La magie d'une fleur
by Umbre77
Summary: Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver ! Slash HPSS et DMRB
1. Prologue

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**PS :** Ceci se passe avant le tome 7.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir ou bonjour à vous, cela dépend de quand vous lirez cette « petite » note d'auteur. Cela faisait un bail, hein ? Je sais, je sais, je vous avais dit adieu, dans une fic précédente et ce n'était pas un faux adieu. Seulement, j'ai décidé de vous faire un ultime cadeau (ou une ultime torture, ça dépend du point de vue ! loll). Et donc, je me présente à vous avec cette histoire d'adieu. Elle contient tout ce que j'aime dans les fics HP, tout ce que j'aurais voulu lire, tout ce que j'ai imaginé en plus de dix ans d'aventure et de lecture (bordel, ça me rajeunit pas).

**Quelques indications avant de consommer :** _**Ceci est un slash**_. Il y aura donc des relations homosexuelles, bien que je n'ai pas décidé de transformer Poudlard en refuge pour gay, loin de là (je suis tombée dans cette déviance pour les messieurs, je ne ferais pas la même erreur ici !). Toutefois, je me dois de vous prévenir que **ce n'est pas un HP/DM**. Harry est destiné à finir avec un homme… Draco aussi, d'ailleurs. Avec qui ? Je vous laisse deviner (sérieux, c'est vraiment pas dur, du tout !). Par contre, il n'y aura pas de couple avant un bail, navrée.

**Combien de chapitre ? :** Franchement, j'en sais rien ! C'est une très longue histoire et elle a pour l'instant 15 chapitres d'écrit, mais il faut vous attendre à voir le double arriver !

**Quand les chapitres seront-ils enfin postés ? : **Pour l'instant, je publie tous les 15 jours, car je n'ai pas fini cette histoire et je veux donc me garder une marge de temps. Si par contre, je parviens à la terminer, le temps de publication sera considérablement raccourci (un chapitre par semaine…).

Sur ce, je remercie ma bêta lecture (non, pas ortho alors ne lui jetez pas la pierre pour les fautes, c'est tout de moi ! loll) pour son influence (si y'a pas de HP/DM, c'est entièrement sa faute, par contre) et ses commentaires sur mon histoire ! Merci Gail ! loll

**oOo**

**Prologue**** :**

Contrairement aux idées préconçues des sorciers, Voldemort n'habitait pas dans une sombre demeure. Loin de là ! Il faut dire que celui qui parviendrait à rendre Poudlard ténébreux devait vraiment se lever très tôt et s'acharner très longtemps. Genre, un siècle ou deux ! Malgré ses pensées assez peu bienvenues compte tenu de la situation, Harry ne souriait pas. Il était à genoux dans un endroit qui, autrefois, lui évoquait la joie, le plaisir, les rires, l'amitié… Le bonheur, tout simplement.

Pourtant, à présent, il ne ressentait plus rien de tout ça. La Grande Salle ne lui évoquait plus que de la peine, de la douleur, la mort. Sa mort. Et celles de tous ses amis. De tous ses proches. Celle de Hermione, le jour de la rentrée. Celle de Ron, lorsqu'il était venu pour la venger. Celle de Remus, le dernier des maraudeurs. Même s'il n'était pas présent, Harry avait assisté à tout cela grâce à son lien avec Voldemort. Comment il avait torturé les jumeaux Weasley devant leur parent. Comment il avait envoûté cette pauvre Ginny pour qu'elle tue le reste de sa famille avant qu'elle ne se donne la mort elle-même, horrifiée de son geste. Comment le noble professeur McGonagall avait hurlé, encore et encore, sous les sortilèges. Tellement d'horreurs entachaient cette pièce qui lui rappelait pourtant de si beaux souvenirs…

A présent, c'était son tour. Et pourtant, il se doutait que Voldemort ne le tuerait pas le jour même. Non, avant, il voulait savourer sa victoire. Après des mois de poursuites, son ennemi juré était devant lui. A genoux. Attendant sa mort, les yeux pleins d'angoisse. C'était réellement jouissif.

« Harry, dit-il de sa voix glaçante. Je suis si heureux de te voir dans ses lieux. Je suis certain que tu partages ma joie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous n'imaginez pas combien », ironisa le plus jeune.

Il ne se moquait pas vraiment. Les sortilèges de tortures lui faisaient encore assez mal pour lui rappeler de ne pas se montrer trop impertinent. Autour de Voldemort, des ricanements se firent entendre. Les mangemorts en avaient pleinement conscience.

« Noël est demain, poursuivit le mage noir. Raison pour laquelle je ne te tue pas aujourd'hui. Ce sera ma manière de le souhaiter. Te voir mort me sera réellement un magnifique cadeau. N'en doute pas. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Que dire à ça, de toute façon ?

« Emmenez-le aux cachots, dit le simulacre d'homme face à lui.

-Maître, intervint précipitamment un homme que Harry reconnut à la voix. Puis-je… ?

-Ah, mon petit serpent favori, dit Voldemort. Je te permets. Je sais combien cela doit t'être plaisant, à toi aussi. »

Pour le remercier, le mangemort salua profondément son seigneur avant de se diriger vers Harry. Il le saisit par le bras et le souleva, le forçant à se mettre sur ses pieds. D'un mouvement sec, il appuya sa baguette contre sa tempe.

« Si vous ne voulez pas souffrir, je vous déconseille de jouer les malins. »

Le rire de Voldemort se fit entendre derrière eux mais aucun des deux ne s'attarda. Harry se laissa traîner en dehors de la Grande Salle. Ils croisèrent des mangemorts dans le Grand hall, mais aussi des élèves. Tous des Serpentard. Harry se retint de commenter ce fait. C'était inutile, de toute façon. Il avait perdu et le savait.

Descendre les escaliers fut réellement douloureux. Snape ne l'aidait pas et se contentait de le tirer, ignorant ses pieds frottant lamentablement sur le sol et ses gémissements de douleurs. L'homme le tira un long moment vers les sous-sols de Poudlard mais après un instant, il s'arrêta. Harry le vit tendre l'oreille. Finalement, il souffla et ouvrir une porte que Harry connaissait. La réserve d'ingrédient. Il y fut poussé sans ménagement.

« Potter, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, dit l'homme en enlevant son masque. Alors écoutez-moi sans discuter et faite ce que je vous dis, c'est clair ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Quoi que veuille Snape, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qui l'attendait le lendemain, de toute façon.

« Dites-moi donc, murmura-t-il.

-Je vais vous mettre dans une cellule qui est déjà occupée. Là-bas, vous trouverez quelqu'un qui peut vous aider à vous échapper. Mais pour cela, il faudra que vous lui donniez ceci. »

Il lui tendit un sac en plastique remplis de pétales de fleur.

« Je compte sur vous, donnez-les lui. Je vous jure que vous ne le regretterez pas. Pour l'amour de tout ce qui vous est précieux, ne faites pas votre tête de pioche et donnez-les, compris ? »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il n'avait aucune envie de se pencher sur les mots de ce traître. Ni de poser des questions. Ni d'espérer une potentielle liberté. Il mourrait le lendemain. Il n'en doutait pas un instant !

Sans douceur et à la grande surprise de Harry, Snape lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il haleta de douleur en le sentant faire et sentit du sang s'écouler de sa bouche. Quand ils ressortirent, il était installé sur les épaules de son ancien professeur. Un mangemort sursauta à leur sortie.

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?, demanda l'autre homme.

-Quelque chose qui me démangeait depuis des années, répondit froidement Snape, un sourire mesquin sur le visage. Il va mourir demain, j'avais bien le droit de lui dire au revoir à ma manière, non ? »

L'homme masqué éclata de rire tout en poursuivant son chemin le long du couloir. Sans s'attarder, Snape continua d'avancer d'un pas glorieux. Ils finirent par arriver dans un sombre et froid corridor où des cellules étaient présentes. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au fond du couloir. Harry fut reposé au sol sans ménagement et Snape ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de baguette. Le brun fut jeté dans la cellule dont la seule sortie fut rapidement fermée.

Grondant, il se retourna sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Il savait que quelqu'un d'autre était là. Il l'avait entendu haleter lorsqu'il s'était retourné, dévoilant ainsi son visage et son identité.

« Putain, si je m'attendais ! s'exclama la voix fort familière de Malfoy. Potter ! La situation est donc si grave ? »

La question avait été posée d'un ton sérieux et résolu.

« Pire encore », répondit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Il voulut se relever, mais la douleur l'en empêcha. Péniblement, il tenta de trouver une position qui lui permettrait de voir son ancien ennemi, mais ses blessures étaient trop douloureuses. Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule et le visage émacié de Draco Malfoy apparut au-dessus de lui.

« Mince, ils t'ont pas loupé ! Ne bouge pas ! »

Il disparut de sa vue et revint quelques secondes plus tard. Un tube à essai fut posé contre ses lèvres et, sans s'inquiéter, Harry en but le contenu.

« Qu'est-ce que…

-C'est une potion antidouleur et cicatrisante. Elle n'est pas instantanée, pour le second effet. Severus me les donnes afin que je résiste mieux aux tortures. La cicatrisante met un bon mois à agir, mais ça permet de se soigner plus vite que naturellement sans avoir l'air louche. »

Harry sortit de sa léthargie en entendant cela. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans ce château ? Que tramaient Malfoy et Snape ?

« Malfoy, dit-il la voix rauque. Dans ma poche… Des pétales… »

Le blond sembla comprendre car il ne se gêna pas pour fouiller ses poches. Quand il en sortit les pétales, les yeux du blond s'embuèrent.

« Putain, dit-il, des hoquets dans la voix. J'y crois pas… Il… Il l'a fait ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il sentit que la douleur avait disparue et en profita pour se redresser. Ce qu'il vit lui fit froid dans le dos. La cellule était minable. Froide, humide, sombre et dégoûtante. Autant que Malfoy dont les cheveux étaient si sales qu'ils en paraissaient noirs. Sa peau était tâchée tout autant et ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des guenilles. Dans sa joie d'avoir les pétales, il semblait plus effrayant encore. Ses yeux étaient immenses et dévoraient tout son visage si mince.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, dit Harry. Je pensais que tu serais dans la Grande Salle… »

Le blond releva le visage vers lui.

« Non, dit-il. Les évènements de notre sixième année ne témoignent pas en ma faveur, je le sais… Mais je ne suis pas un tueur ni un mangemort. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je n'en ai pas les tripes. Je.. Mais peu importe, je vais pouvoir partir d'ici ! »

Il murmura sa dernière phrase en se levant pour s'approcher d'un tas d'immondice. Là, sans hésiter, il plongea ses mains dans les déjections pour en sortir une boîte en fer. Harry le regardait, dégoûté et stupéfait : qu'était donc devenu le fier et impeccable Draco Malfoy ?

« Snape a dit que tu pourrais m'aider à sortir d'ici ? »

Malfoy se figea alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mélanger les pétales avec le contenu de la boîte en fer. Il finit par les y jeter, referma le coffret et le secoua de toutes ses forces. Il y eut un éclair et une forte odeur de souffre puis plus rien.

« Il t'a dit ce que je voulais faire ? demanda le blond.

-Non, répondit Harry. Juste que tu pouvais me tirer de là. Je vais mourir demain, sinon. »

Malfoy se figea une fois de plus et le regarda. Il sembla sérieusement étudier la question puis hocha de la tête.

« Mets-toi dans un coin de la pièce, dit-il. Et n'interviens pas. »

Harry obéis. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il voulait partir d'ici. La mort le tentait, pourtant. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir vengé les personnes qu'il aimait. Et s'il restait là, il n'en aurait jamais l'occasion !

Sous son regard scrutateur, Malfoy se redressa et ouvrit la boîte. Il plongea sa main à l'intérieur et se mit à répandre une fine poudre rose sur le sol.

« Trop de vies ont été gâchées, dit-il. Nous demandons le droit de les sauver. Trop de vies ont été ôtées. Donnez nous la chance de les ressusciter. Afin que ceux que nous aimions naissent, grandissent, vivent et meurent en toute paix, envoyez nous dans un endroit où les fautes commises pourront encore être évitées. Par la magie de la lune, de Noël et de Poudlard, je vous en conjure, aidez-nous ! »

Sans hésiter, il jeta la boîte en fer au sol et sauta au centre du dessin en ordonnant à Harry de le rejoindre. Le brun fit de même et écarquilla les yeux en regardant le dessin d'une fleur rose se mettre à luire sur le sol. Dans quelle merde s'était-il encore fourré ?

'_De toute façon, ça ne pourra pas être pire qu'ici !'_

Il sentit la terre trembler et un brusque courant d'air l'entoura et l'aspira dans un long tunnel. Dans un réflexe de peur, il saisit la main de Malfoy qu'il serra de toutes ses forces. L'étreinte lui fut rendue, le rassurant un minimum. Après tout, c'était Malfoy ! Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en être totalement apaisé !

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Il eut l'impression que le vent se faisait plus violent et que les paroles de Malfoy se répétaient, encore et encore, puis brutalement, tout s'arrêta. Il tomba vivement en avant et roula sur le sol, entraînant Malfoy avec lui. Il buta contre quelque chose de dur qui cessa sa chute. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa puis un cri lorsque Malfoy s'écrasa contre lui. Malgré la mauvaise odeur suintant du corps contre lui, il ne trouva pas la force de s'éloigner. A la place, il ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient dans une forêt et c'était un arbre qui avait arrêté sa chute le long d'une pente.

Contre lui, Malfoy se redressa. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une montre à gousset qu'il ouvrit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un nouveau sanglot lui échappa.

« J'ai réussi, gémit-il, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Oh, Merlin, merci, j'ai réussi ! »

Harry se redressa, curieux. Réussi à quoi exactement ? Ils étaient dans une forêt et vu le temps, c'était l'hiver.

« Réussi quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Malfoy tourna vers lui un regard qui lui sembla poignardant. Il ignorait que les yeux de son ennemi d'école pouvaient être à la fois si heureux, si tristes et si déterminés.

« J'ai réussi à nous faire remonter le temps, dit-il. J'ai réussi à faire en sorte que nous puissions empêcher notre passé d'exister ! »

L'estomac de Harry se contracta et son cœur battit si fort qu'il en eut mal. Craintivement, il tendit les mains et s'empara de la montre à gousset. Comme toutes les montres, elle donnait l'heure. Mais elle affichait aussi la date. Et celle-ci indiquait, en toute lettre : _**Le 24 décembre 1971. **_

A suivre…

A dans 15 jours ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Umbre77


	2. La dernière carte d’Albus Dumbledore

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**PS :** Ceci se passe avant le tome 7.

**Note de l'auteur :** Rebonjour ou rebonsoir ! Me revoilà ! Quelques jours en avance, me direz-vous (si vous vous plaignez, je peux toujours l'effacer et le remettre lundi, hein ?). Pourquoi cette avance ? Ben en fait, c'est parce que j'apprécierais de publier le samedi… On est samedi (depuis 51 minutes) donc, je publie. Dorénavant, ce sera tous les 15 jours, chaque samedi ! loll (pas spécialement aussi tôt, cela dit).

Bonne nouvelle : J'entame aujourd'hui l'écriture du chapitre 19… Vous avez encore de la marge avant que je vous laisse en plan pour manque de temps/créativité…

Sur ce, je vous laisse savourer le chapitre et je retourne vous emmerder à la fin ! loll

oOo

**Chapitre 1 ****:** La dernière carte d'Albus Dumbledore

_1971… 1971… Le 24 décembre 1971…_ La date n'en finissait pas de passer et repasser dans la tête de Harry. C'était impossible ! Inimaginable ! Impensable ! Ils ne pouvaient pas être là-bas ! Il devait s'agir d'une erreur ! C'était _obligatoire _!

« Ma… Malfoy ! dit-il. C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas… Enfin je veux dire… Ce qui… C'est…

-C'est la vérité, interrompit le blond, agacé de l'entendre balbutier. On a remonté le temps, Potter. On est en 1971. La veille de Noël ! »

Harry déglutit. Les mots avaient beau être perceptibles, ils refusaient obstinément de s'imprimer. Non, ce n'était pas les mots. C'était lui. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il ne voulait pas accepter ça !

_« On est en train de violer une des lois les plus importantes du monde de la sorcellerie ! Personne n'a le droit de changer le cours du temps ! Personne ! »_

La voix d'Hermione résonnait sans fin dans sa tête, lui donnant un mal de tête insupportable. Il se laissa tomber contre l'arbre derrière lui, serrant toujours la montre dans sa main.

« Pourquoi ? dit-il, d'une voix blanche. Pourquoi est-ce que nous…

-C'était une idée de Dumbledore », déclara sérieusement son accompagnateur.

Harry releva la tête si vite qu'il entendit ses cervicales craquées. Un frisson de douleur parcourut sa nuque, mais il l'ignora.

« Comment… ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le blond. Après que Severus l'ait tué, il m'a emmené chez moi. Au manoir Malfoy. Il a plaidé ma cause auprès de… de _lui_ mais _il_ n'a rien voulu entendre. _Il_ m'a torturé et jeté en prison. Un jour, Severus est venu me trouver. Il m'a expliqué qu'_il_ allait me donner une seconde chance et que je devais tout faire pour _le_ satisfaire. Que c'était provisoire. Qu'il travaillait à quelque chose que Dumbledore lui avait confié pour nous sortir de _ses _griffes. Un mois plus tard, j'étais de retour au cachot. _Il_ m'a puni parce que je n'ai pas pu tuer. Ce jour là, Severus est revenu. Il m'a expliqué le plan de Dumbledore… »

Malfoy sembla sombre et il trembla sous le froid ambiant. Il ne se leva pourtant pas et prit une longue inspiration afin de poursuivre.

« D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, Dumbledore savait qu'il allait mourir. Il avait contracté une maladie bizarre. C'est elle qui a noircie sa main. »

Harry sursauta et écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant. Ce n'était pas une maladie qui avait noircie sa main. C'était l'horcruxe caché dans la bague ! Snape le savait-il ? Et si oui, avait-il volontairement menti à Malfoy ?

« Apparemment, cette maladie allait le tuer. Alors quand il a su que je devais le tuer… Et que Severus risquait de griller sa couverture en nous sauvant tous les deux… Il lui a demandé de le tuer si je n'en avais pas la force. Je sais pas comment, mais il a réussi à lui faire promettre. »

_« Une bonne fois pour toute, Harry, est-ce que j'ai ta parole que tu feras tout ton possible pour m'obliger à boire cette potion jusqu'au bout ? »_

Dumbledore et sa foutue force de persuasion !

« Mais il avait un plan… au cas où tout finirait mal après sa mort. Je vois pas comment ça aurait pu mieux tourner, mais le vieux fou semblait penser qu'il y avait un espoir, même s'il mourrait. Bref, le plan était simple : si tout tournait au cauchemar, Snape devait remonter le temps, prévenir le Dumbledore de cette époque, voir même tuer lui-même Voldemort définitivement _avant_ sa première chute ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir. Tuer Voldemort. Avant sa première chute. Avant la mort de ses parents !

_« Mais il y a une faille, dans tout ça_, pensa-t-il. _Dumbledore savait pour les horcruxes et pour moi. Donc, il savait que Snape n'avait aucune chance. Ainsi que Malfoy… »_

Il fronça les sourcils et se massa le front douloureusement.

« Snape ne t'a rien dit d'autres ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas parti lui-même ?

-Apparemment, il ne voulait pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce passé… il n'avait aucune envie d'y vivre définitivement…

-Définitivement ? Demanda Harry. Tu veux dire que nous ne pourrons jamais retourner à notre époque ?

-Réfléchis un instant, Potter ! Si on change le passé, notre époque ne verra jamais le jour. Nous ne pourrons _jamais_ y retourner ! »

Harry déglutit. Jamais. _JAMAIS !_ Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya de nouveau contre l'arbre. Il ne reverrait jamais leur époque. Ses amis… Un autre frisson le parcourut. Ses amis étaient morts, de toute façon. Même s'il y retournait, il ne les aurait pas revus. Au moins, là, si tout changeait… Il pourrait empêcher l'atroce mort des Weasley… Et celle d'Hermione… Et de tous les autres !

Aussitôt, il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Malfoy.

« Ok, dit-il. Quel est le plan ? »

Le blond sembla étonné de le voir accepter leur voyage si brutalement.

« Aller voir Dumbledore. Lui raconter. Et aviser avec lui. C'est tout ce que Severus m'a dit. »

Le brun hocha de la tête et, difficilement, se leva.

« Bon, dit-il. On est où ?

-La forêt interdite », répondit Draco en se levant.

Il grimaça douloureusement.

« Dans notre époque, _il_ a levé les barrières empêchant de transplaner, mais ici, elles sont toujours présentes. Nous avons donc atterri dans la forêt interdite, juste à côté de Poudlard, normalement. »

Le brun hocha de la tête et regarda les alentours. Une trouée dans les arbres le renseigna très vite. Le château était par là, sans aucun doute !

« Tu sauras marcher seul ? » demanda Harry, en se tournant vers le blond.

Dans la lumière du jour, il semblait en plus mauvais état encore !

« Ouais, dit-il. Les potions anti-douleurs fonctionnent assez bien ! »

Harry se contenta de hocher de la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers l'orée de la forêt. C'était une chose de savoir où était le château, s'en était une autre de mettre la main sur Dumbledore. Le vieil homme, même s'il était dans son bureau, avait sans doute encore un mot de passe abracadabrant impossible à trouver… Et il n'avait aucune envie de demander à toutes les personnes qu'il croiserait dans le château !

Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'ils avaient atteins le parc de Poudlard, ni que quelques élèves jouaient dans la neige. Ce furent les rires qui le surprirent. Il sursauta et leva les yeux. Ils n'étaient que quatre et se poursuivaient, s'attaquaient à grand renfort de boules de neiges. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres face à ses enfants innocents. Aux couleurs des écharpes, il reconnu deux Poufsouffle, un Serdaigle et un Gryffondor. C'était les vacances de Noël et ils devaient sans doute être les seuls élèves ! Lui aussi, par le passé, avait joué dans le parc, en compagnie de Ron, de Hermione…

Un pincement au cœur l'éloigna rapidement de cette pensée. Ça et l'ombre noire qui le surplombait. Levant les yeux, Harry faillit hurler de joie, avant de se rappeler que le Hagrid qui le regardait ne le connaissait pas. L'expression méfiante du demi géant lui pinça le cœur, mais il ne douta pas qu'ils deviendraient de bons amis. Difficilement, à cause du froid et de la douleur, il sourit.

« Bonjour », dit-il.

Il entendit Malfoy s'arrêter derrière lui. Ce dernier avait eu du mal à avancer, visiblement.

« Bonjour, dit Hagrid, méfiant. Que faites-vous ici et qui êtes-vous ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas se présenter comme étant Harry Potter. Il décida donc de ne pas répondre.

« Nous sommes des voyageurs, dit-il. Nous sommes blessés, nous avons faim et nous avons froid. Et par-dessus tout ça, nous désirons voir le professeur Dumbledore de toute urgence. Pourriez-vous aller le chercher ? Nous vous promettons de ne pas bouger d'ici en attendant son arrivée. »

Hagrid sembla le jauger du regard. Il inclina la tête, comme si son visage lui était familier et qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Harry eut un frisson à cette pensée. Son père était dorénavant à Poudlard, il avait 11 ans… Se ressemblaient-ils assez pour que Hagrid remarque les traits familiaux ? Le demi géant finit pourtant par reculer.

« Higgins ! » cria-t-il.

Un des enfants arrêta de jouer et s'approcha d'eux en courant.

« M'sieur ? dit-il, tout en les regardant d'un air curieux.

-Va chercher le professeur Dumbledore. On le demande, ici… »

Le garçon hocha de la tête et partit en courant. Les trois autres enfants se rapprochèrent. Harry frissonna en regardant le Gryffondor. Son visage lui était familier. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas partie de la bande des Maraudeurs.

« Bonjour ! dit un des Poufsouffle. Vous êtes qui ?

-Des voyageurs, répondit Harry.

-Je m'appelle Drake, répondit Malfoy, juste derrière. Drake Manfred. Et lui, c'est Ash Promise. »

Harry faillit s'étouffer en entendant le nom ridicule que lui avait donné Malfoy. Le blondinet ne s'était pas foulé ! La première lettre de son prénom accompagné d'un nom de famille commençant par les mêmes lettres… Quelle idée !

« Moi, c'est Franck Londubat ! s'exclama le Gryffondor. Pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

-Nous désirons voir le professeur Dumbledore, répondit Harry, qui aperçut justement le vieil homme qui sortait du château.

-Beurk, dit un des Poufsouffle, proche de Draco. Tu sens mauvais ! »

Le blond se retint de grogner d'agacement. Il en était parfaitement conscient, pas besoin d'en rajouter !

Devant lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il restait pourtant concentré sur le directeur qui approchait à grands pas. Quand il fut arrivé près d'eux, il s'arrêta et les dévisagea tous les deux.

« Ils voulaient vous voir, M'sieur, dit Hagrid. Ils sortaient de la forêt… »

Le vieux directeur hocha de la tête. Devant lui, Harry avait du mal à respirer. C'était comme un rêve qui devenait réalité. Albus Dumbledore était devant lui. Il vivait, il respirait… Et il le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Malfoy avait posé sa main sur son épaule et Harry remarqua alors qu'il haletait difficilement et qu'il pleurait. Les personnes présentes le regardaient avec surprise. A côté de lui, Malfoy ne disait rien, mais sa main serrait si fort son épaule qu'il en avait presque mal.

« Nous devons vous parler, dit le blond. En privé. De choses vraiment… _vraiment_… Très importantes ! »

Le vieux directeur hocha vaguement de la tête, tout en fixant Harry. Ce dernier finit par détourner les yeux. C'était tellement dur de voir des gens qu'il avait vu mourir vivant. De les voir le fixer avec méfiance et de ne pas pouvoir simplement leur dire qu'il les aimait de tous son cœur et qu'il était heureux de les revoir. Oh oui alors, si heureux !

Une poussée l'obligea à avancer. Il remarqua après un moment qu'ils étaient presque arrivés au Château et que Malfoy le poussait à avancer en appuyant d'une main dans son dos. Il lui fit signe qu'il pouvait continuer sans son aide et la main disparu. Entrer dans Poudlard sembla aussi dur. Les escaliers de l'entrée lui rappelaient des dizaines de bons souvenirs, mais également son arrivée, vingt ans plus tard, entouré de mangemorts. Un frisson le secoua, vite suivit d'un second, provoqué cette fois par la chaleur du hall. Celui-ci était désert. Ils passèrent de nombreux couloirs, ainsi que quelques escaliers et arrivèrent devant la gargouille. Harry ne parut pas surpris de la voir s'écarter sans qu'aucun mot de passe ne soit prononcé. Elle avait du reconnaître Dumbledore. Ils grimpèrent ensuite les escaliers et, quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau, Harry haleta encore en croisant Fumseck. Sur son perchoir, le phénix tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il semblait fort jeune, signe qu'il avait du brûler peu de temps avant.

Étonnement, à peine Harry fut-il assis que l'oiseau vint se poser sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Derrière son bureau, le directeur sembla aussi étonné que Malfoy. Harry, lui, eut un simple sourire. Fumseck ne le connaissait pas, il n'en doutait pas un instant. Mais il savait aussi que le phénix pouvait lire ses sentiments aussi facilement qu'un humain lisait un livre. La joie qu'Harry avait de le retrouver était suffisante à la créature pour lui faire confiance et cela, même s'il devait être perplexe.

« Et bien… Si je n'étais pas déjà totalement sceptique quant à votre apparence, voilà qui me surprendrai d'avantage encore ! »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Il déglutit. Comment allait-il pouvoir raconter son passé ? Comment s'y prendre ?

« Je m'appelle Draco Lucius Malfoy, dit son voisin, le faisant sursauter. J'ai 17 ans. Je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black. Et je viens du futur. »

Harry le regarda. Il hésita un instant puis prit son courage à deux mains.

« Je m'appelle Harry James Potter. J'ai 17 ans également. Je suis le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans. Et je viens du futur. »

Face à eux, le vieux directeur les regardait avec plus d'intérêt encore. Harry remarqua qu'il n'hésitait pas à fouiller dans leurs yeux afin de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge ou non.

« Vous connaissez Voldemort ? demanda Harry, Dumbledore le regardant aussitôt. Nous, oui. Malfoy vient de passer six mois dans ses cachots à se faire torturer. Et moi… J'y ai passé une dizaine de minutes, avant notre départ précipité. Nous sommes ici… Parce que… euh…

-Parce qu'il a gagné, poursuivit Malfoy. Dans vingt ans, Voldemort a gagné. Vous êtes mort. L'ordre du phénix est mort… Pratiquement plus personne ne lutte contre lui. Il est même installé dans Poudlard. Il y règne comme si c'était son propre château ! »

Le vieil homme leva la main, les interrompant.

« Une seconde, dit-il. Vous ne devriez peut-être pas me…

-Si, interrompit Harry. Nous sommes ici pour vous dire tout ça. Nous sommes ici pour le tuer avant que tout ça ne se produise. Parce que si ça arrive… Alors croyez-moi, ce sera un vrai cauchemar. Malfoy ne ment pas lorsqu'il vous dit que tout le monde est mort. Je les ai vus se faire tuer les uns après les autres. Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais un an. Et la majorité des membres de l'ordre se sont fait tué dans les six mois suivants votre décès… »

Il lutta un instant pour ne pas pleurer. Il avait envie de supplier Dumbledore de le pardonner. De lui dire qu'il avait vraiment essayé de détruire Voldemort pendant ces cinq mois. Qu'il avait cherché après les Horcruxes comme un déchaîné. Qu'il était désolé d'avoir échoué… Mais ce Dumbledore ne le connaissait pas encore.

« Je pense qu'il faut commencer par le début, souffla-t-il, tout en se passant une main sur le visage. Vous savez sans doute déjà quels sont les buts de Voldemort ?

-Pas vraiment, dit le vieil homme. Bien que je sache que cette personne est néfaste, je ne l'ai plus revue depuis au moins une dizaine d'années. Je suis donc assez surpris de vous entendre en parler dans ces termes… »

Harry tourna un regard déstabilisé vers Malfoy. Ce dernier souffla.

« La première guerre ne commencera qu'en 1974, expliqua-t-il. Techniquement, nous sommes trois ans en avance, mais Severus estimait qu'il valait mieux se donner quelques années d'avances.

-Quelques ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi ne pas nous faire remonter le temps à l'enfance de ce cinglé ? Nous aurions tout simplement pu le tuer lorsqu'il était enfant !

-Parce que tu aurais réussi à tuer un enfant ? » demanda le blond.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais il la referma aussitôt. Non, il n'aurait pas pu. Même si cet enfant était un psychopathe !

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, dit Malfoy. Bon… Donc, ici, il n'est pas encore venu. Mais dans trois ans, il viendra. Il commencera à rassembler des adeptes. Il commencera à tuer. A corrompre. Il commencera la guerre ! Vous devez être prêt. Car il est sans pitié. Cette guerre, chez nous, s'appelle la première guerre. Elle se terminera en 1981. Notre but, en revenant ici, c'est de faire en sorte qu'elle se finisse définitivement en 1981.

-Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas achevée définitivement en 1981 ? » demanda le vieil homme.

Il semblait tenté de comprendre et Harry soupira.

« Il faut commencer par le début, Malfoy, dit-il. Nous l'embrouillons plus qu'autre chose. Bon… Voldemort. Alias Tom Jedusor. Décidé à avoir le pouvoir. Il pense que les moldus et les sorciers nés moldus doivent mourir. Qu'il est le meilleur, car il est l'héritier de Serpentard. Il est puissant et très rusé. Il ne craint que deux choses : vous et la mort. Pour vous, son problème sera réglé en 1996 : vous serez tué un soir de juin… Pour la mort, c'est plus compliqué et j'expliquerais cela en son temps. »

A côté de lui, Malfoy le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Harry fit un vague mouvement de la main, comme pour balayer les éventuelles interrogations.

« J'ignore comment s'est déroulée la première guerre, poursuivit-il. Je sais juste qu'il y a eu beaucoup de morts, beaucoup de trahison et de chagrin. Que les gens étaient terrorisés. Que les géants, les détraqueurs et d'autres créatures l'avaient rejoins. Il promettait le pouvoir, la liberté à toutes les personnes fortunées, rejetées par la société actuelle. Les Sangs Purs assoiffés de pouvoir ont vite accepté de le rejoindre. Les sadiques sont venus naturellement. Une véritable guerre a commencé contre eux. Ceux qui ne voulaient pas obéir étaient tués ou manipulés par l'imperium. La terreur va très vite s'installer. De votre côté, vous avez créé l'Ordre du Phénix, afin de lutter contre Voldemort et son organisation. Vous preniez toutes personnes dignes de votre confiance. A ma connaissance, il n'y a eu qu'un seul traître, dans toute cette organisation. »

Il se tut un instant, réfléchissant. Malfoy voulut parler, mais Harry le fit taire d'un mouvement de la main.

« Laisse, dit-il. J'en sais plus que toi ! »

Le blond répondit par un soupir d'agacement, mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention.

« Je ne sais pas comment se passait cette guerre, mais je suis sûr d'une chose. Un jour, vous avez eu un entretien avec un potentiel professeur de divination. Mes parents étaient déjà adultes et mariés. Et Severus Snape était déjà un mangemort. C'est le nom des sbires de Voldemort. Ce jour là, vous vous êtes rendu à la Tête du sanglier pour rencontrer votre postulant. C'était une femme, Sybille Trelawney. Et bien qu'elle vous ait semblé être une totale fabulatrice, ce jour là, elle a eu une transe. Une vraie. Et elle vous a livré une prophétie. »

A ses côtés, Malfoy sembla s'agiter. Quand il tourna la tête vers lui, Harry vit qu'il était captivé par ce qu'il disait. Forcément. Son père avait du en parler, au moins une fois, durant la cinquième année. Voir après, s'ils s'étaient revus. Il l'ignorait, mais Malfoy savait que cette prophétie était importante.

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »_

Un long silence plana dans le bureau directorial. Fumseck passait sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry qui se contentait de fixer le vieux directeur.

« L'enfant en question, c'est moi, dit-il, ignorant le hoquet de Malfoy à ses côtés. Je suis né le 31 juillet. Mes parents… et bien, j'ignore comment, en fait, mais ils l'ont défié par trois fois. Et surtout… il m'a marqué comme son égal. »

Tout en parlant, Harry releva sa mèche de cheveux, dévoilant sa cicatrice.

« Le 31 octobre 1981, le jour de sa première mort, il est venu chez moi. Mes parents se cachaient car vous les aviez avertis que Voldemort pourrait tenter de me tuer. Ils avaient un gardien du secret nommé Peter Pettigrow. Vous pensiez que le gardien était Sirius Black, qui était le meilleur ami de mon père, mais ils vous ont menti. Malheureusement, Pettigrow était un traître et il a dénoncé mes parents à Voldemort. Celui-ci est venu, la nuit d'Halloween. Il a tué mon père. Puis ma mère. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas la tuer. Elle cherchait à me protéger et le gênait. Elle l'a suppliée de me laisser vivre, de la tuer à ma place. Mais il s'est moqué et l'a tuée. C'est ce qui m'a sauvée. C'est de la vieille magie, m'avez-vous dit. L'amour de ma mère m'a protégé. Lorsque Voldemort a utilisé le sortilège de mort sur moi, il a… ricoché, nous allons dire. Et Voldemort a été détruit. Partiellement. Car en fait, il ne pouvait pas mourir. »

Dumbledore semblait à présent captivé par ce qu'il disait. Et il n'était pas le seul. Malfoy était définitivement tourné vers lui et buvait ses paroles.

« Ce que Voldemort craint le plus, avec vous, c'est la mort. Afin de ne pas mourir, il a créé des horcruxes. »

Cette fois, Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux. Malfoy, lui, semblait perplexe. Visiblement, il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait et Harry décida d'expliquer. Après tout, ils étaient partenaires, à présent.

« Un horcruxe est un objet, voir même un être vivant, dans lequel on implante un morceau de son âme. Ainsi, lorsque la personne est tuée, son âme ne peut disparaître, car les horcruxes obligent l'âme à rester sur terre. De cette manière, le jour où Voldemort a été touché par son propre Avada, son âme est restée sur terre grâce à ses horcruxes. Il en existe sept, à notre connaissance. A l'heure actuelle, je veux dire, en 1971, je sais qu'il en existe au moins quatre. J'ignore maintenant quand seront créés les autres.

-Merlin tout puissant ! s'exclama Malfoy. Severus était-il au courant de ça ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit Harry. Je pense que non. Sinon, il t'en aurait parlé. A quoi bon revenir dans le passé pour tout changer si on ignore le plus important ? Non, je pense qu'il ne le savait pas. Par contre, tu m'as dit que c'était une idée de Dumbledore, de remonter le temps ?

-Oui, c'est ce que Severus m'a dit…

-Mhmm… Alors il est possible que Dumbledore ait spécifié à Snape que je devais partir. Réfléchis ! Il aurait pu te donner les pétales bien avant ! Il était libre de venir te voir quand il voulait, dans les cachots, non ? Pourquoi me les a-t-il données cette nuit ? Pour m'amener à toi et surtout, pour que je remonte le temps avec toi !

-C'est tiré par les cheveux, Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu deviner une telle situation !

-Que tu reviennes ici avec moi, certainement pas, mais que Severus me trouve et le face en ma compagnie, oui ! Snape a juste détourné un peu les choses. Il a voulu te sauver et se sauver aussi, je pense…

-Comment ça ? demanda Draco.

-Réfléchis ! Si nous arrivons à tuer Voldemort rapidement, alors peut-être que Snape ne deviendra jamais un mangemort ! Il n'aura pas à vivre avec les souvenirs de son passé sur la conscience, vu que ce passé n'existera pas ! »

Malfoy hocha de la tête. Devant eux, Dumbledore suivait la conversation avec intérêt.

« Mais Severus Snape n'est-il pas un mangemort ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est un agent double, dit rapidement Draco.

-Apparemment, il avait toute votre confiance, continua Harry.

-Vous ne semblez guère l'apprécier, pourtant, dit Dumbledore en le fixant.

-Disons que nous avons une certaine… agressivité commune l'un à l'autre. C'est une très longue histoire et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir vous la raconter maintenant… L'important, pour l'instant, c'est Voldemort. Il faut le tuer avant 1981 ! Il faut trouver les sept horcruxes. J'ignore les dates de création, mais je sais avec certitude qu'ils étaient tous les sept faits en 81. Il y en a déjà au moins quatre. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas tuer Voldemort tant que nous n'avons pas détruit les derniers horcruxes. Sinon, il reviendra, comme dans notre passé. Il est revenu à la vie pendant notre quatrième année… Et la seconde guerre a commencée. »

Dumbledore hocha pensivement de la tête. Harry se tut. Il ne savait que dire d'autre. Il avait mal à la tête à force de réfléchir. Bon sang, dans son époque, il ne restait que deux horcruxes et voilà qu'il devait tout recommencer ! L'avantage, au moins, c'était qu'il savait où ils étaient. A cette pensée, il écarquilla les yeux. Mais oui, quel idiot !

« Attendez ! Il est venu ici il y a une dizaine d'années ? » demanda-t-il.

Le directeur hocha de la tête. Harry eut un vague sourire et se leva. Il n'attendit même pas et sortit du bureau pratiquement en courant. Il entendit vaguement Malfoy l'appeler et le suivre en courant, accompagner de Dumbledore et poursuivit sa course. Il traversa les étages à une telle vitesse qu'il eut l'impression d'être porté par le vent. Si seulement il pouvait y en avoir déjà un ! Seulement un !

Le mur nu de la Salle sur demande se présenta très vite à lui et il s'arrêta devant. Il entendit Dumbledore et Malfoy arriver alors qu'il effectuait le troisième tour devant la porte. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était fait attraper par les mangemorts. Il était venu à Poudlard pour cet horcruxe ! S'il suivait son résonnement et s'il se souvenait bien du souvenir de Dumbledore où Voldemort était venu lui demander un emploi, alors l'horcruxe était dans la salle sur demande et s'était le diadème de Serdaigle. Malheureusement, à son époque, il n'avait jamais pu le vérifier.

La porte apparut une bonne fois pour toute et il la passa sans aucune hésitation. Il ne fut pas étonné de retrouver le bric à braque de la salle et ignora le halètement de Malfoy. Celui-ci avait du reconnaître la pièce où il avait passé beaucoup de temps pendant leur sixième année mais Harry préféra ne pas lui accorder d'importance. A quoi bon parler de ça maintenant ? Ce qui était fait était fait… Et il en avait assez entendu sur la tour d'astronomie pour savoir les motivations du blond. Des motivations plus que compréhensibles. Il ignorait totalement comment il aurait agi à sa place.

« Que cherchez-vous exactement, mon garçon ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Le diadème de Serdaigle, répondit-il.

-Mais c'est une légende ! s'exclama Malfoy.

-Non, répondit Harry. Je n'ai aucune preuve, mais je sais qu'il y a ici un diadème. Et que cette parure est un horcruxe. Si vous le trouvez avant moi, surtout, ne le touchez pas et appelez-moi ! »

Il s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse. Il n'arrivait plus très bien à se souvenir de l'endroit où il l'avait vu mais il se rappelait l'avoir aperçu lorsqu'il avait caché le livre de potion de Snape. Il avait conscience, bien entendu, que détruire l'horcruxe de Serdaigle n'empêcherait rien. Il y en avait six autres à réduire en cendre. Mais juste écrabouiller une bonne fois pour toute celui-là lui semblerait être une revanche des plus satisfaisante.

« Hé, Potter, souffla Malfoy, à côté de lui. Faut-il vraiment faire ça maintenant ? Je suis crevé, bon sang…

-Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, répondit Harry. Personnellement, je veux juste mettre la main dessus… »

Ses yeux voyageaient partout. Il entendit Malfoy soupirer et Dumbledore rire. Il s'en fichait, de toute façon. Il voulait mettre la main dessus une bonne fois pour toute ! Avançant parmi les allées, il poussa un soupir.

« Si seulement la salle sur demande était moins grande, dit-il.

-Mon garçon, intervint Dumbledore, je suis de l'avis de monsieur Malfoy. Faire cela aujourd'hui ne me paraît pas obligatoire. Vous êtes épuisés tous les deux et vous auriez besoin d'un bain, d'un lit, d'un repas chaud et de soins médicaux. Peut-être que…

-Non, interrompit Harry. Je sais que je ne suis pas obligé de faire ça aujourd'hui, mais… Je me suis fait capturer alors que je venais ici. Dans mon époque, c'était l'avant dernier.

-Quels sont les autres ? Demanda Malfoy, tout en regardant autour de lui.

-Le médaillon et la bague de Serpentard, un journal intime de Voldemort, une coupe appartenant à Poufsouffle et un serpent qui accompagne Voldemort. »

Il y eut un long silence puis :

« Mais ça n'en fait que six, ça ! Et le septième ? »

Harry arrêta d'avancer.

« Pas besoin de savoir ce que c'est, dit-il, froidement. Je m'en charge personnellement… »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration alors qu'Harry reprenait son avancée. Le septième… Il posa une main sur son ventre. Le septième… Un frisson le parcourut et il s'arrêta. Il le sentait. Au fond de lui, une chose sombre s'agitait. Il n'était pas loin. Relevant la tête, il regarda autour de lui. Il était là… A quelques mètres. Les yeux écarquillés, Harry sentit encore des larmes envahirent ses yeux.

Pendant un mois, il avait désespéré de le trouver. Et la veille… La veille, il était venu à Poudlard, caché par la cape d'invisibilité de son père, sa baguette serrée dans sa main. Il était arrivé à Poudlard, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre, une dizaine de mangemorts lui était tombé dessus. Et il n'avait pu qu'admettre son échec. Mais à présent, il devait tout recommencer. Non, pas devait. Pouvait ! Il pouvait sauver tout le monde, même si personne ne lui avait rien demandé. Et pour cela, ils devaient commencer tout de suite ! Tant qu'ils le pouvaient.

« Il y a au moins cinq horcruxes de fait, actuellement, dit-il. Reste à savoir si les deux derniers sont déjà faits et si oui, où ils sont. Tous ! Car je sais que certains seront donnés en cadeaux à des mangemorts fidèles. Des mangemorts qui, actuellement, ne sont que des enfants… »

Il s'avança d'un pas prudent jusqu'à l'immonde diadème. Celui-ci semblait presque luire sous la lumière de la salle sur demande.

« Il va donc falloir attendre, intervint Dumbledore.

-Probablement, répondit Harry. Le problème, c'est que j'aurais bien aimé empêcher au moins un de ses mangemorts de devenir un serviteur de Voldemort. »

Il tendit la main et frôla le diadème. Un courant magique se propagea dans tous son bras mais il l'ignora. Ça faisait toujours ça, lorsqu'il touchait un horcruxe.

« Il faut que je le détruise, dit-il, tout en se tournant vers les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Mais… Le moyen que j'avais trouvé dans mon époque n'est plus… accessible.

-Quel était ce moyen ? Demanda le directeur.

-Du venin de basilic, répondit Harry. Je l'ai tué… Mais ici, il est toujours vivant et je n'ai aucune envie d'affronter ça à nouveau. »

Le vieil homme sembla approuver.

« Vous semblez avoir vécu beaucoup d'aventures, monsieur Potter…

-Quelques-unes, oui, dit Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais je n'ai aucune énergie pour tout vous raconter. Je crois que vous avez raison. Nous avons besoin d'un lit. D'un bain. D'un repas. Et de soins médicaux. Surtout lui. Si vous voulez, je pourrais vous raconter tout ça demain.

-J'en serais ravi, dit le vieil homme. Nous devons, je pense, tous réfléchir quant aux actions à mener. Après tout, vous venez de m'apprendre des choses sur l'avenir qui méritent beaucoup d'attention. Et vous… Et bien, vous avez une mission plus qu'importante à réaliser.

-Et pour l'horcruxe ? Demanda Malfoy, clignant des yeux pour ne pas s'endormir.

-Nous verrons ça demain, répondit Harry. Professeur… Je n'ai plus de baguette et Malfoy non plus…

-Nous aviserons cela demain. Pour l'objet… »

Il regarda autour de lui et attrapa une gomme qu'il enchanta. Celle-ci se transforma en une épaisse boîte de métal que le vieux directeur ouvrit.

« Mettez-le dedans et prenez-la avec vous. Normalement, il devrait se tenir tranquille à l'intérieur. Venez… Je vais vous guider vers des appartements qui devraient vous convenir. Demain, nous parlerons encore. De ce qu'il convient de faire. De ce que vous avez vécu. Et de ce que nous allons faire de cet objet. »

Harry hocha de la tête, serrant la boîte contre lui. Il suivit le vieil homme hors de la salle, en compagnie de Malfoy.

A suivre…

Et voilà le premier chapitre de poster. Il ne révèle toujours pas grand-chose de ce que je vous réserve, mais je l'aime bien. J'espère que vous aussi !

Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes si nombreux (nombreuses, je pense, en majorité, mais passons) à me suivre. Et je vous lance le défi de deviner qui je vais coller avec Draco et Harry… Juste pour m'amuser à vous entendre dire des choses impossibles ou… à vous emmêler parce que vous avez trouvé et que ça m'amuse ! loll

Sur ce… Vous avez du remarquer, pour ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review avec ffnet, que j'ai répondu… J'espère que vous n'êtes pas morts d'une crise cardiaque ? Comme c'est ma dernière, je réponds aux reviews. Ouais je sais… Trop de la chance (pour vous… pour moi, ça me donne juste une tendinite ! loll ! Mais continuez, surtout, ça me fait plaisir, ça me rappelle les débuts).

Pour les personnes qui n'ont pas de compte ffnet, je sais, c'est injuste de ne pas vous répondre. Je fais donc une réponse générale, à l'exception d'une personne. **Clem**! Merci à toi pour ton passage. Tu m'as données les larmes aux yeux avec ta review. Merle Pin a été un peu abandonné… Mais je le garde au chaud, car je tiens à lui écrire son histoire ! Merci, milles fois, pour ce message qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

Sinon, dans un ordre moins sentimental, mais tout de même heureux, je remercie li-san, adenoide, tatam83, Meldrac (les chapitres vont s'agrandir au fur et à mesure), Lalouve (merci à toi, je suis contente de te revoir également) et ali pour leur review anonyme !

On se revoit le samedi…. 19 décembre !

Bisous !


	3. La décision la plus raisonnable

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**PS :** Ceci se passe avant le tome 7.

**Note de l'auteur :** et me revoilà, le 19, comme promis ! J'espère que vous êtes contents, moi oui (c'est rare que je tienne mes engagements ! loll). Dans ce chapitre, on en apprends un peu plus sur le destin de Harry et Draco (orchestré par Dumbledore, encooore ! loll).

Mais les prochains seront encore plus révélateur ! En tout cas, j'en suis arrivée à la rédaction du chapitre 20 ! J'avance lentement mais sûrement !

Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews qui m'ont bien fait plaisir !

On se revoit le… **2 janvier** !

Bonnes fêtes à tous d'avance !

**oOo**

**Chapitre 2 ****:** La décision la plus raisonnable

Harry avait vaguement eu l'impression qu'ils traversaient tout le château. Il commençait à réaliser qu'ici, il était en sécurité. Personne ne surgirait pour le tuer. Il n'avait plus ressentit ça depuis… Et bien en fait, il n'arrivait presque plus à s'en souvenir. Sa première année, peut-être ? Devant lui, Dumbledore était silencieux et visiblement plongé dans ses pensées. Ils n'avaient encore croisé personne, ce qui était étonnant, quand on connaissait Poudlard.

« Peu d'élèves sont restés, pour Noël ? demanda Harry.

-Seulement cinq, répondit le vieil homme, devant lui. C'est le nombre habituel…

-Ah ? demanda Harry. Oui, c'est vrai… En première année, j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait peu de personnes… Après, on a été de plus en plus nombreux, à cause de Sirius, du tournoi, de la guerre… »

Le vieux directeur lui lança un regard interrogateur et Harry secoua la main.

« Demain », dit-il.

Derrière lui, Malfoy bailla encore. Harry se retourna vers lui et s'aperçut que lui aussi semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à avancer.

« Tu tiendras, Malfoy ? »

Le concerné le regarda avec deux petits yeux épuisés.

« Je ne me suis pas senti ainsi depuis… des années, j'ai l'impression. »

Harry eut un léger sourire.

« Moi non plus, dit-il. Ça détend horriblement…

-Ouais, répondit le blond, baillant encore. Je ne sais pas dans quel ordre je vais faire tout… Me laver, je pense, même si j'ai peur de m'endormir dans l'eau… »

Harry approuva vivement. Oui, surtout, Malfoy _devait_ se laver ! D'urgence ! Lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Il était peut-être dans un état moins lamentable, mais il n'en menait pas large.

Devant eux, des pas attirèrent leur attention. Une Minerva McGonagall plus jeune se dirigeait vers eux. Harry écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle posait sur eux un regard interrogateur.

« Ah, Minerva, dit Albus. Je vois que vous avez terminé de corriger vos copies.

-En effet, répondit la directrice des Gryffondor. Mais…

-Oh, ce sont des invités, répondit le directeur. Ils ne vont cependant pas rester au château longtemps, je les accueille pour les vacances de Noël provisoirement. »

Le professeur de métamorphose les regarda. Elle parut vaguement choquée en regardant Malfoy mais souffla. Les excentricités d'Albus Dumbledore expliquaient souvent tout.

« Soit, dit-elle. Et vous vous appelez ?

-Ash Promise, répondit Harry, se résolvant à utiliser les noms qu'avaient énoncés Malfoy un peu avant.

-Drake Manfred », répondit le blond.

Près d'eux, le vieux directeur étouffa un hoquet de rire. La directrice des Gryffondor sembla surprise de l'entendre mais haussa les épaules.

« Enchantée, dit-elle. Je suis Minerva McGonagall, directrice des Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose. Je ne pense pas vous avoir eu comme élèves…

-Euh…, dit Harry, cherchant un mensonge.

-Minerva, ces deux garçons sont épuisés. Réservez leur donc votre interrogatoire plus tard. Vous aurez amplement le temps de les questionner pendant le repas de Noël ! »

La dame hocha de la tête, pinçant pourtant les lèvres.

« Comme vous voudrez, Albus. A bientôt, jeunes hommes. »

Elle partit sans attendre de réponse. À côté d'Harry, Malfoy souffla.

« Bon dieu Potter, vas-tu sangloter chaque fois que nous rencontrons quelqu'un qu'on connaît ?

-Oh ça va, hein ! cingla Harry, tout en frottant ses yeux. C'est la fatigue !

-Mais oui ! répliqua l'autre. La fatigue, j'y crois. Je t'achèterais une boîte de mouchoir pour la naissance de Granger et Weasley ! »

Harry gronda en réponse. Oui, il avait conscience qu'il était ridicule de pleurer chaque fois, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar. Et cela, même si aucun de ses proches ne le reconnaissait. Au moins, ils étaient vivants !

« Je te préviens, si tu pleures ainsi face à Maugrey, il risque de croire que tu tentes de le tuer ! »

Harry, mais également Dumbledore, éclata de rire. Malfoy, lui, eut juste un léger ricanement. Le voyage semblait s'être un peu allégé et la fatigue avait déserté légèrement.

« Je me réjouis de voir ta tête à toi, face à des gens que tu aimes ! »

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

« Si je pleures devant Severus, je perdrais tout son respect en moins de quelques secondes, ce que je n'ai pas envie de faire, surtout compte tenu de ce que je dois faire avec lui…

-Ce que vous devez faire ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-L'empêcher de faire la pire erreur de sa vie, répondit sombrement Malfoy. C'est la seule chose qu'il m'ait demandée lorsqu'il m'a prévenu de votre plan et lorsqu'il m'a passé le premier ingrédient. Même si cet idiot n'avait précisé, bien que j'aie compris, à présent…

-Devenir un mangemort, dit le directeur. Cela risque d'être difficile. Je ne connais pas bien monsieur Snape, mais il semble partager les idéaux de Voldemort.

-C'est une façade, répliqua Draco, en bougeant vaguement la main. Il est amer, tout simplement. Ça ne se passe pas bien, chez lui, il faut juste… que je l'aide. »

Harry écoutait et hochait vaguement de la tête.

« Si tu veux mon avis, tu peux bien te faire engager à vie comme garde du corps. Avec les plaisanteries idiotes que lui font sans arrêt mon père et ses amis, c'est un allé simple pour Voldemort qu'ils lui fournissent. Malheureusement, je ne vois pas comment empêcher ces quatre là d'agir…

-Il n'y a aucun moyen, le mieux est de les laisser faire… Mais il faut convaincre Severus que suivre Voldemort est une mauvaise chose…

-Voilà qui promet…, souffla Harry. Je te souhaite bonne chance !

-Hé ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu vas m'aider ! »

Harry se prit malencontreusement les pieds dans un tapis et faillit tomber.

« Moi ? T'aider ? Malfoy, sans vouloir te déranger, j'ai déjà assez à faire avec les horcruxes et le mage noir ! Ne pourrais-tu pas t'en charger seul ?

-Je t'aiderais pour les horcruxes et le mage noir, tu m'aides pour Severus ! »

Harry souffla longuement.

« Et ben ça promet », dit-il.

Devant eux, le vieux directeur s'était arrêté devant une tapisserie représentant le parc de Poudlard. Il l'écarta légèrement, dévoilant une porte.

« Voilà, dit-il. Ce sont des appartements qui ont servis dernièrement, ils devraient vous convenir. Il n'y a qu'une chambre, avec un grand lit. Etant donné votre visite surprise, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire aménager un appartement plus… spacieux. Cela vous conviendra-t-il ? »

Tout en parlant, il ouvrit la porte, dévoilant une immense pièce. Elle n'était meublée que de deux petits canapés et d'un grand lit, comme l'avait dit le directeur. Il n'y avait que deux autres portes. Toutes deux étaient ouvertes et dévoilaient un placard et une petite salle de bain. Deux grandes fenêtres donnaient sur la forêt interdite.

« Ce sera parfait, dit Harry. Provisoirement parfait, je pense…

-Ouais ! répondit Malfoy.

-Vous ne resterez de toute façon pas ici, dit le directeur. Mais je vous parlerais de tout ça demain… Surtout que rien n'est sûr, je dois demander à quelqu'un s'il est d'accord. En attendant, reposez-vous, lavez-vous. Je demanderais aux elfes de vous apporter de quoi manger et des vêtements propres dans quelques minutes. Les vêtements seront peut-être un peu grands, mais ils vous iront mieux que ceux que vous portez. Ce sera en attendant que vous alliez faire quelques courses…

-Monsieur, nous n'avons pas…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, mon garçon, interrompit le directeur. Nous en parlerons demain. Je viendrais avec l'infirmière de l'école. Bonne soirée. »

Il leur fit signe d'entrer et referma la porte une fois chose faite.

« Euh… C'est moi ou il a déjà prévu quelque chose nous concernant ? demanda Malfoy.

-Il a déjà prévu quelque chose, soupira Harry. Et le connaissant, ça ne va pas nous plaire ! »

**oOo**

En premier lieu, ils s'étaient lavés. En même temps. Aucun des deux n'avait la patience d'attendre que l'autre ait fini, ils avaient donc respectivement profité de la baignoire et de la douche. Harry avait laissé la baignoire à un Malfoy plus que déterminé à l'avoir et s'était enfermé dans la petite cabine où il avait laissé le jet d'eau le débarrasser de la première couche de sang séché et de terre qui le recouvrait. Le savon avait fait le reste. Lorsqu'il était sortit, il avait découvert un Malfoy en train de béatifier dans son baquet d'eau chaude. Il avait vaguement souri puis était sorti, une serviette autour des hanches.

Comme promis, les elfes leur avaient envoyé des vêtements : c'était deux pyjamas venant sans aucun doute de l'infirmerie. Harry enfila le plus petit, Malfoy était malheureusement plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres… Bon, une dizaine, ça va ! Alors qu'il salivait d'avance en regardant les sandwichs et les deux parts de gâteaux au chocolat qu'on leur avait envoyés, Malfoy était sortit à son tour. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur couleur blonde presque blanche et sa peau, autrefois laiteuse, était crayeuse à présent, mais propre. Il était mince à faire peur, mais ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. Nul doute qu'il retrouverait une meilleure taille en mangeant régulièrement.

A son tour, il enfila son pyjama, grimaçant face à leur coupe et leur couleur puis, enfin, ils purent manger. Pendant toutes ces actions, aucun n'avait parlé. Ils étaient beaucoup trop occupés à penser. Il était difficile d'admettre que dorénavant, ils étaient tous les deux les derniers témoins d'un passé qui ne verrait normalement jamais le jour. Avec cela, ils prenaient également conscience que rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Harry savait parfaitement qu'il ne serait jamais le meilleur ami de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. C'était techniquement impossible. Quand ils naîtraient, il aurait 26 ans de plus qu'eux. Le temps qu'ils arrivent à Poudlard, il aurait 37 ans… Il doutait fortement que des enfants de 11 ans veuillent devenir amis avec 'un vieux'. Cette réalisation l'assombrit un peu. Pire que tout, ses parents étaient plus jeunes que lui ! Ils avaient 11 ans, alors qu'il en avait 17.

_« Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais pouvoir vivre une longue et paisible vie à leur côté, n'est-ce pas ?_, lui souffla une petite voix mesquine. _N'oublie pas que tu dois mourir, Harry… »_

Il eut un frisson. Mourir… C'était vrai… Pour rendre Voldemort mortelle, il devait avant tout mourir. Il savait qu'il avait transporté l'horcruxe en lui, _avec_ lui. Ainsi, même si le Voldemort de cette époque n'avait pas encore créé son dernier horcruxe, Harry le lui avait 'offert' en remontant le temps. Qu'il soit dans le passé ou dans son temps n'y changeait rien. Lorsqu'il aurait détruit tous les horcruxes, il devrait se tuer…

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Malfoy, juste en face de lui.

-Mhmm, répondit Harry. Non, je réfléchissais, c'est rien… »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda autour d'eux. Le lit l'appelait et il n'avait même plus faim.

« Je suis fatigué, dit-il. Tu préfères quel côté ?

-Le gauche », répondit le blond.

Harry hocha de la tête et alla se coucher à droite. Il faisait encore jour, mais il était si épuisé qu'il ne pensait qu'à dormir. Visiblement, Malfoy était de son avis. Il se leva et alla fermer les rideaux pour ensuite aller ce coucher à ses côtés.

« Si on m'avait dit qu'on dormirait un jour dans le même lit ! »

Malfoy sourit à côté de lui.

« Et si on t'avait dit que tu remonterais le temps pour tuer Voldemort ?

-Je trouve ça encore plus possible que de dormir à côté de toi sans essayer de te tuer ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux.

« Je pense qu'on doit se tenir à carreaux, dit le blond. Je veux dire… On est les derniers. Tu sais mon passé, je sais le tien. Personne, ici, ne peut le savoir. Enfin, si, ils peuvent, mais vaudrait mieux se taire tant qu'on a pas… Enfin…

-Tant qu'on a pas tué Voldemort, dit sombrement Harry. Je le pense aussi. Inutile d'attirer son attention sur nous plus tôt que prévu, il le fera bien assez vite…

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certain. Deux adolescents qui détruisent ses horcruxes, il le remarquera vite… Surtout si nous tenons un discours anti-Voldemort. On sera vite les ennemis publics numéro un…

-Super ! ironisa Malfoy. Raison de plus pour signer… euh… Une trêve ?

-Une trêve ? demanda Harry. Je pense qu'on pourrait carrément appeler ça un traité de paix.

-Ok, dit Malfoy. Tu n'insultes pas Severus et mes parents, je n'insulte pas tes proches.

-Je pense que ça me va.

-On essaye un minimum d'écouter ce que dit l'autre avant de gueuler…

-Tu parles pour toi, là ? »

Ils se lancèrent tous les deux un regard moqueur.

« C'est ok pour moi, dit Harry en baillant. A demain, Malfoy.

-A demain, Potter. »

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux le dos et, d'un même mouvement, relevèrent la couverture sur leur tête. Bien qu'ils soient surpris de la similitude des gestes, aucun ne prononça le moindre mot et ils s'endormirent en quelques secondes à peine.

**oOo**

**« **Ils sont dans un état !

-Allons, Pompom, soyez discrète, ils dorment ! Les pauvres doivent être épuisés…

-Oui et bien je ne peux pas les soigner convenablement s'ils ne sont pas réveillés !

-Ça peut bien attendre un peu, non ?

-De toute façon, avec un vacarme pareil, on est réveillé depuis un moment ! »

Harry eut un vague sourire en entendant Malfoy parler. Réveiller ? Oh oui, il l'était. Et il était curieux de savoir ce que Dumbledore avait prévu pour eux. Il s'étendit en gémissant et se releva, offrant un sourire au directeur et à l'infirmière. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux en le voyant.

« Merlin, Albus, ce garçon, il ressemble à…

-Je sais, Pompom », répondit le vieil homme.

Au même moment, Malfoy sortit de la couverture et cette fois, l'infirmière cria.

« Et lui, il ressemble à…

-Je sais, Pompom, dit encore Dumbledore. Pourriez-vous les soigner ?

-Techniquement, nous le sommes, répondit le blond. Nous avons bu une potion de soins à retardement. Elle met un mois à agir, au lieu de quelques secondes…

-Mais ça n'existe pas, ces choses là…

-Chez moi, si ! répondit Draco.

-Et bien peu importe ! Vous allez tout de même me boire cette potion. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, ça ne changera rien à votre statut, disons juste que dans un mois, vous vous sentirez particulièrement en forme ! »

Malfoy soupira et attrapa la fiole que l'infirmière lui tendait. Il l'avala sans rechigner, contrairement à Harry qui la fit tourner dans sa main une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il finit par la boire après avoir reçu cinq menaces de mort. Presque aussitôt, la majorité de ses blessures disparurent. Il ne resta que quelques bleus. En se tournant vers Malfoy, il constata que ce dernier était particulièrement en forme. Les blessures en moins, il avait retrouvé un peu plus de sa superbe, bien que ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés gâchent un peu l'air supérieur.

« Bien, Pompom, je vous remercie pour votre aide. »

L'infirmière eut une moue face à la manière fort cavalière du directeur de la congédier mais elle sortit sans discuter. Une fois seuls, le directeur les invita à venir s'asseoir dans les petits canapés, devant la cheminée, ce qu'ils firent.

« Je suppose que vous êtes curieux de savoir ce que je sous-entendais hier, au sujet de votre potentiel départ de Poudlard et je sais que vous avez envie d'avoir des réponses à vos questions, mais j'aimerais d'abord que vous me racontiez un peu votre vie. J'ai besoin d'en savoir un maximum afin d'être sûr de prendre la bonne décision. »

Les deux voyageurs se regardèrent et Malfoy lui fit un geste nonchalant l'invitant à commencer. Harry eut un soupir et demanda d'abord un verre d'eau au directeur. Il allait en avoir besoin !

Il lui fallut plus ou moins quatre heures pour tout raconter. A la fin, il avait bu plus de deux pichets d'eau et même Malfoy avait commencé à bailler, malgré les évènements plus qu'hors du commun. Cependant, Dumbledore, lui, semblait très intéressé.

« Je vois, dit-il, lorsque Harry se tut enfin. Intéressant… Et vous, Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Le blond soupira et se redressa un peu. Harry, lui, en profita pour s'affaler dans le divan. Il n'était pas au courant non plus de la vie de son ancien ennemi, et il fut assez surpris d'entendre son enfance. C'était très loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Malfoy avait eu une vie de famille simple. Il n'avait pas passé son temps à apprendre '_mille et une manières pour tuer un moldu_'. Il fut bien entendu plus intéressé par les derniers évènements, même si l'entendre parler de ses tortures ne l'avait pas particulièrement réjoui.

« Je vois, dit encore le directeur, une heure plus tard. Vous êtes sensiblement différent. »

Ils approuvèrent tous les deux d'un même mouvement de tête.

« Et donc, il y a un basilic sous l'école ?

-Oui, répondit Harry. Et je n'ai aucune envie d'aller le tuer encore une fois !

-Oui, j'imagine bien ça… Je pense que nous pourrions le laisser tranquille pour l'instant… Et vous parlez Fourchelangue… intéressant… »

Harry gigota nerveusement. C'était une particularité qu'il détestait mettre en avant.

« Quant à vous, Monsieur Malfoy, vous semblez avoir de bonne dispositions en potions, en botanique mais également en magie noire… Très intéressant… »

Le vieux directeur sembla réfléchir un long moment.

« Oui, je pense qu'elle acceptera…

-Que qui acceptera ? » demanda Harry.

Dumbledore les regarda tous les deux.

« Messieurs, j'ai écouté tout ce que vous m'avez raconté hier et aujourd'hui avec un vif intérêt. Après tout, vous êtes envoyés ici pour empêcher un mage noir de tuer la majorité des sorciers et d'étendre une domination dictatoriale sur notre monde. Dis ainsi, c'est assez effrayant, en fait. J'ai conscience que votre… mission est de la plus haute importance, mais je réalise également que dans l'état actuel des choses, elle est irréalisable. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Même si vous connaissez bien Voldemort, vous ignorez tous les deux ce qu'il fait actuellement. Vous ne savez pas précisément combien d'horcruxes sont créés. Vous ignorez même où ils se trouvent avec précision. Peut-être Voldemort les a-t-il sur lui ? Ou peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, vous ignorez où ils sont. Vous savez juste avec certitude qu'en 1981, ils seront tous en place. Techniquement, donc, vous ne devriez pas entrer en scène avant 1981.

-Mais », commença Harry.

Dumbledore l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Je sais, dit-il. Vous avez des personnes à aider. Vos parents. Severus Snape… Et d'autres encore, je n'en doute pas. Cependant, jouer avec le temps est dangereux et à trop vouloir sauver de monde, vous risqueriez d'échouer. Je vous propose donc cela. Laissez-moi la charge de veiller sur vos parents et sur Severus Snape pendant votre absence. Je m'occuperais d'eux…

-Notre absence ? Demanda Malfoy. Et où comptez-vous nous envoyer ?

-Chez une de mes amies, répondit le directeur. Il m'est évident que vous êtes tous les deux de puissants sorciers, mais vos talents ont été négligés. Parce que vous étiez sans arrêt en danger, ou parce que vous n'avez pas jugé utile de les développer. Or, je pense que vous en aurez besoin, dans les années à venir. Cette personne, j'en suis certain, sera tout à fait capable de vous aider à développer vos forces.

-Nos forces ? demanda Harry.

-Vous, plus que Draco, devriez avoir conscience de cela, Harry. Vous avez une certaine puissance, en vous, je l'ai remarqué dès que je vous ai aperçu dans le parc. Seulement, elle est étouffée, au fond de vous. Tout comme monsieur Malfoy. Je pense donc qu'il serait bon que vous vous retiriez un peu, que vous alliez retrouver cette personne. En outre, je puis vous assurer qu'elle vous sera d'une grande aide. Elle connaît parfaitement le monde de la magie, qu'elle soit blanche ou noire. Elle connaît même les horcruxes et sait donc comment les détruire sans risque.

-Si une telle personne existe, pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas aider dans notre époque ? demanda Harry.

-Peut-être parce qu'elle était morte ? proposa Dumbledore. Je ne vois que cette raison pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. »

Harry ne put qu'approuver. Si cette personne en savait autant sur la magie, Voldemort avait du la tuer rapidement.

« Ptain, il a raison, grogna Malfoy. Severus m'avait prévenu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est chiant ! »

Harry sursauta en l'entendant parler et il éclata de rire. C'était vrai ! Dumbledore avait toujours la mauvaise habitude d'avoir raison.

« Il n'y a pas que pour vous entraîner que je veux vous éloigner. Vous le savez, vous ressemblez énormément à vos parents. Je me doute que vous aimeriez les rencontrer, mais ils ne sont que des enfants. Ils ne se regardent pour l'instant qu'avec mépris ou méfiance. Débarquer maintenant et leur dire « bonjour papa, bonjour maman », risque de vous empêcher de naître. Oh vous ne disparaîtrez pas dans cette époque, mais ce serait dommage, non ? Et bien entendu, il y a la loi…

-La loi ? » demanda Malfoy.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Changer le cours du temps est formellement interdit, souffla-t-il. Une de mes amies m'a dit que c'était l'une des règles fondamentale du monde de la magie.

-C'est exact, dit Dumbledore. Et elle est punissable de mort. Je préférais donc vous éloigner. En 1981, vous serez âgé de 27 ans… Et donc, beaucoup moins reconnaissable.

-Nous ne pouvons pas arriver seulement en 1981, intervint Harry. Nous avons besoin de temps pour trouver les horcruxes. »

Le vieux directeur sembla réfléchir.

« Et je veux sauver Severus ! » intervint Malfoy.

Cette fois, Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

« Je me charge de monsieur Snape, dit-il.

-Non, répondit Malfoy. Il ne vous fera pas confiance. Je sais comment procéder avec lui. J'accepte d'aller là où vous voulez, mais il faut au moins que je revienne avant la fin de sa septième année. En fait, il faudrait que je sois ici pour la septième année. Peu importe le moyen, il le faut…

-Ça nous laisse six ans d'entraînement, dit Harry. C'est suffisant. Je commencerais alors à chercher les horcruxes et à défier Voldemort.

-Le défier ? Demandèrent les deux autres d'une même voix.

-Distrait par moi, il pensera moins à tuer, souffla le brun.

-T'es suicidaire, avoue-le, se moqua Malfoy.

-Pas exactement, répondit Harry, bien que fort sombre. Je n'ai juste pas envie de rêver encore et encore de mort et de torture… »

En parlant, il passa une main sur sa cicatrice.

« La personne chez qui je compte vous envoyer pourra vous aider pour ça, dit Dumbledore. Bon, c'est d'accord. Je vous y envoie pour six ans, mais il va falloir changer votre apparence. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent.

« Changer ? demanda Malfoy.

-Au moins la couleur de cheveux, dit le Directeur. Physiquement, je ne doute pas que vous changerez, avec l'entraînement qu'elle vous donnera. Mais vos cheveux sont beaucoup trop caractérisés. Même si vous vieillissez et vous musclez, vous ressemblerez trop à vos deux pères. Il faudrait vous teindre les cheveux… »

Malfoy sembla avaler une pastèque entière alors qu'Harry regardait une mèche noire tombant sur ses yeux.

« J'ai le choix pour la couleur ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tant que ce n'est pas auburn », dit le directeur.

Harry eut un léger rire.

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas… D'accord, je changerais. Dans six ans, nous reviendrons ici et vous vous demanderez qui nous sommes !

-Hé, minute, je ne veux pas changer, moi ! intervint Malfoy.

-Si tu veux aider Snape, il le faudra bien, signala Harry. De toute façon, on a six ans pour déterminer ça. Ça nous laisse du temps… La question que je me pose actuellement, c'est… Quelle excuse allez-vous donner pour accueillir deux étrangers dans votre école dans six ans ? En temps de guerre ? »

Dumbledore eut un large sourire qui ne les rassura guère.

« Vous saurez le moment venu, dit-il. Bon… Je vous ai apporté des vêtements. Je vous rappelle que c'est Noël et que Minerva désire plus que tout vous interroger… Donc, habillez-vous et rejoignez-nous dans la Grande Salle. Officiellement, vous êtes Ash Promise et Drake Manfred. Deux adolescents envoyés par une vieille amie américaine. Vous faites une escale ici, avant de rejoindre Augustus Poiret, un ami qui habite en Bulgarie.

-C'est lui qui va nous entraîner ? demanda Draco.

-Non, mais je ne veux pas dire qui va vous recevoir. Même si Voldemort n'est pas encore ici, il pourrait apprendre que je lui ai envoyé deux apprentis et ce ne serait pas bon pour nos affaires. Si tout va bien, vous serez parti pour la rentrée et vous n'aurez donc pas à croiser vos parents. Sur ce, Messieurs, habillez-vous. Je vous attends pour le dîner ! »

Et sans attendre, il quitta leur chambre d'un pas joyeux. Les deux voyageurs se regardèrent d'un air las.

« Et ben ça promet… Six ans d'entraînement et une nouvelle couleur de cheveux… Et un nom ridicule… Vraiment, parfait ! Parfait !

-C'est toi qui a choisi les noms, signala Harry.

-C'était provisoire !! »

Le brun sourit en haussant les épaules. Il s'approcha du tas de vêtements et reconnu de vieux uniformes de Poudlard.

« Génial, je vais mettre de vieille frusque, grogna Malfoy. De vieille frusque portant le… Ah non, pas question ! »

Harry se tourna vers lui et regarda l'emblème. Il éclata aussitôt de rire. Le repas promettait d'être drôle !

A suivre…


	4. Augustus Poiret

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**PS :** Ceci se passe avant le tome 7.

**Note de l'auteur :** et me revoilà ! Bonne année à tous et toutes ! J'espère que vos fêtes ce sont biens déroulées ! Mieux que les miennes, en tout cas (on m'a volé veste et sac à ma soirée du nouvel an… Ou comment gâcher, en 5 minutes, 8 heures d'amusement ! loll). Enfin, personne n'est mort, je ne vais pas me plaindre ! Surtout que cette année commence sur les chapeaux de roue pour moi avec un nouveau job (je commence le 4), un rendez-vous (… ai peur…) et… Et mon compte en banque déjà vide, vu que j'ai du emprunter de l'argent à mon père pour me racheter les objets volés… loll

Sinooon ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. L'histoire stagne un peu, mais elle va accélérer dans… deux chapitres (dans un mois, en gros, vu que publie toutes les deux semaines ! lolll). J'espère toutefois que cela va vous plaire !

Bonne nouvelle, _**j'ai terminé cette semaine le chapitre 20**_ ! Je vais donc me lancer dans le chapitre 21 !

Autre bonne nouvelle, Comme punition d'avoir obligé une amie à lire cette fic en entière (je voulais un avis et elle a été torturée par le couple de Harry et de…), me voilà obligé de faire une HPDM avec, comme personnage principal, un loup viril (c'était sa demande particulière). Cela dit, cela m'arrange bien, car je voulais également vous offrir un HPDM comme fic d'adieu. Je me retrouve donc avec deux fics d'adieu… Punaise, ma retraite me semble loiiiin !

Je ne sais toujours pas quand arrivera cette histoire sur le net, car j'essaye de l'avancer un maximum… mais elle arrivera, je peux vous l'assurer !

Bref ! Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews qui m'ont bien fait plaisir !

On se revoit le… **16 janvier** !

**Chapitre 3 ****: **Augustus Poiret

La Grande Salle décorée pour Noël, en vingt ans, avait bien changée. Alors qu'à l'époque de Voldemort, elle ne portait aucun sapin et que le plafond magique ne laissait entrevoir que de lourds nuages et de la pluie, en 1971, elle déversait une fine poudre de neige et d'énormes sapins enjolivaient la salle. Harry eut un large sourire en apercevant tout ça. A ses côtés, les mains dans les poches et une mine boudeuse, Malfoy avançait en traînant la patte.

« Allons, Drake, dit Harry, souriant. Ne fais pas cette tête. Ce sont des vêtements d'emprunt… Et puis, tu es presque parvenu à arracher l'écusson, ça ne se voit pratiquement pas…

-Arrête ton charre, Promise, répondit Malfoy. Ça se voit ! Bon sang, heureusement que mon père n'est pas là, il en aurait fait une crise cardiaque ! »

Harry pouffa légèrement. Il portait l'emblème des Serdaigle et même si rien n'était plus éloigné de sa véritable maison, il n'en avait pas honte. Malfoy, par contre, maudissait vertement l'écusson décoré d'un blaireau qui était resté fermement cousu sur sa robe.

« Quelle honte, quelle honte !

-Drake, souris ! s'exclama Harry. Même si techniquement, nos parents ne sont pas là, leurs professeurs, eux, le sont. Et avec une moue pareille, je ne doute pas qu'ils reconnaîtront ton père rapidement !

-Tu peux bien parler avec tes binocles et tes cheveux !

-Je ne peux pas enlever mes lunettes, mais toi, tu peux sourire. Allez ! »

Le blond soupira mais finit par offrir un large sourire totalement faux. Harry rit légèrement et continua d'avancer. Les quatre tables étaient totalement vides, mais celle des professeurs était largement remplie. Tout le corps professoral les regardait avancer, ainsi que les quatre élèves qui étaient restés.

« Drake, Ash ! s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore. Nous vous attendions ! Asseyez-vous ! »

Harry obéit et prit la première chaise qu'il vit. Il se retrouva donc assis à côté d'un homme mince et grand. Il devait bien atteindre les deux mètres. Juste en face de lui, le professeur Slughorn lui offrit un large sourire.

« Bonjour mon garçon, dit-il. Vous êtes… ?

-Ash Promise, répondit Harry. Enchanté.

-Horace Slughorn, répondit l'autre. Je suis le directeur de la maison Serpentard et le professeur de potion. Aimez-vous les potions ?

-Un peu, répondit Harry. Je n'étais pas très doué avec mon premier professeur, mais le second semblait croire que je possédais un quelconque talent…

-Vraiment ? demanda l'homme. Voilà qui est intéressant. Et qui étaient vos professeurs ? »

Harry se sentit blanchir aussitôt, ce qui attira l'attention du professeur Dumbledore.

« Allons Horace, laissez ce jeune homme se servir. Il semble mourir de faim.

-Oh oui, désolé…

-Cela dit, intervint le professeur McGonagall, je ne sais toujours pas d'où vous venez.

-D'Amérique, répondit Malfoy.

-C'est Amélia Geer qui me les envoies, intervint Dumbledore. Ils sont seulement de passage, Augustus doit venir les chercher bientôt…

-Augustus ? demanda McGonagall. Poiret ? Ce vieux fou ?

-Allons, Minerva, un peu de respect pour Augustus. Il est vrai qu'il n'a pas toujours de brillantes idées, mais il n'est pas fou pour autant… »

Dumbledore passa le plat de purée à un Harry intéressé par la conversation.

« Pas fou pour autant ? Demanda McGonagall. Nous parlons bien de Augustus Poiret ? Celui qui a réussi à faire exploser un des coffres de Gringotts ? Celui qui s'est amusé à tenter de dresser un dragon afin d'en faire son… comment déjà ? Son cheval ?

-Moui, je dois admettre qu'il n'a pas toujours de bonnes idées, mais c'est un grand sorcier. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est une demande d'Amélia, je ne peux pas vraiment discuter, n'est-ce pas ? »

La directrice des Gryffondor sembla se contenter de cela et marmonna. Harry, lui, se demanda vaguement s'ils allaient rester un peu avec ce Augustus Poiret avant d'aller rencontrer leur mystérieux entraîneur. A la tête de Malfoy, il le craignait visiblement !

« Alors vous allez pas rester ? demanda le petit Gryffondor qui était présent.

-Non, répondit Malfoy. Nous avons un long voyage à faire.

-C'est cool, ça ! dit le Serdaigle. J'aimerais bien voyager, moi aussi !

-Chez les moldus, certaines écoles organisent des voyages d'études, intervint Harry.

-C'est vrai ? demanda le Serdaigle. Ils en ont de la chance !

-Ben, ça dépend, fit le brun. Car si la destination ne te plait pas, tu n'as pas le choix, le voyage est obligatoire, donc, tu dois t'y rendre.

-Mais comment peut-on ne pas aimer une destination ?

-Imagine que le voyage soit en plein dans le cratère d'un volcan ! dit un Poufsouffle.

-C'est impossible ça !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Mais parce que c'est dangereux !

-Et alors ? »

Les adultes rirent face à leur dispute.

« En fait, je pensais plus à un lieu où le temps ne serait pas beau, intervint Harry. Ou dans une forêt, par exemple. Vous aimeriez partir en excursion dans la forêt interdite !

-Oh oui ! dit le Gryffondor.

-Oh non ! » s'exclamèrent les trois autres.

Une fois de plus, les rires se déclenchèrent.

« Tu t'entends bien avec les enfants, Ash, signala son voisin de table, l'homme qui faisait bien deux mètres.

-Oui, assez, répondit Harry en souriant. Je les trouve amusant.

-Voilà qui va être utile », dit le directeur.

Tous le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur, mais il se contenta de se servir de poulet et de manger. Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard perplexe. L'étincelle de malice ne leur avait pas échappé.

**oOo**

Poudlard vide pouvait être intéressant lorsqu'on y était élève. Cela permettait de se balader sans trop s'inquiéter. Les moindres recoins du château vous appartenaient. Mais lorsque l'âge adulte se présentait, être seul dans Poudlard s'avérait être un vrai calvaire. Pour Draco et Harry, en tout cas. Bien qu'ils aient enterré la hache de guerre, ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de se gratifier de quelques disputes, surtout dues à l'ennui. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi faire en attendant l'arrivée du fameux Augustus Poiret.

Selon Dumbledore, celui-ci viendrait les chercher avant la fin des vacances de Noël et les emmènerait ensuite chez lui. Là, leur mystérieux entraîneur, un certain Fixe, les conduirait jusque l'endroit où ils vivraient. Le vieux directeur avait obstinément refusé d'être plus précis.

Agacé par une énième dispute avec le blondinet qui lui servait dorénavant de partenaire de combat, Harry était sortit dans le parc, ignorant le froid ambiant. Il portait toujours l'uniforme de Serdaigle qu'on lui avait fourni et ce n'était pas l'idéal pour se promener dans le parc. Alors qu'il avançait dans la neige, il entendit des cris réjouis d'enfants et se dirigea tout naturellement dans cette direction. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Hagrid jouant avec les enfants.

« Hé bien, murmura-t-il en regardant l'épais mur de neige que le demi géant avait construit. Il y en a qui ne s'ennuie pas, ici. »

Il s'installa sur une vieille souche pour les regarder jouer. Rapidement, il éclata de rire face aux mimiques des enfants. Il enviait presque leur innocence. Après un petit instant, Hagrid finit par abandonner les élèves et s'approcha de lui.

« Bonjour, Ash, dit-il.

-Bonjour, Hagrid, répondit Harry, souriant. Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-Très bien… Je m'ennuie un peu !

-Oui, Poudlard n'est pas très animé, pendant les vacances de Noël. C'est dommage que tu doives repartir avant le retour des autres élèves. Je suis sûr que tu t'amuserais beaucoup.

-Je n'en doute pas », répondit Harry.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui et aperçut Draco qui venait dans sa direction. Ce dernier se laissa tomber à côté de lui en soupirant.

« C'est là que tu te caches, dit-il, l'air ennuyé. Bonjour, Hagrid.

-Bonjour, Drake. »

Harry retint son rire. Voir Malfoy dire bonjour poliment à Hagrid n'était pas vraiment habituel.

« Arrête de te marrer, toi, siffla le blond. Je fais juste des efforts pour être sympa. On a signé une trêve, non ?

-Je croyais qu'on s'était mit d'accord sur traité de paix ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules.

« C'est la même chose, dit-il, tout en regardant les enfants. Bon sang, la chance qu'ils ont… »

Harry sursauta en l'entendant parler. Il était bien d'accord avec lui, mais c'était étonnant de savoir que Malfoy pensait comme lui.

« Oui, dit-il. J'aimerais bien être comme eux… »

Draco le regarda avec une pointe d'étonnement également mais hocha de la tête.

« Dites, vous avez pas froid ? demanda Hagrid.

-Mhmm ? fit Draco. Oh, non, pas vraiment. Ash est une bouillotte performante…

-Hé ! se plaignit le brun, remarquant alors qu'en effet, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. C'est toi la bouillotte, menteur ! Je crève de chaud chaque nuit à cause de toi ! »

Le blond leva un sourcil moqueur qui rendit Harry nerveux. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ?

« Monsieur Promise ? Monsieur Manfred ? »

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour faire face au professeur McGonagall qui se dirigeait vers eux.

« Oui ? demanda Harry en se levant.

-Augustus est arrivé. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Ils allaient enfin rencontrer le fameux Augustus Poiret ! Voilà qui promettait.

« Bon et bien… Au revoir, Hagrid, dit Harry, en regardant le demi géant.

-Au revoir, répondit l'homme, avec bonhomie. Je suis content de vous avoir rencontré tous les deux. Bonne chance avec lui ! »

Ils le remercièrent puis suivirent la directrice des Gryffondor dans la neige.

« A ton avis, P… romise, il est comment, Poiret ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. On va le savoir rapidement. Mais ce qui m'intéresse le plus, c'est comment est la personne suivante. »

Draco hocha de la tête et tous deux se hâtèrent de rentrer dans le château. Le professeur McGonagall les conduisit au bureau du directeur où ils entrèrent après avoir frappé. Là, un homme d'une assez grande stature, au visage parcouru de fines cicatrices riait à gorge déployée devant un Albus Dumbledore amusé.

« Toujours le mot pour rire, Albus », dit l'homme.

Il s'interrompit en les voyant entrer et les regarda. Ses yeux bruns les scannèrent de haut en bas tandis que Harry et Draco faisaient de même. Augustus Poiret était un homme musculeux, à la charpente épaisse et impressionnante. Il n'était pas bien grand, mais il était physiquement très fort. Harry se demanda vaguement si Hagrid aurait mal après avoir reçu un coup de poing de Poiret ? Il n'en serait même pas étonné.

« Voilà donc les deux gars que je dois emmener chez moi pour une journée. Et béh… Ils sont maigres comme des coucous. Tu les nourris, tes élèves ?

-Oui, très bien même. Mais ceux-là sont à pars.

-Alors ça, je m'en doute, si je dois les confier à Tu-Sais-Qui… »

McGonagall fronça les sourcils en l'entendant parler.

« Mais bon, je discute pas les ordres, surtout si c'est toi qui demande. Alors les mioches, vous êtes prêt à partir ?

-Oui, répondit Harry.

-Faut bien, répondit Draco.

-Ben alors on va y aller. J'ai laissé notre moyen de transport dehors, devant les grilles.

-Oh, professeur, ma boîte… »

Harry se tut en voyant le directeur la lui indiquer de la main.

« J'ai prit la liberté de remettre l'objet à sa place. Il t'attendra là, je pense que c'est mieux… Si son propriétaire devait… 'demander' à quelqu'un de venir voir s'il est toujours là et que ce n'était pas le cas, cela pourrait être mauvais, tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils puis hocha de la tête.

« Si, je crois, dit-il. Veuillez bien sur lui.

-Je le ferais, promis le directeur. Bonne chance à vous. Je vous attends le 1er septembre en 1977. A bientôt.

-A bientôt ! »

Augustus Poiret ne les avait pas attendus. Il avait déjà quitté le bureau et Harry et Draco durent se dépêcher de faire de même.

« Tu te rends compte qu'on part avec un gars qu'on ne connaît même pas rejoindre un autre gars qui s'appelle Fixe on ne sait où ?

-Je m'en rends compte, répondit Harry.

-Et ça ne t'effraie pas ?

-Non, pas vraiment…

-T'es un malade, on te l'a déjà dit ? »

Harry eut un simple rire en réponse. Ils surgirent à l'extérieur en même temps et se hâtèrent le long du chemin menant au portail. Augustus Poiret n'était pas loin devant eux.

« A ton avis, c'est quoi le moyen de transport ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Tant que ce n'était pas un dragon…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grille, pourtant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. A côté de lui, Draco avait blêmit, du moins, si c'était possible.

« Ash… C'est une blague, hein ?

-J'en ai pas l'impression, Drake…

-Mais…

-On a pas le choix.

-Oui mais…

-Non ! »

Le blond poussa un long, long soupir.

« Pitié, dit-il. Tout sauf ça !

-T'as peur des hippogriffes, mon gars ? demanda Augustus. Si c'est le cas, tu devrais peut-être pas aller t'entraîner chez Fixe…

-Je n'ai pas peur ! intervint le blond. Disons juste que les hippogriffes et moi ne sommes pas… en bon terme. »

Harry émit un rire alors qu'il saluait un des hippogriffes. Celui-ci répondit aussitôt et le brun put s'en approcher.

« Tu es ridicule, Drake, dit-il. Ce n'est pas dangereux, un hippogriffe. Il suffit de les saluer avant tout !

-Mets la cape qu'il y a sur lui, intervint Augustus, alors qu'Harry allait monter. On va jusqu'en Bulgarie et tu risques d'avoir froid. »

Le brun hocha de la tête et se couvrit de l'épaisse cape violette qui se trouvait sur l'animal. Aussitôt, une sensation d'intense chaleur l'entoura et il frémit de satisfaction. La magie était vraiment incroyable. Sans hésitation, il sauta sur le dos de l'hippogriffe, étonné de sentir une petite selle sous lui. Augustus avait pensé à tout.

« Allez, blondinet. Suffit de t'incliner et tout ira tout seul ! »

Draco lui lança un regard haineux puis soupira. Méfiant, il s'approcha du dernier hippogriffe libre et s'inclina. Il attendit au moins cinq minutes que le poulet sur patte daigne lui répondre et il s'approcha, toujours aussi méfiant.

« Caresse-le un peu, intervint Harry, juché sur sa propre monture. Il a remarqué que tu te méfiais alors il en fait autant. Allez ! »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel mais il obéit et passa une main tremblante sur le cou de l'animal. Il sursauta en sentant la douceur des plumes et l'hippogriffe tourna vivement sa tête vers lui. Draco eut un vague mouvement de recul mais voyant qu'il n'était pas attaqué, il continua sa caresse. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, ce n'était pas désagréable du tout. Bien vite, il prit plaisir à passer sa main sur le cou de la créature, puis sur son dos. Voyant cela, Augustus s'approcha.

« C'est bon, tu peux monter, il te fait confiance. Mets la couverture sur toi avant ! »

Le blond obéit et s'enroula dans la couverture. Puis, bien qu'avec une petite hésitation, il finit par grimper sur l'hippogriffe. Celui-ci poussa un cri perçant mais il ne rua pas. Draco se détendit doucement et gigota un peu pour trouver une bonne position.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous installé, on va y aller. Accrochez-vous bien et ne vous endormez pas ! C'est parti ! »

Il frappa trois fois dans ses mains et, d'un mouvement souple, les trois hippogriffes décolèrent. Draco et Harry poussèrent tous les deux un cri de surprise. Le premier était plus inquiet alors que le second était clairement réjoui, mais ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. Ils étaient trop occupés à regarder Poudlard s'éloigner. Ils ne le reverraient plus avant six ans, si tout se passait bien.

**oOo**

Le château avait vite disparu du paysage, bien qu'ils aient tous les deux forcés sur leurs yeux pour le voir aussi longtemps que possible. Ils savaient que quitter Poudlard serait dur, surtout qu'ils avaient tous les deux hâte de remplir leur mission. De tuer Voldemort, une bonne fois pour toute. Mais les paroles de Dumbledore étaient sages et ils acceptaient de partir pour revenir plus fort, plus prêt.

Même s'il savait que les hippogriffes volaient vite, Harry avait conscience qu'ils n'arriveraient pas en Bulgarie avant un bon moment. Il fut surpris également que le ministère autorise ce genre de vols. Son étonnement fut rapidement éteint : Augustus leur demanda de voler au-dessus des nuages après un bon quart d'heure et ils montèrent plus haut encore.

Pour avoir un jour dérobé une voiture capable de volée, Harry fut heureux d'avoir les couvertures magiques, sans quoi, il ne doutait pas qu'ils seraient gelés rapidement. Surtout qu'il ne devait pas faire très chaud en Bulgarie !

Le vol, le mouvement des ailes des hippogriffes et le vent ne permettaient aucune conversation, ce qui l'agaçait profondément. D'abord parce qu'il s'ennuya rapidement, ensuite, parce qu'il mourrait d'envie de poser des millions de questions sur le dénommé Fixe. Qui était-il ? Comment leur entraînement allait-il se passer ? En savait-il vraiment assez sur les horcruxes ? Pourrait-il enlever celui qu'il avait dans le corps sans mourir ?

Cette question, plus que les autres, le rongeait. Harry n'avait aucune envie de mourir, au contraire. Il voulait vivre, surtout en sachant qu'il avait une chance pour sauver ses parents, son parrain, Remus et tous les autres. Bien sûr, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Il ne serait pas ami avec Ron et Hermione. Il ne pourrait probablement jamais appeler James et Lily Potter 'papa et maman'. Mais il pourrait les connaître. Il pourrait parler avec eux. Les regarder l'éduquer lui… Comme il serait étrange d'avoir un petit Harry Potter sous les yeux. Se voir grandir, mûrir entourer de ses parents… Et si par malheur ceux-ci mourraient, il l'éduquerait lui-même ! Pas question de se confier à Pétunia et Vernon ! Après tout, lui aussi avait le sang de sa famille dans les veines ! Il pourrait très bien s'occuper de lui-même, Merci !

Mais pour cela, il devait vivre. Il devait vaincre la chose qu'il avait en lui. Vaincre Voldemort… Un frisson d'excitation le saisit et il dut se retenir de gronder méchamment. Cette fois, il y arriverait. Il avait plus qu'une longueur d'avance sur le mage noir. Il savait précisément où était chaque horcruxe. Et surtout, il savait les détruire. Il n'échouerait pas comme la dernière fois… Parce que cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de retour possible. Il n'y aurait pas une seconde remontée du temps.

« On est au-dessus de l'océan ! cria Augustus, le faisant sursauter. Alors si vous avez la bonne idée de vouloir tomber, ne le faites pas maintenant ! »

Harry éclata de rire en l'entendant. Cet homme semblait vraiment particulier. Il se demanda vaguement comment il allait mourir. Après tout, s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, c'était pour une bonne raison, non ? Son visage s'assombrit. Pourrait-il faire face aux cauchemars que lui donnerait le Voldemort de cette époque ? Leur lien était-il également présent, dans ce passé ? Il craignait que oui, ce qui ne le rassurait pas.

Poussant un soupir, il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. Ce dernier était accroché à son hippogriffe et regardait droit devant lui, l'air pensif. Depuis qu'ils avaient voyagés ensembles et même s'ils avaient eu quelques vaines altercations, Harry avait tout de suite remarqué le changement. Draco était calme, silencieux. Oh bien sûr, il était toujours aussi arrogant et prétentieux, mais il ne méprisait plus. Il ne regardait plus personne comme s'ils valaient moins que lui. Quoi qu'il ait vécu dans les cachots de Voldemort, cela l'avait profondément changé.

_« Lui aussi, il est tout seul, dorénavant… »_

Harry frissonna. Ils étaient seuls, c'était vrai. Aucun des deux n'avait de proches actuellement. Ils étaient les derniers survivants d'une époque qui ne verrait jamais le jour. Ce simple fait les poussait à bien s'entendre. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de définitivement couper le dernier lien les unissant à leur passé.

_« En tout cas, il est tout à fait supportable, maintenant… Je me demande combien de temps cela va durer… »_

Sentant son regard sur lui, Draco tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et Harry balaya sa question d'un mouvement de la main. Ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de parler pendant le voyage. Et puis il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avouer au principal intéressé qu'il voulait le garder auprès de lui aussi longtemps que possible parce qu'il se sentait seul… Non, surtout, il ne devait _jamais_ dire ça à Draco Malfoy !

**oOo**

Augustus leur donna l'ordre de descendre vers la terre alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment. Les yeux d'Harry se fermaient tous seuls et il se demanda vaguement s'ils étaient déjà arrivés. La Bulgarie était loin, mais les hippogriffes volaient très vite. Avec un peu de chance, ils allaient pouvoir dormir dans des lits chauds.

En effet, alors qu'ils quittaient la protection des nuages, Harry aperçut une épaisse et sombre forêt enneigée. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, il devina un triangle de lumière que diffusait une petite maison. Augustus fit un signe et les hippogriffes se précipitèrent vers la maison. Harry resserra sa prise sur le cou de la créature et il entendit Malfoy gronder d'inquiétude non loin. Quand ils touchèrent le sol, Harry faillit tomber. Il ne dut sa tenue qu'à son corps tétanisé sur la selle. A ses côtés, Draco ne semblait pas en meilleure forme.

« Voilà, on est arrivé, dit Augustus. Pfiou ! Allez les jeunes, on se lève ! Je suis sûr qu'un repas chaud et un lit vous conviendra mieux que ça ! »

Groggy, ils regardèrent Augustus sauter souplement de sa monture. Il était en pleine forme et chantonnait comme s'ils avaient fait une simple randonnée.

« On a l'air de deux vieillards, souffla Draco, à ses côtés. Surtout quand on le voit autant en forme ! »

Harry approuva fortement. C'était vrai, il se sentait vieux, quand il regardait Augustus. L'homme avait enlevé la selle de son hippogriffe. Il avait vaguement jeté un sort et l'instrument était parti vers la maison tout seul.

« Allez, les jeunes, on descend ! »

C'est en gémissant et en grognant qu'ils finirent par descendre. Augustus ne tarda pas à débarrasser les deux animaux de leur selle. Ensuite, il leur ordonna de rentrer chez eux et les trois hippogriffes obéirent en piaffant. Ils disparurent dans la forêt, sous les yeux épuisés mais reconnaissants de Draco et Harry.

« Pour un premier vol, c'était cool, bailla le blond. Long, fatiguant, mais cool.

-Ouais, répondit Harry. Je suis crevé, bon sang… »

Son voisin hocha de la tête fortement.

« Et vous avez dix-sept ans ? Demanda Augustus, en les regardant. Vous n'êtes pas très résistant. Fixe va avoir du boulot, avec vous ! »

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent d'un air inquiet : l'entraînement promettait d'être vraiment pénible !

Augustus haussa les épaules et d'un geste de la main, il leur indiqua la maison. Aucun des deux ne bougeant, il souffla et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Aussitôt, ils lui emboîtèrent le pas.

La maison d'Augustus était assez belle et chaleureuse. Quand ils entrèrent, ils eurent tous deux l'impression qu'une vague de chaleur et de douceur les entourait. Aussitôt, ils se détendirent, au grand soulagement de leurs muscles courbaturés.

« Vous devez crever la dale, dit Augustus. Mon elfe a sûrement fait de quoi bouffer, venez ! »

Les deux garçons n'hésitèrent plus à le suivre dans le couloir de l'entrée puis dans le salon. Là, une table avait été dressée pour trois personnes. Elle regorgeait d'aliments fumants qui avaient l'air délicieux. Les deux garçons eurent du mal à attendre l'autorisation de leur hôte pour s'asseoir et se jeter sur la nourriture.

« Elle va pas s'enfuir, leur dit Augustus. Mangez plus doucement, vous allez être malade ! »

Ils obéirent, bien que difficilement. Tout était délicieux. Bien trop, délicieux… ils n'arrivaient plus à s'arrêter et bien vite, la peau de leur ventre leur sembla tendue à l'excès alors que leur bouche refusait de s'ouvrir pour avaler autre chose.

« Hé béh… C'est ce que je disais, il vous nourrit pas, le vieux ! »

Les deux garçons rirent en l'entendant parler de Dumbledore.

« Mais bon, c'est un bon sorcier, donc, on va pas critiquer, hein… Buvez, maintenant… »

Deux magnifiques coupes apparurent devant leur assiette.

« C'est du vin, dit Augustus. Je le fais moi-même. Il paraît qu'il a des vertus digestives… Moi, j'en sais rien, je le bois et c'est tout ! Mais avec tout ce que vous avez bouffé, vous risquez de gerber pendant la nuit… Alors buvez bien ! »

Une fois encore, bien qu'avec plus de précautions, ils obéirent. Le liquide rouge leur sembla bon et sucré et ils avalèrent l'entièreté de leur coupe sans s'arrêter.

« Fixe devrait être là demain, leur dit Augustus. Sauf si elle vient à pied, mais j'en doute… Enfin, bref. En attendant, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Vous avez l'air crevé ! »

Il se leva pour les guider dans la maison et Harry, comme Draco, eut l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se lever, tant il se sentait bien. Son estomac était plein, le vin lui avait donné une sensation de bien être et de somnolence. Il le suivit pourtant, tant bien que mal.

« Vl'a votre chambre, dit Augustus. J'en ai que deux, donc, vous allez dormir ensemble. Ça vous va ? »

Ils haussèrent les épaules. Ils avaient dormi ensemble à Poudlard et ça ne les avait pas dérangés. Loin de là. Aucun des deux ne voulait l'avouer, mais dormir avec l'autre avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Effrayé qu'ils étaient par l'inconnu de cette époque, par la perte définitive de leur proche, ils s'accrochaient inconsciemment l'un à l'autre. Être côte à côte pendant la nuit était rassurant.

« Bonne nuit, les mioches, leur dit Augustus. J'ai mis des pyjamas sur votre lit. Reposez-vous bien ! »

Ils hochèrent de la tête et rentrèrent dans la chambre. Elle était plus petite que celle de Poudlard, mais elle dégageait la même sensation de confort et de protection. Sans aucune gêne, ils se dévêtirent et enfilèrent leur pyjama l'un en face de l'autre. Enfin, ils se laissèrent tomber dans le lit. Coucher sur le dos, l'un à côté de l'autre, ils fixèrent le plafond.

« Potter ? chuchota Draco, comme s'il soupçonnait qu'Augustus soit encore là.

-Mhmm ? fit le concerné, les yeux mi-clos.

-T'as vraiment pas peur du tout ? Par rapport à Fixe ? Et Augustus ? Et… Ce qui nous attends ? »

Harry garda un instant de silence. Il fixa le plafond un court instant puis soupira. Doucement, il se tourna vers son voisin.

« Si, j'ai peur, dit-il. Je suis terrorisé. Mais je préfère pas y prêter d'attention… Sinon, ce sera pire. »

A côté de lui, Draco se tourna dans sa direction et hocha de la tête.

« On va s'aider, hein ? Dit-il. Tu m'aideras ?

-Oui, répondit Harry. Et tu m'aideras aussi. »

Le blond approuva et ils sourirent.

« C'est bizarre, murmura Harry. On se raccroche à l'autre comme des désespérés…

-Ah…, chuchota Draco. Tu as remarqué.

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry. Ça me soulage de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à être dépendant de l'autre… »

Draco eut une moue purement malfoyenne et haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent. Harry, lui, se contenta de rire. Il se tortilla un peu pour dégager la couverture de sous son corps et Draco fit de même. Bien vite, ils furent blottis dans les couvertures.

« Bonne nuit, partenaire, dit Harry. Demain, les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

-Bonne nuit, répondit Draco. A demain. »

Ils sourirent tous les deux et fermèrent les yeux. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour s'endormir.

A suivre…

A dans 15 jours ! ^^


	5. Fixe : Vous allez souffrir et aimer ça !

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**PS :** Ceci se passe avant le tome 7.

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello mes petits chats ! Comment allez-vous ? Ne suis-je pas un auteur extraordinaire, vu que même en étant pas chez moi, j'arrive encore à harceler mes amis pour poster ! Et ainsi tenir mon planning… Par contre, pour les reviews, la réponse viendra demain, désolée !

Sur ce, je vous dis rendez-vous le 30 janvier ou tout de suite pour ceux qui liront « Potentiel Alpha ».

Bonne lecture !

**oOo**

Chapitre 4 : Fixe : « Vous allez souffrir et aimer ça ! »

Ils ne furent pas réveillés par des voix. Ni même par une sonnerie quelconque. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient voyagé dans le temps, ce fut un réveil naturel et spontané. A leur grande surprise, ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps. Et à leur plus grande gêne, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs bras s'étreignant presque désespérément.

Ils en rougirent tous les deux et s'écartèrent brutalement. Pendant un long moment, ils refusèrent de croiser le regard de l'autre. Finalement, Draco haussa les épaules.

« Inutile d'en discuter », décréta-t-il.

Harry acquiesça vivement en réponse. Totalement inutile !

D'un même mouvement un peu brusque, ils se levèrent. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir que les vêtements qu'ils avaient portés la veille avaient disparus. A la place, un pantalon de couleur blanche ainsi qu'une longe robe de sorcier de la même couleur les attendaient.

« Euh… On doit mettre ça ? demanda Draco, tout en collant une des robes sur son corps, dévoilant ainsi la coupe assez étrange de la robe (elle était fendue le long des jambes et son tissu était horriblement fin). On risque pas d'avoir froid, ici ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Sans hésiter, il enleva son pyjama pour ensuite attraper le pantalon.

« Je m'inquiète plus du manque de sous-vêtement, dit-il, peu gêné du regard de son partenaire. Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin penser à nous en fournir ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules et, à son tour, se dévêtit. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour s'habiller.

« On dirait des vêtements d'orient, fit pensivement Draco. J'en ai déjà vu, lors d'un voyage avec ma famille… »

Harry se regarda dans le miroir.

« En tout cas, ça nous va bien… Regarde, il y a des ceintures… »

Ils attrapèrent tous les deux une des longues ceintures faite d'un tissu noir. D'un même mouvement, ils la passèrent autour de leur taille.

« On est beaucoup trop synchronisé, ça fout les boules », marmonna Harry.

A côté de lui, Draco eut un ricanement.

« Sans blague, dit-il. Je commence à me demander si on a pas été enchanté… »

Ils sourirent tous les deux avant de se tourner vers la porte.

« Tu crois qu'elle est déjà là ?

-J'en sais rien, répondit Harry. D'un autre côté, j'imagine mal Augustus nous donner ça…Je veux dire, c'est pas vraiment la bonne tenue pour ce pays…

-Donc, on va encore partir.

-Très certainement… »

Ils en étaient encore à fixer la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement.

« Comme je le pensais, vous êtes prêts, s'exclama une voix féminine. Et ça vous va très bien ! »

Ils restèrent totalement immobiles, les yeux écarquillés sur la personne se tenant devant eux. Elle n'était pas belle, ni époustouflante. Elle était, en vérité, d'une banalité à faire peur, physiquement. Si on excluait sa tenue et l'énorme tatouage oriental sur son visage. Ainsi que ses yeux totalement dépourvus de pupille. Et ses cheveux, d'un beau bleu fluorescent. Elle avait un large sourire et une peau brunie par le soleil. Elle semblait… terrifiante, en vérité.

« Voici donc les deux garçons que me confie Dumbledore… Je me demande encore pourquoi, mais nous en parlerons loin des oreilles indiscrètes…

-Sympa le surnom, grogna Augustus, qui se tenait juste derrière elle.

-Mouais mouais, répondit la jeune femme. Et donc, vous êtes ?

-Drake Manfred, répondit Draco, l'air indifférent.

-Ash Promise, enchaîna Harry. Et vous ?

-On m'appelle Fixe et vous en ferez autant, répondit-elle. A présent, dépêchez ! Vous allez prendre un solide petit déjeuner et me dire, pendant ce temps, ce que vous voulez apprendre. Ensuite, vous ferez vos adieux à Augustus et nous partirons chez moi. Je n'aime pas ce pays, il fait bien trop froid !

-T'as qu'à mieux t'habiller », répliqua l'hôte de la demeure.

Fixe répliqua par un « pfu » indifférent et quitta rapidement la chambre. Du reste, Augustus avait raison : Elle était habillée d'un pantalon blanc assez léger. Son haut consistait plus en une sorte de bandage serré qui lui serrait la poitrine. Poitrine assez opulente, qui plus est. Une veste sans manche et assez longue recouvrait le tout. Et, tout comme Harry et Draco, elle marchait sans chaussures.

« Vous venez manger, oui ? »

Ils obéirent spontanément. Sa voix était autoritaire et indiscutable. Aucun des deux n'avait l'idée de lui désobéir.

_« Et ben… ça promet »_, pensa Harry.

_« Je sens que je vais la détester ! »_, ronchonna mentalement Draco.

Ils traversèrent une fois de plus l'entièreté de la maison pour se retrouver dans la salle à manger où un énorme petit déjeuner les attendait. Heureux à l'idée de manger, ils s'installèrent sans manière, contrairement à la veille. Augustus sourit en les voyant faire et alla s'avachir à sa place, celle en bout de table. Fixe, elle, se laissa noblement tomber sur un des sièges restant.

« Pendant qu'on mange, vous allez pouvoir me dire ce que je suis censée vous enseigner… le professeur Dumbledore m'a ordonné de vous prendre sous ma garde pour vous 'apprendre', mais j'aimerais savoir quoi… »

Draco et Harry se lancèrent un regard. Que pouvait-il dire face à Augustus ? Mieux valait parler du plus simple.

« Les sortilèges, la métamorphose, les potions, la défense contre les forces du mal, la médicomagie, la botanique… J'oublie quelque chose ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« J'aimerais apprendre l'occlumencie, ainsi que devenir animagus…

-Bonne idée, répondit aussitôt Draco. Moi aussi.

-J'aimerais aussi mieux m'y connaître en magie noire. Non pas pour l'utiliser, pour pouvoir la contrer… En fait, c'est ce que je veux apprendre : la reconnaître et la contrer. »

Draco approuva férocement.

Fixe les regardait tous les deux avec un grand intérêt, visiblement pensive.

« Rien que ça, dit-elle, amusée. Dumbledore m'a parlé d'une autre chose, mais je comprends que vous rechigniez à en parler devant Augustus… Pour cette chose, cela dit, c'est d'accord… »

Les deux garçons soupirèrent à cette idée : au moins, le vieux directeur ne les avait pas juste envoyés sans rien lui dire… Il avait juste précisé le minimum.

« Bon, dit-elle, tout en se servant de quoi manger. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, cela va être très dur. Autant vous le faire remarquer tout de suite, vous êtes dans un état pitoyable. Tant physiquement que magiquement. Oh, vous avez un grand potentiel… mais ça s'arrête là ! »

Draco et Harry se renfrognèrent tous les deux. Elle n'était décidément pas des plus sympathiques, cette Fixe.

« D'un point de vue physique, vous êtes aussi en forme que deux vieillards. Augustus m'a raconté qu'après une journée à dos d'hippogriffes, vous étiez prêt à vous effondrer. Autant vous le signaler, c'est pitoyable ! »

Une fois encore, les deux concernés grimacèrent de concert. Ils en avaient parfaitement conscience, merci !

« Ainsi, continua Fixe, tout en avalant goulûment une brioche, je ne commencerais pas votre entraînement magique avant au moins un an…

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Harry et Draco en même temps.

-Vous m'avez parfaitement comprise… Avant toute chose, je vais vous entraîner physiquement… Et croyez-moi, je ne vais pas y aller avec le dos de la cuillère ! Vous avez besoin d'une sérieuse remise en forme tous les deux. Pendant la première année, je prévois de vous faire faire du sport. Et pas du sport à la papa, genre abdominaux sympathiques dans le salon… En plus, le terrain devrait beaucoup nous aider…

-Le terrain ? demanda Harry.

-Vous n'avez pas compris avec les vêtements ? J'habite dans un endroit chaud. Très chaud. J'espère que vous supportez bien le soleil… Les premiers jours vont être assez difficiles, vous aurez sûrement l'impression d'étouffer. D'ailleurs, je prévois de vous faire vivre la nuit pendant au moins un mois ou deux…

-La nuit ? s'étonna Draco.

-Le jour, la température peut s'élever jusqu'à 56°… Je doute fort que vous le supporterez tout de suite… Donc, un temps d'adaptation est nécessaire.

-Euh… 56° ? Demanda Harry. Mais vous habitez où ? »

Fixe leur fit un large sourire.

« Dans le Sahara, dit-elle. Vous connaissez ? »

L'air ahuri des deux garçons fit hurler de rire Augustus.

« On croyait… Que vous habitiez près d'ici, répondit finalement Draco.

-Et non, enchaîna Fixe, ravie. Donc, pendant les deux premiers mois, vous aurez droit à un entraînement nocturne. On commencera gentiment par 25 km de course…

-Par semaine ? » demanda Draco.

A la tête de Fixe, ils comprirent aussitôt que ce n'était _pas_ par semaine.

« Par jour, répondit la jeune femme. Et lorsque vous ne vous effondrerez plus sur le sol à l'agonie, je passerais à d'autres exercices. Il faut à tout prix que vous acquériez une forme physique… Vous êtes au stade de grand-père décrépit… Quand vous aurez enfin la forme de deux jeunes hommes de 18 ans, nous passerons à la magie. Ça vous tente, l'art du combat moldus ?

-Oh oui ! s'exclama Harry. Ce serait pratique… »

Fixe acquiesça en souriant.

« En quoi ? demanda Draco.

-Au cas où on serait désarmés, répondit Harry. En outre, cela nous donnera des réflexes bien plus intéressants, lors d'un duel magique…

-On croirait presque que vous vous apprêtez à faire la guerre, signala Augustus.

-C'est plus ou moins ça, répondit Fixe, mystérieuse.

-Dumbledore vous a… Raconté ?

-Non, sinon, je ne vous demanderai pas de m'en parler lorsque nous serons chez moi. Il m'a juste dit de vous entraîner comme si vous étiez des soldats. D'accepter toutes les formations que vous désirerez… Et de vous enseigner ce que je sais… sur vous savez quoi. Sans plus. »

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent doucement de la tête.

« Donc, la première année, je vous fournirais un entraînement sportif. Ça va être tonique et vous allez sans doute beaucoup souffrir. Mais vous y survivrez… Pour la seconde année, disons… La construction de votre baguette magique… La métamorphose et la transformation en animagus. Vous allez devoir travailler un peu votre flux magique, mais ça ne devrait pas nous prendre plus de trois mois.

-Notre flux magique ? demanda Draco.

-Vous comprendrez le moment venu…

-Nos baguettes ? La construction ? Cela veut dire que nous allons faire nos propres baguettes ?

-En effet… C'est une demande de Dumbledore.

-C'est possible ? s'étonna Harry.

-Bien sûr, quand on sait comment faire… Et je sais comment faire ! Je vous apprendrais donc également et vous construirez votre propre baguette. C'est de pair avec le contrôle du flux magique, donc, je les associe. Pour la troisième année, je pense au Vous savez quoi, la botanique et les potions. Eux aussi peuvent être associé facilement. La quatrième année verra arriver les soins médicaux, les sortilèges et la défense. La cinquième année, nous ferons la magie noire et je vous perfectionnerais en magie blanche, pour ce que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de voir, les autres années. Et la dernière année, nous ferons de l'occlumencie. Ça vous va ?

-C'est un programme chargé, répondit Harry. Aurons-nous vraiment le temps de tout faire ? »

Fixe hocha simplement de la tête.

« Sans problème… A raison d'un jour de congé par mois, sans compter Noël et les anniversaires… ça vous fait 16 jours de congé par années… On aura tout le temps… »

A la mine abattue des garçons, Augustus rit une fois encore.

« Je vous avais dit qu'elle était démoniaque, non ?

-Non, vous avez juste dit qu'on aurait du mal, répondit Harry, horrifié. Mais je commence à me dire qu'on y arrivera jamais…

-Pas de défaitisme, allons ! Si Dumbledore vous a confié à moi, c'est que vous en avez les capacités. Nous avons six ans pour faire de vous les sorciers les plus doués d'Angleterre… Bien sûr, je ne pourrais vous enseigner que si vous désirez apprendre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous resterez à votre niveau…

-Nous voulons apprendre », répondit Draco.

Fixe leur fit un léger sourire.

« Parfait, dit-elle… Alors nous allons aller chez moi. Au début, je pensais vous faire faire le voyage à pied, mais je doute que vous y surviviez, vu votre état physique. Nous allons donc prendre un Portoloin… Le temps de le faire et je suis à vous. Nourrissez-vous encore, si vous le désirez. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce d'un pas royal.

Restés seuls avec Augustus, Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard.

« Hé béh… ça promet, dit le blond, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'on va être capable d'apprendre tout ça en six ans ?

-On a bien suivit 6 ans d'enseignement magique… Il n'était pas aussi spécifié, mais nous avons acquis une bonne base. Et puis… Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, non ? »

L'autre approuva muettement. En effet, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils devaient sauver le monde, non ?

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage de Draco. Il ne l'affichait pas par assurance, mais bel et bien pour dissimuler la terreur qui l'avait envahi. Sauver le monde ? Eux ? Des gosses ? Six ans d'études acharnées, d'entraînement magique, seraient-ils suffisants ? Presque nonchalamment, il saisit ses coudes avec ses mains, serrant ses bras autour de lui. Ils ne pourraient jamais ! Sauver le monde ! La bonne blague ! Tuer Voldemort ! Détruire les horcruxes, persuader certains mangemorts de ne pas rejoindre l'un des plus puissant sorcier de ce siècle ! C'était impossible, ils n'y arriveraient jamais !

Un ricanement, près de lui, le fit sursauter. Tournant la tête, il eut la surprise de voir Harry rire. Un rire un peu cynique, mais un rire malgré tout. Pourtant, l'expression angoissée de son visage ne trompa pas Draco : tout comme lui, l'ancien Gryffondor était mort de peur.

« On y arrivera jamais, murmura Draco. On est cinglé, tous les deux. Et Dumbledore est cinglé de croire qu'on pourrait…

-Je suis bien d'accord, répondit Harry, à côté de lui. Mais il faut essayer. »

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux et l'envie de se réfugier dans un coin, seul, les saisit.

« On peut aller dans notre chambre ? demanda Draco. Juste un instant ? »

Augustus, qui les avait écouté, hocha de la tête. Précipitamment, ils se levèrent pour rejoindre la pièce qu'ils avaient occupée pendant la nuit.

« Va pas te faire d'idée, Potter, chuchota Draco, lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent. Ça ne veut rien dire, ok ? C'est juste que…

-La ferme ! », répondit Harry.

Il l'attira contre lui et le serra de toutes ses forces. Draco eut un vague halètement avant de faire pareil.

« Putain, j'ai peur, gémit le blond.

-Moi aussi », répondit Harry.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, incapable de faire et de dire autre chose.

« ASH ? DRAKE ? Le portoloin est prêt ! Ramenez-vous au salon ! »

Les deux garçons soupirèrent de concert.

« On a pas à s'inquiéter de ça avant six ans, chuchota Harry. Concentrons-nous sur notre entraînement. On avisera ensuite, d'accord ? »

Draco hocha de la tête contre lui. Gêné, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

« Aucune honte à avoir, murmura Harry. Après tout, nous sommes les derniers… C'est normal, qu'on s'accroche ainsi l'un à l'autre. »

Draco approuva.

« Je suppose, oui », dit-il.

Il hésita un instant puis se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Si jamais ça recommence…

-Alors on n'a pas à hésiter, coupa Harry. Je viendrais près de toi et tu viendras près de moi. Il n'est pas question ici de fierté masculine, ou de rivalité enfantine. On est en guerre et on est seul. C'est normal qu'on se soutienne, même si ça veut dire avoir un comportement… assez gênant, au demeurant. »

L'autre acquiesça. C'était vrai, après tout… Ils étaient seuls… S'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, c'était normal. A eux seuls, ils représentaient le passé de l'autre. Leur parent… Leurs amis… Ce qu'ils ne récupéraient jamais…

« On va déprimer, si on se bouge pas, signala Draco, tout en se secouant. Je pense qu'on devrait se plonger dans l'entraînement… On verra pour le reste… le moment venu ! »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il se figea.

« Dis… Comment on va faire pour fabriquer une baguette ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules.

« Va savoir, répondit-il. Dans tous les cas, ouvre cette porte ou on va se faire tuer pour l'avoir fait attendre ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire alors qu'il ouvrait le battant. Derrière, Fixe les attendait, tapant du pied.

« Enfin ! Je vous préviens, hors de question de traîner ainsi chez moi ! Quand je vous dis de venir, vous venez… Sinon…

-Sinon ? Demanda Draco.

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! », répondit Fixe, moqueuse.

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard légèrement inquiet, mais ils la suivirent jusqu'au salon. Augustus les y attendait, affalé dans un fauteuil.

« Hé ben les petits gars, dit-il. Bonne chance, vous allez en avoir besoin. Si vous mourrez avant qu'on se revoie, j'ai été content de vous aider ! »

Les deux garçons eurent un léger rire moqueur.

« Aimable, répondit Draco. C'est un sentiment partagé, Augustus.

-Merci de votre aide, dit Harry. Prenez soin de vos hippogriffes… Ils sont très bien dressés. »

L'homme eut un simple sourire appréciateur. Visiblement, il tenait beaucoup à ses animaux.

« Venez ici, les appela Fixe. Nous allons atterrir à 100 mètres de chez moi. Nul doute que vous allez souffrir. Il n'est pas encore midi, mais le soleil tapera très fort. Rassurez-vous, une fois arrivé dans la maison, un sortilège de fraîcheur va vous aider à supporter la chaleur. Généralement, je ne le lance pas, mais vu que vous n'êtes sans doute jamais allé dans le Sahara, ça vaut mieux. Je tiens également à vous prévenir : quand vous allez arriver, vous allez avoir la sensation d'étouffer, de manquer d'air. Ne paniquez pas, laissez-vous le temps de supporter. C'est juste 100 mètres dans le sable. Rien de bien difficile, en théorie. »

Elle ouvrit un énorme sac qu'elle avait jusque là laissé sur le sol.

« Mettez ça, dit-elle, en sortant deux lourdes capes beiges. Couvrez votre tête, sinon, vous risquez d'avoir une insolation ou autre. »

Ils obéirent rapidement, peu rassuré. Cela allait donc être si dur ?

« Voilà, vous êtes paré, dit Fixe, souriante. A présent, nous n'avons plus qu'à toucher le Portoloin, à trois. Prêt ? »

Les deux garçons hochèrent de la tête. Lorsque le trois résonna, ils posèrent la main sur le coussin rouge que Fixe avait enchanté. Aussitôt, la désagréable sensation de tiraillement du portoloin se fit ressentir. Ils disparurent alors du salon d'Augustus.

Les choses sérieuses allaient réellement commencer.

A suivre…

A dans deux semaines !


	6. Le premier allié

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**PS :** Ceci se passe avant le tome 7.

**Note de l'auteur : **Yosh à vous ! Comment allez-vous tous ? Ce soir, contrairement à ce qui était prévu, je ne sors pas (si j'avais pas largué mon mec, je l'aurais fait, mais je l'ai plaqué… passons, voulez-vous ?). Donc, me voici, me voilà et, avec en prime… les RAR (ooh, joie, je vais faire preuve de courage) du chapitre précédent et de CE chapitre. Ouais, je sais, quel excès de zèle, ça va me tuer !

Sur ce, je vous annonce que **_ce chapitre va être soumis à des sauts dans le temps importants_**. Ce n'est pas dans un but de vous perdre, mais bien d'accélérer l'histoire. Vous vous doutez bien que si je raconte les six ans d'entraînement en détail, cette fic fera plus de milles chapitres ! Donc… Lisez bien et je vous dis à… dans deux semaines, **le 13 février** !!

Bonne lecture !

** Chapitre 5 **: Le premier allié

**Juillet 1972**

Le bruit du vent dans les feuilles des palmiers le tira de son sommeil. Comme toujours depuis six mois, Harry ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le visage endormi de son partenaire. Comme toujours depuis six mois, il eut un vague sourire. Qui avait rejoint qui pendant la nuit, voilà la question qu'il se posait. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre, il eut sa réponse : cette nuit, c'était Draco qui s'était glissé en catimini dans son lit. En soit, ce n'était pas un fait rare. En fait, chaque nuit, ils se rejoignaient. Fixe s'en était étonnée, au début. Elle avait supposé – à leur plus grand embarras – qu'ils étaient ensembles, mais ils avaient fermement nié. Ils n'étaient pas ensembles, ils avaient juste besoin l'un de l'autre. Un besoin étouffant mais rassurant à sa manière.

Le clairon démoniaque de Fixe n'avait pas encore sonné, ce qui le soulageait. Il fallait croire qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure de se lever. Il ferma donc les yeux, profitant sans aucune honte de la chaleur de son ami. Il n'avait plus d'hésitation quant à l'appellation qu'il devait donner à Draco. Après six mois de vie commune, six mois de souffrance, de sueur, de courbatures, de lamentations, de disputes, de rires et d'aventures, il pouvait le qualifier, sans hésitation, d'ami. Il faisait encore nuit, ce qui expliquait sa résistance à la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps contre le sien. Avec un peu de gêne, même s'il en avait l'habitude, Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus. Il n'avait jamais partagé cette intimité avec Ron et il en était un peu inquiet. Pourtant, il savait que leur tenue – ou plutôt leur manque de tenue – s'expliquait simplement : une fois le soleil couché, la maison était encore trop imprégnée de chaleur que pour garder un vêtement sur le dos. Et s'ils grelottaient pendant la nuit, le corps de l'autre avait vite fait de les réchauffer.

Il sourit vaguement en détaillant le peu du torse de Draco qu'il parvenait à voir. Tout comme le sien, le corps de son vis-à-vis avait changé. Il s'était musclé et, à la grande surprise de son propriétaire, avait commencé à se dorer légèrement, sous l'insistante chaleur du Sahara. Harry, lui, était brun. Littéralement. Sa peau avait quitté sa couleur blanche pour se parer d'un brun, presque chocolat. Cela avait étonné Fixe qui avait finit par déclarer avec évidence : « La peau des bruns a toujours été plus forte face au soleil ! ». Draco, lui, avait râlé. Il avait commencé par _rosir_ sous le soleil avant d'enfin s'adapter à la présence constante de l'astre.

C'était, selon lui, leur tâche la plus dure : s'habituer au soleil et surtout, à l'horrible et écrasante chaleur. Lors de leur premier jour, les cent mètres les séparant de la maison de Fixe avaient failli les tuer ! Harry se revoyait encore, pleurant presque du manque d'oxygène, franchir le pas de la porte de la sublime maison – qu'il qualifiait plus de palais, d'ailleurs – orientale pour ensuite s'effondrer, le corps secoué de tremblements frénétiques. Draco, lui, s'était tout bonnement évanoui. Des deux, il était le plus fragile, du fait de son emprisonnement et des longs mois de torture.

Les débuts avaient été difficiles et cela, malgré le sort de rafraîchissement et leur entraînement nocturne. Lorsqu'ils avaient enfin été exposés au soleil et qu'ils avaient dû courir sous ce dernier, ils s'étaient tous les deux évanouis. En deux mois, ils avaient pourtant acquis une certaine résistance, mais sous la chaleur du Sahara, ils avaient été aussi faibles que des oisillons. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils effondrés sur le sable brûlant avant d'être enfin capable de faire le tour de la maison en courant sans défaillir ? Harry avait cessé de compter après la millième.

Pour cela, Fixe était intraitable : elle ne leur laissait aucun répit. Elle avait commencé par les faire courir jusqu'à l'inconscience. Puis, quand ils avaient réussi à rester debout, elle leur avait fait faire de la musculation. Chaque séance se terminait par un évanouissement. Elle ne leur laissait pas la moindre chance. Dès qu'ils s'adaptaient à un exercice, elle changeait, les amenant inévitablement à l'épuisement le plus total.

Au début, ils l'avaient détestée. Méprisée. Ils étaient tentés de la tuer pour se venger. Mais peu à peu, son sadisme porta ses fruits. Ils avaient pu admirer les formes physiques se dessiner sur leur corps. Ils avaient noté l'énergie incroyable qui les parcourait de nouveau. Ils se sentaient jeune et résistant. Même s'ils savaient que le pire était à venir. Fixe devait encore leur enseigner le combat moldu. Elle les avait prévenu que son enseignement allait porter sur la vitesse et leur capacité d'esquive. Ils craignaient le pire, vraiment…

Alors qu'il pensait à cela, l'horrible clairon de Fixe résonna dans la maison, lui arrachant une grimace. Draco, lui, poussa un gémissement plaintif. Il ouvrit pourtant les yeux, l'air fatigué. Tout comme lui, il regarda autour d'eux. Il soupira en reconnaissant la chambre de Harry, signe qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir cédé. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu honteux de leur faiblesse mutuelle, mais ils étaient incapables d'y résister. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, tout particulièrement la nuit. Lorsque l'heure de dormir venait, ils étaient incapables de réfréner la peur mais également les cauchemars. Chacun avait sa propre dose de mauvais souvenirs. Et aucun ne voulait l'affronter. Retrouver l'autre, c'était s'assurer une nuit confortable et sans rêve. Ils ne comprenaient d'ailleurs pas ce phénomène, mais ils s'y complaisaient avec une certaine honte.

« Tu es sûr que nous ne pouvons pas la tuer ? demanda Draco, arrachant un rire au brun.

-Je doute fort que Dumbledore apprécie, lui dit-il, tout en s'arrachant aux bras de son partenaire d'entraînement. En plus, nous sommes loin d'avoir fini d'apprendre ! »

Le bond approuva et se redressa à son tour. Tout comme lui un peu plus tôt, il rougit en découvrant sa nudité, mais il haussa les épaules, résolu. A quoi bon être gêné ? Ils s'étaient vus nu un nombre incalculable de fois !

« On ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Elle va se venger, sinon… »

Draco hocha de la tête et quitta le lit puis la chambre pour aller s'habiller. Avec Fixe, chaque minute de retard était payée par un tour de la maison en sprintant !

**oOo**

**Décembre 1972**

Chaque journée était rythmée de la même manière. Ils se levaient, s'habillaient et partaient courir autour de la maison. Au début, ils prenaient le temps de déjeuner. Mais comme ils finissaient par vomir, ils avaient renoncé à prendre un petit déjeuner avant la fin de cet exercice. Ils ne déjeunaient qu'après leur 25 kilomètres journaliers. Alors, seulement, ils mangeaient, dînant plus qu'autre chose. Quand ils avaient terminé – et digéré un minimum – ils étaient envoyés séance tenante dans la salle de musculation ou tout un panel d'exercices pénibles les attendaient. Ils en avaient pour deux bonnes heures de torture. Après, s'ils étaient encore conscients – ce qui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment – Fixe leur enseignait l'art du corps à corps moldu.

Comme ils étaient deux, ils étaient bien entendu l'adversaire de l'autre. Au début, Fixe leur avait juste dit de se battre, histoire de juger de leur capacité. Elle avait vite compris qu'Harry, avec sa petite taille, était très doué pour esquiver. Draco, lui, avait une force physique déstabilisante, ce qui expliquait le talent grandissant du brun pour éviter les coups de poings.

Finalement, après les avoir observé s'envoyer des coups douloureux pendant plusieurs heures, elle s'était décidée à intervenir et à leur enseigner les bases d'un bon corps à corps. Elle n'avait pas de technique proprement dite. Elle leur enseignait juste l'art de l'esquive mais aussi comment donner des coups portant efficacement. Ce n'était pas du karaté ni de la boxe. Disons plutôt un mélange de tout. Etonnement, ils finirent par apprécier cette forme de combat et par s'y livrer avec bonheur. Au bout de la première année, cette forme de combat ressemblait plus à de la danse qu'autre chose.

Autre que la force physique, le combat avait développé entre eux une complicité qu'ils n'avaient jamais imaginé naître auparavant. Harry se surprenait à savoir à la seconde près le mouvement de Draco. Et pas seulement dans le domaine du combat, dans la vie de tous les jours également. Ils étaient tous les deux capables de prévoir l'agissement de l'autre. Et ils agissaient toujours – même plus qu'avant – avec une synchronisation étonnante. Si cela les avait effrayés au début, ils avaient rapidement compris que ce fait était un avantage certain pour leur mission. La confiance qu'ils apprenaient entre eux, bien qu'encore branlante, grandissait doucement au fil du temps. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de ça, de toute façon. Comment repousser le seul être qui pourrait tout connaître d'eux ? Le seul être avec qui ils pouvaient parler de leur passé sans crainte d'être tué pour avoir délibérément enfreint la règle d'or du monde de la magie ?

« Bon ! s'exclama Fixe, un matin. Tout d'abord, joyeux Noël ! »

Ils sursautèrent. Voilà donc le pourquoi de l'absence du clairon matinal ?

« Joyeux Noël », répondirent-ils en cœur.

Fixe eut un simple haussement d'épaule.

« Vous avez appris très vite et je suis fière de vous, dit-elle. J'ai du mal à croire que les deux hommes devant moi étaient si faibles il y a un peu moins d'un an… »

Draco eut une moue ennuyée au rappel et Harry sourit. Pour changer, ils avaient changé ! Harry affichait une carrure solide, bien que fine, en harmonie avec une taille petite – par rapport à Draco, en tout cas. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui tombaient dans le dos. Aucun des deux n'avait pensé à les couper pendant l'année écoulée et ils étaient donc obligés de les attacher. Lorsqu'ils avaient manifesté l'envie de les raccourcir, Fixe les en avait dissuadés.

« Vous devez changer d'aspect physique. Laissez vos cheveux longs. Le moment venu, il sera plus simple de déterminer une coupe de cheveux. »

Leur peau, brunie (pour Harry) ou dorée (pour Draco) par le soleil, rendait leur regard bien plus intense. Tous deux avaient du mal également à se reconnaître, lorsqu'ils croisaient leur reflet. Ils avaient tellement changé. Ils étaient tellement plus forts… Rien à voir avec les adolescents frêles du passé. Ils en étaient fiers.

« Normalement, j'étais censée vous donner un an d'entraînement physique, mais je crois qu'on peut s'arrêter là. Bien sûr, vous courrez toujours 25 kilomètres chaque matin et je ne vous dispense pas de la musculation ou des séances de combat. Mais nous ne feront ça qu'une fois par semaine. Le reste du temps, nous nous consacrerons à la magie. Nous commencerons cela demain. En attendant, passez un bon Noël. J'ai pris la liberté de commander des cadeaux. Nous les ouvrirons plus tard. Vous avez également un message d'Albus. »

Ils hochèrent de la tête. Régulièrement, Dumbledore leur envoyait une lettre. Pour demander de leur nouvelle, mais aussi pour les informer de ce qu'ils se passaient dans le monde sorcier. Il prenait également soin de leur révéler l'avancée de leur parent. Sans surprise, Lucius avait quitté Poudlard en juin, fraîchement diplômé. Narcissa, elle, entamait sa dernière année d'étude. James et Lily étaient entrés en deuxième année. Et tandis que le premier multipliait les bêtises, la seconde faisait preuve d'une grande intelligence. Sous la demande de Harry, Dumbledore les informait également sur Severus, Regulus, Sirius et même Peter. Le brun avait également demandé des nouvelles de Remus. Même s'il savait que son parrain et oncle d'adoption ne risquaient rien, il voulait tout savoir de leur vie. Ces lettres étaient toujours les bienvenues, car elles brisaient la petite bulle qu'ils s'étaient créés au Sahara et leur rappelaient qu'en dehors de leur entraînement, il y avait quelque chose d'important, de crucial, qui les attendait.

A la demande de Harry, Dumbledore n'avait pas commencé la recherche des Horcruxes. Voldemort ne devait pas apprendre qu'ils savaient. Harry avait donc insisté pour qu'il reste discret sur ce sujet. Après tout, ils auraient largement le temps de les chercher lorsqu'ils reviendraient à Poudlard, six ans plus tard.

« Dans six ans, murmura-t-il, attirant l'attention de Draco. J'ai du mal à croire qu'un an s'est déjà écoulé. Enfin, presque un an… »

A ses côtés, le blond hocha pensivement de la tête. Un an déjà… Seulement ? Il l'ignorait. Le temps passait mais semblait s'être arrêté. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'être là depuis une éternité. A d'autre occasion, il lui semblait que ça ne faisait que quelques semaines.

« Ash, dit-il. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi d'un point important… »

Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de s'appeler par leur nouveau nom. Ils devaient s'y habituer, pour le bien de leur mission, mais également de leur nouvelle vie.

« Je t'écoute », lui dit-il, ignorant la présence d'une Fixe attentive.

Draco hésita une seconde puis osa finalement se lancer.

« Je voudrais sauver mon père, dit-il. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose de possible. Père est férocement anti-moldu. Mais je sais aussi que dans les dernières années, il a profondément regretté d'avoir rejoint Voldemort. Je sais qu'il souhaitait ardemment ne pas l'avoir rejoint. Et j'aimerais lui donner la chance de ne pas faire cette erreur. Le convaincre va être difficile, mais j'aimerais essayer. »

Harry resta un instant silencieux. Il s'attendait à cette demande et s'étonnait du temps qu'avait mis son ami à demander.

« Comment le convaincre ? dit-il. As-tu une idée ?

-Oui, répondit aussitôt Draco. Mon père est un opportuniste. Si nous lui démontrons par a plus b qu'il serait perdant à suivre Voldemort, il ne le suivra pas. »

Harry sembla un instant hésitant.

« Mais comment le lui démontrer ? »

Cette fois, le blond eut un sourire qu'Harry qualifia de mesquin. Quoi qu'il ait imaginé, quelque chose lui disait que Lucius Malfoy n'allait jamais oublier cela !

**oOo**

**Mars, Avril, Mai, Juin, Juillet, Août 1973**

Il leur fallut trois mois d'entraînement pour parvenir à contrôler leur flux magique et pour construire « leur baguette magique ». Du reste, ce n'était pas une baguette qu'ils avaient construite, mais une bague. Elles étaient faites de bois et si finement décorées qu'on les aurait dites d'or. A l'intérieur reposait un élément magique unique qui les caractérisait. Pour Harry, il s'agissait de poils de chimère. Afin de rendre la bague réceptive à sa magie, il avait également placé un peu de ses propres cheveux à l'intérieur du bois. Pour Draco, il s'agissait du sang de crabe de feu. Quelques cheveux avaient également été sacrifiés.

Quand enfin, ils furent munis de leur baguette, ils purent commencer leur véritable entraînement magique. Du fait qu'ils avaient des bagues et non plus des baguettes, ils étaient plus difficilement désarmés. Mais, grand avantage, ils donnaient également l'impression de pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Le contrôle du flux magique leur donnait la possibilité de réaliser ce haut miracle magique, mais cela les affaiblissait considérablement. Ils avaient besoin de plus d'entraînement magique pour contrôler cela réellement.

Tout en commençant leur formation pour devenir animagus, ils entretinrent une forte correspondance avec Dumbledore qui finit par se déplacer pendant les vacances de printemps afin de discuter du détournement de Lucius Malfoy. Le plan de Draco était osé, presque impossible, mais du fait de son étroite connaissance de son père, il avait plus de chance de réussir. Pour la bonne marche de leur plan, ils avaient discuté longtemps, pendant toutes les vacances de printemps. Dumbledore avait été sensiblement surpris de découvrir le changement physique de ses protégés. Il avait été encore plus impressionné par leur bague magique et par les progrès fulgurant qu'ils faisaient en métamorphose. S'ils n'étaient pas encore animagus, c'était uniquement du à leur volonté de « bien faire les choses » de bien apprivoiser leur animal magique. Aucun des deux n'avait voulu le révéler. Si Draco avait eu une moue déçue, Harry avait furieusement rougi. Il paraissait honteux et ne voulait manifestement pas révéler rapidement sa forme animale, à la grande surprise de Draco.

Un peu injustement, il avait supposé que Harry aurait une forme cool. Genre : un lion. Ou encore un loup. Quelque chose de représentatif du parfait survivant. Bien sûr, plus d'un an passés en sa compagnie lui avait révélé que non, Harry n'était pas parfait, il n'était pas un héros. Mais il était poursuivi par une chance – et la malchance, il fallait l'admettre – culottée. De ce fait, Draco avait imaginé quelque chose de fabuleux.

Il fallut attendre l'été avant qu'ils n'acceptent tous les deux de se transformer. Draco commença le premier, Harry lui ayant cédé sa place avec grâce. Draco avait protesté. Il n'était pas fier, lui aussi, de sa forme animale. Mais Fixe avait clôturé le débat d'un ordre cinglant et, sous les yeux de Dumbledore – il était venu pour achever le plan, le détournement de Lucius étant prévu pour le début août – de Harry et de Fixe, il laissa la magie l'envahir et se transforma.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il ne reçut pas de moquerie. En fait, il fut surpris, du haut de ses 15 centimètres, de découvrir un air stupéfait et envieux sur le visage de son partenaire. Dumbledore se contenta de hocher pensivement de la tête et Fixe eut un sourire. Quand il retrouva son apparence humaine, il regarda interrogativement les personnes l'entourant.

« C'est pratique, répondit Harry. Tu as de la chance. Avec une telle forme, personne ne pourra deviner que tu es un animagus. Tu pourras espionner facilement n'importe qui…

-Oui, du moment que je suis à l'extérieur, répondit le blond. A l'intérieur, ce serait difficile… »

Harry hocha de la tête pensivement. Quand enfin, ce fut son tour, il grimaça vertement. Il n'avait manifestement aucune envie de prendre sa forme animale et quand il le fit, Draco compatit sincèrement. Il éclata de rire, bien entendu. Et Harry lui sauta dessus – avec une vélocité et une aisance terrifiante – pour ensuite le frapper de ses petites pattes, poussant de petits cris furieux. Quand il reprit forme humaine – après que Fixe l'ait arraché à un Draco mort de rire – il bouda.

« Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, Ash, signala Dumbledore. De part ta forme, tu montres ton humanité. En outre, cette transformation va te permettre d'acquérir une certaine souplesse qu'aucun humain n'a jamais obtenue. Quant à toi, Drake, nul doute que ta vue doit être meilleure… »

Et en effet, il dut admettre qu'il était capable de voir bien plus loin que la normale. Harry, quant à lui, devint si doué lors des combats qu'ils s'improvisaient chaque semaine que Draco finit par renoncer : avec une telle capacité d'acrobate, il n'était même pas capable de le frôler !

Août arriva plus vite que prévu. Avec les entraînements de métamorphose et de contrôle de leur magie – bien que cela soit succinct, ils y parvenaient de plus en plus – ils avaient droit à des leçons de sortilèges avancées afin de terminer leur mise en scène. Quand ils furent enfin prêts, ils prirent un portoloin et disparurent du Sahara pour revenir en Angleterre. Ils n'avaient qu'un jour pour exécuter leur mise en scène.

Ce fut au beau milieu de la nuit qu'ils apparurent dans la chambre de Lucius. Ce dernier, encore jeune adolescent – mais plus si innocent, selon les sources – dormait paisiblement, inconscient des personnes présentes. Harry et Draco ne regardèrent même pas le décor. Ils se contentèrent de lancer les différents sortilèges qui aideraient leur mise en scène. En soit : un sortilège de silence, afin d'empêcher le père de Lucius d'intervenir, un sortilège fumigène et ombrageant, afin de se donner un petit côté mystique et effrayant. Ils avaient tous les deux pris soin de teindre leur cheveux en blanc et de recouvrir leur visage de masque de la même couleur. Ils s'étaient vêtus également de longues robes blanches. Même leurs mains portaient des gants immaculés.

Quand Lucius s'éveilla, après un sort lancé sur lui, il resta un instant ébahi face à eux. Puis il reprit son sang froid et gronda :

« Qui êtes-vous et comment osez-vous venir dans ma chambre en pleine nuit ? »

Bien qu'il soit désarmé et à moitié nu, il n'était pas déstabilisé, démontrant ainsi sa force de caractère étonnante pour un jeune homme d'à peine 18 ans. Draco était tendu sous son masque : faire face à son père devait être désarmant. Ce fut donc Harry qui prit la parole en premier.

« Qui nous sommes n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Nous ne sommes pas là pour devenir vos amis. Nous sommes là pour vous sauver. »

Lucius parut surpris puis moqueur.

« Me sauver ? dit-il, ironique. Comme cela est gracieux de votre part… Et de quoi dois-je être sauvé ? »

Draco se reprit et commença à parler à son tour :

« De la destruction définitive du nom Malfoy, par votre fait. »

Lucius perdit son air moqueur pour le regarder.

« Suis-je donc menacé de mort ?

-Non, pas actuellement, répondit Draco. Mais vos choix ne sauraient vous mener que vers la mort et nous sommes là pour vous empêcher de prendre le mauvais chemin…

-Et qu'êtes-vous exactement ? Des anges gardiens ? »

Il était de nouveau sarcastique, signe qu'il n'était pas disposé à avaler la moindre de leur parole. Mais une fois de plus, Draco était suffisamment intelligent que pour le clouer le bec.

« Non, dit-il. Nous sommes des voyageurs du temps. Et nous venons du futur. Ne vous moquez pas. Ne dites pas que cela est impossible, car vous savez que la magie le permet. Ne me dites pas non plus que modifier le passé est dangereux, nous le savons. Malgré cela nous prenons le risque de le faire, car si vous continuez sur cette voie, ce monde que vous chérissez tant sera détruit. Vous mourrez, dans une vingtaine d'années, certes, mais croyez moi, vous trouverez la mort. Et ce ne seront pas ces amoureux des moldus qui vous tueront, mais bel et bien cet homme à qui vous êtes tenté de jurer fidélité : Voldemort. »

Lucius frissonna. Il était attentif à présent.

« Vous venez du futur, dit-il. Et vous tentez de m'empêcher de rejoindre Voldemort. Soit, je peux le croire. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il nous faut empêcher Voldemort de gagner, murmura Harry. Et pour cela, nous devons commencer par le début. Nous n'allons pas tenter d'écarter tous ses futurs partisans, mais seulement les principaux acteurs d'une guerre sanglante et vous en faites partie. Toutefois, ce n'est pas réellement vous que nous voulons sauver, mais votre fils. »

Lucius écarquilla les yeux.

« Mon fils ? dit-il. Mais je n'ai pas…

-Pas encore, coupa Draco. Mais vous aurez un fils, croyez-moi, nous le connaissons. Et nous l'avons vu être torturé puis tué par la main même que vous embrassiez avec respect et humilité, la main de votre maître qui vous a tuée également. Comprenez-nous bien : à notre époque, Voldemort a gagné. Les moldus sont tués, brimés. Les sangs-de-bourbes ont peur, se cachent, sont persécutés. Cela peut servir votre idéal, mais croyez-moi, dans les dernières années, vous avez vous-même supplié Dieu de vous pardonner. Vous êtes en droit de ne pas nous croire, mais j'ai sur moi une preuve de nos paroles. »

Il porta sa main à sa poche et sorti la montre qu'il avait emmené du passé. Quand il la leva dans la chambre, la brume brillante suivi le mouvement. Il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'elle se dissipe et révèle le bijou. Lucius écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

« Mais c'est… »

Il tourna la tête vers sa propre commode où la même montre était posée et blêmit.

« Alors vous êtes vraiment…

-Oui, répondit Harry. Et nous vous en prions : ne rejoignez pas Voldemort. Dans notre époque, vous êtes mort et votre fils aussi. En soit, ce n'est pas dramatique, si ce n'est qu'il était notre ami et que nous tentons de le sauver, ainsi que bien d'autres. »

Lucius les regardait fixement.

« Votre ami, dit-il. Qui êtes-vous exactement ? Dois-je vous connaître ou…

-Qui nous sommes n'a pas d'importance, répondit Draco. Suivrez-vous Voldemort ? »

Lucius resta silencieux un long moment.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Je ne sais plus. Ce que vous me dites est certes effrayant, mais j'ai du mal à le croire. Que cela vire à un tel cauchemar… Ma mort… Celle de mon héritier, de ma famille… Car mon fils n'a pas eu d'enfant, je suppose…

-Même s'il en avait eu un, répondit Draco, Voldemort l'aurait tué pour le faire souffrir. Il faut que vous sachiez qui est réellement Voldemort. Il vous attire avec une promesse de pouvoir, avec le rétablissement des codes et règles aristocratiques auxquels vous êtes attachés, mais il vous ment. Cet homme est fou et n'est attiré que par une chose : son profit personnel. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion qu'il va placer et déplacé à son gré, en vous abreuvant de bonnes paroles et de promesses douteuses. Oh, il en tiendra certaines. Mais chaque don de sa part sera suivi d'un poison. Ne le suivez pas. Ce serait folie.

-Voldemort est un opportuniste et il est un Serpentard. Il en est l'héritier, vous ne l'ignorez sans doute pas. Il est donc très doué pour manipuler. Mais derrière ses manipulations, il ne sert qu'une seule voix : sa domination absolue. Toute personne s'écartant un peu de la voie qu'il a tracée se fera éliminer. Et croyez-nous : un jour, cette voie ne vous servira plus. Vous y gagnerez bien plus en participant à son élimination.

-Son élimination, balbutia Lucius. Mais vous êtes fou ? Même si ce que vous me dites est vrai, le fait est que Voldemort est d'une puissance terrible !

-Nous ne l'ignorons pas, répondit Draco. Mais nous savons comment le détruire. Nous savons que vous ne nous croyez pas sur parole, aussi, nous allons tenter de vous apporter d'autre preuve qu'une montre que nous aurions pu faire fabriquer afin de vous troubler. Sachez que vous allez vous marier dans deux ans. Le 18 mars, très exactement. Ce sera avec une sang pure, bien entendu. Elle sera très belle, du reste. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous avez déjà une petite idée de qui est la future Madame Malfoy. Votre fils viendra au monde en 1980. En juin. Il sera votre seul enfant, car votre femme sera stérile après cela. L'accouchement sera difficile. Pour preuve de ce fait, du moment de votre mariage à la naissance de votre fils, vous allez tenter plusieurs fois d'avoir un enfant, mais ces essais seront suivis de fausses couches. Votre fils sera ce que vous appellerez « votre petit miracle ». Il vous ressemblera beaucoup. Ces preuves sont lointaines cependant et vous avez tout le temps de rejoindre Voldemort. Mais pensez à ce miracle, à cette femme que vous aimez et rêvez d'épouser. Pensez que le premier, après des mois de torture dans un cachot, va mourir de faim et de soif, abandonné dans ses excréments. La seconde, cette femme que vous aimez, trouvera la mort après de longues heures de tortures sanglantes faites par cet homme qui vous forcera à vous aplatir devant ses pieds et à embrasser ses robes. Si vous êtes intelligents, vous vous détournez de lui. Rejoignez Dumbledore. Je sais qu'il vous énerve et vous dégoûte, mais il est pour l'instant le seul qui puisse se battre contre Voldemort. Pour l'instant…

-Vous insistez… Quelqu'un d'autre doit-il venir pour le combattre ? »

Draco et Harry se regardèrent. Ils feintaient d'hésiter, mais ils savaient qu'ils révéleraient leur prochaine rencontre à Lucius.

« Nous reviendrons, murmura Harry. Nous savons comment le détruire. Il peut vous paraître immortel, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Dans cinq ans, nous reviendrons en Angleterre, à Poudlard, très exactement. Et nous le détruirons. Nous n'avons pas peur de vous le révéler. Si Voldemort devait en être informé, cela nous serait égal. Au contraire, cela serait plus drôle… »

Tout en parlant, il n'avait pas hésité à relâcher sa magie au maximum, lui permettant de l'englober, de grossir et d'envahir la pièce, révélant ainsi une bonne partie de sa puissance. Lucius avait écarquillé les yeux, une fois de plus. S'il y avait une chose que l'homme respectait, c'était la puissance. Et celle de Harry était écrasante.

« Dans cinq ans, Lucius, dit Draco. Nous nous présenterons à Poudlard, sans masque. Nous y serons accueillis et nous commencerons notre combat au grand jour. Nous espérons, pour le bien de votre petit miracle, mais aussi pour le vôtre, que vous aurez pris la bonne décision. »

Et sur ses mots, ils disparurent. Ils n'avaient pas transplané. Un portoloin, caché sous leur robe, les avait emmenés au Sahara où ils grognèrent contre la chaleur, arrachant vivement les masques et les lourdes robes.

« Alors ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Alors nous verrons, dit Draco. Harry a montré assez de puissance que pour l'effrayer et nous avons révéler suffisamment que pour qu'il nous croie. Maintenant, j'ignore s'il se remettra en question. Nous lui avons clairement dit de vous rejoindre… Le reste dépend de lui. S'il se décide…

-Je vous envoie une lettre aussitôt, répondit Dumbledore. Et bien… Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que vous avez bien changé, en un an et … combien de mois ? Huit ? Fixe fait des merveilles sur vous.

-Je ne fais rien du tout, intervint la concernée. Ils sont naturellement doués. Comme tu l'as déjà remarqué, ils ont un fort potentiel. Nous allons d'ailleurs laisser la métamorphose, elle n'a plus de secret pour vous. Nous allons passer aux potions, à la botanique et surtout, aux Horcruxes… »

Harry frissonna en l'entendant. L'heure était venue, pour lui, d'avouer ce qu'il était. Il hésita une seconde puis se racla la gorge.

« J'en suis un », dit-il.

Un long silence accueillit sa déclaration. Draco écarquilla les yeux mais Dumbledore et Fixe restèrent immobiles face à son aveu. S'en doutaient-ils ? Non. Car il fallut quelques minutes aux autres pour finalement réaliser ses paroles.

« Quoi ? s'étrangla Fixe.

-Pardon ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Je suis un horcruxe, répondit Harry. J'ai un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort en moi. »

Cette nouvelle les plongea dans un profond abattement. Mais finalement, Fixe redressa la tête.

« Et bien, au moins, nous avons un cobaye pour la pratique de destruction des horcruxes », dit-elle.

Harry frissonna. Cobaye ??

A suivre...

A dans deux semaines mes lapins (non non, je n'ai rien fumé, je m'amuse juste à vous donner des noms d'animaux, c'est pas grave, je vous rassure)!


	7. La destruction d’un horcruxe

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**PS :** Ceci se passe avant le tome 7.

**Note de l'auteur : **Yosh à vous ! Après un long passage à vide dans l'écriture, je dois dire que je suis assez ravie d'avoir je ne sais plus combien de chapitres d'avance ! loll

Mais je vous rassure, ce passage à vide est terminé ! Bref ! Passons à ce chapitre ! Je l'aime assez, car je vous fait ENFIN découvrir l'apparence que Draco et Harry vont revêtir, pour tromper leur monde, bien que… C'est une façon de parler. En outre, ils ne devraient plus tarder à rentrer à Poudlard, ce que vous attendez avec impatience, je n'en doute pas !

Sur ce, j'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'entre vous étaient dévorés de curiosité quant à l'apparence animagus de Draco et Harry… A ma connaissance, quatre personnes (ou cinq ? Je n'ai plus compté) on deviné pour Harry… Quant à Draco, je crois qu'une seule personne est parvenue à deviner l'espèce animalière, mais pas quel type… Peut-être les _couleurs_ vous renseigneront-elles ??

Le prochain chapitre sortira bien entendu, sauf évènement social, le samedi **27 février** ! A bientôt !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6**** : La destruction d'un horcruxe **

**Novembre 1973**

C'était toujours le clairon qui le réveillait, à son grand agacement. Harry, lui, ouvrait les yeux bien avant. Il ne savait pas quand, mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, il plongeait dans le regard vert étonnant de son partenaire. Et comme à chaque fois depuis deux ans et demi, il rougit. C'était difficile de rester de marbre face aux yeux singuliers de l'ancien Gryffondor. Difficile d'ignorer l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour le corps musclé pressé contre le sien. Un corps nu et horriblement alléchant, en plus de cela. Draco tenta encore une fois de se convaincre qu'il ne ressentait rien pour l'homme collé à lui, mais plus les jours passaient, plus il en doutait.

« Avant de partir, je détruis ce clairon, dit-il. Même si c'est le dernier geste que j'ai la chance de faire, je le détruis, je le promets ! »

Harry eut un sourire à sa phrase. Il se leva sans aucun commentaire. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui s'était glissé dans la chambre, c'était donc à lui de la quitter pour aller s'habiller. Draco le regarda s'éloigner, retenant difficilement son envie de le poursuivre pour le supplier de rester avec lui dans le lit.

_« Mes foutues hormones m'en font voir de toutes les couleurs, pensa-t-il. Il serait temps que je vois quelqu'un… Mais ce n'est pas demain la veille _! »

Sur cette pensée déprimante, il se leva à son tour. Avec Fixe, pas question d'être en retard. Même si les exercices physiques n'étaient plus une punition à leurs yeux, elle avait encore mille et unes idées pour les torturer !

« Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle, quand ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, après avoir couru. J'ai cru que vous étiez parti au pôle nord ! Asseyez-vous, nous avons à discuter. »

Ils obéirent. La table de la grande cuisine était couverte de nourriture, comme toujours. Fixe possédait quatre elfes de maison qui faisaient un travail d'archange, il fallait l'admettre. Ils se servirent abondamment des différents plats devant eux.

« En premier lieu, commença Fixe, nous avons reçu une lettre de Dumbledore. Les choses avancent, dans leur monde. Voldemort se fait insistant. Il a commencé à réunir de plus en plus d'adeptes… La bonne nouvelle, c'est que la position de Lucius reste floue. Il ne se dit pas pour, mais il ne se déclare pas contre Voldemort pour autant. Je pense qu'il se ménage une porte de sortie. En tout cas, sa position est clairement hésitante… Albus pense que ton père attend votre retour pour se décider… »

Draco hocha de la tête. C'était une éventualité plausible.

« Albus nous informe également qu'il ne pourra pas être présent pour l'extraction de l'âme de Voldemort de ton corps, Ash. Il a malheureusement été requis pour un procès donné par le Magenmagot et comme il en est un représentant, il se doit d'être présent… »

Le brun était tendu alors qu'il hochait de la tête. L'extraction de l'horcruxe continuait de le rendre mal à l'aise. Pour cause, les explications de Fixe à ce sujet étaient terrifiantes. Il allait falloir qu'ils accèdent, Draco et elle, à son âme pour l'en séparer de celle de Voldemort. Ensuite, ils l'extrairaient de son corps pour l'enfermer dans une bouteille. Le danger était qu'ils risquaient d'extraire également sa propre âme. Et il n'avait aucune envie de mourir !

« Nous l'avons pratiqué des dizaines de fois sur des animaux, Ash, intervint Fixe. Ce sera la même chose, tu le sais… »

Il hocha juste de la tête. Oui, ils s'étaient entraînés, des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Ils s'étaient amusés, défiant les lois de la nature, à enfermer deux âmes de rats dans un seul corps. Harry avait été dégoûté de ce procédé et il n'était soulagé que lorsque chaque rat retrouvait son intégrité. Même si le début de leurs expériences s'était soldé par plusieurs morts. Ce n'était que des rats… Et son expérience avec un certain rongeur aurait du le pousser à ressentir une certaine joie à mutiler ses animaux… Mais il n'était pas un sadique et il avait enragé de voir les petites créatures sans vie… A présent, ils les sauvaient à chaque fois. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être fou de rage d'avoir commis ses actes de magie noire.

« Bref, aujourd'hui, nous n'allons pas parler des Horcruxes, mais de potion. J'ai décidé qu'il était temps de discuter de votre changement physique. Dans moins de quatre ans, vous allez rejoindre l'Angleterre et je veux que vous ayez le temps de vous habituer à votre nouveau physique. Je ne compte pas beaucoup vous changer, juste la couleur des cheveux. Le reste vous rend déjà bien différents de vos parents. La couleur de votre peau, notamment. Votre nouveau bronzage vous transforme déjà, sans parler de votre étonnante carrure. J'ai pensé vous faire boire une potion de fixation pigmentaire, afin d'obliger vos cellules à garder cette coloration particulière. Avec ta peau brune, Ash et celle dorée de Drake, personne n'irait imaginer que vous êtes de la famille Potter et Malfoy. Eux qui sont si… bon, disons-le clairement, ils ont la couleur des anglais : blanc ! »

Ils sourirent en l'entendant. Le manque de soleil au-dessus de l'Angleterre ne favorisait pas le bronzage et même s'il se montrait, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins pâlot la majeure partie de l'année. Ils avaient été ainsi, eux aussi, avant d'aller habiter dans le Sahara.

« Outre cette potion, j'ai également pensé à une autre qui modifierait définitivement la couleur de vos cheveux. »

Draco grimaça à ces mots. Voila ce qu'il craignait. Il ne voulait pas teindre ces cheveux. Il n'avait aucune idée de la couleur qu'il pourrait choisir. Il aimait leur teinte actuelle et ne voulait pas en changer. Le blond, c'était bien, parfait même. Et puis… c'était son héritage Malfoy. Oh, il aurait toujours le nez pointu et les yeux argent… mais… il avait l'impression de rejeter ses origines en tentant de se modifier autant. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais…

Une main qui se posait sur sa cuisse le fit sursauter. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'elle appartenait à Harry. Ce dernier avait du sentir son trouble. A moins que lui aussi n'ait la même sensation. Déjà qu'il paraissait chagriné, en regardant sa longue chevelure qui s'ordonnait de plus en plus, à cause de la longueur incroyable de ses cheveux – ils lui arrivaient alors dans le milieu du dos.

« Je sais que cette idée ne vous enchante pas, mais sans cette option et malgré votre couleur de peau, vous ressemblez encore trop à vos parents. Surtout toi, Drake. »

Il approuva mollement. Officiellement, Draco Malfoy n'était pas encore né. Et Lucius croyait qu'il condamnait son fils à la mort en rejoignant Voldemort. Il serait du plus mauvais effet de lui prouver le contraire en se pointant à Poudlard quatre ans plus tard.

« J'ignore dans quelle couleur…, commença-t-il.

-La potion décidera, répondit Fixe. Nous allons simplement faire une potion de modification et votre organisme choisira de lui-même…

-Quoi ? s'inquiéta Draco. Mais… Cette potion… Non ! Elle peut choisir une bonne couleur, comme du châtain ou du brun, mais elle peut aussi préféré du fuchsia ou du bleu turquoise…

-Et bien, ainsi, ils ne vous reconnaîtront pas du tout ! »

Et sur cette blague que Harry jugea en lui-même très mauvaise, ils descendirent en sa compagnie dans l'immense laboratoire souterrain du palais. La première fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, Harry s'était plaint. Pourquoi, par Merlin, les laboratoires de potion devaient-ils toujours être dans un sous-sol ? Fixe lui avait patiemment expliqué que cela était nécessaire pour la préservation des éléments magiques. Ceux-ci, sous la lumière du soleil, pouvaient avoir des réactions dangereuses. Après plusieurs démonstrations, il jura de ne plus jamais remettre en cause la disposition d'une pièce magique. Son bras presque entièrement dévorer par une minuscule feuille l'avait dissuadé à jamais !

Quand ils y entrèrent, ils n'eurent plus la même réaction de stupéfaction en découvrant les milliers de fioles entreposées sur des étagères ou les chaudrons de différentes tailles posés sur des tables de travail spacieuses. Ils s'approchèrent mutuellement de deux chaudrons standards.

« Drake, tu t'occupes de la potion de fixation pigmentaire. Ash, je te laisse l'autre. Les instructions sont dans les grimoires que j'ai posés près de vous. »

Ils hochèrent de la tête et ouvrirent leur livre à la bonne page. Harry comprit très vite pourquoi il s'occupait de la potion de coloration. Elle était étonnement simple ! Malgré plusieurs mois d'enseignements dans ce domaine, il restait d'une nullité absolue. Oh, il s'était amélioré grandement, mais il devait se résoudre : il ne serait jamais un maître en potion, contrairement à Draco qui maniait cet art avec une subtilité terrifiante. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait pourquoi, alors qu'il était terriblement doué en cuisine, il perdait tous ses moyens face à une potion. Fixe expliquait cela part un « problème héréditaire potterien ». Harry était sceptique face à cette explication : Dumbledore, dans une missive, lui avait affirmé que James était, si ce n'est talentueux dans ce domaine, en tout cas débrouillard. De sa mère ? Non, c'était un géni incroyable et elle battait tous les records de points de Poudlard. Alors de qui ? Ses grands-parents ? Il ne les connaissait pas du tout, n'avait même jamais entendu leur nom…

Il s'éloigna de ce dangereux terrain pour se concentrer sur sa potion. Même si elle était d'une simplicité enfantine (pour Draco), elle n'en restait pas moins difficile pour lui. Il suivit donc les instructions avec une concentration poussée à l'excès, si bien qu'il eut rapidement mal à la tête. Un peu plus loin, Fixe suivait des yeux le moindre de leur mouvement. A côté de lui, Draco marmonnait, concentré lui aussi.

Un peu plus de deux heures plus tard, Harry avait terminé la potion de coloration et admirait Draco achever sa potion. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais voir son ancien ennemi travailler était quelque chose de fascinant. Il était totalement absorbé par sa tâche et ses yeux brillaient d'une exultation presque hypnotique. Il était loin du Draco sortit des cachots. Notamment à l'odeur. A cette pensée, Harry esquissa un sourire. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'un être humain si raffiné avait pu sentir si mauvais. A présent, même pendant leur année sportive, Draco avait toujours senti bon. Même l'odeur de la sueur n'était pas perceptible, après plusieurs kilomètres de course à pied. Mais le plus incroyable était sa transformation physique. Draco était plus grand que lui. Il avait atteint sans difficulté la même taille que Lucius. Ses cheveux longs étaient juste un peu plus sombres, marque de Narcissa. Et cette peau légèrement dorée était attractive. Harry ne l'avouerait jamais non plus, mais souvent, le matin, il s'amusait à toucher la peau de son partenaire, fasciné de sa texture soyeuse et de sa couleur incroyable. Non, il ne devait _jamais_ dire ça à Draco, sous peine d'être étranglé vivant !

« Fini », intervint Draco.

Harry sursauta et regarda la potion bouillante. Elle avait pris un aspect légèrement laiteux.

« Bien ! s'exclama Fixe. Nous allons les laisser refroidir tranquillement. En attendant, amusons-nous à construire votre futur stock ! »

C'était ce qu'ils faisaient depuis un mois et ils soupirèrent de concert en s'approchant de chaudron nettement plus grand et plus large que les précédents.

« Ash, occupe-toi de la potion de refixe os. Drake, je te charge de la potion de Nuit de débauche… »

Harry rougit et tourna la tête vers elle, s'exclamant d'un « hein » peu glorieux.

« C'est juste un nom, Ash, intervint Draco, amusé. C'est une potion qui permet de se remettre d'une nuit blanche. Elle donne la sensation d'avoir dormi plusieurs heures. Elle a été inventé par un sorcier tout particulièrement dépravé, d'où son nom… »

Le brun hocha la tête, encore troublé. Draco s'amusait manifestement de sa gêne. Le blond savait pertinemment qu'Harry était très mal à l'aise avec tout ce qui concernait la sexualité. Pour preuve, il éloignait ce sujet de toute conversation dès qu'ils en approchaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Non pas qu'ils en parlent souvent. Mais parfois, lors de leur dimanche de congé, il arrivait à Draco de sous-entendre certaine chose qui hérissait le prude Gryffondor. C'était réellement distrayant de le voir si réfractaire. Il s'interrogeait pourtant : pourquoi son ancien ennemi était-il si effrayé à la simple idée de parler de sexe ? Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais lui poser la question sans lui avoir fait boire du véritassérum au préalable.

Encore deux heures s'écoulèrent avant que Fixe ne fût satisfaite de leur travail. Ils soupirèrent alors, les épaules légèrement courbaturées d'être penché si longtemps sur un chaudron.

« Bien… Nous allons commencer par la potion de fixation ! »

Elle s'approcha du chaudron de Draco, prit une louche et deux tasses pour ensuite verser un peu du liquide blanchâtre dans les récipients. Les deux jeunes hommes s'approchèrent et hésitèrent avant de prendre chacun un des gobelets.

« Je hais les potions, marmonna Harry, après avoir reniflé le contenu. Je parie qu'elle est infecte ! »

Draco haussa résolument les épaules. C'était probablement le cas, il ne servait à rien d'en parler. Sans hésiter, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et avala son contenu. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à ses papilles gustatives pour absorber l'information que c'était réellement dégoûtant ! Le liquide était légèrement gélatineux et avait un goût de vieille chaussette et de fromage longuement abandonné dans de l'eau saumâtre. Il dut se pincer vivement la hanche avec sa main libre pour ne pas vomir. Quand il parvint à déglutir, il entraperçut Harry en train d'essayer de garder la bouche fermée. Ensuite, il sentit la potion s'infiltrer dans son organisme et il eut brutalement conscience de tout son corps. Ce dernier brûlait, chauffait et il sut précisément quand les cellules responsables de la coloration de sa peau furent touchées. Il eut nettement la sensation de les sentir, l'une après l'autre, réagir au breuvage. C'était une sensation étrange, un peu urticante. Finalement, les derniers effets s'estompèrent et il fut surpris de se retrouver haletant et tremblant sur le sol, à genoux. A côté de lui, Harry était dans le même état.

« Je me suis permise de vous préparer la prochaine tournée, leur dit Fixe, amusée, en désignant deux autres tasses remplies de la potion rougeâtre de Harry. Mais avant… »

Elle s'approcha d'eux et arracha vivement un cheveu à chacun. Ils gémirent douloureusement et plaintivement. Elle rit de leur enfantillage avant de les ajouter aux tasses et de leur tendre.

« Il faut spécifier à la potion ce que vous voulez colorer, sauf si vous voulez vous retrouver avec la peau rouge… Après avoir bu une potion de fixation, je doute que ce ne soit une bonne idée ! »

Ils grimacèrent de concert à cette idée. Aucun des deux n'avaient encore bu la potion. Tous deux craignaient le résultat. Et ils n'avaient pas envie d'abandonner leur couleur !

« Allez, un peu de courage ! »

Ils lui lancèrent un regard furieux. Puis, en signe de reconnaissance pour leur précédente transformation animagus, Harry porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but. Il fallut quelques secondes avant que ses cheveux ne commencent à changer de couleur. Draco écarquilla les yeux en voyant le phénomène. Il avait l'impression que les cheveux de Harry se délavaient sous ses yeux pour prendre une couleur blanche étincelante. Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, certaines mèches demeurèrent noires. Quand la potion eut terminée d'agir, Harry avait la tête blanche et noire. Le blanc prédominait, mais les mèches noires étaient clairement visibles. Draco pensa que cela lui allait bien. Avec sa peau bronzée, cela lui donnait un air étrange et mystérieux. Un air magique. Il sourit, hochant de la tête.

« Tu es beau, dit-il naturellement, faisant apparaître une forte rougeur sur le visage de son partenaire.

-Euh… Merci », dit-il.

Il bougea pourtant sa main et transforma sa tasse en miroir. Quand il vit le résultat, il écarquilla les yeux.

« Wow, dit-il. C'est… étonnant ! »

Fixe approuva vaguement.

« Pas tant que ça, dit-elle pourtant. Je crois que ton animagus a influencé la potion… »

Harry rougit. Saleté d'animagus ! Même si, selon Dumbledore, sa forme exprimait son humanité, il n'en restait pas moins humilié.

« A toi », dit-il, en fixant Draco avec un sourire amusé.

Le concerné grogna, mais il but. Il fut surpris par le goût. Il n'était ni bon, ni infect. Il avait l'impression de boire du bouillon au curry. C'était un peu écœurant, mais pas désagréable. Enfin, il sentit une chaleur sur sa tête puis il tourna les yeux vers Harry. Ce dernier le regardait avec surprise et intérêt. Draco en fut inquiet.

« Alors ?

-Euh… et bien… C'est… particulier ?

-Ton animagus a influencé aussi », signala Fixe.

Draco fit aussitôt apparaître un miroir. Quand il se découvrit, il fut estomaqué. Influencé ? Si peu ! Ses cheveux n'avaient aucune couleur définie. Ils étaient châtains, entremêlés de mèches rougeâtres et grises. Pourtant, ce n'était pas laid. Lui aussi avait l'air étrange avec ces couleurs, mais il pensa que seul le manque d'habitude lui donnait cette sensation. A ne pas douter, les anglais auraient du mal à les ignorer à leur arrivée. Leur physique, avec leurs couleurs de cheveux, allait achever de leur donner un intérêt qui les servirait pour distraire Voldemort.

Toutefois, Draco fronça les sourcils. Harry l'avait qualifié de particulier et non de beau. Or, en toute modestie, il pouvait affirmer qu'il était attirant avec ces couleurs. S'agissait-il encore du blocage de Harry ou était-il juste incroyablement narcissique ?

« Donc, cette couleur me va ? » insista-t-il en regardant l'autre jeune homme.

Ce dernier rougit en hochant de la tête et Draco fut satisfait : le blocage, encore une fois ! (1)

oOo

**Janvier 1974**

Divers talismans avaient été suspendus à chaque entrée de la pièce, qu'il s'agisse de portes ou de fenêtres. Un pentagramme compliqué avait été tracé sur le sol, avec le sang des trois protagonistes, essentiellement celui de Harry. Le concerné avait du mal à se contrôler. Il était terrifié. Il savait que ce ne serait pas simple et qu'il aurait mal. Mais il était aussi impatient d'être débarrassé de cette chose qui lui pourrissait le corps et l'esprit. S'il y survivait, il aurait l'espoir d'un futur, même si ce futur était tout sauf celui qu'il s'était imaginé, bien des années auparavant.

Couché au centre du pentagramme, il essaya d'ignorer son cœur battant en regardant Draco se pencher sur lui. Ce dernier avait coupé ces cheveux, depuis leur récente coloration. Il arborait à présent une coupe au carrée longue, avec deux mèches rouges, le long de son visage, plus grandes que toutes les autres. Elles affinaient son visage et accroissaient le pouvoir magnifiant de son regard. Harry n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être troublé par Draco. Ce dernier le perturbait assez avec ses regards lascifs des derniers mois.

A côté, Fixe préparait le pentagramme du futur réceptacle. Elle l'avait solidifié avec un nombre incalculable de sort et l'avait rendu « attirant » pour une âme dépourvue de corps. L'inquiétude d'Harry était que la bouteille ne pouvait contenir qu'une seule entité. Si son âme était également arrachée de son corps, il se retrouverait incapable de se réfugier ou que ce soit et il y avait deux possibilités. La première, la plus réjouissante : il retournait dans son corps et tout se finissait bien. La seconde, plus déplaisante : il mourrait. Etant donné l'ampleur de la mission qui leur restait, il n'avait nulle envie de rendre les armes si tôt. Il leur restait tant d'Horcruxes à trouver et détruire. Tant de famille à sauver…

Sur lui, les mains de Draco tremblaient alors qu'il appliquait sur son torse la potion qui, déjà, refroidissait son métabolisme, lui donnant une étrange sensation de froid désagréable. Les mains de Draco semblaient bouillantes sur sa peau nue. Il en rougit, malgré la situation. Il n'était vêtu que d'un simple pagne noir. Rien de bien dissimulateur et le regard argent de son partenaire l'aurait excité, s'il n'avait été si terrorisé. Il sursauta en sentant une main sur ses jambes. Fixe avait terminé de stabiliser le futur réceptacle et aidait Draco à étendre la potion. Dans un coin de la pièce, un bain bouillant attendait. Lorsque l'horcruxe serait enlevé, Draco devrait l'emmener dans la baignoire afin de le réchauffer au plus vite. Le froid rendait le corps propre à l'extraction. Mais il pouvait s'avérer dangereux et plonger le sujet dans une hypothermie inquiétante une fois le processus terminé. Un nombre incalculable de rats était mort de ce froid. Et lui-même commençait à claquer des dents dangereusement. Seuls ses bras étaient encore épargnés. Mais rapidement, il sentit le froid l'envahir à ce niveau également. Au-dessus de lui, Draco fronçait les sourcils, visiblement inquiet.

« Bien, murmura Fixe, tout en le regardant. Nous allons commencer. »

Elle ne lui demanda pas de se détendre : c'était inutile. Toute personne normale serait terrorisée et elle en était consciente. Draco et elle se placèrent de chaque côté de son corps. Fixe était la plus proche, car elle était celle qui extrairait et manipulerait le morceau d'âme. Draco, lui, était prêt de la baignoire afin de l'y amener plus rapidement. Harry ferma les yeux, écoutant avec frayeur les voix des deux personnes accompagnant ses jours – et ses nuits pour Draco – déclamer une longue litanie en latin. Il connaissait chaque mot prononcé et quand vint son tour, il prononça les paroles venues. Draco semblait poser une question et il y répondait avec une fausse fermeté.

« Oui, je vous confie mon âme. »

« Oui, je vous confie mon cœur. »

« Oui, je vous confie ma vie. »

Chaque réponse intensifiait le froid qui habitait son corps et après un long moment, il eut l'impression d'être couché sur une congère. Le pentacle s'était enclenché et continuait de refroidir son corps. Il perdit rapidement connaissance, incapable de rester éveillé alors qu'auprès de lui, Fixe et Draco continuaient le rituel auquel il répondait, sans en avoir conscience.

Auprès de lui, les deux autres tentaient de ne pas perdre leur sang froid. Ou en tout cas, Draco tentait de rester ferme et décidé. Mais il n'en menait pas large. Si Harry mourrait, non seulement il se retrouverait seul pour lutter contre Voldemort, mais en plus, il serait définitivement le dernier survivant de leur époque. Cette simple idée lui donnait envie de pleurer et de hurler. Il avait envie de s'accrocher à Harry et de le supplier de ne pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver tout seul dans cette époque. Il avait besoin d'Harry. Si ce dernier mourrait, il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de continuer. Il regarda le corps inconscient dont la bouche se mouvait toute seule. Une lumière bleutée l'entourait et de la glace s'était formée sur les longs cheveux noués en tresse. Brutalement, une lumière noire se détacha du corps mais une autre, plus brillante et étincelante, commença à en sortir. Fixe cria aussitôt :

« Empêche Harry de sortir ! Je me charge de l'horcruxe ! »

Il ignora dès l'or tout ce que faisait Fixe. Il connaissait la procédure par cœur. Pendant que Fixe déclamait une autre incantation, Draco, lui, prononçait son propre sortilège.

« Je te remercie de ta confiance et de ta foie en moi. Je te remercie de m'avoir confié ton âme, ton cœur et ton corps. Ton sacrifice a été hautement apprécié. A présent, par tout ce qui m'est cher, je t'en prie, reprends-les. Ton âme t'appartient, à toi seul. Elle se doit de remplir ton corps, seule enveloppe lui convenant. Ton cœur, si précieux, lui est indispensable. Je te le donne donc en toute confiance. »

L'âme d'Harry sembla se stopper à ces mots. Elle resta un moment immobile, ressortit un peu puis commença à rentrer de nouveau. Draco soupira, continuant de parler dans un latin rapide. Fixe aussi déclamait sa propre incantation visant à sortir l'horcruxe. Le danger était que l'âme d'Harry n'interprète les mots pour elle. Draco devait donc continuer de prononcer sa propre incantation. Pour être sûr que l'horcruxe ne s'approprie pas son sortilège, Draco se pencha sur le corps d'Harry, au niveau de l'âme dorée. Celle-ci sembla perturbée par son rapprochement mais Draco ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il positionna sa bouche contre la forme spectrale et continua de déclamer à grande vitesse.

« Rejoins la vie, rejoins ton enveloppe. Je t'en supplie. Couche-toi, profondément, dans cette chaire qui t'a été donnée il y a 20 ans déjà. Soit un, de nouveau, avec ce corps, avec ce cœur qui n'est qu'à toi. »

De l'autre côté, Fixe continuait, à renfort d'incantation et de mouvement de baguette, de tirer l'horcruxe. Une volute noire sortait du corps d'Harry et Draco n'osait pas la regarder. Il ne pouvait pas le faire sans être terrifié. Tant qu'Harry ne serait pas sauvé, il s'empêcherait de relever la tête. Il parlait, encore, toujours, lui ordonnant de rester là, de s'accrocher. Il ne se savait pas si doué en langue morte ! Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure, alors qu'il sentait sa magie s'épuiser, il entendit Fixe pousser un cri de victoire. Alors, il releva la tête. L'horcruxe fonçait vers la bouteille. Il y plongea et, d'un mouvement de la baguette de Fixe, s'y retrouva enfermé. Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers lui et entama la même incantation que lui. L'âme d'Harry, déjà bien rentrée, s'immergea dans son corps.

« Vite, la baignoire ! »

Draco hocha vivement de la tête. Il le saisit par les aisselles et le souleva contre lui. Il le traîna plus qu'il ne le porta jusqu'au récipient. Là, plutôt que de soulever Harry et de l'y laisser tomber, il ne se gêna pas pour rentrer avec lui dans le baquet. Il frissonna en sentant l'eau chaude imbiber ses vêtements mais n'y prêta aucune attention. A la place, il s'installa dans l'eau en serrant le corps froid d'Harry contre lui.

Bien qu'inconscient, Harry avait entendu chaque parole prononcée. Il avait tout particulièrement porté son attention sur la voix de Draco. Il savait que son incantation était prononcée pour l'aider, même s'il était dans un état de confusion extrême. Bien qu'inconscient, il avait l'impression d'être totalement éveillé mais aussi très léger. Comme s'il flottait. Il avait aussi la sensation d'un tiraillement au plus profond de lui-même, comme si on lui arrachait un morceau de son corps. De son âme. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser que c'était le cas : on lui enlevait l'horcruxe. Quand il sentit le contact de l'eau chaude et du corps de Draco contre lui, il revint doucement à la conscience. Il ouvrit deux yeux hésitants et regarda le plafond au-dessus de lui. Puis il tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour croiser le regard de son partenaire, penché sur lui.

« Est-ce que… ? balbutia-t-il péniblement.

-C'est bon, répondit Draco, la voix rauque d'émotion. On y est arrivé. Tu es sauvé. »

Et Harry, à sa grande surprise, en pleura d'émotion, serré contre le corps de Draco.

A suivre…

(1) y'en a qui doute de rien, hein ! Lol

Et voilà mes petits loups (on change d'animal… Je vous ferais tout le dico avant la fin de la fic). J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A dans deux semaines ou à tout de suite pour Alpha… Bisous !


	8. Les alliés cachés

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello mes canetons (je vous avais prévenu, hein). Nous sommes samedi et après des RAR rapides (parce que préparées hier), je vous poste cette… Chose. Je n'aime pas ce chapitre qui, bien qu'utile dans l'avancée de l'histoire, est absolument… médiocre, de part son manque de contenu, je trouve… Si bien… J'ai décidée de faire ma tarée et de vous en envoyer deux d'un coup parce que… Bordel, y'a que dale dans ce chapitre et faut pas se foutre de la gueule des gens, n'est-ce pas ? Donc… Ben… Prenez ça pour un cadeau en retard, pour n'importe quelle occasion ! Je suis gentille, hein ? Ou complètement idiote d'ainsi perdre certains chapitres d'avances ! loll

**IMPORTANT**** :** NON, cette fic n'est pas un HPDM ! Qu'importe leur proximité, qu'importe leur désir, je vous l'ai dis, je ne les mettrais pas ensemble, quelle que soit vos supplications ! J'ai remarqué aujourd'hui, en faisant les RAR, que vous étiez encore nombreux à penser que ça allait arriver… Ben arrêtez de rêver, ça n'arrivera pas ! Harry va se mettre avec Severus (je pense que tout le monde avait compris, non ?) et Draco avec… nan, je le dis pas ! loll

Sur ce, le chapitre 9 arrivera dans deux semaines, le **samedi 13 mars**… Normalement, car il y a la convention manga à Bruxelles et je serais donc un peu fatiguée, je pense !

**oOooOooOo**

**Chapitre 7**** : Les alliés cachés**

**Mars 1976 **

« Je le sens pas ! »

Harry sursauta en entendant Draco parler. Il était étendu de tout son long, sur leur lit, et lisait paisiblement un lourd grimoire parlant de médicomagie. Il releva la tête dans sa direction, le fixant. Draco arborait toujours la même coupe au carré. Il lui avait lancé un sortilège fixatif, de sorte que, dès que ses cheveux devenaient trop longs, ils se coupaient automatiquement pour reprendre la coupe initiale. Harry lui avait demandé la même chose. Dorénavant, il avait les cheveux courts. Ils lui arrivaient un peu plus bas que les oreilles et étaient légèrement dégradés. Du fait de la caractéristique Potter, ils étaient ébouriffés, mais Harry avait lancé plusieurs sortilèges pour les rendre lisses. Ensuite, à l'aide d'un autre sort, il avait obligé chaque pointe à ressortir vers l'extérieur et à rebiquer vers le haut. Cela lui donnait un petit air coquin charmant.

Le plus intéressant était le rassemblement des mèches noires en une immense tresse fine. Elle passait sur son front et disparaissait sous ses cheveux. Elle enroulait tout son crâne mais était dissimulée par les mèches blanches, même si elle était facilement détectable sous les fins cheveux. Elle retombait pourtant dans son dos et arrivait presque aux reins. C'était les seuls cheveux que Harry laissait pousser, bien qu'il envisageait de lui lancer un sortilège fixatif bientôt. Elle était déjà assez longue !

Autre que leur coupe de cheveux, ils avaient modifié une autre partie de leur physique de manière définitive : chacun arborait un tatouage. Harry avait eu le courage de se le faire sur le visage. Il s'agissait d'une faux à double lame dont le manche était pourvu d'une chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait une montre compliquée pourvue de nombreux chiffres qui, au premier abord, n'avaient pas de sens. Si la faux était disposée sur son front (une des lames tranchait sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair), la montre, elle, prenait toute sa joue droite. Elle était magnifique, il fallait l'admettre, et accrochait les regards. Dumbledore avait été sensiblement impressionné en la voyant. Surtout en constatant que les aiguilles bougeaient.

Il y avait plusieurs cercles de chiffres. Un seul indiquait l'heure. Les autres représentaient des chiffres sans importance. Il y avait notamment un cercle dont les chiffres n'allaient que jusque 7. Pour l'instant, le 1 était en vert, alors que les autres étaient en rouge. Ils représentaient les horcruxes. Chaque fois que l'un d'eux serait détruit, un chiffre changerait de couleur. Lorsque tous seraient réduits en cendre, les chiffres devaient se fondre entre eux et ne faire qu'une simple ligne verte décorative.

La faux était noire et argentée. Son manche était savamment décorée de runes. La chaîne de la montre, elle, était pourvue de petites écritures relatant la prophétie. Les lettres, pourtant, étaient si petites qu'on ne pouvait les lire. En outre, partant que la chaîne était en trois dimensions, certaines lettres n'apparaissaient pas. Elles étaient dissimulées sur la face cachée de la chaîne. Celle-ci bougeait parfois, révélant les lettres cachées, mais dissimulant celles qui étaient dévoilées.

La montre était argentée avec des nuances de vert. Harry n'avait pas choisi cette couleur en signe de respect pour Serpentard, mais pour qu'elle s'accorde avec ses yeux. Un peu de goût, que diable ! Au centre, en doré se trouvaient les lettres HP. Elles étaient légèrement transparentes, afin que les chiffres soient les plus visibles au premier plan.

Draco avait refusé de se faire tatoué le visage. Il avait préféré la gorge et une partie du torse. Sur la gorge se trouvait la même montre qu'Harry. La différence était les couleurs : il avait bénéficié du bleu et non du vert. Au centre, c'était les initiales DM qui étaient représentées en dorée également. Des trois anneaux de chiffres, seuls ceux des horcruxes et de l'heure étaient similaires à ceux d'Harry. Les autres chiffres n'avaient aucun sens aux yeux d'autres personnes qu'Harry et Draco et ils étaient différents de ceux de l'ancien gryffondor.

La chaîne de Draco se perdait dans ses vêtements. Elle parcourait son torse et rejoignait son cœur pour former un bouclier symbolique. Le bouclier représentant le blason Malfoy. Du fait qu'il était caché, Draco avait pu se le faire apposé. Ainsi, il n'avait plus l'impression de nier ses origines. Sur la chaîne, il n'avait fait graver que quelques mots : « Je promets ». Il symbolisait le serment qu'il avait fait à Severus de le sauver, mais aussi ceux qu'il s'était fait à lui-même : tuer Voldemort coûte que coûte et protéger Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne sens pas ? demanda ce dernier.

-Les choses, répondit Draco. Tu te rends compte qu'on est en février et qu'en août, on retourne en Angleterre ? »

Harry frissonna. Oui, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Enfin…

« Je sais, dit-il. J'appréhende aussi. Nous avons vécu loin du monde pendant six ans. Si Dumbledore ne nous informait pas, nous ne saurions rien ! »

Et pour être informé, ils l'étaient. Ils recevaient chaque semaine un véritable compte rendu des derniers évènements. La lettre, de plusieurs longs parchemins, contenait des résumés sur l'avancée de Dumbledore, ses présumés alliés et ses actions. Elle les renseignait aussi sur leur protéger. Regulus, Severus, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lucius et, par extension, Narcissa. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas excellentes, de ce côté. Lily détestait James, mais Harry n'en avait pas parut alarmé, à la grande surprise de Draco. Il lui avait expliqué que ce ne serait qu'en septième année que sa mère et son père commenceraient réellement à sortir ensemble, par il ne savait quel miracle.

Du côté des autres, les choses stagnaient. Regulus niait l'existence de son frère depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Remus vivait une relation conflictuelle avec son père mais s'en sortait relativement bien. Peter était juste le petite être terrorisé et opportuniste de 16 ans. Severus, lui, était plus complexe. Renfermé, mystérieux, il feignait l'indifférence tout en déclarant continuellement la guerre aux maraudeurs. Aucun élément ne filtrait sur sa vie privée. Pourtant, Draco avait la certitude qu'il devait se passer quelque chose. Severus détestait les moldus. En sachant que le père de ce dernier était un moldu, on ne pouvait que s'inquiéter…

« On agit pas assez, souffla Draco. On est prêt bon dieu ! Ne peut-on pas se lancer, maintenant ? Fixe n'a plus rien à nous apprendre… On passe notre temps à faire des exercices, encore et encore… Et on les exécute parfaitement !

-On se perfectionne, expliqua calmement Harry.

-Et pendant qu'on se perfectionne, Voldemort recrute. Il avance, fait la guerre… »

Harry se redressa dans son lit, regardant son partenaire. Son ami, à présent.

« Tu as peur pour ton père. Parce qu'il n'a toujours pas contacté Dumbledore. »

Draco resta un instant silencieux puis hocha de la tête. Ils ignoraient toujours si Lucius avait ou non rejoint Voldemort. Ils savaient que l'homme était assez instable, à cause des nombreuses fausses couches que faisait Narcissa. Mais ils ignoraient tout de ses décisions politiques.

« J'aimerais au moins un espoir, à son sujet… Un signe, n'importe lequel… »

Harry grimaça. Ils savaient tous les deux que Lucius ne ferait pas le moindre pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas revenus. D'où le silence du futur mangemort.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, nous avons retardé son intronisation, non ? demanda Harry. Ça ne peut être que positif…

-Je préférais qu'il ne soit pas intronisé du tout ! »

Harry soupira en réponse. Oui, il préférait, lui aussi. Lucius Malfoy en moins, Voldemort perdait un appui solide. Mais d'un autre côté, si Lucius ne devenait pas un mangemort, à qui reviendrait le journal ? Il n'avait pas encore osé en parler à Draco… Leurs différentes tentatives de sauvetage risquaient de leur mettre des battons dans les roues, pour les horcruxes. Il gigota, mal à l'aise. Comment lui en parler sans l'énerver ? Voilà qui était la principale question qu'il se posait. Draco refuserait que Lucius leur sert d'agent double et lui-même se dégoûtait d'y penser. Mais plus que Lucius, il y avait également Regulus Black… Ce dernier était la clé de l'horcruxe du médaillon de Serpentard. Il avait conscience qu'avec le frère de Sirius, il allait devoir jouer un jeu dangereux. Et le succès de ce jeu dépendait de son courage à prendre LA décision. Celle-là même qu'il repoussait mais qui le tentait de jour en jour.

« Draco, murmura-t-il, attirant l'attention de celui-ci. Sauver ton père… Severus… Regulus… Ce sont de bonnes choses, mais dans le cas présent, cela nous handicape grandement. »

Le blond se redressa dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait. Ainsi, la conversation était venue. Il savait qu'Harry ruminait de sombres pensées depuis quelques temps. Et que celles-ci avaient pour centre leurs différentes missions.

« Que veux-tu dire ? dit-il. Expliques-toi. »

Harry hésita une longue minute avant d'oser plonger son regard dans les yeux de son partenaire.

« J'ai beaucoup de renseignements sur les horcruxes… Mais ces renseignements deviendront caducs si nous empêchons ton père et Regulus de devenir des mangemorts. Crois bien qu'il me dégoûte de me servir d'eux. Mais si nous voulons tuer Voldemort, nous devons détruire les horcruxes… »

Draco inspira un long moment, tentant de garder son calme. Une part infime de lui savait qu'Harry avait raison. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de le reconnaître. Il ne voulait pas que son père gâche sa vie. Surtout s'il pouvait l'en empêcher !

« Je ne veux pas que… Il faut qu'on trouve une solution, parce que je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que mon père devienne un mangemort, Harry. Pas si je peux l'en empêcher… »

L'ancien Gryffondor eut un frisson. Draco utilisait rarement son vrai prénom, mais quand il le faisait, il marquait ses phrases du sentiment qu'il ressentait : de l'inquiétude et beaucoup d'espoir, dans le cas actuel. Le jeune homme eut un sourire.

« Je sais, lui dit-il. C'est pour cela que j'ai pensé que quelqu'un pourrait remplacer ton père aux côtés de Voldemort… »

Draco tourna la tête dans sa direction, fronçant les sourcils.

« A qui penses-tu ? demanda-t-il. Je ne veux pas non plus que Severus…

-Je ne pense à personne de cette époque, répondit Harry, Draco écarquillant brutalement les yeux. Je suis celui qui connaît le mieux Voldemort. Je connais ses goûts, ses envies, ses rêves et ses cauchemars. Je n'aurais aucune difficulté à être accepté par lui, à le flatter comme il le désire.

-Hors de question !, s'écria le blond, tétanisé. Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement, Harry ?

-Plus que sérieusement. Cela fait un moment maintenant que j'y ai pensé. Et crois-moi, ce sera un plan diaboliquement efficace ! De cette manière, je pourrais l'espionner, donner des informations à l'ordre. Je pourrais également, s'il me fait assez confiance, avoir un des horcruxes en ma possession…

-Mais tu pourrais aussi te faire tuer ! Nom de dieu, Harry ! Nous sommes venus ici pour le tuer, pour détruire les horcruxes, mais… ne penses-tu jamais à l'après ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. L'après ? L'après quoi ? Sa perplexité dut se lire sur son visage car Draco émit un long grognement énervé.

« Bordel, tu ne l'as même pas envisagé. L'après Guerre, stupide Potter ! Que feras-tu une fois la guerre terminée ? »

Harry resta un long moment déstabilisé par la question. Une fois la guerre terminée… Il y a peu, il était certain de devoir mourir. L'extraction de son horcruxe et sa destruction, quelques jours plus tard, avait rendu sa mort non-obligatoire. Mais il ne pensait toujours pas survivre à cette guerre. Pour l'instant, il ne se voyait qu'en combattant. Cette réalité lui fit peur. Qu'était-il devenu, au juste ? N'était-il plus qu'une arme pointée sur Voldemort ? Quand avait-il effacé tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux autrefois pour ne regarder que vers son ennemi et sa mort prochaine ?

« Harry, appela Draco, le ramenant au temps présent. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es pâle ! »

Il ne répondit pas. A la place, il hocha négativement de la tête et ouvrit désespérément les bras. Même s'il leur arrivait de moins en moins souvent de se réfugier l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient encore besoin, de temps à autre, de réconfort et ce geste était pour Draco très familier. Il se leva vivement de son siège, ignorant le grimoire tombant au sol et accourut jusqu'à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai jamais… je veux dire… Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait y avoir un après… »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il l'avait déjà compris depuis longtemps. Depuis ce jour, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où Harry était parti en courant pour aller prendre l'horcruxe du diadème de Serdaigle alors qu'il était épuisé. La détermination dans les yeux du Survivant ne lui avait laissé aucun doute : plus qu'un homme, Harry était devenu l'élu et tant qu'il n'aurait pas tué le lord noir, il ne verrait rien d'autre. Le simple fait de penser à un éventuel avenir le déstabilisait complètement. Car en dehors de la guerre, il n'existait pas. S'ils remportaient leur combat, Harry devrait être surveillé étroitement. Sans quoi, il risquait de tomber en dépression.

« Du calme, dit-il, en lui caressant le dos. Tu n'es pas obligé d'y penser si cela t'effraie…

-Ce qui m'effraie, c'est de voir que je n'ai même pas imaginé survivre, répondit Harry. Quand suis-je devenu une arme, Draco ? Quand ai-je cessé de penser comme un humain ? A quel moment exactement ai-je décidé de me sacrifier pour le détruire, coûte que coûte… Avant que l'horcruxe qui m'habitait ne soit extrait, ça ne me dérangeait même pas de mettre fin à ma vie pour tuer Voldemort… Alors comment puis-je… qu'est-ce que je dois… Aide-moi ! »

Draco répondit en le pressant plus fort contre lui. Harry hoqueta difficilement. Dans les bras de Draco, il se sentait bien et protéger. C'était contradictoire, étant donné leur passé commun.

« Quand je pense à l'après, murmura Draco, contre lui, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être horriblement égoïste. Je nous vois tous les deux vivants, bien entendu. Dans mes envies les plus modestes, nous sommes à Poudlard. Nous sommes heureux, tous les deux. Nous aidons les élèves et nous nous contentons de cette petite vie, sous la protection de Dumbledore. »

Il se tut un instant, continuant de masser le dos ferme que ses mains touchaient. Il n'osa pas dire comment ils se comportaient ensembles. Que dans ce rêve, ils étaient amants et heureux. Harry n'était pas prêt à entendre ça…

« Dans mes délires les plus égoïstes, nous avons révélé notre identité à nos parents. Lucius passe me voir régulièrement. Nous avons pratiquement le même âge, actuellement. Faute d'une relation père-fils, nous sommes amis. Il ne peut me voir comme un fils, moi qui pourrais être son frère. Et je suppose que je me contente de ça. Dans ce rêve, souvent, je joue avec moi-même. Avec ce bébé que j'ai été et qui naîtra dans quelques années. Toi aussi, tu partages une certaine relation avec tes parents que tu vois régulièrement. Je ne peux l'imaginer clairement, car je ne les connais pas vraiment. Mais au mieux, vous êtes de bons amis… et tu t'occupes souvent de toi, également. De ce bébé Harry qui naîtra bientôt… »

Contre lui, Harry eut un sourire en l'entendant. Les rêves de Draco étaient agréables. Il avait presque envie d'y être. Les yeux clos, il s'imagina un instant cette histoire. Lui, devenant ami avec ses parents… Se découvrant bébé… S'aidant à évoluer. Il s'imagina devenir ami avec Sirius. L'entendre parler de ses plaisanteries, le voir sourire… et Remus… Il serait le plus réservé de tous, mais aussi le plus doux… C'était une vision tellement douce. Il se prit à y ajouter Regulus… Même s'il avait du mal, car il ne connaissait pas son visage. Il y inclut tout doucement bien d'autres personnes, telles que Severus, Albus, Hagrid, les Weasley… Il pourrait devenir ami avec les Weasley, même si leur relation ne serait plus jamais la même…

« Ce sont de jolis rêves, dit-il, contre l'épaule sécurisante de Draco. Tu me permets de te les emprunter un peu…

-Fais, répondit Draco. Mais ne me les vole pas… J'en ai besoin, moi aussi… »

Harry eut un sourire. Les rêves de Draco… Comme lui, il était humain et rêvait donc… mais même si cela était agréable, ça ne changeait rien.

« Ces rêves sont beaux, mais ils ne se réaliseront pas sans la destruction de Voldemort, répondit Harry. Nous devons mettre la main sur le journal et nous n'y arriverons pas sans espions. Tu ne veux pas sacrifier Severus et ton père et j'ai quelques scrupules à mettre Regulus en danger, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Si tu ne veux donner de tes protéger, malheureusement, le sort de Regulus, lui, est tout tracé. Et c'est en mangemort que je pourrais le mieux aidé…

-Non, gémit Draco contre lui. Par pitié, pas ça ! Ne te fais pas marquer… Ne deviens pas un mangemort ! Tu seras détesté ! Poursuivis par le ministère, une fois que tout sera terminé…

-Pas si nous opérons intelligemment ! Dumbledore n'aura qu'à préparer un bon nombre de fiole dans lesquelles nous entreposeront nos différents conciliabules. Vous saurez tous deux que je suis un espion et je…

-Non ! intervint Draco. Pitié, Harry, ne fais pas ça. Crois-moi, ce serait la pire des solutions envisageables ! Je… Je le ferais, si tu veux…

-N'y pense même pas ! rugit Harry. Je ne veux pas que ce soit toi ! C'est pour cela que je me suis proposé.

-Alors nous avons un problème, car je refuse que tu risques ta vie en faisant ça !

-Mais qui mieux que moi, Draco ? Je pourrais le persuader sans difficulté, je pourrais…

-Je sais ! coupa le blond. Je le sais, bon dieu, mais comment pourrions-nous convaincre les autres de nous rallier si tu deviens un mangemort ? Comment feras-tu changer de bord Regulus Black ? C'est une mauvaise idée, Harry. Bon dieu, s'il te plait. Trouve une autre solution, mais pas ça ! »

Harry poussa un soupir contre lui. Une autre solution… difficile ! Que faire ?

Il y pensa toute la journée. D'un commun accord, Draco et lui avaient décidé d'y réfléchir chacun de leur côté. Si bien que lorsqu'ils s'installèrent pour le souper, à la grande table de la salle à manger, ils maintenaient tous les deux un silence sombre et inquiétant. Fixe, qui n'était pas habituée à les voir si calmes et pensifs, se contenta pourtant de rester silencieuse et d'attendre une réaction quelconque.

Les plats se succédaient, apparaissant et disparaissant de la table, lorsqu'Harry poussa brutalement un petit cri qui gela les deux autres personnes présentes.

« Mais bon dieu, c'est bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il, se levant dans un mouvement presque victorieux. Drake, j'ai trouvé ! »

Le concerné leva un sourcil interrogateur. Manifestement, lui aussi ne comprenait pas la joie de son partenaire. Il le fixait, attentif.

« Tu as trouvé ? dit-il. Qui ? Quoi ? Pas toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, pas moi, répondit Harry. Même si je persiste à croire que ce serait sans doute une meilleure idée, je pense avoir trouvé qui pourrait espionner Voldemort mieux que n'importe qui au monde. Probablement même mieux que moi ! »

Draco fronça les sourcils en l'entendant, tandis que Fixe restait perplexe.

« Parce que tu comptais devenir un mangemort ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-J'avais pensé à cette perspective, pour pouvoir me rapprocher des horcruxes, expliqua Harry. En sauvant Regulus, Lucius et Severus, nous perdons un espion, mais aussi deux personnes ayant été directement en contact avec un horcruxe. J'avais donc pensé m'introduire dans les forces ennemies, afin d'être le mieux placé possible pour me renseigner sur leurs nouveaux destinataires… Mais Drake n'étant pas d'accord, il m'a forcé à réfléchir à une autre possibilité et j'ai trouvé. Quel est le plus grand défaut de Voldemort ? »

Draco le regarda cette fois d'un air perdu. Le plus gros défaut de l'autre taré mégalomane ?

« Sa folie ? proposa-t-il.

-Non, répondit Harry. Sa prétention. Voldemort est persuadé de valoir bien mieux que n'importe qui au monde. Il nous est supérieur, sans commune mesure. Supérieur aux sangs purs de par son héritage avec Serpentard, supérieur aux sangs-de-bourbes et moldus pour la même raison… Mais surtout, il est supérieur à toutes les créatures existantes, de par son titre de sorcier. Et donc… quelle créature est sans arrêt rabaissée et ignorée par la majorité des sorciers ? »

Draco éleva un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait donc ? Il ne voyait même pas de quoi il parlait.

« Ah ! se moqua Harry, visiblement content de son manque de réactivité. Tu vois ! Tu ne trouves même pas ! Forcément, tu as toujours trouvé leur présence normale. Tu ne soupçonnes même pas le pouvoir destructeur que peut avoir une de ces créatures !

-Mais bon dieu, de quoi parles-tu ? s'énerva son partenaire, arrivé au bout de sa patience.

-Mais des elfes de maison, Draco, répondit Harry, victorieux. Les elfes de maison ! »

Le susnommé écarquilla les yeux, ceux-ci se dirigeant vers les plats disposés sur la table. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Les elfes de maison étaient partout ! En laisser un seul au bon endroit au bon moment assurait son maître de milliers de renseignements pratiques…

« Mais les elfes sont extrêmement fidèles, intervint Fixe, attirant toute leur attention. Comment comptes-tu les débaucher ?

-Facile, répondit Harry. Les elfes servant les familles des mangemorts vont rapidement en avoir assez de Voldemort. Je le sais, j'en ai fréquenté un assez régulièrement. En outre, je ne leur demanderais pas de renseignements sur leurs maîtres… Mais uniquement sur Voldemort. La nuance sera suffisante. Au pire, je demanderais à Lucius Malfoy de m'offrir Dobby. Je le connais bien. Lui non, mais je sais comment l'amadouer.

-Tu es un sacré serpent, quand tu le veux, se moqua Draco. Les elfes… Le pire, c'est que Voldemort est tellement persuadé de valoir mieux qu'eux qu'il n'y pensera même pas ! »

Harry eut un sourire victorieux en l'entendant. Oui, les elfes l'aideraient. Et s'ils ne le faisaient pas… alors il serait toujours temps pour lui d'en revenir à son premier plan : devenir un mangemort.

**A suivre…**


	9. Premiers pas à Poudlard

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur :** Il est pas plus complet que son petit frère numéro 7, mais ensembles, ça passe mieux… loll

**oOooOooOo**

**Chapitre 8**: **Premiers pas à** **Poudlard**

**Août 1976**

Serré contre Draco, comme chaque matin, Harry ouvrit deux yeux un peu vitreux qu'il posa rêveusement sur la fenêtre éclairée par la lumière matinale du soleil. Il s'étendit de tout son long et se resserra ensuite contre le corps masculin. Plus aucune gêne ne l'empêchait d'agir de cette manière. Après six ans à dormir nu en compagnie de Draco, sa nudité était sa dernière inquiétude.

Il était toujours le premier réveillé, ce qui l'amusait, au bout de 6 ans encore. Manifestement, l'ancien Serpentard était un lève-tard. Il appréciait grandement les grasses matinées et Harry pensa vaguement à le laisser profiter paisiblement de leur dernier dimanche au Sahara.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il y pensa. C'était leur dernier jour au Sahara. Le lendemain, ils devaient tous les deux rentrer en Angleterre. Ils devaient prendre un train menant à Prés-Au-Lard et rejoindre ensuite la célèbre école où ils seraient présentés à l'ensemble du corps enseignant… Leur rôle dans cette guerre allait commencer.

Il y avait beaucoup d'anticipation dans le cœur d'Harry, à la simple pensée qu'il allait bientôt devoir commencer sa guerre contre Voldemort, mais le corps serré contre lui le rassurait. Il regarda vaguement Draco qui dormait profondément et sourit. Six ans auparavant, Harry avait pensé qu'il était maudit. Venir dans le passé avec son rival d'école, sans aucune possibilité de revoir un jour un de ses amis, lui avait paru terrible et désespérant. Il craignait la mésentente entre Draco et lui autant que son futur affrontement. Mais après six ans, il était heureux que le jeune homme soit avec lui.

Dire qu'il le préférait à Ron ou Hermione était un mensonge terrible. Mais il avait appris à l'apprécier. A l'aimer, même. Draco était quelqu'un d'orgueilleux, certes, mais son enfermement dans les cachots de Voldemort l'avait transformé. Il avait appris à respecter réellement les autres. Pas juste les forts. Il respectait dorénavant les faibles pour leur courage face à la puissance des autres. Même s'il préférait se faire ébouillanté vif plutôt que de l'avouer.

Un sourire étendit les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il repensait à la réaction de Draco, lorsqu'Albus leur avait annoncé leur futur poste à l'école. Autant Draco avait été ravi d'apprendre qu'ils seraient des sortes d'assistants professeurs – ils devaient donner des cours supplémentaires aux élèves en difficultés dans les différentes matières de l'école mais également les aider à réaliser leur devoir si cela était nécessaire – autant il avait littéralement hurler au scandale lorsque Dumbledore leur avait confié leur seconde tâche.

_« Psychologues ? PSYCHOLOGUES ??? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Etes-vous en train de dire que NOUS allons devoir écouter des morveux insupportables pleurnicher sur leurs insignifiants petits problèmes ? _

_-Pas exactement, répondit Dumbledore avec tact. Je suis en train de sous-entendre que, chaque jour, vous recevrez des élèves en difficultés afin de les écouter et de les aider à prendre…_la bonne direction_. »_

Harry savait ce que Dumbledore attendait d'eux. Le directeur allait leur envoyer les élèves les plus à même de devenir des mangemorts afin de les aider à prendre la bonne direction. Mais également d'autres étudiants qui, par leur deuil apporté par cette nouvelle guerre, souffraient énormément. Ou d'autres encore qui rencontraient des problèmes importants qu'ils s'obstinaient à dissimuler, tel que Severus Snape. Harry avait été choqué d'apprendre qu'après une enquête discrète, Albus avait appris que le jeune homme était mal traité par son propre père moldus. Néanmoins, cela expliquait définitivement la cause du ralliement de Severus à Voldemort. Déjà, l'étudiant montrait de forte envie de rejoindre le lord. Seul le manque de réactivité de Lucius lui barrait le chemin.

Ce dernier, officiellement neutre, n'avait pas encore abordé l'un ou l'autre camp. Voldemort, comme Dumbledore, savait que son choix serait déterminant pour l'un ou l'autre camp, bien que le premier ignorait encore la création d'un camp ennemi. Bien sûr, le mage noir n'était pas stupide : il savait qu'on s'opposerait à lui. Mais il ignorait encore combien Dumbledore était bien préparé, grâce aux deux voyageurs. Si ceux-ci avaient des missions bien particulières, telle que détruire les horcruxes ou sauver une poignée de jeunes gens, le vieux directeur, lui, s'était préparé à affronter le mage noir.

Si Harry et Draco devaient trouver et détruire les horcruxes, il fallait avant tout détourner l'attention du mage noir d'eux, afin qu'ils puissent opérer sans trop de danger. Manifestement, Harry ne se préoccupait pas du danger qu'il pourrait encourir, mais le vieux directeur, lui, s'en inquiétait vraiment. Et Albus avait bien tenté de faire entendre raison à Harry, surtout lorsqu'il avait appris que le jeune homme avait pensé rejoindre les rangs du mage noir afin de mieux l'espionner. Même si l'idée était bonne, elle n'en demeurait pas moins dangereuse. Il avait déjà été si choqué de voir la détermination affolante de Harry, lors de son arrivée à Poudlard, six ans plus tôt.

Leur poste à l'école allait freiner les deux hommes dans la tâche des horcruxes, car ils seraient encore confinés dans un enclos protégé, mais aucun des deux ne l'avaient vraiment réalisé. Ils étaient bien trop préoccupés par la sauvegarde des élèves, tels que Severus ou encore Regulus.

Harry était justement en train d'y penser lorsque Draco laissa échapper un gémissement, sortant manifestement de son sommeil. Le jeune homme ouvrit deux yeux un peu perdus qu'il cligna vivement, agressé par la lumière du soleil. Il grogna encore et passa deux bras forts autour de la taille d'Harry pour le serrer à son tour, son visage se nichant tout naturellement dans son cou.

« Foutu soleil de mes deux, se plaignit-il, faisant sourire Harry. Pourquoi Fixe n'a-t-elle pas de volets ou de rideaux ?

-Va savoir », répondit vaguement Harry.

Draco eut un simple sourire. Qu'il adorait ses matins tranquilles où il pouvait juste profiter de l'innocence de son partenaire pour le tenir contre lui. S'il s'était écouté, il l'aurait embrassé. Juste une fois… Et il avait l'envie persistante de le faire, chaque matin… Mais la peur que Harry s'en offusque et s'éloigne ensuite de lui l'en empêchait toujours. Plus que tout, il devait s'assurer de garder Harry à ses côtés, au moins jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit terminée. Après, il pourrait l'embrasser sans crainte de perdre son aide à jamais.

« Dis, murmura Harry, contre lui. Tu n'as pas peur, pour demain ? »

Draco inspira une bonne fois l'odeur de l'ancien Gryffondor et se redressa ensuite. Il regarda la chambre – c'était la sienne, Harry était donc celui qui l'avait encore rejoint – et les bagages qu'il avait déjà fait la veille au soir. Ses malles étaient remplies de vêtements offerts par Fixe. Cette dernière leur avait révélé que chaque jour passé en sa compagnie, elle leur avait fait cadeau à chacun de 5 galions dans un coffre de Gringotts. La générosité de leur professeur avait beaucoup touché Harry. Cette dernière avait simplement haussé les épaules face à sa réaction.

_« C'est votre salaire. Après tout, vous vous êtes préparé pendant six ans pour sauver le monde, non ? Qui a dit que les héros ne devaient pas être payés ? »_

Bien sur, Fixe savait qu'ils pouvaient échouer. Mais elle s'en fichait. Étant déjà plus que riche, elle se fichait bien d'avoir été exagérément généreuse en leur donnant à chacun plus de 10 milles galions.

« Drake ? appela Harry, curieux de ne pas recevoir de réponse.

-Mhmm ? murmura le jeune homme, revenant au temps présent. Non, je n'ai pas peur. Et bien, j'ai une certaine appréhension, bien sûr. Nous allons commencer ce pourquoi nous nous sommes entraînés pendant 6 ans. C'est maintenant que nous allons devoir faire nos preuves. Mais je crois que je suis rassuré que tout commence à Poudlard. L'école va nous apporter une certaine protection dans nos actions… »

Harry approuva contre lui. Il poussa un soupir tout en passant une main le long du dos de son partenaire de guerre.

« Je suis surtout stressé à l'idée de rencontrer des gens que je connais, dit-il. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais réagir face à eux…

-Tant que tu ne pleures pas, se moqua Draco, recevant aussitôt un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Hé, ça fait mal, arrête ! »

Aussitôt, ils commencèrent à se chamailler. Leurs insultes et leurs coups manquaient pourtant de méchanceté. Il s'agissait plus de taquineries, afin de se détendre. Quant ils en eurent assez – et qu'ils eurent détruit deux oreillers à force de coup – ils se laissèrent tomber côte à côte dans le lit.

« J'ai hâte de voir si mon père va enfin rejoindre Dumbledore, murmura Draco. Et aussi, de le rencontrer…

-Tu penses qu'il viendra ?

-J'en suis certain, répondit Draco. Je m'attends à lui faire face deux jours après notre arrivée à Poudlard. Le temps qu'il soit informé de notre arrivé. Je porterais la montre en évidence. Pour qu'il comprenne que nous sommes bien ceux qu'il pense… »

Harry approuva. Au fond, il enviait Draco. Celui-ci était tellement optimiste. Il repensa en souriant à ses rêveries concernant le futur. Il avait tellement envie que tout se passe ainsi. Que chacun puisse se rapprocher des personnes qu'ils aimaient – ou qu'ils auraient aimé, s'ils avaient survécu plus longtemps.

« Et moi, je vais rencontrer mes parents, dit-il. J'ai jeté un œil au planning des rencontres psychologiques… Remus, Sirius et mon père en fond partie. Je ne leur parlerais pas dans les premières semaines, mais ça arrivera vite…

-Je comprends que Dumbledore veuille que tu rencontres Remus et Sirius. Le premier est un loup-garou et le second a fugué de chez lui… Mais pour James ?

-Ses parents sont fortement impliqués dans la lutte contre Voldemort, répondit Harry. C'est la raison qui sera donnée. La vrai est que j'espère calmer un peu l'esprit maraudeur, afin qu'il cesse de torturer Severus. »

Draco approuva aussitôt l'idée. Il se redressa et, sans s'inquiéter de sa nudité, se dirigea vers une liste posée sur une petite table, au centre de la pièce. Il revint vers Harry mais s'assit sur le sol, près de sa tête.

« J'ai Severus et Regulus en rendez-vous… D'autres aussi, mais je vais surtout me concentrer sur eux… Faire parler Severus ne va pas être facile. Je vois d'ici sa réaction face à une entrevue avec un psychologue… »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant, lui aussi. Il visualisait très bien le visage scandalisé de son professeur de potion. Sauf qu'il serait bien plus jeune ! Bien qu'il l'ait vu sous les traits d'un adolescent, bien des années plus tôt, au travers de la pensine, il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de son visage. Bah, ce n'était pas important, il le verrait bien assez tôt.

« On devrait se lever, dit Harry, tout en se redressant. C'est notre dernière journée ici. Je veux pouvoir dire adieu à cette maison en toute tranquillité. »

Et sans plus attendre, il quitta le lit, puis la chambre, inconscient du regard tendre qui le suivait.

oOo

C'était bien connu : quelque chose que l'on appréhendait finissait toujours par arriver plus vite qu'une chose attendue impatiemment. Si dans le second cas, le temps semblait ralentir, dans le premier, il accélérait. Ainsi, malgré leur envie de profiter pleinement de leur dernière journée en compagnie de Fixe dans le Sahara, ils furent surpris l'un comme l'autre de constater la rapidité du temps et la disparition totale de ce dimanche d'août 1976. La nuit tomba pour ensuite laisser place au lundi matin.

Exceptionnellement, Fixe avait lancé un sortilège de rafraîchissement sur une des pièces de son petit château oriental. La raison ? Harry et Draco, en vue de leur retour en Angleterre, avaient enfilé des vêtements nettement trop chaud pour 50°.

« Vous allez avoir froid, pendant quelques semaines, leur dit Fixe, en souriant. Je vous conseille d'aller chez Gringotts acheter de chaudes capes et des écharpes, pour l'hiver. Vous n'avez plus affronté ce temps depuis longtemps, il va vous paraître plus dur… »

Ils hochèrent de la tête, tous deux incapables de lui répondre oralement. La quitter était étrangement plus dur qu'ils ne le pensaient. Leur professeur semblait tout aussi émue qu'eux. Ses grands et étranges yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

« Allons, dit-elle, en leur adressant un sourire. Nous nous reverrons sans aucun doute. Faites attention à vous. Ash, quelque soit la situation, ne fais rien de trop dangereux, même si tu es désespéré. Et toi, Drake, protège-le bien, même s'il proteste. Tu as bien plus la tête sur les épaules que lui ! »

Ils hochèrent tous les deux de la tête. Harry ne pensa même pas à râler. Fixe le connaissait trop bien, de toute façon.

« On viendra vous… revoir, dit-il, en la prenant dans ses bras. Donnez-nous de vos nouvelles !

-D'accord, répondit-elle. Pareil de votre côté. Même si vous faites la guerre, rien ne vous empêche de m'écrire une petite lettre. Je compte sur vous. »

Harry se contenta encore une fois de répondre d'un mouvement de tête, tout en la pressant fort contre lui. Pendant ces six années, elle ne les avait jamais jugés. Elle n'avait jamais tenté de les freiner dans leurs actions. Elle les avait peut-être torturés avec ses entraînements et ses séances d'études intensives, mais elle avait été aussi douce qu'une mère pourrait l'être. Peu importe ce qui arriverait dorénavant, Harry l'aimerait toujours comme une de ses plus précieuses amies.

« Merci, dit-il, en s'écartant. De tout notre cœur, merci. »

Draco approuva ses mots silencieusement. Il ne la serra pas contre lui, se contentant de poser une main affectueuse sur son épaule. Il était moins démonstratif que Harry, éducation oblige. Il lui était déjà si étrange de se réfugier dans une des étreintes protectrices de Harry, lorsqu'il avait peur. Même si cela arrivait de moins en moins souvent, à sa grande satisfaction.

« Allez, filez ! s'exclama Fixe, en repoussant le plus petit des deux et en s'éloignant en direction de la porte. Si vous tardez trop, vous n'aurez pas le temps de passer sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter de nouveaux vêtements pour l'hiver. Allez ! Prenez votre portoloin. Vos bagages sont bien dans vos poches ? »

Ils hochèrent de la tête. Tous les deux avaient déjà une garde-robe complète, mais ils devaient encore acheter de quoi se protéger de l'hiver. Outre leurs vêtements, les malles contenaient un stock de potions, d'ingrédients divers et incroyables. Ils en auraient bien besoin !

« Prenez soin de vous. Saluez Albus de ma part. Et revenez me voir, de temps en temps ! »

Ils lui promirent de le faire puis, difficilement, s'approchèrent du portoloin posé sur une table du petit salon. Ils jetèrent en même temps un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce décorée dans la mode orientale avant de se saisir en même temps de la vieille bouée lacérée. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de regarder une dernière fois leur professeur qu'ils disparurent en même temps pour réapparaître à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur.

Quand ils y apparurent, sans surprise, ils devinrent le centre d'attention de toute la salle. Tandis que Draco haussait nonchalamment les épaules, Harry, lui, optait pour une pause presque craintive. Vieille habitude de son arrivée dans le monde sorcier : il détestait être le centre d'attention. Malgré les regards insistants, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le barman, ignorant les yeux et le silence qui, peu à peu, était rompu par des chuchotements.

« Tu as vu le tatouage qu'il a sur le visage ?

-Qui sont-ils ?

-Sont-ils… Enfin, vous savez ? »

Harry entendait chaque réflexion et se maudissait d'avoir ainsi marqué son visage. Il repasserait pour la discrétion !

« Bonjour, s'exclama Draco, ignorant le brusque silence qui retomba sur la salle. Je m'appelle Drake Manfred et voici mon ami, Ash Promise. Ce portoloin nous a été donné par le professeur Dumbledore. Il nous a demandé de vous le remettre lorsque nous arriverions ici…

-Ah, oui ! s'exclama le barman – et Harry reconnut Tom lorsqu'il leur adressa un sourire déjà fortement édenté – il m'a prévenu par courrier que vous deviez arriver… La cheminée est juste là si…

-Merci, mais nous devons d'abord nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, coupa Harry, pressé de quitter l'ambiance spéculative du Chaudron Baveur. Nous avons quelques courses à faire. Nous reviendrons ensuite pour la cheminée.

-Bon, d'accord. A tout à l'heure, alors. »

Ils hochèrent de la tête et s'empressèrent de quitter le pub. Aussitôt furent-ils sortis qu'ils soupirèrent de concert.

« Et bien, ça promet, s'exclama Draco. Si tout le monde réagit ainsi à notre apparence, je sens que l'année va être looongue ! »

Harry approuva vivement. Oh oui, alors, très longue !!

oOo

Leur passage à Gringotts avait pris plus de temps que prévu : du fait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais présenté en six ans, même si leurs comptes leur appartenaient, ils avaient du signer des dizaines de formulaires afin de réglementer la situation. Si bien que quand ils en sortirent, ils eurent juste le temps de faire un saut rapide chez madame Guipure afin de commander les capes d'hiver, les écharpes et les gants. Draco prit le temps d'emporter la sienne : bien qu'il fasse près de 20° et qu'ils soient déjà trop chaudement vêtus par rapport aux anglais, il mourrait de froid.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur, ils eurent juste le temps de payer Tom pour un peu de poudre de cheminette avant de sauter dans l'âtre, indiquant le quai 9 ¾. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils eurent tout juste le temps de sauter dans l'un des wagons que les portes se refermaient.

« Putain, je vais tuer les gobelins ! Les exterminer ! Leur déchirer la peau de tout le corps pour leur arracher ! A bas les gobelins ! »

Assis au beau milieu du couloir, appuyé contre un compartiment, Harry éclata de rire.

« Allons, dit-il. On a réussi à l'avoir, non ?

-Oui et je me demande comment ! répliqua Draco, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ordonner. On a même pas pu prendre notre ticket ! Va falloir trouver le contrôleur pour en acheter un. Et ça va nous coûter plus cher, vu qu'il y a une majoration de quatre mornilles dans ce genre de cas !

-Ne fais pas ton radin, répondit Harry en se levant. Ce qui compte, c'est que nous soyons dans le train. Allez, allons chercher le contrôleur. »

Et sans attendre, il traina Draco dans tout le train. Ils finirent par débusquer l'homme dans un des wagons de tête. Ce dernier parut surpris mais il leur donna rapidement deux tickets.

« Vous allez à Prés-Au-Lard ? dit-il. Je ne vous ai jamais vu…

-Nous sommes deux nouveaux membres du personnel de Poudlard, répondit patiemment Harry. La rentrée étant dans dix jours, nous nous rendons au château pour nous familiariser avec les lieux…

-Membre du personnel de Poudlard ? s'exclama l'homme. Vraiment ? Quel poste ? Je ne savais pas que des professeurs avaient décidé de quitter l'école…

-Oh, nous ne sommes pas professeur, poursuivit Harry. Nous sommes… psychologues et assistants professeurs. Notre tâche consistera à aider les élèves à assimiler leurs cours, mais également à franchir les épreuves de leur vie… Dumbledore a jugé que… et bien, par les temps qui courent, il pense que notre présence est souhaitable.

-Vraiment ? s'exclama le contrôleur. Il est vraiment un directeur consciencieux. Les élèves ont de la chance de l'avoir. Bon, je vais faire mon travail et contrôler les autres voyageurs. »

Et il quitta le compartiment où ils l'avaient débusqué. Draco le regarda s'éloigner, ignorant volontairement les autres personnes présentes. Celles-ci les fixaient avec une curiosité manifeste.

« On devrait aussi trouver un endroit où s'installer, dit-il. Tu viens ? »

Harry hocha de la tête et le suivit hors du wagon. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le suivant et entrèrent dans un compartiment vide.

« Tu lui as tout dit afin d'attirer l'attention de mon père, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Draco, amusé.

-Plus nous le dirons aux gens que nous rencontrons, plus le monde magique sera informé de notre arrivée. Mais pas seulement ton père, Voldemort aussi…

-Comment ça ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire, haussant les épaules.

« Deux psychologues chargés d'aider les élèves à l'esprit faible ? N'est-ce pas parfait pour aider les élèves à rejoindre les rangs du mage noir ? Il va probablement tenter de nous débaucher dans les jours à venir. Ça devrait être intéressant… »

Son sourire presque calculateur donna des frissons à Draco. La peur que Harry tente encore de rejoindre le mage noir lui arracha presque une plainte. Bien qu'il se sache ridicule, il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu ne le rejoindras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Même si la tentation est là ? »

Harry le regarda et secoua la tête.

« Je te l'ai dit, non ? Nous enverrons un elfe de maison. Albus m'a dit qu'il en a trouvé un intéressant… Tant que nous trouverons une échappatoire, je ne ferais rien dans ce sens… Et puis… Je suppose qu'assez rapidement, ma position vis-à-vis de lui sera clarifiée… Il comprendra vite que je suis son ennemi. »

Pensif, Draco hocha de la tête. C'était vrai. S'ils étaient contactés par Voldemort et qu'ils l'envoyaient balader, ils seraient rapidement catalogués. Mais Harry était assez rusé que pour refuser poliment, de manière à ne pas se fermer les portes d'une fausse identité. Il faudrait qu'il le surveille. Bien qu'ils aient appris à se connaître en six ans, Harry restait l'homme le plus imprévisible qui lui soit donné de fréquenter !

oOo

Quand ils arrivèrent à Prés-Au-Lard, toutes les personnes présentes sur le quai les regardèrent. Harry et Draco n'y prêtèrent pourtant pas attention. Ils regardèrent tous les deux Poudlard avec un fort sentiment de nostalgie qui les avait étreints. Tout deux se souvenaient fort bien de leur dernière rencontre avec le château.

« Six ans, déjà, murmura Draco.

-Mhmm », répondit Harry.

L'émotion puissante qui les avait saisis les empêcha d'avancer pendant un moment. Ils regardaient tous les deux ce lieu chargé de souvenirs. Que ce soit leur première rencontre, leurs premiers affrontements, leurs premières amitiés… Harry sentit, malgré lui, des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Revoir Poudlard, c'était se souvenir de Ron, d'Hermione… De l'ensemble des personnes qu'il aimait tant et qui étaient mortes pour une cause qui avait été perdue d'avance. Il avait presque l'impression d'entendre encore leur rire et leurs cris.

« On a bien fait de venir plus tôt, murmura Draco. Je pense que nous allons avoir besoin de nous refaire… à tout ça. »

Harry approuva. Il entendait encore toutes ses voix aimées qui avaient disparus. Mais aussi leurs cris et leurs larmes.

« J'avais oublié, murmura-t-il. Loin de cet endroit… J'avais presque réussi à oublier… Combien c'était bon de rire avec eux. Combien j'ai pu les aimer, tous autant qu'ils sont. Ron et sa gourmandise. Hermione et sa soif de savoir. Les jumeaux et leurs bêtises. Et madame Weasley qui les engueulait toujours… Sirius et ses remarques sur mon père. La douceur de Remus… Son désespoir face à Tonks qui s'acharnait à le séduire… Et cet enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre et qui n'est même pas né car elle a été tué avant. Bill si heureux avec Fleur, avant d'être massacré le jour même de son mariage… »

Draco approuva vaguement, lui-même plongé dans ses propres souvenirs.

« Oui, dit-il. Moi aussi, j'avais presque oublié. »

Il ne prononça pas les mots à voix haute, comme Harry. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, même s'il sentait les larmes dans ses yeux. Parler de Gregory, Vincent, Pansy, Théodore, Blaise, Daphnée… De leurs nombreux conciliabules secrets pour ennuyer les Gryffondor… Des discours de début d'année de Severus, dans les dortoirs de Serpentard.

_« Je ne tolérais pas le moindre déshonneur de ma maison. Je couvre vos frasques face aux membres du personnel enseignant, mais sachez que tout manquement aux règles sera sévèrement puni. Et croyez-moi, une retenue avec Rusard vous semblera idyllique, par rapport à ce que je vous ferais subir ! »_

En fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque l'entendre râler.

_« Qu'apprenez-vous donc dans cette école ? Vous êtes des Serpentard ! Faites des mauvais coups si vous voulez, mais arrangez-vous pour ne pas vous faire prendre, au moins ! Soyez plus vigilants ! »_

_« Je te donnerai la possibilité de remonter le temps, Draco. Je ne te demande qu'une chose : Empêche-moi de faire la pire erreur de ma vie ! »_

« Nous y allons ? » demanda Harry, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Draco hocha de la tête, incapable de parler. Harry pleurait sans discontinuer. Il fut choquer de constater que lui aussi.

**A suivre…**

A dans deux semaines, donc… Le titre du prochain chapitre, peut-être ? « Deuxième horcruxe ». Ahaha… Allez, sur ce ! On se revoit en mars !


	10. Deuxième horcruxe

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur :** Bion… Je suis un peu fatiguée d'avoir répondu à plus de 40 reviews pour Alpha, alors je ne promets pas de faire les RAR de tous le monde aujourd'hui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre réponse viendra dans le courant de la semaine prochaine… Si je survis ! loll

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à dans deux semaines, **le samedi 27 mars !**

**Chapitre 9**: Deuxième horcruxe

L'arrivée au château se fit sans embûches. Ils avaient traversé Prés-Au-Lard d'un pas lent et calme, saluant les badauds qui s'étaient approchés et expliquant leur présence avec beaucoup de complaisance pour Harry et un peu d'agacement pour Draco. Au bout de la cinquantième explication, le second avait fini par laisser le plaisir à son collègue pour les éclaircissements. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se répéter mille fois.

Harry, quant à lui, semblait réellement prendre plaisir à rencontrer tout ce monde. Il saluait les commerçants avec bien plus de déférence que les simples habitants. Draco ne s'était pas étonné : il savait qu'ils auraient de fréquents contacts avec ces gens, vu qu'ils devraient surveiller les élèves pendant les sorties à Prés-Au-Lard. S'entendre avec les commerçants, c'était s'assurer de simplifier leur surveillance.

« Tout de même, on est arrivé depuis une heure et demi et on a même pas encore mis un pied sur les terres de Poudlard. Ne peux-tu pas accélérer ? Un peu ? »

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. Lui-même était fatigué de ces présentations mais elles étaient nécessaires. Plus vite ils seraient connus, plus ils parleraient avec des personnes extérieures à Poudlard et plus ils seraient connus au sein du monde magique.

« Tu as tant hâte de te confronter à mon père ? finit par demander Draco, alors qu'ils marchaient enfin sur le sentier menant à Poudlard.

-Pas vraiment ton père, répondit Harry en regardant le château se rapprocher, petit à petit. Je veux juste que les choses avancent. Nous sommes restés cloitrés, protégés dans un lieu pendant plus de six ans. J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes. Et par-dessous tout, j'ai besoin de m'assurer que nous n'avons pas tout fait pour rien… Que nous ne nous sommes pas juste entraîné pendant des années pour simplement arriver ici et nous croiser les jambes sur une chaise…

-C'est probablement ce qu'il va se passer, pourtant, répondit Draco. Dans les premiers temps, nous n'allons pas vraiment…

-Au contraire, coupa Harry. Pendant les premiers temps, nous allons poser nos premières pierres. Nous allons détruire ce putain d'horcruxe présent dans le château et le remplacer par un objet y ressemblant. Nous allons convaincre Severus Snape, Regulus Black et Peter Pettigrow d'être de gentils hommes obéissants. Et nous allons nous assurer une bonne fois pour toute que ton imbécile de père reste gentiment dans son manoir, loin de Voldemort !

-Ne parle pas de mon père avec si peu de respect, grogna Draco. C'est insultant.

-Je m'en tape, que ce soit insultant, répondit Harry. J'ai un but, Drake. Une mission. Et je ferais tout pour l'accomplir. Moque-toi de moi en disant que je suis en mode 'survivant' ou non, ça m'est égal. Nous avons sacrifié tout un monde pour en arriver là. Je ne veux pas en voir mourir un deuxième ! »

Draco ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'Harry avait raison. Il n'avait pas vu le quart des morts auxquelles avait assisté son partenaire. Mais rien que de l'entendre raconter, six ans plus tôt, lui suffisait. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir tout ça arriver.

« Il faut admettre qu'on s'est lancé un défit particulièrement difficile, dit-il, alors que le portail de l'école se profilait enfin. Mais bon… On a plus le choix, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? On y est ? »

Harry hocha de la tête. Oui, enfin. Après six ans d'entraînement, les choses sérieuses commençaient.

**oOo**

C'était le concierge qui les avait accueillis en premier. Ce cher vieux Rusard. Harry n'avait pas été plus content que ça de le revoir. Il était déjà si grincheux… Malgré tout, Harry lui avait sourit avec autant d'amabilité qu'il pouvait. Il l'avait laissé les précédés, ignorant volontairement sa moue contrite et ses petits yeux méfiants. Vraiment, quel homme abject !

La seconde personne à les croiser avait été le professeur McGonagall. Cette fois, la rencontre avait été plus drôle. La dame s'était arrêtée et les avait regardés avec stupéfaction.

« Messieurs Manfred et Promise ? Est-ce bien vous ? Le directeur m'a indiquée que vous reveniez à l'école en tant que psychologue et aide, mais… Est-ce vraiment vous ? »

Ils avaient souris. Harry avait péniblement restreint son bonheur à l'idée de croiser le regard si connu de sa directrice de maison. Il s'était avancé et lui avait tendu la main poliment :

« Professeur McGonagall, lui dit-il. Je suis heureux de vous revoir. C'est bien nous. Nous avons en effet quelque peu changé… Mais je vous en prie, n'y prêtez pas attention. Notre apparence a beau être différente, nous sommes les mêmes hommes. »

Ces mots auraient été rassurant pour sa directrice, si elle l'avait bien connu. Mais déjà à l'époque de leur arrivée, elle les avait considérés avec méfiance. Le bonheur exagéré d'Harry n'aida pas, au contraire. C'est une moue contrite qui avait répondu à sa jovialité.

« Et bien… Bienvenus, alors. Le directeur nous a tous réunis dans la Grande Salle. Venez. »

Elle avait tourné les talons, sans même serrer la main tendue d'Harry. Ce dernier avait affiché une petite moue attristée.

« Et bien, je suppose que ça va prendre un peu de temps, murmura Harry à un Draco intérieurement hilare.

-Sans doute, oui… Nous sommes des inconnus aux physiques bizarres qui débarquent en pleine guerre d'opinion… Cette première année va être éprouvante, je le sens ! »

Harry avait éclaté de rire tout en se dirigeant naturellement vers la Grande Salle. Peu importe qu'ils ne soient pas censé connaître le château par cœur. Ils avaient décidé d'être aussi naturels que possible, même si « être naturel » égalait à « être louche ».

Et à présent, ils étaient là. Assis à la table professorale, dans la Grande Salle. Tout le personnel enseignant les fixait avec curiosité ou méfiance. Sauf le directeur qui leur offrait son sourire débile et joyeux.

« Comme je vous l'avais annoncé à la fin de l'année dernière, nous accueillons cette année deux nouveaux membres. Messieurs Ash Promise et Drake Manfred. Tous les deux vous aideront avec vos élèves, en leur donnant, par exemple, des cours supplémentaires. Ils sont également là pour surveiller lors des retenues, des sorties à Prés-Au-Lard ou pour apporter aux élèves une aide psychologique. Etant donné les derniers évènements, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée. Je vous prie de bien les accueillir. »

Certains professeurs inclinèrent poliment la tête dans leur direction. D'autres les fixaient d'un air stupéfait, tel que Slughorn.

« Messieurs Promise et Manfred ? Les mêmes qui sont venus à Noël, il y a six ans ?

-Eux-mêmes, professeur Slughorn, intervint Harry. Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Vous n'avez pas changé. »

L'homme rondouillard eut un sourire poli, bien qu'il parût déstabilisé. Décidément, leur physique n'avait pas fini d'étonner.

« C'est incroyable, intervint Hagrid. Comme vous avez changé, tous les deux. Si le directeur ne l'avait pas dit, je ne vous aurais jamais reconnu. Mais, c'est bien vrai, que c'est vous. Je reconnais tes yeux, Ash. Et le nez pointu de Drake. »

Le concerné émit un sifflement agacé, son nez frémissant légèrement. Harry, lui, adressa un large sourire à Hagrid. S'il y avait bien une personne dont il voulait se faire aimé, c'était Hagrid. Il n'avait pas oublié que le demi-géant était celui qui l'avait tiré des Dursley.

« Je suis content que vous nous reconnaissiez, Hagrid, lui dit Harry. Depuis notre… accident de potion, Drake et moi arborons des couleurs de cheveux un peu… spéciales. Sans compter la couleur de notre peau.

-Et votre tatouage très… particulier, fit remarquer McGonagall.

-Ah, ma montre, dit Harry. Et bien, j'en avais tellement assez qu'on me demande l'heure. A présent, on ne le fait plus ! »

Il sourit largement en disant cela.

« Et la faux ? demanda une grande femme aux cheveux blonds nattés. Que représente-t-elle ?

-La faux ? demanda Harry, souriant. Elle défie la foudre. »

Toutes les personnes présentent froncèrent les sourcils en l'entendant. Draco et Dumbledore, eux, eurent un vague sourire. Seule une personne connaissant l'origine de la cicatrice d'Harry pouvait comprendre que la faux était en vérité directement tournée vers Voldemort.

« Et bien, c'est vraiment particulier, dit McGonagall, en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez. Mais bref. Peut-être pourrions-nous parler du programme scolaire ? Nous sommes là pour ça, non ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le directeur. Ce dernier, toujours souriant, hocha de la tête. Et la réunion pré-rentrée commença, à la grande horreur de Draco et Harry.

**oOo**

« Plus jamais, gronda Draco, en suivant le directeur dans les couloirs du château. Je ne veux plus jamais participer à une de ses horribles séances de préparation de rentrée des classes !

-J'avais cru comprendre après la cinquième crise, Drake, répondit Dumbledore, amusé.

-Plus jamais ! » se contenta de répéter Draco.

Ils marchaient, dans un des nombreux couloirs du troisième étage. La réunion avait durée des heures et ils en avaient mal aux articulations des membres.

« Voilà, dit le vieil homme. Nous y sommes. J'espère que vous avez retenu le chemin jusqu'ici, car ce couloir vous appartient entièrement ! »

Harry et Draco regardèrent la longue allée. Il y avait plusieurs portes. Sur certaines d'entres elles, un petit écriteau avait été placé.

« Il y a le bureau de Drake, celui de Ash. Mais également vos salles de classe personnelle, pour vos cours de rattrapage ou vos heures de retenues. Sans oublier vos appartements privés. Je les ai mis l'un à côté de l'autre. Il y a une porte communicante. Fixe m'a parlé de vos… habitudes nocturnes particulières. Les élèves ne tarderont pas à l'apprendre, si je vous donne deux appartements trop éloignés. Et je préfère éviter tous quiproquos. Dieu sait que les adolescents peuvent être cruels quand ils le veulent. Ne leur donnons pas d'armes inutiles. Bon ! Je vous laisse vous installer. Jusqu'à la rentrée, vous n'aurez pas grand-chose à faire. Je sais que vous êtes déjà prêt à faire face aux cours de soutien scolaire. Donc… Vous n'aurez qu'à vous occuper de l'objet de la salle sur demande. Ça ne vous prendra pas beaucoup de temps, mais j'ai dans l'idée que vous allez recevoir une visite ou deux, avant le premier septembre. Donc… Bon amusement ! »

Et sur ses mots, il les abandonna devant deux portes côtes à côtes. Harry et Draco se lancèrent un coup d'œil, soupirèrent de concert et se décidèrent à ouvrir une porte puis l'autre. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans les appartements leur étant réservé, leurs bouches s'ouvrant sous la surprise. A la dernière seconde, ils ressortirent.

« Couleur ? demanda Draco.

-Beige, répondit Harry. Et toi ?

-Bleu.

-Ok, on échange ?

-Avec plaisir ! »

Ils se croisèrent rapidement dans le couloir, chacun rentrant dans les appartements de l'autre. Harry découvrit avec plaisir un vaste salon décoré dans les tons bleus. Plusieurs variantes de la couleur remplissaient la pièce, associée à du noir. Il regarda attentivement les meubles de salons disposés devant la cheminée, la large bibliothèque vide, le large bureau accolé à une haute fenêtre ainsi que les quelques cadres représentant l'extérieur du château. Harry fut persuadé à l'instant que ceux-ci lui permettrait de voir en temps réel ce qu'il se passait dehors.

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers la porte la plus proche. Il s'agissait d'une petite salle de bain, à peine assez grande pour que deux personnes y tiennent debout. Il y avait une douche, un lavabo et un porte-serviette. Le strict minimum. La pièce à côté était sa chambre. Elle était petite également, comparée à celle donnée par Fixe, mais elle contenait tout de même un lit deux personnes assez large pour en accueillir trois, une large garde robe, une petite commode et une table de nuit. Harry regarda le mobilier avant de constater la couleur noir et bleue. Il risquait de faire une overdose de la couleur… mais bon, ça lui plaisait assez.

Dans les appartements d'à côté, Draco avait eu le déplaisir de constater la petite taille de la salle de bain, mais il apprécia vraiment la grandeur du lit. Tout l'appartement était dans les tons beige et sable. Cela lui rappelait le désert, ce qu'il apprécia grandement. Il sortit de la chambre pour regarder la bibliothèque. Il l'aménagerait probablement en rangement pour potion, vu tout le stock qu'ils possédaient. Harry avait sensiblement le même ameublement : nul doute qu'il accueillerait leurs livres avec plaisir. Restait à découvrir le bureau et la salle de classe. Mais avant, il voulait ranger ses affaires.

oOo

Comme prévu, vider leurs valises leur avait pris la journée, si bien qu'ils ne découvrirent leur bureau respectif et leur salle de classe qu'après un souper mérité mais désagréablement tendu. Les seules personnes à leur avoir adressé la parole volontairement était Hagrid, le professeur Slughorn et Dumbledore. Les autres les considéraient avec une méfiance réellement exagérée.

Pourtant, ils avaient profité du repas pour se familiariser avec leurs collègues. Ainsi, ils avaient appris que la grande femme aux cheveux blonds nattés était la professeur de botanique, une certaine Hélène Stewart. Le professeur de Défense était un homme dont le nom sonnait bien aux oreilles de Harry : Caradoc Dearborn. Dans sa longue correspondance avec le professeur Dumbledore, ils avaient appris que l'homme faisait partie de l'ordre du phénix récemment mis sur pied. L'homme était grand, avec une stature épaisse dût à une consommation de nourriture un peu élevée. Il n'en demeurait pas moins très athlétique et Harry espéra s'en faire rapidement un ami. Ses coups d'oeils interrogateur et intéressé le laissaient présager, en tout cas.

D'autres professeurs avaient retenus leur attention, notamment ceux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ainsi, ils avaient découverts que le petit professeur Flitwick n'était pas encore là. Il s'agissait d'une femme étrange à l'air un peu endormie, le professeur Stand. L'infirmière de l'école n'était pas encore Madame Pomfresh, mais une certaine Eloise Addisse. Elle était assez âgée et ne semblait pas se préoccuper le moins du monde de leur présence.

Après leur souper, ils s'étaient donc dirigés vers leur couloir. Là, ils avaient pris une inspiration avant de chacun entrer dans leur bureau. Ils étaient assez vastes. Pourvu d'un bureau, d'une large étagère, mais également d'un petit coin salon confortable. Il y avait également une cheminée, mais pas de peinture. Le directeur veillait ainsi à la vie privée de ses pensionnaires : il n'y avait pas plus bavard qu'une toile.

Quand ils en ressortirent et s'aperçurent dans le couloir, ils hochèrent en cœur de la tête : au moins, pour ça, le directeur ne s'était pas trompé et n'avait rien fait d'horriblement mal venu. Restait à voir les salles de classe.

A leur grand soulagement, il s'agissait de simples salles de cours. Des tables, des chaises, un tableau, un bureau professoral, quelques étagères voir même des bancs prévus spécialement pour la confection de potion. Déjà, Harry avait fait promettre à Draco de s'occuper de ce domaine. En échange, il avait les soins aux créatures magiques.

« Bon… Au moins, pour ça, c'est parfait, dit Draco, en suivant Harry dans son appartement. Ah, je vois que tu as déjà rangé tes livres. Ça te dérange si je squatte le reste de ta bibliothèque ? J'ai pensé que je pourrais garder les potions sur mes étagères ?

-Mhmm, bonne idée, répondit Harry. Tu devrais en mettre quelques-uns dans ta salle de classe… Ceux qui pourraient être utiles pour les cours…

-C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, répondit Draco. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, nous avons définitivement une documentation trop poussée pour des adolescents !

-Je ne dis pas le contraire… Mais il y a quelques livres qui me seront utiles, surtout dans la défense contre les forces du mal. Je suppose que tu ne diras rien si je te les prends ?

-Mhmm, je ne sais pas… Je devrais peut-être faire un peu de marchandage. Je te les laisse contre… je ne sais pas, moi… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien t'arracher par la force ? »

Harry lui lança un regard vaguement moqueur alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la commode pour attraper un pyjama épais.

« Tu as froid ? demanda Draco en le regardant faire.

-Assez, répondit Harry. Pas toi ? »

L'ancien Serpentard hocha de la tête. Depuis leur retour en Angleterre, il grelottait.

« En attendant que tu te décides sur l'objet de ton chantage, lui dit Harry, je vais aller prendre une douche. Après quoi, j'ai bien l'intention de dormir. On s'occupe de l'horcruxe, demain. Et je ne doute pas moi aussi que nous aurons de la visite rapidement. Si pas ton père, en tout cas, je sais qu'Albus pense à nous présenter à l'ordre avant la rentrée. Mieux vaut faire le plus pénible rapidement, même si cela va nous épuiser. Et puis, je voudrais essayer de faire cette carte du château…

-La seconde version de la carte des maraudeurs ? demanda Draco. C'est dommage que tu n'ais pas pu l'emporter avec toi… ça aurait été plus pratique…

-Nous n'avons qu'à en faire une nous-même, répondit Harry. Mais ça va nous demander beaucoup de temps et je veux qu'elle soit prête avant la rentrée. Donc… Va te laver, toi aussi. On dort dans ma chambre ? Je sais que tu préfères le beige, mais… j'ai besoin de voir d'autres couleurs que celle du désert, pour l'instant. J'ai déjà assez le mal du pays ainsi…

-Le mal du pays, se moqua Draco. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange d'avoir le mal du pays quand on y est enfin revenu ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je me suis attaché à Fixe et son château oriental… Je suppose donc que c'est assez normal, non ? Par contre, je suis toujours surpris par l'intensité du manque de notre époque. »

Draco hocha juste de la tête en réponse. Lui aussi était troublé de la douleur qu'il ressentait, surtout lorsqu'il croisait une personne connue. Et le pire était à venir. Il regarda Harry s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et poussa un soupir en partant rejoindre son propre appartement. Bientôt, il serait face à son père… Harry n'imaginait pas combien il appréhendait cette rencontre.

oOo

Le petit déjeuner avait été moins tendu que le souper de la veille. S'ils n'étaient toujours pas accueillis avec joie, la majorité des professeurs commençaient à être assez curieux que pour les interroger sur leur vie passée. Harry avait pris grand plaisir à leur parler de leur vie au Sahara. Il n'avait pas mentionné le nom de leur professeur, ni leurs activités. Il avait juste spécifié que Drake et lui y avaient passé de nombreuses années à se perfectionner en magie.

« En potion aussi ? demanda Slughorn, visiblement intéressé par le récit.

-Dans toutes les matières, répondit Harry, souriant. Drake est le plus doué de nous, en potion. Je suis bien plus performant en défense. Ou en soin en créature magique. Drake n'a aucun feeling avec les animaux. Qu'ils soient magiques ou non, d'ailleurs. »

Draco se retint de tirer la langue. A la place, il profita du silence de la tablé pour, enfin, pratiquer son sport préféré : la taquinerie potterienne.

« Et Ash fait fuir les chaudrons si vite qu'on se demande s'ils n'ont pas été enchantés, dit-il. Il vous ferait exploser de l'eau qui boue…

-Hé ! se plaignit le concerné. Je suis doué en cuisine !

-Ce qui est un comble, nous sommes d'accord. Comment quelqu'un capable de préparer des plats si délicieux qu'on se damnerait pour y goûter peut-il être aussi mauvais en potion ? Si tu veux mon avis, tu es une contradiction personnifiée !

-Je ne te permets pas ! Tu n'es pas foutu de te faire aimer par un simple chien alors que cet animal est sans doute le plus affectueux de ce monde !

-Tous les chiens ne sont pas gentils !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai dit qu'ils étaient généralement affectueux ! Et le chien que nous avons vu il y a trois ans était adorable !

-Il avait la rage !

-Il n'avait pas la rage, il avait chaud !

-Il bavait et grognait !

-Il crevait de chaud, c'est bien ce que je disais ! Tous les chiens qui bavent n'ont pas la rage !

-Celui-là l'avait !

-Tout ça parce qu'il t'a un peu attaqué !

-Un peu attaqué ? Il a essayé de me dévorer le bras !

-Il voulait juste le sandwich que tu tenais dans la main ! Il était affamé !

-Et il voulait manger mon bras !

-Ash, Drake ! intervint le directeur. Vous avez de la visite, aujourd'hui… »

Les deux hommes cessèrent aussitôt de se chamailler pour le regarder.

« Quoi, déjà ? s'étonna Harry.

-Mhmm, il semblerait que monsieur Malfoy ait entendu parler de votre arrivée. Il m'a fait savoir hier soir qu'il nous rendrait visite ce matin, vers 10 heures. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. Décidément, Lucius était très rapide. Jetant un œil à la gorge visible de Draco, Harry constata qu'ils avaient deux heures devant eux. Il eut une moue. En deux heures, qu'auraient-ils le temps de faire, exactement ?

« On fait quoi en attendant ? demanda-t-il à son partenaire, sous l'œil attentif des personnes présentes.

-On peut commencer par l'objet, non ? Demanda Draco. Ça ne nous prendra pas deux heures, mais ce sera déjà une bonne chose de faite. La visite détaillée de l'école peut attendre…

-Visite détaillée ? Demanda Caradoc.

-Oui, nous avons envie de nous familiariser le plus possible avec le château avant que les élèves n'arrivent… Vu que nous sommes censés faire des rondes, chaque nuit… Ce serait plus pratique…

-Bien plus pratique, dit Draco. Bon, l'objet ?

-Vendu ! »

D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent, non sans saluer une dernière fois leurs collègues pour ensuite quitter la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide. Resté autour de la table, le professeur McGonagall regarda leur directeur.

« Peut-on vraiment leur faire confiance, Albus ? demanda-t-elle.

-Minerva, répondit-il, je leur fais autant confiance qu'à mon ombre. »

Si la plupart des professeurs furent surpris de cette réponse, ils le furent encore plus par le sourire ravi du directeur.

**oOo**

Trouver l'horcruxe fut d'une simplicité enfantine. Surtout parce que Harry savait pertinemment où il était rangé. Il se dirigea vers le lieu sans la moindre hésitation et tendit la main pour le prendre. A la dernière minute, il se rappela que le toucher pouvait être dangereux et il prit un tissu qui traînait là. Draco lui fit une moue presque fâchée alors qu'il plaçait le substitut, ainsi que le sortilège anti-vol dessus. Le sort n'avait pas vraiment pour but de prémunir l'objet d'un vol quelconque, mais bien de les prévenir si une personne s'en emparait.

Quand ils furent satisfaits de constater que le substitut était parfait, ils sortirent de la salle sur demande. Ils patientèrent quelques minutes puis repassèrent devant le mur avec une idée bien en tête : une salle suffisamment sécurisée pour détruire un objet très maléfique.

Leur souhait fut exaucé et la porte qui apparut révéla une pièce dépourvue de tout objet. Il n'y avait que des murs, un sol et un plafond de brique. Harry s'avança dans la pièce, regardant les torches brûlant paisiblement.

« Tu as la coupelle ? »

Draco hocha de la tête. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une petite coupe qu'il agrandit aussitôt, lui donnant un diamètre de 50 centimètres. Satisfait, Harry y déposa le diadème. Il inspira une bonne fois et, à son tour, fouilla ses poches pour en sortir une fiole au liquide noirâtre. En soit, détruire un horcruxe n'était pas difficile. Du venin de basilic, du feudeymon, un avada… tout ce qui pouvait tuer un homme fonctionnait sur les objets maléfiques. C'est pourquoi Harry et Draco avaient fabriqué une potion de mort subite. Elle était si dangereuse qu'un simple contact avec la peau pouvait tuer. Ils enfilèrent donc des gants avant d'oser déboucher le flacon.

« Espérons que ça marche, murmura Harry. Sinon, on est bon pour aller se chercher le basilic dans la cave…

-La cave ? demanda Draco. Tu appelles la chambre des secrets 'la cave' ?

-Oui, bon, ne chipote pas sur un nom ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il regarda ensuite Harry verser la potion dans la coupelle. Aussitôt, il y eut un horrible bruit de grésillement effrayant. Draco n'hésita pas et lança à la suite plusieurs sortilèges de protection sur lui et sur Harry. Pourtant, il ne se passa rien. Il y eut simplement un craquement suivi d'un horrible hurlement. Alors qu'il se détendait, il sursauta lorsqu'une ombre noire effrayante sortit brutalement du diadème. Harry la fixa sans la moindre crainte. Et pour cause, elle se tordit sur elle-même puis disparut après un autre terrible hurlement.

« Bordel, grogna Draco. Cette chose est vraiment horrible !

-Va dire ça à Voldemort », répondit Harry.

Il tendit la main vers la coupelle et murmura :

« Evanesco. »

La potion disparut aussitôt. Le diadème resta en place, mais par prudence, Harry lui lança un sortilège pyrogène. Ils le regardèrent brûler paisiblement. Tous deux sentirent une source de chaleur sur leur tatouage : le chiffre deux venait de changer de couleur.

A suivre…

A dans deux semaines mes petits canetons (nan nan, j'ai toujours pas arrêté !), pour la grande rencontre avec Luciuuuus (nan nan, je ne vous torture pas... pas entièrement, si?)


	11. Le flair Malfoyen

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur :** Bion… Je suis en retard, je sais ! Mais j'ai eu un week-end trèèès mouvementé. Et donc, toujours pas de réponses aux reviews… Je ferais mieux de m'y mettre, sinon, je vais me retrouver avec 50 RAR à faire ! J'ai donc décidé d'en faire cinq par jours (à partir de demain, aujourd'hui, c'est trop tard).

En espérant qu'une foutue fête familiale, un putain d'anniversaire, une soirée retrouvaille entre copine ou quoi que ce soit d'autres ne viennent pas encore m'emmerder, je vous dis… à dans deux semaines, c'est-à-dire, _**le 10 avril **_!

**Chapitre 10**** :** Le flair Malfoyen

Cinq minutes. C'est le temps que leur pris exactement la destruction de l'horcruxe. Ils auraient largement eu le temps de commencer la nouvelle carte de l'école. Ou encore de faire des tas de choses. Mais à la place, ils passèrent le temps affalé sur le canapé de l'appartement d'Harry.

« Putain… ce truc a juste poussé un hurlement et ça a disparu ! fit remarquer Draco.

-Ouais, répondit Harry.

-Est-ce que c'est toujours ainsi ? Aussi facile ? Ce n'est pas censé être dangereux ? Avec plein de piège et de malédiction ?

-Je sais pas… La bague a tué Dumbledore à petit feu, mais c'est parce qu'il a eu la géniale idée de l'enfiler avant… Le médaillon… et bien, il a failli tuer Ron, une fois. Le journal a la capacité de posséder la personne qui entretien une relation quelconque avec lui… Nagini est mortel. Mais bon, c'est un serpent, aussi ! Et pour la coupe… la vraie difficulté a été de la chopper, sinon, elle a été détruite très facilement.

-Je vois, marmonna Draco. Une belle connerie en clair. On court partout pour simplement un hurlement caverneux !

-Tu te plains du manque de danger ?

-Putain non ! C'est juste un peu décevant. Extraire le morceau d'âme de ton corps a été la chose la plus effrayante de toute mon existence ! C'était vraiment impressionnant. Et quand on a l'a détruit avec la potion… et bien, en faite, c'est Fixe qui s'est occupé de détruire ce morceau là, donc… Je n'ai rien vu. J'étais occupé à te réchauffer. »

Harry eut un vague sourire en l'entendant. Il n'oublierait jamais avec quelle ardeur son ami l'avait étreint dans la baignoire. Tout autant que l'eau, la chaleur du corps de Draco avait aidé. Beaucoup aidé.

« Dans tous les cas, ne crois pas que ça va être facile. La bague va être vite récupérée, elle est juste cachée dans une maison… Mais j'ignore quel piège ce cinglé mégalomane y a placé. Quant aux autres… ça va être une véritable chasse aux trésors de les trouver. Ils vont être donnés, cachés… Et on a pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils seront, vu qu'on s'amuse à tout changer…

-Youppie, se moqua Draco. J'ai vraiment hâte, tu sais ? »

Harry éclata de rire à cette réflexion. Un coup à sa porte le fit taire. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, avisant l'heure d'un seul coup d'œil.

« Soit Lucius est en avance, soit on a une autre visite, dit Harry.

-Il faudrait vraiment faire cette foutue carte ! répondit Draco.

-Entrez ! »

Ils se redressèrent tous les deux alors que la porte s'ouvrait. A leur grande surprise, ce fut Hagrid qui entra.

« Scusez de vous déranger, mais je me demandais si je pouvais venir vous parler un peu ? »

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Euh, oui, bien sûr, répondit Harry. Nous avons un rendez-vous à dix heures, mais vous pouvez nous tenir compagnie en attendant ! Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Je veux bien du thé, si vous en avez », répondit le demi-géant en entrant et en refermant la porte derrière lui.

D'un mouvement de la main qui écarquilla les yeux de Hagrid, Draco agrandit un des fauteuils qu'il lui désigna avec politesse ensuite.

« Vous faites de la magie sans baguette ? demanda Hagrid en regardant Harry faire apparaître un service à thé avec une tasse légèrement plus grande.

-Non, pas exactement, répondit Harry. Disons juste que notre baguette est bien cachée ! »

Il sourit poliment tout en les servant tous les trois de thé. Il y eut un silence certain, jusqu'à ce que Hagrid se décide à parler.

« Vous avez vraiment changé, tous les deux… Pas que physiquement, mentalement aussi. Vous avez l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux qu'il y a six ans. Quand je vous ai vu la première fois, vous sembliez tous les deux désespérés. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que vous avez repris du poil de la bête.

-C'est le cas, répondit Harry en lui souriant. Nous… avons passé beaucoup d'années à nous soigner des blessures du passé, on va dire. Et à présent, nous sommes en pleine forme pour la g… je veux dire, pour assurer notre poste. »

Hagrid le regarda pendant un instant avant de soupirer.

« Dumbledore nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. A nous, l'ordre du Phénix. Il ne l'a construit qu'il y a un an et demi… Mais dès le début, il a dit : 'je ne suis pas le fondateur de cet ordre. Les vrais fondateurs sont Drake Manfred et Ash Promise. Et quand ils nous rejoindrons, la guerre commencera vraiment.' Alors je vais pas vous mentir. On m'a demandé de venir voir comment vous étiez. Je me souviens de deux gosses en mauvais état et déprimé. Et je vois revenir deux hommes sûr d'eux, magiquement très puissant… Et physiquement aussi, d'après ce que je peux voir. L'ordre du Phénix a hâte de vous rencontrer ! »

Harry et Draco restèrent silencieux un court instant. Ce fut Draco qui parla le premier.

« Vous ne devriez pas nous parler de ça de manière si libérale, Hagrid, lui dit-il. Et si nous n'étions pas les vrais Ash Promise et Drake Manfred ?

-En soit, il est difficile que quelqu'un ait déjà substitué à notre apparence, mais Drake a raison. Parler de manière si libre d'un sujet si important n'est pas une bonne chose. Ça pourrait vous attirer des ennuis. Gardez votre langue dans votre poche, dorénavant.

-Quant au fait que nous soyons ou non les fondateurs de l'ordre… est-ce vraiment important ? La seule chose intéressante de l'ordre, c'est la lutte contre l'autre taré. Ne parlons plus de ça, à présent. »

Hagrid les regardait tour à tour, surpris. Ils tentèrent bien de garder un air indifférent, bien qu'ils aient du mal. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas parler de l'ordre avec Hagrid. Ils voulaient juste éviter d'avoir à se répéter des dizaines de fois. Nul doute qu'Hagrid avait des tonnes de questions sur leur identité, sur leur motivation à affronter Voldemort. Mais lorsqu'ils rencontreraient l'ordre au complet, ils auraient sûrement droit aux mêmes interrogations. Autant garder les réponses pour plus tard.

« Vous avez raison, je suis désolé. C'est juste… J'étais si surpris lorsque Dumbledore vous a présenté comme les fondateurs de l'ordre. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'avais le souvenir de personnes détruites, lorsque je pensais à vous… Mais maintenant que je vous vois, je suis un peu rassuré. Avec deux recrues pareilles, j'espère un peu plus que les choses vont aller dans le bon sens ! »

Ils se contentèrent de sourire en réponse. Que dire, de toute façon ? Ils espéraient aussi que la guerre irait dans le bon sens et elle le pouvait, grâce à leur connaissance des horcruxes… mais encore fallait-il tous les détruire !

« Bon, à présent que nous avons parlé du plus important, Ash, vous avez le contact facile avec les créatures, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le concerné hocha de la tête, une sueur froide coulant le long de son dos. Il le sentait mal. Vraiment mal !

« Alors, ça ne vous dérangerait pas de m'accompagner demain, dans la forêt interdite ? J'ai des licornes qui m'ont l'air un peu malade, mais elles refusent que je m'approche d'elles. Avec un peu de chance, elles vous laisseront faire… »

Harry relâcha inconsciemment ses muscles, sous l'œil moqueur de Draco.

« Oui, avec plaisir, répondit-il.

-Si vous voulez, je vous montrerais plusieurs de mes protégés… Ils sont adorables, vous verrez ! »

La sueur fut aussitôt de retour !

**oOo**

Lorsque Hagrid repartit enfin, Harry jeta à Draco un coup d'œil presque larmoyant.

« Fallait pas t'en vanter, répondit simplement le blond, tout en dégustant paisiblement son thé. Et puis, au moins, tu auras de quoi passer le temps demain… Pendant ce temps, je me baladerais dans le château pour faire la carte…

-Lâcheur ! répliqua Harry. Tu n'es pas censé m'aider ?

-Pour vaincre Voldemort ou encore ramener les brebis égarées, certes, répondit l'ancien blond, moqueur. Le reste, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie !

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche !

-J'assume complètement ! »

Harry répondit par un grognement. Un autre coup à la porte ramena, encore une fois, le silence. Cette fois, lorsqu'ils regardèrent leurs tatouages, ils comprirent que l'heure était venue.

« Et bien, dit Draco. La première brebis est arrivée…

-Accompagné du bouc, je pense, dit Harry. Tu es prêt ?

-Pas comme si nous avions le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il s'assura que sa robe de sorcier noire et argentée était bien disposée et lança un sortilège sur le service à thé, ce dernier se remplissant aussitôt alors qu'une nouvelle tasse apparaissait. Le fauteuil de Hagrid reprit son apparence d'origine. Il jeta un œil à Draco, celui-ci replaçant nerveusement un pli de sa robe noire. Il hocha de la tête dans sa direction puis dit :

« Entrez ! »

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un Dumbledore souriant paisiblement. Derrière lui, Lucius, mais également Narcissa, se tenaient là. Les deux voyageurs se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas. En lui-même, Draco pesta. Il aurait du s'en douter. Lucius emmenait toujours Narcissa avec lui. Elle était sa femme et il lui faisait une confiance aveugle. Il avait probablement tout raconté à son épouse le soir même de leur mariage.

« Installez-vous, dit poliment Harry en se levant. Je m'appelle Ash Promise. Je suis… heureux de vous voir ou de vous revoir. »

Il lança un regard équivoque à Lucius et ce dernier hocha rapidement de la tête. Il avait compris l'allusion, ainsi que Narcissa.

« Bonjour, leur dit-il, tendant la main pour serrer celle de Harry. Je vous ai longtemps att… »

Il s'apprêtait à serrer la main de Draco lorsqu'il se tut. L'expression de son visage changea alors rapidement. Il y eut d'abord de la surprise, puis une sorte de fascination. Enfin, la colère vint.

« Je constate que vous n'avez pas hésité à me mentir. »

Harry sursauta. Draco, lui, se retint de jurer. Il avait compris au même moment leur erreur : qu'importe son changement physique, il gardait des traits bien trop Malfoy. Pour un étranger, cela pouvait passer pour une simple coïncidence. Mais pour une personne sachant qu'ils venaient du futur et qui, en plus de ça, était un Malfoy, c'était flagrant. D'autant plus que Lucius et lui avait pratiquement le même âge, à quelques mois prêt. Si Draco avait gardé sa couleur de cheveux et de peau naturelle, il aurait été un sosie parfait de Lucius.

« Nous n'avons pas exactement menti, répondit Draco. Nous avons juste fait en sorte d'avoir ton… votre attention.

-Vous l'auriez eu en me disant la vérité !

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit Draco. Mais les choses auraient été bien plus dangereuses, d'autant plus que nous ignorons si vous allez avoir l'intelligence ou non de nous écouter ! »

Lucius ne répondit pas. Il continuait de fixer Draco avec une sorte de rage mêlée d'une pointe d'envie.

« Lucius, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Narcissa.

Manifestement, contrairement à son époux, elle n'avait pas encore compris.

« Asseyez-vous, proposa Harry. Voulez-vous du thé ? Je pense que nous allons en avoir pour la matinée, à présent… »

Draco soupira lui aussi. Oui, ça allait prendre beaucoup de temps. Ils allaient devoir raconter leur passé, probablement… Mince, quel était ce sort qui permettait de diffuser des choses ? Ce serait tellement plus facile, ainsi…

« Nous allons commencer par le début, je pense, dit Draco, alors que Lucius, Narcissa et Dumbledore prenaient place dans différents fauteuils, face au canapé. Je suis… Draco Lucius Malfoy. Même si, ici, je me fais appeler Drake Manfred. »

Narcissa avait haleté en l'entendant parler. Ses yeux écarquillés regardaient cette fois l'ancien Serpentard avec beaucoup plus d'attention.

« Mais n'avez-vous pas dit que notre fils était mort dans votre… euh… temps ? demanda-t-elle.

-Nous avons menti, répondit Harry. Ne le prenez pas mal. Nous savons que vous dire la vérité aurait été plus simple. Vous auriez probablement suivi l'avis de Drake beaucoup plus facilement. Mais nous n'étions pas sûr que cela fonctionne. Nous ne le sommes toujours pas, en vérité. Et il était possible que vous… que vous nous dénonciez au ministère…

-Vous dénoncer ? demanda Lucius.

-Remonter le temps est passible de la peine de mort, intervint Dumbledore. C'est considéré comme un crime contre l'humanité, même si l'on remonte le temps pour sauver le monde. Votre fils et Ash, s'ils sont découverts par les autorités, seront aussitôt mis aux arrêts et tués… Lorsqu'ils sont venus vous voir, ils voulaient vous sauver d'une allégeance que, visiblement, vous allez profondément regretter dans vos dernières années de vie. Mais ils n'étaient pas sûrs que vous accepteriez de ne pas vous rallier à Voldemort, pour ne pas dire vous rallier à moi. Et s'il vous prenait l'idée de les dénoncer, alors tous leurs efforts seraient vains et ils auraient remonté le temps pour rien…

-Sauver le monde ? demanda Narcissa, sceptique.

-Nous n'avons pas menti sur tout, répondit Draco. Je peux vous jurer que ce qui nous attend, si Voldemort prend le pouvoir, sera pire que tout ! Je ne vous ai pas menti en vous disant que vous étiez morts, tous les deux. Je n'ai pas vu votre mort, contrairement à Ash, mais Voldemort s'en est bien assez vanté, lorsqu'il descendait me torturer dans les cachots… »

Narcissa écarquilla les yeux en le regardant. Elle semblait manifestement fascinée par son visage. Draco eut un sourire indulgent.

« Mon apparence doit vous paraître étrange… Vous avez pourtant réussi à reconnaître mes traits, ce qui m'étonne…

-Tu me ressembles beaucoup, dit simplement Lucius.

-Oui, je sais, répondit Draco en souriant fièrement, à la grande surprise de ses parents. Et je te ressemblerais encore plus, si je n'avais du colorer ma peau et mes cheveux afin qu'on ne sache pas qui je suis, ici…

-Colorer… alors ce n'est pas ta vrai couleur ? demanda Narcissa.

-Non, répondit Draco. Normalement, j'ai la peau assez blanche. Et mes cheveux sont en tout point similaires à ceux de père… euh… je veux dire de Lucius. »

Le concerné avait frissonné en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi.

« J'ai un peu de mal à accepter ça, dit-il. Il m'était déjà difficile de cautionner votre visite nocturne, il y a cinq ans… Mais alors ça… C'est assez difficile, également.

-Je sais, répondit Draco. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'apporter plus de preuve. Je peux juste espérer que tu vas décider de nous rejoindre. »

Il se tut, incapable de parler plus. Son vieux rêve égoïste flottait largement autour de lui. Si Lucius acceptait de lui faire confiance, s'il acceptait de rejoindre Dumbledore… Alors il aurait une partie de sa famille avec lui.

« Je peux juste vous raconter votre mort, intervint Harry. Je vous ai vu mourir tous les deux. Je sais très exactement comment et pourquoi s'est arrivé…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Narcissa.

-Vous aviez rejoint Voldemort et vous auriez dû être ses serviteurs les plus aimés, répondit Harry. Mais une série d'échec dans les missions qu'il vous donnait ont déclenché sa colère, alors il a ordonné à Draco de tué Dumbledore. En échange, il promettait de ne pas vous faire de mal, à vous et votre mari. Bien que Lucius soit protégé, car il était à ce moment là à Azkaban.

-Azkaban ? demanda le concerné, stupéfait.

-Vous aviez été… fait prisonnier au ministère. Les autorités avaient mis à jour vos activités de mangemort et vous aviez été arrêté. Bref, Draco avait pour mission de tuer Dumbledore. Mais il n'a jamais été un assassin et une telle mission, donnée à un gamin de 16 ans, n'avait aucune chance de réussir. Malgré tout, il a essayé toute l'année. De peur de le voir échoué, Narcissa, vous avez demandé à un de vos amis de se charger de la mission de Draco, s'il n'y parvenait pas. Vous l'avez même obligé à vous en faire le serment inviolable. Piégé, cet ami n'a eu d'autre choix que d'accepter et d'aider Draco… Si bien qu'en juin de nos 16 ans respectifs, bien que Draco en ait alors 17, Dumbledore a trouvé la mort, tué de la main d'un de vos amis les plus précieux, afin de sauver votre fils qui n'avait pas été capable de le faire.

-Voldemort n'a pas apprécié ma couardise, poursuivi Draco. J'ai été enfermé pour ça… et torturé, aussi… Mère a bien essayé d'intervenir, mais Voldemort n'avait pas envie d'écouter. Vous avez pourtant plaidé ma cause, à l'aide de … de cet ami précieux, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Finalement, un mois plus tard, il m'a donné une autre chance. C'était encore un meurtre… Et j'ai encore échoué. J'ai été renvoyé aux cachots… et pour me punir d'avantage, mère a été tuée… »

Il s'arrêta là, incapable de poursuivre. Harry prit le relais.

« Draco ne vous a pas vu mourir, dit-il en regardant Narcissa, mais moi oui. Voldemort était de très mauvaise humeur, ce jour là et vous avez encore une fois tenté de sauver votre fils… Mais le mage s'est énervé contre vous et vous a envoyé plusieurs doloris. Il les faisait durer longtemps et n'arrêtait que pour en lancer un nouveau… Si vous aviez survécu, je peux vous assurer que vous seriez devenue folle. Mais vous n'y aviez pas survécu. La douleur était si grande… Vous vous êtes mordue la langue à sang et vous vous êtes étouffés avec… Avec votre sang, je veux dire. Il y en avait… énormément… Je pense que le doloris a du provoquer d'autres lésions dans vos organes internes, sans quoi, il n'y aurait pas du y en avoir autant…

-Pitié, Ash, arrête ! » gémit Draco, la tête entre les mains.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et se tut. Il n'avait pas raconté à Draco comment étaient morts ses parents, jusque là. Il avait précisé qu'il avait assisté à de nombreuses morts… Il avait un jour avoué à Draco qu'il avait également vu celles de ses parents… Mais jusqu'alors, il n'avait encore jamais raconté.

Maladroitement, il tendit la main pour la poser sur celle de Draco, l'éloignant de son visage pour la tenir fermement.

« Pour vous, Lucius, les choses ont été différentes.

-Merde non, je ne veux pas entendre ça non plus ! s'énerva Draco.

-Ils ont demandé, répondit Harry. Sors si tu n'es pas capable d'écouter. »

Son partenaire hésita un instant. Il regarda ses parents puis se leva.

« Appelle-moi quand tu auras fini », dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Harry le regarda faire puis se tourna vers Lucius, lorsque la porte communicante de leurs appartements se referma.

« Vous avez été libéré d'Azkaban peu de temps après la mort de votre épouse, dit-il. Voldemort vous a fait croire qu'elle avait été tuée par un des membres de l'ordre du Phénix et il vous a empêché de voir votre fils. Lui seul, ainsi que Voldemort et moi-même, savait la vérité quant au décès de Narcissa. Lorsque vous avez appris son décès, je me souviens avoir vu une immense peine sur votre visage. Voldemort s'en est… délecté, je vais dire. Il a vraiment apprécié cette expression, sur votre visage. »

Narcissa pleurait depuis longtemps déjà, une main sur sa bouche. Harry soupira en la regardant. Il fit apparaître une boîte de mouchoir et la lui tendit. Il regarda ensuite Lucius qui, de temps en temps, jetait de petits coups d'œil à la porte close des appartements de Draco.

« Il ne vous a pas tué tout de suite. Il vous a laissé vivre, persuadé que votre femme avait été tuée par l'autre camp. Vous êtes devenu un combattant acharné. Je pense que vous cherchiez à vous venger, bien que vous ignoriez qui était le responsable. Beaucoup de mes amis sont morts par votre faute… »

Harry dut se taire quelques secondes. Il se souvenait encore de l'expression du visage d'Arthur Weasley lorsque Lucius l'avait transpercé d'un sortilège puissant qui l'avait pratiquement coupé en deux. Ou encore du visage de Seamus alors que sa tête se détachait de son corps… Une part de lui avait presque envie de frapper Lucius. Même s'il savait que l'homme devant lui n'était pas encore ce monstre.

« Bref, dit-il, la voix grelottante. Tout aurait pu bien se passer pour vous si… si je ne vous avais pas dit la vérité. »

Il ferma les yeux un instant, revoyant ce jour comme s'il y était encore.

« C'était pendant une des nombreuses batailles entre votre camp et le mien. Je me suis retrouvé en face de vous par hasard. Ce n'était pas vous que je voulais tuer, mais Bellatrix Lestrange… »

Narcissa hoqueta en l'entendant, mais Harry n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Mais alors que je la visais, je me suis retrouvé face à vous. Vous étiez dans une rage folle. J'ignore pourquoi, cela dit. Vous m'avez attaqué… Vous hurliez que vous alliez me tuer une bonne fois pour toute et qu'ainsi, Voldemort aurait enfin sa victoire. Qu'ainsi, votre fils serait en sécurité. Et j'ai répliqué qu'il ne serait pas en sécurité tant qu'il serait exposé à Voldemort. Il suffisait de voir ce qu'il avait fait à votre femme pour s'en rendre compte… »

Harry soupira encore.

« Quand j'ai parlé, vous ne m'avez pas cru immédiatement, bien entendu. Ça aurait été trop facile. Nous avons continué de nous battre, puis mon camp s'est replié… Je n'ai pas pu vous raconter ce que j'avais vu, mais le doute s'était déjà installé dans votre cœur. Bien que je pense que vous doutiez déjà, avant… Vous avez fini par poser des questions… A certains de vos amis, parfois même à Voldemort lui-même. Bien entendu, il s'en est énervé, mais il n'a rien dit… Vous demandiez surtout où était votre fils. Vous avez commencé à avoir peur pour lui, je pense…

« C'est votre précieux ami qui vous a permis de le voir… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ces donjons… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous êtes remonté voir Voldemort, dans une rage folle. Vous avez exigé qu'il relâche votre fils. Mais vous lui avez aussi demandé si, oui ou non, il avait tué Narcissa. Ce à quoi, il a répondu oui. C'est, je crois, sa plus grande erreur. Il pensait que la peur vous empêcherait de l'attaquer, mais vous l'avez fait. Ce jour là, j'ai eu beaucoup d'admiration et de peine pour vous. C'est la première fois que je vous voyais agir aussi courageusement et impulsivement. Vous avez vraiment attaqué Voldemort d'un coup. Il ne s'y attendait pas, le pauvre… »

Harry eut un sourire, repensant à l'expression de stupeur de son ennemi. Il revint à l'instant présent, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Lucius.

« Malheureusement, je ne vous surprends pas en vous affirmant que vous n'aviez pas la moindre chance… Après un duel que je qualifierais d'honorable, un avada vous a réglé votre compte. Voldemort a regretté de vous avoir tué sans avoir pu se délecter d'avantage de votre souffrance. Je me souviens encore de ses mots précis. « Dommage, j'aurais adoré le faire hurler autant que sa femme… Allez donc me chercher son fils ! ». Il a juste montré votre dépouille à Draco. Étonnement, il n'a pas pleuré… Il s'est juste contenté de vous fixer d'un air ahuri et vide… Voldemort en a été très contrarié. Il l'a torturé, pour ça. Puis il l'a fait remettre aux cachots. »

Harry se tut. Il regarda Lucius dont le visage était presque crayeux.

« Vous pouvez me croire ou non, lui dit-il. Mais c'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Je l'ai vu, je l'ai vécu… Je peux même dire que j'y ai participé, d'une certaine manière…

-Comment ça ? demanda Narcissa.

-Pour une raison un peu compliquée et que je préfère ne pas vous raconter, j'ai eu… un lien spécial, avec Voldemort. Ce lien est maintenant détruit, ce qui ne m'arrange pas, car il était très pratique. Il me permettait de voir ce qu'il faisait. Toutefois, il n'était pas sans danger, car Voldemort pouvait prendre le contrôle de mon esprit ou m'imposer de fausses visions… Toutefois, je sais que celles-ci étaient réelles. Il n'avait aucun avantage à me montrer vos morts, vu qu'elles ne m'ont pas affecté. Il préférait largement me montrer les morts de mes amis… Parfois, même, il y repensait avec force pour le plaisir de juste me torturer mentalement… Vos morts ne me sont apparues qu'une fois… Et comme je vous l'ai dit, même si elles étaient horribles et particulièrement violentes, elles ne m'ont pas plus affectées que toutes les séances de tortures qu'il s'est amusé à me montrer pendant plus d'un an…

-Vous aviez un lien avec Voldemort ? demanda Lucius, surpris. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

-Ah, ça, répondit Harry. Je n'ai pas bien compris moi-même. Voldemort a tenté de me tuer, lorsque j'étais enfant. Mais il n'y est pas parvenu et c'est moi qui l'ai… partiellement détruit. »

A l'expression stupéfaite de Lucius et Narcissa, Harry poussa un soupir.

« Permettez ? dit-il. Je vais rappeler Drake. Nous allons en avoir pour l'après-midi, finalement ! »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte communicante, rappelant ainsi son partenaire. Ce dernier était affalé dans son fauteuil. Il se leva et les rejoignit.

« Tu as fini avec les récits macabres ? demanda-t-il.

-Et bien, ça dépend… J'allais justement raconter ma vie à tes parents… »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Génial, dit-il. Vous voulez manger quoi, pour le dîner ? Voir le souper ?

-N'exagère pas, ce n'est pas si long ! »

Dumbledore se racla la gorge à ce moment là.

« Je vais juste leur dire l'essentiel, dit Harry. Genre, l'envie de me tuer de Voldemort, sa tentative rater grâce à ma mère et… je pense que ça suffira, non ? Pas besoin de raconter l'histoire de la pierre philosophale, du basilic, des détraqueurs, du tournoi des trois sorciers et le reste, non ?

-Tu veux dire lorsque tu as fait arrêter mon père, lorsque tu parles du reste ?

-Oh, ça va ! Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai dit d'aller au ministère, si ?

-Non, mais c'est toi qui l'a mit hors d'état de nuire !

-Même pas vrai ! répondit Harry. J'avais 15 ans et ton père devait en avoir quoi ? 40 ? Comment aurais-je pu le mettre hors d'état de nuire ? Bon, j'ai peut-être aidé un peu… »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est ça, fait l'innocent. Raconte leur donc ta vie. Moi, pendant ce temps… Qui veut du thé ? »

Narcissa accepta alors que Harry prenait une inspiration et se mettait à raconter que Voldemort avait soudainement décidé de tuer sa famille, avait fini par les dénicher grâce à une trahison pour ensuite tuer son père, sa mère – qui l'avait protégé – et enfin lui. Sauf qu'il avait échoué pour lui, grâce à une protection d'ancienne magie lancée par sa mère et qu'il avait été détruit… ou du moins son corps.

« Il est revenu pendant notre quatrième année, grâce à une pratique assez étrange de magie noire et à un serviteur complètement débile…, dit vaguement Harry, alors que, comme Draco l'avait prévu, l'heure du dîner approchait. Toujours est-il qu'à cause de son sortilège raté, j'ai partagé avec lui un lien particulier… autant dire, c'était pas joyeux tous les jours. Cette connerie faisait vraiment mal !

-Comment se fait-il que ce lien n'existe plus ? demanda Lucius, attentif.

-Ah, sans doute a-t-il été détruit par notre remontée dans le temps, mentit Harry. Après tout, le Voldemort de cette époque n'a pas encore tenté de me tuer…

-Je n'apprécie pas ton « pas encore », intervint Draco, déclenchant l'hilarité de Harry.

-Et ça vous fait rire ? demanda Narcissa, à la fois effarée et agacée.

-Bah, je suis résolu, répondit Harry. Nous avons remonté le temps ici pour l'empêcher de gagner, ce qui veut forcément dire 'se mettre sur son chemin'. Ne vous leurrer pas, nous n'allons pas nous contenter de vous détourner. Enfin, si vous voulez bien vous détourner de ce chemin là… Drake et moi avons également pris la décision de le tuer. Et si nous ne pouvons le faire dans l'immédiat pour une raison que je ne peux et ne veux pas vous donner, le fait est que nous nous retrouverons tout de même face à lui, à un moment ou un autre…

-Et ça ne vous effraie pas ? demanda Lucius.

-Si, répondit Harry. Je suis fort et j'ai l'habitude de risquer ma vie depuis ma première année à l'école, mais je suis effrayé. Toutefois, je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas… non, surtout, je ne veux pas que tout recommence.

-Et je suis bien décidé à l'aider, intervint Draco. Avec ou sans votre appui. »

Il savait que les défier n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée. Mais il n'ignorait pas non plus que, même s'ils savaient qu'il était leur fils, ils ne le considéraient pas comme tel. Comment voir un fils dans un homme ayant le même âge que son soi-disant père ?

Le silence se prolongea suite à cette phrase. Il n'y eut plus que le bruit des tasses de thé que l'on posait ou des cuillères que l'on faisait bouger dans les tasses. Parfois, Dumbledore se raclait nerveusement la gorge. Harry finit par pousser un léger soupir. Lucius était perdu dans ses pensées, regardant parfois Draco d'un air pensif.

« Je vous crois totalement, quant à ce que vous m'avez raconté, finit-il par dire. Et même si c'est vraiment déstabilisant, je ne doute pas un instant que tu… sois mon fils. Tu as mon visage ! Je sais que certaines potions pourraient faire ça, mais je _sais_ que tu es mon fils. Et puis, la durée d'une potion de métamorphose dure globalement une heure. Enfin, sauf si elle est permanente, mais je doute fort que tu aurais eu l'idée de te transformer définitivement en mon fils…

-Bah, pourquoi pas ? répondit Draco avec un sourire. Mon visage est assez beau…

-Drake, ça n'aide pas, intervint Harry.

-Je sais, je disais juste que…

-Laissons Lucius finir, voulez-vous ? » proposa le directeur.

Ce dernier souriait en les regardant tous les deux. Il finit par tourner toute son attention sur Harry.

« Et vous ? dit-il.

-Toi, ça ira très bien, lui dit Harry.

-Oui, donc, et toi ? De qui es-tu l'enfant ? »

Il y eut un grand silence et Harry eut finalement un large sourire.

« Aha ! dit-il, amusé. Et si vous essayiez de deviner ?

-Ash ! intervint Draco, agacé. Sérieux, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

-Oh, laisse-moi jouer ! Pour une fois que ton père n'essaye pas de me tuer ! Essayez donc de deviner. Je vous laisse… disons un an ! Dans un an, si vous n'avez pas deviné, je vous le dirai ! »

Lucius eut une moue pensive tout en le fixant, mais il hocha de la tête.

« Je suppose que les cheveux et la peau ont également été modifiés ? dit-il.

-Oui et le tatouage a été ajouté. Sois dit en passant, afin de vous prouver ma bonne foi, je vous avoue que les lettres au centre de nos montres représentent nos initiales.

-J'avais cru le comprendre en voyant celle de Draco… »

Le concerné frissonna en l'entendant. Réaction qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

« Oh, Drake, dit-il, la voix moqueuse. Tu ne vas pas chialer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas du tout ! répondit-il. Pourquoi est-ce que je pleurais ?

-Parce que ton père vient de dire ton nom… Et que tu ne l'as plus entendu le dire depuis des années ! Je suis sûr que ça t'a manqué. La façon si particulière qu'à ton père de dire ton prénom…

-Boucle là emmerdeur de Gryffondor à la noix ! T'es un vrai chieur ! »

Harry éclata de rire alors que Draco le dévisageait d'un air mauvais.

« Si ce n'est pas Voldemort, ce sera moi qui te tuerais !

-Cause toujours ! »

Une fois encore, ils furent rappelés à l'ordre par le directeur.

« Vous vouliez dire autre chose, Lucius ? dit-il, souriant pourtant.

-Je ne me joindrais pas à Voldemort, répondit le concerné. Vos récits m'ont convaincu, bien qu'il aurait suffit que mon fils me le demande, je pense… Merci pour les images sur ma mort et celle de Narcissa, c'est très… agréable. »

Harry haussa vaguement les épaules.

« J'ai eu droit à pire, répondit Harry. Ne vous plaignez pas ! »

Les deux Malfoy hochèrent de la tête.

« Bon, dit Lucius. Que dois-je faire dans ce cas ?

-Restez en vie, répondit Draco. Je sais… que Bellatrix est du côté de Voldemort. Elle risque de mal prendre votre refus. Alors… Tant que vous pouvez, faites semblant d'hésiter.

-Si vous avez la moindre information de sa part, n'hésitez pas…

-Ash, ne pousse pas mes parents dans l'espionnage !

-Je n'oserais jamais, répondit innocemment le concerné. A ce sujet, Lucius, aimeriez-vous me faire un beau cadeau ?

-Un cadeau ? demanda le concerné, tout en le regardant.

-Mhmm… J'apprécierais fortement d'avoir un certain elfe de maison résidant chez vous… »

Lucius leva un sourcil sceptique en l'entendant alors que Draco marmonnait contre les Gryffondor sournois et têtus.

« Un de mes elfes ? dit-il. Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, parce qu'il était l'elfe le plus courageux que j'ai rencontré, répondit Harry. Et que je vais avoir besoin de lui… Et de sa force. »

Lucius parut surpris, mais il finit par hocher de la tête.

« Quel elfe ? dit-il.

-Dobby, répondit Harry. Si vous vouliez bien me le donner, j'en serais ravi. Il m'aidera vraiment beaucoup…

-Dobby ? s'étonna Lucius. Euh… Si tu veux.

-Merci ! répondit Harry, un large sourire aux lèvres. J'ai hâte de l'avoir. Vous sauriez…

-Tu, coupa Lucius. Nous avons le même âge, non ? »

Harry resta figé un instant avant de frissonner d'effroi.

« Bon dieu, c'est vrai, j'ai le même âge que Lucius Malfoy ! »

Draco poussa un soupir agacé et lui décocha une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

« Hé ! se plaignit Harry. Arrête, c'est terrible ! Je l'ai toujours considéré comme vieux !

-Oui, mais dans le cas présent, il a 23 ans ! Arrête de jouer les idiots et sois sérieux, un peu ! »

Harry haussa vaguement les épaules.

« Bref ! dit-il. Si tu pouvais me l'envoyer demain mat… euh, non, demain soir. Si je suis toujours en vie. Hagrid veut me présenter certains de ses protégés vivants dans la forêt interdite, demain… »

Dumbledore eut un air compatissant presque amusé.

« Puis-je donc vous considérer comme un membre de l'ordre, Lucius ? demanda Dumbledore, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Il semblerait, répondit l'homme, en soupirant. Je n'ai pas trop le choix, de toute façon… Il n'empêche que je continue d'estimer que la noblesse doit avoir le pouvoir et ne pas frayer avec les moldus…

-Evitons de parler idéaux politiques, intervint Narcissa. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur la destruction de Voldemort, nous aviserons ensuite…

-Pitié, je ne vais pas détruire un mage noir pour en voir un autre arriver ! dit Harry. Ouvrez votre esprit. J'admets que nous ne devons pas trop nous mêler aux moldus, mais je peux vous assurer que certaines technologies seraient plus que bienvenues dans le monde sorcier, notamment dans le domaine de la médecine. Mais bon, comme Narcissa l'a dit : ne parlons pas de politique, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer. Parlons plutôt rencontre… N'est-ce pas, Drake ? Je suis sûr que vous voulez passer un peu de temps en famille ? »

Lucius le regarda d'un air sceptique mais il se tourna ensuite vers Draco.

« Si tu veux bien passé un peu de temps avec nous, lui dit-il. Je pense que nous apprécierions d'apprendre à te connaître… »

Draco eut un simple sourire en réponse, mais il hocha vite de la tête, après un moment.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, dit-il. Tant que la rentrée des classes n'est pas commencée, je suis encore assez libre…

-Dis donc, oublie pas la carte, intervint Harry. Vu que je suis de corvée « risquons notre vie aujourd'hui » demain, je compte sur toi pour la faire ! »

Draco siffla d'un air agacé.

« Tu pourrais aussi bien la faire toi-même après-demain !

-Ne sois pas égoïste, veux-tu ? Nous devons tous les deux nous y mettre pour gagner cette guerre !

-Egoïste ? C'est toi qui es égoïste ! J'ai bien le droit d'être avec mes parents, merde ! Même si… je vais avoir du mal à les considérer comme mes parents, je pense…

-Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai un peu de mal à te considérer comme mon futur petit garçon, intervint Narcissa, Lucius acquiescant ensuite.

-Et bien, oui, ça me rassure, on va dire, dit Draco. Je ne vous demande pas de me considérer comme votre fils… Je veux dire… le Draco qui va naître dans quelques années sera sensiblement différent de moi, je pense. Enfin, pas au début… La manière dont j'ai été élevé reste la même, après tout… Reste juste les 8 dernières années que j'ai vécues…

-Chouette, un gosse pourri gâté va bientôt débarquer sur cette terre, se moqua Harry.

-Oh toi, on ne sait pas comment tu aurais tourné si tu avais été élevé par tes parents alors attends de voir avant de te moquer !

-Mais c'est tout vu ! répondit Harry. Connaissant ma mère, je serais un bon garçon !

-Tu ne connais pas ta mère, imbécile !

-Et tu oses dire que je fais des coups bas ? s'énerva Harry.

-Il suffit ! intervint encore Dumbledore. Bon sang, Fixe m'avait parlé de vos tendances à vous chamailler à tout va, mais j'ignorais que c'était si fréquent !

-On ne se chamaille pas, on partage nos opinions, répliqua Draco, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Fixe le gobait peut-être, mais pas moi, répondit le vieil homme. Lucius, je pense que vous seriez le bienvenu, ainsi que votre femme, les jours qui suivent, dans ce château. Venez en toute discrétion, bien entendu. Vous pourrez ainsi discuter avec Drake et j'aimerais également mettre aux points plusieurs choses avec vous, au sujet de l'ordre… Etes-vous sûr de vouloir en faire partie ? »

Lucius soupira et haussa les épaules.

« Pour l'instant, on ne me demande pas encore de prendre officiellement un parti, répondit-il. Mais je sais que je devrais choisir, un jour ou l'autre. Autant prendre celui que mon fils du futur me désigne. Il est là pour sauver le monde, non ? Et puis… Si nous gagnons, je devrai en tirer avantage…

-Je me disais, aussi, se moqua Harry.

-Boucle là, répondit Draco.

-Fais-le d'abord, répliqua l'autre.

-Bon sang, coupa Narcissa. Vous ne vous entendez pas du tout ? »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent.

« Quoi ? dit Harry. Si, depuis qu'on a changé d'époque, Drake et moi nous entendons assez bien, en vérité… »

Un long silence plana dans le salon.

« Et bien, dit Lucius. Je me demande comment étaient vos rencontres à votre époque.

-Ah ! s'exclama Draco. Si on te les raconte, nous sommes encore là jusqu'en juin ! »

A suivre…

Les chapitres s'allongent, vous avez remarqué mes petits crabes ??

Qu'avez-vous pensé de Lucius ? Il est chouette mon Lulu, hein ? … Et non, je ne suis pas dingue de ce personnage… ou juste un peu et alors ? Reprochez-le à tous ces auteurs de Yaoi qui nous le mettent en scène avec tant de… miaaam… délicatesse ! loll

A bientôt et MERCI de me lire !


	12. La rentrée

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur :** Après plus de deux heures de réponses aux reviews, trois café, cinq crises de nerfs et tout autant d'envie de balancer l'ordi par la fenêtre, voici enfin le chapitre suivant avec l'arrivée TANT attendue… Bien que je sens que vous allez me tuer, mais j'ai l'habitude, n'est-ce pas ?

Note à moi-même : Ne plus avoir de retard dans les RAR… ça me rend vraiment dingue ! loll

Mais blague à part, je vous remercie de me suivre, malgré l'absence de Drarry. Beaucoup de lecteurs semblent peiner de mes choix de couples, ce qui me peine un peu et rend cette histoire de moins en moins agréable à mes yeux. Mais je m'accroche à ceux qui ne m'abandonnent pas. Merci à vous !

Sur ce ! Je vous dis rendez-vous le _**24 avril**_ pour le chapitre suivant. Son titre est : « _**Premiers Rendez-vous**_ ». Et non, je ne parle pas de rendez-vous amoureux, mais vous vous en doutez, j'en suis certaine ! A dans deux semaines mes petits canetons !

**Chapitre 11**: La rentrée

Les quelques jours les séparant de la rentrée passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. D'abord, Harry avait eu la vague impression qu'il ne survivrait pas aux présentations de la forêt interdite. Mais finalement, ça c'était bien passé. Hagrid s'était contenté de lui montrer des niffleurs, quelques hippogriffes, des licornes ou encore des sombrals. Il avait manifestement gardé les créatures les plus dangereuses pour un autre jour. Il avait passé plusieurs longues heures dans la forêt en sa compagnie, d'abord pour aider les licornes – qui le laissèrent approcher après de longues minutes de méfiance – ensuite pour se familiariser avec les hippogriffes et les sombrals. Hagrid avait parut très surpris de l'envie d'Harry d'apprendre à s'entendre avec les seconds.

« Ils ne sont pas les plus aimés, dit-il, gêné.

-Moi, je les aime, répondit Harry. Il n'y a pas plus gentil qu'un sombral ! »

Hagrid avait parut apprécier sa réflexion. Ça, plus le fait que les hippogriffes semblaient l'adorer. Pour cause, Harry avait vraiment un bon feeling avec les animaux de toutes sortes. Il rencontra d'autres créatures dans la forêt qu'il ne signala pas à Hagrid, notamment des serpents. Harry était un peu inquiet de découvrir qu'il comprenait encore la langue des serpents, mais au final, il en fut heureux. C'était réellement pratique, notamment pour éviter les attaques d'une femelle furieuse d'avoir été dérangée dans sa chasse aux souris.

Pendant qu'Harry s'amusait dans la forêt, Draco, lui, profitait du temps à sa disposition pour préparer deux cartes du château. Il avait été enchanté de voir son père arriver le lendemain, même si, très vite, il prit l'habitude de juste le considérer comme « Lucius ». Voir en cet homme de son âge un père était vraiment trop difficile. Du reste, ils devinrent rapidement de bons amis. Le fait qu'ils partagent les mêmes opinions politiques, qu'ils aient sensiblement la même éducation et qu'en plus de cela, ils aient un lien bien particulier, avaient aidé.

Draco appréciait réellement de parler avec Lucius, plus qu'avec Narcissa qui le considérait sans arrêt avec une sorte de fascination dérangeante. Sa mère le regardait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde… Ils parlèrent peu de la guerre, de Voldemort. Ils préférèrent apprendre à se connaître, ce qui fut très positif, car au bout de 5 jours, Lucius fit comprendre à Draco qu'il serait content de le revoir souvent, mais également d'avoir un fils, dans un futur proche, qui lui ressemblerait.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas offensé que… enfin, que nous n'ayons jamais une vrai relation père et fils, mais…

-Non, je comprends, coupa Draco. Je ne suis pas vraiment… Enfin, je sais que tu es mon futur père et je te respecte en tant que telle. Mais je ne pense pas que j'apprécierais que tu me donnes des ordres comme l'aurait fait mon père. Tu as le même âge que moi et tu as vécu bien moins que moi, actuellement. Sans vouloir t'offenser, je me sens un peu… supérieur, d'un point de vue vécu. Je ne peux pas te voir comme un père, même si tu restes… Et bien, Lucius, celui qui donnera bientôt la vie à un autre moi. »

Lucius avait hoché de la tête. A la place, ils se mirent d'accord pour partager simplement une profonde amitié qui réjoui Draco. Au fond, son vieux rêve se réalisait : il gardait un contact avec sa vraie famille, même si ce ne serait jamais le lien qu'il devait avoir avec eux.

Comme promis, Lucius offrit à Harry un Dobby bien plus jeune et plus effrayé que dans son souvenir. Pour cause, l'elfe ne lui portait aucune adoration… au début. Rapidement, pourtant, Harry mit les points sur les i avec la créature.

« Je n'ai nulle intention de te maltraiter, je n'accepte pas que tu te punisses d'une quelconque manière. Je refuse que quiconque te fasse du mal, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je t'estime énormément, Dobby, pour des raisons que je ne peux te dire. Sache juste que tu as à mes yeux la plus précieuse des valeurs. Dès à présent, tu es mon elfe. Je veux que tu t'habilles mieux et comme bon te semble. Si tu veux des couleurs, des vêtements chauds et totalement aberrants alors prends-les, ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose : soit moi toujours fidèle. »

La petite créature l'avait alors regardé comme s'il était la réincarnation d'un dieu quelconque. Draco, Lucius et Narcissa avaient été stupéfait de voir l'elfe se mettre à pleurer tout en se prosternant devant un Harry mal à l'aise.

« C'est bon, je sais, je sais, lui dit-il en l'aidant à se relever. Ne te traîne pas sur le sol, tu vas te faire mal… »

Ce commentaire déclencha une autre série de prosternations qu'Harry tenta d'arrêter difficilement. Finalement, très vite, il enseigna à Dobby ce qu'il attendait de lui.

« Bientôt, Dumbledore va me présenter un elfe de maison appartenant à une famille de sorciers sombres. Le but est de persuader cet elfe de me donner des informations. Pas sur sa famille, cela dit, mais sur ce que fera Voldemort, car je ne doute pas que cet elfe le croisera de temps à autre. Toutefois, je sais qu'il ne m'écoutera pas. Il me craindra et aura peur que je lui demande de trahir sa famille. Tu dois bien lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas. Les secrets de sa famille ne m'intéressent pas. Juste Voldemort. Cet elfe n'est que le premier. Je sais que vous partager tous des endroits communs qui ne nous sont pas accessibles. Et je veux que tu sois mon lien avec tous les elfes de familles sombres affiliées à Voldemort. Car je veux que vous l'espionniez et qu'ils te disent précisément les faits et gestes de cet homme. Je ne fais pas cela pour vous nuire et s'ils refusent parce qu'ils ont peur, je ne le prendrai pas mal. Je ne les punirais d'aucune manière. D'accord ? »

Dobby avait hoché de la tête, celle-ci portant déjà des bonnets multicolores qui faisaient grimacer Draco. La rencontre avec l'elfe de la famille Lestrange se passa très bien. Il comprit ce que demandait Harry, accepta, après rencontre avec Dobby, de lui parler et lui promit de communiquer à Dobby tout fait et geste de Voldemort. En échange, Harry lui fit serment sur sa magie de ne jamais révéler à qui que ce soit son rôle dans cette guerre secrète. La petite créature semblait suffisamment détester Voldemort que pour se contenter de ce serment.

La rentrée arriva alors qu'ils peaufinaient leurs cartes du château. Harry y avait intégré les dortoirs, les pièces secrètes et un détecteur sur les toilettes de Mimi-Geignarde. Il n'avait pas envie que Voldemort se lance dans une tentative quelconque avec son foutu reptile. Reptile qu'il se devait de visiter un de ces jours, mais il repoussait le moment. Vraiment, voir un basilic n'était pas vraiment son passe temps préféré.

« C'est ce soir, grogna Draco, alors qu'ils déjeunaient dans la Grande Salle, entourée des professeurs.

-Semblerait, répondit un Harry mal réveillé, occupé à manger un toast à la confiture de framboise. Et alors ?

-Alors rien, répondit Draco. Je n'ai juste pas envie d'écouter des adolescents pleurnicher…

-Ce n'est pas pour ce soir… Disons plutôt demain ?

-Je vous ai fait un planning, non ? demanda Dumbledore, intervenant.

-Ah, oui, le planning démoniaque, dit Draco. Je l'avais presque oublié…

-Il y aura aussi une fiche dans chaque salle commune, dit le directeur. Ainsi, ils pourront s'inscrire pour des cours de rattrapage s'ils le souhaitent… Certains élèves sont affectés d'offices…

-Une manière polie de leur dire qu'ils sont des cancres, fit remarquer Minerva d'un air pincé. Ce n'est pas très pédagogique…

-Ils s'en remettront, pronostiqua Hélène en souriant. J'espère sincèrement que vos leçons rendront nos élèves plus disposés à réussir leurs examens finaux…

-Je l'espère aussi, dit Harry. Quelque chose me dit que les aspics et les buses vont souvent être évoqués…

-Magnifique ! râla Draco. Toute une génération de Serdaigle angoissés à l'idée de rater leurs examens… Je sens que je vais adorer ce travail !

-Vous ne semblez guère enthousiaste, confirma Caradoc. Pourquoi avoir postulé pour ce poste ?

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment postulé, répondit aussitôt Draco. On nous a forcés !

-Drake, tu exagères. Je suis ravi d'aider les élèves ! Je suis un peu nerveux pour les séances psychologiques, mais bon…

-Nerveux ? demanda Minerva.

-Et bien, je n'ai pas envie de mal conseiller un élève… Mais je ferai de mon mieux.

-Vous avez bien reçu une formation, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Eloise, l'infirmière.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Draco avec assurance. Mais ça ne change rien à l'inquiétude. Les adolescents sont tout particulièrement fragiles, du fait de la difficulté de ce moment de leur vie. Ils se découvrent, découvrent leur corps, leurs envies… parfois, elles ne cadrent pas avec ce que leurs parents souhaitent et cela engendre une pression conséquente… C'est un moment très délicat… Une erreur de notre part et nous pourrions nous retrouver avec un suicide !

-Grand Merlin ! s'exclama Slughorn. Êtes-vous sérieux ?

-Non, il ne l'est pas, répondit Harry, empêchant Draco de s'exprimer. Il essaye juste de justifier ses homicides sur les élèves parce qu'il ne supporte pas d'entendre les gens pleurnicher et qu'il va probablement tous les tuer ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel alors que Dumbledore riait à la réponse d'Harry. Les autres enseignants furent un instant nerveux, mais Hagrid rit aussi alors ils comprirent que ce n'était qu'une blague.

« Bon dieu, il faut vraiment qu'on gagne leur confiance, dit Draco à Harry, alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le château afin de compléter leurs cartes. Si les enseignants nous regardent toujours avec méfiance, les élèves le feront également !

-Je sais, répondit Harry. Ça viendra, avec le temps. Te voir marcher dans les couloirs en compagnie du couple Malfoy n'a pas du aider… Tes parents sont peut-être sympathiques lorsqu'ils acceptent de te donner leur affection, il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils sont connus pour leur adoration du sang pur…

-Ils sont ce qu'ils sont… Je partage leur opinion, tu le sais. Malgré tout, nous nous entendons bien.

-Actuellement, répondit Harry. Ce n'était pas le cas, autrefois. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous nous apprécions maintenant parce que nous avons été forcés à nous fréquenter pendant six ans. Et aussi parce que nous sommes les derniers symboles d'un futur qui, je le crois de plus en plus, ne verra jamais le jour. »

Draco s'arrêta alors qu'ils marchaient paisiblement dans le septième étage.

« Je crois… que même sans ça, nous aurions pu nous entendre, dit-il. Je veux dire… nous avons pris un mauvais départ, toi et moi. Parce que j'ai insulté tes amis lors de notre première rencontre et parce que tu n'aimais pas les personnes arrogantes. Mais je suis toujours arrogant, actuellement. Seulement, à présent, tu vois au-delà de ma façade…

-Sans notre séquestration de six ans, je n'aurais jamais essayé de voir au-delà, répondit Harry. Tu le sais bien. Je pense que si tout s'était bien passé dans notre époque, nous ne nous serions pas rapprochés, Drake et tu le sais… Je serais resté avec mes amis Gryffondor, toi avec tes amis sangs purs. Nous aurions peut-être toléré la présence de l'autre, au fur et à mesure, mais ça se serait arrêté là… »

Draco hocha pensivement de la tête. C'était vrai. Leur point de départ raté les aurait maintenus loin de l'autre toute leur vie, sans ce voyage.

« Je suis content, dit-il. Que nous soyons amis, à présent. »

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui fit un léger sourire.

« Je suis content aussi, dit-il. Tu n'es pas insupportable quand on apprend à te connaître. Tu es même quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Tant que nous ne parlons pas sang, tout va bien entre nous ! »

Draco rit en l'entendant.

« Tu me trouves bien ? Mais encore ? dit-il. Suis-je appréciable ? Aimable ?

-Bien sûr, tu l'es, dit négligemment Harry en se détournant. Je t'aime énormément, à présent. »

Il quitta la salle de classe pour passer dans la suivante, ignorant que Draco s'était figé et souriait joyeusement. Il le suivit rapidement pour dire d'une voix encore un peu froide, mais dans laquelle il entendit bien l'affection :

« Je t'aime aussi, tu sais ? »

Harry haussa simplement les épaules en réponse. Il regarda sa carte, s'assura que personne ne s'approchait puis se retourna vers lui.

« Je le sais, dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu es un frère à mes yeux, à présent. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, tu es vraiment un membre de ma petite famille. Au même stade que l'ont été Ron et Hermione. Ne me déçois pas. »

Draco resta un instant figé. Etait-ce lui ou Harry essayait de lui faire passer un message ?

_« Tu es un frère à mes yeux. »_

Le message était clair. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry savait que Draco l'aimait. Profondément. Et il venait de définir à tout jamais leur relation, empêchant tout autre sentiment de se déployer. Draco fut un peu déçu. Une part de lui désirait réellement l'homme en face de lui. Toutefois, il devait admettre que Harry avait raison. Aussi fort que soit l'amour qu'il lui portait et aussi gênant soit son désir, il voyait Harry comme un frère. Cette vérité le laissa un instant déstabilisé. A quel moment exactement avait-il collé à Harry cette étiquette ? C'était juste Harry Potter, non ? Alors pourquoi, brutalement, le voyait-il juste comme un membre de sa famille ?

« _Le membre le plus précieux, _se dit-il. _Car il est le seul qui me connaîtra jamais vraiment…_ »

Il sourit à Harry et s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu es mon frère, tu as raison, lui dit. Je suis vraiment heureux que ce soit toi qui sois parti en ma compagnie ici. D'abord parce que j'ai bien plus de chance de gagner ce putain de combat impossible contre Voldemort. Ensuite, parce que je sais qu'aussi proche ai-je pu être de Severus, jamais il n'aurait pu me donner ce que tu me donnes maintenant.

-Tu n'es pas déçu ? demanda Harry en l'entourant de ses bras. Que… nos sentiments ne soient jamais plus…

-Plus quoi ? demanda Draco. Charnel ? Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ? Que j'avais envie de ça ? D'avoir avec toi une relation… disons… amoureuse ?

-Je l'ai senti, répondit Harry, en cachant son visage contre son épaule. Ta manière de me regarder le matin… et le fait que tu sois sensiblement excité à chaque fois, aussi… »

Draco rit. Il pouvait sentir qu'Harry était horriblement gêné.

« C'est vrai, tu es excitant. Toutefois, je dois admettre que mes sentiments pour toi sont plus proches du fraternel que de l'amour, à présent. Je ne sais pas exactement quand cela a changé, mais tu as raison… Nous sommes des frères, tous les deux, à présent… Et je n'en suis pas déçu. En fait, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je n'ai jamais eu quelque chose comme ça avec personne. J'espère que tu en es conscient ? Je vais être très protecteur envers toi. Très chiant, aussi…

-Est-ce que ça va changer quelque chose à avant ? se moqua Harry. Pour le côté chieur, je veux dire ? Tu l'étais déjà, tu sais ? »

Il rit légèrement puis murmura sérieusement.

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me protège. On l'a déjà fait par le passé, mais jamais en étant aussi affectueux. Alors continue, mais fais attention à toi. Les gens qui me protègent ont tendance à mourir et je ne veux surtout pas que ça t'arrive… »

Draco hocha pensivement de la tête. Il se sentait incroyablement heureux et léger, depuis qu'ils avaient énoncé clairement ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Il comprenait à présent que son désir passé avait été plus un poids et un mur entre eux.

« D'accord, dit-il. Je ferais attention à moi et à toi… Car je sais que tu as tendance à te négliger. Tu es déjà tellement impatient d'aller chercher la bague des Gaunt… »

Harry resserra son étreinte en l'entendant parler.

« Impatient, le mot est faible, dit-il. Je suis surtout impatient que nos petits espions nous livrent des renseignements sur Voldemort… Et aussi de rencontrer l'ordre… Et peut-être aussi… de voir mes parents. »

Draco soupira contre lui.

« Tu as beaucoup de chance d'être ami avec Lucius…

-Tu pourrais devenir son ami aussi, si tu le souhaites, lui dit Draco. Lucius n'est pas fermé à une relation avec toi, au contraire. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, quand ils venaient me voir avec Narcissa. Ça fait du bien de pouvoir être entièrement soi avec d'autres personnes. Sans vouloir t'offenser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne m'offense pas. Je sais que tu as raison… Je suis toujours content de parler librement devant Albus… Et j'aimerais beaucoup être ami avec ton père. C'est juste si étrange… De parler avec lui sans craindre de le voir sortir sa baguette pour me tuer. Et puis… vous êtes si semblables ! J'ai parfois l'impression de t'avoir en face de moi, lorsque tes cheveux étaient encore blonds ! »

Draco rit contre lui.

« J'ai la même impression, confia-t-il. Celle de parler avec un autre moi, même si ce n'est pas moi, en vérité… Mais bon, on s'y fait… Le plus incroyable est… j'ai parfois envie de l'appeler père. De juste essayer de me rapprocher de lui, pour retrouver ce lien… Mais après quelques heures passées avec lui, j'ai compris que je ne le retrouverais jamais… Lucius ne sera jamais mon père. Il est mort, malheureusement, je n'aurai plus jamais ce lien. Mais ce que je suis en train de tisser avec ce Lucius… j'y tiens aussi. Je veux les protéger, à présent… »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il inspira profondément, soulagé que Draco accepte de n'être qu'un frère. Il avait vraiment craint que son ami soit profondément amoureux de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas d'une telle relation avec Draco. Car l'amour amenait bien souvent la discorde, la jalousie… la haine aussi. Et il voulait que Draco et lui soient à jamais ensembles. Une relation fraternelle les y aiderait bien plus qu'autre chose.

« Je t'aiderai, lui dit-il. Je te le promets, je vais tout faire pour tuer Voldemort rapidement…

-Ne te mets pas en danger, lui répondit Draco. Pense aussi à toi. Aussi fort soit l'amour que j'ai pour mes futurs géniteurs, je t'aime plus qu'eux. Car tu es… mon passé. Tu es le seul qui me connaisse vraiment. Mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry sourit. Il hocha de la tête. Il ne pourrait jamais serrer Draco assez fort. Il avait vraiment envie de le tenir avec toute sa force, de manière à ce qu'il ne lui arrive jamais rien.

« Je ferais attention, promit-il. Toi aussi, d'accord ? A présent que la rentrée est arrivée, nous serons moins ensembles. Nous devons aider les élèves, rencontrer l'ordre et commencer sérieusement à défier Voldemort… Alors fait attention à toi.

-Promis, répondit Draco. Allez, terminons ces cartes, à présent. Tu as lancé le sortilège pour que celle de ton père n'affiche pas nos vrais noms ?

-Oui, c'est fait. Nous sommes officiellement Ash Promise et Drake Manfred aux yeux du ministère, de toute façon, répondit Harry. A partir de ce moment là, Poudlard mais également tous les objets magiques nous désignent sous ce nom.

-Et bien, souffla Draco. Je suppose… que nous sommes vraiment ces personnes, non ? En tout cas, je suis bien plus habitué à t'entendre m'appeler Drake qu'autre chose.

-Pareil pour moi. T'entendre dire Harry ou Potter est juste… Déstabilisant, à présent. Même si, souvent… ça me fait plaisir de me rappeler de qui je suis vraiment… »

Draco approuva. Lui aussi aimait lorsque quelqu'un disait son vrai prénom. Surtout lorsque c'était Lucius. Mais c'était assez douloureux également. Car après tout… il ne serait jamais plus Draco Malfoy. Le vrai Draco naîtrait dans trois ans… Et ce serait lui qui serait aimé par Lucius et Narcissa comme un fils. Lui qui serait appelé « Draco ». Lui serait dorénavant éternellement Drake. Sauf aux yeux de Harry.

« Je crois que je ne supporterai pas que quelqu'un d'autre que toi m'appelle Draco, dorénavant », lui dit-il.

Harry prit sa main dans la sienne alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs.

« C'est pareil pour moi, lui dit-il. Harry Potter ne viendra au monde que dans trois ans… Je ne serais jamais « Harry ». Juste Ash. Sauf pour toi. »

Draco sourit. Vraiment, le destin avait dorénavant voulu qu'ils soient leur seul repère réel, leur seul point d'ancrage avec un passé, des gens, des amitiés et des amours qui leur étaient dorénavant définitivement interdits.

**oOo**

L'estomac de Harry protesta pour la centième fois alors qu'il regardait les portes de la Grande Salle avec désespoir. Bon dieu, ces foutus gamins pouvaient-ils arriver une bonne fois pour toute ? Il crevait de faim et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est voir apparaître des plats sur la table pour pouvoir manger ! A côté de lui, Draco était parfaitement détendu.

« Un peu de patience, Ash, intervint le professeur Stand, non loin d'eux. Calmez donc votre estomac !

-J'ai faim, répliqua Harry. Je n'y peux rien ! »

Caradoc éclata de rire, non loin.

« Vous auriez du faire comme moi et manger un encas, avant de venir, lui dit-il. C'est ce que je fais avant chaque rentrée…

-Vous avez été professeur de défense plusieurs années de suite ? demanda Harry, surpris.

-Non, répondit Caradoc. J'étais professeur de botanique, l'année dernière, mais comme le professeur Dumbledore ne trouvait personne pour la défense et qu'Hélène s'est proposée pour cette matière, j'ai accepté de prendre la défense.

-Oh, répondit Harry, tout en ajustant un peu mieux l'écharpe verte d'eau qu'il portait afin de se réchauffer. Je vois… »

A côté de lui, Draco lui lança un petit coup d'œil. Tous deux pensèrent la même chose : espérons qu'il ne mourra pas fin d'année ! Ils se gardèrent bien d'en faire le commentaire et regardèrent de nouveau la porte de la Grande Salle.

« Combien de temps ? demanda Harry.

-Encore dix minutes », répondit patiemment Draco.

Harry gigota en marmonnant. Cinq secondes plus tard, il finit par appeler Dobby.

« Est-ce que tu saurais m'apporter vite fait un petit pain ? Pas besoin de mettre quelque chose dessus, je veux juste un petit pain…

-Ash, enfin, fit le professeur McGonagall.

-Vous n'êtes pas censé vous occuper du Choixpeau ? répondit Harry tout en prenant le petit pain chaud que son elfe lui apportait. Merci Dobby ! »

Il mordit dans sa collation avec férocité sous les pouffements de certains membres du personnel alors que McGonagall levait les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es un vrai gamin, quand tu veux, sourit Draco. Tu as mis plein de miette sur ta robe. Recurvite ! »

Le sortilège nettoya vivement la robe blanche qu'il portait mais également le col noir du sous-pull qui en dépassait. Harry le remercia d'un mouvement de tête, remettant aussitôt ses gants.

« Vous avez si froid que ça ? demanda Hélène en les regardant tous les deux, emmitouflés dans de chaudes écharpes, des gants aux mains et une légère cape posée sur leurs épaules.

-Je me les pelles ! répondit Harry, sans s'inquiéter de son langage, ce qui déclencha encore une moue froissée de son ancienne directrice de maison. Quoi, c'est vrai ?

-Nous avons vécu six ans au Sahara, répondit posément Draco. Alors oui, nous avons froid. Il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour nous habituer à nouveau au temps de l'Angleterre… Et pardonnez Ash pour son langage, il est nerveux…

-Je ne suis pas nerveux ! répondit Harry. Enfin, si, un peu… C'est juste… je déteste attendre ! »

Le silence tomba à nouveau dans la Grande Salle. Après un moment, le professeur McGonagall se leva de sa chaise avec raideur et quitta la salle. Elle allait manifestement chercher les premières années. Le Choixpeau était en fait déjà installé sur la petite estrade devant la table des professeurs. Harry savait qu'il avait été un peu agressif avec son ancien professeur, mais voir son air soupçonneux commençait sérieusement à lui sortir par les oreilles !

« Détends-toi, lui chuchota Draco. Tout ira bien… »

Harry souffla en réponse. Brutalement, il entendit des sons différents. Ça commença par des bruits de conversation, des éclats de rire, des murmures… murmures qui devinrent de plus en plus sonores alors que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre. Le son augmenta et, brutalement, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Harry eut l'impression qu'une marée noire envahissait la pièce. Il regarda, fasciné, les élèves qui entraient dans la pièce comme s'ils étaient chez eux. Chacun se dirigeait vers sa table en parlant avec ses amis, occupés à leur raconter leurs vacances ou à commenter d'autres évènements.

Ses yeux ne cessaient de voyager d'un visage à l'autre, surpris. Ils semblaient tous si heureux et joyeux… difficile à croire qu'il y avait une guerre rodant à l'extérieur. Difficile de croire que dans quelques années, la majorité d'entre eux seraient en deuil, pour une raison ou l'autre. Nerveusement, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler la table des Gryffondor. Il les repéra très vite. Tous les quatre occupés à parler et rire, ils jetaient des coups d'œil presque mauvais à la table des Serpentard et d'autres regards vers eux. Ils analysaient manifestement la table des professeurs pour découvrir les nouveaux visages et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Beaucoup d'élèves les fixaient.

« Fallait-il vraiment que tu te tatoues le visage ? demanda Draco en soupirant.

-Tes cheveux sont aussi responsables de ça ! fit remarquer Harry.

-Pas les tiens, peut-être ?

-Messieurs, ce n'est pas le moment », intervint le directeur.

Ils se turent alors, regardant curieusement les élèves. Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard. Il repéra Severus rapidement. Ce dernier fixait les Gryffondor avec une colère manifeste. Son nez était un peu rouge et il portait une trace de sang sur le col de sa chemise réglementaire. Visiblement, le voyage en train n'avait pas été paisible.

« Ton petit groupe fétiche va devoir être calmé rapidement, dit-il à son voisin.

-Oui, j'ai vu, répondit Harry. Je vais m'en occuper, promis. »

Draco hocha pensivement de la tête. Il continuait de regarder la table des verts et argents. Il repéra un élève qui les fixait avec beaucoup d'intensité. Il avait le regard et les cheveux noirs. Une petite moue boudeuse était sur ses lèvres, signes qu'il les méprisait probablement.

_« Qui que tu sois, tu ne vas pas continuer, crois-moi »_, pensa Draco.

Qu'on ne les aime pas, d'accord, mais qu'on les méprise, il ne l'accepterait pas. Il était le seul habilité à mépriser tout son saoul ! Son regard fut attiré par d'autres Serpentard dont les visages lui étaient familiers. Vraiment, il ne manquait que le nom qui lui échappait, sinon, il était certain de les avoir rencontrés dans le passé… futur… Enfin bref !

D'autres bruits se firent entendre et le professeur McGonagall apparut avec, derrière elle, une rangée de petits élèves. Certains avaient les yeux stupéfaits fixés sur le plafond, les tables, les bougies flottantes ou encore les professeurs. Harry eut aussitôt un sourire calme. De tous, ils seraient ses préférés, de part leur innocence encore fraîche. Ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Certains, à leur air méprisant vis-à-vis des enfants manifestement né moldu allaient rapidement implanter les préjugés… mais en attendant que ça arrive, Harry les adorerait !

Il sursauta lorsque le Choixpeau déclama sa chanson. Il avait presque oublié cette tradition et il se délecta de la présentation chantée. Les petits premières années écoutaient, fascinés. Leurs grands yeux continuaient de regarder autour d'eux et Harry souriait joyeusement à chaque élève le fixant avec surprise. Vraiment, il était probablement la chose la plus originale de la salle, avec ses cheveux blancs, sa tresse noire enroulée autour de sa tête, son physique musclé et surtout, le tatouage nettement visible sur son visage. Il fit un clin d'œil à un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns qui le fixait avec beaucoup d'insistance. Le visage du gamin s'empourpra et il détourna vivement la tête pour regarder la directrice des Gryffondor qui s'était avancée.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez, vous assiérez sur le tabouret et je poserais le Choixpeau qui vous orientera vers votre maison. »

Elle cita aussitôt le premier nom et Harry regarda la première petite fille s'avancer. Elle s'installa et, rapidement, le Choixpeau lui indiqua sa maison. Même s'il sentait toujours son estomac protesté contre son obstination à ne pas le nourrir, Harry continua de suivre la répartition avec beaucoup de plaisir. A côté de lui, Draco était plus occupé à tenter de mettre un nom sur les visages plus âgés.

« _Je suis pratiquement certain que c'est Avery… Mais il avait une expression nettement plus affaissée, dans mon époque… Rah, je saurais bien assez tôt, de toute façon !_ »

Il regarda encore Severus. Ce dernier ne regardait même pas la répartition. Il lisait discrètement un livre qu'il avait posé sur ses cuisses. La majorité des autres élèves regardaient les premières années et applaudissaient lorsqu'ils rejoignaient leur maison. Certains continuaient de les dévisager, Harry et lui. Le Professeur Stewart était nouvelle également, mais du fait de sa banalité, seul son ami et lui attiraient l'attention.

« Et bien, et bien, dit le directeur en se levant, attirant l'attention de Draco. Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, mais également aux anciens. Les vacances sont, pour certains, passées trop rapidement, mais sachez que je suis ravi de vous revoir dans ces murs ! Je sais que vous avez faim et que vous êtes impatients de vous familiariser de nouveau avec vos salles communes et vos dortoirs, mais certaines nouveautés de l'école requiert un minimum votre attention. »

Il laissa planer un silence, dévisageant les élèves. Tous lui portaient attention, même Severus qui avait relevé la tête de son livre.

« Tout d'abord, je vous annonce que le professeur Dearborn, qui enseignait la botanique jusqu'à présent, est maintenant votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Son ancien poste sera tenu par le professeur Stewart. J'espère que vous saurez être aimable avec elle ! »

Hélène se leva, saluant poliment les élèves d'un mouvement de la tête avant de se rasseoir sous les applaudissements accueillants – même si très peu motivés pour certains élèves, nota Draco – de l'assistance.

« Ensuite, étant donné les évènements récents, mais également certaines difficultés scolaires de quelques élèves, le personnel enseignant et moi-même avons pensé qu'une aide scolaire et psychologique vous serait utile. De ce fait, je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit les Messieurs Ash Promise et Drake Manfred. Ils sont dorénavant à votre disposition, chaque soir, pour des cours supplémentaires dispensés aux élèves qui en auront besoin ou qui en feront la demande. Une fiche explicative est affichée dans chaque salle commune. Ils sont également psychologues et recevront certains élèves qui, si je ne me trompe, ont déjà reçu une convocation avec leur lettre annuelle. »

Harry et Draco hésitèrent à se lever, mais sous le regard insistant du directeur, ils le firent. Les élèves les fixaient avec une pointe d'étonnement et de curiosité. Les mots « psychologues » et « cours supplémentaires » avaient fait leur chemin et certains grimaçaient avec ennui à cette idée. Draco remarqua que Severus les regardait à présent avec une pointe d'ennui et d'agacement. Manifestement, il avait reçu sa convocation.

Rapidement, ils s'installèrent de nouveau.

« Bien ! Je vous rappelle à tous – ou vous informe, pour les nouveaux – que la forêt interdite n'est pas un lieu de villégiature adéquat du fait de sa population hautement dangereuse et je vous déconseille donc de vous y rendre ! Monsieur Rusard m'a également demandé de rappeler à certains élèves que la nuit est faite pour dormir et non pour fomenter des mauvais coups. Il vous invite également à lire le règlement de l'école, pour une fois. Sur ce, je ne vous torture pas plus longtemps. Bon appétit !

-Putain, enfin ! »

Le professeur McGonagall lança à Harry un regard perçant alors que le directeur se retenait de rire. Tous les élèves n'avaient pas entendu, mais ceux proches de la table des professeurs le regardèrent avec stupéfaction alors que les plats apparaissaient et que Harry commençait à se servir allègrement.

« Dois-tu toujours te faire remarquer ? demanda Draco.

-Dois-tu vraiment m'empêcher de manger ? répliqua Harry. J'ai la dale !

-Bon, soit, remplis-toi la panse ! Est-ce que tu essayes de compenser l'absence de Ronald, en te goinfrant de cette manière ?

-Il aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque, en t'entendant l'appeler Ronald, commenta Harry, amusé. Et non, je n'essaye pas de compenser son absence. J'ai juste très faim ! A présent, laisse-moi manger en paix ! »

Draco obéit, non sans sourire moqueusement. Il se servit à son tour, tout en continuant d'observer les mouvements devant eux. Aux regards perplexes de certains élèves, il ne doutait pas que certains avaient écouté leur conversation. Et il comprit vite, en apercevant les airs méfiants, qu'ils allaient vraiment avoir du pain sur la planche !

A suivre...


	13. Premiers rendezvous

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur :** Douloureux. Je pense que c'est ce que je peux traduire du sentiment que m'évoque le chapitre précédent. Ou plutôt, les commentaires de certains lecteurs. Je pense que c'est la première fois que des lecteurs m'arrachent des larmes à la lecture de leurs reviews. Je ne vous remercie pas.

Cela dit, vous savez, j'ai précisé dès le premier chapitre que ce n'était pas un Slash HPDM. Et vous savez quoi ? Non, ça n'en sera pas un. Alors à toutes les personnes qui m'ont dit « J'espère encore », arrêtez. Vous voulez cesser de lire parce que ça ne vous convient pas ? Parce que Harry et Draco ne sont pas ensemble ? Parce qu'un Harry/Severus, vous ne l'imaginez pas ? Et bien soit, restez dans votre coin.

Je peux comprendre qu'on aime pas un couple. Et si vous décidez d'abandonner, alors faites le, mais pas besoin de me dire que vous êtes déçu ou que sais-je d'autres. Partez juste en silence et c'est tout. C'est moins douloureux. Je tiens à finir cette histoire car depuis que j'ai commencé les fics HP, j'avais imaginé quelque chose ainsi. Et parce qu'il y a des personnes qui savent lire (ou en tout cas, qui lisent mes notes), je continuerais pour elles !

A toutes ses personnes qui aiment les HPSS, qui ne sont pas déçues par ma décision, qui même si elles n'aiment pas ce couple, ont décidée de continuer parce qu'elles veulent essayer… Merci des millions de fois.

Je n'ai pas le courage de faire les RAR aujourd'hui. Fatiguée, dirons-nous. Un peu attristée par tant d'abandon, que ce soit sur cette histoire ou sur d'autres…

Alors je vous dis à demain pour vos réponses. Vos ultimes pour certains, vu que je ne les reverrais pas.

Pour les autres, les courageux ou les cinglés (mes préférés), je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 13, nommé « **L'ordre du phénix** ». Rendez-vous le **9 mai** mes ratons !

**oOooOooOo**

**Chapitre 12**** : Premiers rendez-vous**

Le matin arriva vite. Harry, tout comme Draco, avait eu beaucoup de mal à dormir. Pour la première fois depuis six ans, ils avaient décidé de faire chambre à part. Non pas qu'ils aient voulu se séparer d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais ils étaient si nerveux pour le lendemain qu'ils ne se supportaient pas. Ils s'étaient chamaillés pendant une partie de la nuit avant de prendre la décision raisonnable de se séparer pour essayer de dormir vraiment.

Clairement écrit dans leur tête, le planning ne cessait de les torturer. Ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas vraiment de cours à donner avant au moins la seconde semaine… Par contre, les rendez-vous psychologiques commençaient dès le jour de la rentrée. Harry devait déjà recevoir quatre Poufsouffle et trois Gryffondor. Autant les premiers ne le dérangeaient pas, autant les trois autres le rendaient nerveux. Car il s'agissait de Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Franck Londubat. Il ne connaissait pas Franck personnellement. La seule fois où il l'avait vu, l'homme était déjà fou. Mais il avait hâte de le rencontrer, vraiment. Les deux autres le terrifiaient tout simplement.

De son côté, Draco ne fut pas surpris d'avoir deux Serdaigle et cinq Serpentard. Et quels Serpentard ! Certains lui étaient inconnus, mais Severus Snape y figurait en lettre presque brillante. Il allait enfin commencer sa mission personnelle la plus difficile. Il y avait également Regulus Black. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi ressemblait le garçon et il se fichait un peu de lui, mais Harry insistait pour qu'il soit sauvé, même s'il avait longtemps hésité.

« Si on ne peut le détourné, il faut au moins qu'il nous fasse confiance. Il faut que, le moment venu, s'il décide d'être un mangemort et qu'il apprend pour l'horcruxe, il vienne demander _**notre**_ aide ! »

Draco ressassait les paroles d'Harry alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner, essayant de déterminer qui était Regulus alors qu'il fixait les Serpentard. Il espéra secrètement que ce n'était pas ce garçon au regard noir qui ne cessait de les dévisager, Harry et lui. Son regard était insistant et dérangeant. Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas !

« Le grand jour est arrivé ! s'exclama Caradoc en s'installant près d'eux. Pas trop nerveux ? »

Harry lui lança un regard sombre. Draco eut un sourire en voyant Caradoc reculer prudemment. Sans ses lunettes, le regard d'Harry était vraiment impressionnant.

« J'en déduis que oui, poursuivit Caradoc. Allons, tout ira bien. Ils ne mordent pas, vous savez ? »

Harry haussa simplement les épaules.

« Je sais, lui dit-il. Je suis juste nerveux… Mon premier rendez-vous est dans une demi-heure et je ne sais pas du tout comment ça va se passer…

-Dites-vous que l'élève concerné doit être aussi terrifié que vous, lui dit Eloise. Je suis contente, personnellement. Avec un peu de chance, votre arrivée amènera moins d'élèves à l'infirmerie.

-Très heureux de vous débarrasser des pleurnicheurs, commenta Draco, passant ensuite sa serviette sur sa bouche. J'y vais déjà. Je dois lancer un sort de réchauffe sur mon bureau… »

Il quitta la Grande Salle sous les regards curieux de la majorité des élèves. Il entendit vaguement quelques commentaires sur ses cheveux mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Tout comme lui, les élèves s'habitueraient !

Resté seul à la table, Harry jeta un autre œil à sa liste du jour. Il commençait par un Poufsouffle du nom de Steve Pass. Ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien ! Il regarda la table des Poufsouffle, soupira puis se leva, abandonnant son petit-déjeuner à peine entamé.

« Je vais faire comme Drake, dit-il, replaçant convenablement son écharpe. On se revoit au dîner ! »

Sans attendre, il contourna la table. Il choisit volontairement de passer près des Gryffondor, tendant l'oreille. Comme toujours, le silence se fit au début. Mais quand il dépassa les premiers élèves, ceux-ci parlèrent, chuchotant sans discrétion.

« Ses cheveux sont bizarres…

-Est-ce que c'est une faux, sur son visage ? Pourquoi une faux ?

-Je parie que c'est un mangemort !

-Allons, Dumbledore n'engagerait jamais un mangemort comme psychologue !

-J'ai rendez-vous demain ? Je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller ? »

Harry dressa mentalement la liste des élèves du lendemain. Aucun nom ne lui était familier. Bon, voilà qui était prometteur, vraiment !

**oOo**

Draco était négligemment en train de regarder par la fenêtre lorsque le premier coup fut porté. Il regarda l'heure, soupira, s'assit et ordonna :

« Entrez ! »

Sans surprise, le regard de Severus était clairement hostile. Il lui signifiait qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de prendre part à une quelconque consultation psychologique et qu'il le maudirait s'il essayait de jouer un rôle auprès de lui. Draco eut presque envie de sourire, mais il s'abstint. Il désigna le fauteuil confortable en face de lui. Aussitôt Severus détacha sa cape, tirant maladroitement sur sa cravate. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante pour lui, mais agréable pour Draco.

« Je suppose que vous avez chaud, lui dit Draco. Je vous conseille un sortilège de rafraîchissement, car je n'ouvrirais pas la fenêtre. »

Severus leva un sourcil surpris face à la froideur de Draco. Il sortit sa baguette pour lancer le sort indiqué.

« Bien, dit Draco. Je suis Drake Manfred. Et nous sommes ensembles pour une longue heure. Si vous ne souhaitez pas parler, je ne vous obligerais pas. J'espère simplement que vous avez pris de quoi vous occuper, sans quoi l'heure va être longue… »

Severus le regardait avec stupéfaction.

« Vous n'allez pas essayer de me faire parler ? dit-il.

-Non. »

Le silence revint et se prolongea pendant trois minutes. Puis Severus parla de nouveau.

« Mais… Ce n'est pas censé être votre rôle ?

-Mon rôle est de vous aider, dit simplement Draco. Bien que j'ignore pourquoi je dois vous aider. Je ne vous connais pas du tout. Je ne sais pas ce que vous aimer, ce que vous détester. Je ne sais pas qui sont vos parents, quelles sont vos relations avec eux… Je ne sais strictement rien de vous. Une chose que je sais, c'est qu'une personne ne voulant pas être aidée ne sera pas ouverte à la discussion. Et par votre regard à votre entrée dans mon bureau, je déduis que vous ne voulez pas être aidé. Je ne vais pas non plus vous menacer. D'après mon planning, le directeur a prévu un rendez-vous entre nous chaque semaine. J'espère vraiment que nous allons établir un quelconque dialogue, sans quoi, je risque de m'ennuyer profondément. Mais je ne vous oblige en rien. »

Severus se tint silencieux pendant un moment. Il soupira en regardant vaguement le tatouage de Draco, clairement visible sur son cou.

« Pourquoi une montre ? » dit-il.

Draco sourit. Forcément. La curiosité des élèves allait sans doute être leur meilleur atout dans les premiers temps. Severus était comme tout le monde : il s'interrogeait lui aussi sur leurs tatouages, leurs couleurs de cheveux étranges… Et sans doute milles autres choses !

« Et pourquoi pas ? répondit Draco. C'est pratique, vous ne trouvez pas ? Vous saurez l'heure rien qu'en me regardant…

-Il n'y a pas que l'heure, dit Severus en fixant le tatouage. Il y a d'autres chiffres. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ? Et DM ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Draco resta un instant surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Severus soit si curieux.

« Ah, ça, monsieur Snape, dit-il. C'est très privé… Voulez-vous être mon psychologue ?

-Non », répondit aussitôt l'élève avec sécheresse.

Draco sourit.

« Les lettres DM me représentent, d'une certaine manière, dit-il. Les chiffres allant jusqu'à sept sont une mission qui m'est vitale et que je compte accomplir, même si je dois me tuer pour cela. Même si je devais détruire cette école, pour cela ! Quant aux autres chiffres, ils se réfèrent à des personnes que j'ai aimées. Pourquoi une montre ? Parce que je lutte contre le temps. Faites-vous à ses réponses. Elles ne sauraient être plus complètes pour quelqu'un qui m'est parfaitement étranger… »

Severus le regarda d'un air froid. Il détourna les yeux un instant, regarda encore son tatouage, soupira et s'avachit un peu dans son fauteuil.

« J'aime les potions, dit-il finalement. Et… la défense, aussi. J'aimerai beaucoup être un duelliste, mais… je ne suis pas assez rapide.

-Vous suivez les championnats de duellistes ? » demanda Draco.

Severus hocha de la tête.

« Oui, dit-il après un moment. Je suis abonné à la Gazette juste pour ça. »

Draco approuva, souriant. Il eut une petite moue en regardant la pendule au-dessus de la porte.

« Parlez de vous ne vous tente pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, parler d'un quelconque problème que vous auriez et qui aurait motivé le directeur à vous envoyer ici ? »

Severus hocha négativement mais fermement de la tête.

« Oui, je suppose, poursuivit Draco. Dans ce cas… parlons duel et potion. Je ne me suis pas tenu informé des championnats. Dites-moi, Severus… Qui sont les meilleurs et pourquoi ? »

Le garçon le considéra un moment, son visage ne reflétant qu'un peu de méfiance. Mais après une longue hésitation, il se mit à parler.

oOo

Steve Pass était clairement mal à l'aise alors qu'il lui faisait face. C'était à peine s'il osait le regarder dans les yeux, malgré le sourire encourageant de Harry. Ce dernier se retenait presque de lui hurler de parler. Le garçon n'avait que 15 ans. Qu'est-ce qui avait motivé Dumbledore à le lui envoyer ? Et surtout, pourquoi ce foutu directeur ne leur avait donné aucun justificatif quant aux élèves imposés en rendez-vous ?

« _Pour ne pas que vous ayez des préjugés…_ »

Il lui en foutrait des préjugés !

« Ainsi, dit Harry après un long moment, tu es à Poufsouffle, c'est ça ? »

Le garçon hocha timidement de la tête. Harry soupira.

« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi, tu sais ? lui dit-il. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me parler de toi là, maintenant, mais tu peux me parler d'autre chose, si tu veux… »

Steve gigota un petit moment. Il finit par le regarder, détournant ensuite le regard. Harry soupira cette fois avec nettement moins de discrétion.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie en moi, exactement ? »

Le silence répondit encore. Puis, timidement, la voix un peu cassée de l'adolescent se fit entendre.

« Je pense… la faux ? »

Harry le regarda d'un air surpris avant de lever la main pour toucher son tatouage.

« Ah, dit-il. Oui, je suppose que c'est impressionnant. Je n'y prête plus vraiment attention, depuis le temps… Enfin, ça ne fait que deux ans que je l'ai, mais j'y suis déjà habitué. J'imagine que mon tatouage a soulevé une certaine… curiosité parmi vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Steve hocha timidement de la tête.

« Oui, un tatouage sur le visage n'était pas sans doute la plus brillante de mes idées, poursuivit Harry en souriant. Mais j'aime bien être original. Bien que mes cheveux le soient déjà assez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il rit tout seul. A son grand soulagement, le garçon semblait se détendre un peu.

« Bref, dit Harry. Ma faux est impressionnante, pourtant, l'horloge est nettement plus grosse…

-Elle est jolie, dit Steve, en rougissant.

-Ah ? Merci ! lui dit Harry. C'est moi qui l'ai dessiné avant de me la faire marquer… Elle est enchantée pour s'arrêter de bouger quand je vais dans le monde moldu…

-Le tatouage sait quand vous êtes en présence d'un moldu ? s'étonna Steve.

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Harry. Je dois lui lancer un sort pour qu'il s'arrête. Ce n'est pas agréable. J'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir deux pinces sur le visage qui bloque les aiguilles. Mais bon, il faut ce qu'il faut. Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'était pas la plus brillante de mes idées…

-Pourquoi vous l'avez fait, alors ? demanda Steve.

-Pour être original, lui répondit Harry. J'aime vraiment ça, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez insolent. Et de provocateur. Ce qui m'attire beaucoup… beaucoup d'ennuis ! Vraiment… une quantité astronomique d'ennuis ! »

Steve eut un léger sourire.

« J'ai des ennuis aussi, lui dit-il.

-Ah ? » demanda Harry.

Le garçon sembla gêné un instant. Il rougit et gigota.

« Euh… oui, je ne suis pas… très attentif. Alors je fais souvent des choses qu'il ne faut pas, par distraction…

-Du genre ? Demanda Harry. Te prendre une pancarte dans la rue parce que tu ne regardais pas devant toi ?

-Entre autre chose, répondit Steve, le feu aux joues. Mais des choses plus graves, aussi… »

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur en l'entendant.

« Ah, dit-il. Et bien, moi aussi. Il m'est déjà arrivé de provoquer des accidents par distraction. »

Steve sembla réellement mortifié.

« Le directeur vous en a parlé ? dit-il.

-Non, répondit Harry. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi le directeur veut que je te voie. Je te découvre simplement pendant que tu me parles. Je n'ai aucun a priori te concernant. »

Steve sembla surpris en l'entendant parler.

« Vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous devez me voir ? dit-il. Du tout ?

-Non, du tout. Je ne te connais absolument pas, je ne sais pas du tout quelle sorte de bêtise tu as pu faire par le passé, quel caractère tu as, qui est ta famille ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je ne connais même pas tes résultats scolaires ! »

Steve paraissait vraiment surpris.

« Mais je serais content d'en apprendre d'avantage sur toi. Et encore plus de pouvoir t'aider pour quoi que ce soit. Parle-moi de ce que tu veux. »

Steve hocha timidement de la tête.

« Même de choses ennuyeuses ? demanda-t-il. Comme… par exemple… ma grande sœur qui m'ennuie souvent ?

-Je suis là pour t'écouter et t'aider. Si tu veux me parler d'une après-midi passer à juste regarder ton plafond, tu le peux. Tu peux me parler de ce que tu veux ! Tu peux même insulter tes professeurs, je ne leur dirais pas. Tout ce que tu diras restera entre nous. J'ai même lancé un sortilège contre la porte de mon bureau et je ne prends aucune note, de sorte que personne ne pourra voler d'informations à ton sujet. Le seul moyen de savoir ce que tu me raconteras sera de me torturer. Et tu peux me croire, il faut se lever tôt pour me tirer des informations… »

Steve eut un vague sourire en l'entendant.

« Bon… je peux parler des professeurs, c'est promis ? Vous ne direz rien.

-Jamais ! » répondit Harry.

Steve hésita puis baragouina :

« Je déteste le professeur Slughorn ! »

Harry eut un léger sourire.

« Ah ? Pourquoi ? »

oOo

Draco regarda Severus sortir de son bureau avec une certaine apathie. Et bien, ça promettait d'être vraiment difficile. Pas un instant, son ancien professeur ne s'était détendu en sa présence. Ils avaient parlé des duellistes pendant un long moment et Draco se promit de se renseigner plus sur le sujet pour la prochaine entrevue. Ça avait été plus un long monologue de Severus qu'autre chose. Toutefois, pour la prochaine séance, Draco pensa à s'organiser un duel contre lui.

Severus n'avait que sous-entendu, mais il avait déjà offert à Draco un indice quant à son passé. Manifestement, il était assez frustré de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre un club de duelliste, à cause de son père moldu. Il ne s'était toutefois pas étendu sur le sujet, le faisant même passer pour secondaire. Mais Draco savait reconnaître une blessure quand il en voyait une. Et le père de Severus était probablement une longue cicatrice barrant toute sa poitrine et attaquant directement son cœur. Il espérait faire parler le garçon avant la fin de l'année. Il n'avait qu'un an pour l'aider…

Le second rendez-vous était un Serdaigle et Draco le regarda entrer avec lassitude. Il ne le connaissait pas et se fichait totalement de lui. Il avait envie d'être au dîner pour savoir comment se passaient les rendez-vous d'Harry. Il savait que son ami allait devoir faire face à Remus dès la seconde heure.

« _Maintenant, en fait »_, pensa-t-il.

Il aurait voulu être une petite souris pour se glisser dans le bureau d'Harry. A la place, il concentra toute son attention sur le Serdaigle de 12 ans en face de lui. Il leva un sourcil en croisant deux yeux vides. Aha… Encore un élève torturé. Ça promettait !

oOo

Harry raccompagna Steve jusqu'à la sortie. Il lui souriait toujours, mais cette fois, d'un vrai sourire et non d'une simple façade destinée à le rassurer. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait confié le garçon, mais il avait passé un bon moment avec lui.

« Je pourrais t'aider, pour la défense, lui disait-il en ouvrant la porte, avisant Remus assis sur un banc en face de son bureau. Tu n'as qu'à t'inscrire pour les cours de rattrapage. J'aime assez bien cette matière donc, je serai ravi de te donner des cours.

-Vraiment ? demanda Steve. Ce serait bien. Mon père est furieux que j'aie de mauvaises notes et… euh… enfin, je vais y penser. »

Harry hocha de la tête, notant cette dernière remarque dans sa tête. Steve n'avait jamais mentionné ses parents jusque là et il semblait brutalement très mal à l'aise.

« Au revoir monsieur, lui dit-il.

-Au revoir, Steve, lui dit-il, lui serrant la main. Bonne chance pour ton prochain cours. »

Steve hocha de la tête et partit en courant, sans même regarder Remus. Harry, lui, regarda aussitôt son nouveau rendez-vous.

« Remus Lupin je suppose, dit-il poliment. Entrez, je vous en prie. »

Remus semblait épuisé. Harry n'avait pas besoin de regarder le calendrier pour savoir que la pleine lune avait eu lieu dernièrement. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de lui indiquer le canapé. Remus sembla interrogateur, mais il s'y assit.

« Couchez-vous, lui dit Harry. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin d'une couverture, avec mon sortilège de chaleur… Mais vous désirez peut-être un oreiller ?

-Un oreiller ? demanda Remus.

-Pour dormir, répondit Harry. Je ne vais pas vous obliger à parler alors que vous avez manifestement besoin de repos. Vous avez une heure de répit avant votre prochain cours. Vous pouvez dormir, si vous le voulez ?

-Vraiment ? demanda Remus, surpris. Mais… ça ne va pas poser de problèmes, pour vous ?

-Aucun, répondit Harry. Ce qui se passe dans cette pièce ne regarde que vous et moi. Je ne dois rendre de compte à personne, sauf à vous. Donc, si vous voulez dormir… »

Remus bailla en réponse. Il sembla hésiter encore une seconde puis s'étendit sur le canapé.

« Merci, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

-De rien, lui répondit Harry en allant s'asseoir à son bureau. Je vous réveille dans une heure. Bonne sieste ! »

Le Gryffondor ne répondit même pas : il dormait déjà.

**oOo**

Autant pour lui, il avait été réellement surpris par le Serdaigle. Le garçon n'avait pas hésité à parler une seconde. Il avait juste tout déballé brutalement et il n'avait même pas pleuré. Draco en était secrètement impressionné. Lui aurait sans doute sangloté sur la fin, à son âge. Mais pas ce garçon. Il était resté brave pendant toute la séance. A la fin, il avait juste semblé un peu fatigué.

« Et bien, dit Draco, à la fin. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire…

-Y'a rien à dire, répondit le jeune adolescent. J'avais juste besoin que ça sorte. »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Je vais y penser, dit-il. On en reparle la semaine prochaine, d'accord ? »

Le garçon hocha de la tête, se leva et sortit sans même hésiter. Draco resta un instant figé. Vraiment, c'était assez surprenant. Un coup le sortit de sa léthargie.

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit. Draco se retint de jurer en croisant le regard sombre du garçon qu'il ne voulait justement pas voir. Il n'eut pas besoin de jeter un œil au planning pour savoir qui il était.

_« Regulus Black… par l'enfer, me voilà béni ! Fallait-il vraiment que ce garçon au regard mauvais soit Regulus Black. Si j'arrive à gagner sa confiance avant la fin de l'année, je suis un géni en psychologie ! »_

Le jeune homme n'attendit même pas qu'il lui désigne un siège. Il s'installa royalement, le nez fièrement levé. Draco sourit clairement. Il avait presque l'impression de se voir au même âge.

« Ah, dit-il, moqueur. Sang pur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fallait-il vraiment qu'il le provoque ? Oui ! Il avait envie de tester la fierté du gamin.

« Parfaitement, répondit Regulus en le fixant avec mépris. Vous non, je suppose ! Pour avoir une telle couleur de cheveux…

-Erreur, répondit Draco. Je suis de sang pur. Bien plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Ma couleur de cheveux vient d'un accident de potion…

-Il n'y a pas de quoi en être fier, répondit Regulus, moqueur.

-Pourtant, je le suis, répondit Draco. Ce n'était pas ma potion, en premier lieu (c'était vrai, Harry avait fait la potion de coloration de cheveux, après tout), ensuite, je suis très content de mes couleurs. Au moins, je suis largement démarqué. »

Regulus eut une simple moue en réponse. Manifestement, sa démarcation n'avait rien d'honorable à ses yeux.

« Si c'est la seule chose que vous avez trouvé pour faire votre intéressant, dit-il.

-Et bien, je n'essaye pas vraiment de faire mon intéressant, lui répondit Draco. Ainsi… Regulus, c'est ça ? De la noble famille Black, bien que je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de noble, au contraire… »

Le garçon plissa les yeux sous l'insulte et Draco se retint de sourire. C'était si facile…

« Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu le nom de Manfred dans les généalogies pures, attaqua Regulus.

-En effet, il n'y figure pas, répondit Draco. Je suis d'un pays étranger. »

Regulus le regarda avec mépris, à nouveau. Toutefois, Draco ne se laissa pas désarçonner. Il voulait jouer au garçon de bonne famille ? Fort bien. Voyons voir qui était la famille la plus forte… Les Malfoy ou les Black ?

« Contrôle surprise, lui dit Draco, moqueur. Citez-moi donc les cinq familles les plus influentes d'Angleterre ! »

Regulus afficha un air supérieur.

« Facile ! » dit-il.

Draco sourit sournoisement. Il n'avait pas idée de combien il allait être évident pour lui de l'humilier !

**oOo**

Harry hésita longtemps avant de réveiller Remus. Il avait envie de le laisser dormir toute la journée. Malgré la chaleur, il avait fini par lui donner une couverture. Le jeune homme l'avait accueillie en la serrant contre lui avec force, enfouissant son visage dedans. Harry l'avait trouvé adorable et avait eu envie d'installer sa tête près de celle de son ami pour fermer les yeux et se détendre. Malheureusement, Remus risquait de le prendre très mal s'il se réveillait et le découvrait si proche de lui. Alors Harry était juste resté assis à son bureau et l'avait contemplé toute l'heure durant.

Il se décida finalement à le réveiller lorsque le prochain élève frappa à la porte. Remus avait vaguement gigoté au son. Harry soupira et s'approcha de lui, l'appelant en douceur.

« Monsieur Lupin ? Mons… Raaaah, REMUS ! »

Le concerné sursauta vivement et se redressa. Il regarda vaguement autour de lui d'un air perdu avant de se fixer enfin sur lui.

« Hein ? dit-il, totalement égaré.

-L'heure est largement terminée, lui dit Harry d'un air désolé. Vous devriez y aller. Je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir vous laisser dormir plus…

-Hein ? Oh, non, ce n'est rien, répondit-il en se levant brutalement. Je… J'y vais. A la prochaine. Merci ! »

Il partit presque en courant alors que la prochaine élève le regardait d'un air étonné. Harry lui fit un sourire, tout en faisant disparaître le coussin et la couverture.

« Bonjour, lui dit-il. Désolé du retard. Entrez ! »

La jeune fille obéit prudemment.

**oOo**

Au dîner, Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir les élèves que Draco et lui avaient reçus être le centre d'attention. Tous les adolescents convoqués essayaient d'avoir des informations. Etonnement, Severus était plus bavard que Regulus qui fixait son assiette d'un air boudeur. Draco, lui, était assez satisfait, assis à sa place. Harry se dirigea vers lui, ignorant les regards curieux posés sur lui. Il s'installa confortablement près de son ami et se servit de quoi manger, nettement plus détendu que le matin même.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il à son voisin.

-Intéressant, répondit l'autre, souriant en constatant que tous les élèves – et surtout ceux qui avaient été en consultation – les écoutaient. Et toi ?

-Je devrais survivre, lui répondit-il. Sur ce, je crève de faim !

-Grande nouvelle ! répondit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Courir me manque… »

Harry tourna la tête vers lui d'un air surpris. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait de sport, depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard.

« Tu voudrais faire le tour du stade de Quidditch, tout à l'heure ?

-Parce que tu crois que ça suffira ? demanda Draco. Le château du Sahara était plus grand…

-Alors nous ferons plusieurs tours, répondit Harry. Mange ! Si on va courir, on aura tout juste le temps de se doucher avant nos rendez-vous de l'après-midi ! »

L'autre hocha de la tête et reprit son repas, sous l'œil surpris de certains élèves. Quant ils eurent finis, ils se levèrent doucement pour ensuite se diriger vers la sortie. Harry enleva difficilement son écharpe et sa cape. Il savait qu'il mourrait de chaud s'il les gardait. Que Draco lui propose d'aller courir était assez surprenant. Il jeta un œil à son ami et le découvrit avec un air ravi sur le visage.

« Courrons assez que pour donner le change, mais pas assez que pour transpirer vraiment, lui dit-il. J'aimerais parler avec toi dans nos appartements, donc, je n'ai pas envie de prendre une douche… »

Harry hocha de la tête et il se mit rapidement à courir. Draco le suivit aussitôt. Ils ne furent guère étonnés de voir certains élèves sortir pour les regarder.

« N'ont sans doute jamais vu des gens courir, se moqua Draco, amusé. Faudra recommencer demain, mais le faire sérieusement. Je crois qu'ils risquent des infarctus ! »

Harry se retint d'éclater de rire. Même s'ils y allaient lentement, il avait besoin de son souffle.

Ils ne firent pas plus de 10 tours, ce qui leur prit un quart d'heure. Quand ils eurent terminés, ils revinrent vers le château en faisant de petites foulées, se chamaillant en feintant d'être indifférent à la présence de certains élèves près de la porte d'entrée.

« Tu te rouilles ! Même pas une semaine sans courir et tu as diminué ton rythme, provoqua Draco.

-Je te signale que j'ai juste essayé de t'attendre ! La prochaine fois, je te laisserais tout loisir d'admirer mon superbe dos !

-Et modeste avec ça ! répliqua Draco. Je te bas quand je veux, Promise ! »

Harry s'arrêta, un sourire ravi apparaissant sur son visage alors que certains élèves les fixaient cette fois sans faux semblants. Il reconnut Remus et Sirius, mais également Severus dans la mêlée. Il y avait James également, mais il feintait mieux que les autres.

« Vraiment, Manfred ? dit-il, provocateur, arrachant presque un rire à un Steve attentif. Quand tu veux ! Nature du défi ? »

Draco souleva un sourcil. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il pensait juste se moquer d'Harry, comme d'habitude et voilà que ça tournait en compétition. Le plaisir coula aussitôt dans ses veines.

« Voyons, persifla-t-il. Il ne faut pas quelque chose de trop intellectuel, tu risquerais d'en faire un anévrisme… Disons… quelque chose de sportif, que tu ais une infime chance de me battre… Pourquoi pas… Oui, demain matin ! Je te défie de faire tous les gradins du stade de Quidditch en courant avec dix kilos à chaque jambe ! »

Certains élèves écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Dix kilos ? se moqua Harry, clairement amusé. Gonzesse ! Je te propose 20 ! »

Draco hésita. Il savait qu'Harry était bien plus musclé que lui. Et il n'avait pas envie de perdre. Toutefois, il était plus grand et il avait donc de plus grande foulée. Il sourit donc et tendit la main.

« Défi validé, dit-il. Je vais t'écraser, petite loque !

-Tu me supplieras d'effacer la mémoire des personnes présentes », répliqua Harry, levant fièrement le nez.

Il se dirigea vers Steve qui avait ramassé son écharpe et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Je te l'avais dit, non ? lui dit-il. Provocateur et insolent… espérons juste que ça ne m'attira pas d'ennuis, cette fois ! »

Le garçon rit en réponse.

oOo

Sans surprise, Harry était prêt pour son premier rendez-vous de l'après-midi. Il n'avait pas pris de douche, un simple sortilège avait réglé tout problème. Sirius frappa pile à l'heure et il entra avec joie dans sa salle. Harry repensa à ce que Draco lui avait raconté sur sa séance avec Regulus. Ils avaient passé l'heure à tester leur connaissance sur les us et coutumes des sangs purs… Vraiment quelle bonne entrée en matière ! Draco avait pris plaisir à lui montrer sa supériorité d'éducation. A la fin, Regulus était sorti fou de rage et Draco jubilait. Vraiment, quelle maturité !

Harry regarda Sirius s'installer en face de lui et lui sourit.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Black, dit-il. Vous êtes sans doute mon visiteur le plus énergique de la journée !

-Navré pour vous, lui dit Sirius, un sourire aux lèvres. En fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi on m'a demandé de venir vous voir. Je vais parfaitement bien !

-Et votre joie de vivre me le confirme, lui dit Harry. Toutefois, je pense que le directeur a pensé qu'au vu de vos relations familiales, une oreille attentive serait utile... »

Le visage de Sirius se ferma aussitôt. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pitié, je n'ai pas dit que je voulais à tout prix que vous me parliez de ça. Si vous désirez vous taire, alors taisez-vous ! Mais vous n'échapperez pas à ses séances.

-Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'elles s'arrêtent ?

-Ah, ça ! répondit Harry. Je jugerais de l'utilité de vous en libérer ou non. Allons, vous n'allez pas vous plaindre de rater une heure de cours par semaine, n'est-ce pas ? On m'a dit que vous étiez brillant… Quelques heures en moins, ça ne sera sûrement pas la mer à boire. »

Sirius haussa vaguement les épaules. Harry aperçut alors le miroir dans sa poche. Il eut un léger sourire. Son parrain l'avait-il allumé afin que des amis puissent profiter de la conversation ? Il était prêt à parier que oui !

« Allons, Sirius, lui dit-il. Ne nous battons pas, d'accord ? Je ne veux vous forcer en rien. Nous ne sommes pas là pour passer une longue heure pénible. Nous pavons parler de n'importe quoi !

-Mais nous devons parler, dit Sirius.

-Et bien, ça rendrait l'heure plus intéressante. Maintenant, si vous voulez faire autre chose, nous pouvons. Une balade dans le parc, peut-être ? Mais nous devons passer cette heure ensemble. »

Sirius haussa vaguement les épaules. Il regarda par la fenêtre et grimaça en voyant qu'il pleuvait.

« Vous allez vraiment courir dans les gradins avec 20 kilos au bout de chaque membre, demain ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit Harry en souriant. Drake m'a lancé le défi, il est hors de question que je ne le relève pas ! Et je vais le massacrer ! »

Il eut un air un peu mauvais en disant ça, arrachant un éclat de rire à Sirius.

« Vous avez l'air cool, lui dit-il. Remus m'a dit que vous l'aviez fait dormir…

-Il en avait manifestement besoin, lui dit Harry. Je ne suis pas sadique. Et je suis là pour aider les élèves, même si j'ignore souvent comment…

-Vous ignorez comment ? demanda Sirius.

-La majorité du temps, le professeur Dumbledore ne nous dit pas pourquoi nous recevons tel ou tel élève. Nous devons le découvrir nous même.

-Mais pour moi, il vous l'a dit, non ? »

Harry eut un sourire. Il savait que ce qui payait le mieux, avec Sirius, c'était l'honnêteté. Aussi mentit-il un minimum.

« Il m'a dit que vous aviez quitté votre famille pour divergence d'opinion et m'a demandé de m'assurer que vous alliez bien avec ça. Que vous n'étiez pas, d'une certaine manière, en colère contre eux de ne pas avoir cherché à vous comprendre ou triste de ne plus être avec eux. Voir de tenter de comprendre et d'arranger votre relation avec votre frère. D'après lui, elle est 'conflictuelle'. Et il espère surtout qu'en vous aidant, il aidera Regulus qui prend une mauvaise voie, bien que j'ignore en quoi. Il croit que la relation de grand frère pourra aider. Si on arrive à vous réconcilier, du moins. Mais il y a également un autre point important sur lequel je serais intransigeant avec vous, notamment durant mes rondes nocturnes… »

Sirius avait été déstabilisé en l'entendant avouer tout ça et il mit quelques temps à réagir à ses dernières paroles.

« Ah ? Quoi donc ? »

Harry eut un léger sourire.

« Vos blagues, dit-il. Votre acharnement sur les Serpentard. Je sais que certains d'entre eux ne sont que des merdeux qui ont bien cherché votre…cruauté. Car oui, je qualifie cela de cruauté. Mais certains de ses élèves ne méritent pas votre acharnement. Mon défi personnel, c'est de vous obliger à cesser ses enfantillages. Je sais, vous êtes jeunes, vous avez envie de vous amuser… Mais il y a milles autres opportunités de s'amuser, ici. Faites donc du Quidditch ! »

Sirius ricana.

« C'est loin d'être aussi drôle, lui dit-il. Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes pro Serpentard ? »

Harry eut une grimace en l'entendant.

« Non, lui répondit-il. Je suis pour l'humanité, on va dire. Et votre cruauté envers certains de vos camarades ne me convient pas.

-Vous l'avez dit vous-même, certaines ne sont que des merdeux qui le méritent !

-Mais d'autres non.

-Comme qui, par exemple ? gronda presque Sirius.

-Severus Snape », répondit aussitôt Harry.

A cette réponse, le visage de Sirius devint si haineux que Harry comprit que, sur ce terrain là, définitivement, il ne pourrait rien faire. Déjà à son époque, il avait été déstabilisé par la haine vivant entre ces deux là… Pourquoi exactement se détestaient-ils autant ?

« Alors là, vous rêvez ! lui dit Sirius en se levant d'un bond. Plutôt crever que de me montrer sympa avec ce connard ! Des types comme lui, c'est Azkaban qui doit les accueillir, pas Poudlard ! »

Harry resta un instant interdit face à la colère de son parrain.

« Pourquoi ? dit-il, marquant clairement son incompréhension. Pourquoi cette haine envers Severus, exactement ?

-Pourquoi ? s'écria Sirius. Mais parce qu'il est un mangemort !

-Il l'est ? demanda Harry. Vous affirmez bien volontairement…

-S'il ne l'est pas encore, il le deviendra ! coupa Sirius. Ce type n'est qu'un enfoiré qui se croit supérieur, parce qu'il est un sang pur ! Mais il n'est même pas digne de lécher mes chaussures ! »

Un long silence accueillit la réflexion de Sirius. En lui-même, Harry cherchait désespérément une répartie, mais il ne savait définitivement pas quoi dire.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas, lui dit-il. Parlez-moi donc de lui. Pourquoi n'est-il pas digne ? Pourquoi est-il un mangemort ?

-Il utilise la magie noire ! répondit Sirius. Il ne s'intéresse qu'à ça ! Il est hyper doué en potion, c'est vrai, mais seules les pires potions qui soient le fascinent ! Il… il est tourné vers ça. Je suis certain qu'il rejoindra Voldemort dès qu'il sera sorti de cette école !

-C'est une assertion assez sévère, lui dit Harry. Sous prétexte qu'il se passionne pour une branche de la magie un peu sombre…

-Un peu sombre ? s'énerva Sirius. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas que ce qui est un peu sombre ! C'est carrément tout ce qui est mauvais ! Il va presque tout le temps sur l'allée des embrumes ! Il fomente toujours des coups douteux avec les Lestrange et tout le monde sait qu'ils sont des mangemorts en devenir ! Leurs parents le sont déjà !

-A ce que je sais, les Black ont également certains atomes crochus avec les idéologies de Voldemort », sous-entendit Harry.

Cette fois, la fureur de Sirius était presque palpable.

« Ne me comparez pas à eux ! Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec ces gens ! »

Harry resta un instant silencieux. Puis il eut un petit sourire qui sembla surprendre Sirius.

« Le professeur Dumbledore a eu raison, lui dit-il. Nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail, vous et moi… Je pense, cela dit, que vous avez tout intérêt à faire en sorte que nos conversations restent secrètes et donc, à atteindre votre petit miroir… »

Sirius sursauta et porta machinalement la main à sa poche. Harry rit de son air presque fautif.

« Mais c'est comme vous souhaitez. Vous avez, je pense, grandement besoin de comprendre certaines choses et je peux vous y aider… Surtout concernant votre famille et Severus.

-Et pourquoi je voudrais les comprendre, hein ? demanda Sirius, croisant les bras d'un air entêté.

-Ah, pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Les premiers, parce que cela vous fait souffrir. Vous avez beau hurler à tout va que vous êtes mieux sans eux, qu'ils ne vous manquent pas, qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec vous, le fait est qu'ils sont vos parents, votre frère. Et si les premiers vous révoltent, le second, je pense, reste encore quelqu'un que vous aimeriez voir à vos côtés, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quant à Severus… Je pense que vous avez besoin d'en parler, parce que vous lui avez dédié beaucoup de haine qui vous empoisonne. Vous en débarrasser ne serait pas mauvais… »

Sirius émit un bruit méprisant.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas et vous croyez que vous pouvez juger ce dont j'ai besoin ? dit-il.

-Non, répondit Harry. Mais je sais ce qu'une haine mal placée peut engendrée. Et je sais aussi… combien la souffrance donnée par une famille peut être grande.

-C'est ça ! Vous allez me faire chialer en me racontant votre enfance malheureuse, peut-être ? demanda Sirius.

-Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, lui dit Harry, effaçant son sourire méprisant. Faisons cela. Vous allez me parler, Sirius. De votre enfance, de votre famille, de votre frère et des sentiments que tout cela éveille en vous. Et en échange, je vous parlerai de moi. De mon enfance, de ma famille… et de tous les sentiments que cela éveille en moi. Ainsi, si mon aide ne vous convient pas, vous aurez toutes les armes pour m'humilier comme vous semblez aimer le faire ? Marché conclu ? »

Sirius le regarda pendant un long moment. Harry resta immobile, les yeux dans les siens, attendant sa réponse. Après un long moment, le Gryffondor acquiesça.

« Mais je le fais pas parce que j'ai besoin d'aide, lui dit-il. Je suis juste curieux de savoir qui vous êtes ! »

Harry sourit et hocha de la tête. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge du mur et il fit un mouvement de la main indiquant la porte.

« A la semaine prochaine, dans ce cas, lui dit-il, Sirius regardant son visage pour constater qu'il ne restait que cinq minutes. Vous me parlerez pendant une demi-heure et je ferais de même. D'accord ?

-D'accord ! »

Le garçon se leva et, sans attendre, quitta la pièce. Il claqua presque la porte, manifestement pressé de partir. Nul doute qu'il regretterait rapidement leur petit marché. Mais bon… Si son foutu parrain pouvait grandir un peu… ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, peu importe les moyens utilisés !

A suivre…


	14. L’ordre du Phénix

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur : **Tout d'abord, un tout grand merci à vous tous, lecteurs, pour votre incroyable soutien lors de mon précédent chapitre. Wow. Je n'en attendais pas tant ! Je m'attendais à une quelconque réaction de la part des lecteurs, mais pas autant. Vous avez fait explosé mon cota de reviews, si bien que j'ai quelques scrupules à ne pas y répondre. Malheureusement, comme vous l'avez remarqué, je suis un peu à la bourre (premier jour de retard depuis la publication de mes histoires régulières) et j'en suis navrée.

Normalement, lorsque quelque chose se profile pour le samedi de ma publication, je mets un point d'honneur à poster le vendredi avant… Mais pour une fois, pas de chance, j'ai eu quelque chose de prévu le vendredi aussi (c'était un enlèvement surprise, je n'ai rien pu faire !). Résultat, me voilà avec un jour de retard ! Que voilà une cruelle manière de remercier mes lecteurs ! Mais c'était vraiment indépendant de ma volonté ! Ainsi, toutes mes excuses ! Je vous promets de vous répondre comme il se doit, même si j'ignore encore quand !

Ensuite ! Je profite de cette giga note d'auteur (sérieux, c'est long) pour annoncer que cette année encore, je serais à la Japan Expo, le dimanche très exactement. J'ignore encore ou, quand, comment, mais si certains veulent me dire coucou (sauf si c'est pour me tuer), je devrais être au stand Maskot pendant une heure cette journée là. J'en dirais d'avantage quand je saurais à quelle heure ! loll

Sinon (et ouais, c'est pas fini, je cause encore… Cela dit, rien ne vous empêche de lire le chapitre puis de revenir ici, hein), je vous annonce également que ma retraite m'emmerde grave, car je suis actuellement inspirée pour une histoire HPDM. Toutefois, je n'y renonce pas. Ainsi, si quelqu'un veut me piquer mon idée, je suis prête à l'offrir à qui sera motivée. Il suffit de m'envoyer un petit message privé. Je précise d'avance que c'est une histoire… avec un Draco très nettement dominé ! loll

Sur ce, je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 14 ! C'est-à-dire le **samedi 22 mai** ! Que l'année passe vite non d'un chien ! Bonne lecture et encore milles mercis !

**Chapitre 13 : **L'ordre du Phénix

À partir de la fin du premier jour, Harry et Draco abordèrent leurs différentes rencontres avec les élèves de manière totalement détendue. Ils ne stressèrent plus jamais ou en tout cas rarement face aux élèves. La seule inquiétude de Harry restait sa rencontre avec James, mais elle n'aurait pas lieu avant la fin de la semaine, ce qui l'aidait à rester zen un maximum.

La curiosité et la nouveauté étaient leurs alliées. Ça, plus leur tendance à se chamailler sans arrêt. Les élèves rivalisaient de ruses pour assister à l'une de leurs disputes qui devinrent rapidement légendaires à cause de leur défi du second jour. Draco avait bien pensé qu'accepter de courir dans les gradins avec 20 kilos n'était pas une bonne idée, mais quand il se vit déclarer perdant par un Harry souriant de toutes ses dents, sous les yeux de tous les élèves présents – c'est-à-dire presque toute l'école – il explosa dans une longue série d'insultes et de taquineries qui, pour des personnes non initiées, pouvaient paraître terriblement blessantes. Harry, lui, se contenta de répondre avec un sourire jovial qui, rapidement, énerva plus encore son partenaire. Si bien que cela fini en bataille à main nue au beau milieu du terrain de Quidditch. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque Hagrid intervint, alerté par les cris des élèves.

Bien entendu, ils avaient été réprimandés par le directeur et avaient dû présenter officiellement leurs excuses à l'ensemble des élèves dans la Grande Salle, pendant le souper. Après ça, certains élèves les considérèrent plus comme de jeunes adultes cools ou stupides. La première catégorie appartenait plus aux Gryffondors et la seconde aux Serpentards.

La semaine s'écoula très vite et les premières fiches pour les cours de rattrapage arrivèrent, si bien qu'ils durent préparer un horaire. Celui-ci fut affiché à l'entrée de la Grande Salle le vendredi matin, spécifiant bien entendu que tout élève était le bienvenu ce jour-là pour une leçon.

Ce matin-là, donc, Harry était nerveux. Et pour cause. En fin de journée, il avait rendez-vous avec son père. Et en soirée, il devait se rendre dans un endroit secret avec le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall, Hagrid, Caradoc et Draco. La rencontre avec l'ordre du Phénix allait enfin avoir lieu. Harry avait demandé l'autorisation d'emmener Dobby. Même si le rôle de ce dernier ne serait pas expliqué, il préférait qu'il soit présent. Si jamais l'elfe entendait parler d'un quelconque membre de l'ordre pendant son espionnage, ce serait utile, surtout si le membre en question était un traître.

Mais comme toujours, lorsque l'on craint quelque chose, le rendez-vous se précipita presque. Harry eut beau se démener pour ne pas le voir arriver, James finit par frapper à la porte de son bureau. L'appréhension était à son comble lorsque son père poussa la porte. Harry le regarda entrer. Il n'était même pas capable de sortir son petit sourire rassurant. Il se contenta de le fixer alors qu'il venait s'installer face à lui. Un long silence s'installa dans le bureau.

« Euh, finit par dire James, au bout d'un moment. Est-ce que… vous n'êtes pas censé me parler ? »

Harry sursauta. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que son propre père était bien en face de lui et qu'ils allaient discuter ensemble. Il finit par se secouer au bout d'un moment.

« Si, si, désolé, lui dit-il. C'est fin de semaine et fin de journée, je suis un peu… déphasé. Du thé ? »

James hocha de la tête. Harry avait compris que la préparation d'un thé puis sa dégustation rendait les confessions des élèves plus faciles. Ceux-ci se détendaient en buvant un peu.

« Une préférence ? lui demanda-t-il, tout en faisant apparaître une théière accompagnée de deux tasses.

-Euh… tout sauf du thé au citron ! »

Harry approuva et décida qu'un thé oriental serait le bienvenu. Rapidement, une odeur de menthe et d'orange se répandit dans toute la petite salle. Comme beaucoup, James se relaxa. Il le remercia lorsque sa tasse atterrit devant lui avec douceur.

« Sirius et Remus m'ont un peu parlé de vos rendez-vous, lui dit-il. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si… euh… enfin, comme ça. »

Harry sourit en réponse. Il n'avait toujours rien dit pour encourager James à parler. Il savait qu'il devait le faire. Son but était de l'obliger à se calmer au niveau blague, mais il ne savait trop comment procéder. Ça plus le fait qu'il était clairement mal à l'aise face à son père dont il avait juste entendu parler, jusqu'à présent. Et là, il lui parlait… C'était vraiment inespéré.

« Et bien, dit-il après avoir bu un peu de thé. Je ne sais trop par où commencer, vous concernant… J'avais déjà une idée, pour Monsieur Lupin et pour Monsieur Black, mais j'avoue ne pas trop savoir où je me rends avec vous…

-Mais certains élèves nous ont dit que vous ignoriez parfois pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore voulait que vous nous voyiez…

-C'est le cas, pour certains élèves, lui dit Harry. Pour d'autres, nous avons des indices…

-Vous en avez pour Remus ? » demanda James.

Harry le fixa un instant, hésitant. Il hocha de la tête après un moment.

« Oui, je sais déjà pourquoi votre ami doit venir me voir chaque semaine, lui dit-il. Vous savez, vous aussi, non ? »

James gigota.

« Cela a un rapport avec… sa fatigue mensuelle ? »

Harry rit en l'entendant.

« Fatigue mensuelle ? Je dirais plutôt son léger problème de fourrure, lui dit-il. Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai rien contre les personnes contre Remus. En vérité, je suis extrêmement triste pour lui. Cette condition doit beaucoup le faire souffrir… Et c'est pour cette raison que je suis content de l'avoir dans mes séances, bien que je doute d'être capable de l'aider…

-Savoir que vous l'acceptez devrait beaucoup l'aider, lui dit James. Il a tendance à croire qu'on le rejettera, si on l'apprend…

-C'est tout naturel, non ? Beaucoup le ferait, je pense. Mais pas moi. Je sais bien en premier lieu qu'à par le jour de la pleine lune, votre ami Remus n'est pas dangereux…

-Vous vous trompez ! lui dit James, un sourire aux lèvres. Il est redoutable, quand il s'agit de… euh…

-Enfreindre les règlements de l'école ? demanda Harry. Je sais… Certains professeurs m'ont parlé de vos tendances à faire des farces dans l'école, à vous promener la nuit… et j'en passe. Mais je faisais surtout référence à sa lycanthropie, lorsque je qualifiais votre ami de non dangereux. Enfin, sauf les soirs de pleine lune, mais ça, il ne tient qu'à moi de ne pas aller lui dire bonjour ces nuits-là ! »

James rit en l'entendant.

« Vous êtes surveillant, non ? lui demanda-t-il. Alors vous allez nous poursuivre, mes amis et moi ?

-Ah ! fit Harry, moqueur. J'espère que non ! Une part de moi souhaite ardemment vous voir grandir et éviter de vous mettre dans les ennuis… ça me serait vraiment agréable, vous savez ?

-Mais si vous ne traquez aucun élève, vos surveillances vont être ennuyeuses !

-Croyez-moi, j'ai bien assez de bouleversements dans ma vie de tous les jours, pas besoin de m'en rajouter !

-Navré, je ne peux rien vous promettre ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Harry de se détendre légèrement.

« Plus sérieusement, James, dit-il. N'y a-t-il rien dans votre vie dont vous pourriez me parler ? Le directeur ne m'a rien dit vous concernant… Mais peut-être avez-vous une idée ? »

James parut y réfléchir un long moment.

« Sérieusement ? Non, je ne vois pas, avoua-t-il. Je suis conscient d'avoir une chance de pendu pour ça. Je n'ai aucun problème. Enfin, si, j'en ai, des petits, comme tout le monde. Mais tout va bien, en général. Mes parents sont vivants. En danger, parce qu'ils… ils sont contre Voldemort et luttent activement contre lui, donc, j'ai un peu peur, pour eux, mais ils vont bien. Mes amis sont ici, en sécurité. Je crois que mon seul principal problème, c'est que la fille que j'aime me méprise. Mais je doute fort que Dumbledore m'ait envoyé ici pour ça ! »

Harry eut un léger sourire. Il avait une faille.

« La fille que vous aimez vous méprise ? », demanda-t-il.

James gigota légèrement et rougit, devenant brutalement nerveux. Il poussa un soupir et s'avachit légèrement dans son siège.

« Je… je suis amoureux d'une Gryffondor depuis… Et bien, je crois, depuis ma première année ! Seulement… elle ne m'aime pas du tout ! »

Harry se permit de rire légèrement.

« Navré, dit-il, sous l'œil incendiaire de James. Et bien, je doute que ce soit ce pourquoi le directeur vous envoie, mais parlons-en, si vous voulez. Bien que je sois une vraie calamité en amour…

-Ah, dit James, déçu. Pendant une seconde, j'ai espéré un bon conseil… Pour l'instant, je n'ai malheureusement eu que des mauvais…

-Et qui vous les a donnés ?

-Sirius », répondit James d'un air un peu sceptique.

Cette fois, Harry éclata très franchement de rire.

« Je vois, dit-il, quand il se fut calmé. Et bien, je suis nul en amour, mais je suis un adulte. Ça aidera peut-être. Et au pire, nous pourrons demander à Drake. C'était un vrai Casanova, dans notre scolarité. Donc… Hum… Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Lily Evans, répondit James. Elle est dans ma classe. Je doute fort que vous l'ayez en cours particulier. Elle est la plus brillante élève de l'école. Enfin, sauf en potion parce que Snivellus la bat, mais il bat tout le monde !

-Je vois, répondit Harry, grimaçant sous le surnom de Severus.

-Ah, oui, désolé. Sirius m'a dit que vous défendiez Snape…

-Je ne le défends pas, contrecarra Harry. Je n'apprécie juste pas les enfantillages pourvus de méchanceté gratuite. Mais continuez à me parler de Lily. Pourquoi vous déteste-t-elle ? Avez-vous essayé de la séduire ?

-Depuis la première année, j'essaye ! s'exclama James, l'air agacé. Je veux dire… Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle dès que je l'ai vue. Elle est vraiment jolie ! Seulement, elle… et bien, elle ne m'aime pas. Elle dit que je suis... chiant. Prétentieux. Stupide ! Et j'en passe ! Mais elle ne me connaît pas ! Je veux dire… Je ne suis pas comme ça !

-Et comment êtes-vous ? demanda Harry, amusé.

-Je suis intelligent ! Beau garçon, selon mes amis. Et… j'ai de l'humour. De l'esprit, aussi. Et je… Je l'aime ! C'est une bonne chose, ça, non ? »

Harry éclata de rire en l'entendant.

« Je vois, dit-il. Et bien, que cela me semble compliqué. Avez-vous montré vos bons côtés à Lily ?

-Oui, je n'arrête pas ! Je veux dire… J'essaye vraiment de la séduire. De lui montrer que je suis drôle et beau, mais…

-Une minute ! interrompit Harry. Permettez-vous que j'aille chercher Drake ? Vraiment, il est bien plus doué que moi. J'entrevois une solution, mais je ne veux pas me tromper… »

James rougit en l'entendant parler.

« Est-ce que ça restera vraiment juste entre vous deux et moi ? demanda-t-il. Parce que c'est vraiment humiliant, je trouve…

-On ne dira rien, promit Harry en se levant. J'arrive dans une minute ! »

Il quitta rapidement son bureau. Draco n'avait pas de rendez-vous, mais Harry savait qu'il serait dans son bureau à préparer ses leçons supplémentaires. Il l'y trouva en effet, occupé à marmonner contre les directeurs psychopathes et mêle tout.

« Tu as déjà fini avec James ? Demanda-t-il négligemment.

-Non, mais on a besoin de ton aide, lui dit Harry, riant avec relâchement. Il a des soucis… Et je pense que tu es tout indiqué. Tu viens ? »

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais il se leva noblement de sa chaise, lui faisant signe qu'il le suivait. Harry le mena jusqu'à son bureau dont il referma solidement la porte quand il fut entré.

« Enchanté, monsieur Potter, lui dit Draco en lui souriant. Quel est ce problème ?

-Problème de cœur, répondit Harry en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil près de James, alors que Draco allait s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

-Ah ! s'exclama l'ancien Serpentard, se permettant un sourire moqueur. Heureusement que tu m'as appelé. Si tu le conseilles, il a toutes les chances de finir curé. Racontez-moi tout ! »

Harry fit un geste à James pour lui intimer le silence et préféra raconter lui-même, Draco l'écoutant. Il eut finalement un sourire supérieur à la fin de son récit.

« Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu sa faute ? »

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Je crois que je l'ai vue, mais je préfère laisser le spécialiste, lui dit Harry. C'est toi qui jouais les tombeurs, à l'école…

-Je jouais les tombeurs parce que j'en étais un, bien que ma situation soit totalement différente de celle de James. Moi, les filles me couraient après parce que j'étais riche, beau et mystérieux. Et doué au lit, aussi…

-Pourquoi tu dis les filles ? demanda Harry. Je crois qu'il y avait aussi les garçons, non ? »

Draco grimaça en l'entendant.

« Merci d'étaler ma vie privée devant un étranger, Ash, je retiens, monsieur j'ai 23 ans et je suis puceau ! »

Harry rougit en l'entendant.

« Hé ! Arrête, tu n'as pas à dire ça !

-C'était juste pour renseigner James sur ta nullité ! »

Harry grogna, détournant le regard. Il était incapable de regarder son père, à présent. Celui-ci semblait tout bonnement ébahi.

« Vous êtes encore puceau ? C'est une blague ! dit-il. Mais… toutes les filles n'arrêtent pas de dire que vous êtes magnifique ! Elles bavent toutes sur vous ! »

Harry sursauta et le regarda d'un air étonné, les joues écarlates.

« Vraiment ? dit-il.

-C'est pour ça qu'il est toujours puceau, intervint Draco. Il ne s'en rend pas compte. A moins qu'elles ne débarquent nues et ne se jettent sur lui, il ne comprendra jamais rien aux femmes ! Ni aux hommes, d'ailleurs ! »

Harry eut une moue boudeuse en l'entendant.

« J'avais compris tes intentions à mon sujet, pendant nos six ans d'entraînement, lui fit-il remarqué.

-Au bout de combien d'années ? lui demanda Draco. Bref ! Non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, James. Ne dis pas ce genre de choses devant des personnes ignorantes, Ash. Après, elles vont se faire des idées ! »

Le concerné haussa simplement les épaules.

« Enfin soit, coupa Draco. Pour vous, James, le problème est simple. Vous avez tenté de la séduire en pensant que votre Lily s'intéressait à la même chose que la grande majorité des filles soit : l'humour et le charme physique. Et je ne doute pas que Lily vous trouve beau et parfois drôle. Mais manifestement, nous avons là une fille sérieuse. Donc, vous devez lui montrer ce qu'elle veut voir.

-Ce qu'elle veut voir ? demanda James, interrogateur.

-Montrez lui ce que vous n'avez pas encore révélé, intervint Harry. Votre douceur, votre amitié, votre loyauté, votre intelligence. Oh, elle sait que vous êtes intelligent, vu que vous réussissez brillamment en cours, mais… il faut lui montrer dans vos gestes quotidiens… Montez-lui que vous êtes un jeune homme mature.

-Mais… comment pourrais-je lui montrer que je suis mature ? demanda-t-il.

-Et bien…, souffla Draco d'un air ennuyé, peut-être en vous conduisant en adulte ? »

James leur lança à tous les deux un regard interrogateur.

« Comment ça ?

-Je doute que cela vous plaise, James, intervint Harry. Mais vous montrer mature sous-entend que vous allez devoir faire quelque chose de très pénible… »

James parut inquiet un instant.

« Mais encore ?

-Simplement être responsable, dit Draco. Cessez de vous conduire comme un enfant. Soyez travailleur, n'essayez pas de l'épater en roulant des mécaniques et en souriant comme si vous posiez pour une publicité quelconque, soyez naturel. Montrez-vous courtois avec elle, proposez-lui votre aide sans jamais rien attendre d'elle. Soyez attentionné sans toutefois être collant et trop présent. Et le pire de tout… arrêtez les blagues puériles sur certains de vos camarades, d'enfreindre les règlements de manière stupide et irréfléchie ! Soyez adulte, tout simplement. »

James avait blanchi au fur et à mesure du discours de Draco. A la fin, il s'était totalement voûté dans son siège.

« Allons, ce n'est pas si dur, si ? demanda Harry, surpris de son apathie.

-Non, pas vraiment, dit James. Enfin… c'est juste… vous croyez vraiment que ça va marcher ? Non, parce que je ne doute pas que je puisse être plus… calme, mais le problème, c'est… est-ce qu'elle le remarquera seulement avant la fin de l'année ? C'est à peine si elle accepte de me parler, pour l'instant… »

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard.

« Pourquoi doit-elle le voir avant la fin de l'année ? Demanda Harry.

-Ben… parce qu'une fois l'année finie, on a peu de chances de se revoir, lui dit James. Je sais qu'elle compte faire des études dans les sortilèges avancés, mais… mais moi non. On va prendre deux chemins totalement différents, donc, si je veux la revoir en dehors de Poudlard, il faut qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi avant la fin de l'année !

-Que voilà une tâche difficile, lui dit Harry, amusé. Écoutez, je vous donne une mission. Pendant un mois, vous allez vous conduire de façon exemplaire. Plus d'insultes ni d'humiliation envers certains de vos camarades, travaillez durement à vos études… Et si vous n'avez aucun travail à faire pour celles-ci vu votre excellent niveau en classe, alors aidez ceux qui ont des difficultés. Occupez-vous de manière saine. Et si dans un mois, Lily ne vous a toujours pas prêté attention… alors nous envisagerons un autre plan d'attaque. D'accord ? »

James hésita un instant, mais il finit par hocher de la tête.

« Ok, dit-il. Je vais essayer ça. De toute façon, au point ou j'en suis… J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle me déteste vraiment et que je devrais juste abandonner…

-Erreur ! dit Draco. En amour, tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir ! N'abandonnez pas ! »

James haussa simplement les épaules, l'air pensif et sceptique. Harry eut un sourire en le voyant faire. Il savait que ses parents allaient sortir ensemble pendant leur septième année, bien qu'il ignorait encore pourquoi et comment… Enfin, il fallait espérer que leur conseil n'avait pas empêché quoi que ce soit… Un léger doute s'empara de lui, mais il le chassa rapidement. Même si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait rien y faire, de toute façon. Ils avaient déjà bien assez changé le temps…

Un coup frappé à la porte les fit tous sursauter.

« Entrez », indiqua Harry en se tournant vers la porte.

Il fut surpris de voir le directeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier était accompagné du professeur McGonagall, de Hagrid et de Caradoc.

« Ash, Drake… Je suis navré de vous déranger, mais notre rendez-vous est dans dix minutes… et… enfin, votre séance est terminée depuis cinq minutes donc…

-Ah, oui, désolé, lui dit Harry. James, j'ai été ravi de parler avec vous et Drake également. Nous ne parlerons de cela à personne, cela va de soit… Si vous avez un problème n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir. De toute façon, nous nous revoyons tous les deux la semaine prochaine, d'accord ?

-D'accord, dit James, l'air soupçonneux. A la semaine prochaine, alors. Bonne soirée ! »

Il quitta la pièce en traînant quelque peu des pieds.

« Vous ne pouviez pas tomber plus mal, dit Draco en soupirant. Potter ne va pas garder ça pour lui… Je suis prêt à parier qu'il a déjà deviné que nous nous apprêtions à rejoindre l'ordre…

-C'est certain », répondit McGonagall d'un air pincé.

Manifestement, elle se demandait pourquoi ils devaient les accompagner et Harry eut envie, pour la première fois de sa vie, de la frapper. Devait-elle vraiment être si méfiante ? Dumbledore ne les avait-il pas présentés comme les fondateurs de l'ordre ? Si tel était le cas, pourquoi son ancienne directrice persistait-elle à se méfier d'eux ?

« Bon, peu importe, dit le directeur. J'ai fais un portoloin. Nous pouvons le prendre d'ici. »

Harry hocha de la tête et le regarda sortir une longue chaîne en argent de sa poche. Il grimaça mais vint rapidement se saisir d'un morceau, se retrouvant heureusement collé entre Caradoc et Draco. Ils attendirent ainsi quelques minutes avant de sentir l'habituelle sensation de tiraillement. Harry ferma les yeux pour simplement se laisser porter. Pourtant, vieille crainte oblige, dès qu'il sentit ses pieds se poser, il se mit à genou, comme prêt à parer à une attaque. Il fut pourtant soulagé de constater qu'ils étaient dans un large salon bien aménagé. Il y avait des meubles assez chics et confortables. Mais, surtout, autour de plusieurs tables disposées en cercle, une douzaine de personnes les regardait. Dumbledore leur accorda un sourire et lâcha la chaîne qu'il posa naturellement sur le manteau d'une cheminée imposante.

« Excusez-nous pour l'attente, dit-il. Mais mes deux psychologues avaient manifestement une séance importante avec James Potter… »

Harry vit deux personnes se tourner d'un air interrogateur vers Albus.

« Mon fils est suivi par des psychologues ? s'étonna un homme, étonné. Pourquoi ?

-Ah, ça ! répondit le directeur. Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à ces messieurs ! »

Il s'écarta, les montrant alors clairement aux yeux des personnes réunies. Harry eut conscience qu'ils étaient détaillés des pieds à la tête, mais il était bien trop occupé à étudier les personnes lui faisant face.

Il reconnut sans mal Molly et Arthur Weasley. Bien qu'il fut surpris de les voir autour de la table, il sentit une sensation de chaleur se répandre en lui. Draco, lui, regarda Lucius et Narcissa. Ils étaient installés à la table, mais regardés avec méfiance. Harry reconnut vite Maugrey Fol Œil. L'homme le jaugeait également. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne s'attardèrent. Manifestement, Maugrey avait reconnu en lui un combattant et cela lui faisait plaisir.

« Bon, je propose que nous nous installions, dit le directeur, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Je pourrais ainsi faire les présentations… »

Tous approuvèrent et allèrent s'asseoir. Sans surprise, Harry se retrouva à côté de Draco mais également de Caradoc. Il se sentait bien mieux ainsi.

« Dans l'ordre, donc, commença le directeur, il y a à cette table Arthur et Molly Weasley, Alastor Maugrey, Gideon et Fabian Prewett, Dorcas Meadow, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar et Sarah Bones, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy et, pour terminer, Eugène et Phils Potter. Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous présente Ash Promise et Drake Manfred. »

Il y eut un petit silence autour de la table, alors que certains les regardaient avec stupeur, d'autres avec une pointe de curiosité. Harry resta parfaitement immobile, même s'il avait tiqué aux noms d'Eugène et Phils Potter. Il se retint de toutes ses forces de les dévisager. Il s'agissait pourtant de ses grands-parents… Mais il ne voulait pas montrer une quelconque amitié suspecte envers des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. En plus, Lucius risquait de comprendre qu'il était de la famille Potter et il n'oubliait pas leur petit défi.

« Ainsi, c'est vous ? demanda Dorcas, l'air intéressée. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a souvent parlé de vous. Il nous a dit que vous étiez les personnes responsables de la fondation de l'ordre… mais… pourquoi ne venez-vous que maintenant ?

-Ils étaient en entraînement, répondit le professeur Dumbledore. Ash et Drake étaient dans un état relativement mauvais, à leur arrivée en Angleterre. Ils ont longtemps suivi Voldemort depuis le début de leur adolescence et manifestement, ils ont eu une mauvaise expérience avant d'arriver à Poudlard, il y a six ans. Vu leur état physique, j'ai jugé bon de les envoyer chez une amie qui s'est chargée de me les remplumer un peu, mais également de leur enseigner certaines choses…

-Comme quoi ? demanda Eugène Potter, faisant sursauter Harry.

-Médicomagie, potion, sortilège, métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal, notion d'arithmancie, légilimencie et occlumencie mais également magie noire…

-Magie noire ? s'étonnèrent bon nombre de personne.

-Connais ton ennemi, connais-toi toi-même et tu n'as pas à redouter l'issue de cent combats, dit paisiblement Draco. Pour combattre Voldemort, il est nécessaire d'apprendre ses armes… »

Les personnes autour de la table accueillirent sa remarque avec surprise. Maugrey, pourtant, semblait relativement d'accord. Il finit pourtant par poser une question un peu trop pertinente.

« Pourquoi suivez-vous Vous-Savez-Qui ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce à vous que l'on a confié une telle tâche ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas assez bon menteur. Draco, par contre, n'hésita pas à prendre la relève.

« Voldemort nous inquiète depuis longtemps. Depuis l'époque où il a quitté Poudlard, exactement. Les évènements qui se sont déroulées à l'école pendant ses études…

-Les évènements ? demanda Caradoc.

-Lorsque Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort, était élève à Poudlard, la chambre des secrets y a été ouverte, répondit Harry. Vous savez ce qu'est la chambre des secrets, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un silence répondit à sa question. Tous savaient.

« Bon… Je sais que Hagrid a été accusé d'être responsable de cet incident, mais ce n'était pas lui. Je peux affirmer sans hésitation que le coupable était Tom Jedusor, même si, actuellement, nous n'avons aucune preuve probante. Bref, nos parents respectifs se sont mis à épier Voldemort.

-Les parents de Ash ont trouvé la mort il y a 22 ans d'ici. Ash a donc été confié à ma famille… Mes parents ont été tués il y a six ans… Depuis, c'est nous qui avons repris les choses en main, pour eux. Et parce que nous avons tous les deux une certaine rancune envers Voldemort, pour le meurtre de nos familles…

-Sans compter que je n'ai nullement l'intention de laisser ce fou contrôler notre pays. Voir plus, si j'en crois ses idées mégalomanes…

-Vous savez donc les intentions de Vous-Savez-Qui ? demanda Edgar Bones.

-Oui, répondit Harry. Voldemort a l'intention de contrôler ce monde. Entièrement. Il est contre les moldus et n'hésitera pas à les tuer tous, sans exception. De même pour les enfants de moldus… Bien que… Cet homme ne se rend pas compte qu'une telle société est impossible. Les sorciers de sang pur ne sont pas assez nombreux pour survivre dans une société qu'ils composeraient. Au bout d'un moment, ils finiraient par dégénérer, d'une manière ou d'une autre…

-Sans compter que la magie est aléatoire, intervint McGonagall. Ce n'est pas pour rien si certains moldus donnent naissance à des sorciers et que certains sorciers donnent naissance à des cracmols. Personne ne peut savoir si la magie sera présente ou non…

-Exactement, dit Harry. Toutefois, Voldemort poursuit un autre but. Mais nous ne pouvons pas le dire. Drake et moi avons été formés expressément pour l'empêcher d'y accéder. Si nous devions mourir, le professeur Dumbledore est parfaitement au courant de notre mission. Donc, elle serait confiée à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais en attendant, nous nous en occupons. »

Les personnes autour de la table les regardaient avec beaucoup d'attention. Pour la première fois, Harry affichait son air sérieux et déterminé que Draco lui avait vu, lorsqu'il était parti en courant pour aller récupérer l'horcruxe dans la salle sur demande. L'air disant clairement que, quoi qu'il arrive, il réussirait. Et que personne n'avait intérêt à se mettre sur son chemin.

« En attendant, cette mission va nous prendre du temps. Car elle est difficile et il ne faut surtout pas que Voldemort soit informé. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous ne vous en parlons pas. Je ne mets pas en doute votre fidélité vis-à-vis de l'ordre, mais il suffit d'une petite chose pour qu'il soit mis au courant. Que l'un d'entre vous en parle dans un couloir du ministère qu'il croit désert… ou même que vous soyez capturé et torturé…

-Pouvons-nous au moins savoir si cette mission nous sera utile ? demanda Eugène, Harry se tournant de nouveau vers lui et en profitant pour l'observer en détail.

-Si nous la réussissons, alors nous sommes certains de pouvoir arrêter Voldemort, répondit Draco, voyant que son ami était en pleine observation familiale. Toutefois, comme nous l'avons dit, cela va prendre du temps… Et en attendant, il va nous falloir lutter pour freiner Voldemort dans ses activités. Car il ne va sûrement pas attendre gentiment que Ash et moi finissions cette mission…

-Comment saurons-nous que vous avancez, si nous ignorons la teneur de la mission ? »

Harry eut un sourire et désigna son tatouage.

« Vous voyez les chiffres allant de un à sept, sur mon visage ? Quand tous les chiffres seront verts, nous aurons réussi. »

Toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent en détail le tatouage. Leurs yeux s'attardèrent sensiblement sur les deux premiers chiffres verts.

« Encore cinq, donc, dit Gideon. Et bien… nous continuerons de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Vous-Savez-Qui en attendant… »

Harry regarda les deux frères. Ils ressemblaient assez à Molly, en plus athlétiques et masculins. Ils avaient tous les deux dans leurs yeux une détermination qui lui fit plaisir. Il savait que Gideon et Fabian Prewett étaient morts dans la première guerre… Il espérait que cette fois, ce ne serait pas le cas.

« Tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde, Harry, se sermonna-t-il. Fais-toi une raison tout de suite avant de te torturer comme toi seul sait si bien le faire ! »

Pendant un long moment, il demeura pensif, ignorant les conversations autour de lui. Il sentit brutalement quelque chose tirer sur son pantalon, sous la table et il baissa les yeux. Dobby le regardait de ses grands yeux globuleux. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait bien spécifié à l'elfe qu'il devait être présent mais resté invisible, alors s'il prenait le risque de se glisser sous la table, c'était signe d'un problème.

« Excusez-moi ? dit-il. Où pourrais-je trouver des toilettes ? »

Un petit silence accueillit sa question avant que Gideon ne se lève.

« Je vais t'y conduire », lui dit-il.

Ainsi donc, il était dans la maison des Prewett… C'était toujours bon à savoir ! Suivant Gideon, il quitta le salon pour se retrouver dans un long couloir. Il était assez sombre, à cause de la nuit à l'extérieur, mais Harry n'y prêta pas réellement attention. Il pensait juste à Dobby et au message qu'il pourrait avoir à lui donner.

« Voilà, c'est ici, dit Gideon. Je t'attends ou…

-Je saurais retrouver mon chemin, dit Harry en souriant. Merci beaucoup. »

Sans attendre, il rentra dans une petite salle de bain et referma la porte. Presque aussitôt, Dobby apparut devant lui. Harry lança quelques sortilèges sur la porte puis regarda son elfe.

« Alors ? dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Dobby n'a pas assisté à toute la réunion, Monsieur. Dobby a été appelé par un autre elfe car Vous-Savez-Qui a donné des informations importantes. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Enfin ! Quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent !

« Quoi donc ? dit-il, s'agenouillant face à l'elfe.

-Une liste, Monsieur. Dobby a reçu une liste avec des noms et des dates. Vous-Savez-Qui prévoit d'attaquer ces personnes. »

L'elfe sortit un parchemin d'un bonnet violet, lui tendant la petite liste. Harry la saisit et la déroula, découvrant une quinzaine de nom. Certains avaient, en effet, des dates inscrites à côté. D'autres non.

« Est-ce qu'il s'agit de la liste originale ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, Monsieur. L'autre elfe l'a recopié. »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Merci, dit-il. Tu peux y aller. Je saurais quoi en faire. Remercie l'elfe de ma part. Vous avez bien travaillé tous les deux ! »

Dobby hocha de la tête puis disparut. Harry regarda la liste, lisant les noms avec intérêt. Certains lui étaient connus, d'autres non. Il grimaça en voyant inscrit les noms de Lucius et Narcissa. Forcément. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester neutre éternellement. Belatrix y était peut-être même pour quelque chose. Une grimace apparut sur son visage. Les choses sérieuses commençaient réellement. Et elles n'allaient pas plaire à Draco !

A suivre…

Et juste parce que je trouvais que ma note d'auteur était trop grande, je le mets ici : Merci à Welva pour sa correction (la prochaine fois, je le mettrais en haut, mais y'avait vraiment trop de texte en haut ! loll)

A dans deux semaines, mes petits louveteaux…. Ou avant, en parlant de loup ! loll


	15. Première rencontre

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, toutes !

C'est avec plaisir que je poste ce 14ième chapitre marquant le début des hostilités Voldemortienne ! Je dois dire que je l'apprécie assez, bien que moins que le 17ième !

Sur ces entrefaits, je vous annonce que je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de répondre aux reviews du chapitre 12 et 13. Je ne pensais pas avant tant de retard dans mes RAR… J'ai un peu honte de devoir abandonner ces réponses, surtout en considérant les nombreux et incroyables messages d'encouragements que j'ai reçu dans le chapitre 13. Mais je vais répondre à celle du chapitre 14 et je n'irais pas dormir tant que ce ne sera pas fait !

Merci à tous, merci aux anonymes qui n'ont jamais de réponse (et qui persistent quand même, moi, j'aurais abandonner suite au silence de l'auteur) et j'espère que vous n'en serez pas offensé ! Si vous avez une question particulière à laquelle vous vouliez absolument une réponse, n'hésitez pas, envoyer une autre review en la reposant et j'y répondrais cette fois.

Sur ce, on se dit à dans deux semaines, **le 5 juin**… Je me pose la question quant à la bonne publication de ce chapitre, je sais que certains d'entre vous seront en examen, je devrais peut-être repoussé jusqu'au début du mois de juillet pour votre bien ? … Non, ne soyons pas sadique avec les nons-concernés par les examens !

Bonne chance à tous pour ce passage difficile et à dans deux semaines !

**Remerciement spécial à Welva** pour ses corrections efficaces (et ses avis bienvenus).

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, cette histoire est essentiellement rédigée sur la chanson **« Baba O'Riley », de The Who. **

**Chapitre 14 : **Première rencontre

La question existentielle de Harry, à la lecture de cette liste, fut de savoir si, oui ou non, il allait montrer la liste à l'ordre du Phénix. Après un débat intérieur assez long, il finit par décider qu'il valait mieux les en informer. Après tout, l'ordre était là pour ce genre de chose. Il prit tout de même soin de la recopier sur du papier toilette, utilisant la magie pour inscrire les mots sur le support délicat. Quand il fut satisfait, il rangea sa copie dans une de ses poches puis tira la chasse d'eau avant de sortir rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Quand il entra, il fut aussitôt dévisagé par certaines personnes présentes autour de la table. Malgré tout, il les ignora et se dirigea vers sa chaise. Là, il prit une profonde inspiration et dit d'une voix claire :

« Mon espion vient de me donner des informations… »

Aussitôt, toutes les conversations en cours s'arrêtèrent. Harry gigota sur place un instant avant de sortir la liste de sa poche et de la poser sur la table.

« Il est parvenu à mettre la main sur cette liste, dit-il. Manifestement, Voldemort envisage de les tuer… »

Le directeur tendit la main et Harry la fit glisser vers lui. Quand il la vit, le vieil homme écarquilla les yeux.

« Alors ? s'impatienta Sarah Bones. Albus, qui…

- Beaucoup de monde, coupa-t-il. Essentiellement des nés de moldus. Mais il y a aussi des sangs-purs. »

Se faisant, il regarda directement les Malfoy. Narcissa ferma les yeux en soupirant alors que le visage de Lucius s'assombrissait.

« C'était à prévoir, dit-il. Bellatrix ne cesse de nous harceler pour que nous les rejoignions… A force d'entendre « on réfléchit », elle a dû se douter de quelque chose…

- Ou quelqu'un vous a suivi et a remarqué vos nombreuses visites à Poudlard, dit Draco. Dans tous les cas, vous êtes officiellement dans le camp opposé, à présent.

- Voilà qui risque d'en surprendre pas mal, marmonna Maugrey. Je n'en suis toujours pas remis personnellement…

- Alastor, dit Dumbledore d'un ton menaçant. Il suffit. »

Il leva sa baguette et un immense tableau magique apparut au centre de la table. Étant transparent, chacun pouvait lire ce qui y était inscrit. A savoir, la liste.

« Mon dieu, murmura Molly, posant une main sur sa bouche. Ce n'est pas possible… Tous ces gens… »

Harry resta silencieux tout en observant les personnes autour de la table. Certains semblaient choqués, bouleversés. D'autres continuaient de lire avec attention.

« Il n'y a pas de date pour tout le monde, murmura Caradoc.

-Sans doute laisse-t-il ces gens-là pour son appréciation, dit Eugène, grimaçant.

-Non, répondit Harry. Il ne les a pas programmé parce qu'il sait qu'il devra choisir la bonne occasion… »

Tous le regardèrent, surpris. Draco aussi semblait interrogateur.

« Lucius n'a pas de date non plus, expliqua Harry. Or, je crois savoir que vous vivez dans un manoir relativement bien protégé. Pourriez-vous vous y terrer sans jamais craindre une menace ?

-Sans hésitation, oui, répondit Lucius. Je ne dis pas qu'il est impossible d'y entrer, mais il faudrait un certain temps… Et pas mal de connaissance, concernant le manoir. »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« C'est ce que je disais, dit-il. Il ne sait pas assez de choses, sur les personnes qui n'ont pas de date. Il les garde en suspens en attendant d'en savoir assez. Enfin, je pense…

-Vous semblez vraiment bien le connaître, fit remarquer Maugrey.

-J'espère bien, répondit Harry. Sans quoi, nous serions vraiment dans le pétrin… »

Il serra le poing en parlant, continuant de regarder la liste. Non, il ne pourrait pas sauver tout le monde. Mais ces gens, il les empêcherait de mourir.

« Que fait-on, Albus ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

-Nous pourrions les prévenir, dit Caradoc. Les mettre à l'abri…

-Et ainsi, rassembler toutes les victimes en un seul endroit, fit remarquer Maugrey.

-Que proposez-vous, alors, Monsieur l'Auror ? »

Alastor ne répondit pas, analysant chaque nom.

« Pourquoi ne pas intervenir. Livrer bataille à chaque fois. A force de faire face à des défaites, Voldemort devrait en être énervé… il commettra plus d'erreur…

-Rien n'est sûr, concernant la défaite, dit Phils Potter. Nous savons les dates et les personnes, mais rien ne nous dit que nous pourrons les défendre. Je suis d'accord avec Caradoc, nous devrions les prévenir. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Dumbledore. Mais Draco donna la solution.

« Prévenons-les, dit-il. Mais je pense que nous devrions le faire la veille de l'attaque et les faire partir discrètement. Alastor n'a pas tord. Accueillir Voldemort et ses hommes avec une petite attaque bien ficelée et les mener à la défaite devrait le rendre fou… »

Narcissa écarquilla les yeux en le regardant d'un air angoissé. Elle faillit parler, mais un regard perçant d'Harry la fit taire. Elle se contenta de baisser la tête tout en jetant de petits coups d'œil inquiet vers Draco. Quoi qu'il en dise, Narcissa était celle qui le voyait le plus comme un fils. Harry l'envia, un instant. Avant de regarder ses grands-parents. Comme il était heureux de les voir… Étonnement, c'était à sa grand-mère qu'il ressemblait le plus physiquement. Eugène Potter était blond, ce qui était assez déroutant. Harry avait toujours imaginé que son grand-père avait les cheveux noirs, sans doute parce que son père les avait noirs également. Mais non, c'était Phils qui possédait une longue chevelure ébène rassemblée en un catogan lâche dans sa nuque. Ses cheveux étaient pourtant étonnement lisse, ainsi que ceux d'Eugène. Donc, le gène ébouriffé venait de ses arrières grands-parents ? Il en sourit légèrement avant de se rappeler de la gravité de la situation.

« Pourtant, dit-il, attirant l'attention de tous, je pense qu'après une, voir deux attaques surprises, Voldemort comprendra que nous possédons les informations inscrites sur cette liste. Ainsi, dès l'instant où nous aurons livré notre première bataille, les autres personnes devront également être informées. Si elles décident de rester, je pense qu'une personne devrait les surveiller… »

Il regarda le directeur qui hocha de la tête.

« Je suis d'accord avec Ash, dit-il. Et Drake et Alastor, par la même occasion. Quand est la première attaque ?

-Dans cinq jours, répondit Harry, regardant la date la plus proche. Il s'agit de Stephen McCormack. Mais il est également possible qu'il attaque une des personnes non datées entre temps…

-Alors nous allons poster des espions près de leurs maisons…

-Et au travail ? demanda Lucius. Ces personnes ne sont pas sans arrêt chez elles. Elles peuvent être tuées en allant au travail. Je pense qu'il faudrait au moins avertir les non datées. Qu'elles puissent prévoir leur fuite, au moins. Un portoloin de sécurité, peut-être ? »

L'idée fut accueillie avec joie. Albus lui-même hochait de la tête, manifestement ravi que Lucius aide. Forcément ! Qu'un homme destiné à rejoindre le mauvais côté les aide devait être très déstabilisant, mais également agréable : voilà un homme que Voldemort n'aurait pas.

« Bon, prévenons les non datés, dit Albus. Pour les autres, nous ne les informerons qu'une fois la première bataille terminée. Si toutes les personnes écrites sur la liste disparaissent d'un coup, Voldemort comprendra qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Par contre, nous avertirons McCormack la veille. Et je vais poster des espions près de chez eux dès maintenant. Qui se porte volontaire pour l'attaque ? »

Harry et Draco levèrent aussitôt la main. Albus eut un simple sourire en réponse. Forcément. Ils se devaient de signaler à Voldemort qu'ils étaient là et que dorénavant, ils étaient ses ennemis.

« Bon, dit le directeur. Qui d'autre ?

-Moi », dit Alastor.

Gideon et Fabian Prewett levèrent la main également. Eugène Potter se proposa après une hésitation. Et à la grande surprise, Narcissa leva la main, regardant férocement Draco. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel. Lucius poussa un soupir en regardant sa femme et leva sa main à son tour. Puis ce fut au tour de Hagrid.

« Navré, Rubeus, mais je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée », lui dit Dumbledore.

Le demi-géant baissa la tête. Forcément, avec une baguette cassée, que pensait-il faire dans un combat magique exactement ? Harry eut une moue peinée en voyant l'expression triste de son ami.

« Si vous le souhaitez, Hagrid, nous pourrions vous faire une bague, lui dit Harry, attirant aussitôt l'attention du demi-géant. Drake et moi portons des bagues magiques. Nous n'avons pas de baguette. Bien sûr, elle ne sera pas faite pour la bataille… mais cela pourrait vous être utile, pour les jours à venir. Il vous faudra le cacher au ministère, mais…

-Hola ! intervint Alastor. Je suis Auror, Ash ! Vous ne pouvez pas pousser quelqu'un à transgresser la loi devant moi !

-Je ne le pousse pas à transgresser la loi, répondit Harry. Juste à se défendre en cas d'attaque. Vous n'avez pas envie que Hagrid se fasse tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Maugrey ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis la rouvrit. Mais il finit par grommeler.

« Tu ne l'utilises que pendant les combats, alors !

-Promis ! répondit Hagrid, les yeux brillants. Merci, Ash. Vraiment, merci de tout cœur !

-Ne me remerciez pas, lui dit Harry. Ça va prendre du temps de faire cette bague. Il nous a fallu un an, à Drake et moi… Mais nous vous aiderons. Je pourrais même vous donner des leçons, si vous vou… Hé ! »

Hagrid avait finit par l'attraper par-dessus la table pour le serrer vivement contre lui.

« Merci, Ash ! Tu es vraiment un bon garçon ! Je l'ai tout de suite vu quand tu es arrivé à Poudlard. Quelqu'un capable de pleurer juste en regardant le château sous la neige ne peut être que gentil ! »

Draco laissa échapper un ricanement. Hagrid n'y était pas vraiment. Si Harry avait pleuré, c'était de joie face au visage de son ami demi-géant, non pas pour le spectacle de Poudlard sous la neige ! Malgré cela, il ne prononça aucun mot.

« Bref, intervint le directeur, souriant pourtant d'un air amusé. L'équipe de la bataille est donc composée d'Ash, Drake, Alastor, Eugène, Lucius, Narcissa, Fabian et Gideon. Personne d'autre ? »

Les autres bougèrent, mal à l'aise. Harry intervint aussitôt.

« Je pense que c'est bien assez, dit-il. Bien sûr, nous devrons nous réunir à nouveau afin de discuter du déroulement de l'attaque. Nous ne savons pas ce que Voldemort prévoit ce jour là alors je vous propose que nous y pensions chacun de notre côté et que nous nous mettions d'accord dans deux jours. Ici, cela irait-il ?

-Oui, ma maison est entièrement dévouée à l'ordre, dit Gideon en regardant Harry avec nettement plus d'amitié qu'à son arrivée. Quelle que soit l'heure…

-Si cette maison est le QG de l'ordre, il faudrait lui donner de meilleures protections, dit Draco. Vous êtes là, demain ? Je viendrais m'occuper de ça, si vous le permettez. Je suis spécialisé dans ce genre de chose ! »

Gideon approuva avec gratitude et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain en début d'après-midi.

« Bien, nous reviendrons dimanche, à 16 heures pour la planification du combat, dit le directeur. Maintenant, parlons de la personne qui va informer toutes les familles qu'elles sont en danger… »

Et il se tourna tout naturellement vers ceux qui ne s'étaient pas proposés pour l'attaque.

oOo

Quand ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard, ni Harry ni Draco n'avaient prononcé le moindre mot. Ils s'étaient rendus dans la Grande Salle, ignorant les regards spéculatifs des élèves. Ceux-ci, d'ailleurs, commençaient à s'habituer à leur présence. Harry remarqua pourtant que certains élèves les regardaient avec bien plus d'attention : comme prévu, James avait parlé de l'arrivée de Dumbledore à ses amis et ceux-ci spéculaient quant à leur appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix dont ils avaient sans doute entendu parler par Eugène.

Ils prirent leur souper avec l'esprit ailleurs, tout au plan de bataille. Harry ignora le regard admiratif de Hagrid posé sur eux. Encore un dont il avait gagné l'amitié en essayant simplement de rendre service. Et bien, au moins, ça ne changeait pas vraiment de son époque. Il ne manquait plus que tout le monde regarde son visage d'un air idiot et… ah, mais on le faisait déjà, en fait ! Il faillit jeter son assiette au sol en le réalisant. Vraiment, quelle idée avait-il eu de se tatouer le visage !

Finalement, après un long moment d'apathie, ils regagnèrent leurs appartements, non sans râler contre « cette putain de ronde qu'ils devraient faire en soirée ».

Dès qu'ils furent chez eux, sans même se concerter, ils décidèrent d'aller se laver avant de parler. Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon de Draco, devant la cheminée. Ils parlèrent d'abord des protections à mettre sur la maison de Gideon. Quand, finalement, ils furent satisfaits de leurs idées, ils en vinrent à l'essentiel : la première bataille et donc, leur rencontre avec Voldemort.

« Il faut absolument qu'ils battent en retraite ce jour-là, dit Draco. Il faut que Voldemort comprenne tout de suite qu'il a de sérieux ennemis face à lui.

-Je sais, dit Harry, pensif. Et crois bien que je réfléchis déjà à quoi faire, mais nous ignorons qui va l'accompagner. Des détraqueurs ? Des géants ? Ou de simples mangemorts ? Et encore, simple mangemorts ? S'ils le sont ! Une bataille magique reste dangereuse. Et quel est le niveau des personnes nous accompagnant, exactement ?

-À part Maugrey qui doit être entraîné, vu qu'il est Auror, je l'ignore…

-Je sais que Fabian et Gideon Prewett sont forts. On l'a sous-entendu, quand j'étais encore jeune, bien que je ne me souvienne pas quand et qui me l'a dit. Je sais juste qu'ils étaient de féroces combattants. Pour les autres, ils sont d'illustres inconnus ! Je ne sais pas du tout ce que vaut Eugène ! Bon sang, je ne savais même pas qu'il était dans l'ordre avec ma grand-mère ! »

Draco soupira.

« J'ignore ce que vaut mon père actuellement, dit-il. Ainsi que ma mère. Bon dieu, était-elle obligée de se porter volontaire ? »

Harry ricana.

« Je crois que Narcissa te voit bien plus comme un fils qu'elle ne le croit. En tout cas, elle tient à toi. Il va falloir les tester, dimanche, dit-il. On ne peut pas aller à un combat sans connaître leur capacité…

-Et on n'a que cinq jours, gronda Draco. Ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour planifier tout ça…

-Heureusement, c'est samedi, demain, dit Harry. Je crois savoir qu'il y a une sélection de Quidditch que nous devons surveiller. Je m'en occuperais pendant que tu feras les protections sur la maison de Gideon.

-Et pour le combat ? demanda Draco. Une idée ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant d'appeler Dobby.

« Dobby, pourrais-tu passer ce message aux elfes qui espionnent ? Je veux qu'ils laissent traîner leurs oreilles un maximum au sujet de Voldemort. Il y a une bataille prévue dans cinq jours. S'il dit quoi que ce soit concernant ce jour-là, il faut qu'ils t'en informent, d'accord ?

-Bien, Ash Promise, Monsieur », dit l'elfe, disparaissant aussitôt.

Il y eut de nouveau un long silence.

« Bon, dit Draco. On a une putain de ronde à faire. Bon sang, heureusement qu'on a pas encore de cours à donner…

-C'est la semaine prochaine, signala Harry. Que va-t-on faire pour mercredi soir ? Nous sommes censés donné des cours de Botanique et de Sortilège…

-Et bien, ils seront repoussés à samedi matin, répondit Draco. Pas le choix. »

Harry approuva en soupirant.

« Je ne pensais pas que nous serions si vite exposés, dit-il. Je croyais que nous allions être tranquille encore un peu… »

Draco eut un sourire amusé.

« Nous avons décidé d'intervenir, non ? dit-il. Alors faisons-le sérieusement. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Oui, je sais, dit-il. Je ne me réjouis pas d'être à mercredi… Et pourtant, Merlin sait qu'il va vite arriver… »

oOo

Et le temps passa vite. Trop aux yeux de Harry qui n'avait pas le temps de souffler. Dobby n'avait reçu aucune information concernant la bataille, ils avaient donc dû prévoir un plan de bataille à la fois offensif et défensif. Bien sûr, la défense était toujours mise à l'honneur lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un combat, mais cette fois bien d'avantage. C'était une attaque surprise pour les deux côtés. Il pouvait autant y avoir Voldemort seul que toute une bande de mangemorts, voir pire !

Le début de la semaine marqua le retour des consultations psys, mais également le début des leçons supplémentaires. Chaque jour, ils révisaient une matière différente avec des élèves de toutes maisons et de tout âge, ce qui n'était pas facile. Ils donnaient des leçons pendant trois heures, après le souper et ils devaient donc jongler avec les matières des 7 années pendant ce temps. Heureusement, ils avaient regroupé facilement les élèves de chaque année en un petit groupe. Alors, ils pouvaient se permettre de déambuler de groupe en groupe dans leur salle de classe.

Les consultations ne furent pas difficiles, au contraire. Les élèves les connaissaient à présent, ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas contraints et venaient donc avec plus de relâchement. Du moins, du côté de Harry, bien que Remus ait été très tendu pendant toute sa séance où ils avaient parlé de sa lycanthropie. Le jeune homme avait d'abord été horrifié que Harry le sache, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui explique qu'il avait eu un oncle qu'il adorait qui était loup-garou.

« Il m'a appris à ne pas craindre, ni haïr ou mépriser les personnes atteintes de votre mal. Atteintes de tous maux dont ils ne sont pas responsables, d'ailleurs, lui dit-il. Je ne vous regarderais jamais différemment des autres élèves. Vous êtes juste Remus Lupin. Néanmoins, si vous désirez en parler, je suis là pour ça… »

Ce que l'élève avait fait, pendant une bonne heure. Ses autres élèves avaient été relativement détendus, même Sirius. Comme prévu, il lui avait un peu parlé de son enfance et Harry lui avait livrée le même nombre d'informations, bien que légèrement modifiées afin qu'elles ne lui indiquent pas qu'il venait du futur. En soit, ça avait été amusant, surtout de voir l'expression stupéfaite de Sirius lorsque Harry lui avait parlé du placard.

Du côté de Draco, les consultations étaient parfois détendues, mais certains résistaient encore et toujours. Severus, notamment. D'un autre côté, ils avaient juste parlé duel. Le garçon avait été ravi de se lancer dans un duel contre lui, pendant un bon quart d'heure. Même s'il avait lamentablement perdu ! Il avait semblé tant apprécier que Draco lui proposa d'en faire un à chaque séance, voire le week-end s'il avait le temps. Severus avait accepté, dissimulant sa joie au maximum.

Quant à Regulus… Draco avait eu envie de l'étrangler. Toujours méfiant et furieux d'avoir été humilié la semaine précédente, il s'était contenté de s'asseoir et de rester là, silencieux comme la pierre. Toutes les tentatives de communication de Draco avaient échoué lamentablement. À la fin, il lui avait proposé de voir Ash à sa place. Mais loin de soulager Regulus, cela l'avait encore plus mis en colère et il était parti en claquant la porte et en le traitant d'incapable.

Finalement, le mercredi arriva. Il était prévu qu'Eugène " surveille " la cible toute la journée. Il était l'un des seuls à ne pas travailler et, de ce fait, le plus disposé à rester en couverture dans de la maison vide des McCormack. Ce dernier travaillant dans un lieu moldu, il avait fallu faire croire à un congé pour cause de travaux ménagés à réaliser. Du polynectar – que Draco avait en stock – fut donc distribuée aux trois personnes devant jouer la comédie. Narcissa feintait d'être la parfaite maîtresse de maison alors qu'Eugène feintait d'être McCormack lui-même.

A 18 h 30 précises, dès qu'ils eurent engloutis leur souper sous l'œil stupéfait de leurs collègues, Harry et Draco se précipitèrent vers la forêt interdite où ils transplanèrent immédiatement. Ils étaient apparus dans une ruelle éloignée de la maison. Pour une question pratique, Draco pris sa forme animagus et s'envola jusqu'à la maison. La nuit tombante et sa petite forme lui permirent de se glisser par une fenêtre entrouverte sans difficulté. Pour Harry, une longue attente commençait. Il était en poste d'observation à l'extérieur. Profitant de sa solitude, il prit lui aussi sa forme animagus et se fondit dans les ténèbres de la rue sans difficulté. Ses petits yeux perçants lui permettaient de capter le moindre mouvement.

L'attente fut longue. Draco, Narcissa et Eugène étaient les seuls à l'intérieur de la maison, deux d'entre eux jouant le rôle du petit couple amoureux alors que Draco était simplement posé sur la cheminée, figé. Il ressemblait à un petit animal empaillé. Dans la rue, suspendu sous un balcon, Harry fixait chaque ombre risquant de s'approcher de la maison. Gideon et Fabian étaient cachés dans d'autres endroits alors que Lucius était dissimulé dans le jardin à l'arrière avec Maugrey. Un duo assez dangereux, du point de vue de Harry.

Ce ne fut que vers minuit qu'il y eut enfin un mouvement. Harry aperçut rapidement six ombres noires qui se faufilaient dans la rue, droit vers la maison des McCormack. Manifestement, Voldemort avait préféré le petit comité. La question que Harry se posait était : " le mage noir faisait-il partie du comité d'exécution ? " Il avait beau fixer le groupe, sa cicatrice ne lui procurait plus aucune douleur, depuis l'extraction de l'horcruxe.

Poussant un soupir, il bondit du balcon jusqu'à la ruelle, reprit forme humaine et lança le signal. Il se contenta de faire tomber une poubelle et fit apparaître un faux chat qui s'élança dans la rue et disparut dans des fourrées. Ce dernier se précipita dans le jardin et fonça droit dans la cachette de Lucius avant de disparaître. Pour les mangemorts, il ne s'agissait que d'un chat qui avait fait les poubelles et avait été dérangé. Pour le comité d'accueil, c'était le signe que des mangemorts arrivaient par l'avant.

« Et bien, il est temps de voir si les leçons de Fixe sont utiles », pensa Harry.

Et sans plus attendre, il quitta sa cachette. Il s'avança sans aucune dissimulation, marchant clairement à découvert. Les mangemorts qui se dirigeaient vers la maison mirent quelques secondes à le repérer. Mais dès qu'ils le virent, ils se figèrent. Harry avait revêtu des vêtements sorciers uniquement. Il était donc clairement désigné comme de leur monde. Malgré tout, ils ne l'attaquèrent pas. Sans doute pensait-il qu'il allait se figer puis partir en courant. Mais à la place, Harry afficha un sourire en s'arrêtant à dix mètres d'eux.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Vous êtes-vous égarés, Messieurs les encagoulés ? »

Les mangemorts restèrent silencieux un instant avant que l'un d'eux ne se décide à parler.

« Ce serait plutôt toi, l'égaré, dit-il. Sais-tu seulement qui nous sommes ?

-Qui vous êtes ? demanda Harry, narquois. Des cadavres, sans doute… »

Les mangemorts n'attendirent pas plus et les baguettes furent aussitôt pointées dans sa direction. En entendant des détonations dans le jardin, Harry comprit qu'il y avait d'autres personnes à l'arrière et que Maugrey et Lucius se battaient. Probablement Narcissa également. Elle avait dû rejoindre son époux. Eugène devait les aider. Il serait donc avec Gideon et Fabian contre six mangemorts. Voilà qui promettait ! Alors qu'il pensait cela, ses deux partenaires de combat apparurent à ses côtés, surprenant les mangemorts.

« Que la fête commence », dit Gideon, moqueur.

Et aussitôt, les sorts fusèrent. Harry fut surpris de n'être attaqué que par un seul mangemort alors que les cinq autres se jetaient sur les frères Prewett, mais il comprit rapidement qu'il était simplement sous-estimé. Après l'incroyable vol plané que fit le mangemort qui l'affrontait, pourtant, les membres restant réévaluèrent la situation et deux d'entre eux se jetèrent sur lui. Harry fut surpris de constater qu'il évitait les sorts plus qu'il ne se défendait. Il n'avait aucun mal à esquiver, lançant ses propres sortilèges qui fusaient rapidement et, presque toujours, touchaient leur cible. Bien qu'il ait pu les désarmer vite, il préféra jouer un instant avec eux. Juste histoire d'évaluer le niveau des recrues. Très rapidement, il les classa dans faible. Voyant que Gideon et Fabian avaient presque terminé leur propre combat, il acheva de s'occuper des siens en les stupéfixant. Du moins était-ce son intention, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux roule au sol pour échapper à son sort et ne disparaisse vivement.

« Mince, grogna-t-il simplement. Une prochaine fois, sans doute », dit-il en s'élançant vers l'arrière de la maison.

Fabian et Gideon étaient sur ses talons. Ils avaient ligoté leurs attaquants qu'ils faisaient léviter derrière eux. C'était là une démarche très intelligente : ne jamais laisser un mangemort derrière soi, même s'il était neutralisé !

Quand il arriva dans le jardin, en sortant par la porte de derrière de la maison, Harry comprit qu'ici, les choses étaient largement différentes. Manifestement, il avait eu le côté facile. Il évalua très rapidement la situation. Maugrey était hors jeu. Une énorme blessure ensanglantée brillait sur son visage, mangeant une partie de ce dernier. Manifestement, il y avait perdu un œil. Rien de surprenant pour Harry, mais c'était assez impressionnant quand même. Narcissa était inconsciente, tenue solidement dans les bras de Lucius qui était visé directement par Voldemort. Un peu plus loin, Draco et Eugène se battaient férocement contre une dizaine de mangemorts.

Jurant, Harry se jeta pratiquement devant Lucius, surprenant le mage noir. Ce dernier était différent. Harry le remarqua aussitôt. Il était moins reptilien, bien que toujours inhumain. Ses yeux brillaient de cet éclat rouge horrible qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos, même à lui. Pourtant, il fit face avec détermination. Hors de question de céder. Voldemort devait plier. Mais avant…

« Comment va Narcissa ? demanda-t-il à Lucius derrière lui, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son futur adversaire.

-Elle va bien, répondit le concerné. Elle a juste été stupéfixée. »

Harry fut soulagé. Draco aurait été effondré si sa mère devait trouver la mort si vite. Son soulagement ne passa pas inaperçu à la personne devant lui.

« Elle ne vivra plus longtemps, dit-il. Je vais m'en assurer.

-Et moi, je peux t'assurer que tu ne la toucheras même pas d'un simple rictusempra ! »

Voldemort fronça les sourcils face au manque de respect de Harry.

« Je ne crois pas vous connaître, dit-il, froidement.

-Ash Promise, répondit Harry. Et croyez-moi, vous allez vite apprendre qui je suis. »

Voldemort parut un instant moqueur. Manifestement, il le méprisait. Grave erreur. Harry était déterminé à lui montrer ce qu'il valait. Un peu plus loin, Gideon et Fabian avaient rejoint Draco et Eugène. Il ne restait déjà plus que cinq mangemorts. Harry savait que Draco devait être furieux de devoir se battre contre de vulgaires mangemorts alors que lui faisait face à Voldemort. Mais il était bien trop occupé à provoquer le mage noir pour s'en inquiéter !

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Voldemort. Rien d'autre qu'un petit pion de Dumbledore. »

Harry sourit en l'entendant. Forcément, il savait déjà qu'Ash Promise et Drake Manfred étaient à Poudlard. Mais il n'avait même pas tenté de les rallier. Et bien… Il fallait croire qu'il les avait vraiment considéré comme quantité négligeable. Autant mettre les pendules à l'heure tout de suite.

« Des pions de Dumbledore ? dit-il. Erreur, Tom Jedusor. C'est Dumbledore qui est notre pion. »

Le mage noir s'était figé dès le moment où il avait prononcé son véritable nom. Mais lorsqu'il eut dit sa dernière phrase, sa surprise ne laissait aucun doute. Harry en profita aussitôt pour attaquer. Il n'était pas là juste pour papoter.

Le premier sortilège qu'il envoya était basique et assez simple. C'était juste un petit jambencoton. Rien de bien méchant, c'était pour s'amuser. Il aurait été drôle, vraiment, de déstabiliser Voldemort avec un sort si ridicule. Mais le mage noir l'esquiva sans difficulté et attaqua avec un sortilège de magie noir que Harry connaissait bien. Ce foutu sort de torture ! Fallait-il vraiment qu'il le lui lance à chaque fois ? Un protego habilement lancé suivi d'un sectusempra informulé sortit de sa bague. Si le premier ne surprit pas son adversaire, le second lui fit froncer les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Forcément. Severus était censé créer ce sort en sixième année. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il s'assure que le jeune homme n'allait pas le tester sur quelqu'un !

Malheureusement, même s'il ne le connaissait pas, Voldemort évita le sort qui percuta un arbre. Les conséquences sur le végétal laissa le mage noir un instant pensif. Il regarda Harry avec un œil bien moins méprisant. Il l'évaluait clairement et Harry en avait conscience. Pourtant, il n'était pas là pour se laisser observer et il attaqua son adversaire à coup de boules pyrogènes. Il se mit à courir autour de lui en même temps, donnant ainsi au mage noir de quoi se distraire. Mais Voldemort contrecarra avec un vent suffisamment puissant pour renvoyer les projectiles. Harry se déplaçant rapidement, aucune boule de feu ne l'atteignit, mais la maison des McCormack s'enflamma brutalement. Harry jura en lui-même. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Heureusement, Draco avait depuis longtemps abandonné les mangemorts restants au reste de l'équipe. Il avait déjà réanimé Narcissa et s'occupait de Maugrey lorsque la maison prit feu. Aussitôt, il lança plusieurs sortilèges aqueux, éteignant rapidement les flammes.

De son côté, Harry plongea pour éviter plusieurs sortilèges découpants fonçant sur lui. Il ne put en éviter un qui lui entailla le bras et à la brûlure qu'il sentit, il reconnut la marque d'un poison. Magnifique ! Draco allait être enchanté ! Pour se venger, Harry fit apparaître une nuée de fléchettes qui se précipitèrent vers Voldemort. Celui-ci esquivant l'attaque, il lança de nouveau plusieurs informulés, dont deux sectusempra. L'un d'eux finit par percuter le mage noir qui, à l'expression de son visage, n'apprécia pas du tout. Une grimace déforma sa bouche alors que du sang coulait violemment de son torse. Harry sourit.

« Bien fait ! », pensa-t-il en levant la main pour attaquer.

Au même moment, malgré la douleur, le mage noir riposta avec un sortilège que Harry n'appréciait pas du tout et qu'il évita rapidement. Aucune envie de se retrouver décapité, merci ! Alors qu'il se pensait sauvé, il reçut une bonne dizaine de petits couteaux dans le flan droit. Harry entendit vaguement des cris derrière lui et s'inquiéta. Un des couteaux était-il passé et avait-il touché quelqu'un derrière lui ? Alors même qu'il se posait la question, Voldemort leva sa baguette vers le ciel et la marque des ténèbres apparut.

« Je n'oublierais pas ça, Promise, dit-il en désignant les longues lacérations provoquées par le sectusempra. On se reverra, comptez sur moi !

-J'attends ça avec impatience. »

Le mage noir disparut alors. A la grande surprise de Harry, il s'aperçut que certains mangemorts n'étaient pas encore attachés et disparaissaient en attrapant certains camarades inconscients. Il ne fit rien pour les en empêcher. Il en était de toute façon bien incapable. La saleté de poison qu'il avait reçu était en train de se répandre dans son corps et de lui brûler les artères.

« Bordel de merde », geignit-il en se laissant tomber à genoux.

Presque immédiatement, Draco fut à ses côtés, ainsi que Narcissa. Celle-ci le fixait comme s'il était fou. Harry regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient tous là. Maugrey était encore inconscient et Lucius lançait plusieurs sortilèges rapides sur lui.

« Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, en regardant les gens autour de lui.

-Oui, tout le monde va bien, espèce de taré, répondit Draco. Tout le monde sauf toi ! Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te lancer dans un tel duel ! »

Harry sourit. C'était un beau duel, bien qu'il n'avait pas donné le quart de sa puissance. Il avait été négligeant et un peu trop sûr de lui. Cela dit, Voldemort avait commis la même erreur. Aucun des deux ne la referait, lors de la prochaine rencontre. Il eut un sourire plus large encore.

« J'ai attiré son attention, dit-il, vainqueur.

-Alors ça, pour l'attirer, tu l'as fait, dit Gideon, assis dans l'herbe près de lui. Je ne pensais pas voir un jour quelqu'un attaquer Tu-Sais-Qui avec autant de férocité. Il a dû en prendre un coup dans la fierté ! C'était incroyable, Ash ! La prochaine fois que tu insistes pour tester mon niveau en duel, je ne me rebellerais plus, c'est promis. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu tenir comme tu l'as fait.

-Comme il l'a fait ? demanda Draco, furieux, tout en continuant de le soigner. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Rien ! Tu t'es fait avoir par un stupide sortilège de poignard empoisonné ! Bordel ! Et je n'ai aucun antidote ici ! Va falloir retourner à Poudlard ! Et que vont dire les élèves en te voyant dans un tel état. Espèce de crétin ! »

Sans cesser de l'insulter copieusement, il commença à enlever les poignards un à un, lançant plusieurs sortilèges pour contenir les hémorragies se créant immédiatement.

« Et il les a planté profond, en plus ! grogna-t-il. Stupide inconscient ! »

Harry rit en l'entendant, bien que son rire s'arrêta bien vite quand Draco arracha encore un autre poignard, avec moins de douceur.

« Je t'interdit de te marrer ! s'énerva Draco. Il n'y a rien de drôle à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Tu vaux bien mieux que ça ! Tu ne t'es absolument pas battu sérieusement ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-J'ai été trop sûr de moi, avoua Harry. Ça ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets.

-Tu as intérêt ! »

Près d'eux, les autres personnes présentes regardaient la scène avec une pointe de stupeur et de scepticisme. Il ne s'était pas battu sérieusement ? C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

« Pour le poison, il va falloir aller à Poudlard, dit Draco. J'ai l'antidote dans mon appartement. Mais je n'ai pas pensé à en emmener, parce que je ne pensais pas qu'on en aurait besoin. Faut-il toujours que tu fasses des choses stupidement dangereuses ? Comme cette fois dans le désert où tu as couru après une chimère…

-J'avais besoin de ses poils !

-Je m'en fiche ! »

Harry grogna en le sentant tirer le dernier poignard.

« Bon. Tu vas rabattre convenablement ta cape sur toi et je vais te transporter. Pour Maugrey, je pense qu'il serait bon de l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste rapidement.

-Ah, mince, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Eugène. Je m'en occupe. Gideon, Fabian, vous allez faire le rapport à Dumbledore, d'accord ? Quant à vous, Lucius, Narcissa… Je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous… Ah ! Pourriez-vous d'abord prévenir les Aurors, qu'ils viennent chercher les mangemorts restant ici ? »

Lucius acquiesça. Bien qu'ils soient menacés, ils avaient décidé de rester au manoir Malfoy. Comme bien des familles, ils avaient tous les deux un portoloin d'urgence autour du cou, afin d'être mis en sécurité s'ils étaient attaqués.

« Bon, on y va, dit Draco en soulevant Harry dans ses bras.

-Hé ! s'énerva aussitôt le concerné. Non, ne me porte pas ainsi ! Tu oublies totalement la discrétion, là !

-Parce que tu te crois capable de marcher, peut-être ? s'énerva Draco. Laisse-moi juste te porter ainsi, Po.. Promise ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait, là ? C'était quoi ce lapsus pourri ? De toutes ses forces, Harry lutta pour ne pas regarder Lucius. Mais l'exclamation de ce dernier le fit grogner.

« Par Merlin tout puissant, mais c'est bien sûr !

-On en parlera ce week-end, interrompit Harry, boudeur.

-Je sais maintenant, jubila Lucius.

-A samedi ! répliqua Harry. Emmène-moi à Poudlard, espèce de vicieux serpent de malheur !

-Faudrait savoir, lui dit Draco.

-Non, attend ! dit l'autre. Si les élèves me voient ainsi, ça va être terrible…

-On a pas de cape d'invisibilité, Ash, lui dit l'ancien Serpentard. Donc, tant pis, ils te verront ainsi… Enfin, sauf si tu décides de prendre ta forme animagus. »

Draco affichait un large sourire moqueur. Harry, quant à lui, grimaça largement.

« Plutôt mourir !

-Allons.. Je ne dirais pas que c'est toi. Ils trouveraient ça encore plus louche. Par contre, tu pourrais t'accrocher à ma cape, de l'intérieur, on ne verrait rien… »

Harry hésita.

« Voir, je pourrais refermer entièrement ma cape et donc, on ne te verrait pas du tout…

-C'est bon, d'accord ! dit-il. Bon, les autres, vous partez ? »

Un silence accueillit sa réflexion.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Fabian, interrogateur. C'est quoi, ta forme animagus ? Est-ce que tu es répertorié ?

-Non, je ne le suis pas… Je n'ai pas l'intention de le dire avant que cette guerre soit terminée. Et je ne vous montrerais pas ma forme animagus. Partez ! »

Personne ne bougea, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri rageur.

« Ash, le poison se répand dans tes artères à une vitesse folle. Alors pitié, prends juste ta forme animagus ! On s'occupera des moqueries éventuelles plus tard. En plus, ce n'est pas si humiliant d'être un singe ! »

Harry regarda Draco comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il rejoignait finalement Voldemort. Autour d'eux, certains eurent un sourire. Notamment Lucius. Harry le fusilla des yeux.

« Je suis un petit singe, c'est vrai ! dit-il. Un sapajou, très exactement. Et j'en suis fier ! Fin de la discussion à ce sujet ! »

Et sur ces mots, dans un PAF, il prit sa forme animagus. Son pelage blanc et noir brillait légèrement sous le reflet des lumières électriques de la rue. Elles dévoilaient également les dix blessures sur son flan. Celles-ci étaient particulièrement impressionnantes, sur un si petit corps. Tremblant légèrement, ignorant les regards intéressés des personnes présentes, Harry se blottit dans les bras de Draco qui finit par rabattre sa cape, le dissimulant aux yeux des autres.

« C'est particulier, dit Fabian. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle forme animagus… »

Harry grogna depuis son abri et Draco se retint de rire, bien que sa soudaine raideur n'avait pas échappé à sa charge.

« Je rentre à Poudlard, dit-il. On se voit samedi soir. Bonne soirée. »

Et sans attendre, ignorant péniblement le sourire vraiment tordant de son père, il disparut.

A suivre…

A dans deux semaines mes petits lionceaux (ça devient dur de se rappeler quel animal je n'ai pas encore cité…)


	16. Jours de fièvre

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur : **Yosh à vous ! Me voilà, plus tôt que d'habitude, mais il faut dire que… J'ai internet à la maison maintenant (vous êtes autorisés à hurler de joie pour moi ! lol). Bref ! Je ne vais pas m'attarder, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous satisfaire. Moi, je dois dire que je l'apprécie, même si mon préféré reste le 17 (dans un mois, vous l'aurez, les enfants…). Et sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dis à dans deux semaines, c'est-à-dire le **samedi 19 juin !**

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, cette histoire est essentiellement rédigée sur la chanson **« Baba O'Riley », de The Who. **

**Chapitre 15**** :** Jours de fièvre

Malgré l'antidote de Draco, rapidement donné, Harry continua de souffrir du poison. Ce dernier ayant pénétré les artères directement, une forte fièvre s'imposa dès le soir. Heureusement, avoir un professionnel des potions comme meilleur ami était réellement pratique. Il lui fut assuré qu'il serait guéri au bout de trois jours.

« En attendant, tu évites de faire l'idiot ! Tu ne cours pas te jeter dans la première trappe ténébreuse et surveillée par un chien à trois têtes, c'est clair ?

- Oui, papa, répliqua Harry, le jeudi suivant leur attaque surprise.

- Pas d'expédition dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid,. Tu te cantonnes à tes petites consultations psychologiques, c'est clair ?

- Mais oui », grogna Harry en se relevant.

Il jeta un œil à son flan dénudé, grimaçant en y voyant les dix lacérations encore présentes. Elles étaient à moitié refermées par une potion cicatrisante, mais ne seraient totalement effacées qu'une fois le poison totalement supprimé de son corps.

« Tu es sûr que ça ira ? demanda Draco, tout en le regardant enfiler un sous-pull blanc pour ensuite passer un pull beige épais.

-Mais oui, ça ira. Dans trois jours, ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il faut juste être patient. En attendant, faisons comme si de rien n'était. Les élèves n'ont pas remarqué quoi que ce soit lors de ton retour hier soir, alors ne venons pas changer nos habitudes sous prétexte que je suis un peu blessé…

-Tu t'es fait perforé le flan par dix poignards empoisonnés, fit remarquer Draco. Alors ne me parle pas de petites blessures, veux-tu ?

-Bref, coupa Harry avec mauvaise humeur, tout en passant sa robe blanche et son écharpe vert d'eau. Je ne ferais rien de dangereux pendant ces trois jours, promis ! »

Draco eut une moue et le regarda sortir de son appartement. Pendant trois jours… Si seulement il pouvait se tenir à carreau toute sa vie !

**oOo**

Même si Harry feintait à merveille d'aller bien, c'était loin d'être le cas. Les blessures l'élançaient terriblement et la fièvre lui donnait plus froid encore, ce qui n'était pas agréable quand on avait déjà l'impression de geler sur place la majorité du temps. Il en était venu à maudire le Sahara et sa foutue température élevée alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs de l'école, ce samedi après-midi là.

Les deux derniers jours avaient été pénibles, mais ce samedi semblait encore plus insupportable, sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait du dernier jour de torture. Déjà, les plaies s'étaient légèrement refermées et la fièvre avait baissé, bien que peu. Les cours de sortilège le matin même avaient été un vrai supplice. Enseigner à différents élèves, alors même qu'il avait du mal à rester debout, était réellement difficile. Mais le pire avait quand même été les cours du vendredi soir. Il avait eu droit à des élèves dissipés et excités comme des puces à l'idée d'avoir des leçons de métamorphose. Il les aurait bien tué !

A présent, il se traînait vers ses appartements avec l'idée de s'effondrer dans son lit et de s'y blottir en attendant sa dernière fiole d'antidote. Il pourrait enfin refermer ses foutues blessures et se remettre à courir partout pour arrêter Voldemort.

« Quel programme enchanteur, pensa-t-il. Vraiment, je devrais consulter un psychologue aussi… Quand je pense que c'est à un tel cinglé que le directeur confie les élèves… »

Quoi qu'à y réfléchir, mieux valait lui que l'autre cinglé citronné. Ou pire, Voldemort.

« Voldemort en psychologue… il y aurait de quoi rire… »

Il sourit vaguement tout en marchant dans le couloir qui leur appartenait presque entièrement. Il sursauta en entendant un certain raffut dans la salle de classe de Draco. Donnait-il encore des cours ? Discrètement, il s'approcha de la porte. Il hésita une seconde avant de la pousser. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant avant qu'un discret sourire n'apparaisse. S'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte, il observa le duel se déroulant entre Severus et Draco. Le plus jeune avait manifestement beaucoup de mal et Draco ne donnait pas tout son potentiel, mais Severus semblait réellement ravi de l'affrontement.

« Et il me dit de rester tranquille alors que Monsieur s'amuse à affronter des élèves en duel ! Tu parles d'un médicomage ! »

D'un autre côté, Draco n'avait pas été empoisonné, lui… Mais bon, il n'avait aucune envie d'être de bonne foi, pour l'instant. Il se contenta de rester spectateur pendant un moment relativement court. Après quelques minutes d'observation, il se mit à produire quelques papillons luminescents qui s'amusèrent à se promener ici ou là dans la salle de classe. Sans surprise, le premier à se laisser distraire fut Severus, ce qui avantagea Draco. Pourtant, le blond n'en profita pas, bien qu'il donna l'illusion de le faire. Vraiment, son partenaire essayait vraiment de charmer Severus. Mais Harry aurait parié son âme que le garçon serait fou de rage, s'il apprenait que Draco le laissait… et bien, non, pas gagner, mais en tout cas, il le laissait rester debout plus longtemps que prévu !

Décidant de compliquer les choses pour Draco, Harry produisit d'autres papillons – rouges, cette fois – et les envoya voleter autour du blond. Ce dernier n'y prêta pas attention, au début. Mais quand son coude les toucha malencontreusement et qu'ils explosèrent, brûlant sa robe et piquant vivement sa peau, il grogna d'agacement et se mit à se déplacer en tentant de les éviter. Ce n'était pas simple, car les papillons étaient enchantés pour rester proches de lui.

« Merde, Ash ! se plaignit-il, alors qu'il lançait plusieurs informulés sur Draco. N'interviens pas espèce de tricheur ! »

Le concerné ricana en réponse. C'était distrayant de donner plus de difficulté à son ami. Pourtant, il ne fit rien d'autres. Des sorts lancés par Severus touchèrent certains papillons qui furent aussitôt détruits. Draco comprit le truc et ne se gêna pas pour les atomiser une bonne fois, tout en évitant les sortilèges de son adversaire.

Rapidement, pourtant, il mit fin au duel en envoyant valser Severus. Harry leva sa baguette juste à temps pour le faire atterrir en douceur.

« Quel manque de pédagogie, Drake, dit Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est toi qui dis ça ! s'exclama son ami, outré. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces merdes explosives ?

-Des papillons, très cher, des papillons. Et puis je trouve que tu te reposais un peu trop, dans ce duel, contrairement à Severus qui semblait avoir du mal… Tu étais trop sûr de toi et ça m'agaçait. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, Severus. J'avais envie de le taquiner un peu… Je n'interviendrais plus, je vous le promets. »

Le garçon se contenta de hausser les épaules, le regardant avec méfiance. Harry eut un simple sourire en réponse. Forcément, son ancien professeur ne pouvait être que méfiant, vu qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés, jusqu'à présent.

« Enfin, je suis désolé de vous déranger, tous les deux, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, Drake. Ma dernière fiole de contrepoison doit être prise maintenant, non ?

-Mpff, ouais, répondit un Draco de mauvaise humeur. Ne bouge pas d'ici, je vais te chercher ça. »

Il quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, tout en détachant sa robe de sorcier brûlée. Harry ricana légèrement, amusé.

« Encore désolé, dit-il à un Severus très tendu. Vous êtes talentueux, en tout cas. Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas encore le niveau de Drake, mais vous avez de très bonnes réactions… Vous vous entraînez souvent ? »

Encore une fois, Severus haussa les épaules. Il le fixait avec une méfiance que Harry jugea presque douloureuse. Bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas dire que Snape lui avait fait confiance, à leur époque. Mais ce regard que lui lançait l'adolescent devant lui était celui d'un garçon qui n'avait confiance en personne. Qui se méfiait, encore et toujours, des autres… Harry en fut profondément attristé.

« J'espère que nous allons réussir à améliorer son existence… Je vais faire de mon mieux, professeur… Même si techniquement, vous mériteriez que je vous laisse crever… »

Il soupira dramatiquement et se laissa choir sur une chaise appuyée contre le mur. La fièvre était vraiment pénible. Alors qu'il passait une main sur son front douloureux, Draco entra à nouveau dans la pièce.

« Tiens, voilà ta… Ash, tu vas bien ? »

Le concerné releva la tête et lui sourit.

« Ouais, ça va, dit-il. Le poison est encore fort présent dans mon sang, je crois. »

Draco fronça les sourcils et leva la main. Aussitôt, Harry sentit une batterie de sort lui tomber dessus. Son partenaire eut une moue agacée et lui tendit la fiole.

« Tu ne peux rien faire comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il. Le contrepoison a fonctionné, mais manifestement, ton organisme a absorbé bien plus de poison que prévu… Tu vas encore être fiévreux pendant quelques jours. »

Harry grogna tout en avalant la potion – infecte, comme d'habitude – que Draco lui avait donné. De sa position dans la classe, Severus semblait assez intéressé. Si bien que Harry finit par dire :

« Poison de la fleur pourpre, Severus, dit-il, s'appuyant plus confortablement dans le dossier de sa chaise. Il est allé directement dans mes artères. Si bien que j'en ai encore pour quelques jours… Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Le jeune homme hésita un instant puis il s'approcha. Il tendit la main vers la fiole que Harry lui donna complaisamment. Le garçon renifla son contenu et parut surpris.

« C'est vous qui avez fait le contrepoison ? demanda-t-il à Draco.

-Oui, en effet, répondit son ami. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, répondit distraitement Severus. Il est très bien fait, je peux le dire rien qu'à l'odeur. Euh… Je peux vous lancer un sort ? »

Harry le considéra un instant puis il hocha de la tête. Severus lança aussitôt un sortilège et plusieurs tâches de couleur pourpre apparurent en transparence sur le corps de Harry.

« En fait, dit-il, le contrepoison marcherait mieux si… si vous vous en mettiez directement dans les artères, dit-il. Il suivrait le même chemin que le poison et donc, il attaquerait directement les zones touchées. Enfin, je pense… Les veines et artères pulmonaires ont été les plus affectées, ce qui explique que l'antidote fonctionne si lentement… Chaque fois que votre sang passe à ces endroits, il charrie un peu de poison dans votre organisme tout entier, notamment dans le cœur, ce qui peut être dangereux et ce qui explique la fièvre… »

Severus finit par se taire. Il rougit en constatant que les deux adultes l'écoutaient religieusement.

« J'ai consulté vos résultats scolaires, lorsque Drake et moi faisions la répartition des élèves que nous recevons en consultation, dit Harry. Vos notes en potion sont… impressionnantes. Le professeur Slughorn m'a dit que la note la plus élevée était encore trop basse, pour exprimer votre talent… Dites-moi, Severus, que comptez-vous faire, plus tard ?

-J'aimerais devenir maître en potion, confia le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

-Vous l'êtes déjà, je pense, intervint Harry. Mais je ne peux pas juger, cette matière et moi sommes en froid, depuis mon inscription à l'école… pour cela, Drake est bien plus à même de vous aider. Aimeriez-vous être le responsable de mon prochain antidote ? »

Severus sembla surpris puis il hocha de la tête.

« Oui… Mais pour ce qui est de vous l'administrer…

-Drake s'en chargera, répondit Harry, souriant. Vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec les soins aux personnes ? »

Severus hocha négativement de la tête.

« Surtout pour ce qui est des piqûres… enfin, je veux dire… les aiguilles… Mais vous ne connaissez peut-être pas…

-Si, je connais, répondit Harry. J'ai été élevé par des moldus. Je pense également que l'injecter avec une seringue serait plus facile. Je vais devoir aller en chercher, par contre. Enfin, vous avez de quoi vous occuper, tous les deux, maintenant. Moi, je vais à la bibliothèque. Il faut que je trouve comment métamorphoser un objet en seringue…

-Ce ne serait pas plus simple d'aller en chercher dans le monde moldus ? demanda Draco.

-Avec mon tatouage ? Ils vont me prendre pour un junkie en manque ! répondit Harry, souriant. Fais donc mon contrepoison avec Severus… Je parie qu'il le fera mieux que toi ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait pas nier ce fait, il le savait. Severus avait un talent incroyable et même lui, avec ses six années de perfectionnement, ne pouvait se prétendre à son niveau.

« Va chercher ta foutue chose moldue, sale gosse ! »

Harry se contenta de rire et quitta la pièce rapidement. Draco, lui, eut une moue.

« Bon… puisqu'il nous a officiellement affecté à cette potion, que penseriez-vous de me suivre dans mes appartements ? Tout le nécessaire à potion que je possède y est… »

Severus acquiesça de la tête. Il le suivit poliment jusqu'aux appartements et y entra avec juste quelques secondes d'hésitation. Quand il découvrit la pièce, il laissa ses yeux voyager un instant avant de regarder l'immense étagère recouverte de potions diverses. Aussitôt, il sembla passionné.

« Vous avez fait tout ça ? demanda-t-il, impressionné.

-Oui, répondit Draco. Je les ai fait en six ans, pas de quoi être si étonné… »

Severus s'approcha de l'étagère et regarda. Il remarqua rapidement que la majorité des potions étaient là dans un but curatif. Une seule étagère, protégée de plusieurs sorts, contenait des produits hautement nocifs qui lui firent froncer les sourcils.

« Mort Subite ? dit-il, désignant les neuf flacons restant.

-Mhmm ? fit Draco, tout en sortant une malle imposante d'un placard. Ah, oui… J'en ai brassé, un jour… et comme je n'ose pas m'en débarrasser, je la garde ici… Je ne devrais pas l'exposer, mais… ça me soulage de voir que tous les flacons sont à leur place. »

Severus ne répondit rien. Après un moment, alors que Draco installait tout le nécessaire sur la table du salon, il prit la parole.

« Comment Monsieur Promise a-t-il été empoisonné par la fleur pourpre ? »

Draco eut un sourire en l'entendant. Forcément… Severus était vraiment un garçon curieux.

« Ah, ça, dit-il. C'est une des rares choses auxquelles je ne peux donner de réponse… mais un jour, peut-être. Je vous raconterai… »

Severus le regarda d'un air ennuyé, mais il haussa les épaules et le rejoignit près de la table afin de commencer l'antidote.

**oOo**

La bibliothèque, un samedi, était bien plus vide qu'à son époque. Enfin, selon son avis. Peut-être parce qu'il manquait un trio inséparable qui ne cessait d'essayer de trouver une solution pour combattre un mage noir psychopathe ? Dans tous les cas, Harry se sentit très nostalgique en regardant le lieu silencieux. Quand il jeta un œil aux personnes présentes, il sourit en reconnaissant le visage de sa mère.

Depuis la rentrée, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Lily ne faisait pas partie des consultations et il le regrettait tout en étant heureux qu'elle soit bien. Qui souhaiterait des ennuis à sa propre mère, après tout ? Et du fait de ses excellents résultats, elle ne venait pas non plus aux cours de rattrapage. Tandis qu'il la regardait travailler, tout en se dirigeant nonchalamment vers le rayon de la métamorphose, il sentit une pointe d'envie le tirailler. Pourtant, il s'abstint. S'il devait faire connaissance avec sa mère, il voulait que ce soit naturellement…

Soupirant, il se concentra totalement sur sa tâche, bien qu'il doutât fortement de la possibilité de trouver sa réponse dans un des livres anciens de la bibliothèque. Il était en train de parcourir les titres avec morosité lorsqu'un raclement de gorge le fit sursauter. Se retournant, Harry eut la surprise de croiser un regard identique au sien. Lily Evans avait manifestement besoin d'un livre de métamorphose. Il vit clairement la jeune fille fixer son tatouage avec intérêt. Harry s'écarta du rayonnage.

« Oh, pardon, dit-il. Je vous empêche de prendre un livre ?

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit Lily. J'ai remarqué que vous sembliez avoir du mal à trouver votre bonheur, alors je viens voir si je peux vous aider… »

Harry eut un sourire reconnaissant.

« Et bien, je cherche un livre qui pourrait m'indiquer comment transformer un objet en seringue… »

Lily eut l'air surprise. Pour cause, sa recherche était peu commune.

« En seringue ? dit-elle. Je ne pense pas… enfin, je ne crois pas que vous trouverez ça… Ou peut-être… »

Elle marcha le long de l'étagère et finit par se pencher jusqu'au dernier rayonnage qu'elle parcourut tranquillement. Elle sembla enfin trouver son bonheur car elle se redressa, un petit livre en main.

« Il traite de métamorphose moldue… Peut-être que vous trouverez dans ce livre ?

-Voyons ça », répondit simplement Harry en lui prenant l'objet.

Il ouvrit aussitôt le petit volume, parcourant tranquillement les pages sous l'œil intéressé de Lily.

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'une seringue ? demanda-t-elle.

-Mhmm ? demanda Harry, tournant les pages assez rapidement. Je suis malade… Et… un expert en potion m'a fait remarquer que la potion que je prends serait plus efficace si je me l'infiltrais directement dans les veines… »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Harry continua de feuilleter puis sourit victorieusement.

« Ah, vous aviez raison ! dit-il. C'est ici ! »

Il lui montra une page avec joie. Celle-ci expliquait comment transformer un objet en seringue.

« Et bien, je n'ai plus qu'à tester… »

Il porta une main à sa poche et farfouilla. Après un moment, il en sortit une cuillère.

« Mhmm, ça devrait faire l'affaire, non ? On va essayer ça. »

D'un pas tranquille, il se dirigea vers une table. Lily le suivit aussitôt, curieuse. Harry leva la main et, récitant la formule, transforma la cuillère. A sa grande joie, celle-ci s'était métamorphosée en une petite seringue parfaite.

« Parfait ! s'exclama-t-il. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que Severus et Drake aient terminé mon antidote et j'essayerai ça…

-C'est Severus, qui vous a conseillé ? demanda Lily, surprise.

-Oui, répondit Harry. Il a eu une excellente idée. Drake est fort en potion et médicomagie, mais c'est un sang totalement pur. Il n'y connaît rien aux objets moldus. Ne lui parlez pas d'électricité, il serait capable de croire que c'est une boisson… Bref, Severus a parlé de cette méthode… Ah, mais Drake ne sait pas se servir d'une seringue, mince ! »

Harry eut une moue en regardant son objet. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

« Bah, je le ferais moi-même. Ça ne doit pas être si difficile ! »

Lily écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant.

« Êtes-vous fou ? demanda-t-elle. Et si vous piquez au mauvais endroit ?

-Drake est très fort en sortilège de coagulation sanguine. Et puis, une si petite aiguille ne peut pas faire de mal… »

Lily parut sceptique. Elle regarda la seringue puis Harry.

« Est-ce que je pourrais assister à ça ? J'aimerais voir… »

Il eut aussitôt un large sourire.

« Oui, bien sûr, lui dit-il.

-Ah, mais je ne pense pas que Severus en serait content… »

Elle sembla clairement hésiter. Harry, lui, haussa les épaules.

« Vous êtes mon invitée, il n'aura rien à y redire. Vous venez ? »

Lily sembla hésiter un instant puis elle se dirigea rapidement vers ses affaires. D'un sort, elle les rassembla toutes puis se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire et prit les devants.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu l'honneur de vous rencontrer, dit-il. Bien que j'en sois ravi. Cela veut dire que vous n'avez pas de problèmes sociaux ou scolaires. Ainsi, miss, je me présente : je suis Ash Promise. Enchanté ! »

Lily rit en l'entendant.

« Je vous connais bien, lui dit-elle. Certaines de mes camarades de classe ne cessent de parler de vous. Vous avez beaucoup d'admiratrices… »

Encore une fois, malgré lui, Harry rougit. C'était gênant, de son point de vue, d'entendre dire que des jeunes filles le trouvaient beau, surtout lorsqu'on considérait les jeunes filles en question comme étant des parents de ses amis.

« Je suis Lily Evans », dit-elle.

Harry feinta la surprise alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers son étage.

« Ah, la fameuse Lily Evans, dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

-On vous a parlé de moi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Oh, oui… Les professeurs sont très contents de vous en général. Et un élève semble vous trouver à son goût. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler… »

La jeune fille eut l'air blasé.

« Parlez-vous de l'autre idiot de Potter ? C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? Mon dieu… Quand j'ai su qu'il avait des consultations avec vous, j'ai espéré que le professeur Dumbledore avait estimé que son fixation pour moi était peut-être un cas d'obsession psychotique… »

Harry éclata de rire en l'entendant.

« Non, ce n'est pas pour vous que le professeur Dumbledore me l'a adressé. Bien que je n'aie pas le droit de vous dire exactement pourquoi James Potter m'a été confié. Le fait est que, pendant les premières consultations, il est plus facile pour certains élèves de parler de sujets légers. Leur aversion pour certains professeurs, leur enfance… ou la fille qui fait battre leur cœur un peu plus vite. Lors de ma première séance avec James, il m'a parlé de ses amis, puis de vous… Une manière bien à lui de ne pas aborder ce qui ne va vraiment pas… »

La jeune fille sembla un instant pensive en l'entendant.

« C'est cruel, ce que je vais dire, mais je n'imagine pas James Potter avoir des problèmes… Je veux dire, ce type a tout ! Il est riche, il est intelligent… Ses parents sont des sangs purs et de ce fait, en sécurité…

-En sécurité ? coupa Harry, en la regardant. Vous croyez ? Parce qu'ils sont sangs purs, ils devraient être en sécurité vis-à-vis de la situation politique actuelle, mais c'est loin d'être le cas… »

Lily le considéra avec surprise, étonnée.

« Comment ça ?

-Les Potter sont opposés à Voldemort, indiqua Harry, faisant sursauter sa mère lorsqu'il prononça son nom. Ils sont donc directement dans la ligne de mire… »

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un long silence pensif.

**oOo**

Du point de vue de Draco, il n'y avait rien de plus fascinant au monde que de regarder Severus Snape réaliser une potion. Ses gestes étaient fluides, doux, presque comme une danse. Quiconque était un tantinet objectif face à Severus se devait d'admettre que dans ces moments-là, le garçon rayonnait. Il en devenait réellement beau, malgré ses quelques défauts physiques. Draco réalisa d'ailleurs qu'il devrait vraiment l'arranger, lorsqu'il serait ami avec lui… Enfin, s'il parvenait à devenir son ami.

Un bruit à la porte le sortit de sa contemplation.

« Entrez », dit-il.

Le battant s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un Harry rayonnant et tenant en main une seringue rutilante. Derrière lui, une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts entra. Draco l'identifia uniquement aux yeux. Et peut-être, aussi, le sourire. Ils avaient exactement le même.

« Alors ça y est, il a enfin osé lui parler ! »

Il sourit à cette réflexion mais également à la jeune fille. Elle semblait gênée en sa présence. Ou peut-être à cause de Severus qui n'avait pas encore remarqué son arrivée.

« Tu as trouvé ? Demanda Draco en désignant la seringue.

-Très exactement, Lily ici présente a trouvé… »

Severus releva la tête au même moment, figeant sa main qui épluchait une racine de mandragore. Un silence gêné se prolongea pendant cinq minutes avant que Draco n'attire l'attention de Severus sur son travail.

« Hein ? fit le concerné, sursautant. Ah ! »

Il reprit presque précipitamment son travail. Lily, à présent, semblait terriblement mal à l'aise.

« Euh…, dit-elle, gênée. J'étais curieuse de voir l'expérience… ça ne vous dérange pas, que je sois là ?

-Non, du tout, répondit Draco. Bien que je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire. Nous allons juste lui injecter… Doux Merlin, c'est ça, une seringue ? Et comment suis-je censé te donner la potion ? »

Une fois encore, Severus s'arrêta de travailler. Il regardait Draco avec surprise.

« Vous ne saviez pas ce que c'était ? dit-il.

-Drake est un sang pur, répondit Harry. Totalement. Il ne sait pas ce qu'est une voiture…

-Hé ! Je sais ! se plaignit le concerné, une légère rougeur aux joues. Excuse-moi de ne pas connaître tous les objets moldus… Mais comment dois-je me servir de cette chose ? »

Harry marmonna quelque chose sur l'importance d'une immersion moldue « quand tout sera fini », ce qui fit sourire Draco. Enfin, il préférait se faire tuer que d'aller en immersion chez les moldus, mais passons…

« Regarde, je te montre… »

Harry enleva sa robe de sorcier, ignorant les deux adolescents. Pour plus de simplicité, il se résolut à enlever ses pulls, Lily et Severus écarquillant les yeux chaque fois qu'il en ôtait un.

« Merde, mais vous en avez combien ? s'étonna le Serpentard, stupéfait.

-Six », répondit Harry en enlevant le dernier, se retrouvant ainsi torse nu.

Lily rougit en le voyant dans cette tenue, mais elle ne détourna pas le regard. Draco sourit en la voyant détailler les muscles de son partenaire. Serait-elle aussi heureuse de regarder ses formes, si elle savait qu'elle matait son propre fils ? Il réprima l'envie de cracher le morceau et lança à Harry un regard interrogateur.

« Quoi ? demanda le concerné. Je n'ai pas de t-shirt manche courte, je te rappelle qu'on s'est acheté des tonnes de pulls uniquement !

-J'ai au moins quelques t-shirt à manches courtes, tu sais ? lui signala Draco.

-C'est marrant, pour un sang pur, intervint Lily, pensive. Euh… je veux dire… Normalement, les sangs purs ne connaissent pas les vêtements moldus…

-Oui, sauf que Drake adore les vêtements, répondit Harry. Vraiment, à ce niveau, ce n'est plus de l'adoration. Si les vêtements étaient des personnes, il serait probablement recherché par les polices du monde entier pour kidnapping et séquestration de masse…

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire, exactement ? demanda l'autre, agacé.

-Que tu as beaucoup trop de vêtements et que je me demande comment tu fais pour tout mettre dans ta garde robe…

-Sortilège d'agrandissement de l'espace, tu connais ? demanda Draco. Bon, tu m'expliques ?

-Ouais, viens là ! »

Severus se hâta d'ajouter le dernier ingrédient. Il voulait écouter les explications. Ça risquait d'être drôle. Il était en train d'exécuter le dernier mouvement quand Harry commença à expliquer. Rapidement, il entendit le rire de Lily alors que Draco hurlait :

« C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas sincèrement que je t'enfonce ce truc dans le bras ? Dans les veines !

-Et bien… non, pour cela, Severus a été très clair ! Au même endroit que les blessures ! Donc… »

Il désigna son flan presque entièrement soigné.

« Merde, Ash, je ne vais pas enfoncer une aiguille dans tes blessures !

-Mais… Où avez-vous eu ses blessures ? » demanda soudainement Lily.

Severus avait également cessé de travailler et regardait les entailles de Harry.

« Sortilège de poignard empoisonné, dit-il, l'œil expert. Mais c'est un sort de magie noire… Qui vous a fait ça ? »

Lily regarda tour à tour le garçon et Harry. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, indifférent.

« Bah, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, dit-il.

-Cela fait partie des choses auxquelles vous n'aurez pas de réponse, s'amusa à dire Draco.

-Vous me demandez de vous faire confiance pendant nos séances et vous ne me le rendez pas », signala Severus, agacé.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil alerte à Draco. Finalement, il inspira et répondit :

« Voldemort est le responsable de cela, dit-il. Nous nous sommes légèrement heurtés à lui, mercredi dernier… Un petit duel s'en est suivi et il m'a laissé un cadeau. Cela dit, je lui ai laissé une sacrée merde sur les bras aussi… »

Il eut un léger sourire moqueur alors qu'il parlait. Devant lui, Lily et Severus avaient écarquillé les yeux de stupeur.

« Vous mentez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lily.

-J'aimerais qu'il mente, dit Draco. Mais il ne ment pas. Pas besoin de préciser que ce que nous venons de dire n'est pas quelque chose qui doit être répété dans l'école ? »

La jeune femme hocha vivement de la tête. Severus, lui, demeura pensif. Il regardait Harry avec un certain intérêt.

« Donc… vous avez affronté…

-Oui, répondit Harry.

-Et vous en êtes revenu vivant…

-Manifestement… »

Un long silence accueillit sa réponse. Lily le dévisageait comme s'il était un extraterrestre. Severus, lui, semblait pensif. Après un moment, il reprit la parole :

« Est-ce que vous voudriez bien me montrer ? demanda-t-il. Votre niveau en duel ? »

Harry leva un sourcil étonné, mais il regarda Draco.

« Contre Drake uniquement, dit-il. Je pourrais me battre contre vous, mais je n'ai aucune envie de vous blesser inutilement. Si je vous donne des leçons de duel, elles seront ce qu'elles seront : des leçons. C'est-à-dire que je ne serais jamais à mon maximum de mes capacités contre vous. Du moins, tant que vous n'aurez pas rattraper mon niveau… »

Severus acquiesçait à chacune de ses paroles, silencieux.

« Et vous me feriez une démonstration contre Drake ? Vous accepteriez aussi, tous les deux, de m'enseigner le duel ? »

Harry hésita quelques secondes.

« Pourquoi vouloir devenir plus fort à ce point ? » demanda-t-il.

Severus haussa les épaules. Mais Harry savait déjà la réponse. Pour se défendre. Contre ceux qui ne cessaient de le torturer, depuis sa première année. Mais aussi contre ceux qui pourraient lui vouloir du mal, à l'extérieur. Sans distinction de camp. Le Serpentard n'avait pas encore pris de décision concernant sa direction idéologique… Tout dépendrait de l'influence des personnes l'entourant. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Nous vous enseignerons, lui dit-il, rayonnant. Ce serait un vrai plaisir ! »

Severus le considéra avec surprise, mais il finit par hocher de la tête en remerciement. Il n'avait pas souri en retour… mais il s'était considérablement détendu. Draco soupira en le constatant. En quelques minutes, Harry venait de faire un pas de géant qu'il n'aurait exécuté qu'en plusieurs semaines. Bah… On avait le feeling ou on ne l'avait pas. Il devrait peut-être lui confier Regulus ?

« Histoire que je sois débarrassé de ce sale mioche impertinent… »

« Bon ! s'exclama Harry en se tournant vers lui. Et ces piqures, elles viennent ? »

Draco poussa un simple soupir dramatique.

**A suivre…**

A dans deux semaines mes petits poissons rouges !


	17. A petit pas

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis là UN JOUR EN AVANCE !... Pas de quoi en être si fière, je sais, mais laissez-moi dans mon tripe, vous voulez ?

Bref ! Ce chapitre est un chapitre calme, à sa façon. Rien d'extraordinaire. Le prochain est mon préféré ! Alors **vivement le samedi 3 juillet **que je puisse vous le présenter.

En parlant de samedi 3 juillet, je vous rappelle, pour ceux que ça intéresse, que** je serais à la Japan Expo le dimanche 4 juillet, au stand Maskot**, **en après-midi.** J'ignore encore l'heure exacte, mais je pense y faire un arrêt vers 15 ou 16 heures. Pour ceux qui aimeraient m'y rencontrer qu'ils laissent un petit message et j'essayerais de transmettre l'heure de ma présence au stand. Sinon, vous pouvez toujours demander à une personne du stand les autres jours, elles le sauront peut-être ! loll

Sur ce, à dans deux semaines !

Et encore un GROS merci à Welva pour sa correction et à toutes mes bêtas sans exception qui subissent mon caractère psychotique!

**Chapitre 16**** :** A petit pas…

La colère n'était pas permise. Et surtout pas l'humour. Ils devaient juste rester concentrés. Se donner à fond, sans hésiter. S'impliquer totalement. Chaque mouvement était essentiel. Ce n'était pas un simple duel, c'était un combat pour la vie. Leur vie. La vie de leurs camarades, de la famille qu'ils tentaient de sauver.

Pourtant, sur le moment, aucun des deux ne parvenait à rester stable. Il était impossible d'ignorer les cris désespérés de Madame Wyatt. Impossible de ne pas entendre l'explosion ou l'écroulement d'un mur ravagé sous les flammes. Il n'y avait aucune lumière autre que celle de l'incendie et de la marque des ténèbres, pâle reflet vert, qui les éclairaient. Sans oublier les rayons vifs et intermittents des sortilèges.

« Ash, mets-toi en renfort ! »

Harry obéit inconsciemment à l'ordre donné par Draco. Il y avait quinze hommes face à eux et ils n'étaient que quatre. Draco avait appelé des renforts, mais ils ne venaient pas. Ils avaient encore quelques difficultés avec les communications. Sans compter que Maugrey était toujours à l'hôpital pour la perte de son œil. Lucius avait une réunion incontournable au ministère. Narcissa était probablement injoignable à cause de tous les sortilèges de protection posés sur le manoir. Quant à Albus… Il ne pouvait pas déserter Poudlard sans prendre quelques mesures. Peut-être, les Potter…

En attendant, ils suaient sous la chaleur écrasante de la maison des Wyatt en flammes. La mère continuait de hurler à chaque sort lancé. Ne pouvait-elle juste pas la fermer et se contenter de se protéger, elle et ses enfants ? Mais non, elle serrait le cadavre ensanglanté et à moitié brûlé de son mari en beuglant… Harry la comprenait. Dans une même situation… Non. Il savait qu'il ne réagirait pas ainsi. Il aurait déjà tenté de tuer toutes les personnes ayant un lien direct avec la mort de la personne qu'il aimait. Mais il pouvait comprendre qu'une moldue ne puisse faire de même. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de lui hurler de la boucler une bonne fois. Sa petite fille tremblait dans son dos et son garçon fixait le combat d'un œil fasciné. Pour un gamin de trois ans, le balai des sorts se croisant devait ressembler à une sorte de feu d'artifice…

Un peu plus loin, Draco jurait, tout en envoyant un certain nombre de sortilèges différents. Dobby les avait bien renseignés, mais un peu tard. Ils étaient arrivés alors que la maison fumait et que l'étage cramait déjà. La mère était torturée par un doloris et les enfants allaient y passer. Ils avaient réussi à inverser la situation et à tirer les Wyatt des pattes de leurs agresseurs… mais ils n'étaient pas sauvés pour autant ! Loin de là !

« Par Merlin, mais que font ces putains de renforts ? »

C'était la question qu'il se posait. Caradoc semblait en grande difficulté. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le professeur de défense… Non, cela arrivait généralement vers la fin de l'année scolaire.

Péniblement, Draco remonta vers la ligne de tête et ordonna à Harry d'aller en renfort. C'est-à-dire en arrière. Il voyait bien que le survivant avait du mal. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils ne cessaient de combattre pour déjouer les plans de Voldemort. Parfois, ils sauvaient des familles… et parfois, ils arrivaient trop tard. Cette fois, c'était tout juste, mais ce n'était pas gagné.

Une détonation sur l'arrière le fit sursauter et il soupira de soulagement en voyant Eugène Potter, accompagné de Sarah Bones, d'Arthur Weasley et de Gideon Prewett. Sept contre quinze. C'était déséquilibré, mais ils pourraient les vaincre, cette fois. Pourtant, en voyant les renforts arriver, les mangemorts se replièrent. C'était compréhensible et raisonnable. Draco et Harry avaient déjà fait leur nom, dans le camp adverse. Dans un combat déséquilibré mais numériquement raisonnable, ils pouvaient les écraser. Ils étaient un avantage conséquent pour l'ordre et Voldemort l'avait déjà bien compris. Les mangemorts avaient reçu l'ordre de les acculer un maximum. Test de la part du mage noir ? C'était bien possible… Mais ils ne se décourageaient pas pour autant.

Dès que les mangemorts eurent disparu, Fabian prit les choses en main. Il ordonna aux renforts d'éteindre l'incendie. Demanda à Caradoc de conduire les Wyatt à Sainte-Mangouste. Puis il se tourna vers eux. C'était toujours la même chose. Harry soupira en se laissant tomber au sol, signalant ainsi à Draco qu'il lui laissait la tâche. Ce dernier hocha la tête et leva la main sur le ciel. Aussitôt, la marque des ténèbres se dissipa. Ensuite, Draco se laissa tomber au sol à côté de son partenaire. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment.

« Ils ne nous ménagent vraiment pas, finit par dire l'ancien Serpentard. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque rencontre, ils sont plus nombreux… Comment est-ce possible alors que nous en avons fait arrêter… Combien ?

-Seulement dix, répondit Harry, las. Sur les quarante arrêtés, seuls dix avaient des preuves assez conséquentes pour être envoyés à Azkaban… Justice de merde ! »

Il arracha rageusement une poignée d'herbe.

« Je vous prie de ne pas critiquer mon travail, monsieur Promise. »

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers la voix haineuse. Barty Croupton senior… Forcément !

« Vous voilà enfin, dit-il avec acidité. Il est étrange que les Aurors arrivent toujours lorsque le combat est terminé !

- Ce que je trouve étrange, monsieur Promise, c'est que vous vous jetiez dans des combats contre les mangemorts alors que vous n'êtes manifestement pas Aurors…

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un tente de sauver les Wyatt, intervint Eugène Potter. Si nous n'avions pas été là, vous n'auriez trouvé que des cadavres ! »

Barty serra les dents. S'il s'amusait à rabaisser Harry et Draco chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, il ne pouvait en faire de même face à Eugène Potter et il le savait. Il se contenta donc de se diriger vers la maison.

« Où sont-ils ? dit-il en désignant les restes calcinés.

-Sainte-Mangouste, répondit Fabian. Monsieur Wyatt est mort… Sa femme était torturée lorsque nous sommes arrivés. »

L'homme hocha de la tête.

« Et bien, messieurs… Vous connaissez la chanson, non ? J'attends votre paiement pour la fin de la semaine. »

Les membres de l'ordre se retinrent de lui lancer un sort. Sous prétexte qu'ils étaient de simples citoyens, ils n'avaient pas le droit de « faire justice eux-mêmes ». C'était le travail des Aurors. De ce fait, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient le malheur de croiser les Aurors sur un champ de bataille, ils recevaient une amende salée.

« Merde, jura Draco en claquant la porte de leurs appartements, quelques heures plus tard. De quel droit cet enfoiré se comporte-t-il de cette manière envers nous ? On ne fait que les aider !

-C'est toujours la même histoire, répondit Harry. L'ordre n'est pas reconnu comme un groupe autorisé par le ministère, vu que ce dernier craint que le bon peuple sorcier perde confiance en eux pour ne s'adresser qu'à nous… Nous menaçons la politique du pays… Je commence à croire qu'ils nous considèrent comme plus menaçant que Voldemort !

-Alors quoi ? demanda le blond, agacé. Sommes-nous juste censés rester en arrière ? »

Harry hocha négligemment de la tête. Il poussa un soupir en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« J'en ai marre, dit-il. Tellement… »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il était dans le même état. Il en avait assez, lui aussi. Assez du ministère surtout… Et des mangemorts qui s'acharnaient sur eux.

« On voulait leur attention, non ? demanda-t-il. Et bien, on l'a… »

Harry approuva mollement. Oui, ils avaient l'attention de tout le monde sur eux. On ne parlait pas d'eux dans la Gazette, car le ministère l'interdisait. Mais les sorciers qu'ils avaient sauvés avaient parlé. Et l'Ordre du Phénix était connu… Ash Promise et Drake Manfred également. Notamment à cause des incroyables duels qu'ils livraient contre les mangemorts. Même les élèves de l'école savaient, à présent, dans quel camp ils étaient. Et cela n'aidait pas. Au contraire. Car lorsqu'un des élèves se voyait devenir orphelin brutalement, c'était à eux qu'il venait faire des reproches.

« Pourquoi vous n'y étiez pas ? »

C'était ce qu'une jeune fille de 11 ans leur avait demandé, au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, quatre jours plus tôt. Draco était resté stoïque et silencieux. Harry, lui, avait eu du mal à ravaler ses larmes. Cette question lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenir pour rester indifférent.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Draco, en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Harry se contenta de s'appuyer contre lui et son ami le prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

« On a au moins sauvé trois d'entre eux, lui chuchota-t-il. Ne te flagelle pas pour Monsieur Wyatt… Ce n'est pas de notre faute si nos informations sont arrivées tardivement. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Dobby non plus… On ne peut pas être totalement omniscient, Harry… »

L'autre se contenta de soupirer.

« Dis-moi que les Wyatt n'ont pas encore d'enfant à Poudlard… »

Draco soupira à son tour. Il repoussa légèrement Harry et se dirigea vers un listing des élèves. Il regarda aussitôt au w.

« Non, dit-il. Pas de Wyatt à Poudlard pour l'instant. »

Harry poussa un soupir soulagé. Il était minuit passé et il était crevé. Il ne rêvait que de son lit, mais l'odeur de la fumée imprégnait ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Sans aucune énergie, il se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Je vais prendre une douche, dit-il. Tu devrais faire pareil. Demain, c'est lundi… On doit être en forme. »

Draco hocha de la tête tout en le regardant partir. A ce rythme, il se demandait s'ils tiendraient, tous les deux.

**oOo**

_Chère Fixe, _

_Ash et moi avons été ravi d'apprendre que vous vous portez à merveille. Nous vous envions grandement le soleil du Sahara. Ici, octobre est déjà bien entamé. L'automne s'est installé et il fait de plus en plus froid. Nous devons nous être habitué à une température plus basse, mais nous ne le remarquons pas vraiment, car elle diminue de plus en plus et nous tremblotons toujours autant. Heureusement, les vêtements chauds nous aident à survivre. _

_En ce qui concerne nos missions, nous avançons. Grâce à nos combats continuels contre les mangemorts, nous avons attiré l'attention de Voldemort sur nous. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose. Les élèves nous regardent comme si nous étions leurs sauveurs. Chaque fois qu'un malheur arrive, nous sommes désignés comme responsable. Je le vis bien. Je sais que ce n'est pas notre faute. Mais Ash semble s'assombrir de jour en jour. J'ai peur qu'il ne sombre dans une dépression quelconque. _

_Il y a pourtant des points positifs. Notre soudaine célébrité fait de nous des personnes demandées pour des leçons particulières, le soir ou le week-end. Ash organise même des petits cours de duel à différents groupes d'élèves désirant devenir plus fort. Mais il donne toujours des leçons particulières à Severus. _

_Ce dernier semble s'ouvrir petit à petit. A chaque consultation, il me parle un peu plus. Dernièrement, nous discutons surtout des Gryffondors et de leur comportement injuste. Severus ne comprends pas pourquoi le groupe de James Potter l'a désigné comme martyr dès leur première année. Je manque d'élément pour comprendre également. Ash est chargé de mener l'enquête. Il croit que cela a un rapport avec l'amour de James envers Lily… Mais je ne comprends pas très bien en quoi. _

_Severus me parle timidement de sa mère. Mais il évite toujours la discussion, en ce qui concerne son père. Je commence à croire qu'il subit des mauvais traitements de sa part, mais je ne sais pas comment lui faire avouer. Il reste obstiné vis-à-vis de ce sujet. Une idée ? _

_Quant à Regulus… Il continue de rester fermé à toute tentative. Il reste silencieux et les rares fois où il parle, c'est pour me demander s'il peut partir… Je commence à croire qu'il ne pourra pas être sauvé. Je n'ai jamais vu un garçon renfermé tant de colère en lui. Ash m'a raconté l'ambiance familiale chez les Black. Il semblerait que leur mère soit une femme de caractère. Elle exerce une grande pression sur ses enfants, pour qu'ils ne lui fassent pas honte. Elle semble presque dénuée de tendresse. Je crois que Regulus se sent abandonné. Son père n'est qu'un poltron sans force qui se laisse écraser par son épouse. Celle-ci ne fait que gronder Regulus pour différentes raisons… Et la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider s'est sauvée de la maison à ses 16 ans… Je crois que Regulus est blessé par la fuite de son frère. Sirius serait peut-être la clé ? Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire avec lui. _

_Nous aimerions venir vous voir, mais vu les évènements, je ne crois pas que cela soit possible dans l'immédiat. Bientôt, Ash et moi irons chercher la bague… Nous attendons juste le bon moment. Pour l'instant, nous avons un combat presque chaque soir… C'est réellement épuisant ! Sans votre entraînement, je ne crois pas que nous aurions survécu à une seule de ses batailles. Nous vous devons vraiment la vie ! _

_J'espère que vous vous portez bien. Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas nous voir ? Quoi que vu les circonstances, cela pourrait être dangereux. Peut-être vaut-il mieux que vous restiez calmement au Sahara. Comment se porte votre petit jardinet ? Avez-vous enfin réussi à faire pousser des citrouilles ? Nous vous en enverrons une, si vous le désirez. _

_Portez-vous bien, Fixe. _

_Bien à vous, _

_Drake Manfred_

**oOo**

La sonnerie retentit dans tout le bureau, faisant sursauter Remus et Harry. Tous deux regardèrent l'horloge murale.

« Déjà ? demanda l'élève en frottant ses yeux endormis.

-Semblerait », répondit Harry, en se redressant.

Remus sourit en constatant qu'Harry s'était endormi également. Le psychologue acceptait toujours qu'il fasse une sieste, les lendemains de pleine lune. Mais c'était également un moment pour lui pour se reposer. Il avait d'immenses cernes sous les yeux.

« Vous avez l'air épuisé, dit Remus. Encore une bataille, hier ? »

Harry hocha de la tête tout en s'étendant.

« Et ? demanda Remus. Qui a gagné ? »

Harry le regarda d'un air sombre et le lycanthrope baissa la tête. Il ignorait qui était mort, mais ce n'était pas un membre de la famille d'un élève. Aucun d'eux n'avait pleuré.

« Est-ce qu'ils n'arrêtent jamais ? demanda-t-il, tout en enfilant sa cape.

-Il faut croire que non, répondit Harry en ouvrant les rideaux. J'aimerais croire que Voldemort va prendre une pause… Mais je crois que je serais encore plus effrayé si c'était le cas. »

Remus eut l'air interrogateur et Harry répondit sombrement :

« Cela pourrait présager une attaque de grande envergure. Je n'apprécierais pas cela… »

L'adolescent approuva vivement.

« En tout cas, encore merci pour la sieste. A la semaine prochaine, Ash ! »

Harry sourit en l'entendant et lui fit un signe d'au revoir. L'élève de Poufsouffle entra ensuite et lui fit un sourire joyeux. Il détestait la joie des autres. Surtout parce qu'il n'en ressentait plus, depuis quelque temps.

**oOo**

Encore du silence. C'était toujours la même chose. Draco commençait à en avoir marre. Marre de regarder la moue boudeuse de Regulus Black. Le garçon se taisait obstinément. Il le considérait avec une sorte de mépris mêlé d'attente. Mais que voulait-il, exactement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ?

Un millième soupire plus tard, il craqua.

« J'en ai marre, Regulus, dit-il, attirant l'attention du gamin. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que vous parliez ? Dois-je me peindre en vert ? Sauter sur la tête ? Chanter l'hymne national du Pakistan en japonais ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Regulus ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il laissa d'abord cinq minutes s'écouler, ce qui énerva prodigieusement Draco.

« Je veux que vous cessiez de me recevoir, lui dit-il. Je veux que ces séances ridicules s'arrêtent. Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Je vais bien. Vous êtes totalement inutile pour moi ! Alors j'attends juste que vous cessiez de me recevoir ! »

A son tour, Draco laissa planer un long silence. Puis il parla. Calmement. Même s'il avait juste envie de le suspendre par les pieds pour lui fracasser la tête au sol toutes les dix minutes… Bon, d'accord, disons secondes !

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, vraiment ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de parler du comportement excessif de votre mère ? Du manque de réactivité de votre père ? De la fuite de votre frère ? Peut-être aussi de cette colère que vous avez en vous ? Ce qui est drôle, c'est que je la retrouve également chez votre frère. Oh, il la cache mieux que vous. Mais lui aussi possède cette rage en lui. Ash m'a confié que Sirius gardait cette haine viscérale pour sa famille, au fond de lui. Chaque lundi, ils en parlent. Et vous savez quoi ? Votre frère commence à aller mieux. Pourquoi vous ne feriez pas comme lui ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas comme ce minable lâche ! répondit rageusement Regulus. Je ne suis absolument pas comme mon frère !

-Vous en parlez comme si c'était une bonne chose…

-C'en est une ! Sirius ne sait faire que des conneries ! Depuis qu'il est tout petit, il fait des blagues stupides, lances des sorts alors que c'est interdit. Mère avait beau le punir, ça ne servait à rien. Il était comme incapable d'apprendre à bien se comporter. Il était une honte pour notre famille ! Je suis content qu'il se soit enfui. Mère l'a renié. De cette manière, il ne me fait plus honte ! »

Draco se retint de rire. Les paroles de Regulus étaient en total désaccord avec l'expression de ses yeux.

« Vous avez bien appris votre texte, lui dit-il, provocateur. Votre maman peut-être fière de vous. »

Regulus grogna presque de rage.

« Je ne dis pas ça pour que ma mère soit fière de moi, je le pense !

-Menteur, répondit Draco.

-C'est la vérité ! Sirius n'est qu'un crétin ! Un lâche !

-Un lâche ?

-Oui, un lâche ! Pour s'être enfui, comme ça ! Il n'a même pas essayé. Il n'a même pas…

-Essayé quoi ? demanda Draco, fasciné de voir le jeune homme si silencieux parler.

-Essayé de s'opposer à elle. Il a juste abandonné. Il a préféré s'enfuir. Il n'a même pas essayé de m'aider ! »

Draco laissa le silence s'installer, alors que Regulus tremblait de la tête aux pieds sous l'émotion qu'il essayait de contenir. Après un moment, il reprit la parole.

« Votre frère a essayé, dit-il.

-Non, il ne l'a pas fait ! coupa Regulus. Il est juste… il est parti ! Depuis qu'il est arrivé à Poudlard, il s'est débarrassé de moi. Sous prétexte que j'étais à Serpentard. C'était la maison ennemie, alors je le devenais, moi aussi. J'avais besoin de lui ! Mais à partir du moment où le Choipeaux a hurlé ma maison, il m'a renié ! Il m'a laissé tout seul face à… face à… face à eux ! »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Eux ?

« Vous parlez de vos camarades ?

-Non ! » cingla Regulus.

Mais Draco entendit aussitôt oui. Il se redressa légèrement dans son siège.

« Regulus, vos camarades de classe sont-ils… d'une manière ou d'une autre… abusifs, avec vous ?

-NON ! »

Le garçon semblait réellement outré qu'il sous-entende ce genre de chose.

« Je n'ai jamais été abusé par personne. C'est juste… Ils m'ignorent. »

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur. Puis il comprit.

« Forcément, dit-il. Votre frère et sa bande passent leur temps à faire des blagues aux Serpentard… Et comme ils ne pouvaient pas se venger directement sur eux, vous en avez fait les frais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Regulus détourna la tête. La colère était encore présente, dans ses yeux, mais il y avait également du désarroi. Draco jubilait presque d'arriver à le comprendre.

« Les premières années, seulement, dit finalement Regulus. Pendant ma première année, les autres classes n'ont pas cessé de m'humilier et de me rabaisser. J'ai essayé de demander à Sirius d'arrêter ses blagues ou de m'aider… mais il m'a répondu en s'en prenant à moi ! »

Draco resta silencieux. Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de Regulus alors qu'il parlait.

« Il… il a juste multiplié les occasions et il me prenait comme victime. Les autres ont arrêté de me harceler, mais ils m'ont… ignoré. Ils ont juste décidé de me mettre dans un coin et de ne pas me parler. Pas du tout ! Ils ne m'adressent même pas la parole ! »

Cette fois, Draco inspira profondément.

« Mais il y a bien des élèves de votre maison qui vous parlent, non ? Vous ne passez pas juste votre vie dans le silence, n'est-ce pas ? »

Regulus hocha de la tête. Si, c'était le cas. Il restait juste silencieux comme la pierre à longueur de temps. Ignoré par les Serpentard, rejeté par les Gryffondor pour son appartenance à une maison…

« Et les autres ? Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ? »

Regulus haussa les épaules.

« Certains Serdaigle me parlent… Mais on est pas ami. C'est juste des échanges scolaires. »

Draco se massa le crâne en entendant la révélation de Regulus. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si en colère. Comment pouvait-on supporter un tel isolement ? Continuel, qui plus est. Sans oublier la famille qui exerçait sur lui une pression constante pour qu'il honore « le nom ». Il était une proie parfaite pour Voldemort.

« Vous aviez tord, Regulus, lui dit-il. Plus que n'importe quel élève, vous avez besoin de me voir. »

Le garçon le fixa, toujours avec cette colère explosive. Bien qu'elle soit rendue plus faible par les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, lui dit Draco. Si je dis que vous avez besoin de moi, c'est parce que vous avez besoin d'un ami…

-Pitié, ne me faites pas ce coup là. Le gentil psy qui propose son amitié au pauvre gamin délaissé !

-Je ne suis pas gentil, répondit Draco. Et je ne fais pas ça par pitié. En outre, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était moi qui deviendrait votre ami. Bien que je n'ai rien contre ça. »

Regulus le regarda d'un air perplexe.

« Et qui, alors ? » dit-il, énervé.

Draco eut un léger sourire.

« Vous aimez les duels ? » demanda-t-il.

Regulus le regarda comme s'il était mentalement déficient. Quel progrès, vraiment !

**oOo**

« T'as l'air crevé ! »

Harry eut un sourire à l'attention de James. Il appréciait vraiment le relâchement de son père. Avec Sirius, il était un des rares élèves à le tutoyer, sous sa demande. Remus et quelques autres l'appelaient par son prénom, mais le « tu » était impossible pour eux. James, lui, ne se gênait pas du tout.

« Encore une bataille ? »

Harry hocha de la tête. Une semaine encore et il avait l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça : se battre, encore et encore.

« Je prie chaque soir pour une pause, lui dit Harry. Mais l'autre enfoiré n'est pas motivé à nous laisser tranquille. »

James sourit.

« Et comment vont mes parents ? Tu les as vu ?

-Ils vont bien, répondit Harry. Ta mère s'inquiète pour toi car elle trouve étrange qu'elle n'ait pas reçu de lettre du directeur ou de McGonagall lui disant que tu as fait exploser tout un étage… »

James éclata de rire. Harry se sentit bien en le regardant. Voir rire des élèves lui réchauffait toujours le cœur.

« Comment va Lily ? demanda-t-il, son père cessant de rire.

-Elle s'inquiète, répondit-il, un large sourire aux lèvres. Hier, elle m'a demandé ce que Sirius et moi mijotions pour être aussi calme…

-Et tu as répondu ?

-Qu'elle devrait te consulter pour paranoïa sévère ! »

Harry éclata de rire à son tour.

« Comment a-t-elle réagit ? »

James haussa les épaules.

« Elle a juste semblé sceptique. Je crois qu'elle commence… peut-être, hein ? A m'apprécier un peu. Hier soir, quand on a été mangé, elle s'est assise à côté de moi et… enfin, ça a été. »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il avait remarqué que Lily se rapprochait de James, ce qui était encourageant. Pour lui, comme pour son « patient ».

« Sinon, tu fais quoi, le week-end prochain ? demanda James. Encore des cours pour les élèves et Servi… euh… Snape ?

-Non, répondit Harry. Je suis de garde à Prés-Au-Lard. Tu t'en doutes. Je dois surveiller les charmantes têtes blondes pendant qu'elles galopent dans les rues du village. »

James eu un large sourire ravi.

« Cool ! On s'y croisera, alors ! »

Harry hocha de la tête. James hésita une seconde avant de dire :

« Tu crois que je dois inviter Lily à venir avec nous ? Enfin… Entre ami, hein ? »

Harry soupira.

« Je ne sais pas… Je crois que tu devrais attendre un peu. Peut-être qu'elle te le proposera ? »

James eut une moue douteuse.

« Et si elle ne le fait pas ?

-Et bien, tu auras toute la matinée pour lui demander, répondit Harry. Mais précise que c'est « entre ami », sinon, elle va être méfiante. »

James hocha de la tête.

« Fais-le avec subtilité, cela dit, intervint encore Harry. Sinon, elle sera doublement méfiante ! »

James rit aussitôt.

« Ouais, moi, tu sais, la subtilité… »

Harry roula des yeux. Oui, forcément.

« Tu veux que j'appelle Drake ? »

James hésita, mais il approuva. Harry se leva en riant lui aussi.

**oOo**

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Drake, dit Harry, en rangeant les différents bancs présents dans sa classe le long des murs.

-Severus et Regulus ont besoin d'un ami tous les deux, répondit aussitôt Draco, le regardant simplement travailler. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire en sorte qu'ils s'entendent ?

-Une amitié forcée n'est pas saine, répondit aussitôt l'autre. Et puis… Qui te dit que Severus sera content que Regulus soit là ? Il risque de croire qu'on se lasse de lui ou qu'on ne le considère plus…

-Comme un élément précieux ? interrompit Draco. Pitié, tu le traites comme un enfant capricieux à qui tu dois céder coûte que coûte. La vie est faite de petite frustration. Tu ne peux pas… toujours faire en sorte de satisfaire Severus !

-Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Harry.

-Parce que sinon il va juste se reposer sur toi uniquement. Et lorsqu'il devra prendre une décision importante, il ne viendra que vers toi. Il a besoin d'un ami extérieur à nous deux… Si tant est qu'il nous voit comme des amis. Pour l'instant, nous sommes toujours à apprivoiser la bête…

-Ne parle pas de Severus ainsi ! »

Harry fit apparaître une série de matelas, ceux-ci faisant bouclier le long des murs et des bancs. Il en plaça également sur le sol, au cas où. Il jeta ensuite un sortilège de protection sur les fenêtres, comme chaque samedi.

« Tu le surprotèges, ce n'est pas bon, répondit Draco. Soit un peu plus…

-Distant ? demanda Harry. Severus a besoin d'une présence adulte. Bon, d'accord, on a juste six ans de plus que lui, mais je ne crois pas que cela soit vraiment important. Il n'a aucune confiance envers les personnes âgées. Et je suis ravi de lui apporter cette confiance. Et puis je te rappelle que notre but, c'est de le rapprocher de nous.

-Je sais, je sais… Sois juste prudent, ok ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Merde, il avait le droit d'être proche de Severus, non ? Et puis, ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches. Sauf si on considérait le fait de s'échanger des sorts avec violence chaque samedi comme une preuve quelconque d'amitié…

Un coup frappé à la porte interrompit définitivement leur échange.

« Entrez ! » dit Draco, souriant joyeusement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Severus et Regulus. L'un et l'autre se considéraient avec une sorte de méfiance presque hilarante.

« Vraiment, Drake, tu as eu une magnifique idée ! souffla Harry, tout en s'approchant avec un large sourire de ses élèves. Bonjour Severus. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Regulus. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous…

-Par mon abruti de frère, je suppose ? demanda aussitôt le garçon, un air haineux sur le visage.

-Euh… Oui, mais je faisais référence à Drake qui n'a pas cessé de dire qu'il voulait vous suspendre par les pieds pour vous fracasser la tête sur le sol afin de vous faire hurler. « Au moins, il dira quelque chose ! », m'a-t-il dit en frappant dans mon pauvre canapé qui n'avait rien demandé… Enfin, bref. Drake, tu vas pouvoir réaliser ton fantasme. Tu l'as invité, tu t'en occupes. Moi, je préfère travailler avec Severus…

-Hein ? fit aussitôt son collègue, l'air offensé. Et pourquoi tu choisis ton partenaire ?

-Parce que j'aime me battre avec Severus, répondit simplement Harry. Il fait des progrès chaque semaine, je veux mesurer ça. Si tu veux, après, je torturais ton nouvel invité. Severus, vous venez ? »

Le concerné hocha de la tête. Il était de nouveau détendu, ce que Harry nota avec satisfaction. Bon, ok, il le flattait peut-être un peu trop… Mais il avait besoin de confiance en lui… Confiance qu'il avait largement dans le domaine des potions, des sortilèges, des duels également… Mais pour ce qui était des relations humaines… Harry sourit intérieurement. Oui, Severus avait besoin d'apprendre à faire confiance. Et même si cela le déstabilisait, Harry voulait qu'il la lui donne entièrement.

« Je lui dois bien ça, vu qu'il m'a sauvé la vie… A la réflexion, ce bâtard a passé son temps à me sauver la vie…Bah, je paierais mes dettes en l'empêchant de se faire tatouer ! »

« Prêt ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme face à lui. Alors on y va ! »

De l'autre côté de la salle, Draco les regarda se saluer puis se mettre en garde avant de s'attaquer sans aucune retenue pour Severus et avec beaucoup de mollesse pour Harry. Toutefois, il remarqua que son collègue y mettait bien plus du sien, depuis quelques semaines. Severus s'améliorait réellement, Harry n'avait pas dit ça juste pour lui faire plaisir… Il sourit tout en se tournant vers Regulus. Ce dernier regardait le duel avec un réel intérêt.

« On peut juste observer, si vous le voulez, dit Draco, ramenant l'attention du garçon sur lui. Mais je te conseille de t'entraîner, si tu veux rattraper son niveau…

-Je n'aime pas les duels. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous insistez pour que je vienne. Est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi l'ami de Severus Snape ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda Draco. Il est brillant, intelligent…

-Asocial et bête noire de mon frère ! S'il y a une personne qui ne voudra jamais être mon ami, c'est bien lui ! Il a été le premier à me maltraiter parce que j'étais le frère de Sirius ! »

Draco grimaça. Merde, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. La partialité incroyable de Severus Snape. Il devrait dire la légendaire partialité… Bah, il adorait les défis, de toute façon !

« Bah, dans ce cas, contentons nous de faire des duels….

-Mais je n'aime pas ça ! protesta encore Regulus.

-M'est égal, coupa Draco. Vous êtes paresseux, Regulus. Un peu de sport vous fera du bien. Vous avez les joues fort rondes, pour un adolescent… Vous visez l'obésité ? »

Aussitôt, le Serpentard se hérissa. Il cédait toujours si facilement à la provocation…

« Je ne suis pas gros ! Ni même enrobé. Je suis mince !

-Si vous le dites…

-Hé ! C'est la vérité ! Je ne suis pas gros ! Vous, vous l'êtes !

-Je suis musclé, nuance, répondit aussitôt Draco, moqueur. Vous ne seriez même pas capable de courir dans les escaliers du château plus de trois étages…

-Si je pourrais ! »

Draco eut aussitôt un léger sourire moqueur.

« Vraiment ? »

Finalement, les duels pourraient attendre… De même qu'une potentielle amitié avec Severus. Il avait trouvé un très bon passe-temps…

A suivre

Alors, on en sait un peu plus sur Regulus et le sale coup que je lui ai réservé dans la vie. J'espère que ce début d'introduction à la vie de Regulus vous plait ! Sur ce… A dans deux semaines, mes petits kangourous !


	18. Mauvaise surprise

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello les enfants ! Comment allez-vous ? Je vais parfaitement bien, bien que je sois physiquement épuisée par une longue semaine de travail. Je ne vais d'ailleurs pas tarder à aller me coucher.

Toutefois, il me faut vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Ma réserve de chapitre a dangereusement baissé (trop), je me dois donc de rallonger le temps de publication qui passe donc à **un chapitre par mois**. Rassurez-vous toutefois, deux semaines de vacances m'attendent en juillet et j'ai donc l'espoir de pouvoir avancer. En attendant de meilleures nouvelles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, vous dis à demain pour ceux qui se pointeront au stand (personne, je sais, mais bon) Maskot où je serais et vous dis à dans un mois, début août !

Ah, tant que j'y pense ! Ceci est actuellement mon chapitre préféré de toute la fic ! Savourez-le !... Bien que vous n'êtes pas obligé de l'aimer, hein ! lolll

**Chapitre 17**** : Mauvaise surprise**

« Vous avez triché !

- Je ne l'ai pas fait, répondit Draco, moqueur.

- Si, vous l'avez fait ! Vous aviez dit que vous ne donneriez pas tout et vous vous êtes battus de toutes vos forces !

- Si j'avais donné toutes mes forces, vous auriez fini au sol en quelques secondes ! »

Assis sur le sol, l'air ennuyé, Harry observait Draco se disputer avec Regulus Black. Très exactement, il regardait Draco se moquer de Regulus Black. A côté de lui, Severus semblait réellement sceptique.

« Comment peut-il croire que Drake a tout donné dans ce duel ? demanda-t-il. C'était évident qu'il s'ennuyait…

- Pas pour Regulus, répondit Harry. Lui essayait de rester debout, donc, il n'a pas vraiment observé les mouvements de Drake. Mais oui, c'était évident qu'il s'ennuyait. »

Severus eut un vague sourire en l'entendant. Il le regarda avec hésitation, retournant ensuite aux hurlements agacés de Regulus et au petit sourire de Drake. Puis il le regarda à nouveau. Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Oui ? dit-il.

- Hein ? Non, rien, répondit Severus en haussant les épaules. Je me disais, juste… Drake et vous, vous êtes proches, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. Il est comme un frère, pour moi. »

Severus parut surpris.

« Un frère ? dit-il. Je… Enfin, je croyais que vous étiez…

- Non, coupa rapidement Harry, rougissant. Drake et moi sommes juste des amis. Des frères, comme je vous l'ai dit… »

Severus hocha pensivement de la tête. Tous deux furent surpris de constater que la dispute s'était terminée par le départ rageur de Regulus et l'hilarité de Draco.

« Tu devrais avoir honte de l'asticoter ainsi, dit Harry en se relevant, balayant sa robe de sorcier puis tendant négligemment la main à Severus pour l'aider à se relever.

- J'aime ça, répondit Draco, en regardant Severus prendre la main tendue sans hésiter. Et vous, vous faisiez quoi, là ? Vous comptiez les points ?

- Plus ou moins, répondit Harry, amusé. Ah, Severus ! La semaine prochaine, pas de duel. Il y a la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard et je dois aller surveiller. Drake aussi, d'ailleurs…

- Ne me fusille pas ainsi du regard, je m'en rappelle ! »

Harry se contenta de rire. Draco leva les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé alors que Severus esquissait un simple sourire. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent, à présent. Étrangement, toujours lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois.

« Ah, Severus ? demanda Draco, alors que Harry rangeait négligemment la salle. Au sujet de Regulus… il ne vous dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit l'élève, haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, répondit Draco. Il est un peu seul, alors je l'ai invité… mais je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis à ce sujet et Ash m'a disputé… Il craignait que sa présence ne vous dérange, du fait qu'il soit… un Black…

- Regulus n'est pas Sirius, répondit Severus avec sérieux. Je l'ai bien vu au fil du temps. »

Draco esquissa un mouvement de la tête en souriant. Combien de Serpentards avaient noté ce détail crucial : Regulus ne ressemblait pas vraiment à son frère. Il avait juste le malheur d'être arrivé après lui et de porter le même nom. Physiquement, il y avait quelques ressemblances. Leurs yeux, leurs cheveux… et leur beauté, aussi. Mais le reste était totalement différent.

« Merci, Severus, dit-il. Regulus a besoin d'un peu de compagnie, il viendra probablement aussi longtemps qu'il supportera mes provocations. Enfin, je vous laisse ! Ash, n'oublie pas la réunion de l'ordre ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Et après, ils s'étonnaient que le monde magique sache qu'ils faisaient partie d'un groupe soi-disant secret opposé à Voldemort. Foutaise, oui ! Avec Draco, il était étonnant qu'on ne connaisse pas encore leur vrai nom.

« Au nom de Merlin, qui pouvait prévoir qu'il était si bavard ! Quand on était à l'école, il se contentait de me faire des sales coups et d'essayer de me faire renvoyer… Petit bâtard prétentieux ! Je dois encore me venger, pour tout ça, d'ailleurs… Un jour… »

Il marmonnait mille et un mauvais coups contre Draco lorsqu'il remarqua que Severus était toujours là et l'écoutait.

« Alors vous n'étiez pas amis, avant ? » demanda-t-il, en s'asseyant sur un des bancs replacés magiquement.

Harry resta un instant silencieux, hésitant. Draco lui avait expliqué que, sous son air renfermé, Severus était extrêmement curieux.

« Non, nous ne l'étions pas, répondit-il avec un sourire serein sur le visage. En fait, avant, Drake et moi, c'était… Sirius Black et vous ? On se détestait, simplement parce que nous étions… Et bien, Drake Manfred et Ash Promise. Il me haïssait parce que les gens faisaient attention à moi et pas à lui. Et je le détestais parce qu'il traitait mes amis de sangs de bourbes ou de pouilleux. Dès la première année, on a essayé de s'attirer les pires ennuis… Mais on a jamais réussi à se faire renvoyer… En fait, j'ai failli l'être, mais c'était à cause d'un elfe de maison un peu surprotecteur et de deux détraqueurs envoyés par un vieux crapaud sournois… Rien à voir avec Drake.

- Les détraqueurs ? demanda Severus.

- Oui… Je les déteste plus que n'importe quelle créature. Dès l'âge de treize ans, j'y ai été confronté et ça n'a pas été très agréable. Chaque fois qu'ils s'approchaient de moi, j'entendais mes parents mourir… Alors j'ai appris à m'en défendre…

- Vous avez appris à faire un patronus à l'âge de 13 ans ? S'étonna le garçon.

- Est-ce surprenant ? demanda Harry. Vous savez le faire, non ? »

Severus resta silencieux avant de répondre un timide « non » qui étonna Harry.

« Comment, non ? dit-il. C'est impossible ! Enfin… Je veux dire… Vos connaissances en sortilège sont plus qu'honorables. Comment pouvez-vous ne pas…

- Mes souvenirs… J'arrive pas à en trouver un qui soit… assez heureux. »

Harry se tut un instant. Il finit par soupirer et murmura :

« Pourtant, vous en avez sûrement un. Vous ne cherchez pas assez, c'est tout…

- Je cherche ! répliqua Severus. Mais chaque fois que j'en trouve un, je me rappelle qu'il y a plein d'autres mauvaises choses qui y sont liées et… et je perds le fil. »

Harry ne sut pas très bien quoi répondre. Il poussa un soupir en passant une main dans ses cheveux, s'asseyant à son tour sur un des bancs.

« Peut-être que vous devriez vous concentrer sur une personne, plutôt que sur un souvenir. Je sais que techniquement, on doit se concentrer sur un souvenir, mais… Et bien, personnellement, c'est lorsque je pense à mes parents que je parviens le mieux à canaliser ma magie. Bien que maintenant, les choses seraient peut-être différentes… Si je pensais à mes amis… peut-être… »

Il haussa les épaules avec indifférence puis reprit le rangement de la classe.

« Nous verrons ça dans deux semaines, si vous voulez. En attendant, qu'avez-vous prévu de faire, pour le reste de votre week-end ?

- Devoirs, répondit laconiquement Severus.

- Irez-vous à Pré-Au-Lard, la semaine prochaine ? demanda Harry, réellement intéressé.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Severus. Je n'aime pas trop m'y rendre… »

Harry le regarda avec interrogation et Severus soupira.

« Aller à Pré-Au-Lard, c'est m'exposer volontairement aux Gryffondor. Certains d'entre eux aiment m'ennuyer…

- Ah, le groupe de James Potter et Sirius Black… Le premier s'est pourtant calmé, non ? Quant à Sirius, j'y travaille, mais ce n'est pas évident…

- Vous y travaillez ? demanda Severus, surprit.

- Sirius trouve ses blagues drôles, mais je doute fort qu'il apprécierait, si c'était à lui qu'elles étaient faites. J'aimerais lui faire comprendre, mais… il est très obstiné. Enfin, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'y travaille. J'essaye de le faire mûrir…

- Bonne chance, répondit Severus, moqueur.

- Je vais en avoir besoin, c'est sûr. Enfin… Quand on veut, on peut… J'espère que vous pourrez un jour aller à Pré-Au-Lard sans crainte. »

Severus haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Harry se contenta de sourire alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle de classe.

« A dans deux semaines, alors, Severus, lui dit-il. J'ai hâte de voir vos progrès. Vous êtes de mieux en mieux.

- Merci, répondit l'autre. Mais vous êtes toujours très… calme, pendant nos duels.

- De moins en moins, répondit Harry, grimaçant. Vous êtes vicieux… C'est une bonne chose, pour un duel. Bonne fin de journée ! »

Severus hocha de la tête et s'éloigna. Harry le regarda partir puis regagna ses appartements à son tour. Il lui était vraiment agréable de voir ce garçon s'ouvrir petit à petit. Avec de la chance, ils seraient réellement amis avant la fin de l'année.

oOo

« Je ne comprends toujours pas, Sirius, dit Harry, le lundi suivant. Pourquoi cette haine viscérale pour Severus Snape ? Pourquoi… Comment cela a-t-il commencé ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius, haussant négligemment les épaules. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. On a commencé Poudlard en même temps et ça… ça a été presque naturel de le détester… Bon, il y a peut-être le fait qu'il était à Serpentard et que je détestais cette maison… James aussi. Et le fait qu'il s'entendait si bien avec Lily Evans n'a sans doute pas aidé, non plus…

- Alors c'est tout ? demanda Harry. Une simple histoire de rivalité amoureuse et de maison différente ? C'est ce qui a motivé six années de haine ridicule ?

- Oh, hé ! Snape n'était pas totalement innocent non plus !

- Parce que tu l'aurais été dans son cas ? Qui a attaqué le premier, dis-moi ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais plus, merde. C'est trop loin maintenant. »

Sirius soupira profondément en regardant ailleurs et Harry eut une grimace. Ils s'entendaient bien, au final, sans doute grâce aux nombreuses révélations de Harry sur son passé. Il ne disait pas tout, bien entendu. Il ne citait aucun nom de lieu ou de personne. Mais Sirius appréciait de savoir que toutes les confidences qu'il faisait avaient une contrepartie.

« Et toi, alors ? Qui a commencé, avec Drake ?

- Lui, répondit Harry, avec assurance. Il a insulté mon meilleur ami lors de notre seconde rencontre. Bien que la première n'ai pas été parfaite non plus, il avait été réellement antipathique. J'aurais pu l'ignorer, s'il n'avait pas ensuite craché sur mon ami… Bref. C'était lui le responsable et j'en ai la preuve par a plus b. Mais toi, tu ne l'as pas pour Severus…

- Mais qui s'en préoccupe, merde ? s'énerva Sirius. Il est juste insupportable. Toujours à fouiner dans la section interdite de l'école, à apprendre des sorts et des potions bizarres…

- Ne confonds pas curiosité et bizarreries, Sirius, lui dit Harry. Dès la première séance avec Severus, Drake a remarqué qu'il était extrêmement curieux. Il est également très intelligent. Tout ce qu'il fait n'est pas forcément mauvais. En outre, je crois savoir que tu as reçu une éducation typique des sangs-purs non ? Et je ne crois pas que ta famille soit tournée vers la magie dite blanche, uniquement ? »

Son patient le regarda d'un air mauvais puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'es chiant à avoir raison, dit-il, agacé. D'accord, j'ai sans doute été un peu… un peu… cruel avec Snape. Mais merde, il n'est pas blanc non plus, ok ?

- Il se défend, c'est normal. Qu'attends-tu de lui, qu'il se laisse faire ? Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu t'acharnes, encore et encore ?

- Hé, je me suis pas mal calmé, depuis le début de l'année !

- Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que James refuse de faire des blagues, à présent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius grogna.

« Ouais, ça fait bien chier, ça… Enfin, ça me dérange pas qu'on soit plus calme, hein ! Mais c'est notre dernière année. On devrait en profiter un maximum…

- C'est ce que tu fais, répondit Harry. C'est ta dernière année, en effet. En sortant d'ici, tu vas devoir te lancer dans le monde. Un monde qui est, actuellement, tout sauf sécuritaire. La stupidité et le danger n'ont jamais donné de bons résultats. Tu dois être plus mesuré, Sirius. Je n'ai pas dit… sérieux. Juste mesuré.

- Et tu en sais quelque chose, hein ? demanda le concerné. Eugène a envoyé pas mal de lettre à James, ces dernières semaines. Il a posé des questions, sur toi… Il paraît que tu es un vrai fou dangereux, dehors… »

Harry haussa un sourcil sceptique. Fou dangereux ? Était-ce ainsi que Eugène le voyait ?

« Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu te lances dans les combats comme un cinglé. Eugène dit qu'il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un décharger une telle envie de… pas de tuer, parce que tu ne tues pas, mais de neutraliser. Il paraît que tu donnes l'impression que chaque mangemort doit être arrêté coûte que coûte. Et pourtant, tu restes dans les limites du raisonnable, quand tu te bas. Tu n'utilises aucun sortilège interdit… Enfin, sauf quand c'est contre Tu-Sais-Qui… »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Forcément, Eugène avait assisté à sa confrontation. Harry n'avait pas été un modèle de respectabilité, pendant ce duel. Au contraire. Il avait cherché à impressionner Voldemort. Et pour ça, peu importe le type de magie…

« Je me bats, dehors, dit-il. Et si je le fais, c'est pour que ce soit plus sécuritaire pour d'autres personnes. Pour sauver des vies humaines qui sont précieuses. Je… ça n'a pas vraiment de comparaison par rapport à ta maturité, Sirius.

- Non, c'est vrai, répondit le concerné, moqueur. Ça a juste un rapport avec ton problème. »

Harry parut surpris. Son problème ? Il n'avait aucun problème ! Et puis bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que Sirius était en train d'essayer de faire ?

« Tu joues au psy, Sirius ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement agacé.

- Ouais, répondit l'autre. Et visiblement, ça marche. Tu es agacé… Faut pas. Ça se voit que tu as un problème avec notre cher et vénéré mage noir. Tu le hais et c'est tant mieux. Si tu l'aimais, je crois qu'on aurait un sérieux problème, vu le talent que tu as en duel, selon Eugène. Enfin… Je me dis juste qu'il faut être un peu cinglé pour se lancer sans arrêt dans des combats en se foutant totalement de sa vie…

- Je ne me fous pas de ma vie, répondit Harry. Je suis juste… motivé.

- Barjo, répondit Sirius. Eugène dit que Drake doit toujours s'assurer de protéger tes arrières.

-Il est là pour ça. »

La réponse de Harry sembla stupéfier Sirius. Pourtant, c'était la vérité. C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient formés, entraînés. Harry attaquait et Draco protégeait. Jusqu'à présent, cela avait bien marché… Et ça continuerait encore, tant qu'ils seraient en vie.

« Il est l'heure, dit Harry, déstabilisé par les phrases de Sirius. La semaine prochaine, j'aimerais que nous parlions de ton frère… Et qu'on éclaircisse un peu ta relation avec Severus.

- J'ai pas de relation avec Snape…

- Tu en as une, que tu le veuilles ou non. A la semaine prochaine, Sirius. »

Le concerné se leva pour quitter la pièce rapidement. Harry soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec nervosité. Avait-il un problème vis-à-vis de Voldemort ? Bien sûr, qu'il en avait un ! Il avait tué toute sa famille… tous ses amis ! Qui n'aurait pas un problème avec le psychopathe qui avait détruit sa vie ? Mais son comportement était-il dangereux ? Draco semblait penser qu'il aurait des ennuis, lorsqu'il gagnerait contre Voldemort, parce qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin que son combat. Il ne s'interrogeait pas sur un après…

Un autre soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait les yeux. C'était difficile. Trop difficile de projeter un après quand on n'était pas sûr d'en avoir un. D'en vouloir un. Vivre sans arrêt, avec tous ces souvenirs… Parfois, il enviait Snape. Le grand. Il avait choisi de ne pas faire ce voyage. De confier son absolution à Draco. Parfois, il rêvait que lui aussi pourrait oublier tout ça…

« Je pourrais peut-être… après… Décider d'effacer toutes ces horreurs de ma mémoire… Mais si je fais ça, je perdrais aussi les bons souvenirs… »

Et ça… il préférait encore mourir plutôt que d'oublier tous les bons moments passés avec Hermione, Ron… Sirius et Remus… Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny… L'ensemble des Weasley, en vérité… Harry s'avachit bien plus encore dans son fauteuil. Il finit par basculer vers l'avant, appuyant son front contre son bureau. Tout cela était trop douloureux pour y penser dans l'immédiat. Il le ferait… plus tard !

oOo

L'ambiance du château était relativement différente, lorsqu'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard était prévue. Toute la semaine, on pouvait sentir l'impatience dans le comportement des élèves survoltés à l'idée de quitter le château. Mais le vendredi soir, cette impatience était à son apogée, ce qui poussait généralement les élèves à être en infraction dans les couloirs une fois le couvre-feu passé. Harry et Draco avaient passé la soirée à distribuer des heures de colle si bien que, le lendemain, ils étaient épuisés.

Installés à la table professorale, ils regardaient les élèves – en pleine forme, ils avaient l'impression d'être nargués par ces sales gosses – manger alors qu'ils peinaient tous les deux à soulever leurs couverts pour manger.

« Longue nuit ? demanda le professeur McGonagall, amusée.

-Vous n'imaginez pas, répondit Harry. Ils étaient déchaînés, hier soir… Et je n'ose même pas imaginer au village… Je sens que nous allons vivre un enfer ! »

La directrice des Gryffondor se contenta d'un sourire compatissant, mais légèrement moqueur également. Elle s'était considérablement détendue en leur présence, leur signifiant ainsi sa confiance, au fil du temps. Harry en était grandement soulager. Même s'il n'avait pas la même relation avec elle que dans son passé, au moins, elle était cordiale.

« Regarde-les, impatients de se jeter dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard pour faire je ne sais trop quel mauvais coup, marmonna Draco dans sa tasse de café.

- Méfie-toi, tu commences à me rappeler un certain professeur de potion que nous avons eu, se moqua Harry.

- Dépêche-toi de manger et tais-toi ! »

Harry ricana, retournant pourtant à la dégustation de son thé. Il regardait les élèves, mais aussi la Grande Salle décorée pour Halloween.

« Tu sais, dit-il. Je n'aime pas Halloween… »

Draco sursauta pour le regarder.

« Un bonbon ou un sort ? dit-il. Pourquoi ne pas aimer cette fête ? Avec Noël, c'était ma préférée. On peut se déguiser, faire des tas de choses sans être grondé et se goinfrer comme des damnés… Quel est ton… Oh… Oui… Mince… »

Harry le regarda d'un air interrogateur avant de se rendre compte que Halloween était l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents.

« Oh non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'aime pas cette fête, dit-il, amusé. C'est surtout parce que dès le moment où j'ai mis les pieds à l'école… Il y a toujours eu un ou plusieurs évènements liés à Halloween…

- Des évènements ? demanda Draco.

- Et bien… L'attaque d'un troll, d'un serpent géant, d'un prisonnier… Un nom qui sort d'une coupe et j'en passe… J'en suis venu à croire que Halloween était maudite. »

Draco regarda les élèves installés devant lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas, dit-il. Sinon, on va avoir du boulot. »

Harry hocha de la tête. Oui, il espérait aussi que rien ne se passerait, cette fois.

oOo

Il faisait exceptionnellement beau pour un 31 octobre. Pas de pluie ni de vent à l'excès. Harry en était sincèrement reconnaissant au hasard pour cela. Il avait déjà enfilé pas mal d'épaisseurs. Même s'il s'habituait au temps européen, il continuait de grelotter régulièrement. Se promener dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard restait pourtant agréable, si on effaçait de sa mémoire les mauvais souvenirs liés au village. Mais bon, ça, hein… Il n'y pouvait pas vraiment quelque chose !

Les plus turbulents étaient les élèves de troisième année qui célébraient ainsi leur première sortie dans le village si bien connu. Pourtant, Harry et Draco n'avaient pas tant de choses à faire, car ils étaient si impatients de tout découvrir qu'ils ne se disputaient pas. Les plus âgés étaient les plus dangereux, car ils étaient blasés et ne se laissaient plus avoir par la nouveauté. A la place, ils préféraient profiter du manque de surveillance pour faire des choses impossibles au château.

Le pire était les couples d'amoureux. Harry avait été surpris d'en découvrir un peu partout, tentant de se peloter dans des ruelles, voir de s'envoyer carrément en l'air dans un coin relativement désert.

« Comment peuvent-ils faire ça en plein dans le village ? s'énerva Harry, après avoir arrosé d'eau froide un énième couple occupé.

-C'est un fantasme, expliqua Draco. S'envoyer en l'air dans un endroit peuplé… J'ai adoré mon expérience, personnellement. C'était d'autant plus difficile qu'à cette époque, c'était notre professeur de potion adoré , le surveillant. Et crois-moi, il n'avait pas son pareil pour dénicher les adolescents libidineux ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel à cette phrase. Forcément. Draco avait du le faire, vu le pervers qu'il était.

« Je m'étonne chaque jour que tu ne te sois pas envoyé un élève, dit-il, renfrogné. Tu es si… si pervers !

- Oh, pitié, répondit Draco. Comment pourrais-je m'envoyer en l'air avec un élève qui est peut-être un parent d'un de mes amis ? Cette simple idée m'horrifie. »

Harry éclata de rire en l'entendant.

« Allons… Tous ne sont pas destinés à être des parents… Prends…Remus Lupin. Sirius Black… Peter Pettigrow…

- Merlin, essayes-tu de me tuer ? Autant Lupin, passe encore, il a une bonne bouille. Sirius est beau, mais c'est un hétéro pur et dur, je peux te l'assurer… Quant à Pettigrow… Par tous les chaudrons de la terre, comment peux-tu croire que je pourrais coucher avec lui ? »

Harry éclata de rire avant de reprendre, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

« Severus ? »

Draco trébucha aussitôt.

« Tu es sérieux ? demanda-t-il, tout en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Pitié, Ash ! Je ne saurais même pas m'imaginer l'embrasser… C'est comme si tu me demandais si je voulais coucher avec… avec mon père ! Severus a toujours fait partie de ma vie. Il a été là à chaque anniversaire, chaque Noël même ! Il était comme mon oncle !

-D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, pas de Severus… Regulus ? »

Cette fois, Draco resta silencieux, ce qui étonna Harry. Avait-il…

« Plutôt crever ! cingla Draco. Ce morveux n'est probablement pas gay ou bisexuel, de toute façon… Non, si je devais me faire quelqu'un, je penserais à… ta mère, peut-être ? »

Harry grogna et lui décocha aussitôt un coup que Draco esquiva difficilement. Foutue agilité de sapajou de merde ! Il avait faillit se faire arracher le bras !

« Je plaisantais ! dit-il, levant les mains en signe de paix. De plus, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle est… entreprise, je vais dire. »

Harry eut un air interrogateur avant de se tourner vers la direction indiquée par Draco. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Lily se promener seule en compagnie de James. Ce dernier avait l'air un peu intimidé, presque maladroit. Quand il les vit, il leur lança un regard angoissé criant clairement « A l'aiiiide ! ». Harry et Draco échangèrent un sourire avant de se diriger vers eux pour les saluer.

« Si ce n'est pas ce cher James, dit Harry, moqueur. Accompagnée de la douce Lily Evans, bien entendu. Vous vous amusez bien ?

-Follement, répondit moqueusement Lily. Sérieusement, je ne crois pas avoir un jour imaginé James Potter être… silencieux comme la mort !

-Je ne suis pas… Bon, si, je ne disais rien, mais toi non plus !

-Que je ne trouve pas quoi te dire est une chose, que tu ne te vantes pas sur toi-même à tout bout de champs en est une autre ! Sérieusement, Potter, es-tu malade depuis le début de l'année ? »

Harry grimaça en voyant l'air offensé de James.

« Certainement, répondit-il avec froideur. Je dois l'être pour être ici en ce moment. Bonne journée ! »

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement.

« Outch, dit Harry en grimaçant. Vous venez de le blesser sévèrement, Miss Evans. Je vais parler avec lui. »

Il s'éloigna à son tour, laissant Draco et Lily seuls. Ce dernier eut un léger rire en pensant qu'il pourrait la draguer, juste pour faire enrager Harry. Toutefois, la possibilité qu'il se fasse tuer pour ça était bien trop grande.

« Pourquoi l'a-t-il si mal pris ? » demanda la jeune fille, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

Draco la regarda avec une sorte d'amusement dans les yeux.

« Sérieusement ? dit-il. Vous n'avez pas compris ? »

Au signe négatif de Lily, Draco eut un soupir ennuyé.

« Depuis le début de l'année, James essaye de vous montrer qui il est réellement. Derrière le masque du poltron, il y a un garçon bien plus sérieux que vous ne l'imaginez. Ash lui a conseillé de se montrer à vous… tel qu'il est. Avec sa dose d'humour, mais aussi, son intelligence et sa maturité. Bien que ce dernier point soit encore à améliorer. Et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est « Es-tu malade ? ». Vous lui avez probablement brisé le cœur, le pauvre !

- Bah, je lui brise le cœur depuis la première année, dit Lily, haussant les épaules. Il s'en remettra. »

Draco haussa les épaules. La jeune fille ne semblait pas faire grand cas de James Potter… Comment allaient-ils pouvoir finir ensemble et avoir un enfant dans les trois ans à venir ? Voilà qui restait à comprendre…

Un peu plus loin, Harry avait réussi à rattraper un James furieux qui marchait près de Honeyduck.

« Allons, James, dit-il. Ne le prends pas si mal… Elle ne peut pas comprendre…

- Pas comprendre ? demanda le garçon, furieux. Je fais des efforts pour lui plaire. Je me suis calmé. Je suis devenu si calme que même mes parents sont inquiets et soupçonnent une dépression. Et ce n'est toujours pas assez ! Mais merde, il lui faut quoi pour que je lui plaise ? »

Il poussa un soupir en posant une main lasse sur son front, son dos s'appuyant contre le mur de la boutique de bonbons.

« J'aurais du abandonner depuis longtemps, dit-il. Elle me l'a hurlé des dizaines de fois, qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi ! Et comme un con, je me suis accroché… »

Il secoua la tête, shootant dans un caillou.

« J'abandonne, j'en ai assez, dit-il. Je suis amoureux d'elle et… et elle considère ça comme… comme une merde ! Personne n'a le droit d'être aussi indifférent à l'amour de quelqu'un. Non, c'est pire que de l'indifférence : elle s'en moque. Elle riait quand je lui disais que j'avais des sentiments pour elle. Elle me ridiculisait ! Qu'elle aille au diable ! »

Alors même qu'il donnait un autre coup furieux dans un caillou, une violente explosion eu lieu, quelques mètres plus loin. Harry sursauta en regardant la gerbe de flamme. Brutalement, un flot de cri se fit entendre et il écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh merde, non, dit-il, son visage blêmissant. James, va à Poudlard. Je sais que tu as des moyens de t'y rendre en toute sécurité. Fais-le !

- Mais… Mais Sirius et les autres…

- Je m'en occupe, répondit Harry. Rentre au château ! Préviens Dumbledore, vite ! »

James hocha de la tête et rentra chez Honeyduck avec précipitation. Resté seul devant la boutique, Harry partit en courant vers le centre de l'attaque. Il leva la main et lança le signal d'appel aux Aurors. Il aperçut beaucoup d'autres étincelles similaires alors que de sinistres bruits d'explosion et de cris se faisaient entendre. Quand il arriva enfin au centre de l'attaque, il comprit pourquoi. Il y avait des élèves terrifiés, mais aussi quelques sorciers qui tentaient de stopper un géant manifestement décidé à tout fracasser sur son passage. Sans compter les quinze mangemorts qui couraient ici ou là. Harry regarda partout autour de lui, tentant de repérer quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider, mais il ne voyait qu'une foule de gens occupés à se sauver en criant.

« Mon dieu », murmura-t-il en voyant un petit de quatrième voler dans les airs avant de s'écraser dans de sinistres craquements sur le sol.

Une froide colère s'empara de lui et il se lança dans la bataille. D'abord, le géant. Ensuite, foi de Potter, il allait faire souffrir tous les mangemorts présents. Et cette fois, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas pour un « manque de preuve » !

oOo

« Et merde ! », jura Draco en s'accroupissant au sol, entraînant une Lily terrifiée avec lui.

La jeune fille semblait terrifiée et pour cause. Devant eux, bien que quelques rues plus loin, un géant s'évertuait à tout casser. Draco jura encore plusieurs fois. Il vit plusieurs élèves qui, en le voyant, coururent vers lui afin d'être protégés. C'était son jour de bol ! Défendre une famille de trois personnes, avec quatre coéquipiers, était déjà difficile. Mais alors plus de trente élèves face à un géant…

« Et des mangemorts », pensa-t-il en voyant ceux-ci surgirent de tous les côtés.

« Bon, écoutez-moi ! Que les élèves les plus âgés entourent les plus jeunes. Mettez-vous en cercle, dos à dos et attaquez toutes personnes mal intentionnées qui s'approcheront de vous. Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais je ne vous promets rien ! »

Autant être honnête, si les élèves ne se défendaient pas seuls, il n'avait aucune chance de tous les sauver. D'autant plus contre un géant. Ce dernier ne semblait pas les avoir vus et se déchaînait contre quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait distinguer. Les mangemorts, par contre, fonçaient droit sur eux.

« N'hésitez pas, dit Draco. Privilégiez les sorts qui pourront les bloquer ou les rendre inconscient. Si les plus jeunes ont des idées, qu'ils ne se gênent pas. Essayez juste de ne pas toucher vos alliés ! Les choses sérieuses sont maintenant ! »

Et sans plus attendre, il se lança dans la bataille, priant pour que les Aurors ou des membres de l'ordre arrivent rapidement.

oOo

Harry savait que contre un géant, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. A moins d'avoir un balai et de le rendre fou en tournant autour de lui. Néanmoins, il avait un avantage : sa forme animagus. Se transformer ne serait pas très judicieux, car sa petite taille le rendrait insignifiant pour le géant. Par contre, il pouvait utiliser certaines particularités qu'il avait travaillé avec Fixe lors de leurs nombreux entraînements. L'une d'elles était de faire ressortir les avantages de leur forme animagus tout en restant humain. Harry ne se gêna donc pas et commença la transformation. Il sentit ses cheveux s'allonger légèrement et sa peau changea vaguement de couleur, mais il garda la même taille et la même morphologie, à l'exception de ses pieds. Bien qu'avec répugnance – il faisait horriblement froid – il détacha sa cape et envoya balader ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Regarder ses pieds qui avait la forme de main était déstabilisant… mais que ne fallait-il pas faire pour arrêter un géant ?

Un sensation gênante dans son pantalon le fit grimacer et il fourra ses mains à l'intérieur afin d'en sortir sa queue… Sa queue arrière, bien entendu. Heureusement que les villageois étaient trop occupés à paniquer pour remarquer un homme à moitié singe. Poussant un soupir, il regarda autour de lui et grimaça. Le spectacle allait commencer…

Sans attendre, il s'élança. Il possédait à présent une vitesse bien plus remarquable et une agilité qu'aucun humain, pas même un contorsionniste, ne pouvait posséder. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait développé des muscles impressionnants. Utiliser ses capacités animales, c'était surtout se lancer dans des démonstrations de forces défiant dangereusement sa musculature. Mais les nombreux sports pratiqués pendant six ans l'aidaient grandement. Ça et une potion qui avait rendu ses os légèrement plus… malléables. Il pouvait sans peine se ranger dans une malle s'il le voulait. Mais ça, il n'allait pas le crier sur les toits, histoire de ne pas finir comme Maugrey.

Alors qu'il se retrouvait debout sur le toit d'une maison, il grimaça. Même là, il était encore trop loin du géant. Il voulut lancer un sortilège lorsqu'il avisa Draco, en contrebas. Ce dernier avait organisé les élèves, mais aussi quelques villageois en une posture de défense. Il s'apprêtait à livrer bataille afin de les protéger, mais il ne pouvait rien faire seul.

_« Tu vas devoir le faire, pourtant… Je m'occupe du géant. Protège, comme toujours, Draco. »_

Sans attendre, il bondit sur le toit suivant. Il devait attirer le géant ailleurs. Loin de Draco et des villageois. Loin du village, s'il le fallait. Sans attendre, il le bombarda de sorts, tout en sautant souplement de toit en toit. Le géant poussa un cri de rage et regarda partout pour enfin le trouver. Harry continua de lancer des sorts tout en courant pour ensuite sauter sur une maison plus loin. La créature n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

_« Pauvre crétin ! »,_ pensa-t-il. Bien qu'il se demandait si le crétin, ce n'était pas lui. Il fallait être taré pour tenter de s'occuper d'un géant en combat singulier. Mais Harry avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Et surtout, il avait des capacités que Fixe avait largement travaillées avec lui !

Même s'il tentait de l'éloigner le plus vite possible du village pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop de dégâts, il échouait lamentablement en se servant des toits comme lieu de promenade. Le géant n'hésitait pas à donner des coups de poings sur les maisons où il se trouvait et Harry n'avait pratiquement que quelques secondes pour bondir en sécurité. Sa queue fouettait l'air derrière lui et elle lui sauva la vie lorsqu'il s'en servit pour s'agripper à une cheminée assez longue alors qu'une boutique de vêtement se faisait détruire. Il grimaça. Il sauvait peut-être des gens en emmenant l'autre saleté loin du village, mais il détruisait en partie celui-ci avant. Bah, mieux valait des bâtiments que des vies !

Sachant qu'en terrain dégagé, ce serait nettement plus difficile, Harry se propulsa dans un champ juste à côté du village. Il se retourna et lança encore une multitude de sort sans hésiter. Ceux-ci ne faisaient que pincer le géant, mais il s'en fichait. Il fallait juste qu'il s'assure que ce foutu géant le suive. Et manifestement, ce dernier était relativement stupide, car il le fit. Harry grogna en commençant à courir. Il savait pourtant qu'il serait rattrapé très rapidement.

_« Voilà pourquoi être un guépard aurait été tellement plus simple… »_

Sans attendre, il leva la main pour lancer son prochain sort. Ça ne marcherait pas, mais ça ralentirait le géant, le temps qu'il fasse ce qu'il devait faire pour le piéger. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer seul, mais il pouvait l'occuper pour ensuite l'immobiliser totalement.

« Serpentsortia ! »

Le sort fusa devant lui et une vipère apparut. Elle siffla rageusement dans sa direction mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. A la place, il cria :

« Augmento ! »

La vipère doubla de volume, mais elle n'était pas encore assez grande alors il continua de courir vers elle en lançant le sort six fois d'affilé. Enfin, la créature fut assez grande pour stopper le géant qui lui faisait face.

« Attaque-le ! hurla Harry en direction de la créature. Maintenant ! Je te l'ordonne, tu m'entends ? »

Si la vipère l'entendit, elle n'en montra aucun signe. Manifestement, elle avait déjà décidé que le géant était son ennemi, car ce fut sans hésiter qu'elle se lança contre le géant. Ce dernier poussa un rugissement et l'attaqua également. Toutefois, Harry n'avait pas choisi un serpent pour rien. Ce dernier s'enroulait sans hésiter autour du corps du géant, le faisant tomber au sol. Sans hésiter, Harry s'éloigna en courant encore, n'hésitant pas à se mettre à quatre pattes pour aller plus vite. Il n'allait peut-être pas aussi vite qu'un guépard, mais c'était très pratique.

Il fut pourtant obligé de freiner brutalement lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec un énorme chien noir qui semblait tenter de fuir. Sur son dos, Remus Lupin tremblait comme une feuille.

« Et merde, grogna Harry en se redressant sur ses pattes arrière. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-Ash ? » demanda Remus, stupéfait.

Comprenant que son apparence devait déstabiliser son patient, Harry reprit son aspect humaine.

« Bien sûr, c'est moi, répondit Harry. Écoutez, je n'ai pas le temps. Partez d'ici, vous allez me gêner. »

Sans attendre, il se retourna vers le géant qui luttait toujours contre sa vipère. Ils étaient encore trop près du village, mais il devrait se contenter de cet espace.

« Ash, qu'est-ce que vous allez… Oh mon dieu ! »

Remus avait écarquillé les yeux alors que le chien – Sirius, à n'en pas douter – jappait d'effroi. Sans hésiter, Harry venait de couper vivement son poignet, un flot de sang s'en échappant.

« Partez d'ici ! cria Harry. Maintenant ! »

Puis il se mit à courir à nouveau, mais en cercle cette fois, récitant des paroles qu'il bénissait. Il avait fortement protesté contre Fixe, lorsqu'elle lui avait appris les pentacles et les nombreuses formules magiques qui allaient avec. Celles-ci étaient longues, compliquées et difficile à retenir. Cela lui avait pris des mois pour les apprendre par cœur. Sans compter que la pratique était épuisante.

_« Avec un pentacle de cette taille, je vais sans doute me retrouver sans magie pendant quelques jours… espérons qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'attaque… »_

Il avait parfaitement conscience que les maraudeurs présents sur place s'étaient éloignés tout en s'assurant de rester assez près pour le regarder faire. Il ne savait pas comment les faire dégager, mais il n'avait pas le choix de s'occuper de ça plus tard. Continuant de courir, il surveillait d'un coin de l'œil le combat titanesque de la vipère et du géant. Malheureusement, sa créature était en train de perdre. Il entendait ses sifflements de douleur, presque d'agonie. Foutu géant sanguinaire. Il fallait qu'il finisse de dessiner au moins les écritures. Les cercles et l'étoile étaient déjà faits, mais il manquait l'écriture, ce qui donnait tout son pouvoir au pentacle. Il était d'autant plus facile à faire qu'il se servait de son sang comme encre. Mais cela lui donnerait une force colossale…

_« Sauf si je crève d'une hémorragie avant ! »_

Il sentait le sol bouger sous ses pieds de plus en plus instables. Et ces mouvements n'étaient pas dus qu'au combat titanesque un peu plus loin. Quand il s'aperçut que les sifflements s'étaient tus, il jura. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un mot… Se hâtant, il l'inscrivit à la va-vite dans le cercle. C'était macabre. Il avait dessiné un cercle de seulement dix mètres de diamètre, mais c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire avec son sang, sans se tuer dans la manœuvre. Et puis un pentacle assez puissant, peu importe sa taille, pouvait bloquer un géant.

Se retournant, il lança un sort sur le géant qui s'apprêtait à retourner au village. Sa force magique était déjà bien amoindrie et il tremblait de tout son corps. Il ne pouvait pas reprendre sa forme mi-humaine mi-singe ou il n'aurait pas assez de force pour enclencher le pentacle. Aussi dût-il prendre ses jambes à son cou dès que le géant se tourna vers lui. Ce dernier courut aussitôt dans sa direction. Harry finit par s'arrêter et se retourner.

_« J'espère qu'aucun mangemort ne viendra ici… Sinon, je ne pourrais pas me défendre. Je compte sur toi, Draco… »_

Et sans hésiter, alors que le géant levait le pied et qu'il le posait finalement sur le pentacle, il hurla :

« Leo ! »

Aussitôt, il sentit sa magie être drainée hors de son corps. Un hurlement sortit de sa bouche alors qu'un rugissement se faisait entendre. Celui d'un lion céleste furieux. Harry aurait adoré le spectacle de la forme spectrale descendant du ciel pour ensuite entourer le géant, le plaquer au sol, les crocs de lumière enfoncés dans sa gorge alors que les monstrueuses pattes bloquaient chacun de ses membres, les griffes s'enfonçant presque dans la terre pour l'empêcher de se dégager. Le géant criait, tentait de se libérer. Mais la magie du pentacle durerait trois jours. C'était la particularité que Harry lui avait donnée et c'était ça, en plus de sa taille colossale, qui avait pompé toute sa magie.

Oui, Harry aurait adoré voir ça. Car c'était magnifique. Un peu plus loin, assis sur le dos de Sirius, Remus avait écarquillé les yeux devant tant de splendeur magique. Le lion était fait d'une poussière d'or mirifique. Et il était gigantesque. Majestueux. Un mouvement sous lui le fit sursauter et il se retrouva assis sur le dos d'un Sirius humain.

« Lunard, tu es lourd ! dit-il.

-Oh, désolé, répondit le lycanthrope en se bougeant. Bon sang, Sirius, c'est magnifique…

-Magnifique et incroyable, répondit le concerné. Par Merlin tout puissant, il vient d'invoquer l'esprit d'une constellation ! Il a fait le pentacle du lion ! Et où est-il, d'ailleurs ?

-Là, désigna Remus. Couché au sol… »

Sirius suivit la direction indiquée. Ash Promise était inconscient sur le sol, le visage blême.

« Merde, sa blessure ! » cria Sirius.

Il partit rapidement en courant vers son psychologue attitré. Sans hésiter, il s'agenouilla près de lui, suivi de Remus. Il se saisit du poignet blessé et regarda son ami.

« Tu connais un sort pour… ? »

Remus hocha de la tête et lança le seul sort de soin qu'il connaissait. Il avait dû l'apprendre pour se le lancer, lorsqu'il en était capable, les lendemains de transformation. Le sortilège de coagulation accélérée. Ce dernier eut le mérite de définitivement stopper le saignement. Mais leur psychologue demeura inconscient.

« Bon dieu, murmura Remus, en le regardant. Il est vivant… Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de faire une chose pareille et de rester en vie ! »

Sirius acquiesça. Eugène avait raison, lorsqu'il parlait de la motivation presque suicidaire de Ash Promise. Il suffisait de regarder le lion d'or qui maintenait le géant au sol pour le constater.

Des pops se firent entendre et ils sursautèrent en voyant plusieurs sorciers apparaître auprès d'eux. C'était des Aurors. Mais il y avait également Albus Dumbledore, ce qui les soulagea.

« Directeur ! appela Remus, attirant ainsi l'attention de ce dernier.

-Messieurs Black et Lupin », dit-il, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers eux.

Il avisa la forme inconsciente près d'eux et jeta un coup d'œil stupéfait vers le pentacle au sol qui entourait le pied du géant.

« C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? Qui a fait ça… »

Remus hocha de la tête.

« Il a utilisé son sang pour le faire, indiqua-t-il. Je crois qu'il… devrait vraiment aller à l'infirmerie. »

Le directeur hocha de la tête, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux. Un des Aurors s'approcha d'eux, tremblant légèrement.

« Mais bordel, qui est ce type ? dit-il. Comment peut-il invoquer une telle chose ? »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas alors qu'il se penchait pour soulever dans ses bras le corps d'un de ses psychologues.

« Peu importe qui il est, Messieurs, dit-il. Il vient probablement d'empêcher un des pires massacres de l'année. Je vous laisse vous occuper du géant. Moi, je le ramène à l'école. Il a besoin de soins d'urgence …

-Nous allons devoir l'interroger, lorsqu'il sera réveillé, prévint l'Auror.

-Et je suis sûr qu'il en sera ravi. Vous n'aurez qu'à venir à Poudlard le moment venu. »

Et sans attendre, il s'éloigna avec sa charge, non sans avoir ordonné à un Sirius et un Remus encore stupéfait de le suivre.

oOo

Draco fut réellement soulagé de voir le géant s'éloigner en poussant des cris de rage, même s'il craignait la raison de son attention. Quelque chose lui disait que Harry était derrière tout ça. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de son partenaire. Du reste, il lui faisait confiance pour rester en vie. Enfin, il avait confiance en sa motivation à tuer Voldemort… Harry ne pourrait mourir en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis un terme à la vie de ce salaud.

Bien que toujours angoissé quant à l'idée stupide qu'avait sans doute eue l'ancien Gryffondor, Draco se concentra sur son problème actuel. Soit les mangemorts qui les entouraient et lançaient vers eux des sortilèges plus que dangereux. Certains élèves avaient déjà été touchés et Draco désespérait de pouvoir les sauver. Il tentait de ne pas se laisse distraire par leurs cris de peur et de douleur, mais ce n'était pas évident, car il savait qu'ils étaient tous sous sa responsabilité. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsque Caradoc apparut à ses côtés. Ce dernier parut un instant déstabilisé, mais il se reprit vite et se lança dans la bataille à son tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, se furent les frères Prewett qui apparurent et se mirent à se battre aussitôt. Sarah Bones et Eugène Potter les rejoignirent la minute suivante et Draco se sentit pousser des ailes.

Bien que toujours en nombre inférieur, ils étaient tous forts et habitués à se battre ensemble à présent. Draco n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se tourner vers les élèves pour leur lancer différents sorts de soin qu'il avait appris au Sahara. Leurs cris se turent enfin et sa formation de défense avait totalement été détruite. Les élèves étaient à présent regroupés ensembles, collés les uns aux autres alors que l'ordre les entourait pour les défendre. Seul Draco s'était éloigné du combat pour les soigner vite fait. C'était des soins mineurs, en attendant de faire mieux, mais il devait continuer de se battre. C'était son intention, en tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque trois mangemorts un peu plus loin qui s'engouffraient dans une allée transversale.

« Fabian, cria-t-il. Occupez-vous d'eux, je dois m'occuper d'autre chose ! »

Sans hésiter, il partit en courant. L'ordre pourrait régler ça. Il n'y avait déjà plus que huit mangemorts capables de se battre. Certains avaient déjà transplané. Pour aller chercher des secours ou pour se sauver, Draco s'en fichait. Il voulait juste rattraper les autres. Ce furent les hurlements de douleur qui le renseignèrent. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il reconnut l'élève qui était torturé.

D'un mouvement de la main, il en envoya balader un contre un mur d'un expelliarmus. Le doloris lancé contre Regulus s'arrêta aussitôt. Les deux mangemorts restant se tournèrent alors vers Draco.

« Putain, c'est un des deux psys ! »

Aussitôt, les sorts fusèrent contre lui. Draco n'hésita pas une seconde et se débarrassa de l'un d'eux facilement. Malheureusement, le dernier était extrêmement agile et doué. Draco n'avait plus lutté avec difficulté contre un seul mangemort depuis longtemps, ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Qui que soit son adversaire, il était doué. Et motivé ! Draco serra les dents alors qu'il recevait un sortilège de découpe sur l'épaule. Heureusement, celui-là n'était pas empoisonné !

« Tu commences à m'emmerder, qui que tu sois, siffla-t-il.

-Tu m'en vois navrée », répondit une voix de femme qui le fit frémir.

Et quand elle éclata de rire, Draco sentit un frisson d'effroi lui traverser le dos. Il connaissait ce rire monstrueux. Cette salope de Bellatrix. Elle était venue le torturer très souvent dans sa cellule.

« Pauvre connasse ! » cria-t-il, se lançant dans le combat avec une rage multipliée par une rancœur personnelle.

Il se souvenait encore trop bien des douleurs qu'elle avait engendrées dans son corps. De ses ricanements alors qu'il gémissait au sol, couché dans ses propres excréments et dans son sang. L'augmentation de sa vitesse en sortilège sembla déranger Bellatrix qui esquivait plus difficilement. Mais Draco n'avait aucune pitié. Pourtant, ils stoppèrent tout combat lorsqu'un flash de lumière dorée surgit, à deux kilomètres du village. Draco entendit un rugissement animal qui le fit frémir. Il l'avait déjà entendu, ce son… Quatre ans auparavant, lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient aux pentacles… Il n'avait jamais été capable d'invoquer Leo, contrairement à Harry. Il avait plus d'affinité avec Gemini, qui était son signe… Ou encore Cancer, Virgo, Scorpius… Scorpius semblait beaucoup l'aimer, d'ailleurs…

Il se reprit pourtant rapidement. Quelle que soit la raison de l'apparition de Leo, Draco savait que Harry était en sécurité. Aucun ennemi ne pouvait échapper au lion, il le savait pour l'avoir testé et être resté plaqué au sol plus de quatre heures. Il se tourna vers Bellatrix et grimaça en croisant le regard terrifié de Regulus. L'autre salope avait profité de son égarement pour se tirer, emmenant avec elle les deux autres raclures. Il souffla avec dépit.

_« Je te butterais un jour, sale pétasse, compte sur moi ! »_

Sur cette pensée, il se dirigea vers son élève qui tremblait encore au sol et s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

« Regulus ? appela-t-il, reconnaissant les signes de la terreur dans son regard. Vous allez bien ? Regulus ? »

Le concerné leva deux yeux terrifiés vers lui et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il était secoué de petits spasmes de terreur qui ne surprenaient pas Draco. Aussi coléreux qu'était le garçon, il n'avait probablement jamais été exposé à une telle violence. Il poussa un soupir et hésita quelques secondes avant de tendre les bras vers lui pour l'attraper. Regulus sursauta et voulut s'éloigner, mais Draco le rapprocha pour le serrer contre lui.

« C'est terminé, lui dit-il, alors qu'il percevait plusieurs pops significatifs. Les Aurors sont arrivés et je ne doute pas un instant que les mangemorts sont déjà mis en déroute. Le géant, quant à lui… Et bien, je pense qu'il est immobilisé, maintenant. Tout va bien, d'accord ? »

Il sentit Regulus hocher de la tête contre lui et voulut s'écarter, mais quand il fit un mouvement, le garçon l'enserra à son tour, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

« Merci, murmura le Serpentard. Merci beaucoup. »

Draco gigota, mal à l'aise. Ce genre de scène était pour Harry. Il ne savait pas quoi faire lorsqu'il s'agissait de marque d'affection. Il était plus doué pour la séduction, le jeu… la provocation. Pourtant, il reprit l'étreinte, avec un peu de maladresse quand même, et caressa les cheveux doux de l'adolescent.

« C'est normal, répondit-il. Tout va bien, maintenant, Regulus, n'aie pas peur… Tout va bien… »

Un sanglot le surprit et il comprit enfin pourquoi son patient l'empêchait de s'éloigner. Il devait sans doute pleurer depuis un moment. Et Merlin savait que ce serait humiliant d'être vu ainsi. Sans hésiter, Draco se déplaça légèrement pour s'appuyer contre le mur d'une maison. Il vit des gens courir devant eux, pressés de se rendre utile ou de voir ce qu'il restait de leur maison… Mais personne ne s'arrêta près d'eux et il en fut content, alors qu'il caressait la tête de Regulus pelotonné dans ses bras. Il le sentait pleurer contre lui, mais il ne prononça pas le moindre mot.

Après un long moment, il vit Lily Evans s'approcher d'eux d'un pas maladroit et hésitant. La jeune fille était ébouriffée et une blessure suintait sur sa joue. Ce n'était rien de grave, pourtant, juste une entaille.

« Monsieur ? Est-ce que… »

Elle se tut en avisant Regulus blottit contre lui. Draco sourit. Le garçon s'était tendu en entendant Lily.

« Tout va bien, répondit Draco. Il s'est endormi, je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller. »

Regulus se détendit en l'entendant et Draco se retint de rire.

« Il a été attaqué, mais il va bien. Pourrais-tu prévenir le professeur Dearborn que je rentre au château ? Je vais l'amener là…

-En vérité, le professeur Dearborn vous cherche… ainsi que les frères Prewett. Eugène Potter est parti en catastrophe avec des Aurors… Il… Il semblerait que sa maison ait été attaquée par des mangemorts. »

Draco sursauta en entendant cela.

« Pas de panique, pensa-t-il. Eugène était ici, tout va… »

Il se figea. Eugène était là, mais pas sa femme.

« Bordel, ragea-t-il. Merde ! »

Il voulut se redresser, mais Regulus se cramponna à lui et il fut contraint de rester au sol.

« Va chercher Caradoc. Dépêche ! »

Si Lily fut surprise de sa façon de parler, elle obéit malgré tout. Resté seul avec son élève, Draco soupira.

« Regulus, tout va bien, d'accord ? Elle est partie. »

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il restait accroché à lui, tendu. Manifestement, il cherchait quelque chose à dire.

« Tu n'as pas à être gêné vis-à-vis de moi, Regulus, dit Draco, lui caressant le dos. Que tu pleures après une expérience traumatisante est tout à fait normal. J'en aurais fait de même à ton âge. Non, j'ai fait de même à ton âge. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Aucune honte à avoir d'avoir pleuré et encore moins de t'être accroché à moi. S'il n'y avait pas en ce moment un énorme problème, sache que je serais resté contre ce mur avec toi encore longtemps. Et je ne t'aurais pas lâché jusqu'à Poudlard, afin de m'assurer que tu vas bien, mais… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Caradoc courait vers lui en compagnie de Lily. Draco le regarda, les lèvres serrées. Il continuait de caresser la tête de Regulus avec nervosité.

« Dis-moi, implora-t-il en regardant le professeur de défense. Caradoc, dis-moi que Phils Potter va bien. »

A l'expression de Caradoc, Draco comprit que non et il resserra presque douloureusement son étreinte sur Regulus qui feintait de dormir.

« Ash est au courant ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit l'autre. Je ne sais pas où il est…

-Et James ? Est-il…

-Non, pas encore, répondit Caradoc. Le professeur Dumbledore n'en a pas encore été informé non plus. Eugène a été averti qu'une attaque avait eu lieue sur sa maison lorsque les Aurors sont arrivés ici… On venait de mettre hors d'état les mangemorts et on s'occupait des élèves encore blessés lorsqu'il a été informé… »

Draco ferma les yeux en soupirant. Harry n'allait pas aimer ça. Il allait être furieux d'avoir été si facilement distrait par Voldemort. Car c'était ça. Ce foutu mage noir avait lancé une attaque contre Prés-Au-Lard afin de distraire l'ordre pour attaquer les Potter. Il n'avait probablement pas prévu qu'Eugène serait à Prés-Au-Lard. Mais il avait eu Phils… La grand-mère de Harry… Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'apprendre à la connaître. Encore une mort que son ami allait se reprocher vertement. Il poussa un soupir en se laissant aller contre le mur. Après un moment, pourtant, il bougea et sans se préoccuper de la tension de Regulus, il le déplaça pour le prendre convenablement dans ses bras avant de se redresser.

« Et ici ? demanda-t-il. Comment on s'en sort ?

-Beaucoup de maisons détruites, mais aucune perte humaine. Le géant aurait pu faire un massacre, mais un gros lion doré l'a arrêté…

-Leo, répondit Draco. C'est Ash qui a fait ça… C'est le pentacle de Leo… Bordel, il a sans doute vidé toutes ses réserves de magie avec ça… Je vais là-bas… »

Il commença à marcher lorsque Caradoc l'arrêta.

« Tu veux que je prenne Regulus ? »

Draco baissa la tête pour regarder l'élève qu'il tenait contre lui. La main de ce dernier était serrée sur sa cape et il le regardait avec tellement d'angoisse que Draco finit par hocher négativement de la tête.

« Non, je m'en occupe, dit-il. Merci, Caradoc. »

Et sans attendre, il transplana.

A suivre…

Sur ce, à dans un mois mes petits rennes et Bonnes Vacances !


	19. Deuil

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur : **Et rebonjour (enfin, soir) à tous! Si ça, ça ne fait pas un sacré bail! Un mois et 1 semaines que je n'ai plus publié. Personne n'a crié au meurtre suite à mon retard alors j'étais tentée de faire la morte encore un mois, mais je me suis dit que ce serait injuste! Ainsi, me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira!

Ce n'est pas mon préféré...En fait, le précédent continue d'avoir la palme, pour l'instant. J'ai un peu avancé dans la programmation des chapitres suivants et je dois dire que l'un deux - programmé, cela veut dire pas encore écrit - promet!

Enfin, sur ce, je voulais remercié de tous mon coeur les personnes venues à la Japan Expo. Je me suis montrée un peu timide, contrairement aux autres années. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été soudainement si intimidé alors que je ne l'étais pas du tout les autres années... Enfin, soit, MERCI à vous d'être venu me dire bonjour.

Sur ce... Je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour Alpha, à un mois pour MF! loll

**Chapitre 18 : **Deuil

Un lit était de loin ce qu'il préférait au monde. Il n'y avait rien de plus confortable sur terre. Il adorait être couché et dormir. Ou simplement rêvasser. Si être étendu pouvait être un métier, il aurait signé son contrat depuis sa naissance. Il était un fainéant et il assumait pleinement cet état de fait. Du reste, lorsque toutes les personnes vous entourant vous ignoraient, rester coucher était tout à fait acceptable. Il n'avait pas d'ami avec qui courir dans les couloirs de l'école, personne pour faire du Quidditch avec lui, personne pour simplement s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et discuter.

Cela faisait cinq ans, presque six, que Regulus Black maintenait autour de lui une bulle de silence douloureuse. Les premières années, il en avait pleuré de désespoir. Il avait cru que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait mérité ça. Parce que sa mère ne cessait de lui dire qu'il n'était jamais assez bien, que son père l'ignorait et que son frère manifestait envers lui une sorte de colère injustifiée, il avait cru que peut-être, il était naturel qu'on ne l'aime pas et qu'on l'isole.

Mais en grandissant, Regulus avait développé une rage forte envers les autres. Envers toutes ces personnes qui se moquaient de lui ou l'ignoraient. Envers Sirius qui multipliait les occasions de l'humilier. Envers ses professeurs qui n'intervenaient pas… Et surtout, envers ses parents qui se conformaient dans un style de vie passéiste basé sur la pureté du sang. Oh, il était attaché à son sang pur. Mais uniquement parce que cela lui donnait un léger sentiment de supériorité vis-à-vis des sangs-de-bourbes auquel il se raccrochait, pour ne pas sombrer totalement. Il ne valait peut-être rien, mais au moins, il valait mieux qu'eux.

Outre ce silence gênant, ce sentiment de rage, de supériorité et ce désespoir lié à l'isolement ou le mépris, Regulus avait développé une honte secrète qu'il tentait par-dessus tout de cacher aux autres : il aimait les hommes. C'était quelque chose qu'il gardait enfouit, tout au fond de lui. Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite. Au début, il s'était étonné des commentaires de ses camarades sur les seins des filles, sur leurs courbes, sur l'envie qu'ils avaient qu'elles se couchent avec eux pour s'envoyer en l'air. Il les écoutait, les méprisant pour leurs envies bestiales… Sans s'étonner de ne pas en ressentir pour les filles.

Puis, il avait commencé à détailler les hommes. A regarder leurs fesses. Leurs torses nus, lorsqu'il les croisait dans les douches. Mais il se disait que c'était pour comparer. Qu'il s'assurait juste qu'il était bien fait… Il n'était attiré par aucun d'entre eux. Il les haïssait trop, pour ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Drake Manfred, le jour de la rentrée. Regulus avait senti son cœur accélérer brutalement et sa respiration se couper. L'homme était magnifique. La peau dorée, un corps long, élancé et musclé… Et des yeux perçants, presque pénétrant. Il ressemblait à un aigle. Sauf que ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur bizarre. Et qu'il avait ce tatouage ridicule sur la gorge. Bien qu'il aurait adoré le caresser du bout de la langue. Suivre les aiguilles et ses lettres mystérieuses, ces D et M…

Mais voilà… Si sa mère apprenait qu'il était gay, il était certain de se faire tuer. Littéralement. Wilburga Black avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'on devait faire aux homosexuels. Alors, parce qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir plus encore sa mère, il méprisa Drake Manfred de toute son âme. Il fut furieux en apprenant qu'il était son psychologue. Furieux de n'être qu'à ses yeux un morveux qu'il devait voir en consultation.

Pour se prouver que Drake Manfred était un minable, il l'attaqua sur le plan des connaissances et de l'éducation. Grave erreur. L'homme lui prouva qu'il avait une intelligence remarquable et, en plus de cela, il était un sang pur, appartenant manifestement à la noblesse. Il l'avait donc écrasé de son intellect remarquable… Et Regulus avait senti avec horreur son désir pour lui grandir, ce qui l'avait rendu encore plus furieux.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il refusait d'adresser la parole à l'homme pendant le premier mois. Hors de question de se livrer à lui. Hors de question de se rapprocher de lui… Il ne voulait pas donner à Drake Manfred plus d'importance qu'il n'en avait déjà. Le fait qu'il se masturbe régulièrement en pensant à lui était déjà assez humiliant ainsi. Pourtant, il avait fini par parler. Incapable de simplement résister aux demandes répétées d'un homme qui l'attirait encore et encore. Il avait juste tout déballé. Concernant son isolement, en tout cas. Il n'avait pas parlé de sa mère, ni de sa rancœur pour son frère ou encore… de son attirance pour son psychologue si mystérieux.

Puis il y avait eu la proposition de se voir le samedi pour des duels. Il aurait pu refuser et juste passer un autre jour dans sa bulle de silence. Mais voilà, il n'en pouvait plus, de cette bulle. Elle l'étouffait, l'empoisonnait. Il avait besoin de respirer, d'entendre des gens lui parler… Et même si cela constituait à se disputer avec Drake Manfred, c'était mieux que rien. Surtout si cela constituait à se disputer avec Drake Manfred, en fait.

Pourtant, rien ne l'avait préparé à l'attaque de Prés-Au-Lard. Regulus ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de Voldemort. Il était assez d'accord avec ses idées. Assez d'accord avec l'importance des privilèges… mais les rumeurs concernant le mage noir ne l'enchantaient guère. La possibilité de servir un homme fou ne le tentait pas. Certains disaient qu'il était un génie et un sauveur. D'autres un fou et un tueur. Regulus ne savait qui croire. Mais une part de lui voulait juste suivre aveuglément l'opinion de Drake. Car il le trouvait séduisant et attirant. Mais quand il le vit se battre. Quand il le vit courir pour le sauver alors qu'il souffrait mille morts… quand il le vit propulser son persécuteur loin de lui pour ensuite affronter les deux autres avec aplomb… Regulus comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus s'opposer à Drake Manfred.

Et ce jour là, il trouva plus confortable que son lit. Les bras de son psychologue étaient l'endroit le plus chaleureux, le plus doux et agréable du monde. Et il espérait bien ne plus jamais les quitter… Malheureusement, il avait bien dû en descendre, lorsqu'ils étaient apparut près de Leo. Regulus avait été subjugué par la beauté de la créature maintenant de force le géant au sol. Ce dernier avait été endormi par plusieurs sortilèges et ronflait bruyamment sur le sol.

Malgré lui, presque nerveusement, Regulus avait attrapé la manche de son psychologue et ne l'avait pas lâché avant leur retour à Poudlard. Il avait soigneusement écouté les conversations entre les Aurors et Drake, retenant les informations principales.

_« Vous êtes un ami de Ash Promise, n'est-ce pas ?, avait demandé un des Aurors. Pouvez-vous me dire comment nous pouvons enlever cette… chose ?_

_- Vous ne pouvez pas, répondit Drake. Pas tant que la magie placée dans le pentacle ne se sera pas dissoute. Ash a probablement inscrit dans le cercle une formule. C'est elle qui va vous indiquer combien de temps Leo va rester. »_

_L'Auror avait parut sceptique. Il s'en était approché prudemment. Le lion d'or ne l'avait même pas regardé._

_« Ne touchez pas le pentacle, intervint Drake. Sauf si vous désirez vous retrouver comme le géant… »_

_L'Auror avait acquiescé avant de lire lentement les inscriptions latines. _

_« Trois jours, dit-il finalement. Il va rester là trois jours… »_

_Beaucoup d'Aurors avaient soupiré : ils allaient devoir le surveiller 24h sur 24, afin de s'assurer que le géant ne s'enfuyait pas. _

_« Et vous faites ça souvent ? Invoquer des constellations ? »_

_Drake regarda la personne qui l'avait interrogé avec moquerie. _

_« Tous les matins, ce sont elles qui nous servent le petit déjeuner… »_

_Il leva les yeux au ciel. _

_« Extrêmement rare, dit-il finalement. Si Ash a invoqué Leo, c'est parce qu'il savait qu'il pourrait immobiliser ce foutu géant. Seul contre une telle créature, il n'avait aucune chance. Il valait mieux faire appel à quelqu'un de plus puissant… Même si je suppose qu'il va rester inconscient pendant au moins trois jours, maintenant…_

_- Inconscient pendant… vous voulez dire qu'il continue d'alimenter cette chose ? _

_- Non, je veux dire que Leo lui a pris sa magie et qu'il ne lui rendra que lorsqu'il disparaîtra. Donc, dans trois jours. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'un sorcier normal peut invoquer quelque chose d'aussi énorme sans en payer le prix ? »_

_Un des Aurors sembla sceptique un long moment avant de demander :_

_« Mais ne peut-on pas invoquer des constellations dans des duels ? _

_- Si, on peut, répondit Drake. Mais Ash lui a donné une taille relativement grande, pour que Leo puisse maintenir le géant au sol. Sans oublier qu'il lui a ordonné de rester là trois jours. Lors d'un duel, une constellation est appelée pendant quoi ? Une minute ? Il y a une sacrée différence ! »_

_Les Aurors hochèrent de la tête tout en s'éloignant d'un pas pensifs, les yeux fixés sur l'immense créature._

Après cela, ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard, dans un silence relatif. Drake l'avait serré contre lui pour transplaner à la limite du bouclier anti-transplanage, ce que Regulus avait beaucoup apprécié, bien qu'il ait feinté l'agacement à la perfection. Pourtant, il y avait mis bien moins de force. Comment pouvait-il encore feinter le mépris alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie ? A présent, il serait bien obligé d'être aimable avec lui et cela n'allait pas être facile. Plus que tout, Regulus redoutait d'être proche de Drake Manfred. Car une relation entre eux risquait d'augmenter son attraction. Pour ne pas dire ses sentiments !

Avec beaucoup d'agacement, Regulus se retourna dans son lit. Le lendemain, il avait son rendez-vous habituel et il ne savait pas comment se comporter face au psychologue. Devait-il être comme d'habitude ? Ou se montrer sympathique ? Et s'il le faisait, comment le prendrait Drake ?

Agacé au plus au point, il finit par rabattre sa couverture sur sa tête et par tenter de s'endormir en comptant les niffleurs. Qui vivra verra, de toute façon !

**oOo**

Quand Harry se réveilla, sa première pensée fut qu'il voulait continuer à dormir. Le visage de Draco promettait mille tortures et il grimaça dès qu'il croisa son regard.

« Ne crie pas, pitié… J'ai vraiment mal à la tête…

- Je ne crierais pas, répondit aussi calmement que possible son ami. Je suis tout à fait calme, je te jure… »

Harry leva un sourcil sceptique. Draco avait l'air tout sauf calme. Il comprit rapidement que la seule chose qui retenait Draco de hurler était la présence à l'infirmerie de plusieurs élèves. Rapidement, l'important prit le pas sur lui.

« Est-ce que des élèves sont… morts ? demanda-t-il, suppliant Draco des yeux.

- Non tout le monde va bien. Beaucoup de blessés, certains ont dû être transférés à Sainte-Mangouste, mais ils vont bien dans l'ensemble. »

Harry poussa aussitôt un long soupir soulagé.

« Merci Merlin, murmura-t-il, se détendant dans son lit. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais apprécié d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle après ce que j'ai fait pour empêcher ce putain de géant de tuer tout le monde. »

Draco serra les dents à cette phrase. Vraiment, il avait envie de l'engueuler de toutes ses forces. Mais avec des oreilles indiscrètes, cela lui était impossible.

« Eloïse, appela-t-il. Ash est réveillé. »

Peu de temps après, l'infirmière approcha à petit pas rapides. Harry grimaça en la voyant brandir sa baguette. Une batterie de sort plus tard, elle leur annonça avec un sourire que, même s'il resterait encore faible magiquement un jour ou deux – sous-entendant ainsi qu'il ne devait participer à aucun combat magique – il pouvait quitter l'infirmerie.

« Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, avec ton pentacle, lui dit-elle. Je t'ai donné des potions pour régler ce problème, mais tu vas avoir la tête qui tourne un peu, de temps en temps. Ce n'est rien de grave et dans deux jours également, tout ira bien.

- D'accord, merci Eloïse. »

L'infirmière hocha de la tête et partit auprès d'un élève. Harry regarda les nombreux lits pleins. Il était soulagé de constater que tous les élèves présents s'en sortaient avec quelques bobos.

« Allons dans nos appartements, siffla Draco. Tu ne vas pas y couper, Ash… »

Le concerné soupira et se leva. Il sentit ses jambes trembler un peu mais se força à se mettre debout. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il était dans son propre pyjama. Draco lui indiqua ses pantoufles au pied du lit, ainsi qu'une épaisse robe de chambre et une cape pour dissimuler le tout. Harry acquiesça avec reconnaissance et enfila les vêtements ainsi que les chaussons. Quand il fut prêt, il se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas un peu tremblant. Après un moment, Draco en eut assez.

« Transforme-toi, ça ira plus vite. Je vais te porter jusque là… »

Harry le regarda avec surprise mais approuva. Manifestement, Draco avait hâte de l'engueuler. Soupirant, il prit son apparence animale. Presque aussitôt, Draco s'abaissa pour le prendre dans ses bras et le porter jusqu'à leurs appartements. Ils ne croisèrent personne et Harry en fut heureux. Même s'il était caché dans la cape de son transporteur, il n'avait pas envie d'être aperçut par qui que ce soit.

Trop rapidement à son goût, ils se retrouvèrent dans ses appartements. Le choix de Draco dans les appartements fréquentés n'étaient pas très positifs : s'il s'énervait, il pouvait se réfugiez dans les siens en claquant la porte et vu qu'il avait choisi ceux de Harry, il signifiait à ce dernier qu'il ne le laisserait pas fuir. Dès que la porte fut fermée, l'ancien Serpentard le posa au sol avec résolution. Harry soupira – cela pouvait paraître étrange de voir un petit sapajou soupirer – puis reprit sa forme humaine. Draco lui laissa le temps d'aller s'affaler sur son divan avant de déclarer les hostilités.

« Une part de moi est consciente que ta façon d'agir était la plus raisonnable, lui dit-il. Une part de moi sait que tu as juste fait quelque chose d'utile pour empêcher un géant de massacrer tout un village. Mais… Mais je suis furieux contre toi parce que… Bordel, Harry, essayes-tu de te tuer tout seul ?

- Tu sais bien que non ! répondit Harry, bien qu'avec douceur. Mais qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ? Une invocation était encore la…

- Je ne parle pas de l'invocation, Harry, coupa sérieusement Draco. Je fais référence au fait que tu as décidé de partir seul pour affronter un géant !

- Je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre l'arrivée des Aurors, répondit Harry. Et à pars toi, je ne fais confiance en personne pour me seconder !

- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me chercher ?

- Et qui aurait protégé les élèves ? »

Draco soupira. Il savait que la conversation était un cul de sac. Harry avait eu raison, même si cela l'enrageait.

« Sincèrement, Harry, je sais que tu as eu raison. Que dans la situation actuelle, tu n'avais pas le choix de partir seul. Ce qui m'enrage, c'est que tu n'as même pas hésité à le faire. Tu as risqué ta vie en toute connaissance de cause, sans même t'inquiéter de ce qui t'arriverait. Si Remus n'avait pas connu le sort de coagulation sanguine, tu te serais simplement vidé de ton sang sur le sol. Tu en as conscience ? »

Cette fois, Harry baissa la tête. Il acceptait cette critique, il savait qu'utiliser son sang n'était pas la chose la plus judicieuse.

« Je n'avais rien d'autre à porter de main, répondit-il. Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas dû utiliser mon propre sang, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité…

- Tu avais ta bague, répondit Draco. Tu pouvais toujours invoquer de l'encre. Il y avait un marchand à Pré-Au-Lard. Un accio aurait été plus qu'évident. »

Draco soupira avant d'aller s'agenouiller devant lui.

« Nous avons remonté le temps pour empêcher Voldemort de gagner, dit-il. En faisant cela, nous avons dit adieu à tout ce que nous aimions. Nos amis – ou ce qu'il en restait – nos identités, notre passé… Tout est parti en fumée. La seule chose qu'il nous reste, c'est nos souvenirs et l'autre. Et je ne tiens pas à te perdre, Harry ! Sans oublier que je t'aime, à présent. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre une des rares personnes qui me connaissent entièrement. Par pitié, essaye d'être plus prudent ! »

Harry baissa la tête en approuvant silencieusement.

« J'essayerais, dit-il. Je te promets que j'essayerais, Draco. »

Ce dernier soupira. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, malheureusement. Il finit par tendre les bras et le serrer contre lui. Malheureusement, le pire était à venir. Il devait encore annoncer la mort de Phils à Harry.

« Harry, murmura-t-il, maintenant que cela est claire entre nous, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. »

L'autre se tendit dans ses bras et Draco se mordit un instant les lèvres. Il craignait la réaction du jeune homme.

« Comme tu le sais, Voldemort a monté cette attaque… malheureusement, elle n'avait qu'un seul but : nous distraire… »

Harry fronça les sourcils en se dégageant, le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

« Il a profité de la panique générée à Pré-Au-Lard pour attaquer une famille qu'il visait depuis longtemps… »

Harry ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes monter. Il ne savait pas qui était cette famille, mais aux gants que prenait Draco, il comprit qu'il n'allait pas aimer.

« Phils…, murmura son ami en lui caressant le visage. Malheureusement, Phils Potter est décédée… »

Il ne put rien dire d'autre. Harry s'était réfugié dans ses bras, pleurant doucement contre son épaule.

« Comment va James ? demanda-t-il péniblement.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco. L'enterrement est demain. Il est rentré chez lui pour voir son père depuis samedi soir. »

Harry approuva contre lui, reniflant avec difficulté.

« Je veux y aller, dit-il.

- Je sais, répondit Draco. De toute façon, tous les membres de l'ordre y seront. Ne serait-ce que pour protéger Eugène et James, si jamais Voldemort décide de finir le travail… »

Harry frissonna en l'entendant, s'écartant de lui pour le regarder d'un air volontaire.

« N'y pense même pas, Potter, dit Draco, de son ton arrogant du passé. Si jamais une attaque à lieu, je te transplane illico ailleurs. Et ne discute pas, ordonna-t-il en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Ta magie est encore instable après une telle invocation. Tu vas donc me faire le plaisir de ne pas te mêler du moindre combat…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit Harry. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je veux que nous allions chercher la bague des Gaunt. Samedi. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, demeurant un instant silencieux. Il acquiesça pourtant, du même avis que Harry.

« Un horcruxe pour une vie, dit Harry. Je ne pourrais pas tenir cette résolution à chaque fois, mais pour cette fois, en tout cas…La destruction de la bague sera notre vengeance ! »

Encore une fois, Draco approuva. Il tendit la main, faisant venir à lui un paquet de mouchoir qu'il lui tendit.

« En attendant samedi soir, repose-toi, lui dit Draco. Tes consultations d'aujourd'hui ont été annulées et les élèves ne t'en tiennent pas rigueur. Nous allons devoir faire face à une nouvelle vague de célébrité…

- Comment ça ? »

Pour réponse, Draco se leva pour quitter la pièce, rejoignant ainsi ses appartements. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, trois journaux en mains. Quand Harry les eut sous les yeux, il écarquilla les yeux. Sur le premier, une photographie représentait Leo maintenant férocement le géant inconscient sur le sol. Même si elle était en noire et blanc, la photo était magnifique.

« Merlin, dit-il. J'y ai vraiment mis beaucoup de force, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il.

- Très, répondit Draco. Le pentacle était de plus de dix mètres de diamètre. Selon l'article et les soi-disant experts du ministère, aucun sorcier ne pourrait se sortir vivant d'un tel sort. Tu es officiellement le sorcier le plus puissant d'Angleterre, avant Dumbledore en tout cas. Ils ne savent pas encore s'ils doivent te déclarer plus fort que Voldemort. Le ministère a été obligé de révéler que nous aidions considérablement à protéger les citoyens sorciers du mage noire, ce qui fait de nous deux les nouveaux espoirs de ce monde…

- Magnifique, grogna Harry, levant les yeux au ciel. Enfin, au moins, ils se la carreront où je pense, leur amende ! »

Draco éclata de rire à sa déclaration.

« Alors ça, je m'en doute, dit-il. Enfin, l'important, c'est qu'à présent, nous allons devoir affirmer notre position contre le mage noire… Demain, il y aura sans doute des journalistes qui vont nous embêter pour nous interviewer… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« S'ils osent me déranger pendant l'enterrement de Phils…

- Pas pendant, mais après, compte sur eux pour se jeter sur toi.

- Toi aussi, non ? demanda Harry en le regardant.

- J'ai été moins mis en valeur que toi, bien que mon aide pour protéger le village ait été salué. Ta prouesse a été bien plus remarquée…

- Tu es capable d'en faire autant, marmonna Harry. Ils s'en rendront compte bien assez tôt…

- Je ne crois pas, non, fit remarquer Draco. Je n'ai jamais été capable d'invoquer Leo…

- Parce qu'il ne t'aime pas, ça n'a rien à voir. Sagitarius aussi s'entête à t'ignorer, que je sache ! Quant à moi, Pisces ne veut même pas me répondre un simple non. Je ne parle même pas de Gemini… Il faut croire que nos signes n'aiment pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre… »

Draco rit en l'entendant. Il s'assit à ses côtés, désignant les journaux.

« Demain, il va falloir leur dire que nous désapprouvons les actions de Voldemort. Nous serons officiellement ses ennemis… Et le monde sorcier va diriger son attention sur nous…

- Tant que nous sommes à Poudlard, nous ne serons pas dérangés…

- Pas autant que nous ne l'aurions été à l'extérieur, approuva Draco. Mais ils ne vont pas vouloir nous laisser en paix. Le ministère va probablement essayer de nous rallier un minimum. Les élèves vont nous regarder avec espoir, attendre de nous de l'aide et des solutions efficaces… nous risquons d'avoir plus d'élèves que d'habitude à nos cours… Nous allons être très occupés… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il se couchait dans le divan, posant sa tête sur les cuisses de Draco.

« Et vive la célébrité », dit-il, déclenchant l'hilarité de celui qui était à présent son meilleur ami.

**oOo**

Harry avait participé à énormément d'enterrement sorcier. Beaucoup trop à son avis, en tout cas. Celui de Phils Potter avait été émouvant au possible. Il n'avait jamais eu honte de pleurer et il se laissa donc aller aux larmes sans regret, ignorant les flashs des journalistes. Il avait été réconforté par la main de Draco tenant la sienne. Ce dernier savait que, même s'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se rapprocher, Phils restait sa grand-mère.

Lorsque l'enterrement fut fini, Harry ne se laissa pas accaparer par les gratte-papiers immédiatement. Il alla d'abord saluer Eugène qu'il prit dans ses bras sans la moindre honte. L'homme ne sembla pas surpris. Il dut prendre sa manifestation d'affection pour la sollicitude d'un compagnon d'arme. James aussi se laissa aller à l'étreinte, bien qu'il n'eut aucune réaction. Harry fut effrayé de rencontrer les yeux vides de son futur père. Le garçon regardait froidement devant lui, comme intouchable. Il remerciait d'une voix atone toutes les personnes présentant leurs condoléances, sans même les regarder. Il restait sagement à côté de son père, sans rien dire d'autre que « Merci ».

Dès le moment où il le vit, Harry comprit qu'il allait devoir le soutenir avec beaucoup de force, vendredi. James avait besoin de craquer et Harry fut heureux qu'il soit son dernier patient ce jour-là. Il pensa même à inviter Sirius, sur la fin. Il faudrait qu'il lui envoie une note, dès son retour à Poudlard.

Malheureusement, cours oblige, les amis de James n'avaient pas pu venir. Les maraudeurs avaient beaucoup protesté, surtout Sirius qui était reconnaissant à Eugène et Phils de l'avoir recueilli après sa fugue. Mais le risque d'attaque avait obligé Albus à refuser.

Lorsque Harry et Draco furent enfin libérés des obligations funéraires, les journalistes, tels des chacals affamés, s'étaient jeté sur eux. Harry les avait fusillés du regard et, en quelques mots, leur avait simplement dit qu'ils n'étaient pas disposés à répondre à leur question.

« Nous sommes là pour soutenir un ami précieux dans un deuil pénible. Si vous désirez nous parler, revenez dans deux heures ! »

Puis, avec sécheresse, il avait tourné les talons pour suivre le cortège jusqu'à la maison Potter. Il n'y avait que les intimes et les amis. Pas de danger de se voir brutalement trahis par un proche. Pourtant, la nourriture et les boissons étaient surveillées par des elfes de maison décidés. En entrant dans la maison, Harry avait regardé l'endroit avec curiosité mais modérément. Il avait ensuite passé les deux heures suivantes en compagnie de ses amis membres de l'ordre. Pas une seule fois, James n'avait desserré les dents. Il était resté froid et distant, refusant obstinément de pleurer alors que ses yeux étaient humides. Harry ne l'avait pas approché, décidant de lui laisser un peu de temps. Et puis, vendredi viendrait bien assez vite.

Lorsque la journée fut finie et bien qu'il aurait aimé rester plus longtemps près de ses amis en deuil, il dut se résoudre à sortir, accompagné de Dumbledore et de Draco. Comme prévu, les journalistes les attendaient. Ils répondirent autant qu'ils purent aux questions posées. Étonnamment, c'était des questions assez privées. Qui étaient-ils, d'où venaient-ils, quelle était leur famille… Harry et Draco servirent le même mensonge que d'habitude, remerciant en eux-mêmes Dumbledore et Fixe qui avaient trafiqués bien des administrations pour qu'ils soient enregistrés comme Ash Promise et Drake Manfred. Pour qu'ils y aient une trace d'eux, quelque part dans le monde. Les journalistes étaient leur plus grand danger. Oh, ils ne pouvaient deviner qu'ils étaient des voyageurs du temps ! Mais ils pouvaient révéler que leurs identités étaient fausses.

Quand ils rentrèrent enfin à Poudlard, ils étaient épuisés. Les questions, parfois ridicules, avaient fusé de partout et ils avaient dû être attentifs aux moindres mouvements dans la foule. Heureusement, il n'y eut aucune attaque. Dobby les avait d'ailleurs informés qu'un des elfes avait surpris une conversation intéressante. Voldemort avait manifestement décidé de faire une petite pause. Il était intrigué par eux, à cause de leur talent à toujours déjouer ses plans, mais surtout à cause de l'invocation de Leo. Manifestement, le mage noir n'avait jamais réussi à convoquer une seule constellation, ce qui n'était guère étonnant, vu la pourriture de son âme ! Enfin, de ce qu'il en restait.

« Le Seigneur sombre a dit qu'il vous testerait avec plus d'attention, à présent », avait révélé un Dobby inquiet.

Harry et Draco avaient haussé les épaules avec indifférence. Ils savaient depuis six ans qu'ils seraient les cibles de Voldemort. Et encore, le mage noir ne se doutait même pas de combien il était important pour lui de les éliminer… Mais ça, les deux voyageurs préféraient faire en sorte qu'il l'ignore un maximum.

Comme prévu, le lendemain, ils reprirent une routine bien établie, depuis le début de l'année scolaire : les consultations, en plus des cours supplémentaires pour les élèves en difficulté. Et comme l'avait prophétisé Draco, des dizaines d'élèves s'ajoutèrent en plus dans les séances de rattrapages, notamment à celle de Harry. Si ce dernier toléra un peu le chahut pendant les dix premières minutes, il mit le holà rapidement en précisant qu'il ne tolérait pas la distraction.

« Vous êtes dans un cours, ici. Pas en récréation. Alors si vous êtes venu dans l'espoir de me voir faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire, vous allez être déçu. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de dépasser le cadre de mes fonctions. Et ici, présentement, elles consistent à donner une leçon en sortilège. Que ceux qui sont intéressés restent. Quant à ceux qui sont venus juste parce que mon nom est apparut dans la gazette ou parce qu'ils espéraient que je fasse quelque chose d'inédit, la porte est juste derrière, vous pouvez la prendre ! »

Étonnement, aucun élève ne sortit. Sans doute avaient-ils trop honte pour admettre la raison de leur présence. Mais le lendemain, en cours de soin aux créatures magiques, ils étaient nettement moins nombreux : le message était passé.

Ce qui agaça rapidement Harry furent les gloussements surexcités qu'il déclenchait lorsqu'il entrait quelque part. Que ce soit dans un couloir, la Grande Salle ou encore sa classe de cours, les filles le dévoraient des yeux, se chuchotaient des choses en le regardant d'un air ambigu et gloussaient comme des dindes la veille de Noël. Si bien que Harry se demanda vaguement s'il ne devait pas leur faire subir le même sort.

« _Bordel, vivement samedi_, pensa-t-il le vendredi matin, lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle. _Un bon petit horcruxe à atomiser, voilà qui va me remettre d'aplomb !_ »

Définitivement, Draco, Sirius et Eugène avaient raison, il avait un problème psychologique avec le danger. Quoi que de son point de vue, des filles en train de le dévorer des yeux étaient nettement plus inquiétant qu'un horcruxe !

_« Et je m'étonne d'être célibataire… Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi ?_ »

Il chassa cette pensée en remarquant James entrer dans la salle. Il marchait lentement, toujours renfermé sur lui-même. Sirius, Remus et Peter l'encadraient, telle une garde rapprochée. En le voyant, Harry sentit son cœur s'alourdir. Depuis son retour des funérailles, le jeune homme semblait avoir perdu toute étincelle de vie. Il mangeait à peine, parlait très peu et uniquement aux autres maraudeurs. Les professeurs s'inquiétaient aussi de son manque d'implication en cours. Et pire que tout aux yeux de Harry, James niait totalement l'existence de ses autres camarades, toutes maisons confondues.

Le pire avait sans doute été la façon froide et silencieuse dont il avait jaugé Lily Evans. La jeune fille était venue lui présenter ses condoléances dès son retour, mais James s'était contenté de la fixer avec indifférence avant de se détourner. Ça promettait pour la consultation psychologique. Harry avait déjà prévenu Sirius qu'il voulait le voir à la fin de la séance de James. Il espérait faire craquer une bonne fois ce dernier. Eugène, bien que fort affligé, avait confirmé à Harry que son fils n'avait pas daigné pleurer une seule fois. Ce n'était pas bon, Harry le savait pour avoir essuyé de nombreux deuils.

« Tu veux de l'aide pour ce soir ? demanda Draco, lorsque Harry s'assit à ses côtés.

- Non, ça ira. Si j'arrive à le faire pleurer, tu seras mal à l'aise… »

Draco acquiesça, se servant généreusement en café.

« Bonne chance, en tout cas, dit-il.

- Mhmm, répondit Harry. Je vais en avoir besoin ! »

**oOo**

Harry avait passé la journée à réfléchir plutôt qu'à écouter ses patients. Il tenait parfaitement son rôle, car aucun d'eux ne remarqua sa distraction. Lorsque l'heure vint, il souffla un long moment pour se donner du courage alors que James entrait dans la salle. Son visage était sombre, sans surprise. Il se laissa vaguement tomber dans le canapé pour s'y coucher, sans même le regarder. D'un mouvement fluide, Harry se leva pour aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de son père. Il le regarda un long moment et soupira.

« Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais un an, dit-il. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir d'eux. Je sais que ma mère m'aimait énormément. Tellement qu'elle a donné sa vie pour moi. Je sais que mon père était content que je sois là… Mais c'est tout. Je connais leur visage et leur voix, parce qu'on m'a montré des photos, des souvenirs dans une pensine… Mais je n'ai rien d'autre à leur sujet. Je ne peux pas dire que je comprenne ce que tu ressens. Je ne les ai pas eu pour moi assez longtemps, à mon grand regret. »

James ne répondit rien et Harry soupira.

« Tu ressembles à mon père, murmura Harry. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune. C'est assez déstabilisant. C'est ce que j'ai pensé, la première fois que je t'ai vu. 'Mon dieu, comme ils se ressemblent'… Mais passons. »

Il regarda encore son élève. Ce dernier restait couché, immobile. Son bras cachait son visage, si bien que Harry se demandait s'il dormait ou non.

« C'est ironique, mais je n'ai pas bien connu ta mère, dit-il. Je passe plus de temps avec Eugène, car il vient sur le terrain et que j'y suis toujours… Je le regrette beaucoup. J'aurais aimé… lui parler un peu. Comment était-elle ? »

Le silence se prolongea. Pendant un moment, Harry crut qu'il n'allait pas répondre. Puis la voix rauque de James s'éleva.

« Elle était la meilleure mère du monde, dit-il. Elle ne se fâchait jamais contre moi. Elle avait un truc bien à elle pour me faire culpabiliser, lorsque je faisais une bêtise. Si bien que… et bien, elle avait juste quelques mots à dire et je… je baissais la tête en m'excusant. Elle avait beaucoup de patience, pour moi. Et je… Je lui ressemble beaucoup plus à elle qu'à mon père… Je… »

Harry serra les mains sur les accoudoirs. La voix de James tremblait, mais Harry savait qu'il ne pleurait pas. Pas encore, du moins.

« Continue, dit-il.

- Je n'ai pas envie, coupa James.

- Il le faut ! répliqua Harry. Tu as besoin d'en parler, James.

- Mais je ne veux pas ! »

Le jeune homme avait crié pour répondre, tout en se redressant avec rage. Harry fut content de voir son visage. Ça allait être plus facile. Enfin, façon de parler.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu en as besoin, lui dit-il. Pour l'instant, tu le refuses… mais tu dois l'accepter James. Ta mère est décédée. Le nier ne la ramènera pas… »

James secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je n'ai pas connu mes parents alors je ne partage pas ta douleur, concernant le décès de Phils. Mais j'ai eu des amis. Des frères et des sœurs de cœur, un parrain… Et ils sont morts sous mes yeux. Je les ai vu se faire tuer, je les ai entendu hurler de désespoir. Et tout comme toi, j'ai nié leur mort. Je me suis plongé dans une lutte acharnée, dans une haine sans fin pour leurs tortionnaires, mais ça ne les a pas ramené. Au contraire, j'ai juste détruit les autres personnes qui m'entouraient. J'ai juste été responsable de plus de mort encore… »

Pendant un long moment, Harry lutta contre sa propre envie de pleurer. Ils n'étaient pas là pour lui, mais pour James.

« Alors je sais, dit-il, la voix tremblante. Je sais ce que tu vis. Ce n'était pas ma mère, mais je les aimais de tout mon cœur et chaque minute sans eux me paraît être une torture ! Tu dois l'accepter, James. Crois-moi. Sinon, ça va te détruire et je ne pense pas que ta mère ait voulu ça ! »

Son père n'avait pas réagi pendant qu'il parlait et pour cause, il était normal qu'il soit indifférent à ses paroles. Harry, par contre, avait du mal à ignorer qu'il venait d'ouvrir volontairement sa plus grande douleur, juste pour aider un adolescent. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de se concentrer sur l'important.

« Je n'ai plus que Drake, dit-il dans un murmure. Sur toutes les personnes que j'ai aimées, il ne me reste que mon ennemi d'enfance qui est devenu mon frère d'armes et de cœur. Mais toi… tu as encore tellement plus.

- Je sais ! répondit James. Je sais qu'il y a des gens autour de moi auxquels je tiens… mais j'ai l'impression… J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont…

- Ailleurs ? demanda Harry. Dans une autre réalité à laquelle tu n'as pas accès ? »

James acquiesça.

« J'essaye d'être avec eux, mais quand je le fais, ça m'étouffe. Je voudrais juste qu'on me laisse seul ! Je… je ne supporte pas d'être entouré de gens compatissants qui me disent qu'ils sont désolés pour moi, qu'ils comprennent, que si je veux parler, ils sont là. Je ne veux pas parler. Je veux tuer cet enfoiré de Voldemort ! Je veux le faire souffrir autant qu'elle a du souffrir. Je veux que chaque mangemort paye pour ça ! Je voudrais les détruire un par un ! »

Harry sourit. Sirius avait eu raison, bien des années plus tôt, en lui disant qu'il ressemblait à son père. Il avait l'impression de se voir, à 15 ans, lorsque Sirius avait traversé le voile. A la différence que lui, il savait précisément qui il voulait tuer. _L'autre enfoirée de Bellatrix… Un jour, je la buterais ! _

« James, dit-il. Les gens qui t'aiment te disent qu'ils sont là. Qu'ils sont désolés pour toi parce qu'ils le sont. Je ne sais pas s'ils comprennent vraiment, mais ils te disent ces mots pour essayer de t'atteindre. Ce ne sont pas eux qui sont dans une autre réalité. C'est toi qui t'es enfermé… Et tu ne veux pas sortir de là où tu es, parce que ça t'isole un peu de ta douleur, de celle des autres… mais ça ne te rend pas service. Tu dois l'accepter.

- Je n'ai pas envie, répondit James, soudain calme, mais aussi bien plus triste. Si je l'accepte, alors elle sera vraiment partie. »

James lui lança un regard désespéré, tentant encore de résister vaguement. Harry se retint de sourire. Il avait gagné.

« Elle est partie, lui dit Harry. Tu dois le voir, James. Ne t'enferme pas dans un mensonge. Le déni n'est pas bon sur le long terme. Elle est partie. »

James secoua la tête difficilement, tentant vaguement d'y échapper. Mais Harry savait bien qu'il était déjà en train de l'accepter.

« Je ne veux pas, dit-il. S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas accepter ça. C'est trop dur. »

Bien qu'il en eut envie, Harry ne répondit pas qu'il le savait. A la place, il se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de James. Il resta un instant immobile alors que son père tentait de reprendre le contrôle. Puis, alors qu'il voyait que James était en train d'y parvenir, il tendit la main pour toucher son visage. C'était étrange. Seuls les yeux et quelques traits physiologiques les différenciaient, lorsque Harry avait encore son ancienne apparence. Il avait presque l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir. Il s'écarta vite de cette pensée, plongeant son regard dans celui de son père.

« Elle est partie, répéta-t-il. James, admets-le, cela ira mieux ensuite. Phils, ta mère, est décédée samedi dernier. Presque une semaine. Admets-le simplement. »

Sa phrase n'était pas terminée que James pleurait déjà. Harry se retint de juste hurler de satisfaction. Fallait-il être sadique pour être heureux de voir un proche pleurer ? Mais Harry savait que les larmes étaient un début positif. Il tendit les bras et serra son père contre lui. Malgré la situation pénible, il sentit son cœur accélérer. Son père était contre lui. Il le serrait tendrement dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux avec douceur, alors qu'il sanglotait contre son torse. Harry ferma les yeux, comme pour savourer. Il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas dans une telle situation, mais bon… On ne pouvait pas tout avoir !

« C'est douloureux, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-il, tout en s'installant plus confortablement dans le divan, James se retrouvant presque couché dans ses bras. Mais crois-moi, ça ira mieux après. Tu te sentiras moins enfermé. Tu auras l'impression de mieux respirer. Pleure ! Crois-moi, ensuite, ça ira mieux. »

James obéit. Un long, très long moment. Harry restait silencieux. Parfois, son père parlait un peu. Toujours pour dire qu'il détestait cette guerre, que sa mère était extraordinaire. Harry ne s'aperçut qu'il pleurait aussi que lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir sur Remus, Sirius et Draco. Les trois hommes les regardèrent avec surprise et Harry leur fit un sourire parmi ses larmes.

« Entrez, dit-il. Fermez la porte… Je crois qu'on a bien besoin d'une petite soirée tranquille. Ça vous tente ? »

En réponse, ils entrèrent et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

**A suivre…**

Rendez-vous le samedi **11 septembre** mes petits asticots! Et bonne rentrée d'avance aux étudiants qui, peut-être, en ce moment, galèrent avec leur seconde sess'! Je suis avec vous, même si je n'aurais plus jamais de seconde sess! loll


	20. Un autre numéro vert et bleu

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur : **Mince alors… J'étais certaine de publier déjà le chapitre 20 et je découvre ave stupéfaction que je n'en suis qu'au 19… Ce qui fait que j'ai fais mes RAR en pensant poster le 20… Oups ? loll

Chapitre 19 : Un autre numéro vert et bleu

Le matin fut difficile. Ils avaient tous dormi dans le bureau, couchés sur des matelas que Harry et Draco avaient métamorphosés. Péniblement, ils avaient ouverts les yeux sous la lumière blafarde de l'automne. Harry avait regardé autour de lui avec surprise. Il n'avait pas été surpris d'avoir été enlacé durant la nuit par Draco. Non, ce qui l'étonnait, c'était de trouver Remus Lupin blottit entre ses bras. L'ancien Serpentard était derrière lui, marmonnant contre les Survivants lève tôt. Quand le lycanthrope se rendit compte de sa position, il s'écarta brutalement en balbutiant et rougissant, se qui déclencha l'hilarité de Sirius, assis un peu plus loin. James avait simplement souris. Mais c'était un sourire si radieux que Harry en fut content.

« Allons, Remus, ne sois pas si gêné, répondit Harry, moqueur. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions jamais dormi ensemble… »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil équivoque, déclenchant cette fois le rire de James alors que Sirius s'était recouché, les bras crispés sur son ventre tant il riait.

« Mais… mais non, enfin, je… »

Alors que Harry souriait d'un air victorieux, Draco passa un bras autour des épaules de ce dernier et chuchota à son oreille :

« Tu commences à faire des blagues salaces ? C'est bien, tu n'es peut-être pas si asexué que ça… »

Et il fit passer sa langue tout le long de sa gorge, coupant les rires des garçons alors que Harry écarquillait les yeux d'horreur. Il s'écarta d'un bond, le visage rouge.

« Mais… mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Draco éclata de rire face au visage un peu trop innocent de Harry.

« Je t'ennuie, répondit-il, moqueur. Tu es vraiment trop pur, Saint… Promise ! »

Le concerné eut une moue, reconnaissant la vieille insulte.

« Je t'emmerde, la fouine ! » répondit-il, lui balançant son oreiller.

Il avait vaguement oublié la présence de Sirius. Celui-ci, par contre, n'ignora pas le mouvement de Harry. Se saisissant d'un oreiller à son tour, il l'attaqua brutalement. Et bien entendu, cela découla sur une monstrueuse bataille. Bataille à laquelle James participa, riant à son tour.

oOo

La matinée avait filé trop vite au goût d'Harry. Il avait regardé son père et ses amis quitter son bureau, encore hilares de leur jeu d'oreiller. Quelques plumes voletaient ici et là et il dut s'acharner un long moment pour les faire disparaître toutes. Ensuite, il dut remettre en place chaque meuble de son bureau, retransformant ceux-ci en canapé ou en siège. Passer une soirée, une nuit et une matinée avec les maraudeurs était amusant. Il espérait que cela se reproduirait, à l'avenir… Et dans des circonstances moins tragiques !

« Regulus ? appela-t-il, lorsqu'il entra dans sa salle de classe et découvrit le jeune homme seul. Où sont Drake et Severus ?

- Dans ses appartements, répondit l'adolescent. Une histoire de potion, je n'ai pas tout suivi… »

Harry approuva d'un mouvement de tête, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Merlin me préserve de ce genre de chose, dit-il. Je ne comprends rien aux potions alors quand ces deux-là se lancent dans des conversations sur ce domaine, j'en ai la nausée ! »

Regulus le regarda d'un air sceptique. Définitivement, il était bien différent de Sirius. Ce dernier aurait éclaté de rire à une telle phrase. Pour autant, Harry ne se laissa pas démoralisé. Il leva la main, enchantant les meubles pour les écarter et ainsi, préparer la salle de duel. Le silence n'était pas dérangeant pour lui, mais, manifestement, Regulus n'appréciait pas, car il finit par parler.

« Drake et vous… vous êtes quoi, exactement ? »

Harry stoppa son mouvement pour regarder l'adolescent d'un air interrogateur.

« Ce que nous sommes ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Oui… euh…, Regulus gigotait, mal à l'aise. Vous êtes… amis ?

- Oui, nous le sommes, répondit Harry, étonné. Pourquoi tout le monde semble penser que nous sommes plus que ça ? Severus m'a posé exactement la même question. James Potter aussi a semblé penser que nous avions une relation quelconque… Est-ce si courant, dans cette école, que des hommes soient… en couple ?

- Pas spécialement dans l'école, répondit Regulus. Mais c'est courant, dans le monde sorcier. Même si désapprouvé par certaines personnes.

- Je vois, répondit pensivement Harry. Et bien, non, Drake et moi ne sommes pas en couple. Nous sommes de simples amis, un peu comme des frères, je dirais. De plus, je n'ai aucune attirance… Non, je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai jamais été attiré par un homme, ce serait faux, mais… et bien, ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois et… j'étais saoul ! Donc, ça ne compte pas. »

Regulus eut un air surpris en l'entendant.

« Vous désapprouvez aussi ? demanda-t-il, faisant sursauter Harry.

-Pas exactement, répondit ce dernier. Mais… j'ai été éduqué, si je puis dire, par des moldus assez… comment dire ? Disons fermés. Et donc, je suppose que j'ai pris certaines de leurs pensées. Je ne désapprouve pas l'homosexualité, tant que je ne suis pas concerné ! »

Regulus hocha de la tête, pensif.

« Ma mère dit que tous les homosexuels sont des détraqués qui devraient être tués… »

Harry se tourna vers lui pour le regarder. Pourquoi, exactement, Regulus lui parlait-il de ce sujet ? Etait-il… Mais dans ce cas, ce serait avec Draco qu'il devrait en parler. Il n'avait absolument aucune connaissance dans ce domaine !

« Je pense que votre mère est une personne un peu… abusive, quant à ses opinions et aux éventuels châtiments qui devraient être donnés. Les homosexuels sont des personnes comme tout le monde. Ils préfèrent juste avoir des relations physiques avec des personnes du même sexe, ce qui n'est pas… une mauvaise chose. Pas tant que ces relations sont voulues par les deux parties concernées. Euh… Je suis très mauvais dans ce domaine. Drake devrait mieux vous aider, si vous vous posez des questions sur le sujet.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Regulus. Il est gay ? »

Harry resta un instant interdit. C'était lui ou Regulus s'intéressait vraiment beaucoup à cette réponse ?

« Non, répondit Harry. Je dirais qu'il est bisexuel… Vu qu'il courait après n'importe quoi à l'adolescence… Cela dit, nous ne parlons pas vraiment de ce genre de chose, lui et moi… Enfin… si, un peu, mais pas beaucoup. »

Il gigota sur place, mal à l'aise à son tour. Il détestait parler de sexualité. C'était un sujet qui le gênait, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de toute sa vie. Bon, il avait tripoté Ginny lorsque Ron ne le regardait pas… Et Charlie lorsqu'il avait été complètement saoul au mariage de Bill et Fleur ! Mais ça ne comptait pas, il était saoul ! Sans oublier la monstrueuse crise qu'avait fait son meilleur ami juste après ça… Comme quoi il n'avait pas le droit de faire une telle chose à sa petite sœur adorée, qu'il ne l'acceptait pas… Après ça, sa relation avec Ron n'avait plus jamais été la même… Et il avait trouvé la mort, trois semaines plus tard, à cause du médaillon de Serpentard… Harry ne pouvait pas oublier combien il s'en était voulu d'avoir gâché une amitié si intense pour un vague désir créé par l'alcool.

Toutefois, il se devait d'admettre que, parfois, quand il était de mauvaise humeur, il admettait que Ron n'aurait pas dû s'énerver autant. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Charlie avait commencé à parler avec lui, à lui dire qu'il le trouvait séduisant… Ils avaient bu ensemble un long moment et, sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, Harry avait fini dans ses bras à l'embrasser, se laissant déshabiller sans contrainte… Avant ça, il n'avait jamais eu envie de toucher un garçon de toute sa vie… Jusqu'à Draco. Bien sûr, Harry avait été traumatisé par les regards lubriques de son ami, lors de leurs années d'entraînement… Mais il lui était aussi arrivé d'imaginer, pendant quelques instants, qu'il acceptait les avances de son ami… Avant de se dire que non, il ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose.

Si ses sentiments n'avaient pas évolué vers une relation fraternelle, peut-être… peut-être qu'il aurait juste cédé à la déclaration de Draco, en début d'année. Mais voilà, Draco était devenu son meilleur ami, à présent. Meilleur que Ron ? S'il n'avait pas ressenti autant de culpabilité pour la mort du rouquin, il aurait répondu que oui. Draco avait beaucoup d'humour, il le comblait également d'attention. Il était toujours prétentieux, mais il mettait souvent une pointe de dérision dans ses commentaires les plus mesquins, ce qui avait pour habitude de le faire mourir de rire. Et puis, il était si… compréhensif ! Selon Draco, il était le meilleur psychologue des deux, mais Harry ne partageait pas cet avis. L'ancien Serpentard avait une empathie insoupçonnée !

« Ash ? appela une voix, le faisant sursauter.

- Hein ? dit-il, revenant au présent. Oh, Drake, tu es là…

- Je suis là depuis cinq minutes, dit le concerné, lançant un regard inquiet à Regulus qui se tenait près de la fenêtre. Est-ce que quelque chose s'est produit ?

- Non, répondit l'adolescent. On discutait puis il s'est plongé dans ses pensées et vous êtes arrivés… »

Dans la pièce un peu plus loin, Severus suivait la conversation avec beaucoup d'attention.

« Je vais bien, Drake, intervint Harry, souriant. Je me rappelais juste de quelques souvenirs suite à la conversation que j'ai eue avec Regulus. Rien de bien méchant, je te rassure. Ah, Severus ! Commet allez-vous ? »

Draco grimaça au changement de conversation brutal. Bien entendu, Harry n'allait pas raconter les souvenirs qui lui avaient traversés l'esprit devant deux Serpentard qu'il fréquentait peu. À la réflexion, il n'en aurait sans doute pas parlé devant les Gryffondor, le matin même. Mais il était déterminé à apprendre.

« Je vais bien, répondit le garçon interrogé. Et vous ? Vous êtes remis ?

- En pleine forme ! répondit Harry avec un large sourire. J'attendais impatiemment ce jour, car le despote qui vous sert de psychologue m'a empêché de pratiquer la magie en dehors de mes cours de soutien, ce qui me manque énormément, vous vous en doutez… Un duel vous tenterait-il ? »

Severus sourit vaguement. Ce n'était pas un vrai sourire, cela dit, juste un mouvement des lèvres vers le haut. Draco était toutefois heureux de le voir faire cet effort. Il se tourna vers Regulus, ce dernier regardant les deux duellistes se mettre en place puis se saluer. Le combat commença et Draco se décida à attirer l'attention de son élève en se raclant la gorge.

« Et bien, Regulus ? dit-il. Que faisons-nous, aujourd'hui ? »

Le concerné haussa les épaules. Son attitude montrait clairement un total désintérêt pour un quelconque duel, mais aussi l'envie de rester simplement là. Draco lui sourit en le voyant.

« Bon… Dans ce cas, que pensez-vous si nous nous installions pour prendre le thé et les observions paisiblement ? Je pourrais vous commenter le duel et vous apprendriez tout autant. »

Regulus hocha de la tête. Draco lui sourit et invoqua une table avec deux chaises, loin de l'espace de combat. Il fit apparaître un certain nombre de délicieuses pâtisseries ainsi qu'un service à thé. Étonnement, il y avait quatre tasses. Draco savait que, lorsqu'il s'arrêterait, Harry aurait faim et très envie de partager un moment de calme. Ils allèrent s'installer, dos au mur pour regarder les deux autres. Draco ne commenta pas tout de suite. Il préféra d'abord les servir en thé et en douceurs. Regulus jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'assiette de pâtisseries mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Après un long moment et bien que Regulus ne semblât pas l'écouter, Draco se mit à commenter le duel, expliquant les défauts de Severus, mais aussi ceux de Harry. Ces derniers étaient peu nombreux cela dit et reposait essentiellement sur sa trop grande confiance en lui. Ce dernier montrait clairement dans ses gestes qu'il ne craignait pas Severus. Toutefois, ce dernier s'améliorait étonnement vite. Il avait un certain talent pour ce domaine particulier, bien qu'inférieur à celui des potions.

Les sortilèges étaient également vertement critiqués. Draco n'hésitait pas à les nommer lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas formulés et à expliquer tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à l'ennemi et en quoi cela pouvait être un bon ou un mauvais choix dans un duel. Même si Regulus ne le regardait pas, il l'écoutait attentivement, presque avec révérence. Draco était détendu, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Depuis l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard, son jeune patient n'affichait plus de moue boudeuse sur les lèvres et ne le regardait plus avec mépris. Il ne se confiait pas pour autant, mais montrait à présent un minimum de confiance. Ce n'était pourtant pas encore ça, il n'en doutait pas.

Quand le duel fut finit – ou quand Severus en eut assez de se faire étaler – les deux combattants les rejoignirent à la table. Harry fit apparaître deux chaises et n'hésita pas à se servir en thé, remplissant également la tasse de son élève.

« De mieux en mieux, comme je le pensais, dit-il à Severus, un sourire aux lèvres. Bien que… Vous avez des progrès à faire en rapidité. Toutefois, vos connaissances en sortilège ne cessent de m'époustoufler. Quel était donc ce sort vicieux qui m'a touché et m'a donné l'impression d'être enfermé dans un cercueil, pendant près de cinq minutes ?

- Un sort propre à la famille de ma mère, répondit Severus. Sarcophagia. Un mot qui ne veut rien dire mais donne la sensation d'être enfermé dans un sarcophage. C'est une ancienne malédiction que donnaient les égyptiens, lorsqu'ils voulaient punir leurs esclaves désobéissant…

- J'ignorais que les Prince étaient affiliés aux égyptiens, intervint Draco.

- Et bien, ça remonte à plus de deux milles ans, répondit Severus, haussant les épaules. Mais nous en avons quelques traces dans les livres de sortilèges de la famille… »

Le jeune homme approuva de la tête, tout en le regardant.

« Intéressant, dit-il. Et fascinant. J'apprécierais beaucoup d'avoir ses livres sous les yeux, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas possible. »

Silencieusement, Severus acquiesça à sa présomption.

« Ma foi, j'ai déjà bien des connaissances de mon côté, de toute façon…

- Chaque famille de sang pur a-t-elle des sortilèges qui lui sont propres ? Demanda Harry, attirant l'attention de tous.

- Pauvre petit sang mêlé, se moqua Draco, narquois. Bien sûr que oui ! »

Harry le fixa avec méchanceté à cette remarque et l'ancien Serpentard grimaça.

« Mes excuses, dit-il. Je sais que ce n'est pas… ta faute. »

Harry haussa les épaules. A côté de lui, Severus fusilla Draco du regard.

« Il n'y a aucune honte à être un sang mêlé, dit-il, froidement.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, répondit Draco. J'essayais juste de le taquiner. Et il aurait probablement goûté à la plaisanterie si… enfin, si sa situation n'était ce qu'elle est… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne parle pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Je n'ai pas goûté à la plaisanterie parce que tu sais que je n'apprécie pas ce genre de remarque humiliante, non pas parce que la seule personne qui aurait pu m'instruire sur les sortilèges de ma famille a été tué lorsque je n'avais qu'un an ! Je sais que tu as certaines opinions politiques, Drake, mais pitié… Pourrais-tu juste ne pas m'en parler ? »

Draco grimaça.

« J'ai certaines opinions, c'est vrai, dit-il. Mais je suis loin d'approuver les actions de Voldemort. En outre, tu ne connais même pas mes opinions…

- Si, je les sais, répondit Harry. Tu prônes la suprématie des sangs purs…

- Non, pas exactement, coupa Draco. Je prône l'importance des connaissances et des rangs des sangs-purs. Et je ne les recommande pas pour mon propre intérêt, étant donné que le nom de Manfred n'appartient à aucune famille de sang pur reconnue. Si je le fais, c'est simplement parce que je sais qu'il est dans l'intérêt du monde magique de garder certaines valeurs qui risquent de se perdre en moldusant la société sorcière. Et ces valeurs sont pourtant essentielles pour la magie… Nous en avons déjà tellement perdues…

- Si tu veux mon avis, certaines d'entre elles devraient sérieusement être abolies, répondit Harry. Je ne connais pas ces valeurs, cela dit et je serais ravi que tu m'instruises, mais… les mariages arrangés ?

- Oui, d'accord, ce précepte désuet est sans doute le pire de tous. De même que les punitions à outrance ou les envies de domination… Mais certaines traditions sont en dangers et crois-moi, il ne serait pas bon d'en perdre d'avantage…

- Et de quelles traditions parles-tu exactement ? Es-tu capable de m'en citer une seule qui ne sollicite aucun sacrifice quelconque ? »

Un long silence s'abattit. Draco s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Regulus prit la parole d'une voix claire.

« Les cérémonies saisonnières ? proposa-t-il, attirant l'attention sur lui.

- Les quoi ? demanda Harry, totalement ignorant.

- Regulus a donné un excellent exemple ! répondit Draco. Les cérémonies saisonnières. Ou si tu veux, une sorte d'accueil à chaque saison, célébrée dans le plus pur style magique. Autrefois, on se contentait de déclarer des prières, de dessiner sur le sol des demeures sorcières des pentacles qui attirait la protection des différentes divinités saisonnières, soit l'été, l'automne, l'hiver et le printemps… Avec le temps, cela dit, ces cérémonies se sont un peu… aristocratisées et elles sont maintenant des excuses pour introduire de nombreuses et fastueuses réceptions. Si bien qu'elles ont vite été considérées comme une tradition appartenant aux familles aisées. Mais certaines familles de sangs purs peu fortunées respectent les traditions et continuent de célébrer les saisons en toute modestie dans leur maison…

- Et en quoi ces cérémonies sont-elles importantes ?

- Elles ont pour but d'apporter la protection de la magie des saisons sur la famille, répondit Severus, attirant l'attention de Harry. Bien sûr, cela ne fonctionne pas toujours, mais il apparaît que les membres d'une famille de sorcier exécutant le rituel chaque saison, chaque année, se voient plus forts que d'autres familles. Ils tombent moins souvent malades, ont parfois certaines affinités particulières avec les éléments… Leur baguette magique semble être renforcée, ce qui les rend plus difficile à détruire, lors d'un rituel. Les cérémonies saisonnières sont très importantes. Il paraît qu'il y a cinq cent ans d'ici, certaines familles s'attachaient à une saison en particulier. Si bien que ceux qui célébraient l'hiver se sont vu fort doué pour les sortilèges de glace, de givre ou autre. Ceux célébrant le printemps avaient de fortes prédispositions en botanique. Ceux qui célébraient l'été avaient manifestement une grande affinité avec les sortilèges pyrogènes de toutes sortes et il paraîtrait même que la famille d'Allegro le Hardis était protégée contre le souffle des dragons, tant ils vénéraient cette saison. Pour ce qui est de l'automne… Du fait qu'elle symbolise la mort de la nature, vénéré l'automne donnait une certaine puissance pour… la magie nécrophile, les potions ou la résistance aux poisons… L'automne a rapidement été dénoncé comme saison noire, alors que l'hiver donnait à l'avada kedavra une puissance telle que les sorciers le vénérant étaient capable de tuer plusieurs personnes en lançant une seule fois le sort… Mais on a surtout retenu le côté glace de la saison et balayé le côté impardonnable. Alors que l'automne, avec la nécrophilie et les poisons…

- Tu vénères l'automne, Severus ? demanda Draco, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Et le printemps, avoua le garçon. Un bon maître des potions n'est rien sans la botanique. Alors oui, je les vénère chaque année tous les deux… »

Draco approuva d'un vague mouvement de tête.

« Et vous, Regulus ?

- Ma famille est très attachée à… à l'hiver, dit-il. Comme je suis à la maison pour les vacances, je fais la cérémonie avec mes parents…

- Mhmm, répondit Draco. Je crois savoir que les Malfoy sont également des adorateurs de cette saison… »

Harry sursauta en l'entendant. Ainsi, Draco vénérait l'hiver chaque année. Il ne l'avait pourtant rien vu faire, les années précédentes. Voyant son air interrogateur, son ami sourit.

« Personnellement, je n'ai jamais fait la cérémonie… J'ai longtemps regardé mes proches la réaliser, mais… Et bien, je ne me suis jamais senti proche d'une saison en particulier… Connaissez-vous d'autres familles qui réalisent ces cérémonies ?

- Les McNair, répondit Regulus. Je crois qu'ils célèbrent l'été. Ainsi que les Parkinson…

- Avery et Lestrange sont des adorateurs de l'automne et de l'hiver, dit Severus. On se demande pourquoi… »

Il avait dit cela avec un vague sourire moqueur.

« D'autres familles ? demanda Harry, intéressé.

- Les Potter ? demanda Draco, conscient que son ami désirait le savoir. Si je ne me trompe, ils célèbrent le printemps et l'été, non ?

- Paraît qu'ils célèbrent tout, répondit Severus, l'air sombre.

- Pas cette année, en tout cas », signala Regulus.

Cette remarque fit apparaître un sourire sur le visage du plus vieux Serpentard – Draco non inclus – et Harry siffla en signe d'avertissement.

« Je vous déconseille de vous moquer du malheur de cette famille, Severus Snape, dit-il. Sans quoi, je me devrais d'être sévère avec vous… »

Le garçon grimaça à cette remarque, mais il ne souleva aucune objection, au grand soulagement d'Harry.

« Et en quoi consiste ces cérémonies, exactement ? » demanda-t-il, buvant un peu de son thé ensuite.

Draco eut un sourire moqueur.

« Expliquez-lui, les garçons. Mais laissez-moi le plaisir de lui raconter celle de l'été… »

Severus et Regulus eurent la décence de rougir en l'entendant. Harry fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas l'enchanter, vu le regard lubrique de son ami.

oOo

« Arrête de bouder ! »

Harry ne répondit pas, accélérant sa marche le long de la route menant à la maison des Gaunt.

« Ash, tu es ridicule ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la cérémonie de l'été demande des relations sexuelles entre les chefs de famille ! Arrête de tirer la tête ! »

Encore une fois, Draco ne reçut pas de réponse. Bon, d'accord, il avait peut-être un peu exagérer en lui expliquant la cérémonie devant Regulus et Severus. Les deux garçons avaient rougis lorsque Draco avait commencé à raconter à Harry. D'autant plus que Draco avait volontairement pris une voix un peu plus langoureuse, un peu plus suave, pour expliquer à Harry que la cérémonie de l'été demandait aux participants une offrande sexuelle, sous forme de sperme ou de liquide séminale. Mais sincèrement, on avait pas idée d'être aussi coincé ! A 23 ans, Harry se devait d'être réellement déniaisé ! C'était un comble qu'un homme aussi magnifique soit encore aussi…

_« Si j'ai le malheur de lui dire que je le considère comme « pure », je vais probablement me faire buter… mais bon… C'est la vérité, il l'est bien trop pour son propre bien ! »_

Draco secoua la tête en tentant de rattraper son partenaire. Ils étaient en chemin pour la maison des Gaunt, bien qu'à encore une distance raisonnable pour s'assurer de passer inaperçu. Ce qui expliquait que Draco se permettait de hurler à Harry de ralentir et de l'écouter.

« Écoute, c'est toi qui a posé la question, non ? Tu voulais que je t'explique, je l'ai fait !

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire avec cet air pervers. Ni devant les garçons !

- Les garçons savaient comment était célébré l'été, Ash. Ils te l'auraient dit eux-mêmes s'ils n'avaient été aussi gênés !

- Oui et bien ils ne l'ont pas fait et j'aurais apprécié que tu me dises cela en privé ! Bon dieu… C'est assez gênant d'imaginer toutes les personnes citées lors de notre conversation en train de… de se toucher ou de s'envoyer en l'air lors du solstice d'été !

- Il n'y a aucune gêne à avoir ! répondit Draco. C'est un acte magique, non sexuel… D'ailleurs, ils ne sont pas obligés de le faire ensemble ! Ils peuvent très bien juste se masturber et récolter la semence ensuite… »

Harry rougit encore d'avantage, ce qui fit rire Draco.

« Allons, tu n'es pas obligé de l'imaginer, tu sais ?

- La ferme ! » répliqua Harry.

En réponse, Draco éclata de rire. Pauvre Harry… Si innocent ! Beaucoup trop, mais… Peut-être pas tant ! Après tout, il avait eu une petite amie, non ? Voir deux, s'il se souvenait de la vague relation qu'il avait eue avec Chang, lors de leur cinquième année… Oui, bon, cette greluche passait son temps à chouiner, ce n'était pas vraiment un bon modèle de petite amie… Tandis que la fille Weasley avait l'air assez chaude que pour se taper une bonne dizaine de mecs avant d'enfin mettre la main sur le célèbre Potter…

« Allons, Harry… tu ne vas pas me faire croire que la simple idée d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un te gêne autant ? Tu as bien eu quelques relations, non ? Dont une avec Ginny Weasley qui, si je me souviens bien, était réputée pour être assez torride… »

Harry rougit d'avantage, si c'était possible. Il finit par ralentir son pas, bien qu'il n'osât pas regarder Draco.

« On… On est jamais allé jusqu'au bout, balbutia-t-il, gêné. Ron nous surveillait tout le temps… Et quand ce n'était pas lui, c'était un de ses frères, si j'étais chez eux… Et… euh… Enfin, on s'est séparé définitivement à partir du jour où… Enfin, le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur… »

A la mention dudit mariage, Harry vira au cramoisi, si bien que Draco flaira tout de suite quelque chose d'anormal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ce jour là ? demanda-t-il.

- Rien », répondit précipitamment Harry.

Trop précipitamment !

« Allez, on ne me la fait pas, à moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- On approche de la maison des Gaunt, on devrait être plus prudent et prendre nos formes animagus…

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ! »

D'autorité, Draco l'attrapa par le bras pour le stopper. La maison n'était pas encore en vue et ils étaient protégés par les arbres. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en détournant le regard.

« Il ne s'est rien passé, ok ? J'ai beaucoup bu ce jour là… Enfin, ce n'était rien. J'étais saoul ! Et Ron nous a vu et nous a hurlé dessus pendant une heure ! Après ça, il n'a pas arrêté de dire que j'étais indigne de sa sœur. Que je n'avais plus le droit de l'approcher, que je le décevais énormément…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a vu ? » demanda Draco, surpris.

Harry avait-il couché avec la fille Weasley sur la table du banquet ? A la rougeur de ses joues, il s'attendait presque à se l'entendre dire.

« Et bien…, marmonna Harry. J'étais saoul !

- J'ai compris, mais encore ? »

Harry gigota un peu, lui lançant des regards gênés et incertains.

« Et… euh… Charlie était avec moi… »

Charlie ? Charlie qui ? Weasley ? Voilà qui devenait intéressant…

« Et ? demanda Draco.

- Et… euh… Il n'arrêtait pas de… de me dire que j'étais beau, qu'il m'appréciait beaucoup. Et j'étais saoul ! Et… euh… il s'est mis à me toucher et … »

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Par les couilles de Merlin, Harry Potter s'était laissé aller à avoir des relations charnelles avec un homme ! Bien sûr, Draco avait espéré à une époque que Harry cède à ses avances, bien qu'il ne soit sûr en rien de ses préférences. Il avait juste compté sur son propre charme, voir sur le manque de sexe imposé par six ans de confinement… Mais manifestement, il avait eu un allié secret : Harry était attiré par les hommes !

« Vous avez été jusqu'au bout ? demanda-t-il.

- Je t'ai dit que Ron nous avait surpris ! On s'est arrêté…

- Vous en étiez où ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? s'énerva Harry, les joues incandescentes.

- Rien, ça m'intéresse, c'est tout. Alors ? »

Harry marmonna vaguement quelques insultes contre les Serpentard curieux et obsédés avant de murmurer :

« Il m'avait enlevé ma chemise… et il détachait mon pantalon… quand Ron est arrivé… »

Une sorte de déception s'empara de Draco. C'était tout ? Ils s'étaient juste câlinés et vaguement déshabillés ?

« C'est tout ? demanda-t-il, affichant un air blasé. Pas de quoi être gêné, enfin ! C'est pas comme si vous aviez baisé comme des sauvages ! C'était juste des caresses et des baisés… Qu'est-ce qui te rend si mal à l'aise avec ça ? Tu as apprécié ? »

Harry rougissait toujours, mais il hocha de la tête, n'osant pas le regarder.

« Pitié, Harry ! dit Draco, amusé. Tu te rappelles que je suis bisexuel, moi aussi ? Comme pratiquement bon nombre de sorcier sang pur, d'ailleurs ! »

Harry sursauta et osa enfin le regarder, bien que toujours gêné.

« Bon nombre de sang pur ? dit-il. Comment ça ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Encore une histoire de tradition, lui dit-il. Idéalement, les sangs purs sont élevés avec l'esprit le plus ouvert possible pour les relations sexuelles, qu'elles soient entre hommes ou entre femmes, ou encore pour un couple mixte. On ne sait pas avec qui on va finir et l'avenir réserve toujours des surprises ! Imagine que tu sois choisi pour être le calice d'un vampire ou le compagnon d'un veela mâle ? Tu ne peux pas les repousser sous peine de te faire tuer par l'un ou de tuer l'autre ! Sans compter la sévère punition que tu recevrais pour avoir défié le destin, la magie et j'en passe. Donc, nous, membres des familles pures, nous avons été éduqués pour respecter les relations entre personnes du même sexe. Si nous ne sommes pas choisi par un vampire ou un veela, bien entendu, nous avons pour ordre de nous marier avec une femme, pour la continuité du nom, mais rien ne nous empêche d'avoir des amants à côté si nous sommes attirés par des hommes ! »

Harry le regardait comme une chouette secouée à midi.

« Ah ? dit-il, stupéfait.

- Merlin, tu vois pourquoi mon père et moi militons pour que les valeurs anciennes soient respectées ? Tu ne connais rien aux règles fondamentales ! Laisse-moi te dire que je vais t'éduquer un minimum, c'est inadmissible ! »

Harry grogna à cette pensée. Comme si c'était de sa faute si un mage noir taré avait tué le seul membre de sa famille capable de le renseigner.

« Ne te sens pas obligé, dit-il, mal à l'aise.

- La conversation s'arrête là, lui répondit Draco. Prend ta forme animagus, on y va ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Harry retrouva la petite forme humiliante de sapajou alors qu'un petit rouge-gorge sautillait à côté de lui, pépiant. Harry tendit une patte furieuse vers lui et Draco prit son envol, semblant presque se moquer de lui.

Grimaçant, Harry se mit à courir, sautant dans les arbres. Pour cette mission, ils avaient préféré la faire seule. Personne ne pouvait les accompagner, car ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. Dumbledore n'avait pas raconté en détail les protections entourant la bague des Gaunt. Il s'était contenté de dire qu'elle était protégée d'enchantements… Mais de quelle sorte ? Il était revenu grandement blessé, mais c'était l'horcruxe le responsable et Harry avait déjà pensé à un certain nombre de bouclier pour les protéger, lorsqu'ils jetteraient la bague dans la coupole de potion…

Bondissant d'arbre en arbre, Harry entendit un pépiement et s'arrêta sur une branche. Draco était à côté de lui et le regardait. Il jeta alors un œil alentour et découvrit enfin la petite masure des Gaunt. Comme dans les souvenirs que Dumbledore lui avait montré, elle était dans un état pitoyable. Mais Harry ne s'y arrêta pas. Il cherchait plus la preuve d'une présence quelconque, qu'elle soit humaine ou sorcière. Mais il n'y avait rien. Manifestement, ils étaient seuls. Après un moment d'hésitation, il bondit sur le sol, marchant sur ses quatre pattes pour s'approcher avec méfiance de la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci tenait à peine sur ses gonds et bougeait à chaque coup de vent, dans un sinistre grincement.

Jetant un œil à l'intérieur, il fut satisfait de constater que rien de dangereux n'était présent. Harry se maudissait cordialement de ne pas avoir demandé plus de précision à Dumbledore, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son expédition dans cette maison. Il avait parlé d'enchantements, mais encore ? Y aurait-il des inferi ? Faudrait-il encore donner son sang ? Pire, la bague serait-elle déjà cachée là ?

Après un long moment d'hésitation, il profita du mouvement de la porte pour se glisser à l'intérieur, tous les sens en alerte. Rien ne l'attaqua lorsqu'il entra. L'état de la maison était tout bonnement terrible. Toutefois, la présence de poussière était bienvenue : grâce à elle, Harry constata qu'aucun humain n'avait marché sur le sol crasseux depuis très longtemps. Il n'y avait aucune trace fraîche. Du reste, il ne détectait aucune odeur humaine ou spectrale. Pas de détraqueur dans les environs !

Un mouvement au-dessus de sa tête attira son attention, mais ce n'était que Draco qui voletait tranquillement dans la maison. Il analysait lui aussi, regardant à gauche et à droite. Après un long vol plané, il se posa timidement sur un lustre à moitié détaché, au plafond. Rien ne surgit. Il ne se passa rien. Harry poussa un petit cri sceptique, un pépiement lui répondant. Draco aussi trouvait cela trop facile. C'était Voldemort, après tout ! Les enchantements posés devaient être terrible pour qu'il ne poste aucun détraqueur, inferi ou autres créatures bizarres, venimeuses et dangereuses !

Après un instant d'hésitation, Harry reprit son apparence humaine. C'était la seconde étape. Encore une fois, rien. Pas de manifestation, pas d'attaque. Draco le regardait du haut de son lustre, sautillant à gauche et à droite pour regarder ce qu'il se passait dans la maison. Mais rien. Soulagé, le rouge gorge descendit de son lustre pour se poser au sol devant Harry. Aussitôt, il retrouva son apparence humaine.

« Étrange, murmura Draco, nerveux. C'est trop calme et bien trop simple…

- Reste à voir ce qui entoure la bague… Mais tu as raison, je n'aime pas ça. Restons sur nos gardes. On s'occupe d'abord du salon, ensuite, on passera aux autres pièces. »

Draco hocha de la tête et se dirigea vers la porte du salon. Avant d'y entrer, il prit soin de passer sa bague le long de l'embrasure. A un moment, il stoppa son mouvement et sourit.

« Forcément, dit-il, moqueur. Il y a déjà un piège ici, en tout cas… »

Il murmura une flopée d'incantation et une lumière inonda tout l'espace séparant le couloir de l'entrée et le salon. Ensuite, quand elle disparut, il y eut un sombre hurlement. Harry frissonna alors que ses yeux regardaient à gauche et à droite. Mais rien ne se passa.

« Système d'alarme, répondit Draco. Les sorts du salon sont prévenus que des étrangers sont présents… On va sans doute suer un peu, une fois rentrés là-dedans… »

Harry grogna. Il s'agenouilla au sol et sortit de sa poche un flacon d'encre magique. Draco approuva aussitôt et le rejoignit pour l'aider à tracer les symboles sur le sol. Il sourit vaguement en regardant le signe invoqué.

« Taurus, hein ? dit-il. C'est vrai qu'il est idéal pour charger, mais tu aurais pu prendre un signe qui peut se protéger…

- C'est une constellation, répondit Harry. Il ne souffrira pas ! »

Ils murmurèrent ensembles les formules, ce qui étaient hautement conseillées lorsqu'il s'agissait d'invoquer une constellation, afin d'éviter de se vider de sa magie. Quand un petit taureau de 50 cm de hauteur apparut, ils sourirent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le faire bien grand, de toute façon.

« Dans le salon, répondit Harry. Plusieurs sortilèges vont surgir. On a besoin de toi pour leur détection. Tu veux bien ? »

En réponse, le taureau se tourna vers la pièce désignée. Il sembla hésiter un instant, mais finit par charger courageusement dans la pièce, Harry et Draco soupirant de soulagement. Ils se relevèrent rapidement pour regarder. Plusieurs sortilèges se déclenchèrent en même temps et ils n'étaient pas trop de deux pour pouvoir les observer tous. Quand enfin Taurus disparut et que les sortilèges s'arrêtèrent, ils poussèrent un soupir.

« On va dérouiller, s'exclama Draco. J'ignore combien de sort il a posé dans ce salon, mais une chose est sûre : la bague y est !

-Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi, dit Harry. Aucun sort n'a touché le coin droit. Attends ! Serpensortia ! »

Une petite couleuvre apparut devant eux. Harry se pencha sur elle sans crainte, sifflant un long moment. Draco frissonna. Définitivement, il détestait ça. Ça lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs. Pour autant, ce n'était pas la faute de Harry et sa voix rendait la chose moins insupportable. Quand l'ancien Gryffondor se releva, le serpent ondula rapidement vers le salon. Certains sortilèges se déclenchèrent, mais aucun ne le touchèrent. La couleuvre était trop petite et se glissait rapidement derrière un grava ou un objet traînant sur le sol, se protégeant ainsi de toute attaque.

Finalement, elle parvint à l'endroit protégé. Elle tourna un instant sur place avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Harry et Draco la regardèrent enfiler la bague par la tête. Ensuite, doucement, la couleuvre reprit son chemin.

« Bien vu, dit Draco. Voldemort ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'un fourchelangue autre que lui viendrait ici… C'est probablement ainsi qu'il comptait la récupérer… »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il continuait de regarder la couleuvre. Chaque sort était évité, mais elle se déplaçait plus difficilement à cause de sa charge, bien que celle-ci soit parfaitement adaptée au tour de son cou.

Quand enfin, elle arriva dans le couloir, Harry poussa un soupir de satisfaction et se remit à siffler.

« Donne moi la bague ! »

La couleuvre gigota et l'objet tomba au sol. Elle regardait Harry avec une telle docilité que Draco en frissonna. Si quelqu'un d'autre que lui venait à assister à une scène similaire, nul doute qu'ils auraient de sérieux ennuis ! N'importe qui pourrait croire que Harry était un partisan de Voldemort, voire carrément le mage noir en personne. Après tout, ce dernier n'exposait pas vraiment son visage à la presse : personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait vraiment, à cette époque !

D'un mouvement de poignet, Harry fit disparaître la couleuvre. Il se pencha ensuite pour prendre la bague, mais s'arrêta à la dernière seconde. La toucher ne serait peut-être pas une bonne chose… Il farfouilla dans une de ses poches et sortit un de ses gants en peau de dragon. Il l'enfila pour ensuite prendre l'horcruxe.

« Voilà, dit-il. Nous n'avons plus qu'à la détruire, dit-il. Mais vu de ce qui est arrivé à Dumbledore, je pense qu'un pentagramme de protection serait nécessaire… Il faudra mettre la vasque de potion à distance et lancer la bague dedans… »

Draco hocha de la tête et regarda autour de lui.

« On le fait ici ? Si jamais nous détruisons cette maison, ce ne sera pas grave…

- Au contraire, répondit Harry. Voldemort saurait que quelqu'un est venu… Mieux vaut faire ça ailleurs… Mais où, ça… »

Ils restèrent un instant immobile avant de se regarder.

« Sahara, répondit Draco. Dans le désert, là où nous serons sûr que personne ne pourra se faire attaquer par surprise. D'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça. Regardant autour d'eux, ils soufflèrent avant de disparaître dans un léger pop.

Quand ils se montrèrent à la réunion de l'Ordre, en retard, ils souriaient tous les deux avec ravissement. Le pentagramme du Cancer avait été invoqué et les avait protégés de la plus terrible malédiction qu'ils aient jamais vu. Une espèce de brume noire terrifiante et pestilentielle. Sans les pinces et la carapace acérée de la constellation, ils ne doutaient pas qu'ils auraient passé un très mauvais moment. Mais voilà… Cancer les avait protégés avec beaucoup d'efficacité. Et sur la joue de Harry et le cou de Draco, le numéro 3 était passé au vert pour l'un et au bleu pour l'autre. A la grande satisfaction de l'ensemble de l'Ordre présente ce soir-là.

**A suivre…**

Et voilà mes petits koalas ! Je vous dis à dans un mois ! C'est-à-dire le **samedi 9 octobre**. Le lendemain d'un claquage de 300 euros, somme évaluée par les nombreux commentaires d'acheteurs de lunettes de mon entourage. Aaah, que c'est chiant d'être myope !


	21. Interlude

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur : **Quand je vous disais que j'allais claquer 300 euros ! Ben je me courais, y'en avait 60 de plus ! Mais bon, j'ai deux paires de lunettes et ça valait le coup vu que ma vue… a chuté carrément ! Vivement dans une semaine que j'aie enfin une vue convenable.

Sinon, ça ne tenterait personne d'organiser une semaine internationale de boycottage des services SNC… Que ce soit F ou B, je suis certaine que vous en avez tous ras-le-bol des trains en retard (sans rire, sur un mois, je peux compter les jours où mon train est à l'heure sur une main. Oui oui, une seule !).

Mais passons. Ce chapitre ébauche deux choses importantes et je dois dire que je l'aime pour ne pas dire que j'en raffole alors je vous invite à le savourer. Il est plus court que les autres mais il a son importance !

Sur ce, je vous dis à dans un mois, le **samedi 13 novembre** pour la suite ! Et sinon, ben à dans deux semaines pour les fans d'alpha !

Chapitre 20 : Interlude

Le temps passait… vite ! Trop vite aux yeux de Harry et Draco qui s'essoufflaient de ce défilement de saison. De l'automne, ils tombèrent en hiver. Et malheureusement pour eux, ce fut sans doute l'un des plus rigoureux connu par l'Angleterre. Une fois n'est pas coutume, les élèves furent obligés de rester à Poudlard pour Noël. La raison : chutes de neige conséquentes empêchant le Poudlard Express de partir. Beaucoup d'étudiants, notamment les Serpentard, avaient protesté contre cette injustice, mais même la magie ne pouvait contrer une telle violence de la part des éléments.

Noël, cette année là, fut blanc et mouvementé. Harry jura en lui-même de maudire tous les écolos lui assurant que le réchauffement climatique avait lieu. Plus d'un mètre de neige et on osait l'emmerder avec un tel sujet ? Au diable oui !

Manifestement, Voldemort pensait également que la neige n'était pas un bon élément propre aux attaques. Malgré cela, Harry continuait de pousser les elfes à l'espionnage, allant jusqu'à les monter contre les autres familles. Il n'avait pas honte d'utiliser de tels subterfuges. C'était la guerre, après tout ! Il était là pour gagner, pas pour paresser.

Les vacances de Noël leur demandèrent énormément d'énergie car les élèves avaient quartiers libres à longueur de journée. Ils ne comptaient plus les bagarres interrompues, les heures de retenues et les points retirés aux quatre maisons de Poudlard. Fin de journée, ils étaient juste capables de s'effondrer dans leur lit et de dormir. Heureusement, les autres professeurs étaient également présents, sans quoi, ils auraient eu de sacrées difficultés.

Et dans tout ça, Harry s'amusait encore à dispenser quelques séances pour les élèves qui en avaient le plus besoin, des cours de duel à Severus et la fabrication de la bague magique de Hagrid le dimanche. Jamais vacances n'avaient été pires ! Et Draco qui en rajoutait chaque soir en l'instruisant sur les coutumes sangs purs… Il avait parfois envie de se fracasser la tête contre un mur pour que tout s'arrête un peu.

Heureusement, Dumbledore avait eu pitié d'eux et leur avait donné l'autorisation de quitter le château pour Noël et la nouvelle année. Le premier se déroula chez Fixe qu'ils furent heureux de revoir. Ils se débarrassèrent avec joie des capes, pulls et autres vêtements encombrants dès qu'ils touchèrent le sol sableux du Sahara. Fixe les accueillit avec son sourire un peu mystérieux habituel et les deux jeunes hommes furent surpris de l'émotion qui les saisit lorsqu'ils la retrouvèrent. Elle semblait aussi étonnée qu'eux d'être heureuse.

La journée se passa dans un torrent de rire, de récits de bataille et de consultations psychologiques accompagnés de conseils divers. Lorsque la soirée arriva, ils soupèrent de plats froids mais raffinés et n'hésitèrent pas à s'enivrer jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Une potion contre les maux de tête fut la bienvenue lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, assez tardivement du reste.

Lorsque Harry se leva, ce matin-là, il fut heureux de sentir la chaleur du Sahara qui inondait sa chambre. Il se redressa pour regarder par la fenêtre et sourit en contemplant les immenses dunes de sable chaud. Il avait presque envie d'aller se rouler dedans, comme certains adolescents se roulaient dans la neige, à Poudlard. Mais à la place, il se contenta de se lever et d'enfiler une vague tunique émeraude et un pantalon assorti. Il était en train de passer une ceinture blanche lorsqu'il remarqua que Draco n'était même pas dans son lit. D'un pas alerte, il quitta sa chambre pour aller dans celle voisine. Le lit n'était pas défait. Son ami avait dû dormir dans son lit et se lever tôt – pour une fois !

Rapidement, il parcourut les couloirs le séparant du salon pour arriver dans ce dernier. Ce n'était pas un sapin qui décorait la maison pour Noël mais un petit palmier. Harry se souvenait des années précédentes, où ils s'étaient tant amusés à le décorer… Pourtant, les sapins lui avaient manqué. Il adorait ça !

Comme il le pensait, Draco était déjà là. Il y avait quelques cadeaux au pied du palmier et l'ancien Serpentard les contemplait avec intérêt. Amusé, Harry se fit remarquer par un raclement de gorge.

« Ah, te voilà, lui dit Draco, souriant. J'ai cru que tu dormirais jusqu'à demain ! »

Harry haussa les épaules et s'approcha de son ami pour l'embrasser doucement sur la joue.

« Joyeux Noël, lui dit-il.

- A toi aussi, lui répondit Draco, déposant à son tour un baiser sur sa joue.

- Où est Fixe ?

- Me voilà ! » répondit la concernée.

Elle était vêtue d'une simple tunique et d'un pantalon assorti, comme eux. Quand elle entra, ils se levèrent pour aller l'embrasser pour ensuite revenir vers le palmier. Fixe tendit la main pour se saisir d'un des présents qu'elle tendit à Draco. Ce dernier lui sourit avec reconnaissance et l'ouvrit. Il rit en découvrant une ravissante étole bleue.

« Le printemps devrait vous paraître plus supportable, bien qu'encore frais, lui dit-elle. Elle est enchantée pour te donner chaud lorsque tu auras froid… et pour te rafraîchir, le cas inverse.

- Merci, Fixe, elle est parfaite », lui dit-il en l'embrassant pour la remercier.

A son tour, il donna un cadeau à Harry. Ce dernier découvrit, sans surpris, un manuel d'us et coutume des sangs purs.

« Tu en auras besoin », lui dit-il, Harry lui tirant la langue en réponse.

L'échange des cadeaux dura longtemps, car ils en avaient également reçu de Lucius et Narcissa, mais également de Dumbledore. Pour une raison que Harry ne comprenait pas, tous s'entêtaient à lui offrir des cadeaux relatifs à l'éducation d'un sang pur. Il crut un instant que Draco en était le responsable, jusqu'à ce que Fixe lui tende son présent. Il s'agissait d'une simple enveloppe d'où il tira un long parchemin signé et cacheté par l'équivalent arabe du premier ministre sorcier anglais. Harry fronça les sourcils avant de lire les mots inscris. Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

« Mais… Fixe… C'est…

- Ton certificat d'adoption, lui répondit-elle. Albus m'a prévenu que le ministère anglais commençait à enquêter à votre sujet. Ils trouvent ça étrange que deux étrangers surgissent de nulle part pour arrêter Voldemort et ils craignent votre puissance. Donc, ils enquêtent… Et bien entendu, ils ne trouveront rien, vu que vous ne devriez pas être ici. Albus et moi avons donc trouvé une solution pour vous. Pour toi, en particulier, Harry. »

Le concerné regarda Draco avec angoisse et celui-ci lui sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, lui dit-il. C'est déjà réglé. Si le ministère venait à m'embêter, Lucius a décidé de me faire passer pour son bâtard de demi-frère. Ce ne sera pas très prestigieux pour moi d'être un bâtard, mais ça expliquera pourquoi mon grand-père… enfin, mon père dans cette époque, ne m'a pas reconnu officiellement. Le cas échéant, je serais reconnu comme un Malfoy, ce qui me va tout à fait… Manfred n'est pas un nom que je trouve très saillant… »

Harry rit en l'entendant.

« Pour toi, les choses étaient plus compliquées, lui dit Fixe. Les Potter ne sont pas informés de ton identité et Eugène Potter préférait être pendu plutôt que de couvrir la mémoire de sa femme de honte en déclarant l'avoir trompée. Donc, j'ai décidé de t'adopter officiellement. Pour la petite histoire, tu es née dans une famille moldue qui est décédée. On t'a confié à ta tante et ton oncle qui t'ont profondément détesté, parce que tu avais des pouvoirs magiques. A l'âge de 11 ans, tu as été envoyé à l'école de sorcellerie d'Agrabah… Tu y es enregistré en tant que Ash Promise, grâce à un petit arrangement pourvu avec le directeur par mes soins. Mais tu n'y as jamais mis les pieds, car Abraxas Malfoy a demandé à t'avoir sous son aile. La raison ? Il voulait un compagnon de jeu pour son fils illégitime et caché : Drake. Vous avez donc passé les sept premières années de votre vie au manoir Malfoy où vous avez reçu l'enseignement en magie d'Abraxas lui-même. Peu de temps avant sa mort, il y a six ans, Abraxas m'a contacté pour que je vous prenne chez moi, afin que je vous forme pour un avenir respectable. C'est là que j'ai décidé d'adopter officiellement Ash, qui n'avait aucune famille ne voulant de lui. Pourquoi ? Et bien, parce que je suis la dernière représentante de ma famille et que je n'avais aucune envie que mes biens soient donnés au ministère. Voilà en gros ce que le ministère trouvera lorsqu'il mettra son nez dans vos affaires… D'accord ? »

Harry hocha de la tête, encore perturbé de toutes ses informations. Quand il baissa la tête sur le certificat d'adoption, il sursauta en regardant le nom.

« Sadrah ? dit-il.

- C'est mon nom de famille, dit Fixe, en soupirant. Et crois bien que je ne te rends pas service en te le donnant… Tu vas vivre un enfer, lorsqu'ils sauront que je t'ai adopté… Je te présente mes excuses d'avance… »

Harry fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Sadrah… Il avait la vague impression d'en avoir entendu parlé il y a peu, mais…

« Je t'ai parlé de la famille Sadrah pendant mes cours sur les sangs purs, le renseigna Draco, amusé. L'une des plus vieilles et des plus riches familles de sangs purs qui soit.

- Ah… », dit Harry, ne comprenant pas.

Fixe eut un sourire indulgent et lui désigna les livres offerts par les Malfoy et Albus.

« Ces livres vont t'aider à faire face au monde sorcier lorsqu'il apprendra que tu es le dernier Sadrah vivant. Il faut savoir que j'ai été constamment courtisée par le monde, de part mon nom et mon rang, expliqua-t-elle. C'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis réfugiée dans cette demeure familiale, afin d'avoir la paix… Nous allons garder ton adoption secrète jusqu'à ce que le ministère débouche sur la vérité… mais à ce moment là, Ash, tu vas être très demandé. Une foule d'invitations va s'abattre sur toi, pour t'avoir à des cérémonies, des bals donnés par les hautes sphères de la magie et pas seulement en Angleterre… Du fait que tu parles anglais, tu es celui qui exigera que l'interlocuteur soit à ta hauteur et non l'inverse, mais… il va te falloir posséder un certain rang, ce qui explique les livres ici présents…

- Lucius sait-il que… ?

- Non, je lui ai juste dis que je devais faire ton éducation, répondit Draco. Je préfère qu'il l'ignore aussi, car… même s'il est de notre camp, il est un opportuniste féroce ! Mieux vaut qu'il l'ignore pour l'instant. Il sait juste que tu as été élevé au manoir en ma compagnie. Ce qui t'arrive après tes 17 ans, il l'ignore. »

Harry approuva pensivement.

« J'ignore si je dois te remercier ou te maudire, dit-il en regardant Fixe. Je suis content d'avoir cet honneur, mais je me passerai bien des fayots…

- Je suis sûre que tu sauras y faire face, lui dit Fixe, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu es extrêmement fort et déterminé. En outre, crois-moi lorsque je te dis qu'avoir une bonne position dans la société devrait t'aider, pour l'avenir. Quel qu'il soit… »

Harry soupira mais approuva. Fixe prit une longue inspiration avant de déclarer :

« En tant que mon fils adoptif, je dois te prévenir que tu as maintenant accès à l'entièreté de ma fortune et crois-moi lorsque je te dis qu'elle est… élevée.

- La famille sorcière la plus riche du monde, cita Draco. Sans oublier les nombreux manoirs que tu possèdes dans chaque pays… »

Harry déglutit en l'entendant.

« Bordel, dit-il, se pinçant le nez avec angoisse. Je vais devoir gérer tout ça ?

- Je t'expliquerai, lui dit Draco. Et puis, techniquement, Fixe gère ça… Tu n'auras pas à t'en préoccuper tant qu'elle sera de ce monde et je me fais fort de tout t'expliquer dans les semaines à venir. Le nouvel an chez mes parents va déjà te donner une bonne leçon sur la conduite à tenir en société…

- C'est pour ça que tu me bassines avec mon maintien, les manières à tables et les bonnes manières depuis trois semaines, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout juste, répondit Draco, amusé. Tu te dois d'être irréprochable, car quand ton identité va tomber, tu vas être observé par les gens de la haute société. S'ils te reconnaissent et t'approuvent, tu auras l'Angleterre dans ta main !

- Mais je n'en veux pas, de l'Angleterre ! répliqua Harry.

- Pense à l'avantage pour cette guerre, répliqua Draco. Tous les appuis que Voldemort va perdre parce que le représentant de la famille Sadrah va se dresser face à lui ! Pour l'instant, tu es juste Ash Promise, puissant sorcier respecté pour ses prouesses magiques… Quand tu seras Ash Promise Sadrah, tu seras l'homme le plus riche et le plus puissant… Autant dire que même le ministre va te demander ton opinion pour les choses les plus stupides qui soient ! Tu vas pouvoir établir une guerre ouverte et puissante contre Voldemort… Et crois-moi, il risque de vite perdre ses appuis sangs-purs !

- Tais-toi, je vais vomir ! » s'exclama Harry en se levant pour s'éloigner d'un pas vacillant.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas tant d'appartenir à une famille de sang pur… Non, le problème était les responsabilités qui allaient en découler. La célébrité… Son nom dans chaque foutue édition de la Gazette…

« Est-ce que ça va aller, Ash ?, demanda Fixe, soucieuse.

- Oui, ça ira, répondit-il en regardant par la fenêtre. C'est juste… Je n'aime pas la popularité. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça et ça ne va pas s'arranger avec le temps… Si je dois être une personne de pouvoir, ne comptez pas sur moi pour me plier au protocole. Je serai poli, courtois… mais certainement pas hypocrite. Tenez-vous le pour dit ! »

Draco grimaça en l'entendant. Forcément. Tout Harry Potter qu'il était, il avait toujours rué dans les brancards sans s'inquiéter des convenances… Mais il savait par avance que le monde s'y ferait. Et même s'il ne s'y habituait pas… ses prouesses face à Voldemort ne pourraient que lui apporter le respect. Restait à s'assurer qu'il resterait poli et courtois, comme il l'avait promis.

Quelques jours plus tard, au nouvel an, Harry lui démontra ce qu'il entendait par poli, courtois et honnête. Il ne dévia pas un instant des convenances, faisant preuve d'un maintien et d'un savoir-vivre presque modèle. Mais il fut surtout des plus vifs. Aucun commentaire sur les moldus ou nés de moldus n'était toléré. Il remit vertement une dame de sang-pur qui s'était moqué de son jardinier cracmol, regarda Bellatrix Black comme le cafard qu'elle était… En gros, il fut tout bonnement un aristocrate en puissance, par sa manie de regarder les personnes de haut et sa froideur.

« Ils te détestent tous, lui dit Draco, lorsqu'ils sortirent du manoir Malfoy. Mais maintenant, ils savent à quoi s'en tenir. Et quand ils apprendront qui tu es… ils te craindront assez que pour ne pas se mettre sur ton chemin. »

Harry approuva simplement, incapable de parler. Il détestait ce monde et n'avait pas l'intention de s'y pavaner à outrance. Sadrah ou pas, il avait bien l'intention de vivre sa petite vie tranquillement… Enfin, aussi tranquillement que possible !

Le retour à la routine scolaire lui fit plaisir. Surtout parce qu'il eut le plaisir de voir sa mère enfin sortir avec son père. James s'était présenté au rendez-vous du vendredi avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Enfin ! avait-il dit. Enfin, elle a dit oui ! Je crois que ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie ! On est ensemble ! Tu te rends compte ? »

Harry en avait été profondément heureux. Le sourire de son père était si joyeux… si loin de sa morgue et de sa peine des jours précédents… Malheureusement, le lendemain, il déchanta… Severus affichait un air sombre et haineux, lorsqu'il se présenta au cours de duel. Draco avait, depuis quelques semaines, décidé d'imposer des petits sprints extérieurs à Regulus – « ça lui fera du bien de suer un peu, à ce petit gamin prétentieux » – et ils étaient donc seuls lorsque la leçon commença. Très vite, il comprit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se battre longtemps dans l'état de fureur où se trouvait Severus.

Quand son élève particulier fit exploser plusieurs bancs et chaises, il le stoppa d'un mouvement de la main.

« Il suffit, Severus, dit-il, sourcils froncés. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a mis dans un tel état de rage, mais détruire mon mobilier ne vous aidera pas…

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? siffla le jeune Serpentard, le visage traversé par une rage destructrice. Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, bordel ? »

Sans attendre, il leva sa baguette pour lancer d'autres sortilèges aux meubles restants, les détruisant presque aussitôt. Choqué par tant de rage chez l'adolescent toujours si calme en sa présence, Harry ne réagit pas. Severus haletait alors qu'il regardait les derniers meubles se consumer.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux ? demanda Harry, faisant sursauter le garçon qui contemplait la fumée avec une sorte de stupeur.

- Non, répondit Severus, baissant ses bras tendus. Non, pas vraiment. »

Harry approuva et le regarda longuement.

« Vous voulez toujours détruire des choses ? »

Severus hocha positivement de la tête. Harry eut un soupir et fit apparaître un sac de sable suspendu au plafond. Severus le regarda avec étonnement.

« Vous voulez que je frappe là-dedans ? dit-il, méprisant.

- Je pourrais l'enchanter pour qu'il résiste à vos sorts et ainsi vous permettre d'en lancer autant que vous le désirez sur lui… Mais ça ne sera jamais aussi bon que d'agir physiquement. Alors oui, Severus… Frappez dedans. »

Le garçon le regardait toujours, méprisant. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, il leva sa baguette pour lancer un sort. Harry sourit. Il avait prévu le coup, bien entendu. C'était mal le connaître que de croire qu'il n'avait pas protégé le sac quand même. Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, Severus s'énerva sur le sac à long coup de sort dangereux, parfois même de magie noire. Rien n'y fit. Harry finit par invoquer un fauteuil dans lequel il s'installa, regardant le jeune homme se déchaîner. Après un moment, sa rage étant trop grande, Severus laissa tomber sa baguette pour y aller à grands coups de poing.

Pour une fois, Harry fut content que Draco et Regulus ne soient pas là. Il n'aurait rien pu faire avec eux. Mais à présent… il pouvait se permettre d'intervenir vraiment dans la vie de Severus. Depuis son arrivée dans le passé, Harry avait dû prendre sur lui énormément, pour Snape. Après tout, ce bâtard lui avait fait vivre un enfer, à l'école. Puis il avait tué Dumbledore… Apprendre que c'était la demande du vieil homme ne l'avait pas aidé à digérer l'acte innommable du professeur de potion. Harry ressentait toujours autant de haine envers lui. Pour la manière dont il avait poussé Sirius dans ses retranchements. Pour son comportement envers lui, durant sa scolarité. Pour ce souvenir dans la pensine et la manière dont il l'avait accusé, ensuite…

Non, Harry n'avait pas envie d'aider cet enfoiré à vivre une meilleure vie, peu importe qu'il les ait aidé, en leur permettant de remonter le temps. Il avait de toute façon été trop lâche pour venir avec eux et agir en personne. Il avait préféré se débarrasser de la dernière mission de Dumbledore, parce qu'il voulait se donner une chance de vivre libre. Même si Harry comprenait ses raisons, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Mais tout avait changé, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Severus la première fois. Draco semblait le respecter et le sauver était aussi important que la vie de son père, à ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi avant de voir réellement qui était Severus Snape. Il avait eu du mal à distinguer l'adolescent du professeur sadique, lorsqu'il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs de l'école ou aperçu au repas. Mais lorsqu'il lui donna un premier cours de duel… Lorsqu'il parla pour la première fois avec lui… il s'aperçut de combien Severus avait besoin d'être sauvé.

Non pas de Voldemort, mais de lui-même. Severus était encore innocent, malgré ses connaissances inquiétantes sur la magie noire. Il était encore curieux comme seul les adolescents pouvaient l'être. Bien qu'il se soit enfermé dans une épaisse carapace de protection, il n'était pas encore totalement inatteignable, contrairement à sa version adulte. Il y avait encore de l'espoir. L'espoir que les choses s'améliorent pour lui, que quelque chose de bien lui arrive. Et peu importe combien la haine que Harry nourrissait pour son professeur était grande, il ne pouvait pas se résigner à enlever cet espoir à cet adolescent.

Après une telle compréhension, Harry avait rapidement compris ce qui avait motivé Severus à rejoindre Voldemort. Ce dernier avait dû lui montrer qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un d'important. Ce que personne ne lui faisait ressentir. Harry ignorait presque totalement la situation familiale de son élève particulier. Il savait que son père était moldu et de part une vision en occlumencie et les sous-entendus de Draco qui savait, il était maltraité par ce dernier. Sans compter les maraudeurs qui s'amusaient à le torturer – bien que Severus se défendait de toutes ses forces. Non, Voldemort n'avait eu aucune difficulté à attirer Severus auprès de lui, par de vague promesse de pouvoir, de respect… Ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de personne.

C'est pourquoi Harry s'entêtait à lui en donner un maximum. Il s'était d'abord forcé à le respecter, avant de le faire réellement. Le mince espoir de Severus le poussait à avancer, à croire que des bonnes choses allaient lui arriver. Et à force de le fréquenter, chaque samedi… à force d'entendre Draco en parler, encore et encore, Harry se surprit à vouloir lui donner cet espoir. Lui donner ces bonnes choses. C'est pourquoi il s'était renseigné sur les maîtrises de potion. Une fois encore, Harry avait compris comment son professeur s'était retrouvé lié aux Malfoy. Il fallait beaucoup d'argent pour réaliser une maîtrise en Potion… Et la recommandation de sorciers importants pour devenir l'élève d'un maître. Lucius avait dû lui donner tout cela, en échange de son allégeance au seigneur sombre…

Mais pas cette fois. Harry était déterminé à être celui qui le recommanderait, celui qui payerait ses études. Fixe lui avait donné l'importance politique, bien qu'elle ne soit pas officielle. Il s'en servirait pour Severus. Pour le tirer de là.

Toutefois, alors qu'il le regardait évacuer cette rage destructrice, Harry comprit que quelqu'un lui avait enlevé un peu d'innocence. Quelqu'un venait de briser le cœur de Severus, il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi. Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler d'amour pour l'homme, bien que Draco ait sous-entendu quelque chose… Mais quoi, il l'ignorait réellement.

Après un moment, lassé de le voir frapper de moins en moins fort dans un sac, Harry se leva. Toucher Severus n'était pas une bonne idée, le garçon n'était pas adepte des démonstrations physiques. Sans doute à cause de son père, du reste… Mais il devait l'aider. Alors il tendit la main pour simplement arrêter ses poings, les récoltants aussitôt dans ses paumes. Le jeune homme sembla surpris d'être arrêté. Il s'était mis à pleurer sans s'en apercevoir. Harry était un peu déstabilisé, par ça. Depuis qu'il était psychologue, il avait vu des élèves pleurer, bien sûr… Mais Severus Snape ! Il ne pensait pas assister à ça, un jour.

« Severus, murmura-t-il. Je pense que vous pouvez vous arrêter là… Vous n'avez plus assez de rage pour frapper…

- Non, dit-il. J'en ai encore beaucoup. Des litres de rage ! Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce mot soit assez fort que pour dire combien je suis en colère contre cette petite idiote ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était donc une jeune fille, la responsable de cette rage.

« Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ? Dites-moi, exactement, comment quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent a pu tomber dans les bras de ce con ! »

Harry resta silencieux. Un léger doute s'était installé en lui, dû aux nombreuses insinuations de Draco, mais aussi au commentaire de Sirius, bien des jours plus tôt…

_« Bon, il y a peut-être le fait qu'il était à Serpentard et que je détestais cette maison… James aussi. Et le fait qu'il s'entendait si bien avec Lily Evans n'a sans doute pas aidé, non plus… »_

« Êtes-vous en train de parler… de Lily Evans ? » demanda-t-il.

Severus sembla hésiter, alors qu'il continuait de pleurer de colère. Harry tenait toujours ses poings dans ses mains et il les sentit se serrer convulsivement.

« Oui, je parle de cette idiote ! dit-il. Elle est magnifique et intelligente alors comment peut-elle sortir avec… avec l'autre prétentieux ? »

Harry resta un long moment silencieux. D'abord, parce qu'il était choqué. Severus Snape, son professeur de potion détesté… avait été amoureux de sa mère… Et une nouvelle et terrifiante facette de son professeur apparut. Comment ne pas comprendre sa haine pour lui ? Comment ne pas comprendre la souffrance qu'il avait dû ressentir en le voyant, lui, petit premier année qui ressemblait tant à son père… et qui avait les yeux d'une femme qu'il avait aimée et qui s'était mariée avec son pire ennemi ? Une vague de pitié le traversa. Non pas pour l'adolescent devant lui, mais pour cet homme sombre si enfermé, si amer… C'était la différence entre l'homme haineux et l'adolescent : le premier était rempli d'amertume et de déception. Il ne croyait plus en rien, ni personne. Le second… Le second était en train d'être détruit sous ses yeux !

« Pas si je peux l'en empêcher ! »

Et même si Severus n'aimait pas les contacts physiques, il tira vivement sur ses poings pour le coller contre lui et le serra de toutes ses forces. L'adolescent tenta bien de se libérer, lui ordonnant de le lâcher, de le laisser tranquille, mais Harry le garda fermement, horrifié de tout ce qu'il était en train de comprendre sur l'homme qu'il croyait responsable des pires moments de sa vie. Bien sûr, Snape avait mal agi envers lui… Mais comment ne pas le comprendre ? Comment aurait-il réagi à sa place ? Il était incapable de promettre qu'il serait aimable et souriant avec le fils de la fille qu'il aimait et du garçon qui l'avait torturé pendant toute son adolescence.

« Vous l'aimiez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry, interrompant les cris de protestation de l'élève. Lily Evans… vous êtes amoureux d'elle ? »

Severus cessa de se débattre et renifla. Il était tendu comme une corde, mais il répondit d'une voix douloureuse :

« De tout mon cœur… Depuis notre toute première rencontre, lorsque nous étions enfants… Je l'ai toujours aimé… »

Harry sentit ses propres yeux piquer désagréablement. Il n'était pas celui qui devait aider Severus. Draco serait plus doué que lui, il était moins impliqué…. Mais où était donc allé cet imbécile ?

« Mais elle ne m'aime pas, chuchota Severus, s'accrochant brutalement au devant de sa robe. Elle préfère Potter… Le beau, vaniteux et riche James Potter…

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit réellement ce qui l'a poussée à être avec lui, Severus…, murmura Harry, agacé malgré lui de l'entendre critiquer son père.

- Je sais, chuchota Severus. Avant, Lily et moi étions de bons amis… Mais quand on est arrivé à Poudlard… Elle a été envoyée à Gryffondor… Et moi à Serpentard. J'étais un Sang-mêlé alors les Serpentard n'ont pas été très… aimables, avec moi. Alors j'ai tout tenté pour essayer de m'intégrer. Pas que je les préférais à Lily, mais… et bien, je vivais plus avec eux qu'avec elle et si je n'étais pas entré dans leur faveur, j'aurai vécu un enfer plus grand encore que Regulus Black. Alors je me suis un peu éloignée d'elle. Et puis, Potter et sa bande ne cessaient de m'attaquer… Je me défendais, mais Lily n'approuvait pas. Mais j'étais censé faire quoi, hein ? Me laisser faire ? Je ne pouvais pas ! »

Harry approuva. Il frottait inconsciemment le dos de Severus, ainsi que ses cheveux. Ils n'étaient pas gras, à sa grande surprise. Très lisses, mal coiffés… mais pas gras.

« Les années ont passé… Potter n'arrêtait pas de courir après Lily et je… ça m'énervait, parce que… et bien, je crois que j'ai été jaloux. Il la voyait sans arrêt. En classe, dans la salle commune… Il pouvait se rapprocher d'elle sans arrêt alors que moi, je devais espérer la croiser dans un couloir désert pour être gentil avec elle. En public, je devais l'ignorer, sinon, je me faisais railler par les autres Serpentard. Et puis, il y a eu les BUSES… »

Harry ferma les yeux. Il se souvenait de l'insulte de Severus envers Lily… Et quand le garçon lui raconta ce mauvais souvenir… Combien il s'était senti humilié d'être suspendu par les pieds, combien il avait eu envie de disparaître, pour ne pas être en sous-vêtements au beau milieu du parc de Poudlard, devant la fille qu'il aimait…

Et puis la terrible insulte. Il n'avait pas voulu la traiter de sang-de-bourbe, mais il était si humilié…

« A partir de là, elle n'a plus jamais cherché à me parler… J'ai eu beau m'excuser, elle m'a juste totalement rejeté… et ça m'a réellement énervé parce que… Merde, ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre, juste un peu, ma situation ?

- Probablement pas, répondit Harry. Elle n'a sans doute dû voir que votre rejet étrange, pendant les années précédentes. Car elle a dû percevoir votre comportement comme un rejet, plutôt qu'une tentative de protection pour vous-même… je ne crois pas que miss Evans ait la moindre idée de la manière dont les choses se sont passées pour vous, dans la maison des Serpentard. Tout comme Sirius Black ignore qu'à cause de lui, son frère a été exilé de sa propre maison et enfermé dans un monde de silence et de représailles douloureux…

- Elle sort avec Potter, murmura Severus. Je les ai vu s'embrasser des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, comme si le monde n'existait plus en dehors d'eux… Et ça m'a fait tellement mal… parce que je l'aime, bon dieu. Je l'aime et elle ne l'a jamais vu ! »

Harry souffla douloureusement, continuant de caresser le dos de son élève particulier. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Autant il avait aimé Ginny, autant la jeune fille ne l'avait jamais rejeté, elle-même très amoureuse. Il n'avait jamais connu cette douleur et ne savait pas comment réparer la blessure faite à Severus. Draco aurait sans doute su… Mais lui l'ignorait totalement. Il se contenta de rester planté là, étreignant le jeune homme dont il caressa le dos pendant de longues minutes. Il commençait à avoir mal aux jambes lorsque Severus, le visage enfouit dans sa robe, reprit la parole.

« Elle n'a sans doute même pas imaginé sortir avec quelqu'un comme moi… »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Quelqu'un comme vous, Severus ? »

Le garçon renifla simplement un instant puis murmura :

« Quelqu'un… qui n'est pas… beau. Je sais… je sais ce qu'on dit sur moi. Les filles se moquent de moi, sans arrêt. De mon nez… mes cheveux… mon teint un peu trop pâle… Mais merde, je… c'est injuste de s'arrêter à ça !

- Je ne crois pas que votre physique soit responsable, Severus, lui dit Harry. Comme vous l'avez dit, beaucoup de choses vous séparaient. Vos maisons, les élèves… et votre insulte, en cinquième année, son obstination à ne pas vouloir vous pardonner… Le physique, s'il entre en ligne de compte, n'est qu'une toute petite pierre dans la mêlée… »

Severus marmonna quelque chose et Harry soupira. Il tenta de s'écarter, mais finit par comprendre que ce ne serait pas possible, vu l'acharnement de Severus à rester solidement accroché. Alors à la place, il fit venir le fauteuil précédemment invoqué, l'agrandit et s'assit avec Severus. Le garçon accepta de s'installer, mais garda le visage enfoncé dans sa robe trempée. Harry passa encore un bras autour de sa taille alors que le second se levait pour lui permettre de caresser ses cheveux.

« Le pire, poursuivit Severus, c'est que… même si j'espérais qu'elle le quitte… Je sais… Je sais bien qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. Je l'ai vu… je l'ai vu dans la façon dont elle le regarde sans arrêt, depuis le début de l'année. La façon… dont elle l'a embrassé, ces derniers temps… et c'est ça, justement, qui… qui m'énerve et me rend tellement… tellement… déçu et… »

Manifestement, dire « triste » ou encore « détruit » était encore trop difficile pour lui. A la place, il le laissa continuer de pleurer. Appuyant sa tête contre le fauteuil, Harry regarda le plafond en priant les dieux de l'inspirer. Que dire pour l'aider ? Pour le soigner, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu ?

« Je suis content que vous ayez conscience qu'attendre ou espérer serait vain, lui dit Harry. Pour avoir parlé longtemps, chaque vendredi, avec James Potter, je peux vous assurer que ce dernier est très amoureux de miss Evans. Et si celle-ci ressent autant de sentiment pour lui, je ne doute pas un instant que ce couple se mariera dans quelques années et aura sans doute un, voir deux enfants… »

Severus se crispa contre lui et Harry se maudit.

« C'est un fait qu'il vous faut envisager, aussi douloureux que cela puisse être. Vous allez souffrir encore longtemps. Vous allez les haïr tous les deux, pendant de longs moments… mais cela ne changera rien. Votre douleur… elle va sans doute s'accentuer. Vous torturer, chaque fois que vous les verrez ensembles, chaque fois qu'ils franchiront une étape et que vous en entendrez parler… Mais l'acceptez vous aidera à passer au travers…

- Passer ? murmura Severus.

- Vous avez 17 ans, Severus. Aussi fort que soit votre amour pour miss Evans, votre vie va continuer. Vous rencontrerez quelqu'un d'autre, dans quelques années. Vous ne l'aimerez peut-être pas aussi fort… et sans doute ne voudrez-vous pas de cette personne, dans l'immédiat… Mais le temps aidant… vous commencerez à désirer cette autre personne et peu à peu, Lily Evans sortira de votre cœur…

- Mais je ne veux pas !

- Maintenant, non…. Mais la vie continue, Severus. Vous ne devez pas vous laisser envahir par la haine et espérer quelque chose qui n'arrivera peut-être pas. Car cela vous torturerait sans doute toute votre vie… et vous la passeriez seul, à guetter une chimère. Personne ne mérite une telle souffrance, croyez moi… Vous méritez d'être heureux, comme tout le monde. Et votre part viendra, j'en suis certain. »

Cette fois, Severus s'était écarté de lui. Il avait des yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré et son visage semblait un peu chiffonné, mais il était surpris.

« Ma part, murmura-t-il. Vous croyez ? J'ai parfois l'impression… que je n'ai droit qu'aux pires choses… »

Harry sourit. Oui, il connaissait ça…

« Je sais, dit-il. Je connais ce sentiment. Il y a six ans d'ici, j'étais déterminé à mourir. En combattant Voldemort, certes, mais j'étais déterminé à me tuer dans ce combat. Bien sûr, je suis toujours prêt à donner ma vie pour l'arrêter, mais… à cette époque, ma mort me semblait indispensable. A présent, si je pouvais l'éviter, ça m'arrangerait bien. J'étais blessé et en colère. Et si détruit par les nombreuses choses qui m'étaient tombées dessus, sans crier gare. Et puis, il y a eu Drake. Il m'a donné un espoir. Il m'a dit : « Essayons, vainquons-le, changeons les choses ! ». Et je n'ai pas cru que c'était vraiment possible, mais… avec une bonne amie, il a saisit cette horrible chose noire qui rodait en moi et me l'a arraché. Ça a été très douloureux… mais au moment où ce truc quittait mon corps, j'ai eu de l'espoir. Ma mort n'était plus inévitable. Je pouvais vivre. Combattre, bien entendu, car Voldemort doit être arrêté, mais… mais je peux maintenant espérer vivre ensuite. »

Il sourit doucement alors qu'il savourait cet effet.

« Cela n'empêche pas que le début de ma vie a été assez bien pourri, dit-il. Mais je sais que les choses peuvent s'arranger, maintenant. J'ai un frère d'arme. Et je commence à me faire de bons amis. Ils ne remplaceront pas ceux qui sont morts… Jamais, même. Mais ils me donnent de la force pour avancer. A votre tour, vous trouverez cela. Ça ne changera rien à votre douleur de ne pas être aimé par miss Evans… mais ça l'atténuera. Et puis un jour, sans que vous ne compreniez pourquoi… tout vous semblera aller mieux. Enfin, en supposant que vous laissiez des personnes percer votre carapace… Et merlin sait qu'elle est solide. »

Severus haussa les épaules.

« Qui donc ? dit-il, s'affalant inconsciemment contre lui.

- Drake et moi, murmura Harry, reprenant sa caresse dans ses cheveux. Laissez-nous vous aider. Confiez-vous à nous. Je vous jure… je vous jure sur tout ce que j'aime que nous n'utiliserons jamais vos confidences contre vous. Nous vous aiderons. Nous vous emmènerons là où vous désirez aller. Parfois, nous nous montrerons peut-être un peu méchant. Nous vous dirons toujours la vérité. Nous vous dirons toujours lorsque vous vous comportez mal et nous ne nous dérangerons pas pour vous réprimander… mais nous ne vous laisserons jamais tomber, Severus. Je peux vous le promettre.

- Mhmm », répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Il ne donna aucune confirmation d'acceptation. C'était trop tôt et Harry le savait. Il savait que dans les jours à venir, Severus allait sans doute tester ce lien qu'il lui proposait. Il allait tenter de voir si vraiment, il pouvait leur faire confiance… Et manifestement, il le faisait déjà, inconsciemment. Lorsque Draco et Regulus revinrent, le premier souriant avec moquerie, le second couvert de sueur et haletant douloureusement, Severus s'était couché sur le petit canapé que Harry avait invoqué. Il avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Harry, le visage enfoui dans son ventre pour se cacher. Mais il dormait profondément.

Draco sembla réellement stupéfait. Regulus, lui, avait regardé la salle de classe avec les meubles en miette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? chuchota-t-il.

- Un entraînement un peu plus poussé, lui répondit Harry en souriant. Et le vôtre ?

- Votre collègue est un psychopathe et il essaye de me tuer ! »

Harry sourit plus largement encore, regardant Draco qui le fixait d'un air à la fois soucieux et interrogateur. L'ancien Gryffondor haussa les épaules avec indifférence, sa main toujours perdue dans les cheveux de Severus.

« Vous devriez aller prendre une douche, Regulus, lui dit Harry. Vous sentez… fort ! »

Le garçon eut une moue. La demande implicite était claire. Pourtant, il ne rechigna pas et les quitta après un au revoir un peu sec.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Draco, lorsqu'il fut sûr que Regulus était bien parti.

- Severus a craqué, répondit Harry. La jeune fille dont il est amoureux est avec le garçon qu'il déteste le plus au monde et il a explosé de rage… J'ai fait de mon mieux… Je lui ai proposé d'être son repaire… que nous soyons son repaire. »

Draco hocha pensivement de la tête.

« Il faudra que tu me racontes ça en détail, dit-il. Il va nous falloir être à la hauteur, dans les semaines à venir. »

Harry approuva. Oui, Severus allait les tester. Restait à franchir chaque contrôle avec brio et alors, peut-être le garçon serait-il enfin sauvé de son funeste futur.

A suivre…

A dans un mois mes petits tétards ! Ah ! Pour les RAR, elles viendront demain. Là, tout de suite, je vous avoue que j'ai un dvd à regarder et que j'en crève d'envie ! loll


	22. Adoption officielle

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur : **Lorsque j'ai commencé cette histoire, j'y allais en faisant un HPDM… Parce que c'est un couple que j'aime et que j'ai toujours pour habitude de faire. Puis, après une discussion avec une lectrice « d'avance », j'ai changé mon avis initial pour en faire un HPSS, DMRB. Et j'aime ça. Toutefois… je suis une HPDMienne en origine. Et j'ai parfois, l'envie folle de tout faire basculer dans un sens… ou pas. Cette histoire est très longue et je peux donc manier les couples comme je le désire… mais j'hésite toujours quand à la ligne de conduite à tenir. Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'en viens à demander l'avis de vous, mes chers lecteurs. Que dois-je faire ? Ma bêta estime qu'à l'heure actuelle, les choses sont faites et que je ne peux changer… Et il est vrai que je ne veux décevoir personne, mais à l'origine, c'est pour moi, que j'écris… Je ne fais que vous faire découvrir une idée, une vision…

Sauf que j'hésite tellement que ma vision s'en est brouillée. Que dois-je faire de mes maudits couples ? lolll N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce sujet. Ça ne fera peut-être rien changer, mais je vous avoue être totalement bloquée actuellement juste à cause de ça. Merci d'avance de votre compréhension.

Sur ce, je vous dis à dans un mois (et pas de cris à la fin, ça ne sert à rien) pour le chapitre 22. Nous nous reverrons le **samedi 11 décembre** !

**Chapitre 21 : Adoption officielle**

Il s'était maudit tout seul ! Il ne pouvait donc s'en prendre qu'à lui-même ! Depuis qu'il avait décrété qu'ils courraient chaque samedi et qu'il devrait porter un ensemble de sport moldus – « Pour te forger le caractère, morveux » – il était maudit !

Péniblement, Draco courait derrière un Regulus Black simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un petit short noir. Et il devait l'admettre, c'était une pure torture ! A quel moment exactement ce morveux était-il devenu si… excitant ?

« _Il ne l'est pas devenu, Draco… il l'a toujours été ! »_

Et bordel, pourquoi sa conscience avait-elle la tonalité de la voix de son foutu partenaire en combat ?

« _Maudit soit Harry ! Tout est de sa faute ! Il est celui qui a décrété que Regulus serait mon élève privé ! Il est celui qui a repoussé mes avances… Je ne lui proposais pas le mariage, bordel ! Juste du sexe, histoire que je ne me jette pas sur le premier petit cul tentant… et Merlin sait que celui de Regulus est plus que tentant… Oh oui, j'en mangerais… »_

Péniblement, il reprit ses esprits. Il s'aventurait sur un terrain très dangereux et glissant. Six ans à simplement se masturber n'était pas à proprement parler une condition saine pour faire face à… au postérieur bandant d'un adolescent de 16 ans horriblement séduisant !

« On peut s'arrêter un peu ? se plaignit Regulus en se retournant vers lui.

-Regarde où tu… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Regulus venait tout bonnement de trébucher et était lamentablement tombé au sol, poussant un léger cri de surprise. Levant les yeux au ciel, Draco s'en approcha, le regardant avec une moue sur les lèvres.

« On ne court pas sans regarder où on va, jeune homme, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Si tu courrais devant moi, ça serait plus simple ! » râla Regulus en acceptant sa main.

Draco le tira vers lui, une moue sur les lèvres. Le printemps était arrivé depuis peu, la fin de l'année scolaire se rapprochait dangereusement. Pour autant, il n'était pas inquiet : Severus était totalement détourné de la voie qu'il aurait dû emprunter et les seules personnes capables de l'amener à Voldemort avaient également été écartées. Quant à Regulus, il avait encore un an pour être sauvé, même si c'était en bonne voie.

Lorsque le garçon fut debout, Draco baissa les yeux le long de son corps et grimaça en constatant qu'il s'était écorché le genou. Regulus ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué, occupé qu'il était à épousseter ses vêtements.

« _Merlin, ayez pitié ! »_

Pourquoi ce gamin devait-il être aussi sensuel dans ses mouvements, exactement ? Soupirant, Draco l'attrapa par la main et le tira vers l'orée de la forêt interdite. Il pouvait clairement voir une souche effondrée sur le sol, ce qui lui serait des plus utiles.

« Hé ! Mais… arrêtes, je voudrais…

-Tu ne veux rien du tout, gamin, répondit Draco. Tu es blessé au genou alors on va s'asseoir tranquillement et je vais soigner ça ! »

Regulus cessa de se plaindre, une légère moue sur les lèvres. Satisfait de son silence, Draco l'obligea à s'asseoir sur la souche, s'agenouillant ensuite pour regarder la blessure.

« Je me disais que ça piquait un peu, aussi, marmonna le jeune Serpentard.

-Ce n'est rien de grave, commenta Draco. Tout juste une petite écorchure… »

Il leva la main, passant cette dernière autour de la blessure. Un frisson le parcourut en sentant la peau douce du garçon.

« _Merlin, aidez-moi : je me mets tout seul dans des positions plus que dangereuses ! »_

Il soupira vaguement, continuant de longer les bords de la plaie. Devant lui, Regulus le regardait faire, la respiration légèrement rapide. Draco, trop concentré sur la plaie – ça valait mieux – ne remarqua rien.

« Bon, ce n'est rien que la magie ne peut guérir, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Ne bouge pas ! »

Il leva la main, la positionnant à quelques centimètres de la blessure. Se concentrant, il laissa la magie envahir la bague qu'il portait, celle-ci brillant légèrement alors que, sous un glapissement léger de Regulus, la blessure se refermait légèrement.

« Aïe, se plaignit-il. Comment se fait-il que soigner soit plus douloureux que la blessure ? »

Draco sourit en l'entendant.

« Chochotte, répliqua-t-il.

-Quoi ? s'énerva presque Regulus. Je ne suis pas une chochotte et je dis la vérité : ça fait mal ! »

Draco se contenta de rire alors qu'il poursuivait ses soins. Rapidement, la blessure fut totalement refermée, ne laissant qu'une vague trace de sang qu'il essuya avec un mouchoir traînant dans sa poche.

« Et voilà, dit-il au jeune homme. Comme neuf ! »

Il leva les yeux vers Regulus, le découvrant une moue furieuse aux lèvres, les joues légèrement roses. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Draco leva la main pour la passer sur le visage du garçon, ce dernier devenant encore plus rouge. Un long silence accueillit le geste qui les étonnait tous les deux.

« Bon, dit Draco en se redressant vivement. Je pense que nous avons fait assez de sport, pour aujourd'hui. On rentre ! »

Et sans l'attendre, il tourna les talons, s'éloignant rapidement.

« _Il faut que je mette de la distance entre nous et vite ! Sinon, ça risque de sacrément dégénérer… »_

**oOo**

Les duels étaient terminés depuis longtemps. Non pas qu'Harry ne veuille plus se battre contre Severus, mais il avait besoin de discuter sérieusement avec lui. Le garçon était installé dans ses appartements. Il chinait tranquillement dans sa bibliothèque privée tandis qu'installer dans son fauteuil favori, Harry dégustait un de ses thés préférés en le regardant déambuler. Il avait expressément demandé à Draco d'éloigner Regulus pour cette conversation qui s'annonçait difficile, même si le garçon présent dans ses appartements lui faisait bien plus confiance qu'à n'importe qui. Au bout d'un moment, Harry reposa sa tasse de thé et se racla la gorge.

« Severus, s'il te plaît, dit-il, attirant l'attention du jeune homme. J'aimerai te parler d'un sujet plus que sérieux… »

Le jeune homme tourna son regard aiguisé vers lui et Harry frissonna. Il ne parvenait plus à voir en cet adolescent son professeur détesté. C'était une bonne chose, de son point de vue… mais c'était également dangereux, car il s'y attachait bien trop !

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Severus en venant s'asseoir dans le divan faisant face à Harry.

-Non, non, tout va bien, répondit-il en se penchant pour le servir en thé, en reprenant également. Je voudrais que nous parlions de ton avenir, Severus. »

Le Serpentard leva un sourcil étonné dans sa direction.

« Que comptes-tu faire, une fois tes aspics passés ? »

Severus sembla réellement considérer cela. Il resta silencieux un long moment, haussant les épaules.

« Aller dans une école spécialisée en potion, dit-il vaguement.

-Mhmm, moui, je me doute que cette orientation serait la meilleure, pour toi… Cela dit… Je me demandais si cela te serait réellement utile. Leur niveau est plus que piètre et tu risques de t'y ennuyer. »

Severus haussa vaguement les épaules. Depuis leur discussion, début février, au sujet de Lily, il s'était considérablement relaxé en sa présence, bien qu'il restât sur ses gardes. Draco avait avoué à Harry que le jeune homme s'ouvrait bien plus encore en consultation, lui parlant librement de sujet douloureux.

« Ne penses-tu pas qu'entrer en maîtrise auprès d'un potioniste serait plus avantageux ? demanda d'amblé Harry.

-Si, si, je le crois, répondit Severus, mal à l'aise. Mais… et bien…

-Cela coûte cher, continua Harry à sa place. Et il te faut une recommandation spéciale, venant d'un sang pur reconnu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon sembla gêné alors qu'il acquiesçait.

« Je sais ce que c'est, murmura Harry. Non pas que je sois pauvre, mais il fut une époque où je manquais clairement de moyen pour subvenir à mes besoins… ou plus exactement, les personnes censées prendre soin de moi ne se gênaient pas pour m'en priver… Bref ! »

D'un mouvement souple, Harry se leva pour se diriger vers son bureau. Ce qu'il allait faire était difficile, car Severus pouvait très mal le prendre et refuser. Pour autant, Harry espérait que le garçon serait suffisamment raisonnable que pour accepter. De cette façon, non seulement le garçon serait définitivement en sécurité, mais en plus de cela, il aurait un avenir digne de son autre lui.

« _Si on m'avait dit un jour que je serais heureux d'aider le bâtard des cachots à devenir un maître en potion renommé… »_

Il retint son rire avec difficulté alors qu'il prenait un léger rouleau de parchemin pour l'amener à un Severus à l'expression curieuse.

« Tiens », dit-il en lui tendant.

Severus attrapa le document, jetant à Harry un regard sceptique.

« Lis. »

Doucement, Severus déroula le parchemin. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction.

« Mais… mais… C'est…

-Une acceptation de maîtrise, lui dit Harry, souriant. Auprès de Claus Prafics.

-Mais… Prafics… Ce n'est pas… Enfin, je veux dire… »

Le Serpentard ne semblait manifestement pas s'en remettre, stupéfait qu'il était. Harry savait que la renommée de Claus Prafics, géni des potions reconnu dans le monde entier serait pour Severus le plus grand attrait. Sa seule arme pour lui faire accepter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Mais comment ? finit par demander Severus.

-Tu ne connais pas encore ma mère, Severus, lui dit Harry. Mais c'est une femme très… persuasive, très influente. Malheureusement, son influence m'a été donnée également. Crois-moi, tu comprendras lorsque le ministère finira par mettre la main sur mon certificat d'adoption et que la gazette le publiera… Mais bref ! Toujours est-il que j'ai parlé de toi à ma mère adoptive qui, intéressée, m'a demandé de me renseigner sur ton talent en potion…

-Les séances avec Drake…, murmura Severus. Tous le mois, il n'a pas cessé de m'interroger sur les potions, allant jusqu'à me demander de faire des expériences…

-En effet, répondit Harry, souriant. Il te testait pour ma mère. Et je dois dire qu'elle a été assez… satisfaite du rapport de Drake. Elle a donc contacté Claus afin de lui demander un petit service… En souvenir du bon vieux temps, m'a-t-elle dit, bien que je préfère ignorer ce qu'elle a sous-entendu par là… »

Il feinta de frissonner d'un air horrifié.

« Bref, Claus a accepté. Je l'ai moi-même rencontré, car si tu acceptes, je serais celui qui financera ton apprentissage…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Severus, le visage emprunt du choc. Pourquoi est-ce que tu…

-Parce que tu as les capacités, coupa Harry. Et rien ne m'énerve plus que de voir un talent comme le tien être gâché par manque de moyen. J'ai bien entendu pris quelques renseignements préalables, afin de savoir s'il n'existait pas des subsides de l'état pour des cas comme le tien, mais sans surprise, rien ! Et puisque cet incompétent de ministère ne veut pas aider les génies à se développer, je le ferai ! »

Severus le considéra avec une stupéfaction qui aurait fait hurler de rire Harry, en d'autre circonstance. A la place, il but un peu de thé.

« Gé…génie ? demanda le garçon, une légère rougeur s'installant sur ses joues. Tu penses vraiment que je suis un…

-J'en suis intiment persuadé, répondit Harry. Et je ne doute pas que deux ans en compagnie de Claus, en Australie, te seront plus qu'utiles… »

Severus resta un long moment silencieux, ses yeux revenant sur la longue lettre de Claus Prafics, celui-ci stipulant qu'il était plus que favorable à la venue de Severus dans son laboratoire australien pour un apprentissage de deux ans.

« Je ne peux pas accepter, dit le garçon, le visage soudain triste. C'est… C'est trop, Ash, je…

-Ce n'est rien, lui dit Harry. Rien de plus normal face à un talent comme le tien. Je n'ai pas eu à payer si cher pour que Claus accepte, Severus, il m'a suffit de lui parler de toi…

-Et que ta mère me recommande ! Et d'ailleurs, qui est-elle ? »

Harry soupira. Forcément… La curiosité de Severus ne pouvait laisser un tel mystère dans l'ombre.

« Sadrah, répondit Harry. Elle s'appelle Fixe Sadrah… »

Severus eut un hoquet de stupeur alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de stupéfaction.

« C'est… euh… C'est une blague ?

-Non, répondit Harry. Je suis son fils. Adoptif, mais son fils malgré tout. »

Severus semblait suffoquer et Harry se leva pour aller s'asseoir près de lui. Le garçon recula vaguement, comme gêné.

« Severus, peu importe que ma mère t'ait recommandé, peu importe l'argent que j'ai pu débourser, ça n'a pas d'importance…

-Mais ça en a pour moi ! cingla Severus. Pourquoi… Pourquoi Drake et toi faites tout ça pour m'aider ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous… Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharnez ainsi sur moi ? Vous n'avez pas cessé de m'aider, depuis votre arrivée ! Et ne viens pas me dire que c'est parce que j'en ai besoin ! Vous avez d'autres élèves qui ont des problèmes, mais vous n'êtes pas avec eux comme vous l'êtes avec moi ! Pourquoi ? »

Harry le considéra un long moment. Severus n'était pas un idiot, il le savait pour l'avoir fréquenté de longues années, malgré lui. Et l'adolescent ne s'en laisserait pas compter pendant des années. Il était bien trop attentif que pour ne pas remarquer que Harry et Draco étaient tout particulièrement attachés à son avenir. Pourtant, Harry ne se sentait pas capable de lui dire la vérité. C'était trop tôt. Severus avait encore une trop grande rancœur envers James Potter que pour accepter l'aide de son fils venu du futur. Alors il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de mentir.

« Faut-il qu'il y ait une raison ? demanda Harry. Il n'y en a pas vraiment, Severus, si ce n'est que nous nous sommes attachés à toi, sans doute à cause de tout ce temps passé ensemble. Drake et moi n'avons pas eu, à proprement parler, une vie facile, tu sais ? Alors… nous avons juste tenté de rendre la tienne plus douce. Peux-tu nous le reprocher ? »

Il le regardait avec un léger sourire résolu, comme s'il tentait d'excuser un sentimentalisme sénile. Alors qu'en vérité, il priait pour que Severus accepte simplement ce mensonge éhonté.

« Je suppose que non, lui dit le garçon, après un moment d'hésitation. Mais… je ne peux quand même pas accepter cette maîtrise ! C'est beaucoup trop…

-Pas du tout, répondit Harry. Et si tu t'inquiète pour une éventuelle dette, alors faisons un deal, toi et moi…

-Deal ? demanda Severus, surpris.

-Oui, répondit l'ancien Gryffondor, souriant. Disons… qu'à compter d'aujourd'hui, quel que soit le moment et la potion, si je te la demande, tu devras me la fournir. Mettons une durée à ce deal, sans quoi, tu risques de te sentir exploité… hum… Dix ans ?

-Dix ans ! s'exclama Severus, stupéfait.

-C'est trop long ? Demanda Harry. Bon, cinq alors…

-Euh, non, dix ans, c'est bien… mais… Je pensais… Que peut-être… »

Il détourna les yeux, le feu aux joues. Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'avait-il encore raté ?

« Je pensais que… tu essayais de m'éloigner… en m'envoyant deux ans en Australie… alors un marché de dix ans… euh… »

Harry resta un long moment silencieux, stupéfait. Comment diable Severus pouvait-il penser de telle chose ?

« Cette maîtrise n'est pas là pour t'éloigner de nous, Severus, lui dit sincèrement Harry. Tu ne te trompes pas en supposant que je veux t'éloigner… Mais ce n'est pas de Drake et moi… »

Severus le regardait, stupéfait.

« Quoi… Mais…

-De Voldemort, coupa Harry, faisant hoqueter le plus jeune. Tu as beau n'être qu'un sang mêlé à ses yeux, tu n'en reste pas moins un garçon talentueux qu'il pourrait tenter d'avoir sous sa coupe, que ce soit par la force ou non… Et je ne suis pas déterminé à le laisser t'avoir. »

Severus le considérait cette fois avec une réelle stupeur. Manifestement, il n'avait jamais envisagé ce cas de figure.

« Lui… me vouloir ? dit-il, étonné. Tu crois… ?

-Il aurait toutes les raisons de le faire, lui dit Harry. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es un garçon talentueux, curieux, avide de faire ses preuves… Je ne dis pas ici que tu es faible d'esprit et que, de ce fait, tu lui cèderais facilement… Mais je connais Voldemort et ses méthodes d'approche… Et même si tu hésiterais beaucoup et regretterais amèrement ton choix ensuite, je suis presque persuadé qu'il pourrait t'amener à lui faire confiance. Si ce n'est de ton plein grès, il le fera par la force et cela… Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui mérite de vivre libre. Et si je dois t'éloigner de l'Angleterre deux ans pour y parvenir, je ne me gênerais pas…

-Quitte à m'appâter avec une maîtrise unique, murmura Severus.

-Oui, répondit Harry. Cela dit, ce n'était pas mon idée… mais celle de Drake. Moi, je voulais juste te coller comme les satyres collent les nymphes… Euh… Non, mauvaise comparaison ! Disons… comme… euh… »

Il avait brutalement rougi alors que sa métaphore s'imposait fortement dans son esprit, faisant rire le plus jeune.

« J'ai compris, lui dit Severus, amusé. Il est donc dans mon intérêt d'accepter la maîtrise, c'est ça ?

-Oui, répondit Harry. Alors ? Tu acceptes ? »

Severus resta un long moment silencieux. Au bout de longues minutes qui parurent interminables à Harry, il lui adressa un léger sourire résolu.

« J'accepte, lui dit-il. Difficile de refuser une telle offre ! »

Harry se contenta de soupirer de soulagement, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**oOo**

Le manoir était situé dans le Hertfordshire. Il était grand, de construction victorienne, à la grande surprise de Draco et Harry. A côté d'eux, Fixe souriait d'un air un peu moqueur.

« Fermez vos bouches, vous êtes ridicules ! »

Ils avaient passé un grand portique marqué du symbole des Sadrah : une amphore ouverte sur laquelle était apposée le livre de la connaissance et entourée d'un cercle magique. Harry portait dorénavant une chevalière identique à l'écusson de sa nouvelle famille. Le portail était immense. Et le jardin encore plus ! Ils avaient été surpris par sa magnificence, par l'entretien manifestement récent des nombreuses plantes, l'incroyable profusion de fleurs de saison, qu'elles soient magiques ou non… Ce qu'Harry avait préféré était la présence du petit lac, un peu avant la maison. Un ruisseau serpentait dans toute la propriété et ils avaient souri en découvrant quelques fées aventureuses tournoyant aux abords de l'eau.

« Elles se sont installées ici sans autorisation, leur dit Fixe. Il y a cinquante ans maintenant… le ministère est au courant, mais il n'ose pas les chasser, car elles sont sur les terres des Sadrah… »

Harry hocha vaguement de la tête. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'immense manoir face à lui. Le nouveau QG de l'ordre… Enfin, si l'ordre en question acceptait sa proposition, à la prochaine réunion.

« Venez ! »

Ils sursautèrent alors que Fixe se dirigeait vers les portes à double battant. Elle les poussa sans aucune difficulté, comme s'ils n'étaient pas verrouillés. A peine entrée, un elfe de maison courut dans sa direction.

« Maîtresse ! »

Il était petit, comme tous les elfes. Un nez en forme de banane – ou de bec de pélican, selon Draco – de grands yeux marron et des oreilles incroyablement longues ! C'est ce qui sauta aux yeux de Harry en premier. Le second fut ses vêtements, d'une coupe relativement correcte. Il était sans doute l'elfe le mieux habillé du monde. Quoi que… il ne connaissait pas tous les elfes !

« Bonjour, Tweet, dit Fixe, souriante. Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Très longtemps, maîtresse ! Tweet est si heureux de revoir la maîtresse dans sa résidence d'Angleterre…

-Je ne reste pas, Tweet, prévint Fixe. Je suis ici pour introduire mon fils… »

Tweet écarquilla les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers les deux jeunes hommes laissés derrière et ses yeux les scannèrent avec attention. Il remarqua très vite la chevalière qu'Harry portait à son pouce gauche.

« Fils ? dit-il, les yeux figés sur Harry.

-Adoptif, répondit Fixe, un léger sourire amer aux lèvres. Tu t'en doutes, vu que je suis stérile… Bref, Ash Promise Sadrah que voici est mon fils… Et je me dois donc de l'initier… Lorsque ce sera fait, il sera officiellement ton nouveau maître et disposera de cette maison… Tu en es bien conscient, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tweet regarda de nouveau Fixe et hocha de la tête.

« Et Tweet en sera honoré, dit-il en regardant Harry. Tweet a entendu parler de l'homme horloge. Les elfes murmurent à votre sujet, Monsieur. Ils disent que vous vous dressez… Contre celui dont il ne faut pas prononcer le nom… »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Je le fais, dit-il. L'homme horloge ? Est-ce donc ainsi que les elfes m'appellent ? Ma foi… C'est une bonne idée ! »

Il sourit poliment à l'elfe qui le regardait avec une pointe de respect et de crainte.

« Allons, Tweet, dit Fixe. Ne faisons pas attendre nos invités, n'est-ce pas ? Venez ! »

Sur ses mots, elle les entraîna dans l'immense hall d'entrée. Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard. La pièce était spacieuse et lumineuse, décorée sobrement dans les tons chauds de l'orient. Manifestement, Fixe adorait ses contrées, raison pour laquelle elle s'y était installée de manière définitive. Mais sa passion transperçait également dans la décoration de tout le manoir. Bien que le mobilier soit dans le plus pur style anglais et sorcier, les couleurs vives et chaudes invoquaient irrémédiablement la demeure orientale.

« Si la décoration ne vous plaît pas, vous pouvez changer, leur dit-elle, alors qu'ils traversaient un immense couloir de portrait. Ash, je te présente tes nouveaux ancêtres… »

Harry regarda chaque tableau. Les personnes présentes étaient pour le moins… originales. Toutes avaient une particularité. Des cheveux de couleurs différentes, des yeux sans pupilles, des tatouages, sur le visage, sur la main, le bras… En les observant, Harry remarqua que tous les tatouages représentaient les armoiries de la famille Sadrah, tout comme Fixe le portait directement sur le visage.

« Est-ce que je vais devoir…

-Oui, répondit Fixe. Tu as déjà choisi l'endroit, non? Après la cérémonie de ce soir, tu seras un Sadrah. »

Harry hocha de la tête. Fixe lui en avait longuement parlé. Depuis Noël, chaque dimanche, il retournait dans le Sahara pour recevoir des leçons sur la famille. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre tant de chose sur elle. C'était une famille étrange, presque secrète. Toutefois, elle avait été de toutes les guerres, de tous les évènements majeurs du monde de la sorcellerie et était respectée pour sa magie réputée puissante. Le plus incroyable était sans doute que beaucoup de Sadrah avait été adopté, tout comme Harry. Pour autant, ils avaient tous hérités, après un rituel magique, de la puissance de la famille. Draco avait grimacé en entendant ça et lancé un regard clair et net à Harry : Puissance ne voulait pas dire plus de possibilité de risquer sa vie !

« Techniquement, tu ne seras pas plus puissant, avait indiqué Fixe. Tu vas simplement pouvoir apprendre certains sortilèges qui ne sont réservés qu'aux Sadrah… Certains sont ridicules, d'autres… assez dangereux. A toi de juger quand les utiliser et quand les laisser de côtés… »

Harry était impatient de découvrir les sorts en question. Fixe ne lui en avait pas parlé plus que ça. Elle restait mystérieuse, sur ce point. A la place, elle lui avait enseigné à gérer le patrimoine Sadrah qui était assez colossal. Ils possédaient une maison dans pratiquement chaque pays du monde, un nombre incalculable d'employés qui géraient les affaires familiales et avec qui il fallait traiter constamment. Lors de leur entraînement, Harry n'avait jamais remarqué combien Fixe semblait occupée. Pour cause, ils étaient trop occupés à rester en vie. Cela dit, il était vrai que Fixe ne faisait pas grand-chose, pendant les entraînements, si ce n'est les engueuler. Elle avait tout à fait le temps de répondre à l'immense correspondance qu'elle entretenait avec ses associés. Associés qu'Harry avait rencontré, chaque dimanche, en compagnie de sa mère adoptive. Fixe semblait pressée de l'introduire à son monde et il se demandait vaguement pourquoi. Mais comme il craignait la réponse, il préférait ne poser aucune question.

« Bienvenu dans la pièce la plus importante de cette famille », murmura soudain Fixe, le ramenant au temps présent.

Harry sursauta en écarquillant les yeux. A côté de lui, Draco avait l'air tout aussi surpris. La pièce était ronde, entièrement. Elle n'avait pas de fenêtre, mais un toit uniquement en verre. Sur les murs étaient disposés des alcôves contenant des bustes représentant les ancêtres de la famille Sadrah.

« C'est ici qu'aura lieu la cérémonie, dit Fixe. Regarde au sol. »

Harry baissa les yeux. Il y avait l'emblème de la famille, gravé sur le sol et recouvert d'or. Le plus incroyables étaient les dizaines de runes magiques s'y trouvant. Elles étaient finement ciselées, mais Harry les distinguait sans difficulté.

« Quand le rituel sera terminé, le registre du ministère sera automatiquement mis à jour, annonça Fixe. Tu seras donc officiellement un Sadrah… Et à moins qu'ils ne jettent pas un œil audit registre, le ministère l'ignorera… Mais j'en doute. Une telle modification va probablement faire claironner toutes les alarmes de cette foutue baraque de gratte-papiers, alors prépare-toi mentalement, Ash… »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Nous ferons le rituel cette nuit, lorsque la lune touchera le centre de la rose de verre ! »

Elle désigna le plafond et Harry pu clairement percevoir les fines gravures présentes.

« Malheureusement, le rituel demande que tu restes ici douze heures d'affilées, sans boire, sans manger… et entièrement nu ! »

Harry rougit.

« Raison pour laquelle je t'ai amené avant midi… Donc… Si tu voulais bien… »

Il le fit presque sans hésitation. Fixe l'avait déjà vu nu… Draco aussi ! Alors pourquoi tant de gêne ? Sans doute à cause du regard de chaque buste posé sur lui. Même s'il ne s'agissait que de pierre enchantée, c'était tout de même assez gênant de se dévêtir face à eux. Il laissa tomber chaque vêtement que Draco ramassa.

« Ta bague, aussi », indiqua Fixe.

Péniblement, il l'enleva pour la donner à son ami.

« J'en prendrais soin, promit Draco, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Courage ! »

Il quitta la pièce sans attendre.

« Assieds-toi au centre, lui dit Fixe. Et fermes les yeux… »

Il obéit avec complaisance. Il entendit clairement Fixe murmurer plusieurs sortilèges et sentit des rayons de magie l'entourer, le traverser et l'entraver au sol. Mais il n'opposa aucune résistance, comme le lui avait indiqué Fixe.

« Je reviens ce soir, lui dit-elle, sa voix semblant très lointaine. A bientôt. »

Et elle quitta la pièce, le laissant seul, exposé aux regards des bustes, complètement nu.

**oOo**

La journée avait filé à une vitesse folle, comme l'avait prédit Fixe. Elle lui avait affirmé qu'il ne verrait pas le temps passé, trop concentré sur lui-même que pour accorder de l'attention au temps. Et elle avait raison. Il ignorait quel sort sa mère adoptive lui avait lancé, mais toute la journée, il avait eu l'impression de revivre son passé. Et ça n'était pas agréable. S'il avait commencé la séance bien droit, elle se termina avec son corps courbé sur le sol, des larmes plein les joues. Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris, pourtant. Fixe l'avait prévenu que cette journée serait difficile et douloureuse. Il n'imaginait pas autant, cela dit.

« Tu es prêt pour la suite ? »

La voix de sa mère adoptive le ramena à la réalité, bien qu'elle lui semblât encore lointaine.

« Je suis prêt », dit-il d'une voix devenue rauque par des hurlements de souffrance poussés plus tôt dans la journée.

Fixe hocha de la tête. Harry ne devait pas ouvrir les yeux avant qu'elle ne le lui indique et il en fut heureux car il savait ce qu'était le liquide chaud coulant le long de son corps. Le sang des Sadrah… Fixe l'avait prévenue qu'il devrait en être recouvert de la tête aux pieds, à l'exception de l'endroit où il désirait que le tatouage apparaisse. C'est pourquoi il portait une fine pochette en plastique, collée sur sa main gauche. Il sentit vaguement les mains de Fixe étendre le sang sur son corps et retint un grognement à la sensation collante. Il pouvait sentir le liquide sécher sur sa peau, la coller avec force. Au même moment, une lumière puissante perça ses paupières closes et il savait qu'elle était due à l'illumination du symbole gravé sous son corps.

« Moi, Fixe Sadrah, reconnaît Harry Potter comme mon fils légitime… »

L'odeur de sang était intense et elle sembla grandir encore alors qu'Harry sentait le liquide couler lentement le long de son corps. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas vomir, bénissant presque son estomac vide. S'il avait mangé le matin même, il n'aurait probablement pas survécu à une telle sensation et à l'odeur épouvantable !

« J'en fais de part mon droit et mon sang le digne fils de notre famille. Son héritier ! »

Le sang continuait de circuler sur tout son corps et Harry le sentit descendre et se rassembler au niveau de sa main gauche. Il savait que s'il ouvrait les yeux, il pourrait voir une immense boule rougeâtre entourer son membre. Mais il les garda hermétiquement fermés, peu envieux de découvrir l'horrifiant spectacle.

« Acceptez-vous ? Ancêtres de la famille Sadrah, vous qui êtes représentés dans cette illustre pièce, vous qui l'avez étudié, analysé lors de cette journée… l'acceptez-vous ? »

C'était le moment. Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il fut surpris. Une lumière violette parcourait toute la pièce et tournoyait autour de lui. Il n'avait même pas senti le vent, trop concentré sur la sensation du sang sur lui. Quand il regarda sa main, il la vit en effet immergé dans une sphère rougeâtre. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui le choqua. Ce qui le laissa totalement pantelant fut les contours spectrales tournoyant dans le rayon de lumière, des visages illustres de la famille Sadrah qu'il avait contemplé dans la galerie des portraits et dont les bustes étaient présents dans cette pièce.

Chacun défilait devant lui, apparaissant par intermittence, semblant se fondre dans le courant de magie. Il ne pouvait distinguer Fixe, bien qu'il la sache présente.

« L'acceptez-vous ? demanda encore la femme, d'une voix presque impérieuse.

-Oui ! »

La réponse fusa de toute part, tonitruante, presque assommante. Harry la reçut comme un choc violent et une douloureuse brûlure incendia sa main gauche. Il aurait voulu la saisir avec la droite, mais il était incapable de bouger, cloué sur place.

« Nous l'acceptons parmi nous. Nous l'acceptons dans notre famille. De part sa magie, sa personnalité, il en a été jugé digne ! »

La douleur augmenta. Il avait la vague impression que sa main était perforée de toute part et le sang des Sadrah semblait entrer directement dans son membre. Il sentait ses doigts bouger à une vitesse folle alors que le tatouage s'intégrait directement dans sa chaire et que le sang magique s'infiltrait, noircissait pour donner la marque des Sadrah. Harry n'avait pas conscience du hurlement qu'il poussait. Il ne l'entendit que lorsque tout cessa. La magie disparut brutalement et sa main cessa de chauffer. Elle lui picotait légèrement. La pièce était noire et il ne distinguait rien. Il se mit rapidement à trembler de froid, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas ressenti de toute la journée.

« Bienvenu, Ash, murmura Fixe en déposant une couverture sur ses épaules. A présent, tu fais partie de la famille. »

Plusieurs torches s'allumèrent alors et Harry put relever la tête vers celle qui était à présent sa mère. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en croisant son regard. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau normaux. Ses pupilles étaient apparentes et, sur son visage, le tatouage de la famille Sadrah avait disparu.

« Mais…, dit-il, étonné.

-Tu es le nouvel héritier, dit simplement Fixe. A présent, c'est ton tour de porter les marques… »

Elle fit un mouvement de la main et un miroir apparût devant lui. Harry hoqueta en croisant son propre regard. Ses yeux étaient totalement dépourvus de pupille, simples iris d'un vert presque hypnotique. Et sur sa main, la marque noire des Sadrah semblait presque luire d'une lueur rouge.

**oOo**

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Il marchait de long en large, à peine vêtu de sa cape, dans un salon décoré aux couleurs d'orient. Avachi dans un canapé, Draco le regardait marcher de long en large, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« On va me regarder comme si… comme si…

-Comme si quoi ? demanda Fixe, amusée.

-Comme si j'étais un monstre de foire ! Bordel, tu ne crois pas que me prévenir que mes yeux allaient changer serait une bonne idée ? Et non d'un chien, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces lignes bleues que je vois partout ?

-Les protections, répondit Fixe. Tes yeux ont changé, tu l'as dit. Ils te permettent de voir les effluves magiques présentes dans ses murs… Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourras même voir le niveau magique de certains de tes amis… »

Harry répondit par un grognement agacé.

« Arrête de te plaindre, Ash, lui dit Draco, moqueur. Tu as un regard… D'enfer, tu sais ?

-Je suis mort de rire ! cingla Harry, le fusillant du regard. Et quoi, qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire aux gens ? Désolé, j'ai égaré mes pupilles et je ne parviens plus à mettre la main dessus ?

-Pas besoin de leur dire quoi que ce soit, intervint Draco. L'absence de pupille est clairement associé à un rituel magique chez les sangs purs, ils sauront d'office que tu as fait quelque chose… pour peu qu'ils voient ta main, ils comprendront que tu appartiens dorénavant à une puissante famille de sangs purs…

-Génial ! gronda Harry. Ah, oui, vraiment, parfait ! Et pourquoi ne pas le publier dans la Gazette directement ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dit une voix qui les fit sursauter. Ça sera dedans, demain, à la première heure… »

Harry sursauta et tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Dumbledore venait d'arriver et il souriait d'un air satisfait.

« Tu as de beaux yeux, Ash… »

Le concerné eut envie de se frapper la tête aux murs.

« Et vous trouvez ça drôle ? »

Dumbledore se contenta de hausser les épaules alors qu'il allait s'installer dans un fauteuil, invoquant aussitôt un service à thé. Une douce odeur de camomille se répandit aussitôt dans le salon, Fixe fronçant le nez.

« Camomille, dit-elle. Il n'y en a qu'un, ici, qui a besoin d'être calmé… »

Dumbledore sourit tout en servant chaque personne présente. Harry eut une moue mais obtempéra. Il alla s'avachir à son tour dans le divan, près de Draco, sa tasse en main.

« Donc, le ministère est déjà au courant ? interrogea Draco, passant un bras apaisant autour des épaules d'un Harry bouillant toujours de rage.

-D'après ce que je sais, le registre des familles s'est mis à luire toute la journée, à intervalle régulier. Pour autant, personne n'est parvenu à l'ouvrir jusqu'à ce soir, minuit où une décharge de magie pure a brutalement ouvert le livre et y a inscrit, sous le nom de Fixe ici présente « Ash Promise Sadrah ». Tu es donc tout désigné, Harry… Le ministère a été transformé en véritable fourmilière… attends-toi à être convoqué prochainement, ainsi que Fixe… Il est temps que le monde sache quelle place tu vas occuper… Et que tu te dresses définitivement et le plus officiellement possible contre Voldemort. »

Harry frémit en l'entendant.

« Tu vas devenir un leader de guerre… Tu es prêt ? »

Pour seule réponse, comme un enfant, Harry remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour se blottir dans les bras d'un Draco retenant péniblement son fou rire.

« Allons, Potter, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le concerné répondit par un geignement terrorisé, déclenchant l'hilarité de son ami.

« N'importe qui se damnerait pour être à ta place, socialement parlant, j'entends, lui dit-il. Je me damnerais pour ça, je n'ai pas honte de l'admettre. Alors fais au moins semblant d'être content, d'accord ? »

Harry soupira contre lui. Il inspira un bon coup, fermant les yeux. La chaleur de Draco l'apaisait mieux que la camomille ingérée. Elle l'avait toujours fait, depuis six ans déjà.

« Je ferai semblant d'être content devant les autres, murmura-t-il. Devant toi… vous… Laissez-moi au moins être moi-même. »

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules avec indifférence, tout en le serrant contre lui.

« Si c'est tout ce que monsieur Sadrah souhaite… »

Harry gronda, faisant rire les trois autres.

**oOo**

Les murmures sur son passage… Les regards presque respectueux, mêlé d'une… certaine crainte ? Harry était habitué à être le centre d'attention, mais là, vraiment… ça commençait à le faire royalement chier. C'est avec un sentiment de rage croissant qu'il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, dans la grande salle. A côté de lui, Draco eut un sourire moqueur.

« Alors, la séance au ministère ? demanda-t-il, tout en se servant un peu de riz méditerranéen.

-Même Voldemort me paraît plus agréable », répliqua simplement Harry.

Il pouvait entendre chaque murmure des élèves.

« _Tu as vu ses yeux ? _

_-C'est un Sadrah ! Tu te rends compte ? Un Sadrah ! Je ne pensais pas en rencontrer un, un jour !_

_-Il est encore plus beau ainsi… tu crois qu'il… enfin… je devrais peut-être allé en consultation… J'adorais être regardé de plus prêt par ses yeux…_

_-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Adopté par les Sadrah, ce type ! C'est Tu-Sais-Qui qui doit être furieux ! Il a fait une vraie déclaration de guerre contre lui, d'après mon père… »_

Harry soupira. Certains commentaires lui donnaient le feu aux joues, notamment celui d'une Serdaigle qui avait murmuré qu'elle adorerait l'avoir entre ses cuisses… A côté de lui, Draco riait discrètement. Une de ses mains se posa sur le genou de Harry, le faisant vaguement sursauté.

« Tout ira bien, lui dit-il. Ils se lasseront. Au mieux, après les vacances de pâques, tu ne seras que Ash Sadrah, le psychologue de renommé mondial… Au pire, ils ne te lâcheront qu'à la rentrée prochaine. Soit patient ! »

En réponse, Harry se servit à son tour, tentant d'ignorer certains regards et commentaires réellement déplacés.

« J'ai l'impression d'être un bout de viande, dit-il.

-Je ne peux pas les obliger à se taire, Ash, intervint Dumbledore. Plus ils parleront, plus vite ils épuiseront leurs commentaires. Sois patient. »

Harry acquiesça. Sa visite au ministère avait été épuisante. L'ensemble de la presse était là et l'avait mitraillé de flash en l'assommant de questions ridicules. La seule qui l'avait intéressée était celle concernant sa position face au mouvement menaçant de Voldemort. Ce à quoi Harry avait répondu par un « J'y suis fermement opposé et je compte bien faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le stopper ! ». Ses mots avaient été écris avec précision, il y avait veillé. Bientôt, et il n'en doutait pas, il allait recevoir des attaques, qu'elles soient dissimulées ou non, des alliés de Voldemort. Sans oublier le changement de camp de certains de ses adversaires dont il devrait toujours se méfier…

« Tu vas bien ? demanda Draco, attirant son attention.

-Non, j'ai la nausée, répondit Harry. Ils vont probablement bientôt s'en prendre à toi…

-Je sais, répondit Draco. Ne t'inquiète pas… »

Ils mangèrent un instant en silence avant que Draco ne soupir, regardant vaguement la table des Serpentard.

« Nous sommes déjà en mars, dit-il. Que penses-tu d'essayer de réconcilier nos deux Black ? »

Harry jeta un œil à Sirius. Ce dernier était occupé à plaisanter avec James, sous l'œil ennuyé mais légèrement amusé de Lily et celui clairement hilare de Remus. Un peu en retrait, Peter écoutait, bien que semblant distrait.

« D'accord, dit-il. On fait ça quand ? Vendredi ? Je peux demander à échanger la séance de James et de Sirius… Quant à toi, si tu convoques Regulus, ça ne lui posera aucun problème… »

Il eut un sourire un peu moqueur tout en parlant. Draco se contenta de siffler d'un air agacé. Il avait beau nié, Harry n'était pas idiot. Il avait bien remarqué la soudaine attirance de son ami pour le jeune Serpentard. Quant à Regulus… Harry le soupçonnait d'être amoureux de Draco depuis un bon moment, déjà.

« Vendredi, ça ira, lui dit-il en se levant brusquement. J'ai des plantes à cueillir ! On se revoit tout à l'heure ! »

Harry hocha de la tête et eut un léger sourire. Alors que Draco traversait la salle, personne ne le regardait… sauf Regulus, qui ne le quitta pas des yeux.

**oOo**

Il n'était pas jaloux. Pas réellement, en tout cas. Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu ? Mais comment ne pas l'être. Si Harry détestait l'attention, le pouvoir, ce n'était pas son cas. Il avait toujours adoré ça et, comme bien souvent, il était celui qui en était dépourvu. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas sa propre importance… il en aurait d'autant plus lorsqu'il serait reconnu comme un Malfoy. Mais il ne serait jamais qu'un bâtard. Le bâtard caché d'Abraxas Malfoy… Le demi-frère de Lucius. Il devait admettre que la répugnance de Harry pour sa condition l'aidait légèrement à supporter l'ombre qu'il projetait sur lui… et puis, il aurait dû en être heureux : il était un minimum protéger… mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux, ce qui provoquait en lui un fort sentiment de rage.

Et comme il ne pouvait pas se frapper et qu'il refusait de se défouler sur Harry, il préférait s'isoler. C'était idiot, il le savait… Mais il en avait besoin. Et quoi de mieux que de cueillir certaines plantes dans la forêt interdite ? En soit, c'était une mauvaise idée, mais Draco n'en avait pas trouvé de meilleur pour se calmer. Enfin, si, il en avait une bien meilleure, mais il n'avait pas envie que les Black portent plainte pour détournement de mineur !

« Saleté de gosse trop séduisant », marmonna-t-il, tout en s'abaissant pour attraper quelques fleurs d'Erithropia.

Il les fourra rageusement dans la besace qu'il avait amenée, ne se préoccupant pas de les mélanger avec les autres éléments. Il serait toujours temps de les nettoyer par après.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, fit une voix froide, le faisant sursauter. Qui voilà ? Si ce n'est pas un de ces chers psychologues de Dumbledore ? »

Draco hésita avant de se retourner. Il pouvait simplement transplaner rapidement pour s'éloigner un minimum de l'éventuelle menace. Il pouvait aussi se transformer en rouge gorge et s'enfuir à tire d'ailes. Mais il était curieux. Curieux de voir si lui aussi, il serait capable de se battre aussi bien que Harry. Ils avaient eu le même entraînement. Ils avaient leur propre point fort, leurs faiblesses bien particulières… Il pivota donc lentement pour faire face au visage blême et aux yeux rougeoyant de Voldemort.

« Vous m'excusez de vous déranger dans votre cueillette, monsieur Manfred… Mais j'aimerais… discuter un peu, avec vous. Je pense que certaines propositions pourraient vous intéresser. »

Draco éleva poliment un sourcil et posa sa besace au sol. Presque avec courtoisie, il eut un léger mouvement invitant à poursuivre.

« Mais je vous en prie… Faites donc ! »

**A suivre…**

A dans un mois mes petits poulets !

Modification: Mon hésitation n'a plus lieue d'être. Au risque de décevoir les fans d'HPDM... Je demeurre dans mon choix initiale soit le HPSS et DMRB... Sur ce, à dans un mois!


	23. Trahison

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai une migraine d'enfer… Vraiment. Ce qui fait qu'exceptionnellement, je suis désolée, mais je ne réponds pas au RAR avant la publication. Quand ça ira mieux (demain, j'espère), je vous répondrais. Un grand merci à tous pour votre avis, bien que je n'en ai suivi réellement qu'un qui a su me remémorer pourquoi j'avais pris la voie du HPSS et DMRB… Car oui, ça reste mon choix, navrée pour les fans d'HPDM. Si vous en voulez un… Vous n'avez qu'à l'écrire, tiens !

Sur ce, mes petites souris, je vous dis à dans un mois, c'est-à-dire le 15 janvier 2011 ! De bonnes fêtes à vous d'avance !

**Chapitre 22**** : Trahison**

Les oiseaux pépiaient ici et là, inconscients de l'importance de l'instant se déroulant dans la forêt interdite. Draco lui-même se trouvait extrêmement détendu, pour quelqu'un qui faisait face à Voldemort. Debout sur une pierre mousseuse, richement vêtu, le mage noir le regardait de ses yeux légèrement rougis. Il n'était pas encore totalement inhumain… Peut-être tous les horcruxes n'étaient-ils pas fait ? Sa peau était si pâle qu'elle en paraissait translucide. Draco pouvait presque voir certains réseaux veineux et artériels, en transparence sur sa peau. Il se demanda vaguement si, sans sa chemise, le cœur de la créature lui faisant face serait visible. Un frisson imperceptible lui échappa à cette pensée.

Le silence entre eux se prolongeait, malgré l'invitation à poursuivre de Draco. Voldemort semblait le jauger de la tête aux pieds.

« Vous êtes différents de Lucius, dit-il alors. Mais… ces différences ne sont dues qu'à un changement de couleur de cheveux, de peau et un tatouage… Je peux le voir… Ce sont des potions pour les deux premiers, qui vous ont donné cette apparence… »

Draco eut un frisson. Le mage noir était-il capable de voir par delà son déguisement ?

« Vous êtes plus musclé que votre frère également… »

Cette fois, la stupeur de Draco fut totale. Son frère ? Nom de Merlin, comment Voldemort pouvait-il être au courant de ça ?

_« Quelqu'un a du découvrir notre futur mensonge, à Lucius et moi, afin de me faire entrer dans la famille Malfoy… quelqu'un qui, manifestement, connaît mes habitudes. Mais qui ? Un élève qui nous aurait espionnés ? Un membre de l'ordre ? Lequel ? Les Prewett nous sont fidèles… il est autant possible de voir un Weasley nous trahir que d'avoir deux sexes… Eugène Potter ? Non, il déteste Voldemort. Maugrey ? Impossible. Caradoc ? Hagrid ! Il est bavard… Mais il ignore pour mon lien de parenté avec Lucius… En fait, à pars Lucius, Narcissa, Dumbledore, Ash, Fixe et moi, personne ne… »_

« Je vous que vous vous posez des questions sur la personne responsable de cette fuite d'informations, dit Voldemort, marchant légèrement sur sa pierre. C'est votre frère en personne, Lucius, qui me l'a dit… »

Draco sentit un froid sombre l'envahir. Son père ! Qu'avait-il fait à son père ? Narcissa ne les avait pas contactés… Peut-être n'avait-il pas disparu depuis…

« Je dois dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Lucius Malfoy m'accueille chez lui à bras ouvert… »

Chez lui ? Mais alors, Narcissa était peut-être morte, tout simplement…

« Nous avons eu une longue discussion autour d'une tasse de thé et, entre deux transactions financières, j'ai posé quelques questions à votre sujet… »

Transactions… financières ? Draco serra d'avantage les dents. Non… Non, ça n'était pas possible…

« Ah, je pense que vous venez d'apprendre une douloureuse vérité… J'en suis navré, monsieur Malfoy… Mais si, Lucius et moi avons… quelques affaires communes, dirons-nous. »

La rage qui envahit Draco était… indescriptible. Il eut la soudaine envie de transplaner directement au manoir Malfoy pour aller étrangler Lucius. Enfoiré ! Comment osait-il faire une chose pareille ? Comment osait-il jouer ainsi double jeu ? Les trahissait-il ainsi depuis longtemps ? Quel autre secret son père avait-il divulgué ? Lui qui se montrait avenant et totalement intégré face à l'ordre, pour ensuite cirer les chaussures de Voldemort ?

Un craquement se fit entendre autour de Draco, les oiseaux crièrent et s'envolèrent vivement alors qu'un arbre, derrière lui, se fendait depuis la base jusqu'au sommet avant de s'effondrer dans un bruit tonitruant. Face à lui, le mage noir sembla étonné, mais sourit ensuite d'un air amusé.

« Allons, ne soyez pas si choqué… Votre frère sait utiliser les cartes qui lui sont données, tout simplement. Et puis, Malfoy ne veut-il pas dire Mauvaise foi ? Il porte simplement très bien son nom… Je ne m'étonne pas qu'un bâtard ait du mal à comprendre cette perspective… »

Draco n'écoutait plus, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Manifestement, Lucius ne les avait pas totalement trahis, car il avait présenté Draco comme son frère bâtard et non comme son fils venu du futur… Mais qu'en était-il de Harry ? Et de la lutte pour récupérer les horcruxes ? Certes, Lucius n'était pas au courant, mais il était intelligent et il pouvait avoir moyenné cette information, signalant que Harry et Draco faisaient quelque chose de secret, comportant des missions secrètes au nombre de 7…

« Mais je ne suis pas là pour discuter uniquement de votre frère, n'est-ce pas ? Aussi utile me soit-il, je vous préférais largement à mes côtés, tout bâtard que vous êtes… »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui racontait, le serpent ?

« Comment ça ? dit-il.

-N'y avez-vous jamais songé ? demanda le mage noir, semblant brutalement… attractif. A me rejoindre ? Je pourrais vous apporter des avantages que votre situation illégitime vous oblige à perdre définitivement… »

Draco resta un instant interrogateur avant de comprendre. L'héritage Malfoy… Voldemort était tout bonnement en train de proposer le meurtre de Lucius et Narcissa, afin de le laisser seul héritier de cette fortune colossale qu'était l'héritage Malfoy… Sans compter la légitimité du nom apporté par leur décès… Le manoir… les filiales étrangères… et tout ce qu'il avait perdu, en remontant le temps…

« Je vois, dit-il. Mais Lucius ne serait-il pas déjà assez utile pour vos dessins ?

-Oh, Lucius m'est utile, pour certaines affaires financières. Je vous l'ai dit, nous avons quelques points communs. Mais pour le reste, cela s'arrête là. Il a refusé d'adhérer à ma cause, préférant rester auprès de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore… Mais je suis certain que vous percevrez facilement les avantages à me rejoindre, contrairement à votre frère… »

Draco frémit… Alors c'était juste ça ? Quelques affaires sombres et illégales que son père traitait et qui avait amené Voldemort, en tant que simple partenaire financier, sans plus ? Si tel était le cas, il pourrait peut-être lui pardonner, non sans lui avoir lancé un doloris quelconque… Mais en attendant, il avait une proposition inattendue à gérer.

« Donc… vous me proposer d'assassiner mon frère et de vous rejoindre… de faire sans doute double jeu auprès de Dumbledore, de Ash, afin de vous renseigner sur leurs éventuels conciliabules vous concernant ?

-Et bien, je n'en espère pas tant de votre part, mais… si vous vous proposez… »

Draco eut un ricanement. Trahir Dumbledore pourrait être envisageable. Il n'avait jamais apprécié sa façon de se mêler de ses affaires… Mais trahir Ash…

_« Snape a dit que tu pourrais m'aider à sortir d'ici ? »_

_« Une trêve ? Je pense qu'on pourrait carrément appeler ça un traité de paix. »_

_« Je le sais. Tu es un frère à mes yeux, à présent. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, tu es vraiment un membre de ma petite famille. Au même stade que l'ont été Ron et Hermione. Ne me déçois pas. »_

_« Je t'aime énormément, à présent. »_

Même pas en rêve !

« Qu'est-ce qui a pu vous faire penser que l'héritage Malfoy m'importait plus que Ash ? demanda-t-il, moqueur. Qu'est-ce qui a pu vous faire penser que je serais prêt à vous rejoindre ? Ash n'a-t-il pas déjà été assez clair, lors de votre dernière rencontre ? Nous sommes là pour vous éliminer. Pas juste lui. Nous deux. Il est celui qui vous a affronté le plus directement, pour l'instant, je l'admets ! Mais ne me sous-estimez pas. Je veux votre mort plus encore que n'importe quel héritage. Plus que tout au monde ! »

Voldemort haussa un sourcil presque moqueur, un léger sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

« Votre frère vous connaît bien, dit-il. Lucius m'avait prévenu que ce serait ce que vous répondriez… Soit… J'espérais ne pas avoir à en venir là… »

Et brutalement, il attaqua. Draco s'y attendait depuis le début alors il bondit. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils s'étaient préparés physiquement pendant des années ! Ils avaient acquis tous les deux des réflexes et une vitesse que seuls les exercices physiques réguliers pouvaient donner. Sautant derrière un arbre, il inspira un bon coup avant de se lancer dans le combat à son tour. Il allait montrer à Voldemort qu'il valait autant que Harry !

D'un mouvement souple de la main et sans aucune hésitation, il lança plusieurs sortilèges de magie noire qu'il maniait depuis l'âge de 14 ans, grâce à l'entraînement de son père. C'était des sorts connus des mangemorts et donc, de Voldemort, mais il fut heureux de les utiliser, aussi noirs soient-ils. Voldemort réagit vite en dressant un bouclier autour de lui. Les sorts ricochèrent et Draco en évita un en s'aplatissant vivement au sol. Alors même qu'il faisait un mouvement pour se redresser, il sentit une vive douleur à l'épaule et comprit qu'il avait été touché par quelque chose lancé par le mage noir. Il ne regarda pas pour autant et continua d'attaquer vivement. Il n'y avait plus aucun son dans la forêt si ce n'est le bruit des arbres frappés par les sorts, lacéré par eux ou complètement détruit.

Malgré sa concentration, Draco remarqua vite que Voldemort avait un avantage sur lui. Il restait immobile sur sa pierre, lançant sort sur sort, se protégeant de bouclier alors que lui courrait partout. Son corps était en plus engourdi par l'attaque reçue à l'épaule. Nul doute qu'elle était empoisonnée.

_« Je ne vais pas tenir éternellement… je ne suis pas comme Ash, j'ai plus l'habitude de protéger que d'attaquer…Il faut que je provoque une diversion pour m'enfuir… Bordel ! »_

C'était frustrant. Il se savait aussi doué que Harry, mais il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir tenir aussi bien face à Voldemort. Toutefois, il comprenait qu'il n'y parvienne pas. Il était quelqu'un de plus calme, moins instinctif. Harry ne réfléchissait pas quand il attaquait, il le faisait avec ses tripes, sans réfléchir, juste par sa volonté de vivre et de gagner… Lui avait besoin de réfléchir, d'échafauder des stratégies pour mieux piéger son adversaire… Et ce n'était pas face à un concurrent aussi puissant que Voldemort qu'il pouvait recourir à de tels subterfuges.

« _Enfin, pour m'enfuir, je le peux ! »_

Et ce fut sans hésitation qu'il lança plusieurs sorts sur le mage noir. Si ce dernier pensa que son but était de le toucher, il se trompa complètement. Pour preuve, il n'avait lancé que des sorts mineurs, voir ridicules. Trois d'entre eux furent annihilé par le bouclier, le quatrième alla toucher un arbre qui s'effondra… Et le cinquième n'atteignit même pas le bouclier, il explosa à mi-chemin, répandant une forte odeur de sang dans l'air. Voldemort en sembla un instant perturbé. Il fronça les sourcils mais s'en désintéressa, préférant attaquer Draco. Ce dernier avait beau bouger, il sentait bien certains sorts l'atteindre. Il poussa un cri lorsque son bras se fit brutalement couper, non loin de sa main gauche. Il tenta de l'ignorer, mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler son membre.

« _Ne regarde pas, ça ne sert à rien maintenant, concentre-toi ! »_

Mais sa concentration était brisée et tout ce qu'il put faire fut de s'agenouiller et d'ériger le plus puissant bouclier de protection qu'il connaissait.

« Inutile, dit Voldemort, toujours immobile sur son rocher. Ce petit bouclier ne tiendra pas dix minutes ! »

Et il le harcela de sort. Draco gémit en le regardant faire. Dix minutes… Ce serait peut-être suffisant… L'odeur de sang avait du se répandre dans toute la forêt, maintenant, mais il ignorait à quelle distance se trouvait le nid… Harry y avait été, pendant ses années d'école, mais lui, jamais ! Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elles se laisseraient appâter. Baissant les yeux sur sa main gauche, il sentit la nausée l'envahir. Sa main ne tenait presque plus à la chaire que par quelques lambeaux et il perdait énormément de sang.

« _Non, pas ma main ! Tout sauf ça ! »_

La panique s'insinua en lui. Draco se savait beau et appréciait son physique. Être brutalement amputé serait pour lui la pire des choses ! Les dents serrées, il souffla pour tenter de reprendre contenance. Ce fut sans hésitation qu'il porta sa main droite pour recoller la gauche à son bras. Il siffla de douleur alors qu'il marmonnait le seul sort de couture qu'il connaissait. Ce fut douloureux – et horrible de voir des fils épais apparaître et percer son bras et sa main pour ensuite rassembler le tout – mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire étant donné la situation.

Face à lui, Voldemort continuait de lancer des sortilèges et Draco pouvait voir son bouclier se fendre peu à peu. Celui-ci, teinté de lumière bleue, ressemblait à un miroir sur lequel quelqu'un aurait donné plusieurs coups. Il dut s'éloigner d'une légère percée réalisée par un sort tout particulièrement puissant, échappant de peu à un doloris vicieux. Ce dernier lui aurait fait perdre le maintien du bouclier, bien que de plus en plus mince…

Il leva les yeux vers le mage noir, le cœur battant et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Un sourire victorieux apparut sur ses lèvres. Enfin ! Elles en avaient mis du temps, ces sales bêtes ! En voyant son sourire, Voldemort s'arrêta.

« Vous êtes suffisamment blessé que pour vous ranger de mon côté, Malfoy ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, répondit Draco. J'accueille simplement les renforts ! »

Voldemort fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Draco ne pouvait voir son expression, mais il rit en le voyant sauter de son rocher – et se rapprocher inconsciemment de lui – de crainte. Sans hésiter, Draco leva la main et lança le seul sort qu'il était encore capable d'utiliser avec ses blessures. Plusieurs flèches foncèrent vers le mage noir et l'atteignirent directement au dos. L'homme poussa un cri de rage et se tourna vers lui. Il voulut passer à l'attaque, mais Draco n'avait pas attendu. Rester là, face à un mage noir et des araignées géantes affamées n'était pas une bonne idée. Il avait profité du dos tourné de Voldemort pour stopper son bouclier et se transformer dans sa forme animagus. En quelques mouvements d'ailes, il fut à l'abri au sommet d'un arbre. Voler lui paraissait pourtant horriblement difficile, à cause de ses blessures.

Il regarda vaguement vers le sol. Sans surprise, Voldemort regardait partout autour de lui.

« Nous nous retrouverons, Monsieur Malfoy, croyez-le bien ! »

Et sans plus tarder, il transplana alors que plusieurs araignées sautaient sur lui. Draco soupira. Il avait été pitoyable, mais au moins, il l'avait blessé.

« _Et maintenant, je me tire avant de devenir le dessert ! »_

Il décolla et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il le pouvait de l'endroit. Il eut une vague pensée pour sa besace remplie d'herbes rares… Bah, il avait déjà un stock énorme, il n'allait pas pleurer pour quelques pousses !

Il n'était pas si loin de Poudlard que ça et il fut heureux de voir le parc se profiler. C'était un dimanche et donc, il y avait de nombreux élèves s'amusant dans le parc. Aucun n'avait apparemment prêté attention au combat qui s'était livré, à quelques mètres d'eux.

« _Heureux sont les innocents ! »_, pensa-t-il.

Il sentit clairement qu'il ne pouvait pas voler loin et s'écrasa pitoyablement sur le sol. Non loin, quelques élèves avaient suivi le mouvement. Draco fut surpris de reconnaître la voix d'un de ses élèves en consultation.

« Ben ça… Qu'est-ce qu'il a, cet oiseau ? »

Il leva péniblement la tête vers le visage juvénile du Serdaigle de 12 ans. Quel était son nom, déjà… Il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir… Il avait tellement mal, aussi…

« Il est en miette, cet oiseau ! dit un des camarades de son patient. Regarde, son aile gauche… on dirait qu'elle a été découpée… et il a des coupures partout ! On devrait l'achever ! »

Draco se redressa péniblement. Il devait se retransformer et il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas le faire face à ses jeunes élèves. Tournant la tête à gauche et à droite, il fut presque soulager de voir Regulus et Severus, à dix mètres de là. Ils discutaient ensembles, sans aucune animosité. Les cours du samedi les avaient rapprochés et, s'ils n'étaient pas encore amis, ça devrait se faire, avec le temps. Incapable de voler, il se mit à sautiller dans leur direction.

« Hé ! fit son patient de Serdaigle. Regarde, tu lui as fait peur en disant qu'il fallait l'achever ! Reviens !

-Laisse le tomber, il va crever », dit l'autre Serdaigle.

Draco souhaita presque que son patient ne l'écoute pas et le suive. Ce garçon avait de sérieux problèmes avec certains membres de sa famille et qu'il décide d'aider une créature et y parvienne serait positif… mais dans le cas actuel, il ne valait mieux pas. Il fut donc soulagé en n'entendant aucun pas derrière lui alors qu'il se rapprochait de Regulus et Severus. Les deux concernés ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite sa présence, trop pris par leur conversation.

« Je veux dire… si ma mère apprend ça, je vais me faire buter !

-J'imagine, disait Severus, regardant le ciel d'un air distrait. Alors ne lui dis pas… De toute façon, tant que tu n'oseras pas en parler à Drake et que tu ne sauras pas ce qu'il en pense, à quoi ça sert de projeter de le révéler à ta mère ?

-Ben… quelle que soit la réponse de Drake, je… »

Regulus était rouge pivoine. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains serrées sur ses genoux et inspira.

« Je suis gay ! dit-il avec difficulté. Donc… euh… »

Il se perdait dans ses mots, manifestement très gêné.

« C'est bien que tu oses le dire à voix haute, lui dit Severus. Faudrait en parler avec Drake, cela dit. Je crois qu'il saura mieux t'aider que moi… »

Regulus semblait être torturé par cette simple éventualité. Il tourna la tête vers son camarade Serpentard et le remarqua alors.

« Ben… regarde cet oiseau ! On dirait qu'il vient vers nous… »

Severus tourna la tête dans sa direction à son tour et écarquilla les yeux.

« Sacrément amoché la bestiole… Il a été chopé par un chat, à mon avis… »

Draco gazouilla faiblement. Un chat ! Pire, un serpent ! Péniblement, il battit des ailes pour se poser sur les genoux d'un Severus surpris.

« Euh…, fit le garçon, sceptique. Qu'est-ce que… »

Drake ne le laissa pas poursuivre. Il se rapprocha de lui et donna un coup de bec sur son ventre. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il devait l'amener à l'intérieur ?

« Il est dans un état pitoyable ! dit Regulus. Attends, viens là ! »

Draco voulut échapper aux mains de son patient, mais le garçon le piégea avec efficacité. Il se retrouva coincé entre les deux paumes chaleureuses de l'adolescent.

« Ben mon pauvre petit… il t'a pas fait de cadeau ! »

Draco sentit un mouvement brutal et pépia avec force.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Severus.

-On va pas le laisser crever, non ? Je vais l'amener à Hagrid… Il saura sûrement quoi faire ! »

Severus haussa les épaules et se leva à son tour pour le suivre.

« Si tu le dis… »

Ensembles, ils traversèrent le parc en direction de la cabane du garde chasse. Soulagé, Draco s'installa dans les mains douces qui le maintenaient contre un torse chaleureux. La cabane de Hagrid serait bien pour reprendre sa forme humaine.

« Tu crois qu'il va pouvoir faire quelque chose ? demanda Severus. Avec ses énormes mains, il va sûrement faire pire que mieux !

-On le fera pour lui, dit Regulus. Au moins, il saura quels soins lui donner. Tu t'y connais, toi, en oiseau ?

-Non, répondit Severus. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ajouter une tête de rouge gorge à une potion de régénérescence musculaire créait un puissant poison qui tuait en moins de trois heures… »

Un long silence s'installa.

« On t'a déjà dit que t'étais barge, parfois ? » demanda Regulus.

Severus eut un ricanement.

« Parfois, oui, dit-il, moqueur. Bah, t'inquiète, je vais d'abord te laisser essayer de le sauver avant de le décapiter…

-Trop aimable, ironisa le garçon.

-Je sais », se moqua Severus.

Draco frotta sa tête plumeuse contre la main qui le maintenait dans ce carcan de chaleur. S'il n'y avait pas eu urgence, il se serait endormi et laissé aller à être chouchouter par le jeune homme qui le tenait. Regulus avait des mains très confortables…

« _Et bien… je ne suis pas dans la merde, avec ce garçon… »_

Il sentit un mouvement vers le haut et comprit que son porteur gravissait les quelques marches menant à la porte de la cabane.

« Hagrid ? appela-t-il. Vous êtes là ? Merde, Severus, tu pourrais frapper ? »

Un bruit de choc répondit. Puis un mouvement de porte.

« Ah… Black et Snape… Que me vaut le plaisir ? dit la voix forte d'Hagrid.

-On a trouvé un oiseau en très mauvais état, dit Regulus. Alors on se demandait…

-Un oiseau ? s'étonna le garde chasse. Entrez ! »

A nouveau, Regulus se mit en mouvement.

« Je l'ai dans mes mains…

-Une seconde… »

La porte fut fermée puis Draco entendit plusieurs bruits.

« Voilà, pose-le là… »

Il y eut plusieurs mouvements qui lui arrachèrent quelques pépiements et il fut déposé dans une petite boite cotonneuse et confortable.

« Pauvre petit rouge gorge ! dit Hagrid, penché sur lui. Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui faire de telles blessures ? »

Ce fut sans hésiter que Draco sauta hors de la boîte.

« Hé, non, ne bouge pas ! dit le demi-géant. Attrapez-le ! »

Mais alors même que la main de Regulus se posait sur son dos, il y eut un crack et il reprit son apparence humaine. Les trois autres présents poussèrent aussitôt trois cris de stupeur.

« Mon dieu, Drake ! s'exclama Hagrid, remit de sa surprise. Tu es un animagus ?

-Vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a plus important, siffla Draco en désignant ses blessures. Severus, va dans mon appartement et rapporte ici toutes les potions que tu peux pour me soigner. Préviens Ash, aussi… Bordel ! »

Il se coucha sans hésiter sur la table. Sa blessure à l'épaule le brûlait et il ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger sa main gauche. Les fils plantés dans son membre le torturaient tout autant. Les yeux clos, il haletait douloureusement, tentant de rester conscient et de se concentrer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Hagrid, horrifié. Qui t'a fait ça ?

-Voldemort », répondit Draco, ouvrant un œil fiévreux.

Hagrid avait blêmi mais ce n'était rien comparé à la réaction de Regulus. Le gamin tremblait de la tête aux pieds et il pleurait, bouleversé.

« Allons, Regulus, lui dit Draco, un sourire crispé sur le visage. Pas de quoi paniquer, je te rassure… Ash et Severus vont soigner ça en moins de trois minutes… »

Il ne le pensait pas et ça s'entendait. Le garçon secoua la tête de gauche à droite, clairement choqué.

« Vous… Vous… vous êtes…

-Dans un très mauvais état, je sais, lui dit Draco. Allons, remets-toi, il ne faut pas flancher. Merci d'avoir décidé d'essayer de me sauver plutôt que de m'achever… Je pensais que Severus le voudrait et je suis heureux que tu ais été avec lui, sinon, j'aurais servi d'ingrédient pour potion… Hagrid, faites-le s'asseoir, je crois qu'il va tourner de l'œil !

-Votre main…, murmura Regulus.

-Rien de grave, tempéra inutilement Draco. Bon dieu, Ash, c'est le moment de te dépêcher… Hagrid, faites-le s'asseoir par Merlin ! »

Regulus était si pâle qu'il ressemblait presque à une statue de neige. Le demi-géant finit par obéir et dirigea le garçon vers une chaise. Le Serpentard obéit sans même réfléchir, se retrouvant assis à une distance raisonnable de la table sur laquelle Draco était couché. Brutalement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Ash à l'air terrorisé. Quand il vit son état, il blêmit autant que Regulus.

« Mon dieu, Draco ! » dit-il.

Le blond maudit son ami aussitôt.

« Bordel, _Ash_ », insista-t-il, furieux de l'entendre utiliser son vrai prénom.

Mais Harry s'en fichait. Il s'approcha de lui et, d'un mouvement de main, déchira en pièce tous les pulls et t-shirt qu'il portait, le laissant torse nu. Il eut un sanglot en voyant les nombreuses lacérations ainsi que l'état de sa main.

« Ma main en premier, Ash, dit-il, tentant de lui donner un minimum de conscience.

-Ou… oui, ta main », dit Harry.

Severus suivait avec un sac remplit de potion. Harry se tourna vers lui et le regarda.

« Sers-moi d'assistant, Severus, dit-il. Je veux une potion contre la douleur et une autre qui servira d'anesthésient local. Je sais que Drake a ça dans ses réserves, alors dépêche ! »

Le garçon hocha de la tête et farfouilla dans le grand sac. Il sortit aussitôt deux fioles étiquetées et les tendit à Harry. Les attrapant, ce dernier se pencha sur lui.

« Bois ça ! »

Draco obéit. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que la potion agisse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Harry, appliquant l'anesthésient local sur sa main gauche.

-Je suis allé dans la forêt pour prendre des… herbes, dit Draco, sachant pertinemment que Harry le questionnait pour le forcer à se concentrer sur autre chose que les files lentement ôter par son ami. Voldemort y était également. Il m'attendait… Il a voulu me persuader de le suivre, j'ai refusé… ça a dégénéré en combat… »

Il gémit douloureusement. Harry utilisait un sort particulièrement douloureux pour greffer sa propre main à son poignet. Il pouvait sentir une immense brûlure au niveau de sa chaire, mais Harry travaillait consciencieusement, reconnectant d'abord les vaisseaux sanguins après avoir lancé un sortilège d'épuration bactérienne.

« Et lui ? demanda Harry.

-Blessé au dos… Je n'ai pas pu faire mieux, s'excusa presque Draco.

-Tu as extrêmement bien fait, Drake, lui dit son ami. Le simple fait que tu sois vivant le prouve ! »

Draco ferma les yeux en l'entendant. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur.

« Severus, regarde son épaule, je crois qu'il est empoisonné. Donne-lui l'antidote qui correspondra ! »

Draco sentit l'élève s'approcher et plusieurs sorts atterrirent sur sa peau mise à nue. Un peu plus loin, Regulus sanglotait toujours et cela le torturait tout autant que de sentir ses propres chaires fusionner au niveau de sa main et de son poignet gauche.

« Il t'a dit autre chose ? demanda Harry. J'ai presque fini, accroche-toi… »

Draco souffla.

« Il y a… nous devons discuter avec Lucius, dit-il. D'urgence. »

Harry cessa un instant tout mouvement, regardant le visage pâle et en sueur de son frère d'adoption. Il souffla. Il ignorait ce que Draco voulait dire par là, mais il le sentait mal. D'un mouvement de main, il invoqua un bandage curatif qu'il enroula autour de la main lésée.

« J'ai désinfecté, reconnecté le système sanguin, les nerfs et les chaires… Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas la bouger pendant plusieurs jours… Toutefois… juste pour vérifier, essaye de faire bouger tes doigts… »

Draco souffla alors qu'il se concentrait. A sa grande satisfaction, il sentit clairement son pouce se plier, bien que ce fût extrêmement douloureux.

« C'est bon, tu peux arrêter, lui dit Harry. Ne la sollicite surtout pas, d'accord ? Je te ferais une attelle quand j'aurais terminé avec les autres blessures… »

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il sentit une fiole se présenter à ses lèvres et avala sans hésiter. Antidote… il le sut au goût et à l'odeur. Déglutissant, il ouvrit les yeux pour lancer un regard reconnaissant à Severus, ce dernier s'éloignant ensuite pour aller près de Regulus. Ce dernier pleurait sans s'arrêter et Draco sentit une part de lui se tordre face à ce spectacle. Péniblement, il leva la main droite. Il sentit Harry sourire alors qu'il continuait de soigner les autres blessures sans trop de gravité sur son torse.

« Regulus, s'il te plaît… cesse de pleurer, tout va bien…

-Désolé, dit le garçon, essuyant ses joues qui furent aussitôt mouillées. Je n'y arrive pas… »

Il tentait manifestement de se contrôler mais n'y parvenait pas. Lançant un regard à Harry, ce dernier soupira. Il leva la main et plusieurs pansements vinrent recouvrir ses blessures déjà bien soignées.

« Le plus dur a été fait, dit-il. Appels quand tu as fini…Severus, Hagrid, venez avec moi dehors un instant… »

Si le plus jeune obéit sans hésiter, le garde chasse sembla hésiter. Il sortit pourtant, laissant Draco et Regulus seuls.

« Regulus, appela Draco, le jeune Serpentard relevant la tête. Viens ici, s'il te plait… »

Tremblant, l'adolescent se leva pour s'approcher de la table.

« Je vais bien, lui dit Draco, souriant. Ce sont des blessures impressionnantes, notamment ma main, mais elles sont soignées. Cesses de pleurer, allons. »

Regulus hoqueta, une main attrapant son bras droit.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je n'arrive pas à…

-Je sais », répondit Draco.

Il poussa un gémissement douloureux alors qu'il se redressait sur la table.

« Non, restez… »

Regulus couina vaguement lorsque Draco l'attrapa pour le plaquer contre lui. C'était délicieux, vraiment… de tenir ce corps chaleureux contre le sien. Malgré ses blessures, Draco savoura cette étreinte avec une satisfaction qui le désespéra. Autant se résoudre, il était attiré par ce garçon, qu'il le veuille ou non. Contre lui, Regulus avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille et enfoui son visage contre son cou. Il respirait vite et tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

« Je vais bien, lui dit Draco, caressant tendrement ses cheveux alors que son bras gauche reposait sagement dans le dos de son élève. Tout va bien… Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, d'accord ?

-Je sais, répondit Regulus. Je le sais, je suis désolé…

-Ne le sois pas, lui dit Draco, embrassant doucement la chevelure soyeuse. Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois si inquiet pour moi… »

C'était dans un murmure qu'il l'avait avoué. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait embrassé le garçon jusqu'à en étouffer. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait seize ans seulement et appartenait à une famille dangereuse… Qu'importe que le garçon nourrisse des sentiments similaires pour lui, il ne devait rien faire dans l'état actuel des choses.

_« Mais putain, dès qu'il a passé ses aspics, je l'attache à mon lit, je le jure ! »_

« Tu vas mieux ? demanda Draco, amusé. Moi, ça va, tu sais ? Ash et Severus ont fait du bon travail… »

Regulus frémit contre lui et s'en écarta pour le regarder. Il était si proche… Il suffisait de franchir quelques centimètres… Mais à la place, il leva sa main droite pour la passer sur les joues humides et un peu rouge.

« Tout va bien, Reg… Ne pleure plus. Je te remercie. »

Il farfouilla ensuite dans la poche de son pantalon et en tira un mouchoir qu'il lui tendit.

« Ash ? appela-t-il, conscient que s'il restait seul avec son élève, il allait disjoncter. Tu peux revenir… »

Regulus lui lança un regard abandonné et Draco esquissa un sourire.

« J'ai des choses importantes à faire, gamin, lui dit-il un peu moqueusement. Alors sèche tes larmes et conduits-toi comme un grand garçon. »

C'était bas. Même lui l'admettait. Lui rappeler si mesquinement qu'il n'était qu'un garçon de 16 ans, un enfant par rapport à lui, était réellement cruel et il ne fut pas surpris de voir la colère se dessiner sur les traits de son magnifique visage. Mais il sourit en le voyant s'enfuir d'un pas rageur de la cabane, bousculant Harry au passage. Une moue contrite sur les lèvres, le survivant entra, refermant la porte afin qu'ils soient seuls.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ainsi avec lui, lui dit-il. Je crois qu'il t'aime vraiment, tu sais… »

Draco rit en l'entendant.

« Et forcément, tu l'as vu, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en se recouchant sur la table. Je l'aime aussi… »

Harry sourit en l'entendant, s'approchant de lui. Il s'assit sur la table près de lui et posa une main douce et apaisante sur son torse.

« Alors pourquoi ne fais-tu rien ?

-Parce qu'il a 16 ans, lui répondit Draco. J'aviserai lorsqu'il sera diplômé, mais en attendant…

-Il risque de ne plus t'aimer…

-Alors c'est qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, coupa Draco. Ecoute, il y a plus important que Regulus, pour l'instant. Voldemort m'a appelé Malfoy. Il savait pour mon lien de parenté…. Devrais-je dire fraternel, avec Lucius. Et il l'a appris de mon père en personne. Il semblerait qu'ils aient quelques affaires communes…

-Quoi ? siffla Harry, furieux. Tu te fous de moi ? Ton père nous…

-Non, coupa Draco. Il ne nous a pas trahit. Je pense qu'ils se sont rencontrés par hasard, lors d'un échange financier commun… et mon père lui a révélé, soit de son propre chef, soit sous imperium, que j'étais son frère. J'ignore s'il a révélé d'autres éléments, mais Voldemort savait ça, en tout cas… »

Harry souffla pour tenter de garder son calme. Il ne manquait plus que ça, tiens !

« Nous sommes lundi soir, lui dit-il. On annule nos cours, tu n'es de toute façon pas en état de les mener… Et nous allons voir Lucius. Ce soir ! »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Laisse-moi le temps d'aller me changer, lui dit Draco. Ensuite, je…

-Hors de question que tu traverses le château dans cet état… les élèves sauront que tu as été blessé, mais évitons de leur montrer la gravité… Je vais te transporter sous ta forme animagus jusque chez nous… »

Draco approuva doucement. A nouveau, il reprit son apparence animale. Avec délicatesse, Harry le souleva et le blottit contre son torse, dans un creux que formaient son coude et son bras. Draco s'y lova avec douceur. Sans surprise, lorsqu'il sortit de la cabane, il rencontra Severus et Hagrid. Leur offrant un sourire serein, il leva une main pour évincer les questions.

« Tout va bien, leur dit-il. Je ramène Drake à nos appartements… Severus… Hagrid… je suppose que vous n'ignorez pas que tout cela…

-Je ne dirais rien, dit Severus. Pour la forme animagus et le reste… »

Harry lui fit un sourire et approuva avec sympathie.

« Merci. Hagrid, je compte sur vous pour prévenir le directeur. Drake et moi avons une petite visite de courtoisie à faire…

-Une visite ? demanda le demi-géant. A…

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, répondit Harry. A plus tard ! »

Sur ces mots, il partit sans regarder derrière lui. Un pépiement de Draco attira son attention et il se tourna vers le Serpentard.

« Ah, Severus ? Vous voulez bien ramener les potions non utilisées et les ranger ? Merci beaucoup ! »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il reprit sa route.

**oOo**

Ils s'étaient changés avant de transplaner aux portes du manoir Malfoy. Ou plutôt, à la grille. Harry souffla en regardant l'immense propriété s'étendant devant eux.

« Et bien… ceci explique cela, dit-il en lançant à Draco un regard presque évaluateur.

-Je t'emmerde, répondit Draco, en poussant les immenses grilles de sa main valide. Il n'y a rien à dire sur ma maison…

-Maison », ricana Harry, amusé.

Draco soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, s'avançant le long de l'allée fastueusement décorée de buissons fleuris parfaitement taillés.

« Et qu'avons-nous fait, ici ? demanda Harry, amusé. Planté des fleurs, coupé les haies, pendant toute notre enfance ? C'est ce que nous sommes censés raconter ?

-C'est pendant la période de notre adolescence et je te rappelle qu'officiellement, nous avons suivi une formation magique…

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai », dit Harry.

Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence, l'immense manoir Malfoy se rapprochant. La nuit était tombée, mais ils distinguaient parfaitement leur route grâce à plusieurs lampions disposés au sol, ceux-ci brillant fortement d'une lumière blanche agréable. Harry avait presque l'impression de suivre un chemin tracé par des étoiles…

« Tu as du avoir une enfance vraiment agréable, ici, dit-il, rêveur.

-Assez, oui, répondit Draco. Plus agréable que la conversation qui s'annonce, en tout cas… »

Harry soupira et s'approcha de lui doucement pour prendre sa main dans la sienne.

« Je suis sûr que Lucius a une bonne explication…

-Et moi, je suis sûr que non, répondit Draco, soupirant. Mon père est un opportuniste. Il a probablement mené une affaire louche avec Voldemort parce qu'elle lui rapporterait de l'argent ou un appui quelconque au ministère. Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il ait été piégé, Harry ou tu seras déçu. »

L'ancien Gryffondor soupira alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin la porte d'entrée. Avant que Draco ne frappe à la porte, Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'attirer contre lui.

« Peu importe l'opportunisme de ton père, il t'aime, tu sais ? Il ne nous a pas entièrement trahi, du moins je l'espère.

-Je l'espère aussi », répondit Draco.

Il resta un petit moment contre son meilleur ami, satisfait de sentir sa chaleur réconfortante. Il aurait préféré celle de Regulus… Un vague sourire apparut sur son visage à cette pensée. Il était vraiment mal barré avec ce gamin. Inspirant pour se donner du courage, il se détacha de Harry pour frapper à la porte. Il fallut quelques minutes avant qu'un elfe ne vienne leur ouvrir. La petite créature écarquilla les yeux en les voyant.

« Nous désirons nous entretenir avec votre maître, dit Draco avec froideur. Veuillez l'informer que Ash Promise Sadrah et Drake Manfred sont à sa porte. »

L'elfe hocha de la tête et referma la porte. Une minute plus tard, il reparut, ouvrant largement l'entrée de la demeure.

« Le maître vous attends dans le salon, Messieurs. »

Draco approuva et entra noblement. Ça lui faisait étrange d'entrer dans la maison de son enfance comme un invité et non comme un habitant officiel. Il sourit tristement à cette pensée et, sans faire attention à la stupeur de Harry découvrant le hall d'entrée, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le salon où il savait ses parents présents.

Quand il y entra, il les repéra tout de suite. Narcissa était installée dans un fauteuil confortable, devant la cheminée sur laquelle Lucius était appuyé d'une main, contemplant les flammes. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'il fit irruption dans le salon avec violence. Puis sa mère poussa un cri horrifié alors que Lucius écarquillait les yeux d'horreur face aux nombreux pansements qu'il portait et à l'attelle soutenant sa main gauche.

« Mon dieu, Drake ! dit Narcissa en se levant, tandis que Harry rentrait d'un pas plus calme. Mais que t'est-il…

-Voldemort, coupa Draco en fixant Lucius droit dans les yeux. Voldemort est responsable de cela. »

Lucius figea un instant sous son regard courroucé puis il déglutit et baissa les yeux. Draco serra les dents de rage.

« Pour quel avantage nous as-tu trahi, Lucius ? » cingla Draco, serrant sa main droite de toutes ses forces.

Narcissa tourna la tête en direction de son mari, stupéfaite. Ce dernier fixait le feu d'un air résolu et froid.

« Je suis un homme d'affaire, Drake, lui dit Lucius. Je suis opportuniste, mais je ne suis pas un traître ! Ce que j'ai dit au mage noir n'est…

-Qu'avez-vous dit exactement ? interrompit Harry. L'importance des propos échangés ne peut être jugé que par nous ! »

Lucius s'inclina. Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et invoqua un service à thé. Un elfe apparut presque immédiatement et entreprit de les servir. A son regard inquiet posé sur Harry, ce dernier comprit que l'elfe savait qui il était. L'initiateur d'une délation que certains elfes faisaient avec inquiétude mais beaucoup de courage.

« Je l'ai rencontré dans un contexte peu recommandable, avoua Lucius. Un sorcier dont je tairais le nom possédait plusieurs artefacts noirs assez dangereux. J'ai décidé de mettre la main dessus, afin de les revendre pour certains, de les conserver pour d'autres. Mais je n'étais pas le seul sur l'affaire. _Il_ était intéressé également et s'est déplacé en personne pour les obtenir. La lutte a été serrée. Il argumentait avec beaucoup de conviction… et beaucoup plus de moyens que prévu. J'ignorais qu'il était si fortuné… Bref, le vendeur a fini par ne plus savoir à qui il désirait céder sa collection. Alors j'ai négocié avec Voldemort…

-Négocié, murmura Harry en fermant les yeux. Et qu'as-tu donné ?

-Tout juste quelques renseignements, répondit Lucius. Rien de bien méchant. Il m'a posé des questions sur le nombre de membre de l'ordre…

-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Tu n'as pas…

-Je suis resté vague…

-Mais tu as répondu quand même ! explosa Draco. Pitié, dis-moi que tu n'as pas révélé les noms… »

Lucius souffla péniblement.

« Juste quelques-uns… »

Harry souffla, tentant de garder son calme.

« Quoi d'autres ? demanda-t-il.

-Il m'a demandé si nous avions des espions et j'ai dit que oui. Mais je n'ai pas précisé qui ni quoi. Ainsi, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait devenir méfiant vis-à-vis de ses mangemorts, mais pas vis-à-vis des elfes…

-Mais encore ? demanda Harry.

-Il m'a… interrogé, sur toi et sur Drake… J'ai juste dit que Drake était mon frère et que tu avais grandi ici pendant ton enfance. Je n'ai rien dit d'autre à votre sujet. J'ai prétendu ne pas avoir eu l'autorisation de beaucoup vous fréquenter… Drake étant le bâtard de mon père, ma mère n'a pas cautionné un rapprochement entre nous… »

Draco tentait vaguement de garder son calme. Les informations données par Lucius n'étaient pas si importantes, mais il savait que n'importe quoi pouvait être dangereux, aux mains de Voldemort. Comment son père, lui si rusé, avait-il pu marchander des informations si importantes pour des banalités ?

« Rien d'autre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix polaire.

-Non, rien d'autre, répondit Lucius. Il m'a posé d'autre question, mais j'ai refusé d'y répondre.

-Encore heureux ! siffla Harry, furieux. Quelles questions ?

-Il m'a demandé la signification de vos tatouages. Apparemment, ils le perturbent beaucoup. Il m'a aussi demandé si j'avais accès à la bibliothèque des Sadrah… Manifestement, quelque chose l'intéresse, là-dedans… Mais j'ai répondu que non. Et bien entendu, il m'a interrogé sur toi, Ash… Beaucoup. Mais j'ai été très vague. Il m'a demandé qui était tes parents, j'ai répondu que je ne savais pas. Des moldus. Puis il m'a demandé si je connaissais ton niveau réel en magie et j'ai répondu la vérité en disant que non. Ça a parut beaucoup le contrarié. Manifestement, il voit en toi un sérieux danger. Il m'a aussi posé une question étrange…

-Etrange ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui… Il m'a demandé si vous vous intéressiez aux objets appartenant aux fondateurs… »

Harry se tendit en l'entendant. Non d'un chien ! Voldemort se doutait-il déjà qu'ils tentaient de détruire ses horcruxes ?

« Et ? demanda Harry. Qu'as-tu répondu ?

-Que je ne le pensais pas… Que c'était de toute façon des mythes et que vous aviez mieux à faire que de vous inquiéter de bricoles mythologiques… »

Harry soupira, soulagé. Au moins, pour ça, ils étaient encore protéger.

« Il a toutefois repris avec une autre question sur vos tatouages. Que signifiaient les sept chiffres en couleurs ? »

Harry le regarda cette fois avec une telle angoisse que Lucius sursauta.

« Et ? dit-il, haletant presque, les mains crispées sur sa tasse de thé.

-J'ai dit que je l'ignorais, répondit Lucius. Mais il n'a pas eu l'air de me croire beaucoup… »

Harry soupira. Alors il se méfiait quand même ? Il était vrai que Draco et lui n'avait pas été des plus intelligents en placardant directement sur leur visage leur résolution avec les horcruxes… Mais bon… Pour l'instant, Voldemort n'avait que des présomptions. Ils avaient bien fait de ne révéler à personne, sauf à Dumbledore, la réelle signification de leur tatouage.

« Bon… C'est tout ? demanda Draco, toujours froid.

-C'est tout, jura Lucius.

-J'espère au moins que cela en valait la peine ! cingla Draco. Tout ça pour une collection d'artefact de magie noire ? C'est pitoyable !

-Tu crois ? Demanda Lucius. Sais-tu seulement ce qu'était ses objets, Draco ? Si Voldemort les avait eu, crois-moi, cela aurait été dangereux !

-Quels étaient ses objets ? » demanda Harry.

Lucius resta un instant silencieux puis soupira.

« Une armoire à disparaître, énonça-t-il. Mais aussi des paralysants magiques, des mangeurs de magie, des têtes chercheuses... »

Draco avait blêmi tandis que Harry fronçait les sourcils.

« Paralysants ? dit-il. Des mangeurs ? Des Têtes chercheuses ? Qu'est-ce ?

-Des objets hautement dangereux, répondit Draco. Les premiers sont capables de figer tout utilisateur de magie dans un périmètre d'un kilomètre. Une sorte de stupéfix à grande échelle. Ils sont généralement utilisés en même temps que les mangeurs. Ils ont pour but de dévorer la magie des sorciers présents ce qui, soit les tue, soit les transforme en moldus de façon définitive. Et les têtes chercheuses… Mieux vaut qu'il n'en ait pas sous la main, Harry, crois-moi. Elles ont pour mission de trouver et tuer une personne déterminée. Il suffit d'un cheveu, d'une trace magique pour que ces saletés se lancent à la poursuite de quelqu'un. Et il est pratiquement impossible de les détruire… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Dangereux, tout ça…

« Et c'est tout ? Demanda-t-il. Il n'a rien obtenu ?

-Pas ça, en tout cas, répondit Lucius. Mais il y avait d'autres objets que je ne connaissais pas et pour lesquels il a bataillé ferme. J'ignore leur utilisation. En vérité, je ne savais pas que je négociais pour des têtes chercheuses avant que je ne les analyse ici…

-Tu ne les as pas revendu, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta Draco.

-Me prends-tu pour un fou ? Bien sûr que non ! cingla Lucius. Je les ai gardé ici… J'essaye de les détruire, mais ce n'est pas simple. Je n'ai revendu que les grimoires de magie noire que je possédais déjà… »

Harry soupira. C'était déjà ça… Mais quels étaient les autres objets que Voldemort désirait tant ?

« A quoi ressemblait ses objets ? demanda-t-il.

-Ils étaient variés… Il y avait un miroir argenté, une chaîne en or… Elle paraissait très étrange, presque vivante… Il y avait aussi un œuf, je pense qu'il s'agissait d'un œuf de serpent, mais quant à savoir lequel… »

Harry hocha pensivement de la tête. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il aurait apprécié d'avoir son lien avec Voldemort. Un rêve et il aurait pu savoir…

« Rien d'autres ? Demanda Draco.

-Non, répondit Lucius. Mais je sais que ces objets sont dangereux. Vu l'impatience du vendeur de s'en débarrasser… »

Draco hocha pensivement de la tête. Il resta un instant silencieux puis regarda son père droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci soupira.

« Je n'aurais jamais dit d'éléments capitales, tu le sais… J'ai révélé notre soi disant lien de fraternité, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait grave…

-En fait, ça ne l'est pas, dit Draco. Le nombre de membre de l'ordre, par contre… et des noms ! Lesquels ?

-Les évidents, répondit Lucius. Le mien, celui des Prewett, des Weasley, de Dumbledore… les vôtres, bien entendu… Mais rien d'autres…

-C'est déjà trop, murmura Harry. Mais bon, c'est mieux que rien. Il va falloir dire aux Weasley et au Prewett de se méfier…

-Il n'a pas paru très surpris, signala Lucius. Je pense qu'il le savait déjà. »

Harry hocha de la tête en réponse. Oui, il ne l'ignorait sans doute pas… Mais Voldemort n'était pas idiot, il n'avait pas interrogé Lucius sur ce sujet pour rien…

A suivre…


	24. Chantage et Fraternité

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur : Yo **mes petits pandas! Comment allez-vous? Je suis personnellement assez épuisée par mon travail! La rentrée a été difficile avec un changement d'horaire pénible, mais je m'accroche! Que ne ferait-on pas pour gagner des sousous? loll

Bref! Je vous livre ici l'un de mes chapitres préférés, où on apprend un peu qui est Regulus! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi et je vous dis à dans un mois, le **12 février**! Bisous à tous!

**Chapitre 23 :** Chantage et Fraternité

La colère. C'était un sentiment que Regulus connaissait bien. Il avait l'impression d'être en colère sans arrêt. Contre ses parents, contre Sirius, contre ses camarades de classe, contre ses professeurs… et contre Drake Manfred et aussi Ash Promise, parfois. Il avait l'habitude de jongler avec ce sentiment qu'il trouvait parfois trop familier. Mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi furieux que ce jour-là.

Déjà une demi-heure avant, il avait hésité à se rendre au rendez-vous étrange de Drake Manfred. Ce dernier avait déplacé sa consultation habituelle, la reportant au vendredi après-midi plutôt qu'au lundi. Et Regulus n'y avait rien vu de dangereux ou d'étrange. Il se serait probablement méfié s'il avait appris que Ash Promise avait échangé les rendez-vous de Sirius et de James Potter, propulsant ainsi la consultation de son frère au même moment que la sienne. Mais voilà, Regulus n'avait de contact qu'avec un seul élève qui, soit l'ignorait, soit avait tu l'information volontairement. Dans tous les cas, lorsqu'il fit face à Drake, Ash et Sirius dans le bureau de l'homme qu'il aimait, il se sentit trahi. Qu'est-ce que ces foutus psychologues avaient encore projeté ?

Il avait déjà en lui une telle rancune envers Drake pour cette humiliation dans la cabane de Hagrid. Ce « Gamin » et ce « Conduis-toi comme un homme ». Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi petit et enfant. Et il désirait tellement que Drake le voit comme un adulte et non comme un adolescent un peu désespéré. Mais il y avait réfléchi toute la soirée, c'était probablement ce qu'il était aux yeux de son amour secret : un gamin à problème. Il devait ressentir pour lui beaucoup de pitié, mais sans doute aucune amitié. Cette réalisation avait plongé Regulus dans un profond désespoir.

Ainsi, même ça, cet amour déjà si difficile à admettre de par son caractère interdit, même ça lui était inatteignable. Il était né dans une famille où il n'avait été que le second avant d'être propulsé au rang de seul héritier, lui insufflant une pression intolérable. Et à l'école, il était juste le frère du blagueur Gryffondor… Il était invisible aux yeux des professeurs, des élèves… Et le seul homme qui le voyait, le seul homme dont il voulait l'attention… ne ressentait pour lui qu'un intérêt professionnel et un peu de pitié ! Oui, Regulus avait passé une très mauvaise semaine à maudire sa foutue bonne étoile qui était censée veiller sur lui et non le couvrir de malheur.

Mais alors qu'il faisait face à trois sources de rage réunies, il sentit une part de lui-même renoncer. A quoi bon être en colère ? A quoi bon se révolter contre le mauvais sort ? Il ne pouvait rien y faire, de toute façon ! Sa vie était pourrie et le serait éternellement. Il n'aurait jamais de chance, que ce soit en amour ou autre part. Alors il baissa juste les bras et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils, sans regarder personne.

_« Je n'ai qu'à me taire et attendre que ça passe. Ils ne peuvent pas me retenir ici pendant des heures. Quand ça sera fini, j'irai me coucher et je ne bougerai plus de là jusqu'à demain matin. Ça tombe bien, c'est le week-end, demain, il y a… »_

Il cessa de penser pendant un instant. Le week-end, il y avait normalement les rendez-vous avec Drake Manfred. Et s'il se réjouissait normalement d'y aller, ce ne fut pas le cas, cette fois-ci. A quoi bon, de toute façon ? Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un élève à problème, à ses yeux.

« _Cette fois, je n'irais pas… »_

Cette pensée lui serra le cœur, mais il décida que ça valait mieux. Passer sa journée dans son lit le tentait bien plus que toute autre activité.

« Bon, dit Ash, éloignant ses pensées du moment. Maintenant que nous sommes enfin tous réunis, si nous discutions ?

- De quoi ? demanda Sirius, l'air revêche. Pourquoi exactement Regulus est-il là ? »

Il y eut un petit silence. Regulus ne voulait pas lever la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il les savait assis autour de lui. Sirius était juste à côté, dans un autre fauteuil et Ash était en face de lui. Quant à Drake…

_« Quelle importance ? »_

Il soupira profondément en regardant le bout de ses chaussures. Elles avaient besoin d'être un peu cirées, tiens…

« Nous avons jugé qu'il était temps que vous discutiez un peu, tous les deux…

- Je n'ai rien à lui dire ! » interrompit Sirius avec mépris.

C'était douloureux. Regulus s'en étonna. Il ne pensait pas souffrir encore du rejet de son frère, mais au fond, il avait toujours l'impression d'être le petit garçon qui tentait d'attirer sur lui l'attention de son aîné. Sirius n'avait jamais voulu jouer avec lui, sauf pendant sa toute petite enfance. Au fur et à mesure des années, un fossé immense s'était creusé entre eux et ils n'avaient plus jamais été proches, surtout lorsque Sirius était entré à Poudlard. Regulus avait toujours cru qu'il s'y était fait. Manifestement, vu la douleur qu'il avait brutalement ressenti, il s'était fourvoyé en lui-même.

« Sirius, dit Ash, agacé. Pourrais-tu faire un effort ? N'avons-nous pas discuté de ta maîtrise de toi, il y a deux semaines ?

- J'emmerde ma maîtrise, je n'ai rien à lui dire, de toute façon ! »

Regulus soupira à nouveau profondément. Quel temps perdu ! Ces deux idiots avaient vraiment cru qu'ils pourraient les rabibocher ? Mais Sirius n'avait jamais voulu de lui. Il l'avait probablement toujours vu comme une gêne. Comme le petit frère qui lui piquait ses jouets, qui volait l'attention de leur parent… Juste une gêne.

_« Drake pense la même chose, j'en suis sûr… J'ai été si stupide de me mettre à pleurer devant lui, comme un gamin ! Je ne le ferais plus jamais ! »_

« C'est du temps perdu, dit-il soudainement, d'une voix un peu morne. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire de toute façon. »

Il se leva, toujours sans regarder personne et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Reviens t'asseoir, Regulus, dit Drake, lui parlant pour la première fois.

- Je n'ai pas envie, répondit-il en continuant de marcher vers la porte. C'est du temps perdu, je l'ai dit. J'ai mieux à faire… »

Mais quand il prit la poignée de porte en main et qu'il voulut la tourner, celle-ci ne bougea pas. Bien entendu ! Il était enfermé.

« Très adulte, dit-il en cessant d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte et en se retournant. Non, vraiment, c'est super mature, ça. »

Il les regarda avec mépris et colère. Sa dépression avait déserté pour laisser place au sentiment habituel. Alors, lui devait se conduire comme un grand, mais eux pouvaient agir en gamins et l'enfermer dans une pièce avec son frère ? Où était la justice là-dedans ?

_« J'en ai vraiment marre ! Je vais juste m'asseoir et m'enfermer dans ma petite bulle. Je n'aurais jamais du la quitter, de toute façon ! Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Drake. C'est lui qui m'a fait croire que je n'étais pas obligé de vivre ainsi. Pff ! Des foutaises ! »_

Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Étouffer de silence, de retenue, mais il savait que parler, se révolter, ne servait à rien. Quand il le faisait, c'était toujours pire, car personne ne l'écoutait. Et l'indifférence était tellement plus douloureuse ! Alors il retourna se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil et se contenta de croiser bras et jambes pour ensuite regarder par la fenêtre. Il entendit vaguement des mots autour de lui mais se contentait de rester fermé à toute communication. Vraiment très confortable, cette bulle. A force d'y être enfermé, il avait fini par assimiler les conversations autour de lui comme un bruit de fond sonore sans importance. Tant qu'on ne lui parlait pas directement, en tout cas.

« Regulus ? dit Ash, le faisant sursauter. Est-ce que tu nous écoutes ? »

Il regarda l'homme aux cheveux blancs et noirs avec froideur.

« Non. »

La réponse était cinglante, mais il ressentait pour lui une haine viscérale. Pour la façon dont il était avec Drake. Il était le seul homme que son psychologue semblait considérer comme son égal. Forcément, ils avaient le même âge, pas une différence de… de quoi, d'ailleurs ? Il ignorait totalement l'âge de Drake !

« Regulus, intervint Drake, l'air agacé. Si nous faisons ça, c'est pour t'aider alors tu pourrais…

- J'ai pas demandé votre aide », répliqua-t-il avec tout autant de froideur.

Et il décocha à Drake Manfred son regard le plus haineux et colérique. Vraiment, il le détestait. Il le détestait de le rejeter alors qu'il avait espéré que peut-être, oui, peut-être, quelqu'un pourrait l'aimer un peu. Que quelqu'un pourrait faire attention à lui. Mais non, il n'était qu'un patient, hein ?

Face à lui, Drake avait froncé les sourcils et le regardait d'un air ennuyé. Ah ! Voilà ce qu'il lui inspirait, alors ? Vraiment, de mieux en mieux !

« On est vendredi soir et je suis fatigué, dit-il en le regardant. J'aimerais retourner dans mon dortoir alors déverrouillez juste cette putain de porte et laissez-moi rentrer. »

Le silence accueillit sa phrase.

« Je suis d'accord avec lui, intervint Sirius. Sérieux, Ash, je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec mon frère… »

Malgré lui, Regulus resserra la poigne de ses mains sur ses bras. Forcément… Il n'avait jamais voulu de lui de toute façon. Personne, en fait !

« …C'est ridicule et inutile !

- Pour ça, Sirius, c'est à nous d'en juger, intervint Ash. Et non, ça n'est pas inutile et ridicule, pas lorsqu'on regarde la douleur qui habite en ce moment ton petit frère face à ton indifférence ! »

Sur ses mots, Regulus releva la tête, fusillant des yeux Ash tandis que Sirius lui jetait un coup d'œil étonné.

« Je n'ai pas mal, siffla Regulus. Je suis juste fatigué !

- Et tu n'as pas du tout serré les dents quand Sirius a dit qu'il ne voulait pas discuter avec toi. Tu n'as pas du tout été blessé !, dit Drake.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de lui, dit Regulus d'une voix vide. C'est comme s'il n'existait pas. Il n'a jamais existé. »

Regulus se savait cruel. C'était les mots que leur mère avait dit à son frère, quand il avait claqué la porte. Et il savait que Sirius avait du en être blessé. Lui l'aurait été. Mais il voulait juste fuir cet endroit. De toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à y faire. Il ne voulait plus jamais y revenir, dans ce foutu bureau où il avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il pourrait avoir un ami, faute de mieux.

« _Que des foutaises. Je suis juste son travail ! »_

Il serra les dents encore plus fort. Il avait l'envie irrépressible de pleurer, mais il ne voulait pas le faire. Pas encore une fois !

« Regulus, c'est ridicule, dit Drake. Tu m'as dit que tu aimais ton frère et que tu regrettais que les choses se soient produites de cette façon entre vous !

- Vous croyez vraiment tous les bobards que je vous sors, manifestement, répliqua-t-il, furieux qu'il ose révéler ses confessions.

- Mais ça n'en était pas ! dit Drake. Pourquoi refuses-tu une occasion d'enfin parler avec lui ? Je pensais que c'était ce que tu attendais ! Tu n'en as pas assez, de ta bulle ?

- Et qui l'a créée, cette bulle ? s'écria soudain Regulus, incapable de résister à sa colère. Qui l'a créée, hein ? Qui m'a obligé à vivre ainsi pendant des années ? Et je devrais juste l'en remercier ? Lui pardonner ? Lui parler comme si je n'avais attendu que ça pendant des années ? Vous foutez pas de moi ! Je ne veux pas lui parler, je le déteste et je veux sortir d'ici ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'enfermer ici, le directeur ne le tolérait pas ! »

Il se leva à nouveau, se dirigeant vers la porte. Bon sang, c'était insupportable. Il avait entendu Sirius hoqueter lorsqu'il avait explosé de rage, mais il n'avait pas osé regarder son frère. S'il le faisait, il serait capable de pleurer encore et il ne le voulait pas.

« Laissez-moi sortir, dit-il en s'approchant de la porte.

- Regulus, tenta vaguement Ash.

- Laissez-moi sortir ! » cria-t-il en le regardant, décidé.

L'homme soupira. Il leva la main et Regulus sentit parfaitement le sort le frôler pour toucher la porte. Dès qu'il entendit le cliquetis révélateur, il l'ouvrit et s'enfuit. Qu'importe qu'on le qualifie de lâche, il voulait juste partir de là et craquer quelque part, là où personne ne le verrait et ne l'ennuierait. Ah, quand bien même le ferait-il en plein dans la Grande Salle, de toute façon, personne ne le verrait. Il était le garçon invisible, celui à qui on ne prêtait nulle attention !

Alors il trouva refuge dans son dortoir. C'était le meilleur endroit. Il se jeta dans son lit avec force, poussant un petit soupir satisfait quand il retrouva son lit. Là, il était en sécurité. Personne pour lui parler, personne pour essayer de le forcer à se réconcilier avec un frère qui ne voulait pas de lui. Non, il n'y avait personne. Et c'était justement ça, le problème. En fait, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il le savait, mais… c'était plus facile de rejeter tout le monde. Ça faisait moins mal que quand c'était l'inverse.

« Regulus ? »

Le concerné se tendit. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là, lui ?

« Quoi ? dit-il, grognant plus qu'autre chose.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu avais l'air… euh…

- J'avais l'air de quoi, Snape ? »

Il se redressa dans son lit pour le regarder avec colère.

« Je dirais bouleversé, dit le garçon. Ta consultation s'est mal passée ? »

Il haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

« Tu as dit à Drake que tu étais amoureux de lui et il a mal réagi ? »

Regulus ricana. Vraiment.

« J'ai pas besoin de le lui dire, je sais déjà comment il réagira face à ça, dit-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Non, je suis tombé dans un piège, en fait. Sirius et Ash Promise étaient invité à ma consultation, apparemment. »

Severus grimaça. Il vouait à son frère une haine compréhensible, vu les sales coups que lui faisait sans arrêt Sirius.

« Mauvaise surprise, en effet. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Severus était curieux. Parfois trop. Mais Regulus était bien trop content que quelqu'un lui parle pour refuser de lui répondre.

« Ils ont voulu nous réconcilier, dit-il. Mais Sirius ne voulait pas me parler… et je ne voulais pas non plus. Alors j'ai hurlé jusqu'à ce qu'ils me laissent partir ! »

Severus grimaça en l'entendant. Il resta un moment silencieux puis demanda :

« Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas lui parler ? »

Regulus haussa les épaules. Pourquoi ? Parce que Sirius n'en avait jamais rien eu à foutre de lui. Parce que son frère ne l'aimait pas et que ça lui faisait déjà bien assez mal comme ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre le dire clairement, ça se voyait assez dans son rejet des années précédentes.

« A quoi bon ? demanda-t-il. Il n'y a jamais eu de lien entre nous. C'est inutile d'essayer de nous réconcilier, car on ne s'est jamais entendu. Sirius m'a toujours détesté. »

Il fixa la couverture verte de son lit et soupira.

« J'aimerais bien être tout seul, ok ? »

Severus hocha de la tête et tourna les talons. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et le regarda.

« C'est bientôt l'heure de manger…

- J'ai pas faim. »

Severus acquiesça et sortit. Regulus le regarda faire et soupira. Il se sentait seul et déprimé. Et il détestait cette sensation. Mais rien ne pouvait la faire passer, si ce n'était dormir. Alors il se releva et se déshabilla. Il ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler son pyjama. De toute façon, quelle importance ? Être nu était agréable aussi. Se couchant, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode privée. A l'intérieur, les fioles de potion de sommeil s'entrechoquèrent. Son stock commençait à s'épuiser. C'était une bonne chose que l'année touche à sa fin. Il pourrait aller en racheter pour sa dernière année à Poudlard.

« _Et au diable ce que je peux devenir après… Je ferais ce que mère attend et… et je m'en fous, je veux pas y penser !_ »

Il enleva le bouchon de liège qui fermait l'une des fioles et avala son contenu sans autre forme de procès. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la sensation habituelle ne se fasse sentir. Ce furent d'abord ses membres qui s'alourdirent. Puis sa tête devint légère. Et enfin, il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**oOo**

Prendre une potion à seulement 17 heures n'était pas sa meilleure idée. Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas une nuit complète, mais il l'avait espéré. Ouvrant un œil sur l'espace ténébreux de son dortoir, il entendit parfaitement les respirations alourdies et les ronflements de ses camarades de classe. Comme il les enviait… Le corps endolori, il se redressa. Une furieuse envie d'uriner l'empêchait de rester couché. Prenant sa baguette, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Seulement quatre heures du matin. Flûte alors.

Il se leva et attrapa sa chemise et son pantalon qu'il enfila. Puis il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. L'expression de son visage lui fit un peu peur. Il avait l'air si vide et pâle. Mais il avait toujours été ainsi, de toute façon. Alors quelle importance ? Soupirant, il ouvrit la vanne d'eau froide d'un des robinets et s'aspergea d'eau. Elle eut le mérite de lui donner le sentiment d'être un peu moins sale et insignifiant. Il aimait la sensation de l'eau froide. Elle le faisait se sentir vivant. L'eau chaude l'engourdissait et il n'aimait pas ça. Satisfait, il se rendit aux toilettes, raison de sa présence dans la salle de bain à quatre heures du matin. Puis il se lava les mains, comme on le lui avait appris, fixant son regard éteint.

Quand il eut terminé, l'idée de retourner dans son lit lui donna un frisson d'angoisse et il préféra descendre dans la salle commune. A une heure pareille, elle aurait du être vide. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Il y avait quelques élèves de septième année. Et pas les plus charmants. Mais Regulus savait qu'ils ne feraient pas attention à lui. Ils ne le faisaient plus depuis un moment déjà. Il alla donc s'asseoir dans un coin, ignorant ses cheveux un peu humide et sa chemise ouverte. Affalé dans son siège, il regardait l'âtre éloigné d'un œil terne.

Qu'allait-il faire le lendemain ? Allait-il aller à la séance de sport avec Drake ? Quel intérêt, de toute façon ?

« Black… Tu t'es pissé dessus pendant la nuit ? »

Il sursauta. Qui osait lui parler ? Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard malsain de Rodolphus Lestrange.

« Désolé, je fais pas partie de ta catégorie », dit-il d'une voix cinglante.

Les autres septièmes ricanèrent alors que Rodolphus plissait les yeux d'un air furieux.

« Je vais t'apprendre, moi, sale petit… », commença-t-il en voulant sortir sa baguette.

Mais son mouvement fut arrêté par un de ses camarades. Evan Rosier. Regulus le fixa. Le garçon le détaillait avec intérêt. De tous, Rosier était sans doute le garçon le plus intéressant. Grand, mince, un peu musclé, il avait des cheveux bruns coupés court avec style.

« En quelle année es-tu, déjà ? dit-il d'une voix sèche.

- Sixième, répliqua Regulus. Pourquoi ? »

Rosier esquissa un sourire et s'installa à ses côtés avec douceur, Regulus fronçant les sourcils.

« Dis voir, Black, lui dit-il. Tu as déjà pensé à ton avenir ? »

Regulus haussa un sourcil. Son avenir… Sans doute serait-il aussi vide et misérable qu'actuellement. Sa mère avait des projets pour lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y penser.

« Non, dit-il. Pourquoi, tu veux me demander en mariage ? »

Les autres rirent et Rosier esquissa un sourire.

« Pas exactement, lui répondit le garçon en le détaillant. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait te proposer quelque chose, si tu veux. Quelque chose d'intéressant. Un rôle important. »

Regulus fronça les sourcils. Un rôle important ? Pour lui ? Ah ! La bonne blague.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de me croire, lui dit Rosier en se rapprochant légèrement de lui. Que dirais-tu de le rencontrer ? Demain ? »

Regulus hésita. Le lendemain était son rendez-vous avec Drake. Certes, il voulait ne pas y aller. Mais le vouloir et le faire était deux choses différentes…

_« Ouais, ben ça lui fera les pieds de poiroter à t'attendre ! »_

Regulus haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, pourquoi pas, dit-il. Quand ? »

Rosier eut un sourire tout en se redressant. Il se pencha sur lui et posa un index sur son bras droit dénudé.

« On te fera signe, lui dit-il en caressant sa peau blanche avec nonchalance. Fais de beaux rêves, Black. »

Puis il fit signe aux autres de le suivre, ces derniers souriant avec une lueur de connivence dans le regard. Regulus resta un instant sceptique. Rosier avait eu l'air particulièrement étrange. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'y aller…

« _Bah, quelle importance, de toute façon… ma vie ne peut pas être si transformée par un simple rendez-vous ! »_

**oOo**

Il ne s'était pas recouché. Il avait passé le reste de la nuit à hésiter. Y aller, ne pas y aller. Il pouvait simplement sécher le rendez-vous de Drake, pas besoin d'aller avec des septièmes années un peu louches… Ce fut Severus qui le sortit de ses pensées en venant le secouer, au matin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il. Tu t'es vu ? »

Regulus haussa les sourcils et Severus roula des yeux. Il invoqua un miroir et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il grimaça. Il avait l'air d'agoniser. Pour cause, il n'avait plus dormi et le sommeil imposé par les potions n'était pas le meilleur.

« On dirait que tu t'es pris une cuite, lui dit Severus. Et tu as une de ses dégaines… Va te changer avant que les autres ne se lèvent ! »

Il obéit. De toute façon, ça valait mieux. Un rapide petit tour à la salle de bain le rafraîchit et il changea d'uniforme. Quand il rejoignit Severus, il avait meilleure mine, indubitablement.

« C'est mieux, lui dit celui qu'il considérait presque comme un ami. Tu viens manger ? »

Regulus approuva en silence. Ne pas souper la veille avait été une mauvaise idée. Son estomac l'avait tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit également. Ce fut d'un pas un peu traînant qu'il le suivit dans les couloirs. Aucun des deux ne parlait, mais Severus lui lançait souvent des coups d'œil pensif.

« Tu comptes faire quoi, aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il.

Regulus haussa les épaules. S'il savait la réponse ! Il en était toujours à hésiter. Que faire ? Dire oui, non… et dire oui ou non à qui ? Drake ou Rosier ? Il avait tellement envie de se venger de Drake… Mais Rosier avait l'air si étrange…

« Je sais pas encore. Et toi ? Rendez-vous avec Ash ? »

Severus hocha de la tête. Il avait l'air de se réjouir.

« _Quelle chance… A ses yeux, Ash n'est qu'un ami… Ils sont amis, je pense… Moi, je ne sais même pas ce que je suis pour Drake. Il passe son temps à me dénigrer, à me traiter de gamin. Il me caresse la joue puis il me rejette comme si je ne valais rien. »_

La colère lui crispa les poings et il souffla, tentant de décompresser. Que faire… ? Ils atteignirent la Grande Salle, encore assez vide à une heure si matinale pour un samedi. Automatiquement, les yeux de Regulus se portèrent sur Drake. Il parlait avec Ash, semblant le taquiner. Du moins, l'air un peu boudeur de ce dernier le démontrait. Il était magnifique. Il portait des vêtements un peu plus léger. Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, souriant à son ami avec tendresse. Regulus soupira. Lui n'aurait jamais ce genre de sourire. Pas de sa part, en tout cas.

« Viens voir, Black, fit une voix sur sa gauche, le faisant sursauter. Tu n'as pas envie de venir avec nous ? »

Il tourna la tête vers Evan Rosier. Il venait d'arriver avec les frères Lestrange et Avery. Regulus sentit Severus se tendre près de lui.

« Regulus, dit-il d'une voix étrange. Si j'étais toi, je ne…

- Tu viens ou pas ? » insista Rosier, coupant Severus.

Regulus hésita. Severus avait l'air inquiet. Et Severus était son seul ami. Du moins, il était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

« Pas maintenant, dit-il. Je vais déjeuner avec Severus. »

Et sur ses mots, il suivit ce dernier jusqu'au bout de la table.

« Depuis quand Rosier te parle-t-il ? demanda Severus, dès qu'ils furent assis et servi.

- Il ne me parle pas vraiment, dit Regulus en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il me veut, en fait. »

Severus jeta un œil à ses camarades de dortoirs. Ils ne les regardaient pas, heureusement.

« Ne t'approche pas d'eux, lui conseilla-t-il. Ils… ils ne sont pas fiables. »

Regulus haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en avais pas vraiment l'intention, de toute façon », dit-il.

Mais son cœur avait accéléré et il trouva ça étrange. Une pointe d'excitation s'était glissée en lui. Rosier et sa bande seraient-ils dangereux ? Et si oui, pourquoi ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? Voulaient-ils lui faire du mal ? Et qui était cette personne qu'ils voulaient lui présenter ? La curiosité, exacerbée par la méfiance de Severus, se fit plus forte. Regulus tourna son attention vers Severus, mais il le vit en train de fixer les psychologues d'un air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il en tournant la tête vers eux, les découvrant en train de manger tranquillement.

- Mmm ? Rien. », répondit vite Severus.

Trop vite. Regulus regarda à nouveau Drake. Ce dernier ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention de même que Ash. Alors quoi ? L'angoisse de la seule personne qu'il considérait comme un ami – ou presque – le fit hésiter. Que devait-il faire, cet après-midi ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rosier. Ce dernier le fixait avec un petit air mutin qui lui donna un frisson. Il aurait pu le trouver séduisant si son cœur ne battait pas déjà avec désespoir après un certain psychologue qui se fichait totalement de lui.

Il détourna la tête, reportant son attention sur son petit déjeuner. Qu'allait-il faire ? Severus semblait penser que fréquenter Rosier n'était pas prudent. Il paraissait même inquiet. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller voir Drake.

« _Je peux tout aussi bien ne voir ni l'un ni l'autre. Pourquoi choisir l'un ou l'autre, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait aucune autre alternative. Je peux tout aussi bien rester dans le dortoir, enroulé dans ma couette et ne rien faire ! »_

Son côté paresseux approuva. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait l'impression que s'il choisissait cette optique, il risquait de passer sa vie à dormir. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne façon de vivre. Après tout, il n'en avait qu'une, de vie…

« _Raison de plus pour ne pas suivre Rosier aveuglément. Il veut me présenter quelqu'un qui pourrait influer sur mon avenir… Un rapport avec Voldemort ? Non, jamais Rosier ne me présenterait à lui… Pas que je doute de son alliance avec le mage noir, j'en suis sûr, mais je doute qu'il emmène quelqu'un dont il ignore l'idéologie rencontrer le mage noir. Pas sans s'assurer que je ne partage pas ses idées. Alors qui ? »_

La curiosité était encore là. Mais la crainte aussi. Il savait que Rosier était un mangemort en devenir. Accepter de le suivre, c'était peut-être embrasser le camp de Voldemort. Et il n'en avait aucune envie. Car Voldemort était l'ennemi de Drake. Et que malheureusement, il en était amoureux.

« _Et merde, ma vie est-elle censée juste tourner autour de ce connard insensible ? »_

Il se savait injuste avec le psychologue. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se montrer conciliant. Après tout, il l'avait repoussé. Mais ses mots et son comportement avaient été étranges et incompréhensibles, dans la cabane. Quand il pensait à la façon dont Drake l'avait enlacé, la façon dont sa main avait caressé ses cheveux… la douceur de la peau de son torse contre lui, la chaleur de son corps…

Regulus poussa un petit son plaintif alors qu'il se crispait sur sa chaise, serrant brutalement les cuisses pour calmer son excitation naissante. Comme si c'était le moment, tiens ! Face à lui, Severus avait relevé la tête et le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

« C'est rien, dit Regulus, les joues brutalement rougies.

- Rien ? Comme si j'allais te croire, lui répondit Severus, un air moqueur au visage. Arrête de mater et mange ! »

Regulus rougit d'avantage mais obéit. Il jeta pourtant un autre coup d'œil au psychologue. Ce dernier discutait avec le professeur Dearborn tandis que Ash Sadrah regardait les tables des élèves avec un air contemplatif. Soupirant, Regulus revint à son déjeuner. Son muffin lui semblait peser des tonnes et chaque bouchée déchirait son œsophage. Il n'avait plus d'appétit depuis le rejet brutal de la cabane. Il repoussa son assiette, tournant de nouveau la tête vers Rosier. Ce dernier continuait de le fixer. Il lui fit un mouvement de tête évocateur. Regulus soupira et approuva. De toute façon, ça n'allait pas le tuer.

« Je retourne au dortoir, dit-il à Severus.

- Tu n'as rien mangé, lui signala son camarade.

- Pas faim », répondit Regulus en se levant.

Severus fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que Rosier et sa bande imitait Regulus.

« Regulus, dit-il d'une voix couvrant clairement un avertissement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec la bande, mais ne t'approche pas d'eux sans être sûr de ce que tu veux ! »

Le garçon le regarda avec hésitation puis hocha de la tête. Même si l'avertissement était étrange, Regulus sentit son cœur s'emballer. Severus avait l'air sincèrement inquiet pour lui et c'était agréable. Quelqu'un se souciait de sa personne. Ce n'était pas Drake, mais c'était si bon quand même.

« T'inquiète, lui répondit-il en lui souriant avec affection. Je ne vais pas les suivre. »

Fort de cette décision, il quitta la Grande Salle sans s'émouvoir du sourire de Severus et sans remarquer l'air étonné mais ravi de Ash et Drake.

oOo

Décider de ne pas les suivre et ne pas le faire étaient deux choses différentes. A peine sorti de la Grande Salle, Rosier l'avait abordé et entraîné dans un couloir relativement désert.

« Alors ? dit-il. Tu viens avec nous ou pas ?

- Non, désolé, lui répondit Regulus. J'ai quelque chose de prévu cet après-midi. »

Il ne savait toujours pas s'il voulait aller au rendez-vous quotidien de Drake. Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, puisqu'il savait à présent qu'il n'était qu'un travail pour le psychologue. Sans doute l'avait-il convié à ces séances parce qu'il s'ennuyait à regarder Ash et Severus s'entraîner. Quelle autre raison ? Il regarda Rosier qui le considérait avec un air un peu boudeur.

« Quoi ? Ton rendez-vous avec le psy ? »

Regulus fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr, ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il entretenait avec Drake des séances de sport régulièrement. Mais la façon dont Rosier en parlait était presque… grossière.

« Entre autre », répondit Regulus, espérant ainsi donner l'impression qu'il était très occupé.

Rosier ricana et s'approcha si près de lui que Regulus en fut gêné. Physiquement parlant, personne n'avait été aussi proche de lui à part Drake. Et sentir le corps du garçon contre le sien le mettait mal à l'aise. Le regard de Rosier le dérangeait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble, exactement ? demanda le plus âgé en le plaquant contre un mur. Est-ce que vous baisez ? »

Regulus écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ? Quoi ? Comment osait-il sous-entendre une chose pareille ?

« Quoi ? dit-il, la voix coléreuse. Je ne vois pas ce qui a pu te faire croire que Manfred et moi avions une telle…

- Tu crois peut-être que tes camarades de dortoirs sont sourds ? le coupa Rosier. Ils t'entendent, la nuit… quand tu crois que tout le monde dort. »

Il resta un instant silencieux puis se rapprocha de lui, enfouissant son visage contre sa gorge. Sa bouche se plaqua contre son oreille et il chuchota d'une voix plaintive :

« Oh, Drake… Si bon… Continue… Touche-moi, embrasse-moi, prend-moi… Oui, oui, oui… Drake, je t'aime… »

Regulus eut l'impression que son corps se gelait alors que son visage, lui, entrait en irruption. Bon sang ! Lui qui croyait avoir été discret ! Lui qui croyait qu'il avait su se contenir vocalement. Pas tant que ça, manifestement.

« Je… je, tenta-t-il de se défendre.

- Tu quoi ? demanda Rosier en s'écartant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il t'excite, hein ? Je peux le comprendre, il est assez bien foutu… et son petit air d'aristo supérieur… ça donne envie. Bien que je préfère largement Ash Sadrah… Il a l'air tellement innocent. J'adorerais l'attacher quelque part et le soumettre… »

Regulus déglutit péniblement. Rosier était-il un malade ?

« Je n'ai pas ce genre d'envie ! dit-il, tentant de le repousser.

- C'est ça, se moqua Rosier en résistant et en se plaquant contre lui à nouveau. Et tu ne te masturbes pas chaque soir en pensant à lui… Je me demande ce qu'il en penserait, tiens… »

Regulus frissonna. Tout sauf ça. Il pensait bien que Drake avait compris son attirance, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce qu'il faisait chaque nuit en pensant à lui. Il le mépriserait ! Et il préférait encore son indifférence à son mépris !

« Il s'en fichera complètement, tenta-t-il désespérément.

- Tu crois ? demanda Rosier. Peut-être… ou peut-être qu'il sera dégoûté que la sale petite pédale se branle en pensant à lui. Si tu ne fais que te branler… Tu te sers de ta baguette, peut-être aussi ? Ou de tes doigts ? »

Regulus rougit plus encore. Il n'avait jamais… ou peut-être avec un doigt curieux, quelques fois… surtout récemment, mais jamais il n'avait poussé ses fantasmes si loin.

« Non, je ne…

- A d'autres, Black, ricana Rosier. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça tout seul, tu sais ? Je peux t'aider… »

Et sur ses mots, il fit voyager une main curieuse le long de son ventre. Regulus se gela de la tête aux pieds. Hors de question ! Presque brutalement, il repoussa le septième année, reculant dans le couloir.

« Même pas en rêve ! dit-il, dégoûté.

- Ah, se moqua Rosier en le regardant avec un sourire. La petite tapette n'est pas tentée par une expérience. Allons, je suis sûr que tu en crèves d'envie. Qu'il te baise, non ? A moins que tu n'aies l'effronterie d'espérer qu'il te laisse dominer. Vu sa fierté, je ne crois pas, tu sais. »

Regulus déglutit. Il n'avait pas cette effronterie. En fait, il rêvait de la situation inverse, mais il ne le dirait jamais à Rosier.

« Bordel, Rosier, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? En quoi mes putains de désirs te regardent ? Je n'ai nulle envie d'en parler avec toi alors dégage !

- Tu préfères en parler avec ta mère ? demanda le garçon, sournois. Ou avec Manfred ? »

Regulus sentit la nausée lui serrer la gorge. Rosier se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et le serra contre son corps à nouveau.

« Et donc, dit-il, sa bouche près de son oreille, sa main le pelotant de façon perverse. Cet après-midi, tu nous accompagnes, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, je crois qu'une petite lettre à Madame Black sera envoyée… voir une autre à Manfred. Que penses-tu d'une beuglante dans la Grande Salle, pour que tout le monde sache… »

Regulus sentit vaguement son estomac se crisper si fort qu'il crut qu'il n'en avait plus. Le sol vacilla et il trembla. Non, ça ne devait surtout pas arriver. Que toute l'école sache ce qu'il faisait la nuit… chaque nuit…

« Je pourrais demander à un de tes amis de t'enregistrer… Et alors, tout le monde verrait et entendrait… Oooh, Drake, plus fort, s'il te plait.. Enfonce-toi, oui ! »

Regulus faillit vomir à cette perspective.

« Je suis sûr qu'il adorerait, lui siffla perfidement le plus âgé. T'en penses quoi, Black ? »

Regulus secoua la tête de gauche à droite, horrifié. Surtout pas. Surtout pas ! Il ne pourrait pas supporter son dégoût.

« Alors je te dis à cet après-midi, d'accord ? On se retrouve à quatorze heures près des grilles. Soit à l'heure ! »

Le corps et la main perfide disparurent et Regulus sentit ses jambes flageoler. Il s'effondra contre le mur le plus proche. Coincé. Il était totalement coincé. Et le pire, c'était qu'il s'était mis dans cette situation tout seul ! Comme quoi, même quand la vie était désespérante, ça pouvait toujours devenir pire !

_« Maintenant, ma vie est vraiment un cauchemar ! »_

**oOo**

Il avait passé le reste de la matinée dans sa chambre à essayer de trouver une solution, mais il n'en voyait aucune. A part tout confesser à Drake, assumer le soudain déshéritement de sa mère et les commentaires humiliants de toute l'école à l'écoute de lui en train de se masturber. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas encore été enregistré, donc, ça pouvait encore être évité. Il lui suffisait de ne plus le faire…

Mais dans tous les cas, Rosier gagnait. Soit il l'accompagnait et il vivrait probablement quelque chose d'horrible… soit il affrontait l'humiliation publique et le rejet.

« _Pas comme si je n'avais pas déjà vécu ça pendant six ans… mais ce sera pire, alors… bien pire ! »_

Regulus savait que personne ne lui ferait du mal s'il était un veela ou un vampire ou si Drake l'avait été… Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Il était simplement gay… Et l'homosexualité n'était pas tolérée sans raison magique…

_« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »_

La question tournait en boucle dans sa tête et il ne savait pas quelle réponse apporter. Il était coincé. Même en parler à Severus lui semblait impossible. Son camarade avait été compréhensif, vis-à-vis de son homosexualité, mais il réagirait probablement moins bien lorsque Regulus lui parlerait de ce qu'il faisait la nuit…

« _Je ne peux en parler à personne… Merde, je suis totalement coincé ! »_

Le désespoir se fit presque étouffant. Péniblement, il sortit de son lit pour marcher de long en large dans son dortoir. Tout était de la faute de ses camarades de chambre. Ils avaient ouvert leur putain de grande gueule. Ils avaient parlé de ce qu'ils avaient entendu ! Bon sang, en faite, l'école pouvait très bien être au courant. Si les Serpentard de sixième et septième années le savaient, d'autres pouvaient être au courant. Bon dieu… Severus le savait peut-être aussi…

Regulus sentit la peur s'accentuer et il eut du mal à respirer. Il était vraiment en train d'étouffer. Tout bougeait autour de lui et il avait l'impression que la pièce manquait d'air. Il n'y avait pas assez d'air dans la pièce ! Et sa cravate lui enserrait la gorge.

« _Je dois sortir d'ici. Je dois être dehors, j'ai besoin d'air ! »_

Presque désespérément, il quitta son dortoir d'un pas vif. Il eut bien conscience que son pas était un peu trop rapide pour un garçon convenable. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux regards de ses camarades, que cela soit Rosier et son air conspirateur ou Severus et son air soucieux. Il sortit de la salle commune comme une fusée, tentant de remonter des cachots avant de succomber à son manque d'oxygène. Une partie de son cerveau lui criait qu'il faisait une crise d'angoisse, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Quand il atteignit enfin le couloir principal, il bouscula quelques élèves avant de se propulser dehors en gémissant presque plaintivement.

Il n'y avait pas assez d'air dehors non plus. Il allait mourir par asphyxie s'il continuait.

« _Tu es dehors, bien sûr qu'il y a de l'air, Regulus. Tu es juste en train de faire une foutue crise de panique ! Calme-toi ! »_

Mais il ne parvenait pas. Il était coincé, cerné, il ne pouvait pas échapper à Rosier et ça le terrifiait. Conscient que n'importe quel quidam pouvait le surprendre à agoniser devant l'école, il se précipita vers le lac auprès duquel il s'abandonna, sous couvert de quelques sapins qui lui donnèrent l'illusion d'être caché. Dès qu'il se sentit protéger, il arracha sa cravate verte et argent et détacha les boutons supérieurs de sa chemise, pensant que peut-être, il respirait mieux sans pression le long de sa gorge. Espoir déçu, ça ne s'améliorait pas. Plus il respirait vite, plus il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir d'air. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge avec désespoir.

« De l'air… pitié de l'air… »

Il couinait misérablement et il se haïssait d'être aussi ridicule. Et pourquoi personne n'était là pour l'aider ? Il aurait du aller à l'infirmerie. Ça aurait été plus efficace. Mais il n'avait plus le courage de remettre sa cravate et de refermer sa chemise. Et traverser le parc et le château dans une telle tenue n'était pas envisageable.

« _Et puis quoi, quelle importance ? Tout le monde s'en fiche de la tenue dans laquelle je suis, je… »_

« Black ? »

Regulus sursauta. Alors celle-là, c'était la pire. Une Gryffondor ! Et pas la moindre, la foutue petite amie du meilleur ami de son cher connard de grand frère. Vraiment, parfait !

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Mon dieu, Black ! »

Elle se précipita vers lui. Regulus la sentit s'agenouiller près de lui et il perçut sa main contre son torse. Il voulut la repousser, mais elle s'acharna et il était si faible qu'il se laissa faire. La main douce et un peu chaude se posa sur son cœur qui battait si vite qu'il en avait mal. Puis une autre vint sur son front.

« Tu fais une crise d'angoisse ? s'étonna la Gryffondor. Attends… »

Elle prit son sac et farfouilla dedans. Puis elle en sortit un bête sac en papier qu'elle lui tendit.

« Respire là-dedans. Lentement. Fais-le ! »

Il obéit péniblement, tentant de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il sentait que la fille lui caressait le dos en cercle concentrique et, peu à peu, il se calma. A la place, il se mit à pleurer comme un gamin, plongeant la Gryffondor dans une perplexité compréhensible.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? dit-elle d'un air soucieux. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Black… Regulus ? »

Il sursauta à l'emploi de son prénom et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Comme s'il allait se confier à elle ! Elle le prenait pour qui ? Il n'était pas désespéré à ce point.

« Bon, j'ai compris, je ne suis pas vraiment la bonne personne… Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ? »

Il secoua si vivement la tête de gauche à droite qu'elle l'apaisa en l'assurant qu'elle ne bougerait pas d'un poil.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

Au bout d'un moment, il écarta le sac. Non, ça n'allait pas mieux. Il respirait, certes, mais il avait toujours l'impression d'être piégé, cerné, prisonnier. Rosier le tenait. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il n'y avait aucune solution. Il ne pouvait pas avouer à Drake ce qu'il faisait la nuit en pensant à lui, c'était trop honteux, trop douloureux. Son dégoût serait trop douloureux. Même si Ash lui avait assuré la bisexualité du psychologue, Regulus ne voyait pas comment Drake pourrait être flatté de ce qu'il faisait la nuit… Et sa mère… Elle le tuerait pour ça. Il était cerné, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Il était totalement sous le joug du garçon. Il pourrait lui faire faire n'importe quoi…

Son angoisse remonta et il se remit à pleurer, hors de contrôle. Près de lui, la Gryffondor se mordait la lèvre, inquiète.

« Regulus, calme-toi », supplia-t-elle presque.

Elle l'avait entouré de ses bras et le serrait contre elle, apitoyée. Parce qu'il était pitoyable, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il était tellement désespéré. Il préférait mourir que de vivre une telle situation !

« Je suis coincé, gémit-il malgré lui. Je suis totalement coincé. Je veux mourir ! »

Contre lui, la jeune fille se raidit, déstabilisée. Regulus n'arrivait pas à se calmer et elle semblait réellement paniquée. Il la sentit bouger mais était incapable de voir ce qu'elle faisait.

« Ne dis pas ça, il y a toujours une solution, tu verras.

-Non, non, il n'y en a pas, dit-il, terrifié. Il me tient ! Il me tient ! »

Il recommençait à avoir du mal à respirer et elle le remarqua très vite, plaquant à nouveau le sac contre son nez. Regulus avait beau tenter de se remettre, il n'y parvenait pas. Rosier et son comportement le terrifiait. Avouer la vérité n'était pas envisageable. Quel que soit le chemin, il était incapable de l'emprunter.

« _Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir lui obéir. »_

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles il tenta de reprendre le contrôle, respirant toujours dans le sac, soutenu par une Gryffondor dont il ignorait le nom. Puis il les entendit. Les pas précipités venant dans leur direction. Il entendit un hoquet près de lui et la jeune fille se détendit.

« Il fait une crise d'angoisse, dit-elle. Je n'arrive pas à le calmer, je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

Regulus voulut lever les yeux, mais il en était incapable. Il ne voyait pratiquement rien, de toute façon.

« Franchement, dit une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien. Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ? »

Regulus ne répondit pas. Comme s'il allait lui répondre. Et comment cette petite conne de Gryffondor avait-elle pu les appeler, elle n'avait pas bougé de là ?

« Laisse-le-moi. »

La fille s'éloigna et un autre corps vint le maintenir et l'aider à respirer dans le sac. Regulus voulut s'écarter, mais un bras ferme l'en empêcha.

« Tu peux y aller, Lily, merci. A tout à l'heure, James. »

Il y eut une nette hésitation chez les deux autres avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent. Regulus tremblait de la tête aux pieds, incapable de parler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda l'autre d'un air bourru.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? répondit Regulus d'une petite voix, hoquetant.

- Pas grand-chose, répondit son frère. Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil, alors je suis en droit de m'interroger. C'est maman ? »

Regulus se tendit mais hocha négativement de la tête.

« Alors quoi ? Un Serpentard ? »

Cette fois, tout son corps se gela et Sirius soupira.

« J'en déduis que oui. »

Il y eut un long silence à nouveau pendant lequel Regulus respira dans le sac avec plus de force. Sirius ne disait rien, manifestement mal à l'aise. Regulus hésita un instant puis se décida. Sirius le méprisait déjà. Ça ne pourrait pas être pire.

« Je suis gay », dit-il d'une voix cassée.

Sirius se tendit contre lui. Puis il dit un simple « Ah », mal à l'aise.

« Et je suis amoureux de quelqu'un », avoua encore Regulus.

Sirius ne répondit rien et Regulus sentit sa panique grandir un peu plus.

« Mais un Serpentard l'a découvert… et il menace… il menace de tout dire. A tout le monde ! »

Sirius soupira contre lui.

« Et alors ? dit-il.

- Il va me mépriser, chuchota Regulus. Et mère va me tuer… »

Sirius ne nia pas. C'était la vérité, ils le savaient tous les deux.

« T'as pas besoin de maman pour vivre, Reg… T'es assez grand…

- Je n'ai personne, siffla Regulus, son corps se calmant peu à peu. Si je suis mis dehors, je ne saurais pas où aller, moi ! Et il n'y a pas que maman… Les autres élèves… ils vont me mépriser encore plus ! »

Sirius gigota contre lui. Regulus leva la tête vers celui qui était son grand frère et croisa son regard chargé d'inquiétude. Il eut l'impression que tout se figea d'avantage en lui. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait avec une telle expression envers lui.

« L'autre Serpentard… celui qui sait, dit-il. Il veut m'emmener cet après-midi. Il dit que si je le suis à un rendez-vous, il ne dira rien aux autres. Sinon, il a dit qu'il préviendrait… celui que j'aime. Et maman. Et toute l'école. Il a dit qu'il m'enregistrerait quand je… quand je… »

Il rougit. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Et qu'il le diffuserait dans la Grande Salle, devant tout le monde ! »

Son angoisse remonta et Sirius dut le remarquer car il ramena le sac près de sa bouche et le serra contre lui.

« Et ce serait si mal ? demanda-t-il. Que celui que tu aimes sache ?

- Il va me détester, répondit Regulus. Je peux supporter la haine et le mépris de tout le monde, mais pas de lui… Il est déjà tellement indifférent vis-à-vis de moi, je ne saurais pas supporter ça en plus. »

Sirius soupira encore. Au bout d'un moment, il marmonna.

« C'est pas facile, comme situation, dit-il. Mais une chose est sûre, tu ne dois pas aller là-bas. Tu sais… tu sais vers qui il veut t'emmener, hein ? »

Regulus hocha de la tête, tremblant.

« Et tu le veux ?

- Non ! cria presque Regulus. Je ne veux pas ça, jamais ! »

Sirius sembla se détendre considérablement. Il sourit alors et le rapprocha d'avantage de lui.

« C'est déjà ça, dit-il. Alors reste ici. Tant pis. »

Encore une fois, Regulus hocha négativement de la tête.

« Il va le dire…

- Et alors ? dit Sirius. Il faudra bien que tu le dises un jour ! Tu ne comptes quand même pas te cacher toute ta vie ? Et quant à l'enregistrement de… de quoi, d'ailleurs ? »

Regulus rougit. Non, ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire.

« Est-ce que c'est un enregistrement… intime ? » demanda Sirius, rougissant un peu.

Raide, Regulus approuva.

« Oui, bon, ben il ne l'a pas, si ?

- Non, mais il a dit qu'il l'obtiendrait… que quand… enfin…

- Et bien, ne lui en donne pas l'occasion, dit son frère, gêné. Fais ça discrètement. »

Regulus avait l'impression que son visage était en train de cuire. Sirius avait compris de quoi il s'agissait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Maman va me jeter dehors… »

Sirius grimaça. Il soupira puis le regarda avec une petite moue boudeuse.

« Je vais sortir de l'école, en juin, dit-il. Si tu veux… tu peux… venir vivre avec moi. »

Regulus sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Était-il entré dans la quatrième dimension ?

« Pourquoi ? dit-il. Tu me détestes… »

Sirius rougit puis soupira.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-il en détournant la tête. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté Regulus. »

Il y eut un silence tendu puis le garçon le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Quand on était petit, tu étais… le chouchou. Alors je suppose que j'ai juste été en colère contre ça. Puis quand on est rentré à Poudlard… tu as été envoyé à Serpentard. Je m'y attendais, parce que techniquement, je suis l'aberration qui n'a pas été dans la bonne maison. Mais je savais aussi que tu allais vivre un enfer à cause de mon comportement. Alors j'ai fais de mon mieux pour… te protéger, je suppose.

- En me jouant des mauvais tours ? demanda Regulus. En me méprisant ?

- Si je m'étais montré affectueux avec toi, les autres t'auraient fait vivre un enfer ! cria presque Sirius. C'était ma seule idée ! »

Regulus resta silencieux. Il comprenait la logique de Sirius. C'était sans doute la meilleure solution, il devait l'admettre. Mais lui expliquer, c'était trop demander ? Plutôt que de le laisser dans une ignorance douloureuse…

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » demanda-t-il avec amertume.

Sirius soupira une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, sérieux ?

« Je sais pas, dit-il. Je suppose que je suis pas très doué en communication affective. C'est ce que Ash dit… »

Regulus approuva largement les mots du psychologue.

« Alors… je dois juste laisser Rosier faire…

- C'est Rosier ? s'écria Sirius en l'écartant pour le regarder. C'est cet enfoiré qui t'a mis dans cet état ? »

Regulus hocha de la tête avec gêne.

« Le bâtard ! siffla Sirius. Je le savais que c'était qu'un connard ! »

Regulus sourit vaguement face à son air revanchard. Son frère qui était furieux pour lui… Encore une étrange surprise.

« Donc, tu vas m'aider, cette fois ? Vraiment ? Tu… tu ne… m'abandonneras pas ? »

Sirius se crispa et le regarda. Il semblait mal à l'aise, ne sachant trop quoi dire et Regulus commençait à désespérer qu'il réponde.

« Je ne t'ai… jamais vraiment abandonné, chuchota Sirius. J'ai mal pensé, c'est tout. J'ai cru que ce serait plus simple pour toi si je faisais semblant de te détester. Plus simple pour t'intégrer près des Serpentard… plus simple auprès de maman et papa quand j'ai fugué… Mais non, je ne t'abandonnerais plus. Si tu veux mon soutien, tu l'as. Je… Je vais mieux me conduire, cette fois. »

Regulus avait parfaitement conscience qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau alors qu'il regardait son frère. Ce dernier soupira en le regardant d'un air hésitant.

« Et toi ? dit-il. Tu me détestes… ou pas ? »

Le plus jeune resta silencieux, réfléchissant à sa réponse, bien qu'elle eut envie de sortir d'elle-même, sans son contrôle. Non, il ne le détestait pas. Il avait été déçu, il avait été furieux de son comportement, mais il ne l'avait jamais détesté, qu'importe ses efforts.

« Non, dit-il. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, je crois. »

Sirius se détendit contre lui et il retrouva son sourire étincelant que Regulus lui avait vu si souvent.

« Il va falloir s'organiser pour la fin de ta scolarité, lui dit Sirius. Savoir ce qu'on va faire pour dissuader Rosier de venir t'embêter. Et ce qu'on va faire pour les empêcher de te piéger. Mais ne te mets plus dans des états pareils. Viens me trouver, la prochaine fois, d'accord ? »

Regulus approuva. Il s'écarta un peu de son frère pour constater que sa chemise était totalement froissée et ouverte. Il avait tellement pleuré qu'il devait avoir le visage barbouillé. Il y avait aussi de la terre sur son pantalon. Il grimaça face à ces constatations.

« Severus va encore m'engueuler parce que je suis mal fagoté, dit-il.

- Snape ?dit Sirius. Tu es ami avec cette m… ce type ? »

Regulus hocha de la tête, souriant.

« Il est mon premier ami », dit-il avec satisfaction.

Sirius marmonna quelque chose au sujet de mauvaises fréquentations, d'influence de psychologue véreux et se redressa, époussetant ses vêtements.

« Tu dois le rejoindre quand, le Rosier, pour qu'il t'emmène à ton rendez-vous ? demanda Sirius.

- A quatorze heures, répondit Regulus. Aux grilles. »

Sirius hocha de la tête en regardant sa montre, cadeau d'un vieil oncle de la famille pour son entrée à Poudlard.

« Bon, dit-il. Je vais m'organiser pour aller lui dire ce que je pense de son enrôlement forcé de mon petit frère et de ce que je lui réserve s'il met son chantage à exécution. Ensuite, tu viens avec moi dans la tour Gryffondor. Or de question que tu restes là où tu es, du moins pour cette nuit. T'as qu'à… inviter Snape. Faut qu'on s'arrange pour organiser ta sécurité jusqu'à la fin de l'année… Et qu'on prépare ta défense pour l'année prochaine. Même si Rosier et compagnie ne sont plus là, y'aura la relève donc, va falloir que tu apprennes à te défendre un peu mieux, ok ? »

Regulus hocha de la tête tout en refermant sa chemise. Il se sentait léger. Heureux. Euphorique. Pour la première fois, son frère allait l'aider. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression d'avoir une famille qui le soutenait. C'était une sensation agréable et chaleureuse.

« _Et c'est même pas grâce à Drake !_ »

Il en tirait une étrange satisfaction.

A suivre…


	25. Alliance et scandales

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à vous mes chers lecteurs ! Je sais, je sais… je suis en retard ! Mais bon, je n'ai eu qu'une plainte, donc, je suppose que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai été pas mal occupée (et épuisée) ce week-end. J'avais un rendez-vous important à préparer pour lundi, je travaillais (encore) samedi et le soir, j'étais en babysitting. Bref, tout ça pour dire : désolé ! loll

Je suis officiellement arrivée à la fin de mes chapitres d'avance pour MF, ce qui est, disons le, catastrophique ! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si une lectrice étrangement motivante pour AP ne cesse de venir me parler et de me stimuler. Résultat ? AP avance et MF stagne… Bref, tout ça pour dire que je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire le 25 avant la date butoir du mois prochain et que j'espère que ma correctrice aura le temps d'y jeter un œil. Si pas… ben il vous faudra attendre.

Et oui ! Aux lecteurs d'AP qui se plaignent d'un chapitre par mois, voilà la raison : empêcher cette situation d'arriver. Je ne peux pas vous livrer de date pour le prochain. Au mieux, ce sera le **12 mars. **Au pire… allez savoir quand !

Sur ce, à dans un mois je l'espère !

**Chapitre 24 : Alliance et scandales**

« Ok… Je peux comprendre comment, par Merlin, tu t'es retrouvé à t'épancher sur l'épaule de ton frère. Après tout, ce n'est pas de ta faute si l'intelligence a sauté un membre de la famille… Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est _pourquoi_ j'ai été kidnappé pour finir dans le foutu dortoir des Gryffondors ? Et pas les meilleurs, d'ailleurs ! »

Un soupir collectif accueillit la déclaration de Severus. Forcément, il n'était pas des plus ravis d'être là. D'abord, il allait être en retard à son rendez-vous avec Ash. Et franchement, entre un rendez-vous avec Ash et être dans le dortoir de Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, il préférait largement le premier. Très largement ! Surtout que Lily était présente et que son regard sur lui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour Regulus ? Ce dernier avait un regard si désespéré qu'il n'avait pas pu l'ignorer. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé au garçon, c'était assez horrible pour qu'il pleurniche dans les bras de son abruti de frère et pour que celui-ci décide enfin de prendre soin de celui dont il avait fermement nié l'existence pendant six ans. Que le petit frère en question lui pardonne du jour au lendemain relevait des mystères de la vie quotidienne. Ou des mystères de la fraternité, au choix.

« Bref, dit-il, un pli de contrariété sur le front. Quand tu m'as dit que tu n'approcherais pas de Rosier, tu mentais ?

- Non ! s'écria presque Regulus, le faisant grimacer. Il m'a coincé dans un couloir désert… Je n'ai rien pu faire, Severus…

- Et l'attaquer ? Tu sais, tous ses sorts que Drake t'envoie régulièrement, le samedi. Ils ne servent pas qu'à… à quoi, d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas l'air d'en retenir un seul !

- Pitié, Snivellus, laisse-le respirer, ce n'est qu'un gamin, intervint Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas qu'un gamin, il a seize ans, s'énerva Severus, tentant de ne pas ensorceler la langue de Black. Et il a l'honneur de recevoir chaque week-end un enseignement de premier choix en ce qui concerne les duels. Alors excuse-moi si j'estime que ton charmant petit frère avait d'autres options que de laisser Rosier le coincer.

- J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir, marmonna Regulus.

- Mais tu crois quoi ? s'impatienta l'autre Serpentard. Je partage leur dortoir, Regulus ! Tu crois qu'ils n'ont jamais tenté de me rallier, d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Bien sûr qu'ils ont essayé. Et crois-moi qu'ils ont tout essayé pour me convaincre. Les menaces, les flatteries… J'en passe et des meilleurs. Il est vrai que Rosier est particulièrement sournois. Mais tu lui as donné tous seuls les armes qu'il possède. Quand il a parlé de révéler à… ton amoureux tes sentiments, il fallait feinter de ne pas t'en préoccuper. Et quant à sa révélation auprès de ta mère… Pitié, tu n'avais qu'à faire comme si elle le savait déjà !

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été des plus doués, ok ? s'énerva Regulus, les poings serrés. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Veux-tu bien m'aider ? »

Severus grogna. Quelle question !

« Je ne serais pas là, sinon, dit-il, croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

- Rien de particulier, intervint Sirius. Juste le protéger dans votre dortoir et t'assurer que Rosier ne peut pas le coincer quelque part.

- En gros, je le protège là où tu ne peux pas aller. Bordel, je n'aurais jamais pensé finir surveillant d'un sixième année ! »

Il soupira en s'appuyant un peu mieux contre le piquet d'un des baldaquins Gryffondors. Vraiment, quel luxe dans les dortoirs des rouges et ors… Enfin, honnêtement, les Serpentard n'étaient pas en reste, mais Severus ne voyait pas pourquoi il serait honnête, surtout qu'il était contrarié de ne pas avoir pu dîner en paix avant d'être kidnappé. Surtout par Sirius Black !

« Et donc, votre plan, c'est quoi ? Allez tabasser Rosier et sa petite bande ? Vous êtes conscient que ces types sont des futurs mangemorts et qu'ils seront sûrement plus nombreux qu'on ne le pense ?

- Et ? demanda James Potter d'un air frondeur. S'ils sont des mangemorts, c'est une raison de plus pour les tabasser ! »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle belle mentalité, vraiment !

« C'est sûr, ils ne vont pas du tout avoir envie de se venger sur Regulus après ça, dit-il d'un air moqueur. Les Gryffondors et la réflexion…

- Puisque tu es si malin, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? », s'agaça Black sénior.

Severus prit le temps de la réflexion. Il n'y avait pratiquement que 5% de chance que Rosier et sa bande abandonnent et ce n'était pas avec quelques Gryffondors qu'ils seraient convaincus. Sans compter qu'à la fin de l'année, Sirius et la joyeuse bande ne seraient plus là. Il ne serait plus là non plus pour protéger Regulus. Il fallait donc que ce soit quelque chose d'assez impressionnant qui décourage les apprentis mages noirs…

« C'est Regulus qui va devoir se battre, dit-il. Vous, vous allez devoir rester caché…

- Quoi ? dit Remus Lupin, jusque là bien calme. Severus, il n'a aucune chance ! Comme tu l'as si bien dit, ce sont des mangemorts ! Regulus n'a que seize ans et même s'il suit des cours avec Ash et Drake…

- Si nous prenons la défense de Regulus, il est certain qu'il sera tranquille jusqu'à la fin de l'année, coupa Severus, agacé. Mais l'année prochaine ? Il doit se poser en leader, en combattant. Franchement, Reg… Tu te caches derrière ton frère ? C'est enfantin, comme comportement. Tu dois leur montrer fermement mais clairement quel camp tu as choisi ! Il menace de prévenir ta mère ? Black va t'accueillir, de toute façon. Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, je l'aurais fait, qu'importe que mon père ait protesté ! Oui, enfin, comme je vais partir pendant deux ans, c'est mieux que tu ailles avec ton frère…

- Deux ans ? s'étonna Lily, près de James.

- Ouais, je vais faire une maîtrise en Australie, dit-il distraitement. Bref, Reg ! Pour ce qui est de… ton amoureux secret… »

Il était peut-être un peu trop ironique en disant ça ?

« Je ne crois pas qu'il dira quoi que ce soit. Il est très ouvert… Et puis je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que tu devais lui en parler !

- Il va me rejeter, dit Regulus d'un air inquiet.

- Et alors ? s'énerva Severus. On y survit ! Moi aussi, j'ai déjà été rejeté. La ferme, Black ! »

Sirius referma la bouche moqueuse qu'il avait ouverte.

« Moi aussi, j'étais fou amoureux, j'ai survécu ! continua Severus. Bon, j'ai démoli toute la salle de cours de Ash et il a passé une bonne heure à me calmer, mais j'ai survécu et je vais très bien, maintenant… Alors même s'il te repousse, s'il le fait, tu survivras à ça ! Et tu pourras repartir à zéro tranquille. Et au mieux, il ne te rejette pas, il te dit que c'est réciproque et tu vis heureux jusqu'à ce que vous vous quittiez !

- Super optimiste, se moqua Sirius.

- Oh ça va, combien de couple finisse leur vie ensemble ?

- Mes parents ? signala James. Bien que techniquement… Enfin, ils l'auraient fait, j'en suis sûr !

- Tes parents sont toujours ensemble, non ? Demanda Remus.

- Ouais, et ils vivent dans un bonheur étincelant, ironisa Severus, à la grande surprise des Gryffondors, sauf de Lily. Bref, Regulus, parle-lui ! Il est compréhensif, il ne va pas se moquer sur un sujet si important. L'a-t-il déjà fait une seule fois quand tu lui as parlé de quelque chose de capital ? Quand tu lui as parlé de ta putain de bulle, il a rit ?

- Sa bulle ? demanda Sirius.

- Non, répondit Regulus d'un air pensif. Il n'a pas ri… En fait, il avait l'air… catastrophé.

- Tu vois ? Il se soucie de toi ! dit Severus. Et dans la cabane de Hagrid. Rien ne l'obligeait à te rassurer. Bordel, il nous a carrément mis dehors pour être seul avec toi. Et d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, il a été plus que non-professionnel ! Que je sache, personne ne m'a jamais pris dans ses bras comme il l'a fait avec toi !

- Quoi ? dit Sirius. Attend, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par non-professionnel ? Est-ce que c'est un prof, ton… amoureux secret ? »

Regulus rougit en hochant négativement de la tête. Puis, brutalement, Lily frappa dans ses mains.

« C'est Drake ! dit-elle. C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Regulus n'eut même pas besoin de répondre. Il devint si gêné que la réponse était écrite sur son visage.

« Ben ça ! dit James. Drake Manfred… Tu vises haut, non ? Je veux dire…Ce type est un vrai Don Juan…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Lily.

- Ben… Euh… Disons… Que j'ai un peu parlé avec lui aussi, répondit-il, un peu gêné. A la limite, avec Ash… Quoiqu'il semble totalement handicapé quand il s'agit des relations amoureuses… Mais Drake… Bonne chance ! »

Regulus marmonna quelque chose, le feu aux joues.

« Bref, dit Severus en les fusillant du regard. Peu importe qu'il soit un Don Juan, dis-lui ! Crois-moi, il ne se moquera pas. C'est pas son genre, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi important !

- Je sais qu'il ne se moquera pas… Enfin, je crois, dit Regulus. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'effraie…

- Même s'il te rejette, tu l'aimes de toute façon. T'auras qu'à persévérer. Le… séduire ?

- Severus Snape qui donne des conseils amoureux, se moqua Sirius. On aura tout vu !

- Je suis dans un dortoir Gryffondor ! Si tu veux mon avis, c'est ça le pire de la situation ! »

Étrangement, aucun Gryffondor ne releva ce fait.

« Et pour les mangemorts, on fait quoi ? demanda Peter, assis sur son lit.

- C'est à Regulus de se battre, persévéra Severus. Mais rien ne nous empêche d'être en renfort ! »

Les Gryffondors le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur alors que le Serpentard affichait un air presque cruel.

« Franchement, je sais pas ce qui me fait plus peur, signala Sirius. Que tu aies un plan, qu'on l'écoute ou qu'on s'allie ?

- L'ensemble je dirais », dit philosophiquement Remus.

oOo

Regulus tentait vaguement de ne pas trembler de la tête aux pieds. Il devait avoir l'air ferme et assuré. Severus l'avait bassiné au sujet d'un masque de fierté et de force qu'il devait arborer, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il savait que Sirius était quelque part pas loin, que Severus avait pris une potion d'invisibilité partielle alors que Lily Evans s'était désillusionnée en compagnie de son petit ami. Quant à Lupin, il était il ne savait trop où, mais tout près. Il était donc encadré, protégé… Du moins pour ce qui était d'une éventuelle bataille avec Rosier et compagnie. En ce qui concernait les révélations que Rosier voulait faire…

Soufflant pour se donner du courage, Regulus s'avança dans les graviers, le long du chemin menant aux grilles. Plus il approchait, plus il distinguait un attroupement. Il reconnut Rosier en premier, sans doute parce qu'il le cherchait. A ses côtés, il y avait également les jumeaux Lestrange ainsi qu'Avery, mais également un garçon de sa classe : Rookwood. Alors ce merdeux était un mangemort ? Il n'en était pas si surpris…

Quand Rosier l'aperçut, il eut un sourire victorieux. Regulus se retint de lui envoyer un doigt d'honneur. A la place, il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à s'arrêter à deux mètres de lui. Ses jambes ne tremblaient pas, c'était déjà ça…

« Te voilà enfin, Black, dit Rosier d'une voix radieuse. J'ai cru que tu ne te pointerais pas…

- Tu as bien cru, Rosier, coupa froidement Regulus. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de m'attarder. Je suis juste là pour te prévenir que je ne t'accompagne pas et ne t'accompagnerai jamais, quelque soit l'endroit où tu comptes m'emmener et quelque soit tes menaces ridicules ! »

Un long silence accueillit sa déclaration, long silence pendant lequel Regulus se retint de partir en courant. Rosier le regardait cette fois avec froideur, presque colère. Quant aux frères Lestrange, ils semblaient prêts à sortir leur baguette.

« Je ne crois pas que tu aies bien saisi, Black, dit Rosier d'un air menaçant. Tu n'as pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix, se moqua Regulus, adoptant une attitude provocante. J'en ai rien à foutre des conneries que tu raconteras devant toute l'école. J'ai rien à prouver, rien à démontrer. Alors raconte toutes les merdes que tu veux, ça m'est égal. Je ne te suivrai pas. Je reste bien sagement à l'école et je vous laisse à vos petites réunions de bouseux ! »

Il y allait fort et il le savait, mais il était bien déterminé à lui prouver que c'était lui qui menait sa vie et personne d'autre. Étonnement, cette simple idée le grisa littéralement. Il était son propre maître. Qu'importe les commérages. C'était sa vie !

Bon, à la vue des baguettes qui se pointèrent sur lui, il déchanta un peu. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû être si provocateur, finalement ? Au moment même où il sentit son courage vaciller, la main de Sirius apparut sur son épaule, suivie de tout son corps. Il jeta un regard méprisant aux Serpentards face à lui, plus frondeur encore que son frère.

« Tiens, tiens, dit-il avec ironie. Qu'avons-nous là ? Un petit nid de serpent…

- Si ce n'est pas mignon, se moqua Rosier. Tu as prévenu ton grand frère, Black ?

- Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait, se moqua Sirius. Et le grand frère, lui, il a appelé quelques amis qui sont tout autour de vous. Et croyez-moi, vous n'avez aucune envie que nous nous mêlions de vos affaires, Rosier. Alors je te conseille de laisser Regulus tranquille et de rentrer tranquille au château. Clair ?

- Tes conseils, tu te les gardes, Black. Clair ?

- Limpide, répondit Sirius. Et est-il aussi clair pour toi qu'aucun élève n'a l'autorisation de quitter l'école ? Et que de ce fait, je n'hésiterais pas à aller trouver Dumbledore pour lui signaler que certains Serpentards enfreignent cette règle ? »

Rosier parut recevoir un choc quand Sirius parla. Regulus se retint de sourire. Severus avait élaboré un plan presque machiavélique…

« Sauf… si tu laisses mon frère tranquille, poursuivit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur. Si tu me fais le serment que tu n'y toucheras pas, que tu ne t'en approcheras pas. Et que tu garderas tes petits vermisseaux en laisse...

- Qui tu traites de vermisseaux ? s'énerva Rabastan en avançant d'un pas menaçant.

- C'est pourtant clair, non ? se moqua Sirius. Alors, Rosier ? C'est un échange de bon procédé, non ? Ta tranquillité pour tes petites affaires louches contre la tranquillité de mon petit frère… »

Le Serpentard considérait Sirius comme s'il testait la possibilité de le tuer plutôt que de lui obéir. Il se savait coincé et Regulus le voyait tenter de trouver une sortie au piège que Severus avait pensé. Mais comme Severus l'avait prophétisé, il n'en avait pas. Signaler à Dumbledore qu'ils sortaient en cachette, c'était s'assurer plusieurs heures de retenues et des interrogations sur l'endroit où ils se rendaient. C'était attirer l'attention et Voldemort ne le voudrait sûrement pas. Alors il n'eut d'autre choix que de hocher la tête d'un air rageur.

« Bon, dit Sirius en s'approchant. Alors jure-le. Jure que tu ne tenteras plus jamais d'emmener mon frère à l'un de tes rendez-vous bizarre et que jamais tu ne l'attaqueras pendant la durée de ses études à Poudlard. Tu vois, je suis quand même honnête. Je ne te fais pas promettre de l'épargner pour toujours ! Je te laisse une possibilité de vengeance…

- Tu n'es pas censé protéger ton adorable petit frère ? dit Rosier avec moquerie.

- Quand il sortira de Poudlard, je ne doute pas que mon adorable petit frère saura se défendre tout seul, répliqua Sirius. Maintenant, jure ! »

Regulus s'approcha à son tour et tendit la main à Rosier qui le regarda comme s'il était la pire chose au monde. Toutefois, il tendit la main, Sirius levant sa baguette avec un sourire victorieux.

« A toi, Rosier », dit Sirius, moqueur.

Et le serment, bien que d'une voix rageuse, fut prononcé.

oOo

« Il se passe quelque chose ! »

C'était la dixième fois que Harry le disait, marchant de long en large dans sa salle de classe où, chaque week-end, il attendait son rendez-vous avec Severus avec une sorte d'impatience qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Assis avec nonchalance sur l'un des bancs, accoudés à la fenêtre, Draco ne répondit pas. Il savait que quelque chose se passait, lui aussi. Au déjeuner, Severus avait eu l'air inquiet pour Regulus et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Le fait que leur deux protégés soit justement absents à leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire n'aidait pas. Que se passait-il exactement ?

« Drake, on devrait partir à leur recherche !

- On ne le fera pas, dit posément l'ancien Serpentard. On ne peut pas toujours les protéger de tout, Ash. Attends ici. »

Harry grogna avec agacement et recommença à tourner en rond. Draco avait raison, bien entendu. Mais il était certain que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Regulus avait des ennuis. Severus ne leur aurait pas lancé un tel regard angoissé dans le cas contraire. Et comment Draco, qui avait pourtant des sentiments si puissants pour Regulus –bien qu'il le niât avec une force étonnante – pouvait-il rester si serein ? En apparence, du moins…

Des rires dans le couloir les firent sursauter et Harry se tourna vers la porte, tendu. Il ne connaissait pas ce rire, il ne l'avait jamais entendu. Par contre, il reconnaissait très bien la voix qui le produisait et cela lui donna un frisson dans tout le corps. Dans le couloir, Severus Snape riait aux éclats. Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Puis, un coup fut frappé à la porte et Draco indiqua d'une voix rauque qu'ils pouvaient entrer. La porte s'ouvrit alors pour laisser passer Severus et Regulus, tous deux souriants d'un air étonnement victorieux.

« Bonjour, dit Severus, souriant. Désolé du retard, on avait une affaire à régler. »

Harry resta un instant interdit. Severus souriait et riait ? Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il en soit incapable, mais tout de même, c'était… inattendu.

« Pas de problème, répondit-il mécaniquement. Rien de grave, j'espère ?

- Non, rien de grave », répondit Regulus.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Le mensonge était clair mais il était difficile de confronter Regulus quand il le voyait si détendu et ravi. Le garçon semblait avoir reçu une magnifique nouvelle. Tout son corps était relâché et la colère qui brillait habituellement dans son regard était éteinte, ce qui était très étonnant, comparé à la veille. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Quelque chose d'énorme ! Mais quoi, ça…

« _Nous l'apprendrons bien tôt ou tard, _pensa-t-il. _En attendant, je ferais mieux de trouver une façon de le refiler à Ash pour aujourd'hui. Je dois m'en tenir éloigné, il est bien trop dangereux que je passe du temps avec lui !_ »

Fort de cette résolution, il sauta souplement de son banc en lançant un regard à Harry. Ce dernier soupira profondément.

« Bon, pour aujourd'hui, je vais travailler avec Regulus, dit-il, aussi ravi que s'il avait un rendez-vous avec une des jeunes filles gloussantes qui le poursuivaient depuis quelques jours. Drake a besoin de tes compétences en potion, Severus… »

Le concerné parut étonné, voir ennuyé, ce qui étonna Harry.

« Bon… D'accord », dit-il en lançant un regard interrogateur à Regulus.

Ce dernier répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

« Et on va faire quoi, nous ? demanda-t-il en regardant Ash, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

- Euh… Je… Sport ? » demanda Ash.

Regulus soupira mais hocha de la tête. Il leva les bras, pour enlever sa robe de sorcier sans hésitation, sous l'œil presque contemplatif – mais très discret – de Draco. Harry soupira en le constatant, secouant la tête. Il fallait qu'il règle ça avec lui et vite. Draco était idiot de nier si vertement son attirance pour le garçon. Et il risquait d'aller au devant de gros ennuis avec ce dernier s'il persistait sur cette voie.

_« On est venu ici pour sauver les gens que nous aimions… Mais rien ne nous empêche d'aimer et de vivre pleinement. »_

Il sursauta quand Regulus se racla la gorge, attirant son attention sur lui. Il était en short et en t-shirt, tenue que Drake lui avait imposée.

« _Le pervers se rince l'œil à chaque séance !_ », réalisa Harry en constatant le regard presque hypnotisé de Draco.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Bon, et bien allons courir, alors. A tout à l'heure ! »

Et suivit de Regulus, il sortit dans le couloir. Il aurait largement préféré s'entraîner avec Severus, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, dans la vie.

« Que faites-vous, avec Drake, dans le parc ? demanda-t-il au garçon qui le suivait. Vous courrez, c'est tout ?

- Euh… Oui, pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir, répondit Harry, ennuyé. Je n'ai pas envie de courir, aujourd'hui ? Vous oui ? »

Regulus lui fit signe que non.

« C'est une idée de Drake de me faire faire ça, dit-il. Mais je suis plutôt… fainéant, comme garçon. »

Harry sourit en l'entendant. Alors il en était conscient, en plus ? Et il le revendiquait, vu sa posture nonchalante et son air agacé. Raison pour laquelle Draco s'amusait à le faire courir. L'ennuyer était sans doute sa distraction préférée.

_« Qui aime bien châtie bien »,_ pensa-t-il avec ironie.

« Je vois, dit-il. Alors je vous propose un sport facile qui ne vous fera pas de mal, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Vous êtes partant ? »

Regulus le regarda d'un air stupéfait.

« Euh… Pourquoi pas », dit-il.

Harry eut un sourire amusé et se risqua à dire :

« Mais juste pour se donner bonne conscience et ne pas gâcher votre jolie tenue, nous allons nous y rendre en courant ! »

Regulus soupira mais obéit. Manifestement, Draco l'avait déjà bien dressé !

oOo

Severus n'était pas dupe. Draco n'avait strictement rien d'important à faire dans le domaine des potions. Oh, certes, ils en faisaient… mais ce n'était rien d'expérimental ni d'amusant. Ils brassaient en silence des potions de soin que Severus connaissait tellement qu'il aurait pu les faire les yeux fermés. Agacé, il regarda son entraîneur du jour avec un air désappointé.

« On ne pourrait pas… faire autre chose ? demanda-t-il, Draco sursautant.

- Quoi ? dit-il, brutalement sorti de ses pensées. Faire autre chose ? Les potions ne t'inspirent pas, Severus ?

- Et bien… pas celles-là, dit-il. La potion est pratiquement terminée, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu m'as demandé de t'aider…

- Tu as plus de… feeling que moi, dit évasivement Draco.

- Oui, c'est évident, répliqua Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais elle était déjà pratiquement terminée quand je suis rentré et ajouter quelques millilitres de bubobulb ne demande pas de feeling. Sincèrement, Drake, pourquoi m'avoir amené ici… ? »

Le concerné soupira en regardant Severus. C'était clairement injuste. Le garçon avait mieux à faire. Apprendre à se battre, par exemple.

« Bon, nous allons faire des duels dans la classe de Ash, dans ce cas…

- Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question ! s'agaça Severus.

- Parce qu'il n'y a aucun sens à cette question, Severus, répondit Drake. J'avais simplement envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi…

- Et de refiler Regulus à Ash, dit Severus, moqueur. Tu le fuis ? »

Draco se figea pour se tourner vers le jeune homme. Il avait oublié combien Severus était observateur. Mais il n'avait pas été un des meilleurs espions de l'ordre du Phénix pour rien…

« Peut-être, répondit-il. Regulus est trop attaché à moi. Il a besoin… d'ouvrir ses horizons, de faire confiance à d'autres personnes. En gros, il a besoin de passer un peu de temps avec Ash. Il est doué pour ça ! »

Ça avait du sens, même pour l'esprit aiguisé de Severus. Ash était doué pour s'infiltrer dans le cœur des gens, avec une sournoiserie presque reptilienne. La preuve en était que Severus était un peu frustré de ne pas être avec lui. Oh, il appréciait Drake… Mais il aimait passer du temps avec Ash. Il savait quand être calme et silencieux en sa présence, quand il devait lui tirer les verres du nez parce qu'il cachait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire mais qu'il devait dire. Et puis surtout, Ash était la seule personne qui le prenait dans ses bras, qui lui touchait l'épaule avec amitié, qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux sans être dégoûté par l'aspect de ces derniers, qui lui parlait comme à un égal. Drake le faisait aussi, mais il y avait dans ses manières une sorte d'arrogance, de supériorité naturelle qui l'agaçait parfois.

« J'admets, dit-il. Il est très doué pour ça, parfois un peu trop. Mais tu fuis quand même Regulus. Pourquoi ? »

Draco soupira. Satané Severus. Le pire était qu'il ne parvenait jamais à lui mentir. Si Harry faisait une nette distinction entre le Severus de leur époque et celui-ci, Draco, lui, en était incapable. Quand il regardait l'adolescent curieux, il y superposait automatiquement l'image de son ancien professeur. Et Draco était incapable de mentir à Severus Snape.

« Parce qu'il est attiré par moi, dit-il franchement. Et que ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

- Pourquoi ? »

Draco eut l'air étonné face à la question de Severus.

« Et bien… il est mon patient, dit-il, comme si c'était une évidence. Et il a seize ans. »

Étonnement, Severus sourit.

« Et ce sont tes obstacles ? Les seuls ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Draco, énervé.

- Et bien, si j'étais à ta place, j'aurais répondu : parce qu'il ne m'attire pas. »

Draco resta un instant figé avant de sentir une certaine rougeur envahir ses joues. Ou comment avouer son attirance pour un garçon sans s'en rendre compte. Satané ruse Snapienne. Il était le seul à toujours le mettre en péril de cette façon.

« Regulus t'aime, dit soudainement Severus. Il n'est pas attiré, il est amoureux. Il rêve de toi tout le temps, il te regarde tout le temps, il parle de toi sans arrêt. Il est prêt à tout pour avoir ton attention, ton respect. Même au pire. »

A l'expression de Severus, Draco sentit son cœur s'emballer. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, par là ? Quelle était cette gravité dans son ton ?

« Que veux-tu dire, Severus ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Ce matin, Rosier lui a fait du chantage, dit le jeune homme. Pour qu'il rejoigne Tu-Sais-Qui. Et le sujet du chantage, c'était toi. Son amour pour toi. Tout particulièrement… Son envie.

- Son envie ? »

Severus rougit.

« Je ne sais pas exactement comment Rosier l'a su… Ou plutôt, je le devine. Je suppose que… Regulus se masturbe, la nuit, en pensant à toi. Et qu'un camarade de dortoir l'a entendu. Et l'a raconté à Rosier qui a vu là une opportunité de recruter Regulus. Et ça aurait pu marcher. Regulus était prêt à le suivre, même s'il en a fait une crise d'angoisse titanesque. Rosier a dit que s'il ne le suivait pas, il te raconterait tout. Il te dirait ce que Regulus fait en pensant à toi. Et il en a été terrorisé. Il est persuadé que tu ne l'aimes pas. Que tu te fiches de lui. Mais il ne pourrait pas supporter que tu le méprises et il est persuadé que ce serait ton sentiment, si tu apprenais son… activité nocturne. Alors il a juste plongé dans le piège.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il a suivi Rosier ? s'angoissa Draco, terrifié.

- Je t'ai dit que non ! Sirius Black est intervenu… »

La terreur laissa place à la stupéfaction. Sirius ? Mais la veille encore, les deux frères se regardaient avec haine…

« Attends, quand est-ce que c'est arrivé, tout ça ?

- Ce matin, dit Severus. D'où mon regard angoissé pendant le déjeuner. Mais sur ce coup, je dois dire que Black a été très efficace. Il a rencontré Regulus pendant sa crise d'angoisse. Il l'a calmé et il lui a dit qu'il l'aiderait. Que Regulus pourrait aller vivre avec lui, cet été et…

- Quoi ? coupa Draco. Mais pourquoi Regulus irait-il vivre chez Sirius ?

- Parce que Rosier va probablement envoyer une lettre à sa mère pour tout lui dire… Et que Wilburga Black tuera son fils plutôt que de le laisser se pervertir. »

Draco soupira. Il jeta sa cuillère de bubobulb dans son chaudron et diminua le feu de ce dernier. Puis il fit signe à Severus de le suivre et alla se laisser tomber dans un canapé.

« Bon, raconte-moi tout dans l'ordre et en détail, s'il te plait, je ne comprends rien ! »

Severus soupira et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face. Une après-midi causette n'était pas une mauvaise idée !

oOo

Le yoga avait été créé pour lui. Regulus en était persuadé. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. La colère habituelle qu'il ressentait s'était fondue en une sorte de tranquillité qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie jusque là. Et Ash Sadrah, dans son silence apaisant, y contribuait largement. L'homme ne l'interrogeait pas. Il ne le pressait pas de question, ne l'assaillait pas d'une supériorité qu'il devait juger inexistante malgré son rang élevé. Il était juste là, serein, ouvert et silencieux. Et c'était ce dont Regulus avait besoin, après sa matinée plus qu'épuisante et harassante.

Son corps était un peu engourdi, mais il avait l'esprit clair. L'air était frais sans être froid. Et la vue, depuis la tour d'astronomie, le son des oiseaux à l'extérieur, les rires qu'il entendait en contrebas… Tout l'aidait à se détendre. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit une émotion puissante l'envahir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien de toute sa vie et celui qui lui apportait ce confort était Ash Sadrah ? Celui qu'il était censé détester car il lui volait l'attention de l'homme qu'il aimait !

« Tout va bien, Regulus ? demanda justement le gêneur. Tu es tendu, soudainement… »

Regulus ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que ceux de Ash étaient encore fermés. Alors comment savait-il ?

« Tu émets des ondes de contrariété, expliqua l'homme. Jusqu'ici, il n'y avait que de la sérénité, dans l'atmosphère, lorsque ta colère presque innée s'est fondue en toi… »

Regulus resta stupéfait. Il pouvait sentir ça ? Comment ?

« Je pratique souvent le yoga, répondit Ash, lorsque Regulus lui eut posé la question. J'en ai besoin car je suis quelqu'un de naturellement… angoissé. La nuit, je suis obligé de dormir avec Drake, car si je dors seul, je fais de si grandes crises d'angoisse que je n'en trouve pas le sommeil. Ah... c'est de la jalousie que vous émettez, à présent… »

Regulus baissa la tête alors que les incroyables yeux d'Ash s'ouvraient pour se poser sur lui.

« Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ash, souriant. J'apprécie cela. J'espère chaque jour que Drake va trouver le bonheur avec quelqu'un et si vous étiez cette personne, ce serait encore mieux. »

Face à la surprise de Regulus, il éclata de rire.

« Ne croyez pas que je sois amoureux de Drake, Regulus. Drake et moi nous nous aimons, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas un amour charnel. C'est un amour fraternel.

- Mais vous êtes si… proches ! dit-il.

- Nous le sommes car nous savons. Nous nous connaissons mieux que personne ne nous connaîtra jamais. Nous partageons une douleur que personne ne saura et ne comprendra jamais. Nous combattons côte à côte avec un désespoir que personne ne ressentira jamais. Personne, sauf les frères que le destin a fait de nous. C'est une proximité que vous n'aurez jamais avec lui, quel que soit la relation que vous entretiendrez avec lui. Un amant, un compagnon, un ami… Peu importe ce que vous deviendrez pour lui. Même s'il vous raconte toute sa vie, vous ne pourrez jamais atteindre la proximité que nous avons, car vous n'aurez pas vécu nos drames, nos douleurs. Mais cette proximité… Vous ne devez pas la voir comme un obstacle. Voyez-là plutôt… Comme un aspect de la personnalité de Drake.

- Un aspect de sa personnalité ? s'étonna Regulus.

- Tout comme je suis espiègle, manipulateur à mes heures, fonceur, courageux, angoissé, psychotique parfois et dangereux. Et comme je suis son frère, quoi qu'il arrive. Drake est fier, arrogant, prétentieux, drôle, tendre, obsédé et fashion victime, mais il est mon frère également. Ce sont nos personnalités. Si vous l'aimez, vous devrez accepter ça. »

Regulus laissa ces révélations l'envahir avant de soupirer. Il baissa la tête, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

« Mais lui ne m'aime pas, dit-il. Il se fiche totalement de moi…

- Non, ça, c'est ce qu'il essaye de vous faire croire, dit Ash. Et il est très doué pour ça, je le sais. Mais il tient énormément à vous. Il est juste… un peu perdu, je crois. Et je pense également qu'il tente de vous protéger, à sa façon.

- Me protéger ? demanda Regulus.

- Vous êtes son patient Regulus, dit doucement Ash. Et vous avez seize ans. Que croyez-vous que dira votre mère, quand elle apprendra que son fils est gay et qu'il sort avec son psychologue ? »

Regulus parut y réfléchir un long moment.

« Je suppose qu'elle dira qu'il m'a influencé ?

- Exactement, dit Ash. Et pire encore. Elle dira qu'il est un pédophile qui a entraîné son fils dans la dépravation, que Drake est dangereux pour l'esprit fragile des enfants. Elle lui fera perdre son travail, le traînera en justice. Au mieux, Drake s'en tirera avec une ordonnance de justice lui interdisant de vous approcher. Au pire, il ira en prison pour détournement de mineur. Est-ce ce que vous voulez ?

- Non ! s'écria presque Regulus, horrifié. Surtout pas !

- Drake non plus. Il vous trouve beau. J'ignore s'il vous aime, même si je le soupçonne. Mais il veut vous protéger de ça. Il veut pouvoir être avec vous, dans un avenir proche. Mais cet avenir se déroulera après vos études à Poudlard. Si vous l'aimez et si vous avez la patience…

- J'attendrais ! dit Regulus, soudain heureux. Oui, j'attendrais, s'il veut bien de moi !

- Pour ça, je ne peux rien affirmer, Regulus, dit Ash en souriant. Mais je pense qu'il veut de vous. Même s'il vous le cache et le nie de tout son cœur, même à moi. Soyez patient. Devenez son ami. Montrez-vous à lui, tel que vous êtes. Et si vos cœurs résistent au temps… alors vous serez ensembles. Et vous aurez votre propre proximité. »

Regulus médita un long moment ses paroles, ses yeux se perdant sur la forêt interdite qu'ils pouvaient voir de leur poste. Puis il regarda à nouveau Ash qui arborait une position demandant une souplesse inhumaine.

« Je crois que je comprends pourquoi Severus aime tant passer du temps avec vous… »

Bien qu'il n'ouvrît pas les yeux, Ash sourit face à lui, continuant ses exercices de relaxation. Regulus tenta de l'imiter. Bien qu'il était fort moins gracieux dans ses mouvements !

oOo

Avachi dans le canapé, Draco avait écouté tout ce que lui racontait Severus avec un regard horrifié. Alors ça y était ? D'une manière ou d'une autre, Voldemort avait réussi à atteindre une personne qu'il aimait et pas n'importe laquelle, Regulus et cela, par sa faute ? Bien sûr, ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas présager que Regulus tomberait amoureux de lui et donnerait au camp adverse des éléments pour l'atteindre. L'élément étant justement Draco. Non, il ne pouvait pas le présager. Mais il pouvait l'éviter et pour cela, il savait qu'il devrait avoir une conversation difficile avec le garçon.

« _Mais que je sois maudit si je sais ce que je suis censé lui dire… Avec son caractère emporté, voudra-t-il seulement m'écouter ? Ou va-t-il juste me traiter de lâche sans chercher à comprendre ? Parce que c'est ce que je suis… Je suis lâche de ne même pas vouloir essayer d'affronter le danger pour être avec lui. Mais le danger est trop grand et s'il a une once d'intelligence, il le comprendra bien. Pitié, qu'il comprenne… »_

Face à lui, Severus se taisait. Il savait qu'il réfléchissait et respectait ça. Ou alors, il n'avait rien envie de dire. Mais Draco savait que le garçon avait sa propre opinion de ça. Et parce qu'il avait souvent fait appel au jugement de son professeur, il fit appel à celui de l'adolescent.

« Que penses-tu de cette situation ? demanda-t-il. Que dois-je faire, selon toi ? »

Severus parut étonné un instant. Puis il y réfléchit sérieusement, pendant de longues minutes qui lui semblèrent interminables.

« Est-ce que tu veux être avec Regulus ? »

La question pouvait paraître mal placée, mais Draco savait que c'était en fait la principale. Alors il hocha la tête, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre. Oui, il voulait de ce garçon à ses côtés. Il voulait le toucher, l'aimer. Mais aussi se reposer un peu sur lui. Lui faire confiance. Parce qu'il avait besoin de faire confiance à d'autres personnes qu'à Harry et Fixe. Dumbledore n'était pas dans le lot, il était trop manipulateur. Lucius était trop opportuniste et Narcissa trop amoureuse de son époux.

« Je le veux, dit-il.

- Alors il faut déterminer ce qui est le plus important actuellement. Rosier écrira sa lettre à la mère de Regulus, c'est une certitude. Et il y aura sûrement une enquête pour savoir si tu séduis tes élèves. J'affirmerais que non, si ça peut te soulager. Je ne suis pas du tout séduit ! »

Draco sourit. Il imaginait très mal Severus amoureux de lui.

« Une bonne centaine de filles dira que oui, car elles bavent toutes sur toi et Ash, mais ce ne sont que de petites écervelées dont les piaillements n'atteindront pas les Aurors. Reste à savoir ce que Regulus leur dira… »

Draco souffla en l'entendant.

« Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de m'en approcher maintenant, c'est ça ?

- C'est inévitable, dit Severus. Regulus et toi devez en parler. Avant que tout ne soit lancé. Tu devrais peut-être même en parler directement avec le directeur. »

Draco soupira. Forcément, la vieille chèvre curieuse allait devoir s'en mêler. Il allait être celui qui devrait faire face aux accusations à ses côtés… Ash aussi… Foutu Rosier.

« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas persuadé de prêter le serment inviolable sur ça aussi ? s'énerva Draco.

- Parce que même s'il l'avait fait, ses amis savent écrire, répliqua Severus. Donc, ça ne servait à rien. »

Draco soupira en l'entendant. Avec cette crise allait exploser une autre. Celle de son affiliation à la famille Malfoy. Celle de sa bâtardise. C'était beaucoup de scandale d'un coup. Même pour lui qui aimait tellement en provoquer !

« Voilà qui promet, dit-il, soufflant péniblement.

- Tu dois parler à Regulus avant tout, lui signala Severus. Pour éviter qu'il interprète mal ce qu'il va se passer avec tout ça. Pour éviter qu'il soit blessé. »

Draco soupira et hocha de la tête. Il n'y avait pas le choix.

« Je suppose, en effet », dit-il.

Il eut un mouvement de main et brutalement, son patronus surgit de sa bague. Le petit sapajou ce tourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur et Draco lui dit d'une voix fatiguée :

« Va chercher Ash et Regulus. Ramène-les ici. J'ai des choses à dire au gamin ! »

Le petit singe s'élança aussitôt, sous l'œil surpris de Severus.

« Original, comme patronus, dit-il. Un… singe ?

- C'est Ash, dit Draco avec négligence. Son animagus… »

Il ne s'inquiétait pas de ce que ferait Severus avec cette information. Après tout, il savait déjà que Draco était un rouge-gorge. Il poussa un autre soupir résolu et invoqua du thé. Avec peut-être une pointe d'alcool dedans. Franchement, il avait imaginé une autre situation, pour parler à Regulus. Foutu Rosier ! Il allait lui faire payer ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre, foi de Draco Malfoy !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Harry et Regulus n'arrivent. A la vue de leurs tenues, il eut envie de gémir. Manifestement, Harry avait initié le garçon au yoga et cela avait porté ses fruits. Habillé d'un jogging noir plutôt que du petit short – un tantinet plus court que ne l'exigeait une séance de sport – et d'une veste noire, Regulus était… beau. C'était pourtant des vêtements simples, mais ils lui allaient à ravir.

« Tu nous as appelé ? Un problème ? demanda Harry, sur ses gardes.

- Aucun d'ordre mage noir, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Draco. Pourrais-tu prendre Severus en charge. Il a une histoire passionnante à te raconter. Moi, j'aimerais parler avec Regulus. »

Harry éleva un sourcil sceptique et jeta un coup d'œil au Serpentard le plus âgé. Ce dernier avait un air neutre qui ne l'éclaira nullement. Alors il inspira et expira avec force puis hocha de la tête.

« Bien sûr, dit-il. Severus, je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà montré mes appartements ? Allons-y. »

Le jeune homme approuva et le suivit docilement jusqu'à la porte communicante. Harry la lui ouvrit et, d'un signe de la main, l'invita à la passer. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à Draco et Regulus qui se faisaient face et sourit, quittant la pièce avec amusement. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être une petite souris ?

Quand la porte fut refermée, il souffla et regarda Severus.

« Et bien, cette histoire ? dit-il en lui montrant les canapés bleus. Je suis impatient de l'entendre ! »

Et pour la seconde fois, Severus raconta.

oOo

Le silence régnait dans la pièce depuis le départ de Harry et de Severus. Draco ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Regulus avait l'air interrogateur, sans plus. Le yoga lui avait fait du bien, semblait-il, car il était détendu comme jamais.

« Et bien ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Draco souffla. Qu'était-il censé dire ? Comment devait-il commencer la conversation ? Par le gronder pour son comportement infect de la veille, avec Sirius ? Ou par lui dire clairement qu'il savait déjà tout au sujet des grands bouleversements de sa vie et des actes de Rosier ? Draco l'ignorait totalement !

« Regulus, dit-il d'une voix un peu hésitante. Je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir. »

Le garçon obéit avec complaisance, allant s'installer dans le même canapé que Draco, à l'autre bout. Ce dernier inspira, nerveux. Il ne l'avait jamais été, jusqu'à présent, lorsqu'il était avec une des personnes qu'il tentait de séduire. Mais comme il s'agissait de Regulus, il avait l'impression d'être totalement perdu !

« Je… ne sais pas trop par où commencer, dit-il. Mais je sais que, quelque soit la façon dont je le ferais, ça risque de te blesser, d'être brutal et désagréable et je te présente mes excuses pour ça. »

Regulus fronça les sourcils et Draco eut envie de tendre la main pour passer ses doigts sur son front et l'aider à se détendre. A la place, il poussa un soupir et le regarda à nouveau.

« Severus m'a raconté, pour Rosier, dit-il, le garçon blêmissant soudainement. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait fait du chantage. Qu'il voulait me dire… ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Ce que tu faisais en pensant à moi…

- Oh Merlin, gémit Regulus en se levant brutalement.

- Non, ne panique pas ! s'exclama Draco, se levant à son tour et le rejoignant d'une seule enjambée. Tu n'as pas à paniquer, Regulus, parce que je le savais déjà. Enfin, je ne savais pas que tu… te touchais en pensant à moi, bien que j'aurais du m'en douter, mais je savais déjà que tu avais des sentiments pour moi. »

Regulus le regardait à la fois d'un air atterré et effrayé. Draco eut un léger sourire et tendit les bras pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Elles lui semblèrent frêles et fragiles et il exerça une légère pression sur elles, l'amenant jusqu'à lui avec douceur.

« Tu n'as pas à paniquer pour ça. D'abord, parce que je sais ce que c'est que d'être un adolescent et d'avoir des désirs, Regulus. Ensuite… Le fait que tu aies des sentiments pour moi… me ravit assez. »

Regulus déglutit en le regardant. Il semblait attendre et être effrayé pour autant. Et Draco le trouva adorable avec son petit air de chiot dans l'expectative. Alors il l'attira plus près de lui encore, l'enlaçant totalement. Regulus haleta quand il le fit, comme surpris et ravi.

« Je partage ces sentiments, Regulus. Même si j'ai tout tenté pour te le cacher. Je les partage. Il est dangereux que je te le révèle, parce que… et bien, tu es encore à l'école et tu es mon patient alors…

- On va devoir attendre, dit Regulus. Ash m'a expliqué, tout à l'heure. Les risques que ça encourraient. »

Draco frissonna. Foutu manipulateur de Saint Potter. Forcément ! Il avait fourré son nez là-dedans. Pourquoi en était-il seulement étonné ?

« Et tu es prêt à attendre ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant légèrement, le regardant. Tu es prêt à traverser tout ça et à m'attendre ? »

Regulus hocha de la tête, les yeux brillants.

« Oui, j'attendrais, dit-il. Je suis désolé des ennuis que tu vas avoir… J'étais loin de me douter que…

- Ce n'est rien, le coupa Draco, caressant sa joue. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Dumbledore aura sûrement une solution. Ash aussi. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, d'accord. Ne t'occupe que de toi et de tes études. Et si tu as le moindre problème, si qui que ce soit tente encore de te faire du chantage, viens me trouver. Ou va trouver Ash si je ne peux t'aider. D'accord ? »

Regulus hocha de la tête. Il semblait presque planer alors que son corps s'appuyait contre celui de Draco. Ce dernier tentait vaguement d'ignorer les formes qu'il sentait contre lui, mais cela lui était très difficile. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait être raisonnable et l'écarter de lui. Si Regulus était interrogé sous Veritaserum, qu'on lui demandait si Draco avait eu un geste déplacé envers lui, le garçon devait être capable de dire non. Alors, péniblement, il l'écarta de lui.

« Tant que tu ne seras pas majeur et diplômé, nous ne devrons jamais avoir de contact physique rapproché. »

Regulus hocha de la tête. Il aurait dû avoir l'air atterré ou horrifié, mais il souriait avec une joie débordante qui surprenait Draco.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais ça si facilement…, dit-il étonné.

- Et comment devrais-je le prendre, exactement ? Demanda Regulus. Tu dis que tu as des sentiments pour moi alors qu'hier encore, j'étais persuadé que je n'étais que du travail à tes yeux ! »

Draco eut un soupir en l'entendant et, sans pouvoir se retenir, l'attira de nouveau contre lui.

« Comment peux-tu penser ça ? dit-il. Sais-tu combien j'ai été bouleversé lorsque je t'ai vu être torturé par ses mangemorts à Pré-Au-Lard ? Combien j'ai été touché par tes larmes dans la cabane de Hagrid. Ne pense pas que tu n'es que mon travail car je crois que tu ne l'as jamais été. Bon sang, même ton petit air boudeur au tout début, même ta petite moue adorable du premier jour quand tu me regardais avec tant de haine… »

Regulus frémit contre lui et Draco savait pourquoi. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il avait fallu qu'il utilise ce ton avec lui, celui-là même qu'il employait lorsqu'il voulait exciter la personne avec qui il était. Il avait fallu qu'il laisse ses mains passer sur le corps du garçon contre lui, qu'il le caresse, qu'il touche son dos, ses fesses.

« Oh Merlin, gémit Regulus en le sentant faire, ses propres mains se posant sur son corps. Pitié, arrête… »

Mais Draco ne voulait pas. Il avait eu envie de le toucher chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu, que ce soit quand il courait dans son mini-short devant lui le samedi, qu'il le croise dans un couloir ou pendant l'une de leur séance psychologique. Et il ne le pourrait pas avant un an. Un an, c'était si long. Trop long.

« Je déteste ce putain de destin, grogna-t-il dans la gorge de Regulus. Putain, je le hais vraiment ! »

Contre lui, Regulus approuva par un son à mi chemin entre le gémissement et la supplique.

« Drake, arrête ! cria soudain la voix de Ash, le dénommé se reculant brutalement de Regulus comme si une guêpe l'avait piqué. Tu ne sais donc pas être raisonnable ?

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonna Draco en se tournant vers son ami qui était entré précipitamment, Severus derrière lui.

- Nous allons devoir discuter, dit Harry. Préparer un plan quelconque. Wilburga Black ne va pas laisser passer ça. Crois-moi ! Je connais ce genre de personne. Si Rosier écrit cette lettre – et il le fera, ne serait-ce que pour satisfaire Voldemort – nous allons devoir te défendre. Et il faut réunir beaucoup de monde pour préparer ça. Fixe. Lucius. Dumbledore aussi. Peut-être devrions-nous demander à Sirius de venir. Il pourra nous aider…

- Je peux aussi ! dit Regulus.

- Non, toi, il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas trop en présence de Drake. Ne le prends pas mal, Regulus, mais votre proximité pendant l'année, vos rendez-vous du samedi et même les réunions en semaine vont nous porter préjudices à présent. Pour autant, il ne faudra surtout pas arrêter, car le faire éveillerait les soupçons. Tu es bien d'accord pour ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit avec Drake tant que tout ça ne sera pas terminé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Regulus, une pointe de remord dans la voix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit aussitôt Harry. Je déteste ça, mais mon nom va me servir à quelque chose, autre qu'à recevoir des milliers d'invitations à des banquets ridicules ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi content d'être adopté par Fixe. Drake, contacte Lucius, d'accord ?

- Faut-il vraiment faire cette réunion de crise ? demanda Draco. Rosier n'écrira pas sa lettre aujourd'hui…

- Mais il la fera, coupa Harry. Et je ne veux pas prendre de risque et te voir exclure. J'ai besoin de toi ici. Tes patients ont besoin de toi et je ne parle pas que de Regulus, mais de tous. Alors oui, il faut agir maintenant, se préparer tant qu'on le peut. Appelle Lucius. Severus, Regulus, retournez dans votre dortoir. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Regulus. On s'occupe de tout. »

Le plus jeune n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter et de se diriger vers la sortie, non sans avoir dit au revoir aux adultes. A ses côtés, Severus lança un regard impassible aux deux psychologues et sortit sans rien ajouter. Rester seuls, Harry et Draco soupirèrent.

« Je suppose que nous allons essuyer une véritable tempête, dit Draco en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Tu vois ? C'est pour çà que je ne voulais pas me rapprocher de lui…

- Merlin Draco, lui dit Harry en le fusillant du regard. Ce qui est fait est fait. A présent, nous allons devoir nous attaquer un peu à Rosier…

- Rosier ? Demanda Draco.

- Nous devons savoir s'il a écrit cette satanée lettre. S'il l'a déjà faite, ce sera trop tard. Mais dans le cas contraire, nous pourrions tenter de l'en dissuader… »

Draco eut une moue sceptique mais approuva. C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour empêcher le monde magique de regarder vers eux avec hostilité.

oOo

Coincer Rosier avait été très facile. Un petit oiseau innocent avait simplement renversé son jus de citrouille au souper. Et alors que le jeune homme pestait et sortait de la grande salle, il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'il était paralysé de la tête aux pieds et emmené dans une salle vide. Personne n'avait rien vu ni entendu. Et le gentil petit rouge-gorge était sorti de Poudlard pour rentrer dans la salle plus si vide par la fenêtre. Harry avait pris la liberté d'installer Rosier sur une chaise et de le ligoter. Là, à l'aide de plusieurs sorts qui le répugnaient, il l'avait envouté suffisamment pour l'empêcher de reconnaître les personnes qui lui parleraient et pour oublier aussitôt son expérience inédite.

« Et donc, disait Harry d'une voix polaire. Qu'en est-il de cette lettre que vous désirez envoyer à Madame Black ?

- Déjà envoyée, répondit Rosier d'une voix atone. Je l'avais envoyée bien avant de faire chanter le petit Black… »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Le bâtard !

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Le maître a dit de le faire. Ça va causer des problèmes aux psys… Et il veut les distraire.

- Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

Mais seul un rire lui répondit. Bien sûr, Rosier n'en savait rien. Wilburga Black avait reçu la lettre depuis trois jours. Son manque de réactivité était surprenant, cependant. Mais il savait qu'elle devait juste rassembler ses forces. Peut-être voulait-elle juste confronter son fils avant tout.

Ils prirent le soin de se désillusionner avant de libérer Rosier de tous les charmes qui l'entravaient. Le garçon parut stupéfait de se retrouver dans une salle dans laquelle il ne se souvenait pas d'être entrer. Mais il parut comprendre que quelqu'un était responsable de ça, eut un air furieux et quitta la pièce rapidement. Ni Harry ni Draco n'eurent de culpabilité pour lui. Il serait un ennemi puissant. Preuve en était la marque qu'il avait déjà sur le bras et qu'Harry avait découverte avant l'arrivée de Draco.

« C'est dimanche, dit Harry. Lucius et Albus seront disponibles. Allons-y. »

Draco approuva.

La réunion fut une succession d'expression de stupeur, de la part des deux hommes. Lucius ignorait que son fils était attiré par les hommes, bien que Draco lui ait avoué qu'il appréciait en vérité les deux sexes.

« J'ai juste… une forte attirance pour Regulus actuellement. »

Il tentait de diminuer l'intensité de son attraction pour le jeune Serpentard et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Une simple attirance ne nous pousserait pas à être ici, dit Harry. Qu'importe le prétendu manque de sentiment de Draco, Regulus est gay et amoureux de lui. Et Rosier en a informé Wilburga Black. Et même si elle n'a pas encore agi, je sais qu'elle le fera. Donc… je vous ai réuni car nous devons dès à présent nous préparer. Lucius, il va vous falloir reconnaître officiellement Draco comme votre frère. Même bâtard, s'en prendre à un Malfoy reconnu est encore synonyme de suicide social pour beaucoup d'employés du Ministère et cela, même parmi les plus élevés. Votre soutien en plus du mien, notre assurance des bonnes mœurs de Draco devrait étouffer toute idée de licenciement. Quant à vous, Albus… Et bien, vous êtes le directeur de cette école et donc… il vaut mieux que vous nous appuyez.

- Je ne comptais pas agir autrement, lui dit le directeur. Mais tant que Wilburga Black n'a pas bougé, nous ne pouvons rien faire.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous l'empêcher de le faire ? proposa Lucius. Si je reconnais Draco comme mon frère tout de suite, cela sera peut-être efficace. Les Black me respectent, respectent ma famille, du fait de mon mariage avec Narcissa. »

Ils y réfléchirent un long moment. Wilburga Black pouvait se sentir incapable d'attaquer la noble famille Malfoy, surtout si l'homme qu'elle désirait attaquer pour détournement de mineur était appuyé par le descendant légitime des Sadrah.

« Je pense que Lucius a raison, dit Dumbledore. Peut-être même la famille Malfoy pourrait-elle faire pression sur elle pour l'empêcher d'attenter toute action et toute vengeance envers son fils. Homosexualité ou non, être affilié à votre famille est un bonus.

- Pas quand on perd la dernière possibilité d'engendrer un ultime descendant…

- Wilburga n'est pas vraiment tant attachée au nom Black, intervint Lucius. La renommée de Regulus, en tant que compagnon de mon frère, lui sera plus intéressante. Et puis il y a Sirius…

- Qu'elle considère comme mort, répliqua Harry. Je doute fort qu'il soit une échappatoire possible. Non, je pense qu'Albus a raison, il faut reconnaître Draco et persuader Wilburga de ne pas agir.

- Alors faisons ainsi, dit Albus. Lucius, il est temps d'entamer la procédure d'adoption de Draco. Quant à toi, Harry… Une petite visite à Madame Black ne serait pas de trop. »

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête, le cœur serré. Il allait devoir jouer finement pour convaincre cette vieille folle que son fils serait mieux avec Draco qu'avec toute autre personne.

oOo

Lucius rendit visite au ministère le lendemain, un lundi de début avril. Et rapidement, la nouvelle se propagea, malgré la fausse demande de discrétion du jeune dirigeant de la famille Malfoy. Et le lendemain, le mardi, le scandale éclatait dans la gazette du sorcier :

« _**Drake Manfred, fils **__**bâtard**__** d'Abraxas Malfoy »**_

La nouvelle était en première page de toutes les gazettes sorcières, qu'importe le magazine. Dans la grande salle, quand Draco entra, tout le monde s'était tu et l'avait regardé. Et c'est dans un silence de plomb qu'ils entendirent tous le soupire résolu de Draco alors que Harry enroulait un bras autour du sien.

« Ils s'y feront, dit Harry d'une voix parfaitement audible. Et tu verras, on s'habitue à être dévisagé par tout le monde… »

Les élèves comprirent le reproche et firent semblant de s'intéresser à autre chose. Mais la pierre était lancée dans le lac et les ondes eurent tôt fait de les atteindre. Cela commença par une invasion de question pendant leur séance, par l'arrivée en fanfare de James, Sirius, Remus, Regulus et Severus dans leur bureau pendant l'heure du dîner. Harry avait été amusé de les voir tous débarquer. D'abord les trois Gryffondors, ensuite les deux Serpentard. Tous s'étaient lancé des regards à la dérobée, hésitant quant à leur comportement… Jusqu'à ce que finalement, la curiosité l'emporte sur la haine.

« Fils d'Abraxas Malfoy ? dit Severus à Draco. Vraiment ?

- Plus vrai que jamais, répondit Draco d'un air usé. Cette révélation était nécessaire… »

Il regarda Regulus de façon suffisamment appuyée pour être parfaitement compris par les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Ma mère n'osera pas vous attaquer, intervint soudainement Sirius, les faisant sursauter. Hem… Reg m'a raconté pour votre discussion de samedi. »

Il était un peu gêné et semblait ne pas vouloir regarder Draco réellement. Sans doute imaginait-il un peu trop la future relation de Draco et Regulus.

« Avec une telle affiliation, elle hésitera avant de porter un coup, à moins qu'elle n'ait une dent contre la famille Malfoy. Mais je sais qu'elle les respecte beaucoup. Bref. Elle va surtout vouloir s'en prendre à Reg, mais comme il va venir vivre avec moi...

- C'est décidé ? intervint Harry, attirant l'attention sur lui.

- Oui, dit Sirius. Je pensais me prendre une petite maison à Pré-Au-Lard. J'ai assez d'argent pour ça, vu que ma mère a eu l'immensément bonne idée de m'ouvrir un compte à ma naissance et de le pourvoir en argent chaque année depuis. Enfin, elle a arrêté quand j'ai eu 16 ans, vu que j'ai fugué, mais… Elle l'a fait quand même. Et pour Regulus aussi. Donc, on a de quoi vivre facilement. »

Harry hocha de la tête, rassuré. Il faudrait quand même qu'il aille visualiser les protections de la future maison, au cas où quelqu'un voudrait s'en prendre à son futur parrain.

« Bon, dit-il. D'autres questions tant qu'on y est ou vous désirez juste manger en notre compagnie ? demanda-t-il, taquin.

- Pourquoi ne pas faire les deux ? » proposa Severus, rusé.

Harry se résolut face à son air motivé et appela un Dobby ravi de servir autant de monde. Harry dut invoquer plusieurs petites tables et chaises et il en fit apparaître une de plus lorsque Lily vint frapper à la porte avec une moue agacée.

« Je savais qu'ils auraient la stupide idée de venir ici en premier lieu, dit-elle en levant les yeux.

- Mangerez-vous avec nous ? demanda Harry, une de ses mains croisant les doigts dans une poche de sa robe.

- Et bien… oui », répondit la jeune fille en entrant.

Harry la laissa donc entrer et la regarda aller s'asseoir à côté de James. De l'autre côté de la table, l'air contrarié de Severus ne lui échappa pas. Pour autant, Harry ne put contenir le sentiment de bonheur qu'il ressentait. Toutes les personnes qu'il appréciait étaient réunies autour de la même table. Il ne pensait pas voir ça avant des années au moins ! Pour autant, il s'empressa d'aller s'installer aux côtés de son ancien professeur, passant une main discrète mais consolatrice dans son dos. Le garçon se tendit puis lui lança un regard reconnaissant, son corps se relâchant légèrement tandis qu'il recommençait à se chamailler avec un Sirius un peu trop indiscret envers son pauvre frère mortifié. Harry échangea un regard presque ravi avec un Draco levant les yeux au ciel. Ce dernier savait parfaitement que Harry savourait chaque seconde de ce repas, aussi bruyant soit-il. Cela devait sans doute être le rêve le plus insensé de ce petit rêveur de Harry Potter. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de sourire. Ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Wilburga Black de ne rien tenter et de juste accepter. Mais il avait le pressentiment que rien ne serait plus difficile.

A suivre…

En honneur à mon tendre chien mort il y a déjà trois semaines… Je vous dis à dans un mois (j'espère) mes petits chiots !

Pour les Revs, ce sera soit ce week-end, soit plic ploc pendant la semaine si j'ai le courage après le boulot ! Bisous à tous !


	26. Paix morbide

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire, aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord et oui, me voilà avec le chapitre 25 ! Vous aviez peur de ne pas l'avoir, hein ? Je me suis appliquée à le finir au plus vite, mais je n'ai écris les mots « A suivre » que le jour même ou je devais publier le mois dernier. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir posté, dans ce cas ? Et bien, parce que je n'avais pas encore la version corrigée ! Et ma correctrice est une personne ayant une vie sociale (un concept étrange, je sais ! loll Mais vous devez vous y faire). Et j'avais dors et déjà décidé de vous livrer ce chapitre le mois suivant. J'espérais, en reculant d'un mois, avoir la bonne nouvelle d'un autre chapitre préparé.

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. La fatigue, une certaine dépression (entièrement due à la fatigue, je vous rassure) ne m'ont pas donné envie. Actuellement, je vais mieux. Sans doute l'arrivé des bons jours. Mais je suis toujours fatiguée. Enfin, j'essaye de me reposer et ça semble porter ses fruits. J'espère donc finir le chapitre 26 rapidement mais je ne promets rien. Ce sera donc soit le mois prochain, soit deux mois plus tard… Je sais… je suis cruelle.

Ensuite, je tenais à rappeler que le recueil Cœur de Cristal sera vendu par le stand maskot à la Japan Expo où je serais présente, le dimanche 03 juillet, toute la journée. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'acheter pour venir me dire coucou, mais vous êtes obligé de réserver pour avoir le recueil et nous bouclerons définitivement les commandes… en mai, je crois ? (comment ça, j'ai une mauvaise mémoire ? Ben ouais, désolé, je suis crevée ! loll).

Enfin, pour terminer, j'ai remarqué que le temps n'aidait pas à se rappeler des nombreux personnages créés ou seulement cités dans les tomes mais exploités dans cette histoire. C'est pourquoi je vous offre un petit récapitulatif nécessaire que j'ai également du établir à mon intérêt, j'avoue ! Vous le trouverez juste après cette looongue note. J'espère sincèrement vous retrouver le mois prochain et je vous dis un GRAND merci pour votre compréhension !

**Personnages :**

Pas besoin de vous présenter les personnages principaux, je me contente donc des secondaires, ceux que je ne cite pas assez que pour s'en rappeler :

**Les professeurs :**

Potion = Horace Slughorn

Défense = Caradoc Dearborn

Sortilège = Madame Stand

Botanique = Hélène Stewart

Infirmière = Eloïse Addisse

**Membres de l'ordre :**

Arthur et Molly Weasley, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, Maugrey Fol'œil, Caradoc Dearborn, Fabian et Gideon Prewett, Dorcas Meadow, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar et Sarah Bones, Eugène et Phils Potter, Hagrid, McGonagall, Dumbledore et, bien entendu, Ash et Drake.

Je vous rappelle qu'Ash est officiellement l'héritier Sadrah tandis que Draco est désigné comme le fils bâtard d'Abraxas Malfoy et porte donc à nouveau son vrai nom.

Si par le grand des hasards, un point vous semble être important d'être mentionné à chaque début de chapitre (le physique des deux héros que vous auriez oublié et vous avez la flemme d'aller relire), n'hésitez pas à me demander une description que j'ajouterai aussi à ce petit récapitulatif. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, mes petit iguanes !

**Chapitre 25 : Paix morbide**

La vieille maison de Square Grimmaurd était… inchangée. Harry avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, que la présence de personnes vivantes à l'intérieur la rendrait plus vivante, plus lumineuse mais, quand un Kreattur ronchon lui ouvrit la porte, il constata que non. Il y avait toujours les têtes coupées d'elfe de maison, les murs sombres et angoissants, les ténèbres étouffantes… La maison était à la hauteur du futur QG de l'Ordre.

« Enfin, elle ne le sera pas, maintenant que j'ai un manoir ! »

Harry n'avait pas encore soumis son désir à l'Ordre mais il comptait bien le faire à la prochaine réunion. Utiliser sans arrêt la maison Prewett n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout maintenant que Voldemort les savait membres actifs de l'Ordre.

« Sale engeance, marmonnait Kreattur avec dégoût en le laissant entrer dans le couloir.

- Tu as le bonjour de Regulus », lui répondit Harry avec indifférence.

Étrangement, le petit elfe en sembla un instant ému. Mais il reprit son air boudeur et quitta le couloir sans l'inviter à le suivre. Du reste, Harry savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit tant qu'aucune indication ne lui était donnée. Il resta donc planté là, à attendre un signe d'invitation. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'elfe revint et lui ordonna presque de le suivre au salon où « les maîtres vous attendent ». Harry inspira et expira profondément.

Avril touchait déjà à sa fin. Il avait attendu un mois pour exécuter cette visite capitale, afin de laisser le temps au scandale Malfoy de s'apaiser. A présent, il pouvait porter le coup fatal à la famille Black. Enfin, façon de parler.

Quand il entra dans le salon, Harry frissonna presque de dégoût. La demeure était réellement terrifiante. Comment deux petits garçons avaient-ils pu vivre et grandir sainement dans un univers aussi terrifiant, sans en ressortir avec des phobies et des névroses, cela lui échappait totalement. A noter que c'était un garçon dormant dans un placard sous l'escalier qui le pensait…

Wilburga Black était assise dans un fauteuil, l'air royal. Harry la reconnut sans mal. Il avait trop souvent subit les hurlements de son futur portrait pour ignorer son visage coléreux. Dans le froncement de ses sourcils, il reconnut celui de Regulus. Voilà sans doute de qui il tenait son tempérament explosif… Un coup d'œil au père de Regulus et Sirius le statufia. L'homme était beau, sans conteste. Il semblait s'ennuyer profondément, bien qu'il regardât Harry avec une pointe d'intérêt.

Sous l'invitation froide de la maîtresse de maison, Harry s'avança dans le cercle intimiste provoqué par la disposition des canapés. Avec beaucoup de déférence, Harry s'inclina face à elle puis face à son époux.

« Madame, dit-il avec respect. Monsieur. Je ne peux que vous exprimer ma reconnaissance d'avoir acceptés de me recevoir. »

La phrase sortit difficilement. Il détestait les convenances sorcières et les manipulait tantôt avec aisance, tantôt maladroitement. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut cette fois la seconde situation qui se présenta.

« Venez-en au fait, monsieur, cingla la voix de Wilburga, tranchante. Je n'ai guère de temps à vous consacrer, tout Sadrah que vous êtes. »

Harry inspira. Par son impolitesse, Wilburga venait de commettre un grave affront auquel Harry répondit avec politesse.

« Comme il vous plaira Madame. Je suis ici pour m'entretenir avec vous de vos deux fils.

- Je n'ai pas de fils », répondit Wilburga avec dégoût.

Voilà donc qui révélait sa décision concernant Regulus. Harry était persuadé que s'il allait regarder l'arbre généalogique, Regulus aurait également été brûlé.

« Sans vouloir me montrer irrespectueux, madame, il me semble que vous en avez deux, Sirius Orion et Regulus Arcturus, tous deux à Poudlard, l'un à Gryffondor et l'autre à Serpentard.

- Et tous deux reniés, répondit Wilburga.

- Je vois, répondit simplement Harry. Je craignais et espérais un peu cette situation en me présentant, je l'avoue. Je suppose que le bannissement de Regulus vous vient d'une lettre précédemment envoyée.

- Vous supposez bien. Mais ça ne m'étonne guère d'un pédéraste ami d'un autre homme déviant. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand était-il gay officiellement ? Il ignorait lui-même sa propre orientation et cette femme l'affirmait pourtant !

« Être amis avec Drake Malfoy ne fait pas de moi un homosexuel, madame, dit-il avec froideur. Bien que je ne réprime pas ce genre d'orientation, je vous serais grès de ne pas supposer la mienne. »

Madame Black serra les dents. Elle venait probablement de se rappeler qu'il était dangereux de mettre l'héritier Sadrah sur sa liste noire. Sans compter les Malfoy ! Crispée, elle se racla la gorge et s'excusa du bout des lèvres.

« Je n'en ai que faire en vérité. Je me présente ici en tant que protecteur de vos deux fils, reniés ou non. Et j'aimerais savoir quelles sont vos intentions vis-à-vis d'eux.

- Ne plus jamais les revoir. Les tuer serait mieux encore, mais je ne peux tout avoir dans la vie. »

Harry retint la brusque nausée qui lui obstruait la gorge. Cette femme était immonde.

« Vous n'avez donc nullement l'intention de perturber le cours de leur vie. Voilà qui est nettement appréciable. C'était là l'unique raison de ma présence. Je désirais également vous avertir concernant les intentions de Drake Malfoy.

- Je ne veux rien savoir concernant ce bâtard attardé. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il inspira et expira doucement puis dit :

« Drake apprécie énormément Regulus, mais ils n'entretiennent aucune relation charnelle, je puis vous l'assurer. Je sais qu'une lettre vous a été envoyé car un camarade de classe, à l'esprit revanchard, a avoué avoir porté à votre attention l'homosexualité de votre fils et probablement colporté des rumeurs honteuses concernant ses relations avec mon collègue. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait se présenter à vous et en ressortir vivant, je me fais le porte-parole de Drake Malfoy. Ses intentions concernant Regulus sont honnêtes. Il lui apprend à se défendre et à se battre et je suis sûr que vous comprendrez l'importance de tels savoirs par les temps troublés actuels. Ils sont amis. Proches, certes, car Drake est parvenu à sortir votre fils de l'enfermement social dans lequel il s'était volontairement enfoncé. Mais cela s'arrête là. Étant bisexuel pour l'un et gay pour l'autre, il est maintenant possible qu'ils entretiennent une relation, un jour, si leur cœur leur en dit, mais ils n'en ont actuellement aucune intention l'un envers l'autre. Je sais que cette lettre disait le contraire et il m'est apparu rapidement qu'il était important de vous informer de la vérité.

- Mais Regulus demeure perverti, siffla Wilburga. Je n'ai que faire des hommes qu'il glisse dans son lit. Il n'est désormais plus mon enfant ! Et quoi que vous en disiez, je refuse qu'il remette un pied dans cette maison pour la salir avec sa souillure ! »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Fort bien, dit-il. Je l'en avertirais à mon retour. Je vous demanderai juste de remplir ces papiers et de les renvoyer au plus vite à l'école. Ils permettront d'émanciper une bonne fois pour toute vos fils. Cela coupera officiellement les liens qui vous unissent…»

Il fit glisser les deux formulaires, l'un au nom de Sirius, l'autre au nom de Regulus, sur la table. Wilburga siffla avec agacement et détourna la tête. Elle signifiait ainsi la fin de la conversation et Harry n'en était pas satisfait. Il ignorait encore quelles étaient ses intentions vis-à-vis de Drake.

« Et vous, Monsieur Black ?

- Je partage l'opinion de mon épouse, répliqua l'homme d'une voix éthérée. Et j'apprécierais que vous partiez. Nous n'avons nul grief contre vous et contre la famille Malfoy, mais je pense nécessaire de ne pas vous fréquenter outre mesure. Surtout dans les temps actuels. »

Forcément. Même neutre, la famille Black approuvait Voldemort. Que son ennemi déclaré soit dans leur demeure ne devait pas être des plus confortables pour leur position sociale. Harry hocha donc simplement de la tête.

« Je prends note de votre demande, Monsieur. Je vous remercie tous les deux de votre sollicitude et vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée. »

Il ne termina pas la phrase rituelle d'au revoir à un membre de famille pur. Demander que la magie soit avec eux lui paraissait difficile étant donné leurs accointances avec le mage noir. A la place, il tourna les talons, satisfait. Wilburga et Orion Black n'attaqueraient pas Drake ni lui-même. L'époux l'en avait averti clairement. Tant que Drake se tenait bien avec Regulus jusqu'à sa majorité et sa sortie de Poudlard, tout irait bien.

**oOo**

Rentrer à Poudlard ne lui avait pas pris plus de cinq minutes, balade dans Pré-Au-Lard incluse. Il n'avait pas, à proprement parler, couru mais marché à une vitesse proche en tout cas. Il avait envie de rentrer et la pluie qui s'abattait encore sur Poudlard pénétrait trop aisément le petit pull et la robe de sorcier qu'il portait. Une fois à l'abri du hall, Harry n'hésita pas à envoyer son patronus chercher Draco, mais également toute la bande incluse dans le sauvetage de Regulus.

Il regarda avec un peu de nostalgie le petit rouge-gorge s'envoler. Ça avait été un choc terrible pour Harry, lorsqu'il avait constaté que la forme de son animagus avait changée. Fixe avait souri en constatant sa stupéfaction.

« _L'espoir de chacun change en grandissant, Harry… C'est assez mignon de votre part, d'avoir comme patronus la forme animagus de l'autre… »_

Aucun n'avait répondu face à ce commentaire. Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Marchant d'un pas tranquille dans les couloirs pour rejoindre son bureau, lieu du rendez-vous, Harry songea à son étrange conversation avec Wilburga Black.

_« Être amis avec Drake Malfoy ne fait pas de moi un homosexuel, madame. Bien que je ne réprime pas ce genre d'orientation, je vous serais grès de ne pas supposer la mienne. »_

Mais quelle était exactement son orientation sexuelle ? Jusqu'à présent, Harry n'avait jamais osé réellement se poser la question. Il était tant attiré par les femmes que par les hommes. Du moins, il lui semblait qu'il supporterait une relation entre homme, du moment qu'il soit épris de ce dernier. Mais avait-il été amoureux de Charlie ? Il lui semblait que non. Alors quoi ? L'alcool ? Aurait-elle eu un pouvoir assez puissant que pour le pervertir, au point qu'il se laisse embrasser, caresser et déshabiller par le jeune homme ?

Il se souvenait avec une certaine netteté de l'évènement. Tant des mains larges et douces passant sous sa chemise et caressant son ventre, passant parfois entre ses cuisses, jusqu'à ce qu'il dénoue son pantalon pour se faufiler directement dans son caleçon. A ce moment là, Harry s'était un peu débattu, gêné mais, dès que la main de Charlie s'était enroulée autour de son sexe, il avait perdu toute notion de bien et de mal. Puis Ron était arrivé… et il l'avait insulté copieusement, lui reprochant d'être malhonnête avec Ginny…

Harry avait eu du mal à comprendre en quoi il avait été malhonnête. C'était plutôt Charlie qui l'avait été, à profiter de son état d'ébriété alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Harry était avec sa sœur… Mais avec le recul, Harry savait que même saoul, il n'aurait jamais du céder… Mais voilà, Charlie était attirant, convainquant et, il devait l'avouer, il n'avait demandé qu'à être convaincu !

Actuellement, Harry ne pensait pas réellement à se caser, car il avait Draco, il avait la guerre. Mais le premier avait Regulus… Et même si Draco ne serait pas avec ce dernier avant plus d'un an, le fait était qu'un jour où l'autre, il devrait bien perdre son repère le plus important et demeurer seul. La guerre, elle, se terminerait. Du moins, il le souhaitait de tout son cœur. Mais quand,... ça c'était une autre histoire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry pénétra dans son bureau avec un soupir ennuyé. Il bougea vaguement le poignet et la fenêtre s'ouvrit. Plusieurs sièges apparurent devant son bureau où il s'installa confortablement. Sans trop de surprise, un service à thé apparut et Harry ferma les yeux, savourant l'odeur du thé. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'interroger sur sa sexualité ou sur une éventuelle vie de couple. Il n'avait pas vraiment du temps pour ça. Il devait d'abord vaincre Voldemort. Et puis, s'il devait rencontrer quelqu'un, homme ou femme, il aviserait à ce moment là…

_« Je suppose que ce genre de pensée fait de moi un bisexuel… Ce n'est pas parce que je l'admets que je dois pour autant sauter sur tout ce qui porte jupe et pantalon… Draco peut se moquer de moi autant qu'il le désir, mon manque de sexualité ne signifie rien. Je crois ? »_

Il fut distrait de ses pensées par un choc contre sa porte. Sursautant, il invita la personne à entrer. Sans surprise, il s'agissait de Draco. Ce dernier lui sourit, entra et referma la porte.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Attends que les autres soient là, dit-il. Du thé ? »

Draco approuvant, il s'empressa de le servir avec lassitude. Il se sentait fatigué. L'année avait été épuisante, avec tous ces combats, ces révélations, ces secrets… Et il savait que l'été ne serait pas plus reposant, au contraire. Voldemort aurait sous la main de nouvelles recrues, de nouvelles possibilités d'attaques… Il devait se tenir alerte mais ce n'était pas évident. Harry aurait donné toute sa fortune pour un peu de repos.

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? demanda Draco, le sortant à nouveau de ses songes.

- Un peu fatigué, répondit-il. Disons que je serais content de voir la fin de l'année arriver, bien que je sois conscient que ce ne sera pas reposant pour autant… Malheureusement. »

Draco hocha de la tête. Doucement, il se leva de son siège pour s'approcher de lui et passer une main sur son front.

« Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, lui dit-il en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir de son siège, entourant ses épaules d'un bras rassurant. Il n'y a aucun problème, n'est-ce pas ?

- Aucun, répondit Harry en se lovant contre lui avec satisfaction. Je crois que j'ai juste un petit coup de fatigue… ça fait 13 ans, presque 14 que je lutte contre Voldemort et même si nous avons eu quelques moments de repos, je ne serais pas contre un autre de ces instants…

- Je sais, répondit Draco. Tu t'angoisses trop. Je t'ai entendu marmonner pendant une heure la nuit dernière. »

Délicatement, Draco releva son visage vers le sien et passa un doigt tendre entre ses yeux puis sous ceux-ci.

« Tu t'angoisse vraiment trop, dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front. Je sais que nous ignorons ce que Voldemort prépare actuellement, mais ça ne sert à rien de cogiter inutilement. Dobby et l'escouade d'elfe sont aux aguets… On ne peut qu'attendre. »

Harry approuva tout en serrant la taille de Draco dans ses bras, fermant les yeux. Le sous-entendu de Rosier, l'étrange interrogatoire de Lucius, tout cela rendait Harry légèrement paranoïaque, à raison. Il savait quand Voldemort préparait quelque chose et était persuadé que c'était encore le cas, actuellement. Pour cela, Harry regrettait de ne plus avoir de connexion avec le mage noir. Une potion de sommeil et il aurait peut-être pu s'en informer… Mais le lien avait été détruit si ce n'est par le changement d'époque, au moins par la destruction de l'horcruxe dans son corps…

Blottit contre son ami, Harry entendit à peine le choc contre la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrir. Il sentit pourtant Draco se tendre et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur les expressions stupéfaites des Gryffondor de septième année, de Severus et de Regulus.

« Enfin, dit-il en lâchant Draco, baillant ensuite. Nous avons failli attendre. Asseyez-vous… »

Manifestement, les adolescents étaient surpris de les trouver si proches. Harry jeta un œil à Regulus et constata avec amusement que ce dernier tentait de réfréner sa jalousie maladive. Pauvre garçon ! Lui aussi aurait été jaloux dans une situation inverse, qu'importe qu'il n'y ait aucune raison de l'être.

D'un mouvement, il referma hermétiquement la porte et insonorisa son bureau.

« Drake, sers-les en thé, dit-il en se redressant convenablement dans son siège. Bon, comme prévu, je me suis rendu dans la famille Black aujourd'hui. Et après… discussion, il s'avère sans surprise que Regulus est renié. Je n'ai pas parlé d'argent, mais je pense que nous avons bien fait de donner ordre aux gobelins de geler ton compte jusqu'à ta majorité. Tout comme Sirius, tu auras droit à l'argent que ta famille a déposé dessus chaque année. En ce qui concerne Drake, ils m'ont… clairement fait comprendre qu'ils ne porteraient aucune plainte contre lui. Cela tient essentiellement du poids qu'à la réputation des Malfoy et des Sadrah unis. »

L'ensemble des adolescents approuva. S'attaquer à une telle alliance, dans un contexte de guerre aussi fort et même en dehors, pouvait signifier l'exclusion définitive des Black. Et Wilburga n'était pas assez folle pour le faire. Le silence régna ensuite pendant un long moment et Draco regarda son meilleur ami bailler derrière sa main en grimaçant.

« Donc, dit Harry en se frottant un œil d'un air fatigué, pour résumer, je pense que vos parents vous laisseront tranquilles tant que vous n'allez pas les défier d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cela ne change rien au fait que, tant que vous n'êtes pas majeur, aucun rapprochement physique ne doit être réalisé entre vous et Drake, précisa-t-il en regardant Regulus. Le mieux serait d'attendre la fin de vos études, Regulus, mais je comprendrai si vous n'en aviez pas la force. Ainsi… Au moins, votre anniversaire. Si je ne me trompe, vous êtes né le 30 août, non ? Ce n'est pas si long. Ne donnez pas d'armes aux mains de votre mère. Même si elle ne manifeste aucune envie de nous attaquer, quelqu'un pourrait l'influencer ».

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête, non sans regarder Draco avec une certaine timidité. Mais le second psychologue ne le regardait pas, concentré sur la fatigue de son frère. Il tendit la main et, sous l'œil étonné des personnes présentes, la posa sur le front de Harry, écartant un peu la tresse qui se détacha automatiquement et retomba derrière la tête de Harry, provoquant un sifflement agacé chez ce dernier.

« Je n'ai pas de fièvre, dit-il en éloignant la main de Draco.

- Tu as une tête de déterré !

- Mais je vais bien !

- Tu as dormi combien de temps, cette nuit ? »

Harry grimaça à cette question. Il avait passé de longues heures à se retourner, la présence de Draco ne parvenant pas à le relaxer face à la dangereuse mission l'attendant. Il avait pourtant bien essayé de dormir, mais il était si angoissé, pour Sirius, Regulus et même Draco, qu'il avait le sommeil étonnement agité.

« Je me rattraperais ce soir !

- Tu sais bien que non, répliqua Draco.

- Bon, alors demain soir ! Arrête de jouer les gardes malades, je vais bien !

- C'est ça ! », se moqua l'ancien Serpentard.

Harry lui lança un regard prodigieusement agacé qui fit grimacer son ami.

« Bon, très bien, tu vas bien ! répondit Draco. La preuve, tu vas aller faire une chouette petite sieste. Maintenant !

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de sieste et puis je n'ai pas fini de parler avec Regulus et Sirius ! Il y a des choses à voir, des détails à discuter et…

- Et tu pourras en parler avec Sirius pendant vos consultations de la semaine prochaine !

- Mais j'aimerais aussi en parler avec Regulus !

- Tu me feras un résumé et je lui dirais l'important. Va te coucher !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

- Je ne te donne pas d'ordre, j'essaye de te raisonner !

- Si tu m'en donnes !

- Non !

- Si je te dis !

- Arrête de faire l'enfant ! s'impatienta Draco.

- C'est toi qui fait l'enfant !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui refuse d'admettre que je suis épuisé !

- C'est normal tu ne l'es pas !

- Mais toi oui !

- Non !

- Si je te dis !

- Mais non, je me connais quand même ! »

Assis face aux deux psychologues, les Gryffondors et Serpentards regardaient la dispute se livrant devant eux, un air sceptique sur le visage. Autant les deux hommes semblaient se disputer, autant ils semblaient savourer ce moment, comme si cela leur rappelait des instants heureux qui leur manquaient. Un peu de nostalgie brillait dans leurs yeux alors qu'ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre.

« Ash, ne m'oblige pas à te séquestrer ce soir pour t'obliger à dormir !

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, la… séance de ce soir est capitale et tu le sais ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant. Nerveusement, il glissa un doigt sur la cicatrice de Harry, nettement visible depuis que la tresse s'était dénouée.

« S'il te plaît, dit-il calmement. Essaye de dormir un peu. Tu t'inquiète trop. Regulus et Sirius sont en sécurité maintenant. Les autres détails peuvent être réglés plus tard… Nous ne sommes pas à un jour prêt. »

Harry eut une moue agacée en l'entendant, l'air clairement boudeur et hésitant. Il finit pourtant par soupirer et relâcher ses épaules, montrant par là à Draco qu'il avait gagné.

« D'accord ! Je vais tenter de dormir un peu… Mais… euh… »

Il gigota, jetant un petit coup d'œil aux adolescents présents, hésitant à demander une chose que Draco savait essentielle.

« T'inquiète, dit-il. Messieurs, Mademoiselle, je pense que le principal a été abordé. Ash et moi aurons besoin de vous parler, Sirius, Regulus, au sujet de ce que vous allez faire ensuite.

- On a cru comprendre, dit Sirius, moqueur. On va laisser Ash à sa sieste, c'est ça ? »

Le concerné rougit en hochant de la tête. La voix de Sirius était clairement ironique et cela le gênait : le garçon avait manifestement envie de le comparer à un bébé.

« De toute façon, tant que tout va bien, renchérit James. C'est vrai que tu as besoin de te reposer, Ash… Tu as des cernes énormes ! »

Harry grimaça mais sourit.

« Merci d'insister, James. Mon geôlier ne va s'en montrer que plus persuasif, maintenant. »

James répondit par un rire alors que Remus, Peter et Lily se dirigeaient déjà vers la sortie. Severus resta un petit moment assis à les regarder d'un air pensif avant de se lever lentement.

« Il faudrait qu'on parle nous aussi, dit-il en regardant Ash. Samedi prochain ? »

Bien qu'étonné par la réclamation de son élève particulier, Harry hocha de la tête.

« Pas de problème, dit-il. Tu peux même venir me trouver en soirée, si c'est urgent. Pas ce soir car j'ai quelque chose de prévu, mais demain, si tu veux.

- D'accord. Je peux venir vers quelle heure ?

- Les cours particuliers se termineront vers vingt heures… Le couvre-feu est une heure plus tard, ce sera suffisant ?

- Bien assez, dit Severus. A demain. »

Il resta un instant immobile à les regarder puis sortit brutalement de la pièce, bousculant Lily au passage, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Bon ben… Merci alors, dit Regulus, manifestement mal à l'aise. Et… À bientôt. »

Il lança à Draco un regard presque égaré. Manifestement, le pauvre adolescent ne savait pas trop comment agir, maintenant que ses sentiments étaient révélés et que Draco avait admis être « attiré » par lui.

« Nous nous verrons demain, répondit Draco. A la séance. Bonne soirée, Regulus. »

Harry se retint péniblement de ne pas rire ou lever les yeux au ciel. Le jeune Serpentard avait rougi aux derniers mots, sans doute parce que Draco avait parlé comme s'il lui demandait de se déshabiller. Il quitta la pièce d'un air à la fois excité et gêné. Sirius se contenta de secouer la tête en regardant son frère et le suivit sans plus de commentaire, refermant la porte derrière eux.

« Bon… Tu viens dormir, maintenant ? Et je te préviens, je te donne une potion de sommeil si tu ne le fais pas !

- D'accord, d'accord… On va chez moi, je préfère ! »

Ils se levèrent de la chaise et quittèrent le bureau. Il n'y avait déjà plus personne dans le couloir mais ils ne s'en étonnèrent pas. C'était dimanche et les élèves devaient profiter de ce jour pour se reposer ou travailler. Bien que la seconde proposition leur sembla plus évidente : les BUSEs et les ASPICs approchaient… Les cinquièmes et septièmes années devaient déjà être à pied d'œuvre pour réussir. Harry avait entendu dire que Lily, au grand désespoir de James, s'enterrait dans les révisions avec une ardeur digne de Hermione.

Soudain nostalgique, Harry poussa un lourd soupir en entrant dans son appartement, sentant la fatigue l'envahir avec plus de force. Il bailla et détacha sa robe de sorcier qu'il enleva pour la poser sur le dossier du canapé, restant simplement habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un t-shirt sans manche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Draco, en l'imitant.

- Rien, répondit Harry, une moue aux lèvres. Je viens juste de repenser à Hermione… »

Draco ne releva pas. En sept ans, ils avaient chacun eu leur période de nostalgie, de remord et de tristesse. Ils en auraient encore, toute leur vie probablement. Si au début, ils tentaient de se réconforter par des mots, ils savaient à présent que rien ne pouvait les soulager de la perte définitive de leur vie passée. A la place, il attrapa la main de Harry et l'entraîna jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier. Il le poussa dans son lit, s'empara tour à tour de son pied gauche et du droit pour lui enlever ses chaussures, se déchaussa également, alla fermer les rideaux puis s'étendit aux côtés de son ami, l'attrapant pour le serrer contre lui en une étreinte réconfortante. Harry poussa un soupir appréciateur et se blottit contre lui sans remord.

« Je suis content que Sirius et Regulus ne craignent rien, murmura-t-il.

- Dors, répondit Draco.

- Il faut qu'ils viennent vivre au QG, continua Harry, indifférent à la demande de son ami. Ils ne peuvent pas vivre dans une maison, seuls. Ils ont 16 et 17 ans, c'est la porte ouverte aux attaques ou aux irresponsabilités… Je comptais leur proposer de venir chez nous… au manoir Sadrah… »

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, caressant ses cheveux d'un air distrait. Puis il murmura :

« Tu dois en parler aux autres d'abord. Proposer le manoir comme QG pour commencer et ensuite, expliquer la situation… Tu comptes faire ça ce soir ? »

Harry hocha de la tête contre son torse. Ils avaient fini récemment d'installer sur le manoir de solides protections magiques. Assez fortes pour résister à un assaut de dix géants… Harry était somme toute assez fier de lui, sur ce coup, même si Draco lui avait lancé des regards réprobateurs en le voyant dépenser son énergie magique sans précaution. Il avait surtout grimacé en constatant les pièges dissimulés ici et là. Bien entendu, ils étaient protégés : seule une personne habitant en elle l'envie de tuer serait attaquée par les constellations dessinées sur le sol… mais tout de même ! Quelque chose lui disait que tous les pièges installés étaient à double tranchant, même pour eux ! Sans compter les buissons, les petites statues décoratives… et même les fleurs !

« Oui, répondit Harry, sentant une douce somnolence s'emparer de lui. Ça ne te dérange pas si Regulus vient vivre avec nous ? »

Draco ne répondit pas. Objectivement, il savait que c'était dangereux. Mais son égoïsme répondit pour lui.

« Non. »

Harry sourit, le visage enfouit contre son torse.

« Bon… Je le proposerai ce soir, alors. »

Et il s'endormit enfin, laissant Draco seul avec une conscience fort peu active.

**oOo**

Les réunions de l'Ordre étaient fréquentes. En général, ils y prévoyaient les actions de Voldemort, parlaient des dernières attaques ou anticipaient des défenses de famille. Sauf que depuis près d'un mois, le célèbre mage noir du Royaume-Uni se montrait dangereusement tranquille.

« Trop tranquille », disait sombrement Harry, approuvé fermement par Maugrey Fol-Œil.

Depuis la dernière attaque ouverte contre Draco, Voldemort n'avait plus rien tenté. Quant à Dobby, il se présentait face à Harry avec un air attristé révélateur : il n'avait rien.

« Le serpent prévoit quelque chose, Monsieur, mais aucun elfe ne sait. Il se montre très prudent, parle par énigme. Il parle de barrière et de maille, de convois et de marchandises… Aucun elfe ne comprend ! »

Harry en était à la fois troublé et angoissé, ce qui impliquait des insomnies contre lesquelles Draco ne pouvait rien faire. Du reste, lui aussi, parfois, se réveillait pendant la nuit, dérangé par une crainte qu'il ne pouvait qu'accueillir, faute de pouvoir la chasser avec des raisonnements logiques : contre Voldemort, rien n'avait de sens !

L'arrivée du nouveau QG tombait à pic : fournir à l'Ordre un endroit sécurisé était une très grande avancée. Quoi qu'il arrive, n'importe quel membre de l'Ordre pourrait transplaner dans le territoire mais ne pourrait en aucun cas être suivi ! Il en allait de même si une des personnes alliées décidait de les trahir : une intention funeste et le parc, mais aussi le manoir, s'occuperait d'elle. Les sortilèges et invocations de Harry étaient sans pitié : personne ne pourrait blesser qui que ce soit par la magie dans le nouveau QG. Il était ouvert mais fermé !

La maison de Gideon était située dans la périphérie de Londres et même si Harry n'avait rien contre cette maison, il craignait une attaque massive qui risquerait de tuer des personnes innocentes. C'est la raison pour laquelle il tenait tant à proposer le manoir Sadrah. Il était, en outre, un membre reconnu de l'Ordre. Ce ne serait donc pas surprenant qu'il fasse de sa demeure leur QG. Trop évident ? Peut-être. Mais Harry réservait aux mangemorts un accueil mortel, s'ils se décidaient à passer à l'attaque !

Comme d'habitude, ils arrivèrent en retard. Harry avait convoqué Dobby avant de partir de Poudlard, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune nouvelle du camp adverse. Malheureusement, rien. Quelque chose était en marche, quelque chose de gros et il était concerné, mais c'était tout. Était-ce en relation avec les objets acquis par Voldemort lors de la transaction de Lucius ? Dobby n'avait entendu parler de rien.

Tout le monde était là, même Dumbledore, lorsqu'ils entrèrent, légèrement essoufflés.

« Désolé, dit Draco en replaçant ses cheveux et en allant immédiatement saluer ses parents puis les autres membres de l'Ordre. Nous avons du interroger notre espion avant de venir. »

Maugrey leva les yeux au ciel. Il détestait ignorer qui était le fameux espion des deux meilleurs amis mais Harry était bien décidé à garder l'elfe de maison caché : personne ne risquait ainsi de le trahir. Machinalement, Harry dit bonjour à tout le monde avant d'aller s'asseoir. Presque aussitôt, une tasse de thé apparut devant lui.

« Cannelle ? dit-il en regardant Fabian, responsable de la boisson.

- Et orange… Drake m'a dit que tu aimais ça…

- Oui, c'est vrai. Merci. »

Il porta le breuvage à ses lèvres et en bus avec plaisir. C'était Fixe qui lui avait fait découvrir le goût exquis de ce thé, alors qu'il n'appréciait pas réellement cette boisson, à la base. Quand Draco eut fini de serrer la main de tout le monde et se fut installé à sa place, la réunion commença. Tout le monde se redressa dans son siège et prit un air grave qui aurait presque fait rire Harry.

« Rien de nouveau, dit-il. Toujours des mots énigmatiques. La seule certitude est qu'il prépare réellement quelque chose et que j'en suis la cible. »

Certains membres de l'ordre froncèrent les sourcils face à son détachement évident.

« Il est fort probable que Drake sera également visé et il essayera sûrement d'attirer quelques personnes avec moi… Mais quand, comment, nous l'ignorons. Il parle de marchandises, d'arrivée imminente… Mais rien de clair et d'explicite.

- Il doit savoir que l'espion le surveille, dit Maugrey. Merci à ce cher Lucius… »

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel. Sa trahison n'était pas restée silencieuse et l'Auror, revanchard et méfiant, ne cessait de lui reprocher constamment son acte.

« Il suffit, Alastor, intervint Dumbledore. Nous avons déjà suffisamment débattu à ce sujet : Lucius a gagné de précieux et dangereux objets en divulguant ces quelques informations. Je ne vais pas dire qu'il nous a sauvés, mais il nous a ôté une bonne épine du pied. En outre, il n'a rien dit de vraiment répréhensible. »

En réponse, l'Auror se contenta de maugréer, agacé, tandis que Lucius le fusillait du regard. Sa trahison, certes minime, n'avait toujours pas été pardonnée par tout le monde et en particulier par Harry qui l'ignorait superbement.

« J'aimerai que nous changions de QG, attaqua soudainement Harry, faisant sursauter tout le monde et attirant l'attention sur lui. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Gideon, ta maison est très bien, mais elle est trop entourée. Après les révélations de Lucius, je crains que Voldemort ne se décide à nous attaquer et s'il s'en prend à cette maison, quand nous sommes là, cela peut rapidement tourner au massacre et je ne parle pas pour nous mais pour tes voisins. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'aimerais que nous déménagions. Drake et moi venons de terminer les protections sur le manoir Sadrah et si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais en faire le QG.

- Mais… n'est-ce pas trop évident ? demanda Eugène, concerné.

- Si, clairement, répondit Harry. Mais même si cela est évident, croyez-moi lorsque je vous affirme que personne de saint d'esprit n'attaquera ce manoir ! Pas avec les protections que j'ai placées dessus. »

Il eut un sourire presque sournois alors que Draco levait les yeux au ciel face à son air malicieux.

« Je suis d'accord, répondit Draco. Quiconque mettra un pied avec de mauvaises intentions sur nos terres risque bien de se faire tuer avant d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il lui arrivait ! »

Certains membres de l'Ordre haussèrent un sourcil alors que Dumbledore esquissait un vague sourire.

« Tu n'as tout de même pas appelé un dragon, Ash ?

- Non, quand même pas, répondit le susnommé. Mais ce que j'ai placé chez moi pourrait bien être pire qu'un dragon ! »

McGonagall sembla presque aussitôt très intéressée et Harry se contenta de faire apparaître une pile de parchemin qu'il distribua à chaque membre d'un geste de la main évasif.

« La liste des protections », dit-il, amusé.

Tout le monde se pencha aussitôt sur le feuillet et, si certains semblaient stupéfaits, d'autres se concertaient avec hésitation, quelques « Mais c'est quoi, ce sort ? » se faisant entendre.

« Et bien, tu n'as pas lésiné, en effet, dit Dumbledore. Je n'ai rien contre ta requête. La maison de Gidéon est pratique, confortable et accueillante, mais je suis d'accord pour dire qu'elle est trop exposée et entourée. S'ils se décident à nous attaquer, les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques pour les voisins les plus proches… »

Satisfait, Harry se tourna vers les autres membres qui, aussitôt, approuvèrent.

« Ce n'est qu'un lieu, après tout, dit Narcissa en détruisant la liste qui brûla aussitôt, vite imitée par l'ensemble des membres. S'il est protégé, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

- Malfoy saura y rentrer ? demanda Maugrey, moqueur. Certains sorts pourraient bien l'attaquer…

- Il y entrera, répondit Harry, amusé. Sauf s'il a envie de vous tuer… »

L'Auror esquissa un sourire moqueur en l'entendant, comprenant la réprimande sous-entendue. Harry n'était peut-être pas content, mais il n'allait pas tolérer des disputes inutiles au sein du groupe.

« Bien, si vous êtes tous d'accord, je propose que la prochaine réunion se fasse au manoir Sadrah. »

Un hochement de tête général satisfit Harry qui sourit légèrement, lançant un regard victorieux à Draco qui lui fit les gros yeux, lui indiquant par la même occasion qu'il avait encore quelque chose à dire.

« Au sujet du manoir, dit-il, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il se peut que j'y héberge provisoirement un futur membre de l'Ordre et son frère…

- Qui ? s'étonna Dumbledore.

- Sirius Black et son frère, Regulus.

- Black ? s'écria presque Maugrey. C'est une plaisanterie !

- Du calme, Alastor, intervint Eugène. Je connais très bien Sirius. C'est un très bon garçon. Turbulent, plaisantin, mais un bon garçon. Il a fugué de chez lui depuis plus d'un an, déjà. Il est toujours le bienvenu chez moi, d'ailleurs. Il veut partir ?

- Son frère, Regulus, a eu quelques… problèmes avec sa mère. Il a été banni, lui aussi. Et Sirius veut le prendre sous son aile à sa sortie de Poudlard. Je suppose qu'il ne veut pas vous l'imposer. Bref, je prévoyais de les inviter à venir chez moi. Je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que James et Sirius comptent rejoindre l'Ordre ?

- Tu ne peux pas être plus dans le vrai ! James n'a que cette idée en tête ! J'ai dû lui rappeler que prévoir son avenir en faisant des études supérieures n'étaient pas une option mais une obligation. Quant à Sirius, je ne suis pas son père, mais il a eu droit au même son de cloche !

- Une autre génération va donc nous rejoindre, intervint Fabian, souriant. C'est agréable de se sentir soutenu. Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas. Tant qu'ils n'espionnent pas nos conversations et qu'ils ne nous gênent pas…

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils le feront, intervint Draco. Sirius veut faire partie de l'Ordre et je sais qu'il nous rejoindra. Quant à Regulus, il n'est question de rien tant qu'il n'a pas fini ses études et j'ignore ce qu'il décidera à ce moment là. Mais les mettre en sécurité est une bonne chose… Regulus a déjà été approché pour devenir mangemort. Mieux vaut le garder loin des mauvaises influences ! »

L'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre approuva ces mots et Harry se détendit considérablement à côté de Draco. Le plus simple était fait.

« Regulus Black a donc été approché pour rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts, intervint Caradoc, faisant sursauter Harry. Comment ont-ils procédés ? »

Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes. Il jeta un œil à Draco qui hocha imperceptiblement de la tête.

« Ce sont des élèves de Serpentard qui ont tenté de l'obliger à les accompagner à une réunion secrète, en dehors de l'école… »

Un brouhaha accompagna cette révélation pour le moins gênante : des étudiants recrutaient, au sein même de l'école, les nouveaux pions de Voldemort.

« Ils ont tenté de l'obliger ? répéta Maugrey, sceptique. Comment ?

- Ils avaient découvert l'homosexualité de Regulus, expliqua Draco.

- Son homosexualité ? s'exclama McGonagall. Voilà qui n'a pas du plaire à Madame Black…

-C 'était le sujet même du chantage, intervint Harry. Finalement, désespéré, Regulus a fini par décider de tout avouer à sa mère… Enfin, l'apprenti mangemort l'a fait, mais Regulus en avait l'intention de toute façon. A présent, il est en cours d'émancipation et sa mère ne veut plus entendre parler de lui… »

Le silence accueillit cette réflexion.

« Et les élèves qui le faisaient chanter ?

- On les laisse tranquille, expliqua Dumbledore. D'abord, aucun d'entre eux ne portent la marque. Ensuite, Regulus n'est pas venu me demander d'aide officiellement, il n'a dénoncé personne… Je ne peux donc rien faire.

- Alors on va juste les laisser partir sans intervenir ? demanda Gideon. En sachant pourtant qu'ils sont des… des futurs mangemorts ?

- Aucune preuve ne vient corroborer ces faits. Regulus pourrait témoigner, mais cela mettrait en avant une partie de sa vie qu'il ne doit pas avoir envie de hurler sur les toits… »

Un silence pesant s'installa, emmêlé d'amertume.

« S'ajoute à cela qu'ils sont majeurs, poursuivit Dumbledore. J'ai une autorité directoriale sur eux, mais je ne peux pas aller plus loin dans leur vie, outre le cadre scolaire. Sauf s'ils me le demandent, bien entendu…

- Et les mettre en consultation avec Drake ou Ash ? demanda Eugène. Il me semblait que certains élèves sensibles leur avaient été assignés afin de les… détourner ?

- L'année est presque terminée, signala Harry. Avec le peu de temps qu'il nous reste, nous ne pouvons pas les influencer à ce point. Surtout qu'ils sont déjà en dernière année. Nous pouvons prendre certains élèves de sixième année en charge en supposant, par rapport à leurs affinités avec les septièmes, qu'ils deviendront des mangemorts, mais malheureusement, il est déjà trop tard pour les plus vieux.

-Combien sont-ils ? demanda Lucius. Quels sont leurs noms ? Je peux peut-être utiliser ma position pour les influencer un minimum… »

Maugrey ricana mais ne fit aucun commentaire, au grand soulagement de Harry.

« Je vais te faire une liste », répondit Draco.

Il invoqua plume, encre et parchemin et se mit au travail aussitôt. Certains membres de l'Ordre discutaient entre eux tandis qu'il rédigeait les quelques noms des septièmes années de Serpentard.

« Il y en a sûrement d'autres, dans d'autre maison, intervint Harry. Mais pour l'instant, nous ne connaissons que les Serpentard.

- Dans d'autres maisons ? s'outra Minerva. Je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait dans la mienne… »

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit.

« Si j'étais vous, je ne me fierais pas aux couleurs des écussons », répondit-il évasivement.

Une pointe de culpabilité s'était glissée en lui. Il avait clairement négligé Peter mais ne pensait pas qu'il soit déjà trop tard. Ce dernier n'avait certainement pas encore été approché, pas alors qu'il était clairement inutile dans l'état actuel. Harry ignorait quand exactement le rat était devenu un mangemort, mais il soupçonnait que l'approche avait été faite après la découverte de la prophétie. Dans le désir de débusquer les Potter, Voldemort avait attrapé celui qu'il estimait le plus faible, le plus lâche et il ne s'était pas trompé. Sans prophétie, – Harry espérait réellement qu'elle ne serait pas faite – Voldemort n'avait aucune raison d'alpaguer le terrifié Peter Pettigrow. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins un être instable auquel il ne ferait jamais confiance. Sa froideur envers lui, lorsque les garçons de Gryffondor venaient lui rendre visite de temps en temps. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa distance, heureusement.

« Vous sous-entendez que certains de mes Gryffondor pourraient rejoindre ce… ce monstre ?

- Je sous-entends juste que sur l'ensemble des élèves dont vous avez la charge, il vous est impossible de tous les connaître et de tous les suivre avec attention. Que l'un d'eux dissimule ses croyances et vous échappe n'est pas inenvisageable. Vous le savez très bien, Minerva. On ne connait déjà pas ses propres proches, alors comment connaître autant d'enfants ? Ne vous fermez pas à l'éventualité que l'un d'eux soit un mangemort car vous seriez très déçue. On ne peut pas cataloguer tout un groupe de personne comme étant gentil sous prétexte qu'ils portent une couleur représentative d'une qualité qu'ils avaient à 11 ans !

- Vous croyez ? demanda Fabian, intéressé.

- J'en suis certain, répondit Harry. Drake aurait été un parfait Serpentard étant enfant… A présent, je ne saurais pas vraiment où le classer. »

Le concerné esquissa un sourire moqueur en l'entendant.

« Toujours chez les serpents, je peux te l'assurer, Ash, dit-il, l'air sournois. Bien que… il est vrai que je ne suis plus vraiment le même… »

Il haussa les épaules avec distraction alors que les autres continuaient de réfléchir aux mots de Harry.

« J'ai tout de même du mal à imaginer un de mes Gryffondor devenir mangemort. Ils sont si ouverts vis-à-vis des étudiants nés moldus…

- Il peut arriver à quelqu'un de rejoindre Voldemort pour autre chose que la conviction de l'infériorité des moldus, signala Harry.

- Vraiment ? demanda Caradoc. Quelle raison ? »

Harry y réfléchit l'espace d'un instant.

« Le pouvoir, dit Draco à sa place. La puissance qu'il pourrait promettre.

- Le chantage, dit justement Lucius. C'est ainsi qu'ils comptaient joindre Regulus Black, non ?

- L'Imperium, soi-disant, dit Maugrey, l'air maussade.

-La peur, dit Harry. La peur de mourir ou de voir ses proches êtres tués… il y a beaucoup de raison, Minerva. Beaucoup trop… »

L'espace de quelques secondes, ils se turent, à nouveau et McGonagall finit par soupirer d'un air résolu.

« J'imagine, oui, murmura-t-elle. Certains seraient même plus faciles à avoir que d'autres, si on inclut toutes ces méthodes… »

L'horloge murale des Prewett fit sursauter l'ensemble des personnes présentes lorsqu'elle se mit à chanter les vingt-deux heures.

« Déjà ? s'étonna McGonagall. Albus, je dois rentrer, je dois prendre la relève d'Hélène…

- Oui, bien sûr, dit le vieil homme. Je pense de toute façon que nous pouvons suspendre cette réunion. Il n'y a actuellement aucun nouvel élément, je le crains. Je contacterai tout le monde s'il y a le moindre problème. »

Tous hochèrent la tête et se levèrent. Harry resta pourtant tranquillement à sa place, ses yeux fixés sur la liste des défenses du manoir Sadrah.

« Pour la visite, dit-il, attirant l'attention de chacun, je pense que nous pourrions commencer la réunion de la semaine prochaine à 19 heures. Je vous attendrai au manoir Sadrah. »

De nouveaux hochements de tête et de nombreuses exclamations positives accueillirent sa phrase. Chacun était occupé à se dire au revoir lorsque Eugène vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Harry.

« Comment va James actuellement ? »

Harry tourna la tête et lui sourit. Depuis la mort de son épouse, Eugène venait lui poser la même question chaque semaine.

« Bien, répondit-il. Il passe plus de temps avec sa petite amie, pourtant très studieuse, qu'à revoir ses cours, mais je ne m'en plains pas. Je préfère le voir avec Lily qu'occupé à fomenter des mauvais coups avec Sirius. »

Eugène éclata de rire en l'entendant, manifestement ravi.

« Bon, dit-il. Tant mieux, s'il va bien et qu'il flirte. Je préfère le voir ainsi qu'autrement. »

Il resta silencieux un instant, l'air étrangement pensif et chagriné. Harry se sentit obligé de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Comment allez-vous, vous ? »

Eugène releva la tête vers lui, l'air reconnaissant.

« La maison est un peu vide, dit-il. Je suppose qu'elle le sera définitivement, maintenant. Sirius va venir vivre au manoir Sadrah et je pense que James passera plus de temps avec lui ou sa petite amie qu'avec son vieux père.

- Vous êtes injuste, Eugène, lui dit Harry. Je suis certain que si vous lui demandiez…

- Non, non, surtout pas, lui répondit l'homme. James doit vivre sa vie, la construire. Il n'a pas besoin d'accompagner la mienne jusqu'à sa fin, je ne lui ferai pas ce cadeau empoisonné. »

Harry hésita un instant puis proposa :

« Vous pouvez venir au manoir Sadrah pendant les vacances, si vous voulez… James serait ravi de vivre là avec Sirius et vous seriez moins seul lorsqu'il vous abandonnera pour passer du temps avec Lily.

- C'est donc, elle, la fameuse petite amie ? dit Eugène, surpris. _La_ Lily ? Celle dont James me parle depuis… au moins le premier jour de sa première année à Poudlard ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Dis ainsi, il comprenait presque pourquoi sa mère qualifiait son père de psychopathe obsessionnel.

« Oui, _cette_ Lily, dit-il. Alors ? Viendrez-vous ?

- Je vais y réfléchir, lui dit Eugène. Vous serez tout le temps au manoir, en été ?

- Autant que je peux, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je crains malheureusement d'être fort occupé par diverses civilités que j'ai laissées de côté, sous prétexte d'avoir un travail prenant…

- Ah, la célébrité des Sadrah vous rattrape.

- Malheureusement, répondit Harry, l'air ennuyé. J'ai déjà au moins dix invitations à des banquets différents, à travers le monde. Et malheureusement, les personnes m'ayant appelé sont intimement liées aux affaires de ma famille, donc…

- Vous n'y couperez pas, lui dit Eugène, amusé. Les Sadrah sont toujours les actionnaires principaux en ingrédients de potion rarissime ?

- Il semblerait, répondit Harry. Nous avons aussi des actions dans l'industrie du chaudron, dans les différents magasins de Quidditch du monde en tant que fournisseur d'arbre de qualité pour la réalisation des balais et j'en passe… Je ne savais pas où je mettais le nez en acceptant d'être adopté par Fixe. »

Eugène lui sourit avec compassion.

« Qu'on dit vos parents biologiques, face à cette adoption ? demanda-t-il.

- Ils sont morts, répondit Harry, étonné qu'Eugène ne se rappelle pas de cette partie de l'histoire.

- Ah, oui, oui, c'est vrai, dit l'homme en balayant l'information de la main. J'avais oublié, excusez-moi. La fatigue m'aura fait omettre ce moment, je suis navré.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Harry en l'observant avec attention. Vous avez l'air fatigué, en effet. Vous devriez rentrer dormir.

- Faites-en autant ! lui dit Eugène en se levant. Vous avez une tête à faire peur. »

Harry grimaça mais accepta.

« Je vais rentrer, oui, dit-il en se levant pour aller retrouver Draco qui discutait avec son père.

- Ash ! »

Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à Fabian qui s'approchait de lui avec un large sourire sur le visage mais une certaine tension dans le corps. Étonné, il salua à nouveau Eugène avant de se rapprocher du jeune homme qui, à son grand dam, ressemblait un peu trop à Charlie Weasley pour son propre bien. Il avait le même sourire, presque, que le jeune homme qu'il avait connu. Et la même forme des yeux. Le fait qu'il ait les cheveux auburn au lieu d'être roux n'empêchait pas Harry de retrouver, dans son visage, celui du frère de son ancien meilleur ami.

« Oui, Fabian ? dit-il, attendant que ce dernier lui dise pourquoi il l'avait appelé.

- Aimes-tu la musique moldue ? dit le jeune homme gêné.

- La musique moldue ? demanda Harry, étonné. Euh… Je n'en écoute pas vraiment, mais oui, je l'apprécie quand j'en entends, pourquoi ?

- Parce que moi, j'adore ! lui dit le jeune homme, rayonnant. Et j'ai des places pour un concert qui doit se dérouler sous peu, à Londres. J'ai pensé que peut-être, tu pourrais… m'accompagner ? »

La tension qui s'était légèrement relâchée dans le corps de Fabian sembla redoubler alors qu'il attendait la réponse de Harry.

« Moi ? s'étonna ce dernier. Mais pourquoi ?

- Et bien, tu es la seule personne ayant à peu près mon âge que je connaisse et qui a déjà été en contact avec des moldus. J'avais pensé inviter mon beau-frère, mais… »

Il jeta un œil à Arthur Weasley qui discutait avec Dumbledore, près de la cheminée, une poignée de poudre de cheminette en main.

« Il est un peu trop… excentrique, quand il s'agit des moldus. J'imagine très mal Drake dans un concert et mon frère ne s'intéresse pas à ce genre de chose. Et puis… Je pense que nous pourrions passer un bon moment tous les deux. Ça te tente ? »

Harry resta un instant muet. Puis il haussa les épaules. Bah, pourquoi pas ?

« Si tu veux, dit-il. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée des vêtements que portent les moldus, actuellement…

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, lui dit Fabian. Donne-moi ta taille, j'irai t'acheter quelque chose… »

Harry hésita.

« Non, j'irai moi-même, dit-il. Je préfère. Quand est la date du concert ?

- Vendredi prochain, lui répondit Fabian. On doit y être pour vingt heures…

- Oh… Et bien, ça devrait aller. J'ai des cours, normalement, mais je pense pouvoir me libérer. Je n'ai que deux élèves, le vendredi et ils n'ont presque plus besoin de moi. Je les préviendrais que je ne serai pas là… On se retrouve là-bas ou…

- Euh… Tu pourrais venir me chercher ? demanda Fabian. Pour 19 heures ? On mangera un morceau en y allant… »

Harry hésita mais finit par acquiescer.

« Super ! s'exclama Fabian. A vendredi, alors ! »

Et il tourna brutalement les talons pour partir rapidement, sous l'œil sceptique de Harry. Pourquoi avait-il la brusque impression qu'il venait de manquer quelque chose ? Haussant les épaules, il se dirigea enfin vers Draco qui venait justement de quitter Lucius.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda Harry en le regardant.

- Qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour les Lestrange, mais qu'il essaierait d'intervenir pour Rosier et Nott. Cela dit, rien n'est sûr… »

Harry hocha la tête et se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage.

« Bon, alors rentrons, dit-il. Je suis épuisé, encore… »

Draco esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Quelle surprise, lui dit-il. Maintenant que tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour les Black, tu te détends enfin, c'est normal. Une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera du bien. »

Ils rentrèrent chacun leur tour à Poudlard, en utilisant la cheminée se retrouvant dans les appartements de Draco, presque aussitôt.

« Au fait, que te voulait Fabian ? demanda Draco alors que Harry se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour se doucher.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry. Oh, il m'a invité à un concert de musique moldue, vendredi prochain. »

Draco haussa un sourcil curieux avant d'esquisser un sourire moqueur.

« Alors il s'est décidé, marmonna-t-il amusé. Et que lui as-tu dit ? demanda-t-il plus haut.

- J'ai dit oui, pourquoi ? répondit Harry, déjà occupé à se déshabiller dans la salle de bain.

- Pour rien », répondit Draco, presque hilare dans le salon.

Ah, il avait presque envie d'être une petite souris pour assister au rendez-vous du vendredi suivant. Car c'était bien ce que Fabian avait fait : il avait donné rendez-vous à l'homme le plus naïf du monde !

**oOo**

Severus était quelqu'un d'observateur. Il aimait ça. Regarder les autres, les étudier, les écouter. Les _espionner_, selon son père. Et peut-être était-il un peu en train d'espionner, parfois, mais il préférait penser qu'il apprenait les autres. Il laissait toujours une oreille trainer dans les couloirs, lorsqu'il se rendait en cours. C'est ainsi qu'il avait réussi à éviter certaines blagues qui lui étaient destinées. Bon, seulement trois en presque sept ans, mais c'était trois terribles farces et il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir évité les embuscades posées par la bande des Gryffondor.

C'était aussi à force d'écouter les conversations et les rumeurs que Severus avait appris la mise en couple de Lily Evans avec James Potter. Il n'y avait pas cru, au premier abord. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils les voient dans la Grande Salle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque leurs regards amoureux, leurs mains enlacées, leurs caresses évasives mais rapprochées… Il en avait tordu la fourchette de son petit déjeuner…

Mais depuis quelques temps, Severus était à l'affut d'autres ragots, d'autres rumeurs. Et elles concernaient toutes Ash Sadrah et Drake Malfoy. Avant même d'avoir lu la Gazette au petit déjeuner, il avait appris l'adoption de son entraîneur en duel et la revendication de son psychologue par son frère, Lucius. Il en avait été stupéfait puis avait presque couru jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour recevoir son exemplaire de la Gazette et découvrir les grands titres faisant cas des deux psychologues. Au fond, Drake n'était pas une surprise. Son visage, ses manières, son éducation hurlaient son appartenance aux Malfoy. Mais Ash… Ash était différent. Bien plus mystérieux. La Gazette avait signalé son origine moldue et Severus ne l'ignorait pas. Il était évident que l'homme avait grandi avec des personnes dépourvues de pouvoir magique, il suffisait de l'écouter parler de choses dites « normales », comme une télévision ou une seringue, pour le comprendre. Mais qui étaient ses parents exactement ? Quel que soit l'article, personne ne mentionnait un monsieur ou une madame Promise.

Et il y avait d'autres mystères entourant Ash Sadrah. Pourquoi était-il si déterminé à vaincre Voldemort ? Pourquoi était-il devenu psychologue ? Quelle était cette étrange relation le reliant à Drake ? N'avait-il pas d'autres amis ? Était-il seul ou non ? Quelle était exactement la vérité sur Ash Promise Sadrah ? Pourquoi avait-il crié « Draco », lorsqu'il avait vu Drake blessé ? Et surtout, surtout… Pourquoi s'intéressait-il tant à lui ?

Car depuis le début de l'année, non, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé les duels, Ash semblait plus intéressé par lui que par toute autre personne. C'était à peine s'il s'était préoccupé de Regulus, à son arrivée lors des séances du samedi. Il l'écoutait, s'enquérait toujours de sa santé avant chaque séance, discutait avec lui de sujets certes désuets mais avec tellement d'intérêt que Severus ne pouvait qu'apprécier ces instants.

Au début, il avait pensé qu'Ash se servait de ces moments là pour renseigner Drake sur lui. Mais il avait constaté , après plusieurs tests, que Drake ne connaissait pas du tout les conversations qu'ils échangeaient ensembles, en son absence.

Une chose, toutefois, étonnait Severus : la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle Ash le mettait à l'aise, alors même qu'il n'évoquait que des sujets sans importance : les cours, la météo, ses perspectives d'avenir… Ce n'était rien de personnel, si l'on excluait leur conversation concernant Lily Evans. C'était depuis ce jour-là que Severus s'était surpris à vouloir en savoir plus sur Ash Sadrah. Mais cet homme était plus mystérieux que le lieu de reproduction des phénix : il ne se livrait pas ou très peu ! À l'exception de cette étrange histoire de chose noire dans son corps qui avait été extraite… Et le flou placé dans cette histoire, avec tellement d'efficacité, rendait Severus encore plus curieux !

« _Garde ton horrible nez loin de nos affaires ! »_

C'était une phrase qu'il avait souvent entendue. De son père, lorsqu'il défendait sa mère… ou lorsqu'il tentait de découvrir où Lupin disparaissait une fois par mois… Un frisson lui parcourut le dos à cette pensée. Mieux valait l'éloigner, pour l'instant. Un an après, il restait traumatisé par la vue d'un loup-garou furieux et prêt à le déchiqueter en millions de morceau. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir mettre son horrible nez dans les affaires d'Ash Sadrah. Et de Drake Malfoy, par extension.

« _Draco ! »_

Était-ce un surnom qu'Ash donnait à son meilleur ami ? Ou autre ? Vu l'air contrarié de Drake, Severus savait qu'Ash avait fait une erreur en mentionnant ce nom. Mais quelle erreur ? Il avait bien entendu fait des recherches, sur toutes les personnes susceptible d'être Draco et de ressembler, de prêt ou de loin, à Drake. Mais le dernier porteur de ce nom était mort en 1745. Chose intéressante : c'était également un Malfoy. Était-ce un code entre eux ? S'il en croyait la Gazette, Ash avait été élevé par Abraxas Malfoy, après un certain moment. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un jeu entre eux… mais alors pourquoi cet air furieux venant de Drake ?

Severus soupira, installé à une table de la bibliothèque, un livre de généalogie sorcière posé devant lui. Il devait arrêter de se prendre ainsi la tête pour une chose qui n'était sans doute pas importante.

_« Tu sais ce qu'est ton problème, Snape ? C'est que tu vois des complots et des secrets partout ! »_

Il renifla en refermant l'immense encyclopédie pour attraper l'histoire des grandes familles sorcières. Les Sadrah occupaient à eux-seuls près de la moitié du tome S. Étrangement, les Sadrah pur souche n'avaient existé qu'avec son premier membre. Ensuite, chaque nouveau membre de la famille avait été adopté. Était-ce un rite obligatoire ? Ash avait été ajouté, magiquement, dans le livre. Le peu qui y était écrit lui semblait significatif : personne ne savait d'où venait exactement Ash Sadrah.

« Rah, assez ! »

Il referma le livre avec trop de brusquerie. Depuis son bureau à l'entrée, Madame Pince lui lança un regard féroce et Severus leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Il se redressa dans sa chaise et rassembla la totalité des livres pour ensuite partir les ranger. Trop occupé dans ses recherches sans importance, il en négligeait ses devoirs. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, étant donné l'approche des ASPICs. Et sa future maîtrise, juste après…

Un sentiment intense de reconnaissance l'envahit à cette pensée. La maîtrise en potion, si généreusement offerte par Ash.

« _Dans le but de m'éloigner de Voldemort… »_

Severus avait déjà été abordé pour rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts, à sa grande surprise. Il ne pensait pas faire partie des « élus », étant donné son sang impur. Mais apparemment, son talent en potion suffisait à couvrir sa tare. Mais Severus avait poliment décliné l'ordre d'un très cordial : « J'y penserais ». Depuis, il avait à peine effleuré cette idée pour finalement la faire disparaître : sa maîtrise passait avant. Et puis… il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être dans le camp opposé à Ash. Non pas qu'il craignait de le décevoir… mais l'affronter, en condition réel, n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il avait envie de faire.

« _Presque 8 mois que je me bas contre lui et il n'a pas encore été déstabilisé une seule fois ! »_

Rangeant la généalogie avec prudence, il continua de suivre le long couloir de livres jusqu'au fond, près de la haute fenêtre donnant juste sur le parc. Il rangea l'histoire des Familles, lettre S, puis regarda par la fenêtre d'un air morose.

_« Je pourrais aussi bien lui poser la question… mais il saurait que je fouine dans sa vie et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de… je ne sais pas, qu'il le sache. »_

Pourtant, il était certain qu'Ash lui répondrait. Il savait qu'il parlerait sans hésiter, avec son habituel sourire tranquille et sa voix presque joyeuse… Ce sourire n'était pas réel, Severus le savait. Au début, il avait cru que le psychologue jouait la comédie afin de l'attendrir. Puis il avait constaté que cette expression faciale était en présence constante sur son visage, quel que soit l'interlocuteur : les Gryffondor, les professeurs, Drake, tout le monde ! Était-ce dans le but de les tromper ? Ou le faisait-il inconsciemment ?

« Arrête de te prendre la tête ! », se sermonna-t-il en retournant à sa table pour ranger ses rouleaux de parchemin, plume et encre.

Il finit par quitter la bibliothèque, non sans percevoir le regard perçant de Madame Pince qui le suivait, l'air contrarié. Il devrait se montrer doux avec les livres, la prochaine fois ! Sans quoi, il risquait de se retrouver banni à vie !

« Salut Snape ! »

Il sursauta et leva la tête, une expression à la fois méfiante et surprise devant un Sirius Black semblant presque sympathique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black ?

-Tout de suite ! s'agaça Sirius. Je venais juste dire bonjour… »

Severus lui lança un regard sceptique qui voulait tout dire. Sirius grimaça en le voyant.

« Comment va Regulus ? dit-il avec sérieux.

-Bien, répondit laconiquement Severus. Il plane sur son gay petit nuage, si je puis dire.

-Je vois, dit Sirius en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Et c'est tout ? Rien… de spécial avec lui ? Personne ne l'a attaqué ?

-Il se débrouille très bien, t'inquiète pas, lui répondit le Serpentard, comprenant enfin la raison de la présence de Sirius. Quand je l'ai laissé, il était calmement installé dans son lit et il dormait comme un bienheureux. Parce qu'au cas où tu l'ignorerais, ton frère est un fainéant notoire ! Il passe plus de temps à dormir qu'autre chose ! »

Sirius esquissa un sourire en l'entendant.

« Oui, quand on était petit aussi, il aimait paresser », dit-il, amusé.

Il y eut un long moment de silence embarrassé puis Severus leva les yeux au ciel, redressa son sac sur son épaule et croisa les bras d'un air agacé.

« Bon, crache ta pilule, Black ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le Gryffondor eut au moins la décence de paraître gêné.

« Euh… présenter mes excuses, baragouina-t-il, le visage tourné vers le mur, clairement mal à l'aise.

-Tes… tes excuses ? s'exclama Severus, stupéfait.

-Ouais, répondit Sirius, les mains dans les poches.

-Je vois… A quel sujet, exactement ? »

Sirius roula des yeux à son tour.

« Tu le sais très bien ! s'emporta-t-il.

-Mais le dire ne te tuera pas, se moqua Severus. Et puis, quitte à te ridiculiser, fais-le jusqu'au bout !

-Je ne suis pas là pour me ridiculiser ! s'énerva Sirius.

-C'est bien imité, en tout cas. Alors ? J'attends !

-Oh, ça va, va te faire foutre ! Tu pourrais m'être reconnaissant de venir m'excuser, non ?

-T'excuser pour quoi, exactement ? embraya Severus. M'avoir persécuté pendant sept ans ? Ta blague stupide avec Lupin ? Ou autre chose dont j'ignore encore la portée ? »

Sirius serra les dents, l'air à la fois mortifié et agacé.

« Les deux premiers, dit-il.

-Ah, répondit Severus. Je vois. »

Il laissa planer un long moment de silence avant de tourner les talons en disant :

« Reçu mais refusé !

-Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius. Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Il se mit à le suivre, l'air outré.

« Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Severus. Qui dit que je suis obligé de te pardonner, là, comme ça, sous prétexte que tu es tombé sur la tête et que, brutalement, tu décides de t'excuser ? J'ai le droit d'y réfléchir, non ?

-Si tu y réfléchis, ne dis pas que tu les refuses ! »

Severus haussa les épaules, indifférent.

« Bon, alors je vais y réfléchir, Black. Peut-être que je te pardonnerai… ou pas ! »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je m'en fiche, dit-il. Je m'excuse, voilà ! On a été des vrais connards, je le sais ! Désolé ! »

Severus tourna la tête vers lui.

« Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à voir Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. J'ai fait ça sans leur en parler…

-Je vois, répondit Severus, l'air légèrement moqueur. Je te dirais plus tard si j'accepte ou non. Salut ! »

Et il préféra partir avant que Sirius n'enchaîne sur autre chose. Merlin, était-il tombé sur la tête ? Pourquoi était-il venu s'excuser, comme ça, sans raison ? Avait-il perdu la tête ? Il aurait dû lui demander pourquoi il venait brutalement lui présenter ses excuses. Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Après sept ans ! Avait-il compris qu'il avait été un véritable connard ? Ou l'avait-il fait parce que Regulus était son ami et qu'il préférait s'assurer d'une bonne relation avec son petit frère ?

« _Le simple fait qu'il ait accepté Regulus si facilement est bizarre. Ce n'est peut-être pas Sirius Black ! Et si c'était un mangemort sous polynectar ? Le vrai Sirius est peut-être ficelé quelque part… »_

Il secoua la tête. Non, si un mangemort avait pris l'apparence de Black, il ne l'aurait pas ficelé mais tué !

_« Moi, c'est ce que je ferai ! En tout cas, il peut toujours courir pour que je lui pardonne ! »_

Il se hâta de traverser l'étage pour ensuite redescendre vers celui où vivaient Ash Promise et Drake Manfred. Il était censé retrouver son professeur de duel privé en soirée mais ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour s'occuper. Et il était certain qu'Ash était chez lui, il ne l'avait pas vu quitter Poudlard. Il arriva très vite à l'étage habité par les deux professeurs. Toute l'aile leur appartenait, ce qui leur assurait une certaine tranquillité. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle Severus fut surpris d'entendre des rires féminins venant du bureau de son professeur.

« Oh, allez, monsieur Sadrah ! Vous devez choisir !

-Navré, je ne saurais pas, dit la voix calme et gênée de Harry. Je vous assure !

-Mais il y a bien une de nous que vous trouvez plus jolie que les autres ! »

Un long silence accueillit cette déclaration. Severus fronça les sourcils et s'approcha. La porte du bureau d'Ash Sadrah était grande ouverte et il y était installé, assis derrière son grand bureau, un air embarrassé sur le visage. Trois septièmes années lui faisaient face – deux Gryffondor et une Serdaigle – et le regardaient, impatientes.

« Alors ? demanda une des filles. Dites-nous !

-Euh… ah, Severus ! »

Les trois filles sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un air maussade vers le jeune homme qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil moqueur.

« Vous êtes pile à l'heure ! s'exclama Harry, ravi. Entrez, entrez. Mesdemoiselles, je suis désolé, mais je crains que cette réponse ne doive être reportée. Je ne saurais de toute façon pas choisir laquelle de vous trois est la plus jolie. Sur ce… mon rendez-vous est arrivé ! »

Boudeuses, les trois jeunes filles protestèrent mais Ash se leva et les poussa jusqu'à l'extérieur avec fermeté, indiquant à Severus d'entrer. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, il poussa un long soupir soulagé.

« Que Merlin me préserve de telles horreurs, dit-il en s'essuyant le front, l'air épuisé. Ne peuvent-elles pas me laisser tranquille ?

-Des soupirantes ? s'amusa Severus en le regardant.

-Il semblerait, répondit Ash en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau pour noter quelque chose sur un énorme livre où il plaça un marque page pour ensuite le fermer. Venez, allons dans mes appartements. Drake est chez son frère. Nous y serons tranquilles et ce sera plus confortable que dans mon bureau.

-Pourquoi ne pas y être resté, alors ? demanda Severus. Là, elles n'auraient pas osé vous déranger…

-Je n'ai jamais envie de travailler dans mes appartements, confia Ash. J'ai toujours envie de m'y détendre ou d'y dormir.

-Et vous travailliez sur quoi ?

-Oh, les comptes de la famille, répondit Ash en remuant la main pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement, alors que celle de son bureau se verrouillait derrière Severus. Ennuyeux, longs et compliqués ! Tout ce que j'adore ! »

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement tout de bleu décoré. Les énormes bibliothèques d'Ash, chargé de livres, attirèrent encore une fois Severus. C'était tellement incroyable de voir tous ces volumes. Il était certain qu'il y en avait plus qu'à sa première visite qui datait pourtant d'une semaine !

« Que sont tous ces livres ? demanda-t-il, dévoré de curiosité.

-Mmm ? demanda Ash, occupé à disposer un service de thé sur sa table basse. Oh, des livres de sorts, métamorphoses, défenses, potions… un peu de tout, en vérité… »

Severus hocha de la tête et s'en approcha avec curiosité. Il fronça légèrement des sourcils en constatant que certains volumes enseignaient les bonnes manières.

« L'art du paraître en haute société ? lut-il en se tournant vers Ash.

-Cadeau de Drake, répondit-il en grimaçant. J'ai été éduqué par des moldus, à la base. Et il juge mon éducation totalement médiocre, maintenant que je suis un ' riche héritier'. Alors il s'évertue à m'apprendre les us et coutumes sorcières. Bien que selon lui, je reste un malotru et un rustaud ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'une assiette de petits gâteaux apparaissait au centre de la table basse. Severus haussa un sourcil et Ash esquissa un sourire.

« Mon elfe de maison est divin, dit-il. Dès lors que j'évoque un service à thé, il m'envoie des gâteaux. J'espère que vous les aimez car il faut tous les manger ! Sinon, il se vexe ! »

Severus s'approcha du canapé où il s'installa. Une tasse lui fut tendue presque aussitôt alors qu'il regardait les petits gâteaux : c'était principalement des cookies accompagnés de quelques macarons.

« Oui, je les aime, dit-il en tendant la main et en se servant avec gourmandise.

-Bon, lui dit Ash en allant s'asseoir en face de lui, sa tasse sur les genoux. Que me vouliez-vous, Severus ?

-Je suis venu plus tôt que l'heure prévue, dit-il. Ce n'est pas grave ?

-Non, vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! répondit l'homme en souriant, la montre sur sa joue se plissant étrangement à cause de la mimique faciale.

-Je voulais parler de ma maîtrise, dit finalement Severus, hésitant.

-Votre maîtrise ? s'enquit Ash. Comptez-vous refuser ?

-Non, non, rassura le Serpentard. Mais il y a… une complication. »

Face à lui, l'homme afficha un air concerné qui rassura inconsciemment Severus. Il savait qu'en venant lui parler, Ash l'écouterait avec plus d'attention et de compassion que Drake. Oh, il avait déjà évoqué ce sujet avec son psychologue. Mais ce dernier était moins empathique que son ami.

« J'ai… j'ai des relations compliquées… avec mon père, commença Severus.

-Mmm, fit Ash en grimaçant. Oui, je sais… »

Severus eut un mouvement furieux de la tête. Drake lui avait parlé de ses confidences ?

« Comment ? dit-il, furieux.

- Ne vous emportez pas, Severus, tempéra Ash. Je l'ai… deviné.

- Deviné ? Vous êtes voyant ? »

Le jeune homme avait inconsciemment croisé les bras, l'air sévère.

« Non, pas du tout, répondit l'homme. Mais vous avez un comportement qui… n'est pas sans me rappeler le mien. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux face à ses mots et Ash haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

« Votre façon de parler de votre père me rappelle ma manière de parler de mon oncle et de ma tante. Les rares fois où vous l'avez évoqué en ma présence, en tout cas… »

Severus resta un instant interdit. Ash Sadrah, enfant battu ? Son air sceptique dut se voir car l'homme en face de lui arbora une expression partagée entre la douleur et la compassion.

« Je n'ai pas admis tout de suite que j'étais maltraité. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru l'être. Ils n'étaient pas gentils avec moi mais ils n'étaient pas monstrueux pour autant. J'ai bien entendu été frappé de temps en temps. Trop souvent et pour des bêtises trop minimes. Mais je n'étais pas battu. »

Il prit un air pensif alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait vécu.

« Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais un an. Mon père était un sorcier pure souche, ma mère une née de moldu. Sa sœur, ma tante, a été très jalouse de ce fait. Et elle a eu peur, aussi. Elle est rapidement devenue anti-sorcier. Son époux était anti-anormalité. Sorcier, homosexuel, travesti, noir, arabe, chinois… tout ce qui n'était pas normal était horrible. Lorsque je leur ai été confié, je n'étais qu'un bébé… Personne ne savait alors ce qui m'attendait et je n'avais pas encore une mémoire assez bonne que pour me rappeler qu'avant, j'avais des parents qui avaient envers moi un tout autre comportement… Alors tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait était normal… »

Il inclina la tête sur le côté et regarda Severus avec une certaine tristesse.

« J'ai dormi pendant dix ans dans un placard sous l'escalier (Severus hoqueta en l'entendant). Je n'avais pas le droit de prononcer le mot magie ou j'y étais enfermé aussitôt pour deux, trois jours. Le plus longtemps était une semaine. Je n'avais pas le droit de manger, de boire, de sortir, de pleurer. Pas le droit de faire du bruit, de poser des questions. « Ne pose pas de question, garçon ! ». C'est ce qu'ils disaient toujours. »

Il esquissa un sourire presque amer alors qu'il fixait Severus.

« Mes parents étaient soi-disant des chômeurs bon à rien. Ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. C'était le mensonge qu'ils me servaient… Je n'ai appris qu'à onze ans qu'ils étaient sorciers et qu'un mage noir les avaient tués tous les deux… »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Un mage noir ? Mais depuis Grindelwald, il n'y en avait plus eu. A l'exception de Voldemort, mais il venait tout juste d'émerger ! Dans un autre pays, peut-être ? Il faudrait qu'il fasse des recherches !

« Bref… Une nuit, il y a trois ans, je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit à cause d'un horrible cauchemar. J'y avais revu la mort de mon oncle et de ma tante. Et croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que certains sorciers sont très créatifs, lorsqu'il s'agit de torturer et de tuer des êtres humains ! Je me suis donc réveillé en hurlant et Drake m'a rapidement calmé. Il m'a serré contre lui, m'a caressé les cheveux en me rappelant sans arrêt que j'étais en sécurité, que tout allait bien, que c'était du passé… et pour me distraire des horreurs que j'avais revues, il m'a demandé de me parler de mon oncle et de ma tante. »

Il esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, plus je racontais, plus Drake était horrifié. Je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne. Si je l'avais fait, ma meilleure amie aurait sans doute appelé la protection de l'enfance et mon meilleur ami m'aurait séquestré chez lui sans possibilité d'évasion ou de libération ! Mais je ne l'avais jamais raconté avant ça… et quand j'ai eu terminé de tout dire… »

Il rit légèrement, amusé.

« Drake a explosé ! Il a dit qu'on devrait décerner une médaille aux sorciers qui avaient tués mon oncle et ma tante car ils le méritaient ! Qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'agir de cette façon ! On en a parlé… toute la nuit, je crois ? Et c'est seulement au petit matin que j'ai reconnu avoir été maltraité. Et j'ai pleuré. Longtemps ! Drake ne savait pas trop quoi faire mais Fixe lui a dit de « laisser couler ». Elle avait raison, après ça, je me suis senti bien mieux. Tout ça pour dire que… votre façon de parler de votre père, les quelques rares fois où vous l'avez évoqué, m'ont rappelé ma propre façon de parler de mon oncle et de ma tante. Vous dites _lui_ quand je disais _eux_. Et vous l'appeler par son prénom. Tobias. Moi, je les appelais par leur nom de famille. Je ne disais jamais _Mon oncle, Ma tante_. C'était leur donner un trop grand rapprochement. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que vous ne l'appelez jamais _Papa_. »

Severus secoua la tête.

« Voulez-vous me parler de lui ? Ou préférez-vous que j'appelle Drake ? Il est votre psychologue et…

- Je lui en ai déjà parlé, interrompit Severus. Dans les grandes lignes. Il a déjà tenté de m'aider mais… je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire, en fait. »

Il se tut un long moment. La confidence surprenante du plus âgé lui donnait envie de parler. Plus envie qu'il n'en avait jamais eu avec Drake, en tout cas.

« Mon père et ma mère se sont mariés trop jeune, dit-il en passant une main mal à l'aise sur son menton. Ma mère n'a pas jugé bon de l'informer qu'elle était une sorcière. Une sorcière de sang-pur ! C'était une mésalliance terrible pour la famille Prince… vous connaissez les Prince, non ?

- Vaguement, répondit Harry. Je pense en avoir rencontré un, pendant l'une de ses horribles soirées mondaines où Drake m'oblige à aller… »

Severus hocha la tête.

« Oui, ils y vont toujours. Les Prince aiment la bonne société, ils n'en ratent aucune réception… Ma mère aussi les appréciait, mais dès qu'elle s'est mariée à Tobias, elle n'y a plus jamais été invitée. »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il n'était guère surpris. Une fois déshéritée de ses parents, la mère de Severus n'avait plus été la bienvenue dans les hautes sphères.

« Mon père a découvert la vérité lorsque j'ai eu cinq ans. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si j'avais su me contrôler. Mais j'étais un enfant et j'avais eu peur…

- Vous avez fait de la magie instinctive, murmura Ash, attristé.

- Oui, répondit Severus. Mon père m'avait surpris en poussant un « bouh ». Il voulait juste s'amuser. Mais j'ai eu peur et j'ai… j'ai lancé un sort. Je l'ai jeté contre un mur de toutes mes forces. Après ça, Tobias… a commencé à devenir effrayé. Il me regardait avec crainte. Et ma mère a bien été obligée de lui expliquer.

- Et ça a été pire, devina Ash.

- Bien pire ! dit Severus avec amertume. Il était furieux que ma mère l'ait « trompé », selon lui. Je n'ai jamais compris en quoi c'était une tromperie. Lorsque quelqu'un ne dit pas qu'il est doué pour quelque chose, ce n'est pas une tromperie, c'est juste un choix ! Ma mère avait décidé de ne rien dire concernant son talent en magie, c'était son droit le plus strict ! Mais Tobias ne l'a pas accepté. Il s'est mis à la frapper. Trop. Elle a souvent été à l'hôpital… Et furieux comme j'étais, j'ai tenté de la défendre. Alors j'ai commencé à recevoir mes propres coups, moi aussi. »

Les poings de Severus s'étaient inconsciemment serrés sur sa robe de sorcier alors qu'il racontait, les yeux fixés sur le service à thé sur la table basse.

« Depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard, je me suis spécialisé dans la conception des potions essentiellement pour… pour pouvoir nous soigner. J'ai appris les potions de soin en tout premier. J'en ai même fait des variantes afin d'en combiner, pour les rendre plus efficaces, plus… puissantes. J'en envoie une tous les jours à ma mère. »

Ash l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention et Severus souffla pour se détendre. Il s'était crispé de la tête aux pieds pendant qu'il parlait, tétanisant le moindre de ses muscles et une sourde douleur latente s'était installée dans chacun de ses membres, surtout dans les épaules où il avait inconsciemment rentré un peu la tête, comme pour se protéger.

« Les potions sont les seuls actes magiques qu'un mineur peu faire sans être découvert, avoua Severus. Alors pendant les vacances, j'en faisais aussi. Mais… enfin, avec la maîtrise en Australie…

-Vous ne saurez plus fournir de potion à votre mère, déduisit Ash.

-Oui, avoua Severus. En outre… Je suis majeur depuis le mois de mars de l'année dernière. J'ai été jeté dehors, depuis…

-Où avez-vous passé votre été ? s'enquit le psychologue.

-Ma mère m'a payé une chambre au Chaudron Baveur… Elle avait encore quelques économies. Quand elle n'a plus pu payer, j'avais gagné de quoi prendre la relève jusqu'à fin août, en travaillant. »

Ash grimaça en l'entendant.

« Voulez-vous venir vivre chez moi, cet été ? proposa-t-il. Le manoir Sadrah est bien assez grand. Vous serez sous le même toit que Regulus et Sirius, mais je pense que ça devrait bien se passer, non ? »

Severus considéra longtemps la question. Vivre dans le manoir Sadrah ?

« Je n'ai pas dit tout ça pour vous faire pitié, dit-il.

-Je n'ai pas pitié de vous, Severus, vous devriez le savoir, répondit l'homme. Simplement, je sais que vous ne devez plus avoir d'argent et vivre au Chaudron Baveur n'est pas une bonne chose pour vous. Je vous ai déjà dit que je pouvais devenir votre ami si vous le désiriez et je ne changerai pas d'avis à ce sujet. Les amis s'aident, Severus. Venez chez moi cet été. Vous aurez alors tout le loisir de m'apprendre cette potion de soin et j'en enverrai une, chaque jour, à votre mère, pendant vos deux ans d'apprentissage. C'est ce que vous vouliez me demander à la base, non ? »

Severus acquiesça. C'était exactement ça.

« Bien, alors c'est convenu, lui dit Ash. Vous ne prendrez pas le train cet année, je vous ferai transplaner chez moi.

-Est-ce que… je ne gênerai pas ?

-Non, répondit Ash avec assurance. Drake sera aussi content que moi de vous avoir à la maison et je ne parle pas de la réaction de Regulus. Sirius sera peut-être un peu contrarié mais je vais mettre les poings sur les i avec lui…

-En parlant de Black, dit Severus, soudain plus détendu. Est-ce que, d'une manière ou d'une autre... L'avez-vous influencé pour qu'il comprenne qu'il est un vrai con ? »

Ash haussa un sourcil puis sourit.

« Et bien, j'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas des plus sympathique envers vous, en effet… »

Severus esquissa un sourire.

« Et bien, vous êtes doué ! dit-il. Il m'a présenté ses excuses aujourd'hui !

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Ash, manifestement enchanté. Enfin ! Depuis le début de l'année, j'essaye de lui faire comprendre que James et lui ont été de vrais monstres envers vous mais il était si obstiné que je commençais à désespérer.

- Et bien, il a du tomber sur la tête ce matin et comprendre, dit Severus en haussant les épaules. Comment saviez-vous le comportement qu'ils avaient envers moi ? Les autres professeurs vous en ont parlé ?

- Oui, ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore. Je suis au courant de l'horrible plaisanterie de Sirius, lors de votre sixième année. »

Severus se renfrogna à cette mention.

« Il aurait dû être renvoyé, pour ça ! »

À sa grande stupeur, Ash approuva.

« Oui, il aurait dû, dit-il. Une part de moi ne comprendra jamais pourquoi Dumbledore s'est montré si compréhensif envers Sirius. Il a soit une chance terrible, soit un grand talent de persuasion.

- Ou alors, c'est juste complètement dégueulasse et totalement impartial ! »

Ash grimaça en l'entendant mais il ne releva pas.

« Nous ne le saurons jamais, dit-il, raisonnable. En tout cas, j'espère que vous saurez tous les deux coexister sans trop de difficulté cette été. Je n'apprécierai guère de devoir jouer les Aurors !

- Je l'éviterai, ça devrait aider… Mais vous êtes sûr que…

- Certain ! coupa Ash. Vous serez toujours le bienvenu chez moi, Severus. Je puis vous l'assurer. »

Le garçon s'appuya tranquillement dans le canapé, curieusement détendu et agréablement heureux. Il fixa un long moment Ash, une partie de lui continuant de demander « pourquoi est-il si gentil ? » à tue-tête mais il ne posa pas la question. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir la vraie réponse. Et si c'était le cas, il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre et à devoir agir en conséquence. Il préféra donc boire son thé et manger quelques gâteaux en silence, savourant cette nouvelle confiance dont il continuait pourtant de se méfier.

A suivre…

Et je termine en vous remerciant tous pour vos reviews, votre patience et en me navrant encore du manque de possibilité pour les réponses aux reviewers anonymes. Sachez que j'adore chacun de vos messages, même si je ne vous réponds jamais et je vous remercie d'avoir le courage de me poster une note alors que vous savez probablement qu'il n'y aura jamais de réponse ! Un grand merci pour cette attention et pour votre soutien.

PS: ça fait deux jours que j'essaye de poster mais ffnet n'était pas d'accord! Mais ma patience a payé! Enfin! Bonne lecture!


	27. Relations

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur : **Hé bien… Me voilà bien en retard, n'est-ce pas ? Pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre 36 pages de texte…Satisfaisant ?

Ce chapitre n'était pas du tout prévu pour être tel qu'il est. La relation Harry/Fabian m'a pris du temps et m'a surtout énormément bloquée ! J'ai longtemps hésité, contourné pour y revenir. Votre avis sera plus que le bienvenu.

Les relations sont mises à l'honneur. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Sur ce, j'ignore quand viendra le chapitre suivant. Je suis très inspirée par cette histoire actuellement mais aussi fort occupée. Je fais de mon mieux. Ça ne viendra pas avant le mois d'août, c'est une chose certaine. Quand, par contre… Patience, donc ^ ^

A bientôt, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 26**** : Relations**

Ce lundi là, Draco regarda Regulus entrer dans son bureau avec une satisfaction presque dangereuse. Tout naturellement, il n'était pas allé lui ouvrir la porte, était resté assis à son bureau et le contemplait en train de traverser la pièce, l'air embarrassé, pour aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil disposé devant sa table de travail. La tête coincé sur ses deux mains jointes sous son menton, Draco se retenait de sourire. Car ce serait assurément un sourire taquin, séducteur et qu'il n'était pas censé avoir ce type de relation avec Regulus. Enfin… pas encore. Légèrement intimidé, le jeune homme s'installa en face de lui. Draco pouvait le voir se forcer à ne pas gigoter sur sa chaise, nerveux face à son regard.

« Détends-toi, souffla Draco, laissant échapper une voix plus charmeuse qu'il ne le voulait. Je ne vais pas te manger… »

Il l'avait dit avec ironie et s'amusa du trouble de l'adolescent. Il aurait pu passer toute l'heure suivante à le gêner, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment. En outre, même pour lui, ce comportement était dangereux : placé sur la pente de la séduction, il risquait de se laisser glisser sans s'en rendre compte. Aussi reprit-il, difficilement, son sérieux.

« Plus tard dans la journée, Ash va proposer à Sirius que vous veniez tous les deux vivre au QG de l'ordre du phénix. Je suppose bien entendu que tu sais ce qu'est l'ordre ?

-Euh… je sais que c'est un ordre qui lutte contre… vous-savez-qui…

-En effet, répondit Draco. Le QG est plus protégé qu'un galion à Gringotts alors tu n'y risqueras rien. La seule obligation que tu auras sera de ne pas espionner les éventuelles réunions que nous y tiendrons. Tu n'as aucune autre règle. Est-ce que cela te tente ? »

Regulus sembla un instant surpris qu'il lui pose la question. Il resta un instant interdit puis haussa les épaules, se reprenant.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de décider, si ? Je veux dire… je vais devoir suivre Sirius et…

-En fait, tu as le choix de ne pas le suivre si sa décision ne te convient pas. Ash m'a donné ce papier pour toi. Sirius recevra le même. C'est un avis d'émancipation. Ta mère nous l'a renvoyé sagement hier. Quand tu l'auras signé, tu seras officiellement ton propre maître. »

Il fit glisser le papier sur la surface de son bureau jusqu'à Regulus qui le saisit et le regarda. Le sceau de Wilburga Black était sagement apposé en bas à gauche, accompagné d'un paraphe élégant. Regulus le regarda pendant un long moment, soupira et leva les yeux vers lui.

« C'est aussi simple que ça, dit-il. Juste deux signatures et c'est terminé… »

Draco se contenta d'hocher de la tête. Regulus fixait le papier de ses yeux insondables mais son visage et son corps criaient la soudaine peine qu'il ressentait. Qu'importe que les relations avec ses parents soient difficiles, le fait d'y mettre un terme officiellement devait être douloureux et Draco savoura l'ouverture d'esprit de ses propres parents. Oh, Lucius l'aurait obligé à épouser une femme, il en était certain. Mais il ne l'aurait pas empêché d'entretenir une relation avec un homme. Parce que cette liberté faisait partie du privilège d'être un Malfoy. Qu'importe que les relations entre lui et son épouse en pâtissent…

« Si tu veux en parler, finit-il par dire, après un long moment de silence et d'immobilité pour Regulus.

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit le garçon. De toute façon, il n'y a rien à en dire. C'est comme ça. »

Il regarda les ustensiles présents sur le bureau et Draco lui tendit sa plume et son encrier. Avec beaucoup de soin, Regulus dévissa le bouchon, trempa la pointe de la plume, l'égoutta avec lenteur puis il signa le parchemin avec autant d'élégance que l'avait fait sa mère, écrivant ensuite son nom en lettre manuscrite. Il reposa la plume sur l'écritoire et souffla sur l'encre qui avait pourtant sécher presque instantanément.

« Et maintenant ? dit-il.

-Ash le renverra avec celui de Sirius à la personne responsable au ministère. Suivra un courrier où ils vous demanderont probablement quelques renseignements, notamment votre adresse. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour le remplir… tu n'auras qu'à nous les rapporter. »

Regulus hocha de la tête en réponse alors que Draco rangeait précieusement le formulaire dans son tiroir.

« Cela étant fait, dit-il. Nous avons une consultation à…

-Le fait que je sois émancipé, interrompit Regulus. Ça… ça ne change rien ? »

Seule la rougeur sur les joues de l'adolescent lui permit de comprendre le sens de sa question. Il dut se retenir pour lui répondre que si, ça changeait. Ce n'était pas le cas. Regulus demeurait son patient, émancipé ou non.

« Normalement, ça change, dit-il. Tu es majeur et responsable. Mais… tu restes mon patient. »

Regulus grimaça à cette entente et Draco esquissa un sourire amusé. Il se recula dans son siège, s'installant convenablement. Jambes croisées, mains unies devant son visage, il le fixait d'un air dangereusement séducteur.

« Donc, dit-il. Tu es maintenant un adulte majeur et responsable. Dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire de ta vie, plus tard ? »

Regulus haussa les sourcils. Il se détendit légèrement. La conversation n'était pas la même que celles qu'ils avaient eues jusque là. Ce n'était pas une consultation. C'était une sorte d'apprentissage.

« Je m'intéresse… à la médicomagie, depuis récemment, avoua Regulus.

-Médicomagie ? interrogea Draco. Mais il me semble qu'il te manque des options. Tu n'as pas pris potion, ni Soins aux Créatures…

-Il y a un stage d'été, expliqua Regulus. On peut récupérer les options manquantes avec…

-Mais potion risque d'être difficile à rattraper. Deux ans en deux mois ? C'est possible ?

-J'aurai Potion en rattrapage pendant quelques mois, expliqua l'adolescent en haussant les épaules.

-Tu en as parlé avec Slughorn ? Il peut peut-être te donner quelques leçons ?

-Je lui en ai parlé mais… »

Regulus eut une moue révélatrice : Horace Slugohn ne s'autorisait une certaine proximité avec des élèves que s'ils étaient célèbres ! Et la famille Black, bien que prestigieuse, n'était pas suffisamment remarquable !

« Et Severus ? demanda Draco. As-tu déjà pensé à lui demander ?

-Il va partir en maîtrise, non ? demanda Regulus. Il m'en a parlé. Il a l'air si joyeux à chaque fois qu'il en parle…

-Oui, mais pas avant la fin août, expliqua Draco. Il va vivre au QG, lui aussi, selon ce que j'ai compris. Il pourrait t'aider ? Ou… je peux le faire, si tu le souhaites. J'ai un assez bon niveau. Je ne serai jamais aussi bon que Severus qui est un véritable géni dans le domaine.

-Vous… vraiment ? demanda Regulus, ravi. Vous m'apprendriez ?

-Seulement si tu me tutoies, répondit Draco avec un sourire de chat devant une souris innocente.

-Euh… Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Mais…

-Uniquement en privé, bien sûr, dit Draco, se doutant de la question. Je t'aiderai le samedi, pour commencer. Mon horaire va bientôt s'alléger grâce à l'approche des examens, mais je me doute que tu as tes propres examens à étudier, donc, je propose que nous ne nous voyions pas pendant cette période. Il faudra que tu aies les meilleures notes. Je t'aiderais également l'année prochaine, si tu le souhaites….

-Oui, oui, avec plaisir ! » s'exclama Regulus, manifestement ravi.

Draco esquissa un sourire. Etait-il aussi transparent, adolescent, lorsqu'il tentait de se rapprocher de quelqu'un ? Il était certain que non, mais lui n'avait pas été isolé dès l'âge de 11 ans par ses camarades de classe. Il était en position de force, se sentait supérieur… alors que Regulus, lui, devait souffrir d'un horrible complexe d'infériorité, mêlé à une bonne d'ose de peur d'être rejeté… Il allait devoir faire attention avec lui. Très attention. Et étonnement, ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout !

oOo

Harry adorait Remus. Il l'avait toujours apprécié, par le passé, mais ce jour là, il l'adora. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'écouter des gens parler, pour une fois ! Et que Remus profitait toujours de sa consultation pour dormir. Les rideaux tirés, le bureau était plongé dans l'obscurité à l'exception de la baguette d'Harry qui éclairait les pages d'un énorme grimoire qu'il avait déniché dans le manoir Sadrah, deux jours plus tôt. C'était un ensemble de sortilèges destinés aux duels. La majorité lui était déjà connue mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parcourir le grimoire, à la recherche d'un nouveau sort, d'une nouvelle attaque qui, peut-être, lui permettrait d'entraver des mangemorts plus rapidement.

Depuis qu'il était entré en possession des biens de la famille Sadrah, il se donnait à cœur joie à l'étude de tous les livres de sorts oubliés qu'il pouvait trouver. Tweet, l'elfe de maison dorénavant à son service, se faisait une joie de l'aider à éplucher les livres présents dans l'immense bibliothèque du manoir anglais. Harry était très intéressé par la perspective de farfouiller dans les autres habitations, mais il n'avait pas encore eu la possibilité de quitter l'Angleterre.

« Et ce n'est pas avec le travail que j'ai actuellement que je vais y arriver », soupira-t-il.

Au son de sa voix, Remus gigota dans le canapé mais ne se réveilla pas. Harry replongea aussitôt dans son grimoire. Sort de congélation, d'immobilité, d'écrasement des membres… Il souffla en passant une main négligente dans ses cheveux. Depuis quelques temps, il laissait sa tresse pendre dans son dos car il avait besoin d'avoir accès à son front afin de le masser. Draco était déjà furieux contre lui à cause des migraines horribles qu'il subissait depuis quelques jours, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Persuadé que Voldemort préparait _quelque chose_, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire, même la nuit, divers grimoires poussiéreux afin de se préparer. Le mage noir avait acheté divers objets trop mystérieux et il recherchait également ardemment leur propriété en fournissant à un Lucius Malfoy excédé des photographies d'items magiques. Malheureusement, aucuns ne correspondaient aux objets achetés par Voldemort.

« Il va encore me faire un de ses coups sournois en fin d'année et je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'éviter ! »

Harry referma le livre et s'appuya confortablement dans son fauteuil, levant le visage vers le plafond afin de bien appuyer son crâne contre le dossier. Il ferma les yeux un instant, du moins le crut-il car il fut secoué plus tard par un Remus à l'air embarrassé.

« Euh… Il est déjà midi… »

Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre.

« Mi…. Midi ! s'écria-t-il. Mince, mes autres consultations ! »

Il se redressa et s'empressa de sortir dans le couloir. Il n'y avait qu'un élève à l'air interrogateur.

« Je suppose qu'ils sont juste repartis après avoir frappé, dit Remus à côté de lui. Désolé…

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, Remus, lui dit Harry en passant une main agacée dans ses cheveux. Je me suis endormi aussi… Je vais vous faire un mot pour vos cours. »

Il rentra à nouveau dans son bureau, attrapa un parchemin sur lequel il justifia l'absence de Remus par un « Consultation prolongée », puis signa.

« Voilà, dit-il en tendant le papier au lycanthrope. Si un de vos professeurs posent problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver, je règlerais ça avec eux, d'accord ?

-D'accord, répondit Remus. Merci. Euh, pour la semaine prochaine…

-Je sais, coupa Harry. A l'approche des ASPICs, vous préférez ne pas venir, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est ça, répondit Remus, l'air embarrassé.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas le premier. De toute façon, je pense que vous et moi n'avions pas vraiment besoin de nous voir… Votre principal problème était votre tendance à croire que vos amis allaient vous rejeter, mais vous savez que c'est faux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh… je crois, oui, dit Remus, détournant les yeux.

-Remus, soupira Harry. Loup-garou ou non, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. De très bien ! Alors cessez de vous dévaloriser continuellement. Vos amis vous aiment et vous estiment. Ils braveraient tous les dangers pour vous et vous le savez. Alors oui, en sortant de Poudlard, vous allez tous prendre un peu de distance les uns par rapport aux autres, mais n'identifiez pas ce comportement comme un rejet car ce n'en est pas un. Chacun d'entre eux vous aime à sa façon et ils vous appelleront toujours. Et si jamais vous avez le moindre problème, je dis bien le moindre… Venez me voir. Vous serez toujours le bienvenu, d'accord ? »

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête, l'air à la fois bouleversé et hésitant.

« D'accord, dit-il. Merci, Ash… vous êtes vraiment gentil avec moi. »

L'expression attristée de Remus ne le trompa pas : le garçon estimait qu'il ne le méritait pas. Soupirant, Harry s'approcha de lui pour poser une main consolatrice sur son épaule.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de merveilleux, lui dit-il. N'en doutez pas. Votre différence ne fait pas de vous un monstre, elle fait juste de vous quelqu'un de différent. Et ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

-Vous ne diriez pas ça si vous me rencontriez un soir de pleine lune, lui répondit Remus, tendu comme un arc.

-Je suis un animagus, révéla Harry sans hésiter. Si je vous rencontrais un soir de pleine lune, je n'aurais rien à craindre, dès lors que je serais assez rapide que pour prendre ma forme animale. Cessez de culpabiliser, Remus… vous n'êtes pas un monstre. Vous êtes un bon garçon. Et je suis certain que vous deviendrez un adulte incroyable. Il faut juste que vous cessiez de vous détester ainsi.

-Ce n'est pas facile, marmonna Remus. J'ai… j'ai déjà failli tuer un humain. »

Harry ne réagit pas. Il savait de quoi parlait le jeune homme.

« Vous voulez parler de Severus, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il. Je le sais fort bien… Albus m'en a parlé à mon arrivée. Ça n'était pas votre faute, vous le savez. Sirius est celui qui a eu l'idée stupide d'emmener Severus jusqu'au saule… Vous ne vous contrôlez pas ces nuits là, Remus. J'en viens même à penser que ce n'est pas vous, mais quelqu'un d'autre. On ne peut pas se reprocher de ne pas contrôler quelqu'un d'autre, même s'il est dans son propre corps ! Vous savez, tout au fond de vous, que j'ai raison. Reste à vous écouter, maintenant… »

Remus eut un sourire désabusé.

« Le plus dur, je suppose, dit-il. Merci, en tout cas. Ça m'aide de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui pensent comme vous…

-Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux et je le regrette, dit Harry. Les préjugés ont la vie dure… Allez manger, maintenant. Vos amis doivent se demander où vous êtes. Mais n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, Remus. Ce n'est pas de la pitié, ni une offre faites sur un coup de tête. Vous êtes le bienvenu chez moi, dans ce bureau, quand vous voulez.

-D'accord, répondit le lycanthrope. Merci. »

Harry se contenta de resserrer la prise sur l'épaule menue puis le guida jusqu'à la sortie. Il referma la porte en soupirant et s'empressa ensuite d'aller rédiger une note d'excuse pour ses deux patients de fin de matinée. Les pauvres avaient du attendre un long moment qu'il réponde… Il justifia son manque de réactivité par une « thérapie du sommeil » et leur proposa de convenir d'un autre rendez-vous le week-end s'ils le désiraient, de préférence le dimanche. Il rédigea ensuite une note rapide signalant aux élèves que les consultations devenaient dorénavant facultatives étant donné l'approche des examens, en particulier pour les septièmes et les cinquièmes années, sauf s'ils désiraient avoir un cours particulier dans une matière précise.

Satisfait, il multiplia la petite affiche qu'il se promit de donner aux professeurs responsables des différentes maisons afin qu'ils les distribuent aux élèves concernés. Puis, soupirant, il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

« Tweet ! » appela-t-il calmement.

Un pop discret se fit entendre et le calme petit elfe de la maison Sadrah apparut.

« Oui, maître ? dit-il en s'inclinant.

-Bonjour, Tweet, répondit Harry, s'amusant encore de la stupéfaction de l'elfe. Pourrais-tu m'apporter un autre livre de sort de la famille ? Ah et de quoi manger ?

-Vous avez déjà fini celui-ci ? demanda l'elfe en désignant l'épais grimoire qu'Harry tenait.

« Oui, je les connaissais plus ou moins. Fixe nous a déjà transmis beaucoup de sorts lors de notre apprentissage. Oh, ramène aussi un livre parlant des invocations. »

Tweet hocha de la tête, bien qu'il ait l'air un instant mal à l'aise.

« Maître, dit-il finalement. Qu'en est-il des livres… des livres interdits ? »

Harry tourna la tête en direction de l'elfe, étonné. Fixe lui avait vaguement évoqué ces grimoires. Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas y toucher sans sa présence car elle désirait lui apprendre les risques présents à utiliser ce qui était introduit dans les manuels. Il secoua donc la tête, bien qu'une envie féroce le tannait de demander à l'elfe de les lui apporter.

« Pas tant que Fixe ne me les enseignera pas, dit-il à l'elfe. Merci, Tweet. »

Ce dernier s'inclina et disparut, l'air rassuré. Harry s'appuya dans son siège avec une expression curieuse sur le visage. Que contenait, exactement, les livres interdits de la famille Sadrah ? Un coup frappé à la porte éloigna les pensées d'Harry et il se redressa alors qu'il indiquait à son visiteur d'entrer. Sans surprise, il s'agissait de Draco, l'air revêche.

« Tu boudes la Grande Salle… Encore ! dit-il, agacé.

-Mhmm, désolé, répondit Harry en se relaxant, lui indiquant d'entrer. Tweet doit m'apporter à manger ainsi qu'un nouveau livre et…

-Et tu as l'air plus reposé que ce matin, l'interrompit Draco. Tu as fait une sieste avec Lupin ?

-Oui, une sieste prolongée, d'ailleurs… Mais bon, bref. Assieds-toi, je suppose que tu veux rester.

-Tu supposes bien. Qu'as-tu demandé à Tweet ?

-Un livre de sort et un autre concernant les invocations. Et de quoi manger. »

Une seconde plus tard, l'elfe apparut à nouveau, deux livres sous un bras, une assiette couverte d'une cloche en argent dans sa main libre.

« Comment s'est passé ta séance avec Regulus ? demanda Harry, curieux, alors qu'il remerciait l'elfe d'un mouvement de tête, ce dernier disposant le plat devant lui. La même chose pour Drake, s'il te plait, chuchota-t-il à la créature.

-Bien, répondit l'ancien Serpentard. Il a été un peu bouleversé par le rejet expéditif de sa mère… mais globalement, je pense que ça a été. Il accuse le coup. On a discuté de ses projets d'avenir. Il veut devenir médicomage. »

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris. Médicomage ? Regulus Black ? Ce n'était pas du tout le domaine dans lequel il l'imaginait.

« Vraiment ? dit-il. Est-il conscient qu'il va devoir travailler ? »

Draco esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Non, mais je vais m'appliquer à lui faire comprendre. Dorénavant, je dois lui donner des cours de potions, les samedis après-midi... »

Harry grimaça, bien qu'intérieurement satisfait : occupé avec Regulus, Draco ne pourrait plus le priver de la compagnie de Severus.

« Bon, dit-il en découvrant son plat pour saliver presque devant un steak légèrement saignant accompagné de pomme de terre fritte et d'une légère salade de légume. Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne reste pas pour ces leçons, je suppose…

-Non, pas du tout, répondit Draco en faisant apparaître une tablette flottante où Tweet disposa un plat similaire à celui d'Harry. Bon appétit.

-Ne sois pas imprudent avec Regulus, prévint Harry. Tu sais que c'est encore dangereux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais…

-Permets-moi d'en douter, lui répondit Harry.

-Je serai sage comme une image ! »

Et il esquissa un petit air innocent qui fit secouer la tête d'Harry. Après une longue hésitation pendant laquelle ils mangèrent en silence, Draco se décida à poser la question qui le rongeait.

« Est-ce que…ça te dérangerait ? Si je cédais…à Regulus, je veux dire. »

Harry cessa de manger pour le regarder avec intérêt.

« Non, dit-il. J'ai surtout peur des conséquences mais… et bien, si tu devais céder, je ne serais pas en colère. Juste inquiet. Tu sais comment je suis. Mais non, je ne serais pas dérangé ni déçu, si tu te poses la question. Je veux juste que tu sois prudent. Et… je pense qu'il serait bien de lui dire qui tu es avant d'aller… trop loin.

-Avant que je couche avec, en gros, dit Draco en renversant la tête en arrière. Mais la question est : veux-je lui dire ? Est-ce suffisamment important que pour risquer notre secret ?

-Tu es le seul à le savoir, ça, répondit Harry. Tu doutes ? »

Draco haussa les épaules, l'air mal à l'aise.

« Ne joue pas au psy avec moi.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Harry. J'essaye juste d'aider un ami.

-Et de foutre ton sale nez curieux dans mes affaires !, fit remarquer Draco. Je ne doute pas vraiment… je ne sais juste pas si je l'aime assez que pour lui révéler ça. Je suis attaché à lui. Je le trouve touchant, trop fragile et une part de moi veut sans doute le protéger de son mieux. Je le désirs également et plus que je ne le devrais pour quelqu'un qui est si jeune… Mais… Est-ce assez ? Suis-je vraiment amoureux ? Et m'aime-t-il assez que pour garder notre secret ?

-Seul le temps te le dira, lui signala Harry.

-Je sais, répondit Draco en soupirant. Mais ai-je vraiment envie d'attendre d'avoir cette certitude ou… Je ne sais vraiment pas. C'est compliqué, important… je ne veux rien gâcher.

-Je comprends, lui dit Harry. Prends le temps d'y penser. Teste Regulus, aussi. Peut-être t'apportera-t-il la réponse de lui-même.

-Peut-être, oui, répondit Draco. En parlant de relation, tu as acheté des vêtements pour ta sortie avec Fabian ?

-Non, pas encore, répondit Harry. J'irai demain pendant l'heure de midi. Tu veux m'accompagner ?

-Mhmm, non, je n'ai pas une pause de midi aussi longue que la tienne ! Mais je compte sur toi pour bien sélectionner la tenue. N'oublie pas que c'est un concert… entre amis.

-Oh, ça va, j'ai fais des progrès niveau mode, que je sache ! Maintenant mange et arrête de te moquer de moi ! »

Draco retint quelques phrases sournoises et plongea le nez dans son assiette pour cacher son hilarité. Oh qu'il avait hâte d'être vendredi ! Un petit rouge gorge passerait tout à fait inaperçu !

**oOo**

La semaine passa vite, au grand plaisir de Draco qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un vil serpent qu'à un rouge gorge. Il n'avait cessé de taquiner Harry qui, bien entendu, n'avait absolument pas compris de quoi il retournait. Le survivant n'avait manifestement pas remarqué que, depuis leur arrivée, Fabian Prewett le dévorait du regard et ne cessait de tenter une approche. Son invitation au concert était une piètre tentative de passer quelques moments seuls avec Harry et, peut-être, de se déclarer ! Et Harry, innocent, inconscient, fonçait vers ce grand moment avec une indifférence presque envieuse.

Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais Draco était loin d'être aussi serein qu'il le souhaitait lorsqu'il s'agissait de Regulus. Il se sentait agité, craignait chaque seconde de flancher et de dépasser une limite qu'il s'imposait peut-être à tord, mais qui était nécessaire. Parfois, il enviait Harry et son handicape sentimental, même s'il savait que ce comportement relevait plus de la pathologie que de l'idiotie : foncièrement mutilé par toutes les morts abominables de ses proches, Harry refusait inconsciemment de s'attacher à qui que ce soit, lui exclu. Fabian ne parviendrait sans doute pas à décoincer le jeune homme mais il pourrait poser les premières pierres vers un certain épanouissement. C'est du moins ce que Draco lui souhaitait de tout son cœur.

Ce soir là, il insista auprès d'Harry pour sélectionner la chemise qui accompagnerait le pantalon « à la mode » et qui conviendrait au style moldu des années septante. Agacé, Harry accepta, attendant patiemment, torse nu, qu'il se décide à prendre le haut s'harmoniant le plus avec son jeans bleu. Finalement, Draco opta pour une chemise neutre de couleur noire. Il tourna autour d'Harry pendant un long moment, remuant sa main baguée dans tous les sens pour adapter la coiffure d'Harry, lui donnant un air plus sage avec les pointes rabaissées et la tresse dissimulée dans sa chemise. Le tatouage avait été altéré également, la faux dissimulée magiquement ainsi que la chaîne. Les aiguilles de la montre avaient été arrêtées sur minuit dix ou midi, tout dépendait du point de vue.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que j'efface la montre ?

-Non, ne l'efface pas ! s'agaça Harry. Fabian risquerait de remarquer ma ressemblance avec James… Tu le sais très bien ! Laisse-la là et arrête de me tourner autour sans arrêt ! »

Draco remua encore une fois sa main puis s'arrêta en croisant le regard furieux de son meilleur ami. Il s'éloigna calmement en baissant le bras, l'anneau chauffant un peu à son majeur, signe qu'il avait été un peu trop expansif avec les sorts.

« Bon, je pense que ça pourrait aller, lui dit Draco. Tu as l'air présentable, même avec ses horribles vêtements. Pourquoi les moldus portaient-ils des pantalons si… horribles ?

-C'est la mode ! répondit Harry, blasé. Ecoute, je vais être en retard alors cesse de m'enquiquiner et n'oublie pas les devoirs que j'ai préparé pour mes classes de rattrapage.

-Non, je n'oublierai pas, répondit Draco, l'air innocent. Passe une bonne soirée. _Embrasse_ Fabian de ma part.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, répliqua Harry en attrapant une veste en cuire noire qu'il enfila tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Et ne me lance plus de sort ! »

Draco baissa sa main en grimaçant : avait-il des yeux derrière le dos ? Il le regarda sortir de l'appartement avec un soupir envieux : quand pourrait-il avoir un rendez-vous avec Regulus ?

_« Ça ne sert à rien d'y penser, marmonna-t-il. Nous verrons déjà le cours de potion de demain… »_

Il avait hâte d'y être, autant qu'il le craignait…

_« Mais j'ai surtout hâte que Ash rentre… Maudit cours de rattrapage ! J'aurais pu l'espionner, sans eux ! »_

Attrapant le tas de devoir préparer par Harry pour ses élèves, il quitta la pièce d'un pas las et ennuyé.

**oOo**

Il était déjà 19h05 quand Harry sonna à la maison des Prewett, non sans une certaine nervosité qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. La disparition de la faux sur son front le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait baissé la tête chaque fois qu'il croisait un élève alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Il se sentait horriblement vulnérable, sans cette partie de son tatouage. Sans compter cette horrible ressemblance physique avec son père qui risquait de le trahir. Il savait d'avance qu'il craindrait chaque regard de Fabian sur son visage.

_« S'il devine, je n'aurais qu'à lui faire oublier… Mais Merlin sait que je déteste ce sort… »_

Il lui rappelait trop Gidleroy Lockart que pour lui plaire… Un frisson lui parcourant le dos, il prit son courage à deux mains pour aller frapper à la porte d'entrée. Il eut pourtant conscience que Fabian savait qu'il était là : le rideau du salon s'était agité peu de temps avant son arrivée, signe qu'il était attendu avec impatience. Avec un peu de retard, Harry réalisa qu'il ne savait même pas quel artiste il allait voir. Il ne connaissait même pas la musique des années 70 !

« Bonsoir ! s'exclama Fabian en lui ouvrant, l'air pressé. Viens, allons-y vite ! »

Il l'attrapa par le bras et le tira rapidement, claquant la porte derrière lui alors que Gidéon apparaissait au bout du couloir.

« Euh…, fit Harry, perplexe. Un problème avec ton frère ?

-Non, aucun ! répondit Fabian. Mais il a tendance à discuter trop longtemps et on est pressé. Si on veut manger et avoir ensuite une bonne place au concert, on doit partir vite…

-Où se déroule le concert ?

-C'est à Hide Park, en plein air… J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se prendre un Fish and Chips à emporter et manger en y allant, tranquillement.

-En métro ?

-Non, ce n'est pas loin d'ici, on peut y aller à pied. Ça te va ? »

Harry approuva et ils partirent d'un pas tranquille, presque nonchalant, dans la rue. Harry regardait avec attention ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, curieux d'observer des moldus des années septante. Il s'étonna de les trouver presque similaire aux autres moldus, les coiffures étranges ou les vêtements vieillots mis à part.

« Et sinon…, dit soudain Fabian, le faisant sursauter. Ça a été pour les cours de rattrapage ?

-Oui, Drake a pris le relais… De toute façon, j'ai de moins en moins d'élèves. Ils ne viennent que s'ils ne comprennent pas et nous sommes tous les deux formés de la même façon…

-Mais Drake a moins de patience que toi, non ?

-Et bien… oui. Mais il donne de bonnes explications alors ça ne pose pas vraiment de problème. »

Fabian esquissa un sourire en réponse et un long silence régna pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la porte d'un petit restaurant où Fabian entra rapidement, demandant à Harry de l'attendre à l'extérieur. Il obéit avec plaisir, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais vu Fabian aussi tendu en sa présence et ne comprenait pas bien la raison de cette tension entre eux.

Finalement, alors qu'il commençait à craindre que la soirée se passe mal, Fabian ressortit, poussant la porte avec son pied afin de porter chaque fish and chips dans ses deux mains.

« Tiens, dit-il, soudainement plus détendu, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Bon appétit.

-Merci, répondit Harry en attrapant une portion. Je te dois quelque chose ?

-Oh non, je te l'offre, répondit Fabian. Je suis déjà tellement content que tu ais pu venir !

-Je n'allais pas t'abandonner, dit Harry avec compassion.

-Euh… Oui, merci », dit Fabian, l'air un instant gêné avant de brutalement se mettre à manger avec précipitation.

Harry l'imita mais avec bien plus de tranquillité. Il marchait à côté de Fabian, ignorant les regards stupéfaits portés sur ses cheveux et son visage. Des lentilles trafiquaient ses yeux pour faire croire qu'il avait encore des pupilles. Sans quoi, il aurait probablement entrainé des émeutes !

« Et sinon… euh… comment ça se passe, à Poudlard ? demanda soudainement Fabian, l'air étrange. Est-ce qu'il se passe des choses… étranges ou… euh…

-Etrange, marmonna Harry. Non, rien d'étrange, Merlin soit loué. Je tiens à ce que l'école reste le plus écartée possible des réalités extérieurs. L'attaque de Prés-Au-Lard… j'espère que ça ne se reproduira jamais. »

Fabian hocha sombrement de la tête.

« Ah, mais tu t'en es sorti avec brio, dit-il soudainement. Je veux dire… Sans toi… Et sans Drake, aussi. Qui sait combien de victimes il y aurait eu ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Sans Drake et lui, cette attaque n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Car Voldemort n'aurait pas eu besoin de les distraire pour ensuite tuer Phils Potter. Il eut soudainement l'impression que son plat était fait de papier mâché.

« Enfin, assez parlé de tout ça, dit Fabian. Il y a des sujets de conversation plus intéressants que… que les attaques et tout le reste. Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire le plus ? »

Harry tourna la tête vers Fabian, appréciant le changement de conversation. Après tout, ils étaient là pour s'amuser, pas pour déprimer !

**oOo**

Ils avaient passé une excellente soirée, Harry devait l'admettre. D'abord sceptique lorsqu'il était arrivé, à cause de l'air angoissé de Fabian, puis à cause de la dégaine du groupe lorsque ce dernier était apparut sur scène, Harry devait admettre que chaque à priori s'était révélé ridicule : il avait autant aimé la musique plus douce que celle de son époque mais déjà plus rythmée. Il avait aimé l'ambiance, la joie collective des fans chantant en cœur. Même Fabian connaissait les paroles, ce qui l'avait beaucoup amusé. Il ne s'était pas permis de chanter : sa voix était trop laide et il ne connaissait pas les paroles. A la place, il s'était amusé à frapper dans ses mains lorsque les fans le faisaient, scander les noms des artistes ou danser maladroitement.

Au début, il avait été mal à l'aise à cause des corps se pressant contre lui, des mains qui s'appuyaient parfois par accident, quand un fan titubait à cause d'une danse endiablée. Même Fabian avait perdu l'équilibre, se raccrochant à son bras assez fréquemment. Harry ne savait pas comment ils avaient fini par se tenir bras dessus, bras dessous, mais il s'en fichait : il avait adoré ! Ils quittèrent le concert, poursuivis par l'euphorie collective de la foule. Personne ne faisait attention aux autres et Harry fut soulagé de constater que ses cheveux et son tatouage n'avaient provoqué que des « Wow, il déchire, le gars ». Il avait presque eu envie d'en rire mais avait préféré feinter l'ignorance. Les élèves de Poudlard aussi le trouvaient cool, avec son apparence, alors il n'était pas vraiment gêné des remarques.

Quand ils repartirent, Harry se surprit à être presque déçu et Fabian dut lire sa peine sur son visage car, passant un bras sous le sien, il lui sourit.

« Je t'inviterai au prochain, si tu veux, dit-il, marchant tranquillement à ses côtés.

-Tu en as un autre de prévu ? demanda Harry, surpris.

-Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit Fabian. J'ai toute une liste d'artiste à voir pour cette année. L'été est un moment génial car les artistes se déplacent beaucoup, à cause des adolescents en vacance. Rien que pour juillet, j'ai déjà cinq concerts ! »

Harry sourit en le voyant si emballé.

« Tu aimes vraiment ça, non ?

-J'adore ! lui répondit le jeune homme, comme transporté. Avant, la musique moldue m'a intéressé pour ses sons vraiment incroyables. Je veux dire… la musique sorcière n'est pas mauvaise, hein ? Mais elle n'a pas ce petit… ce petit plus apporté par une guitare électrique ou des amplis ! »

Harry eut envie de rire. Entendre Fabian, sorcier pur, déblatérer sur les instruments moldus était quelque chose de presque ahurissant.

« Et comment as-tu rencontré la musique moldue ? demanda Harry, curieux.

-Oh euh… »

Fabian eut l'air profondément mal à l'aise puis sembla prendre son courage à deux mains.

« Et bien, j'ai rencontré un gars, quand j'étais ados. A Poudlard. Il était né moldu et on était… proche. Il m'a souvent invité chez lui et on écoutait de la musique ensembles. Depuis, j'adore ça. »

Harry sourit simplement en réponse. Pourquoi cette soudaine timidité ? Il avait presque envie de poser la question quand, brutalement, Fabian tira sur son bras pour l'attirer dans une ruelle, loin de la foule quittant le concert.

« Est-ce que ça te dirait de… de venir chez moi, boire un verre ? Je pourrais te faire découvrir d'autres artistes que Queen ? »

Harry hésita. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Fabian, une gêne persistante qui le rendait nerveux lui aussi. Il approuva finalement et le jeune homme poussa aussitôt un long soupir soulagé.

« Viens, on en est pas loin... »

Il le tira jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ruelle pour arriver dans une rue pavée étrangement calme.

« Mais, ta maison n'est pas par là, fit remarquer Harry.

-Si si, répondit Fabian. Je n'habite pas avec mon frère, tu sais ? Gidéon et moi nous apprécions beaucoup, mais j'ai besoin de mon indépendance alors j'ai quitté le manoir familial pour louer mon propre appartement.

-Côté moldu, dit Harry avec un sourire.

-Evidemment ! s'exclama Fabian, presque joyeux. Et devine quoi ? J'habite juste à côté d'un disquaire ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en l'entendant.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, avoue ! dit-il, en le suivant dans les ruelles de plus en plus animées.

-Peut-être, répondit Fabian. On est dans Soho. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne connaissait pas personnellement le quartier mais il en avait déjà entendu parler par le passé. Ils marchèrent un long moment, croisant quelques pubs animés ou quelques hommes discutant entre eux avec allégresse. Il y avait aussi des touristes, occupés à photographier tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Finalement, ils arrivèrent près d'un petit immeuble ancien qui donna quelques frissons à Harry : bien que ténébreux, l'endroit semblait rassurant et accueillant. Fabian se hâta de fouiller ses poches et en sortit des clés auxquelles pendouillait un trèfle à quatre feuilles. Il ouvrit la porte et lui fit une vague révérence, l'invitant à entrer dans un couloir étroit.

« J'habite le troisième étage, lui dit-il. Monte, je ferme et je regarde si j'ai du courrier. »

Harry hocha la tête et s'enfonça dans le couloir peint de blanc et au sol de pierre. Il arriva jusqu'à un vieil escalier étroit et monta, passant devant une porte lorsqu'il fut au premier pallier. Il en déduisit qu'il y avait un appartement par étage et continua sa montée. Bien vite, Fabian arriva en courant derrière lui et ils montèrent ensembles jusqu'à la porte rouge de Fabian. Coincé devant la porte, Harry voulut tendre la main pour attraper les clés mais Fabian passa brutalement ses bras autour de sa taille afin d'accéder à la serrure qu'il déverrouilla.

« Voilà, tu peux entrer, dit-il, souriant. Ça va ?

-Oui, ça va. »

Harry se glissa dans le couloir de l'appartement mais il ne voyait rien, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Rapidement, Fabian alluma le plafonnier de l'entrée, révélant un couloir étroit où traînait une paire de chaussure.

« Euh… Fais comme si ce n'était pas en désordre, lui dit Fabian en refermant la porte. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? J'ai de tout… Même de la Bierraubeure.

-J'en veux bien une, lui répondit Harry, reconnaissant.

-Viens ! »

Fabian le guida jusqu'à un salon à la décoration musicale. Le mobilier était vieux mais agréable et quand il s'assit dans un des canapés, il s'y sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise. Sans surprise, Fabain possédait un vieux tourne-disque dans un coin, mais également une radio qui devait, pour l'époque, être à la pointe de la technologie. Il y avait des tas de vinyles entassé dans des étagères mais également des cassettes. Il y avait également un vidéo, accompagné de plusieurs films. Le tout était rangé dans un fouillis presque organisé.

« C'est un peu… en désordre, souffla Fabian en entrant, deux verres de bierraubeure en main. Désolé. »

Il posa les verres sur la table basse au centre et remit le tapi au sol convenablement du bout du pied. Harry sourit en le regardant fixer ses étagères d'un air à la fois honteux mais fier.

« Laisse, dit-il, tentant de le rassurer. C'est agréable. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'ordonné non plus. Drake repasse toujours derrière moi sinon, mon appartement serait un vrai capharnaüm.

-Ah ? s'étonna Fabian. Nous avons un point commun. »

Et il semblait ravi de ce fait, au grand étonnement d'Harry. Un certain silence s'installa et Harry but afin de s'occuper, savourant le goût de la boisson.

« Euh… je vais te faire écouter quelques disques, si tu veux ! »

Fabian se leva à nouveau et se dirigea vers son étagère. Mais sa nervosité n'avait pas échappé à Harry qui, agacé, finit par prendre le taureau par les cornes.

« Si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu me veux, Fabian ? dit-il, figeant le jeune homme en face de lui.

-Ce que… ce que je te veux ? demanda-t-il en se retournant pour le regarder.

-Que tu m'invites à un concert faute d'accompagnant sachant se tenir, je peux encore le croire, lui dit Harry. Mais tu ne tiens pas en place depuis le début de la soirée. Tu me regardes rapidement, comme si tu avais peur de quelque chose. Et je préférai que tu ailles droit au but plutôt que de tourner autour du pot pendant toute la soirée. »

Fabian le fixa un long moment, l'air estomaqué et Harry reposa son verre sur la table, croisant les jambes pour se donner une contenance. Quoi qu'ait le jeune homme, c'était un problème sérieux, il en était certain. Suffisamment que pour le rendre nerveux à l'excès. Mais pourquoi avoir décidé de se confier à lui, ça… Ne pouvait-il pas en parler à son frère ? Il en avait un peu assez de servir d'épaule à n'importe qui !

« Euh…, fit soudainement Fabian, embarrassé. Je… en fait, je… »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi diable était-il si intimidé ?

« Tu ? insista-t-il.

-Je… »

Harry se retint de soupirer : ils n'allaient pas jouer à ce jeu pendant toute la sainte nuit !

« Et bien ! s'impatienta-t-il.

-Tu me plais ! »

Assis dans le canapé, Harry eut l'impression d'être un appareil défectueux. Qu'est-ce que Fabian voulait dire, exactement ?

« Je… depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, je… je te trouve vraiment… enfin… Tu me plais ! Beaucoup. Et j'aimerais bien… si tu veux bien… qu'on essaye… quelque chose. Ensemble. »

Harry resta toujours immobile. De quoi Fabian était-il en train de parler ? Essayer quoi ?

« Euh… Quoi ? dit-il, totalement perdu.

-Tu me plais, répéta Fabian. Je te trouve beau. Attirant. Fascinant. Je rêve de t'embrasser. Tout le temps. C'est pour ça que je n'ose pas te regarder. J'ai peur de ne pas me contrôler. »

Ah, là, c'était plus clair. Harry sentit ses joues s'embraser. Soudainement, le comportement de Fabian prenait un tout autre sens que la recherche d'une épaule pour pleurer et il se sentit horriblement mal à l'aise. Qu'était-il censé dire ?

« Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoua-t-il.

-Ah, dit simplement Fabian, toujours planté face à lui. Au moins, tu n'as pas encore hurlé que j'étais dégoûtant. »

Son air à la fois nerveux et amusé fit comprendre à Harry combien il avait du être terrifié par sa déclaration. Combien de fois cela lui était-il arrivé ? D'être soudainement insulté et rejeté par un homme qui lui plaisait.

« Non, je ne te le ferais jamais, dit-il, rassurant aussitôt Fabian. Je… ne suis pas gay. Je crois. Je ne sais même pas quelle est mon orientation sexuelle en fait…

-Tu ne sais pas ? » s'étonna le jeune homme, à présent bien plus détendu.

Il finit par attraper un disque qu'il installa sur son tourne disque et une musique agréable se fit entendre dans tout l'appartement. Fabian hocha pensivement de la tête et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

« Non, je ne sais pas, avait répondu ce dernier, se tendant inconsciemment lorsque le jeune homme vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Je ne suis sorti qu'avec une seule fille… Enfin, deux, mais la première ne comptait pas, c'était une pure catastrophe !

-Donc, tu n'as eu qu'une relation avec une fille et tu hésites ? C'est plutôt positif…

-Non… Enfin… Je veux dire… J'ai comme qui dirait eu un échange. Avec un homme. »

Fabian se rapprocha légèrement de lui, l'air encourageant.

« On était saoul, avoua Harry. Et… ça a dégénéré. Bien que… Je pense qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Moi, je n'ai compris ce qu'il voulait que lorsqu'il s'est jeté sur moi. »

Fabian rit en l'entendant.

« Et ? dit-il.

-Et rien, souffla Harry. Mon meilleur ami, qui était aussi le frère de ma petite amie et du garçon qui m'avait plaqué contre un mur, est arrivé et nous a hurlés dessus pendant des heures !

-Attends, tu as trompé ta petite amie avec son propre frère ?

-On avait rompu ! s'exclama aussitôt Harry. Et j'étais saoul. Et désorienté… Et franchement, je ne savais vraiment pas qu'il allait faire ce qu'il a fait, j'étais…

-Saoul ? répéta le brun, amusé. Ne te justifie pas, ça m'est égal. Juste par curiosité… Tu as apprécié ? »

Harry rougit, mal à l'aise. Il lui paraissait étrange de parler de Charlie à son propre oncle. Oncle qui lui ressemblait, d'ailleurs.

« Oui, dit-il finalement. C'est la raison de mon hésitation.

-Et tu n'as jamais réessayé ? demanda Fabian. Quel âge avais-tu ?

-J'avais dix-sept ans, avoua Harry, mal à l'aise. Et non, je n'ai jamais réessayé. Pas que je n'en ai pas eu l'envie mais il n'y avait… personne d'envisageable.

-Pas même Drake ? s'étonna Fabian. Pourtant, vous êtes si… proches !

-Drake et moi sommes comme des frères, répéta Harry pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois. Je ne dis pas qu'à une époque, je n'y ai pas pensé. Nous étions seuls, on avait 20 ans… ça aurait été facile, mais j'avais peur de tout gâcher. Que se serait-il passé si nous avions eu une relation et qu'ensuite, nous n'avions plus voulu être ensembles ? J'ai choisi la facilité, j'ai décidé d'orienter notre relation vers la fraternité plutôt qu'autre chose.

-Et Drake ? Il n'a pas protesté ?

-Non, il a compris lui aussi que ce serait une meilleure chose. Nous nous aimons profondément tous les deux… mais platoniquement. C'est mieux ainsi. »

Fabian inclina la tête sur le côté. Il s'était légèrement rapproché de lui, ce qui embarrassait Harry. Draco l'avait déjà mis mal à l'aise en étant proche de lui, au début. Mais lorsqu'Harry avait su faire taire son envie d'essayer, il n'avait plus été gêné par le corps de celui qu'il voyait alors comme son frère. En outre, même si Draco attendait de lui quelque chose, il n'avait jamais été envahissant. Il avait juste attendu qu'Harry daigne lui accorder ce qu'il désirait. Ce n'était pas le cas de Fabian. Son corps semblait presque l'appeler.

« Et avec moi ? demanda Fabian. Tu aimerais essayer ? »

Harry se sentit frissonner. Essayer avec Fabian ? Tester sa sexualité avec lui ? Une certaine excitation accompagnée d'une bonne dose de peur l'envahit.

« Je ne sais pas, confia-t-il. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie… de vivre une quelconque relation actuellement. Je ne voudrais pas te manquer de respect ou… te donner de faux espoirs. »

Fabian resta silencieux un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il tende la main pour obliger Harry à tourner la tête vers lui.

« Je te l'ai dit, tu me plais, lui dit Fabian en le regardant. Je sais que si je m'y autorise, je pourrais sans doute tomber amoureux de toi très rapidement. »

Harry frissonna d'horreur à cette idée.

« Non, je n'ai pas… ce genre de sentiment pour toi, avoua-t-il, désolé pour le garçon en face de lui.

-Je sais, lui dit Fabian. Tu es tellement occupé avec ta guerre que tu n'imagines sortir avec personne. »

Il caressait son visage, laissant ses doigts glisser sur la montre qui se remit en mouvement aussitôt. Les aiguilles tournèrent d'elles mêmes pour se mettre à l'heure et les secondes continuèrent à s'égrainer tranquillement. Fabian sourit en constatant l'effet magique s'annuler, la chaîne et la faux réapparaissant à nouveau.

« Je ne te demande pas d'être amoureux de moi, là, tout de suite, poursuivit-il. Je te demande si cela t'intéresse de sortir avec moi, même si c'est pour un temps très cours. J'ai envie de t'embrasser. »

Harry frémit. Fabian était si proche de lui… Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Devait-il céder à sa curiosité, se laisser entraîner par le jeune homme ? Mais si cela finissait mal ? S'ils finissaient par se détester ? Ce ne serait pas bon pour l'ordre…

« Ne réfléchis pas, lui chuchota Fabian, ses yeux fixés sur ses lèvres. On va juste… Essayer. »

Et il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Harry sentit un frisson dans toute sa colonne vertébrale. Il resta totalement immobile, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres ne passent délicatement sur les siennes, appuyant, bougeant doucement et il se mit à imiter les mouvements, troublés. Puis la langue de Fabian passa sur sa bouche et il ouvrit timidement ses lèvres pour partager un baiser maladroit mais incroyablement excitant, de son point de vue. Fabian finit par s'écarter mais son corps était toujours appuyé contre le sien et il laissa une main sur son épaule et une autre sur sa cuisse.

« Alors ? dit-il. Ça t'a plu ? »

Harry hocha la tête, honnête. Il avait aimé ça. Beaucoup trop que pour nier son envie de recommencer, ce qu'il fit presque aussitôt, avec une certaine gêne. Fabian lui fit un grand sourire lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

« Tu as envie d'essayer ? D'essayer plus, je veux dire ? »

Harry hésita. Ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée. Pas dans l'immédiat, même si son corps avait été incroyablement stimulé par Fabian. Il fallait d'abord qu'il y pense, qu'il essaye de savoir si c'était vraiment une bonne idée ou une catastrophe annoncée. Peut-être devrait-il en parler à Draco ou…

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent lorsque Fabian l'embrassa à nouveau, avec nettement plus de passion. Son corps se retrouva plaqué contre celui du jeune homme et il sentit l'excitation monter d'avantage, toujours accompagnée d'une appréhension folle. Fabian passait ses mains sur lui, sur son torse et ses hanches et Harry n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter, étonné de tous les frissons que cela déclenchait en lui. Ils finirent couchés sur le canapé, il ne savait trop comment.

« J'ai l'impression que ça te plaît », lui dit Fabian, un large sourire sur le visage.

Harry secoua la tête, mortifié. Il sentait l'érection de Fabian contre sa cuisse et la sienne devait être tout aussi perceptible.

« On est pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète tant, lui chuchota le jeune homme au-dessus de lui. Je peux me contenter… D'un simple frottement, pour l'instant. »

Harry rougit, le cœur battant la chamade. Pourquoi Fabian lui faisait-il tant d'effet ? Draco ne lui avait pas provoqué autant d'excitation, même s'il avait été tenté, à force de dormir avec son corps nu collé au sien !

« Tu es vraiment magnifique… »

Fabian se pencha sur lui et commença à recouvrir son visage de baiser. Harry se laissa faire, levant les mains pour les poser sur les hanches étroites de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Fabian était beau, certes. Il avait un certain magnétisme qu'Harry ne pouvait nier… Un magnétisme qu'il n'avait jamais perçu chez Draco. Peut-être était-ce simplement ça…

« Tu trembles, chuchota le brun.

-C'est… C'est gênant, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, ce que je veux ou pas…

-Tu réfléchis trop, lui dit Fabian. Laisse-toi simplement aller. Tu as envie de moi ? »

Harry se sentit haleter. Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi, si facilement ?

« Je… oui, avoua Harry, comme si c'était la pire chose au monde.

-Bon, dit Fabian avec appréciation. Jusqu'où veux-tu aller ? Jusqu'où veux-tu expérimenter ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Il en avait de bonne, lui, comme s'il le savait ! Il n'avait même pas prévu d'avoir la moindre relation avec qui que ce soit et voilà qu'il se retrouvait couché dans un canapé sous le corps d'un homme. Un corps qui le tentait.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il.

-Alors essayons, lui dit Fabian. Essayons et nous verrons où tu décideras de t'arrêter. »

Et il recommença à l'embrasser tout en tirant sur la chemise d'Harry. Ce dernier frémit mais le laissa faire. Il se surprit à essayer lui aussi de le dévêtir. Il avait juste envie de voir son corps, de voir s'il lui plairait, s'il lui ferait envie… Ils se retrouvèrent torse nu avant d'avoir eu le temps de le réaliser. Harry sentit son corps accélérer lorsque leur peau entra en contact et son érection se mit presque à lui faire mal, à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

« Bon sang, mamonna Fabian. Ton corps est encore plus sexy que je ne le pensais. »

Sa bouche alla parcourir son torse et Harry le regarda faire, gêné. Personne ne l'avait fait aller aussi loin, pas même Ginny. Seul Draco l'avait déjà vu nu et après quelques mois, il n'en avait plus ressenti la moindre gêne. C'était différent avec Fabian. Ça le troublait beaucoup plus. Il releva la tête pour regarder le dos nu au-dessus de lui et ses mains qui le caressaient. Fabian cessa soudain de mordiller un de ses tétons pour le regarder, les joues rouges d'excitation.

« Est-ce que ça te plaît ? Tu veux… aller plus loin ? »

Harry hésita. Plus loin encore ? Être nu avec lui ? Pouvait-il vraiment se le permettre ?

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il, mortifié. Je ne sais pas si je veux… aller plus loin émotionnellement…

-Mais physiquement oui ? »

Harry répondit timidement un certain oui. Oui, il en crevait d'envie. Il ne comprenait même pas d'où venait ce désir brutal pour Fabian. Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé dans ce genre de scène alors pourquoi, tout à coup, son cerveau lui soufflait-il de lui faire des tas de choses toutes sauf amicales ?

« C'est tout ce qui compte, lui dit Fabian. Une relation physique me va très bien, pour l'instant. Le reste suivra. Si à un moment, tu veux arrêter, dis-le-moi simplement. »

Et il continua de descendre avec sa bouche sur son torse. Harry sentit les mains larges de Fabian commencer à détacher son pantalon et il gigota, terrifié à l'idée de finir nu. Il le laissa pourtant faire. Il voulait tellement… essayer ! Son pantalon fut tout doucement ôter, laissant Harry en caleçon lorsque Fabian retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Harry se sentit incroyablement vulnérable lorsqu'il constata que le jeune homme le détaillait de la tête aux pieds.

« Je crois qu'on devrait aller dans ma chambre, lui dit Fabian, le fixant avec désir. On… Ce sera plus confortable. D'accord ? »

**oOo**

Quand il rentra, vers deux heures du matin, Draco dormait déjà et il en fut soulagé. Il n'avait pas envie d'être passé à l'inquisition. Il craignait plus que tout la réaction de son meilleur ami face à sa… comment qualifier ça, d'ailleurs ? Facilité ? Débauche ? Les deux mots lui convenaient, selon lui. Sur le moment, il ne s'était posé aucune question. Il avait juste céder à un soudain désir qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas. Mais après son départ, il avait senti la honte l'envahir, comme lors de sa relation avec Charlie. Il s'était laissé faire si facilement ! Sans même réfléchir – ses minuscules tentatives avaient été balayées par son corps en feu – sans même tenter de reculer un peu pour retrouver ses esprits… Il aurait pu penser que Fabian l'avait drogué mais c'était faux, il le savait.

Soupirant, Harry était allé prendre une douche rapide. Fabian et lui avaient convenu d'être discrets. Ce n'était, après tout, qu'une relation physique, même si le jeune homme avait confié à Harry qu'il espérait plus, plus tard. Mais il était loin d'être prêt pour ce genre de relation ! Il ne l'était d'ailleurs même pas pour ce qu'ils avaient fait dans le salon de Fabian mais il n'avait pas réussi à se retenir.

Après un trop long moment à angoissé, il était allé se coucher et la présence de Draco eut l'effet habituel : il s'apaisa totalement, s'endormant sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se réveilla seul et très tard. La lumière qui envahissait la chambre de l'ancien Serpentard lui indiqua qu'il devait être presque midi et il se leva, la bouche pâteuse. Il retourna faire une rapide toilette dans la salle de bain, attrapa quelques vêtements qu'il avait entreposé dans la garde robe de Draco et se vêtit à la va-vite. Il espérait ainsi manger avant que Severus et Regulus n'arrivent.

Quand il entra dans le salon, il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Draco, en pleine préparation de se futur cours de potion.

« Bien dormi, monsieur le sorteur ? se moqua Draco, l'air fouineur enclenché.

-Comme un loir, répondit Harry en se jetant dans un fauteuil. Et je meurs de faim ! »

Presque aussitôt, une corbeille de pain au chocolat apparut et Harry en saisit un, non sans remercier Dobby avec force. Draco esquissa un sourire en le voyant faire.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ?

-Oui, répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

-Et Fabian va bien ?

-Oui, très bien… »

Il rougit malgré lui. Fabian allait même plus que bien la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

« Oh… Tu rougis, Harry ? »

Le concerné sursauta et eut l'impression que son visage prenait feu. Draco avait soudain un air de chat curieux et Harry eut envie de s'enfuir à toute jambe.

« Raconte moi donc ta soirée…

-Euh… Ben… On est allé au concert.

-Et ? »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait l'air si sournois ?

« Et personne ne m'a trouvé bizarre avec mon tatouage ! indiqua Harry, mal à l'aise.

-Harry, chantonna presque Draco. Toi et moi savons qu'il s'est passé quelque chose… Tu n'as qu'à me dire quoi et… »

Un coup fut frappé à la porte et Harry eut presque envie de pleurer de joie. Oh, il voulait en parler à Draco… Mais pas dès le réveil, il avait encore besoin de digérer tout ça.

« Entrez ! » dit-il avec précipitation.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer leurs rendez-vous du samedi, à sa grande satisfaction.

Draco regarda Regulus et Severus entrer avec une pointe d'agacement : il n'avait pas fini de tirer les verres du nez d'un Harry manifestement très troublé et ne pourrait pas continuer le soir même, il y avait réunion avec l'ordre. Ils allaient introduire les membres au nouveau QG et ils seraient bien trop occupés par la visite du manoir. Au pire, avant d'aller dormir ? Mais il avait peu d'espoir, Harry était déjà fort fatigué. Foutue réunion, foutus élèves ponctuels !

« On vous dérange ? demanda Severus, étrangement intuitif.

-Non, pas du tout, répondit précipitamment Harry, soulagé d'avoir été sauvé. Je crois savoir que Drake a prévu une leçon de potion avec Regulus donc, ce sera juste nous deux et un duel, Severus. »

Le concerné en sembla satisfait et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même si Severus avait déjà l'habitude de dissimuler ses sentiments, sa jeunesse lui conférait une certaine innocence qui transparaissait sur son visage. Que Merlin veuille bien qu'elle ne disparaisse jamais. Harry n'était pas sûr d'accepter cet échec.

« Bon, allons-y ! dit-il précipitamment en voyant l'air spéculatif de Draco posé sur lui.

-Tu répondras à mes questions, Ash, même si je dois te piéger avec du véritassérum ! »

Harry blêmit et s'empressa de sortir sous l'œil interrogateur de Severus qui le suivit pourtant tranquillement, laissant Regulus et Draco seuls.

« Bon, dit le blond en se tournant vers son nouvel élève. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin de l'année et l'arrivée des révisions pour les examens alors je te propose de commencer par un récapitulatif de tes cinq premières années. Tout d'abord, nous allons voir ce que tu as retenu, je t'ai préparé un questionnaire. Ne panique pas, tu ne seras pas côté, je veux juste voir de quoi tu te souviens. Ainsi, la semaine prochaine, nous ciblerons les matières oubliées. Et je pourrais établir un vrai programme de potion lorsque j'aurais évalué des connaissances. D'accord ? »

Une moue aux lèvres, Regulus ne put qu'acquiescer, un poil déçu. Oh, il avait bien l'intention de s'améliorer en potion, là n'était pas la question… Mais tout de même ! Drake ne pouvait-il pas perdre un peu de son professionnalisme, juste une fois ? A le voir, concentré, ses cheveux attachés derrière sa tête en une demi queue lâche, il ne paraissait même pas s'intéressé à lui… Même s'il lui avait affirmé le contraire, même s'il l'avait serré contre lui de cette façon si intense avant, il n'en restait pas moins qu'à présent, il gardait une distance qui était certes raisonnable mais qui lui paraissait insupportable.

Une moue sur les lèvres, Regulus se saisit de la plume mise à sa disposition et entreprit de déboucher l'encrier qui l'accompagnait lorsqu'une main dorée apparut dans son champ de vision et vint caresser sa joue. Il sursauta et écarquilla les yeux en sentant les doigts fermes mais tendre descendre jusqu'à sa gorge et remonter. Levant la tête, Regulus croisa le regard pensif de Drake Malfoy.

« Pour un Serpentard, tu es vraiment très expressif, dit-il d'une voix rêveuse. Ça se voit tout de suite, quand quelque chose ne te convient pas… »

Il continua de caresser sa joue puis fit doucement glisser son index contre ses lèvres. Regulus se sentit rougir face à ce doigt qui taquinait sa bouche entrouverte. Le plus gênant était sans aucun doute l'air étrangement contemplatif de son vis-à-vis.

« Vraiment très expressif, murmura Drake en remontant son doigt jusqu'à ses joues en feu. J'aime ça. »

Et il s'éloigna brutalement, Regulus sentant son propre souffle et son propre cœur repartir avec brutalité.

« Ton questionnaire, Regulus, rappela Drake en s'installant à sa place. Tu devrais le remplir. »

Le jeune homme sursauta et, non sans renverser un peu d'encre, plongea sa plume dans l'encrier pour ensuite la ressortir un peu trop brutalement, le corps un peu plus crispé que d'habitude.

**oOo**

Severus voyait parfaitement que quelque chose inquiétait son professeur de duel particulier. Il était nerveux, bougeait la main avec agressivité ou passivité mais il n'était pas concentré. Et c'était particulièrement énervant ! Comment osait-il être déconcentré alors que lui, Severus, attendait ses séances toute la semaine ? Il n'avait pas le droit de la lui gâcher pour se plonger dans ses pensées ! Enervé, il se mit à lancer des sorts un peu plus dangereux, sans doute, pour un duelliste débutant ou d'un niveau moyen. Il vit clairement qu'Ash fronçait les sourcils, conscient qu'il devait se concentrer sur le moment présent, mais quelques secondes plus tard, ses pensées si _importantes_ le détournèrent de ses actes. Rageur, Severus cessa tout mouvement.

« Est-ce trop vous demander de vous concentrer ? »

Ash sursauta et baissa sa main trop molle pour le regarder d'un air stupéfait. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et, rapidement, une légère rougeur envahit ses joues.

« _Comme un petit garçon qui serait réprimandé par son professeur. »_, pensa Severus, surpris.

« Pardon, dit Ash, l'air embarrassé. Je ne suis pas très présent aujourd'hui et ce n'est pas juste pour vous.

-Non, en effet, dit Severus en rangeant sa baguette pour ensuite croiser les bras fièrement. Un problème avec Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Non, répondit Ash avec une grimace.

-Un élève ?

-Non plus. »

Il semblait de plus en plus gêné face à l'insistance de Severus.

« Drake ?

-Non, il est relativement calme.

-Alors quoi non d'un chien ? Qu'est-ce qui justifie que vous osiez être absent pendant nos duels ? »

Ash le considéra un long moment avec une sorte de stupéfaction innocente.

« J'ignorais que c'était si important pour vous, lui dit-il.

-Vous croyez que je viens pour quoi, alors ? s'énerva Severus. Si ce n'était pas important, je n'aurais pas passé tous mes samedis après-midis avec vous ! »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Severus se rendit compte avec un peu de retard de ce qu'il venait de dire alors qu'en face de lui, Ash Sadrah affichait un curieux sourire joyeux.

« Je… ça ne veut rien dire ! tenta de se rattraper Severus. Ce sont les duels qui sont importants !

-Oui, j'ai compris, se moqua Ash, à sa grande horreur.

-Mais c'est vrai ! s'exclama le jeune homme, soudainement gêné.

-Peu importe, Severus, je suis content de savoir que vous appréciez ces moments, même s'ils consistent à me lancer des sorts… »

Severus grimaça à cette réflexion et haussa les épaules.

« Bref, dit-il, écartant cette partie de la conversation avec rapidité. Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche d'être concentré ? »

Ash grimaça à nouveau et reprit son petit air embarrassé.

« J'ai… eu une soirée mouvementée, hier, dit-il, comme un petit garçon prit en faute. Et je n'arrête pas d'y penser ! »

Il semblait presque consterné par ce fait. Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Une soirée mouvementée ?

« C'est-à-dire ? dit-il en attirant une chaise d'un sort d'attraction. Un combat ?

-Euh… Non, plutôt une déclaration d'amour. »

Severus, qui s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, releva brutalement la tête pour rencontrer le visage rougeoyant du psychologue.

« Ah, dit-il. Et ?

-Euh… Je ne crois pas que ce soit avec vous que je doive avoir cette conversation, dit soudainement Ash, troublé. Je comptais en discuter avec Drake même si je sais qu'il va me taquiner sans relâche à ce sujet. Il est le plus apte à comprendre, je crois.

-Donc, vous me jugez incapable de comprendre, dit Severus, l'air offensé.

-Non, pas du tout ! s'exclama Ash. Mais c'est… compliqué. »

D'un simple mouvement de la main, il fit venir une chaise sur laquelle il s'affaissa lamentablement. Severus remarqua qu'encore une fois, il avait l'air épuisé. Ses épaules étaient basses, comme si elles supportaient un poids trop élevé et il avait le teint plus pâle qu'à son arrivée en Angleterre. La grisaille n'avait pourtant pas terni son teint : c'était l'inquiétude constante qu'il ressentait qui semblait le miner chaque jour un peu plus.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous faire autant de souci, dit raisonnablement le Serpentard. Vous en avez déjà bien assez ainsi, non ? »

Ash grimaça mais hocha la tête.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit à Fabian hier soir, mais il n'a pas eu l'air de comprendre en quoi une relation avec lui serait dangereux.

-Fa… Fabian ? s'étonna Severus. C'est un homme qui s'est déclaré à vous ? »

Ash rougit à nouveau en comprenant qu'il avait laissé échapper une telle information, ce qui eut pour effet de donner une teinte étrangement violette à la montre.

« Euh… Enfin, déclaré, c'est… un peu fort. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux de moi, s'il se laissait aller vers ces sentiments… »

Severus haussa un sourcil. Quelle étrange déclaration !

« J'ai l'impression que vous ne commencez pas par le début et que vous tournez autour du pot de cette façon. Pourquoi ne pas simplement tout m'expliquer ? »

Ash sembla hésiter. Puis il soupira, l'air résolu.

« Ce sera toujours moins humiliant qu'avec Drake et vous seriez peut-être bon conseil. Pour faire cour, Fabian Prewett m'a avoué hier être attiré par moi. Je lui plais. Beaucoup ! Et… euh… Comme je ne sais pas vraiment où je me situe sexuellement…

-Où vous vous situez ? » demanda Severus, sceptique.

Cette fois, Ash Sadrah parut mortifié.

« Je… je ne sais pas ce que je préfère, dit-il, gêné. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment avec quelqu'un dans ma vie. Ma dernière relation date d'il y a sept ans… C'était avec une fille très bien mais aussi très protéger par ses six frères aînés…

-Six ! s'exclama Severus, stupéfait.

-Oui, six. Dont un était mon meilleur ami. Et un autre qui a… profité de mon état d'ébriété pour semer le trouble sur ma sexualité jusque là bien établie. »

Severus resta silencieux un instant.

« Si je résume, vous êtes sorti avec une seule fille avec laquelle vous n'avez pas dépasser le simple flirt.

-Deux, en fait, dit Ash, semblant piqué dans sa fierté.

-Peu importe, dit Severus en balayant le sujet. Et avec le frère ?

-Qui, mon meilleur ami ?

-Non, l'autre ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

La rougeur de Ash répondit à la question.

« Vous êtes allé jusqu'au bout ?

-Non ! s'exclama-t-il vivement. Ron nous a surprit…

-Ron ?

-Mon meilleur ami !

-Ah. Et ?

-Il a hurlé, bien entendu ! Disant que je trompais sa petite sœur avec qui s'était pourtant fini ! Bon, d'accord, je l'avais larguée et elle espérait que nous reprendrions… Et on s'était embrassé peu de temps avant… Mais je ne comptais pas reprendre avant la fin de la guerre, si je survivais et… Euh… je m'égare.

-Un peu, répondit Severus, notant pourtant les révélations avec précisions dans sa tête. Donc, Ron a hurlé, c'est ça ?

-Oui et pas qu'un peu !

-Et après ça ? Plus personne ? Ni fille, ni garçon ? Personne ne vous a intéressé ? »

Ash hocha négativement de la tête avec hésitation.

« J'ai passé sept ans en tête à tête avec Drake. Et ma mère adoptive, aussi… »

Severus hocha la tête pensivement. Sept ans seul avec deux autres personnes. Qu'avaient-ils faits, tous les trois ?

« Et aucune attirance pour Drake ? Jamais ? »

Ash haussa les épaules, passant une main lasse sur son menton.

« Que vous dire ? dit-il. Drake est magnifique. Une part de moi l'a noté et mon corps n'est pas resté indifférent à son corps, surtout lorsqu'il avait la manie de se frotter contre moi en dormant… Mais non, nous n'avons jamais rien fait. Pas qu'il n'ait pas voulu mais j'ai toujours empêché ça.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Severus.

-Parce qu'il est mon frère, coupa Ash.

-Je vois, répondit le jeune homme, pourtant perplexe. Et avec ce Fabian ? »

Ash rougit à nouveau.

« Je lui ai dis tout ça et… il a proposé de… m'aider à trouver mon orientation. »

Severus roula les yeux : typiquement Gryffondor !

« Evidemment, dit-il. Et vous avez accepté, bien entendu. »

L'air intimidé du plus âgé lui répondit.

« Et ? dit-il.

-Et…, répéta stupidement Ash.

-Vous avez aimé ? »

Le psychologue parut tout simplement se rétrécir sur sa chaise.

« … oui, dit-il d'une petite voix.

-Vous êtes allé jusqu'où ? »

Si Ash parut scandalisé de la question, Severus, lui, s'en amusa, tout en sentant son cœur battre la chamade. C'était presque grisant d'être celui qui menait la conversation, pour une fois. Grisant et rassurant ! Enfin, il sentait une égalité entre lui et l'homme adulte. En fait, il était aussi perdu que lui !

« Alors ? insista Severus, obstiné.

-Euh… pas jusqu'au bout, répondit évasivement Ash.

-Mais encore !

-Severus, ce n'est pas important.

-Si, ça l'est ! se moqua le Serpentard, surpris du frisson lui parcourant le dos à l'évocation de son prénom par l'homme.

-Disons… assez loin mais pas jusqu'au bout. Il m'a déshabillé et a voulu m'emmener dans sa chambre mais j'ai eu trop… peur. Donc, on s'est contenté de… se caresser dans le canapé. »

Severus se sentit stupidement rougir en entendant ses mots. Bon, il avait insisté pour savoir, c'était de sa faute. Mais c'était très gênant, soudainement, d'imaginer Ash Sadrah nu. Une part de lui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se le représenter. Nul doute qu'il devait être beau, vu l'épaisseur des muscles sur ses bras et le peu que ses pantalons et t-shirts révélaient lorsqu'il les portait. Mais jamais jusqu'alors Severus ne s'était égaré à y prêter attention. L'image l'indisposa et il gigota sur sa chaise, soudain mal à l'aise.

« Je… Je vois, dit-il, se raclant la gorge pour se reprendre. Et c'est tout ? Vous êtes quoi alors ? Un couple ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Ash, manifestement très agacé de cette question. C'est justement le principal problème. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux ni ce que je dois faire la prochaine fois que je reverrai Fabian. Soit ce soir, lors de la réunion de… euh…

-Oh pitié ! Drake et vous êtes aussi discret qu'un troupeau de buffle en charge concernant votre adhésion à l'Ordre du Phénix alors ne faites pas le gêné. Donc, vous ne savez pas. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Ash pencha la tête sur le côté en le fixant avec une intensité qui le mit à nouveau mal à l'aise.

« Êtes-vous en train de m'analyser, Severus ?

-Pas exactement, répondit le Serpentard, franc. J'essaye simplement de vous rendre la pareille, je suppose. Une sorte de remboursement pour tous les coups de mains que vous m'avez déjà donné, par le passé. »

Severus espéra sincèrement qu'Ash serait assez délicat pour contourner le sujet et parler de Lily. Le sujet était moins douloureux qu'il y a quelques mois, mais Severus ne se sentait pas prêt à se tourner vers cette blessure pour la regarder, qu'importe qu'Ash soit là pour l'aider à cicatriser. Mais Ash Sadrah n'était pas Drake Malfoy et peut-être était-il plus angoissé par le cas Fabian qu'il ne voulait bien le dire. Il accepta la vague excuse et soupira.

« Je suppose que je peux vous croire, dit-il. Après tout, je suis celui qui vous ait proposé d'être votre ami et ce statut inclus des confidences et des coups de mains. Et pour vous répondre, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Une part de moi désirs tenter l'aventure sans se soucier des conséquences. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Fabian et je ne sais pas si je serai capable de ressentir ce genre de sentiments pour lui. Mais ça ne me dérangerait pas, si c'était le cas. »

Severus serra inconsciemment les dents en l'entendant parler ainsi. Oh, pas que cela le gêne que son professeur non officiel s'accoquine avec quelqu'un… mais cela pouvait signifier moins de temps à lui consacrer et ça… il n'en avait pas envie.

« Mais ce n'est qu'une petite partie de moi, poursuivit Ash, inconscient des pensées égoïstes de Severus. Une autre, plus grande, plus angoissante, me dit de cesser immédiatement toute relation avec Fabian. C'est dangereux. Oh, pas pour mon cœur ou l'ambiance dans l'ordre, non, pas cette connerie là. L'amour est dangereux. C'est une distraction et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être distrait étant donné la guerre que je livre actuellement. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser mon cœur, non pire ! Mon corps ! choisir pour moi alors que seul mon cerveau me permettra de me sauver la vie, de sauver la vie des personnes qui m'entourent. Cette guerre est trop importante que pour laisser les choses se dégrader parce que je serai trop occupé à roucouler avec qui que ce soit. Je ne peux pas me permettre cette erreur, surtout pas ! »

Il semblait soudainement plus dur, presque brutal dans sa résolution et Severus sentit son souffle s'arrêter en l'entendant. Ash Sadrah était un homme déterminé, puissant, il le savait déjà. Et cette déclaration était en tout point le reflet de sa personnalité, mais elle lui révéla soudainement quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris jusqu'alors : Ash Sadrah était un homme profondément mutilé. Par quoi, par qui, il l'ignorait mais il prit conscience que _quelqu'un_ avait un jour fait tant de mal à l'homme en face de lui qu'il en était venu à considérer l'amour comme une _distraction_. Oh, Severus partageait son point de vue mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de souhaiter, quelque part tout au fond de lui, que quelqu'un veuille de lui, un jour. Mais Ash Sadrah ne le souhaitait pas : il le craignait.

« Je sais qu'écouter cette part de moi donnerait une sorte de victoire à… à la personne qui m'a fait voir l'amour comme quelque chose de mauvais. Alors je me laisse tenter. Et puis… comme dit si bien Drake, le corps a des raisons que le cerveau ignore et autant dire qu'hier, lorsque Fabian s'est… disons-le, s'est jeté sur moi… mon cerveau a semblé simplement se déconnecté ! »

Il sembla embarrassé par cette révélation.

« Et c'est inadmissible ! déclara-t-il soudainement en bondissant sur ses pieds. C'est Fabian, je lui fais une confiance aveugle, je sais qu'il n'est pas un agent double chargé de me distraire de mon but, mais peut-être qu'un jour, Voldemort aura l'idée stupide de m'envoyer une femme qui me séduira, m'embobinera sans problème parce que mon corps voudra ça et… et comme un con, je tomberais dans ce piège stupide ! Alors je me dis qu'il serait sans doute mieux que je laisse mon corps avoir ce qu'il veut avec Fabian et qu'ainsi, il daignera peut-être la fermer à nouveau pendant sept ans ou peu importe le temps qu'il mettra à se taire !

-Vous avez joui, hier ? interrompit Severus, attirant sur lui le regard atterré d'Ash.

-Severus ! dit-il, la réprimande clairement indiquée dans sa voix. Enfin, quel rapport avec…

-Tout a un rapport, croyez-moi. Avez-vous joui hier ? »

La question était horriblement embarrassante, même pour lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude d'avoir des conversations tout sauf innocentes avec Regulus fantasmant sur Drake. Mais il se força à garder un air neutre.

« Cette conversation est aberrante, souffla Ash. Parlez de ça, avec vous, c'est… Presque impossible !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Severus. Parce que j'ai six ans de moins que vous ? Parce que je ne suis qu'un gamin ? »

Sa voix avait des inflexions de rancœur et Ash secoua la tête presque aussitôt.

« Non, Severus, je suis loin de vous considérer comme un enfant. De tous les adolescents présents dans cette école, vous êtes le seul que je ne sais pas voir comme un enfant. Vous êtes un adulte à mes yeux, depuis notre première rencontre et ça ne changera jamais. C'est simplement très gênant de vous parlez de ce genre de chose. Vous n'êtes pas exactement la personne que j'imaginais pour confier mes déboires sentimentaux. Bien que cela paraît si simple d'en discuter avec vous… »

Il soupira et retourna s'asseoir sagement.

« La réponse est oui, poursuivit-il, sans oser le regarder.

-Est-ce que vous avez l'impression que votre corps ne sera pas excité si Fabian vous touche à nouveau de cette façon ? »

Pendant un long moment, Ash ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Puis il rougit et secoua la tête négativement.

« Alors vous avez votre réponse. Votre corps voudra toujours de ça. Comme tous les corps, d'ailleurs. Vous êtes jeune et vous… vous avez des besoins. Simplement espérer le satisfaire pour mieux l'en priver est idiot !

-Mais j'y suis très bien arrivé pendant sept ans ! s'exclama Ash, horrifié. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas recommencer ?

-Peut-être parce que vous l'avez justement privé pendant sept ans ? Ou peut-être parce que pendant ces années, vous étiez seul avec une femme qui ne vous tentait pas et un homme qui, même s'il était désirable à vos yeux, n'en demeurait pas moins intouchable selon vous. Vous vous sentez investi d'une mission, mais ça ne vous enlève pas votre humanité. Et… je ne crois pas non plus que vous priver d'amour, juste parce que c'est une distraction, est une bonne chose. Un jour ou l'autre, vous risquez de souffrir de ce choix lorsque vous vous rendrez compte que vous êtes devenu trop vieux que pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui finir votre vie. Et alors qui aurez vous gagner si ce n'est un peu plus de solitude et d'amertume ? »

Severus ne sut s'il devait être flatté ou vexé de l'expression ébahie du psychologue. Ce dernier le fixait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, les yeux écarquillés. Au bout d'un long moment, Severus commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Vous avez dit que vous me voyiez comme un adulte, dit-il. Pourquoi êtes vous si surpris que je parle comme tel ? »

Ash se secoua encore.

« Ce n'est pas votre discours qui m'étonne ce sont les termes employés, cités par vous, par… enfin… C'est compliqué. Mais sans doute avez-vous raison. Je devrais laisser une chance à Fabian… Sans toutefois trop l'ébruiter. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que Voldemort se mette à le poursuivre pour le tuer, juste parce que nous sommes ensembles. »

Severus soupira. Le problème semblait régler alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir donné les mauvais conseils ? Il se sortit cette impression de la tête en proposant :

« Alors, pouvons-nous enfin nous battre en étant concentré ? »

Ash lui répondit par un sourire amusé.

« Puisque vous le souhaitez tant ! »

Et il se leva vivement, envoyant balader sa chaise d'un mouvement du poignet, plus attentif que jamais, tandis que Severus, lui, avait l'impression que son esprit n'avait jamais été plus préoccupé.

**oOo**

Les membres de l'ordre se tenaient tous au milieu de la campagne anglaise balayée par les vents, l'air interrogateur. Il n'y avait rien à des mètres autour d'eux et c'était pourtant non loin que devait se trouver la maison d'Ash Sadrah, nouveau QG de l'ordre. Lucius attendait avec patience, indifférent au froid, Narcissa protégée par sa haute stature. A ses côtés, Molly Weasley tenait fermement contre sa poitrine son fils, Charlie, qui n'avait pas voulu rester chez sa grand-mère. Il était légèrement fiévreux et la pauvre femme soupirait en attendant l'arrivée des deux psychologues de Poudlard. Gideon, le parrain de Charlie, se tenait face à elle afin de l'aider à parer le vent.

Albus Dumbledore ne semblait pas surpris de la longue attente imposée par les psychologues. Ash et Drake étaient apparus quelques minutes plus tôt et avaient arraché un cheveu à chaque membre, Charlie inclus. Il avait été amusant de remarquer l'embarras d'Ash face au petit garçon qu'il fixait comme s'il était un animal dangereux. Si beaucoup avait vu dans son comportement l'angoisse d'un homme célibataire et pas prêt à devenir père, Drake Malfoy avait semblé hilare chaque fois qu'il regardait alternativement son ami et le bambin innocemment blotti contre sa mère.

Au bout d'une longue attente, une exclamation échappa à Eugène Potter alors que, brutalement, sous ses yeux puis à ceux des autres, une haie d'une hauteur de deux mètres, uniquement interrompue par deux immenses piliers supportant une grille en fer forgée à l'aspect presque menaçant, apparut.

« Et bien, dit Lucius. Quelle spectaculaire apparition ! »

Ils s'approchèrent des grilles mais n'osèrent pas la toucher. A travers les barreaux, ils purent distinguer sans mal une longue allée serpentant tranquillement jusqu'à un manoir massif à la pierre sablée travaillée. L'habitation était imposante et composée d'une bonne quarantaine de fenêtres à meneaux où une lumière filtrait parfois, surtout au rez-de-chaussée.

Les jardins étaient élaborés. Ici et là, il y avait des fontaines et chacune représentait un animal magique puissant. Ici un centaure, là une licorne. Il y avait même plusieurs êtres de l'eau, dans une grande fontaine, qui semblaient jaillir du bassin dans de grandes gerbes d'eau. Et plus impressionnant, les rangées de saules qui encadraient la petite allée de pierre blanche menant au perron du manoir. Ce dernier était occupé par Drake et Ash qui les regardaient de loin. D'un mouvement de la main d'un des deux, le portail s'ouvrit dans un silence presque angoissant.

« Vous pouvez entrer, dit une voix de ténor, les faisant sursauter puis lever les yeux vers le haut des piliers où deux gargouilles les regardaient avec des yeux rouges sang. Le maître vous attend. »

Ils restèrent un instant pétrifié face aux créatures menaçantes en apparence mais semblant innocente face à leur regard. Au bout d'un très long moment, Caradoc Dearborn s'avança dans l'allée et fut suivit par un Albus Dumbledore à l'air serein. Alors qu'ils entraient dans le domaine, ils sentirent nettement une dizaine de barrière magique les pénétrer, les sonder pour enfin s'écarter comme de vagues rideaux éphémères. Ils étaient acceptés au sein du territoire.

Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour rejoindre Harry et Draco qui, perchés sur les marches du perron, les regardaient avec un sourire amusé.

« Bienvenu chez nous, leur dit Harry en désignant le parc massif où des sculptures de haies immobiles mais impressionnantes étaient placées ici ou là. Vos cheveux ont trouvé refuge au centre du manoir, là où toutes les protections sont établies. C'est grâce à cela que vous êtes capable de pénétrer ici sans attaque. Je vous rassure : tout étranger dépourvu de mauvaises intentions peut entrer ici. Il sera juste fort surveiller. Molly, si vous me permettez, je pense que vous devriez nous amener les cheveux de vos deux autres fils… Percy et Bill, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui, répondit Madame Weasley avec un sourire. Je le ferai. »

Harry hocha la tête avec satisfaction, tentant d'ignorer le petit regard innocent de Charlie posé sur lui, alors qu'un peu plus loin, Fabian le dévorait du regard. Autant pour la discrétion !

« Bon, je pense que nous pouvons entrer, l'extérieur ne vaut rien avec l'intérieur ! »

Et sur ces mots presque provocateurs, Draco s'empressa d'aller ouvrir les doubles portes de chênes peinte en blanc. Le heurtoir en forme de lion était presque aussi menaçant que les gargouilles et chaque membre fut heureux de ne pas avoir à frapper ce soir là.

Le hall était sobre, malgré sa grandeur. En face de la porte se trouvait un escalier majestueux menant à l'étage mais Drake ne l'emprunta pas. Il désigna respectivement la gauche et la droite.

« Le salon, dit-il en montrant la droite. Plus apte à nous accueillir pour la détente. Et la salle de réunion. Celle qui nous intéresse actuellement. »

Il se dirigea donc vers la gauche et poussa la porte avec douceur, révélant une vaste pièce où les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères remplie de livre. Il y avait une passerelle à deux mètres du sol et faisant tout le tour de la pièce, permettant ainsi d'accéder à d'autres étagères tout aussi hautes et fournies. Une table ronde, en forme de O était placée au centre de la pièce avec de majestueux sièges sur lesquels étaient posés de ravissants coussins bordeaux s'associant avec l'incroyable peinture représentée au plafond, pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir dans la pénombre ambiante et dans l'incroyable balai d'étagères flottantes au sommet de l'immense salle.

« C'est en vérité la bibliothèque, dit Harry, amusé de leur expression stupéfaite. Normalement, il y avait plusieurs tables disposées de façon aléatoire mais cette solution paraissait plus appréciable pour nos réunions. »

Il y avait pourtant encore de confortables fauteuils disposés dans quelques coins. Mais personne ne les regardait. Tous fixaient les étagères flottantes, stupéfiés.

« Comment, commença Gideon, stupéfait.

-Grâce aux pavés, dit Draco. Démonstrations ! »

Il s'approcha d'un pavé doré – et ils remarquèrent qu'il y en avait plusieurs, disposés ici où là – et se posa dessus. Quand il fut certain d'avoir toute l'attention, Drake donna un coup de talon dans la pierre et celle-ci se suréleva brutalement, arrachant quelques exclamations de stupeur. Amusé, le jeune homme, d'un mouvement léger de jambe, fit bouger le pavé sur la gauche, la droite puis, semblant presque surfer, monta plus haut, des torches s'allumant aux murs jusqu'à éclairer le plafond. Contre sa mère, le petit Charlie poussa un « Wow » enchanté qui arracha un frisson à Harry, jusque là occupé à ignorer le gamin. A mesure qu'il montait et que les flambeaux s'activaient, la fresque au plafond devint visible, révélant ici et là des hippogriffes volants dans les nuages éclairés d'un soleil couchant – hors peinture mais dont les rayons coloraient les nuages d'une couleur rose orangée agréable.

Quand Draco redescendit enfin, le pavé reprit sa place initiale et il sourit largement, comme ravi de sa démonstration.

« Et bien… C'est ce qu'on appelle une sacrée salle, dit Minerva McGonagall, enchantée. Et ces sièges… et ses lampes… »

Chaque table était pourvue d'une petite lampe de bureau en argent et pourvue d'un repose plume et d'un encrier plein.

« Il y a des tiroirs, expliqua Harry en s'approchant d'une table dont il éloigna le siège pour ouvrir le tiroir sous la table, dévoilant ainsi des feuilles de parchemin vierge. Une idée de ma mère, précisa-t-il.

-Excellente idée, appuya Albus, bien qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de note à prendre. Je propose que nous commencions notre réunion, malgré le peu qu'il y a à dire. »

Tous prirent place, même Molly avec un Charlie somnolent. A peine âgé de 5 ans, le garçonnet semblait avoir bien du mal à garder l'œil ouvert, confortablement blottit contre sa mère. Arthur passait régulièrement une main apaisante dans son dos, contribuant par la même occasion à sa relaxation.

« Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de mon espion, commença Ash. Voldemort continue de se méfier et de parler par énigme, parlant de cargaison en arrivage. Selon mon homme, Bellatrix Black semble être l'instigatrice de ce qu'il fomente, ce qui ne promet rien de bon. »

Le silence accueillit sa révélation et Narcissa grimaça à ses mots.

« Elle a toujours eu l'esprit retord, prévint-elle. Quoi qu'elle mijote, cela ne risque pas d'être agréable ni facile. Peut-être devrions-nous être… plus sages ?

-Si vous entendez rester planqué pendant que d'autres se font tuer, vous pouvez vous le carrer ! intervint Maugrey.

-Je vous prie de respecter ma femme, Maugrey ! s'exclama Lucius, outré !

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, intervint Drake. Votre colère vis-à-vis de Lucius n'a pas à se manifester envers Narcissa. Soyez correct, Maugrey où je me devrais de sévir. »

Et il le fusilla du regard, manifestement peu content que l'homme ose insulter ainsi sa mère. Maugrey marmonna quelque chose mais ne prononça plus aucun mot.

« Cette réunion n'a pas vraiment lieue d'être, intervint Harry. Il n'y a rien de nouveau actuellement, pas même au niveau mangemort, si je ne me trompe ? »

Il tourna vers Arthur Weasley un regard interrogateur et l'homme hocha négativement de la tête.

« Rien, dit-il. Je surveille du mieux que je peux les fonctionnaires du ministère, je laisse trainer une oreille, mais rien. Ils se montrent extrêmement discret depuis que… que tu as été officiellement adopté par la famille Sadrah. Personne au ministère n'ignore tes positions et tous savent que… que tu as plus d'influence que tu n'en as conscience, apparemment. »

Harry grimaça. Forcément, en étant l'un des hommes les plus riches du monde, il représentait un capital trop important que pour être oublier.

« Notre ministre, Monsieur Moryve, s'est dit très intéressé par une rencontre avec toi, continua Arthur, sans se douter de l'horreur grandissante d'Harry.

-J'avais cru comprendre, dit le jeune homme, livide. Si je n'ai pas reçu au moins vingt lettres, que je sois pendu…

-Ce serait dommage, plaisanta Fabian en le fixant avec un peu trop de lubricité, selon Harry.

-Oui, enfin, soit… J'ai de toute façon l'intention de profiter des vacances scolaires pour… faire preuve de sociabilité. »

La façon dont il prononça ce mot fut perçue par l'ensemble de l'ordre comme une manière délicate de présenter un suicide à venir.

« Et nous vous soutenons tous dans cette entreprise, Ash, lui dit Dumbledore, l'air amusé. Drake t'accompagnera, je suppose…

-Je pense que cela est nettement préférable, oui, lui répondit Harry. Enfin, je n'ai rien noté d'extraordinaire actuellement. J'ai suivi la presse chaque jour, tant sorcière que moldue. De notre côté, on continue de mettre en garde bien que de moins en moins pour en revenir à des affaires plus courantes. Et du côté moldus… »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Il y a beaucoup de mort inexpliquée, surtout à l'étranger, en fait…

-Tu soupçonnes quelque chose ? demanda Eugène, intéressé.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Harry. Ce sont des attentats étranges qui ont lieus principalement dans l'Europe de l'est ou en Afrique du nord. Je ne soupçonne pas Voldemort d'en être directement responsable, mais il est un fait certain que ce sont des sorciers qui entraînent ses décès. A l'exception de vagues traces de sang, très peu de cadavres sont retrouvés, voir pas du tout. Dans certaines situations, personne n'aurait remarqué leur disparition si la famille du décédé n'avait pas alerté les autorités.

-Mais comment sait-on qu'ils sont morts, alors ? s'étonna Molly.

-Pour certains massacres, c'est évident. Certains corps ont été retrouvés en charpie et les tests sanguins pratiqués sur les traces indiquent que des personnes disparues faisaient partie du massacre, bien que leur cadavre n'ait pas été retrouvé. Pour d'autres par contre, on ne peut que supposer qu'ils ont été pris par les… bouchers, comme les appellent les moldus.

-Et bien, dit Caradoc, l'air surpris. Mais qui aurait intérêt à faire ça et pourquoi ? Et d'où te vient l'impression que nous sommes concernés par cette affaire ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit Harry, pensif. Mais à l'exception d'un sorcier partageant les idéaux de Voldemort, qui aurait intérêt à massacrer autant de moldu sans raison. Selon une estimation de la presse moldue, une centaine de personne serait déjà portée disparue et cela, juste pour l'Europe de l'est. Les disparus d'Afrique du nord sont plus difficiles à recenser, étant donné les situations politiques actuelles…

-C'est inquiétant, concéda Dumbledore. Penses-tu que nous devrions envoyer quelqu'un ? »

Harry prit le temps d'y réfléchir. Etait-ce raisonnable d'envoyer quelqu'un enquêter là-bas, alors qu'ils ignoraient totalement la raison de ces massacres ?

« Les autorités sorcières des pays concernés sont sur l'enquête, dit-il pensivement. Je le sais car j'ai contacté plusieurs des notaires gérant le capital de la famille Sadrah sur place. J'y possède des actions dans certaines entreprises et une maison au moins dans les environs. Sur ma demande, ils sont allés questionner les Aurors mais ceux-ci se sont montrés très vagues. Ils ont leur propre corruption, leurs propres problèmes aussi… Que mes notaires se soient présentés en mon nom ou pas n'a rien changé, ils ont juste trouvé cela insultant qu'un simple notaire vienne les interroger. Certains sont allés s'adresser directement aux familles des victimes qui ont confirmé qu'une enquête était en cours, mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne sais pas si l'un de nous pourrait faire une différence… »

Le silence accueillit ses mots pendant un long moment.

« Veux bien y aller moi, si vous voulez, intervint Hagrid, les faisant tous sursauter.

-Non, Hagrid, je ne pense pas que…, commença McGonagall.

-J'connais bien la région de l'Europe de l'est, coupa le demi-géant. J'ai un ami là-bas qui voudra surement bien m'y accueillir. Peut-être même qu'il saura quelque chose…

-Et pourquoi ne pas s'adresser à Augustus ? continua McGonagall.

-J'y avais pensé, dit Harry en lui souriant. Mais il n'est pas du tout dans la région concernée.

-Mais il est toujours plus proche qu'Hagrid, lui signala Dumbledore. Je pense que nous pourrions lui demander d'aller y faire un petit tour, non ? »

Harry y concéda, bien qu'avec hésitation. D'une façon où d'une autre, Augustus Poiret était mort dans la première guerre, c'était la seule façon d'expliquer son absence pendant la seconde. De même que celle de Fixe, d'ailleurs. Fronçant les sourcils à cette pensée qu'il tenta de balayer, Harry se tourna à nouveau vers les personnes présentes lors de la réunion.

« Bon, d'accord. Contactez Augustus, Albus. Mais dites lui d'être très prudent… Je ne le sens pas vraiment…

-Je l'en avertirai mon garçon ne t'inquiète pas. Bien, et si nous visitions cette maison, à présent ? »

Les autres membres semblèrent approuver cette proposition puisqu'ils se levèrent avec empressement. Le manoir Sadrah les attirait manifestement plus que Voldemort. Harry se résolut à se lever et à les entraîner hors de la bibliothèque mais il laissa à Draco le soin de leur présenter les pièces montrer. Ils commencèrent par le salon, vaste pièce aux tons chaud et accueillant, pourvu de nombreux fauteuil bordeaux, de petits meubles en bois sombres laqués s'associant parfaitement aux toiles représentant le Sahara ou une de ses nombreuses oasis. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup touché à la décoration installée par Fixe. D'abord parce qu'il l'appréciait, ensuite parce qu'il n'avait absolument aucune connaissance en matière d'aménagement ménager. Seule sa chambre avait été modifiée. La chambre du maître, comme disait Tweet, l'elfe de maison officiel.

Sa chambre était immense, presque la taille de ses appartements à Poudlard. Harry avait demandé à ce qu'elle soit dans tous les tons de bleus qu'il préférait et, lorsqu'il y rentrait, il s'y sentait aussitôt apaisé. Pourvue d'un large mobilier de bois sombre, d'un lit si grand qu'il s'y sentait aussitôt minuscule, la pièce ne contenait pas encore beaucoup de ses affaires. Celles-ci étaient demeurées à Poudlard et elles y resteraient car Harry ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'amuser à tout déménager, encore et encore.

Draco avait pris la chambre en face de la sienne. Plus modeste mais assez grande que pour y tenir une réunion avec l'ordre sans être à l'étroit, il avait demandé à ce que la chambre soit décorée dans les tons de beige. Ils avaient tous les deux gardés les couleurs déjà présentes à Poudlard, mais c'était des tons qui les mettaient à l'aise et leur donnait l'impression d'être encore dans leur chambre, au Sahara. Le seul endroit où, depuis leur arrivée dans le passé, ils s'étaient sentis en sécurité.

Harry sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une main l'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du salon pour suivre les autres vers la cuisine, large pièce qui occupait presque tout le reste du rez-de-chaussée, si l'on excluait la salle de réception qui était presque une petite annexe à part et par laquelle on accédait depuis les doubles portes vitrées présentes dans le fond du hall. Il se retourna vers le vaste salon et ne fut pas surprit de découvrir Fabian qui lui souriait d'un air engageant.

« On peut rester ici ? dit-il. Je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment au manoir et j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu. »

Harry soupira. Il avait promis, la veille, qu'il réfléchirait à la proposition de Fabian. A savoir : voulait-il d'une relation avec lui. Et même si les paroles de Severus l'avaient aidé, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'en discuter avec Draco, ce qui le dérangeait nettement.

« Allons nous asseoir alors », lui dit Harry en désignant un large canapé, près de l'immense cheminée de marbre noir.

Il marcha lentement, tentant de peser le pour et le contre avec rapidité. Ses mains étaient désagréablement moite et il regrettait amèrement d'avoir fui la conversation avec Draco, avant de venir au manoir. Certes, le voir enragé avait été drôle mais à présent, il se retrouvait coincé face à une décision qu'il était effrayé de prendre.

« Je… J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, lui dit Harry en s'asseyant, les yeux fixés sur la cheminée. Et… hum… Je pense qu'une relation serait… envisageable. »

C'était la pire façon d'en parler. Il l'évoquait comme une transaction et quand il se tourna vers Fabian, il constata que le jeune homme avait également remarqué la distance présente dans ses mots.

« Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu signes pour l'enfer ? »

Harry soupira. On y était. Le plus dur restait à faire.

« Ne te méprends pas, Fabian. J'ai… beaucoup aimé ce que nous avons fais hier et j'adorerais recommencer (Fabian eut un large sourire ravi), mais (le sourire s'atténua) je n'éprouve pas encore de sentiments réellement… affectifs pour toi. Je t'apprécie et je sais que nous serions d'excellents amis si nous évoluions dans ce sens, mais j'ignore s'il me sera possible de tomber amoureux de toi. Non, laisse-moi finir. Tu m'as dit être attiré par moi et tu as avoué que tu pourrais tomber amoureux de moi si tu te laissais aller… Mais et si cela arrivait et que moi, je ne t'aimais pas ? Cela te blesserait et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie de te faire ressentir. En outre, je me dois de te préciser qu'une relation entre nous, quelle que soit son intensité, devrait rester secrète.

-Secrète ? s'étonna Fabian. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je me bats contre Voldemort, lui dit Harry, comme si c'était évident. Et qu'il verrait en toi une faiblesse parfaite à exploiter. »

Fabian resta un instant ébahi par ses mots.

« Tu veux dire qu'il chercherait soit à me capturer soit à me tuer, juste pour t'atteindre ?

-C'est déjà arrivé, lui signala Harry. Il s'en est prit à Drake car il est mon frère, si pas de sang, du moins de cœur. Il le fera avec toi s'il apprends que nous sommes ensembles et ça, je ne le veux pas. Je ne dis pas que nous ne passerons pas de temps ensembles, que nous ne sortirons pas comme nous l'avons fait pour le concert, mais je préférais que toute marque d'affection soit faite… en privé. »

Fabian hocha pensivement la tête.

« Je ne suis pas fan des éffusions en publique, de toute façon, lui dit le jeune homme. Quant à l'amour… Qui te dis que ce ne sera pas toi qui tombera amoureux de moi et moi qui ne t'aimerais pas ? On ne peut rien décidé dans une relation, Ash. Il faut juste se laisser porter. Si tu es d'accord pour essayer, alors essayons. Je te plais ? »

Harry rougit mais hocha lentement la tête. Nier aurait été le pire des mensonges. Depuis qu'ils étaient assis sur ce canapé, il ne pensait qu'à ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, sur un autre meuble de ce genre et n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer.

« Alors c'est parfait, lui dit Fabian en se rapprochant lentement, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Je te plais, tu me plais… Ne cherchons pas plus loin. Nous avons tous les deux envie de nous amuser avec le corps de l'autre et c'est très bien. Pourquoi chercher à compliquer les choses ? »

Harry aurait voulu répondre que les choses étaient compliquées, bien plus que Fabian ne le pensait mais il se fit à nouveau embrasser et tout le reste n'eut soudainement plus d'importance. Il se garda toutefois d'avertir Fabian que l'avis principal n'avait pas encore été donné. Seule l'opinion de Draco aurait de l'importance.

**oOo**

« Ben ça… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Couché dans son lit, nu, il écoutait le silence et la respiration précipitée de Draco, étendu à ses côtés.

« Et ben ça ! »

Il eut vaguement l'envie de s'étouffer avec son oreiller ou de frapper son meilleur ami jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de lui sortir autre chose que ça !

« Mais t'es un vrai con, en fait ? »

Harry hoqueta.

« Pardon ? »

Il ne voyait pas Draco. Il avait attendu qu'ils soient nus, couchés et dans le noir de leur chambre pour lui raconter d'une voix timide ce qu'il s'était passé ces deux derniers jours. Ne pas voir le visage de l'ancien Serpentard lui semblait plus facile.

« Harry, pitié ! Tu es stupide, admets-le ! Fabian te propose d'abuser de lui sans remord et toi, tu culpabilises déjà ! Mais ton pucelage n'excuse pas une telle stupidité !

-Je ne te permets pas ! s'énerva le brun, se sentant mortifié, comme à chaque fois que Draco évoquait sa sexualité toujours ignorante.

-Pitié, ne t'énerve pas et écoute-moi. Tu as envie d'être avec lui ?

-Oui, mais…

-Il t'excite, c'est un fait, sinon, tu n'aurais pas céder si facilement à ses avances. Quoi que… Tu t'es masturbé quand on était dans le Sahara ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais surpris à le faire…

-Draco, enfin ! s'outragea Harry, horrifié. Tu es pire que Severus !

-Ah, oui, parlons-en ! Tu t'es confié à Severus ! Je ne pensais pas que votre relation était si poussée !

-Ne va rien sous-entendre là-dedans, Malfoy, j'essaye juste d'en faire mon ami et de lui rendre la pareille.

-Si tu le dis, répondit Draco, méfiant. Bref, et pour la masturbation ?

-Mais enfin, ça ne te regarde pas !

-C'est ça ! Te connaissant, tu es tellement pudique que tu ne l'as jamais fait. Je le faisais au moins deux fois par jour et je ne suis pas gêné de te le dire, Harry ! Alors ? Oui ou non ? »

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait pleurer d'humiliation.

« Non, dit-il finalement.

-Par les couilles de Merlin en personne, JAMAIS ? s'écria presque Draco.

-Non, plus depuis qu'on est dans le passé, ça va ? s'énerva Harry. J'étais si… angoissé… Je… n'ai jamais eu ce genre de désir jusqu'à hier ! »

Draco resta silencieux un long moment puis il l'entendit soupirer.

« Tu dois faire quelque chose pour tes angoisses, Harry, dit-il sérieusement. Je savais qu'elles t'affectaient, mais j'ignorais que c'était au point de te… coincer à ce niveau là. Enfin, manifestement, elles se sont apaisées si tu as réussi à franchir ce premier cap avec Fabian. »

Harry passa une main sur son visage, comme si elle pouvait effacer sa mortification.

« Je ne me l'explique pas, avoua-t-il. Dès qu'il m'a touché, c'est comme si mon corps s'était transformé en un feu brûlant que j'ai été incapable d'arrêter !

-Si tu veux mon avis, sept ans sans même se masturber, voilà qui explique tout ! lui répondit Draco. Bon sang… Sept ans sans rien…

-Bon, ça va, tu peux cesser de parler de ça ?

-Pourquoi, ça t'excite ?

-Draco ! »

Son ami éclata de rire, se tordant dans le lit. Rapidement, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rire à son tour.

« Plus sérieusement, dit-il, se calmant. Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Oui ! lui répondit Draco, sans détour. Tu as besoin de ça, Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas sans arrêt rester associal et frigide. Nous avons besoin de construire notre propre vie dans cette époque car nous sommes condamnés à y vivre. Tu ne vas pas attendre que Ginny Weasley naisse et ait seize ans pour te la taper, rassure-moi ? D'abord, tu serais trop vieux pour elle. Ensuite, ses parents te tueraient ! Tu dois vivre, Harry. Ou plutôt, tu dois te laisser vivre ! Je sais que c'est difficile, que le passé… te hante. Il me hante aussi. Mais pleurer sur les morts et un futur qui nous est interdit ne les fera pas revenir. On doit se contenter de ce que la vie nous offre. Et manifestement, Fabian est tout à fait volontaire pour s'offrir à toi !

-Très drôle, répliqua Harry, pourtant soulagé. Donc, c'est une bonne chose ?

-Par Merlin oui ! Tu vas enfin cesser de rougir quand j'évoquerais les pratiques sexuelles ! Je vais enfin pouvoir te confier tout ce que j'ai envie de faire à Regulus…

-Même pas en rêve ! lui dit Harry, amusé.

-Si tu veux, je peux te conseiller, pour Fabian. Quelque chose me dit qu'il aime être en dessous. Je peux te donner des conseilles, je suis très au courant.

-Ferme-la et dors, obsédé !

-Je peux même pratiquer, si tu veux ? Enfin, je crois que Regulus sera un peu gêné que tu nous regarde, mais ce sera une relation purement éducative.

-Va te branler !

-Oh, tu as étendu ton vocabulaire, déjà ! Fabian m'impressionne.

-Je vais te tuer, sérieusement ! »

Draco rit tout prêt de lui. Harry lui avait tourné le dos, boudeur mais il sentit les bras de son ami s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

« Laisse toi vivre, d'accord ? Tu en as le droit, plus que quiconque. Et ne t'angoisse pas pour ça. Comme l'a dit Fabian, il suffit de te laisser porter. Quant à l'éventuelle possibilité que Voldemort vienne encore te pourrir la vie, n'oublie pas que tu n'es plus le même homme qu'avant. A présent, tu es fort et entraîné. Rien ne t'empêche de donner à Fabian la formation nécessaire à sa protection. Ça sera une bonne raison de passer du temps avec lui et d'apprendre à le connaître autrement que sexuellement. »

Harry grogna en entendant le rire dans sa voix mais il se relaxa en l'entendant.

« Tu as raison, lui dit-il. Merci.

-De rien, lui répondit Draco. J'ai toujours raison, même quand j'ai tort !

-Seulement dans tes rêves, Malfoy. »

Le blond ricana encore.

« Tu le vois demain ?

-Oui, il veut qu'on aille au cinéma.

-Cinéma ? demanda Draco.

-Je t'expliquerai demain. Là, je suis épuisé par cette journée.

-Bon, d'accord. Ah et tu m'expliqueras aussi ce que vous avez fait, exactement, sur ce canapé…

-Draco !

-Ok, ok, on dort ! »

A suivre…

Alors, alors, alors ? J'avoue, j'ai besoin d'un décorticage… Si certaines ont la patience, votre avis est le bienvenu !

A bientôt mes souriceaux !


	28. Piège morbide

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai mal aux doigts d'avoir tapé frénétiquement toute la journée afin de terminer ce chapitre. Pourtant, je n'ai pas fait tant de page… ah, si, quand même… Mais bref ! Je suis actuellement en train de répondre à vos reviews. Si par malheur, vous n'avez pas de réponse, c'est simplement que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps ou que je suis allée me couchée ! lol

J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas tous oublié ! N'hésitez pas à relire le petit rappel des personnages juste en dessous… ou à relire toute l'histoire ! lolll

Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé. J'ai préféré vous le donner tout de suite étant donné l'horrible attente que je vous ai fais subir ! Je ne peux pas vous promettre que ça n'arrivera plus car je n'ai toujours pas de chapitre d'avance ! Mais j'ai deux points positifs. En un : j'ai programmé les deux chapitres suivants et sachant ce qu'il s'y passe, j'ai très envie de les écrire !

En deux… Je suis en vacances dans CINQ JOURS ! Mais je dois aussi avancer Alpha donc… Nous verrons bien, ne crions pas victoire trop tôt, d'accord ?

Sur ce, j'espère sincèrement qu'il me reste encore quelques lecteurs, je vous souhaite de bien déguster ces 35 pages et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures de nos héros préférés !

Bisous à tous et toutes !

**Personnages :**

Pas besoin de vous présenter les personnages principaux, je me contente donc des secondaires, ceux que je ne cite pas assez que pour s'en rappeler :

**Les professeurs :**

Potion = Horace Slughorn

Défense = Caradoc Dearborn

Sortilège = Madame Stand

Botanique = Hélène Stewart

Infirmière = Eloïse Addisse

**Membres de l'ordre :**

Arthur et Molly Weasley, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, Maugrey Fol'œil, Caradoc Dearborn, Fabian et Gideon Prewett, Dorcas Meadow, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar et Sarah Bones, Eugène et Phils Potter (décédée), Hagrid, McGonagall, Dumbledore et, bien entendu, Ash et Drake.

Je vous rappelle qu'Ash est officiellement l'héritier Sadrah tandis que Draco est désigné comme le fils bâtard d'Abraxas Malfoy et porte donc à nouveau son vrai nom.

**Chapitre 27 : Piège morbide**

Dès lors qu'il accepta sa relation avec Fabian, Harry eut l'impression de ne plus avoir une seconde à lui. Entre les rares consultations, les longs cours de rattrapage qui se multipliaient à l'approche des examens, les duels avec Severus, les réunions de l'Ordre et ses sorties avec Fabian, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Oh, il avait cherché à alléger son horaire mais le seul moyen était de stopper ses rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec Severus et cela lui paraissait inenvisageable. Fabian s'était étonné également de son refus catégorique de supprimer ou reporter son activité du samedi après-midi mais Harry s'était justifié par un vague « C'est un bon entraînement pour moi ».

De son côté, Draco semblait s'amuser de sa confusion et de ses tentatives pour se débrouiller avec toutes ses obligations. Il était nettement plus libre qu'Harry. La plupart de ses consultations étaient finies. Seules celles de Severus, Regulus et de Henry, un élève de Serdaigle, continuaient. Les autres élèves, préoccupés par l'approche des examens, étaient trop nerveux que pour « perdre leur temps en conversation ». Il passait la majorité de sa semaine à s'entraîner, préparer les cours qu'il donnait en soirée ou le samedi.

Deux semaines seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis le début des leçons de Regulus en potion et Draco devait admettre qu'il s'en délectait. Il jouait un petit jeu dangereux mais délicieux qui consistait à troubler le garçon par de vagues gestes qui les rendaient fou tous les deux mais auxquels Draco refusait de céder. Il apprenait également le caractère du garçon qui, s'il était timide et réservé la majorité du temps, lui démontrait également parfois une pointe d'impétuosité qui lui plaisait. Mais Regulus était encore trop effrayé par la possibilité d'être rejeté ou abandonné par celui qu'il aimait manifestement bien plus que Draco ne l'avait soupçonné. L'air de rien, Regulus l'interrogeait discrètement, glissant ici ou là une question à laquelle le blond répondait distraitement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive du petit jeu du plus jeune. Il avait alors pris la décision de se livrer tout en gardant le principal sous silence : s'il devait révéler à Regulus qui il était, il préférait le faire hors des murs de l'école !

En préparation de l'arrivée des adolescents au manoir Sadrah, Ash leur avait déjà emprunté à chacun un cheveu utile à l'annulation des barrières. Il avait également fait préparer trois chambres, non sans leur demander la couleur dans laquelle ils aimeraient dormir. Si Sirius avait plaisanté un long moment en débitant des couleurs sans queue ni tête, Severus avait répondu un rapide « mauve » indifférent, Regulus avait réfléchi longuement avant de dire un vert hésitant et Sirius avait finalement décidé que l'abricot était une teinte acceptable.

Les examens furent l'occasion pour Harry et Draco pour servir de surveillant lors des Aspics et Buses, ce qu'Harry détesta. Déambuler dans les rangées en feintant de s'intéresser à une éventuelle tricherie des élèves lui semblait plus soporifique que d'écouter ce cher Slughorn spéculer sur l'avenir prometteur de ses élèves favoris. Il était bien plus préoccuper par l'absence de réponse d'Augustus que pour réellement surveiller ou écouter. L'homme avait répondu positivement à leur demande d'espionnage et s'était lancé dans l'enquête presque aussitôt. Malheureusement, depuis dix jours déjà, aucune lettre ni signe de vie quelconque. Harry s'en inquiétait ce qui agaçait Draco qui le poussait alors à « Aller se relaxer chez Fabian ».

Et il devait admettre que le jeune Prewett était tout à fait efficace sur ce point. Envahissant, déterminé et surtout obsédé, Fabian n'hésitait pas à l'inviter, continuellement. C'était soit des soirées chez lui ou des après-midi cinéma qui se prolongeait chez le jeune homme, dans le quartier de Soho où ils se baladaient tranquillement. Draco était curieux et ne cessait d'inonder Harry de question.

« On est allé voir Jaws.

-Euh… Mâchoire ? demanda Draco, sceptique.

-Oui, le titre n'est pas très approprié. Les français ont appelé ça « _les __dents __de __la __mer_». C'est bien plus proche, je trouve.

-Vous allez voir d'étrange spectacle, si tu veux mon avis. En plus, la mer n'a pas de dents ! »

Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel et tenté d'expliquer la métaphore à un Draco définitivement obtus face aux technologies. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Fabian qui s'amusait à lui faire écouter les plus grands chanteurs moldus ainsi que regarder les films les plus connus. A sa façon, Harry était heureux de ces activités car il n'avait pas pu les pratiquer étant enfant et avait l'impression de se rattraper et de faire un pied de nez aux Dursley qui l'en avaient privé.

Et bien entendu, il y avait le sexe. C'était un domaine dans lequel il se sentait totalement instable et il n'osait jamais rien faire, contrairement à Fabian qui aimait prendre les devants sans aucune pudeur. Voir Harry embarrassé et hésitant semblait grandement amusé son amant qui se faisait un plaisir de lui enseigner ce qu'il avait évité jusqu'à présent.

Mais Harry n'avait pas encore osé franchir le dernier cap, celui qui leur conférait une intimité qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à partager. Cela demandait un investissement trop grand et ses sentiments pour Fabian, bien qu'emmêler de désir, ne semblaient pas vouloir dépasser la simple camaraderie. Il s'en désolait car le jeune homme, par des gestes trop tendre, démontrait de plus en plus son attachement et sa joie à partager des moments avec lui, même s'ils n'étaient jamais allés aussi loin que Fabian le souhaitait.

Harry savait qu'il devrait mettre un terme à cette relation mais la partie égoïste, celle qui se délectait des caresses, des baisers et du plaisir incroyable qu'il en ressentait, ne voulait pas stopper cette exploration physique. Il ne disait donc rien, priant mentalement pour que soit il se mette à ressentir quelque chose pour Fabian, soit il trouvât le courage pour arrêter cette relation en douceur. Il avait malheureusement de plus en plus l'impression de s'enfoncer dans cette stupide comédie de relation et en venait presque à souhaiter qu'un étranger quelconque vienne mettre un terme à tout cela !

« Vous devriez rompre, lui dit Severus, un samedi après-midi. Si vous ne ressentez pas de sentiments amoureux pour lui, ce serait injuste de poursuivre. Plus vous attendez et plus il va se faire des idées. »

Harry devait admettre que ces mots étaient justes, mais chaque fois qu'il partait retrouver Fabian, chaque fois qu'il le voyait sourire en le regardant, il oubliait ce qu'il devait lui dire. Au fond, il l'appréciait vraiment. Fabian avait ce quelque chose que tous les Weasley qu'il avait connu avaient également. Parler avec lui, s'amuser ensembles, boire un verre dans son canapé un peu trop vieux était agréable. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait vécu que pour Draco. Le fait de se faire un ami – un ami avec lequel il se déshabillait et prenait du plaisir, mais bon – lui semblait si délectable qu'il n'avait pas envie de tout arrêter.

Et puis… il y avait le plaisir. Harry pouvait sentir à partir de quel moment la relation amicale se transformait en relation sexuelle. Ils passaient souvent la soirée dans le salon devant la télévision ou à discuter, côte à côte. Puis, soudainement, quelque chose dans l'air semblait changer, augmentant la pression qui les entourait. Harry était conscient de ressentir l'angoisse soudaine de Fabian. Le jeune homme semblait toujours craindre qu'Harry le repousse alors qu'en fait, il n'attendait que ça. Et c'était toujours dans le but de l'apaiser qu'il posait sa main sur la cuisse ferme du jeune Prewett, ce dernier souriant aussitôt d'un air ravi. Tant qu'Harry n'avait pas fait ce geste, il semblait toujours prêt à disparaître dans le sol d'inquiétude. Mais dès que la main se levait et se posait sur sa cuisse, Fabian prenait tellement d'assurance que même s'il n'en avait pas eu envie, Harry n'avait plus qu'à supporter le talent lascif du jeune homme.

« Et quel talent… », pensa Harry un soir, alors qu'il regardait le corps nu et tremblant de plaisir de Fabian, couché à côté de lui dans le lit défait.

Aussi amicaux que soient ses sentiments, il aimait le toucher, le regarder et l'entendre. Et même si son silence était plus qu'injuste, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le quitter. Les mots de Draco, ceux lui conseillant de profiter un peu de la vie, l'avaient plus que convaincu !

« A quoi tu penses ? demanda Fabian qui le fixait, le visage appuyé contre ses bras croisés sous son menton.

-Tu es beau, répondit simplement Harry, détendu.

-Moins que toi, lui signala le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui, peu gêner de révéler son corps entièrement nu. Ton corps est vraiment… magnifique. »

Il tendit une main pour la passer sur le bras musclé puis se rapprocha encore pour se coller à lui. Harry soupira d'aise en sentant la chaleur corporelle de Fabian et la douceur de sa peau. Oui, c'était injuste de poursuivre une relation pour laquelle il ne pressentait aucun avenir… Mais l'avenir, c'était son problème. Et tant pis si c'était une erreur… il se sentait capable de l'assumer.

**oOo**

Regulus Black était un adolescent contrarié. Par sa famille, par les élèves, par les professeurs, par les nuages, par les oiseaux qui pépiaient, par l'herbe trop verte, par le sol trop inégal, par le nombre d'escaliers dans Poudlard, par les elfes de maison qui distribuaient plus de cruche de jus de citrouille que d'eau, par le chocolat chaud du matin, par le bord décousu d'une manche de ses robes de sorcier, par le pot presque vide de cire pour baguette, par les rideaux à baldaquin de son lit qui ne fermaient pas assez bien…

Il était contrarié par absolument tout. Et il le montrait brillamment. En tirant la tête. En bousculant allègrement tous les élèves qu'il croisait (du moment qu'ils soient plus petit que lui). En s'adressant froidement à ses professeurs. En claquant les portes. En niant les carafes de jus de citrouille ou de chocolat chaud… Oui, quand Regulus Black était contrarié, il le montrait toujours ! Et sa tactique, pour faire comprendre à Drake Malfoy qu'il était _contrarié_ consistait à ne rien dire. Du tout.

Et ce fut sa tactique, ce jour là. Ils avaient encore une de ses horribles séances psychologiques auxquelles Regulus s'obstinait à aller, malgré ses examens. C'était l'excuse parfaite pour avoir Drake Malfoy rien que pour lui. Sauf que cet idiot s'obstinait à jouer les psys. Et que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Non, lui voulait une conversation. Voir une séance de pelotage. Ou qu'il l'étende sur ce maudit bureau qui les séparait et le baise jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Mais il ne voulait pas d'une barrière professionnelle entre eux. Ça le rendait absolument fou ! Alors il décida de ne rien dire. Du tout.

« Es-tu en train de bouder, Regulus ? » demanda Drake, face à lui.

Bouder ! Bouder ? Mais pour qui le prenait-il ? Pour un gosse ? Il ne boudait pas. Il le punissait !

« Est-ce ta façon de me montrer que tu es mature ? Parce que c'est une très mauvaise tactique… »

Regulus serra les dents et les lèvres, bras croisés. Il ne parlerait pas. Qu'importe les provocations. Il ne dirait pas un mot à cet enfoiré de psychologue _professionnel_.

« Je vois, dit Drake. Sois, restons ici en silence, si c'est ce que tu veux pour notre _dernière_ séance ensembles… »

Regulus sentit ses lèvres s'écarter pour parler mais il les rabattit aussitôt. Il savait que c'était leur dernière séance. Et c'était justement ça, qui le contrariait le plus. C'était leur dernière heure en tête à tête. Après, ce serait terminé. Oh, certes, ils habiteraient dans la même maison ! Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls ! Il y aurait Severus et son air indifférent, Ash Sadrah et son foutu sourire indulgent et son foutu frère qui, soudainement, avait décidé de se mêler de sa vie et ne cessait de l'embarrasser en lui posant d'horribles questions sur sa relation avec Drake.

Et puis d'ailleurs, quelle relation ? Il n'y avait aucune relation. Non, rien. Monsieur s'était épanché sur une _attirance_ qu'il avait pour lui. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras, embrassé… Et puis plus rien. Une vague conversation le jour où il avait signé ce fichu contrat, des cours de potions – et uniquement des cours – le samedi… mais rien d'autre ! Comme si Drake lui avait donné de quoi calmer son stupide petit cœur d'adolescent pour ensuite s'en désintéressé comme d'un vulgaire parterre de fleur protéger pour l'hiver. Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Il ne desserrait pas les dents. Sinon, il allait encore s'humilier. Passer pour une pauvre chose amoureuse et désespérée d'avoir un signe encourageant d'un homme qui, manifestement, ne se préoccupait pas de lui. Et bien soit ! Il ne se préoccuperait pas de lui non plus. Qu'il aille en enfer !

« Regulus, souffla Draco. Cesse ça. C'est agaçant. »

Le jeune homme se contenta de le fusiller des yeux, plus fermé que jamais. Drake soupira profondément. Un soupir d'ennui. Qui lui donna, au choix, l'envie de lui balancer son encrier au visage ou de quitter le bureau sur le champ. Mais il resta solidement assis sur sa chaise. A fixer la montre sur le cou de Drake. A attendre que leur dernière heure en tête à tête soit terminée. Jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Ses yeux le piquèrent désagréablement et il battit si vivement des paupières qu'il ne distingua rien pendant deux secondes. Il ne pleurait pas. Pas devant Drake, en tout cas…

« Tes ennuis ne se règleront jamais si tu t'obstines à les affronter en silence, Regulus, s'énerva Drake, face à lui. Tu dois parler. T'exprimer. Hurle, si tu veux. Mais rester là, dans un mutisme puérile, ça ne va pas faire avancer les choses ! »

Comme s'il voulait que les choses avancent !

« Et je ne sais pas lire dans les pensées ! Alors si tu me réponds quelque chose dans ta tête, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Parle, non d'un chien ! »

Regulus éleva un sourcil provocateur. Drake semblait perdre sa patience légendaire. Amusant.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Regulus ! »

Ah, ben si, il savait lire dans les pensées, finalement…

« J'ai parfois vraiment envie de te secouer de toutes mes forces, tu sais ? Ce que tu peux être agaçant ! »

Drake se leva brutalement et fit les cents pas derrière son maudit bureau. Regulus baissa les yeux sur la petite montre à gousset posée sur le bureau. Encore dix minutes et il quitterait la séance. Leur dernière séance en tête à tête. Il soupira. Puis releva les yeux pour regarder Drake, abandonnant son air boudeur pour exprimer, l'espace d'un instant, le chagrin qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas être juste un patient… Il voulait encore qu'il le prenne dans ses bras… Mais rien. Juste ce professionnalisme…

Drake marchait de long en large. Ses cheveux aux couleurs variées bougeaient par les mouvements rapides de son corps. Et il serrait les poings, l'air contrarié. Quand il s'arrêta pour lui faire face à nouveau, Regulus avait reprit son air furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement, Regulus ? s'énerva Drake. Dis-le-moi une bonne fois. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Ce qu'il voulait ? Il voulait savoir pourquoi Drake s'obstinait à donner à leur relation un aspect professionnel ! Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit, dans ses appartements ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une manière détourné de l'éloigner de Rosier et de ses manigances ? Ou d'apaiser son esprit un peu trop amoureux ? Bien sûr, s'il était honnête, Regulus savait pourquoi Drake agissait ainsi. Parce qu'ils se devaient d'être prudents. Parce que même si elle l'avait abandonné sans rechigner, Wilburga Black pouvait encore venir les séparer définitivement. Mais mince ! Ne pouvait-il pas, par ses mots, lui montrer qu'il tenait un peu à lui ? Plus que ça, en tout cas ? Non, il restait assis derrière son bureau, à le regarder de ses magnifiques yeux argentés, sans rien dire de plus que le nécessaire… Alors que c'était leur dernière chance d'être en tête à tête…

« Regulus, dit Drake d'un air plus doux. S'il te plait ? Tu avais dit que tu comprenais… »

Regulus fronça les sourcils. Drake venait-il de faire le rapprochement ?

« Penses-tu que j'apprécie ce genre de… relation ? demanda le psychologue en contournant son bureau, au grand étonnement de l'adolescent. S'il te plaît, Regulus. »

Il s'approcha de lui mais s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable. C'était tout de même un mieux. Il n'y avait plus de bureau pour les séparer.

« Ces séances sont personnelles, murmura Regulus, parlant pour la première fois. Je ne dis pas que vous devez vous jeter sur moi… Mais au moins, on pourrait parler… comme deux personnes normales ? Pas comme un psychologue et son patient ? C'est trop vous demander ? »

Drake soupira. Il s'approcha encore et Regulus eut l'impression que son corps répondait à sa proximité. Son bras gauche, le plus proche de Drake, fut parcouru d'un million de fourmillement.

« Non, ce n'est pas trop, murmura Drake. Mais te parler normalement me demande un contrôle que je n'ai plus. »

Regulus écarquilla les yeux et leva le visage si vite sur Drake qu'il eut presque mal aux cervicales. L'homme était encore plus proche de lui et le regardait d'un air à la fois torturé et résolu.

« Ce sera encore pire quand tu vivras dans la même maison que moi, dit Drake en le fixant, sans cligner des yeux, comme hypnotisé par lui. Garder cette distance est nécessaire, mais ça me bouffe autant que toi, n'en doute pas. Et te voir bouder – parce que c'est ce que tu fais – est encore pire ! Pourrais-tu juste… te comporter encore un peu comme un simple patient ?

-Quand nous vivrons sous le même toit, ce sera pire pour moi ! s'entêta Regulus. On ne sera plus jamais seul !

-Que Merlin m'en préserve, non, c'est vrai, dit Drake. Et crois-moi, c'est mieux.

-Pas pour moi !

-Ne sois pas égoïste, Regulus.

-Parce que vouloir passer du temps avec la personne que j'aime, c'est être égoïste ? Et bien oui, je le suis, et alors ? Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça, et bien soit, pourquoi est-ce que je me fatigue à être amoureux de toi ? »

Il se leva, furieux. Il fallait qu'il parte vite avant de dire des choses encore pires. Avant d'entendre des choses qui le blesseraient encore plus.

« Attend ! s'exclama Drake en l'attrapant vivement par le bras. Attends et écoute ! »

Regulus se débattit, mais les bras de Drake l'enlacèrent et il cessa de bouger, la respiration coupée.

« Si tu crois que je n'ai pas envie d'être avec toi, tu te trompes, lui souffla Drake à l'oreille. Largement. J'ai toujours envie d'être avec toi. De te toucher. De te parler. De t'embrasser. Bordel, Regulus, j'ai tellement envie de toi. »

Le garçon haleta à ces mots, ses joues s'empourprant brutalement. Merlin que ces mots étaient grisants.

« Et si j'étais encore un adolescent, je cèderai largement à cette envie. Je serai égoïste, j'enverrai le monde se faire foutre et je te ferai l'amour, encore et encore. Je serai seul avec toi, sans arrêt. Mais je ne suis pas un adolescent. »

Il le lâcha brutalement et Regulus eut envie de le supplier de l'étreindre encore. A la place, il se tourna pour lui faire face, ne cachant rien de la douleur qu'il ressentait, pour une fois. Une main se tendit et caressa tendrement sa joue.

« Je suis un adulte, poursuivit Drake. Je suis la personne qui est censée être responsable. Alors je ne cèderai pas, Regulus. Pas maintenant. Je me suis battu pour obtenir cette vie. J'ai souffert pour l'avoir. Et je ne veux rien gâcher parce que je ne suis pas capable de me contrôler. Pas cette fois. Pas encore. Alors même si c'est dur. Mais si nous en souffrons. Nous attendrons. Encore un an.

-Je ne te demande pas de tout lâcher, dit Regulus. Je veux juste… on pourrait quand même parler ensembles, non ?

-C'est ce que j'essaye de faire ! C'est toi qui t'enferme dans un mutisme stupide !

-Tu n'essayes pas de me parler, lui dit Regulus. Tu joues au psy. Je ne veux pas d'un psy !

-Mais j'en suis un ! lui signala Drake. Et c'est ce que je suis censé être pour toi, actuellement.

-Et bien ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Je veux que tu sois toi ! »

Pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas, Regulus eut l'impression que Drake était profondément touché par ce qu'il venait de lui hurler. Il le fixait étrangement, d'une manière indéfinissable mais comme imprégnée d'une reconnaissance presque débordante. Il se retrouva à nouveau dans ses bras, sans raison mais il savoura la sensation. Ce n'était que la quatrième fois qu'il le serrait de cette façon mais encore une fois, Regulus eut envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Malheureusement, Draco l'écarta à nouveau, mais ce fut pour appuyer son front contre le sien.

« Que je sois moi, murmura-t-il. Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites, Regulus… Je pourrais te surprendre et j'ignore totalement si tu apprécieras ou non…

-J'apprécierai ! certifia Regulus.

-Attends de savoir qui je suis avant d'affirmer cela, répliqua tendrement Drake. Ah, que Merlin me pardonne. Si on t'interroge, dis que c'est une thérapie par le câlin.

-Une thérapie par le… ? »

Regulus perdit toute envie de parler lorsqu'il se retrouva à nouveau fermement enlacé par un Drake soudainement tendre. Il caressait lentement son dos, comme pour le consoler ou pour… _le __câliner _? Regulus esquissa un sourire.

« Est-ce que ça existe vraiment, ce genre de thérapie ? chuchota-t-il.

-Franchement ? Je suis sûr qu'Ash peut prouver que oui ! »

Regulus rit en l'entendant. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de ne pas en profiter !

« Est-ce que je pourrais encore avoir cette thérapie pendant les vacances ? »

Un long soupir lui répondit.

« Je suppose que je peux t'en prescrire une après chaque cours de potion que je te donnerai…

-Cours de potion ? demanda Regulus en s'écartant pour le regarder avec joie. Mais je croyais que ce serait Severus qui…

-Idiot, répondit Drake en l'enlaçant à nouveau. Tu crois vraiment que je vais rater l'occasion de t'avoir un peu pour moi tout seul, pendant deux mois ? Le fais que nous devons garder des relations classiques jusqu'à ta sortie de Poudlard ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas te donner des cours de potion !

-Ni des thérapies par le câlin ? se moqua Regulus.

-Si ça ne te convient pas, on peut aussi arrêter… »

Drake fit mine de s'éloigner.

« Non ! s'écria Regulus en le serrant de toutes ses forces. Ça me va très bien. Même si…

-Si ? demanda Drake, lui caressant tranquillement les cheveux.

-Euh… ça va être dur de juste se contenter de ça. »

Il sentit Drake rire contre lui et le son lui chatouilla étrangement le cœur.

« Et bien, souffrons ensembles, dans ce cas, dit-il. Au moins, nous partagerons quelque chose jusqu'à ton diplôme. Mais c'est le seul compromis que je puisse faire, pour l'instant. »

Regulus soupira.

« Bon, dit-il. Si c'est le seul compromis… Je m'en contenterai. »

**oOo**

Harry était en train de manger tranquillement dans son bureau – encore – lorsque Draco entra, l'air étrangement rêveur. Relevant la tête et interrompant la dégustation de sa salade au fromage de chèvre, le brun le fixa pendant un moment alors que l'ancien Serpentard, l'air presque guilleret, allait s'asseoir juste en face de lui, posant les pieds sur _son_ bureau.

« Enlève tes pieds de mon bureau…

-Mhmm », répondit Draco, sans bouger.

Harry le considéra pendant un long moment, sans dire le moindre mot. Puis il soupira longuement, reposa ses couverts, leva la main droite et…

« Argh, Ash, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! hurla Draco en se levant d'un bon, trempé de la tête aux pieds.

-Tu étais sur un nuage, lui répondit simplement son ami en reprenant son repas. Rien de tel qu'un peu d'eau froide pour te réveiller…

-Froide ? s'égosilla presque Draco. Elle est gelée ! Espèce de monstre ! »

Il se sécha rapidement, l'air outré. Puis il se rassit sur la chaise, appelant presque cruellement Tweet.

« Monsieur ? dit l'elfe en apparaissant.

-Apporte-moi à manger, dit-il.

-Ne lui apporte rien, contredit Harry. Pas tant qu'il n'aura pas dit les mots magiques…

-Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? dit Draco, l'air dégoûté. C'est un elfe de… Bon, d'accord, d'accord, range-moi tes sorts d'eau gelée ! S'il te plait, Tweet ? »

L'elfe jeta un œil désappointé à son véritable maître et disparut rapidement au hochement de tête d'Harry. Il reparut une seconde plus tard et donna à Draco un plat similaire à celui de son maître pour disparaître à nouveau.

« Et donc ? demanda sournoisement Harry. Que s'est-il passé avec Regulus pour que tu aies un regard si… énamouré ?

-As-tu enfin réussi à baiser avec Fabian ? contre-attaqua sadiquement Draco.

-D'accord, n'en parlons pas, dit sèchement Harry. Je veux juste t'aider, tu le sais ?

-Mais moi aussi, très cher, je veux juste t'aider à perdre ton pucelage…

-Ferme là Malfoy !

-Si tu le souhaite, Potter. »

Ils mangèrent pendant un moment en silence.

« Il m'a demandé d'être moi, murmura soudainement Draco. Il n'a pas idée de ce que veulent dire ses paroles, mais… il m'a demandé d'être moi. »

Harry le fixait et il esquissa un sourire en voyant l'air ravi de Draco.

« C'est ce que tu attendais comme preuve ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Draco. En partie, oui, je crois. Mais il ne sait pas la profondeur de ses mots. Et… j'ai encore quelque doute sur… les chances de cet amour. »

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Il me désirs physiquement, c'est un fait, expliqua Draco. Mais Regulus n'a que seize ans. Presque dix-sept. Et il a encore tant de choses à vivre…

-Toi aussi, fit remarquer Harry. Tu n'as que sept ans de plus que lui, tu sais ? Tu n'as que 24 ans. Tu peux encore changer d'amour… »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Je suis sorti et j'ai couché avec plusieurs personnes, par le passé, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que j'ai pour Regulus.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry en piquant négligemment dans sa salade.

-L'envie de le protéger, répondit Draco. De le tenir éloigner de tout danger, sauf de moi. J'ai envie d'être le centre de sa vie. J'ai envie… de tellement de choses le concernant… Je suppose qu'on peut appeler ça un coup de foudre. J'ai adoré voir son air boudeur dès notre première rencontre… Mais c'est encore un adolescent. Un adolescent fragile. J'ai peur de n'être pour lui qu'un fantasme d'homme attentif à ses besoins. Il n'a jamais eu de relation amoureuse…. Il n'a jamais eu la moindre relation, d'ailleurs. Comment savoir que je ne suis pas qu'une passade ? Qu'une fois qu'il aura des amis, une vie… je ne serai plus que le premier amour qu'on range au fond de sa mémoire ? »

Harry regarda Draco qui avait cessé de manger, l'air soucieux. Il soupira.

« Je ne saurai pas te le dire, lui répondit Harry. Tu me l'as dis toi-même, en amour, il n'y a pas de certitude. Je pense que tu dois juste… oser ? Tenter ? Et dis-toi qu'on oublie jamais son premier amour, il parait. Il ne pourra pas juste te ranger dans un coin de son esprit, tu seras toujours là. Et puis… tu l'as dis également : nous sommes là pour vivre. Alors vis cette histoire et vois ce qu'il arrive. De toute façon, même s'il était un adolescent adoré et adulé, votre relation aurait pu commencer et se finir. Tu n'en sais rien.

-Je sais, dit Draco. Je crois que nous avons un peu trop pris l'habitude de manipuler le destin. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il va se passer me rend fou.

-Je ressens la même chose au sujet d'Augustus, dit sombrement Harry. Nous n'avons toujours pas de ses nouvelles. »

Draco grimaça. Augustus Poiret était devenu l'obsession d'Harry.

« Et avec Fabian ? demanda-t-il. Sérieusement, cette fois, Harry ?

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je l'apprécie. On passe de bons moments ensembles… Mais… je ne sais pas. Je me sens toujours égoïste et monstrueux. Je crois qu'il tombe amoureux de moi et je… je ne sais pas. Je crois que je pourrais l'aimer. Si je me laissais aller. Mais j'ai tellement… peur ?

-Peur qu'il meurt lui aussi ? souffla Draco.

-Oui, avoua Harry. J'ai tellement peur que tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant recommence. Qu'à nouveau, toutes les personnes autour de moi soient tuées, sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Je ne supporterai pas de l'aimer pour le voir mourir. »

Draco soupira. Bien sûr. Il savait déjà qu'Harry avait été traumatisé par les morts passés. Et il savait qu'un jour, ils devraient faire face à ce traumatisme. Mais il n'imaginait pas que ce serait dans ce genre de condition.

« Tu es dans le même cas que moi, dit-il sérieusement. On ne peut pas savoir si on essaye pas, Harry. Crois-tu que tes amis apprécieraient de savoir que tu es traumatisé par eux ? Que tu n'oses pas t'attacher à cause d'eux ?

-Je m'attache ! répondit vivement Harry. Je suis attaché à toi. Et… à Severus, aussi ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil, surpris. Severus ?

« Parce qu'il a survécu, comprit soudainement l'ancien Serpentard. Tu t'autorises à t'attacher à Severus parce qu'il a survécu et qu'inconsciemment, tu sais qu'il est encore capable de le faire. Penses-y, Harry. Que représente Severus, pour toi ?

-L'espoir, dit automatiquement le brun.

-Voilà, sourit Draco. Severus Snape nous a sauvés. Il t'a donné l'espoir. Et tu l'as projeté sur ce Severus que tu rencontres. C'est pour ça que tu te permets de t'attacher à lui. Tu le sais fort. Tu le sais capable de vivre. Comme l'autre. Tu as mis des espoirs en lui. »

Harry l'écoutait d'un air sérieux et pensif. Manifestement, il était d'accord avec ce que Draco disait. Mais un léger trouble se lisait dans ses yeux. Il se secoua et soupira.

« Je crois que j'aime beaucoup Fabian, dit-il finalement. Mais je ne sais pas si… si j'arriverai à passer outre ma peur…

-Je sais, lui répondit Draco. Bienvenu au club, d'ailleurs. Celui des idiots venu du futur qui n'osent pas se laisser vivre ! »

Harry sourit en l'entendant.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Drake, dit-il. Pour Augustus…

-Tu veux aller là-bas ? demanda son frère. Voir si on peut avoir de ses nouvelles ? Les vacances sont dans quatre jours…

-Oui, interrompit Harry. Je crois qu'on doit aller nous-mêmes enquêter. Nous n'aurions jamais du laisser Augustus partir là-bas seul… »

Draco ne répondit pas. Ça ne servait à rien. Il était de toute façon d'accord.

**oOo**

Il n'était pas rare que l'ordre se réunisse en urgence. A de nombreuses reprises, les informations de Dobby avaient précipité un comité d'urgence. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il n'y avait officiellement pas de vie à sauver. Installer autour de la large table en cercle, les membres de l'ordre regardaient tous un Ash Sadrah aussi sérieux que possible. Il était debout et, vêtu d'une robe somme toute classique. Toutefois, son air grave et la couleur sombre lui donnait un air un peu dangereux.

« Je suis navré de vous avoir convoqué en urgence, dit-il d'une voix calme. Mais j'ai de sérieuses raisons d'être inquiet par l'absence totale d'Augustus Poiret…

-Encore ? demanda Alastor, l'air agacé. Sadrah, nous en avons parlé dix fois, c'est une mission d'infiltration, pas un communiqué de presse…

-Cela fait déjà plus de dix jours, coupa Harry, agacé. Infiltration ou non, nous aurions déjà du avoir de ses nouvelles. Or, rien. Pas le moindre hibou, ni une étincelle magique. Pensez ce que vous voulez, Maugrey mais j'estime que c'est suffisamment alarmant ! »

Un soupir franchit les lèvres du vénérable auror.

« Je suis d'accord avec lui, intervint Draco, bras croisé, l'air pensif. Infiltration ou non, Augustus aurait déjà du nous faire au moins deux comptes rendus. C'est ce qui était convenu. Hors, nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je pense qu'Augustus a été soit arrêté, soit tué… Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester ici les bras croisés s'il est toujours vivant…

-Tué ? s'inquiéta Narcissa, aux côtés de Draco. Mais… N'est-ce pas une impression un peu…

-C'est une hypothèse à envisager, interrompit le jeune homme en regardant tranquillement sa mère. Quoi qu'il se passe dans les pays scandinaves et en Afrique du Nord, le fait est que le conflit est brutal, magique et dissimulé. Ça peut être les mangemorts comme ça peut venir d'une autre menace, mais j'en doute fortement. »

Le silence accueillit ses mots et ce fut presque naturellement que tous se tournèrent vers Albus Dumbledore, étrangement silencieux.

« Albus ? interrogea McGonagall, à ses côtés. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Le vieil homme les dévisagea tour à tour puis regarda longuement Ash.

« Je pense qu'ils ont raison, dit-il. Augustus est un homme prudent et nous avions convenu lui et moi qu'il nous ferait le plus de rapport possible. Hors, nous n'en avons eu aucun… Que penses-tu faire, Ash ?

-Aller sur place, répondit le jeune psychologue. Drake et moi. Sous couvert d'une visite de routine à mes notaires sur place. Ce sera tout à fait justifié. Mais après la fin de l'année scolaire, soit dans cinq jours.

-Mais l'année se termine dans trois jours, signala Hagrid.

-Oui, mais je dois installer les garçons qui viennent vivre ici. Je crois également savoir qu'Eugène voulait que j'intègre James aux protections, ce que je dois faire à sa sortie…

-Pourquoi ne pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, alors ? demanda Caradoc. Je veux bien y aller, tu sais ?

-Non, je préfère me déplacer moi-même, répondit Harry. Envoyer Augustus était une mauvaise idée… Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance, Caradoc, mais… je m'en voudrais de te voir disparaître, toi aussi. En outre, le temps de préparer officiellement ce voyage, l'année sera finie et j'aurai installé les jeunes…

-Mais le rendre officiel ne serait-il pas trop… dangereux ? demanda Lucius, attentif. Je veux dire, s'il s'agissait d'un piège pour t'attirer là-bas, justement ?

-Personne ne savait qu'Augustus avait été envoyé par nous, fit remarquer Draco. Je ne crois pas que la visite d'un homme d'affaire dans un des pays où il a une entreprise soit suspecte.

-Mais en sachant qu'Ash est un des adversaires principaux de Tu-Sais-Qui, la raison de sa visite paraîtra évidente !

-Sauf si… »

Tous se tournèrent vers Drake dont le sourire un peu moqueur donna des sueurs froides à Harry.

« Sauf si.. ? demanda Sarah Bones, interrogatrice.

-Sauf si le secrétaire particulier d'Ash Sadrah se déplace avec son petit singe de compagnie ?

-Rah, grogna Harry d'un air outré. Comment oses-tu?

-Je ne fais que penser à ta sécurité, Ash, se moqua Draco.

-Et la tienne ? Tout le monde sait que nous sommes proches et la moitié pense que nous sommes amants (il leva les yeux au ciel à ces mots). Tu serais une cible de choix, ça a déjà été prouvé !

-Mais _mon __petit __singe __adoré_ sera là pour me défendre, Ash…

-Va au diable, maudit moineau ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous êtes un animagus ailé ? intervint McGonagall. Intéressant… »

Elle le regardait d'une manière étrange et Draco eut, l'espace d'une seconde, la vision d'un chat tentant de l'attraper pour le dévorer. Il frémit et remua un peu, feintant de se redresser sur sa chaise.

« Bref, dit le jeune homme. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, Ash… Tu seras là, caché… Ce serait plus pratique pour enquêter, personne ne fera attention à un petit singe !

-Je suis assez d'accord, intervint Eugène Potter. Il a raison, Ash, qu'importe que cela soit humiliant. Aucun de nos ennemis ne sait que vous êtes un animagus singe… Ce serait un coup de théâtre.

-Il est intéressant de signaler également qu'un singe a tendance à ne pas attirer l'attention, signala Lucius. L'espionnage serait donc plus facile pour vous…

-Tout dépend de l'endroit où est le singe, signala Harry. Je doute de passer inaperçu en soirée mondaine !

-Sauf que vous serez en Afrique, intervint Narcissa. Je pense également que ce serait un bon plan. »

Harry marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis soupira.

« Bon, si vous êtes tous décidé à m'humilier, je ne vais pas vous en empêcher ! »

Des ricanements lui répondirent et il leva les yeux au ciel. Il soupira ensuite, reprenant son sérieux.

« Blague à part, dit-il. Il faut programmer cela sérieusement. La famille Sadrah à le monopole de l'exploitation de sang de crabe de feu, en Afrique du Nord, mais l'entreprise est éloignée du secteur concerné. Toutefois, je pourrais prétexter la recherche d'un confort hôtelier pour justifier notre présence dans la ville la plus proche des lieux où les massacres ont été perpétrés…

-Je vois que tu y as murement réfléchi, intervint Dumbledore.

-J'y ai pensé au moins depuis le deuxième jour d'envoi d'Augustus, avoua Harry. Je ne le sentais pas de l'envoyer là-bas seul…

-Raison de plus pour que vous n'y alliez pas également, intervint Fabian. Peut-être qu'une petite équipe devrait vous y accompagner ? »

Harry refusa d'un mouvement de tête.

« Ce serait trop flagrant, dit-il, face à l'air boudeur de son amant. Drake et moi seront déjà deux et nous saurons nous replier efficacement si le danger est trop grand. Deux personnes sont plus faciles à couvrir que toute une équipe. Je sais que Drake sera capable de se sauver à temps alors que si d'autres personnes nous accompagnent, je me sentirai obliger de m'assurer que vous vous en sortiez et…

-Nous sommes tout aussi capable que Drake de nous sauver ! s'agaça Maugrey.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, Alastor, calma Harry. Mais Drake et moi formons une équipe de combat. Je connais ses réactions par cœur et il connait les miennes. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter pour lui. Alors que je ne pourrai être que distrait par vous, qu'importe votre talent en combat. Je suis bien conscient qu'un nombre élevé d'allié est un avantage, dans certaines situations, mais pas dans celle-ci ! La discrétion et la rapidité sont de mises. Nous ne devons avoir aucun doute en ce qui concerne nos actes. Et Drake ne fait naître aucun doute en moi. »

Le silence accueillit ses mots et il régna pendant un très long moment.

« Quel sorte d'entraînement exactement avez-vous suivi ? s'enquit Eugène Potter, l'air soucieux. Je veux dire… je vous ai déjà vu vous battre, tous les deux et… c'est assez inquiétant… et à la fois très impressionnant.

-Merci, dit Draco en esquissant un sourire orgueilleux. C'était un entraînement long et douloureux. Ash et moi avons appris à fonctionner ensembles. Je défends, il attaque. Sans nous soucier de l'autre. Parce que nous savons quels sont nos rôles. Nous fonctionnons en symbiose. Cela nous a pris six ans pour pouvoir agir de cette façon…

- Et malheureusement, ce n'est pas réciproque avec l'un d'entre vous, appuya Harry. Bien qu'il serait intéressant de nous perfectionner dans ce sens…

-Oui, enfin, nous ne sommes pas non plus une unité d'élite, intervint McGonagall, l'air pincée. Que Merlin nous entende, cette guerre se terminera bien un jour ! »

Sa remarque laissa planer un long silence, à nouveau. Se terminer ? Mais quand ? La question semblait planer dans l'air.

« En tout cas, _il_ a perdu du pouvoir, depuis que tu t'es formellement opposé à lui, fit remarquer Arthur Weasley à Harry. Si cet été, tu installes un peu de ton influence au ministère… »

Harry grimaça à cette perspective. Malheureusement, il savait que c'était inévitable.

« Ma mère doit venir, cet été, signala Harry. Pour m'apprendre à utiliser la magie Sadrah. Je ne serai donc pas totalement libre pour aller faire des ronds de jambes. Mais Drake est très doué pour ce genre de chose et il a déjà accepté d'être mon représentant légal.

-Représentant légal ? demanda Gideon Prewett.

-Et bien, c'est une façon polie de me désigner comme son secrétaire particulier. Je suis le gérant de ses affaires…

-Il est naturellement doué, pour cela, signala Harry. Du fait de son éducation toute Malfoyenne… »

Lucius et Narcissa esquissèrent un sourire amusé à la réflexion.

« En gros, tu t'es débarrassé du travail pénible, signala Fabian, amusé.

-Oui, bon, je devrais quand même participer à ces odieuses cérémonies et soirées mondaines ! Donc, non, malheureusement, le plus pénible est encore à ma charge !

-Mais tu seras toujours plus libre que si tu avais tout pour toi. Au moins, ça te donnera des vacances ! »

La remarque de Fabian n'était pas totalement innocente et Harry remarqua avec horreur que Gideon et Molly esquissaient un sourire presque grivois. Manifestement, son amant avait été parler à son frère et à sa sœur de la relation particulière qu'ils entretenaient. Il se retint de grimacer et lui accorda un simple sourire en réponse. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Draco, il comprit qu'il n'avait fait que grimacer sombrement.

« Bon, si nous avons terminé, intervint Sarah Bones en se levant. Je suis épuisée alors je vais rentrer. »

Tout le monde sembla être d'accord car la majorité des membres de l'ordre se levèrent dans un brouhaha presque joyeux. Harry préféra rester assis. La mission en Afrique du Nord demandait plus de discussion tactique et manifestement, Dumbledore et Maugrey étaient de ce point de vue car ils n'avaient pas bougé. Draco s'était levé mais c'était uniquement pour saluer ses parents, comme après chaque réunion. Les au revoirs fusèrent et, dans le chahut provoqué par les départs, Fabian en profita pour se glisser jusqu'à Harry afin de lui parler discrètement à l'oreille.

« Tu ne pars pas ? demanda le jeune homme, manifestement plein d'espoir.

-Non, Dumbledore et moi devons encore discuter un peu, répondit patiemment Harry. Je peux venir chez toi si tu veux, après ? Enfin, si ça ne finit pas trop tard… »

Fabian eut un air contrarié mais il se contenta finalement d'hausser les épaules.

« Je peux t'attendre dans le salon, si tu veux ? Ainsi, on aura un peu de temps à nous avant de rentrer chacun chez soi ? »

Le ton était très manifestement frustré. Fabian ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry insistait sans arrêt pour rentrer dormir à Poudlard. Le jeune homme n'avait pas encore eu le courage de lui dire qu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir sans la présence rassurante de Draco à ses côtés. Il savait que c'était un problème sur lequel il devait travailler urgemment : leurs relations amoureuses risquaient de sérieusement en pâtir sinon ! Mais il préférait repousser la tentative aux vacances d'été plutôt qu'à l'année scolaire.

« D'accord, dit Harry. Tweet ! »

L'elfe apparut aussitôt. Il regardait toujours Harry avec une lueur de respect et d'appréciation, ce qui lui changeait agréablement du comportement adorateur de Dobby !

« Monsieur Prewett va rester parmi nous, au salon. Fais ce qu'il te demandera, dans la limite du correct, pour le satisfaire.

-Bien maître. »

Harry grimaça au dernier mot mais ne broncha pas. Ça ne servait à rien de toute façon !

« A tout à l'heure, dit-il à un Fabian impatient dont la main caressait discrètement son dos.

-A tout à l'heure. »

Le jeune homme finit par s'éloigner alors que la pièce se vidait lentement. A la grande surprise d'Harry, Lucius était resté également, sous le regard agacé de Maugrey. Harry soupira. La discussion allait être longue et houleuse ! Voilà qui promettait !

**oOo**

Personne n'en était venu aux mains et Harry considérait que c'était là une réussite flamboyante, même si Draco et lui avaient du jouer les arbitres quelques fois afin d'apaiser Lucius et Maugrey. L'auror ne cessait de soupçonner l'héritier Malfoy en titre de malveillance et Harry était persuadé que, s'il n'avait pas manifesté sa pleine confiance en Draco, ce dernier aurait eu droit à la même méfiance. Comme quoi, le nom et le passé noir de la famille planait sur eux. Harry lui-même avait quelques doutes concernant Lucius. Il n'oubliait pas le récent marchandage avec Voldemort. Mais il voulait croire que l'homme avait changé, pour l'amour de son futur fils. Draco, lui, le croyait et souriait joyeusement à son père qui était devenu son ami depuis leur retour dans le passé. Ils se disaient au revoir près de la cheminée alors qu'Harry les observait tranquillement, assis à la table de réunion.

Dumbledore et Maugrey étaient déjà reparti et Harry avait oublié que Fabian l'attendait dans le salon. Heureusement, Tweet se permit de venir le lui rappeler. Quittant les deux Malfoy des yeux, Harry se leva rapidement, agacé d'avoir omis la présence de son amant !

Saluant rapidement les deux blonds, il quitta la bibliothèque, traversa le couloir et fit irruption dans le salon des Sadrah. Fabian était installé dans un confortable canapé, près de la cheminée qu'il regardait, songeur. Il sursauta à son entrée et lui décocha un large sourire ravi, malgré son air fatigué.

« Désolé, dit Harry en s'approchant. La réunion a duré…

-De quoi avez-vous parlé si longtemps ? demanda le jeune homme, curieux.

-De mon futur voyage, répondit Harry. Nous avons réglé les derniers détails… »

Fabian s'assombrit presque aussitôt et il ne se gêna pas pour se coller à lui dès qu'Harry s'installa à ses côtés, son bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille avec sensualité. Comme chaque fois qu'il le touchait, Harry sentit sa peau s'enflammer et se sentit aussitôt rougir.

« Je n'aime pas trop ça, avoua le jeune homme contre lui. Que tu partes, seul, avec Drake…

-On saura se défendre, lui dit tranquillement Harry. Et s'il faut, nous prendrons nos formes animagi…

-Je ne doute pas de vos capacités… mais… pourquoi êtes-vous toujours si… si…

-Si ? demanda Harry, curieux.

-Proches ? demanda Fabian. Non, pas proches… On dirait presque que vous êtes dépendants l'un de l'autre… C'est assez… vexant pour moi. Je veux dire… tu as une relation platonique avec lui, mais franchement, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il ne manque que le sexe entre vous pour que vous fassiez un couple ! »

La réflexion mit Harry mal à l'aise. On lui avait déjà fait remarqué que Draco et lui semblaient ensembles, mais jamais de cette façon. Il prit lentement le temps d'y réfléchir avant de répondre, conscient que son silence torturait Fabian.

« Je l'aime, c'est un fait, déclara-t-il sereinement. Mais pas de façon amoureuse. Pourtant, si je devais être honnête, Drake est probablement la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus. Mais c'est plus du à notre passé commun qu'autre chose. Si j'avais du avoir un autre ami à mes côtés… »

Ses mots moururent. Il n'aurait pas pu avoir un autre ami à ses côtés. Ils étaient tous morts ! Et pourtant, il se devait d'y réfléchir. Si cela avait été Ron, Hermione… Neville ? Aurait-il été aussi proche d'eux ? Il savait qu'il tenait plus à Draco qu'à quiconque, même qu'à ses meilleurs amis du passé. Mais il savait aussi que c'était parce qu'il les avait perdu qu'il était devenu si attaché à la présence de Draco auprès de lui. Si un seul de ses amis avait du survivre, il n'aurait pas eu aussi peur de perdre son dernier reperd avec le passé.

« J'ai vu tous ceux que j'aime mourir, souffla Harry avec difficulté. Tous, sans exception et ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Mes parents, mes meilleurs amis, leur famille… Mon parrain, celui que je considérais comme mon oncle… ils sont tous morts sous mes yeux. Enfin, presque. Disons qu'on s'est arrangé pour que je voie leur mort… et j'en ai été… affecté. »

Il ne pouvait pas dire traumatisé, même s'il savait qu'il l'était.

« Drake est le dernier, souffla-t-il. Si je venais à le perdre, je crois que je deviendrai fou… »

Il avait presque envie d'en pleurer. La simple possibilité que Draco meurt lui tordait le cœur. Il était le symbole de tout ce qu'il avait chéri… de tout ce qu'il lui restait. Sa gorge s'était tordue et il avait du mal à avaler alors que, l'espace d'une seconde, il s'imaginait vivre sans son meilleur ami.

« Comment… je veux dire… tes proches… comment sont-ils…. ?

-Voldemort les a tous tués, répondit sombrement Harry. Tous, sauf Drake. »

Fabian se blottit contre lui, comme pour le consoler mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention. L'envie de voir Draco, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, l'avait saisi. Pourtant, il savait que s'il quittait la pièce, s'il quittait Fabian, cela risquait sérieusement de transformer leur rapport et il ne voulait pas blesser le jeune homme contre lui.

« Changeons de sujet, dit-il en caressant le dos du jeune homme. Parlons de choses plus… joyeuses, on va dire ! Tu as parlé de nous à ta famille ? »

Fabian rougit.

« En fait, ils m'ont tiré les vers du nez, avoua le jeune homme. Gideon soupçonnait déjà quelque chose et il a fait quelques allusions devant Molly et… et bien, elle est très douée pour interroger quelqu'un ! »

Harry esquissa un sourire. Oh, oui, Molly Weasley était la meilleure pour soutirer des informations, que ce soit sous la menace ou à coup de cajoleries. Il le savait parfaitement !

« Qu'ont-ils dit ?

-Ils sont… heureux ? Molly n'approuve pas vraiment mon orientation, sans doute parce qu'elle sait que je n'aurai jamais… enfin, que je ne serai jamais père en ayant cette vie et une vie sans enfant lui paraît presque… intolérable. Elle est faite pour être une mère et elle adore ça. Alors que je me condamne à ne jamais en avoir la contrarie. Mais elle est contente. Quant à Gideon, il savait déjà que je craquais pour toi alors il a juste été heureux ! »

Harry sourit. Bon, pas de rejet. Tant mieux. Même s'il était surpris que Molly ne l'accepte pas, elle qui avait pourtant l'esprit si ouvert !

« Mais tu ne vas pas être rejeté par elle, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il.

-Non, non, s'exclama Fabian, amusé. Ma sœur m'aime, qu'importe ce que je suis. Et elle savait que j'étais gay depuis bien longtemps ! C'est juste qu'elle ne comprend pas mon choix de vie, tout en l'acceptant par amour pour moi… »

Harry resta pensif un instant. Ça paraissait à la fois injuste et normal. Mais cela voulait-il dire que Molly ne tolérerait pas l'homosexualité d'un étranger ? Et qu'en était-il de ses propres fils ? Il eut une pensée presque bienveillante pour Charlie avant de s'en détourner aussitôt, gêné de penser de cette façon d'un enfant !

« Depuis combien de temps… enfin… quand as-tu su…

-Que j'étais gay ? demanda Fabian, l'air presque moqueur. Depuis toujours, je crois. Disons que j'ai remarqué que les femmes ne me semblaient pas attirantes vers l'âge de 13 ans et j'ai admis que les hommes étaient excitants juste après ! Sur le coup, je l'ai assez mal vécu. On m'avait enseigné qu'être avec un être magique de sexe masculin était autorisé, mais que l'homosexualité était désapprouvée… Je n'avais donc que deux options : soit je priais pour qu'un vampire, un veela ou un loup-garou soit mon compagnon… soit j'envoyais tout le monde au diable et je suivais mes envies !

-Et tu as envoyé tout le monde au diable ? demanda Harry, surpris.

-Et bien, non… J'ai d'abord commencé à explorer mes envies avec discrétion… puis un jour, Gideon m'a surpris avec mon meilleur ami dans une situation compromettante et l'heure de la discussion difficile avait sonné…

-Quel âge avais-tu ?

-Seize ans, répondit Fabian avec un léger sourire. Mes parents ont paru… déstabilisés. Mais au final, ils l'ont accepté. Enfin, tolérer pour mon père. Le fait que je ne sois pas l'aîné et que Gideon soit bel et bien hétéro a sans doute peser dans la balance… »

Il grimaça mais retrouva son sourire rayonnant.

« C'est la première fois que tu m'interroges sur mon passé ! dit-il d'un air ravi.

-Vraiment ? demanda Harry, surpris. Je… n'avais pas fait attention, désolé.

-Oh, ne t'excuse pas. Tu es quelqu'un de difficile à séduire… j'aime assez ça. »

Il se redressa pour l'embrasser et Harry se laissa faire avec complaisance, notant au passage la remarque. Difficile à séduire ? Mais il lui était tombé dans les bras le premier soir ! Bon, physiquement et pas entièrement mais…

« Oh, Fabian, non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! dit-il en tentant d'éloigner les mains occupées à détacher sa robe de sorcier.

-Pourquoi ? Marmonna l'homme en picorant sa gorge de baiser. J'ai envie de toi… »

Harry rougit horriblement et remercia le ciel du manque de lumière dans la pièce.

« Parce que je travail demain matin et qu'il est déjà tard !

-Juste un peu…

-Fabian, je suis vraiment fatigué !

-Tu n'en as pas l'air… »

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Non, il n'était pas fatigué, c'était un fait. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contenter de simple caresse et il était vraiment tard… Trop que pour passer à une exploration d'une sexualité qui l'effrayait encore. Voyant son manque de réaction, Fabian cessa de le déshabiller et soupira en lui lançant un regard déçu. Culpabilisant, Harry attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec autant d'ardeur qu'il le put, sans toutefois l'encourager dans son désir.

« Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche. J'ai envie de toi, c'est vrai. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, il est très tard et je veux être en forme pour les derniers jours de consultations… Je me rattraperai quand je serai en vacances…

-Vraiment ? demanda Fabian, intéressé.

-Vraiment, promis Harry en souriant. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir attendre encore longtemps de toute façon… J'en ai vraiment très envie… »

Son aveu timide sembla ravir son amant dont le large sourire soulagea Harry. Il commençait à vraiment beaucoup apprécié le cadet de la famille Prewett.

_Un__peu__trop,__peut-être__?,_ lui souffla une petite voix horriblement proche de celle du Voldemort de son époque.

Mais Harry la balaya de son esprit pour se pencher à nouveau sur le jeune homme et l'embrasser. Que Voldemort et ses tortures mentales aillent se faire pendre ! Il était bien décidé à profiter de sa nouvelle vie !

**oOo**

Exceptionnellement, Harry avait demandé à Dumbledore d'autoriser Sirius, Severus et Regulus à ne pas partir en train mais par portoloin. Le directeur lui avait conseillé de s'adresser au ministère pour son projet et, après avoir reçu sans difficulté l'autorisation – et l'objet qu'il avait enchanté lui-même – Harry avait averti les trois adolescents qu'ils partiraient avec lui et si Sirius avait un peu protesté, arguant qu'il voulait faire l'ultime voyage avec ses amis, Regulus et Severus s'étaient contenté de lui demander où ils devaient le retrouver.

Ce fut à Prés-Au-Lard, près de la gare, qu'ils se donnèrent rendez-vous. Dire au revoir à James, Remus, Peter et Lily à cet endroit était le seul compromis que Sirius avait toléré et Harry avait attendu patiemment que son parrain ait terminé ses adieux avant de les rassembler tous les trois.

« Bien, quand nous allons apparaître, vous aller voir la maison tout de suite étant donné que je vous ai déjà inscrit comme membres autorisés dans la mémoire magique du manoir. Mais ne passez pas les grilles tout de suite, attendez que je l'ai fait… au cas où… »

Il fixait particulièrement Sirius qui grimaça, comprenant que son impatience était fort bien connue de son psychologue.

« Prenez chacun un morceau du coussin, il va s'enclencher…. »

Ils se serrèrent tous autour de l'objet, leur malle accrochée dans une main. Il ne fallut attendre que quelques secondes pour que la sensation désagréable du portoloin ne se fasse sentir, les entraînant vers le manoir. Ils apparurent juste devant la grille. Draco était déjà là, tranquillement appuyé contre un des piliers de pierre de l'entrée.

« Enfin ! dit-il, moqueur.

-Il fallait bien que le portoloin s'enclenche ! s'impatienta Harry. Tu as vérifié les protections ?

-Cesse de t'inquiéter, ils sont parfaitement intégré. Venez les garçons, passez la grille !

-Drake, ce n'est pas drôle ! Attendez, ne bougez pas ! »

Harry s'avança rapidement et franchit la grille avec rapidité. Il s'arrêta devant et se tourna vers eux.

« L'un après l'autre, attendez que je vous appelle pour venir. Severus, s'il te plaît. »

Le jeune homme, bien que sceptique, s'avança, trainant sa valise. Harry siffla et leva la main rapidement, le bagage se mettant aussitôt à flotter derrière le jeune homme qui lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Il passa enfin les deux piliers et rien ne se produisit.

« Bon, dit Harry, en jetant plusieurs coups d'œil autour de lui, sous l'œil amusé de Draco. Sirius ? »

Son parrain s'avança à son tour et passa la barrière, sans que rien ne se produise.

« Tu t'angoisses pour rien ! s'impatienta Draco. Tu sais que tout va bien se passer !

-Si un lion déchiquette Regulus, tu ne seras pas mécontent que je me méfie !

-En l'occurrence, il sera déchiqueté donc…

-Oh, tais-toi ! Regulus, s'il vous plaît ! »

Peu rassuré, l'adolescent s'approcha lui aussi. Ce fut au tour de Draco d'enchanté son bagage, Sirius étant le seul à y avoir pensé.

« Merci ! s'exclama le jeune Serpentard, ravi.

-Avance ! répondit Draco, moqueur. Et ne t'évanouis pas !

-Je n'ai pas peur ! »

Mais il était visible que ses yeux étaient posés sur les lions de lierre un peu plus loin. Quand il franchit la barrière, pourtant, rien ne se produisit non plus.

« Je te l'avais dit, se moqua Draco en les dépassant. Ça a marché avec les membres de l'ordre, pourquoi pas avec eux ?

-On ne peut jamais être entièrement sûr ! répliqua Harry. Les membres de l'ordre peuvent tous utiliser leur baguette ! Regulus, non ! Et Severus et Sirius n'ont pas idée de tous les pièges installés dans le jardin !

-Angoissé ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers les adolescents.

« Bon, allons à la maison. Désolé pour ça, mais j'ai eu la main lourde avec les défenses… Elles n'ont pas réagi à votre entrée, donc, la maison a bien intégré votre aura dans ses murs. Mais je tiens à vous prévenir que si l'un d'entre vous avait de mauvaises intentions un jour, envers l'un des habitants, il risquerait d'être attaqué… Donc, évitez d'avoir envie de vous entretuer… »

Severus lança à Sirius un regard presque défiant et l'animagus le lui rendit avec beaucoup de générosité. Harry souffla en les voyants faire.

« Tant que nous y sommes, j'aimerai vous préciser les règles de la maison…

-Les règles ? s'outragea presque Sirius.

-Elles sont simples, poursuivit Harry en leur indiquant d'avancer et de le suivre. Si vous n'êtes pas membre de l'ordre, je vous prie de ne pas écouter les réunions qui se déroulent dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Des sorts sont présents sur la porte mais ils ne sont pas incasables. Je vous fais confiance pour vous mêlez de vos affaires. La règle suivante est que je ne veux pas entendre parler de disputes puériles, de bagarres d'adolescents ou de blagues dignes d'un enfant de cinq ans ! Si un seul d'entre vous à la mauvaise idée de céder à l'une de ses pulsions adolescentes, je vous prie de vous rappeler que je ne suis pas un professeur, que nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard et que de fait, ma punition ira plus loin que quelques points enlevés dans un sablier. Je suis clair, Sirius ?

-Hé, mais pourquoi moi ? se plaignit le jeune homme.

-Parce que tu es le pire, répliqua sincèrement Harry. Mais la règle s'adresse aussi à Severus… »

Le jeune Serpentard hocha la tête.

« Pas de problème, dit-il sagement.

-Lèche cul, répliqua Sirius.

-Ce genre de réflexions fait partie de ce que je ne veux pas entendre, Sirius, signala Harry. Garde-les pour toi ou mieux, ne le pense même pas ! Nous avons établi tous les deux que tu étais un idiot lors de nos consultations et tu as présenté tes excuses à Severus, ce n'est pas pour recommencer tes enfantillages ! Grandis ! Et Severus, sourire sarcastiquement à ma réprimande n'est pas non plus un comportement adulte. Si vous voulez jubiler, faites-le intérieurement ! »

Si Sirius fut tenté de ricaner, il s'en abstint. Severus, lui, prit un air boudeur mais il sembla se raisonner rapidement pour retrouver une expression plus neutre.

« Bien, maintenant que cela est clair, allons-y, leur dit Harry avec un sourire. Vos chambres vous attendent… »

Ils se mirent en route vers le manoir, en silence ou presque. Sirius se mit rapidement à poser un millier de questions à Harry concernant l'ordre, à savoir s'il pourrait le rejoindre bientôt ainsi que James, si ce dernier pouvait lui rendre visite ou si seul les invités d'Harry pouvaient accéder à la maison, s'il pouvait faire du Quidditch, s'il y avait un elfe de maison, quelles étaient exactement les protections du manoir, que comptait-il faire de ses vacances…

Harry y répondait du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais il était attentif également à Severus qui détaillait attentivement le jardin et à Regulus qui, bien qu'il n'ose pas réellement parler à Draco, ne cessait de lui jeter de petits coups d'œil intéressé. Ils atteignirent finalement la porte d'entrée, Sirius cessa sa diarrhée verbale pour s'extasier en silence. Profitant de l'accalmie, Harry appela Tweet.

« Maître ? demanda l'elfe.

-Tweet, je te présente trois invités. Sirius, Regulus et Severus. Ils habiteront avec nous dorénavant. Mais si l'un d'eux se montre abusif avec toi, n'hésite pas à venir m'en informer afin que je puisse les punir.

-Oui maître. »

Harry sourit face à l'air outré des trois garçons et Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je protège mes elfes, dit-il simplement, comme si c'était une évidence. Venez, je vais d'abord vous montrer vos chambres, que vous puissiez vous débarrasser de vos valises pour la visite de la maison… »

Il indiqua les escaliers et ils montèrent tous. Arrivé au premier étage, Harry s'arrêta.

« C'est mon étage, ainsi que celui de Drake, dit-il. Ma chambre à gauche, la sienne à droite. Les invités sont au deuxième. »

Il reprit son chemin alors que Regulus fixait étrangement le couloir vide. Il se reprit pourtant, sous l'œil presque interrogateur et moqueur de Draco. Quand ils arrivèrent au deuxième, un long couloir s'étendait devant eux, muni de plusieurs portes. De hautes fenêtres éclairaient le chemin, démontrant ainsi plusieurs plaques en or sur les montants.

« Chaque porte affiche le nom de la personne habitant dans la pièce, il n'y a donc pas de confusion possible. Sirius, ta chambre est juste ici, en tout premier ! »

L'animagus s'approcha rapidement de la porte où son nom était noblement gravé. Il ne tarda pas à ouvrir le battant, dévoilant une large chambre au mobilier travailler. Le jeune homme émit aussitôt un glapissement joyeux.

« On te laisse t'installer, Sirius, lui dit Harry avec un sourire amusé. On se retrouve dans dix minutes à l'escalier.

-D'accord !

-Drake, je te laisse indiquer sa chambre à Regulus, je suis sûr que tu sais où elle est !

-Je t'emmerde, Sadrah ! »

Harry sourit presque avec moquerie alors qu'il montrait à Severus de le suivre jusqu'au fond du couloir, trois portes plus loin que la chambre de Regulus.

« J'ai pensé à vous installer loin de Sirius, dit-il au jeune homme le suivant. Je pense que cela vaut mieux.

-Merci, répondit Severus en le suivant, ses yeux fixant rapidement la porte ouvragée.

-Allez-y, entrez… »

Sans attendre, le Serpentard tourna la poignée d'or pour ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci révéla une chambre similaire à celle de Sirius, si on excluait une porte en plus (il y en avait trois, l'une menait à une petite salle de bain très étroite, la deuxième à un placard et la troisième eut aussitôt toute son attention).

« C'est une porte magique, expliqua Harry alors que Severus posait sa malle au pied de son lit à baldaquin paré de draps lilas. Elle vous permet d'accéder au laboratoire de potion directement. Il se trouve au sous-sol. Bien sûr, je vous montrerais le chemin à pied, mais… j'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous intéresser…

-Ça m'intéresse, s'exclama Severus, l'air ravi. Mais que veux dire la lumière verte dans l'œillet au milieu… »

Il désigna la petite lumière brillant dans un petit œil en verre au milieu de la porte.

« La lumière vous indique que le laboratoire est vide. Si elle devient rouge, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un dedans. Je sais qu'il est tout particulièrement dangereux d'entrer sans prévenir dans un laboratoire de potion. Alors j'ai installé ce système sur la porte. Il est également présent sur celle au sous-sol.

-Ingénieux, complimenta Severus. Est-ce que…

-Plus tard, sourit Harry, conscient de sa question. Visitons d'abord les pièces communes, ensuite, nous irons au laboratoire, je vous le promets. Vous en aurez l'entier accès !

-Vraiment ? demanda Severus, étonné. Mais… enfin, je ne voudrai pas abusé, je…

-Vous n'abusez pas, Severus, le calma Harry. Vous allez bientôt commencer votre maîtrise en potion, il est normal que vous ayez accès à un laboratoire. Venez, allons retrouver les autres. Votre chambre vous plaît ?

-Oui, beaucoup, répondit Severus en quittant la pièce, non sans avoir lancé un regard appréciateur aux fenêtres à guillotine. Je ne savais pas que j'aurai ma propre salle de bain…

-La maison en a plusieurs, mais j'avoue avoir demandé à Tweet de modifié les placards pour que vous en ayez tous une… Encore une fois, je préfère éviter que Sirius et vous vous retrouviez dans une pièce seuls, surtout une salle de bain ! »

Severus eut une expression interrogative mais il ne posa pas la question qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

« Merci, dit-il simplement.

-De rien », lui répondit Harry avec nonchalance, soupirant devant le couloir vide.

Manifestement, Drake avait eu la bonne idée de suivre Regulus dans sa chambre et il n'appréciait pas l'initiative… Mais bon, c'était leur couple, ils avançaient à leur rythme ! Quant à Sirius… il préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait ! Une impression de tiraillement le stoppa et, se retournant, il découvrit que Severus avait _presque __timidement_ attrapé l'arrière de sa robe pour le retenir.

« Euh… Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme en le lâchant précipitamment. Pourquoi est-ce que vous… faites tout ça ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Fait quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Tout ça ! dit Severus en désignant sa chambre de la main. M'héberger, me faire une salle de bain, m'installer loin de Black pour mon confort… Vous me donnez même accès à votre laboratoire personnel ! C'est… Enfin, pourquoi ? »

Harry ne sut que répondre. Lui dire qu'il avait une dette éternelle envers un autre lui n'était pas envisageable. Et quant à lui avouer qu'il avait, en quelque sorte, tout au fond de lui, l'envie presque viscérale de l'aider… Il avait déjà du mal à l'admettre lui-même. Alors il se mordilla la lèvre, priant désespérément pour avoir une idée quelconque. Finalement, croisant le regard noir et interrogateur, il finit par céder à la facilité.

« Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il. Je crois que j'en ai envie, tout simplement. Vous êtes… particulier. »

Ce fut le moment que choisi Draco pour ressortir de la chambre d'un Regulus le suivant avec une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres et Harry les en aurait presque remercié. Il se tourna vers eux rapidement et leur sourit.

« J'ai cru que vous ne sortiriez jamais », dit-il, moqueur.

Regulus rougit vivement alors que Draco levait les yeux au ciel.

« Sirius, lui, n'est pas encore sorti, alors ne viens pas avec tes petites remarques perverses ! Bien que je suppose qu'il y a une amélioration ! Tu fais des remarques perverses ! Fabian est définitivement un bon professeur ! »

Une touche d'embarras embrasa le visage d'Harry qui se détourna précipitamment, sous le ricanement de Draco.

« Bon, continuons la visite ! cingla Harry en avançant dans le couloir.

Sirius sortit à ce moment là de sa chambre, un large sourire aux lèvres. Mais au même moment, Dobby apparut juste devant Harry, ce dernier s'assombrissant.

« Attaque ! criait le petit elfe. Attaque dans le nord ! Une famille née de Moldu. Ce soir ! »

Harry soupira. Forcément. Ça faisait trop longtemps que pour durer.

« Va prévenir Dumbledore. Dis-lui de rassembler tout le monde ici. Des précisions sur l'heure ?

-Non, Maître Sadrah. Juste qu'ils doivent tous mourir et souffrir. »

Harry soupira.

« Bon, alors va, qu'Albus se dépêche ! »

Dobby disparut et Harry se tourna vers les plus jeunes.

« Désolé, la visite sera pour un autre jour. Tweet ! »

L'elfe apparut à nouveau.

« Veille sur nos nouveaux invités. Montre-leur les pièces à vivre lorsque nous serons partis. Vous avez faim ? »

Il y eut quelques timides hochements de tête.

« Bon, alors allez tous en cuisine. Tu veux bien leur préparer un dîner, Tweet ? L'ordre va venir… »

Le petit elfe sembla s'assombrir. Sans doute avait-il entendu ce que Dobby avait dit.

« Bien maître. Je m'occupe des jeunes invités. »

Harry lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Regulus regarder Draco avec inquiétude. Ce dernier avait le visage fermé. Il savait ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

« Allons nous changer, dit l'ancien Serpentard avec sérieux. Ne faites pas de grabuge, tous les trois. »

Et sans plus attendre, ils quittèrent le couloir. Ce ne fut qu'une fugace impression, mais Harry sentit, l'espace d'une seconde, une main qui avait frôlé la sienne, alors qu'il s'éloignait des trois adolescents.

**oOo**

Ils en avaient l'habitude, depuis le début de l'année. Se réunir en urgence, établir qui faisait partie de l'équipe de secours. Harry et Draco participaient toujours. Harry se portait volontaire et Draco le suivait pour le protéger. Lucius venait de fait, sous l'œil suppliant de Narcissa. Cette dernière voulait venir, mais son mari n'était pas souvent d'accord. Ce soir là, il se félicita plusieurs fois de lui avoir ordonné de rester au manoir.

Caradoc Dearborn venait toujours. Il était un bon combattant, du fait de son poste d'enseignant en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Les frères Prewett n'étaient pas les derniers à se proposer et depuis le début de sa relation avec Harry, Fabian refusait toujours de rester en replis. Maugrey aimait l'action et accompagnait toujours. C'était la première vague. Ils ne voulaient pas y aller en trop grand nombre, pour tromper l'ennemi et parce que ce n'était pas toujours nécessaire. Mais si l'ennemi était trop fort, alors ils envoyaient un message instantané à Dumbledore qui, avec le reste de l'ordre, les rejoignait. Jusqu'à présent, ça avait été un bon plan. Mais un plan remarqué.

Ce soir là, Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment. C'était toujours en fin d'année que les pires évènements arrivaient et il en avait fait vaguement part à Draco. Ce dernier lui avait simplement dit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Mais ça ne le rassura pas. Avec le temps, Harry avait appris que ses mauvais pressentiments étaient rarement erronés.

Ils transplanèrent en début de soirée pour arriver devant une petite maison de brique, sur la côte. S'il n'y avait pas eu autant de brouillard, il était à parier qu'ils auraient vu l'île de Wight juste en face d'eux. Mais ils n'entendaient que le son des vagues qui se fracassaient contre les falaises, plus loin.

« Quelle purée de pois ! s'exclama Fabian. On ne voit rien ! »

Et c'était le cas. Ils apercevaient la maison, à cinq cent mètres, mais rien d'autre.

« C'est un terrain très isolé », fit remarquer Maugrey.

Harry grimaça discrètement. C'était exactement ce qu'il pensait mais il avait espéré que c'était juste sa propre paranoïa qui voyait là une situation dangereuse. Manifestement, l'Auror était de cet avis et il lança un regard presqu'angoissé à Draco.

« Il n'y a pas un son, poursuivit ce dernier. Pas de cri, pas de marque des ténèbres… et c'est bien trop silencieux… »

Personne ne releva. Ils scannaient tous les environs, cherchant une trace de vie. Mais il n'y avait qu'une vaste prairie, la maison et le bruit des vagues.

« Quelqu'un ! s'exclama Lucius. Quelqu'un sort de la maison. »

Une silhouette indistincte venait en effet de sortir par la porte d'entrée. Un rayon de lumière avait capté leur attention. La personne était une femme, ils pouvaient tous le constater de part son apparence et sa robe. Une robe qui, étrangement, de part sa découpe, fut familière à Harry. Il sentit son estomac se tordre et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Pas de joie ni de peine. Mais de terreur. Il n'avait pas été confronté à elle depuis son horrible éclat de rire, après qu'elle ait envouté Ginny pour l'obliger à tuer sa famille. Ou ce qu'il en restait. Mais il n'avait pas oublié sa démarche, ni sa silhouette, ni sa voix, ni même les vêtements qu'elle portait toujours ou sa coiffure. Il la connaissait par cœur et la rage emmêlée de terreur qui l'envahissait était presque suffocante.

« Bellatrix », éructa-t-il, faisant sursauter les membres qui l'accompagnaient.

Certains, en voyant son visage déformé de haine, eurent un mouvement de recul. Draco, lui, s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, dans une vaine tentative d'apaisement. Mais Harry la sentit à peine. Il réalisa en un clin d'œil plusieurs choses. En premier lieu, la famille était morte. Il n'y avait plus personne à secourir et il le savait. En second lieu, il réalisa que s'il tuait la femme devant lui, bons nombres de malheur seraient à jamais supprimer de la ligne du temps. Les parents de Neville ne deviendraient jamais fous. Sirius ne passerait jamais le voile. Ginny ne tuerait jamais toute sa famille. Hermione ne serait pas torturée par cette folle. Il les vengerait tous, même si techniquement, toutes ses personnes n'avaient pas encore subi le préjudice qu'il reprochait à cette folle. Il voulait la tuer. Mais pas sans la faire souffrir avant !

Comme dans un flash, il se souvint de sa cinquième année et de ce jour où il avait essayé de lancer un doloris à cette créature et n'y était pas parvenu. Il savait à présent qu'il y arriverait. Oh oui, il y arriverait. Des dizaines et des dizaines de fois ! Et il y avait des sorts, à présent, de magie noire, la plus noire qu'il connaisse, qu'il pouvait utiliser sur elle. Il pouvait la détruire. Il pouvait l'exploser en petits morceaux en l'obligeant à vivre malgré tout. Il pouvait et voulait lui faire subir ça.

Mais tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à se ruer en avant pour tuer cette femme, une immense gerbe de flamme embrasa la maison. Dans son entièreté. Et de sombres hurlements se firent entendre alors que du sol à la pointe du toit, le feu ravageait la demeure.

« Merlin tout puissant ! s'exclama Caradoc. Il y a des gens vivants dans la maison ! »

Ils s'avancèrent tous, comme s'ils pouvaient encore les sauver. Comme s'ils avaient une chance de détruire le feu – un feu daemon, Harry le savait – et de tirer les pauvres gens qui étaient là-dedans. Non, la famille entière ! Mais il n'y en avait pas, comme le prouva le toit qui s'effondra brutalement, une gerbe de flamme explosant autour des décombres.

« Bienvenu, ordre de Dumbledore, dit la voix de Bellatrix, une jeune Bellatrix dont le sourire fou donna des frissons de rage à Harry. Je vous attendais. »

Elle s'était arrêtée à dix mètres d'eux et ils n'avançaient plus non plus, suspendu à ses paroles. Consciente qu'elle avait toute leur attention, Bellatrix écarta théâtralement les bras.

« Vous arrivez un peu tard pour la famille Winchester. Ils sont cuits. Si je puis dire. »

Elle éclata de rire et Harry sentit à nouveau les larmes de rage envahir ses yeux et flouer un peu sa vision.

« Mais ne vous en faites pas. Vous avez tout de même des _gens_ qui vous attendent. Je suis certaine que vous apprécierez la surprise. Personnellement, je la déguste. Et je vous remercie aussi d'avoir eu la gentillesse d'entrer dans le cercle… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le cercle ? Quel cercle ? Mais au même moment, Bellatrix leva les mains et les frappa l'une contre l'autre. Aussitôt, il y eut comme un tintement de cloche et plusieurs choses se produisirent. Il y eut derrière eux un flash de lumière qui sembla se propager en cercle autour d'eux. Un cercle qui commençait dix mètres seulement derrière eux mais s'étendait à au moins un kilomètre de distance. Le feu de la maison s'éteignit brutalement, comme s'il avait été soufflé par un dieu quelconque. Il ne restait que des ruines de la maison. Mais le plus important n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il en restait. Non, aucun des membres de l'ordre ne fit attention aux décombres. A la place, ils regardèrent ce qu'il y avait derrière. Ce que le feu leur avait dissimulé.

Il y avait bien cinquante personnes. Cinquante silhouettes d'êtres humains, debout derrière la maison. Et accroché à une potence, il y avait une petite cage d'où s'échappait de terribles pleurs. Et les cinquante hommes dont ils ne voyaient pas le visage entouraient la potence et tendaient les mains vers la petite cage qu'ils poussaient, frôlaient, essayaient de faire tomber. Et chaque fois que la cage était ballotée, l'enfant qui était dedans hurlait de toutes ses forces.

« C'est Jack, dit sournoisement Bellatrix. Jack Winchester. Le petit dernier. Il a deux ans. »

Elle sourit avec une pointe de tendresse.

« Il a la peau très tendre, vous voyez. Alors, mes petits inferi ont très envie de le manger.

-Oh mon dieu, murmura Gideon, près d'Harry.

-Oui, je vois que vous avez compris, dit Bellatrix. Bien sûr, vous pouvez toujours aller les affronter. Et tenter de le sauver. Je ne vous en empêcherai pas. »

Elle souriait alors que le petit garçon hurlait, encore et encore. Les inferi ne faisaient pas le moindre bruit. Certains se bousculaient et essayaient de grimper sur les autres pour atteindre l'enfant.

« Ils ne vous ont pas encore remarqué, chuchota Bellatrix, comme si elle leur faisait une confidence. Vous pouvez encore fuir et laisser le petit Jack se faire manger. Je ne le dirai à personne. Ce sera notre petit secret…

-Espèce de… »

Harry avait levé la main et avait tenté de lui lancer un sort. Le pire qu'il connaissait. Mais rien ne se produisit. Bellatrix eut un ricanement affecté.

« Ah, j'ai oublié de vous le dire… La magie ne fonctionne pas dans le cercle d'or. Elle a été bannie. Enfin, sauf autour de la potence. Sinon, mes petits inferi adorés ne pourraient pas vivre, vous comprenez ? Donc… Comme je vous l'ai dis, vous pouvez toujours partir. Il suffit de sortir de la chaîne… Oui, la chaîne, Lucius… Tu te souviens d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Mon maître t'est très reconnaissant de la lui avoir laissée. Elle est très… pratique. »

Personne ne fusilla Lucius du regard. A la place, ils continuaient de regarder l'horrible spectacle devant eux, indécis. Sur combien de mètre le cercle de magie entourant les inferi était-il réparti ? S'ils s'approchaient, pourraient-ils lancer des sorts afin de sauver l'enfant ou pas ? Telles étaient les questions qu'ils se posaient.

Un long sanglot désespéré finit par convaincre Harry qui, calmement, se mit à avancer. Draco lui emboîta automatiquement le pas, sachant pertinemment que son ami n'allait pas rester là sans rien faire. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une seule vie, mais il n'allait pas l'abandonner pour autant.

« Un plan ? chuchota Draco.

-Aucun, répondit Harry.

-Est-ce que tu comptes… _la_ sortir ? »

Harry resta silencieux.

« Même si je le voulais, ça ne marcherait pas sans magie. Il faudrait que je sois sur l'échafaud pour pouvoir le faire et les tuer tous d'un seul coup. Enfin, les rendre immobile. Alors je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. »

Ils s'approchaient de Bellatrix et Harry la fixait sombrement. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Il savait que s'il ne pouvait pas faire de magie, alors elle non plus. Derrière eux, l'ordre avançait prudemment. Harry finit par s'arrêter à côté d'elle et scanna son visage bien plus jeune que dans son souvenir.

« Un jour, je vous tuerai, dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme. Je vous ferai tellement de mal que vous me supplierez de vous tuer. Et croyez bien que je ne vous obéirai pas. Vous êtes sauvée pour cette fois… mais vous n'aurez pas autant de chance la prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons. En attendant ce jour, je vous conseille de profiter du temps qu'il vous reste à vivre. »

Et il continua d'avancer, Draco esquissant un sourire amusé. Bellatrix ne prononça pas le moindre mot. A la place, elle les laissa tous passer, l'air presque moqueuse.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Fabian à Harry, l'air inquiet. Il n'y a aucun moyen de le sauver !

-Il y a toujours un moyen, dit froidement Harry. On ne peut pas le laisser là sous prétexte que nous avons peur !

-On devrait peut-être aller appeler de l'aide, proposa Caradoc à ses côtés. Sortir du cercle et appeler les autres…

-Parce que tu crois qu'il est possible de sortir du cercle ? demanda Draco. Non, ce serait trop simple. Elle a fait semblant de nous laisser le choix. Il y a probablement autant d'Inferi qui nous attendent dehors. »

Le silence régna un instant alors que l'horreur de la situation envahissait les autres membres de l'ordre.

« Comment… ? commença Lucius.

-Les inferi devant nous sont des arabes et des africains, dit sombrement Harry. Ce sont les disparus sur lesquels Augustus est allé enquêter… Et selon une vague estimation, ils sont plus de deux cents à être mort. Donc, les cinquante devant nous ne sont que le quart des inferi. Les autres doivent attendre dehors. Le plus simple est de tuer ceux que nous voyons devant nous et de transplaner, si possible avec le gosse. Si vous avez une autre solution, je suis preneur. »

Personne ne parla. Le groupe passa près de la maison d'où s'échappaient des volutes de vapeur. Il y avait des objets encore entier mais noircis de crasse. En y regardant bien, Harry crut reconnaître une forme humaine dans les décombres. Il s'en détourna avec dégoût. Ça ne servait à rien d'y penser ! Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent à cinq mètres des Inferi.

« Il faut essayer, dit Harry. Voyons… »

Il réfléchit un long moment à un sort capable de faire mal aux inferi et leva la main. Rien ne se passa.

« Je vois », dit-il.

Regardant autour de lui, il débusqua une pierre. Il la soupesa un instant puis la balança dans la masse d'homme devant lui. L'un d'eux fut touché mais n'y prêta pas attention. Grimaçant, Harry s'abaissa, prit une autre pierre et la lança à nouveau. Cette fois, l'homme touché tourna vers eux son regard mort. Draco eut un frisson en pensant à Regulus. Au Regulus de son monde qui avait du être tué par les choses qui lui faisait face.

_Mais pas cette fois, Merlin m'en est témoin. Personne ne lui fera du mal !_

Il regarda la chose grogner et hésiter. Une autre pierre lancée par Harry le décida. Il gronda et s'avança. Il parcourut un mètre avant de s'effondrer, redevenant un simple cadavre sans vie.

« Un… un mètre ! s'exclama Fabian. C'est du suicide ! On ne pourra jamais sauver le gosse avec un mètre d'amplitude ! Ils vont se jeter sur nous pour nous tuer !

-On pourrait peut-être utiliser la méthode d'Ash ? Proposa Lucius. Les attirer tous ici et…

-Non, ça prendrait trop de temps, dit Harry en évaluant la situation. Le gosse ne va pas tenir plus longtemps. »

Le petit garçon ne les avait pas encore vus. Il fixait les cadavres en pleurant de toutes ses forces. Harry pouvait voir son petit visage déformé par la terreur. Lentement, Harry fit le tour du cercle. Il soupira et grimaça.

« A quoi tu penses ? demanda Draco. Te jeter dans le tas ?

-Oui, avoua Harry. Tu as un plan ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Il n'y a que le feu pour détruire habilement les inferi… On pourrait lancer un feu daemon, mais le gosse mourrait aussi. Et tu veux le sauver bien entendu…

-On ne peut pas le laisser là ! s'exclama Harry, horrifié.

-Non, je sais, dit Draco. Je sais que tu ne le veux pas, Harry, mais…

-Non, je t'interdis de dire ça, d'accord ?

-Mais tu le sais, lui dit le blond. Il y a des sacrifices dans chaque guerre. C'est un piège et il est finement mené. Rien ne nous dit que le transplanage est possible dans le cercle. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas pensé.

« Alors quoi ? demanda Harry. On le laisse là. On se casse hors du cercle de la chaîne, on transplane et c'est tout ? C'est ce que tu me proposes ?

-C'est ce que la logique voudrait qu'on fasse, dit froidement Draco. Mais je te connais, tu préfères encore te jeter là-dedans plutôt que de laisser ce gosse. Donc, je n'ai pas le choix et je me jette avec toi.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? demanda Maugrey.

-C'est toi qui ne l'est pas, Alastor ! dit Caradoc. On ne peut pas laisser cet enfant là ! Tu voudrais qu'on te laisse, toi ?

-On a aucune chance ! dit Fabian, réaliste.

-Mais il faut quand même essayer !, insista Caradoc. Je reste avec Ash et Drake ! »

Les autres membres grimacèrent. Pendant ce temps, Draco et Harry fixaient le cercle.

« Il n'en a plus pour longtemps, dit Draco en désignant un groupe d'Inferi qui s'escaladaient les uns et les autres pour atteindre l'enfant terrifié. J'ai peut-être une idée mais elle est folle.

-Je t'écoute, lui dit Harry, concentré.

-On ne sait pas si on peut transplaner dans le cercle alors le mieux est d'essayer. Qui est volontaire pour aller chercher de l'aide ?

-J'irai, intervint Lucius.

-Bien, dit Draco. Si tu n'y arrives pas, tu devras continuer à te battre avec nous. Le mieux est que nous fassions un cercle autour d'eux et qu'on se lance dedans. Le feu est ce qui combat le mieux les inferi alors nous devrions lancer des sortilèges de crémation, des boules de feu ou des flèches enflammées… Tout ce qui pourra les faire cramer. Ash, ce n'est pas valable pour toi. Je veux que tu te transformes en singe. Saute de tête en tête, monte sur la potence. Si on ne peut pas transplaner, il faut qu'on se sorte de là. Tu sais qui appeler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qui appeler ?

« Une constellation ? dit-il. Laquelle ?

-Je te dirai bien le dragon, mais sa grandeur ne passera pas dans le cercle et il tuerait tout le monde… Il nous faut une constellation de voyage !

-Le Navire Argo ? demanda Harry, stupéfait. Mais… ça ne passera pas dans le cercle, Drake, il est énorme ! Et rien que le dessin va me prendre une heure !

-Tu as une meilleure idée ?

-Je ne peux pas simplement le dessiner pendant que vous vous battez contre ces choses ! Et tu veux que je le dessine sur une poutre en bois ? C'est un espace trop petit !

-Dessine d'abord le lion et envoie-le-nous. Il aidera, c'est un signe de feu ! Fait le Navire ensuite !

-Mais vous avez le temps de mourir dix fois ! Et encore une fois, je ne peux pas dessiner le navire Argo sur une poutre, Drake ! Il y a trop de détail, trop de possibilité d'erreur ! Je ne l'ai fais qu'une fois et ça m'a prit _trois__mètres _!

-Alors tu proposes qui, hein ? Qui pour transporter tout le monde loin de ce foutoir mortel ? »

Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder aussi vite que possible.

« Dépêche-toi, Ash, le pressa Draco.

-Euh… Pégase ! dit-il.

-Un cheval pour huit personnes ? Intéressant…

-La grande Ourse avec ! insista Harry. Si j'y inclus la version chariot, Pégase pourrait nous tirer tous dedans !

-Oui, c'est connu, Pégase obéit toujours sagement, lui fit remarquer Draco.

-Merde, Drake, c'est impossible de faire le Navire Argo sur une poutre !

-Et bien essaye ou on meurt tous ! Allez, maintenant, on y va. Tu te transformes dès que tu peux, c'est parti !

-Drake, non, je ne suis pas pour ce plan, il y a trop de possibilité d'échec !

-C'est ça où laisser mourir le gosse, tu préfères quoi ? »

Harry fut incapable de répondre. Il soupira puis hocha la tête.

« Bien, n'oubliez pas, les sorts de feu. Faites un cercle, il faut une amplitude d'attaque. Ash ne compte pas dans le cercle, tu te mets près de la potence pour sauter dessus. Envoie-nous le lion dès que tu peux. Fais-le à l'extrémité de la poutre pour avoir de la place pour Argo. Allez en route ! »

Il ne leur fallut qu'une seconde pour se placer.

« On y va à trois, cria Draco. Lancez le sort le plus destructeur possible afin d'en détruire un grand nombre sans toutefois risquer de tuer l'enfant. On y va. Un, deux… TROIS ! »

Ils s'élancèrent tous, Harry en premier. Il sentit sa magie venir au moment où il franchit la barrière. Aussitôt et dans un léger pop, il se transforma et sauta sur le premier inferi qu'il croisa. Il l'escalada et se projeta sur le suivant alors que, derrière lui, un sort de boules de feu multiples enflammait plusieurs des hommes morts-vivants l'entourant. Il n'y prêta pas attention et se jeta de corps en corps pour enfin sauter aussi haut que possible sur la potence qu'il escalada. Le petit garçon le vit et poussa un petit cri mêlé de terreur et de joie. Sans y prêter attention, Harry rejoignit la poutre horizontale où était attaché le petit garçon et reprit forme humaine. Il eut rapidement conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas dessiner sous cette forme. La poutre était trop mince et lui trop grand.

Loin de paniquer, il détacha le flacon d'encre magique qu'il portait à sa ceinture et la lança haut dans le ciel. Il se retransforma et tendit une de ses pattes juste à temps, le flacon atterrissant dans sa petite main. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour réussir à détacher le bouchon de liège et il n'hésita pas à plonger ses deux petites pattes dedans. Il regarda ensuite ses pattes arrière, évaluant la possibilité de dessiner avec ses quatre membres. Mais il la repoussa aussitôt. Argo demandait trop de précision. Il se dépêcha d'aller à l'extrémité de la poutre, juste au-dessus de la cage du garçonnet qui gigotait. Si prêt de lui, Harry vit son regard terrifié et les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage.

Il s'en détourna très vite pour dessiner en petit l'invocation du lion. Sur un si petit espace, il ne pouvait pas lui donner un grand pouvoir. Tout juste assez que pour aider, sans plus. Il fut tout de fois soulagé de voir apparaître un lion de taille normale. Harry avait assez insisté sur le caractère _feu_ que pour lui permettre de s'enflammer entièrement. Gesticulant et criant, il désigna le groupe d'Inferi contre lesquels Draco et les autres se battaient tant bien que mal. Les morts-vivants, en voyant arrivé de la chaire fraîche et plus facile à attraper que l'enfant, s'étaient jetés sur les membres de l'ordre, rendant la défense bien plus difficile. Certains d'entre eux, dont Caradoc et Fabian, avaient été submergés et se défendaient avec beaucoup de difficulté. L'arrivée de Léo leur fut salutaire. Harry aurait bien aimé se joindre à eux où continuer de regarder, mais il savait qu'il devait commencer à dessiner Argo. Lucius étant toujours là, cela voulait dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner et qu'ils n'avaient que cette solution pour se sauver. Ce fut sans hésitation qu'il alla replonger ses pattes dans l'encre et qu'il se mit à dessiner, ignorant le petit garçon qui tendait vers lui une de ses petites mains potelées.

En bas, la constellation du lion avait sauvé in extrémis Fabian qui avait failli mourir asphyxié. Draco l'avait rejoint, décidé à le protéger. Si l'amant de son meilleur ami venait à mourir, Merlin savait dans quelle dépression Harry se serait plongé. Les autres semblaient plus ou moins bien se débrouiller, à l'exception de Caradoc qui peinait à repousser ses assaillants.

« Lucius, va aider Caradoc, il ne va pas tenir ! »

Son père, très habile dans l'apparition de cercle de feu, était le moins en difficulté. Les flammes l'entourant le protégeaient divinement bien sans lui porter préjudice. Sous l'ordre crié, l'héritier Malfoy se déplaça lentement vers le pauvre professeur manifestement en difficulté.

Alastor Maugrey était un fou, Draco l'avait toujours su mais il salua mentalement l'idée de géni – et un peu dégoûtante – de l'homme qui, à coup de sortilège d'explosion, tuait plus d'inferi qu'eux. Ils en avaient déjà éliminé plus de la moitié et Léo était d'une aide plus que salutaire. Malheureusement, marcher sur les cadavres enflammés rendait les déplacements presque impossibles ! Ils étaient déstabilisés et vacillaient. Sans compter le bruit des membres craquants sous leur pas. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de se déplacer.

Un cri de terreur alerta Draco qui tourna la tête en direction de Caradoc. Lucius avait été distrait par un groupe d'Inferi manifestement intelligent et le pauvre professeur n'avait pas pu être secouru. Draco sentit la nausée l'envahir lorsqu'il constata que trois morts-vivants avaient réussi à faire basculer Caradoc au sol. Devenu une proie facile, tous les inferi avaient pivoté vers lui, laissant ainsi les autres hommes plus libres de leur mouvement. L'avantage pour eux fut un désavantage total pour Caradoc qui, bien qu'occupé à lancer des sortilèges désespérés pour tenter de survivre, perdit sa baguette dans un coup donné par l'un des hommes. Désarmé, il n'avait aucune chance et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour mourir.

Au grand écœurement des membres de l'ordre bien vivant, les inferi décidèrent que _manger_ Caradoc était plus intéressant que de se battre. Lucius prit un teint verdâtre alors que le bruit de vêtements déchirés et de mâchoire mastiquant se faisaient entendre.

« Merde, je vais vomir », gémit Gideon, près de Draco.

L'ancien Serpentard ne répondit pas. Tous les inferi étaient réunis au même endroit.

« Expulso ! » rugit-il.

Le sortilège eut l'effet escompté. Il ne restait que quinze inferi et dix d'entre eux furent expulsés dans la zone dépourvue de magie, les rendant ainsi inapte au combat. Les cinq autres s'acharnaient à dévorer le pauvre Caradoc dont le regard mort donna des sueurs froides à Draco qui n'osait lever les yeux vers Harry, priant pour que son ami ait continué son dessin, malgré le chagrin qu'il devait ressentir.

« Expulsez-les hors du champ magique, allez ! » cria Draco.

Lucius et Gideon obéirent aussitôt, mais pas assez vite que pour empêcher Draco de reconnaître un des derniers inferi encore debout. Augustus Poiret avait une longue estafilade dans la gorge, signe que sa mort avait été rapide. Ça ne consola pas le jeune homme qui, même s'il n'avait pas fréquenté l'homme, lui était reconnaissant pour l'hospitalité qu'il leur avait offert, à Harry et lui.

Un grand calme régna dans le pourtour magique lorsque tous les inferi furent soit détruits, soit expulsés. On entendait plus que les halètements de Fabian qui s'était appuyé contre la potence et les pleures désespéré du petit garçon.

« Ash, le dessin avance ? » cria Draco en levant la tête.

Il constata avec soulagement que oui. Le brun n'avait pas pu lui répondre car il avait gardé sa forme de singe. Avec sa longue queue, il tenait le flacon d'encre qu'il approchait fréquemment de ses mains pour les y tremper. Et au-dessus d'eux, semblant flotter sur une onde boréale, la Navire d'Argo apparaissait lentement.

« Merde, Ash, qu'as-tu fais ? s'exclama Draco en regardant l'onde multicolore au-dessus de leur tête.

-Quoi ? demanda Lucius en se tournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

-Il a invoqué la couronne boréale ! s'écria Draco, horrifié.

-Et alors ? demanda Gideon, inquiet. C'est mauvais pour nous ?

-Oui et non, répondit Draco. C'est bon car le Navire d'Argo va pouvoir naviguer dessus. Il a fait de la couronne une mer pour le navire. Mais… merde, ça va l'épuiser. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'épargnes jamais un peu, putain ! »

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Si la couronne était entièrement formée, c'était loin d'être le cas du navire dont seul la poupe et la carène étaient dessinées. Il manquait les voiles, l'élément le plus important pour eux.

« Drake ! s'écria soudainement Gideon. Regarde, dans le cercle sans magie ! »

Le blond releva les yeux pour constater avec rage que Bellatrix n'était pas restée inactive face à leur succès. Consciente que son plan primaire ne marchait pas, elle avait manifestement fait appel à certains de ses collègues. Cinq petits groupes de dix étaient occupés à désactiver la chaîne anti-magie qui les entourait afin de laisser place aux inferi, massé près de la chaîne, comme impatient de passer.

« Ils sont plus de deux cents ! s'écria Fabian, manifestement terrifié. On y arrivera jamais !

-Ferme-la ! cria Draco. Putain, Ash, tu as bientôt fini ? »

Il leva les yeux vers le singe qui s'activait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

« Putain, pas moyen de savoir… Active-toi, Ash, on va se retrouver submergé, sinon ! Allez ! »

Sur sa poutre, Harry poussa un petit cri désespéré. Lui aussi avait remarqué le manège de Bellatrix. Il n'avait rien perdu de ce qu'il se passait en-dessous de sa poutre, que ce soit la mort de Caradoc ni du début du festin des inferi. Harry s'activait autant qu'il le pouvait mais invoquer la couronne lui avait pris du temps. Il leva ses petits yeux noirs pour constater avec horreur que la chaîne venait d'être retirée. Au même moment, il eut la chance de clôturer une des déclinaisons magiques complexe et une échelle descendit lentement de la carène. Harry agita aussitôt ses petits bras en poussant plusieurs cris et Draco, comprenant, s'approcha de l'échelle brillant d'une curieuse lueur bleutée.

« Gideon, décroche le gamin ! On monte à bord !

-Quoi ? s'écria Fabian. Mais le dessin n'est pas fini…

-La Carène est solide, on peut marcher dessus ! Allez, dépêchez ou on va tous finir comme Caradoc ! »

Cela sembla convaincre tout le monde car après avoir récupérer la cage du garçon un peu plus calme, ils escaladèrent l'échelle de corde. Draco préféra monter en dernier et il s'arrêta à hauteur d'Harry pour constater l'avancée du dessin. Remarquant qu'il n'aurait pas assez de place pour terminer les voiles, Draco effaça le dessin de Leo d'un mouvement de bague.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? », demanda le blond en regardant le singe s'agiter.

Harry secoua sa petite tête et désigna le cadavre de Caradoc.

« D'accord », murmura Draco.

Un sortilège de lévitation fit décoller le corps qui alla rejoindre le reste du groupe sur la carène. Un peu plus loin, les inferi jusqu'à présent immobile au sol s'étaient relevé grâce à la disparition de la chaîne anti-magie. Les mangemorts, quant à eux, avaient transplané afin d'éviter de se faire dévorer par les morts-vivants qui se précipitaient sur le terrain pour tenter d'atteindre les seuls humains présents.

« Dépêches toi, Ash, lui dit Draco. Allez… »

Il voyait le dessin complexe avancer à une vitesse extraordinaire sous les petites mains zélées de l'animal mais savait qu'il restait encore beaucoup à faire. Pourtant, Harry avançait vite. A la vitesse à laquelle il traçait les formes sur le bois de la potence, il aurait déjà du avoir terminé, mais l'inclusion de la couronne et les ordres qu'il lui avait transmis ralentissait la progression du dessin. Le cœur battant la chamade, Draco tira sur l'échelle de corde en-dessous de lui afin de la remonter. Mais il savait que les inferi allaient utiliser la même technique que pour le petit Jack. Mais leur supériorité numérique leur permettait de les atteindre beaucoup plus rapidement.

Le bruit de tissu claquant au-dessus de sa tête fit sursauter Draco. Les voiles étaient apparues et le Navire d'Argo était prêt à appareiller. Pourtant, Harry continuait de faire passer ses petites pattes sur le bois de la potence. Draco suivit le dessin avec attention, tentant de comprendre les symboles qu'Harry écrivait. Il esquissa un sourire en comprenant.

« Pas d'ennui avec le ministère, quoi qu'il arrive, hein ? Allez, saute sur mon épaule, c'est bon ! »

Le petit singe obéit. Il balança le flacon d'encre au sol et sautilla sur son ventre, s'accrochant à ses vêtements pour enfin monter sur son épaule. Son petit corps tremblait alors qu'il enroulait sa queue autour du cou de Draco et qu'il cramponnait ses petites pattes à sa chevelure. L'ancien Serpentard passa une main consolatrice dans son dos puis escalada l'échelle de corde qui finit par disparaître. Quand il sauta sur le bois de la carène, il sentit aussitôt le bateau se mettre en mouvement, voguant sur la couronne boréale.

« C'est mauvais, les moldus vont nous voir ! intervint Alastor, accoudé au bastingage.

-Non, Ash a fait le nécessaire, renseigna Draco. Tout ce qu'ils verront est l'aurore boréale… ça va faire du bruit, c'est un fait, mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être vu par le monde entier ! »

Ses mots apaisèrent l'homme qui se coltina dans un long silence.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il reste sous la forme d'un singe ? demanda Fabian qui s'était approché d'eux pour regarder Harry, toujours cramponné à la tête de Draco.

-Il n'a pas la force de se retransformer, dit simplement le blond. Mieux vaut le laisser se reposer. »

Il passa une autre main tendre dans le dos du petit singe qui appuya sa petite tête contre la sienne. Fabian fronça légèrement les sourcils à cette vue mais Draco ne releva pas. Il s'approcha du bastingage et regarda les inferi qui erraient au sol.

« Ne devrait-on pas… les détruire ? demanda Lucius en les regardant. Ils vont causer beaucoup de problèmes, si on les laisse errer ainsi…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Draco. Ash a fait le nécessaire. Aucun inferi ne survivra à ce qu'il a écrit sur la potence. »

Personne ne l'interrogea. Ils eurent de toute façon la réponse alors qu'ils s'étaient éloignés de plusieurs kilomètres. Il y eut un énorme souffle de vent et, soudainement, une lumière aveuglante se fit voir. Quand ils regardèrent en direction du champ qu'ils ne pouvaient normalement voir, ce fut pour apercevoir une longue mer de feu.

A suivre…


	29. Mort annoncée

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur : **Et bien, le temps a passé depuis ma dernière publication… Je vais finir par perdre tout le monde si je ne me mets pas un bon coup de fouet pour écrire ! Enfin, tant que j'ai mes irréductibles lecteurs, je ne vais pas me plaindre, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je me pose la question : Peut-être devrais-je vous faire un résumé des chapitres précédents, afin que vous le relisiez avant de lire… ? ça intéresse quelqu'un ? Si oui, je m'y attellerai pour le prochain chapitre. En espérant vous le poster le mois prochain… est-ce que je me permets de vous donner une date de publication ou est-ce perdu d'avance ? Telle est la question !

Allez, j'ose ! Au mieux, vous l'aurez pour **le 24 mars**. Au pire… je fais de mon mieux, je vous le jure ! loll

**Personnages :**

Pas besoin de vous présenter les personnages principaux, je me contente donc des secondaires, ceux que je ne cite pas assez que pour s'en rappeler :

**Les professeurs :**

Potion = Horace Slughorn

Défense = Caradoc Dearborn

Sortilège = Madame Stand

Botanique = Hélène Stewart

Infirmière = Eloïse Addisse

**Membres de l'ordre :**

Arthur et Molly Weasley, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, Maugrey Fol'œil, Caradoc Dearborn, Fabian et Gideon Prewett, Dorcas Meadow, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar et Sarah Bones, Eugène et Phils Potter (décédée), Hagrid, McGonagall, Dumbledore et, bien entendu, Ash et Drake.

Je vous rappelle qu'Ash est officiellement l'héritier Sadrah tandis que Draco est désigné comme le fils bâtard d'Abraxas Malfoy et porte donc à nouveau son vrai nom.

**Chapitre 28**** :** **Mort annoncée**

L'apparition d'une aurore boréale en début du mois de juillet rendit les moldus presque fou. Ils se mirent à déblatérer sur une potentielle fin du monde, proclamèrent un réchauffement planétaire et tentèrent de trouver un responsable au phénomène étrange qui avait secoué toute l'Angleterre.

Bien entendu, du côté du monde magique, on chercha le responsable mais la signature magique d'Harry étant absente, on ne le trouva pas. La mort de Caradoc Dearborn et l'incendie extraordinaire d'un hectare de terre à la côte ne furent manifestement pas lié à l'évènement, bien que les sorciers aient eu connaissance d'un phénomène magique. Ils laissèrent aux moldus le soin de trouver une explication aux deux cents trente et un cadavres calcinés – et les responsables, pour certains magazines, n'étaient autre que les extraterrestres ! – et enterrèrent tranquillement le professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Bien entendu, certains grattes papiers du ministère de la magie tentèrent d'entrevoir Harry afin de lui demander « son opinion sur les étranges phénomènes de début juillet », mais Draco joua son rôle de secrétaire à la perfection et refoula les curieux avec brio, prétextant une maladie quelconque.

La raison était tout autre, bien entendu. Depuis leur retour du sauvetage, Harry n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, si ce n'est pour les obsèques ou pour rejoindre la salle d'entraînement. Dix jours déjà s'étaient écoulés et l'ancien Serpentard se désespérait de faire sortir son ami de ses quartiers. Fabian avait bien entendu essayé mais il s'était vu répondre poliment qu'un besoin de solitude s'était imposé et qu'il apprécierait de ne plus être dérangé !

Pour ne pas penser à son meilleur ami qui se morfondait dans ses appartements, Draco passait son temps entre les affaires Sadrah et les adolescents présents dans le manoir. A la demande de Sirius – et d'Eugène Potter – James avait été intégré aux défenses et pouvait donc leur rendre visite quand il le voulait. Heureusement, le jeune homme limitait ses allées et venues, mais pas suffisamment que pour laisser Drake totalement libre. Investi par Harry de la mission de protection de Severus, il s'assurait que les maraudeurs ne dépassaient pas les bornes avec le futur maître en potion, bien que discrètement. Très vite, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire : Sirius avait semble-t-il pris très au sérieux la remarque d'Harry au début de l'été et, si James désirait ennuyer Severus, il ne faisait en tout cas pas la moindre tentative. La perspective d'une punition orchestrée par Harry était-elle à ce point horrible ou avaient-ils acquis une certaine maturité ? Draco était bien incapable de le dire.

Un autre élément se chargeait, bien malgré lui, de distraire Draco. Regulus Black était un sale petit con entêté qui ne savait manifestement pas s'occuper de ses journées et poursuivre Draco partout semblait être une distraction hautement appréciable. Le jeune psychologue ne savait pas combien de fois il avait du sortir son « amoureux transi » de son bureau, lui ordonnant de le laisser travailler avec un peu de sécheresse. Dire qu'il n'aimerait pas passer du temps avec Regulus serait un pur mensonge. Mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de résister longtemps si le jeune homme persistait à le persécuter de ses avances ! Heureusement, Severus était une bonne distraction et le tenait à distance au moins quatre heures par jour !

L'inquiétude de Draco n'était rien comparée à celle que pouvait ressentir Harry. Ce dernier, sans arrêt renfermé dans sa chambre – qui vu sa grandeur, était une prison plus que confortable – ne faisait que tourner en rond, ruminer et réfléchir. Voldemort ne semblait pas avoir découvert le rôle des elfes de maison mais il était suffisamment conscient de la présence d'un espion que pour rendre ses réunions plus sibyllines. Son piège avait été rudement mené et si Harry n'avait pas eu la capacité de convoqué des constellations, ils ne s'en seraient jamais sorti !

Cette évidence plus qu'autre chose l'énervait au plus haut point. Six ans d'entraînement continuel l'avaient rendu plus fort. Il s'était formé à travailler en harmonie avec Draco mais tous ces efforts semblaient désuets face au terrible piège que le mage noir leur avait préparé. Et il savait que ce n'était que le premier d'une longue série ! Il y aurait d'autres combats, d'autres affrontements dangereux dans lequel il devrait impliquer d'autres personnes qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner. La mort de Caradoc lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il ne cessait de revoir à quel moment il avait fait une erreur pour laisser un allié être tué de façon aussi abjecte. Mais quel que soit l'angle de vue, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu le sauver…

Au moins, l'enfant avait été tiré d'affaire. Il avait été confié à une tante éloignée qui avait rapidement décidé que l'Angleterre n'était plus assez sûre et avait bouclé ses valises pour rejoindre de la famille en Islande. Harry avait insisté pour les y accompagner, afin de s'assurer de leur sécurité, mais la femme avait refusé, arguant que l'anonymat serait alors compromis et préférant sincèrement voyagé seule avec son neveu. Ils avaient disparu à bord d'un avion et Harry n'avait plus eu de nouvelles. Il espérait d'ailleurs ne jamais en avoir !

Draco insistait auprès de lui pour qu'il sorte de sa tanière et il le faisait, mais uniquement le soir, quand personne ne pouvait le voir. Il rejoignait alors la salle de sport aménagée au sous-sol ou la salle d'audio-visuelle, proche du grand salon du rez-de-chaussée. On y accédait en faisant coulisser un mur trompe l'œil qui donnait l'impression de donner sur le jardin. Harry adorait cette peinture et en découvrant la pièce cachée derrière, il avait tout de suite décidé d'en faire un repaire moldu. Il y avait installé de confortables canapés, la plus grande télévision qu'il ait pu trouver et plusieurs étagères qu'il avait remplis de cassettes vidéo. Le magnétoscope était habilement dissimulé dans un petit meuble supportant l'appareil high-tech, pour l'époque ! Il avait également un tourne-disque et une collection impressionnante de trente-trois tours qu'il avait achetée grâce à la fortune Sadrah. Les CD ne devaient être inventés et commercialisés que dans les années 80 mais Harry avait tout de même aménagé une place pour une futur radio et des CDs. La place laissait un vide, mais cela lui était égal.

Souvent, au beau milieu de la nuit, il lui arrivait de descendre dans cette pièce où il s'installait confortablement devant la cheminée, un verre d'alcool en main. Harry n'aimait pas particulièrement l'alcool, mais comme le disait Draco, un petit verre de temps en temps n'était pas mauvais… Et il en consommait donc souvent, les nuits où la présence de son ami ne suffisait pas à l'apaiser. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il se retrouva sur son canapé, quinze jours après le début des vacances d'été, les yeux fixés sur l'âtre, un verre de Cointreau en main. Les notes délicates de Chopin se déversaient dans la petite pièce aux hautes fenêtres à guillotines. Le temps était radieux pour ce début juillet et Harry avait ouvert la fenêtre sur l'extérieur, profitant de la brise légère qui faisait remuer les rideaux bordeaux.

Il avait les yeux clos et la musique diffusait ses notes parfois douces ou violentes mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de percevoir les pas hésitants de Severus dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il reconnaissait sa démarche – presque sournoise, d'une discrétion stupéfiante – parmi celle de tous ses invités. Harry ne se tourna pas mais attendit simplement que le jeune homme s'annonce par une parole quelconque qui finit par venir, au bout d'un très long moment.

« Vous buvez… »

C'était une constatation, toute simple. Mais il y avait dans ces deux mots une telle profondeur qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers lui pour le découvrir, en robe de chambre, juste derrière lui.

« Juste un verre, répondit Harry. Jamais plus. »

Severus ne répondit rien. Il fixa ses yeux sur le verre à demi plein, l'air pensif.

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? demanda-t-il en contournant le canapé pour aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

-Pas vraiment, avoua Harry. Ça a un goût… et bien, dégoûtant à la première gorgée. Ensuite, je ne sais pas. On dirait presque que ça insensibilise mes papilles gustatives car je ne ressens qu'une vague sensation…

-Alors pourquoi en boire ? »

Harry contempla un instant le verre d'alcool, fixant le liquide transparent miroitant dans le verre.

« Ça me détend, avoua-t-il. Un verre est suffisant.

-La camomille fonctionne mieux, répliqua Severus.

-Sans doute, oui, répondit Harry en le regardant à nouveau. Vous êtes contre l'alcool…

-Mon père boit.

-Ah. »

La conversation s'arrêta là et Harry reprit la contemplation du verre, sans toutefois oser le porter à ses lèvres à nouveau. Severus le fixait, attendant manifestement quelque chose.

« Pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas ? questionna Harry, réalisant qu'il était près de deux heures du matin et que le jeune homme n'aurait pas du être là.

-J'avais soif, répondit Severus. Et quand je suis descendu pour prendre de quoi boire, j'ai entendu de la musique.

-Mais ça ne s'entend pas à l'étage, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Harry.

-Non, juste au rez-de-chaussée. »

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait pas envie de réveiller toute la maison égoïstement, juste parce qu'il n'était pas capable de dormir.

« Pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas ? » demanda Severus, reprenant la question d'Harry.

Ce dernier soupira. Voilà qui était une excellente question. Pourquoi ne dormait-il pas ? Pourquoi restait-il obstinément figé sur le dernier affrontement entre Voldemort et lui ?

« Je l'ignore, dit-il pensivement. Ma dernière bataille… disons qu'elle me reste en travers de la gorge. »

Il regarda le feu brûlant dans la cheminée puis se tourna vers lui.

« On vous a raconté ce qu'il s'y était passé ?

-Pas en détail, répondit Severus. Jusque que le professeur Dearborn est mort là-bas et qu'il y avait des inferi… »

Harry grimaça en se rappelant des deux cents cadavres courant vers eux pour les tuer. Il se tourna vers lui, pris une inspiration et se mit à lui raconter. La musique de Chopin, soudain devenue violente, n'aurait pas pu être meilleure pour accompagner son récit et il voyait les yeux de Severus s'écarquiller au fur et à mesure de son récit.

« Bellatrix, marmonna Severus à la fin. Je l'ai connue, vous savez ? Elle est assez… sadique, dans son genre.

-A qui le dites-vous, marmonna Harry.

-Mais comment avez-vous fais pour écrire l'évocation de ces deux constellations ? Je veux dire… J'ai déjà vu à quoi ressemblait une évocation et c'est si… complexe !

-Je les connais toutes par cœur, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire. Ma mère m'a obligé à les mémoriser sur le bout des doigts. C'était une véritable torture car chaque fois que je faisais une erreur, j'étais sévèrement puni… elle m'obligeait à marcher sur les mains pendant une journée si je faisais une erreur, deux s'il y en avait deux, etc. Autant dire que j'ai bien musclé mes bras pendant les mois où j'ai du les étudier. »

Il leva sa main vide devant lui et la regarda avec un sourire presque tendre.

« Par cœur ? s'exclama Severus en le fixant. Mais… c'est possible ? Je veux dire, elles sont si alambiquées, il y a plein de traits, de courbes et l'écriture est si… »

Harry esquissa un sourire en voyant l'ébahissement de son ancien professeur. Voilà une expression presque admirative qu'il n'aurait jamais eue, de l'autre Severus Snape. Il posa son verre sur une table basse, leva la main et fit venir à lui un flacon d'encre, un morceau de parchemin et une plume.

« Je les connais toutes, dit Harry avec un sourire. Allez-y, demandez m'en une ! »

Severus parut réfléchir un instant, pensif.

« Capricorne !dit-il avec un léger sourire.

-Votre signe, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry, amusé. Voyons voir ça… »

Il ouvrit le flacon d'encre et trempa sa plume dedans, commençant à tracer plusieurs symboles sur le papier.

« L'astuce principale de l'invocation, c'est de ne pas tracer le cercle en premier, dit-il en dessinant le symbole du capricorne avec soin sur la feuille. Il faut d'abord en faire l'intérieur et aller vers l'extérieur. De cette façon, vous ne risquez pas de souffrir d'un manque d'équilibre ou d'espace. L'espace et l'équilibre est déjà fait et il suffit de fermer le cercle premier pour le compléter. »

Il continua de dessiner avec concentration, allongeant les traits du capricorne, traçant des cercles et des runes qui se rejoignaient toutes en une mosaïque presque complexe mais magnifique. Et tandis qu'il écrivait, il remplissait la page de dessin. Il s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre de l'encre et pour tracer le premier cercle qui fermait le dessin. Là, il fit une pause pour réfléchir.

« Capricorne a un esprit assez libertin, mais l'appeler pour rien n'est pas une très bonne idée, dit-il. Ainsi, je pense qu'il est préférable de ne pas finir. De toute façon, la suite est évidente : il suffit d'écrire en rune ce qu'on veut que capricorne fasse. Puis de tracer un second cercle afin de terminer l'invocation. Et vous aurez le résultat. »

Il reposa la plume et tendit la feuille à Severus.

« Prenez-là. Si un jour, vous avez des ennuis, vous n'aurez qu'à l'appeler.

-Je ne suis pas très doué en runes, avoua Severus en admirant le dessin finement tracé.

- Oh, ce n'est pas si dur, dit Harry en reprenant une feuille. Pour « Aide-moi », vous écrivez ceci. »

Il traça les runes correspondantes.

« Maintenant, il faut savoir qu'une incantation n'aime pas les ordres imprécis. Mieux vaut préciser. Donc, si vous êtes attaqués, le mieux serait de lui demander d'arrêter vos ennemis. Et je vous conseille alors d'écrire ceci. »

Il traça d'autres symboles et écrivit la traduction en dessous.

« Capricorne est une invocation d'attaque, si vous tombez dans le vide, il aura du mal à vous sauver alors mieux vaut l'utiliser pour un cas d'ennemi en surnombre. D'accord ?

-D'accord, dit Severus en prenant la seconde feuille. Merci. C'est… impressionnant, vraiment. »

Harry sourit en le regardant contempler le dessin.

« Alors vous vous y connaissez aussi en rune, dit-il.

-Ma mère, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Elle a pris très à cœur notre éducation, à Drake et moi. A notre demande, je dois l'avouer. Elle m'a appris le combat physique, les potions, la médicomagie, la métamorphose, les enchantements, les runes, l'occlumencie, la légilimencie, la botanique et aussi, je l'admets, la magie noire.

-La magie noire ? s'étonna Severus, stupéfait. Vous… vous en faites ?

-En faire… non, pas vraiment, grimaça Harry. La majorité des rituels de vraies magies noires demandent des composants qui me répugnent assez. Les cadavres, le sang, tout ça… ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que je tolère. Mais beaucoup de magie considérée comme noire ne l'est pas. Elle est juste très mal utilisée. Mais ça fait partie de l'homme. Par exemple, on pourrait comparer les armes moldues à de la magie noire. Elles sont normalement interdites, parce qu'elles font du mal, mais les autorités compétentes sont pourtant autorisées à s'en servir. Pourtant, une arme à feu, qu'elle soit dans les mains d'un policier ou d'un homme de trente ans banal reste une arme à feu. Elle peut tuer, blesser et elle est dangereuse. Tout dépend de ce qu'on en fait et du point de vue abordé.

-Donc, pour vous… utiliser la magie noire. Enfin, dite noire, n'est pas une mauvaise chose ?

-Pas totalement, répondit Harry, pensif. Prenez le Fourchelangue ! C'est considérez comme de la magie noire, essentiellement parce que deux mages noirs connus l'utilisaient. Mais tous les utilisateurs de Fourchelangue ne sont pas foncièrement mauvais.

-Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait eu de bons sorciers qui parlent le fourchelangue.

-Non, malheureusement. D'un autre côté, on peut s'attendre à ce qu'un bon sorcier le parlant n'aurait pas envie de s'en vanter, étant donné la réputation accompagnant les utilisateurs de ce pouvoir. »

Severus resta un instant pensif et finit par hocher la tête, le lui concédant. Le silence se prolongea pendant un long moment puis, brutalement, Severus parla à nouveau.

« Ils auraient du tous mourir, chuchota-t-il en relevant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux d'Harry. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, si vous n'aviez pas été capable d'invoquer des constellations, tout le monde serait mort. Pas seulement le professeur Dearborn, mais aussi les frères Prewett, Lucius Malfoy, Drake et vous. Vous n'avez pas besoin de sans arrêt retourner ce combat dans votre tête, de vous en vouloir pour un évènement sur lequel vous n'aviez aucun poids. C'était un piège et vous avez réussi à sauver pratiquement tout le monde. Personne n'aurait fait mieux. »

Harry le fixa pendant un long moment, incapable de parler. Des mots pareils, dits par cette voix… Bien sûr, ce Severus là n'était pas _le sien_. Mais ça avait son importance. Et alors que Draco lui avait dit la même chose pendant plusieurs jours, ce furent les paroles de Severus qui lui apportèrent un soulagement sans borne. Il avait fait de son mieux, c'était vrai. Il n'avait pas pu sauver tout le monde. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Avec un temps de retard, Harry se rendit compte que Severus s'était levé et assis à côté de lui. Se rapprochement soudain le laissa un instant surpris mais il écarta cela de sa tête pour se concentrer sur le jeune homme assis près de lui.

« Vous devriez dormir, lui dit Severus, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Et reprendre votre vie. Vos amis s'inquiètent beaucoup pour vous. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête, comme hypnotisé par le regard noir si insondable. Il resta un moment immobile, puis, brutalement cligna des yeux en ayant l'impression de sortir d'un charme d'hypnose. Il se sentit fatigué et n'eut tout à coup qu'une seule envie : rejoindre son lit, se rouler en boule et dormir aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers Severus qui regardait de nouveau la cheminée et sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Ça quoi ? demanda Severus en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Ce que vous venez de faire, dit Harry. Est-ce que vous m'avez hypnotisé ou… »

L'air totalement sceptique de Severus le laissa songeur. Est-ce que réellement, le jeune homme n'avait pas eu conscience du pouvoir persuasif de ses mots ? Était-ce un accident ou feintait-il l'innocence ? Harry éloigna ces questions. Il était trop fatigué que pour y penser. Il interrogerait Draco.

« Oubliez ça, lui dit-il en se levant. Nous devrions tous les deux allé dormir. »

Severus approuva et se leva. Ils quittèrent tous les deux la pièce tranquillement, dans un silence tranquille. En un léger mouvement de main, Harry arrêta le tourne disque, éteignit feu et lumière et referma la porte en silence. Ils traversèrent le grand salon et le couloir sans dire un mot puis montèrent les marches menant aux étages. Arrivés aux premiers, ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pallier et se regardèrent.

« Merci pour cette conversation, Severus, dit tranquillement Harry. C'est toujours un grand plaisir de discuter avec vous.

-De rien, répondit le jeune homme. Il faudrait qu'on se voie. Pour la potion de ma mère. Et j'aimerais aussi… si c'était possible… vous la présenter. Qu'elle sache qui est responsable de ma chance. »

Harry resta un instant stupéfait mais il haussa finalement les épaules.

« D'accord, lui dit-il. Je vais regarder dans l'agenda tyrannique de Drake si je peux vous consacrer un jour pour tout cela et je vous le communiquerais. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. »

Severus se détourna et commença à monter à l'étage suivant mais Harry l'arrêta.

« Oh, Severus, appela-t-il discrètement. Il y a une salle d'entraînement au duel magique, dans le manoir. Est-ce que… ça vous tenterait de m'y rejoindre samedi, après le déjeuner ? »

Le jeune homme lui sourit en réponse.

« D'accord, dit-il. A samedi. »

Et il reprit son ascension. Cette fois, Harry ne l'arrêta pas, bien qu'il eut l'étrange envie, l'espace d'un instant, de le retenir auprès de lui. Il secoua la tête et traversa le couloir pour entrer dans sa chambre. Draco était bien entendu dans son lit, comme chaque nuit depuis l'attaque. Harry n'avait pas quitté une seule fois sa chambre, c'était donc au blond de l'y rejoindre. Traversant la pièce spacieuse, il enleva sa robe de chambre et fit glisser le pantalon de pyjama qu'il portait pour enfin monter sur l'immense matelas, le tout dans le noir. Il s'approcha du corps rassurant étendu et endormi et se blottit contre lui. Naturellement, le bras de Draco vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille et Harry sourit. Quoi qu'ait fait Severus, il se sentait enfin apaiser. Et il ne l'en remercierait jamais assez !

**oOo**

Quand Draco se réveilla le lendemain, il mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que son meilleur ami était avachi sur lui, manifestement profondément endormi. A cette vue, toutefois, il sourit. Harry avait l'air serein, enfin. Il se pencha sur lui, embrassa son front dépourvu de la tresse habituelle et se leva difficilement pour aller directement à la salle de bain. Heureusement, il avait pris pour habitude de garder des vêtements dans la chambre d'Harry. Il n'eut donc aucune difficulté à s'habiller avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas tranquille.

Aucun son ne se faisait entendre, mais il savait que les adolescents étaient réveillés. Du moins, Severus et Regulus l'étaient, habituellement. Quand il arriva dans l'immense et magnifique cuisine du manoir, pourtant, seul Regulus était levé, à sa grande stupeur.

« Bonjour, dit-il en entrant, faisant sursauter l'adolescent qui buvait tranquillement un verre de jus de citrouille. Severus n'est pas des nôtres ce matin ?

-Apparemment non, dit Regulus. Comme quoi, même lui peut faire la grasse matinée…

-Et pas toi ? demanda Draco en allant s'asseoir en face de lui. Tu as pourtant la réputation d'être un grand dormeur ! »

Regulus rougit en marmonnant quelque chose, l'ancien Serpentard souriant aussitôt.

« La mère d'Ash arrive aujourd'hui, prévint Draco avec un air ravi. C'est quelqu'un d'assez brutal qui aime l'action. Alors évite de trop paresser auprès d'elle, sinon, elle te fera vivre l'enfer !

-Vraiment ? demanda Regulus, étonné.

-Crois-moi, je n'ai pas eu mes muscles en restant sagement assis dans un coin ! Elle m'a torturé par tous les moyens humainement connus. Et même d'autres procédés qui, eux, étaient clairement inhumains ! Mais c'est quelqu'un d'extraordinairement vivant et chaleureux. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien. »

Regulus hocha la tête tout en continuant de déjeuner et Draco sourit.

« Alors, les leçons de potions avec Severus ? dit-il. Est-ce profitable ?

-Pas vraiment, admit Regulus. C'est un vrai tortionnaire, il n'a aucune patience !

-Il en a, quand on est doué, signala Draco.

-Et bien, je ne le suis pas ! s'agaça le jeune homme. Mais je n'y peux rien, je n'ai plus eu de potion depuis un an et je n'ai jamais été très doué !

-Raison de plus pour t'appliquer. Je voulais également te prévenir que je t'ai inscris aux BUSES de rattrapage de cet été, pour les potions.

-Tu… Tu quoi ? s'étrangla presque Regulus, l'air horrifié. Mais… mais…

-Celle de potion aura lieu le trois août. Alors tu as intérêt à être prêt. Severus te donnera des leçons jusque là et je t'en dispenserai aussi. Inutile de me regarder comme si je te jetais dans la fausse aux dragons, Regulus. Tu veux devenir médicomage, oui ou non ?

-Oui, je le veux ! Mais je ne serai jamais prêt, Drake ! C'est dans quinze jours !

-Dix huit, en vérité, lui dit Draco. Tu as le niveau d'un troisième année. J'ai pu le constater lors du test. Tu n'as plus qu'à rattraper deux ans et je sais que Severus s'y atèle de toutes ses forces. Ecoute-le soigneusement et ça devrait aller…

-Mais il ne fait que me brimer dès que je fais la moindre erreur !

-Vois ça comme des conseils, pas comme des brimades.

-En quoi le fait de me faire traiter de cornichon sans cervelle est un conseil ? »

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à ces mots. Et bien, les méthodes de Severus pour l'enseignement n'avaient pas changé.

« S'il te hurle de tels mots, c'est parce qu'il a peur que tu fasses tout exploser et que tu tues tout le monde. Soit attentif à ses gestes, à ses mots. Et je ne parle pas de ses insultes, mais bien des conseils qu'il distille sous une belle flopée de sarcasme. Et tu verras, tu évolueras vite. Et étudie. Revois les livres que je t'ai donnés. Ça devrait t'occuper un bon moment de la journée, je pense. Et samedi, nous aurons cours ensembles. J'évaluerai ta progression et je t'apprendrai ce que tu n'as pas saisi avec Severus. D'accord ?

-Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui m'apprends directement ? s'agaça Regulus.

-Parce que je suis trop occupé, lui répondit Draco. Je te l'ai dit, non ? Je gère l'empire Sadrah et ce n'est pas de tout repos. Je dois jongler avec plus de dix propriétés louées, six multinationales et l'agenda d'Ash. Ce n'est pas vraiment évident.

-Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas Ash qui le fait ? Ce sont ses affaires !

-S'il les gère, il sera ruiné demain. Il n'a aucune notion d'économie et je ne te parle même pas des relations publiques. Il m'a engagé comme secrétaire et à raison. Allons, ne fais pas cette tête. Je t'avais dis que nous ne pourrions pas passer beaucoup de temps ensembles, pendant cet été. »

Regulus lui répondit par cette charmante petite moue boudeuse que Draco adorait. Il rit en le voyant et se leva pour aller près de lui. Aussitôt, le garçon perdit son air contraint pour prendre celui gêné et embarrassé qu'il avait, lorsque Draco s'autorisait un rapprochement physique. Cette timidité le rendait presque aussi fou que son air boudeur.

« Arrête de faire la tête sans arrêt, lui dit l'ancien Serpentard en l'enlaçant tranquillement, ignorant son air presque désespéré. Nous passerons des moments ensembles, je te le promets. »

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Draco enfouit son visage dans la gorge de Regulus, son nez passant près de sa carotide. Son mouvement déclencha un puissant frisson dans le corps du plus jeune et Draco sourit.

« J'aimerai te présenter à mon frère, aussi, chuchota-t-il contre la peau douce et chaude de sa gorge, amusé du petit halètement de Regulus. Je lui ai parlé de toi et… il est impatient de te découvrir.

-Ton.. ton frère ? Tu veux dire…

-Lucius, souffla Draco, une pointe d'amour vibrant à ce nom. Et Narcissa, son épouse. Je les adore. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien.

-On s'entendra ! », cria presque Regulus, prenant manifestement ça pour un défi.

Draco rit contre sa gorge qu'il embrassa délicatement, le plus jeune hoquetant en le sentant faire.

« Merlin, que c'est agréable, marmonna Draco en continuant de donner de petits baisers contre sa peau. Dommage que Sirius doive bientôt arriver. »

Il se détacha d'un Regulus stupéfait et retourna s'asseoir. A peine avait-il posé ses fesses sur sa chaise que la porte s'ouvrait sur un Sirius à la mine fatiguée, les cheveux ébouriffés.

« Tiens, Snape n'est pas levé, marmonna-t-il en se grattant le crane. Oh, j'ai interrompu quelque chose ? Tu es tout rouge, Regulus !

-Quoi ? Non, non, pas du tout ! balbutia le jeune Black, rougissant encore plus sous l'air hilare de Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer, pervers !

-Dis celui qui se masturbe depuis... Aïe, tu m'as frappé ! Il m'a frappé !, s'exclama Sirius en montrant Regulus à un Draco feintant l'innocence.

-Je n'ai rien vu, biaisa le plus âgé.

-Tss, tu n'es pas bon juge. Ash dort encore ?

-Oui, il dormait profondément, ce matin, dit Draco avec un air ravi. Il avait l'air… serein. Peut-être descendra-t-il déjeuner ? »

Mais ils finirent leur petit déjeuner sans voir personne d'autre, pas même Severus, ce qui inquiéta Regulus.

« Je vais aller voir si tout va bien », dit-il en quittant la cuisine d'un pas rapide.

Draco le regarda quitter la pièce avec amusement et reporta son attention sur Sirius.

« Quelque chose de prévu, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

-Je vais chez James, dit-il. Quand est-ce qu'on va être intronisé ?

-Je verrai ça avec Dumbledore et je t'en ferai part, lui répondit Draco, amusé de son impatience. Mais ne sois pas trop impatient. Ah, la mère d'Ash arrive aujourd'hui, elle sera sûrement déjà là quand tu reviendras, pense à venir lui dire bonjour.

-Ok ! »

Draco quitta la pièce rapidement. Fixe devait arriver dans l'après-midi et il avait hâte de la voir. Harry avait l'air serein dans son sommeil, mais ça ne voulait rien dire ! Pour ce qu'il en savait, son ami pouvait encore être déprimé. Fixe saurait trouver les mots pour le sortir de son renfermement. Le bruit du glas de l'entrée le fit s'arrêter et se retourner vers la porte d'entrée. Tweet apparut dans un pop et après un regard pour Draco, ouvrit la porte. Sans surprise, il s'agissait de Fabian. Draco leva la main pour le saluer, appréciant sa ténacité. Même s'il se faisait rembarrer tous les jours, le jeune Prewett n'abandonnait pas.

« Il est réveillé ? demanda-t-il en confiant sa cape à Tweet qui alla aussitôt la suspendre dans le placard de l'entrée.

-Non, il dormait comme un bébé quand je suis descendu prendre mon petit déjeuné. Monte dans sa chambre, si tu veux. Peut-être qu'il sera heureux de te voir à son réveil. »

A la vue de l'expression clairement sceptique de Fabian, Draco réalisé que si son meilleur ami ne se remuait pas, il serait bientôt à nouveau célibataire. Les constants rejets d'Harry, doublé de son acceptation de Draco, avaient rendu Fabian extrêmement frileux dans leur relation. S'il s'obstinait à venir tous les jours pour le voir, Draco se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas pour mettre les points sur les i une bonne fois pour toute. Et une partie de lui savait que ce serait sans doute le plus simple. Manifestement, Harry n'était pas prêt à une relation de couple ou alors, Fabian n'était pas le bon candidat. Le manque d'attachement de son meilleur ami en était la preuve flagrante. Il restait pourtant neutre, souhaitant se tromper. Il voulait vraiment qu'Harry apprenne à faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

« Monte, lui dit-il avec tranquillité. Si tu es dans sa chambre, il sera bien obligé de te parler. Mais ne le réveille pas. S'il dort encore, je veux dire. Pour une fois qu'il trouve le sommeil, ce serait dommage. »

Fabian soupira mais s'exécuta. Il disparut rapidement au premier étage alors que Regulus descendait les marches, un grimoire sous le bras.

« Severus dort encore, dit-il avec stupéfaction, comme si c'était un évènement impensable. J'ai frappé et je suis entré et il dormait ! Tu le crois, toi ! Lui qui est toujours réveillé à l'aube ! Je me demande ce qu'il a fait hier soir.

-Tu lui demanderas quand il se sera réveillé, lui répondit Draco en montant. Tu vas étudier ?

-Oui, il faut bien. Si je ne le fais pas et qu'il découvre que j'ai profité de son sommeil pour flemmarder, je vais me faire tuer. Et toi ? Les affaires de la famille ?

-Exactement ! »

Ils se sourirent et se séparèrent, Draco montant jusqu'à sa propre chambre pour y prendre du travail qu'il avait abandonné. En passant devant la porte close d'Harry, il fut tenter de coller son oreille au battant mais renonça. Il aurait de toute façon un résumé détaillé plus tard, alors à quoi bon jouer les curieux. Il avait du travail qui l'attendait ! Surtout que, connaissant Fixe, elle voudrait jeter un œil sur tous les registres qu'il tenait afin de s'assurer qu'il gérait les entreprises convenablement. Mieux valait ne pas la décevoir. Sahara ou non, elle était encore capable de l'obliger à faire le tour de la propriété à cloche pied pendant trois heures !

**oOo**

Harry se réveilla en se sentant bien et reposé. C'était un fait si rare et nouveau qu'il resta un moment étendu dans son lit, les yeux clos et l'esprit libre. Il mit un certain temps à se rappeler de la raison de sa tranquillité d'esprit puis Severus et leur discussion lui revinrent en mémoire et il sourit. Il faudrait qu'il se débrouille pour le remercier. D'une façon discrète et détournée, sinon, le jeune homme ne l'accepterait jamais, mais il le fallait. Il avait l'impression qu'un baume avait été posé sur son esprit et qu'il pouvait de nouveau relever la tête. Il lui devait vraiment beaucoup.

Heureux et soulagé, il ouvrit les yeux, les plissant d'abord à cause de la luminosité et pour permettre au sortilège correctif d'installer la bonne dioptrie sur ses yeux. Quand il constata qu'il voyait le plafond nettement, il se redressa avec lenteur, laissant à son corps le temps de s'habituer au réveil. Il resta pourtant totalement stupéfait en découvrant Fabian, tranquillement assis au pied de son lit.

« F..Fabian ? dit-il, stupéfait. Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

-Drake m'a dit d'entrer. J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais. »

Le jeune homme était froid, d'une fureur contenue difficilement et Harry retint sans peine la grimace qu'il eut envie d'arborer en l'entendant parler.

« Je vois, dit-il. Il a bien fait. Je suis content de te voir. »

Harry avait parlé avec honnêteté. Il était conscient d'être allé loin dans son rejet de son jeune amant mais n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir qui que ce soit jusqu'à présent. Il se sentait trop mal par rapport au combat livré dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Mais tout à coup, il se sentait en pleine forme et avait envie de voir tout le monde.

« Tu es content de me voir, répéta Fabian. Quel changement. Tu ne disais pas ça, hier. Ni les quinze derniers jours, d'ailleurs. »

Cette fois, Harry grimaça réellement.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il, sincère. Je n'ai pas été facile, je sais, mais… c'était difficile, pour moi… avec le combat et Caradoc…

-C'était difficile pour toi, répéta Fabian, manifestement incapable de se contrôler plus. Et pour moi, tu crois que ça ne l'était pas ? Tu crois que ça a été facile, pour Gideon, Lucius ou Drake ? Ou pour un autre membre de l'ordre ? Tu crois que c'était facile pour un d'entre eux ? Sa mort a été horrible pour tout le monde, Ash, mais personne ne s'est enfermé dans sa chambre en rejetant tout le monde à part toi ! On a tous été triste et affligés. On a tous eu besoin de réconfort. J'avais besoin de toi, mais toi, tout ce que tu voulais, c'était Drake ! »

Harry soupira. Ce n'était pas un réveil idéal, loin de là. La joie qu'il avait ressentie en ouvrant les yeux fondit comme neige au soleil mais il se força à garder la tête haute.

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué ce qui m'était arrivé, dit-il. Je réagis mal face au deuil et je…

-On réagit tous mal face au deuil ! Drake aussi réagit mal mais il n'a repoussé personne pour autant.

-Drake n'a pas vécu…

-Quoi ? Il n'a pas vécu quoi ? La mort de ses proches ? De ses amis ? Et alors, ça rend sa peine moins forte ? Ça rend ma peine moins forte que de ne pas avoir perdu mon frère, ma sœur ou mes parents ?

-Je ne dis pas ça, tempéra Harry. Nous avons juste une manière différente d'aborder ce genre de situation, c'est tout…

-Non, ce n'est pas tout, s'énerva Fabian en se levant. Merde, Ash, on est censé sortir ensemble, non ? Oh, enfin, sortir ensembles en secret, j'oubliais. Personne ne doit savoir qu'on se fréquente, après tout !

-Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi, tenta vaguement Harry.

-Oui, parce que Tu-Sais-Qui pourrait vouloir me tuer à cause de ça. Mais réveille-toi, Ash, Tu-Sais-Qui veut déjà me tuer, du fait que je suis dans l'ordre alors un peu plus un peu moins, ça m'est égale.

-Tu es en colère, je le sais, dit soudainement Harry en se levant, indifférent à sa nudité. Mais ça ne sert à rien de me crier dessus alors que je viens à peine de me réveiller ni de me hurler tout ce qui ne te convient pas dans notre relation. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que les choses avanceront !

-Oh et elles avanceront comment, hein ? Quand je me déciderai à nouveau à me jeter sur toi ? Parce qu'il n'y a que de cette façon que notre couple avance ! Quand je me jette sur toi, que je te dis que tu m'attires, que je t'embrasse et que j'initie tout ! Toi, tu te contentes de subir et de me ralentir quand tu t'aperçois que j'essaye de faire l'amour avec toi ! »

Les joues d'Harry s'empourprèrent légèrement quand il l'entendit dire ses mots. Il ramassa sa robe de chambre qu'il enfila timidement afin d'être plus présentable pour une discussion, aussi animée soit-elle.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas prêt à ça, tenta-t-il vaguement.

-J'ai surtout l'impression que tu ne veux pas être prêt ! cingla Fabian. Ou peut-être que tu ne veux simplement pas de moi ? »

Harry resta un instant interdit.

« Quoi ? dit-il, surpris. Non, c'est faux, Fabian, je veux de toi, je… Merlin, c'est difficile. »

Il se rassit sur son lit, embarrassé.

« Fabian, merde, je suis vierge, ok ? Je te l'ai dit. Je serai aussi gêné avec n'importe qui d'autre. Je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille, je ne me suis jamais _imaginé_ avec un mec ! Et tu voudrais que je sois prêt du jour au lendemain à partager une relation physique avec toi ? J'ai peur de ça, ok ? J'en ai le droit, non ?

-Mais ça fait des mois qu'on est ensembles, qu'on fait des choses ensembles alors pourquoi…

-Parce que je n'y connais rien ! s'impatienta Harry. Rien du tout ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis censé faire, ce que tu attends de moi. Est-ce que je serai au-dessus ou en dessous, comment dois-je bouger mon corps, ou dois-je te toucher ? J'ai peur, bordel ! Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de toi, c'est faux, j'en meurs d'envie mais j'ai juste peur de… D'être nul ! Et c'est humiliant ! J'ai vingt-quatre ans, bientôt vingt-cinq et je ne sais même pas comment on fait… enfin, comment on couche avec quelqu'un ! C'est vraiment mortifiant, ok ! »

Il se tut, gêné d'avoir osé hurler de telles choses. Si Draco était dans sa chambre, nul doute qu'il avait tout entendu et qu'il devait étouffer de rire. Et il n'osait même pas regarder Fabian.

« Donc… Tu veux être avec moi ? demanda Fabian.

-Je t'ai dis que oui !

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as rejeté ? Et je ne te parle pas du sexe, mais de ces quinze derniers jours. Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais demandé à me voir, me fermant la porte de ta chambre. Si tu veux être avec moi, pourquoi n'as-tu pas pensé une seule seconde que je pourrais peut-être te réconforter ? »

Harry ne trouva aucune réponse. Il ne savait pas. Il avait juste voulu se couper de ce monde, ne penser à rien, oublier l'horreur de cette nuit là. Et rester coucher en boule dans son lit avec Draco lui avait semblé une bonne méthode. Ça et l'exercice physique. Mais à aucun moment, il n'avait voulu voir Fabian. Le fait qu'il vienne tous les jours pour le voir, qu'il frappe à sa porte, l'avait même ennuyé. Il aurait voulu que le jeune homme ne soit pas si attaché à lui.

« Est-ce que tu veux vraiment être avec moi, Ash ? demanda calmement Fabian. Ou n'as-tu vraiment accepté d'être avec moi que pour vivre… une expérience ? »

Harry baissa la tête, mal à l'aise et Fabian soupira.

« J'aurai du m'en douter, dit-il. Au fond, c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui t'ai tendu la perche. Et voilà que je me fais battre avec… »

Il rit avec dépit et Harry se sentit affreusement mal en constatant son air attristé.

« Je tombe amoureux de toi, murmura Fabian en le regardant. Mais toi non. Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter là, avant que ce ne soit pire. Que je t'aime réellement et que toi, tu… ne te rendes compte que non. Ça te convient ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Est-ce que ça lui convenait ? Il découvrit avec horreur que oui. Pire, même, il s'en sentait _soulagé_. Comme si Fabian n'avait été qu'un poids. Honteux, il ferma la bouche et acquiesça.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il.

-Ne le sois pas, répondit Fabian. J'aurai du deviné que ce serait impossible. Mais j'ai la mauvaise habitude de me lancer dans les causes perdues. Je vais rentrer. »

Il se leva vivement du lit, prêt à partir mais Harry s'obligea à le rappeler.

« Fabian, dit-il, soucieux. Ça… est-ce qu'on pourrait quand même rester ami ? S'il te plait… »

Le jeune homme le regarda et lui sourit.

« Bien sûr, dit-il. Mais… laisse-moi un peu de temps, d'accord ? Il faut d'abord que… je digère un peu tout ça. »

Il quitta la chambre sans qu'Harry ne sache quoi lui répondre.

**oOo**

Harry était descendu sur le coup de midi, déclenchant la surprise des habitants de la maison mais il reçut un accueil joyeux. A sa grande surprise, Severus venait de se lever et mangeait tranquillement un toast dans son coin alors que Draco et Regulus partageait un repas plus consistant. Il préféra de loin accompagner le déjeuner de Severus, le steak et les pommes de terre ne le tentant vraiment pas pour un réveil.

« Réveil difficile ? demanda-t-il au futur potioniste en s'installant face à lui.

-Discuter pendant la nuit n'est pas une bonne idée », répliqua Severus.

Harry esquissa un sourire alors que Draco, immobile sur sa chaise, élevait un sourcil curieux. Il ne fit pourtant pas le moindre commentaire et continua de manger.

« Et avec Fabian, Ash ? » interrogea-t-il finalement, au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes de silence.

A la grimace de son meilleur ami, l'ancien Serpentard eut sa réponse.

« Ah, dit-il. J'en déduis que c'est terminé.

-Quelle perspicacité, marmonna Harry. Enfin, je suppose que c'est de ma faute. »

Draco ne répondit rien pendant un moment, semblant y réfléchir.

« Ne culpabilise pas, lui dit-il. Je crois de toute façon qu'il était mieux que ça s'arrête avant qu'il y ait trop de casse entre vous.

-Je le crois aussi, répondit Harry. Je suis juste désolé de lui avoir fait de faux espoirs.

-C'est continuer qui aurait été pire, intervint Severus. Il aurait cru avec le temps que vos sentiments étaient partagés alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Peut-être… Enfin, je préfère ne plus en parler, si ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

Tout le monde approuva et ils terminèrent leur repas dans un silence tranquille.

« Prêt, Ash ? demanda Draco en se levant alors que Tweet débarrassait les couverts sales du repas.

-Plus que prêt, répondit son ami avec un large sourire. Elle arrive dans deux heures, doit-on discuter des affaires avant ?

-C'est préférable. Même si elle sait que tu m'as affecté à la gestion, elle ne te pardonnerait pas d'être ignorant. En outre, tu as un certain planning social à respecter et j'aimerais que nous voyions ça ensembles avant que tu ne sois trop entreprit par ta mère et son entraînement monstrueux. Tu n'imagines pas combien je suis ravi de ne pas avoir à le suivre ! Je te plains, Ash. Sincèrement !

-Merci de la compassion, se moqua le concerné, moqueur. Mais en attendant, en ayant acquis les pouvoirs de la famille Sadrah, je vais être encore plus puissant…

-Et donc plus visé, signala Draco. Enfin, nous verrons. Tes nouveaux dons n'ont pas encore attiré notre ennemi déclaré, nous n'avons plus qu'à aviser si c'est le cas. Qu'allez-vous faire, les garçons ? »

Regulus grimaça alors que Severus haussait les épaules avec indifférences.

« Potions, répondit le plus âgé. Regulus a beaucoup à apprendre. Même s'il n'y mets pas beaucoup de bonnes volontés !

-Si tu arrêtais de m'insulter dès que je me trompe, je me débrouillerai peut-être mieux !

-Je ne t'insulte pas, je reflète la vérité : tu es un idiot qui ne sais pas additionner deux et deux. Donc, je te le signale. Tu n'as qu'à réparer ça ! Apprends à réfléchir !

-Tu vois pourquoi je veux que ce soit toi qui m'apprennes ! s'exclama Regulus en se tournant vers un Draco mort de rire. Quoi, pourquoi vous riez ? »

Harry, comme Draco, était en train de s'étouffer de rire derrière sa main, pratiquement couché sur la table de la cuisine déjà débarrassée et nettoyée.

« Pour rien, répondit Harry en essuyant une larme de rire. Sois patient, Regulus, Severus est un excellent potioniste mais apparemment mauvais pédagogue. Ignore les insultes et concentre-toi sur le savoir qu'il te transmet. Je sais pertinemment que c'est très difficile, mais sois courageux. Tu y gagneras bien plus en deux semaines de cours avec Severus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre en trois mois. Sur ce, allez travailler, nous avons du pain sur la planche. Ah, interrompez-vous à quatorze heures. Je veux vous présenter ma mère !

-Ça ne nous laisse qu'une heure d'étude, signala Severus. Juste le temps de commencer un philtre de dégonflage jusqu'à la cinquième étape au moins. On descend, Regulus. »

A l'expression désespérée du plus jeune, les deux adultes ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner à nouveau. Ils allèrent rapidement dans le bureau de Draco qu'ils avaient aménagé au premier afin de discuter rapidement des affaires de la famille Sadrah ainsi que du planning des soirées. A la grande consternation d'Harry, Draco lui avait également programmé des interviews dans plusieurs revues sorcières importantes.

« Est-ce vraiment obligatoire ? geignit Harry alors qu'ils quittaient le bureau pour aller attendre l'arrivée de Fixe.

-Oui, répondit Draco. Tu n'es pas obligé de mentionner ton passé, je te conseils même vivement de couper court à toutes questions sur le sujet, mais il faut à tout prix que tu sois plus populaire. Plus tu montreras ta personne, plus tu gagneras en charisme, moins Voldemort aura de main mise sur les gens. Le fait que tu t'opposes à lui clairement, que tu le fasses avec assurance, fait de toi un homme rassurant.

-Et une cible désignée, marmonna Harry.

-Tu l'étais déjà avant, un peu plus un peu moins ! »

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall cinq minutes avant l'arrivée de Fixe. Ils savaient qu'elle serait pile à l'heure. Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, juste au moment ou Severus et Regulus revenaient du laboratoire, Harry et Draco s'attendaient à voir une Fixe pleine d'énergie entrer. Ils s'attendaient à la voir franchir le seuil, un sac de voyage sur l'épaule, un large sourire aux lèvres, ses cheveux bleus dans tous les sens… Mais ce fut tout le contraire. Fixe avait l'air épuisée. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus bleus mais d'un blond foncé étonnant. Elle avait soudainement un visage plus âgé, plus fragile. Ils en restèrent choqué un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose son sac sur le sol d'un mouvement las.

« Et bien, dit-elle. Pas de bonjour, pas d'étreinte ni de baisers ? Fils ingrat ! »

Harry et Draco se reprirent et se précipitèrent vers elle, choqués malgré tout. Alors qu'ils la prenaient tour à tour dans leurs bras, ils échangèrent un regard alarmé. A leur étreinte, ils notèrent avec horreur qu'elle avait également horriblement maigri.

« Et qui sont ces deux jeunes hommes ? Vos amants ? »

Regulus rougit mais Severus haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« Fixe, je te présente Severus Snape…

-Ah, oui, le prodige, dit-elle en l'interrompant. Ash n'a cessé de me parler de toi dans ses lettres, jeune homme et Prafics t'attend avec impatience ! J'espère que tu seras digne de son apprentissage, il n'a plus eu d'élève depuis… au moins dix ans !

-Je ferai de mon mieux, Madame, répondit poliment le jeune homme.

-Oh, non, pas de Madame, pitié, dit-elle. Appelle-moi Fixe et tutoies-moi ! Et cet autre petit jeune homme tout rouge ?

-Regulus Black, intervint Draco avec un sourire amusé. Mon futur amant.

-Futur ? demanda Fixe en le regardant avec étonnement alors que Regulus rougissait d'avantage. Il est a croqué, comment peux-tu attendre ?

-Il est mineur et c'est mon patient, si je puis dire. Pas le choix.

-Ash n'a qu'à s'en occuper et il finira bien par être majeur. Tu as bien du courage, en tout cas. Mais n'y en avait-il pas un troisième ?

-Sirius Black, répondit Harry. Le frère de Regulus. Il est chez un ami pour l'instant mais il rentrera ce soir.

-Bon, je ferai sa connaissance plus tard, alors. Bien, nous avons une discussion à avoir tous les trois. J'ai besoin de savoir comment va ma famille. J'ai aussi besoin de savoir si tu es prêt à travailler avec moi, Ash.

-J'ai lu tous les livres que tu m'as envoyée, si c'est la question. Mais est-ce que je suis prêt à utiliser le potentiel de la famille Sadrah, je l'ignore.

-Tu sauras le faire. Tu as bien réussi à avaler les intestins d'un crabe de feu, ça devrait aller pour cet apprentissage. »

A cette mention, Harry sentit une bile atroce lui monter dans la gorge. Fixe et ses stages de survie en plein Sahara… il avait préféré oublier ça totalement !

« Bien, montons à mon bureau, dans ce cas, dit Draco. Sauf si tu veux d'abord t'installer…

-Non, ça peut attendre. L'entraînement d'Ash doit commencer au plus vite, nous avons peu de temps. Tu lui as aménagé du temps ?

-Il est tout à toi, sauf le soir et le samedi.

-Le samedi ? demanda Fixe.

-Je suis occupé avec Severus, ce jour là, répondit Harry.

-Mhmm, on devrait pouvoir y arriver, mais ça va être juste. Montons. Je dois vous parler d'une chose importante.

-Bonne continuation, les garçons », dirent Harry et Draco en suivant une fixe à la démarche importante.

Ils arrivèrent très vite au bureau de Draco qui se trouvait près de leurs appartements respectifs. Spacieux, pourvu d'énormes bibliothèques remplies de livres fiscaux, de droit ou de compte, _L'étude_, comme l'appelait pompeusement son possesseur, était une pièce éclairée, remplie de moulures ouvragées et de bois travailler. Un seul mur était couvert d'un papier peint vert forêt. Tout le reste était recouvert de meuble. Le vaste bureau de travail était au centre de la pièce, dos à la fenêtre. Le large siège en cuire noir de Draco donnait un confort royal à son possesseur.

D'autres sièges avaient été installés, afin de donner un certain confort aux visiteurs. Fixe prit automatiquement le fauteuil de Draco mais elle nia les livres de comptes installés devant elle pour regarder les deux jeunes hommes face à elle. Ceux-ci la fixaient avec inquiétude.

« Que se passe-t-il, Fixe ? demanda Harry, inquiet de son sérieux inhabituel.

-Je vais mourir », lui répondit-elle calmement.

Il y eut un long silence pesant pendant laquelle l'information pénétra les consciences des deux jeunes hommes qui bondirent alors de leurs sièges, stupéfaits.

« Quoi ?

-C'est une blague ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ?

-Comment ça, tu vas mourir ?

-Pourquoi ?

-DU CALME ! »

Ils se turent aussitôt, habitués à lui obéir.

« Je vais mourir », répéta Fixe en se levant de son siège.

Elle détacha lentement la cape légère qu'elle portait. Le vêtement tomba au sol souplement, à la grande indifférence de tous. Ensuite, mécaniquement, Fixe souleva le pull qu'elle portait et l'ôta, restant simplement en sous-vêtement. Les deux jeunes hommes la fixèrent avec stupeur, interrogateurs. Fixe se contenta de se retourner. Sur son dos, des chiffres rouges sang étaient gravés dans sa chaire. 00,00,63.

« Qu'est-ce que…

-Ce sont les jours qui me restent à vivre, répondit Fixe, le dos tourné. Soixante-trois jours. C'est le temps qu'il me reste pour te former, Ash. »

Elle se retourna, leur faisant face.

« La raison de ma mort s'explique par une technique Sadrah. Une technique interdite qui s'appelle 'La main de dieu'.

-La main de dieu ? demanda Harry, livide.

-C'est une invocation spécifique ou l'invocateur échange du temps de vie contre quelque chose.

-Tu as échangé ton temps de vie ? s'horrifia Draco.

-Oui, répondit Fixe en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil. J'étais jeune et stupide. J'avais des ambitions idiotes et j'ai cédé à la tentation. J'ai échangé du temps de vie contre la main de dieu.

-Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est ?, murmura Harry, bouleversé. Qu'est-ce que la main de dieu ?

-C'est ce que tu veux, répondit Fixe. La force ultime. Le talent de chanter. De peindre, d'écrire. La beauté ou la jeunesse éternelle, dans le sens où elle durera jusqu'à ta mort. C'est tout, Ash. La main de dieu. C'est ce que tu veux, contre ta vie. »

Harry et Draco restèrent silencieux, stupéfaits. La perspective d'un tel pouvoir leur donna froid dans le dos et Fixe eut un sourire presque las.

« C'est une technique que notre famille a inventé au seizième siècle. Beaucoup des membres de notre famille ont utilisé cette technique. Mais j'espère sincèrement que tu ne feras pas cette bêtise, Ash. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne te l'enseignerais pas. Mais au dix-huitième siècle, un des membres de notre famille a pris la décision de ne pas transmettre ce savoir à son descendant. Ce dernier n'a donc pas pu l'apprendre à son propre fils qui l'a pourtant utilisé sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il a été responsable de la mort de trente-quatre personnes et a bien failli être le dernier descendant de la famille. Après cela, son héritier s'est penché sur cette invocation et a fini par réapprendre. Depuis, nous avons décidé de transmettre ça à tous nos héritiers afin que ce genre de catastrophes ne se réitère pas. Mais je ne veux pas que tu l'utilises, Ash. Jamais. »

Elle se tut quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était à demi nue. Ramassant son pull sur le sol, elle se remit à parler.

« On croit que ce qu'on échange vaut bien notre vie, dit-elle avec amertume. On se dit que s'il nous reste trente ans, c'est assez. Mais on a tort. Quoi que tu aies envie d'échanger contre ta vie, Harry… ne le fais jamais.

-Je… ne crois pas que j'en aurais l'envie, de toute façon.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit tous… Mais on finit toujours pas le faire. La preuve. »

Elle désigna son dos d'un mouvement las.

« Bref, ce temps réduit de ma vie veut dire que je n'ai plus que soixante-trois jours pour t'apprendre une magie qu'il m'a fallut trois ans à acquérir. Tu ne peux vraiment pas te passer de ton samedi avec Severus ?

-Non, il a plusieurs choses importantes à m'apprendre. Dans l'immédiat, je ne peux pas, mais je pense y arriver pour le mois d'août… Enfin, j'espère.

-Bon, on fera avec. Passons aux comptes ! Drake, tu m'expliques ? »

L'ancien Serpentard resta muet, encore choqué.

« Euh… Fixe, est-ce qu'on ne peut pas…

-En parler ? Essayer de trouver une solution ? demanda-t-elle. Non, Drake, on ne peut pas. La main de Dieu est irréversible. Je ne peux pas juste la rendre et récupérer mon temps perdu. C'est fait. Je sais que ça doit vous faire un choc, mais pitié, je suis encore en vie. Pourrait-on juste ignorer que mon décompte a quitté les années et cesser d'afficher les mois ? Les comptes, Drake. Maintenant, nous avons peu de temps ! »

Difficilement, la gorge nouée, Draco s'exécuta.

**oOo**

Ils n'avaient parlé que de comptes toute la journée et quand vint le moment du souper, ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée en étant épuisé. Sirius était rentré et paraissait en pleine forme, comme d'habitude. Il les salua avec sa fougue habituelle, raconta un long moment toutes les choses drôles qu'il avait faites avec James – Severus leva souvent les yeux au ciel à son récit – puis les quitta en prétextant être fatigué. Le fait qu'il montait les escaliers en sautillant contredisait ses dires, mais personne ne le retint. Autant les trois adultes étaient trop fatigués que pour le supporter, autant Severus et Regulus appréciaient la tranquillité apportée par son absence !

L'arrivée inopinée mais bienvenue de Lucius et Narcissa anima la soirée. Regulus, conscient que Draco voulait qu'il s'entende avec eux, se montra d'une exquise politesse, voir même presque trop complaisant. Lui qui passait son temps à bouder paraissait un homme du monde et s'en était déstabilisant. Bien entendu, Draco ne rata pas l'occasion de taquiner Harry.

« Tu vois, Ash ? Regulus, lui, sait être mondain ! Prends exemple sur lui ou tu me verras obligé de lui demander de te donner des cours. »

Son meilleur ami lui répondit par un regard froid et indifférent, ce qui fit rire clairement Narcissa. Cette dernière aimait beaucoup l'ancien Gryffondor, sans doute atteinte par son côté torturé. Draco le qualifiait de Bonne action de l'année vis-à-vis de sa jeune mère mais Harry n'y voyait là aucune insulte. De plus, il avait toujours trouvé Narcissa Malfoy très attachante – du point de vue maternelle, bien entendu – et étant donné la distance méfiante qu'il gardait avec Lucius, il appréciait de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un quand ce dernier venait monopoliser Draco.

A un moment dans la soirée, alors qu'il pensait aller se coucher, Harry remarqua que Fixe et Severus étaient en grande conversation. Discrètement, feintant de vouloir regarder par la fenêtre, il s'approcha d'eux pour tenter d'entendre leur conversation. Il découvrit avec amusement que Severus bombardait Fixe de question sur Claus Prafics. Sa mère adoptive, manifestement amusée de sa curiosité, lui répondait avec une patience absolue.

« Gardez donc un peu de surprise, Severus, intervint Harry, au bout d'un moment. Vous serez déçu, sinon… »

Le jeune homme avait tourné la tête vers lui et esquissé un sourire.

« Peu de chance, répondit-il. C'est un géni en potion, qu'importe que je sache tout sur lui d'avance ou non, ce sera extraordinaire !

-Fais confiance à Claus pour t'éblouir, intervint Fixe. Il a tendance à être assez excentrique, ce qui explique qu'il n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'élèves, très peu sont capables de le supporter.

-Mais le seul élève qu'il a eu est devenu un véritable maître ! souligna Severus, manifestement bien renseigné.

-Et bien, il faut croire que quand ce fainéant se décide à être sérieux, ça a des conséquences, se moqua Fixe. Mais il va te falloir beaucoup de patience ! »

Severus eut un rictus qui en disait long sur sa patience mais ne releva pas.

« Bon, je crois que je vais tous vous abandonner, dit soudainement Fixe. Je suis épuisée par le voyage. Ash, tu devrais faire la même chose. La journée de demain va être longue pour toi…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je tiendrai, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire amusé. Enfin, j'espère. Bonne nuit. »

Tout le monde se joignit aux salutations et Lucius et Narcissa en profitèrent pour rentrer chez eux. Baillant, Severus ne tarda pas à se lever lui aussi et quitta la pièce après un bref salut à tout le monde. Regulus se montra hésitant mais finit par aller rejoindre sa chambre, non sans de nombreux coups d'œil envers un Draco feintant l'ignorance.

« Je pense qu'il voulait un bisou de bonne nuit, se moqua Fixe, hilare. Est-ce toujours ainsi ?

-Est-ce qu'il lui lance toujours des regards désespérés ? demanda Harry. Oui !

-Arrêtez de vous moquer, s'agaça Draco en les suivants vers le hall d'entrée. Il est jeune et inexpérimenté…

-Pour l'instant, souffla Fixe, grivoise.

-Et il a juste besoin d'être rassuré, poursuivit l'ancien Serpentard. Il n'a pas eu de vraies relations, quelle qu'elles soient d'ailleurs, jusqu'à présent.

-Mais Severus et lui ont l'air de bien s'entendre et il a l'air de se rapprocher de Sirius, dit Harry avec satisfaction.

-Arrête de te réjouir, manipulateur en herbe, ça s'est fait tout seul, tu n'y es pour rien !

-Pour Sirius, c'est un fait, mais pour Severus… »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Arrivés à leur étage, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se séparèrent. Il ne fallut pas longtemps, pourtant, pour qu'Harry rejoigne Draco dans sa chambre. Ce dernier lui avait déjà fait une place dans son lit et l'attendait bien sagement.

« Tu te sens comment, pour demain ? attaqua-t-il directement.

-Bien, répondit Harry. Je connais le principe, je dois juste appliquer la pratique. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur…

-Il a fallut plusieurs années à Fixe, souligna Draco.

-Mais elle a du apprendre ce qu'elle nous a enseigné en six ans, expliqua Harry. Ce sera peut-être plus simple… ou pas. »

Ils restèrent silencieux alors qu'ils fermaient les lumières et se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre.

« Et concernant… sa mort ? » murmura Draco.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il soupira et fourra son visage contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« Je le savais, dit-il d'une voix étouffée, faisant sursauter Draco. Je ne savais pas comment, mais je savais qu'elle mourrait. J'ai souvent parlé avec Hagrid ou Maugrey de la première guerre, dans notre passé. A aucun moment, ils ne m'ont parlé de Fixe. Lorsqu'elle nous a été présenté, je me suis posé la question, mais je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Je n'avais pas envie de me pencher sur le sujet, surtout lorsque j'ai commencé à m'y attacher… Mais j'avais un doute…

-Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

-Le fait de juste le penser était déjà difficile, murmura Harry. Alors en parler ? J'ai préféré… nié, je suppose ?

-Tu nies trop de chose, le sermonna Draco. Et ne viens pas dire que c'est faux, nous savons tous les deux que c'est la vérité ! Tu nies trop de choses qui peuvent ou qui te font souffrir. Et j'ai peur qu'un jour, ça t'explose au visage !

-Il n'y en a pas tant que ça, protesta Harry.

-Non, juste la mort de tous tes amis et celle à venir de Fixe. C'est si peu ! D'ailleurs, tu n'as absolument pas de problème de sommeil lié à ta peur de la mort de tes proches !

-D'accord, d'accord, ça va, s'énerva Harry. N'en parlons plus.

-C'est ça, fuyons le sujet ! »

Harry resta un instant silencieux, profondément agacé. Puis il reprit la parole, la voix toujours serrée par la colère.

« La seule fois où j'ai raconté quelque chose, tu as quitté la pièce !

-C'était la mort de mon père et de ma mère ! Tu t'attendais à quoi, de ma part ? Un sourire ravi ?

-Tu crois qu'il te sera plus facile d'entendre comment Ron et Hermione sont morts ?

-Non, je n'ai pas dis ça ! s'écria presque Draco en se redressant dans le lit, Harry l'imitant. Mais tu as besoin d'en parler ! Tu sais que ça t'affecte encore. Et tu sais que tu ne seras jamais bien si tu ne t'en libères pas ! Ta réaction face à la mort de Caradoc et d'Augustus le prouve. Qu'est-ce que tu feras si une personne plus proche de toi meurt ? Enfin, encore faudrait-il que tu laisses quelqu'un t'approcher !

-Je laisse des gens m'approcher !

-Non, Harry, c'est faux. Tu es dans le passé. Tu as tes parents proches de toi, ton parrain ! Et pourtant, tu ne fais rien pour t'entendre avec eux, au contraire, tu les gardes à distance !

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Sirius habite ici !

-Et tu lui parles à peine !

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps !

-Tu as eu tout le temps qu'il fallait pendant les consultations. Pour te rapprocher d'eux. Et tu pouvais feinter de croiser Lily à la bibliothèque, lui proposer de l'aider dans ses études ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Mais non, tu es resté loin d'eux. Tu t'es borné à ton rôle de psychologue sympathique, mais tu n'as pas créé de liens d'amitié !

-Je suis ami avec Severus !

-Oui, parce que tu voulais le protéger de Voldemort !

-Non ! J'aurai pu me contenter d'être son psy et de te laisser faire, mais je suis ami avec Severus, j'ai choisi de l'être !

-Parce que tu sais qu'il a survécu ! S'il était mort, comme les autres dans ton passé, tu ne t'en serais jamais rapproché autant !

-C'est faux !

-C'est la vérité ! cria Draco, agacé. Pourquoi refuses-tu d'admettre que tu as un problème ?

-Je ne le refuse pas ! répliqua Harry. Je le sais ! Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de… de leur mort ! Ok ? Laisse ça là où c'est, n'en parle pas ! »

Draco le dévisagea avec choque en voyant le désespoir et l'horreur sur le visage d'Harry. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait. Ça allait bien au-delà d'un simple traumatisme. Il n'arrivait même pas à mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'il regardait son meilleur ami, le visage déformé par une rage et un chagrin incommensurable.

« Tu sais que ça te dévore, murmura Draco, plus calme. Et ça va te tuer, petit à petit. Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches, la raison qui fait que tu ne veux même pas les évoquer avec _moi_, mais ça va te tuer, Harry. Tu dois en parler. Si tu ne veux pas me le raconter, ne le fais pas, mais dis-le à quelqu'un, peu importe qui. Tu dois te délivrer de ça.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit Harry, soudainement plus calme. Je ne pourrai jamais Draco, tu ne sais pas… Tu ne comprends pas…

-Non, je sais, lui répondait l'ancien Serpentard. Je n'ai pas vu mes amis mourir… Mais je sais en tout cas ce que c'est que de les perdre. Pour ça, au moins, je peux comprendre ta douleur. Mais ce n'est pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me caches quelque chose, concernant la mort de tes amis. Et quoi que ce soit, ça te dévore. Parles-en. Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu comprends ? Pas à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avant. On est là pour les sauver alors quoi que ce soit… délivre-t-en et classe-le dans le passé.

-Je… je ne veux plus qu'on parle de ça. »

Harry se recoucha et lui tourna le dos. Il se roula en boule, serrant ses jambes contre son torse et enfouissant son visage contre ses genoux.

Draco le regarda faire en soupirant. Ça ne servait à rien, il était plus têtu qu'un dragon ! Mais lui aussi !

« Je suis là, murmura-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Ne m'oublie pas. Si tu as besoin d'aide… je suis là, d'accord ? »

Harry répondit par un vague son et Draco se résolut : il n'en parlerait pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Il se recoucha lui aussi et éteignit les lumières d'un simple mouvement de la main. Puis, faisant fi du repli de son meilleur ami, il saisit son haut de pyjama, tira dessus et l'attira contre lui, au centre du lit, l'enserrant dans ses bras avec fermeté. Il entendit très nettement le reniflement d'Harry mais l'ignora. Il caressa ses cheveux, ses flancs avec douceur, tentant de l'apaiser ou peut-être de se faire pardonner d'avoir évoqué des souvenirs manifestement tabous. Il s'endormit sur le bruit des sanglots discrets d'Harry.

**oOo**

« Bon, je vois que tu es à l'heure, même si tu as une tête à faire peur ! Mauvaise nuit ? »

Harry était dans la salle des héritages de la famille Sadrah, en tenue d'entraînement, comme l'avait demandé Fixe. Il avait laissé sa tresse pendre dans son dos car elle risquait de se détacher de son front et de le déranger s'il bougeait trop. Et comme l'avait relevé Fixe, il avait une tête à faire peur ! Il avait à peine dormi de la nuit, terrifié à l'idée de fermer les yeux et de rêver de l'atroce mort de ses deux meilleurs amis. Et celles des autres… Bien que celle de Ron et Hermione demeure la plus traumatisante pour lui, il n'oublierait jamais le sort horrible des Weasley, tués par Ginny sous imperium.

Quand il avait enfin réussi à fermer l'œil, les quelques heures qu'il lui restait étaient passées à la vitesse de l'éclair. Et à présent, il était là, face à sa mère adoptive, dans l'immense sale ronde marquée des armoiries Sadrah sur le sol et au plafond et peuplées des statues Sadrah, juges de marbres immobiles dans leurs alcôves ouvragées.

« On va dire ça, biaisa Harry. Et ta nuit ?

-Excellente, répondit Fixe, soupirant face au changement de conversation. Bon, nous sommes là pour apprendre la magie Sadrah qui, comme tu le sais sûrement, t'as été octroyée grâce au tatouage de sang que tu as sur la main. Tu as lu les livres des techniques Sadrah ? Ceux que je t'ai envoyés ?

-Oui, mais ça reste assez… abstrait…

-Oui, je n'en doute pas, sourit Fixe. Assieds-toi au sol, nous n'allons pas bouger tout de suite. »

Harry obéit et s'installa. Ils étaient juste sous le globe de verre et le soleil matinal de juillet les baignait de chaleur.

« Comme tu le sais, le tatouage de sang sur ta main est composée du sang de chaque membre de la famille. Tu as du toi-même leur en donner, le lendemain de ton adoption… »

Harry grimaça. Le lendemain du rituel, il avait été obligé de s'entailler le bras au-dessus d'une urne nauséabonde dans laquelle il avait fait couler son sang pendant ce qui lui avait parût des heures ! Quand il avait enfin terminé, il s'était senti aussi faible qu'un chaton !

« Oui, je me rappelle assez bien de ça, dit-il.

-L'urne n'a pas récolté que ton sang, expliqua Fixe. Mais aussi de ta magie. Si un jour, tu adoptes quelqu'un, elle lui sera transmise, tout autant que ta mémoire.

-Ma mémoire ? demanda Harry.

-Va toucher une des statues, répliqua Fixe. N'importe laquelle. Avec ta main tatouée, tatouage contre la pierre. »

Harry se leva et s'approcha d'un des bustes de marbre. Il regarda l'explication notée sur le mur.

_« Ibrahim Sadrah, 5__e__ du nom. 1542 – 1610 »_

C'était la seule précision. Il hésita une seconde puis leva la main pour toucher la pierre froide, son tatouage contre la pierre. Il eut aussitôt l'impression qu'un crochet sortait de sa peau, comme pour un portoloin. Sauf que son corps ne disparut pas. La statue immobile lui sembla soudainement bouger, rajeunir et un flot d'image concernant Ibrahim Sadrah l'envahit. Il était né un 15 mars, d'une famille de moldu. Il avait vécu modestement mais c'était découvert des dons surnaturels. Il n'en avait pas parlé et avait tout fait pour le dissimuler, terrifié à l'idée d'être jugé satanique. Puis, à onze ans, il avait reçu sa lettre. Celle qui lui offrait la possibilité de se réfugier dans un monde où personne ne le rejetterait pour son anormalité. Et il saisit sa chance.

Ebranlé, Harry découvrit le Londres de l'époque, le chemin de Traverse qui n'était qu'un quartier boueux mais dont certaines demeures lui parurent familière – notamment Gringotts. Il découvrit Poudlard et ses uniformes d'époques, ses professeurs et leurs méthodes étranges d'éducation. Leurs apprentissages et la passion d'Ibrahim : les potions. Ce fut ce domaine qui le poussa à partir vers le sud, dans les pays arabes. Et ce fut là qu'il rencontra son ancêtre officiel, Miko Sadrah. Là qu'il fut introduit à la famille, qu'il rencontra la femme de sa vie… avec laquelle il n'eut malheureusement aucun enfant…

Brutalement, les images s'arrêtèrent. Fixe l'avait tiré en arrière, l'empêchant de voir d'avantage, mais aussi de s'effondrer. Le corps d'Harry tremblait de la tête aux pieds !

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? balbutia Harry, sonné.

-La mémoire d'Ibrahim, répondit Fixe. De tous nos ancêtres, tu as pris le seul anglais, c'est amusant… Bref ! Tu peux toucher n'importe quelle statue et tu seras envahi de toute sa vie, de A à Z. Mais ça a tendance à pomper beaucoup d'énergie et à traumatiser… Je te déconseille de lire le passé de Stanislas. Il était pourri jusqu'à la moelle et ça te donnerait des cauchemars !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en regardant la statue, la tête lui tournant légèrement.

-C'était un sadique, répondit Fixe. On ne peut pas vraiment le qualifié de mage noir, il n'a jamais employé la magie pour… pour ses meurtres. Il préférait les armes blanches ou encore ses mains.

-C'était… c'était un…

-Un tueur en série, oui, répondit Fixe. Et il a tué vingt-quatre personnes avant d'être arrêté, si tu te poses la question. Juste avant que les Aurors ne l'arrêtent, il a fait de sa dernière victime, Kaliban Sadrah, son héritier. Autant dire qu'il a apprécié le cadeau, mais pas ce qui a précédé… Bref ! Revenons-en à la magie Sadrah ! »

Harry fixa un instant son regard sur Kaliban : la moitié de son visage était recouvert de longues balafres, manifestement faites par un couteau. Il frissonna et se releva, tremblant encore un peu.

« Comme tu l'as vu, tu as accès à la mémoire de nos ancêtres. Si tu as envie de fouiller leur vie à tous, je te conseille de ne le faire que un à un. D'abord parce que ça donne une migraine atroce, comme tu vas vite t'en apercevoir, ensuite parce que lire l'esprit de plusieurs ancêtre en un jour pourrait provoquer une hémorragie cérébrale et te tuer. Alors n'essaye pas ! La mémoire des membres de notre famille peut être utile selon le savoir pour lequel il était spécialisé et qui est répertorié dans un des livres que je t'ai offert. Tu l'as lu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit Harry, se souvenant du petit livre de cuire noir et usé. Mais je n'ai pas tout retenu…

-Non, c'est impossible ! répliqua Fixe. Trop de spécialités par personne. Ibrahim, par exemple, était spécialisé en Potion, botanique, soins aux créatures magiques et un peu de médicomagie, bien que son savoir soit désuet à présent, certaines techniques perdues peuvent être bonne à apprendre. Malheureusement, si tu veux savoir une chose sur lui, tu es obligé de tout visionner, même sa mort… Et ce n'est jamais bien agréable, crois-moi ! Alors essaye toujours de t'en détacher avant… Ce pouvoir…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé ? l'interrompit soudainement Harry.

-Pardon ? demanda Fixe.

-En échange de ta vie, souffla Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé ? »

Fixe le dévisagea un long moment. Elle sembla hésiter puis se résigna.

« Le talent de peindre, répondit-elle, baissant les yeux pour ensuite les relever vaillamment. J'ai demandé le talent de peindre absolument tout. »

Harry resta interdit l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais… Enfin, pourquoi… ?

-Parce que j'étais stupide ! répliqua Fixe. J'étais jeune et… tu as du remarqué en vivant dans ma demeure du Sahara que l'art avait une importance primordiale dans ma vie… J'avais toujours désiré peindre, mais je n'avais pas le moindre talent. Je n'en avais même pas un peu, tu comprends ? J'étais vraiment… stupide. »

Fixe baissa la tête vers une de ses mains qu'elle fixa un instant, l'air passablement énervée.

« Lorsque j'ai été intronisée comme héritière Sadrah, Sally, ma mère adoptive, m'a mise en garde et j'étais prête à l'écouter. Je ne voulais pas sacrifier du temps de vie pour une stupide lubie. Et je croyais que j'avais du talent. Le nom de Sadrah m'a ouvert les portes des meilleurs professeurs, j'ai pris des leçons avec eux, j'ai appris d'eux. Mais tous m'ont répété la même chose : je n'avais aucun talent pour la peinture. Sais-tu combien s'est frustrant ? D'avoir un rêve qui guide ta vie et aucun espoir de le réaliser ? Au début, je persévérais. Je me disais que j'allais m'améliorer, que je ne pouvais pas être si nul… Mais rien n'y fit. J'avais vingt ans quand, finalement, j'ai craqué. Et j'ai invoquée la main de dieu. Pour savoir peindre ! »

Elle eut un rire amer sur cette phrase.

« Sur le moment, mon temps de vie ne me préoccupait pas. J'avais vingt ans et il me vingt ans à vivre. Mourir à quarante ans… ça me semblait si loin ! Et j'allais pouvoir leur montrer, à tous, mon nouveau talent… Mais tu sais le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que lorsque mes grands maîtres ont vu mes œuvres… ils ont continué de dire que je n'avais aucun talent ! »

Elle avait presque crié de rage. Harry la fixait, stupéfait.

« Mais… Pourtant, tu…

-J'avais du talent ! cria encore Fixe, furieuse. J'en avais plus que n'importe qui, même avant d'avoir la main de dieu ! Mais mes peintures… Elles n'avaient rien d'autre qu'un bel aspect ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Rien d'autre qu'un bel aspect ? répéta-t-il, interrogateur.

-Je ne transmettais rien, murmura Fixe, manifestement furieuse. Rien d'autre qu'un peu de beau. Mes toiles n'avaient pas d'âme. Je ne leur insufflais rien d'autre. Il n'y avait pas de sentiment… La main de dieu m'a juste donné la capacité de peindre des choses avec plus de techniques… mais j'avais déjà du talent avant de l'obtenir ! »

Harry ne sut que dire. Il fixait la femme à l'air furieux face à lui, désolé d'entendre qu'elle avait sacrifié une partie de sa vie pour rien.

« Quand j'ai compris ça… Tu imagines quelle rage j'ai ressenti. Puis, la colère a fait place au désespoir. J'avais sacrifié ma vie pour _rien _! J'ai tout de suite été voir Sally. Je l'ai suppliée de m'aider. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Je pouvais juste… profiter des vingt ans qu'il me restait… »

La conclusion semblait la bouleverser et Harry pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Il s'approcha de sa mère adoptive et l'enlaça, désolé pour elle.

« Ne l'invoque jamais, supplia Fixe en le serrant de toutes ses forces. Quoi que tu aies envie de demander, Ash, ne l'invoque jamais. Ce n'est pas un cadeau, c'est une malédiction ! Rien n'est plus précieux que ta vie ! Rien, tu m'entends ? Le pouvoir, le talent, la richesse, l'amour… Rien ne vaut ta vie ! »

Harry acquiesça doucement, caressant les cheveux de Fixe avec douceur.

« Alors… tu vas vraiment mourir dans soixante-deux jours ? »

Fixe renifla contre lui.

« Oui, murmura-t-elle. Je vais mourir dans soixante-deux jours. »

Harry la serra avec encore plus de force.

« Il n'y aucun…

-Aucun moyen ! affirma Fixe. Je suis désolée, Harry.

-Non, répondit ce dernier. Ne le sois pas. Je… Je voudrais pouvoir te sauver. Je t'aime, tu sais ? »

Fixe eut un sourire contre le jeune homme qui le serrait. Elle s'en écarta et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Je t'aime énormément, moi aussi. Et j'aime Draco, tout autant. Tous les deux… quand vous m'avez été confié, j'ai pensé que vous alliez me gêné. Mais quand je vous ai vu, tous les deux… Si effrayé, si traumatisé… Je vous ai aimé si fort, dès le premier instant. Vous étiez si fragiles… je suis si fière de ce que vous êtes devenu. Je suis si fière que tu sois devenu mon fils. La tradition Sadrah veut qu'une seule personne soit l'héritier, mais si j'avais pu, j'aurai aussi fait de Draco mon fils. C'est ainsi que je vous vois, tous les deux ! Et j'aimerai tellement savoir que vous allez gagner cette guerre dans laquelle vous vous êtes livrés pour vivre enfin en paix…Malheureusement, je crois que je n'en verrai pas la fin. »

Elle sourit tendrement et soupira.

« Trop de mélodrame, dans tout ça, dit-elle en passant une main sur la joue de son fils adoptif. Mais comme l'a dit Sally, ce n'est pas quand je serai morte que je pourrais vivre… Nous avons toutefois beaucoup de choses à voir ensembles… alors laissons ces conversations pour le soir, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha difficilement la tête, bouleversé. Il avait juste envie de serrer Fixe à l'en étouffer et de la garder contre lui aussi longtemps que le reste de sa vie le lui permettait. Il aurait tellement voulu la sauver…

« Bien, dit Fixe. En plus… en plus de la famille Sadrah, tu as hérité des sorts qu'ils ont inventés, telles que la technique de tatouage physique. Drake et toi en avez profité tous les deux… »

Elle passa un doigt délicat sur la faux décorant le visage d'Harry.

« Mais il y a bien d'autres techniques, tels que des sorts qui demandent un certain apprentissage. Certains sont ridicules, d'autres assez… horribles. Et je suis certaine que tu seras ravi de savoir les utiliser pour ton combat. Mais je dois te les apprendre d'abord. Cette pièce n'est pas la meilleure, cela dit. Tu as une salle spéciale pour l'entraînement, si je ne me trompe ?

-Oui, j'en ai une, répondit Harry, pas du tout motivé pour aller s'entraîner.

-Alors allons-y, dit Fixe avec entrain. Il y a tant de choses à voir… certains sorts sont assez complexe et j'aimerai que tu apprennes la technique des tatouages avec plus de savoir… J'ai amené également plusieurs autres livres que tu dois lire et… »

Harry la suivit hors de la salle dont il referma la porte avec un léger sourire indulgent pour sa mère adoptive, manifestement très motivée à l'instruire. Il fallait qu'il profite de chaque instant avec elle. Il restait si peu de temps…

**oOo**

La semaine passa horriblement vite ! L'entraînement, bien qu'épuisant, était ce que Harry préférait. D'abord parce que ça lui permettait de penser à autre chose que Draco et ses tentatives pour le faire parler de ses traumatismes, ensuite parce que ses soirées étaient indubitablement gâchées par des mondanités ! Seul le mercredi avait été agréable, car ils avaient eu une réunion de l'ordre. Après la dernière attaque, les mangemorts s'étaient montré incroyablement calme. Malheureusement, Harry soupçonnait une campagne de recrutement d'être au centre de cette paix estivale : plusieurs élèves étaient sortis de Poudlard et Voldemort devait être occupé à les introniser et à poster d'autres pièges contre lui !

Ce mercredi là, ils n'évoquèrent pas la guerre ou presque. Ils parlèrent surtout des intronisations diverses au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ainsi, James, Remus, Sirius, Franck Londubat, Emeline Vance et Sturgis Podmore furent évoqués et leur intronisation décidée pour la semaine suivante. Harry avait été surpris d'entendre que Lily ne se proposait pas mais il supposait que sa mère finirait par en faire la demande. La question fut également soulevée pour savoir si Severus allait ou non les rejoindre mais Harry refusa : il allait de toute façon partir en Australie pour deux ans, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. En outre, ça devait être une demande du jeune homme et pas une obligation pour vivre au manoir Sadrah.

Bien entendu, en privé, Draco ne s'était pas gêné pour le charrier avec sa tendance maniaque à protéger Severus.

« Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, sors avec !, s'était moqué son meilleur ami, avant d'aller dormir.

-Je suis mort de rire, Drake, avait répliqué froidement Harry. Si c'est pour dire tes conneries, merci de ne pas m'adresser la parole ! »

Harry se montrait un peu plus distant avec le blond. Ce dernier s'acharnait à le faire parler des morts de ses proches et il n'en avait aucune envie. Chaque tentative se soldait par une dispute, voir une crise de nerf d'Harry. A la fin de la semaine, Draco s'était résolu à ne plus soulever le sujet car l'éloignement subit d'Harry le torturait presque autant que les larmes qu'il déversait après une de leur querelle.

Le samedi arriva et avec lui, les leçons de potions et les duels. Sirius avait eu un air dépité en apprenant que les deux maîtres des lieux allaient passé leur temps avec les adolescents, le laissant seul.

« Tu peux passer du temps avec moi, si tu veux, avait proposé perfidement une Fixe un peu plus en forme. Eugène Potter a justement soulevé l'importance que les petits jeunes soient formés à l'attaque avant d'entrer sur un quelconque terrain d'affrontement… Peut-être devrais-je proposer une session d'entraînement le samedi et le soir, durant la semaine ? Ainsi, je vous occuperai… »

Elle avait un air si sadique que Sirius voulut décliner l'invitation, mais malheureusement, Harry trouva l'idée _excellente_ et il se hâta d'aller en parler à un Dumbledore ravi de l'initiative. Rapidement, des lettres furent envoyées aux jeunes recrues qui, dans la journée, répondirent positivement. Fixe étant occupée avec Harry et parfois Draco dans la journée, ils convinrent que l'entraînement devait avoir lieu chaque soir à partir de vingt heures, du lundi au vendredi, toute la journée du samedi et éventuellement – s'ils étaient encore vivants – le dimanche.

Ce samedi là, alors que Sirius se demandait qui avait décrété que Fixe était mentalement apte à former des adolescents aux combats, Harry avait trouvé refuge avec Severus dans la salle de duel tandis que Draco monopolisait le laboratoire avec Regulus. Ils avaient convenu d'échanger fin d'après-midi afin que Severus apprenne à Harry la potion de soin destinée à sa mère.

A seize heures, donc, Harry croisa un Draco souriant et un Regulus boudeur dans les couloirs. Manifestement, le plus jeune avait eu l'espoir que cette leçon privée les rapprocherait un peu, mais Harry savait pour en avoir parlé avec Draco que ce dernier s'était borné à un enseignement pur et dur ! Le blond était fermement décidé à ce que son futur amant réalise ses rêves et il se montrait tyrannique à ce sujet !

« Pauvre Regulus, se moqua Harry en entrant dans le laboratoire propre et rangé avec Severus. Il voudrait tellement être plus proche de Drake, ça me fait presque pitié ! »

Severus ricana.

« Plus proche, dit-il en installant un chaudron sous une plaque de chauffe, après y avoir déversé de l'eau tiède. On peut voir ça ainsi. Je crois que Regulus et lui sont déjà très proches, ils parlent beaucoup, se chamaillent, plaisantent… ce qu'il manque à Regulus, c'est une preuve physique, en fait…

-En gros, il veut coucher avec Drake ! récapitula Harry en observant son jeune professeur du jour installer divers ingrédients sur la table.

-En gros, oui ! répondit Severus. Regulus est à un âge où le sexe est étroitement lié à l'amour…

-Ah, il est à cet âge ? se moqua Harry. Pas vous ? »

Severus marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ses joues rougissant brutalement, à la grande stupeur d'Harry.

« Severus ? interrogea-t-il soudainement, stupéfait. Seriez-vous…

-Non ! coupa le jeune homme brutalement. Je ne suis amoureux de personne. Enfin, plus maintenant. »

Harry se força à ne pas grimacer avec horreur. Imaginer Severus Snape se procurer du plaisir en pensant à sa mère lui donnait envie de vomir !

« Ah, je vois, dit-il pourtant avec une pointe de dégoût.

-Je vous déçois ? demanda Severus en relevant précipitamment la tête pour le regarder, ayant parfaitement entendu la désapprobation d'Harry.

-Non, répondit prudemment Harry. J'ai juste tendance à oublier que vous êtes un adolescent, parfois. »

Severus le dévisagea pendant de longues minutes, l'eau frémissant à peine dans son chaudron.

« Je suppose que je dois voir ça comme un compliment, lui dit Severus, au bout d'un moment de réflexion. Vous me prenez donc pour… un adulte ?

-Oui, répondit honnêtement Harry. Vous êtes si sérieux… et mâture. Bien qu'il m'est déjà arrivé de vous voir vous conduire comme un enfant, notamment dans vos quelques altercations avec Sirius ou lorsque vous avez détruit ma salle de classe… »

Severus eut un air presque ronchon à cette évocation.

« Mais il est vrai que je vous vois comme un adulte. »

Severus eut un sourire satisfait. Il se concentra ensuite sur les éléments présents sur le plan de travail.

« Bien, dit-il d'une voix sérieuse. La potion destinée à soigner ma mère est un mixage entre plusieurs potions de soins. Vous connaissez les potions qui soignent les ecchymoses, les os brisés ou encore les coupures, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit Harry, amusé par le soudain changement de sujet.

-Bien, alors ma potion est un condensé de tout ça. La difficulté est de les liés car, vous le savez j'espère, certains composés de la potion réparos ne peuvent être mélangés aux autres sans provoquer une explosion égale à celle d'une mini-bombe. De fait, il faut y ajouter des éléments liant au fur et à mesure de la concoction. Pour préparer cette potion, il faut donc tenir compte de chaque ingrédient propre aux trois préparations mais pas forcément les préparer ou les ajouter au même moment que la recette initiale ne le préconise… Vous me suivez ?

-Pour l'instant, oui. Mais j'espère que vous avez établi une recette que je pourrais suivre, sans quoi, je risque d'avoir quelques difficultés.

-Je l'ai fait, dit Severus en fouillant dans ses poches, en sortant un petit rouleau de parchemin finement roulé. La voici. »

Il lui tendit avec rapidité et Harry s'en saisit avec reconnaissance. Déroulant le parchemin qui lui semblait peu épais, il déchanta en découvrant une longueur de près de quarante centimètres. Tout le papier était recouvert d'une écriture serrée et penchée.

« Et bien, dit-il, dépiter. Tout cela m'a l'air très complexe… »

Il leva la main et pris le soin de dupliquer la recette. L'originale se réenroula et il la fourra dans sa propre poche.

« Je préfère garder l'originale à l'abri, expliqua-t-il à un Severus interrogateur. Celle-ci m'aidera à suivre la potion.

-Lisez-la, lui dit Severus. Je veux que vous preniez connaissance de la recette. Ensuite, je la ferai devant vous, puis vous essayerez de la reproduire. Si vous la réussissez du premier coup, ma mère en aura jusque mi-août, ce sera parfait. »

Harry acquiesça et se mit à lire. Cela lui prit bien plus qu'un quart d'heure pour prendre connaissance de toutes les étapes et il se sentait déchanter à chacune d'elle : il n'arriverait jamais à faire une telle potion, son niveau était bien trop piètre. Certaines méthodes lui étaient totalement inconnues !

« Je peux commencer ? demanda Severus, faisant sursauter un Harry désespéré.

-Euh… Oui, allez-y ! »

Severus hocha la tête, attrapa le premier ingrédient, un couteau et se mit à l'éplucher.

« D'abord, dit-il, la potion de réparos, bien qu'incomplète, comme vous l'avez remarqué. »

Harry n'avait rien remarqué du tout mais il se garda de le signaler ! A la place, il suivit chaque mouvement de Severus des yeux, l'écoutant détailler oralement chaque méthode et expliquer consciencieusement chaque étape. A sa grande stupeur, voir Severus réaliser la potion et l'écouter en parler lui parut être la meilleure forme d'apprentissage. Aux commentaires de Regulus et aux souvenirs qu'il entretenait de son ancien professeur, Harry avait craint que l'apprentissage soit catastrophique mais Severus se montrait avec lui étonnamment pédagogue.

Il devait aussi admettre que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Severus aussi détendu ! Le jeune homme expliquait posément les étapes, lui demandant régulièrement s'il comprenait, décrivant chaque passage, s'arrêtant pour les faire répéter à Harry qui s'appliquait alors à lui répondre scrupuleusement. L'heure du souper était déjà passée quand la potion fut terminée.

« Et bien, dit Harry en regardant Severus recouvrir le chaudron dont la potion devait refroidir avant d'être mise en bouteille. C'était… vraiment très intéressant. Vous êtes extraordinaire, Severus ! »

Le jeune homme leva vers lui un regard satisfait.

« Merci, dit-il. Mais il n'y a rien de si difficile dans cette préparation…

-Si, c'est difficile ! lui répondit Harry. Enfin, ça va l'être pour moi, même si je dois dire que je suis vraiment très impressionné par votre pédagogie. J'avais pourtant l'impression, aux commentaires de Regulus…

-C'est différent, lui répondit Severus en enlevant le tablier qu'il avait enfilé en entrant.

-En quoi ? demanda Harry.

-Vous n'êtes pas Regulus, répondit laconiquement le Serpentard. C'est différent. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. Que voulait donc dire Severus ?

« Je ne comprends pas, dit-il, insistant.

-Peu importe, répondit le jeune homme. Allons manger. Vous me montrerez vos talents après. Ce n'est pas bon de travailler le ventre vide. »

Et il quitta la pièce, suivit d'un Harry agacé de ne pas avoir eu une meilleure explication.

**oOo**

Dans une salle proche du laboratoire, la séance qui, à la base, devait être un entraînement physique, s'était terminé par une thérapie un peu particulière que Regulus savourait avec une satisfaction presque obsessionnelle. Assis entre les cuisses fermes et détendues de Drake, il était appuyé contre son torse et enlacé avec douceur. Son visage avait naturellement trouvé refuge dans son cou et il respirait l'odeur un peu piquante de sa sueur. Au lieu de le dégoûter, l'odeur lui donnait plutôt des idées plus que déplacées.

Manifestement, Drake ne partageait pas ses pensées, car il demeurait d'un calme olympien tandis qu'il caressait son dos en un mouvement lent et rassurant.

« Content ? se moqua Draco, son torse bourdonnant légèrement à cause du son de sa voix.

-Très, répondit Regulus, souriant. Même si je me serai passé du sport juste avant…

-N'y compte pas, lui dit Draco, amusé. Tu dois t'entraîner à être plus physique !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Regulus. Mon corps te déplait ? »

La question n'était pas innocente, Draco ne s'y trompait pas. Regulus cherchait à être rassuré. Le manque de désir du plus âgé devait le torturer. Le plus jeune ignorait totalement que, à chaque thérapie de câlin qu'il avait instaurée depuis le début des vacances, Draco buvait discrètement une potion de frigidité !

« Ton corps me plaît, lui répondit Draco avec douceur. Il me plaît énormément. Mais entretenir un exercice physique régulier pourrait te sauver la vie si… si par malheur, tu devais… te retrouver dans une situation délicate. »

Regulus se détacha de lui pour le regarder avec étonnement.

« Tu veux dire si des mangemorts m'attaquaient ?

-Des mangemorts ou des élèves, lui répondit Draco, continuant de caresser son dos et allant parfois jouer avec ses cheveux. Severus et Sirius ne seront plus là pour te protéger, cette année… Tu es naturellement un élève isolé et je mentirai si je te disais que l'année à venir ne me préoccupe pas. Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse te faire du mal, d'une façon ou d'une autre… »

Regulus eut un sourire rayonnant en voyant la lueur protectrice dans le regard de Draco. L'adulte était avare de démonstration affective, mais quand il lui en faisait, c'était toujours si fort qu'il s'en sentait presque transcender. Dommage qu'il n'ait manifestement pas envie de lui... Cette pensée le dévorait depuis le début des vacances. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était juste voir un peu de désir dans son regard. Ou… sentir son désir, au moins. Mais même quand il était appuyé contre lui, en short et en t-shirt moulant, le psychologue n'en était pas troublé. Que fallait-il qu'il fasse ? Devait-il l'interroger ? Drake avait habilement dévié la question de son corps…

« Sinon, marmonna Regulus, rougissant. Mon corps te plaît vraiment ? »

Il n'avait pas osé le regarder en posant la question, embarrassé. Mais mince, ce n'était pas humain d'être aussi… indifférent ! Il entendit Drake soupirer et se sentit mortifier.

« Regulus, dit Draco d'une voix fatiguée. Qu'est-ce que tu crois exactement ? »

Le plus jeune baragouina de façon incompréhensible, plus que gêné. Comprenant ses doutes, Draco le serra vivement contre lui.

« Je t'ai dit que rien ne pouvait se passer entre nous tant que tu ne serais pas majeur, voir même diplômé de Poudlard !

-Oui, mais…

-Non, Regulus, je n'en dérogeais pas, lui répondit Draco. Pas avant que tu sois majeur, c'est une certitude, en tout cas. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te désirs pas…

-Mais… euh… tu es toujours… si calme ! s'exclama le plus jeune, mortifié de parler si librement d'un sujet qui le terrorisait.

-Je suis calme parce que je prends une potion pour l'être, avoua tranquillement l'adulte.

-Une potion ! s'écria Regulus, stupéfait. Une potion pour… euh…

-Couper le désir physique, compléta Draco, amusé de le voir rougir. Sans elle, je ne saurai jamais résister à la présence de ton corps contre le mien. Je n'ai plus eu la moindre relation sexuelle depuis sept ans et tu es horriblement sexy. Alors si je ne prends pas cette potion, tu ne saurais déjà plus marcher ! »

Le visage de Regulus était horriblement chaud. Il tenta vaguement de le cacher en l'appuyant contre le torse du plus vieux mais sa rougeur n'avait pas échappé à Draco.

« Sept ans, répéta-t-il. Donc, tu as déjà…

-Bien entendu ! dit Draco. Il n'y a que Ash pour être si… coincé ! J'ai été un adolescent assez curieux, je dois dire. Et très courtisé. Donc, je ne me suis pas gêné.

-Ah, dit Regulus.

-Ça te dérange ? demanda Draco. Que j'aie de l'expérience ?

-Non, répondit honnêtement le plus jeune. C'est… rassurant, on va dire. Je me demande juste… s'il y a quelqu'un en particulier… que tu as aimé, par le passé ? »

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il repassa tranquillement ses conquêtes dans sa tête.

« Non, avoua la plus vieux. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux. »

Regulus se tendit contre lui et Draco remarqua son erreur.

« Je veux dire, par le passé, se rattrapa-t-il. Avec les autres… c'était de la curiosité au début, du plaisir ensuite… Mais je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'eux. C'est… c'est différent avec toi.

-Différent ? demanda Regulus en relevant la tête, l'air heureux.

-Totalement différent, lui répondit Draco en se penchant sur lui. Tu es… vraiment important. »

Il se penchait de plus en plus, comme attiré par les lèvres pleines de Regulus. Bon sang, sa potion ne faisait presque plus effet… et un petit baiser, ce n'était pas un mal… c'était juste un petit baiser… Il effleura doucement la peau douce de la bouche du plus jeune dont la respiration s'était totalement coupée face à son geste. Mais Draco sentit soudainement son corps se réveiller et il repoussa Regulus un peu brutalement pour se relever.

« Bon ! dit-il. Tu as vu l'heure ? Les autres doivent nous attendre pour manger. On devrait remonter ! »

Et il s'enfuit presque de la salle d'entraînement, sous l'œil stupéfait d'un Regulus aux anges. Il aimait vraiment son corps, en fait !

**A suivre…**

Aaah, enfin ! Je suis certaine que vous partager tous mes pensées à la lecture de ce chapitre. Non pas qu'il s'y passe quelque chose de capital, mais face à la publication… Personnellement, c'est un « Ah, enfin, le chapitre est fini, je peux poster ! » loll

C'est horrible de ne plus avoir d'avance et ça m'énerve à chaque fois. Je suis toujours toute fière de terminer un chapitre, je le poste et… mince, je n'ai pas d'avance, je dois m'y remettre, pas de repos ! Et avec ça, l'avance d'Alpha s'est terminée, ce qui fait que je suis encore plus dans la merde !

Et la galère au travail n'arrange pas les choses… Enfin, actuellement, mon imagination renait de ses cendres et ma paresse s'est barrée je sais pas où (mais qu'elle y reste) alors j'en profite !

Bref ! J'aime ce chapitre ! J'ai mis en place plein de choses que j'avais gardé sous silence (les traumatismes d'Harry, la main de dieu, la mort de Fixe) et bien entendu, j'ai un peu torturé Regulus. Je dois dire, j'adoooore le faire languir. Pauvre petit ! Enfin, Draco le cache bien, mais il est torturé, lui aussi !

Quant à notre autre petit couple, ça ne sert à rien de l'évoquer. Ils sont loin, mais alors TRES loin d'être ensembles. Même si le prochain chapitre apportera une avancée, de chaque côté… suivi d'un éloignement brutal !

Quant à ce pauvre Fabian… Je l'ai éjecté brutalement, je l'avoue. A la base, je voulais qu'Harry ait une relation plus poussée avec lui, mais après réflexion, Fabian n'est pas un bon premier. Il était trop amoureux et Harry ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'utiliser, même pour satisfaire un désir physique. Mais Harry aura d'autres expériences, avant Severus. Reste à savoir avec qui ! loll Sur ce point, je ne suis pas encore sûre. Une femme, peut-être, mais je ne vois pas trop qui pourrait le conquérir… Enfin, le conquérir… façon de parler.

Bref, sur ces mots, je vous abandonne ! Je vais faire les RAR, après voir posté le chapitre je sais… Bizarre, mais bon, ça m'évite de les bâcler car je suis trop impatiente de poster ! Vous remarquerez sûrement des fautes dans le chapitre, je m'en excuse, il n'a pas été corrigé !

A dans un mois j'espère… Sinon, ne vous en faites pas, cette histoire me passionne bien trop que être arrêtée !

Bisous mes petits lapinoux !


	30. Révélation

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis encore vivaaaante ! Je sais, je sais… Vous n'y croyiez plus, hein ? Je m'excuse du retard. Mon déménagement et d'importants problèmes psychologiques à cause de mon travail (toujours d'actualité) m'ont empêché d'écrire. Le déménagement est terminé… quant au travail, je pleure dès que j'en parle, nous allons donc éviter le sujet !

Discutons fics, plutôt ! Alpha est en cours d'écriture et pour vous faire patienter, voici la suite d'MF. Je vais tenter de répondre aux reviews un maximum ce soir, je continuerai demain, éventuellement mais je publie sans attendre parce que… j'aime ce chapitre !

Encore une fois, il ne s'y passe pas « grand-chose » mais MF est une histoire en longueur. Je le savais en commençant et c'est une des raisons qui m'a fait énormément hésiter quant à sa réalisation en solo. Finalement, je me suis attelée au projet seule et je fais de mon mieux, croyez-moi.

Je vous prédits déjà que vus la longueur d'MF, il devrait y avoir facilement plus de soixante chapitres ! Un record pour moi ! Sur ce, je publie, je réponds et, éventuellement, si mes insomnies continuent, j'entame la suite de mon chapitre d'Alpha, commencé je vous rassure !

A la prochaine !

**Personnages :**

Pas besoin de vous présenter les personnages principaux, je me contente donc des secondaires, ceux que je ne cite pas assez que pour s'en rappeler :

**Les professeurs :**

Potion = Horace Slughorn

Défense = Caradoc Dearborn

Sortilège = Madame Stand

Botanique = Hélène Stewart

Infirmière = Eloïse Addisse

**Membres de l'ordre :**

Arthur et Molly Weasley, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, Maugrey Fol'œil, Caradoc Dearborn, Fabian et Gideon Prewett, Dorcas Meadow, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar et Sarah Bones, Eugène et Phils Potter (décédée), Hagrid, McGonagall, Dumbledore et, bien entendu, Ash et Drake.

Je vous rappelle qu'Ash est officiellement l'héritier Sadrah tandis que Draco est désigné comme le fils bâtard d'Abraxas Malfoy et porte donc à nouveau son vrai nom.

**Résumé rapide : **

Harry et Draco ont remonté le temps pour sauver le monde de la magie qui courrait à sa perte.

Après un entraînement de sept ans sous le joug de Fixe Sadrah, condamnée à mort par un sortilège, ils intègrent Poudlard en tant que Psychologues. Là, ils y rencontrent Severus, Regulus, et les maraudeurs tandis qu'ils rejoignent également l'Ordre du Phénix dont ils sont devenus les co-fondateurs avec Dumbledore.

Suite à son adoption par Fixe, Harry devient officiellement le sorcier le plus riche et le plus influent d'Angleterre, instaurant ainsi une position importante pour le monde de la magie et capable de réfréner Voldemort contre qui il se bat constamment.

Draco, lui, après une tentative de scandale visant à rallier Regulus à Voldemort, est déclaré fils bâtard d'Abraxas Malfoy, lui donnant ainsi la protection de la famille dans l'éventuel cas où Wilburga Black voudrait l'attaquer pour détournement de mineur.

Trois horcruxes ont été détruits : La bague, le diadème et celui en Harry.

Il reste Nagini (pas encore née), le médaillon, le journal et la coupe de poufsouffle.

**Chapitre 29 : Révélation**

Severus était nerveux, comme à chaque fois. Planté devant le miroir à pied de _sa chambre_, il se fixait d'un air contrit. Ses cheveux étaient trop plats et avaient l'air gras. Et il avait grandi. Trop pour le costume qu'il portait. Les manches montraient ses poignets trop fins et les jambes ses chaussettes devenues grises à force de lavage. Sa chemise blanche aussi était un peu grise… mais il n'avait que ça comme costume noir et moldu. Ça ferait l'affaire pour sa mère… mais pas pour Sirius Black ! Et il espérait vraiment ne pas le croiser dans les couloirs quand il partirait du manoir.

Encore une fois, Severus soupira et se répéta que tout se passerait bien. Il regarda le petit coffre magique sur sa commode : il contenait plus de cent potions de soins. Sa mère en avait jusque septembre ! Comme il l'avait estimé, Ash Sadrah s'était montré bon élève. Son application et son soin tout particulier pour réaliser la potion, malgré son air de plus en plus fatigué, avait donné une potion plus qu'efficace. En remerciement, Severus lui en avait offert dix flacons. Pour quelqu'un qui se battait constamment, il en verrait l'utilité.

Déglutissant, Severus empoigna le coffret et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Il fut tenté de passer par le laboratoire. En remontant du sous-sol, il avait moins de chance de croiser Black et de recevoir des commentaires sur son horrible costume ! Mais finalement, il décida que non. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte ! Oui, sa chemise était déteinte. Oui, le costume noir était trop petit. Oui, ses cheveux étaient… et bien, ses cheveux ! Mais mince, il allait rencontrer sa mère !

« _Peut-être pour la dernier fois… »_

Il frissonna et écarta cette pensée. Non, pas la dernière fois. Il ne devait pas penser ainsi. La veille encore, Fixe lui avait dit que Claus lui autoriserait à revenir pendant les vacances scolaires s'il le désirait. Et il le désirait plus que tout. La main sur la poignée, il se tourna vers la chambre qu'Ash Sadrah lui avait préparée. Sa propre chambre. Avec ses couleurs préférées. Et son immense lit. Et un accès direct sur le laboratoire de potion si bien équipé… c'était trop beau. Mais il aimait ça, quelle que soit les raisons du maître des lieux.

« _Rien n'est jamais gratuit… Tout ça a un prix… je le regretterai sûrement ! Merlin fasse que ce ne soit pas trop cher. Merlin fasse... que ce ne soit pas trop douloureux… »_

Il passa une main agacée entre sa gorge et le col de sa chemise. Il avait trop serré sa cravate. Il l'ajusta d'une main difficile puis se décida à appuyer sur la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un léger tic. Il passa la tête dans l'embrasure : personne dans le couloir. Aussi silencieux qu'un serpent, Severus sortit de sa chambre et referma la porte. Un autre tic. Il retint sa grimace. Sirius devait dormir comme un loir, il était épuisé par l'entraînement de la folle… Enfin, de Fixe Sadrah.

Par curiosité, il avait demandé à assister aux leçons du soir. Même si ça voulait dire revoir certaines personnes qu'il exécrait, tel qu'un James Potter rayonnant de joie et un Remus Lupin à l'air déprimé. Frank Londubat, par contre, avait été accueillant, bien qu'étonné de le voir là. Comme tout le monde, il l'avait imaginé dans l'autre camp… Severus ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi ! Tous semblaient oublier qu'il était un sang mêlé et, de fait, une vulgaire engeance à détruire, selon Voldemort. Alors pourquoi tous semblaient penser qu'il serait dans l'autre camp ? C'était ridicule ! Bref, la mère du propriétaire des lieux était folle. Dangereuse. Sadique. Elle adorait les voir souffrir ! Il n'avait jamais eu autant de courbatures de sa vie ! Et plus ils grimaçaient de douleur, plus elle ricanait ! Elle était folle, point à la ligne !

D'un pas léger, il traversa le couloir, espérant que Regulus ne sortirait pas de sa chambre. Le garçon devait sans doute faire la grâce matinée. Severus l'avait informé qu'ils n'auraient pas de session d'étude ensembles, ce samedi matin là… A moins que sa tendance à coller Drake Malfoy comme de la glue ne l'ait poussé à mettre son réveil, mais il en doutait ! C'était un fainéant notoire et entre dormir et se lever à six heures du matin pour voir son prince charmant, le choix serait vite fait. Surtout un samedi matin !

Il traversa le couloir sans que personne ne sorte de sa chambre et atteignit l'escalier avec soulagement. Plus qu'à descendre et attendre Ash Sadrah. L'homme était rentré très tard, hier. Il y avait eu une attaque, Severus le savait. Il avait entendu des mouvements brusques au rez-de-chaussée et s'était levé, alors qu'il n'était qu'une heure du matin. Quand il avait atteint l'escalier, il avait vu des membres de l'ordre s'agitant dans le hall. Il s'était caché dans l'ombre et n'avait pas été remarqué. Mais il les avait tous vu, se préparant à combattre. Ash Sadrah était bien entendu dans les plus motivé. Il voulait sauver tout le monde, comme d'habitude.

_« Ridicule ! »_

Severus retint le mépris qui l'envahissait. Il n'avait pas le droit de le mépriser. Pas lui, pas cet homme. Qu'importe qu'il lui prépare un piège terrible derrière son sourire de bon samaritain, le fait était qu'il était son bon samaritain ! Sa putain de chance ! Son seul espoir de devenir quelqu'un…

Severus secoua la tête. Il n'était pas honnête avec lui-même. Il avait commencé à ressentir de la colère envers Ash Sadrah parce que ce dernier passait de plus en plus de temps avec les autres… Les autres étant Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et James Potter. Il ne manquait plus que Pettigrow et le quatuor serait complet ! Il avait honte. C'était de la jalousie, aussi douloureux que cela soit de l'admettre. Il était jaloux. Jaloux du temps qu'Ash Sadrah passait avec les trois autres adolescents. Oh, il s'entraînait toute la journée avec sa mère – et que faisaient-ils, d'ailleurs ? – passait plusieurs soirées en mondanité à l'extérieur… Et il lui consacrait son samedi… Mais Severus voulait plus. Le problème était qu'il ignorait quoi.

La silhouette d'Ash Sadrah, dans le hall, le fit sursauter. L'homme avait écouté son conseil et s'était vêtu en moldu. Et bien, il avait l'air d'un rockeur avec sa veste en cuire et son jean délavé. Mais ça lui allait… étrangement bien. Severus se racla la gorge, le maître des lieux se tournant aussitôt vers lui. Severus eut un choc lorsqu'il remarqua que la faux avait disparu de son front et que sa montre était arrêtée.

« Comment…, commença-t-il.

-Tatouage Sadrah, répondit simplement Ash en lui faisant son sourire de circonstance. Vous êtes prêts ? »

Severus hocha la tête. Prêt ? Il l'était depuis le début des vacances. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de revoir sa mère. Il n'attendait que ça !

« Bien, alors allons-y, lui dit Ash. Mes vêtements ne sont pas trop… Enfin, c'est Drake qui a choisi et…

-Non, ça ira, interrompit Severus. Elle ne fera pas vraiment attention à votre tenue, de toute façon. »

Ash en eut l'air réellement soulagé. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils traversèrent tous le parc dans un silence méditatif. Severus réfrénait l'envie de courir. Plus de vingt jours qu'il attendait de pouvoir revoir sa mère. Non, pas vingt jours ! Un an ! Bien sûr, ils avaient échangé des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres durant l'année, mais rien ne valait une vraie rencontre ! Severus sursauta lorsque la main large d'Ash se posa sur son épaule.

« Transplanez, je vous suis », lui dit l'adulte.

Severus obéit aussitôt. Il avait pensé à la sombre ruelle proche de la bibliothèque municipale du village. Il savait que personne n'y trainait jamais et si c'était le cas, un oubliette habile règlerait le problème. Ils apparurent dans l'impasse sombre et nauséabonde. Severus ne jeta même pas un regard sur les poubelles pleines et débordantes qui longeaient les murs humides : il sortit de la cachette, suivit de l'adulte qui l'accompagnait. Ignorant le regard surpris de deux moldus, il traversa la route, les yeux fixés sur le parc.

Il pouvait la voir. Assise sur le banc, près de la fontaine. Elle s'était habillée légèrement d'une chemise à longue manche et d'une jupe qui lui arrivait aux chevilles. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon élégant, sauf une longue mèche noire qui tombait sur le côté de son visage. Eileen Snape, Prince de son nom de jeune fille, faisait tache dans le parc ensoleillé. Les enfants la regardaient avec moquerie, ricanaient en courant devant elle mais ne s'arrêtaient pas pour lui parler. Les mères s'asseyaient loin d'elle, comme si elle était atteinte d'une maladie quelconque. Severus sentit la rage l'envahir, mais il ignora les femmes qui l'avaient aperçu et le dévisageaient avec moquerie. Se promener en costume dans un parc en plein été était tout bonnement ridicule, mais Severus n'en avait cure. C'était pour sa mère qu'il s'était habillé, pas pour ces femmes.

Bien entendu, Eileen le détecta très vite. Elle leva vers lui un visage paisible et heureux, comme si tout était merveilleux dans sa vie, comme s'il était normal de rencontrer son fils dans un parc, loin de sa maison, plutôt que de le recevoir chez elle. Elle lui sourit avec tendresse et se leva – douloureusement – du banc où elle était installée.

Severus ne la laissa pas marcher, il avait remarqué son port raide et douloureux et il savait qu'elle avait trop mal que pour avancer. Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées et, sans s'inquiéter des personnes qui les observaient, enlaça sa mère avec délicatesse. Eileen émit un soupir ampli de gratitude pour son extrême douceur.

« Bonjour, mon chéri, murmura sa mère à son oreille.

-Bonjour maman », répondit Severus avec sérénité.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans la position, jusqu'à ce que Severus se souvienne que sa mère avait manifestement mal et qu'il n'était pas bon de la laisser rester debout trop longtemps. Alors, il se détacha d'elle et l'emmena jusqu'au banc où il la força à s'asseoir. Il prit place à ses côtés et posa le coffret remplis de potion entre eux. Ouvrant le couvercle, il attrapa une des fioles et la tendit à sa mère avec un « bois » concerné. Eileen obéit avec lenteur, soucieuse que les moldus les entourant s'intéressent de trop prêt à la potion. Mais passé la curiosité, tout le monde s'était détourné d'eux. Dès lors qu'elle eut bu la préparation, elle sembla en meilleure forme, ce qui rassura Severus.

« Merci, lui dit tendrement sa mère en reposant la fiole vide dans le coffret. Elle a un goût différent…

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait faite, signala Severus. Mais elle est aussi performante. N'est-ce pas ? »

Eileen approuva, le rassurant par la même occasion.

« Tu as grandi, s'exclama sa mère, soudainement. Ton costume n'est plus du tout à ta taille !

-Je sais, marmonna Severus en tirant distraitement sur ses manches, mal à l'aise.

-Tu aurais du me le dire ! Je t'aurai envoyé de l'argent pour une autre tenue !

-J'ai assez de vêtements ! se défendit le jeune homme, l'air horrifié par la perspective de mendier auprès de sa propre mère.

-Manifestement non, vu que tu portes cette tenue !

-Je l'ai mise pour te faire plaisir ! Je sais que tu aimes que je sois bien habillé…

-Et bien, il fallait bien t'habiller avec une tenue neuve, dans ce cas ! répliqua Eileen. Vraiment, Severus… C'est quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi, tu le sais bien. »

Le jeune homme finit par abandonner le sujet. Sa mère avait toujours le dernier mot, de toute façon.

« Sinon, comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il.

-Je vais bien, répondit fièrement sa mère. Et si tu me présentais l'homme qui t'accompagne ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit un camarade de classe… »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Il se sentit pourtant mal à l'aise à l'idée d'annoncer à sa mère l'identité de l'homme qui était planté près de leur banc et qui s'était pudiquement écarté afin de les laisser à leur retrouvaille. Il craignait plus que tout que les dialogues entre les deux adultes le mette dans l'embarras. Severus avait longuement parlé d'Ash Sadrah à sa mère, dans les nombreuses lettres qu'il lui envoyait.

« Euh… oui, je… je vous présente Ash Sadrah… »

L'homme s'était approché au début de la phrase pour se planter devant eux et quand Severus eut terminé, sa mère leva la tête vers lui, étonnée. Elle resta un long moment silencieuse avant de brutalement se lever pour prendre Ash dans ses bras, à la grande stupeur des deux hommes. Elle le garda contre elle un très long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Ash se décide à l'étreindre à son tour, bien que clairement interrogateur.

« Merci, souffla Eileen à son oreille. Merci de l'avoir sauvé. »

Ash ne releva pas alors que Severus arborait à son tour un air encore plus sceptique. Sauver ? Mais sauver de quoi ?

**oOo**

Ils avaient passé la matinée à discuter ensembles, dans le parc d'abord puis dans un petit café où ils déjeunèrent dans une ambiance conviviale. Ash insista pour payer le repas, Eileen protesta mais finit par s'avouer vaincue lorsque l'héritier Sadrah argua que c'était de toute façon comme ça et pas autrement. Severus admit en lui-même, après avoir étreint sa mère une ultime fois, que c'était la première fois qu'il s'amusait autant des vacances ! Sa mère et Ash avaient discuté sans arrêt de divers sujets, que ce soit des coutumes des sangs nobles jusqu'à la reproduction mystère des phoenix, passant entre temps sur son talent en potion. Sa mère avait longuement interrogé son nouveau protecteur sur sa propre vie et elle lui avait fait parler d'absolument tout, de Drake à sa mère, de sa relation passée avec Fabian Prewett ou de sa haine pour Voldemort et même de sa couleur préférée !

Severus avait été passablement étonné de la facilité avec laquelle sa mère avait obligé Ash à parler de lui-même, alors que lui tournait en tout sens la moindre question qu'il voulait formuler à voix haute. Quand finalement, ils s'étaient décidés à se séparer et qu'Eileen l'avait enlacé une dernière fois, elle lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille :

« Tu as de la chance. Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup ! »

Severus était resté un moment sceptique face à ses mots prononcés avec tellement de soulagement mais il n'avait pas pu interroger sa mère d'avantage : en présence d'Ash Sadrah, il préférait ne pas argumenter avec sa mère quant à ses paroles incompréhensibles. Ils rentrèrent finalement dans un silence serein. Ils avaient transplané et étaient réapparus devant la grille du manoir. Pendant de longues minutes, ils étaient restés côte à côte, sans parler, puis Severus, gêné par l'ambiance silencieuse, avait fait un pas pour passer les protections, mais Ash l'avait arrêté en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Quelque chose me dit que nous allons être accueilli en grande pompe lorsque nous rentrerons dans le manoir alors… si vous le permettez, peut-être pourrais-je… changer votre tenue ? »

Severus avait tourné un visage interrogateur vers son interlocuteur mais Ash s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules d'un air las pour ensuite enchanter son costume. Ce dernier était devenu un jeans bleu foncé et une chemise noire. Severus était resté un instant stupéfait puis avait porté une main presque hésitante sur le tissu : jamais il n'avait porté quelque chose d'aussi soyeux ni d'aussi beau. Il était resté un instant paralysé puis avait remarqué qu'Ash avait également changé ses vêtements : il portait un pantalon similaire au sien mais son haut était un t-shirt vert sombre sur lequel l'inscription « Fiche moi la paix » était inscrite en lettre noire.

« Message personnel pour Drake, lui expliqua son protecteur en haussant les épaules. Allez, venez… La journée va être très longue ! »

Severus n'avait pas eu besoin de poser de questions sur le pourquoi du comment. A peine la porte avait-elle été poussée qu'un tonitruant « Joyeux anniversaire ! » avait été poussé simultanément par Drake Malfoy, Fixe Sadrah, Albus Dumbledore, Fabian et Gideon Prewett, James Potter, Sirius Black, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, Regulus, Hagrid et d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait alors regardé son bon samaritain qui avait eu l'air à la fois exaspéré et embarrassé.

« Ah, je vois qu'il a appelé tout le monde, en plus, dit-il d'un air presque sinistre. Ça me fait très plaisir de tous vous voir ! »

Même s'il souriait, ses yeux fusillaient un Drake Malfoy mort de rire.

« Allons, allons ! intervint Fixe en allant vers son fils qu'elle enlaça. Ne m'enlève pas le plaisir de te gâter pour ton anniversaire, Ash ! Viens, allons tous au salon. Un gâteau et des cadeaux t'attendent ! »

Avec un temps de retard, Severus s'aperçut qu'il n'avait aucun présent pour l'homme à qui il devait pourtant beaucoup. Il resta planté dans l'entrée alors que la foule se dirigeait vers le salon, entraînant le pauvre Ash Sadrah mortifié.

« Tu étais au courant ? demanda Severus à Regulus, resté près de lui.

-Non, j'en ai été informé ce matin par Drake. Apparemment, il n'en avait parlé qu'avec Fixe et il a prit tout le monde au dépourvu. De cette façon, il était sûr qu'Ash n'en entendrait pas parler et qu'il ne pourrait pas se défiler. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il a dit… »

Severus jeta un œil vers le salon où quelques cadeaux étaient disposés sur une table, juste devant un généreux gâteau à la crème. Il regarda Ash qui fixait les bougies d'un air presque ennuyé alors que Drake Malfoy souriait, sadiquement satisfait.

« Je vois, dit-il. Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour lui…

-Moi non plus, lui dit Regulus en haussant les épaules. Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? Chercher quelque chose à offrir ?

-Maintenant ? demanda Severus. Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment. Demain, si tu veux…

-Mpff, non, je préfère pas, en fait, lui dit Regulus. Mon examen approche et…

-Tu dois réviser, oui, je sais, lui dit Severus. Je m'en chargerai pour nous deux, dans ce cas. »

Le plus âgé soupira puis se résolu à affronter la foule. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas de cadeau, si en plus il fuyait la fête d'anniversaire, il serait vraiment le pire des ingrats ! Quoi qu'à la vue de la moue boudeuse de Ash, ce dernier serait d'avis de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de partir loin de là ! Peut-être devrait-il exaucer son souhait ? Ils pourraient s'enfuir ensembles…

Severus haussa un sourcil à cette pensée qui, étrangement, ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça mais il la chassa vite de ses pensées : Sirius Black le fixait d'un air bien trop moqueur que pour se laisser distraire par des banalités.

« Te voilà, Snivellus ! Tu n'es pas allé te terrer dans ta chambre ?

-Comme tu peux le voir, Black, si je…

-Comment l'as-tu appelé, Sirius ? l'interrompit brutalement Ash Sadrah en se mêlant à la conversation.

-Euh… je… j'ai dit Severus, tenta l'ancien Gryffondor, blême.

-Je ne crois pas, non, siffla Ash en se levant de sa chaise pour s'approcher du Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dis le premier jour de votre arrivée ici ? »

Ni Severus, ni Sirius n'osèrent répondre à l'interrogation. Ash semblait réellement furieux et ce n'était pas quelque chose de rassurant. Toutes les conversations dans le salon s'étaient tues et chaque personne observait l'altercation avec intérêt.

« Je vous ai dis : pas d'insulte, pas de blague. Et ôte-moi d'un doute, Sirius, est-ce que « Snivellus » te semble être un surnom charmant ? »

Black se contenta de baisser la tête d'un air repentant.

« N'essaye même pas ton air de chien battu sur moi, Sirius Black ! s'exclama Ash. Et répond !

-Euh… non ? tenta Black.

-Et tu poses la question, en plus ! Sirius, je pensais que tu avais un peu évolué. Ce n'est parce que James et Remus sont présents que tu dois te permettre des remarques pour le moins mal venue ! Tu t'es pourtant parfaitement comporté tout le mois… à moins que je ne me trompe ? Severus ? »

Le potioniste sursauta.

« Euh… Non, il s'est bien comporté ! répondit-il honnêtement.

-Bon. Donc, c'est juste à cause de la présence de James et de Remus ?

-Quoi ? Non, je… ça m'a échappé ! tenta Sirius.

-J'y crois, se moqua Ash. Tu as de la chance, je ne vais pas te punir tout de suite… En fait, je crois que je vais laisser ma mère s'en charger (Sirius blêmit considérablement). Je suis certain qu'elle aura de bonnes idées, pendant vos entraînements. N'est-ce pas, maman ? »

Fixe Sadrah eut un étrange sourire meurtrier.

« Bon, ceci étant régler…

-C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! », interrompit Drake, parfaitement qu'Ash allait tenter de s'éclipser.

Manifestement, le fêter était plutôt d'avis que son plus grand cadeau serait de le laisser fuir en paix mais il se résolut en allant s'installer dans un canapé où chacun apporta son présent avec bonne humeur. Assis lui aussi dans un fauteuil, Severus observa les expressions de son mentor avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Passant d'une joie contrôlée face à des sucreries offertes par Dumbledore, un intérêt mitigé pour un costume élégant gracieusement donné par les Malfoy ou encore son air embarrassé lorsque Fabian Prewett lui tendit un disque de Queen. Il vit parfaitement la lueur de nostalgie traverser ses yeux lorsque sa mère lui donna un foulard de soie rougeoyante acheté dans un souk non loin de sa demeure au Sahara. La même étincelle brilla un instant dans le regard de Drake et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard de connivence. Severus fut prêt à parier que les deux hommes projetaient déjà de retourner dans cette demeure qu'ils évoquaient parfois avec beaucoup de tendresse. Les maraudeurs avaient fait un cadeau commun et Severus leva les yeux au ciel en les voyant tendre à Ash Promise le dernier balai sorti. Etonnement, le jeune homme sembla à la fois ravi et angoissé.

« Super, vous lui offrez exactement ce que je lui avais fais promettre de ne pas toucher ! se moqua Drake, amusé. Maintenant, il ne va plus faire que ça de ses journées !

-Tu exagères, j'ai des obligations, je te rappelle !

-Oui, dont une ce soir, lui rappela Drake avec un sourire ravi. Un bal donné par notre ami Newt Scammander, en ton honneur !

-Oh, joie, dit glacialement Ash, plus proche de se pendre que de se réjouir réellement. Pourquoi lui as-tu donné cette idée, déjà ?

-Parce que Newt Scammander est réputé dans le monde de la magie, devenir son ami ne peut être que bénéfique ! Et il a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier !

-Lui ou son fils ?

-Son fils est hétérosexuel, donc, je pense que ta vertu n'a rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Toutefois, il est vrai que Fitz a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier, il faudrait enquêter ! »

Ash leva les yeux au ciel.

« Enquête autant que tu veux, _fouineur_. »

Pour une raison inconnue, Drake sembla particulièrement choqué par l'appellation et il ne se gêna pas pour frapper Ash avec agacement. Ce dernier sourit avec ironie.

« Au fait, Regulus, dit-il soudainement, l'air vengeur. Vous ignorez sans aucun doute la date d'anniversaire de Drake ici présent mais je suis certain que vous serez ravi d'apprendre qu'il est né le cinq juin ? »

Severus tourna la tête vers son ami et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel : Regulus avait la tête de quelqu'un qui avait oublié d'offrir un cadeau. Il soupira.

« Tu n'auras qu'à lui en faire un l'année prochaine, souffla-t-il à son ami. Tu as l'air ridicule, reprends-toi ! »

Regulus se redressa aussitôt.

« Je suis content de l'apprendre, oui, dit-il d'une voix hésitante. J'aurai préféré le savoir plus tôt, cependant…

-Je m'en doute, se moqua Ash. Tu peux toujours lui faire un cadeau maintenant. Un bisou de remerciement, peut-être ?

-Fiche-lui la paix, intervint Drake avec ennui. C'est bas de te venger sur Regulus !

-Ah, mais il n'a pas l'air contre, lui ! »

Regulus rougit brutalement alors que les invités éclataient de rire. Magnanime, Drake intervint rapidement :

« Qui veut du gâteau ? »

La phrase eut l'effet escompté : Regulus récupéra une couleur de peau normale et chaque invité se tourna vers la table où était posé le sacrifié.

**oOo**

Harry aurait menti en affirmant qu'il n'était pas heureux de la fête surprise de Draco. Pas si surprise que ça, d'ailleurs, il avait vu venir la chose à cent lieux ! Non, il en était heureux… La raison pour laquelle il tirait la tête, principalement, était que Draco ne s'était pas gêné pour utiliser leurs véritables dates de naissance. En soit, prétendre être né en janvier ou mai, ce n'était pas vraiment important. Qu'Ash Sadrah et Harry Potter aient la même date de naissance ne paraîtrait probablement louche à personne. Non, ce qui contraignait Harry était que si quelqu'un venait à penser qu'Ash Sadrah et James Potter se ressemblait, faire le lien entre lui et son fils serait possible. Et alors, il suffisait au petit malin d'un peu d'imagination et la vérité éclaterait… Mais cette possibilité relevait d'un bon nombre de suppositions alors il ne s'en inquiétait pas trop.

Par contre, il aurait de quoi violemment protester avec l'identité des invités. Franchement, qu'avait pensé Draco en conviant Fabian Prewett. Déjà, lors des rares réunions ou cession d'entraînement organisée par sa mère, ils ne cessaient de se jeter des coups d'œil gênés… Harry savait qu'il devait avoir une conversation avec son ancien amant. Essayer de tarir les choses, d'apaiser le malaise… Mais il en était incapable ! D'abord, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il craignait de blesser Fabian plus qu'autre chose. Ensuite, parce qu'il avait remarqué que les regards du jeune homme se faisaient de plus en plus charnels. Hors, Harry n'était pas sûr de résister à une tentative de séduction.

Réveiller son corps aux appétits charnels n'avait pas été une bonne idée car à présent, même si cela restait moins fréquent que pour toutes personnes normales, il se voyait régulièrement obligé de soulager une tension purement masculine. Et il détestait ça ! En soit, coucher avec Fabian, maintenant qu'il était clair entre eux qu'il n'y aurait pas d'amour, le tentait parfois. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Le jeune homme risquait de mal interpréter son geste alors il s'en tenait résolument éloigné. Du moins, autant qu'il le pouvait quand Draco ne l'invitait pas à son anniversaire !

Il était d'autant plus troublé qu'il avait passé une matinée excellente en compagnie de Severus et de sa mère ! S'il s'était écouté, il aurait bien débordé plus largement sur l'après-midi, mais il savait que Draco avait prévu une fête pour lui et il ne pouvait pas totalement se résoudre à faire faux bond à celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. Il était donc allé au manoir, les pieds de plombs, tenté de proposer à Severus de s'enfuir quelque part, loin, très loin avec lui. Le pourquoi il voulait que Severus l'accompagne restait cependant totalement obscur dans sa tête et il ne souhaitait pas du tout s'appesantir sur le pourquoi du comment.

Son seul plaisir, lors de cette longue après-midi, fut de pouvoir discuter avec son père. Depuis le début des vacances, James et lui s'étaient à peine vu. Il avait gardé une relation purement professionnelle avec le jeune homme, contrairement à celle qu'il entretenait avec Severus ou même Sirius avec qui il s'entendait de plus en plus. Et depuis sa discussion houleuse avec Draco, il était nettement déterminé à se rapprocher du jeune homme, quel qu'en soit les conséquences. Il se devait de faire confiance à plus de monde, d'établir des liens, qu'importe combien cela le terrorisait.

« _Voldemort ne peut plus m'atteindre comme avant… Je peux le faire, maintenant ! »_

C'était ce qu'il se répétait alors que, occupé à déguster un morceau de gâteau, il écoutait James parler de sa relation avec Lily, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

« Elle veut se lancer dans une spécialisation en sortilège et je trouve que c'est une excellente idée ! Elle est vraiment très talentueuse dans ce domaine. Mon père a tirer quelques ficelles pour qu'elle soit éventuellement introduite auprès d'un maître, mais les spécialistes dans ce domaine sont… comment dire ? Etabli dans des pays éloignés et j'ai quelques scrupules à la laisser partir. Enfin, s'il le faut, il le faut, mais… j'aimerai autant qu'elle reste ici. En même temps, la savoir à l'étranger serait un vrai soulagement parce qu'elle est plus directement exposée au danger que représente Tu-Sais-Qui… »

Harry souriait tout en acquiesçant, amusé de la diarrhée verbale de son père. Il semblait intarissable dès lors qu'on lui demandait de parler de Lily ! Sirius, qui était à la base installé avec eux, avait levé les yeux au ciel à la question d'Harry et s'était pratiquement enfui dès qu'il avait compris la conséquence de l'interrogation du psychologue. Il avait trouvé refuge près de Regulus et Severus avec qui il discutait cette fois sans provocation. Son regard fut attiré par une autre personne qui buvait un verre de citronnade dans son coin, l'air maussade : du peu qu'il en avait vu depuis le début des vacances, Remus Lupin semblait déprimer. Il était pâle malgré l'été radieux et avait l'air épuisé. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry fut soulagé de constaté que James venait de terminer une longue déclaration et il en profita pour s'éclipser.

« James, tu m'excuses, je dois aller discuter avec Remus quelques instants. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, Lily devrait saisir n'importe quelle opportunité qui l'aiderait à bâtir son avenir, quel que soit l'endroit où cela l'emmène. De plus, je ne crois pas que tu aies choisi une voie quelconque pour ton parcours professionnel ? Rien ne t'empêche donc de la suivre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, c'est vrai… Enfin, j'avais pensé suivre des cours en défenses, peut-être devenir briseur de sort…

-Dans ce cas, une maîtrise en sortilège pourrait également t'être utile, lui fit-il remarqué. Réfléchis-y bien, d'accord ?

-Oui, tu as raison. Je devrais peut-être en discuter avec mon père et Lily…

-C'est encore la meilleure chose à faire. Sur ce, je te laisse. »

Sans attendre d'avantage, il se leva et se dirigea vers Remus qui, en le voyant arriver, eut un air presque reconnaissant.

« Tu as besoin de parler, Remus. Viens, d'accord ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça sans lui opposer la moindre résistance, ce qui était une preuve flagrante de sa détresse. Ils quittèrent discrètement le salon pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque où un sofa confortable les accueillit. Sans attendre, Harry prit les devants de commencer la conversation.

« Que se passe-t-il, Remus ? demanda-t-il. Tu as l'air épuisé, tu as maigri et tu es manifestement très isolé. James, Sirius et toi vous êtes disputé ?

-Non… non, pas vraiment, marmonna le jeune lycanthrope, mal à l'aise. Mais… Disons que les vacances nous ont toujours un peu éloigné les uns des autres. Ils ont tous leurs occupations et… et bien, c'est encore pire, maintenant que Poudlard est fini… Enfin, je veux dire… Je savais que ça s'arrêterait à la rentrée, au moins. Que je serai moins seul dès le mois de septembre. Mais là… il n'y aura pas de rentrée… »

Harry ne releva pas. Il voyait tout à fait ce dont Remus parlait. Il était lui aussi de ceux qui espéraient la rentrée des classes avec désespoir et pour cause : les vacances étaient le plus souvent signe de torture, pour lui.

« Remus, dit-il. L'éloignement de tes amis n'est pas ton seul problème, je me trompe ? »

Le lycanthrope sembla s'assombrir d'avantage.

« Non, ce n'est pas le seul, dit-il. Je… je ne trouve rien. Personne ne veut… ne veut d'un monstre comme moi pour travailler et je… Je vais partout, je me suis renseigné pour des études éventuelles, mais… ma condition fait que… »

Il semblait soudainement au bord des larmes et Harry se retint difficilement d'aller frapper quelques personnes bien pensantes du ministère.

« Le pire, c'est que j'ai beau expliquer qu'il me suffit de prendre un jour de congé à ce moment là, qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, tout le monde s'en fiche ! On me regarde comme si j'allais les égorger dans la seconde ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croient bon sang ?

-Calme-toi, Remus, tenta Harry en s'approchant de lui pour poser une main sur son épaule. Il ne faut pas désespérer, il y aura bien quelqu'un qui… voudra t'engager.

-Quelqu'un qui aura suffisamment pitié ? demanda Remus avec amertume. Même mes parents ont peur de moi ! Ils m'ont fait comprendre que je devais vider les lieux au plus tôt ! Ils en ont assez de me voir me transformer chaque moi en bête ! Mais je suis leur fils, bon sang ! »

Harry n'y teint plus : il attira le jeune homme dans une solide étreinte, Remus hoquetant en le sentant faire. Il tenta de s'éloigner mais les bras d'Harry se resserrèrent sur lui.

« Je suis désolé pour toi, Remus, vraiment, murmura Harry à son oreille. Mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé pendant l'année ? Tu sais bien que je ne te laisserai pas seul dans une telle situation !

-Je… je ne voulais pas venir mendier…

-Tu ne mendie certainement pas ! s'énerva Harry en l'écartant de lui pour le regarder. Écoute-moi bien, Remus Lupin ! Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, quoi qu'on en dise. Tes parents veulent que tu t'en ailles ? Et bien, tu vas exaucer leur souhait ! Tu vas emménager ici !

-Quoi ? Non, Ash, je ne veux pas vous… enfin, te…

-Déranger ? interrompit Harry. J'ai déjà trois adolescents ici, un de plus ne fera aucune différence !

-Severus ne va pas être content, s'assombrit Remus.

-Severus part dans un mois, signala Harry. En outre, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est pas en colère contre toi pour ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là. Il a même plus ou moins réussi à pardonner à Sirius alors il peut bien te pardonner à toi ! Remus, regarde-moi. Je te l'ai dis fin d'année, tu es le bienvenu chez moi. J'ai assez de chambre pour accueillir tout une classe de Poudlard, alors crois-moi, tu ne gênes pas !

-Mais… et pour… enfin… pour la pleine lune ? demanda Remus.

-D'abord, j'ai une pièce parfaite pour ça. Ensuite, je crois savoir que Sirius Black étant ton ami et possédant une certaine particularité magique mais méconnue de tous, il pourra sans difficulté t'accompagner pour ces nuits ce qui, selon mes sources, les rends nettement moins douloureuses ?

-Il… Il vous a dit ? s'étonna Remus.

-Il me l'a dit, oui, lui répondit Harry évasivement. Enfin, pas exactement, mais j'ai deviné selon ses dires. Lorsque tu es chez toi, ils ne peuvent pas venir t'aider à cause de tes parents. Mais ici, ils pourront, sans problème. Tu auras une pièce magnifique pour ça et Drake et moi pourrons te soigner sans la moindre difficulté ! Remus… Tu n'auras aucun loyer à payer et éventuellement, je pourrai t'apprendre ce que je sais du monde des moldus. Tu pourrais travailler pour eux ! Tu n'es pas affiché chez eux comme chez nous et ils accepteront de te donner un jour de congé par mois s'ils sont compréhensifs et crois-moi, il y a toujours moyen de s'arranger. Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ? Remus ? »

Le jeune homme semblait sur le point de pleurer. Il avait l'air si soulagé qu'Harry comprit qu'il venait de lui enlever un énorme poids des épaules. Compréhensif, il le reprit dans ses bras, frottant son dos dans un geste de réconfort.

« Allons, ne pleure pas, lui dit-il affectueusement. Je te l'ai dit, tu es un bon garçon. Et je ne vais pas laisser le monde te faire du mal sous prétexte que tu es un peu différent ! »

Contre son épaule, Remus émit un bruit étrange, mêlant rire et larmes en même temps.

« Merci, Ash, dit-il avec une réelle reconnaissance. Vous n'avez pas idée…

-Si tu vis ici, tu vas devoir me tutoyer, Remus. Hors de question de vivre avec des politesses inutiles, d'accord ?

-D'accord, répondit Remus. Merci, vraiment…

-Pas de merci qui tienne », lui répondit Harry en s'écartant de lui.

Il sourit et passa une main tendre sur son visage, essuyant négligemment ses larmes.

« Rentre chez tes parents, faits tes bagages et reviens ici ! Je te prépare une chambre pendant ce temps là. Tweet ! »

L'Elfe de maison apparut à leur côté dans un léger pop.

« Oui, Maître ?

-Peux-tu préparer une chambre dans l'étage des garçons, pour Remus ?

-Oui, maître Ash, Tweet peut. Quelle couleur ? »

Harry se tourna vers Remus qui sembla un instant déstabilisé par la question.

« La couleur de ta chambre, Remus ?

-Oh… euh… Blanche… »

Harry acquiesça.

« Bien, Blanche, dans ce cas, dit-il. Fais-lui la même chose qu'aux autres, d'accord ? »

Tweet hocha la tête puis disparut à nouveau.

« Quand tu seras revenu, ta chambre sera prête. Maintenant, file !

-Je… Encore merci, Ash, dit Remus en l'étreignant à son tour. Vraiment, tu ne sais pas ce que ça représente…

-Si, je sais, lui répondit Harry, l'air sombre. Je sais, n'en doute pas. »

Il s'en écarta en lui souriant, l'air joyeux.

« Il va falloir que je mette les choses au point avec les trois autres ! En attendant, file ! »

Un bruit à l'entrée de la bibliothèque les firent sursauter et ils tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée. Ils furent surpris de voir Severus qui les fixait avec froideur. Harry eut un frisson en croisant son regard et se sentit brutalement mal à l'aise. Il lâcha les mains de Remus qu'il tenait avec brusquerie et se leva.

« Severus, dit-il. Vous vouliez me parler ?

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit le garçon. Je venais chercher un livre…

-Ah, répondit Harry, gigotant.

-Euh… je vais y aller, dit soudainement Remus, conscient d'une certaine tension. Je vais… chercher mes affaires !

-D'accord, lui répondit Harry en lui souriant. A tout de suite alors. »

Remus acquiesça puis partit. Il fit un arc de cercle pour passer le plus loin possible d'un Severus à l'air énervé.

« Severus ? demanda Harry, étonné de l'expression de son visage. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Lupin va vivre ici ? demanda le jeune homme en s'avançant dans la pièce après avoir refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Oui, lui répondit calmement Harry. Sa situation est assez précaire pour l'instant alors je lui ai proposé…

-Et les nuits de pleine lune ? interrogea Severus, l'air furieux.

-J'ai déjà résolu le problème, Severus. Est-ce que… est-ce que cela vous contrarie ? »

Le jeune potioniste ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit le temps d'y réfléchir avant de répondre.

« Pas exactement, dit-il. Mais êtes-vous sûr que c'est prudent ?

-Oui, il n'y aura aucun problème. La maison Sadrah est très particulière et je sais exactement où le mettre pour ces nuits. En outre, il aura un partenaire pour s'occuper alors…

-Un partenaire ? s'exclama Severus. Il y a un autre loup-garou ici ?

-Non, pas du tout ! s'exclama Harry, hilare. Non, mais un animagus canin…

-Un anima.. Qui ? »

Harry eut un sourire malicieux.

« Devinez, Severus », dit-il, clairement amusé.

Le jeune homme eut une moue agacée mais sembla éloigner le sujet de ses pensées.

« Lupin et vous êtes très proches, dit-il soudainement.

-Vous trouvez ? demanda Harry. Malheureusement, pas autant que je le voudrai. Ce garçon est beaucoup trop sur la défensive pour son bien. »

A nouveau, le visage de Severus s'assombrit.

« A quel point voulez-vous être proche de Lupin ? »

Harry leva la tête vers lui, étonné de la question. Il mit un certain temps avant de la comprendre et rougit brutalement.

« Oh, non ! s'écria-t-il. Pas… enfin, pas de cette façon, Severus, qu'imaginez-vous ! Je veux juste être son ami !

-Ne me regardez pas comme si je vous accusais d'avoir noyé une portée de chaton, répliqua Severus en allant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil proche de sien. Lupin est beau garçon…

-Et alors ? demanda Harry, choqué. Je ne le vois pas du tout de cette façon, qu'importe sa beauté ! Merlin tout puissant, je ne saurai jamais…. Il me rappelle un vieil oncle, ce serait comme… comme sortir avec lui ! Non, jamais !

-Mais Lupin n'est pas vieux… et vous l'avez dit vous-même, il est beau alors…

-Et alors ? demanda Harry, mal à l'aise soudainement. Vous êtes beau, vous aussi ! »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Severus de paraître choqué.

« Quoi ? dit-il. B… Beau, moi ? Vous plaisantez ? Ce n'est pas drôle, vous savez ?

-Je ne plaisante pas, répondit calmement Harry. Vous êtes beau !

-Personne ne peut qualifier mon nez de beau, Ash ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire face à son commentaire.

« Et bien, vous avez un grand nez, c'est vrai. Et votre visage est sans conteste trop fin pour qu'il soit difficilement ignoré, mais vous n'en demeurez pas moins beau. Vos yeux, notamment, sont votre plus grand atout.

-Mes yeux ? questionna Severus, clairement sceptique.

-Ils sont insondables, répondit Harry, souriant de la soudaine gêne du plus jeune. Deux perles noires… assez troublantes.

-Tr… Troublant ? demanda Severus. N'importe quoi ! Avez-vous bu ? Je… J'ai le teint jaunâtre !

-Je dirai pâle, répliqua Harry. Vous avez des cheveux qui pourraient vous mettre en valeur, si vous les coupiez différemment. Peut-être qu'un peu d'exercice physique et d'exposition au soleil pourrait vous donner un meilleur teint… Mais vous êtes beau, Severus. Vous êtes grand, avez un air sévère, certes, mais je n'en démords pas, vous avez votre charme. »

A sa grande surprise, il laissa ses propres yeux détailler le plus jeune. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention avant, mais il le trouvait magnifique. Certes, son nez était assez volumineux, mais il allait bien avec le reste de son visage. Ses cheveux avaient l'air gras mais Harry savait, pour les avoir touché, qu'il n'en était rien. Confié au soin de Draco, ils pourraient avoir un bien meilleur aspect. Mais Harry ne voyait pas vraiment de changement à opérer chez Severus. Son corps était fin, peut-être trop. Il suintait d'un manque total de confiance en lui physiquement mais il était pallié par son esprit vif et intelligent.

« Votre visage s'harmonise bien. Vous n'êtes pas beau à proprement parler, pas d'une beauté classique, j'en conviens, mais vous avez un charme indéniable, Severus. »

Face à lui, le jeune homme rougit brutalement et Harry se retrouva soudainement fasciné par ces couleurs. Les rares fois ou il avait vu Severus Snape rougir, c'était de colère. Le voir embarrassé lui donnait un petit air… mignon… Troublé à son tour, Harry se leva brutalement de son siège. Que lui arrivait-il de penser une telle chose ? De Severus Snape, qui plus est ? Il n'avait pas le droit de penser de telles choses de lui, c'était… inconvenant et pourtant tellement…

Un choque à la porte l'éloigna de ses pensées et il sursauta, inconscient d'avoir fixé les yeux de Severus pendant de longues minutes.

« Oui ? dit-il en se tournant vers la porte, rougissant à son tour.

-Ash ? demanda Dumbledore en entrant. Je ne vous dérange pas ? J'aimerai m'entretenir avec toi d'un sujet important… »

Harry haussa un sourcil et l'inquiétude s'empara de lui aussitôt. Un sujet important ? Voilà qui ne le rassurait guère.

« Oui, bien sûr, dit-il. Entrez… euh… Severus, je crois que vous désiriez prendre un livre…

-Ça peut attendre, répondit le jeune homme en s'éloignant vers la sortie pour ensuite disparaître dans le couloir.

-Bon, et bien… Y a-t-il un problème, Albus ? demanda Harry en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil, le vieux mage allant prendre place dans le siège qu'occupait Severus juste avant.

-Ce n'est pas un problème grave, je te rassure, lui dit le vieil homme en lui souriant. En vérité, j'ai plutôt besoin de ton aide.

-Mon aide ? demanda Harry. A quel sujet ?

-Et bien, tu le sais, Caradoc est malheureusement décédé et je suis à la recherche d'un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… Je me demandais si, éventuellement, tu accepterais de reprendre ce poste. »

Harry haussa les sourcils de surprise. Lui ? Professeur ?

« Vous êtes sûr, Albus ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire… Je n'ai aucune qualification pour cela… je n'ai suivi aucune maîtrise et…

-Mais tu t'y connais aussi bien que si tu avais suivi un cursus dans ce domaine. Je ne doute pas que tu sois parfaitement apte à remplir ce rôle. Et je t'avoue que tu m'enlèverais une sacrée épine du pied. Par les temps qui courent, occuper un poste qui a la réputation d'être maudit semble être impossible pour n'importe quel sorcier…

-Ah oui… la malédiction, marmonna Harry. Croyez-vous que le poste le soit vraiment ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit honnêtement Dumbledore. Mais je suis certain d'une chose : si quelqu'un peut lutter contre une malédiction, c'est bien toi, mon garçon. »

Harry sourit malgré lui au commentaire de Dumbledore. Il prit pourtant le temps d'y réfléchir avant de répondre. Être professeur de défense ne le dérangeait pas vraiment mais il savait que cela allait lui demander une certaine organisation et une disponibilité qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas si Voldemort décidait d'attaquer…

« Et bien, pourquoi pas ? dit-il finalement. Mais si jamais je devais intervenir en urgence…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui répondit Dumbledore. Nous trouverons toujours quelqu'un pour te remplacer au pied levé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête, amusé.

« Et bien, je suppose que je ne peux qu'accepter. Mais vous devez être bien conscient que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment être un professeur alors je vais devoir vous demander votre aide pour les débuts !

-Aucun problème, Ash, je suis tout disposé. En premier lieu, je vais te donner les programmes établis par le ministère. Chacun d'entre eux établi ce que les élèves sont censés apprendre par an. Bien entendu, étant donné la diversité des professeurs, il se peut que certains élèves n'aient pas le niveau escompté, c'est pourquoi je te conseille vivement d'établir un test d'évaluation par classe pour les premières leçons. En spécifiant bien aux élèves qu'il n'aura aucune incidence sur les côtes de l'année. Tu découvriras rapidement que les étudiants peuvent être très angoissés quand il s'agit de leur moyenne annuelle. Je sais que tu es déjà très occupé entre les leçons de ta mère, les réceptions sociales auxquelles tu es forcé d'assisté et ta propre vie privée et je suis désolé de te rajouter du travail…

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, répondit Harry en prenant les documents que Dumbledore lui tendait. J'aime avoir l'esprit occupé. Je mets les tests en place pour le début de l'année. Quant aux leçons du programme, je verrai ce que je pourrai faire avant la rentrée et je continuerai de les préparer au fur et à mesure.

-Bien, tu m'as l'air déjà bien parti. Sur ce, peut-être devrais-tu retourner avec tes invités ? Drake avait l'air très contrarié de ta disparition. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« S'il le faut », dit-il.

Dumbledore lui répondit par un sourire semblant compatissant.

**oOo**

L'après-midi passa trop vite au goût d'Harry qui se vit vêtir pour la soirée par Draco avec un soin tout particulier. Il détestait se rendre à ses soirées mondaines, qu'importe que ce soit pour le bien de sa vie sociale. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il s'enfermerait définitivement dans un coin tranquille. Il appréciait la compagnie des autres, de ses proches, mais celles de la 'bonne société'. Tout n'y était qu'hypocrisie et faux semblants. Lui-même jouait la comédie la grande majorité du temps ! Sourire, feindre l'intérêt, parler poliment, s'incliner respectueusement… Il préférait encore courir à moitié nu dans le désert du Sahara !

« Merlin, je veux mourir, marmonna-t-il en regardant son reflet dans son miroir.

-Ce serait dommage, un si beau garçon, s'exclama sa mère adoptive en entrant avec une boîte sous le bras.

-Va à une seule de ses soirées et tu comprendras ! répliqua Harry en se tournant vers elle. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Non, Ash, tout va bien, répondit sa mère en allant près de la table basse entourée de canapé présente dans la chambre de son fils. J'aimerai juste te donner un dernier cadeau d'anniversaire mais j'ai besoin pour cela que tu viennes t'asseoir ici, près de moi. »

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais il obéit. Il se dirigea vers le fauteuil et s'installa près d'elle, la fixant avec intérêt. Elle avait toujours mauvaise mine mais elle paraissait plus sereine depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

« J'aimerai te faire un ultime cadeau d'anniversaire car ce sera le dernier que je pourrai célébrer avec toi…

-Fixe…

-Non, tais-toi. Je sais que tu apprécieras ce cadeau, mais j'ai besoin que tu y mettes du tien.

-Du mien ? », interrogea Harry.

Fixe lui sourit avec tendresse et ouvrit le coffret qu'elle tenait. Dedans, Harry découvrit une main de métal, comme une armure de fer et peinte de ligne rouge comme le sang. Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'était l'objet.

« C'est…, balbutia-t-il.

-C'est ma main de dieu, oui », dit Fixe en prenant l'objet et en le passant à sa main droite.

L'armure de métal scintilla et s'adapta à sa main à la perfection.

« Elle peut prendre plusieurs forme, mais c'est celle qu'elle a pour moi. Ash, je veux t'offrir des toiles avant de mourir. Des toiles spécifiques.

-Des toiles ? répéta Harry.

-Oui, répondit Fixe. Je sais que tu es hanté. Je sais que tu souffres de la perte des gens que tu aimes. Et j'ai pensé que, peut-être, les retrouver te consolerait, même si ce n'est que part une toile. »

Harry sembla comprendre car ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« Tu dois te concentrer, lui dit fixe en levant sa main de dieu pour ensuite la poser sur sa tête, ses doigts s'étirant pour couvrir le plus de surface possible de son crâne. Pense à chacun d'eux. Pense à toutes ces personnes qui te sont chères et que tu as perdues. La main recevra les informations et je serai en mesure de les peindre. D'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Il n'eut pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'effort pour les visualiser, Ron et Hermione s'imposèrent à lui, sans difficulté. Il revoyait les cheveux touffus de sa meilleure amie et son regard brillant d'intelligence. Le sourire large et amical de Ron, un grand cœur dans un grand corps. Son esprit voltigea sans difficulté jusqu'à la famille Weasley, Ginny et son air malicieux, les jumeaux complotant une blague savamment préparée, Charlie et son air intéressé, Bill arborant ses cicatrices avec fierté, Fleur accrochée à son bras. Madame Weasley, plus vieille que celle qu'il fréquentait et le regardant avec amour, Monsieur Weasley passionné par un canard en plastique. Percy le regardant de son air hautain. Quand il les eut tous regardé, il dériva vers Remus et Tonks, visualisant leur bébé qui n'était pourtant jamais né. Il regarda ensuite Sirius et son regard hanté, Hagrid et son air d'enfant prit en faute, dissimulant une créature dangereuse quelconque. Il pensa même à Draco et à son air d'enfant capricieux. Il visualisa la seule photo de ses parents et lui qu'il avait en mémoire. Puis son esprit dériva vers Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finigan, assis dans leur lit, dans leur dortoir. Il vit Lavande et Parvati occupées à cancaner dans la salle commune et sourit avec émotion. Puis, enfin, la dernière image qui s'imposa à lui fut celui d'un homme à l'air sévère dans une salle de potion et le fixant avec hauteur. Son cœur s'accéléra et il rouvrit les yeux, stupéfait de se découvrir en larmes. Sa mère le regardait avec tendresse.

« Tu m'as donné beaucoup de matière, lui dit-elle. Et avec beaucoup de détail… Je ferai de mon mieux. »

Elle enleva la main de dieu pour essuyer ses larmes et l'embrassa sur le front avec tendresse.

« Je te les donnerai dès qu'ils seront prêts, dit-elle. Passe une bonne soirée…

-Ash, tu es prêt ? demanda Draco en entrant dans la chambre brutalement. On ne peut pas être en retard à une soirée donnée pour ton anniversaire ! Tu viens ?

-Il faut bien, renifla Harry, ennuyé. A plus tard, maman. Merci. »

Fixe lui répondit par un sourire et quitta la pièce, la main de dieu sous le bras.

« Est-ce que c'était…., commença Draco.

-Oui, répondit Harry. Je t'expliquerai. Tu viens ? »

Draco approuva et ils quittèrent la demeure Sadrah pour celle de Newt Scammander.

**oOo**

Aller à une fête était une chose pour Harry mais aller à une fête en son honneur en était une autre. A sa grande horreur, il fut accueilli par de tonitruants « Joyeux Anniversaire » et soudainement, la petite fête de l'après-midi lui sembla être le meilleur moment de sa vie. Si Draco ne l'avait pas retenu par un pan de sa robe de gala noire et verte, Harry se serait sauvé aussitôt ! Mais son ami avait prévu le coup et l'avait attrapé.

« Allons, du calme, lui dit Draco. Tu vas passer un excellent moment…

-Rempli d'hypocrites, tu parles. Oh, regarde, il y a même des mangemorts, ici…

-Pas d'esclandre, Ash… »

La conversation avait été murmurée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient conviés à des fêtes où des mangemorts étaient présents. Malheureusement, la règle de bonne conduite voulait que, loin des terrains de combat, tous fassent semblant de s'adorer. Harry ne savait pas combien de fois il avait lancé de sorts de détection aux cocktails et petits fours qu'il prenait. Cette soirée n'allait pas faire exception. Il regarda le gigantesque gâteau d'anniversaire comme s'il était un démon particulièrement vicieux.

Rapidement, malheureusement, il fut entouré de sorciers venant le féliciter pour son 25ième anniversaire et il dut prendre tout ça avec le plus beau sourire, remerciant avec sympathie des gens qu'il méprisait pour la plupart. Les seuls qu'il fut heureux de recevoir furent les Bones, les Scammander et les Prewett, également présent à la fête. Il fut légèrement interpellé lorsque Rosier vint le saluer. Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans était accompagné de son père mais il démontrait une telle assurance qu'il semblait presque être le chef de famille.

« Bonjour, monsieur Sadrah, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire mesquin qui déplut totalement à Harry. Joyeux anniversaire, je pense que cela est de rigueur.

-Il semblerait », répondit poliment Harry, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas faire d'esclandre dans le lieu.

Evan Rosier lui adressa un sourire qui lui donna froid dans le dos. Inconsciemment, Harry recula, comme si le jeune homme le menaçait. Pourtant, il ne faisait que lui sourire d'un air calculateur et observateur. Ses yeux passaient sur son corps, comme une caresse lascive, promesse de plaisir… et de douleur. Harry se retint de lui ordonner de cesser de le regarder lorsque Draco arriva, un verre de champagne en main.

« Tiens, dit-il, décontracté. Le fêter se doit d'avoir toujours un verre en main, tu offenserais Newt si tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer. Monsieur Rosier ! Heureux d'être enfin diplômé ?

-Plus qu'heureux, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire suffisant. Le monde est vaste et je suis impatient de le découvrir… »

Il laissa son regard dérivé vers Harry qui, heureux de la distraction qu'était son frère, s'esquivait discrètement. Bien que conscient que Rosier le fixait à nouveau, il feinta de ne rien remarqué et s'éloigna, attrapant Gideon Prewett au passage.

« Gideon, je suis si heureux de te voir !

-On vient juste de se parler, constata le jeune homme, serein. Es-tu saoul ?

-Non, j'essaye de m'enfuir loin d'Evan Rosier, chuchota Harry. Il me met mal à l'aise. »

Discrètement, Gideon se retourna pour regarder le jeune homme.

« Ah, le jeu du chat et de la souris, dit-il. Tu es la souris de beaucoup de chats, aujourd'hui…

-Quoi ? couina Harry, horrifié. Qui ?

-Mon frère, entre autre, souligna Gideon, moqueur.

-Euh… »

Harry bafouilla. Il ne parlait pas souvent avec Gideon qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Aîné de la famille Prewett, il émanait de lui une tranquillité reposante. Son regard était détaché de tout et il ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait outre mesure. Toutefois, Harry le savait très protecteur envers ses jeunes frères et sœurs.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, lui souffla Gideon. Je n'étais pas contre votre relation et je ne suis pas contre votre rupture non plus.

-Ah ? demanda Harry, étonné.

-Fabian mène la vie qu'il désire mener, qu'importe avec qui. Tant qu'il reste en un seul morceau, je ne m'en soucie pas. Il te veut, s'est un fait, mais tu n'as pas l'air déterminé à prendre le même chemin que lui. Je préfère votre situation actuelle même si lui n'est pas d'accord. Il a un peu bu ce soir et il te dévore du regard. Evite de t'isoler avec lui ou je ne donne pas cher de ta virginité.

-Merde, Drake l'a dit à tout le monde ou quoi ? s'énerva Harry, mortifié d'entendre Gideon parler de sa virginité.

-Non, répliqua l'autre. Mais mon frère n'a cessé de pleurnicher sur votre absence de relation charnelle. Et sérieusement, seul un homme vierge pourrait résister à mon frère ! Bref. Il y a un autre chat dont tu dois vraiment te méfier.

-Un autre ? questionna Harry.

-Une en fait, intervint Draco en les rejoignant.

-Une ? s'exclama l'héritier Sadrah, stupéfait. Qui donc ?

-Jennifer Parks, dit Draco en désignant une très jeune femme.

-Mais… C'est une enfant ? s'étonna Harry.

-Elle a seize ans, répondit Draco. Et crois-moi, c'est un vrai serpent. Je ne serai pas surpris qu'elle se marie à plusieurs hommes avant d'atteindre les trente ans… »

Draco haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, tentant de lui faire passer un message qu'Harry ne comprenait nullement.

« Et ? demanda son ami. Tu crois qu'elle voudrait se marier avec moi ?

-T'épouser et te tuer, certainement, se moqua Draco, agacé de ne pas pouvoir dire clairement ce qu'il voulait en présence de Gideon.

-Ne sois pas si sévère, intervint l'héritier Prewett. Elle a des allures de mangeuses d'homme et elle fait tourner bien des têtes, au point de désespérer son père. On se raconte qu'il espère la fiancer au plus vite, de façon à couvrir tout éventuel scandale. Mais de la à sous-entendre qu'elle deviendrait une sorte de veuve noire…

-Elle en sera une, prophétisa Draco. Je suis prêt à le parier. Et franchement, Ash, crois-moi, je ne me trompe pas ! Un de mes amis avec une _mère_ _comme elle_. Et cette Jennifer ressemble en tout point à la mère de mon ami ! »

Cette fois, Harry sembla comprendre l'allusion à Blaise Zabini et sa veuve noire de mère car ses yeux s'arrondirent et il regarda la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs bouclés occupée à flirter avec un homme d'une trentaine d'année avec horreur.

« J'en resterai éloigné, décréta-t-il.

-Bonne chance ! lui répondit Gideon en s'éloignant.

-Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment… ? commença Harry.

-C'est elle, le coupa Draco. Elle a les mêmes yeux noirs et troublants que Blaise et oui, elle m'a déjà fait du gringue. Mais je ne suis pas assez intéressant pour elle, je suis juste le bâtard de la famille Malfoy alors que toi… tu es l'héritier de la fortune Sadrah. Tu es sur son tableau de chasse, n'en doute pas. Surtout que son père veut la marier à un vieil homme qui sait à peine trouver sa queue pour pisser alors elle est désespérée. Séduire un jeune et riche héritier et tomber enceinte serait sans doute son seul sauf-conduit et je te conseille de ne pas jouer ce rôle !

-Aucune envie de le faire ! répliqua Harry. Mais es-tu sûr qu'elle s'intéresse à moi ? Elle n'a pas tenté de m'approcher du tout !

-Prête-lui un peu plus de crédit, veux-tu ? C'est une Serpentard et elle est à Poudlard. Où crois-tu qu'elle préférerait te séduire ? Ici, entourée de toute la bonne société qui la jugera ? Ou à l'école où elle te coincera sans problème ? Sois sur tes gardes, cette année. C'est une rusée ! »

Harry acquiesça vivement, se promettant de définitivement rester éloigné de cette jeune femme. Malgré lui, pourtant, il ne put que l'admirer : la future Madame Zabini était une vraie beauté. Ses cheveux étaient magnifiquement coiffés et bouclés et la robe de cocktail noir qu'elle portait mettait ses formes en valeur. Si Draco ne l'avait pas averti du danger, nul doute qu'il se serait laissé tenté… Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'elle n'avait que seize ans ! Comme s'il pouvait s'intéresser à une gamine…

_Non, tu préfères les gamins…_

Harry balaya cette pensée parasite et s'éloigna de l'attroupement d'adulateur de Jennifer Parks pour déambuler dans la salle. Avisé, il resta éloigné d'Evan Rosier et de son regard pervers mais ne put échapper à un Fabian Prewett ayant manifestement un petit coup dans le nez. Comme l'avait prévenu Gideon, il se montra très entreprenant… Heureusement, la présence de la haute société sorcière autour d'eux le restreint dans ses démonstrations, sans quoi, Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y réchapper !

Ce ne fut que vers deux heures du matin que Draco estima que le fêter avait le droit de rentrer. Harry ne se gêna pas pour courir jusqu'à la première cheminée venue, dès qu'il eut salué avec une amabilité parfaitement simulée. Dès qu'il apparut dans le manoir Sadrah, il se débarrassa de sa cape de gala qu'il jeta sur un canapé, soupirant de soulagement.

« Allons, arrête de soupirer, ce n'était pas si pénible, le sermonna Draco en apparaissant à sa suite.

-Si peu ! répliqua Harry. Entre les regards énamourés de Fabian, les clins d'œil pervers de Rosier et la veuve noire qui, si elle ne me chassait pas, s'arrangeait toujours pour être dans mon champ visuel, non, tu as raison, la soirée était à peine pire que les autres ! »

Draco se permit de ricaner.

« J'ai l'espoir que tu ne sois plus vierge pour Noël, dit-il. Quoi que je te déconseille le mangemort et la veuve noire. Cela dit, si tu cèdes à Jennifer – et tu lui cèderas, je le sais – je te conseille vivement le sortilège de contraception de base, dès que vous commencerez à baiser sinon, il y a de grande chance que tu sois piégé. Je te l'apprendrai avant le début de l'année. Quand elle va savoir que tu es professeur de défense, elle va lancer l'offensive ! Prépare-toi ! »

Ignorant l'air consterné d'Harry, Draco quitta le salon pour grimper à l'étage. Il était fatigué et les trois prochains jours allaient lui demander beaucoup d'énergie : Regulus passait son examen de potion le trois août. Jusque là, il allait s'assurer qu'il était prêt pour le grand jour.

Rester seul dans le salon, avachi dans le canapé, Harry poussa un long soupir désespéré. Pourquoi les gens voulaient-il tellement se rapprocher sexuellement de lui ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas respecté son désir d'être seul et tranquille ? Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier l'image de Rosier, Fabian et Jennifer. Un léger son attira alors son attention. Alors qu'il parlait avec Draco, il n'avait pas perçu le son de la musique douce venant de la salle d'audio-visuel. A présent, il entendait clairement les refrains nonchalants d'un violon. Se levant avec difficulté et tentant d'ignorer une fugace douleur aux pieds, Harry se dirigea vers le fond du salon. Il y avait bien de la lumière venant de la salle mais quand il ouvrit la porte dissimulée, il ne vit personne. Sceptique, il s'avança dans la pièce, refermant la porte avec douceur. Quand il arriva à côté du canapé, il fut surpris d'y trouver étendu un Severus Snape manifestement endormi. Il s'était recouvert d'une couverture et un livre était tombé au sol, dans un désordre signifiant clairement que son lecteur s'était endormi et l'avait laissé choir sans attention.

Amusé, Harry s'approcha pour ramasser le livre dont il lut rapidement la couverture : 'Jane Eyre'. Quel singulier choix ? Il grimaça en constatant que certaines pages s'étaient pliées dans la chute et, incapable de trouver l'endroit où s'était arrêter Severus, il se vit obliger de refermer le volume qu'il posa sur une table basse avant de retourner toute son attention sur le jeune dormeur. Un sourire franchit les lèvres d'Harry en constatant l'air soudainement innocent de son protéger. Il était loin d'imaginer, en commençant son voyage, qu'il le verrait un jour si détendu en sa présence.

« L'auriez-vous imaginé, Professeur, chuchota-t-il en levant une main hésitante pour ensuite remettre une mèche noire en place derrière l'oreille de Severus. Auriez-vous imaginé une telle situation ? »

Il laissa sa main divaguer sur la peau de la joue creuse, ses yeux caressant le visage reposé. Pourquoi Severus était-il venu dans cette salle ? Les attendait-il ? S'était-il endormi là, incapable de continuer à veiller leur retour ou était-ce un hasard ? Et pourquoi voulait-il tant que ce ne soit pas le hasard ? Pourquoi voulait-il que Severus l'attende ? Pourquoi voyait-il l'arrivée du mois d'août comme le pire moment de l'année, uniquement parce que sa fin signifiait le départ du jeune homme pour deux années ? Comment, en si peu de temps, avait-il pu s'y attacher au point de vouloir le garder auprès de lui ?

« Que m'avez-vous fait, Severus ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, profondément endormi. Harry entendait sa respiration lourde, constatait le relâchement total de son corps, son expression sereine sur laquelle sa main voyageait avec une tendresse qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Pas plus que les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Ni l'envie irrépressible d'appuyer son visage contre son épaule, de s'enfouir contre son cou et de s'endormir là, à genoux près de lui. Il se ressaisit et stoppa tous ces gestes, hésitant à la marche à suivre. Devait-il le réveiller ? Ou le transporter dans sa chambre ? Mais il y avait de grande chance que le soulever le réveille… Et étrangement, Harry n'en avait pas envie. Doucement, il leva la main droite et la passa au-dessus de son visage, lui lançant un sortilège de somnolence de son cru. De cette façon, même s'il était déplacé, Severus ne s'éveillerait pas.

Malgré son sort, Harry prit mille précautions pour soulever le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il se leva sans difficulté. Son fardeau était à peine une gêne ! Il bougea vaguement la main et la musique s'estompa pour totalement s'arrêter. Les quelques bougeoirs s'éteignirent lentement alors que la porte s'ouvrait devant eux. Elle se referma dans un léger clic et il traversa le salon, le visage de Severus appuyé contre son épaule. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, le jeune homme lui sembla plus lourd mais il ignora le poids avec ténacité, montant les trop nombreux escaliers. Il désespérait de ne pas le laisser tomber au sol quand il arriva enfin à l'étage des invités. Le couloir était désert et aucune lumière ne filtrait sous les portes. Tous étaient endormis, même son tout nouvel invité : Remus.

Harry alla jusqu'à la porte de Severus qui s'ouvrit d'un sort à son arrivée et il s'avança presque précipitamment jusqu'au grand lit où il déposa soigneusement le jeune homme. Porter un garçon de dix-sept ans et pourtant mince n'était pas une mince affaire, il se ramollissait ! Ou alors, il avait trop présumé de ses forces. Il soupira en constatant qu'il avait eu la bêtise d'étendre Severus sur ses couvertures et non en-dessous. Péniblement, il reprit le jeune homme dans ses bras, le temps de tirer les couvertures et le réinstalla sur le matelas, non sans un léger choc. A sa grande consternation, Severus ouvrit deux yeux fatigués et embrouillés.

« Ash, marmonna-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien, chuchota lentement Harry. Je vous ai transporté dans votre chambre, vous dormiez dans la salle d'audio… Désolé pour les chocs. »

Severus tourna la tête à gauche et à droite, surpris d'être dans sa chambre. Il se détendit pourtant très vite et marmonna :

« Merci. »

Puis il referma les yeux et sembla se rendormir. Harry soupira et installa convenablement les couvertures. Il n'avait pas envie de partir. Pas du tout. Severus avait cet effet apaisant sur lui qu'il savourait constamment en sa présence et après une soirée aussi tendue et désagréable, passer un peu de temps avec lui ne l'aurait pas déranger. Il savait toutefois que c'était clairement inconvenant alors, après une furtive caresse sur son visage, il se releva pour s'éloigner. Severus rouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, manifestement encore sous le sort qu'il lui avait lancé.

« Bonne soirée ? marmonna-t-il.

-Horrible, répondit Harry, lui arrachant un léger sourire. Rendormez-vous, Severus. »

Le garçon lui obéit et sombra après s'être mieux installé. Harry sourit en le voyant gigoter sous les couvertures et leva la tête. La chambre était impersonnelle. Aucun vêtement ne trainait au sol, pas même un livre. Aucune photo, pas de poster. A l'exception de sa couleur, elle ne portait aucune trace de Severus et Harry s'en attrista. Il aurait aimé que Severus marque cette chambre comme la sienne. De cette façon, cela lui aurait prouvé qu'il avait l'intention d'y revenir. Non pas qu'Harry lui souhaitait d'y habiter, mais si d'aventure il voulait y séjourner pour les vacances… A moins qu'il ait d'autres projets ? Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle avant son départ.

L'idée de ce jour lui arracha une grimace. Il ne voulait vraiment pas penser à ce jour là. Pas ce soir là, pas après une soirée aussi horrible. Il ne voulait pas se miner le moral d'avantage. Lentement, Harry ressortit de la chambre, non sans avoir laissé trois doigts frôler la joue pâle de l'endormi qui ne remua même pas. Il sortit de la chambre dont il referma lentement la porte puis quitta l'étage. Quand il arriva dans ses appartements, sans surprise, il trouva Draco lavé et couché dans son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grogna son ami, l'air fatigué. J'ai sommeil, bordel ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il était culoté ! C'était lui qui l'avait obligé à rester à cette maudite soirée jusque passé deux heures ! Peut-être que s'ils étaient revenus plus tôt, il aurait pu parler avec Severus… Agacé par ses pensées centrées sur le jeune homme, Harry alla s'enfermer dans la cabine de douche après s'être déshabillé. Mais l'eau chaude ne lui apporta nul dérivatif. Il continuait de penser au jeune homme. Il fallait qu'il cesse ça ! C'était Severus Snape, bon dieu. Pas n'importe quel jeune homme de dix-sept ans ! Si le vrai avait été là… Non, pas le vrai, le jeune Severus n'était pas une imposture, mais si sa version adulte avait été présente, il aurait été horrifié de les voir se rapprocher de cette façon ! Pire ! Si le jeune Severus apprenait sa véritable identité, il serait fou de rage d'apprendre qu'il était aussi proche d'Harry Potter, le fils de la femme qu'il aimait et de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde… Un sentiment de trahison envahit peu à peu Harry qui s'appuya contre la paroi de pierre de sa douche.

Merlin, il ne pourrait jamais dire à Severus qui il était vraiment. Ça marquerait à tout jamais la fin de leur amitié et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait voir arriver. Le voir s'éloigner était une chose, le perdre définitivement en était une autre ! L'espace d'un instant, Harry eut l'impression que la terre bougeait dangereusement vite sur son axe et il faillit perdre l'équilibre. La voix de Draco, à la porte de la salle de bain, lui permit de reprendre ses esprits.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh… Oui, ça va ! s'exclama-t-il, éteignant l'eau. J'arrive ! »

Il sortit de la douche après un rapide lavage et s'essuya à peine avant de rejoindre Draco, calmement couché dans son lit.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Draco. J'ai l'impression que tu viens d'avaler une caisse de sel ! Tu as l'air malade…

-Non, ça va, répondit le brun en s'installant à ses côtés, rabattant les couvertures sur lui. Juste un peu trop de champagne. Et je suis crevé.

-Bon, alors dormons. Je te laisserai te reposer un peu plus, demain, je préviendrai Fixe. D'accord ?

-Tu ne vas pas dormir plus ?

-Non, l'examen de Regulus approche, j'ai décidé de le prendre en main pendant les trois jours qui reste.

-Il va en être ravi !

-Oui, sauf que c'est pour travailler, signala Draco. Je veux qu'il réussisse absolument. »

Harry esquissa un sourire puis laissa le silence envahir la chambre. Les pensées tourbillonnant dans son esprit, il soupira et se résolut à parler à Draco.

« Je n'ai pas envie de voir Severus partir. »

Draco ne répondit pas et pendant un instant, Harry crut qu'il s'était endormi. Puis il sentit les bras de Draco s'enrouler autour de sa taille et son corps se coller au sien.

« Tu tiens à lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fut incapable de répondre sur le champ. Il eut soudainement l'impression que son cœur avait triplée de volume et essayait de l'étouffer. Il comprit avec un peu de retard que s'étaient ses propres sentiments pour Severus qu'il percevait.

« Oui », souffla-t-il.

Il sentit Draco sourire contre son épaule.

« Et bien, il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte, je suppose. Il part dans un mois !

-Je sais. Et je ne le veux vraiment pas !

-Tu comptes le retenir ?

-Non. Surtout pas. Il faut qu'il aille en Australie. Non seulement parce qu'il en meurt d'envie, mais aussi pour sa protection. »

Draco caressa négligemment sa nuque avec son nez, arrachant un sourire à Harry. Ce genre de comportement pouvait sembler étrange à n'importe quelle personne étrangère à leur amitié mais pas à eux. Leur relation, basée sur une haine stupide puis sur une peur irrationnelle, était devenue étrangement tendre et ils la savouraient sans honte.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda finalement Draco. Tu vas juste… le laisser partir ? Sans rien dire ? »

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, le cœur battant démesurément vite. Il resta un long moment silencieux, hésitant pour enfin soupirer.

« Oui, dit-il. Je vais le laisser partir. Sans rien dire.

-Mais… Tu l'aimes, non ?

-Oui, avoua Harry, sentant ses joues rougir sous cet aveu qu'il se faisait autant à lui-même qu'à Draco.

-Et tu ne comptes rien faire ? Harry, c'est…

-Mieux, interrompit l'ancien Gryffondor. Severus ignore qui je suis. A ses yeux, je suis Ash Sadrah. Imagine une seconde ce qu'il ressentira en apprenant mon véritable nom. Est-ce que tu crois seulement qu'il ressentira encore une once de respect pour moi, quand il comprendra que je suis le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans ? Rappelle-toi l'ancien Severus et sa haine à mon encontre. J'ai plus de chance avec Voldemort qu'avec lui !

-N'exagère pas, Harry, Severus est plus mâture que l'ancien. Tu lui as donné la possibilité de sortir de son amour obsessionnel pour ta mère !

-Oui et quand il comprendra qui je suis, il s'imaginera que je l'ai fait avec une idée derrière la tête. Ne te fais pas d'illusion, Draco. Ce Severus est plus mûr, j'en conviens. Mais dis-lui mon nom et tu verras. »

Derrière lui, l'ancien héritier Malfoy eut un profond soupir de frustration, ses bras s'enroulant avec réconfort autour de sa taille.

« Et si tu le laissais choisir ? demanda-t-il. Plutôt que de supposer sa réaction, si tu lui laissais une chance de te surprendre ?

-Ou de me briser le cœur ? Non, Draco. Aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître, je préfère garder mon amitié avec lui plutôt que de tout risquer pour… pour quoi, d'ailleurs ? Je viens seulement de comprendre que je voulais le garder à mes côtés et tu me parles déjà de lui faire une déclaration d'amour !

-Mais tu l'aimes ! signala Draco. Es-tu… obligé de lui dire ta véritable identité ?

-Dit celui qui ne veut pas embrasser le garçon dont il est amoureux tant qu'il ne lui aura pas avoué sa véritable identité ! Tu sais comme moi qu'il est impossible d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un sans lui dire qui nous sommes réellement. Comment espères-tu qu'il comprenne que je me réveille au moins trois à quatre fois par nuit en hurlant le nom de personnes qui vont naître et dont il entendra sûrement parler de part notre proximité avec les Weasley ou les futurs Potter ? Ou qu'il comprenne notre relation ? »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il soupira dramatiquement, agacé.

« Pourquoi te compliques-tu toujours la vie ? Tu ne pouvais pas… tomber amoureux de Fabian ? Il était parfait ! Il n'a aucune inimitié avec la famille Potter, il était… est dingue de toi ! Pourquoi Severus non d'un chien ?

-Si je le savais, marmonna Harry. Crois-moi, ça m'aurait autant arrangé que toi, de tomber amoureux de Fabian. Il aurait sans doute accepté qui je suis. Qui j'étais, plutôt. Car j'ai plus la sensation d'être Ash Sadrah qu'Harry Potter, maintenant. Mais… je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai… j'ai des sentiments pour Severus depuis ce jour où il s'est mis à pleurer dans mes bras. »

Draco esquissa un sourire en entendant son aveu. Selon lui, ça avait commencé bien avant. Peut-être même avant qu'Harry ne remonte le temps… Mais il n'allait pas lui soumettre cette idée. Il était deux heures du matin et il n'avait aucune envie de palabrer jusqu'à l'aube.

« Alors tu vas juste le laisser partir et soupirer comme une âme en peine ?

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Harry. Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

Le silence se prolongea à nouveau et Harry se retourna finalement dans les bras de Draco. Il s'étonnait toujours de la facilité avec laquelle ils s'enlaçaient, alors même qu'ils étaient dépourvus de vêtement. Alors que Fabian avait créé en lui un désir fulgurant, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre d'envie envers Draco. Juste une profonde tendresse qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

« Et toi ? demanda-t-il, curieux. Quand vas-tu parler à Regulus ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, avoua Draco. Une part de moi a envie de lui dire la vérité dès son examen passé. Mais je crois que si je lui avoue tout maintenant, ça risque d'être… une grave erreur.

-Comment ça ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

-Je… j'ai très envie d'entamer une relation avec lui, murmura-t-il. Une relation… intime. Et si je lui avoue la vérité avant son anniversaire…

-Tu ne te sens pas capable de te retenir ?

-Je sais que je ne me retiendrai pas. S'il m'accepte, s'il t'accepte… Je ne saurai jamais lui résister. Et il ne sera pas majeur… »

Harry grimaça.

« Tu sais que je te couvrirai pour quoi que ce soit, lui dit-il. Mais si Regulus est interrogé sous Veritasérum… Ou toi !

-Je sais, je sais, soupira Draco. Et puis de toute façon, Regulus pourrait très bien me rejeter en apprenant qui je suis ! »

Harry eut un léger rire.

« Si Regulus te rejette, je me teins les cheveux en rose pendant un an. Promis !

-Je te le rappellerai ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux puis se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, prenant leur position habituelle pour dormir.

« Réfléchis pour Severus, chuchota finalement Draco. Ne te ferme pas totalement. D'abord parce qu'il ne comprendrait pas que tu le rejettes, ensuite parce que… qui sait ? Peut-être te surprendra-t-il ? »

Harry soupira en réponse.

« Et toi, essaye de résister à Regulus ! »

Draco grogna mais ne répliqua pas. De toute façon, que pouvait-il dire à ça ?

**oOo**

Regulus n'avait plus été aussi nerveux depuis… il ne se souvenait même pas de quand. Il était nerveux aussi quand il avait un rendez-vous avec Drake, mais ce n'était pas le même sentiment. Celui là était pire. Plus intense, plus prenant. Presque paralysant. Tandis que sa crainte, lors de ses rendez-vous avec Drake, était épanouissante.

L'examen de potion approchait et il ne se sentait pas prêt. Severus avait cessé de le traiter de bon à rien incapable mais il ne se sentait pas apte à passer l'examen pour autant. Depuis deux jours, Drake avait pris le relais dans son apprentissage et alors qu'il aurait dû en être enchanté, il ne parvenait même pas à s'en réjouir ! Il allait dans le laboratoire avec des pieds de plombs et n'y faisait que des calamités. Renversant sans arrêt son bol, négligeant la moitié des ingrédients, les découpant alors qu'il était censé les hachés en dès… Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il avait failli se sectionner l'auriculaire, si Drake ne l'en avait pas empêché avec rapidité.

Il se sentait étouffé. Il avait crié qu'il deviendrait médicomage sur le tard et maintenant, il se rendait compte que cette idée était la plus stupide de sa vie ! Médicomage ! Lui ! Le fainéant notoire ! Celui qui préférait dormir plutôt que manger ! Dormir plutôt que n'importe quel besoin primaire de la vie ! Et il avait encore plus honte de la raison pour laquelle il voulait devenir médicomage. Jamais il ne serait capable de l'annoncer à qui que ce soit et encore moins à Drake. Ce dernier, en bon psychologue, lui avait posé la question. Et il s'était contenté de dire : « Parce que ». Il n'allait certainement pas lui avoué que c'était sa terreur, face aux blessures graves de Drake, qui l'avait poussé à vouloir savoir le soigner, quelle que soit la blessure qu'il ait. Non, il ne le voulait surtout pas.

De même, il devait admettre qu'il avait également été sincèrement impressionné par les soins apportés par Ash Sadrah. Pour lui, un médicomage se contentait d'étendre des baumes nauséabonds ou de distribuer des potions écœurantes. Mais Ash Sadrah avait fait plus que ça. Il avait littéralement recousu la main de Drake ! Et ça, plus que toute autre chose, l'avait fasciné. La façon dont les nerfs s'étaient reconnectés, dont les vaisseaux sanguins s'étaient reliés… Il avait vu les muscles, les chairs et les tendons s'étendre vers le morceau sectionner et se coller pour enfin fusionner… ça avait été extraordinaire et il voulait plus que tout être capable de faire la même chose.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas imaginé cette orientation de carrière, lors de la sélection de ses cours, l'année de ses buses. Et il n'avait donc pas jugé bon de réussir les potions ou encore les soins aux créatures magiques. Si ce domaine pouvait attendre les Aspics, ce n'était pas le cas des potions qu'il devait rattraper d'urgence. Et franchement, il se sentait tout sauf capable de passer son examen !

Le matin de ce jour fatidique, il se réveilla en ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil. Il était six heures du matin et il devait se préparer pour être prêt à partir à sept heures trente. Là, il devrait transplaner avec Drake jusqu'au ministère où il devrait aller s'enregistrer comme élève participant à l'examen de rattrapage des buses de potion. Il serait emmené dans une salle de classe, devant un examinateur et alors… alors son destin se jouerait. Son stupide rêve se jouerait. Et s'il échouait…

Cette perspective arracha à Regulus un frisson atroce d'angoisse. Il se doucha et s'habilla par automatisme, recoiffant ses cheveux noirs encore humide de la douche rapide qu'il avait prise. Dans sa tête, des ingrédients défilaient, s'emmêlaient et s'effaçaient à chaque seconde. Jambes tremblantes, il quitta sa chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'attendait à voir Drake mais quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui. Dépité, il ouvrit le placard à provision mais son estomac se révulsa à la vue de la nourriture entreposé. Impossible de manger quoi que ce soit ! Pas dans son état de fébrilité. Il referma le placard et alla s'avachir sur une chaise de la salle à manger. Il posa ses bras sur la table et enfouit son visage entre eux, tenté de hurler sa frustration. Il avait espéré qu'au moins, Drake serait là pour le distraire de son angoisse.

Poussant un soupir résigné, il se redressa pour, au moins, allé préparer une tasse de thé. Il avait besoin d'avaler quelque chose, quoi que ce soit qui calmerait sa nervosité. Il prit la bouilloire, la remplit d'eau et la posa sur la gazinière qu'il activa d'un mouvement de baguette. Il regarda les flammes s'activer et lécher le bas de la bouilloire, hypnotisé. Un bruit, derrière lui, le fit sursauter et il se retourna, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise.

« Sirius ? dit-il, stupéfait.

-Mhmm, répondit son frère, l'air fatigué. Ça va ?

-Ou… Ouais, ça va, marmonna Regulus.

-T'as pas l'air, lui signala Sirius. Angoissé ? »

Regulus hésita mais finit par hocher de la tête. Sirius soupira puis ouvrit un placard et en sortit un sac en papier vide qu'il lui tendit, sous l'œil stupéfait du plus jeune.

« Prends-le avec toi, lui dit son frère. Lily m'a dit que ça aidait avec les crises d'angoisse et comme t'as l'air d'en faire, de temps en temps… ça pourrait servir. »

Regulus regarda le petit sac pendant quelques secondes mais finit par l'attraper pour le ranger dans la poche de son pantalon, son cœur étrangement léger. Sirius s'était levé, juste pour lui donner un sac en papier, parce qu'il savait qu'il faisait des crises d'angoisse. C'était un petit geste, mais un geste que Regulus n'avait jamais eu, de la part de son frère. Et ça touchait tellement qu'il eut presque envie de pleurer. La fatigue mettait ses nerfs à vif à rude épreuve et il dût cligner des paupières plusieurs fois pour réprimer ses larmes.

« Ne trouble pas mon élève, intervint froidement Severus en entrant dans la cuisine, à la grande stupeur de Regulus. Tu te fais du Thé ? Camomille ?

-Euh… je ne sais pas, je préfère le thé aux fruits rouge…

-Je te conseille la camomille. Ça t'évitera d'utiliser ce stupide sac ! »

Sirius grogna, l'air agacé et Severus lui lança un regard indifférent. Il s'approcha de la bouilloire qui sifflait, l'enleva du feu et l'amena jusqu'à la table. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit venir trois tasses et trois sachets de thé. Rapidement, les trois récipients fumaient délicatement, une odeur de camomille remplissant la cuisine.

« Tu te sens bien ? demanda Severus. Pas trop effrayé ?

-Je ne sais pas, marmonna Regulus. Est-ce que par effrayer, tu entends que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, que je sue comme un porc et l'envie très persistante de m'enfuir en courant ?

-Au moins, tu n'as pas encore envie de vomir, marmonna son frère, les yeux levés au ciel.

-Ne l'évoque pas », supplia presque le plus jeune des Black.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et tous se tournèrent vers la porte blanche y menant. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant place à un Ash Sadrah à l'air endormi. Les trois adolescents l'avaient à peine vu les trois derniers jours, le jeune homme se faisant étrangement absent depuis son anniversaire. Severus avait la vague impression de l'avoir entraperçut, cette nuit là, mais il ne se rappelait presque rien, si ce n'est qu'il avait été transporté dans son lit.

Aucun ne fit remarquer que le jeune homme semblait aussi fatigué que s'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil des trois nuits précédentes. Il avait un air chiffonné et inquiet mais affichait, comme toujours, son sourire serein.

« Bonjour, Regulus. Drake arrive pour te conduire au ministère. Tu es prêt ?

-Jamais », marmonna le jeune homme.

Ash eut un léger rire et s'approcha de lui. Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, le fixant avec compassion.

« On est doué en potion ou on ne l'est pas, Regulus. Mais dites-vous bien que vous avez eu deux des meilleurs professeurs possibles à vos côtés tout l'été ! Tout ira bien ! »

Les épaules de Regulus semblèrent se détendre légèrement, à la grande surprise des deux autres adolescents, ou presque. Severus connaissait cet étrange sentiment de relâchement qu'inspirait parfois Ash Sadrah et, l'espace d'un instant, il eut l'envie que ce soit lui à la place de son plus jeune ami. Mais le sentiment fut vite balayé par l'entrée fracassante de Drake, l'air totalement reposé.

« Bonjour ! Et bien, quel monde, dans cette cuisine ! Vous êtes tous tombé du lit ?

-Non, on vient soutenir Reg ! s'exclama Sirius, plein d'entrain.

-Comme c'est touchant ! s'exclama Drake. Bref, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Tu as mangé, Regulus ?

-Non.

-Et je suppose que ce n'est même pas la peine de te proposer quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

A la grimace de Regulus, Drake en déduisit que non. Il alla toutefois jusqu'au placard et attrapa une pomme qu'il lui lança ensuite.

« Après ton examen ou pendant la pause, tu auras sans doute faim, selon le déroulement de l'épreuve alors prends de quoi te caler, au cas où. Nous allons y aller. Les garçons, bon après-midi ! »

Il quitta la cuisine sans attendre, en faisant juste un signe à Regulus qui le suivit presque aussitôt, non sans attraper le petit cartable ne contenant que plumes, parchemins et encre, qu'il avait préparé la veille. Ils quittèrent la maison dans un silence pesant, Regulus suivant Drake qui semblait, comme toujours, atrocement indifférent à sa présence. S'il n'avait pas les séances de câlins hebdomadaires, Regulus aurait pu croire qu'il ne représentait rien pour celui qui le faisait désespérément soupirer.

Alors qu'il pensait que la distance entre eux disparaîtrait pendant les vacances, elle ne faisait que s'agrandir, selon lui. Il avait l'impression, parfois, que Drake Malfoy marcherait toujours devant lui, sans se retourner et qu'il aurait beau tendre la main et l'appeler, il ne se retournerait jamais. Ce sentiment, ce jour là, fut si fort qu'il en resta un instant paralysé. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il soit si froid, ce jour là ? Le jour de son examen le plus dur et important ? Pourquoi ne se montrait-il pas parfois plus tendre, plus gentil ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle indifférence ?

Agacé, Regulus serra les poings et accéléra le pas pour rattraper l'homme plus âgé. Ce dernier avait l'air étrangement pensif, mais ne semblait pas avoir de contrariété quelconque, ce qui agaça à nouveau Regulus. Si au moins, quelque chose l'avait troublé suffisamment que pour justifier son éloignement… Mais non, rien !

« Il se passe quelque chose ? demanda soudainement Regulus.

-Quoi ? sursauta Drake en tournant ses yeux gris étrangement distraits vers lui. Non, rien, rien d'important, en tout cas.

-Alors j'ai fais quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, au bord de l'explosion.

-Toi ? Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es bizarre. Froid. Distant. Indifférent ! J'en ai marre bordel ! »

Regulus s'était arrêté sur le chemin menant au portail, obligeant Drake à faire de même. Ce dernier soupira.

« Regulus, crois-tu vraiment que c'est le moment d'avoir ce genre de conversation ? Nous allons au ministère pour ton examen !

-Et quand est-ce que j'aurai l'occasion de parler avec toi ! Tu passes ton temps à me fuir !

-Nous venons de passer les trois derniers jours ensembles !

-A faire des potions ! Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me demander comment j'allais, si je n'étais pas trop inquiet par rapport à l'examen ou autre ! Tu t'en fiches !

-Absolument pas ! Bon sang, Regulus, je sais comment tu te sens, je n'ai pas besoin de te le demander ! Tu es terrifié, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Et en parler ne t'aidera pas à aller mieux ! Tu dois juste passer ce maudit examen. Maintenant, cesse ta petite crise et suis-moi ! Nous allons réussir à nous mettre en retard ! »

Et il tourna les talons sans attendre, ignorant Regulus, l'air furibond, juste derrière lui.

**oOo**

Regulus ressortit de son examen en ayant l'étrange impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes, secondés par un troupeau de licornes, avaient piétiné son cerveau. L'examen avait duré six heures. Trois heures de pratiques, deux heures d'écris et une heure d'oral. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé au début mais maintenant que c'était terminé, il se sentait laminé. Comme si, pendant toute l'épreuve, un démon quelconque avait extrait de son corps toute énergie vitale. En temps normal, il aurait été ravi de retrouver Drake à la sortie. Mais après leur altercation, il n'était plus sûr de vouloir retrouver l'homme qui désespérait son cœur avec tant de cruauté.

Il ressentit pourtant un vif sentiment de déception et de chagrin lorsqu'il aperçut Ash Sadrah à la sortie. Drake n'était nulle part en vue et cette réalisation eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur son moral. Il se traina lamentablement jusqu'à Ash qui eut un sourire compatissant en le voyant arriver.

« Drake n'est pas venu, marmonna Regulus.

-Une affaire de commerce de soie, répondit Ash. Il m'a chargé de te recueillir à ta sortie et est vraiment désolé de son absence.

-Ouais… c'est ça. »

Regulus baissa la tête, frustré. Il avait faim, il était fatigué, il était furieux, blessé, agacé. A quoi jouait donc Drake ? Pourquoi passait-il son temps à battre le chaud et le froid entre eux, à tout bout de champ ? Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de suivre une conduite et puis c'est tout ? Non, il fallait qu'il joue avec lui comme un attrapeur le faisait avec un vif d'or ! Il en avait assez ! Foi de Regulus, une ultime explication demandait à être donnée ! Et si les réponses ne lui convenaient pas… Si elles ne lui convenaient pas… Son visage s'assombrit dangereusement.

« Regulus ? questionna Ash, alors qu'ils montaient dans l'ascenseur vide. Ton examen s'est mal passé ?

-Mhmm ? Non, je ne crois pas, répondit le jeune homme. Je ne sais pas du tout, en fait. Globalement, je crois que ça a été, mais…

-Tu n'es pas sûr, je comprends, répondit Harry, souriant. Les résultats seront donnés dans dix jours, c'est ça ?

-Oui, très exactement. Mais je ne saurai vraiment pas dire si j'ai réussi… je ne me rappelle de pratiquement rien ! J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir été passé au hachoir à viande… »

Sa remarque eut l'avantage de faire rire le plus âgé.

« Blague à part, Regulus, si ce n'est pas ton examen qui te contrarie, j'en déduis que c'est Drake… »

Le serpentard ne répondit pas. Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et traversèrent le ministère dans un silence pour le moins calme. Quelques personnes les arrêtèrent pour saluer Ash, lequel répondit avec une politesse pour le moins assurée. Quand ils sortirent dans les rues de Londres, toutefois, Ash ne le saisit pas par la main pour le faire transplaner. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et ils quittèrent la ruelle du ministère d'un pas tranquille. Peu rassuré de marcher parmi des moldus, même s'il était vêtu d'un jeans, t-shirt et blouson, Regulus se rapprocha de l'adulte, pour se rassurer, provoquant un sourire amusé chez Ash.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, personne ne va te manger, lui dit-il, détendu.

-Je sais, mais… Je ne suis pas à l'aise, ici.

-Mhmm… C'est parce que tu ne connais pas ce monde, tout simplement. Contente-toi de marcher sans sursauter et fixer les voitures d'un air gaga et ça devrait passer.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Dans un parc, pas loin… Tu as besoin de discuter et j'ai besoin de passer un peu de temps hors du manoir. Autant aller là où aucune oreille indiscrète ne pourrait nous écouter.

-Mais… Est-ce que Sirius ou Severus ne m'attendent pas, au manoir ?

-Et ils peuvent bien t'attendre encore un peu. Tu as besoin de parler alors viens. »

Regulus obéit et le suivit. Il n'avait jamais osé se promener dans les quartiers de Londres. Sa mère et son père lui avaient raconté tellement de choses horribles concernant les moldus qu'il ne s'était jamais éloigné de sa maison, sauf pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Tandis qu'il suivait Ash Sadrah de prêt, il se laissa aller à observer les rues parcourues de voitures, de vélo ou encore d'hommes et de femmes qui marchaient sur les trottoirs. Ils croisèrent plusieurs bâtiments qui le laissèrent pantelant, obligeant parfois Ash à s'arrêter pour qu'il puisse les observer avec plus d'attention. Quand ils traversèrent la Tamise, ses yeux se posèrent l'espace d'un instant sur le Palais de Westminster et il s'immobilisa, stupéfait.

« Tu ne l'avais jamais vu ? questionna Ash, détendu, mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

-Vaguement, répondit Regulus. Dans des photos, mais jamais en vrai. C'est… énorme. »

Ash sourit.

« Tu voudrais visiter Londres ?

-On peut ? demanda le jeune homme, l'air intéressé.

-Bien sûr, lui répondit Ash, amusé. Mais je propose que nous le fassions avec les trois autres garçons, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je ne crois pas que Sirius, Severus ou Remus l'aient déjà visité, eux aussi. Ça pourrait leur plaire. »

Regulus approuva, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils traversèrent le pont et finir par s'asseoir sur un banc, posé devant la Tamise et offrant une vue magnifique sur le Parlement.

« Alors, Regulus ? Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie ?

-A ton avis », marmonna l'adolescent, l'air soudain plus sombre.

Ash soupira.

« Drake, je suppose, dit-il. Vaste sujet, n'est-ce pas ? »

Regulus répondit par un ricanement agacé.

« Trop vaste », répondit-il, l'air sombre.

Harry ne répondit que par un triste sourire. Il laissa le silence se prolonger volontairement puis, ignorant les éventuels regards autour d'eux, passa un bras consolateur autour des épaules de Regulus, le rapprochant de ce fait un peu de lui.

« Il t'aime, Regulus, n'en doute pas. N'en doute jamais. Drake se désespère de ne pas pouvoir être plus proche de toi. Il en crève d'envie. Mais il se contient…

-Je sais ! répondit l'adolescent, exaspéré. Je le sais, mais ça n'aide pas de le savoir, ça n'aide pas quand il passe son temps à tantôt m'ignorer, comme si je n'étais qu'une chose insignifiante, tantôt à me serrer contre lui comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse ! J'ai besoin que… j'ai besoin de constance ! Qu'il se décide non d'un chien ! Qu'il arrête de changer sans arrêt de personnalité, de conduite ! J'en ai assez ! »

De rage, Regulus se leva et s'approcha de la rambarde le séparant de la Tamise. Il s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces, fusillant l'eau paisible du regard et cette dernière eut un vague mouvement de rotation, sous la puissance de la magie déchaînée de Regulus. Soucieux, Harry s'approcha de lui rapidement et remit son bras autour de ses épaules, tentant de l'apaiser du mieux possible.

« Regulus, calme-toi, il y a des moldus ici… Et nous n'avons pas envie de voir le ministère de la magie débarquer, n'est-ce pas ? Respire profondément, laisse couler ça, d'accord ? Reprends tes esprits. Respire...

-Je ne le supporte pas, gémit Regulus, les yeux fermés. J'ai l'impression… qu'il fait comme tous les autres, quand il m'ignore. J'ai supporté ça pendant six ans et vous êtes arrivés, tous les deux. Et je l'ai aimé du premier regard… et il m'a invité à ce rendez-vous avec toi et Severus… et je suis devenu ami avec lui… mais Severus va partir et alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire l'année prochaine ? Pleurnicher dans mon coin, à attendre que Drake daigne m'accorder une de ses stupides thérapie du câlin et en tentant d'ignorer les jours où il ne me regardera même plus ?

-Non, Regulus, tu ne feras pas ça. Et tu ne seras pas seul, tu le sais. Je serai là, quoi qu'il arrive, tu le sais aussi ! Severus ne sera pas parti pour toujours, il peut revenir pendant les vacances. Et tu as ton frère, maintenant ! Tu as renoué avec Sirius, vous vous entendez mieux, non ?

-Il passe son temps avec James Potter et maintenant que Lupin est là, il jacasse avec lui du matin au soir ! Si Severus n'était pas là… je serai seul, comme d'habitude ! »

Il y eut un tel désespoir dans les derniers mots qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher d'en souffrir. Il savait ce que la solitude pouvait causer, comme dégâts moraux. Lui-même, parfois, s'accrochait désespérément à Draco, la nuit, dans une tentative pitoyable de ne plus sentir ce démon ronger son cœur. Ce démon qui s'était implanté en lui, enfant, quand il était caché dans son placard à supplier n'importe quel dieu de lui accorder quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Mais quelqu'un qui le verrait, quelqu'un qui l'aimerait, l'aiderait, l'écouterait. Regulus avait vécu seul. Seul dans une famille indifférente avec un frère aussi seul que lui et aussi en colère que lui mais qui avait préféré s'isoler plutôt que de partager sa souffrance avec son petit frère. Puis il y avait eu Poudlard et l'ignorance volontaire des autres. Puis Drake…

Lentement, Harry soupira, résolut.

« Rentrons, Regulus. Drake, toi et moi devons avoir une conversation. Une conversation importante. »

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et le regarda, l'air inquiet face à son air grave. Harry esquissa aussitôt un sourire rassurant.

« Drake ne se permet pas d'être lui-même avec toi car il a peur que tu le rejettes, lorsque tu sauras qui il est. Il voulait te révéler la vérité le jour de ton anniversaire, afin de te donner la possibilité de t'éloigner de lui à la rentrée, si tu le souhaitais suite à ta révélation. Si par contre, tu acceptais sa vraie personnalité, alors il aurait eu tout loisir de… d'entamer une relation sérieuse avec toi, du fait de ta majorité. Mais même si cette perspective est la plus raisonnable, c'est aussi celle qui te fait le plus souffrir et c'est intolérable. Nous allons l'avoir aujourd'hui, cette conversation. Et tant pis si Drake se montre un peu hors la loi. Nous le sommes déjà, de toute façon. Viens ! »

Sans attendre d'avantage, il entraîna Regulus avec lui jusqu'à se retrouver dans un parc. Là, il le poussa sous un saule pleureur, ignorant les regards outrés des personnes présentes et s'imaginant qu'ils étaient éventuellement un couple empressé d'aller se dissimuler à leurs yeux pour une quelconque activité. Il les fit transplaner sans hésiter ni s'inquiéter et ils atterrirent juste devant les grilles du manoir qu'ils traversèrent d'un pas rapide.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le manoir, sans surprise, Severus sortit du salon, empressé mais Harry l'arrêta aussitôt.

« Où est Drake ?

-Euh… dans son bureau, je crois ? demanda le futur potioniste. Pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Nous devons discuter, avec Regulus. Il vous rejoindra plus tard, Severus. Que personne ne nous attende, pour le souper, nous allons être occupés. Regulus, viens. »

Il traversa le couloir, l'adolescent empressé et curieux sur les talons. Quand ils arrivèrent au premier étage, ils bifurquèrent dans le couloir où Regulus, secrètement, avait toujours rêvé de mettre les pieds. Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur les portes portant les noms des propriétaires des appartements mais ils les dépassèrent rapidement pour atteindre le bout du couloir où se trouvait une troisième porte. Ash y frappa succinctement et entra sans attendre de réponse. Drake était là, l'air concentré d'abord puis surpris en les voyants entrer si vite. Il était penché sur un énorme livre de cuir rouge duquel Regulus eut le temps d'entrevoir des colonnes pourvues de nombreux chiffres. Sans doute le livre de compte de l'empire Sadrah qu'il gérait avec beaucoup d'attention.

« Ash, Regulus, s'exclama Drake, surpris de leur entrée. Un problème ? Il s'est passé quelque chose au ministère ? Ton examen…

-Il est temps, Draco, murmura Ash après avoir refermé la porte du bureau, laquelle se verrouilla dans un claquement parfaitement perceptible. Tu ne peux pas le faire attendre jusqu'à son anniversaire, il ne saurait pas le supporter. Il faut lui parler, maintenant !

-Ash, commença Drake, l'air à la fois troublé et contrarié.

-Non ! claqua le dénommé, autoritaire. Tu sais que c'est une conversation que tu dois et que tu veux avoir avec lui. Je comprends ton raisonnement et je l'ai approuvé. Notre sécurité est capitale, te faire coincer pour détournement de mineur n'est pas du tout une bonne idée mais il faut savoir parfois enfreindre les règles. Et traite-moi de stupide Gryffondor si tu veux, tu dois l'enfreindre. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime et ton comportement le fait souffrir. Alors, _Draco_, je te dis qu'il est temps. Nous devons lui dire. Et tu dois t'autoriser à être toi ! »

Drake sembla se résoudre au moment même où Ash prononça sa dernière phrase et il se laissa retomber contre le siège de son confortable fauteuil, las. Conscient d'avoir gagné et ignorant le regard perdu de Regulus, Ash leva la main, lançant une pelleté de sortilèges de silence sur la pièce. Quand il eut terminé, il se tourna vers le plus jeune et lui tendit la main, Regulus l'attrapant aussitôt, par automatisme.

« Regulus, murmura Ash, parfaitement audible dans le silence de la pièce. Ce que Drake et moi allons te dire est extrêmement secret et ton silence, sur cette révélation, est capital. C'est pourquoi je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir t'imposer un léger sortilège du secret. Ce n'est pas un serment inviolable, c'est un sortilège créé par ma famille. Il ne t'affectera que très légèrement. Tu seras incapable de révéler à qui que ce soit ce que nous allons te dire. Les seules personnes avec qui tu pourras en discuter seront Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Dumbledore et moi. D'accord ? »

Un poil terrifié par le sérieux de la conversation, Regulus hocha la tête, par automatisme. Presque aussitôt, une décharge électrique parcourut sa main, remonta le long de son bras, percuta son épaule pour ensuite se glisser dans sa gorge et emplir sa tête. Regulus eut la sensation que la décharge parcourait toute sa boîte crânienne pour ensuite se figer au centre de son cerveau. Il gémit douloureusement et faillit s'effondrer mais Ash le rattrapa et l'aida à s'installer dans un des sièges faisant face à Drake, l'air sombre mais déterminé. Ils lui laissèrent quelques secondes pour se remettre puis, enfin, Drake ouvrit la bouche.

« Regulus, murmura-t-il avec une pointe de tendresse, il y a quelques semaines, je t'ai dit ne pas être moi. Et tu m'as encouragé à l'être. Tu n'imagines pas combien cette phrase a de sens, pour moi. Être moi est quelque chose que je ne fais qu'avec Harry et Lucius…

-Harry ? demanda Regulus.

-Laisse-moi parler, répondit Drake, sérieux. Harry, répéta-t-il. L'homme que tu connais sous le nom de Ash s'appelle en vérité Harry. »

Regulus tourna si vite la tête dans la direction de son voisin qu'il en vit quelques étoiles.

« Et son nom de famille est Potter. »

Le scepticisme de Regulus dut se voir car les deux hommes sourirent.

« Je ne suis pas le frère de James, si c'est ce que tu penses, répondit Ash, amusé. Je suis son fils. »

Cette fois, Regulus eut l'air complètement perdu et Draco en profita.

« Et je ne suis pas le frère de Lucius, dit-il, amenant l'attention du plus jeune sur lui. Je suis son fils. Draco Lucius Malfoy, de mon véritable nom. »

Regulus ouvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, perplexe et manifestement totalement égaré.

« Je… c'est une plaisanterie ? dit-il, perdu.

-Non, Regulus, répondit tranquillement Harry. Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. La vérité, sur Drake et moi, est que nous sommes deux sorciers, nés en 1980. Et que nous avons remonté le temps. Pour sauver ce monde. »

A suivre

Hem… J'ai hésité longtemps avant de vous faire ce coup là. Ça vous console ? Non ? Ah… Ben c'est dommage ! loolll

J'espère ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps pour le prochain chapitre mais les chances de l'avoir plus rapidement son compromise. Je dois maintenant m'atteler au prochain chapitre d'Alpha que vous attendez tous impatiemment, je n'en doute pas (je vous rassure, il est commencé). Ensuite, seulement, j'écrirai la suite de MF. Afin de satisfaire tout le monde, j'alterne l'écriture des deux histoires (un chapitre de l'un, un chapitre de l'autre), sauf si je suis trop inspirée pour une histoire.

Ainsi, tout dépendra d'Alpha et de mon imagination mais je l'avoue aussi, de vos réactions. Vos nombreuses reviews d'encouragement m'ont énormément aidés dans ces moments difficiles que je traverses. Merci à tous !

A bientôt ! J'espère que vous avez aimé!


	31. Rapprochement entre ennemis

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur : **Et oui… je respire toujours. Lentement, mais sûrement.

Je sais que l'attente a été longue. Et je sais aussi que j'avais dis que le prochain chapitre posté serait celui d'Alpha Potentiel mais il s'avère que ce chapitre est bien plus difficile à écrire que je ne le pensais. Beaucoup de choses doivent être prise en compte pour ce chapitre, beaucoup de tragédies, de stratégies à établir. Certaines zones sont mêmes encore floues dans ma tête, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire de certains personnages. En bref, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir avant de l'écrire et… et bien, ça me prend un peu de temps.

Plus de six mois, ça peut paraître aberrant, mais comme je l'ai déjà signalé, j'ai une vie en dehors des histoires. Une vie douloureuse à cause de mon travail, certes, mais une vie. Et l'envie ne se commande pas. Ce chapitre d'MF a été difficile à écrire car je n'avais pas particulièrement de motivation, mais étant donné le nombre de messages que je recevais me signalant votre inquiétude, je me suis sentie obligée de m'activer afin de vous rassurer : je vis toujours !

Sur ce, je me doute que vous n'avez même pas lu ma note d'auteur et que vous avez sauté directement sur le chapitre, je vais donc faire une note en fin de chapitre ! lol

A la prochaine !

**Personnages :**

Pas besoin de vous présenter les personnages principaux, je me contente donc des secondaires, ceux que je ne cite pas assez que pour s'en rappeler :

**Les professeurs :**

Potion = Horace Slughorn

Défense = Caradoc Dearborn

Sortilège = Madame Stand

Botanique = Hélène Stewart

Infirmière = Eloïse Addisse

**Membres de l'ordre :**

Arthur et Molly Weasley, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, Maugrey Fol'œil, Caradoc Dearborn, Fabian et Gideon Prewett, Dorcas Meadow, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar et Sarah Bones, Eugène et Phils Potter (décédée), Hagrid, McGonagall, Dumbledore et, bien entendu, Ash et Drake.

Je vous rappelle qu'Ash est officiellement l'héritier Sadrah tandis que Draco est désigné comme le fils bâtard d'Abraxas Malfoy et porte donc à nouveau son vrai nom.

**Résumé rapide : **

Harry et Draco ont remonté le temps pour sauver le monde de la magie qui courrait à sa perte.

Après un entraînement de sept ans sous le joug de Fixe Sadrah, condamnée à mort par un sortilège, ils intègrent Poudlard en tant que Psychologues. Là, ils y rencontrent Severus, Regulus, et les maraudeurs tandis qu'ils rejoignent également l'Ordre du Phénix dont ils sont devenus les co-fondateurs avec Dumbledore.

Suite à son adoption par Fixe, Harry devient officiellement le sorcier le plus riche et le plus influent d'Angleterre, instaurant ainsi une position importante pour le monde de la magie et capable de réfréner Voldemort contre qui il se bat constamment.

Draco, lui, après une tentative de scandale visant à rallier Regulus à Voldemort, est déclaré fils bâtard d'Abraxas Malfoy, lui donnant ainsi la protection de la famille dans l'éventuel cas où Wilburga Black voudrait l'attaquer pour détournement de mineur.

Les vacances d'été sont arrivées, plusieurs élèves vivent maintenant au manoir Sadrah. Fixe est également venue rendre visite à son fils adoptif, lui annonçant par la même occasion qu'elle allait mourir.

A la fin du dernier chapitre, Harry décide de révéler la vérité à Regulus car ce dernier souffre trop de la distance que Drake a installée entre eux, pour leur protection…

Trois horcruxes ont été détruits : La bague, le diadème et celui en Harry.

Il reste Nagini (pas encore née), le médaillon, le journal et la coupe de poufsouffle.

**Chapitre trente**** : Rapprochement entre ennemis**

Harry quitta le bureau avec douceur. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, sans bruit. Il laissa son regard traîner quelques secondes à l'intérieur et sourit, amusé du regard inquiet de Draco et de celui encore figé de Regulus. Il avait fait le principal. Il avait expliqué à Regulus leur passé commun, la guerre contre Voldemort, la mort qui avait frappé le monde sorcier et la raison pour laquelle ils avaient remonté le temps. Le reste appartenait à Draco, à présent.

Sans remords, il quitta l'étage, surpris de voir que le soir était tombé tandis qu'il racontait à Regulus son passé de guerre et de mort. Edulcoré, bien entendu. Personne n'avait entendu l'intégralité du récit de son passé et il n'était pas prêt à le faire. A personne. Jamais, si possible. Il s'égara un instant, dans un monde de sang et de larmes, de cris et de douleur, tandis qu'il descendait les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée. Il en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'il atteignit l'entrée du manoir. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir que Severus était planté juste devant lui. Et il n'eut pas la moindre idée de ce que son visage exprimait mais, manifestement, il devait être assez bouleversé que pour inquiéter le plus jeune. Ce dernier, dans ce silence apaisant qui lui était propre, s'approcha de lui. Il hésita quelques secondes puis, lentement, comme s'il craignait une mauvaise réaction, il lui prit la main et le tira lentement jusqu'au salon pour ensuite les mener à la pièce audio.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Harry le suivit docilement et se laissa asseoir dans le canapé, devant la cheminée d'où un feu factice brillait. La fenêtre du jardin était ouverte et laissait filtrer une douce chaleur qui l'apaisa légèrement. Puis, une musique lente, peuplée de piano et de violon, se fit entendre dans la pièce et il ferma les yeux. Il ne les rouvrit qu'en sentant Severus s'installer près de lui.

« Est-ce grave ? demanda Severus.

-Grave ? répéta Harry, perdu.

-Ce qu'il se passe avec Regulus, dit-il.

-Ce qu'il… Ah, non, pas du tout, répondit Harry, comprenant que Severus avait du penser que son expression était liée à son étrange comportement avec son ami. Regulus était… contrarié par le comportement de Drake à son égard. J'ai juste convaincu Drake d'avoir une vraie discussion avec lui. Il passe son temps à battre le froid et le chaud avec lui et Regulus ne le supporte pas bien. Il n'a pas d'ennui à proprement parler… Tout dépendra de comment les choses vont tourner… »

Il laissa ses mots mourir et referma les yeux, ses mains allant naturellement masser ses tempes.

« Maux de tête ? interrogea Severus, soucieux.

-Non, non, tout va bien, le rassura Harry, relevant les yeux pour le regarder. Vous nous attendiez ?

-Je voulais savoir comment s'était passé l'examen de Regulus… Je pense qu'il a dû s'en sortir mais il était dans un tel état de stress…

-Il avait l'air d'aller bien, quand j'ai été le chercher, si ce n'est sa contrariété avec Drake… Ne vous en faites pas pour lui…

-Et pour vous ? demanda Severus.

-Euh…. Moi ? demanda Harry, perdu.

-Vos yeux sont hantés », répondit le plus jeune.

Harry sentit d'abord de l'étonnement envahir son esprit et il dut l'exprimer car Severus éleva un sourcil interrogateur, jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne soudainement le visage face au sourire pour le moins tendre qu'Harry présenta.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, Severus ?

-Et alors ? marmonna l'adolescent. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? J'en ai le droit, non ? »

Harry s'étonna un instant de sa réponse puis sourit à nouveau, l'esprit étrangement apaisé.

« Oui, vous en avez tous les droits », répondit-il, la voix un peu rauque.

Il fixait le profil de Severus, ce dernier regardant toujours la cheminée d'un air boudeur.

« Quand j'étais adolescent, murmura soudainement Harry, à sa propre surprise, j'étais amoureux d'une fille aux cheveux de feu et au caractère bouillant… »

Severus tourna la tête vers lui, étonné de l'entendre parler d'un tel sujet.

« Elle était la sœur de mon meilleur ami et… je ne sais pas si c'était elle que j'aimais ou l'idée de faire partie de sa si nombreuse famille. Elle avait six frères incroyables, des parents adorables et ils étaient tous empressés de me faire entrer dans la famille, surtout avec l'union de leur fille ou sœur. Quand j'ai compris que je ne pourrai jamais lui apporter que du malheur, j'ai dit à cette merveilleuse jeune fille que s'était fini entre nous. J'espérai qu'en rompant tout lien avec elle, elle serait en sécurité. Je l'ai fait dans un lieu public où tout le monde pouvait voir son joli visage défait et entendre mes mots. A cette époque, ma guerre contre Voldemort venait de commencer. J'espérais encore qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à ceux que j'avais quittés. Mais je me suis trompé. »

Il émit un vague ricanement, ses yeux plongés dans l'âtre face à lui.

« Deux des frères de cette jeune fille, un peu ceux que je préférai, ont été torturés devant leurs parents, alors ligotés au sol, dans cette maison chaleureuse où j'avais passé de si bons moments. Et elle… cette jolie fille au caractère de feu… il lui a lancé l'imperium et l'a obligé à tuer tous ses proches. Puis il l'a libéré du charme pour qu'elle prenne bien la mesure de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle en est devenue folle de chagrin. Vraiment folle… »

Il se tut un instant, revivant ce moment, l'expression de désespoir total dans le regard de Ginny, ses larmes, ses hurlements alors qu'elle se jetait sur Voldemort en personne, tentant de le frapper, de le griffer, de lui faire aussi mal que possible. Et le mage noir, riant, l'évitant et lui lançant un sort de découpe, un autre et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce que Ginny, à moitié vidée de son sang, ne s'effondre sur le sol, agonisant dans le liquide rouge qui s'écoulait de chaque plaie. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne se vident, des larmes ruisselant sur son beau visage. L'espace d'un instant, il revécut la douleur qu'il avait ressentit et réentendit les mots de Voldemort, dans sa tête :

« _Je les tuerai tous, Harry… Et tu seras le dernier. Pour que chaque mort, chaque dernier soupir, reste bien gravé en toi ! »_

Une main sur son bras le fit sursauter et il revint au moment présent, tournant la tête vers Severus qui le regardait, l'air à la fois horrifié et inquiet. Harry lui fit un vague sourire pâle.

« Quand j'ai quitté Regulus et Drake, ça m'a rappelé ce que c'était, d'aimer… et j'ai repensé à elle et à cette mort… à ses parents, ses frères… L'expression de mon visage n'avait rien à voir avec Regulus, il va bien. Quant à moi… je suppose que je vais bien…

-Vous supposez mal, répondit Severus. Personne ne peut aller bien après avoir vu ça. »

Il ne sut trop pourquoi ni comment, il se retrouva enlacé brusquement par Severus et il hoqueta, surpris par le mouvement du plus jeune. Ce dernier le tenait étroitement, férocement, comme pour le dissuader de s'écarter. Mais il ne le fit pas. Soudainement, Ginny était très loin. Molly, Arthur, Fred, Georges, Bill et Charlie aussi. Il n'y avait plus que Severus. Presque avec difficulté, il leva les bras et les passa autour du corps plus jeune, un soupir de plaisir lui échappant. Il se sentait tellement bien…

« Est-ce que vous en avez déjà parlé à quelqu'un, murmura Severus, sa voix résonnant dans tout son corps.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Ce n'est pas facile à dire.

- J'imagine. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, dans la même position.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, admit Severus. J'aimerai vous réconforter, mais je ne sais pas comment…

-Vous le faites déjà très bien, répondit Harry. Vous avez un étrange effet apaisant sur moi, Severus. Gardez-moi encore un peu contre vous et ça passera. Ça passe toujours…

-Pas vraiment, répondit Severus. Je ne pense pas que ce genre de choses puisse passer. Mais… Je n'ai rien de prévu alors… »

Harry sourit face à la gêne présente dans la voix de son protégé.

« Merci, murmura-t-il, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, pour cacher la tristesse qu'il libérait enfin.

-Je vous dois bien ça, répondit Severus. Pour… enfin, vous savez… cette fois là, pendant un de nos samedis… où vous m'avez… aidé. »

Consoler était un mot trop dur à prononcer !

« Je le referai si vous le désirez, répondit Harry, la voix hachée.

-Non, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je vais très bien. Grâce à vous. »

Harry hoqueta quelques secondes, incapable de se maîtriser. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis sept ans la mort des Weasley mais tout à coup, ça lui était devenu impossible de garder ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. A la place, il se laissait aller, s'accrochant à Severus de toutes ses forces.

« Alors… vous allez mieux ? Voir James et Lily ne vous fait plus souffrir ou…

-Non, interrompit Severus. Je souffre un peu quand je la vois, mais c'est surtout parce que j'ai perdu une amie que j'aimais vraiment beaucoup. Quant à lui, à part une certaine rancœur due à ses tortures d'écoles, ça va. Mais je ne souffre pas quand je les sais ensembles, quand je les imagine ensembles. Maintenant ça va. Et c'est grâce à vous. »

Harry sourit parmi ses larmes. Si Severus était sauvé, alors c'était tout ce qui comptait. Si Severus était capable de s'éloigner de cette souffrance intolérable qui avait fait de lui cet homme amer et renfermé, alors il pouvait s'estimer vainqueur, même si ce n'était qu'une petite victoire.

« J'en suis heureux », dit-il.

Et sa voix vibrait d'une telle honnêteté que Severus ne trouva rien à répondre. A la place, il caressa son dos de haut en bas, le tenant toujours contre lui.

« Vous m'avez aidé, dit-il, embarrassé. Alors si je peux vous être utile…. Même si c'est juste en vous tenant contre moi… ça ne me dérange pas. »

Harry sourit à nouveau. Il se sentait tellement mieux. Tellement bien. Il ferma les yeux, savourant le corps contre le sien, son odeur, son torse qui bougeait au rythme de sa respiration, son cœur qu'il sentait taper contre sa poitrine.

« Alors restons ainsi, dit-il. Juste un petit peu. Restons ainsi. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

**oOo**

Le silence régnait dans le bureau, pesant. Dans son fauteuil, Regulus avait remonté ses jambes contre lui, appuyant son torse contre ses cuisses. Blottit dans le siège, il n'osait pas relever les yeux vers Drake… non, Draco, assis en face de lui. Ce dernier se taisait, attendant qu'il se décide à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais rien ne venait.

Au bout d'un long moment, soupirant, Draco se leva de son siège et s'approcha du jeune homme recroquevillé. Il le contempla, attendant qu'il lève les yeux vers lui. Mais encore une fois, rien. Soucieux de ce comportement pour le moins inhabituel, Draco s'agenouilla près du fauteuil et posa une main tendre sur le genou de Regulus. Ce dernier sursauta et releva la tête, semblant surpris de le voir si proche, mais ne s'éloignant pas. Un peu rassuré face à cette absence de rejet, Draco se décida à parler.

« Regulus, murmura-t-il, la pièce semblant s'emplir de son appel discret. Parle-moi… »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux. Il reposa son menton sur ses genoux, le contemplant, longuement. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche.

« Nous sommes… cousins ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

-Oui, répondit Draco, calme. Cela te dérange ? »

Regulus hocha négativement de la tête.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire des enfants », ironisa-t-il.

Ils se turent à nouveau et Draco se désespéra d'avoir une réaction quelconque. Regulus avait l'air apathique, amorphe… il ne parlait pas, ne réagissait pas. Et ça le rendait dingue. Il s'attendait à des réactions, des cris, des surprises. Mais rien. Il restait là, les yeux plongés dans les siens, pensif.

« Regulus, répéta-t-il à nouveau. Par pitié, dis quelque chose. »

Le garçon le fixa encore. Il lâcha ses jambes et reposa ses pieds au sol pour se rapprocher de lui. Draco dut se retenir de l'agripper pour le coller à lui et le supplier de lui dire enfin ce qu'il ressentait. A la place, il resta immobile, même quand Regulus posa une main chaude mais un peu tremblante, sur son visage.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoua le jeune Serpentard. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas… à entendre ce genre d'histoire. J'avais imaginé des tonnes de scénarii, des millions de possibilités… Mais pas ça. Pas que tu sois… qui tu es. »

Il laissa passer encore quelques secondes, Draco ayant l'impression de mourir à chacune d'entre elles.

« Ne crois pas que ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous, le rassura aussitôt Regulus. C'est juste… énorme ! Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je dise « Ok, pas de problème », parce que c'est vraiment… Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre ce que je ressens. »

Draco s'était détendu dès les premiers mots prononcés par Regulus. Il lui sourit, compréhensif et s'avança lentement, callant son buste entre les genoux du plus jeune. Ce dernier en parut troublé mais Draco n'y prêta pas attention. Il préféra enlacer sa taille et blottir son visage contre son ventre.

« Tant que tu ne décides pas que tu ne veux plus jamais me voir, tu peux te sentir comme tu veux ! »

Contre lui, Regulus gigota, mal à l'aise.

« Oui, et bien… euh… Bref, marmonna-t-il, embarrassé.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, l'espace d'une seconde, que tu ne veuilles plus de moi à cause de qui je suis vraiment…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Regulus. Enfin, je veux dire… Est-ce que tu as juste joué un rôle depuis notre rencontre ? Est-ce que tu as modifié ta personnalité ou fait semblant de m'apprécier, ou… je ne sais pas trop quoi d'autre ?

-Non ! répondit vivement Draco en s'écartant de lui. Jamais ! J'ai toujours été moi !

-Alors qu'est-ce que ça change, que tu sois… Draco ou Drake Malfoy ? A part que maintenant, on est cousin… C'est un peu perturbant de penser qu'en fait, tu es mon _petit_ cousin alors que tu n'arrêtes pas de me traiter de gamin depuis le début ! Sauf qu'en fait, techniquement, c'est moi le plus âgé ! »

Draco rit de ses réflexions, amusé.

« Techniquement, oui, dit-il. Bien que je suis tout de même plus vieux…

-Oui, tout de même, répondit Regulus. Mais je suis perturbé. Par ce que tu m'as raconté. Tu-Sais-Qui qui… domine le monde ? Ma mort… celle de Sirius. Et Ash… Enfin, Harry qui est… J'ai du mal à croire que tout ça se soit passé, dans ta vie.

-C'est pourtant le cas, lui répondit Draco, assombri. Et il s'est certainement passé bien d'autres choses qu'Harry refuse obstinément de me raconter. Il ne va pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Peu importe ce qu'il a vécu dans son passé, ça le ronge. C'est pour ça que je tenais à te dire qui j'étais. Parce que tu dois accepter qu'Ash… Harry est mon meilleur ami. Mon frère. Mon ancre, aussi. Et il a vraiment besoin de moi. Je ne voudrai pas que tu crois que je l'aime d'une façon différente de toi, ou que je le préfère à toi mais nous avons une relation vraiment complexe et… je pense qu'apprendre notre identité pourrait éventuellement t'aider à faire face à… ce qu'il se produira, dans ma vie, dans notre vie à venir. Je ne voulais pas commencer une relation avec toi sans te parler de ça. Fabian, du peu de temps qu'il a passé avec Harry, n'arrivait pas à supporter qu'Ash ait le besoin d'être avec moi plutôt qu'avec lui lorsqu'il était triste. J'ose espérer qu'en t'expliquant notre passé, tu comprendras…. Enfin…

-Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir, répondit Regulus. Tu es en train de me dire qu'Ash passera toujours premier, c'est ça ?

-Ce n'est pas exactement ça, répondit Draco, souriant. Simplement, je dois être présent pour lui. Je le serai autant pour toi, mais c'est un temps que tu vas devoir partager avec lui, du moins, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit mort… Et crois-moi, ça risque d'être long. Cet enfoiré s'est donné la capacité d'être increvable et le rendre vulnérable risque d'être long. Mais ne crois jamais que tu n'es pas important à mes yeux. Je ne me serai pas donné la peine de vouloir tout te dire si c'était le cas. C'est un risque énorme. Tu pourrais décider que tu me détestes pour les mensonges que je suis obligé de raconter à tout le monde. Et même si Ash t'a posé un sort qui t'empêche de tout te dire, rien ne pourrait t'empêcher d'aller soulever quelques questions au ministère qui leur suffirait amplement pour comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour comprendre, Ash et moi serions démasqués et tués…

-Tués ? demanda Regulus, paniqué.

-Voyager dans le temps est interdit par la loi internationale magique, expliqua Draco. Qu'importe que ce soit pour sauver notre monde, le fait est que c'est un pouvoir trop grand que pour être donné à quiconque. Ash et moi le savons parfaitement. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous prenons tant de précaution, dans nos actes et nos relations. Nous ne voulons ni être découvert, ni tout gâcher par excès de confiance ou d'ingérence. Nous savons qui est mauvais, qui est bon. Qui a fait des erreurs et comment les empêcher… Et nous intervenons, pour certaines personnes…

-Comme pour moi ? demanda Regulus, étrangement calme et reconnaissant.

-Comme pour toi, répondit tendrement Draco. Et mon père. Et Severus. Severus était le seul pour lequel nous étions d'accord, en fait. Lucius… c'est une demande égoïste de ma part mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à laisser mon père faire cette erreur. Et l'expérience m'a montré que, malheureusement, il n'est pas encore totalement sauvé. Il sait que rejoindre Voldemort serait néfaste pour lui mais il n'est pas suffisamment conscient du danger que pour ne pas profiter de la situation. C'est un opportuniste. Et il ne voit que ses intérêts. Quant à toi… Nous avons hésité, avant de te rencontrer. Ash… Harry pensait que te laisser devenir mangemort ne faisait pas de toi quelqu'un de perdu, preuve en est qu'avant de mourir, tu t'es rebellé contre Voldemort. Alors nous avons envisagé de te laisser dériver puis de te sauver, avant ta mort. Mais dès lors que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi… te laisser être marqué par ce monstre m'a été impossible. »

Regulus eut un léger sourire, peut-être un peu tremblant, à ces mots. Entendre que son destin avait été si proche de basculer…

« Ash l'a compris presque instantanément. Avant moi, je crois… Il est très empathique. Il sent ce genre de chose. Ta sauvegarde est devenue évidente aussitôt…

-Pourquoi était-ce si certain pour vous de sauver Severus ? interrogea le jeune homme, curieux.

-Parce qu'il nous l'a demandé, répondit naturellement Draco. Enfin, il me l'a demandé. Quand il m'a aidé à créer cette potion pour voyager dans le temps, il ne voulait pas partir avec moi. Il voulait une vie meilleure. Et il ne voulait pas juste en être spectateur. Il voulait la vivre. Alors il a préféré rester en arrière et être effacé par nos modifications. Il voulait être heureux. Je le lui ai promis. Et je crois que même sans qu'il me le demande, je l'aurai sauvé. Je le lui devais bien. Il m'a aidé comme personne ne l'a jamais fait. Sans lui… Sans lui, Merlin sait où j'en serai maintenant. Et puis… Harry aussi avait des dettes envers lui. Au début, il était plein de haine et de ressentiment mais quand il a appris tout ce que Severus avait fait dans l'ombre… il s'est dévoué à lui. Il ne s'en rend même pas compte lui-même… Il est très fort pour interpréter les sentiments des autres, mais les siens, ça…

-Ses sentiments ? demanda Regulus. Tu veux dire… il est…

-Amoureux de Severus, oui, répondit Draco, riant presque. Et c'est l'amour le plus impossible qui soit, malheureusement. Severus a été le souffre douleur de James Potter. Il était également amoureux de Lily Potter. Quand cette dernière s'est mise avec James, Severus est entré dans une rage folle et a détruit la salle de classe d'Ash. Tu te souviens de ce jour là ?

-Oui, chuchota Regulus, plongé dans son souvenir.

-Dans notre époque, mon Severus déteste Harry. Il est la personnification de l'amour de ces deux êtres pour qui il a ressenti de la haine et de l'amour. Il était ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir avec la femme qu'il avait aimé de tout son être. Il le lui a fait payer. Chaque jour, chaque heure, il a détesté Harry et s'est évertué à le faire souffrir, tout en le gardant en vie car il était celui censé nous sauvé…

-Et Ash l'aime ? s'épouvanta Regulus. Comment ?

-Va savoir. Quand il a compris, sans doute, la douleur qui brûlait Severus de la tête aux pieds. Quand il a réalisé que son père n'était pas un saint mais un tortionnaire… Quand il a compris les sentiments de Severus pour sa mère. Et combien il a été courageux de le protéger, alors qu'il aurait juste du vouloir le tuer. Harry… a une capacité à pardonner extraordinaire. Il a tout pardonné à Severus. Et comme je te l'ai dit, il s'est dévoué à lui. A son bonheur. Pour rembourser ses dettes. Et dans tout ça, il est tombé amoureux de lui, petit à petit, à force de le fréquenter. Mais il n'osera jamais espérer quoi que ce soit de lui. Il prendra de Severus ce qu'il voudra bien lui donner, sans rien lui demander. Et c'est ça qui est horrible. Si Severus ne lui donne que son amitié, il s'en contentera. Il crèvera d'amour dans son coin, comme l'a fait notre Snape, à notre époque.

-Et est-ce qu'on ne peut rien faire ? demanda Regulus, horrifié par les mots de Draco.

-Malheureusement, non. J'en ai parlé avec Harry et il est totalement opposé à une quelconque révélation avec Severus. Du reste, même si je désapprouve, je comprends. En apprenant la véritable identité d'Ash, Severus peut très bien réagir comme il peut en venir à le haïr comme il l'a fait à notre époque. Dans un tel cas, je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux ou le pire. La situation actuelle ou une autre, totalement imprévisible et inédite… Sur ce point, je ne sais vraiment pas… »

Regulus approuva lentement, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il hésita quelques secondes puis se remis à parler.

« Donc, vous vous permettez quand même… d'influencer certaines personnes…

-Et bien… oui, il le faut bien, admit Draco. Nous n'aimons pas ça, je te rassure. D'abord parce que c'est jouer avec le feu. Nous ne savons toujours pas si nous pouvons faire confiance à Lucius et même si Severus et toi semblez sauver, rien ne nous le prouve… Ash a plus de remord que moi, parfois, il marmonne au sujet de libre arbitre, mais je le raisonne assez facilement avec « Vois ce que le libre arbitre a fait ! ». Il ne trouve jamais rien à répliquer à ce genre de phrase… On manipule notre entourage, mais parfois, ça vaut mieux. Ne pas intervenir, laisser les choses se faire, c'est se précipiter vers les mêmes catastrophes vécues à notre époque. Alors c'est peut-être immoral, mais c'est mieux que ce vers quoi nous allons…

-Mais y allons-nous encore ? demanda Regulus. Je veux dire… ton père, Severus et moi ne sommes déjà plus les mêmes que ceux connus dans votre temps…

-Vous êtes différents, mais les pensées de Voldemort et ses buts non, interrompit Draco. Nous avons déjà détruit trois horcruxes, mais de là à dire que nous avons changé le destin du monde, c'est un peu rapide. Il en reste encore quatre, en supposant que Voldemort ne décide pas d'en créer d'autres s'il s'aperçoit de nos agissements. C'est notre plus grande crainte, en vérité. A présent, nous devons juste… croiser les doigts. Espérer que les choses iront bien. Et rester en vie. Mais c'est une guerre, il ne faut pas se leurrer. Il y aura des pertes. J'espère simplement que ce ne sera pas trop laid. On va faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas aussi laid que dans notre temps, en tout cas. »

Regulus hochait vivement de la tête. Ils n'avaient pas tout raconté, simplement le principal mais le peu qu'ils avaient dit l'avait terrorisé. Lui noyé par des inferi, son frère tué par leur cousine folle. Dumbledore assassiné par Severus, sous son ordre… Rien de ce qu'ils avaient raconté ne semblait agréable… C'était toutes ses informations atroces qui avaient rendu Regulus presque amorphe. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment Ash et Drake pouvaient encore se tenir debout face à Voldemort. Comment ils pouvaient avoir l'espoir de gagner et le courage de se battre.

« Et… est-ce que je peux aider ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. Faire quelque chose, pour vous simplifier la vie ou…

-Reste en vie, répondit Draco en collant à nouveau son visage contre son ventre. Si tu veux devenir plus fort, je te rendrai plus fort. Si tu veux te battre… je ne suis pas sûr de l'accepter, mais si tu es vraiment décidé, je te suivrai et je te protégerai autant que je le peux. Mais la seule chose que je te demande vraiment, c'est de rester en vie. C'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. »

Regulus ne répondit pas, encore trop sonné. Drake, qui passait son temps à éviter le moindre contact avec lui, n'avait pas lâché sa taille depuis qu'il l'avait attrapé et à présent, son visage était collé à son ventre et y restait ! Il se montrait d'une ouverture et d'une sérénité inédite et il eut besoin de quelques minutes pour s'en remettre.

« Je… je crois que je veux être plus fort, dit-il. Pas spécialement pour me battre… mais au moins pour pouvoir me défendre… si jamais… enfin, si je devais devenir une cible…

-Et ce sera surement le cas, avoua Drake, l'air chagriné. Parce que tu seras… mon compagnon.

-Com…compagnon, vraiment ? hoqueta Regulus.

-C'est ce que je veux. Ce que je veux depuis… longtemps. N'en doute pas, Regulus, j'ai pour toi des sentiments vraiment très forts. J'ai gardé avec toi une certaine distance, parce que j'avais peur qu'en apprenant qui j'étais, tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Mais apparemment, tu m'acceptes. Tu acceptes qui je suis vraiment. Alors oui, Regulus. Compagnon. Si tu es d'accord. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche et balbutia, incapable de répondre. Compagnon ! Est-ce que Drake mettait dans ce mot tout ce qu'il pensait qu'il y mettait où était-ce juste un terme, comme ça ?

« Je… Tu… tu penses le mot.. enfin, tu veux dire… quand tu dis compagnon, tu…

-Je veux dire que je veux rendre ça officiel, oui, répondit Drake, souriant. Enfin, pas tout de suite, car je serai encore psychologue l'année prochaine et même si je ne pense pas que tu auras encore des consultations, on pourrait encore me reprocher d'être un sale manipulateur véreux. Mais plus tard, oui. Je voudrai que nous allions au ministère et que nous rendions notre relation officielle. Je ne pense pas que te le demander maintenant soit une bonne idée. Tu es encore si jeune… Mais je veux que tu saches vers quoi je veux aller. Je ne joue ni ne plaisante avec toi. Mes intentions te sont connues. Alors… est-ce que tu veux toujours être avec moi, en sachant ça, Regulus ? Si tu réponds oui, tu me donnes l'espoir nécessaire à la réalisation de ce souhait. Et si tu dis non, je préférais que tu le fasses au plus vite, tant que mon cœur n'a pas encore trop décidé qu'il t'appartenait. Je veux que tu y réfléchisses. Pendant quelques jours. Ne réponds pas maintenant. Tu vas dire oui précipitamment, mais tu pourrais le regretter et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Penses-y. Penses-y vraiment. Et donne-moi ta réponse, dans quelques jours. D'accord ? »

Regulus ne put qu'hocher la tête, incapable de parler. Compagnon ! Officiel ! Une sorte de soulagement mêler de terreur l'envahit. A aucun moment, Drake ne s'était moqué de lui, malgré son comportement indifférent pour lui. Il avait des projets pour eux. Depuis longtemps. Et lui, comme un idiot d'adolescent pré-pubère, il n'avait fait que crier à l'injustice. Alors qu'en fait, il était très loin du compte. Mais il était terrifié, en même temps. Compagnon ! Il n'avait que seize ans et Drake lui proposait qu'ils soient liés tous les deux devant la loi. Oh, pas avant que sa dernière année à Poudlard ne soit finie, mais c'était ce qu'il voulait pour eux. Mais comment pouvait-il être si sûr, si vite, que c'était ce qu'il voulait pour toute sa vie ? Comment pouvait-il, lui, à tout juste seize ans ?

« Regulus, demanda Drake, interrompant ses pensées. Je ne te demande pas une réponse maintenant, je te l'ai dit. S'il te faut plus que quelques jours, alors prends le temps qu'il te faut. Peu importe. J'attendrai, simplement.

-Mais… je… enfin, comment peux-tu être aussi sûr ? demanda le jeune homme, perturbé. Enfin, j'ai seize ans et je sais avec… presque certitude que je t'aime… Enfin, ça ne se dit pas, presque certitude, mais… enfin… J'ai beaucoup d'attirance pour toi, tu me rends complètement dingue à jouer avec mes nerfs sans arrêt, j'ai autant envie de te frapper que de t'embrasser, mais je… ne sais pas si c'est toi que je veux pour toujours !

-Être lié au ministère ne veut pas dire que nous devrons toujours être ensembles, Regulus, le coupa Draco, compréhensif. Juste que ce sera officiel. Et comme je te l'ai dit, ce ne sera pas avant plus d'un an. Il est vrai cependant que j'espère une relation plus que sérieuse avec toi. Je ne joue pas ici. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai fait attendre. Je voulais d'abord être sûr de ce que je désirai. Et surtout, je voulais être certain que je t'aimais suffisamment que pour te révéler qui j'étais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous serons _toujours_ ensembles. Nous ne nous connaissons pas encore assez. Tu ne me connais pas, surtout. J'y ai veillé. Mais maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, je me sens plus à l'aise pour te montrer le vrai moi. Si tu es d'accord. Et comme je te l'ai dit, je n'attends pas une réponse de ta part dans l'immédiat. Il ne peut de toute façon rien se passer entre toi et moi tant que tu n'auras pas atteint ta majorité. Et j'y tiens fermement. Après, nous pourrons commencer discrètement à entretenir une relation… »

Regulus s'assombrit, agacé.

« Déjà, ça, comment… comment fais-tu pour programmer une relation, pour te contrôler autant, tout simplement ! C'est… c'est énervant et tellement… Je ne sais même pas le qualifier !

-Je ne me contrôle pas très bien, en vérité, avoua Drake, amusé. Si je me contrôlais, je t'aurai tenu bien plus à distance que je ne l'ai fait et je ne t'aurai jamais révélé si tôt qui j'étais… mais je suis impatient. Atrocement impatient !

-Impatient ? demanda le plus jeune. De quoi ?

-D'être enfin avec toi, pour de vrai, répondit Draco en se redressant, de façon à rapprocher leurs visages. Je crève d'envie de t'embrasser, de te toucher… tu n'as pas idée de combien j'en ai envie. J'ai envie de passer des heures avec toi, de t'entendre me parler sans arrêt, de te raconter aussi, tout ce qui pourrait me passer par la tête. Mais là, tout de suite, je ne peux pas. Pas avant ta majorité, en tout cas. Enfin, je ne peux pas tout me permettre… C'est déjà une très mauvaise idée de ma part d'avoir une relation avec toi mais si en plus tu es mineur, c'est suicidaire. Je n'en suis d'ailleurs pas très fier. Je sais que si je le voulais, il me suffirait de me laisser aller un peu et que tu ne me refuseras rien mais je ne veux pas agir ainsi ! Pas… enfin, ce n'est pas convenable ! J'ai été éduqué par une bonne famille, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne peux pas juste renier ce qu'on m'a appris.

-Pitié, tu m'as dit toi-même avoir eu des relations sexuelles à l'école, ne viens pas me jouer la carte de la pureté ou quoi que ce soit !

-Je ne te la joue pas, répondit Draco, amusé. Si je n'avais pas six ans de plus que toi, je ne la jouerai certainement pas. Mais je les ai. Je suis l'adulte, tu es… l'enfant. Et non, je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer, mais c'est ainsi que le monde te perçoit. Je suis l'obscur salaud qui abuse de ton innocence…

-Et alors, tu veux que j'aille me faire sauter par un camarade de dortoir pour soulager ta conscience ? »

Malgré lui, Draco rit. Il se releva et obligea Regulus à se lever à son tour afin de l'enlacer de toutes ses forces, son visage retournant dans sa gorge avec automatisme.

« Non, j'en serai fou de jalousie. Et ça ne changerait rien à mon incarcération si nous étions découverts… Et je n'ai pas envie de retourner en prison, Regulus. Une fois m'a suffit…

-Tu as fait de la pri… ah… oui… Quand tu étais prisonnier de Vol… enfin, de Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

Draco sourit à l'hésitation.

« Oui, quand j'étais dans les cachots de Voldemort, dit-il, soudain assombrit. Ça a été la pire période de ma vie, Regulus. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ça. Je suis reconnaissant qu'à cette époque, il n'a pas jugé bon de m'affecter des détraqueurs, je n'y aurai pas survécu, surtout après le décès de ma mère et de mon père. Mais… mais je ne peux pas oublier cette époque. Jamais. C'était… horrible, dégradant, humiliant. Et si désespérant. Je… je n'avais pas le moindre espoir. Pas la plus petite lueur. Ils ne m'apportaient même pas à manger. J'aurai du mourir dans ces cachots. Si Severus n'avait pas envoyé Harry avait le dernier élément, j'y serai mort de faim, Regulus. As-tu déjà connu la faim ? Et je ne te parle pas de la faim qu'on ressent en attendant un repas. Je te parle de la faim lancinante, pesante, tenace… Cette faim qui te pousserait presque à manger un être humain si on t'en donnait un… Je ne peux pas effacer ce que j'ai vécu et ressenti dans ces cachots, Regulus. Et je ne veux plus jamais être enfermé derrière des barreaux. Tu m'attires. Je te veux. Mais j'ai bien trop peur. Et je suis un lâche.

-Non ! cria Regulus, outré d'une telle phrase.

-Oh, si, je le suis, lui dit Draco en l'écartant de lui pour distinguer son visage. Je l'ai toujours été. Enfant, je me cachais dès le moindre problème. Je serai toujours un lâche si… si je n'avais pas Harry. A sa façon, il m'élève. Il me force à être courageux parce que si je ne le suis pas, il sera seul. Et s'il est seul, il s'effondre. Et j'ai besoin qu'il reste debout pour me sentir en sécurité. Je tiens à lui, je l'aime, il est mon frère. Mais il est surtout mon épée. Celle qui tuera le monstre qui m'empêche de dormir la nuit. Celle qui m'aide à croire que le soleil se lèvera demain, comme tous les autres jours. Malgré cela, je reste un lâche. J'ai peur de la prison, j'ai peur de Voldemort… J'ai peur d'être à nouveau seul dans le noir à mourir de faim. Voilà pourquoi je n'entamerai pas de relation avec toi avant que tu aies officiellement 17 ans. Je te demande de comprendre mon choix mais je ne suis pas égoïste. Je sais que tu as besoin d'être rassuré. Que tu as besoin que je fasse attention à toi parce que personne ne le fait jamais. Et je te promets que je ne t'ignorerai plus jamais à compter d'aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, notre relation restera platonique. Jusqu'à ton anniversaire.

-C'est loin, marmonna Regulus. Mais je suis d'accord. Surtout si tu ne m'ignores plus, après ce soir.

-Plus jamais, jura Draco. Et si je le fais, c'est qu'il y a un quelconque problème grave qui demande toute mon attention. Comme une attaque. Ou la ruine de la famille Sadrah suite à un mauvais placement… Mais jamais plus je ne t'ignorerai sous prétexte que je veux garder de la distance avec toi. Tu peux venir me trouver quand tu veux. Me parler autant que tu veux. M'interroger. Je suis là, maintenant. »

Ces mots semblèrent satisfaire Regulus qui sourit calmement, apaisé.

« Tout le monde dans cette fichue bicoque sait que je suis attiré par toi, signala tout de même le plus jeune.

-Mais j'ai confiance en toutes les personnes sous ce toit, rétorqua Draco. Sans exception. Bien sûr, si elles décident d'en parler à quiconque, ça compliquera nos affaires, mais je sais que j'ai confiance en celles qui sont ici. En mon père et ma mère, en ton frère pour ne rien dire… Je sais qu'ils ne te nuiront pas. Quant aux autres membres de l'ordre, très peu sont au courant, en fait… Ce ne sera donc pas vraiment difficile de garder secret ce que nous savons déjà. A supposé que ta réflexion concernant une relation plus que sérieuse avec moi aboutisse à un oui… »

Regulus marmonna en réponse, restant pourtant silencieux. Il était incapable d'affirmer clairement qu'il désirait rester avec Drake d'une façon si définitive. Comment pouvait-il l'affirmer, il n'avait que seize ans, presque dix-sept. Soupirant, il se contenta de se lover plus confortablement dans les bras qui, pour une fois, ne s'empressaient pas de le repousser.

« Je vais y réfléchir, dit-il après quelques minutes. Je te dirai ma réponse au plus vite.

-Prend ton temps, rétorqua Draco, en lui caressant tranquillement les cheveux. J'attendrai, de toute façon.

-Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te faire attendre éternellement, lui confia le jeune homme.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Draco, amusé. Ça fait sept ans maintenant que je suis célibataire. Je peux encore attendre. Je ne vais pas en mourir !

-Comment fais-tu pour être si patient ? s'agaça Regulus.

-J'ai appris, répondit Draco, amusé. Et puis… le moment où je t'aurai n'en sera que meilleur… »

Regulus marmonna quelque chose, embarrassé par le sous-entendu plus que pervers présent dans la voix de l'homme contre lui.

« Et sinon ton examen de potion ? »

Cette fois, ce fut un gémissement désespéré qui se fit entendre.

**oOo**

Draco redescendit du troisième étage où il avait raccompagné Regulus avec une vive satisfaction. Et un peu de frustration. Par Merlin, Harry ne s'était pas trompé d'un iota concernant sa prédiction d'acceptation totale de Regulus au sujet de sa véritable identité. Il fut tenté, l'espace d'un instant, de feinter une catastrophique dispute entre Regulus et lui, mais connaissant Harry et ses angoisses, il préféra s'abstenir de cette comédie.

Quand il atteignit le premier étage, il fit le tour de leur chambre, surpris de ne trouver son frère nulle part. Contrarié de ne pas voir Harry tourner en rond dans l'un ou l'autre de leur salon, il rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée pour tenter de dénicher l'endroit où il s'était réfugié. Franchement, lui qui se réjouissait d'angoisser un peu Harry en le faisant languir quant à l'acceptation de Regulus, voilà qu'il se retrouvait à le chercher dans tout le manoir Sadrah !

Il entra d'abord dans la cuisine qu'il trouva déserte. Agacé, il bifurqua dans la bibliothèque et décida qu'appeler serait plus simple que de la fouiller. Quant aucune réponse ne lui vint, il se dirigea vers le salon mais fit à nouveau choux blanc. Il s'apprêta à ressortir lorsqu'une lumière venant du salon audio l'attira. Levant les yeux au ciel, il s'approcha vivement et poussa la porte avec un semblant de brutalité, faisant sursauter l'occupant de la pièce. Il grogna d'agacement en voyant Severus.

« Mince, mais où est passé cet idiot ? s'énerva-t-il.

-Qui donc ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme, interrogateur.

-Ash ! s'exclama Draco, agacé. Je ne le trouve pas, il est sorti ?

-Euh… Non, répondit Severus, soudainement mal à l'aise. Il… il est ici. »

Draco regarda à gauche et à droite, l'air perplexe, avant de sembler comprendre. Amusé, il contourna le divan pour enfin voir celui qu'il cherchait, étendu dans le canapé, le visage posé sur les genoux de Severus et enfoui dans son ventre. Il regarda l'adolescent, légèrement moqueur.

« Il s'est endormi, expliqua simplement le potioniste avec une indifférence feinte. Et comme il avait l'air très fatigué…

-Tu l'as laissé profité de tes genoux.

-Voilà ! »

Draco se retint de rire. Merlin, si seulement Severus pouvait éprouver de l'amour pour Harry… Oh, à n'en pas douter, il avait beaucoup d'affection pour celui qu'il considérait comme un mentor mais de là à l'aimer, il y avait un fossé. De sa mémoire, Draco n'avait aucun souvenir d'une éventuelle attirance de son ancien professeur de potion pour un homme. Il était hétérosexuel et même si Harry pouvait le convertir au sexe entre homme, la véritable identité de son amant mettrait un terme définitif à toute relation amoureuse. Malheureusement !

Soupirant, Draco alla s'installer dans un fauteuil suffisamment proche d'eux.

« Vous avez passé la soirée ensembles ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux se posant brièvement sur la main de Severus, occupée à cajoler les cheveux emmêlés de l'endormi.

-Oui… Il n'allait pas très bien, ce soir.

-Vraiment ? s'inquiéta Draco, oubliant toutes pensées maritales.

-Il… il a repensé à de mauvais souvenirs, concernant son ancienne petite amie. La façon dont elle est morte. Ainsi que toute sa famille, d'après ce qu'il a dit. »

Draco grimaça. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'Harry soit désespérément amoureux de Ginny Weasley. Sans quoi, il ne l'aurait pas trompée avec son propre frère. Mais il savait combien il tenait à toute la famille des rouquins. Et qu'importe qu'il les méprise, Draco pensait sincèrement que personne ne méritait de mourir comme eux. Et qu'importe son dédain pour la jeune fille, elle aussi n'avait pas mérité son sort.

« Ash les aimait comme sa propre famille, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Gi… Enfin, son ancienne petite amie n'a pas été son grand amour, je ne crois pas qu'il en ait eu un, mais… cette famille… C'était son univers. Je n'étais pas là quand ils ont été tués. Mais je sais combien il en souffre. Il y a un sort vicieux qu'il réserve à Voldemort pour ça ! »

Severus hocha pensivement de la tête.

« Comment est-ce que tout ça a commencé ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire… Voldemort n'est en Angleterre que depuis trois ans mais à vous écouter, vous êtes en guerre avec lui depuis des années !

-Oh, les parents de Ash ont commencé cette guerre contre Voldemort avant sa naissance. Ils ont été tués quand il avait un an, sous ses yeux. Après, Ash a été confié à une tante qui ne s'est pas gêné pour lui faire vivre l'enfer… Mais quand il a eu onze ans, des amis de ses parents sont venus le chercher et lui ont expliqué que ses parents avaient décidé de s'opposer à Voldemort qu'ils avaient pressenti mauvais… Ils voulaient l'arrêter avant qu'il ne devienne… ce qu'il est. Quant Ash l'a appris, il a décidé de reprendre le flambeau. Mais que peut faire un enfant de onze ans face à un sorcier aguerri ? Il n'avait pas la moindre chance ! Voldemort se moquait de lui plus qu'autre chose. Mais Ash a toujours bénéficié d'une chance bouleversante. Malheureusement, pas ses proches. Tous ceux qui, avec lui, s'étaient alliés pour affronter Voldemort, sont morts, les uns après les autres. Et bien entendu, Ash n'a pas été épargné par les détails, qu'il ait été présent ou non… Ces meurtres à répétition en ont fait un homme traumatisé. Et j'ai beau m'acharner pour l'aider à oublier, il en reste profondément marqué. Raison pour laquelle il n'ose pas se rapprocher intimement de qui que ce soit. Sauf moi. Et… toi, aussi.

-Moi ? s'étonna Severus, les yeux fixés sur Ash.

-Je ne me l'explique pas et lui non plus. Il s'est pris d'affection pour toi et te fais une confiance aveugle… Il n'a pas eu peur de s'attacher à toi, contrairement à tous les autres…

-Mais… il est sorti avec Fabian Prewett…

-Sous m'a recommandation et la tienne ! Tu lui as dit de ne pas résister à ses désirs, je l'ai supplié d'essayer de se lâcher un peu. Et ça s'est soldé par un échec cuisant !

-Et Remus Lupin ? Ou Sirius, aussi…

-Ash s'entend bien avec eux, mais si tu y prêtes attention, tu remarqueras la barrière qu'il a dressée entre eux. Il les écoute, blague avec eux, mais il ne se confie pas. Ce qu'il fait avec nous deux… Et Dumbledore, aussi. Il a un respect flagrant pour ce vieux manipulateur… »

Severus haussa un sourcil face à la remarque et Draco haussa les épaules en réponse.

« C'est un vieux manipulateur, crois-moi !

-Et pour Regulus ? s'inquiéta le plus jeune.

-Ah, Regulus, il lui fait confiance, dans une moindre mesure. Surtout grâce à moi, mais je sais qu'Ash l'aime bien. Il lui donne envie de le protéger et de le dorloter, même s'il s'en empêche pour ne pas embarrasser sa fierté d'adolescent. Mais il est vrai qu'il l'aime beaucoup. Mais il ne se confie pas non plus. Enfin, jusqu'à présent, les choses vont peut-être évoluées, maintenant… »

Severus ne répondit pas, laissant les informations l'envahir. Il caressa encore les cheveux bicolores, regardant les mèches souples filer entre ses doigts. Drake avait l'air moins avares de confidences qu'Ash et il se risqua à poser une question qui le hantait.

« Ash serait-il susceptible d'avoir une relation quelconque avec… Lupin ? demanda-t-il.

-Oh, non, je ne crois pas, répondit franchement Drake. Il associe Remus à un de ses oncles décédés. Il veut sans aucun doute le protéger et l'immerger d'acceptation quant à sa nature, mais je ne crois pas que ça ira jamais plus loin. Pourquoi ?

-Lupin en pince pour lui…

-Et ça te dérange ? »

Severus resta pensif un moment.

« Oui, admit-il. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi… »

Drake esquissa un léger sourire.

« Vraiment ? dit-il. N'en serais-tu pas jaloux ?

-Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Ash, s'agaça Severus.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était le cas, calma Drake. Mais tu es possessif envers les personnes que tu apprécies. Et il est évident que si Ash devait avoir une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un, toi qui bénéficie de toute son attention actuellement, tu serais relégué au second plan. Et ça, ça te dérange ! »

Severus pris à nouveau le temps d'y réfléchir et il dut admettre, avec un peu de retard, que Drake avait raison. C'était pourquoi il avait été si agacé par Fabian Prewett. Pourquoi l'étreinte de Remus et Ash, dans la bibliothèque, l'avait dérangé plus que tout. Il voulait l'attention de Ash exclusivement !

« Je suis égoïste, concéda-t-il. Et possessif, c'est vrai. »

Drake lui répondit pas un sourire.

« Un jour, j'espère qu'Ash rencontrera quelqu'un qui saura l'aimer et apaiser ses angoisses, confia-t-il. Et ce jour là, Severus, si tu t'y opposes juste par pur égoïsme, je me verrai obligé de t'écarter. Tu dois accepter de partager Ash avec quelqu'un d'autre. Car ça arrivera. Je le souhaite, en tout cas. »

Severus ne répondit rien, l'esprit partager. Son égoïsme lui soufflait qu'Ash n'avait pas besoin de partager sa vie avec qui que ce soit ! Il était bien seul, lui, et il ne s'en plaignait pas ! Alors pourquoi Ash Sadrah devrait-il rencontrer quelqu'un et en tomber amoureux ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement se contenter de toute l'amitié qu'il recevait ? N'était-ce pas assez ? Mais sa conscience lui souffla que non. Elle lui souffla également que s'il n'avait pas totalement renoncé à l'idée d'être avec quelqu'un, il serait le premier à tenter de trouver une compagne pour partager sa vie. Malheureusement, il était réaliste : vu son apparence physique, personne de suffisamment saint d'esprit ne voudrait de lui ! Soupirant, il préféra repousser ses préoccupations à plus tard. Il n'avait de toute façon même pas à y penser : à la fin du mois, il quittait le continent pour aller en Australie. Pendant deux ans. Alors Ash aurait tout à fait le temps de rencontrer qui que ce soit, de l'aimer et peut-être même de l'épouser ! Il n'aurait absolument rien à redire et découvrirait la Madame ou le Monsieur Sadrah à son retour pour les vacances.

Cette perspective lui laissa un arrière goût d'amertume dans la bouche !

« Bref, s'exclama Drake, le faisant sursauter. Je pense que je vais te l'enlever pour le porter dans sa chambre. Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de dormir là, dans ce canapé, assis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se leva de son siège et s'approcha prudemment pour glisser son bras sous le cou d'Ash et sous sa taille. Très facilement, avec une maîtrise révélant l'habitude, il le fit basculer jusqu'à l'installer sur le dos pour ensuite le soulever sans la moindre difficulté. Drake l'installa confortablement avec quelques petits mouvements légers, si bien que le visage d'Ash s'enfouit naturellement contre sa gorge.

« Voilà, il est mieux ainsi, dit-il. Bonne nuit Severus et merci de l'avoir écouté. Ah, tant que j'y pense ! Ash et moi devons nous affronter, demain, dans la salle d'entraînement. Fixe veut constater si son apprentissage a porté ses fruits pour les dernières techniques Sadrah et nous allons donc faire un petit duel. Si ça te dit de l'observer, tu es le bienvenu. J'ai déjà fait passer le message à Regulus, mais ne te gêne pas pour en avertir qui tu veux ! Bonne soirée ! »

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant un Severus étrangement peiné d'être à nouveau seul dans le canapé.

**oOo**

Draco ne fut pas suffisamment méchant que pour mentir à Harry, à leur réveil. Sans surprise, il afficha un large sourire ravi et surtout, moqueur.

« Je te l'avais dit !

-Oh, ça va ! J'avais le droit d'être nerveux à l'idée de lui dire qui j'étais ! On verra quand ce sera ton tour ! »

Mais Harry ne releva pas. Il doutait fortement que ce soit son tour un jour. Severus ne voudrait jamais de lui et son cœur y était pour l'instant trop attaché que pour laisser une chance à qui que ce soit d'autre. Surtout que, tant que le jeune homme l'apprécierait, il garderait toujours un très fugace espoir que, peut-être, il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Quand il descendit petit-déjeuner, il s'amusa du profond rougissement de Regulus lorsque Draco l'embrassa sur la joue, un sourire presque séducteur sur les lèvres.

« C'est vrai que vous allez vous affronter en duel, aujourd'hui ? demanda Sirius, excité.

-Oui, c'est vrai, lui répondit Harry. Vers 14 heures, si ça vous intéresse de regarder…

-Et comment ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Je peux appeler James ?

-Oui, bien entendu. Je sais que quelques membres de l'ordre veulent également être présents. Si James le désire, Lily peut se joindre à nous également… Bien qu'il faudra d'abord qu'il m'apporte un de ses cheveux…

-Je vais lui dire tout de suite alors ! »

Il attrapa son toast et quitta la pièce presque en courant, sous l'œil amusé des personnes présentes dans la cuisine.

« Une telle vigueur, intervint Fixe, l'air amusée. Si j'étais plus jeune, j'aurai tâché d'en profiter !

-Euw, pitié, non, ne me mets pas ce genre d'images en tête !, se plaignit Harry, horrifié.

-Et pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-elle, moqueuse. Peut-être qu'à force d'évoquer des pratiques sexuelles, tu te dégriseras… Je connais une maison close, si tu veux…

-Pitié, laissez-moi tranquille avec ça !

-Je suis ta mère, c'est normal que je me préoccupe de ton bien être, Ash… Eventuellement, si je pouvais te trouver une chouette fille… Tu n'as personne qui serait susceptible de t'épouser, non ?

-Non !

-Bon, bon, pas la peine d'être aussi expéditif ! »

En face d'eux, Draco suivait la conversation en riant discrètement.

« C'est ça, moque toi, marmonna Harry, agacé. Bon, je vais m'habiller pour le duel et m'échauffer un peu. Tu ferais bien de t'y mettre aussi, parce que tu vas souffrir, tout à l'heure !

-Si ça te plaît d'y croire », répondit Draco, nonchalant.

Sans répondre à la provocation – il aurait de toute façon l'occasion de lui botter le cul plus tard – Harry quitta la pièce avec assurance. Il fut très vite suivit par Fixe qui s'empressa de le rattraper et enroula son bras autour du sien.

« Ton cadeau d'anniversaire est prêt, dit-elle. Je vais te l'apporter dans ta chambre, d'accord ?

-Ok, répondit Harry, souriant. Merci.

-Remercie-moi quand tu l'auras vu ! »

Ils se séparèrent au premier étage et Harry rentra dans sa chambre pour aller enfiler une tenue plus adéquate pour le combat : un pantalon noir, souple et moulant si l'on excluait les jambes un peu plus large, un t-shirt prêt du corps et deux protèges bras et poignet. Il s'observa dans un miroir et grimaça à la pensée que la tenue lui avait presque manquée. Lors de leur entraînement dans le désert, Draco et lui ne l'avaient pratiquement pas quittée. A présent, il ne l'enfilait que très occasionnellement, quand ils en avaient le temps avant un affrontement.

« Tu as pris du muscle, intervint Fixe en entrant dans sa chambre, après un léger coup à la porte.

-Grâce à qui ? » rétorqua Harry en se tournant vers elle.

Fixe semblait pâlir et maigrir au fur et à mesure que le mois d'août avançait. Harry savait où en était son décompte et il pleurait presque intérieurement de savoir qu'il ne lui restait qu'un mois et demi à vivre. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour tenter de la sauver mais il savait, pour avoir analysé avec elle le sortilège de la main de Dieu, qu'à moins de créer une autre main – et de sacrifier sa propre vie, ce que Fixe refusait fermement – elle était condamnée. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, s'était se hâter d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle lui enseignait et lui assurer que l'empire Sadrah serait entre de bonnes mains – celles de Draco – avant son décès. Et prendre soin d'elle, un maximum, tant qu'il le pouvait.

La voir avec les cheveux non décolorés, dans une robe qui paraissait trop grande pour elle tant elle était devenue mince, portant sous le bras plusieurs toiles, lui amena un profond sentiment de chagrin qu'il ne put contenir. S'approchant d'elle, il lui enleva les tableaux qu'il posa sur une table et l'étreignit.

« Je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle en répondant à son étreinte. Ne t'inquiète pas...

-Tu me demandes là quelque chose d'impossible, répliqua Harry, bouleversé. Cette chose te ronge et ça me rend dingue. Jusqu'où cela va-t-il aller ?

-Tu le sais, jusqu'où, répondit-elle, sereine. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas devenir un sac d'os ambulant si c'est ce qui te préoccupe. Je vais juste… m'affaiblir. Pour l'instant, tu vois surtout l'effet physique, mais je crois que je ne devrais pas changer d'avantage.

-L'effet physique ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

-La main me prend tout, répondit Fixe. Elle me prend ma force mais aussi mon énergie. J'ai remarqué depuis quelques jours que faire de la magie devenait difficile. C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'elle avait cessé de prendre ma force physique pour se concentrer sur mon énergie magique. Je ne devrais pas empirer dans les semaines à venir, physiquement parlant…

-Et tu crois que ça me console ? répliqua Harry, amer.

-Non, je ne crois pas, répondit patiemment Fixe. Mais au moins, tu seras épargné par d'autres transformations physiques. »

Harry renifla en réponse, manifestant son indifférence face à cette remarque. Souriante, Fixe s'écarta de lui et caressa tendrement sa joue.

« Je suis contente d'avoir un fils tel que toi. Ne te fais pas plus de souci. Tout le monde meure un jour. Demain ou dans un mois, dans un an, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ça doit arriver, tout simplement. Et maintenant, allons regarder ces tableaux ! »

Elle s'écarta de lui sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et alla prendre une des premières toiles qu'elle découvrit, révélant à Harry un portrait de son père et de sa mère, adultes, le tenant précieusement dans leur bras. Ils le regardaient avec une infinie tendresse alors qu'il dormait, emmailloté dans une couverture, son pouce enfoncé dans sa bouche.

« Voilà le premier et de loin mon préféré, dit-elle en le brandissant devant elle. Il te plaît ?

-Beaucoup, répondit Harry, la voix légèrement tremblante. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent, Fixe…

-Merci, dit-elle poliment. Le second, maintenant ! »

Elle dévoila une autre toile, celle-ci représentant Ron et Hermione en train de se chamailler. Hermione tenait précieusement contre elle un énorme livre que Ron regardait avec horreur. Harry pris délicatement le tableau entre ses mains, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il fixa les deux images se disputer, s'arrêter puis le regarder pour prendre une expression plus douce et lui sourire.

« Je n'ai pas pu les faire parler, se désola Fixe. Ma main de dieu ne me le permet pas. Mais j'ai pu en faire bouger certains… Eux ne se sont étrangement pas prier pour le faire. »

Harry esquissa un sourire en réponse, incapable de parler, pas plus que de retenir les larmes qui s'écoulèrent sur son visage en cascade.

« Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en posant la toile sur la table proche de lui. Je… désolé. »

Fixe le regarda avec indulgence et s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer tendrement.

« Ce sont tes meilleurs amis, dit-elle. Tu m'en as parlé si souvent que je n'ai pas eu besoin de le demander quand ma main a capté leurs images dans ta tête. Il y avait tellement d'amour envers eux… et tellement de douleur, aussi. Ils te manquent, n'est-ce pas ?

-Horriblement, répondit Harry, la voix brisée. Oh, tellement. Draco est un bon ami, un bon meilleur ami mais… mais eux, ils étaient…

-Shh, je sais, lui répondit-elle. Je sais, ne dis rien. »

Harry souffla, reconnaissant. Il n'était pas capable de parler de Ron et Hermione. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, tous les trois. Pas après ce qu'il leur avait fait…

« La… la toile suivante ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant, essuyant ses yeux.

-Es-tu certain ? Peut-être devrais-tu attendre…

-Non, non, ça va, dit-il. Montre-moi, je suis impatient.

-Sûr ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai pleuré aussi quand j'ai revu Dumbledore et Hagrid, alors il ne faut pas t'étonner. Vas-y, montre-moi. »

Fixe sembla hésiter encore quelques secondes mais elle finit par sortir le troisième tableau. Celui-là représentait l'intégralité de son année Gryffondor c'est-à-dire Parvati, Lavande, Seamus, Dean et Neville. Ils étaient dans la salle commune et vaquaient à diverses activités, s'amusant manifestement entre eux. Harry sentit d'autres larmes venir à leur vue, mais il parvint à les contenir.

« C'est magnifique, dit-il. Fixe, tu n'imagines même pas combien c'est magnifique.

-Non, c'est vrai, dit-elle. Mais je peux le voir sur ton visage. C'est déjà bien. La quatrième ? »

Harry acquiesça et elle révéla la quatrième peinture. Cette fois, c'était la famille Weasley en intégralité, devant le terrier. Harry hoqueta en voyant Fred et George lui faire de grands signes prés d'un Percy à l'air inquiet. Charlie avait un air étrangement séducteur, ses muscles mis en valeur par le t-shirt manche courte qu'il portait. Bill, le bras passé autour des épaules d'une Fleur Delacour aussi belle que dans son souvenir, souriait à pleines dents, son visage dépourvu de cicatrices. Madame Weasley était radieuse, ainsi cernée de ses enfants. Harry regarda ensuite Arthur qui souriait paisiblement, comme si rien ne pouvait être meilleur que ce moment. Encore une fois, de nouvelles larmes coulèrent de son visage. Il ne chercha même plus à les essuyer alors qu'il regardait Ginny lui faire signe.

« Le cinquième ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sans rien dire de plus, Fixe prit la toile suivante et la lui montra. C'était Sirius et Remus. Ceux de son époque, ceux vieillis par les années et marqués par les drames. Ceux qui l'avaient connu et aimé comme un filleul et un neveu. Fixe avait adouci l'éclat blessé de leurs yeux et ils paraissaient plus serein, plus heureux alors qu'ils le regardaient tranquillement. Sans attendre sa question, elle posa le tableau et ramassa le sixième. Elle lui montra alors un portrait qui lui arracha un rire, le seul sans doute du lot : elle les avait peins, Draco et lui, dos à dos, qui se regardaient par-dessus leurs épaules, l'air furieux. Ils avaient les bras croisés, leur baguette en main, prête à l'action et se fusillait du regard. A vue de nez, Harry détermina qu'ils devaient avoir quatorze ans. Etrangement, cette scène qui aurait dû être douloureuse étant donné l'affection qu'il portait à son meilleur ami, lui fit un bien immense. Il se souvenait dorénavant de leurs conflits avec indulgence et tendresse et cette représentation d'eux lui inspirait plus de nostalgie d'une époque aimée que de la douleur.

Le tableau suivant et le dernier fut enfin dévoilé. Cette fois, aucune tristesse, juste de l'admiration et son cœur qui s'accéléra. Severus Snape, âgé de 35 ans au moins, réalisait une potion. Il était concentré, tournant autour de son chaudron fumant, ses robes noires claquant dans sa démarche. Son regard était aussi acéré qu'il l'avait été dans ses souvenirs, moins doux, plus amers, mais tellement plus mûr aussi. Harry dût lutter pour ne pas tendre la main et effleurer la toile.

Alors qu'il baissait le bras qu'il avait involontairement levé, Severus interrompit sa tâche et leva la tête, le perçant de son regard unique pendant quelques secondes et interrompant sa respiration. Il resta là, les yeux plongés dans le regard noir, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se détourne enfin, le libérant de son emprise.

« Il te plaît ? demanda Fixe, surprise de son observation silencieuse.

-Beaucoup, admit Harry, toujours concentré sur la peinture. Tu l'as si bien représenté…

-Je suis contente qu'il te plaise. Il a été le plus difficile à peindre de tous. Tu m'avais donné tellement de sentiments envers lui qu'il m'a été difficile de déterminer comment le représenter.

-Désolé de t'avoir compliqué la tâche, murmura Harry en lâchant enfin la toile du regard.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime les défis, lui répondit Fixe, un sourire indulgent sur le visage. J'espère que tu as un endroit sûr où dissimuler tout ça car il serait dommage que ton identité soit découverte par ma faute…

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais précisément où les ranger… »

Il sourit mystérieusement et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers son placard, pourvu d'une double porte. Lentement, il l'ouvrit, révélant une rangée de vêtement pour le moins impressionnant ainsi qu'un espace de rangement suffisamment large que pour permettre à deux, voir trois hommes de s'y coucher. Ecartant les tenues suspendues, Harry révéla plusieurs crochets prévu pour les tableaux.

« Dans un placard, dit Fixe, à la fois amusée et contrariée.

-Je les verrai tous les jours en allant chercher mes vêtements et personnes n'aura idée d'aller là-bas en premier pour trouver quelque chose à mon sujet. Et même si c'est le cas, j'ai posé plusieurs sorts sur les murs qui pivotent, si jamais le placard est ouvert d'un mouvement brusque et unique. Pour que les murs ne pivotent pas, il faut ouvrir la porte de dix centimètres, la refermer puis la rouvrir. Alors, seulement, les tableaux seront visibles.

-Astucieux, dit-elle. A moins que la personne n'hésite à fouiller dans tes affaires, elle ne trouvera rien… Et bien, je suppose que c'est le mieux que je puisse avoir pour mon cadeau, tant que tu ne vivras pas dans un bunker… Ce que je ne souhaite pas, soit dit en passant. »

Harry sourit en l'entendant puis s'attela à accrocher les toiles. Il resta un instant planté dedans, à regarder chaque décor avec émotion. Une partie de lui savait déjà qu'il passerait plus de temps que prévu dans ce placard… Quelle ironie, étant donnée son enfance… Souriant en regardant son œuvre, il replaça les divers vêtements suspendus, son regard s'arrêtant soudainement sur le cadeau d'anniversaire de James et Sirius. Un sourire amusé frôla ses lèvres et il s'empara du balai flambant neuf. Ce n'était pas son éclair de feu, ni le balai le plus rapide de l'époque, d'ailleurs, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Jusqu'à présent, il ne l'avait pas encore essayé, mais l'idée lui sembla soudainement plus que judicieuse.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé comment m'échauffer, dit-il avec une pointe d'excitation. J'ai bien envie d'essayer mon nouveau jouet…

-Ce n'est pas dangereux ? demanda Fixe, soucieuse. Je veux dire… Ta technique est proche de celle de James, il paraît ?

-Il n'y a pas vraiment de technique de vol, répondit Harry, amusé. Il y a ceux qui utilisent une technique et ceux qui ont le talent. Mon père et moi, sans aucune arrogance mal placée de ma part, possédons le talent. Mais je l'ai bien observé pendant cette année à Poudlard où il a disputé des matchs de Quidditch et nous sommes loin d'être semblables, sans doute parce que nous avons occupés deux postes différents au Quidditch. Inconsciemment, nos rôles lors d'un match nous ont influencés. James est plus agressif que moi dans son vol car un poursuiveur se doit de foncer dans le tas. Au contraire, je suis plus subtile, plus en finesse, de part ma position d'attrapeur. Ce ne sont que de vagues nuances mais elles sont assez importantes que pour empêcher quiconque de détecter un lien familial entre nous. Au pire, d'éventuels observateurs concluront que James et moi avons du talent, sans plus. »

Fixe acquiesça, bien que légèrement sceptique. Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas pour autant. Il voulait voler. Voler enfin… Il n'avait plus enfourché un balai depuis six ans et rien ni personne n'allait pouvoir l'en empêcher !

**oOo**

Severus ressentait une certaine gêne, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Était-ce à cause de l'étrange conversation qu'il avait eue avec Drake, la veille ? A cause du fait qu'il ait anormalement apprécié avoir Ash endormi contre lui et désespérément détesté Drake de le lui enlever ? Ou était-ce le regard contemplatif et étrange de Sirius Black, juste à côté de lui ? Ou encore le fait que Drake et Regulus discutent entre eux en chuchotant, étrangement proches et intimes, juste devant lui ? Dans tous les cas, il eut l'envie folle de sauter de sa chaise et de courir se réfugier, loin de là. Mais l'entrée de Ash, en tenue de sport, un balai en main, l'empêcha de poursuivre son chemin.

« Vol ? s'exclama Drake, cessant sa conversation discrète avec Regulus. Vraiment Ash ? Tu es sûr ?

-Certain ! lui répondit son meilleur ami avec un sourire éblouissant. Ça fait longtemps, ça me manque. Il est temps que je renoue un peu avec mes vieux amis et ce sera un bon échauffement.

-On peut venir ? demanda Sirius, surexcité. James doit justement amener le sien, on pensait aller voler en attendant le combat… Alors, on peut ?

-Vous pouvez, répliqua Ash, amusé. Le ciel ne m'appartient pas, Sirius, tu peux faire ce que tu veux !

-Sait-on jamais, une technique Sadrah pour voler pourrait être utilisée et tu voudrais la garder secrète ? tenta le Gryffondor, curieux de savoir ce que l'homme avait appris.

-Il n'y a pas de technique Sadrah pour voler, répliqua Ash, amusé. Dommage, cela dit. Va chercher ton balai ! »

Le garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il partit en courant, ses pieds crissant presque sur le carrelage. Ash secoua la tête et s'assit en face de Severus qui le fixait.

« Vous venez, Severus ? demanda-t-il. Vous devriez prendre un peu l'air.

-Je n'ai pas de balai, répliqua-t-il, l'air indifférent.

-Je vous prêterai le mien, dans ce cas, répliqua Ash. Sortez un peu… »

Severus haussa simplement les épaules en réponse, presque agacé de découvrir qu'il allait obéir. Il ne pouvait simplement pas ignoré la demande muette d'Ash.

« Sors, toi aussi, encouragea Drake en regardant Regulus. Tu reste bien trop enfermé pour ton bien !

-Je n'ai pas de balai non plus ! rétorqua le jeune homme, l'air embêté.

-Et bien, tu tiendras compagnie à Severus, ainsi, lui rétorqua le plus âgé. Va prendre l'air ! Détends-toi aujourd'hui, profite de tes vacances. Je ne doute pas que Severus profitera du temps qui lui reste à passer ici pour continuer ton apprentissage alors tant que tu le peux, amuse-toi ! Moi, je vais aller consulter le courrier du jour !

-Tu en as reçu beaucoup ? s'intéressa Fixe.

-Pas tant que d'habitude, les fêtes se relâchent un peu, beaucoup de grandes familles sont parties en vacances. Il n'y a que des comptes rendus des affaires en cours et peut-être une ou deux invitations… »

Fixe n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Sirius arriva, l'air surexcité.

« Voilà ! dit-il en brandissant son balai. Et James arrive avec le sien et un cheveu de Lily !

-Parfait ! répondit Ash, non sans lancer un regard scrutateur envers Severus. Alors allons-y. Remus, vous venez aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Avec plaisir ! »

Severus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Fayot… Hésitant, il finit par sortir, suivant Black qui était presque aussi surexcité que s'ils allaient assister à une compétition officielle. Ce n'était qu'un peu de vol, qui voyait-il de si exceptionnel ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi sortait-il, lui-même ? N'avait-il pas mieux à faire ? Depuis le début des vacances, il passait la majorité de son temps à enseigner les potions à Regulus et à revoir lui-même toutes ses bases avant de partir pour l'Australie. Il jugeait nécessaire de s'assurer qu'il avait un minimum de connaissance avant d'affronter pour la première fois Claus Prafics et son talent exceptionnel.

Malgré tout, l'envie de sortir un peu était forte et celle de regarder Ash et Black voler tout autant. Un peu de soleil ne lui ferait pas de mal… il se trouvait vraiment trop pale. Par l'enfer, Ash et Drake étaient bronzés toute l'année et son teint était indubitablement celui d'un anglais moyen, mais même Black et Regulus avaient attrapé quelques couleurs depuis le début de l'été. Au contraire d'eux, il demeurait blafard. Mais ce n'était pas dans une cave qu'on pouvait acquérir une quelconque pigmentation…

Le soleil estival l'étouffa dès qu'il sortit. La robe noire qu'il portait le gêna aussitôt et il défit machinalement un bouton afin de s'aérer. Prafics avait envoyé une liste de vêtements à acheter pour son arrivée et les robes de potioniste en faisaient parties. Ash avait insisté pour les lui offrir, en cadeau d'anniversaire en retard et Severus avait été affligé de se rappeler qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage d'offrir ce qu'il avait fait à son bienfaiteur. Toutefois, depuis, il se faisait un plaisir d'enfiler une de ses nouvelles tenues, chaque fois qu'il désirait faire une potion.

Ce jour là, il avait projeté de réviser les différents philtres affectant l'humeur, pas de sortir en plein soleil. Il regretta son choix de vêtements dès qu'il fut dehors et continua de déboutonner sa robe jusqu'à ce que les deux sorciers décidés à voler n'enjambent leur balai dans un bel ensemble. Ash fut le premier à décoller avec souplesse. La pointe de son pied donna une légère pression sur le sol et le balai l'éleva avec douceur. Black, au contraire, tapa du pied comme un enfant capricieux et fila vite et haut avec brutalité. Severus le lâcha aussitôt des yeux pour se concentrer sur son mentor.

Le visage rayonnant, Ash semblait savourer son corps s'élevant verticalement, porté par l'objet magique. Il regardait le sol s'éloigner avec délectation, poussant le balai à tourner un peu, de gauche à droite, vers le haut, vers le bas, testant ses réflexes avec lenteur. Puis, quand il fut à dix mètres du sol, il commença à lui faire faire des cercles d'un diamètre assez petit puis de plus en plus grand, de plus en plus vite.

Severus observait attentivement sa façon de tester sa nouvelle acquisition. Manifestement, Ash voulait découvrir quelles étaient les limites de son balai avant de se lâcher. Il agissait prudemment, du moins l'estima-t-il jusqu'au moment où il commença à monter aussi haut que possible pour ensuite descendre en piqué. Il resta interdit une seconde, se demandant quand l'inconscient allait enfin redresser son manche. Ash ne le fit que quand il arriva à cinq mètres du sol et il réitéra l'opération, plusieurs fois, descendant toujours d'un mètre plus bas. Quand Severus réalisa son manège, il grimaça et fut presque tenté, quand Ash descendit à un mètre, de lui hurler d'arrêter de risquer sa vie stupidement et de descendre de ce maudit balai ! Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Drake semblait réfractaire à le laisser voler ! L'homme était clairement suicidaire !

Dans les airs, Black poussait des cris admiratifs en le regardant faire et il essaya même de l'imiter (un inconscient, tout simplement !) mais il capitula vite et se posa près de lui, les yeux fixer sur Ash, ses loopings, ses plongeons suicidaires et sa vitesse (étonnamment rapide, pour un balai qui ne pouvait normalement pas dépasser les 70 km/h !).

« Incroyable, s'exclama Black, près de lui. Tu as vu ça ? Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un voler comme ça, on dirait qu'il est né avec un balai entre les jambes ! »

Severus grimaça. S'il excluait les tentatives de suicide, il admit en lui-même qu'Ash était fascinant à regarder évoluer dans les airs. Son balai et lui semblaient faire corps, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule entité volant depuis l'éternité. Il était clairement en extase, totalement absorbé par ses mouvements et par le contrôle de son balai.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? demanda Black, l'air graveleux, à côté de lui.

-Quoi ? demanda Severus, ses yeux suivants les mouvements gracieux dans le ciel.

-Ash en train de voler, en tenue de sport. Ça te plaît ? »

Severus lâcha la silhouette agile dans le ciel et tourna la tête vers son voisin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es encore en train de chanter, Black ?

-Oh, je t'en prie, tu le dévores du regard ! Ne me prends pas pour un idiot !

-Tu es manifestement un idiot pour lâcher de telles âneries. Ash est en effet fascinant à regarder. Je dois admettre n'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un voler avec autant d'aisance et frôler la mort avec autant de jubilation. Le fait que j'admire son talent ne veut pas dire que je suis attiré par lui d'une quelconque sorte !

-Oh, je vois, se moqua Black. Navré de vous avoir offensé, seigneur Snape. Avez-vous mangé un dictionnaire ce matin ou parlez-vous avec un vocabulaire aussi fourni uniquement pour mieux me mentir ?

-Te mentir ? Black, tu es un con. Si j'utilise un bon vocabulaire, c'est pour que tu ne comprennes rien à ce que je dis et avoir le plaisir de te voir chercher le sens de mes mots. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant.

« Con n'est pas très distingué, Seigneur Snape, parodia-t-il. Bref, dis ce que tu veux. Le fait est que ton regard exprime plus que de l'admiration. Comme celui de Remus, d'ailleurs. »

Severus tourna la tête sur le côté. Le lycanthrope avait manifestement décidé de sortir lui aussi et, debout près de Regulus, regardait Ash évoluer avec un visage étrangement… expressif. Malgré lui, Severus en ressentit une profonde contrariété.

« Pitié, je suis certain que je n'ai pas eu une expression aussi… énamourée, dit-il, fixant toujours Remus.

-Je peux prendre une photo, si tu veux ? » proposa Black.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Il fut sauvé d'un autre interrogatoire lorsque, venant du chemin, James Potter déboula, son balai posé négligemment au travers de ses épaules et maintenu en place par ses bras.

« Hé, Sirius, Remus, héla-t-il, avant que son regard ne se fige sur les mouvements d'Ash. Wow. Il est incroyable !

-N'est-ce pas ? » rugit d'excitation Black en trottant jusqu'à son meilleur ami auquel il donna une accolade.

Severus n'entendit pas le reste de la discussion, les deux amis étant assez loin. Au vu de leurs regards, ils analysaient les figures réalisées par Ash. Severus se détourna d'eux pour se concentrer sur l'homme… qui descendait en piqué dans sa direction ! Hésitant à s'écarter de sa trajectoire, l'adolescent décida de rester à sa place. Ash ralentit bien avant d'arriver près de lui pour enfin s'arrêter juste à côté et descendre. Ses cheveux étaient dans un état épouvantable, ses joues avaient pris une forte couleur rouge, ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et son sourire était presque étincelant ! Severus s'amusa de l'allégresse du plus âgé qui ressemblait soudainement à un enfant.

« Ce balai est bon, dit-il, extatique. J'ai connu mieux mais sa vitesse est raisonnable et vraiment agréable. Voulez-vous voler un peu, Severus ? »

Ce dernier inclina la tête, refusant avec politesse.

« Non, merci, dit-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'échauffer pour un quelconque combat à venir et je crois qu'après une telle démonstration, je préférai éviter… Vous devriez continuer, ça a l'air de vous faire du bien… »

Ash lui répondit par un autre sourire éblouissant et repartit presque aussitôt vers le ciel. Il y fut accompagné par James et Sirius qui ne tardèrent pas à essayer de faire la course en sa compagnie, chacun lançant ensuite des défis plus idiots les uns que les autres. Severus secoua la tête face à leur immaturité et se dirigea lentement vers Regulus et Remus, assis ensembles sur la pelouse. Il pinailla un peu en regardant l'herbe verte puis se laissa tomber à côté d'eux, s'asseyant tranquillement en tailleur.

« Est-ce que Ash est inconscient, suicidaire ou vraiment doué ? demanda Regulus, plus modéré que son frère quant aux exploits aériens du plus âgé.

-Va savoir, répondit Severus, amusé du commentaire de son ami. Dans tous les cas, je ne montrai jamais sur un balai avec lui, même si on me payait pour ! »

Regulus approuva fermement. A ses côtés, les yeux de Remus semblèrent briller d'envie.

« Moi, j'aimerai bien, dit le lycanthrope, rêveur. Il est incroyable. On dirait qu'il a fait ça chaque jour, chaque seconde de sa vie ! »

Severus ne releva pas. Il leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement face au comportement ridicule de Lupin. Que croyait donc ce stupide loup-garou ? Qu'il avait une chance ?

_Et pourquoi pas ?_ glissa une voix moqueuse en lui. _Ils avaient l'air très proche, le jour de son anniversaire… Ils se tenaient les mains…_

Severus balaya cette pensée de sa tête, refusant de s'attarder sur le malaise qu'il ressentait. Il préféra se tourner vers Regulus.

« Alors ? Drake et toi avez l'air plus proche, aujourd'hui… »

Aussitôt, le plus jeune sembla gêner et rougit.

« Hum… oui, il… il a compris que je n'étais pas très… content qu'il se tienne éloigner de moi. Alors maintenant, il accepte qu'on… se rapproche un peu. »

Severus acquiesça.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Euh… il ne voulait pas le faire avant car il ne voulait pas que je sois distrait pour mon examen de potion à venir. D'ailleurs, il refuse toujours de sortir officiellement avec moi tant que je ne suis pas majeur… mais il veut qu'on passe plus de temps ensembles, donc… je suis quand même content. »

Encore une fois, Severus approuva. Regulus était légalement mineur et entamer une relation avec lui, qu'il soit émancipé ou non, pourrait s'avérer être une très mauvais idée pour le psychologue. Il le comprenait parfaitement.

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'auras plus de cours de potion avec moi, tu sais ? fit-il remarqué. J'aimerai que nous continuions tes révisions des années précédentes, afin de rattraper au maximum de retard. Ainsi, Drake n'aura pas trop à t'apprendre pour tes aspics libres de l'année prochaine. »

Bien qu'avec une très forte grimace, Regulus hocha la tête.

« Mais je te donne congé, aujourd'hui, dit Severus, amusé. Ton examen était hier, tu as bien le droit de souffler. Et on ne verra les potions que le matin, pour le reste du mois. Tu as bien mérité des vacances…

-Et pourquoi pas l'après-midi ? demanda Regulus, clairement désireux de dormir plus longtemps.

-Non, je préfère le matin, trancha Severus, intraitable. A neuf heures. Ce n'est pas si tôt, ne fais pas cette tête, fainéant ! »

Regulus marmonna quelque chose que le plus âgé ne chercha même pas à comprendre.

« Et pour les soins aux créatures magiques ? demanda soudainement Remus, le faisant sursauter. Tu as déjà commencé à réviser ?

-Non, Ash doit me donner des cours pendant l'année scolaire, expliqua Regulus. Il m'a proposé qu'on se voie le samedi, vu qu'il a du temps de libre à cette période l'année prochaine. Il dit qu'un an sera suffisant… »

Le garçon avait l'air clairement sceptique. Un an pour rattraper trois ans d'étude hebdomadaire semblait peu mais Severus haussa les épaules.

« Si Ash dit que c'est assez, c'est que ça l'est, dit-il. C'est un bon professeur. J'ai appris beaucoup de sorts pendant nos duels… »

Remus le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Severus et Ash se sont battu en duel chaque samedi, expliqua Regulus. Depuis le début de l'année dernière, enfin, presque. Et ils continuent encore pendant les vacances, si je ne me trompe…

-Non, on continue, répondit Severus, presque satisfait de voir le dépit de Lupin. Mais il ne se donne toujours pas à fond, lors des duels. J'ai hâte de voir celui de tout à l'heure contre Drake. Voir Ash se battre pour de vrai et non se retenir de bailler en m'affrontant…

-N'exagère pas, tu es doué ! le défendit Regulus. Ash est juste… une machine de guerre, quand il se bat ! »

Severus inclina la tête sur le côté. Machine de guerre ? Pourquoi les mots de Regulus lui semblaient-ils si vrai ? Sans répondre, il leva la tête vers le ciel pour regarder les trois hommes (ou enfant, ça dépendait du point de vue) prendre des risques inconsidérés avec leur vie, juste pour le plaisir d'avoir quelques frissons.

« Inconscient, marmonna Drake en arrivant derrière eux. Bon sang, il a toujours été casse-cou sur un balai et c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'il en récupère un !

-Vu son amour pour le vol, il aurait bien fini par en acheter un, non ? demanda Regulus en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Certainement, répondit Drake, boudeur. Mais il n'y avait pas encore pensé… Maudits soit James et Sirius ! »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire en l'entendant. Pour une fois que quelqu'un partageait son opinion…Plusieurs atterrissages eurent alors lieu autour d'eux et il se tourna vers les trois acrobates suicidaires.

« Tu es fou, grogna Drake en s'approchant de son meilleur ami.

-Mais non, c'était génial ! s'exclama Ash, rayonnant. Bon, il ne vaut pas mon ancien balai, mais je pourrai peut-être essayer de l'améliorer, je suis certain que quelques sorts Sadrah pourrait me permettre de le rendre plus performant…

-Ni pense même pas ! répliqua l'autre en lui arrachant le balai des mains. Sérieusement, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme échauffement ?

-Et bien, ça marche, répondit Ash. Je me sens parfaitement bien réveillé et prêt au combat !

-Qui n'est que cet après-midi, ton échauffement était un peu trop prématuré !

-Oh et bien… Je n'ai qu'à voler jusqu'à 14 heures ! »

Drake leva les yeux au ciel en réponse.

« Même pas en rêve, nous devons revoir ensembles ton programme de la semaine et j'ai quelques nouvelles des entreprises basées aux Etats-Unis et en Afrique. Il se pourrait qu'on doive se déplacer, du moins toi, en tout cas. Ça demande une réunion. Viens !

-Oui, maître, répondit servilement Ash en s'inclinant. Quelqu'un veut mon balai ? Vous pourriez vous amuser entre vous ? Remus ? Severus ? Regulus ?

-Je veux bien, dit Remus. Enfin, sauf si un des deux…

-Non merci, répliqua Severus en se levant. J'ai des potions à faire…

-Oh, Snape, pitié ! intervint Sirius, ennuyé. Tu as fait des potions tout l'été ! Quand comptes-tu t'amuser, exactement ?

-Mais je m'amuse, répliqua Severus avec sérieux, provoquant un long soupir affligé du Gryffondor.

-Nous avons une piscine, sinon, intervint Ash, amusé.

-Quoi ? s'outragea Sirius. Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le dis ?

-Elle est au sous-sol, elle a un faux plafond… Demandé à Tweet de vous la montrer. Si vous n'avez pas de maillot de bain, je peux vous en prêter, j'en ai pour une armée… »

Il jeta un regard las à Drake qui feinta de ne pas en être concerné.

« Bref, amusez-vous, Severus, Sirius a raison. Prenez un peu de repos, ça vous fera du bien ! »

Et sur ses mots, il se laissa entraîner par un Drake persistant.

« Alors, on fait quoi ? Vol ? Piscine ? Demanda James, souriant.

-On a pas assez de balai pour tout le monde, on devrait aller nager, non ? demanda Remus.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Sirius. Et vous venez, vous deux ! Pas d'excuse de potion, de dodo ou de matage de Drake en vue ! Tout le monde au sous-sol !

-Non, tout le monde à son maillot ! répondit Remus, amusé. James, tu devrais aller en chercher un, non ?

-Nan, j'en ai deux, je vais lui en prêter un, répondit Sirius. Ne dérangeons pas Ash et Drake, ça avait l'air pressant, cette discussion. Snape, Régulus, vous en avez ? »

Les deux Serpentard hochèrent la tête.

« Tu sais que j'en ai, Sirius, répliqua son jeune frère. Severus, si tu veux, je peux t'en prêter un ?

-Non, ça va, j'en ai un aussi. Bon, puisqu'il le faut… »

Il tourna les talons pour aller se changer. Par Merlin, si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il irait nager avec les Maraudeurs…

**oOo**

…et qu'il s'amuserait en plus ! Severus n'en revenait toujours pas, attablé devant son dîné, les cheveux tirés en arrière et encore humide, d'avoir passé un bon moment. Bon, si on exceptait la tentative (ridicule et inutile) de Sirius et James pour le noyer, il s'était amusé, surtout à regarder les trois Gryffondor – bien que Lupin ait peu participé – sauter dans l'eau tantôt avec élégance, tantôt avec le plus de ridicule possible ! Ils avaient fait la course – et Severus avait été fier de les battre tous sans la moindre difficulté – et jouer à d'autres jeux qui, s'ils étaient stupides dans sa tête, l'avaient bien diverti malgré tout.

Quand Ash et Drake les retrouvèrent pour le repas, ils échangèrent un coup d'œil curieux puis sourirent.

« Piscine, finalement ? constata Drake en passant une main affectueuse sur les cheveux encore mouillé de Regulus.

-Ouais, on avait pas assez de balai, répondit Sirius, motivé. Snape sait rire. J'en reviens toujours pas !

-Très drôle, répliqua le concerné, agacé.

-Oui, vraiment, ça l'est ! poursuivit Sirius. Tu devrais rire plus souvent, ça te va bien ! »

Severus se contenta de le fixer froidement, jusqu'à ce que Black ne lève les yeux au ciel face à son stoïcisme.

« Et vous, votre réunion ? demanda Remus.

-J'aurai préféré nager, répondit Ash avec dégoût.

-Tout s'est bien passé, affirma Drake, amusé. Arrête de te plaindre, vraiment ! Je fais le plus gros du boulot, tu n'as plus qu'à écouter mon résumé, signer des lettres et aller à quelques soirées mondaines…

-C'est justement ça, le problème, dit sombrement Ash. Es-tu obligé de m'en mettre tous les soirs ? J'ai besoin de repos, moi aussi, tu sais ?

-Pauvre malheureux, se moqua Drake. J'y penserai ! Peut-être que si tu me bats, tout à l'heure, je serai plus enclin à te laisser tranquille en soirée…

-Intéressant, répliqua Ash. Surtout quand on sait que je vais t'éclater…

-Des promesses, toujours des promesses, répliqua son ami en se servant d'une salade de pâtes froides. Mange, maintenant, je ne voudrai pas que tu t'évanouisses sous l'effort. »

Ash leva les yeux au ciel mais se servit une assiette copieuse.

« J'irai bien nager, moi aussi, dit-il soudainement, après un quart d'heure à manger.

-N'y pense pas ! répliqua Drake, l'air mécontent. Tu dois d'abord digérer !

-Pitié, dis-moi que tu plaisantes, répliqua Ash, hilare. Es-tu en train de sous-entendre que je pourrai me noyer ?

-Tu ne savais même pas nager il y a cinq ans ! Tu n'iras pas dans cette piscine après avoir mangé ! Et tu ne feras d'ailleurs aucun sport tant que tu n'auras pas laissé ton estomac digéré un minimum, c'est bien clair ?

-Oui papa, répliqua Ash, clairement moqueur. De toute façon, je dois relire quelques sorts, je veux être sûr que je ne vais pas te tuer par excès de zèle… »

Drake se contenta de le jauger avec ennui.

« Comme si tu allais être capable de me frôler d'un seul sort…

-Dit celui qui n'a jamais gagné contre moi, répliqua Ash en se levant. Bon, je vais réviser le temps de digérer. Ah, non, avant ça, James, tu as le cheveu de Lily ?

-Ah, oui ! répliqua le jeune homme en fouillant dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier d'été. Voilà ! »

Il sortit un petit sac transparent où un long cheveu auburn était clairement visible.

« Je vais faire le nécessaire, lui dit l'homme en réceptionnant le petit sac. Severus ? Voulez-vous venir avec moi ? »

Le concerné haussa un sourcil. Venir ? Pourquoi ? Son expression du visage dût refléter son interrogation car Ash haussa simplement les épaules avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

« Allez, venez, je suis sûr que vous trouverez ça intéressant ! »

Bon gré mal gré, Severus reposa ses couverts – heureusement, il avait fini de manger – et le suivit rapidement hors de la cuisine.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir, Severus, lui révéla Ash, alors qu'ils traversaient le hall. Je voulais juste m'assurer que cela ira pour vous, avec James et Lily venant ici…

-Ah, dit le plus jeune en le suivant malgré tout. Ça ira. Je vais bien par rapport à ça, maintenant. Je vous l'ai déjà dit !

-Je sais, répondit Ash tout en ouvrant la porte menant au sous-sol. Mais je voulais être certain…

-Et si j'avais dit non ? demanda Severus en le suivant dans les marches étroites et faites de pierre. Qu'auriez-vous fait ? Vous auriez dit à Potter que Lily ne pouvait pas venir ? »

Ash grimaça à la question, l'air gêné.

« Et bien, non, je n'aurai pas pu faire ça, ça aurait été grossier… Mais… j'aurai essayé d'en discuter avec vous, voir si je pouvais vous aider d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Bon samaritain, se moqua Severus. Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas. Et vous ? Vous allez mieux ? »

Ash sembla surpris de sa question et il eut l'air interrogateur pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de la veille.

« Oui, ça va, merci, dit-il. Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à dire que dorénavant, je n'y penserai plus, mais… je me sens un peu mieux. »

Severus acquiesça à cette remarque et continua de descendre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait au sous-sol. Là-bas se trouvait plusieurs énormes pièces qui l'intéressaient, notamment le laboratoire de potion, bien que la porte magique dans sa chambre l'empêchât souvent de prendre ce qu'il appelait « le long chemin ». Mais il était souvent sorti du laboratoire pour découvrir le reste du sous-sol. Ce dernier était presque aussi grand que la maison. Il était fait de trois niveaux : le premier contenait la salle d'entraînement qui s'étendait sous toute la demeure et possédait à elle seule assez d'équipement – et notamment la piscine – que pour satisfaire une armée d'athlète.

Le deuxième niveau contenait le laboratoire de potion, quelques cellules – tous manoirs sorciers se devaient d'avoir ses donjons – mais également deux pièces verrouillées (qui intriguaient fortement Severus). Quant au troisième étage, malheureusement, il était totalement fermé. Curieusement, Severus savait que c'était là qu'Ash allait et il était bien décidé à l'accompagner. Il voulait voir, désespérément, ce que contenait le troisième niveau. Il eut la confirmation de ses soupçons lorsqu'Ash franchit le deuxième pallié sans s'arrêter.

« Est-ce que je peux vraiment vous accompagner jusqu'au bout ? demanda Severus en s'arrêtant derrière Ash qui, une main posée sur la porte, se concentrait.

-Oui, répondit Ash. Tant que vous êtes avec moi, ce sera bon. »

Sans plus parler, il souffla et Severus sentit un courant électrique lui parcourir le corps. La magie d'Ash, bien qu'invisible, venait de se faire brutalement ressentir. Passant la tête par-dessus l'épaule de son bienfaiteur, Severus eut la surprise de constater que le tatouage sur la main du jeune homme brillait d'une lueur presque inquiétante.

« Bordel, est-ce que c'est du sang ? s'horrifia Severus en regardant la marque qu'il avait cru noire mais qui, auréolée de lumière, était devenue rouge.

-Oui, répondit Ash, alors que la porte s'ouvrait lentement sur un long couloir. Le sang de la famille Sadrah. »

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Des torches illuminèrent soudainement le couloir devant eux, révélant un espace large et splendide. La longue allée était pavée de marbre noir veiné d'argent. Les murs, en arches, étaient recouvert de fresques antiques magnifiques qui, l'espace d'un instant, fit oublié à Severus l'horreur de la révélation apportée par Ash. Un tatouage de sang. Basée sur de la magie du sang. Efficace pour reconnaître une adoption mais si dangereuse… Un tatouage de sang mal réalisé pouvait pousser à la folie n'importe quel être sur lequel il était apposé. Manifestement, ce n'était pas le cas de Ash, mais Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de frémir d'horreur à l'idée de ce que le jeune homme aurait pu devenir, si la magie n'avait pas fonctionné.

Le bruit des pas d'Ash dans le couloir l'obligea à arrêter de ressasser et il s'empressa de le suivre, ses yeux parcourant les magnifiques peintures représentant tantôt des forêts magnifiques, tantôt des fleuves, des volcans et même des tempêtes. Chaque nature était mobile et démontrait un climat différent. Quand ils passèrent auprès d'une toile représentant une forêt tropicale, Severus entendit le pépiement des oiseaux et sentit la chaleur humide de la contrée. De même lorsqu'ils croisèrent une autre toile représentant le grand nord. Un vent polaire vint le faire frissonner.

« C'est… enfin, ces peintures, elles sont…

-Ce ne sont pas des peintures, renseigna Ash, en le regardant avec un léger sourire.

-Pas des peintures ? demanda Severus. Mais alors… ? »

Ash lui sourit et s'approcha d'une toile représentant un verger, quelque part dans un décor montagnard. Souriant, il tendit la main vers un arbre en hauteur et – Severus hoqueta – traversa la toile, provoquant des ondulations sur toute sa surface, alors que sa main allait attraper une pomme. Il ramena sa main et tendit le fruit à un Severus estomaqué.

« Ce sont des portails, lui dit Ash en lui offrant la pomme. Cinq fruits et légumes par jour, Severus. Mangez-la, elles sont délicieuses. »

Sans s'attarder sur l'air stupéfait du jeune homme, Ash reprit sa marche.

« Comment ? hoqueta Severus en le suivant, fixant la pomme dans sa main et jetant des petits coups d'œil à toutes les toiles autour de lui. Comment est-ce possible ? Merlin, est-ce l'Egypte ? Et là, c'est… Quoi, quelle est cette ville ?

-New-York, répondit Ash. Et pour vous répondre, il me faudrait un an ! Un de mes ancêtres les a créées. Il aimait voyager, mais ne supportait pas les moyens de transports, à l'époque bien plus fastidieux que ceux que nous connaissons. Alors il a ouvert ces arches de transports. Magie Sadrah !

-Merlin tout puissant, dit Severus en approchant son visage d'une contrée désertique. C'est…

-Le Sahara, lui répondit Ash, une lueur de tendresse dans le visage. J'utilise cette arche, de temps en temps, quand j'ai envie de sentir le sable sur ma peau… »

Severus haussa un sourcil et Ash haussa les épaules, amusé.

« Continuons, dit-il. Venez. »

Severus hocha la tête, bien que curieux.

« Mais de l'autre côté, vous avez aussi une arche pour revenir ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit Ash, amusé. Mais seul un membre de la famille Sadrah peut la voir. Un être humain normal, à moins d'avoir une sensibilité exacerbé, ne distingue rien et ne peut la traversée. Ça aurait été une catastrophe, si n'importe qui pouvait les franchir, même sans les voir, mais Rivoli y avait pensé…

-Rivoli ? demanda Severus.

-Mon ancêtre, répondit Ash. Enfin, l'un d'entre eux. Le créateur de ses arches. On les appelle les arches de Rivoli, dans la famille…

-Si c'est une technique familiale, alors… vous savez en faire, vous aussi ? »

Ash s'arrêta pour le regarder, hésitant. Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, jouant négligemment avec sa tresse qu'il n'attachait plus depuis quelques temps.

« Je sais la technique, mais je n'en ai jamais réalisé un, admit-il. Un tel portail est extrêmement difficile à réaliser. Il faut beaucoup de concentration, de temps et de puissance. En outre, sa réalisation vide son utilisateur de magie pendant dix jours. Et je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je connais l'incantation par cœur, mais je n'ai jamais essayé. »

Severus hocha la tête en réponse, encore sonné. Dix jours ? Merlin, Rivoli avait du passer des jours très longs et pénibles pour faire ses portails…

« Vous venez ? demanda Ash en continuant d'avancer. Maladivement, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se poser sur toutes les arches, fascinés. Toutes ses ouvertures sur le monde, construites avec patience par un amoureux du voyage, permettaient tellement de possibilité. Le potioniste qu'il était ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait faire, tous les éléments qu'il pourrait récolter, si seulement il avait la possibilité d'utiliser ses arches.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez emmener quelqu'un avec vous et le ramener ? demanda-t-il en regardant une ouverture menant à un champ remplis de verveine qui le fit presque saliver.

-Oui, tant que la personne touche mon tatouage, elle pourra voyager comme elle le souhaite. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que Rivoli est décédé… »

Severus haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« Son tueur savait pour les arches, il lui a donc arraché la peau où se trouvait son tatouage…

-Et… ça l'a tué ? »

Ash esquissa un léger sourire lugubre.

« Rivoli était chauve. Son tatouage était sur son crane. Son assassin l'a scalpé avec un peu trop de ferveur et sa boîte crânienne a été ouverte, exposant son cerveau… Enfin, bref. Passons. »

Severus grimaça à l'image évoquée. Ils continuèrent d'avancer pour enfin arriver au fond du couloir qui s'ouvrait sur une immense pièce ronde. Elle n'avait pas la moindre décoration, si ce n'est deux piliers en son centre. L'une d'elle contenait une urne gravée d'une multitude d'écriture étrange que Severus ne reconnut pas. La seconde était une sphère lumineuse, pulsant légèrement et émettant de temps en temps quelques flashs de lumière. Ash s'en approcha sans prêter attention à l'urne, ouvrit le sac de plastique, attrapa le cheveu auburn et l'approcha de la sphère. Aussitôt, le cheveu fut aspiré à l'intérieur et l'étrange objet émit un petit son strident. Un faisceau lumineux en sortit et une image d'une Lily souriante apparut dans l'air. Elle resta là, en suspend dans l'air, puis disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

« Et voilà, dit Ash en souriant. Lily peut accéder au manoir.

-C'est aussi simple que ça ? demanda Severus.

-Simple ? répliqua Ash en souriant. En quelques secondes, cette sphère vient d'analyser tout ce qui fait Lily : sa magie, ses pensées, ses ambitions, sa personnalité. Et la sphère a décrété qu'elle n'était pas une menace pour nous.

-Si elle avait été une menace, que se serait-il passé ?

-La sphère aurait rendu le cheveu, tout simplement. »

Ash tourna les talons mais s'arrêta bien vite en constatant que Severus regardait l'urne avec intérêt.

« Il s'agit du sang de la famille Sadrah, dit-il, faisant sursauter Severus. Du sang de chacun de ses membres, y compris le mien.

-Un échantillon de chaque membre ? haleta Severus en tournant la tête vers Ash, stupéfait. Pourquoi ?

-Pour l'héritier suivant, répondit Ash. La famille Sadrah peut avoir jusqu'à trois héritier en même temps. Raison pour laquelle Fixe a renoncé à son propre tatouage. L'urne ne doit jamais être vide et si elle ne rendait pas le tatouage de sang qu'elle avait sur la joue, elle l'aurait été… »

Severus figea quelques secondes, stupéfait. Vide ? Mais alors…

« Mais alors, vous avez…Vous n'êtes pas… Enfin…

-Non, je ne suis pas le seul Sadrah dans le monde, répliqua Ash, amusé. J'ai deux… comment dire ? Grands-parents ? Bien que je ne les ai jamais rencontrés. Fixe les a averti de sa décision de m'adopter et ils ont donné leur accord. Sans plus. D'après elle, moins je les vois, mieux je me porte…

-Qui sont-ils ? demanda Severus, fascinés. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres Sadrah encore en vie. Enfin, à part Fixe, je veux dire. Je croyais que vous étiez le seul.

-Non, je suis simplement le plus jeune, répliqua Ash. Et le plus célibataire. Ce qui fait de moi une célébrité pour ce monde. Les deux derniers sont Artaban Sadrah, 96 ans. Veuf et bien décidé à le rester. Il est quelque part en Asie et refuse d'en partir, quoiqu'il arrive ! Il a donné à la mère de Fixe les rênes de la famille Sadrah et n'a aucune envie de les reprendre, selon lui. La seconde Sadrah n'est autre que la mère de Fixe, justement. Sally Sadrah. Elle vit aux États-Unis, en Arizona. C'est une originale, d'après Fixe, mais… elle veut être seule. Elle en veut beaucoup à Fixe pour… pour quelque chose qu'elle a fait alors elle ne lui parle plus. Elle est âgée de soixante-trois ans. Son compagnon, Grégoire, est un homme très important, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi. Sally a encore une main mise sur cinquante pour cent des affaires Sadrah… Le reste est entre mes mains. Je devrais la rencontrer, pour le nouvel an, afin que nous établissions un bilan des affaires de la famille. Mais je ne suis pas pressé de le faire. Elle voue à Fixe une rancœur sans borne et… d'après ma mère, je devrais sans doute en bénéficier. »

Il grimaça alors qu'ils commençaient déjà à remonter les marches menant à l'étage, Severus enregistrant les informations délivrées. Ash Sadrah n'était pas le seul membre de sa famille adoptive. Il avait une sorte d'arrière grand-père original et ermite ainsi qu'une grand-mère amère et rancunière. C'était plus que fascinant.

Ils remontèrent les marches en silence, Severus continuant de penser à ce qu'il avait vu et appris pendant cette descente au sous-sol. Quand ils immergèrent, ils eurent la surprise de constater que quelques membres de l'ordre étaient arrivés et discutaient joyeusement avec Drake. L'un d'eux se tourna vers eux et, l'espace d'un instant, Severus fut ravi qu'aucun sort de mort ne puisse être lancé par le regard. Fabian Prewett les avait regardés tour à tour à leur arrivée pour ensuite fusiller Severus du regard, une jalousie flagrante sur le visage. Mal à l'aise, Severus salua tout le monde et s'empressa d'aller se réfugier sans la bibliothèque, bien qu'incertain quant au lieu où aller. Il fut soulager de voir les adolescents affalés sur des canapés et goûta à l'ironie : c'était bien la première fois qu'il était heureux d'aller retrouver les maraudeurs !

**oOo**

Severus s'était attendu à beaucoup plus de monde, à l'occasion de l'affrontement entre Ash et Drake, mais excepté les adolescents vivants sur place, Lily, Fabian Prewett et son frère, Eugène Potter et Dumbledore, personne ne s'était déplacé. Sceptique face à l'indifférence du « camp de la lumière » Severus s'installa dans un des fauteuils mis sous boucliers de protection qui avaient été installés pour l'occasion. Il avait fait en sorte d'être devant, juste à côté d'un Regulus à l'air somnolant. Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Sirius pris place à ses côtés. Pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, le Gryffondor ne le lâchait pas depuis le matin. Il l'observait avec un entêtement presque malsain.

Ignorant le sourire sardonique de son voisin, Severus porta son attention sur les deux hommes au centre du terrain. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés de noir, muni de tunique sans manche et de pantalon noir. Une ceinture à la taille, des protèges poignets, des chaussures souples et légères, ils avaient attaché leur cheveux en queue haute pour Drake et en trois tresses (deux petites et une très longue) pour Ash. Ils écoutaient Fixe qui leur donnait quelques consignes et règles de duel. Du peu que Severus entendit, ils avaient le droit d'utiliser n'importe quelle arme présente dans la salle – et il y en avait tout un tas, accroché au mur – tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient, tant qu'ils ne se tuaient pas. Une blessure grave mettrait fin au duel. Elle recommanda à Ash d'utiliser un maximum de sorts appris dans le dernier mois écoulé, ce que le jeune homme approuva d'un mouvement sec de la tête.

Finalement, après ce qui sembla durer des heures pour Severus, la femme s'éloigna et vint se réfugier sous le bouclier, un silence pesant s'installant dans la pièce. Fixe leva le bras, jaugeant les deux adversaires placés à quatre mètres de distance. Puis, brutalement, elle baissa le bras en poussant un cri d'alerte. Tout se passa alors très vite. Cinq sorts au moins fusèrent de chaque adversaire alors qu'ils s'élançaient l'un vers l'autre. Ils couraient avec une célérité qui laissa Severus pantelant. Il _savait_ qu'Ash ne donnait pas le quart de ce qu'il savait faire contre lui. Mais le voir était une autre histoire.

Son corps se déplaçait à une vitesse hallucinante, esquivant les sorts de Drake et en lançant d'autre de sa main agile. Il réalisait les mouvements nécessaires aux sorts sans la moindre difficulté ni hésitation et aucune formule n'était prononcée à voix haute. Très vite, les deux hommes se rejoignirent pour commencer à s'attaquer physiquement, à coup de poing ou de jambe, le tout en continuant de lancer des sortilèges qu'ils ne lançaient parfois qu'une fois leur bague si proche de leur adversaire que le rayon de magie ne pouvait que faire effet, le rayon de magie courant presque sur la peau percutée et crépitant à sa surface.

Péniblement, Severus parvint à reconnaître quelques sorts mais à aucun moment il n'eut l'impression qu'un des deux psychologues n'en était affecté. Aucune hésitation des deux athlètes devant lui, aucune marque de douleur, juste une motivation profonde pour gagner. Après plusieurs passes brutales et rapprochées, Ash et Drake s'éloignèrent, rejetés presque par deux sorts qui se percutèrent et les firent reculer d'un mètre. Si Severus crut qu'ils allaient se rejeter l'un sur l'autre, ce ne fut pas le cas. Le combat rapproché était risqué, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. A la place, ils préférèrent prendre de la distance, non sans recommencer à se lancer plusieurs sortilèges. Certains étaient familiers à Severus, il avait déjà vu Ash les employer contre lui mais jamais avec autant de force et de vigueur.

Avec un peu d'amertume, Severus se prenait en pleine tête le manque d'efforts qu'Ash réalisait dans un duel contre lui. Rien à voir avec la démonstration qu'il avait sous les yeux. S'il ne les avait su profondément attaché l'un à l'autre, il aurait cru que les deux meilleurs amis essayaient réellement de se tuer. La violence des sortilèges effectués était suffisamment préoccupante que pour souhaiter qu'aucun des deux ennemis ne se touchent. Malheureusement, ça devait bien finir par arriver. Un rayon de lumière violette percuta le bras d'Ash et une gerbe de sang éclaboussa le sol alors que Severus hoquetait d'horreur. Il se retint de bondir et jeta un regard à Fixe, mais cette dernière restait immobile et confiante. Du reste, Ash n'arrêta pas de lancer des sorts.

Sa main blessée descendit sur sa cuisse, jusqu'à une poche dans son pantalon. Il y fourragea et en sortit un petit papier qu'il déroula avec sa bouche, passant ensuite son pouce ensanglantée dessus. Presque aussitôt, il lança le parchemin au sol et un majestueux lion d'or en sortit, rugissant avec malveillance en regardant Drake. Ce dernier jura et s'empressa de mettre sa main dans son pantalon, tout en courant au plus vite, le lion le pourchassant, insensible aux sorts qu'il recevait. Drake était plus lent qu'Ash et ce dernier profita du temps gagné : ses lèvres bougeaient vite alors que sa main passait sur l'entaille sur son bras. Elle se referma de moitié et le sang cessa de couler. Puis, comme s'il n'avait pas été blessé, Ash reprit son duel. A la fois poursuivit par le lion et harcelé de sort, Drake avait beaucoup à faire. Heureusement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans sa poche : une fiole. Il la jeta sur le sol et le lion glissa dedans. Aussitôt, une énorme bulle se forma autour du félin qui se retrouva à flotter dans l'air, incapable de s'en défaire. Les deux hommes reprirent alors leur duel, comme si de rien était.

« Fascinant ! chuchota Sirius, à côté de Severus. Tu imaginais une telle chose, toi ?

-Non », répondit simplement Severus, les yeux fixés sur le terrain.

Il était incapable de parler plus. Trop obnubilé par ce qu'il pouvait voir, trop impressionné, presque hypnotisé. Il haleta encore quand ce fut au tour de Drake d'être blessé mais ce dernier n'en parut même pas inquiété. Il continua de malmener Ash, lançant sort sur sort, le harcelant tout en courant sur le combat. Il réfléchissait. Severus pouvait distinguer les rouages de son cerveau, tournant à cent à l'heure pour trouver n'importe quelle combine capable de vaincre Ash. Finalement, il s'orienta vers des sorts d'entrave, d'abord en changeant le sol en sable mouvant. Ash dérapa dans la boue mais ne se déstabilisa pas. A la place, il s'éleva littéralement du sol, une fumée argentée sous ses semelles. Fixe émit un son approbateur alors que Drake jurait. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et invoqua une volée de couteau. Ash leva le sort sur ses pieds et retomba sur un sol stable. Il se remit à courir et envoya sur Drake plusieurs longs jets de feu dont un le frôla suffisamment que pour enflammer son haut.

A côté de Severus, Regulus cria d'horreur et se leva d'un bond. Il fut immobilisé par une Fixe confiante.

« Ne bouge pas, gamin, tu vas les déranger.

-Mais Drake est blessé ! s'exclama Regulus, horrifié.

-Crois-moi, à côté de ce qu'il a subi pendant l'entraînement du Sahara, sa blessure, c'est une bagatelle ! Ash, je te rappelle que tu es censé utiliser les sorts Sadrah nouvellement acquis et tu n'en as utilisé que deux ! Active-toi ! »

Le jeune homme se contenta de répondre par un grognement. Drake ne s'était pas laissé distraire par son haut brûlant : il l'avait simplement arraché, laissant apparaître son torse musclé. Severus écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'énorme bouclier tatoué sur son cœur, aux armoiries Malfoy. La chaîne de la montre lui était directement reliée et, à la grande stupeur de Severus, bougeait lentement. Aussitôt, il fixa son regard sur le visage d'Ash et remarque les mouvements de sa propre chaîne.

« Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que… », marmonna-t-il.

Dans tous les combats qu'il avait menés contre Ash, il n'avait jamais remarqué les mouvements de la chaîne. Et pourtant, cette dernière était secouée par les brusques déplacements de son porteur, comme l'aurait été une vraie. Sauf qu'elle ne l'était pas. Ce n'était qu'un tatouage. Magique, certes, mais de là à suivre les mouvements logiques d'un objet réel…

_« Magie Sadrah »_, avait un jour dit Ash en désignant sa montre. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ? Qu'étaient leurs tatouages, exactement ? Sa question fut brutalement écartée lorsqu'un fouet de lumière rouge sortit de la main d'Ash et alla s'enrouler autour de la jambe de Drake. Ce dernier poussa un cri de stupeur et tenta de s'en défaire, mais il fut trainé sans douceur sur le sol. Grondant de colère, l'homme à terre tendit la main et une épée se détacha du plafond pour aller directement dans sa main. La longue allonge du fouet fut tranchée net et Drake se releva avec souplesse pour ensuite lancer d'autres sorts, notamment un qui givra tout le sol. Ash glissa légèrement, déstabilisé et il encaissa quelques mauvais coups dont un qui lui entailla la poitrine. Mais encore une fois, il ne sembla même pas en être dérangé. A la place, il riposta avec une volée de couteau que Drake esquiva avec sa propre épée. Un statu quo se posa alors, aucun des combattants ne bougeant pendant presque une minute. Tous deux se jaugeaient, analysaient, tiraient les conclusions. Severus était presque aussi haletant qu'eux. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait imaginé assisté à une telle démonstration. C'était époustouflant et transcendant. Fasciné, il retint son souffle, attendant le prochain mouvement.

Il vint de Drake et fut violent. Profitant de l'accalmie, le jeune homme avait envouté son épée qu'il lança brutalement. L'arme resta parfaitement stable dans les airs et elle fondit sur Ash qui se déporta sur la droite pour l'esquiver. Malheureusement, l'épée décrivit un arc de cercle et se précipita sur lui à nouveau. Jurant, Ash se mit à se déplacer et ce fut son tour d'amener une des décorations murales à lui. Il avait opté pour un épais bouclier de bois. L'épée vint s'y ficher brutalement et, au grand soulagement de l'attaqué, y resta, coincée. Drake avait encore mis ces quelques secondes à profit et se fut sans hésiter qu'il effectua plusieurs mouvements des mains avant de les poser sur le sol. Severus écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant les signes propres à une métamorphose du sol. Toutefois, les signes étaient légèrement différents, du au fait qu'Ash et Drake portaient une bague et non une baguette.

Il n'eut pas plus de temps d'analyser les mouvements : le sol s'était soulevé jusqu'à créer plusieurs êtres qui se jetèrent vers Ash. Ce dernier siffla d'agacement mais ne s'en laissa pas compter. A la place, il sembla _changer_. Severus mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait : Ash se servait de sa forme animagus, au stade le moins changeant, pour amplifier son esquive et sa vitesse. Son visage s'était légèrement écrasé alors qu'une légère fourrure recouvrait ses bras et ses joues. Dans la bulle de protection, Fixe s'écria :

« Non, Ash, pas de techniques anciennes, emplois les nouvelles ! Ta forme animagus n'est pas autorisée ! »

Le psychologue jura mais repris sa forme humaine. Il bondit – prodigieusement haut – pour éviter un des mannequins de bois qui tentait de le frapper et atterrit souplement sur son crâne. Pendant une seconde, tout sembla se figer puis il y eut un bruit sinistre et la métamorphose explosa en copeau de bois. Ash avait déjà bondit avant que la chose ne se produise pour atterrir sur une autre des créations de Drake qui subit le même sort, et ainsi de suite. Malheureusement, Drake continuait de créer des mannequins, increvable et, agacé, Ash exécuta plusieurs mouvements de la main, balayant toutes les métamorphoses qui explosèrent et faisant rouler Drake sur le sol. Ce dernier voulut se relever mais Ash avait manifestement envie de terminer le combat. Il tapa dans ses mains et le sol sur lequel Drake était couché sembla se tordre sous lui. Soudain, deux immenses mains sortirent du sol et attrapèrent le jeune homme, le maintenant férocement au sol. Drake poussa un grondement rageur, gigotant sur place avec agacement.

« Merde ! jura-t-il, comprenant qu'il était coincé.

-Ne sois pas si vulgaire, répliqua Ash, amusé. J'ai gagné !

-Va te faire foutre ! »

Ash éclata de rire face à l'énervement de son ami. Près d'eux, Fixe esquissa un sourire et laissa redescendre le bouclier de protection.

« Admirable, dit-elle. Bien que… vous avez encore été gentils, tous les deux. A cause des spectateurs ?

-Regulus a déjà failli mourir quand j'ai mis le feu à Drake, je ne pouvais pas dignement faire pire ! répliqua Ash en lançant un clin d'œil au garçon rougissant.

-Trop aimable, répliqua Drake, toujours coincé au sol. Tu aurais la gentillesse de me libérer ?

-Prends-moi pour un con ! Tant que tu n'auras pas dit : 'J'ai perdu', je te laisse là. La dernière fois que je t'ai libéré avant que tu ne le dises, tu as essayé de me poignarder dans le dos !

-Je n'ai pas essayé de te poignardé, j'ai juste balancé un couteau dans ta direction…

-Oh oui, c'est totalement différent !

-Il suffit, chatons ! intervint Fixe, faisant aussitôt taire les deux garçons. Ash, libère-le. Drake, interdit d'essayer de te venger, tu as perdu, sache l'admettre. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : les mains disparurent, laissant Drake se redresser. Il grimaça en regardant sa peau brûlée et entaillée mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Il a utilisé une invocation ! finit-il par faire remarquer.

-Je ne le lui avais pas interdit, répliqua Fixe. Une invocation peut être un gain de temps précieux dans un combat. Il l'a employé à bon escient. Ne sois pas rancunier, Drake.

-Lui, jamais ! ironisa Ash alors que Fixe commençait à les soigner.

-Ash, prévint la femme plus âgée, amusée malgré sa réprimande.

-C'était extraordinaire ! intervint Sirius qui s'était levé pour s'approcher. Bordel, je n'ai jamais vu de choses pareilles, vous êtes vraiment doués, tous les deux ! »

A son tour, James bondit de sa chaise et courut à la suite de son meilleur ami pour aller s'extasier auprès d'Ash. Regulus avait depuis longtemps rejoint Drake et regardait son torse avec autant d'inquiétude que d'envie. Severus leva les yeux au ciel et il eut une légère nausée en voyant Remus et Fabian fixer Ash avec autant d'envie l'un que l'autre.

« Aberrant, marmonna-t-il en se levant pour quitter la salle.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé ça bien ? »

Severus se gela de la tête aux pieds pour ensuite tourner la tête vers Lily qui venait de lui parler. Il resta un instant déstabilisé : jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'elle viendrait lui parler ! Il resta figé si longtemps que la jeune fille finit par lever les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, très bien, désolée de t'avoir parlé ! »

Elle fit un mouvement pour partir et à la dernière seconde, Severus se réveilla.

« Non, attends ! dit-il d'une voix qui lui parut enfantine. Euh… désolé, je n'imaginais pas… que tu viendrais me parler. »

Lily tourna la tête vers lui. Elle resta pensive puis alla s'asseoir sur la chaise que Sirius avait occupée. Choqué, Severus s'installa à son tour, incapable de desserrer la mâchoire. Il se remit à fixer Ash discutant avec différentes personnes et Drake, un bras autour des épaules de Regulus, occupé à se moquer de lui.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus parlé, n'est-ce pas ? murmura la jeune fille, manifestement aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

-Assez, oui, répondit Severus avec hésitation. Euh… Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ça va et toi ?

-Je vais bien. »

Ils se turent à nouveau. Le silence régna un long moment jusqu'à ce que, agacé, Severus se résigna à parler.

« Je… je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, en cinquième année.

-Je sais, répondit Lily. J'ai entendu toutes les excuses que tu m'as faites cette année là. Simplement, je suppose… que c'était un peu trop douloureux, sur le coup. »

Severus hocha simplement de la tête, incapable de dire autre chose.

« J'ai été rancunière… mais ces mots, venant de toi… C'était vraiment trop. »

Severus pinça les lèvres en réponse. Deux mots, trop pour elle ? Et pour lui, alors ? Deux ans de solitude, six ans de brimades et de mauvais sorts ? Est-ce que ça ne comptait pas ? Est-ce que ça ne le justifiait pas ? Severus serra les poings et se retint de parler. Il doutait fort que Lily était capable de voir les choses de ce point de vue.

« Je vois, dit-il, la voix rauque.

-Mais… et bien, j'ai l'impression qu'on va se voir souvent, maintenant. Et… enfin, il serait peut-être temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre, non ? »

Severus hocha sèchement la tête. Quelle hache ? Il n'en avait jamais brandie aucune, lui ! Il avait passé son temps à la poursuivre de ses excuses et elle les lui avait jeté à la figure sans jamais chercher à le comprendre. Et lui, lui devait se montrer compréhensif face à sa douleur d'être traité de sang-de-bourbe par un ami ? Quand est-ce qu'on allait essayer de le comprendre lui ?

« Je… je dois y aller, dit-il en se levant brutalement.

-Oh… d'accord. J'espère que ça ira mieux entre nous ?

-Oui, bien sûr », répondit-il tout en tournant les talons.

Il quitta la salle d'entraînement sans un regard en arrière, un goût amer dans la bouche.

**oOo**

Il resta enfermé dans sa chambre le reste de l'après-midi et ne descendit pas pour le souper, de crainte que Lily ne soit encore là. Il n'était pas sûr de garder son calme, pas avant d'avoir digéré l'égoïsme de la jeune fille. Il finit par quitter sa chambre en début de soirée, affamé. Prudemment, il rejoignit le hall et ne perçut aucun bruit. Les invités avaient du repartir. Bon ! Il allait pouvoir aller chaparder dans la cuisine en toute sécurité !

Un son l'arrêta alors qu'il allait entrer dans la pièce qui l'intéressait. Tournant la tête, Severus regarda vers le salon avec intérêt. Il hésita quelques instants avant de pénétrer dans le salon ténébreux. Il avait clairement entendu un verre se briser et se demandait qui pouvait bien être dans la pièce plongée dans le noir. Sortant sa baguette, il marmonna un vague lumos, allumant les nombreux candélabres de la pièce ainsi que le lustre principal. Un gémissement douloureux se fit entendre et Severus s'approcha du canapé où il découvrit Sirius Black, l'air bougon.

« Bordel Snape ! Essaies-tu de me rendre aveugle ?

-Non, pas particulièrement, répondit Severus, laconique. Que fais-tu ici d'ailleurs ? Seul dans le noir ? Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ?

-Désolé, maman, j'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! », ironisa le Gryffondor, l'air agacé.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et prit la liberté d'aller s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé. Il prit le temps de détailler son interlocuteur et fut surpris de le voir, les joues légèrement rosées et les yeux dans le vague. Humant l'air, il grimaça et eut un mouvement de recul de la tête.

« Tu as bu ! constata-t-il, atterré. Black, tu as bu !

-Je sais, répondit le jeune homme, moqueur. Merci, j'étais là !

-Il n'est que vingt heures et tu es saoul ! Tu peux me dire ce qu'il te prend ?

-Je me sens seul ! déclara le jeune homme en s'approchant de lui, provoquant le soudain recul du Serpentard, finalement acculé par l'accoudoir.

-Tu m'en vois navré, Black, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour boire !

-Je me suis pris un râteau !

-Encore une fois, ce n'est pas une raison ! répéta Severus, horrifié lorsque Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Si, ça fait mal !

-Pauvre petit, plaisanta Severus en essayant d'enlever son bras.

-Console-moi !

-Black, n'y penses même pas ! As-tu perdu la tête ?

-Tu es amoureux d'Ash Sadrah ? »

Severus écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait par le soudain changement de conversation.

« Pardon ? hoqueta-t-il.

-Tu l'as dévoré des yeux, toute la journée…

-Je ne le faisais pas ! contra Severus.

-Oh, si ! Tes yeux brillaient passionnément, même. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais avoir ce regard là. Il te va bien… »

Severus tenta vainement de se défaire de la prise de Sirius qui sembla justement se durcir. Le jeune homme leva une main et la passa sur son visage, l'embarrassant clairement.

« Je dirai même que ça te donne un air…mignon !

-Black, tu es saoul, tu sens mauvais et je ne goûte définitivement pas à ton sens de l'humour !

-Tu m'en vois navré, parodia le jeune homme, toujours collé à lui. Alors ? Tu l'aimes ?

-Je l'apprécie énormément et j'étais réellement impressionné par sa démonstration de combat, s'impatienta Severus. N'imagine pas quelque chose qui n'existe pas !

-Pourquoi ? Ash est séduisant, non ? demanda Sirius, avachi contre lui.

-Il l'est, ça ne veut pas dire que je dois tomber sous son charme ! Je préfère les filles !

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment !

-Ah, oui, tu as mentionné une fille qui t'avait rejeté. Tu sais donc combien je souffre…

-Black, se faire rejeter par une fille qu'on aime et par une fille qu'on veut baiser n'est pas la même chose !

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne l'aimais pas, la fille qui m'a rejeté ?

-Tu aurais montré des symptômes de chagrin bien avant aujourd'hui ! Et je devine que tu es allé au Chaudron Baveur toute l'après-midi avec Potter, comme d'habitude ! Tu n'avais pas de rendez-vous galant, alors n'essaye pas de me faire avaler n'importe quoi !

-Tu es bien informé, dis-moi, tu me surveilles ? »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Black bourré était encore pire qu'un Black saint d'esprit. Pour peu qu'il le soit, d'ailleurs…

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de te surveiller, c'est sûr !

-C'est de moi, alors, que tu es amoureux ? demanda Sirius.

-Black, par Merlin, as-tu un cerveau ? Je. Préfère. Les. Filles !

-Qu'est-ce t'en sais ? T'as jamais essayé !

-Qu'est-ce que toi, tu en sais ?

-De quoi ? Oh, je parlais pas des filles, allons, Severus.

-_Severus ?_ s'étrangla le concerné.

-On peut s'appeler par nos prénoms, tu ne crois pas ? Je parlais des garçons !

-J'avais compris à ta première phrase ! Pourrais-tu t'écarter ?

-Je te fais de l'effet ?

-Tu me donnes la nausée !

-Tu me brises le cœur !

-Il t'en faut peu !

-Il était déjà cassé avant !

-Un peu plus un peu moins…

-Tu es cruel, _Severus _! »

Le concerné leva encore les yeux au ciel. Que Merlin le sauve.

« T'as déjà essayé avec un garçon ?

-Black, ne me force pas à te le dire une troisième fois !

-Moi, oui, poursuivit Sirius, indifférent à sa menace.

-Vas-tu me lais… Attend, quoi ?

-Ah, ça t'intéresse, hein ? demanda Sirius, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Avec qui ? confirma Severus, stupéfait d'apprendre que le grand tombeur de Gryffondor avait couché avec un garçon. Lupin ?

-Non, pas Remus ! s'indigna Sirius. Il est aussi innocent que l'agneau qui vient de naître… ou le louveteau ? Qu'importe. C'était Londubat !

-Londubat ! s'étrangla Severus. Mais… Il est fiancé, non ?

-Oui, oui, avec Alice ! s'exclama Sirius. Mais il ne l'était pas, à l'époque !

-Londubat est gay ?

-Mais non, il voulait juste essayé !

-Mais vous aviez quel âge ?

-Bah, 15 ans ! Il s'est mis avec Alice un mois après… Alors, tu veux essayer ?

-Black, ne pense même pas me proposer d'avoir une relation avec toi !

-Pourquoi pas ? Je suis beau ! Et je sais y faire, tu peux me croire ! Je serai gentil !

-Tu dois dessaouler ! Et me lâcher, avant que je ne t'humilie pour le reste de ta vie !

-Tu l'as déjà fait. En troisième année, quand tu as changé mes robes en déshabillé féminin... »

Severus marmonna quelque chose et se débattit d'avantage. Amusé, Sirius se plia au jeu et, à son grand malheur, il ne sut trop comment, il se retrouva étendu sur le canapé, un Sirius Black trônant au-dessus de lui.

« Descends de là !

-Je suis bien, pourtant !

-Pas moi ! Black, non d'un chien, tu tireras une autre tête quand tu seras sobre ! Arrête tes jeux idiots et… »

Severus fut coupé par une paire de lèvres sur les siennes et il écarquilla les yeux, la respiration coupée. _Par les couilles de Merlin _! Sirius Black était en train de l'embrasser ! Horrifié, il l'écarta violemment.

« BLACK ! J'ai dit non, tu es sourd !

-Tu dois essayer, Severus. Juste une fois ! s'exclama Black en se penchant sur lui, ses mains bloquant ses poignets.

-Même si j'étais tenté par une telle expérience, sache que tu ne serais vraiment pas le candidat que je choisirai !

-Et bien moi, je te choisis ! Tu peux être vraiment beau quand tu souris !

-Black !

-Je t'assure ! Allez, juste une fois. Je serai sage après !

-Arrête ça immédiatement, pervers !

-Ce sera un bon souvenir pour nous !

-Le pire cauchemar de ma vie ! cria Severus, alarmé par le fait que Sirius se penchait à nouveau. Black, non, ne recomm… »

A nouveau, il se fit taire d'un baiser et se maudit intérieurement d'avoir rangé sa baguette magique dans sa poche après avoir lancé son lumos. Un halètement à l'entrée de la pièce attira son attention et il rougit furieusement en voyant Ash Sadrah, les yeux exorbités par la stupeur.

Presque désespérément, Severus se débattit et se libéra de Sirius.

« Ash, au secours ! Il est saoul et ne veut rien entendre ! »

Semblant reprendre pied ave la réalité, son protecteur s'avança vivement, attrapa Sirius par son avant bras et le tira violemment, l'éjectant du canapé. Le jeune homme poussa un cri en atterrissant sur le carrelage. Sans attendre, Ash leva la main et Severus fut tenté de l'arrêter. Le jeune homme avait une expression terrifiante sur le visage. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de bouger qu'un rayon bleu atteignit Sirius à la tête, le jeune homme semblant se figer, l'air hébété.

« Qu'est-ce que vous…, commença Severus, soucieux de l'expression incendiaire d'Ash.

-As-tu retrouvé tes esprits, Sirius ? coupa Ash, bras croisés. Tu es sobre, maintenant. »

Sirius tourna vers eux un regard mortifié. Il avisa Ash, sévère dans son attitude et le jeune Serpentard qu'il venait juste de… molester dans le canapé ! Son visage s'embrasa et il le cacha dans ses mains, horrifié.

« Merlin, Snape, promets-moi de ne pas en parler !

-Severus fera ce qu'il voudra, jeune homme, répliqua Ash à sa place. Moi, par contre, je te punis et cela, toute la semaine !

-Pardon ! s'exclama Sirius. Mais c'était juste un baiser !

-Je ne fais pas mention de cela, s'énerva le maître des lieux, mais de ton état d'ébriété ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour te saouler ? Crois-tu que cela soit le comportement d'un jeune homme responsable ? »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et détourna la tête, mortifié.

« Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu peux l'être, en effet, coupa Ash, furieux. Tu es consigné. Et n'essaye même pas de sortir de ta chambre pour la journée. Pas de visite ni de sortie pour toi pendant une semaine !

-Mais tu te prends pour qui, mon père ? s'énerva Sirius en se relevant.

-Certainement pas, répliqua Ash. Si j'étais ton père, je ne me contenterai pas d'une semaine de réclusion, je te ferai astiquer tout le sous-sol de cette maison. Tu as eu un comportement plus qu'inapproprié envers Severus et je ne tolère pas qu'un adolescent de tout juste 17 ans se réfugie dans l'alcool, quelle que soit la raison de ton acte ! Tu vas maintenant monter dans ta chambre et réfléchir sérieusement avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche en ma présence ! Maintenant ! »

La colère d'Ash fut suffisante pour Sirius qui décampa d'un pas rageur mais sans relever. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et Severus n'osa pas parler, craintif face au regard du sorcier. Ce dernier se tourna ensuite vers lui et, avisant son expression soucieuse, se calma instantanément.

« Je suis désolé de vous effrayer, Severus, dit-il poliment.

-Vous ne m'effrayez pas, s'exclama le jeune homme. Je suis juste… étonné. Ce n'était vraiment qu'un… enfin, deux baisers !

-Deux, marmonna Ash, l'air outré. Bref, ce n'est pas ça qui me contrarie, Severus. Ce qui m'a énervé est l'insouciance de Sirius plus que son comportement, pourtant inexcusable, envers vous.

-Son insouciance ? demanda Severus, étonné. Pourquoi ?

-Il s'est enivré, pour je ne sais quelle raison stupide, en pleine journée alors qu'il est bien trop jeune que pour le faire ! Et il ose venir ici et vous incommoder, vous ! avec ses sornettes et son comportement de pochtron. Je ne le tolère pas ! Il devrait vous montrer plus de respect. Il devrait en montrer à quiconque a eu droit à cela, d'ailleurs !

-Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait vu ainsi, souligna Severus.

-Oh si, au Chaudron Baveur, on l'y a vu ! J'y suis passé aujourd'hui et certains clients s'éclaffaient au sujet d'un beau jeune homme brun mort saoul. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici et que vous m'indiquiez son état…

-Oui, mais… enfin, on est jeune, on peut tous faire des bêtises… non ? »

Severus ne comprenait pas et il s'inquiéta de voir Ash soupirer.

« Bien entendu, Severus. Mais que se serait-il passé si des mangemorts l'avaient attaqué dans son état ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, imaginant la scène pendant un instant. Il blêmit et regarda Ash, l'air soucieux.

« Je vois, dit-il.

-Je n'ai rien contre l'amusement, ni contre l'alcool, ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Si ça se fait ici et que personne ne sort, je veux même bien vous offrir à tous une tonne d'alcool et vous laisser boire sans problème. Mais Sirius l'a fait à l'extérieur, sans se soucier d'une attaque ou de l'image qu'il véhiculerait de lui. Il a été renié par sa famille et va de fait avoir bien du mal à ouvrir certaines portes du ministère. Son comportement n'est pas tolérable, quelle que soit la raison de son état. Sirius a du mal à comprendre que le temps de l'adolescence est terminé. J'ai réussi à lui faire accepter que ses blagues étaient puériles mais il n'a pas encore grandit. Hors, il le doit et vite. L'école est terminée, maintenant. Ses frasques ne lui seront plus pardonnées sous prétexte qu'il est un enfant car il n'en est plus un. Il est un homme et doit apprendre à se comporter comme tel. En outre, vu votre cris lorsque vous avez réussi à vous libérer, vous étiez tout sauf consentant. Et je suis certain que vous le lui avez exprimé bien avant mon arrivée, vu la façon dont il vous maintenait. Il doit également apprendre ce que non veut dire. »

Ash se leva sombrement du canapé et se dirigea vers la sortie mais Severus le rappela.

« Attendez, Ash ! dit-il, surpris lui-même de le rappeler. N'allez pas lui parler maintenant, vous êtes en colère et lui aussi, rien de bon ne sortira de la conversation. Restez un peu ici ! »

Le jeune homme hésita manifestement mais finit par hocher la tête et par faire demi-tour. Il retourna s'asseoir près du garçon qui afficha aussitôt un sourire.

« Ce n'était pas si grave, vous savez, dit-il, tentant de le dérider. En fait, je trouve ça presque drôle. Sirius Black, mort saoul, qui tente de… d'avoir une relation avec moi ! Je n'aurai jamais imaginé ça ! »

Il se mit à rire malgré lui à l'image invoqué.

« Je suis certain qu'il est mortifié à l'heure actuelle !

-J'en suis certain aussi », répondit Ash, encore crispé.

Severus fut surpris du ton froid employé. Manifestement, l'homme devant lui n'arrivait pas à décolérer.

« Ash ? dit-il. Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour. Vous ne ferez pas grandir Sirius Black dans ce temps non plus. Calmez-vous, soufflez. Tout va bien…

-Comment pouvez-vous être si compréhensif après son comportement envers vous ? Je ne trouve en cela rien de drôle. Il vous a manqué de respect, il… »

Ash se leva à nouveau pour s'éloigner de lui, marchant vivement et furieusement dans le salon, tournant en rond dans la pièce. Severus le contempla, étonné.

« Je ne me suis pas senti insulté, tenta-t-il.

-Il l'a été ! s'écria Ash en s'arrêtant pour le regarder. Personne n'a le droit de… forcer qui que ce soit ! Personne ! »

Le jeune homme détourna la tête, à nouveau mortifié. Severus pencha la tête sur le côté, perturbé.

« Est-ce que… on vous a déjà forcé ? demanda-t-il, essayant de comprendre sa rage.

-Quoi ? demanda l'homme. Non, jamais !

-Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en êtes si choqué ! s'exclama Severus. Ce n'était vraiment rien de grave, Ash.

-Ce n'est rien de grave parce que je suis arrivé à temps, Severus ! Que se serait-il passé, si je n'étais pas rentré ? »

Severus resta un instant stupéfait. Il essaya d'imaginer Sirius Black en train de tenter de le violer mais la situation semblait tellement irréaliste qu'il secoua la tête.

« Il ne serait pas allé si loin, Ash, dit-il, serein.

-Qu'en savez-vous ? claqua l'homme devant lui, sombre. Comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer ?

-D'abord parce qu'aussi saoul que soit Sirius Black, il n'est pas un salaud pour autant. Il voulait me taquiner et son état l'a rendu plus blagueur que d'habitude. Ensuite, parce qu'en supposant qu'il ait pensé aller si loin, je ne me serai certainement pas laissé faire. J'ai une baguette magique, je sais m'en servir. Et si je n'y avais pas eu accès, mon genou aurait fait ce qu'il fallait. Je sais me défendre. Je ne suis pas une jeune fille en détresse !

-Non, je sais ! dit Ash, troublé. Et je ne pense pas que Sirius soit un salaud…

-Alors vous voyez ? Pas de quoi être en colère. Ce n'était qu'un baiser.

-Vous avez dis deux !

-Oui, bon, deux ! Rien de méchant. »

Devant lui, Ash soupira, défait. Il retourna s'asseoir, prenant son visage entre ses mains, l'air fatigué.

« Ash ? s'inquiéta Severus. Vous ne dormez pas assez…

-Non, ça va, répondit l'homme à côté de lui. Je crois que j'ai eu peur, c'est tout.

-Peur ? demanda Severus.

-Peur…pour vous », marmonna Ash, l'air embarrassé.

Severus déglutit. L'aveu avait été fait si bas mais il en ressentit l'effet comme un coup de poing. Il pouvait compter sur sa main le nombre de personnes qui s'inquiétait pour lui. En fait, il n'avait jamais eu besoin que d'un doigt. Sa mère. Entendre quelqu'un d'autre avoué ce genre de chose lui donna une étrange sensation de chaleur qui se propagea dans tout son cœur, comme s'il avait avalé des charbons ardents. Il se sentit gigoter et s'en horrifia, se forçant à retrouver son calme.

« Je vais bien, dit-il. Ce n'était rien. »

Il s'était rapproché, tentant de rassurer l'homme au visage torturé par l'angoisse. Il le regarda, frappé encore une fois par toute l'inquiétude qui irradiait d'Ash Sadrah. Son angoisse le tuerait plus sûrement que Voldemort.

« Ash, dit-il en posant une main sur son bras, faisant sursauter l'homme. Tout va bien. »

Comme à chaque fois qu'il lui disait ces mots, Ash sembla se détendre, légèrement. Il soupira et se tourna vers lui, lui adressant un sourire peiné.

« Je suis encore trop inquiet, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, acquiesça Severus. Ce n'est pas bon…

-Je sais, Drake n'arrête pas de me le répéter à longueur de journée. Mais je crois que c'est dans ma nature de m'inquiéter pour les gens que j'aime… »

Il passa une main légère sur son propre front, ignorant le choc de Severus, à ses côtés. _Les gens que j'aime…_ A nouveau, la sensation des charbons se fit sentir dans tout son corps et il se retint de pleurer comme une fillette.

« Et les gens qui vous aiment sont loin de l'apprécier, dit-il, la voix rauque. Vous devriez apprendre à vous détendre. Comme lorsque vous avez volé, ce matin. Vous sembliez… libre. »

Ash se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un léger sourire serein.

« Je me sens toujours libre quand je vole, répondit-il. J'ai regretté que mon animagus ne soit pas un oiseau, comme Drake. Même si être un singe est très pratique… et, selon Dumbledore, la preuve d'une grande humanité ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous avez toujours votre balai, dit Severus, consolateur.

-Oui, en effet. »

Ash soupira en fermant les yeux, tentant manifestement de regagner son calme habituel.

« Je me suis emporté contre Sirius, dit-il en rouvrant les yeux, l'air coupable.

-Et bien, je ne vais pas dire qu'il ne le méritait pas, répondit Severus. Il ne devait pas boire, en effet et en plus de ça, non, c'est non ! »

Ash se mit à rire en l'entendant.

« J'ai cru que j'avais une hallucination en entrant dans le salon et en vous voyant en train d'embrasser Sirius !

-Techniquement, je ne l'embrassais pas ! Il le faisait ! Contre mon gré ! Je vous assure ! »

Ash rit en l'entendant.

« Allons, Sirius est un beau garçon, non ? Je ne vous reprocherais pas d'être sensible à ses charmes…

-Je ne suis sensible à rien ! rétorqua Severus. Je n'ai vraiment aucune attirance pour les hommes, pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à dire le contraire ? »

Bien que son expression faciale semblât s'assombrir, Ash garda un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Tout le monde ? questionna-t-il.

-Black, Drake, vous… J'en ai assez, sérieusement, je ne suis pas gay !

-Moi non plus ! répliqua Ash.

-Vous êtes sorti avec Fabian Prewett !

-Et avec une jeune fille. Je ne crois pas avoir vraiment de genre. Je me laisse simplement porter par mes envies. Et vous, Severus ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire avec autant d'obstination que seules les femmes vous intéressent ?

-Et bien… je ne sais pas. Il est vrai que j'ai été éduqué pour laisser mon esprit ouvert à toute possibilité, de part ma mère. Mais outre dans le cas où une créature magique voudrait de moi, pourquoi choisirais-je un homme ?

-Par amour ? proposa Ash.

-Je n'en aime aucun ! Et certainement pas Sirius Black ! »

Ash éclata de rire en l'entendant.

« Non, je ne crois pas que Sirius soit en effet l'homme de votre vie, Severus. Mais pourquoi vous fermer une porte si hermétiquement ? Merlin seul sait ce que la vie vous réserve. Peut-être que dans cinq, dix ans ou moins de temps, je vous le souhaite, vous rencontrerez la personne qui est faite pour vous. Ne serait-ce pas dommage de la rejeter simplement parce qu'elle n'a pas entre les cuisses ce que vous vous représentez ? »

Severus eut une moue et inclina la tête sur le côté.

« Sans doute, dit-il. Mais… je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. Je n'ai jamais ressenti d'amour pour aucun homme, dans toute ma vie. De l'admiration, de l'amitié, de la reconnaissance. Mais jamais rien d'aussi fort que… que ce que j'ai ressenti pour Lily. »

Ash grimaça en l'entendant.

« J'ai vu que vous vous étiez parlé, tout à l'heure. La discussion a-t-elle été… fructueuse ?

-Pas vraiment, marmonna Severus. J'ai… j'ai longtemps placé Lily sur un piédestal. J'en ai conscience, maintenant. Tous ses défauts… je les tolérais, les ignorais presque mais… mais maintenant que les sentiments sont partis… ils me sautent tous aux yeux et ça me fait mal. »

Ash se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.

« Elle est égoïste, s'exclama Severus, incapable de se contenir. Sur plus de dix ans d'amitié, j'ai commis une seule erreur. Une seule ! J'ai laissé ma colère et ma fierté parler et je l'ai traité de Sang-de-bourbe ! Une fois ! En plus de dix ans. Et elle n'a pas voulu me pardonner. Et moi alors, que dois-je en dire ? Que dois-je dire quand Lily ignorait les brimades et les mauvais sorts que me lançaient ses camarades Gryffondors et parfois ma propre maison ? Que dois-je dire quand elle vivait tranquillement dans sa petite tour, entourée d'ami alors que moi, je n'en avais qu'une et qu'elle m'a abandonné pour une seule erreur ? Je sais que je suis égoïste moi aussi. Je lui demande de me comprendre mais je ne veux pas la comprendre elle, mais… Bon sang, ce n'était que des mots ! Et j'ai subi bien pire que des mots, alors comment ose-t-elle ? Comment ose-t-elle s'en plaindre ? »

Lentement, Ash posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

« Severus, ce ne sont que deux mots. Mais deux mots qui ont été prononcés par un ami. Vous avez été insulté, harcelé, mal traité. Mais jamais par un ami. Seulement par des ennemis. La douleur, si elle est bien présente, n'est pas la même. Je ne dis pas que Lily ne devrait pas comprendre que les mots que vous avez laissé échapper n'étaient en rien pour la blesser réellement, seulement de la frustration que vous aviez besoin d'évacuer. Mais vous devez aussi comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait et ne peut toujours pas savoir ce que vous aviez vécu. A-t-elle la moindre idée de ce que les maraudeurs vous ont fait subir ? Et les autres élèves ? Les Serpentards ?

-Non… Enfin, pas pour ma maison, je crois. Les maraudeurs, elle savait, vu qu'elle les réprimandait parfois, mais… Non, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Je ne lui ai jamais dit.

-Vous ne pouvez pas lui reprocher quelque chose qu'elle ignore, Severus. Elle n'a pas toutes les cartes en main. Les êtres humains sont aveugles. Ils ne vont jamais voir plus loin, parce que ça leur demanderait trop de temps. Et Lily est humaine. Quand vous arriviez vers elle en boitant et qu'elle vous demandait si ça allait, que vous répondiez par une excuse bancale, elle a sans doute pressenti que vous mentiez, mais n'ayant aucune preuve, elle vous a cru et a oublié son pressentiment. Elle n'est pas allée voir plus loin car vous l'en ave empêché.

-Il n'en reste pas moins que je suis déçu, cingla Severus. Je pensais qu'elle était… meilleure ! »

Ash sourit tendrement.

« On voit toujours les gens qu'on aime avec des œillères. Accepter une personne avec ses défauts est difficile. Il faut du courage pour aimer une personne dans son intégralité, avec ses ombres et ses lumières. Vous êtes si jeune, Severus. Un jour, j'espère que vous aimerez à nouveau et si c'est le cas, retenez notre conversation. Enlevez vos œillères et regardez cette personne avec ses ombres et ses lumières. Regardez-la en entière. »

Severus observa longuement Ash et acquiesça. Il hésita un instant puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, murmura :

« Et vous, Ash ? Quelles sont vos ombres ? »

Le susnommé le fixa avec stupeur puis son visage prit une expression si triste, si malheureuse, que Severus regretta d'avoir posé la question.

« Je dois aller voir Sirius, dit-il en se levant, clignant rapidement des yeux. Enfin, peut-être… Je vais d'abord voir Drake. Severus… à plus tard ! »

Et il quitta la pièce presque en courant, laissant Severus stupéfait. Qu'avait-il dit exactement qui avait plongé Ash dans une telle détresse ?

**oOo**

Severus avait vaguement grignoté avant de remonter à l'étage. Marchant vers sa chambre, il s'était arrêté devant celle de Sirius, hésitant. Ash était-il allé le voir ? Était-il avec lui, à l'instant ? Ou le jeune homme était-il seul ? Il tergiversa encore quelques longues minutes avant de finalement frapper au battant. Un 'Fichez-le-camp !' furieux résonna, mais Severus se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de pousser la porte. Sirius était étendu sur son lit, un air furieux sur le visage. Quand il le vit, pourtant, il blêmit, rougit puis pinça les lèvres.

« Tu viens te moquer ? grogna-t-il en se redressant, menaçant.

-Non, répondit Severus en fermant la porte derrière lui. Je viens t'assurer qu'à l'exception d'Ash, toi et moi, personne ne saura que tu m'as sauté dessus !

-Je ne t'ai pas… Bon, ok, si, mais ne va rien t'imaginer, Snape !

-Et qu'est-ce que je devrais m'imaginer ? répondit-il. Que tu es amoureux de moi ? Black, sérieusement ! Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je sais parfaitement que tu as fait ça parce que tu étais saoul, que tu voulais m'embêter et qu'étant déjà parfaitement insupportable sobre, ça ne pouvait que dégénérer en étant saoul ! Je ne me fais aucun film, ok ?

-Film ?

-Peu importe ! Tranquillise-toi, je n'ai aucune envie de ressortir cet épisode à la moindre occasion, c'était aussi humiliant pour toi que pour moi, ok ?

-Parce que je te dégoûte, peut-être ?

-Non, Black, ça n'a rien à voir. Je me fiche que tu aimes les hommes, les femmes, les animaux, ou les cadavres, ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, ok ? Ce qui est humiliant, c'est que la première personne qui m'a jamais embrassé l'a fait pour blaguer ! »

Sirius retint sa respiration en entendant cet aveu. Il sembla perdre toute son énergie combative et s'affala sur son lit, l'air désolé.

« Merde, Snape, je me sens mal, maintenant… je ne pensais pas… enfin, tu as dit qu'il y avait eu cette fille et j'ai supposé…

-Tu as mal supposé. Elle m'a rejeté avant même que je n'ai le temps de l'embrasser, Black. Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour que tu pleures sur mon sort, merci bien. Je suis juste venu pour… te rassurer, je suppose. »

Sirius le contempla pendant un long moment, sonné. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les remettants un peu en place.

« Je me sentais mal et… j'ai agis comme un con. Je suppose. Excuse-moi. »

Severus resta un instant interdit. Sirius Black semblait fragile et désemparé. La partie Serpentard de sa personne jubilait presque. L'occasion parfaite pour torturer Black, juste un peu. Mais quelque chose en lui – Désagréablement proche de la voix d'Ash – lui souffla qu'il tenait là un peu d'ombre de Sirius Black.

« Pourquoi te sentais-tu si mal ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit où il s'assit, à sa propre stupeur.

-Tu déconnes ? Pourquoi je me sentirais bien, hein ? Je… je n'ai rien, Snape. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ! Je clame haut et fort que la vie n'est qu'un jeu, que je veux entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix, que seule l'éclate compte, mais la vérité c'est que… je ne sais plus ! Depuis que Poudlard est terminé, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire et ça me rend dingue. Je vois tout le monde qui avance et moi, je reste là à regarder et à chercher et je ne trouve rien ! Remus s'est inscris dans une fac de leçon sur les moldus pour aller travailler parmi eux, James envisage de suivre Lily en Egypte pour suivre un cursus d'enchantement, Regulus étudie fermement pour devenir médicomage, toi, tu pars en Australie suivre une maîtrise en potion ! Il n'y a que Peter qui n'ait rien mais franchement, ça ne me console pas ! Et moi, je suis ici, protégé par le manoir Sadrah à… à attendre une solution mais rien ne vient !

-Tu ne voulais pas être Auror ? s'étonna Severus.

-Si, bien sûr que je le voulais ! Mais… mais franchement, est-ce que tu as vu Ash et Drake, aujourd'hui ? Tu les as vu se battre ? Je ne saurai jamais… je ne saurai jamais faire des trucs pareilles ! »

Severus haussa un sourcil. Sirius Black manquait de confiance en lui. C'était le monde à l'envers !

« Tu crois que c'est venu naturellement ? demanda-t-il. Tu crois qu'ils sont nés avec la capacité de se battre ainsi, Black ? Non, ils ont appris. Ils ont passé des années au Sahara avec la folle qui leur sert de mère adoptive ! Ne crois pas que ce soit quelque chose que tu dois avoir dès le départ, c'est quelque chose que tu dois apprendre. Et ce n'est pas en te saoulant et en pleurnichant dans ta chambre que tu y arriveras ! Relève tes manches, entraînes toi ! Profite de la présence de Fixe au manoir, prends des leçons supplémentaires avec elle. Et quand l'année commencera, que tu seras à l'académie des Aurors, ne te contente pas des leçons qu'on te donne, va plus loin, apprends d'avantage ! Travaille ! On n'obtient rien en attendant la bouche ouverte que ça nous tombe dans le bec, tu comprends, Sirius ? »

Le susnommé le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, l'air un peu idiot et sonné.

« Tu crois que j'ai gagné ma maîtrise parce que Ash a été graissé la patte de Prafics ? Non, Black ! Je l'ai obtenu parce qu'il lui a simplement montré mes résultats. Ça fait des années que j'apprends les potions, que je me perfectionne, que j'étudie et que je teste des décoctions, sans arrêt ! J'ai même inventé trois potions, depuis l'année dernière ! Je n'ai pas obtenu tout ça en restant les bras ballants ! Bouge-toi !

-Ok, ok, ça va, j'ai compris, arrête de parler ! »

Severus se tut, agacé d'être interrompu. Sirius, quant à lui, s'étendit sur son lit, l'air fatigué.

« J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit possible, dit-il. Mais je sais bien que sans travaille, je n'arriverai à rien, je le sais, seulement… j'aimerai bien avoir à nouveau onze ans et… juste m'amuser, sans m'inquiéter.

-Il faut grandir, Black. C'est ce que Ash essaye de te faire comprendre, je crois, non ?

-Tu m'as appelé Sirius, tout à l'heure, répliqua l'autre. Et comment sais-tu de ce dont je parlais avec Ash, lors de mes consultations ?

-Je ne le sais pas, répondit calmement Severus. Mais tu m'as présenté des excuses, Black ! Des excuses ! Et je sais parfaitement que c'est Ash qui en est responsable. Quand je lui en ai parlé, il m'a juste dit qu'il était content de constater que tu grandissais enfin. Donc, j'ai supposé que vos conversations avaient ce but. Je ne suis pas idiot, moi !

-Tu peux continuer de m'appeler Sirius, tu sais ?

-Et voilà que tu recommences. Tu caches de l'alcool, ici ?

-Severus ! se plaignit Sirius, amusé. Sérieusement. On doit _grandir_, non ? Alors je t'appellerai dorénavant par ton prénom. Et tu peux en faire de même.

-Trop aimable ! répliqua le Serpentard. Vraiment, pourquoi suis-je venu, déjà ? Tu es agaçant !

-Et toi, tu es asocial. Que voilà une paire intéressante !

-Une paire ? Toi et moi ? Que Merlin m'en préserve. Enfin, au moins, tu n'essayes plus de te jeter sur moi…

-Hé ! Tu as dit que tu n'en parlerais plus !

-Erreur, Black, j'ai dit que je n'en parlerai à personne d'autre qu'Ash et toi. Et sauf erreur de ma part, il n'y a que nous dans cette pièce…

-Intéressante observation, répliqua Sirius en se redressant et en s'approchant de lui. Avoue, je t'ai fait de l'effet, tout à l'heure, hein ?

-Autant que si j'avais embrassé un mouton mort, Black.

-Sirius !

-Black ! Tu peux t'amuser à m'appeler par mon prénom si ça te chante, mais je ne suis pas forcé de te rendre la pareille ! Maintenant, si tu veux m'excuser, je vais retourner dans ma chambre avant que tu ne recommences à avoir ton comportement bizarre et pervers !

-C'est ça, répliqua Sirius. Je sais que ça t'a plus, _Severus_. Si tu veux, je peux me sacrifier et t'embrasser plus…

-Va te faire foutre, Black !

-Tu te proposes ?

-Par Merlin ! »

Severus se leva, à la fois agacé et amusé. Il était presque à la porte lorsque Sirius l'attrapa par le bras, le retourna et, à sa grande stupeur, l'embrassa encore.

« Black, non d'un…

-Ce n'était pas une blague, cette fois, interrompit Sirius. Je l'ai fait volontairement, sans mauvaise pensée ni tentative d'humiliation envers toi. Considère que c'est ça, ton premier baiser. Avec toutes mes excuses. Vraiment. »

Severus marmonna et se dégagea brutalement.

« Ne t'y trompe pas, Black, ça n'enlève rien. En fait, je trouve ça encore pire. Un baiser sincère venant de toi… Brrr… »

Et il quitta la pièce, non sans adresser un sourire moqueur et amusé à un Sirius hilare.

**A suivre…**

Et bien, je suppose que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre. Personnellement, je vous assure que je ne m'y attendais pas ! Sirius et Severus se rapprochent de façon inattendue, je ne sais pas encore si je pousserai leur relation plus loin. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis quant à qui Severus doit aimer, mais il est encore loin de comprendre les mouvements de son cœur et il est fermement opposé à toute relation avec un homme. Une petite expérience ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il faut bien qu'il ouvre un peu son esprit et Sirius pourrait aider. Mais je suis encore fort en bascule sur cette idée.

Drake et Regulus ont passé une étape. Une petite, mais une grande, en même temps ! leur couple avancera largement plus avec le temps. Il faut d'abord que Regulus soit majeure, Draco en a décidé ainsi et il est très têtu !

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Après autant de temps d'attente, je vous offre 38 pages words de texte ! Alors régalez-vous.

Pour terminer, deux choses. En premier, un IMMENSE Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je ne sais pas si répondre à celle du dernier chapitre vous est utile étant donné que vous ne devez même plus vous rappeler de ce que vous avez écris, mais je vous promets de répondre à celle de ce chapitre, au fur et à mesure de vos envois.

Un ENORME, GIGANTESQUE merci aux personnes qui m'ont envoyé un message en MP pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Non, ça ne va pas. Je travaille toujours pour satan. Mais me plaindre n'arrangera pas la situation. Je prends mon mal en patience, j'essaye de me blinder et de trouver une fenêtre de sortie. Il n'y a pas de porte dans mon enfer.

Enfin, parce qu'il m'est capital que la confusion soit levé, je n'ai plus rien écris depuis ma dernière parution. La récente réapparition d'Idylle Chevaleresque n'est pas de mon fait, je n'écris plus de coécriture avec Laika, Némésis, je ne sais plus quel pseudo est utilisé. C'est elle et uniquement elle qui écrit cette histoire et les éventuels messages stipulant un chantage aux reviews. Par le passé, cette méthode m'avait déjà porté préjudice. Je ne laisserai pas cela se reproduire. J'ai peut-être pratiqué cette méthode au tout début de mon arrivée sur ffnet, ce n'est plus le cas depuis de nombreuses années. Alors s'il vous plaît, sachez lire les notes d'auteurs (elle précise au début de chaque chapitre que je ne participe plus du tout) et ne lancez pas de pierre inutile. J'en reçois assez dans ma vie réelle.

Merci de votre compréhension. J'espère vraiment que mon chapitre vous plaît, je m'excuse des fautes sûrement présentes dans mon chapitre mais je n'ai pas de bêta et pas le courage de me relire. Pardonnez-moi mes petites imperfections, s'il vous plaît.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt, vraiment, je le souhaite de tout cœur !

Umbre77


	32. Amer séparation

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** La magie d'une fleur

**Résumé :** Capturé par Voldemort, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, n'a aucune envie de mourir ! Quitte à changer le passé pour se sauver !

**Note de l'auteur : **Ouiiiii, je l'ai FAIT, ça y est !

Hum. Vous devez vous dire « mais qu'a-t-elle fait ? ». Non, je n'ai pas démissionné ni tué quelqu'un. Ce « Je l'ai FAIT » se réfère à la fin du chapitre, imaginée depuis le début de l'histoire et repassant en boucle, encore et encore dans ma tête !

Ah, que ça fait du bien de mettre par écrit ce qu'on imagine… Vivement la prochaine scène qui me hante !

Bref. Je ne vais pas mieux, je vais encore moins bien, en fait. C'est une pente que je descends, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y a en bas, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir. Mais vraiment, je vous remercie tous et toutes pour votre soutien face à ma situation et pour vos encouragements.

Pour les fans d'Alpha, je suis actuellement déterminé à écrire et surtout, à avancer ! Donc, j'ai actuellement 21 pages pour le chapitre, j'ai l'intention d'essayer de l'avancer un maximum demain matin et ce week-end. Après, ce sera à la correctrice de bosser et… et bien, rien ne promets que je parvienne à le finir, mais je vais m'acharner, promis !

**Personnages :**

Pas besoin de vous présenter les personnages principaux, je me contente donc des secondaires, ceux que je ne cite pas assez que pour s'en rappeler :

**Les professeurs :**

Potion = Horace Slughorn

Défense = Caradoc Dearborn

Sortilège = Madame Stand

Botanique = Hélène Stewart

Infirmière = Eloïse Addisse

**Membres de l'ordre :**

Arthur et Molly Weasley, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, Maugrey Fol'œil, Caradoc Dearborn, Fabian et Gideon Prewett, Dorcas Meadow, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar et Sarah Bones, Eugène et Phils Potter (décédée), Hagrid, McGonagall, Dumbledore et, bien entendu, Ash et Drake.

Je vous rappelle qu'Ash est officiellement l'héritier Sadrah tandis que Draco est désigné comme le fils bâtard d'Abraxas Malfoy et porte donc à nouveau son vrai nom.

**Résumé rapide : **

Harry et Draco ont remonté le temps pour sauver le monde de la magie qui courrait à sa perte.

Après un entraînement de sept ans sous le joug de Fixe Sadrah, condamnée à mort par un sortilège, ils intègrent Poudlard en tant que Psychologues. Là, ils y rencontrent Severus, Regulus, et les maraudeurs tandis qu'ils rejoignent également l'Ordre du Phénix dont ils sont devenus les co-fondateurs avec Dumbledore.

Suite à son adoption par Fixe, Harry devient officiellement le sorcier le plus riche et le plus influent d'Angleterre, instaurant ainsi une position importante pour le monde de la magie et capable de réfréner Voldemort contre qui il se bat constamment.

Draco, lui, après une tentative de scandale visant à rallier Regulus à Voldemort, est déclaré fils bâtard d'Abraxas Malfoy, lui donnant ainsi la protection de la famille dans l'éventuel cas où Wilburga Black voudrait l'attaquer pour détournement de mineur.

Les vacances d'été sont arrivées, plusieurs élèves vivent maintenant au manoir Sadrah. Fixe est également venue rendre visite à son fils adoptif, lui annonçant par la même occasion qu'elle allait mourir.

Harry décide de révéler la vérité à Regulus car ce dernier souffre trop de la distance que Drake a installée entre eux, pour leur protection. Ce dernier accepte assez bien la situation, trop amoureux de Drake pour lui reprocher d'avoir manipuler les choses à son avantage. Les vacances s'écoulent lentement, Fixe va de plus en plus mal et les adolescents présents dans la maison Sadrah oublient petit à petit leurs vieilles querelles pour se lancer dans une amitié inattendue…

Trois horcruxes ont été détruits : La bague, le diadème et celui en Harry.

Il reste Nagini (pas encore née), le médaillon, le journal et la coupe de poufsouffle.

**Chapitre 31**** : Amer séparation **

Quelque chose clochait. Il le savait, le sentait mais ne pouvait rien faire pour trouver quoi. Mais quelque chose d'énorme clochait. Tout avait commencé par Harry entrant dans leurs appartements communs et, faisant fit de la présence de Regulus, allant trouver refuge dans ses bras, l'air bouleversé. Si le plus jeune avait eu l'air choqué, c'était encore pire pour lui ! Draco ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Harry pleurer, c'était… c'était lorsqu'il avait stupidement insisté pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, entre Granger, Weasley et lui. Mais il n'avait pourtant posé aucune question !

L'ai égaré, Regulus avait levé les yeux vers lui, interrogateur, mais Draco lui avait répondu par les yeux avec autant de perplexité. Ils étaient restés silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Drake se décide à poser des questions.

« Harry ? murmura-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ? Quelqu'un est mort ? »

L'autre secoua la tête avec brusquerie, répondant par la négative, au grand soulagement de Draco. Bon, pas de morts. Alors… Quoi ? Où était Harry, juste avant ? Ah, oui, son rendez-vous à la banque…

« Par Merlin, sommes nous ruinés ?

-Mais non, stupide arriviste ! s'énerva Ash en se redressant, le visage baigné de larmes. Rien n'est arrivé, c'est juste moi et mes putains de névroses !

-Oh, répondit Draco, se détendant soudainement. Excuse-moi, mais je suis en droit de paniquer. Tu as débarqué ici en larmes, sans explication, j'ai le droit de penser au pire !

-Des morts et notre ruine ? Heureusement, tu as d'abord demandé s'il y avait des morts !

-Hé ! Insinues-tu que je ne sois qu'un matérialiste ? Tu sais que j'ai fais des progrès ! »

Sa répartie eut au moins le mérite de lui arracher un rire qui fit pourtant gâcher par des sanglots. Maladroitement, il reprit sa position dans les bras de Draco, manifestement inconscient de la présence de Regulus, juste en face.

« Ça lui arrive, de temps en temps, expliqua Draco en recommençant à masser le dos d'Harry. N'y vois rien de particulier ! »

Constatant que Draco parlait à quelqu'un, Harry releva la tête et sembla mortifier.

« Oh, Regulus, pardon, dit-il en se redressant. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Pas de problèmes, répondit le plus jeune. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

-Tu, répliqua Harry en se mouchant doucement. Tutoies-moi, s'il te plait. Nous allons surement beaucoup nous voir, autant ne pas nous attacher à ce genre de politesse. Ça va bien. Juste parfois, ça déborde et… Draco arrive à me calmer très efficacement ! »

Du reste, il ne s'était pas écarté du corps de son meilleur ami, malgré la présence de Regulus.

« Navré d'avoir interrompu votre tête à tête, vraiment…

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Regulus, soucieux. Vous êtes sûr que… Enfin, je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Harry le fixa un instant puis tendit le bras vers lui, à la grande stupeur des deux hommes. Hésitant, Regulus se leva et s'approcha, suffisamment pour qu'Harry enroule brutalement son bras autour de lui et ne l'entraîne vers le canapé, Regulus se retrouvant assis sur les genoux de Drake. Sans hésiter, Harry enfouit son visage contre son torse, ignorant le jeune homme plus qu'embarrassé.

« Euh, balbutia-t-il, perdu. Qu'est-ce que…

-Fais lui un câlin, s'amusa Draco, retenant son rire. Ça marche toujours. Il se calme quand il sent de l'affection autour de lui. C'est une crise d'angoisse. C'est ce pourquoi nous dormons dans le même lit, tous les deux. Il en a en moyenne une, voir deux par nuit. Parfois plus, parfois juste une. Mais il ne se passe pas une nuit sans qu'il n'angoisse. »

Regulus blêmit en se rappelant sa propre crise d'angoisse, dans le parc de Poudlard. Et Ash vivait ça, chaque nuit ? Presque avec douceur, il passa un bras autour du corps tremblant de l'homme pour tenter de le calmer. Il sentit le dos sous sa main trembler longtemps avant qu'enfin, il ne semblât s'apaiser un minimum. C'était bien la première fois que Regulus était aussi proche de Drake sans en être perturbé. Toute son attention était tournée vers la forme tremblante appuyée contre lui.

Au bout d'un très longs quart d'heure, à la grande surprises des deux 'oreillers', Harry s'endormit paisiblement, le visage appuyé contre le torse de Regulus et son buste contre Draco, occupé à lui caresser les cheveux avec tendresse.

« Est-ce que… c'est vraiment habituel ? s'enquit Regulus, horrifié.

-A mon grand regret, oui, confirma Draco. Si nous dormons un jour tous les deux, il ne faudrait pas s'étonner de le voir débarquer pendant la nuit pour chercher du réconfort. C'est sans doute la seule chose sur laquelle je ne dérogerai pas. Quand nous sommes revenus dans le passé, on dormait ensembles, par manque d'espace mais une fois arrivé au Sahara, nous avons eu chacun notre chambre. Ma fierté m'empêchait d'aller rejoindre Harry pendant la nuit car j'avais autant besoin de sa présence que lui, au début. Mais au bout de dix jours, j'ai remarqué qu'Harry avait l'air de plus en plus fatigué. C'est finalement Fixe qui m'a dit d'aller le rejoindre pendant la nuit. Elle avait compris que seul, Harry serait incapable de trouver un sommeil paisible. Et en effet, chaque nuit, il était réveillé par des cauchemars atroces. Ma présence l'a aidé. Et je n'ai rapidement plus eu honte de le rejoindre. Et il ne s'est pas gêné pour venir, si je n'étais pas présent assez vite à son goût. Avec le temps, les cauchemars ont presque cessé. Il en a encore, de temps en temps, surtout après un combat où il y a eu des morts, mais ils sont rares. Les crises, elles, sont constantes. »

Draco tenait fermement Regulus contre lui. De sa main gauche, il le soutenait dans le dos, de la droite, il continuait de caresser les cheveux d'Harry.

« Il en faisait déjà au début de notre voyage, mais très peu. Par contre, plus nous nous sommes impliqués dans la guerre, plus elles sont devenues régulières. Harry est terrifié à l'idée de perdre une personne qu'il aime. Tous ceux qu'il a connu ont été assassinés, à notre époque et il ne se le pardonne pas. Il est très protecteur envers ceux qui entrent dans son cœur. Et vu la façon dont il s'est endormi contre toi, il a déjà levé beaucoup de barrière pour toi. Sans doute parce qu'il a conscience que si nous sommes ensembles plus tard, il devra envahir notre couple et il préfère sans doute commencer dès le début, pas à la fin. Sale petit rusé, va… »

Il eut un sourire affectueux puis tourna la tête vers Regulus avec un sérieux flagrant.

« Est-ce ça te dérange ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Je ne pense pas être capable de lui refuser ce réconfort…

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas, murmura Regulus. Pour l'instant, en tout cas. Peut-être que plus tard, ça finira par m'agacer mais actuellement, je ne crois pas être capable de lui refuser ça. J'ai vécu une seule crise d'angoisse et j'espère ne plus en avoir avant longtemps. Mais qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ça, à ton avis ?

-Ah, ça, si je le savais, répondit Draco, soupirant. Les morts de son passé, en grande partie. Ce qui a provoqué la crise d'aujourd'hui, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Il est très rare qu'il en ait une le jour. Il faudra que je me renseigne. Enfin, il est parti pour dormir une heure. Tu veux rester ainsi ou tu préfères qu'on aille au lit ?

-Au… Au lit ? balbutia Regulus.

-Si on l'y laisse seul, il va le sentir et paniquer. Autant se reposer. Lève-toi doucement, je vais le rattraper. »

Perturbé, Regulus obéit et, avec son habitude pour ce genre d'activité, Draco empêcha Harry de tomber et le souleva souplement dans ses bras. Il fit ensuite signe à Regulus de le suivre jusqu'au lit placé à l'opposé de la pièce. Il sourit en regardant le plus jeune, totalement perturbé et étendit lentement Harry sur le lit.

« Enlève tes chaussures et grimpe, lui dit-il. Je m'occupe des siennes. »

Sans hésiter, Draco se dirigea vers les pieds d'Harry et le déchaussa avec douceur. Chacun de ses gestes révélaient l'habitude d'une pratique aigue. Regulus, déjà assis à côté de l'endormi, le regarda faire.

« Couche-toi près de lui, n'hésite pas à l'enlacer, lui indiqua Draco. Ne soit pas gêné, il n'y a rien d'ambigüe, là dedans. C'est juste une aide. Ta présence va le rassurer. »

Mortifié, Regulus obéit. Il eut du mal à passer un bras autour d'Harry. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait imaginé faire ce genre de chose. C'était à la fois terrifiant et grisant. Surtout lorsque Draco monta dans le lit et, se plaçant de l'autre côté d'Harry, passa un bras autour de la taille de ce dernier, sa main allant rejoindre la hanche de Regulus.

« Maintenant, si tu veux, on peut discuter ou dormir. Si tu veux partir, tu peux aussi, je comprendrai…

-Non, ça va, répondit Regulus, détendu. C'est… bizarre. Mais pas désagréable. »

Le sourire rayonnant de Draco le conforta dans le bien de sa réponse.

**oOo**

Finalement, Regulus s'était endormi, après vingt minutes de conversation chuchotée. Être dans un lit avec Drake aurait du l'émoustiller mais la présence d'Ash entre eux eut l'effet inhibiteur parfait. Très vite, le fainéant en latence dans son corps l'envahit et il céda au sommeil, répondant d'une voix marmonnée à Drake jusqu'à finalement ne plus rien dire. Ce fut une conversation qui le réveilla mais il garda les yeux clos alors qu'il écoutait, l'esprit vague, Ash raconter à Drake que Sirius avait embrassé Severus sous le coup de l'alcool. Deux fois.

« Par Merlin ! s'exclama discrètement Drake. Je ne peux pas le croire, c'est… incroyable ! Alors là, c'est sûr, on a bien changé les choses pour que ces deux là s'embrassent !

-Ils ne s'embrassaient pas, Sirius embrassaient Severus de force !

-Oui, oui, j'ai compris, Severus n'était pas volontaire, mais il n'a pas tué Sirius, ce qui, en soit, est une considérable amélioration, non ?

-Mouais, répondit vaguement Ash, le ton ennuyé.

-Oh, mais c'est que tu es jaloux !

-Quoi ? Mais… Non, n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas du genre à vouloir… Enfin, Severus n'était pas consentant et…

-Tu crèves de jalousie. Juste, admets-le, Harry. Tu rougis, en plus ! Aah, que c'est… mignon.

-Je t'emmerde, la fouine ! »

En réponse, Drake éclata de rire.

« Tu peux boire, si tu veux ? Je m'arrangerai pour que Severus te trouve…

-Ferme là, sérieux, tu es impossible !

-Mais tu es jaloux…

-Oui, je le suis, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que ça change au fait que Severus n'était pas consentant ?

-Il l'aurait peut-être été si ça avait été toi…

-C'est ça et le ciel est violet trois jours par an ! Franchement, Drake, arrête d'essayer de me convaincre de dire à Severus ce que je ressens pour lui car je t'ai déjà expliqué par A plus B que Severus et moi, c'est… impossible !

-Laisse lui un peu de crédit, Harry, le fait qu'il n'ait pas massacré Sirius après les deux baisers forcés est déjà une preuve flagrante que sa personnalité à changer ! Et la conversation au sujet de Lily et du cassage de ses illusions. Ash, c'est la preuve flagrante qu'il n'a plus du tout la même personnalité que le Severus que nous avons connu, il pourrait comprendre !

-Non, il ne le fera pas !

-Tu as juste peur ! Tu as peur qu'il te rejette !

-Oui, j'ai peur ! répliqua Ash, presque violemment. Merde, Draco, tu étais le premier à craindre de révéler la vérité à Regulus, ne me fais pas la morale !

-Je ne la fais pas. Mais je sais que tu ne pourras jamais être sûr de ce qu'il en est tant que tu ne lui auras pas dit la vérité ! Dis-le-lui ! Il a une ouverture d'esprit bien plus grande qu'avant et il saura t'écouter.

-Pour mieux m'envoyer balader ! Non, Drake, ne me force pas… je ne peux pas le faire !

-Je peux, moi, si tu veux !

-Ce serait pire, il prendrait mon absence pour de la lâcheté ! S'il te plaît, cessons de parler de ça, d'accord !

-Bon, très bien, très bien, comme tu le sens. Tu préfères que nous abordions le sujet de ton angoisse subite ? »

Ash ne répondit pas. Regulus fut tenté d'ouvrir les yeux mais il avait parfaitement conscience qu'alors, la conversation sérieuse s'arrêterait totalement. Et il avait besoin de savoir ce que les deux amis disaient, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Ou lorsqu'ils croyaient que personne ne les entendait.

« Ce… ce n'était rien…

-Rien ? Harry, tu n'as pratiquement jamais de crises d'angoisse en pleine journée. Quelque chose l'a provoqué, quelque chose s'est passé quand tu discutais avec Severus. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

La voix de Drake était devenue douce, presque tendre. Regulus se retint d'exprimer sur son visage son mécontentement. L'homme l'avait prévenu qu'il avait une relation particulière avec celui qu'il désignait comme son frère mais il devait bien avoué que jamais il n'avait entendu Draco parler avec tant de tendresse.

« C'est… enfin, c'est stupide. Severus m'a demandé… il m'a demandé quelles étaient mes zones d'ombres.

-Tes zones d'ombres ? demanda Draco, perplexe.

-Nous discutions de la dualité chez une personne. Il disait qu'il lui avait semblé que ma mère n'avait que des bons côtés et que depuis leur dispute, il ne cessait de voir ses défauts. J'ai alors fait remarquer que quand on aime, on a tendance à ne voir que les zones de lumière d'une personne. Qu'aimer quelqu'un, l'aimer totalement, c'est l'aimer pour tout son être, même pour ses zones d'ombres. Et il m'a demandé quelles étaient les miennes. Je… j'ai eu des souvenirs… des choses… je ne veux pas en parler ! »

Draco soupira en réponse.

« Les zones d'ombres de Severus, dit-il. Tu les aimes, n'est-ce pas. Tu étais déjà amoureux de lui, avant que nous remontions le temps. »

Il y eut un long silence. Regulus retenait presque son souffle, attendant la réponse.

« Oui, marmonna finalement l'héritier Sadrah. Je ne sais pas comment parce qu'il était infect avec moi. Je crois que je l'ai détesté pour de vrai, quand il a tué Dumbledore. Mais oui. Je l'ai aimé. Sans doute alors que je n'avais que onze ans. Je voulais tellement qu'il me respecte, me reconnaisse. Il me méprisait si fort. Mais inconsciemment, il me fascinait, m'impressionnait comme personne. Et je crois que tout ça… ça s'est transformé en une sorte d'amour frustré. Maintenant que je le connais mieux… Maintenant que je sais toute la douleur, tout le courage qu'il a si bien dissimulé en lui, je… Je ne peux que l'aimer. »

Il y eut le bruit d'un souffle pour d'un soupir. Regulus ouvrit légèrement les paupières puis cessa de dissimuler son réveil : les deux hommes étaient enlacés, dans une tentative de réconfort. Draco caressait le dos d'Harry avec lenteur, ce dernier accroché à sa robe.

« Laisse-lui une chance de te surprendre, supplia Draco. S'il te plaît. Si tu l'aimes à ce point…

-Non, Draco. Non. S'il te plaît, ne parle plus de lui dire.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux plus en entendre parler que la conversation est terminée, Ash. Nous y reviendrons, je n'abandonnerai pas. Le Severus de cette époque n'est plus le même que celui que nous avons connu et je veux que tu aies une chance d'être heureux, même s'il faut passer par une explication douloureuse avant. Toutefois, je ne te forcerai pas à lui dire et je ne le ferai pas derrière son dos. Je vais creuser un peu ses sentiments à ton égard et si je vois qu'il serait prêt à accepter, je ne te laisserai pas le choix et je lui dirai la vérité, avec toi enfermé dans la pièce. Et ça ne sert à rien de discuter, ma décision est prise. Je t'informerai de ma décision à la fin du mois. Maintenant, Regulus, pourrais-tu cesser de faire semblant de dormir et éventuellement, donner ton opinion ? »

Le jeune homme se retint de grogner et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Les deux adultes le regardaient, peu gênés d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment d'opinion à ce sujet, révéla Regulus. Je pense que Severus t'apprécie énormément, il t'est très reconnaissant pour sa maîtrise et il t'admire pour ton talent au combat, mais… quant à ses sentiments pour toi, je ne sais pas… Severus n'est pas du genre à s'étendre sur ce qu'il ressent…

-Tu penses que tu saurais creuser les choses ? demanda Drake, concerné. Essayer de voir si, éventuellement, il ne pourrait pas… rah, je ne sais pas trop comment dire. Accepter qui est Harry ?

-Je pourrai, mais je ne vois pas comment, soupira Regulus. Si vous ne me l'aviez pas dit, je ne saurai même pas qu'il a été amoureux de Lily Evans. Je me vois mal lui demander ce qu'il penserait d'un enfant Potter… Ne serait-il pas plus avisé de commencer par rapprocher Severus de James ? »

Harry et Draco le regardèrent avec interrogation.

« Si Severus commence à apprécier James, il ne sera plus aussi haineux envers son fils. Il y a déjà une amélioration si vous dites qu'il s'est remis de sa peine de cœur avec Lily, ne reste plus qu'à supprimer sa haine de James. Son acceptation pour son fils sera plus facile. Restera à lui faire avaler que vous l'avez manipulé pour l'empêcher de devenir un mangemort. »

Harry grimaça. C'était sans doute le second point sur lequel il n'avait pas le moindre doute : apprendre qu'Harry et Draco avaient influencé sa vie volontairement allait rendre Severus fou de rage. Il abhorrait les manipulations à son égare.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, lui fit remarquer Drake. C'est même assez censé. Au moins, ton identité ne lui posera plus autant de problèmes…

-Et comment je rapproche Severus de James ? demanda Harry. Je ne peux pas l'obliger à faire des activités avec les maraudeurs éternellement !

-Non, certes, mais tu pourrais proposer à James de venir plus souvent. Ils seront bien obligé de se fréquenter, surtout si Sirius et Severus sont amis…

-Ne vas pas si loin, ils ne sont pas encore amis, surtout que ce qu'il s'est passé hier !

-Peut-être qu'ils vont se rapprocher, au contraire.

-J'ai l'impression que ce serait encore pire, intervint Harry, soudain pris de remords. On le manipule encore plus en s'arrangeant pour qu'ils s'entendent tous…

-Et bien, oui… enfin…, hésita Regulus. Ce n'est pas vraiment de la manipulation si vous vous contentez de faire venir James et laissez les choses se passer.

-Il faudrait d'abord s'assurer que Severus et Sirius s'apprécient, fit remarquer Draco. Si tu invites James à venir maintenant, tout ce qu'il se passera, c'est que les deux terreurs passeront des heures ensembles en négligeant totalement les autres personnes !

-Et pourquoi pas la visite ? s'exclama Regulus, les faisant sursauter. Ash, tu m'avais proposé de visiter le Londres moldu. Pourquoi ne pas organiser ça pour tout le monde, Lily incluse. J'essayerai de devenir amis avec les autres, Severus n'aura pas d'autre choix que de me suivre et ça entraînerait un début de dialogue ! »

Encore une fois, Harry et Draco le regardèrent, mais cette fois avec stupéfaction.

« Quoi ? s'étonna le plus jeune.

-C'est une bonne idée, s'exclama Draco, l'air étonné.

-Pourquoi ça te surprend ? » demanda Regulus, vexé.

Draco se mit à rire alors qu'il se rapprochait de Regulus pour l'enlacer.

« Ne te vexe pas, je ne dis pas qu'une bonne idée de toi est surprenant, je suis stupéfait que tu veuilles visiter le Londres moldu. Mais ton idée est excellente, Regulus. Je vais regarder ton horaire, Ash et nous allons proposer à tout le monde de faire la visite. Regulus, débrouille-toi pour obliger Severus et Sirius d'accepter, Harry, envoi une lettre à Lily en lui proposant de t'aider, James rappliquera aussitôt !

-Je ferai passer ça comme le début des études de Remus, intervint Harry. Je lui ai promis de lui enseigner le monde des moldus, ce serait une bonne introduction…

-Oui ! s'écria presque Draco, le faisant sursauter. Consacre-toi à Lupin, dès aujourd'hui ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil face à l'excitation de Draco.

« Que…

-Severus est jaloux de Remus, expliqua Draco, tout sourire. Il ne supporte pas de vous voir passer du temps ensembles, il me l'a mentionné quand tu t'es endormi près de lui. Rends-le encore plus jaloux !

-Mais… Enfin… Quoi ? Pourquoi est-il jaloux de Remus ?

-Parce que Remus est un chien errant et que Severus a déjà compris que tu étais du genre à te passionner pour ce genre de personne. Il a peur de perdre ton attention. En ne t'occupant que de Remus, tu vas le faire enrager ! Bon ! C'est décidé. Je vais consulter l'agenda pour voir si nous pouvons organiser cette journée visite et aménager ton temps de façon à ce que Lupin et toi passiez du temps ensembles. Ah, n'oublie pas qu'il te faut aussi construire tes cours pour l'année prochaine.

-J'ai déjà commencé, répliqua Harry, grimaçant. Mais je n'ai fais que les deux premières années, il reste tous les autres.

-Tu as encore du temps, répondit Draco. Bon, debout tout le monde, une longue journée nous attends ! »

Il bondit du lit avec une énergie débordante. Regulus tourna la tête vers Harry, une moue sur les lèvres.

« Il est toujours ainsi le matin ? »

Harry le regarda et se mit à rire.

« Oui », dit-il.

Regulus poussa un soupir dramatique.

**oOo**

L'organisation de la visite à Londres demanda plus d'arrangements qu'ils n'en avaient prévus. En premier lieu, Harry fut obligé d'admettre qu'il n'avait jamais visité la ville de sa vie et qu'il connaissait à peine les points stratégiques. Son aveu intimidé servit toutefois leur sombre dessein : ils appelèrent Lily en renfort afin de les aider à programmer un parcours dans la capitale et pour étudier les transports les plus intéressants.

La jeune adulte avait été ravie de participer à une telle initiative et avait investi le manoir Sadrah, accompagné d'un James curieux mais heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami. Harry n'eut pas le loisir d'observer les échanges entre adolescents pendant qu'il organisait la sortie ou qu'il commençait à donner des leçons à un Remus très attentif, mais Draco lui révéla qu'à sa grande stupeur, Sirius et Severus avaient l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre (bien que leur nouvelle amitié reposât sur un échange de sarcasmes moqueurs et ambigus). La présence de James sembla refroidir un peu Severus qui passa néanmoins quelques demi-heures avec eux, sous l'instance de Regulus.

Si James et Severus se parlaient peu, ils le faisaient au moins avec politesse. Une certaine gêne gâchait leurs échanges, venant surtout de la part de James qui ne savait pas trop comment s'exprimer avec un garçon qu'il avait conscience d'avoir persécuté. Harry avait bien tenté de pousser James à s'excuser auprès de Severus pendant leur séance mais le Gryffondor s'était montré curieusement pudique sur le sujet. S'il envisageait de le faire, il n'en parlait pas et n'avait pas l'air non plus d'être pressé. Malheureusement, il était évident pour Harry que Severus ne se rapprocherait ni n'accepterait James à ses côtés tant que ce dernier ne ferait pas l'effort de reconnaître ses erreurs.

Une semaine fut nécessaire pour l'élaboration de la visite et pendant cette semaine, Harry avait passé plus de temps avec Lily que tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir. Il apprécia d'interagir avec sa mère qui, comme le lui avaient dit Sirius et Remus dans son adolescence, était jeune femme intelligente et passionnée. Elle lui rappelait parfois Hermione, bien qu'il estimât qu'elles n'avaient en commun que leur capacité à s'investir dans tous projets qui leur étaient proposés. A par ça, les deux jeunes femmes étaient totalement différentes. Là où Hermione était parfois trop empathique, Lily avait une certaine dureté qui surprit Harry : oh, elle n'était pas sans pitié, mais elle ne pardonnait pas facilement. De même, elle gardait sa confiance pour elle et ne l'accordait qu'après un certain temps de réflexion. Le début de leur collaboration fut d'ailleurs très guindé avant de finalement se dérider au bout de trois jours, temps nécessaire à Lily pour le considérer comme nettement fréquentable.

Après quelques heures en sa compagnie, il remarqua également que sa mère n'était pas aussi assoiffée de connaissance qu'Hermione. Elle savait beaucoup de choses, était intéressée, mais ne poussait pas son interrogation jusqu'au moindre petit détail. Elle ne prenait que les plus importants, négligeant les détails qu'Hermione, elle, aurait ingérer avec fascination.

Malgré les différences, Lily n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de curieux et d'intelligent. Harry savoura sa présence et commença à voir ces zones de lumières que Severus avait découvertes chez sa mère. A la fin de la semaine, tous les deux parlaient librement et avec beaucoup de satisfaction. James en vint à leur demander s'il devait s'inquiéter, alors qu'ils déjeunaient tous dans le jardin.

« A vous voir tous les deux, je me demande si je ne vais pas finir célibataire, s'exclama le jeune homme, l'air faussement boudeur.

-Aucun risque, répliqua Harry, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas mon genre de voler les petites amies de mes amis ! »

La réponse fit sourire James alors que Lily secouait la tête.

« James, vraiment ! dit-elle. Tu es idiot ! »

En réponse de quoi, le garçon lui tira la langue.

L'interaction ne sembla pas perturber Harry qui reprit sa conversation avec Lily comme si de rien était. Draco, par contre, remarqua l'expression pensive de Severus, poser sur eux. Il n'y avait ni méfiance, ni jalousie sur son regard, simplement de la contemplation et alors qu'il regardait la mère et le fils discuter ensembles à son tour, Draco eut un frisson : mis côté à côte, la ressemblance des yeux d'Harry et de Lily était stupéfiante. Il fut encore plus horrifié lorsqu'il intégra James au tableau : tous les trois avaient trop de similitude que pour croire au hasard ! Les yeux et le sourire de Lily, les pommettes, le menton et les cheveux de James : Harry était un parfait mélange du couple et le tatouage, la teinture capillaire et sa couleur de peau semblaient presque s'effacer alors qu'ils discutaient entre eux.

Severus les regarda pendant presque tous le déjeuner et Draco du se retenir de hurler à son frère de cœur de cesser de parler avec eux. Très logiquement, il pensa que si Severus venait à découvrir de lui-même leur identité, ça risquait d'être encore pire que s'ils l'avouaient : le jeune homme pourrait penser qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de lui dire la vérité.

Heureusement, le déjeuner se termina sans explosion ni révélation : Harry finit par se lever et invita Remus à le suivre dans la bibliothèque, provoquant cette fois une moue jalouse chez le Serpentard. Ses pensées furent ainsi détournée d'une évidence qui l'avait probablement frappée mais lui semblait improbable, pour l'instant. Draco regarda Harry s'éloigner avec le lycanthrope, un soulagement écrasant sur les épaules. Déterminé à distraire Severus, il s'empressa de lui parler.

« Alors, Severus, dit-il, attirant l'attention du jeune homme et des autres adolescents. Ta maîtrise approche. Impatient ?

-Plutôt, répondit aussitôt le futur potioniste, bien qu'encore préoccupé par l'absence d'Ash et de Lupin. Mais… Enfin, il faudrait que je m'entretienne avec Ash à ce sujet...

-Un problème ? s'enquit Draco.

-Non, aucun, répondit Severus. C'est juste que… enfin, je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas que je rencontre Maître Prafics avant le grand jour. A l'exception de la liste de fourniture qu'il m'a envoyé, je n'ai eu aucun contact avec lui et j'aimerai… je suppose… avoir un premier contact, avant d'aller chez lui de façon permanente.

-Tu veux voir s'il te plaît ? se moqua Sirius, ses sourcils montant et descendant de façon suggestive.

-Rien à voir, répliqua Severus, moqueur. J'aimerai juste voir quel est son caractère. Discuter avec lui du programme, comprendre quelle est son optique d'enseignement. Parler, sans arrière pensée, en gros. Un concept inconnu pour toi, je n'en doute pas.

-Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, Severus », répondit Sirius en battant des cils.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel et se désintéressa de lui pour se tourner vers un Draco amusé.

« Tu crois que ce serait possible ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Je suis certain qu'Ash sera ravi de t'amener rencontrer Claus. Je vais lui écrire une lettre au nom de Ash et nous allons convenir d'un jour ensembles. Il ne reste que vingt jours avant ton grand départ, je peux comprendre que tu as besoin de te familiariser avec ton maître d'apprentissage avant de quitter ta maison. Bien, les jeunes, je vous laisse entre vous, j'ai du travail. On a encore une soirée de prévue, Ash va sans doute tenter de se cacher quelque part, ça va me prendre une heure de le dénicher et de l'obliger à se préparer, autant me débarrasser de la paperasserie avant de partir à la châsse. Bonne après-midi ! »

Sous le rire des plus jeunes, Draco se leva, non sans avoir posé une main tendre sur l'épaule d'un Regulus souriant. Il s'éloigna ensuite dans le jardin, écoutant vaguement les moqueries raisonnant dans son dos, au sujet de la rougeur flagrante de son futur amant. Il monta les escaliers menant à l'étage mais ne s'arrêta pas dans son bureau comme il l'avait dit. A la place, il alla jusqu'à une petite chambre au bout du couloir et frappa délicatement à la porte. Une réponse claire mais fatiguée se fit entendre et Draco poussa la porte pour entrer. Il retint sa grimace en voyant Fixe, couchée dans son lit, presque aussi pâle que les draps.

La deuxième semaine d'août avait vu Fixe plus affaiblie qu'ils ne le pensaient : elle était dorénavant presque incapable de se déplacer seule, sans une canne voir même un soutient physique. Tweet avait été affecté à son aide et devait les appeler en cas d'urgence. Draco se retenait de hurler chaque fois qu'il voyait cette femme si forte, si indépendante, devenue quelqu'un de totalement différent. Ses grands yeux mangeaient son visage devenu bien trop fin à son goût. Il s'approcha du lit et s'installa sur la chaise mise à son chevet, ses mains allant s'emparer de celle de la malade.

« Comment vas-tu ? dit-il avec calme.

-Bien, répondit Fixe, comme chaque fois que la question lui était posée. Et toi ? Et Ash ?

-Nous allons bien, répondit Draco, préoccupé. Tu ne devrais pas répondre positivement alors qu'il est flagrant que c'est faut, Fixe. Comment vas-tu, vraiment ? »

La femme hésita, fébrile. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres et soupira.

« J'ai peur, admit-elle. Le dernier mois vient de disparaître, mon temps se compte maintenant en jours. Et ça me fait peur. »

Attristé, Draco se leva pour aller s'installer sur le bord du lit, enlaçant le corps devenu trop mince. Il caressa son dos, ignorant le vêtement trop grand et le toucher des os devenu trop évident. La voir ainsi lui rappelait sa propre anorexie, suite à son incarcération et il avait envie de hurler et de frapper tout ce qu'il pouvait.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir aider. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de te soulager ou… de faire quoi que ce soit. Dis-moi…

-Vous faites déjà tellement, répondit Fixe en s'écartant de lui, l'amour brillant dans ses yeux. Ash passe tous le temps de libre qu'il a avec moi, il vient même la nuit ! Et tu m'accompagnes, chaque après-midi. Je ne pensais pas avoir avec moi qui que ce soit, lorsque le délai serait expiré. Et je suis vraiment contente d'avoir mes deux garçons qui veillent sur moi, me tiennent compagnie, s'assurent de mon confort et m'entourent de tout leur amour. Beaucoup de personnes dans ma situation sont seules et désespérées. Au moins, je ne meurs pas dans la solitude.

-Ne dis pas ça, murmura Draco, bouleversé. Ne parle pas de ta mort, s'il te plaît…

-C'est pourtant ce qu'il se produit, Draco, tu le sais. Je meurs. Je le sais. Ash le sait. Il faut utiliser les mots tels qu'ils doivent l'être. »

Il grimaça, incapable de supporter l'horreur de la situation et la reprit dans ses bras, incapable de s'en empêcher : il avait presque l'espoir de la protéger, de pouvoir la garder encore, lorsqu'il la tenait. Il avait passé six avec cette femme, lui confiant ses angoisses quant à la prison ou pour Harry. Elle l'avait aidé à vaincre les troubles d'alimentation provoqués par son incarcération, l'avait soutenu dans la reconstruction de son corps et de sa confiance en lui. Elle avait été la première à comprendre son désir pour Harry et à l'aider à y faire face, à supporter l'indifférence ou l'ignorance de celui qu'il aimait maintenant comme un frère. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de perdre cette femme forte qui lui avait sauvé la vie d'une centaine de façon, juste par sa présence.

« Je pourrai presque souhaiter te donner un peu de ma vie, murmura-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas possible, répondit-elle. Et même si ça l'était, je ne le tolérerai pas. J'ai fait une grave erreur. J'en paye le pris. Je ne voudrai pas que ma dette devienne la tienne ou celle d'Harry. Vivez vos vies, vous l'avez mérité. Aime Regulus, rends-le fou avec Harry, grandit, vois-toi venir au monde, profite de chaque instant, soit heureux et meurt heureux, comme je le fais. C'est tout ce que je te souhaite. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il profita qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir pour pleurer mais se calma au bout de quelques minutes : il ne pouvait pas pleurer, pas alors qu'elle était encore bien vivante. C'était la transformer en morte que de s'appesantir sur son futur décès. Hors, elle avait encore trente jours à vivre.

« Bon, dit-il en essuyant discrètement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Je vais encore squatter ta chambre pour lire le courrier et faire les comptes. Un peu de compagnie ne te dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout, lui répondit Fixe, souriante. Je t'écoute. »

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers le petit bureau d'appoint où l'attendait son travail du jour. Il s'installa dans la chaise disposée à son intention et l'orienta vers le lit de la malade, sa main saisissant la première lettre sans la regarder.

**oOo**

Comme l'avait prévu Draco, il dut littéralement poursuivre Harry dans tout le manoir pour l'obliger à se rendre à la soirée prévue. Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre la répugnance de son ami à se rendre au manoir Rosier : non seulement l'héritier était un mangemort, mais en plus, il poursuivait Harry d'une cour déplacée et terrifiante. Quelle que soit la soirée où ils se rendaient, Rosier venait lui parler, le détaillant d'un regard sournois et malveillant, son désir clairement visible. Si Draco avait commencé par se moquer d'Harry, la révélation de Regulus concernant les désirs de soumettre Harry – avec ou sans son consentement – avait refroidi son amusement. A présent, il prenait très au sérieux la cour du mangemort.

Rosier n'était pas un homme qu'il avait souvent fréquenté dans son adolescence mais les rares échos qu'il en avait eus – concernant une manifeste tendance sadique – ne le rassuraient pas. Surtout s'il avait jeté son dévolu sur Harry. Il était tout à fait capable de lui donner une quelconque potion de désir ou de simplement l'attirer à l'écart pour le violer. D'une certaine manière, Fabian Prewett représentait un obstacle flagrant entre Rosier et Harry.

Décidé à récupérer Harry après l'avoir pourtant rejeté, Fabian se présentait à chaque soirée et accaparait son ancien petit ami sans le moindre scrupule. Conscient que Rosier essayait d'attirer le jeune homme, Fabian mettait un point d'honneur à interrompre chaque conversation – pourtant déjà très courte – des deux hommes. Harry n'en était pas heureux pour autant, même s'il appréciait de ne pas se retrouver seul avec l'homme : maintenant qu'il avait mis un terme à sa relation avec Fabian et qu'il était conscient de son amour pour Severus, il n'appréciait que très peu les tentatives de séduction du membre de l'ordre.

Leur arrivée au Manoir Rosier provoqua en Harry une forte envie de fuir. Malgré tout, il offrit des sourires – même à ceux qu'il savait être ses ennemis – et s'entretint avec chacun des nouvelles réglementations ministérielles concernant les avoirs des entreprises sorcières. Il établit même des débuts de marchandages avec certains membres, que ce soit Saulus Yverne, potioniste intéressé par la perspective d'avoir accès à l'une des plantations de belladone des Sadrah, plantation réputée pour sa qualité exceptionnelle ou encore Erich Justari, fin styliste attiré par les fabriques de soie de l'empire Sadrah.

Il confia à Draco les éventuelles négociations et le jeune homme se frottait les mains à la perspective de l'argent. Il fut sortit de ses machinations par l'arrivée de Lucius qui le salua comme il l'aurait fait avec un frère. Narcissa s'empressa de l'embrasser, ravie de le revoir. Draco, constatant que les intérêts financiers étaient terminés, ne se gêna pas pour se plonger dans une conversation avec ses parents. Il lui était toujours étrange d'avoir pratiquement le même âge que son propre père et plus âgé que sa mère. S'il était triste de ne jamais avoir de relation familiale avec eux, il était très heureux d'être leur ami. Il savourait chaque échange avec eux, sautant sur la moindre invitation qui lui était faite pour les voir. Harry continuait d'être méfiant avec Lucius mais adorait Narcissa qui le lui rendait bien.

La soirée sembla passer plus vite alors qu'ils discutaient avec les Malfoy mais, malheureusement, Harry ne pouvait pas échapper à l'héritier du manoir. Ce dernier se présenta à eux alors que Lucius et Narcissa s'étaient éloignés pour aller saluer d'autres connaissances. Harry retint l'expression horrifiée qui lui venait en général lorsqu'on évoquait Rosier devant lui et offrit un sourire purement commercial.

« Monsieur Rosier, dit-il poliment. Votre demeure est magnifique.

-Merci Monsieur Sadrah, lui répondit le jeune homme. Mais les demeures de vos ancêtres, paraît-il, sont bien plus splendides. Quand donc nous ferez-vous l'honneur de nous inviter dans vos murs ? »

Harry se retint de crier jamais. A la place, il adressa un regard poli à Draco, seigneur et maître de son agenda.

« Nous prévoyons une fête pour le passage de la Nouvelle Année, renseigna Draco. Elle devrait avoir lieu dans notre maison sur l'Ile de Wight.

-Mais ne résidez-vous pas actuellement au nord de Londres ? En Hertfordshire, précisément ?»

Harry retint un frisson d'horreur à l'énonciation de la région où était situé le manoir et garda un sourire de façade.

« En effet, dit-il. Vous êtes bien renseigné, Monsieur Rosier. Mais cette maison est trop petite pour accueillir une réception quelconque.

-Oui, ce n'est pas surprenant. Combien d'étudiants de Poudlard comptez-vous accueillir dans votre demeure, Monsieur Sadrah ? »

Cette fois, Harry eut envie de hurler. Comment Rosier pouvait-il savoir qu'il avait accueilli des étudiants ? Les membres de l'ordre étaient informés et il pouvait y avoir des fuites venant de la famille Black, mais…

« Le moins possible, répondit-il froidement, incapable de garder son calme.

-Quel dommage, répondit Rosier. J'aurai volontiers posé ma candidature. »

Son expression se fit désireuse, presque dangereuse et Harry ressentit l'envie de lui jeter son verre de vin au visage. Draco l'en empêcha d'une pression légère, feintant de vouloir attirer son attention.

« Ash, dit-il presque tendrement. Regarda, Gideon et Fabian viennent d'arriver. Nous devrions les saluer…

-Nul doute que le jeune Prewett viendra de lui-même vous saluer, répliqua Rosier, amer. Tiens, d'ailleurs, le voilà qu'il vient, le brave garçon… »

L'insulte et la haine étaient clairement perceptibles dans la voix du jeune homme. Fabian et Gideon s'approchaient d'eux, en effet, le plus jeune en tête. Il s'empressa de donner une accolade aux deux hommes, celle d'Harry légèrement plus longue que celle de Draco, puis salua froidement Rosier.

« Heureux de vous revoir, dit poliment Gideon, plus modéré que son frère. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien », répondit Draco avec une sympathie exagérée.

Fabian et Rosier se défiaient presque du regard et Harry dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel face au combat de coqs qui se livrait pour lui.

« Ash, s'exclama une voix familière aux oreilles du jeune homme. Comme ça faisait longtemps. »

Avec horreur, Harry se tourna vers une Bellatrix Lestrange au sourire ironique. Elle le fixait avec provocation, venant ajouter à leur assemblée une tension presque palpable.

« Bellatrix, persifla Harry, utilisant son prénom sans hésitation. Le temps n'est jamais assez long entre nos rencontres. »

La phrase fut soufflée d'un ton charmeur, rendant l'insulte presque tendre. Bellatrix esquissa un sourire sournois et se tourna vers son collègue.

« Augustus, je pense que notre invité spécial s'ennuie de toi. Tu devrais revenir avec nous. »

Rosier inclina poliment la tête puis sembla jauger Harry avec amusement.

« Peut-être voudrait-il vous rencontrer, Ash, dit-il.

-Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux lui demander, répliqua Bellatrix. Nous y allons ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit Rosier, moqueur face à la pâleur des hommes face à lui. En espérant vous revoir très vite, Monsieur Sadrah. »

Proposant son bras à Bellatrix, il s'éloigna après un signe de tête poli. Le silence accompagna son départ avant que les membres de l'ordre ne se remettent.

« Est-ce qu'ils viennent de sous-entendre ce que je pense ? demanda Ash, horrifié.

-Il semblerait, répondit Draco, scannant la salle du regard. Il y a une autre fête dans les murs du manoir et il n'est pas prudent de rester ici d'avantage. Je vais prévenir mes parents, nous partirons au plus vite. »

Harry et les Prewett acquiescèrent et le laissèrent s'éloigner. Ils le regardèrent s'approcher de Lucius et Narcissa pour leur chuchoter, avec le sourire, que Voldemort était présent. Narcissa blêmit alors que Lucius jetait quelques coups d'œil rapides et discrets autour d'eux. Sans attendre, les deux Malfoy feintèrent ensuite de rire au commentaire de Draco et le suivirent avec calme. En apparence, ils avaient l'air de se promener avec le plus jeune alors qu'en fait, ils se dirigeaient vers le groupe de l'Ordre.

« Vous rentrez ? demanda Narcissa, feintant la stupeur. Mais il est si tôt…

-Une grande journée nous attend demain, répondit Draco de façon indiscrète, nous aurons besoin de toute notre énergie.

-Ah, oui, votre visite, répondit Lucius, amusé. Est-il trop tard pour s'inviter ?

-Il n'est jamais trop tard, répondit Harry, souriant. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit Narcissa. Nous devrions rentrer également, dans ce cas. Il serait dommage de ne pas pouvoir en profiter intégralement.

-En effet ! intervint Gideon, bien que totalement ignorant du sujet de la conversation. Fabian, nous y allons ! »

Le cadet de la famille acquiesça et tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie, devisant de promenade en ville, sans jamais citer l'endroit où ils se rendaient. Quelques convives les arrêtèrent pour leur dire au revoir et ils répondirent sans arrêt avec allégresse jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en dehors des portes. Là, le sérieux repris le pas sur leur visage.

« Rappelez-moi de ne plus aller à une soirée organiser par Rosier, grogna Harry, horrifié. Heureusement que nous n'avons rien bu et rien mangé !

-En effet, répondit Lucius. Au fait, nous ne viendrons pas demain…

-Je me doute, répondit Draco, amusé. Le jour où je vous verrai marcher dans le monde moldu, je pense avoir un sérieux problème cardiaque. »

Ils rirent tous alors que Lucius affectait d'être las de son commentaire puis se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux, pressés de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et le manoir Rosier.

**oOo**

Comme l'avait prophétisé Draco, la visite à Londres fut une grande journée. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il avait le plus aimé : les expressions sidérées des sangs-purs, les commentaires parfois acides de Severus sur certains endroits, la motivation sans borne de Lily ou le désir d'apprendre débordant de Remus. Ils marchèrent toute la journée et eurent un moment d'anthologie lors de leur première visite dans le métro. Alors que James et Sirius avaient manifestement adoré le moyen de transport, Regulus était blafard en ressortant, Severus serrait les dents étrangement et Draco tremblait des pieds à la tête. Les quelques autres expériences furent moins désastreuses pour eux, mais Harry garda un souvenir impayable de ces moments.

Le plus agréable pour lui fut les vêtements moldus que chaque sorcier avait du revêtir. Sans surprise, Severus était très à l'aise dans le jeans, le t-shirt et la chemise qu'Ash lui avait donné, mais James, Sirius et Remus semblaient un peu perturbé, bien que les deux premiers déclarèrent très vite qu'il était vraiment pratique de s'habiller de la sorte. Draco avait déjà enfilé des tenues moldus, notamment pour l'entraînement au Sarah et il prit donc plaisir à détailler Regulus, ses yeux léchant presque les formes que le jeune homme avait déjà révéler pendant leurs cessions de sport, au grand embarras de ce dernier.

« Tu n'étais pas ainsi, quand on était à Poudlard.

-Ah bon ? feinta Draco, innocent. Donc, tu n'as jamais trouvé bizarre que je te laisse courir devant alors que j'allais plus vite que toi ? »

Regulus mit quelques temps à comprendre le rapport mais il rougit brutalement quand il comprit que Draco venait de glisser subtilement qu'il le matait sans vergogne.

« Je… Mais…

-C'est un pervers », souffla Harry en passant près d'eux.

Regulus rougit encore d'avantage, si c'était possible.

Ils dinèrent dans un fast food et les sorciers semblèrent réellement surpris par ce qu'ils mangeaient, peu habitués à la nourriture rapide. Severus lui-même n'était jamais allé manger dans ce genre d'endroit, bien qu'il en ait toujours eu envie, confia-t-il à Harry alors qu'ils avançaient le long des rues pavées de la capitale, suivant un James et un Sirius empressés d'aller visiter la Tour de Londres, déblatérant sur la possibilité de rencontrer des fantômes ou non.

Globalement, la visite se passa royalement bien, les jeunes adultes, encore un peu enfant parfois, s'épuisèrent à courir, commenter, découvrir, tout ce qui leur était montré. Le but inavoué d'Harry et Draco fut également réalisé : à la fin de la journée, Severus, Sirius et James se parlaient bien plus librement qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, sous l'œil avisé des deux conseillers psychologiques, ravis d'avoir réussi leur petite manœuvre. Regulus avait également beaucoup aidé en se montrant ouvert et bavard avec les Gryffondors.

Inconsciemment, Draco avait un autre but : celui de torturer Severus avec le rapprochement entre Remus et Harry. A sa plus grande joie, ce fut une réussite : Il n'avait plus vu le jeune homme aussi boudeur depuis qu'il avait remonté le temps. Chaque fois que le futur potioniste posait les yeux sur Ash et Remus en train de discuter discrètement entre eux, le jeune homme esquissait une grimace presque menaçante, véritablement contrarié par le rapprochement des deux hommes.

Quand ils rentrèrent au manoir, ce fut tout naturellement qu'Harry proposa à James et Lily d'y passer la nuit. Il était déjà tard et les deux amoureux semblaient épuisés. Malheureusement, James refusa poliment, arguant qu'il ne voulait pas laisser son père seul. Ils partirent donc par la cheminée mais Harry ne fut pas déçu pour autant : il entendait Severus et Sirius se chamailler amicalement dans le couloir ! Un sourire presque rêveur aux lèvres, il rejoignit la salle d'audio où il installa un disque d'Elvis Presley sur le tourne-disque. Il s'installa négligemment dans le canapé, s'y affaissant sans retenue. Laissant son corps se détendre sur le blues diffusé, il ferma les yeux pour savourer les notes langoureuses, soupirant de satisfaction. Jamais il n'avait imaginé passer une journée aussi extraordinaire, lorsqu'il avait remonté le temps !

« Ash ? »

Harry sursauta dans son fauteuil et tourna la tête vers l'entrée, un sourire joyeux lui venant tout naturellement aux lèvres en apercevant Severus. D'un mouvement de la main, il l'invita à venir s'installer près de lui.

« Je ne connais pas ce chanteur, dit le jeune homme en prenant place dans le canapé.

-Elvis Presley, répondit Harry d'un air rêveur. C'est un chanteur très à la mode… »

Il s'abstint de dire que normalement, le chanteur devait mourir dans quelques jours…

« Dobby ! »

L'elfe apparut devant lui, l'air ravi.

« Bonsoir, Dobby, dit Harry, avec tendresse. Penses-tu pouvoir nous apporter du thé, à Severus et moi ?

-Avec plaisir, maître ! »

L'elfe disparut aussitôt pour revenir en quelques secondes accompagné d'une tellière et de deux tasses.

« Merci Dobby. »

L'elfe s'inclina respectueusement puis repartit, sous l'œil sceptique de Severus.

« Vous êtes… atrocement poli avec vos elfes de maison, fit-il remarquer.

-Oui, je sais, répondit Ash en s'approchant de la table basse et en leur servant à tous les deux de quoi boire. J'aime l'être. Ce sont des créatures vivantes, très émotives. Mal les traités est un cruel manque de jugement. Je mets un point d'honneur à les couvrir de sympathie. Et puis, je les aime bien. Les elfes de maison et moi avons toujours eu des points communs troublants. »

L'espace d'un instant, le visage d'Harry s'assombrit en repensant à son oncle et à sa tante, mais aussi au Dobby de son époque, mort en les aidant, Ron, Hermione et lui. Mais il chassa ses tristes pensées pour se tourner vers Severus avec sa joie habituelle.

« Vous vouliez me parler, Severus ? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête et reposa sa tasse de thé dans sa soucoupe, le bruit de la porcelaine arrachant un frisson à Harry : c'était un son simple qu'il aimait entendre, sans doute parce que boire du thé ne se faisait jamais pendant une bataille et n'était donc assimilé qu'à des moments de calme et de repos, rarement de drame.

« J'ai demandé à Drake d'organiser une rencontre avec Claus Prafics et je me demandais… enfin… Si vous aviez des nouvelles ou…

-Ah, oui, la visite avec Claus ! s'exclama Harry, souriant. Attendez un instant. »

Il remua la main et patienta une dizaine de minutes. Un rouleau de parchemin arriva par la porte ouverte et fonça droit vers Harry qui l'attrapa en une seconde.

« Alors… je lui ai proposé le rendez-vous, lui expliquant que vous aimeriez discuter avec lui de votre future maîtrise, il m'a répondu que le vingt août lui semblait une bonne date, à quatorze heures, heure locale. Est-ce que ça vous convient ?

-Heure locale… ça nous fait partir à…

-Cinq heures, oui, répondit Harry, grimaçant. Les problèmes du décalage horaire… Enfin, avec les arches, ça ne posera pas de problème. Je vous propose qu'on se retrouve ce matin là à quatre heures et demie dans le hall ? Petit déjeuner rapide et on y va ?

-Heu… Les arches, vous êtes sûr ?

-Oh, allons, Severus, je suis certain que vous mourrez d'envie de les essayer ? Non ?

-Et bien… oui, admit le jeune homme, gêné. Mais… c'est sans crainte ? Je veux dire… Vous vous en servez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Très régulièrement, admit Harry. Comment croyiez-vous que Drake et moi rencontrons nos partenaires commerciaux. Les affaires de la famille Sadrah sont mondiales, voyager est nécessaire, on ne peut pas tout régler par courrier. Et, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'utilise très fréquemment celle du Sahara. J'aime aller dans le désert, de temps en temps… Et je rendais visite à ma mère, quand elle y habitait. Enfin, bref… C'est sans aucun danger, tant que vous me tiendrez la main. »

Severus baissa les yeux vers sa main où trônait fièrement le tatouage de la famille Sadrah, d'un rouge si foncé qu'il en paraissait noir.

« Est-ce que ça a fait mal ? demanda-t-il. L'adoption ? »

Harry leva la main, regardant le tatouage.

« Oui, avoua-t-il. Surtout parce que la magie Sadrah m'a obligé à revivre ma vie, de ma naissance au jour de l'adoption. Et que ce n'était pas agréable de revivre tout ça. S'il n'y avait pas eu ça, ça aurait juste brûlé un peu ma main. »

Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Tous les tatouages sont douloureux, ne vous leurrez pas, même les magiques !

-Et ceux sur votre visage ?

-Ceux là sont plus que douloureux, admit Harry en touchant vaguement l'horloge. Ça a été une vraie torture. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous êtes vous tatoué le visage de cette façon ? »

Harry le regarda d'un air pensif. Il sembla réfléchir un long moment à la réponse avant de la formuler.

« J'en avais besoin, dit-il. J'en avais besoin pour me rappeler qui je suis. Pour me sentir moi, derrière toutes les apparences... »

Il s'interrompit. Encore un peu, il parlait trop. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Severus qu'il s'était tatoué pour cacher son vrai visage mais aussi pour se rappeler qui il était. Le jeune homme ne comprendrait pas et essaierait d'avoir des explications. Et il ne pouvait pas dignement lui en donner.

« Vous sentir vous ? demanda Severus.

-Vous n'avez jamais eu l'impression de vous perdre ? demanda Harry. De ne plus savoir qui vous êtes, derrière tous les rôles que vous impose la vie ? Combattant, psychologue, professeur… Je porte trop de masque. J'aime parfois me rappeler que je ne suis qu'Ash. Juste Ash. Le petit garçon qui dormait dans un placard… »

Il ferma les yeux, savourant les mots quelques instants, un léger sourire aux lèvres, alors que Heartbreak Hotel se déversait dans la pièce, chantée par le King.

« Peu importe, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux. Sirius et vous… ça a l'air d'aller ?

-Oui, et bien… Je suis allé lui parler, le soir du… enfin, de son comportement stupide !

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry, stupéfait.

-Ouais… Il n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal, j'ai voulu creuser…

-Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-On peut dire ça… »

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, curieux. Mais il ne posa pas de question : Severus ne lui répondrait de toute façon pas, il en était certain. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre Sirius et lui resterait secret, ne serait-ce que par respect… et même si une part de lui – la plus mauvaise – avait très envie de lui arracher la vérité, il se retint de poser toutes questions : insister serait la pire de idées !

« Aah, soupira Harry en s'appuyant contre l'assise de son fauteuil. On peut donc dire que vous avez vraiment gagné en maturité, tous les deux…

-Pour moi, c'est une évidence, fit remarquer Severus. Par contre, Black… Disons qu'il a acquis un peu de sens commun ! »

Harry se mit à rire alors qu'une exclamation furieuse se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Sirius, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

« Tu pourrais me défendre, Ash ! s'outragea Sirius. J'ai mûri !

-S'il te plaît de le croire, Black, répliqua Severus, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Ash, arrête de rire et dis quelque chose !

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Harry. Tu espionnais ? »

Sirius eut l'air gêné, preuve que la réponse était oui, mais il rebondit rapidement.

« Drake a demandé que je vienne vous chercher. Il a fait préparer une collation pour le souper, étant donné qu'on s'est déjà… Comment a-t-il dit, déjà ? Bien bourré de nourriture grasse toute la journée ! »

Harry esquissa un sourire en l'entendant et se leva souplement du fauteuil, s'étendant avec plaisir.

« Et bien, allons voir cette collation, dans ce cas. En plus, je dois m'entretenir avec Remus au sujet de ses leçons…

-Ouais, au sujet de ses leçons, répliqua Sirius, taquin.

-Que dois-je comprendre ? demanda Harry.

-Rien, je trouve juste que Remus et vous êtes… proches ? »

Harry prit un air surpris. Et bien, il s'était rapproché de Remus, certes, mais pourquoi… La compréhension vint rapidement et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sirius, tu es pire qu'une commère de troisième année ! Au lieu de t'imaginer une relation amoureuse là où il n'y en a pas, pourquoi n'en vivrais-tu pas une ?

-J'essaye ! répliqua Sirius, l'air tragique. Mais je me suis fait jeter !

-Un tombeur comme toi ? A d'autre ! Elle a voulu se faire désirer. Attaque encore ! »

Puis, sans plus s'embarrasser de conseil matrimoniaux, Harry quitta la pièce, laissant le tourne-disque diffuser Elvis Presley et Severus et Sirius stupéfaits de sa réplique.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, l'un sceptique, l'autre amusé.

« Dis-moi, Severus…

-Ne commence pas, Black !

-Commencer quoi ? Tu n'es pas un peu jaloux ?

-Jaloux de quoi ?

-Et bien… Tu vas partir en maîtrise ! Soit dit en passant, tu vas vraiment me manquer ! Et tu vas laisser Ash ici… seul… Avec Remus…

-Et plein d'autres courtisans, Black, je m'en fiche, ok ? Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Ash Sadrah !

-Disons attiré physiquement, dans ce cas ?

-Le physique n'est qu'une notion d'esthétique futile, répliqua Severus. Dans soixante ans, toutes les belles personnes seront vieilles et ridées ! Et elles seront laides ! Alors non, je ne m'attache pas au physique. Et si c'était le cas… Black. Rentre-le toi dans le crâne, pitié : j'aime les femmes !

-Oh, pas à moi, Severus ! Tu n'as pas cessé de fusiller Remus du regard toute la journée. Et dès qu'elle se termine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu t'empresses de t'isoler avec Ash pour lui parler !

-J'avais une question à lui poser !

-La bonne excuse ! Tu as toujours une bonne excuse ! Les cours de duel, une question à poser… Vraiment ? Ouvre les yeux Severus. Sinon, quand tu le feras, il sera trop tard !

-J'aime les femmes ! répliqua Severus.

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça ! »

Severus pesta, mais Sirius ne l'écoutait même plus. Un petit sourire supérieur sur les lèvres, il sortit de la salle audio, suivit du Serpentard.

« Tu sais, si tu aimes tant les femmes que ça, ça ne devrait pas te troubler, alors…

-Me troubler ? Qu'est-ce qui me trouble ? demanda Severus.

-Oh, disons… Ah, Ash, attends ! »

Severus, perplexe, regarda Sirius courir après le psychologue qui était dans le couloir, occupé à parler avec Remus. _Encore !_ Le Gryffondor adressa un sourire provocateur à Severus, semblant percevoir son mécontentement à la vue du lycanthrope et de l'homme occupés à parler mais il ne s'attarda pas d'avantage. Empoignant Ash par les épaules, il profita qu'ils faisaient presque la même taille – Ash était juste un peu plus petit – et à la grande stupéfaction de toutes les personnes présentes, plaqua ses lèvres sur celle d'un Ash Sadrah stupéfié.

Le silence et l'immobilité régnèrent pendant de longues minutes. Puis, presque en même temps, Severus franchit le mètre le séparant du couple, attrapa Sirius pas le bras pour le tirer en arrière alors qu'Ash initiait un mouvement pour repousser Sirius, bien qu'avec douceur.

« Mais enfin, Black, t'es dingue ?

-Sirius, est-ce que tu as encore bu ?

-Euh… J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers un Drake Malfoy stupéfait à l'entrée de la cuisine. Il avait l'air si ébahi que Sirius éclata de rire.

« Non, je n'ai pas bu, je ne faisais que vérifier une théorie…

-Une théorie ? demanda Ash, manifestement traumatisé. En m'embrassant ?

-Oui, je sais, c'est bizarre. Mais j'ai eu ma preuve, donc,… désolé de t'avoir utilisé, Ash ! »

Ce dernier sembla un instant hésitant puis secoua la tête, renonçant apparemment à comprendre.

« Evite de te servir de moi comme d'un cobaye à nouveau. C'est vraiment traumatisant.

-Hé ! J'embrasse bien !

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, Sirius, mais… je n'avais vraiment pas envie de tester…

-Je ne suis pas non plus repoussant !

-Non, Sirius, tu es un garçon très séduisant, ne t'y trompe pas. Mais je suis amoureux de quelqu'un, il m'est donc difficilement envisageable d'embrasser une autre personne… »

La déclaration d'Ash eut au moins l'effet bénéfique de faire taire Sirius qui resta estomaqué par la déclaration. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul. Remus avait l'air stupéfait alors que Severus le fixait, étonné.

« Aaah, tu es amoureux, s'extasia finalement Sirius. De qui ?

-De « ça ne te regarde pas ». Tu connais ?

-Non, jamais rencontré. C'est Remus ?

-Non.

-Moi ?

-Non, ça n'aurait pas de sens !

-Regulus ?

-Non. Tu vas me citer toutes les personnes vivant sous ce toit, c'est ça ?

-Oui ! Severus, dans ce cas ?

-Sirius, ce petit jeu est ridicule. Va manger et arrête ça !

-Mais tu n'as pas répondu !

-Parce que tu es ridicule, je vais répondre non à tout le monde, de sorte que tu ne sauras pas qui s'est !

-Donc, la personne habite sous ce toit ?

-Non !

-Menteur !

-Va manger, tu es insupportable. Ça doit être la faim. Les adolescents sont pénibles quand ils ont faim…

-Je ne suis pas un adolescent !

-Ah bon ? On dirait !

-Non, je suis un adulte ! Et je saurai trouver de qui tu es amoureux.

-Si tu le dis, répliqua Ash. Je vais voir ma mère…

-C'est ça, fuit ! »

Ash ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et gravit les marches menant à l'étage, l'air las.

« Donc, il est amoureux, dit pensivement Sirius en le suivant des yeux, pour enfin regarder Severus. Et toi aussi…

-Black, va manger, Ash a raison !

-Non, j'ai raison ! Ecoute… »

Il regarda vers la cuisine, s'assurant que Regulus, Drake et Remus n'écoutaient pas.

« Tu m'as serré le bras si fort que je suis certain d'avoir la marque de ta main demain. Tu y as même mis de la magie, Severus ! Ose seulement dire que ça ne t'a pas déplu de me voir l'embrasser !

-J'avais surtout pitié pour Ash. Pour avoir subi le même sort que lui, je voulais lui épargner des dommages psychologiques irréparables !

-C'est ça, fais donc des pirouettes syntaxiques, t'as raison ! Mais je sais ce que je dis. Ash m'a juste poussé doucement. Il n'a même pas crié quand il m'a repoussé, il a parlé raisonnablement. Toi, tu m'as empoigné le bras physiquement et magiquement et tu as hurlé. Drake n'a pas hurlé, lui non plus, Remus n'a même rien dit alors qu'il a le béguin pour Ash. Tu es le seul qui ait réagi aussi violemment. Tu as des sentiments pour Ash, que tu te masques la vérité ou non. La seule chose qui te freine… Non les choses. La première, c'est son sexe. La seconde, c'est… je ne sais pas. La peur d'être rejeté ? La peur d'aimer ? Dans tous les cas, j'ai ma preuve !

-Tu… tu n'as la preuve de rien du tout, Black, c'est ridicule. J'ai réagi ainsi parce que… tu n'avais pas à te servir de lui pour prouver ta théorie stupide !

-Ma théorie stupide ? Ma théorie t'a fait sortir de tes gonds ! Ma théorie est en train de te troubler, si bien que tu en perds tes mots, Severus. Tu doutes parce que tu sais que tu n'avais pas à réagir ainsi. Si vraiment ça t'était égal que j'embrasse Ash, tu n'aurais même pas bougé, mais tu as crié et tu m'as blessé ! Tu l'aimes. Tu n'arrives juste pas à l'admettre ! Mais tu devrais. Sinon, tu vas juste perdre une occasion en or !

-Tu… Arrête avec tes stupides conseils, Black, bordel. C'est ridicule et je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! »

Vivement, Severus tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers les escaliers d'un pas rageur.

« C'est ça, fuis, toi aussi, répliqua Sirius, amusé. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser faire jusqu'à ce que tu l'admettes, Severus !

-Va au diable ! »

Et Severus monta les escaliers presque en courant, sous le rire narquois de Sirius.

**oOo**

Choqué était loin d'être le mot retranscrivant les sentiments d'Harry dans les jours qui suivirent. Le baiser de Sirius restait gravé dans sa mémoire, mêlant horreur et incompréhension : pourquoi diable son jeune parrain avait-il voulu l'embrasser pour vérifier une théorie. Et d'ailleurs, quelle théorie ? Sérieusement, était-il fou ? Pourquoi l'embrasser de la sorte ? Il n'y comprenait rien et décida d'éviter Sirius, histoire ne pas se retrouver comme sujet d'expérimentation.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le temps de se préoccuper des lubies d'un adolescent déranger : la rentrée approchait et avec elle venait les réunions des enseignants à Poudlard. La première s'était déroulée d'une façon assez comique avec un Ash gêné d'être professeur et osant à peine intervenir, sous le regard hilare d'Albus Dumbledore et hautain de McGonagall. Si le professeur de métamorphose l'appréciait d'avantage qu'en début d'année, elle n'en restait pas anormalement sévère avec lui, à sa grande peine. Il notait à présent combien il avait été horriblement privilégié en tant qu'Harry Potter aux yeux de son professeur. Avait-elle été anormalement gentille à cause de son identité ? Ou était-elle anormalement méfiante à cause de ses faux semblants ? Dans tous les cas, une barrière le séparait de son ancienne directrice de maison et il ne parvenait pas à la franchir.

C'était tout le contraire avec Hagrid qui lui vouait un culte presque inquiétant : le demi-géant avait été bouleversé par la création d'une bague magique pour lui et par les efforts qu'Harry avait fait pour lui apprendre à s'en servir, tout au long de l'année. Reconnaissant d'avoir retrouvé la magie, il jetait à Harry des regards brillants d'admiration qui le gênaient encore plus que quand il était adolescent !

Les leçons avec Remus l'occupaient aussi, maintenant qu'il y consacrait ses moments de libre. Ils se retrouvaient dans le salon d'audio et y visionnaient des films, écoutaient de la musique tout en discourant du mode de vie des moldus. Le jeune homme était attentif, avide de connaissance, conscient que c'était une chance inespérée pour lui de trouver un métier dans le monde non magique. Harry l'avait interrogé sur le domaine que Remus préférerait et ce dernier avait décidé qu'un métier calme, ne demandant pas trop d'investissement, serait sans doute le plus facile : adorateur de livre, il proposa bibliothécaire ou, éventuellement, vendeur en librairie. Harry se documenta donc sur le poste et orienta ses leçons sur le domaine.

Conscient que cela demandait également une certaine connaissance littéraire, il l'aida à s'inscrire dans une bibliothèque municipale afin qu'il aille emprunter des livres que le lycanthrope dévorait à une vitesse folle. S'il l'accompagnait dans les premières visites, Remus en vint rapidement à se déplacer seul pour y aller.

Sachant que Voldemort pouvait reprendre ses activités meurtrières d'un instant à l'autre – Harry avait déjà remarqué que le mage noir semblait avoir une productivité scolaire : il s'activait pendant l'année et semblait inexistant pendant les vacances – Harry avait repris ses séances d'entraînement avec plus de vigueur et passait au moins une heure en sale de duel et une de plus dans la piscine. Nager l'aidait à se détendre tout en travaillant les muscles de son corps. Il n'était pas rare qu'il se rende au sous-sol pour effectuer quelques brasses, la nuit, lorsque le sommeil se faisait désirer malgré l'absence de Draco.

Le fait que Voldemort soit présent à une soirée donnée par Rosier ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Harry savait que pour qu'il soit craint, Voldemort avait tendance à utiliser les attaques et les menaces, mais une position politique était cruciale dans sa tentative de conquête. Sa présence aux soirées organisées par ses mangemorts risquait d'être plus forte au fur et à mesure. Draco et lui en avaient discuté, jugeant de l'importance de leur présence ou de leur absence. Ils en avaient finalement déduit que s'écarter de ses soirées serait de donner l'opportunité à Voldemort de tisser des liens avec des personnalités neutres, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre. Ils décidèrent donc de continuer à être présents, n'en déplaise à l'insécurité qu'ils ressentaient.

Trois soirées organisées par des mangemorts étaient prévues pour le mois d'août : l'une par Avery, une par la famille Nott et la dernière, mais non la moindre : par Lestrange en personne. Pour cette dernière au moins, les deux meilleurs amis hésitaient. Une soirée organisée par Rodolphus et Bellatrix ne pouvait promettre que des catastrophes ! Ils avaient le temps d'en débattre, cependant, car la soirée devait avoir lieue le 30 août, veille de l'anniversaire de Regulus. Ce dernier semblait attendre sa majorité avec une certaine crainte et une forte envie. La première venait qu'il n'avait pas envie de retourner à Poudlard où son seul et unique ami ne serait pas présent, sans compter que le seul et unique ami en question allait partir pour l'Australie pour une maîtrise en potion de deux ans ! La seconde, elle, était claire et nette : il serait majeur et pourrait dépasser le stade de la discussion avec Drake, bien que ce point aussi le rende nerveux. Il désirait plus que tout entretenir une relation physique avec Drake mais le fait d'être intime avec quelqu'un – quelqu'un d'expérimenté, en plus – le terrifiait.

Timidement, il s'en entretenu avec un Severus à l'air blasé qui l'écouta patiemment. Le Serpentard, lui aussi totalement vierge sur ce point, lui conseilla de soit en discuter directement avec l'intéressé le moment venu, soit d'aller trouver son frère.

« Manifestement, il regorge d'expérience, il devrait pouvoir t'aider ! »

Mais discuter avec Sirius était une expérience que Regulus n'avait tenté qu'une seule fois. D'un sujet sérieux, du moins. Et si son frère avait su l'aider, le fait était que le jeune homme ne se voyait pas parler sexe avec Sirius. Il le prendrait certainement de haut et se moquerait de lui. Ne lui restait plus que Draco. Ce qui était encore plus mortifiant. Comment dire à son futur amant « J'ai peur de la première fois où nous coucherons ensembles, parce que même si je me suis touché très souvent en m'imaginant le faire, la réalité n'est jamais pareille à la fiction. Et je suis horrifié à l'idée de ne pas être bien ! ». Plutôt mourir ! C'était donc avec une angoisse croissante qu'il voyait son anniversaire approcher.

Du côté de Severus, si en apparence, il semblait d'une sérénité terrifiante, c'était tout le contraire dans son esprit. L'approche de sa maîtrise et de sa première rencontre avec le géni Claus Prafics, l'empêchait presque de dormir. Il savait que c'était ridicule, mais il était également conscient de l'énorme chance qu'il avait d'être accepté par un tel expert des potions. L'idée de lui déplaire ou de ne pas être à la hauteur lui semblait intolérable. Une nuit qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il était descendu et avait croisé Ash Sadrah, vêtu d'un maillot et d'un peignoir de bain, les cheveux encore humide d'une séance de natation tardive. Il avait été choqué de croiser son protecteur à une heure si avancée de la nuit, dans une telle tenue. Et horriblement troublé également. Mais il ignora la petite voix intérieure se moquant de lui et de son trouble – et qui avait la sonorité de Sirius Black – pour discuter avec celui qui savait si bien le conseiller.

Ils devisèrent pendant presque une heure, installés dans les canapés du salon audio, une musique douce et relaxante en fond. Si une chose allait manquer à Severus pendant sa maîtrise, c'était bien ça : l'attention constante et totale d'Ash Sadrah, sa compréhension et ses silences rassurants, son amitié et sa douceur apaisante. Au bout d'une heure, l'homme parvint à le rassurer quant à la visite du surlendemain, lui rappelant qu'il l'accompagnait, que Claus était un homme patient et professionnel, qu'il était lui-même un géni des potions et que, même s'il devait échouer – ce dont il doutait fortement – il serait toujours à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

« Vous l'avez rencontré ? demanda finalement Severus, ses mains serrant le mug de chocolat chaud qu'Ash lui avait préparé. Claus Prafics…

-Oui, à de nombreuses reprises, confia Ash. Pendant que je vivais au Sahara, il est venu assez souvent pour nous apporter des potions en tout genre. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Drake et moi soyons capable d'en faire. Ma mère pouvait également en réaliser, mais elle n'avait pas la patience pour en fabriquer autant et… et bien, nous en avions besoin en grande quantité, à l'époque. Drake souffrait d'une malnutrition sévère et moi… et bien, d'un certain manque de sommeil. Après, quand l'entraînement a commencé, c'était pour soigner nos blessures et nos douleurs musculaires. Puis petit à petit, nous avons eu moins besoin d'un stock important, mais nous l'avons rencontré au moins une fois par an. Voir plus. C'est devenu un… ami ? C'est peut-être un peu gros, comme terme car nous n'avons jamais échangé que des banalités, mais il nous a vraiment aidés, Drake et moi. Oui, je pense qu'on pourrait le qualifié d'allié, bien qu'il ne se soit jamais mêlé de nos affaires. Il adore ma mère, en fait. Je crois qu'ils ont eu une histoire, mais je n'ai jamais osé poser la question ni tenter de fouiner dans ce sens, je respecte trop ma mère pour ça. Bref, ne vous en faites pas, Severus, Claus est quelqu'un de tout à fait… sympathique ?

-Vous hésitez…

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire, en fait, pour le décrire. En tant qu'homme, il est charmant. Ouvert, social… Je ne le connais que sur ce plan, mais il n'a jamais été mon maître d'apprentissage. Il faudra le voir dans ce rôle ! Mais ayez confiance, je suis intimement persuadé que vous vous entendrez à merveille, tous les deux. Vous avez la même lueur d'allégresse dans les yeux quand il s'agit de potion. Alors cessez de vous inquiéter et… faites confiance à votre talent. Moi, j'ai foi en lui. »

Severus alla se coucher rassurer mais encore plus troubler qu'avant lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Ash. Discuter face à l'homme si peu vêtu – ce maudit peignoir avait-il besoin d'être aussi ouvert ? – l'avait dérangé. Sirius avait-il raison ? Avait-il des sentiments pour l'homme ? Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il l'aimait. Platoniquement. Comme un ami. Mais en était-il cent pour cent sûr ? Si c'était si platonique que ça, alors pourquoi était-il si embarrasser lorsque ses yeux dérivaient sur le torse bronzé et musclé ? Si c'était si innocent, pourquoi le baiser donner par Sirius l'avait-il plongé dans une rage fugace, au point qu'il ait serré le bras de Sirius si fort qu'il en avait eu les marques pendant une semaine ?

L'idée lui était venue, alors qu'il enrageait de voir encore Remus Lupin et Ash discuter, d'imaginer _embrasser_ Ash, comme l'avait fait Sirius. Ce qu'il se produisit en lui sembla si étrange qu'il secoua violemment la tête et refusa de se représenter l'image à nouveau : un puissant sentiment de gêne, d'excitation, d'envie mêler d'horreur qu'il fut incapable de comprendre. Sirius Black avait-il raison ? Ou était-il juste en train de jouer le jeu du psychopathe de Gryffondor ? Il préférait l'ignorer. Une seule chose était sûre pour lui : Ash Sadrah était le meilleur ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu. A sa façon, il avait fait plus pour lui qu'aucun être humain. Il était sans arrêt disponible, sans arrêt à l'écoute et Severus n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour, quelqu'un pourrait être si disposé envers lui. Et il ne voulait perdre ça sous aucun prétexte.

La veille de sa visite avec Claus Prafics, il eut la surprise de recevoir l'homme dans sa chambre. Il était monté avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud, parfaitement conscient que Severus allait juste tourner en rond dans sa chambre.

« Et dormir avant un entretien est capital, lui dit-il en s'installant sur une chaise confortable qu'il avait métamorphosé à partir d'un livre qui traînait sur le bureau de Severus. J'ai donc pensé que discuter un peu et vous donner une boisson relaxante était nécessaire ! »

Severus lui sourit, un sourire honnête et non juste un rictus, prenant l'immense tasse dans sa main.

« Merci, dit-il sincèrement. Je suis nerveux, c'est vrai…

-Je sais ce que c'est, lui révéla Ash. L'idée d'enseigner en septembre me donne envie de fuir très loin. Mais j'imagine que ce sont deux choses différentes…

-Pas vraiment, répliqua Severus. Les deux demandent que nous mettions à l'épreuve nos capacités. C'est assez effrayant ! »

Ash lui sourit, admettant par là qu'il avait raison. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment puis Severus se rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas donné son cadeau d'anniversaire à son mentor. Embarrassé, il se leva, déposa sa tasse sur son bureau puis s'approcha de sa garde-robe. Il l'ouvrit et en sorti un paquet épais.

« Je… enfin… C'est votre cadeau d'anniversaire ! »

Ash sembla surpris puis ses yeux brillèrent d'intérêt.

« Severus, il ne fallait pas. Je ne vous en ai pas fait, moi…

-Oui et bien… à l'époque, nous n'avions pas de raison de nous offrir de cadeaux. Je veux dire… nous n'étions pas amis, alors, je… »

Severus ne prononça plus un mot, le corps figé alors qu'Ash l'enlaçait avec une tendresse que seule sa mère lui avait manifesté, par le passé. Gêné, il chercha quoi faire mais n'eut pas le temps de prendre une décision qu'Ash s'écartait de lui, rayonnant.

« Je suis heureux que vous me considériez comme un ami, Severus, dit-il, sincèrement heureux. Et merci pour le cadeau. Je vous en ferai un, à votre prochain anniversaire !

-Oui… euh… enfin… Ouvrez-le avant de me remercier ! »

Ash rit et se rassit sur sa chaise, reprenant le cadeau qu'il avait posé sur le bureau. Il déballa précieusement le papier qui l'entourait, révélant une boîte assez grosse. Quand il l'ouvrit, il ne fut même pas surpris d'y trouver des potions. Elles étaient toutes violettes. Interrogateur, il leva la tête vers le jeune homme gigotant presque devant lui.

« Ce sont des potions d'Attrape-Rêve, expliqua Severus. Elles sont là pour… pour faire partir les mauvais rêves. Quand vous vous réveillez après un cauchemar et que… que vous n'arrivez pas à vous en sortir. Quand vous refermez les yeux et que la première chose qui revient, c'est le cauchemar, malgré le réveil… Vous en buvez une et alors, l'idée qui vous empêche de dormir est repoussée. Ça vous permet de vous rendormir. Mais ça ne marche qu'une fois par nuit. »

Ash sembla stupéfait alors qu'il regardait les fioles, fasciné.

« Je ne savais pas qu'une telle potion existait, expliqua-t-il.

-Ben… ça n'existait pas, expliqua Severus. Je… je l'ai inventée. »

Ash le regarda avec stupéfaction et Severus se surprit à se mordre la lèvre, nerveux.

« Severus, comment pouvez-vous croire que vous allez échouer à cette maîtrise alors que vous avez inventé une potion à dix-sept ans ! Une potion que des tas de parents s'arracheraient, j'en suis sûr ! Merci, en tout cas. C'est vraiment… c'est parfait. »

Severus hocha la tête, gêné de tant de compliments en une seule phrase.

« La recette est au fond de la boîte, dit-il. Elle n'est pas trop difficile, mais ça demande quelques ingrédients instables, donc… si vous avez du mal, on peut en faire ensembles avant que je ne parte ?

-Avec plaisir, Severus. Vous voir travailler est quelque chose de fantastique, je serai ravi de renouveler l'expérience. »

Severus marmonna, incapable de supporter autant de compliments. Il but un peu de chocolat, se relaxant presque aussitôt. Il jeta un œil méfiant au mug puis à Ash.

« Il y a une potion relaxante, là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mhmm, disons… une cuillère à café ? »

Severus secoua la tête tout en riant : il aurait du le deviner la dernière fois !

« C'est assez ingénieux, dit-il. Le lait et le chocolat ne déstabilise aucun des composants et dissimule parfaitement le goût. Ce n'est pas une invention, mais les combiner est une excellente idée. Je pense aussi que les parents s'arracheraient cette idée !

-Oh, ils le savent déjà, croyez-moi. C'est une mère sorcière qui m'a enseigné ça. Elle avait l'habitude d'en donner à ses enfants quand ils étaient nerveux et… J'ai eu ma dose, moi aussi. Un jour, je lui ai dis que jamais aucun autre chocolat chaud ne m'avait détendu et elle m'a révélé son petit secret. Sa mère faisait pareille et sa grand-mère également. C'était une astuce de maman… J'ai trouvé ça mignon et très ingénieux alors quand il le faut, je la ressors…

-Mhmm, je suppose en effet que les mères sont du genre à inventer ce genre de procédé », répliqua Severus.

Il laissa le silence se prolonger un peu puis finit par poser une question qui le turlupinait depuis plusieurs semaines.

« Ash, dit-il, hésitant. Pourquoi me vouvoyez-vous, alors que vous tutoyez tous les autres ? »

L'adulte sembla un instant réfléchir à sa réponse.

« Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Je crois que… c'est par respect.

-Respect ?

-Je… j'ai toujours associé le vouvoiement au respect donné aux personnes. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne respecte pas les personnes que je tutoie, c'est juste… qu'avec vous, ça me semble logique. »

Severus hocha la tête, reconnaissant que c'était une bonne raison.

« Mais on peut se tutoyer, c'est vrai. C'est ce que font les amis, normalement, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui », répondit Severus.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Mais il était tout sauf gênant ou pesant. C'était un silence qu'ils partageaient souvent et qu'ils appréciaient. Ils le savourèrent encore une fois à sa juste valeur, pendant une longue heure. Severus n'eut même pas conscience qu'il dodelinait de la tête jusqu'à ce qu'une main chaleureuse se soit posée sur son épaule.

« Allez dormir, Severus, lui intima Ash. L'heure de se lever viendra bien assez tôt. »

Le jeune homme obéit automatiquement et s'endormit sans même le réaliser alors que sa couverture était installée avec soin sur lui et qu'une main tendre caressait sa joue.

**oOo**

Il aurait bien dormi encore deux heures de plus. Jamais nuit n'avait été si courte et si agréable et Severus mit quelques secondes à se rappeler de la raison d'un lever si matinal. Quand il réalisa enfin, il ouvrit grand les yeux et sauta hors de son lit brutalement. Il n'y avait plus trace d'Ash Sadrah, de tasses de chocolat ou de son cadeau d'anniversaire et à l'extérieur, le ciel pâlissait, annonçant l'auror. Pressé, Severus se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, fit une toilette rapide et s'habilla des robes de potioniste qu'Ash lui avait offertes. Il tenta d'arranger ses cheveux avant de se rappeler qu'il n'allait pas à son mariage mais juste rencontrer son maître de potion et que, vu le temps de la maîtrise, Claus Prafics aurait tout loisir de le voir avec ses cheveux horribles.

Résolu, il quitta sa chambre dans un tel état de nervosité qu'il tremblait presque. Quand il descendit à la cuisine, il ne fut pas surpris d'y voir Ash en train de manger, habillé d'une tenue décontractée mais élégante, dans les tons vert et noir.

« Bonjours, Severus, bien dormi ?

-Parfaitement, avoua le jeune homme, reconnaissant. Merci pour hier soir.

-Je vous en… Je t'en prie, se rattrapa Ash, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. Je suppose que tu n'as pas faim ?

-J'ai envie de vomir rien qu'à sentir l'odeur de la nourriture, admit Severus, grimaçant.

-Bien, alors allons-y. L'arche ne donne pas juste à côté de la maison de Claus, nous avons un peu de chemin et si tu as faim sur la route, tu pourras toujours manger un fruit. »

De fait, Ash attrapa une pomme qu'il fourra dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Celle-ci ne laissa aucune emprunte, à la grande surprise de Severus.

« On y va ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, retenant une déglutition bruyante. Ils quittèrent la cuisine pour descendre au sous-sol, Ash activant la porte avec son tatouage. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir des arches, Severus ne put s'empêcher, l'espace d'un instant, d'admirer encore les nombreuses portes magiques et les lieux qu'elles révélaient.

« C'est vraiment incroyable, dit-il en regardant une entrée donnant sur un immense espace enneigé.

-Je sais, répondit Ash, souriant. J'adore ce couloir. Le plus drôle, c'est quand quelqu'un passe devant l'arche. Regarde ! »

Il désigna un homme qui passait sur un trottoir devant la ruelle où devait se trouver l'arche. Severus le regarda passer sans même jeter un œil au phénomène magique devant lui.

« On y va ? invita Ash en lui tendant la main. Tu dois toucher mon tatouage pour traverser. »

Severus prit document la main calleuse d'Ash. Il fut surpris de sentir combien elle était usée, comme si l'homme avait travaillé manuellement pendant des années. Il mit cela sur la pratique intensive de sport auquel l'homme s'astreignait quotidiennement. Ils approchèrent d'une arche donnant à nouveau sur une ruelle dans une ville. Ash s'assura que personne n'y était puis, sans hésitation, s'avança. Son corps sembla se scinder étrangement, comme s'il était vu à travers de l'eau alors qu'il passait, son bras et sa main droite restée en arrière à cause de l'hésitation de Severus. Conscient qu'il ne pouvait obligé l'homme à garder le bras tendu en arrière indéfiniment, Severus s'obligea à avancer lui aussi. C'était comme passer dans un mur d'eau sans être mouillé. Elle était chaude et agréable, non pas glacée comme pour certains sorts de protection. Il franchit la ligne et fut surpris de ressentir la chaleur de l'Australie. Quand il se retourna, ce fut pour voir le couloir de la maison qu'il venait de quitter et l'arche qui faisait face à celle de l'Australie.

« Mais… je croyais que c'était invisible pour les autres ? s'étonna Severus en regardant Ash.

-Lâche ma main, Severus », répondit l'homme, amusé.

Gêné d'avoir ainsi gardé la main de l'homme, il desserra ses doigts crispés sur la main d'Ash. Aussitôt, le couloir et l'arche disparurent, ne laissant plus qu'un mur gris placardé d'une affiche déchirée qui semblait avoir passé quelques années sur le mur.

« Incroyable, dit-il, s'amusant à reprendre la main d'Ash et à la lâcher, la vision de l'arche apparaissant et disparaissant l'amusant grandement.

-Ravi que cela t'amuse, répondit Ash, hilare. Et si nous y allions avant que des moldus s'étonnent de voir un jeune homme s'amuser à me prendre et à me lâcher la main ? »

Severus arrêta aussitôt son manège, horrifié de s'être comporté comme un enfant.

« Je vais nous faire transplaner près de la maison de Claus, lui expliqua Ash. C'est une villa dans un coin isolé, mais nous ne pouvons pas transplaner juste à côté, il faudra donc marcher un peu. D'accord ? »

Severus hocha la tête et reprit sa main, comprenant qu'il allait devoir se laisser guider. Etrangement, tenir Ash ne le dérangeait pas, lui qui détestait pourtant tout contact physique. La sensation d'être entraîner dans un transplanage le fit grogner, mais il se laissa conduire sans résister. Ils apparurent près d'un arbre noueux, sur un chemin de terre. Severus regarda autour de lui et il n'eut aucun mal à identifier une centaine de plante utile aux potions. Il sourit en constatant la logique de son futur maître.

« Toujours pas faim ? demanda Ash, tout en commençant à avancer sur le chemin de terre.

-Non, toujours pas », répondit Severus.

Ash hocha la tête alors qu'ils avançaient sur le chemin. Curieux, Severus inspectait les lieux, ses yeux scannant chaque plan. Il constata rapidement que si certains végétaux étaient présents naturellement dans la région, d'autres avaient été planté de façon logique. La preuve qu'il s'agissait d'un acte humain était apportée par la délimitation de chaque plan. Bien trop vite à son goût, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une villa lumineuse. Plusieurs serres entouraient la demeure mais elles étaient protégées par du papier bulle, empêchant de jeter un œil sur ce qui poussait à l'intérieur.

La villa était assez moderne, de ce que Severus pouvait en voir. Elle était intégralement blanche avec d'immenses fenêtres, rendant le sorcier légèrement sceptique : un laboratoire de potion idéal se devait d'être le moins possible exposé au soleil, pour ne pas perturber les éléments… Mais peut-être y avait-il un laboratoire, au sous-sol ? Un bruit d'eau se fit entendre et quand Severus tourna la tête, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient au bord de la mer. Il haussa un sourcil, surpris. Tournant la tête vers Ash, il se rendit compte que ce dernier l'observait, amusé.

« Nous sommes dans le comté de Noosa, dans le Sunshine Coast. Et oui, c'est une région horriblement touristique, mais comme je te l'ai dit, Claus est très social.

-Comme c'est gentil ! »

Severus sursauta et tourna la tête. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant devant eux un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, aux cheveux blonds courts parfaitement coiffé. L'homme était habillé de façon moldue, d'un pantalon gris anthracite très bien coupée et une chemise blanche à la mode. Sans hésiter, il s'approcha d'Ash et l'enlaça, le serrant contre lui avec affection.

« Aaah, Ash Sadrah, comme je suis content de te revoir. Tu as tellement changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, laisse-moi te regarder… C'est nouveau, ça ! »

Sans gêne, l'homme passa un doigt tendre sur les tatouages d'Ash, ce dernier riant au contact.

« Pas si nouveau que ça, je les ai depuis quelques années. Tu le saurais si tu étais venu nous rendre visite plus souvent ! Tu as presque disparu depuis trois ans !

-Hé, je suis un homme occupé, tu sais ! répliqua le blond. Et voici donc Severus Snape. »

Il se tourna vers lui, ses yeux noirs semblant curieux et très intéressé, il le scanna des pieds à la tête, l'analysant sans gêne.

« Tu aurais du t'habiller plus légèrement, Severus, tu dois mourir de chaud sous ses robes. Tu ne seras pas obligé de les porter quand tu seras ici, seulement quand nous serons dans le labo, là, c'est obligatoire. En d'autre occasion, je t'incite à préférer des tenues plus légères pour le climat, sinon, tu risques de mourir de chaud ! Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit, Ash ?

-Oh, Severus s'habille toujours ainsi, expliqua l'homme, haussant les épaules. Et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir chaud, ce qui me donne l'impression qu'il a soit une grande résistance, soit jeter un sort de rafraîchissement sur ses robes.

-Oui et bien je tiens à ce que tu n'enfiles cette tenue que pour aller au labo, Severus. Un jeune homme tel que toi doit pouvoir se mettre en valeur et si ses robes te vont, le fait est qu'elles ne te rendent pas justice. Tu ne vas pas souvent au soleil, j'ai l'impression, le jardinage t'aidera à rétablir les carences évidentes en vitamine D que tu dois avoir.

-Claus, s'impatienta Ash. Es-tu obligé ?

-Si ce garçon veut être mon apprenti, il va devoir s'y faire. J'ai horreur de l'image de vieux garçons qu'on les maîtres en potion !

-N'essaye pas d'en faire une gravure de mode, ça ne lui plaira pas !

-Alors ça, mon garçon, c'est à lui d'en décider. Mais venez, ne restons pas dehors à discuter au vue de n'importe quel touriste qui pourraient s'égarer, j'ai de fréquent égarés sur mes terres. Allons prendre un rafraîchissement et discutons du programme, d'accord ? »

Severus ne put qu'hocher la tête, déstabilisé. Claus Prafics n'était pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé. Certes, Fixe et Ash l'avaient prévenu mais c'était malgré tout déstabilisant. L'homme respirait la santé, son teint était bronzé et il était assez séduisant. Severus s'était imaginé un vieux grincheux à l'air pâlichon, asocial et renfermé… Grimaçant, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il avait imaginé une version plus âgée de lui-même. Ou plutôt, du lui qu'il se représentait, dans quelques années…

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour remonter une allée de pierres menant à l'immense porte d'entrée. Quand il entra dans la maison moderne et éclairée, Severus fut ébahi : l'endroit était si lumineux et reposant… Rien ne l'avait préparé à ça !

« Je sais, ce n'est pas à proprement parlé une maison digne de potioniste, fit remarquer Claus en les dirigeant dans l'immense hall blanc et moderne. Mais je suis tombé amoureux de cette région et je préférai me fondre dans la masse des villas plutôt que de dénoter et attirer l'attention. On finit par s'habituer. Mon laboratoire est au sous-sol et il cadre plus avec le personnage, je te rassure. »

Severus hocha la tête, pensif. Il suivit les deux hommes jusqu'à un salon fastueux et décoré sobrement, de larges canapés beiges au centre de la pièce. Tout semblait si normal et si moldu que Severus ne put qu'admirer le talent de l'homme pour paraître normal.

« Bien, Severus, je suis ravi de te rencontrer. Ash et Fixe m'ont tant vanté tes mérites, j'ai eu l'impression que si je ne te choisissais pas comme apprenti, j'allai perdre l'occasion de ma vie. Mais je te rassure, ça ne mets aucune pression sur tes épaules. J'ai fait quelques recherches à ton sujet, tes études en potion sont excellentes, tu as une très bonne classification aux aspics, pour ne pas dire que tu as décroché la meilleure note. Je ne doute pas que toi et moi allons faire de grandes choses ici. Mais je préfère te prévenir tout de suite : je suis quelqu'un d'assez excentrique aux règles de vie étrange, comme tu as pu le remarquer en entrant dans ma villa. Je ne suis pas un maître des potions conventionnel… j'aime créer, tester, inventer. Mais j'aime aussi me mélanger aux cultures, découvrir de nouvelles choses et de fait, je voyage beaucoup. Heureusement, nous sommes des sorciers et transplaner est une technique merveilleuse. Je ne doute pas qu'en deux ans, tu auras vu le monde entier à mes côtés et pas spécialement le côté le plus rassurant. Je projette déjà deux mois en Amazonie pour nous, d'octobre à novembre. J'espère que tu aimes crapahuter dans la boue et dans les marécages. Car tu vas avoir ta dose. Des potions existent, elles ont été inventées il y a des siècles par des hommes incapables de s'imaginer aller plus loin que le village voisin ! A nous d'inventer, de perfectionner… Et pour cela, nous avons le monde pour collecter des ingrédients ! Et de généreux donateurs pour nous aider, n'est-ce pas, Ash ?

-Il me semble en effet avoir vu quelques dons à votre direction…

-Et je t'en remercie. Je sais qu'une fois que ta mère a cessé d'être la tenancière de votre coffre, rien ne t'obligeait à me subventionner…

-Je t'en prie, Claus… Rien que pour ce que tu as fait, pour Drake et moi, tu le méritais amplement ! »

L'homme sourit avec reconnaissance puis se tourna à nouveau vers Severus.

« Je te testerai pas sur les bases ni sur tes connaissances. Je te ferai lire une bonne centaine de manuscrits avant notre premier voyage qui viseront à développer tes connaissances sûrement limitées par le carcan scolaire ou par une morale stupide apprise par des gens obtus. Ensuite, nous partirons, voyagerons, apprendrons ensembles. Tu pourras mener tes propres expériences, critiquer les miennes autant que tu veux, tout ce que nous nous dirons restera secret. J'ai rédigé pour cela un contrat de confidentialité que tu peux lire pendant les quelques jours qui nous sépare de ton arrivée définitive. En gros, il dit que je m'engage à ne rien te voler en création et toi de-même, ainsi que de ne parler à personne de ce que nous tentons de faire, même si c'est immoral. Je constate en te regardant que tu es le potioniste typique, celui qui va chercher ses ingrédients dans la forêt proche ou au magasin. En deux ans, tu ne vas plus jamais décider d'aller chez l'apothicaire pour te fournir, je peux te l'assurer ! Mais assez parler de ma torture physique, je ne voudrai pas t'effrayer.

« Comme tu le sais, il y a approximativement un séminaire par mois de potion, en sachant que les plus important ont lieu tous les trimestres. Je ne me rends en général qu'à celui de juin et de janvier mais ta présence justifie une incursion plus intense dans le monde des requins de la potion, nous aurons donc de façon trimestrielle. J'attends de toi lors de ces réunions que tu écoutes pendant la première année et que tu interviennes dans la seconde. Dans tous les cas, je veux que tu me rendes fier de t'avoir choisi comme apprenti et, je suis navré de te le dire, nous allons devoir corriger un peu ce teint cireux et ces dents jaunies. Ne te méprend pas, le physique m'importe peu mais une image nette apporte un prestige évident que certaines personnes facilement impressionnables ne pourront t'enlever avec quelques mots. Preuve en est que tu n'as pas encore osé me contrarier depuis que tu es arrivé… Je promets que nous ferons ça en douceur. La première réunion sera celle de janvier, pour cette occasion, je veux au moins que tes dents et ton teint soient mieux. Ce qu'une potion et une grande activité extérieure rétablira en deux mois. Le reste, ma foi… Habillé de façon correcte – bien que les robes de potion te donnent un certain charisme, j'avoue – avec une lotion adaptée pour tes cheveux, je te trouverai parfait. Navré d'évoquer un sujet si personnel et désagréable avec toi, mais je n'en dérogerai pas. Ça te va ?

-Oui, ça me semble… correct. J'ignorai que mes dents pouvaient être… améliorées…

-Oh, j'ai inventé une potion avec un ami cracmol qui est devenu dentiste. Ça blanchit les dents à une de ses vitesses. Par contre, ça a un goût intolérable, crois-moi, j'ai goûté ! »

Et pour le prouver, il sourit, dévoilant des dents d'une blancheur parfaite.

« Bref ! Je suppose que tu as acheté tous ce qu'il y avait sur la liste, incluant le kit d'échantillonnage et le sac de randonné hermétique ?

-Euh…, fit Severus, jetant un coup d'œil à Ash.

-Oui, il les a, répondit Ash, amusé de constater que le jeune homme ne s'était pas posé de questions face au sac à dos avec le kit demandé placé à l'intérieur.

-Ah, je vois, non content de me l'avoir révélé, tu le subventionnes lui aussi. Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

-Non, pas du tout, répondit Ash, amusé. Je ne le subventionne pas, j'élargi ses possibilités.

-Quelle façon charmante de voir les choses, Ash. Bien, je ne doute pas que tu as tout ce que tu veux. As-tu des questions ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit Severus. Le discours que vous venez de tenir est assez précis quant à ce qui m'attends.

-Ah, encore un détail, je veux que tu me tutoies. Nous allons nous fréquenter deux ans avec certitude, peut-être plus si notre collaboration se révèle intéressante. Je préfère installer tout de suite un esprit de camaraderie. Ne me vois pas comme un professeur, mais plutôt comme un collaborateur plus avancé. Hors de question de m'appeler maître ou autre horreur du genre. Claus suffira, d'accord ?

-D'accord, répondit Severus, bien plus à l'aise.

-Bon, alors c'est parfait ! s'exclama Claus. Et si nous visitions la villa ? Tu pourras ainsi découvrir ton nouveau terrain de jeu ainsi que ta chambre. J'ai également prévu de visiter le terrain, tu as sans doute du constater qu'il y avait plusieurs plans et serres, je suis sûr que nous pourrions en discuter un peu. Ash, veux-tu nous accompagner ou…

-Oh, je pense que je vais aller me détendre près de ta piscine, vous laissez un peu faire connaissance. Ah, Severus, tiens… »

Négligemment, il sortit la pomme de sa poche et la lui donna.

« Je pense que maintenant, tu as faim ? »

Amusé, le jeune homme hocha la tête. Oui, maintenant, il mourrait de faim !

**oOo**

La visite dura toute l'après-midi et ils se retrouvèrent à souper en compagnie de Claus. Ce dernier discutait librement avec Severus, soudainement plus bavard maintenant qu'il était rassuré quant à la personnalité de son futur professeur. S'il avait été vexé d'être critiqué physiquement, il n'en montra rien et fut passionné par plusieurs des sujets qu'ils abordèrent, Ash se contentant de les écouter avec un sourire amusé.

Quand la journée se termina enfin et qu'ils rentrèrent, ils furent un peu déstabilisé de rentrer à Londres où ce n'était que le début de l'après-midi.

« Je ne m'y ferai jamais, commenta Ash en regardant la lumière dans le hall. Et bien, je crois que la visite a eu l'effet escompté ? Rassuré ?

-Totalement, répondit Severus. J'ai même hâte d'y être !

-Encore onze jours, Severus, je pense que vous survivrez… Euh, tu… »

Le jeune homme sourit, amusé.

« Je pense aussi. Je vais aller voir Regulus, il faut que je lui en parle ! »

Ash hocha la tête et le laissa partir, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Pourtant, Severus nota qu'encore une fois, ses yeux ne souriaient pas. Une fois sur deux, les sourires d'Ash Sadrah étaient faux, ce qui le troublait bien plus que tout autre chose. Que cachait l'homme derrière ses sourires de façade ? Il chassa cette pensée désagréable de sa tête et s'empressa de gravir les marches, certain de trouver Regulus occupé à paresser dans son lit. Il ne fut même pas surpris d'avoir raison !

« Alors ? demanda le jeune homme en se redressant dans son lit. Comment c'était ?

-Etonnant et totalement imprévisible, répondit Severus, parfaitement détendu. Claus Prafics n'est vraiment pas comme je l'imaginais ! »

Regulus n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier pour que Severus se mette à lui raconter toute la rencontre, allant de la description de la villa, au jardin, aux serres et enfin, de Claus Prafics en personne. Regulus l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention, heureux de voir son seul ami si impatient.

« Et bien… tu as l'air si content, lui dit le jeune homme, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. J'en déduits qu'on ne te verra pas à Noël ? »

Severus grimaça en réponse. Pendant la visite, Claus lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait déjà programmé des voyages jusqu'à juillet de l'année suivante. Non seulement il était certain de ne pas revenir pour Noël, mais il se demandait également s'il serait présent pour les grandes vacances. Il jeta à Regulus un regard désolé.

« On peut toujours s'écrire, tu sais ? »

Il avait presque l'air de s'excuser et Regulus lui fit un sourire joyeux en l'entendant.

« Oui ! Tu m'enverras un pélican ?

-Un pélican ? Je ne crois pas qu'il transporte le courrier !

-Ooh, dans ce cas… un flamant rose ?

-Est-ce qu'ils volent sur de longues distances, tu crois ? »

Le chagrin que les deux Serpentard ressentaient à l'idée de se quitter sembla s'envoler alors qu'ils plaisantèrent pendant de nombreuses heures sur un moyen facile de communiquer. Mais aucun des deux ne se leurraient : à moins d'un miracle, pendant les deux ans à venir, ils n'auraient que très peu de nouvelles l'un de l'autre, voir pas du tout, pendant plusieurs mois.

Cette perspective sembla les rapprocher. Il ne leur restait qu'une dizaine de jours et ils en profitèrent, s'isolant presque du reste des habitants du manoir, à la grande surprise de Drake qui n'avait jamais été aussi libre, de Sirius qui perdait son moyen de distraction préférée et d'Harry qui avait pour habitude de discuter au moins une fois par semaine avec Severus. L'écart qui les séparait du trente-et-un août et du départ de Severus sembla passer à une vitesse. Chaque habitant était pris par ses obligations et très vite, la soirée de Bellatrix et Rodolphus arriva.

Une réunion extraordinaire de l'ordre avait eu lieue pour déterminer si, oui ou non, Ash et Drake devait se rendre au manoir Lestrange – bien que manoir était un mot un peu grand, la soirée ayant d'ailleurs lieue sous des tonnelles, dans le jardin, nettement plus grand que la demeure. Au final et n'en déplaise à Narcissa Malfoy qui avait insisté pour qu'ils ne s'y rendent pas, tous décidèrent que leur absence pourrait être une grave bévue dans leur position politique. Après avoir posé la question à quelques membres éminents du ministère, ils s'étaient rendu compte que bien trop de personnalités se rendaient à la soirée que pour l'ignorer.

Nerveux et méfiants, les deux amis saluèrent les adolescents indifférents et inconscients du danger et quittèrent leur manoir pour se rendre à la soirée. Ils s'étaient habillés avec soin : une robe en apparence légère – mais truffée de potions destinées à masquer leur évasion – dans les tons noirs, un pantalon assorti – souple, moulant, idéal pour un combat – et une chemise sans manche. Des gants de protection étaient noués à une ceinture lâche, dans un style apprêté, alors qu'ils étaient là au cas où ils en auraient besoin.

En plus de tout cet attirail discret et élégant, Harry avait également glissé quelques incantations dans sa tresse, celles-ci étant dissimulées sous couverts de petites perles blanches attachées à ses cheveux noirs.

Leur arrivée fut remarquée et sans doute discrètement commentée par certains invités. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent d'un pas léger de leurs hôtes, souriant face à leur étonnement.

« Bonsoir, Madame Lestrange, dit Harry, suave. Monsieur Lestrange…

-Monsieur Sadrah, Monsieur… Malfoy, persifla Bellatrix, moqueuse. Quelle surprise !

-Nous vous avions pourtant envoyé notre confirmation, non ? demanda Drake. J'ai souvenir de vous l'avoir expédiée en début de la semaine dernière…

-Certes, intervint Rodolphus, je m'en rappelle très bien. Mais ça n'en demeure pas moins une grande surprise. »

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et de sortir une potion explosive. Il avait détecté au moins dix mangemorts certifiés et quinze autres soupçonnés. Il ignora toutefois les quelques regards hostiles et, après un signe de tête aux Lestrange, avança dans le jardin, la tête haute.

« Tu as toi aussi l'impression d'être un mouton dans une meute de loup ? demanda Draco, murmurant.

-Pire, encore… Voilà Rosier ! »

Le jeune homme semblait ravi de les voir – en particulier Ash – et s'empressa de les rejoindre, son regard déshabillant le plus jeune avec gourmandise.

« Quel plaisir ! s'exclama-t-il. Le temps m'a semblé long depuis notre dernière rencontre, Monsieur Sadrah. »

Harry se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne datait que de trois jours et que, de son avis personnel, même vingt ans seraient trop courts. A la place, il esquissa un sourire.

« Longtemps, en effet, dit-il avec politesse mais une pointe d'ironie.

-Je ne pensais pas vous revoir avant le début des festivités de Noël, fit remarquer Rosier, marquant ainsi sa surprise à le voir là.

-Nous avons nettement hésité, admit Harry. La rentrée scolaire approche, j'ai énormément de travail en préparation, Drake en a encore plus. Mais nous avons pensé qu'une dernière petite sortie ne nous ferait pas de mal.

-Il faut l'espérer, se moqua Rosier. Ah, quel dommage. Ce soir, je suis assez occupé, je ne pourrai pas rester à vos côtés. Toutefois, faites moi confiance, je repasserai de temps en temps… »

Et il partit, non sans laisser ses yeux parcourir toute la silhouette d'Ash à nouveau.

« Je hais ça, marmonna Harry, agacé. Je hais ça, tu m'entends !

-Je t'entends, répondit Draco, souriant au responsable du département de régulation des affaires financières. Mais nous devons être présents, même si c'est peu de temps. Ne serait-ce que pour leur montrer qu'on ne les laissera pas facilement prendre la main sur la politique. Viens, allons discuter avec Agatha Pike et son mari. Ils ne sont pas mangemorts et ne devraient pas le devenir, vu leur âge avancé ! »

Harry obéit docilement, bien que crispé. Il passa une grande partie de la soirée à jeter des coups d'œil autour de lui, s'abstenant de boire et de manger quoi que ce soit et tentant de rester avec Draco le plus possible. Malheureusement, des interlocuteurs différents les séparaient assez souvent, les obligeant petit à petit à s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Ils s'acharnaient pourtant à garder une distance d'un minimum dix mètres et à toujours être dans le champ de vision de l'autre, par mesure de prudence.

Jamais soirée ne leur parut plus interminable. Le pire fut sans doute lorsque Rosier revint à la charge, collant Harry à un tel point que ça en devenait grossier. L'alcool embrumait manifestement l'esprit du convive et il laissa même sa main s'égarer sur le jeune héritier, ce dernier lui envoyant un regard glacial. Malheureusement, ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté et Rosier se contenta de rire, pas gêné du tout.

Quand enfin Harry et Draco partirent, le brun était furieux d'avoir été presque ridiculisé en public par les avances du jeune homme. Son meilleur ami s'abstint de tout commentaire alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du lieu de la fête, mais il ne se gêna pas quand ils apparurent dans le salon du manoir Sadrah.

« Mets-toi en couple, il renoncera peut-être…

-Drake, ne commence pas, pitié, j'ai passé une soirée de merde et j'en ai marre ! Je veux juste aller me coucher et essayer de laisser ça derrière moi une bonne fois pour toute !

-Oui, on peut dire que tu es doué pour ce genre de chose. »

Le silence régna un instant alors qu'Ash se tournait lentement vers Drake, l'air énervé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda-t-il, hargneux.

-Oh, juste que quand ça t'arrange, on laisse les choses de côtés. Tantôt c'est tes angoisses, tantôt c'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé quand tu avais dix-sept ans et qui t'a tellement traumatisé, tantôt c'est ton amour pour Severus…

-Arrête ! cingla Harry, excédé. Merde, Draco, putain ! C'est mon droit de vouloir garder ça pour moi !

-De quel droit ? Celui de se complaire dans ta dépression ? Celui de la peur ? Je t'ai connu plus courageux que ça, Harry ! Où est donc passé le Gryffondor qui fonçait dans le tas sans arrêt ? Où est le Gryffondor qui défiait systématiquement tout le monde, Severus Snape en premier ? Je me demande ce qu'il dirait s'il te voyait comme ça…

-Sincèrement ? Si Snape me voyait, s'il savait que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, je crois qu'au choix il me tuerait ou m'accablerait encore et encore de remarques sarcastiques comme seul lui savait le faire et tu le sais. Arrête d'essayer de me convaincre, Draco. Non, c'est non. Severus a changé, c'est certain. Nous l'avons changé, mais il reste lui. Avec son caractère, sa rancune et sa haine pour moi s'il savait que j'étais Harry Putain de merde Potter ! Alors maintenant, ça suffit. Tu veux lui dire, je ne veux pas ! Et nous nous sommes tous les deux mis d'accord là-dessus pendant notre entraînement, nous ne dirons pas la vérité sur nous à une personne si nous n'étions pas tous les deux d'accord. Nous sommes en désaccord. Donc, on ne dit rien, c'est clair ? »

Draco voulut répondre, mais au même moment, la porte de la salle audio s'ouvrit. Les deux hommes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement et écarquillèrent les yeux à la vue de Severus, le visage impénétrable, qui les regardait. Le temps sembla se suspendre un instant alors qu'Harry sentait son cœur s'arrêter totalement. Merde. Merde. Merde, bon sang. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pensé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas envisagé, l'espace d'une seule seconde, que Severus serait dans la pièce audio à les attendre, comme il le faisait assez souvent lorsqu'ils allaient à une soirée ? Pourquoi s'était-il dit que le jeune homme dormirait, sachant qu'il devait être impatient d'être le trente-et-un au soir afin de partir pour l'Australie ? Pourquoi son stupide cerveau n'avait pas mis le filtre qu'il s'imposait habituellement, dans ce genre de cas ?

Parce qu'il était presque une heure du matin. Parce que Severus avait été très distant depuis dix jours et qu'il avait pensé que le jeune homme ne les attendrait pas, cette fois. Parce qu'il avait pensé qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le jeune homme était là, le visage étrangement indéchiffrable, ses yeux noirs analytiques posés sur eux. Qu'avait-il entendu ? Pouvaient-ils encore rattraper leur erreur ?

« Et si la personne à qui vous ne voulez pas dire la vérité veut la savoir, elle ? demanda Severus d'une voix froide. Si elle l'exige ? L'aura-t-elle ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, gelé. Il jeta un coup d'œil terrifié à Draco dont le visage était résolu et il secoua la tête.

« Drake, non, on ne peut pas…

-Pas quoi ? demanda Draco. Lui dire ? Tu proposes quoi ? Un sortilège d'oubli ? Tu sauras te le pardonner ? Moi non. Je le respecte trop. Tu as peur de sa réaction, Ash, je le sais. Mais on le lui doit. S'il y a une seule personne sur cette terre à qui nous devons dire la vérité, c'est Severus. Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir le remercier. Sans lui, je te rappelle que ni toi, ni moi ne serions là. Nous serions morts. Tous les deux. Et de toute façon, franchement, tu sais que je suis pour. Severus, je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir, ça risque d'être long… Et Merlin sait qu'il est tard. Harry, les sorts de silence et le serment. Harry ! »

Le concerné sursauta. Son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure, refusant la réalité. Mais Severus le fixait avec froideur et détermination et il lança machinalement le sortilège de silence. Il ne fit aucun geste, pourtant, pour lancer le sortilège de serment à Severus. Draco le regarda, interrogateur.

« Fais-le, toi, dit-il, détournant les yeux. Je… Fais-le.

-Bien, comme tu veux. Severus, ce que nous allons te dire nécessite une protection incontournable, afin d'éviter qu'Harry et moi soyons menacer par une éventuelle révélation de ta part. Ce n'est pas un serment inviolable, juste un sortilège du secret qui t'empêchera de mentionner à quiconque ce que tu sais sur nous, sauf aux personnes déjà informées. Je ne te demande pas ton autorisation, donne-moi la main. »

Severus regarda la main de Drake et hésita. Il regarda Harry mais ce dernier fixait ses pieds après s'être abandonné dans un canapé, l'air défait. Résolu, Severus empoigna la main de Drake et la serra. Aussitôt, un courant électrique envahit tout son corps depuis son bras. Quand ce fut terminé, il lâcha la main de Drake et sans attendre, se tourna vers Harry.

« Harry Putain de Merde Potter ? demanda-t-il, ce dernier levant les yeux vers Severus.

-Euh… En fait, c'est Harry James Potter », murmura ce dernier, l'air désolé.

Severus serra les dents mais ne posa pas de question. Il soupira et hocha la tête.

« Donc, vous avez remonté le temps. C'est le pourquoi du sort du secret. Si je vais le dire au ministère, vous serez condamné à mort.

-En effet, répondit Draco.

-Et toi ? Tu es ? demanda Severus. Un Malfoy, sans aucun doute. Le fils de Lucius ?

-En personne, répondit Draco. Mon vrai nom est Draco. Je suis… je suis ton filleul(1). »

Severus écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

« Mon filleul ? dit-il.

-Dans notre époque ton toi adulte, que nous appellerons Professeur pour éviter toute confusion, est très ami avec mon père. C'est grâce à lui que tu as pu faire ta maîtrise en potion. Et c'est aussi à cause de lui que tu es devenu un mangemort. »

Severus sembla étonné.

« Tu étais ami avec mon père qui était un mangemort recruteur. Il a utilisé tous les moyens possibles pour t'obliger à rejoindre Voldemort. Ça n'a pas été très difficile. Ta haine pour ton père, ta colère pour les Gryffondor qui te martyrisaient… Tu as limité été poussé dans les bras de Voldemort dès ton plus jeune âge. Tu as été marqué à dix-sept ans, en sortant de Poudlard. Ta maîtrise a été prise en charge par Petry McVerne… Mangemort lui aussi…

-Je vois, répondit Severus. Et donc, vous avez décidé de vous mêlé de ma vie pour ne pas que votre ennemi est un nouveau potioniste dans ses rangs ?

-Non, pas du tout, répondit Draco avec patience. Nous avons influencé ta vie pour plusieurs raisons mais jamais pour desservir Voldemort. Severus, à notre époque, tu regrettais amèrement ta décision. Cette marque que tu as reçue a détruit ta vie. Après avoir rejoint Voldemort, tu as été affecté à la création de potion curative pour ses troupes mais aussi destructrice. Si au début, tu étais fier de tes créations, les démonstrations sur les masses sorcières t'ont rapidement… écœuré. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui a rendu ton rôle de mangemort le plus pénible. Ce qui a été le plus dur, c'est… euh… »

Draco tourna la tête vers Harry, ce dernier recroquevillé dans son fauteuil. Péniblement, comprenant que c'était à son tour, ce dernier releva la tête, affrontant le regard impénétrable du jeune homme.

« Tu as entendu une prophétie, expliqua-t-il. Tu espionnais Dumbledore pour Voldemort et tu as entendu en partie une prophétie annonçant la naissance de celui qui serait capable de tuer ton maître. Et tu es allé la lui répéter. Cette prophétie désignait un enfant né à la fin du mois de juillet, de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié. Il n'y avait que deux enfants nés fin juillet mais un seul le 31…

-Vous, conclut froidement Severus. Et ?

-Et quand tu as appris que Voldemort projetait d'aller chez les Potter pour les tuer, tu as compris ton erreur. Tu es allé trouver Dumbledore pour le supplier de les protéger.

-Protéger les Potter ? J'ai supplié Dumbledore pour ça ?

-Et bien… C'était surtout pour ma mère, expliqua Harry. Lily. »

Severus sembla soudain comprendre et l'espace d'un instant, une lueur de rage brilla dans ses yeux. Il se força pourtant à garder la bouche fermée et se tourna vers Draco, ordonnant implicitement à ce dernier de continuer.

« Dumbledore a prit au sérieux tes recommandations et a mis les Potter sous Fidelitas. Sirius Black était leur gardien public…

-Public ? demanda Severus.

-Ce n'était pas Sirius, c'était trop évident. Les Potter ont dit partout que Sirius était leur gardien, mais le vrai était Peter Pettigrow.

-Ce couard ? s'étonna Severus.

-C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait été choisi. Mais malheureusement… il était un mangemort. »

La révélation eut au moins le mérite de stopper l'expression froide de Severus : ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaits.

« Lui ? dit-il. Mais il a peur de son ombre !

-Et c'est justement la raison, marmonna Harry avec fureur. Ce lâche avait trop peur que pour refuser de rejoindre Voldemort. Il a été utilisé. Il a révélé à ce monstre où était caché mes parents. Et la nuit du 31 octobre, il est venu. Il a tué mon père et ma mère. Puis il a tenté de me tuer. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. C'est lui, qui a été détruit. »

Severus sembla à nouveau perturbé par la révélation.

« Tu connaissais déjà des sorts…

-J'avais un an, interrompit Harry. Je n'étais qu'un bébé. C'est ma mère qui m'a protégé en se sacrifiant pour moi. Tu ne t'es jamais pardonné sa mort. Encore fou amoureux d'elle, désespéré de ne pas avoir pu l'aider… tu es devenu un espion pour Dumbledore afin de racheter tes fautes. »

Severus ne répondit rien. Il réfléchissait manifestement intensément aux révélations qui lui étaient faites, gardant pour lui son opinion.

« Malheureusement, Voldemort n'était pas mort, reprit Draco. Son corps avait été détruit mais son âme était toujours sur terre. Et lorsqu'Ash et moi avions quatorze ans, il est revenu à la vie. La seconde guerre a alors commencé… Et il a gagné. »

Severus haussa un sourcil surpris, les regardant tous les deux.

« Donc, vous avez remonté le temps pour l'empêcher de gagner, c'est ça ?

-Oui, répondit Draco. Avec ton aide. »

Encore une fois, Severus eut l'air stupéfait.

« Mon aide ? dit-il.

-Tu n'avais pas renoncé à combattre même si officiellement, tu étais le mangemort le plus haut placé dans les rangs de Voldemort, depuis que tu avais tué Dumbledore…

-J'ai tué Dumbledore ? hoqueta Severus.

-Oui, pour me protéger. Mais on prend tout à l'envers, laisse-moi te raconter ça en détail… »

Patiemment, sans aucune aide d'Harry qui se demandait quand Severus allait exploser, Draco entreprit de raconter tout avec un peu plus de précision. Il suivit toute l'histoire, mais de son point de vue uniquement, expliquant le retour du Lord, le rôle d'espion de Severus, le serment inviolable imposé par sa mère et l'ordre de Dumbledore pour qu'il le tue le moment venu. Il raconta la mort de ses parents pour son échec, son emprisonnement et les nombreuses visites que Severus lui faisait, pour le soigner, lui apporter à manger quand il le pouvait et surtout, les ingrédients qu'il lui donnait pour l'aider à remonter le temps. Severus écouta tout sans rien dire, mais il était en colère, c'était évident. A aucun moment il n'interrompit Draco, jusqu'à ce qu'il en arrive finalement à la fin.

« Donc, dit-il après avoir pris le temps de réfléchir. Si je comprends bien, vous avez tous les deux remonté le temps pour empêcher Voldemort de gagner et, dans la foulée, vous vous amusez à manipuler pratiquement tout le monde ?

-Non, Severus, ce n'est pas ça, s'exclama Draco. A l'exception de mon père, de Regulus et toi, nous n'avons écarté personne de la voie qu'ils devaient normalement choisie !

-C'est déjà de trop ! répliqua le jeune homme, laissant enfin sa rage parler. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, hein ? Que sous prétexte qu'on avait une vie pourrie ou très courte, vous pouvez vous permettre de jouer avec nous ? Vous vous êtes pris pour Dieu ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de débarquer dans la vie des gens et de les manipuler comme vous l'avez fait, c'est… c'est dégoûtant, vous m'entendez !

-Severus, tu nous l'as demandé !

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me mentir ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me tromper !

-On ne t'a jamais trompé ! intervint Harry, désespéré. Jamais, tu m'entends. A aucun moment !

-Oh, vraiment ? « Il ne faut pas rester amoureux de Lily, Severus, après tout, vous n'avez aucune chance ! ». Ça vous arrangeait bien, hein, que j'abandonne mon amour pour Lily. Et votre soi-disant amitié…

-Non ! cria presque Harry. Je ne t'ai pas menti. Ton amour pour ma mère t'a rendu malheureux. Tellement malheureux que tu n'as même pas voulu remonter le temps avec nous pour vivre une autre vie. Tu as préféré être effacé de la réalité, vivre une vie meilleure, plutôt que de souffrir à nouveau et nous avons promis de t'y aider ! Et crois-moi, Severus, jamais, jamais je n'ai fais semblant de devenir ton ami ! Je n'avais même pas prévu de le devenir. Seul Draco devait s'assurer que tu n'emprunterai pas la voie choisie via les séances de psychologie, rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite n'a été prévu !

-Vraiment ? Même pas ma maîtrise ? »

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Très honnêtement, il avait bien offert une maîtrise à Severus afin de l'écarter de façon définitive du chemin de Voldemort.

« C'est la seule chose, admit-il. La seule, Severus, que je me suis permis de faire pour t'influencer. Je t'ai envoyé vers Claus parce que c'est un ami, qu'il n'est pas un mangemort, mais il te voulait, Severus, ne crois certainement pas que son acceptation à quoi que ce soit à voir avec notre tentative pour influencer ta vie. Je lui ai soumis tes résultats, il s'est renseigné à ton sujet et t'a accepté. Tout ce que j'ai fais, c'est lui signaler que tu existais. Rien d'autre ! Tout le reste… Severus, je n'ai jamais été malhonnête avec toi.

-A l'exception de ton identité. Pauvre petit héros mis sur le chemin de Voldemort… Tu me fais pitié, en fait ! »

Le jeune homme se leva de son siège, l'amertume clairement présente sur son visage.

« Severus ! intervint Draco. Je t'en prie, essaye de comprendre. Je sais que tu le peux !

-Parce que vous m'avez assez retourné le cerveau pour que je le puisse ? Pour que je sois… Comment ? Plus ouvert ? Allez au diable, tous les deux ! Ah, et Regulus ?

-Il sait, répondit Harry, le visage torturé par le chagrin. J'ai obligé Draco à le lui dire car il ne voulait pas entamer une relation sérieuse avec Regulus tant qu'il ne serait pas au courant mais il ne voulait pas lui dire avant sa majorité et… Regulus n'aurait jamais tenu jusque là…

-Je vois… Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Il l'a accepté, répondit Draco.

-Ouais et bien je ne suis pas aussi stupide que peut l'être un Black !

-Severus, tenta encore Harry, l'attrapant par le bras.

-Lâche-moi ! cria-t-il en s'arrachant de sa main. Ne me touche plus, ne me parle même plus, tu me dégoûte encore plus que Drake ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur, comme tous les autres !

-Severus, non, je ne…

-Je ne veux rien entendre ! Je veux partir. Maintenant !

-Partir ? Severus, non, tu ne peux pas, enfin je veux dire…

-Je veux aller en Australie, coupa-t-il. Maintenant. Je ne peux plus te voir ! »

Il quitta brutalement le silence, laissant les deux amis seuls dans le salon, les sorts de silence et d'intimité s'annulant. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne se tourne vers Draco, le visage défait.

« Content ? dit-il. Je t'avais dit… je t'avais dit que ça ne passerait pas. »

Draco ne trouva rien à redire. Il regarda Harry partir, se dirigeant vers le sous-sol dont il laissa la porte ouverte. Soupirant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers le hall. Il ne fut même pas surpris de voir Severus descendre les marches avec sa valise volant derrière lui.

« Severus, Ash est descendu, dit-il. Il va probablement t'amener par les arches. Ne fais pas ton entêté et vas-y par là. »

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres, luttant contre l'envie de l'envoyer au diable et de partir par la grande porte. Il finit pourtant par tourner les talons pour se diriger vers le sous-sol, conscient que voyager par la voie classique risquait de le mettre en retard pour le début de sa maîtrise.

« Severus, appela Draco, désespéré. Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu as horreur qu'on te mente, horreur qu'on te manipule, mais je n'ai fais que tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à mon parrain. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne deviennes pas mangemort, comme tu me l'as demandé, Severus. Je te l'assure. Tu… tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je ne pouvais pas juste ignorer ta demande, crois-moi. »

Le jeune homme s'était arrêté mais ne l'avait pas regardé. Il finit par répondre d'un ton froid :

« Il y a un cadeau pour Regulus dans ma chambre. Je te laisse lui expliquer pourquoi je ne serai pas là pour son anniversaire ! »

Puis il partit, laissant Draco, chagriné, dans le couloir.

**oOo**

Harry faisait les cent pas dans le couloir quand Severus arriva enfin. Le jeune homme entra dans le couloir, le fusillant du regard et le mettant au défi de parler. Conscient que le silence était son meilleur allié, Harry se contenta de lui tendre la main que le jeune homme saisit avec dégoût. Ils passèrent l'arche en quelques secondes, cette fois.

« Va-t-en, je connais le chemin, répliqua Severus.

-Non, désolé, répondit Harry. Je dois expliquer à Claus pourquoi tu arrives une journée en avance !

-Ne me parle pas ! »

Ils transplanèrent tous les deux et apparurent aux frontières des terres de Claus. La nuit étant encore un peu présente, les barrières étaient closes et Harry alla appuyer sur le bouton – très moldu – de l'interphone. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'un grésillement ne se fasse entendre.

« Ash ? Severus ? N'était-ce pas demain ?

-Un changement de programme, Claus. Est-ce que ça te dérange ? »

En réponse, les portes s'ouvrirent lentement devant eux. Severus bondit comme un diable de sa boîte et s'empressa de le dépasser pour ensuite le distancer. Quand ils arrivèrent à la villa, la porte était ouverte et Claus, en pyjama et robe de chambre, les regardait monter l'allée avec nonchalance. Il jeta un regard sceptique à Severus, manifestement furieux et le laissa entrer.

« Que se passe-t-il ? dit-il en regardant Ash. Il a l'air furieux. »

Harry soupira.

« Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire, murmura le jeune homme. Je dois lui parler, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Es-tu sûr ? demanda Claus. Il a l'air prêt à tuer…

-Je n'ai pas peur, répondit Harry. Je lui dois une dernière vérité. »

Claus haussa les épaules et le laissa passer. Severus était dans le hall, essayant de se calmer par de profonde respiration. Il se crispa pourtant quand il vit Harry entrer. Claus referma la porte et s'éloigna poliment, allant se réfugier dans une autre pièce.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit que je ne voulais plus te voir ! Tu m'as amené là où je devais être, alors va-t-en, maintenant !

-Severus, tenta Harry.

-Ferme-là ! N'essaye pas de me faire croire à ta petite image parfaite de l'ami compréhensif et va-t-en !

-Severus, ce n'était pas une image, s'obstina Harry. A aucun moment je n'ai joué un rôle avec toi !

-A pars quand tu as tout fait pour me faire abandonner mon amour pour ta mère, t'assurant ainsi qu'elle irait bien avec ton père !

-Severus, elle aurait choisi James. Elle l'a fait par le passé, elle l'aurait refait cette fois encore.

-Et pourquoi tu ne l'aurais pas influencé elle, pour qu'elle me choisisse moi ? Mais non, surtout pas. Ne rendons pas Severus heureux ! Tu es le premier à dire que tu souhaitais mon bonheur, mais tu n'es qu'un égoïste. Si tu voulais mon bonheur, c'est elle que tu aurais manipulé ! C'est elle que tu aurais persuadé de m'aimer ! »

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Il n'avait même pas envisagé cette possibilité.

« Severus, Je… je n'avais pas pensé à…

-Non, bien sûr que non. Tu t'es dit que tu allais regarder papa et maman s'aimer, comme un petit dieu et juste réparer les dommages collatéraux ? Arrête avec ton petit rôle de saint, ça me donne envie de vomir. Tu n'en as rien à foutre de mon bonheur, en fait ! Tu n'as été qu'un menteur !

-Non, Severus. Crois-moi, je ne t'ai jamais menti. J'ai déformé la vérité quand je parlais de moi, mais je ne t'ai jamais menti.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Le gosse Potter maltraité par son horrible oncle ? Comme si j'allais y croire ! Black a dut te gâter à un tel point que ça devait en être écœurant. Va-t-en. Va-t-en, bordel, dégage d'ici ! »

Harry pinça les lèvres, le corps si crispé et tendu qu'il en avait mal dans chaque articulation. Il regarda Severus et prit une inspiration, s'approchant du jeune homme qui recula aussitôt, essayant de s'éloigner.

« Ne t'approche pas ! » cria-t-il, cherchant sa baguette dans les poches de ses vêtements.

Il la trouva et la brandit mais Harry lui attrapa le poignet et le tira vers lui vivement, l'empêchant de bouger en le plaquant contre lui. Il regarda ses yeux furieux alors qu'il se débattait violemment contre lui.

« Severus, murmura-t-il. Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Je n'avais pas prévu de devenir ton ami, ni même de t'approcher. Je ne devais pas intervenir dans ta vie, mais je l'ai fait. Parce qu'à force de te voir, à force de te parler, de te connaître… j'ai commencé à t'aimer. T'aimer, vraiment, pour toi, pour ce que tu es. Je… je suis tombé amoureux de toi et c'est la seule chose que je t'ai dissimulé, outre mon vrai nom. Tu es en colère, tu es furieux, je le comprends. Mais je veux que tu saches… je veux que tu saches que je ne veux pas le moindre mal. Que… je voulais vraiment que tu sois heureux. Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas fait les bonnes actions pour ça. J'ai juste essayé de faire de mon mieux. Je suis désolé. »

Harry le regarda, cherchant un pardon qu'il n'obtint pas. A la place, Severus lui cracha au visage. Harry ferma les yeux et le lâcha, le jeune homme s'empressant de prendre de la distance avec lui.

« Amoureux, hein ? Tu me dégoûtes ! », lui cingla Severus.

Harry inspira brutalement aux mots prononcés et il se fit violence pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. A la place, il esquissa un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

« Oui, je me doute, dit-il. Je m'en vais, maintenant. Tu es toujours le bienvenu au manoir, pour voir Regulus. Et quoi qu'il se soit passé ce soir, quelle que soit les mots et les actes que tu as dit et fait, sache que ça ne change rien. Je continuerai à tenir mes engagements avec toi. Je prendrai soin de ta mère pendant ton absence et je continuerai de t'accueillir chez moi, quelle que soit la raison et peu importe quand.

-Va-t-en, répliqua Severus, détournant les yeux.

-D'accord, répondit Harry. Dis au revoir à Claus pour moi. »

Harry partit de la villa d'un pas lent. Il était incapable de courir, ses jambes tremblaient beaucoup trop. Il ne transplana pas tout de suite, trop instable pour le faire sans se désartibuler dans la manœuvre. Il marcha un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à retrouver assez de sang froid que pour ordonner à sa magie de l'amener dans la ruelle. Quand il vit l'arche, il la passa sans regarder en arrière mais ne quitta pas le couloir. A la place, il marcha jusqu'à son arche préférée, celle représentant le Sahara et passa l'ouverture sans hésiter. Ses chaussures s'immergèrent dans le sable et il gronda, les enlevant avec une certaine rage. Dès que la matière granuleuse et chaude entra en contacte avec sa peau, il frémit de plaisir mais ignora l'étincelle de joie qui le parcourut. A la place, il se laissa tomber à genoux dans le sable, immobile pendant quelques secondes. Puis, brutalement, il hurla. De toutes ses forces. Un vent violent accompagna le son de sa voix puis un rayon de magie fendit le ciel alors qu'il laissait sortir de lui la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Quand il s'arrêta, il se sentit vide. Plus aucune pensée ne traversait son cerveau, son corps s'était détendu. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, se couchant sur le sable, ses yeux scannant le ciel qu'il fixa, pendant si longtemps qu'il vit la nuit tomber et le jour se lever. Mais il ne pensa pas à se lever. Pas même quand son estomac gronda de faim. Ni quand un serpent rampa sur son corps. Ce ne fut que lorsque Draco apparut dans son champs de vision qu'il sembla comprendre que le temps avait passé.

« C'est la rentrée, lui dit Draco, l'air compatissant. Tu vas arriver en retard pour le banquet. »

Harry le regarda, incapable de parler. Son meilleur ami soupira et s'agenouilla près de lui. Il prit sa main et l'obligea à s'asseoir, le tournant vers lui.

« Harry, il reviendra, dit-il. Il va y réfléchir, y penser, il comprendra et il reviendra. J'en ai parlé avec Regulus, il fera en sorte qu'il comprenne. Harry… »

Le brun ne répondit pas, son regard vide se posant dans les yeux de Draco qui gémit en croisant son regard. Désespéré, il l'enlaça, essayant de lui transmettre un peu de courage et d'amour.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry. »

Ce dernier enroula ses bras autour de Draco, le serrant vaguement alors qu'il regardait dans le vide. Puis il murmura sombrement :

« Je n'aimerai plus jamais personne. Je ne veux plus jamais, jamais aimer qui que ce soit et donner le pouvoir à quelqu'un de me briser le cœur. Tu entends ? Plus jamais ! »

Draco ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'Harry ne mentait pas.

**A suivre…**

Et voilà. Fin sadique, je sais, mais nécessaire. Je suis navrée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et j'espère que vous saurez me pardonner. Je vais maintenant me consacrer un peu à AP, car j'ai des lecteurs qui méritent de savoir ENFIN ce qu'il va se passer, mais MF reviendra (plus puissante que jamaaiiis… Hum… Passons).

A bientôt mes petites langoustes !

**Message personnel à Laura, revieweuse anonyme : **

Je n'ai jamais autant regretté que les réponses pour les anonymes soient non autorisées. J'ai souvent la boule au ventre quand je ne peux répondre à certains anonymes particulièrement touchant, pour toi, c'est pratiquement de la rage. Je t'invite à m'envoyer un mail dont l'adresse commence par mon pseudo et se termine par gmail point com. Je veux te répondre car vraiment, jamais review ne m'a fait autant de bien. J'allais mal ce jour là et la lire m'a fait un bien fout. Je n'ose te répondre en détaille ici, je ne suis pas réputée pour mes réponses courtes, comme l'ont sans doute remarquées certaines de mes lectrices, la tienne risque de me prendre quatre pages. Merci, merci, merci, j'ai adoré chaque ligne de ta review. J'espère que tu verras ce message et que j'aurai l'occasion de fournir une réponse convenable à un message plus que parfait.


End file.
